The Worth of Life
by edward18
Summary: When Bumblebee undergoes some changes it's up to Sari to help him adapt to society and for her to learn some things as well. Meanwhile, some odd things are happening out near Cybertron that threaten the fate of the entire universe.
1. The Bug Collector

Chapter 1: The Bug Collector

"Hey guys!" a yellow robot hollered in his obnoxious over-eager voice, "I'm taking Sari out to the Burger Bot, any supplies I should pick up while I'm out?" "I think we're good here Bumblebee," replied Optimus Prime as he was typing rapidly away on a computer. Nodding, Bumblebee transformed into his car mode and Sari hopped in. "Can't you fly?" "You getting tired of my company?" the teenage human girl replied. "Na-no, nothing like that Sari! It's just you have a jet-pack and." "I like riding in you more BB," she told him and pressed herself up against the steering wheel, "Now, we gonna get going?" "Sure!"

Optimus stared at the yellow car as it sped out of the garage of the abandoned car factory. Luckily, Optimus had convinced the Elite Guard of Cybertron to let his group stay on earth due to the still-present Decepticon threat as evidenced by the female clone of Starscream knocking him out of the sky prior to the final fight with Megatron. Not only that but they hadn't been able to find any remains of Starscream anywhere following the battle. It had been a brutal fight but Optimus was glad that things had returned to normal, well, as normal as things could be with them in Detroit. Fanzone had immediately complained upon their return but he was getting back to being used to having the Autobots monitoring the city with the police force.

"Whatcha doin?" asked the low voice of Bulkhead as he walked into the main room, "Shouldn't we be kicking back and relaxing if we're hanging out here?" "I hardly call keeping the monitors open for Decepticons and criminals hanging out," Optimus replied not turning his optics away from the monitors he was working on. "Well we're not out there right now so why not just take a load off?" "Do you remember what happened when we left Bumblebee alone with the consoles when Wasp came to Earth?" Optimus asked. "Oh yeah..." was the big bot's response. Optimus kept typing away on the keys.

"Ugh..." the unmasked abomination of Cybertronian circuitry and spidery-organic components moaned as she limped through the forest of Dinobot Island. It had taken Blackarachnia some time but she had somehow stumbled back into the wilderness she had come to know as the closest thing to a home, Dinobot Island. She had no idea where Waspinator had gotten off to but she didn't give a damn about him. He was a failed experiment and one that had nearly wiped her out of existance, something she wouldn't be so willing to repeat. "How long do I have to search until I find my old ba-ahhh!"

The female Cybertronian landed with a crash as she fell through the ground into her old lair, the laboratory that that insane warped slimey humanoid had built before she came to the island. Though he was disgusting he sure did seem to have a rather high IQ. "Finally," she mumbled looking around at the dusty equipment, "now, to get patched up and get back to work. But first I'll need a new specimen." With her servos twitching, the outcast looked up towards a monitor she had running of the others of her kind that were on the planet, "Optimus always has a few kids hanging around though, and that one looks like the perfect candidate..."

"Come on!" Sari exclaimed and mashed her hand down on the steering wheel causing Bumblebee's horn to join with the sounds of the countless others in the traffic jam. "Hey hey!" the robot replied strapping the girl firmly down to the driver's seat, "We'll get there, just lay off the horn!" "But I'm hungry," she mumbled. "Why don't you just drink oil or something like the rest of us? I mean we know you're a Cybertronian now and everything," Bumblebee suggested.

"Um...no thanks," she said sheepishly in reply, "I may be part robot but that doesn't mean I don't wanna eat. I'm still part human and believe me, if you were to actually eat something like a burger I guarantee you'd never go back to oil." "Don't make me jealous of being something even shorter than myself," he mumbled. "Hey!" "No offense!" he laughed as Sari pressed her face up next to the radio his voice came out of with an annoyed expression on her face. Just then her face slammed against the radio from some vibrations that were shaking the ground. "What's that?!" Bumblebee exclaimed transforming into his robot mode with Sari on his shoulder.

"Perfect way to breeze through traffic!" Sari said joyfully and pointed forward, "Now to the Burger Bo-ah! Why are you turning around?!" "Look," Bumblebee replied and pointed towards a tall transformer that was tossing garbage everywhere. "Wreck-gar is the garbage-giving hero to all!" the orange misinformed transformer announced to the world as he delivered his trash. "I really wish Ratchet had learned to have a better attitude before this guy popped up..." Bumblebee said and held out his hand in front of him causing Wreck-gar to stop, "What are you doing?" "I'm delivering garbage to all the good little girls and boys, are you trying to perform the universal greeting? It go-" "No!" Bumblebee exclaimed and put his hand down, "Dude, look, Christmas is over, you only deliver things to good little girls and boys on Christmas, understand?"

Wreck-gar put a finger to his lip as his eyes turned to the sky in thought. Finally he smiled and replied, "I am Wreck-gar, the Christmas garbage-giving hero!" With that the robot skipped off back towards the shore of Detroit. "Why didn't you just tell him it's bad to give out trash all over the place?" Sari asked as Bumblebee turned back around. "And take even longer to get to the Burger Bot?" he asked with a grin. "Good point." As he started to transform back into a car though Sari put her hands out and stopped him. "You are not seriously transforming back into your car mode are you?" "Well yeah, I mean we still gotta." "Look," she sighed, "If you're not going to go there in robot mode I'll walk."

"Fine fine," Bumblebee moaned and stepped onto the sidewalk to begin walking to the fast food place instead. "Thankies!" Sari gleefully exclaimed hugging the robot around the neck. "If this gets me into any trouble though I am officially through with taking you to that burger joint today." "What could happen?" Sari replied confidently shrugging her shoulders as Bumblebee walked. "Well there's always Fanzone who might yell at us, that female Starscream wannabe that could attack, that constructicon and his pet-" Suddenly a giant robot with a flaming sword leapt down in front of the two with a flying robot at his side, "Or...dinobots that wanna smash us into nothing!"

"Me Grimlock take yellow robot!" the stupid dinosaur-transforming brute roared grabbing Bumblebee by the shoulder and tossing him through the side of a bank. "Hey!" Sari yelped as she tumbled onto the sidewalk Bumblebee had been walking on, "What are you doing you idiot?!" Grimlock was about to blast Sari with the plasma from his sword when he remembered how she had responded to their assault when she had last gone to Dinobot Island. "Dinobots need yellow robot for mistress!" Grimlock explained as calmly as possible to the girl. "Mistress?" she asked raising an eyebrow before realizing what they meant, "Wait! You don't mean Blackarachnia do you?!" "YES!" Grimlock roared joyfully at the name as his companion turned into a pteradactyl and flew off with Bumblebee in its tallons. "Bumblebee!" she cried as the Dinobots rushed off from where they had come, "Don't worry! We'll come get you!"

"What are they doing in the city?" Prime muttered as he viewed the Dinobots on the monitors. "Something on your mind dog?" Jazz asked patting Optimus on the shoulder. "Yeah," he replied pointing at the monitors, "Dinobots, they aren't supposed to be in the city." "Are they doing any damage?" "Not really, they seemed to have been searching for something." "BUMBELEE!!!" Sari screamed as she ran into the abandoned factory causing all the Autobots to look down towards her, "They took Bumblebee! The Dinobots kidnapped him!" "What?!" Bulkhead exclaimed stumbling out of his seat he was viewing the television from. "Autobots," Optimus said, "Transform and roll out!" All at once they room became filled with vehicles and Sari hopped into Optimus's driver seat. The group sped off towards the docks.

------

Well hello everyone ^_^ This is my first Transformers fanfic o.o hope it's good so far =D


	2. Rescusing a Bee

Chapter 2: Rescuing a Bee

"Ugh..." Bumblebee muttered as a delicate hand paved over his faceplate, "a few more cycles Sari, I'll drive you in a bit..." "I suppose you're talking about that annoying organic female that always hangs out with you pesky Autobots," came a hissing reply. Immediately Bumblebee's optics expanded to take in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some high-tech laboratory and staring him right in the face was the seductive warped Elita One, Blackarachnia. "If you're here I must be offline! Oh Primus I'm too young!" the yellow bot panicked. The female robot just burst out laughing at the younger bot's unrealization. "If you were dead could you feel this?" the spidery being asked scraping one of her pincer-like claws along the chest-plate of the Autobot. "Hey! Don't mess up the paint job! Wait...I'm not offline! But then...that means...oh..."

---------

"Now what's all this about?" Captain Fanzone asked tapping his foot in front of the group of metal aliens. "Please captain!" Sari exclaimed stepping forward, "We need a boat to get to Dinobot Island!" "Why should I let any of you go to a place that houses beings that are supposed to no longer even exist?!" The annoyed police operative shouted. "Well I could just use my jetpack," Sari responded but opened her arms towards the other Autobots, "But we all need to go there!" The other Autobots nodded their heads in agreement. "Bumblebee's been kidnapped by them!" "You mean that annoying kid one that's a copycat of my car? Well good luck to him then!" "Listen!" Sari ordered grabbing Fanzone by the shirt-collar and glaring at him, "Bumblebee is my best friend, and you are going to help us get him back, got it?!"

The police chief just stared wide-eyed at the cyborg and smiled nervously. "Fine fine kiddo," he replied as nicely as he could, "But if anything gets out of hand I am not taking any responsibility for any alien robot mishaps, especially after my trip to the big guys's homeworld." Ratchet scratched the back of his head innocently as the chief shot a glance at him. "Great!" Sari exclaimed dropping the human to the ground and running out towards the far end of the docks where a freighter was parked. "This is why I hate machine kids..." Fanzone muttered as a shadow stood over him. "I can sympathize with you on the kid part," Ratchet told him helping him up and followed the group towards the big boat.

---------

"I welcome you Bumblebee, to my home, humble as it may be," Blackarachnia announced bowing and revealing the pods behind her she had used to experiment on Wasp with, "I do hope it's good enough to present to guests." "You're supposed to be dead!" "Boy there's no distracting you is there?" she laughed patting his head, "I don't know how I found my way back or where I went but that's not important right now." "How come I'm still online?" Bumblebee asked looking down at his body which was strapped onto what appeared to be a metal bed. "Annoying as you are kid," Blackarachnia replied unstrapping him so that he could move around freely before grabbing his hand and walking him towards the pods, "I need you for something."

---------

"So what exactly are we gonna do when we get there?" Fanzone asked Optimus Prime as they looked towards the island, "I mean the last time I went there they weren't exactly the happiest of campers." "We've decided that Bulkhead's gonna distract them at the shoreline with Jazz," the leader of the group responded, "Meanwhile, I, Sari, and Ratchet will sneak towards Blackarachnia's hideout." "And what about me? Do I just hold down the fort or something?" Fanzone questioned, "I'm not exactly the type that takes kindly to being left outta the action."

"I'm sure you can stick with us dog," Jazz said as he walked up from behind the chief of police, "After all, you're the guy that runs that crazy group that keeps the city safe aren't ya? We could always use another defender of life on our little dinodistractor operation." After a few seconds of looking up at the two taller humanoid figures he shrugged his shoulders and stared up at Jazz, "Alright, I'll tag along with you and the big destruction-causing giant." Prime smiled as Fanzone walked off with Jazz towards the back of the ship before resting his optics on Sari's figure. She was just standing there at the front of the ship staring towards the island.

"Sari?" Prime said as he came up behind her, "We're going as fast as we can." She just sighed and kept looking. "I shoulda brought my jet pack..." she said. "It's probably better if we infiltrate as a team rather than scouting ahead with just one-" "I don't care," she told him, "I know that I could do fine on my own in the wilderness of that island." "But we would have better chances-" "I don't give a damn what the chances would be!" she yelled turning around to face the leader of the Autobots, "I just wanna get Bumblebee back as soon as possible! You saw what that freak of your ex-girlfriend did to Wasp!"

Prime's expression instantly shifted to a rather distraught one. "Uh...sorry, it's just, well I don't want Bumblebee to get hurt big guy..." "I know Sari," he replied patting her head, "We're all worried, but we can't let that get in the way of the operation. If you get too emotional it could end up hurting more than helping." "What do you mean Optimus?" Sari asked. "Just...don't worry so much that you end up forgetting that everyone needs to stay safe and not just Bumblebee." "Right..." she said and turned around as the ship suddenly stopped. They had made it to Dinobot Island.

---------

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked surprised that he was allowing himself to be dragged around by the deadly, but beautifully figured, bot. "Well, as you witnessed last time, my little...mishap with my last test subject for helping me to get back to being normal ended up...rather...unwanted." "You mean when you pretty much killed Wasp." The female robot stopped and wrapped her arms delicately around Bumblebee's body, "Despite what a setback it caused it did show that I could make progress with the experiment and since you and he are based on the same protoform..." "Wait!" Bumblebee stammered desperately, "Couldn't we just talk this over? I mean you already look good as a techno-organic!"

"I look good?!" Blackarachnia hissed tossing the young bot into one of the pods, "I'm hideous! I'm something that shouldn't even exist!" "Look I even have a friend that's a techno-organic and she's pretty good looking, well, for a human transformer thingy." "Duly noted," Blackarachnia replied with a grin as she walked over to the other pod with Bumblebee pounding vainly on his own as it locked shut, "The last time I performed this experiment it ended rather catastrophically as you saw. But this time I've decided to use another animal in place of a bug to see if the results are any more...favorable. I don't know why exactly, but the old owner of this place had some human DNA lying around..." "WAIT!" Bumblebee pleaded slamming against the inside of the pod as hard as he could but to no avail, "PLEASE!" "Relax kiddo," she laughed evily, "You might be able to get to know your techno-organic buddy more relatably now...or you could explode like Waspy did, no idea yet." Bumblebee's optics expanded in fear as Blackarachnia set the vial of genetic human material in the other pod and it locked the door.

---------

"GO!" Optimus ordered as Bulkhead, Jazz, and Fanzone distracted the two prehistoric-mimicing robots. Rachet carried Sari as fast as he could behind Optimus as bundles of lush leaves blurred his vision. "Could ya slow down Prime?" Ratchet asked after a few minutes of being wipped about by the vegetation. "NO!" Sari replied sharply, "we gotta get Bumblebee!" "Sari, we gotta be sure everything runs smoothly if this is gonna work at all," Prime told her and nodded to Ratchet causing him to walk move more slowly through the trees. "We don't have time for this!" Sari yelled and leapt out of the Autobot's hands to run ahead on foot. "SARI!" Optimus exclaimed starting to run after her but he couldn't see a thing through the leaves. "I'll meet up with you at Blackarachnia's base big bot!" Sari told them and sped about on the ground below.

---------

"Look! I'll give you anything you want! Just name it spider-queen!" the yellow robot pleaded inside the pod. "Your test data," she hissed as she worked at the control console. "Ok, anything BUT that!" "Sorry," she replied, "I'm not gonna be bribed when I'm so close to finding a cure." "FREAK!" The female robot's servos stopped typing. Bumblebee remembered how Prowl had once told him his greatest strength was his personality. He only hoped now that the late Cybertronian was actually right. "What did you say?" Blackarachnia hissed looking over towards Bumblebee. "You're a complete freak! I mean sure you look like an abomination but to actually do this to other bots..." The yellow robot leapt backwards in fright as Blackarachnia transformed into her spider mode and leapt onto the outside of the pod, "Perhaps I should eat you after I finish the experiment! If only to shut you up!" "Well I got her distracted," he said quietly, "Really? Eat an experiment? You'd really chance ending up worse than you already are?" "Think you're funny don't you?" Blackarachnia asked transforming back into her humanoid figure and grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this with how painful Wasp made it sound."

---------

"SARI!" Optimus exclaimed as he and Ratchet stumbled out of the foilage and into the clearing at the entrance to the laboratory. "Calm down brotha!" came Jazz's voice as his silhouette wobbled into view atop Grimlock's back, "Woah boy! Woah!" As the dinobot came into the clearing he skidded to a hault thrusting the ex-Elite Guard member off his back and transformed into robot mode. "Grimlock smash intruders! They no take mistress away from Grimlock!" the primitive-talking Dinobot roared slashing at Optimus with his sword. The leader of the Autobots ducked beneath the swipe and tackled the behemoth pinning him to the ground. With little effort he was kicked off into the grass behind him. "Sari! Distract him with your energ-wait...oh right, Ratchet! EMP now!"

"But Prime!" Ratchet replied as Optimus dodged another vicious swipe, "I might hit you!" "Then go after Sari, I'll deal with Grimlock myself!" Prime ordered knocking the dinobot's feet out from under him. Ratchet looked over the scene and then nodded as Jazz leapt at Grimlock with his nun chucks swinging. Before the weapons could touch Grimlock though, the opponent saw the ninja and sent a quick slice to Jazz's torso. "Jazz!" Prime exclaimed and slammed his axe into Grimlock's neck knocking him to the ground and making him go unconcious. "I'll fix him up Prime," Ratchet told him as he ran over to the downed companion, "You head on in." Optimus nodded and ran inside.

---------

"Come on! I was kidnapped and brought here when I was littler, why can't I remember my way around this place?" Sari complained to herself as she ran through the long metal corridors of the facility. "Maybe that spider-bot remodeled the place...wait, what's that?" She thought she could hear a voice. After putting a hand to her ear to see if she could hear any better Sari began running in the direction of the noise. It seemed like someone in pain. "Sari!" Optimus Prime exclaimed as they ran into each other from around a corner, "There you are! I told you not to run off!" "Come on Prime!" Sari shouted continuing her run towards the commotion with Prime realizing the noise too.

Sari was surprised when her feet lifted off the ground and was scooped up into Prime's hands. "I think it's faster if I do the running," he told her and set her on his shoulder as the voice got louder. "That's Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed as the sounds of pain finally became clear. Prime stopped at an enormous metal door and looked at it. "It's coming from in there!" he said as Sari hopped down and began working away at the control panel for the door below. "This'll take forever to figure out even for me," Sari said looking at the monitor. "Then stand back," Prime told her getting out his axe.

As the doors slammed open Sari and Prime rushed inside to see Blackarachnia operating two steaming pods, one with screams echoing forth from it. "Blackarachnia! Stand away from the console!" Optimus ordered while Sari ran over to the pod that Bumblebee was locked in. "Optimus Prime!" the female transformer exclaimed working away rapidly at the controls, "Stay out of this!" CRSSH!!! Blackarachnia stumbled back and fell down as Prime's axe tore through the console and he leapt up to confront her. "Stop this Blackarachnia! Just come back with us and we'll try and get things worked out!" "You saw how Sentinel responded to how I was!" she hissed kicking Prime away, "You're the only one that would give me a chance and, no offense, but that sorta leaves me no choice with how I live!"

"Prime!" Sari cried banging on the glass of the pod, "Bumblebee! I can't get him out on my own!" Prime glanced over to a grinning Blackarachnia. "You have your choice," she told him pointing towards the pod, "Save the kid or get me. Your call." Hesitantly Prime looked at Blackarachnia then at the pod. "Autobots are supposed to protect life," Prime replied, "I wish you'd kept that in mind." Blackarachnia stared after Prime as he leapt down to the pod for a few seconds before morphing into her spider mode and skittering through an opening in the ceiling. "Bumblebee!" Prime called getting a painful voice in return, "Crouch down in the back! I'm gonna crack this thing open at the top!" CRACK! Sari stepped back as the axe slammed into the glass causing rippling shards of glass to become the makeup of the front of the container. With another swing the pod completely shattered pouring smoke out.

"Bumblebee!!" Sari exclaimed trying to run into the pod. Prime's hand however stopped the attempt and held her back. They could hear heavy breathing inside and as the smoke cleared they could see a figure. "Bumblebee?" the two gasped.

------------

------------

Dun dun dun!....yeah, not all that dramatic when you type it is it? Ah well. I'm having fun with this story so far ^_^ You should all probably be able to tell what happened but if you didn't stay tuned to find out what happened to Bumblebee =) Also, we'll be seeing some other familiar faces next episode, not necessarily on earth though. Hope you enjoy and buhbye for now ^_^ *sniff* why'd Hasbro have to cancel this series? There are so many unanswered questions and plots left unfinished ='(


	3. Adapting

Chapter 3: Adapting

"This is Hot Shot to Elite Guard, come in Elite Guard!" "What is the trouble soldier?" asked Sentinel Prime from Cybertron's Space Bridge Citadel. "We thought that if you moved us from our old job that we would be better off." "I remember, you lot were in shock pretty much when we got there," Sentinel replied, "Now what's wrong?" "Sir, there are more than just Decepticons out here along the rim of the galaxy! Stuff we weren't warned about!" "Like what?" "Something, it's out there sir," Hotshot replied panting, "I don't think we have much time left sir! So far nothing's been able to stop it! No Decepticon or Autobot has been able to effect it in any way!"

"What is it?!" Sentinel demanded slamming his fist on the keyboard to the communication terminal, "Will you just answer me that?!" "It's too vast to really say sir but it looks like a-" Suddenly Hot Shot began to lift off the ground along with various parts of the floor and the ceiling began to break above him. "Sir!" he screamed as he ascended through the crumbling ceiling. Then there was nothing but static. "....soldier. Soldier! RESPOND! SOLDIER!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You think he'll be ok?" asked a female voice. "I've done all that I can," came an older grouchier voice. "I still say we should have an actual medic look him over," said a familiar annoyed voice. "I think he's coming too." The view flooded Bumblebee's eyes as they flipped open. He was staring up at Ratchet, Sari, and Fanzone, all gathered in their base in Detroit. "Where's Blackarachnia?!" he hollered sitting up and looking at everyone, "Was it just a dream?" "No," Optimus told him as he walked over to the metal bed that Bumblebee always took a stasis nap on, "We rescued you from there though, well, the best rescue we could do." "What?..." "I told you we needed to move faster!" Sari said to Optimus, "A few more seconds and he'd have probably been dead!" "And if you would have just stuck with us Jazz wouldn't be needing to get fixed up by Ratchet now."

"And if you all would stop bickering and tell me what all happened I'd be much more pleased," Bumblebee interrupted. "Hey! Little buddy's awake!" Sari her fingers to her lips and glared at Bulkhead as he stumbled over to the bed. "I told you, I'm not that short Bulkhead," Bumblebee sighed shrugging his soldiers, "Now Tutorbot, that is short." "I beg to differ," he laughed back before realizing what he said and clamped his mouth-plates shut. "And I think you need glasses," Bumblebee said back before hopping over the edge of the bed to stand up. "WHOA!" he cried out as he fell and unnatural distance from the bed to the floor only to be caught in Optimus's hand and be brought back up to their eye level.

"Wait a second...." Bumblebee muttered, "....how can you pick me up?! Why did I fall so far?!" "That's what I was talking about," Bulkhead said as Sari sighed and shook her head. After being put back down on the metal bed where Sari was now standing he looked at her. She was at his eye level! "What's going on?!" "Now Bumblebee," Sari started as she got a mirror out from behind her back, "Don't be too startled ok?" Instantly Bumblebee grabbed the mirror and looked into it. His scream could be heard throughout all of Detroit. "The kid's definitely got a good set of lungs," Fanzone commented rubbing his ears.

Staring back at Bumblebee was a rather lightly dark skinned human boy's face. Looking down at himself he could clearly see that the rest of him was also the same color that hadn't been rather messily garbed in what few clothes his companions had apparently scrounged up. It looked like the appearance he took on when he had been trapped in Soundwave's virtual world. Before he could let out another scream Sari cupped her hand over his mouth and took the mirror away. "What in Primus's name happened to me?!" Bumblebee hollered staring wide-eyed at everyone. "I'm guessing that whatever Blackarachnia was trying to do happened before we could get to you," Ratchet suggested.

"Then I'm going to explode from Transwarp buildup like Wasp?!" "No one ever said that," Optimus said kneeling down to view Bumblebee more clearly. "From what medical procedures I could get done it appears that you're sort of like Sari and Blackarachnia, a techno-organic being," Ratchet explained, "Cybertronian on the inside, organic on the outside." "At least I'm no longer the only type of my species," Sari said joyfully and hugged Bumblebee. Trying to keep his balance Bumblebee looked at her. He seemed to only be only a few inches shorter than her. "How do we turn me back?!" he exclaimed looking at them.

Ratchet bit his lip and looked at Optimus who shook his head. "I-I'll be working on a way to reverse the process..." Ratchet said and walked off into another room. "This sucks..." Bumbelbee mumbled, "Now I really am the shortest member of the team." "Hey!" Sari exclaimed bopping him on the head. "No offense," Bumblebee laughed nervously. "But now you get to see why I don't drink oil," Sari told him smiling and began to drag him off, "We have a date with the Burger Bot!" "But I don't wanna date a resturaunt! I don't even know what a date is!" Bumblebee yelped trying to get out of the girl's grasp. Suddenly she came to a stop. "You think you can actually get out of here this easily with him?" Fanzone said after stepping in front of them.

"Um..." Sari muttered hesitantly, "Well someone's gotta show BB around and how to act like a human!" "Hey! I do just fine at video games and all the other awesome activities!" "I'm talking about a way to get around," Fanzone said tapping his foot, "You don't honestly expect to walk all the way there do you? And with him looking like that?" At this statement both Sari and Bumblebee looked at Bumblebee's body. It definitely was just a bunch of rags that had pretty much been tossed over him. "I'll drive you to a clothing store," Fanzone told them, "Then we can head to Burger Bot." "Really?!" Sari exclaimed and gave the chief of police a big hug. "Sure, I don't got much to do today, but just to get this kid started at being a human."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So this is what my insides look like..." Bumblebee mumbled as he sat down in the backseat. "Not anymore," Sari responded hopping in beside him as Fanzone got into the driver's seat and started the vehicle up. "Wait a sec!" Bumblebee exclaimed as they began to drive into the street, "If I'm like you then I can turn into a robot form too still!" "Um...it doesn't really work like that..." Sari said, "remember, I didn't even know I was part robot until part of my arm got torn off. I wouldn't do anything unusual if I were you." "Well that's you, I'm Bumblebee Sari, the risk taker, the team's number one player, the-" "Guy who's not going to do any stupid machine crap in my organic-only car," Fanzone finished the sentence. "Oh...right," Bumblebee sighed as Sari giggled.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Well Ratchet?" Optimus said leaning against the wall of the med-bot's operating room, "any ideas?" "None what-so-ever," Ratchet sighed, "Unless we can get Blackarachnia I doubt we'll be making much progress at all in getting Bumblebee back to normal, if there's even a way to do that." "Me and Bulkhead could head back to-" "No," Ratchet said as he continued working on Jazz's banged up body, "You saw what happened to this guy when all of us went there, I don't wanna have to have you two on the brink of the well of Allsparks if it can be avoided. Besides, I highly doubt that the Dinobots have calmed down since we left."

"You're right...maybe give it some time," Optimus agreed looking at Jazz, "How's he doing?" "He should hold up with a few temporary patches and some makeshift synthetic circuitry. How do you think the little guy's gonna do as a human?" "I have no idea," Optimus said shaking his head at the thought, "But he does have Sari...." "And Sari was the one that almost ruined the entire rescue operation." "She was worried," Optimus explained as Ratchet put down his operating utensils. "Look Optimus," he said turning to the younger bot, "being worried is good and all but when it endangers a mission they worrying member shouldn't go into the mission." "I explain-" "Let me finish talkin! Despite if the one worrying says they're fine its your responsibility to make sure they're fine or keep them out. Cause if they end up getting killed on the battlefield it's gonna be you that's responsible and that little girl doesn't need to witness what all can really go wrong in a fight. Now get outta this room, I got repairs to do." At a loss of words Prime did as he was told and stood there looking at the door to Ratchet's room as it closed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Come on!" Sari said tapping her foot outside of the dressing room, "I'm sure you look fine!" "Kid is taking a pretty long time," Fanzone added. "Hold your horses, I'm still getting used to all these human...things." Sari just smacked her hand to her forehead in frustration, "At this rate Burger Bot will be closed by the time we get there." "Fine," Bumblebee said and stepped out of the dressing room, "How do I look?" Surprisingly the store had had the same kind of clothes he was wearing when he had been in Soundwave's virtual reality. He, of course, knew that he looked cool, he was just waiting to see the expressions on his companions' faces. "Looks like your everyday good-for-nothing punk to me," Fanzone said with a smile. "Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "He looks cute," Sari said smiling and Bumblebee's face got hot, "Now then, to Burger Bot!"

"We still gotta pay for this you know," Fanzone told them. "I don't have any energon cubes with me," Bumblebee replied causing Fanzone to raise his eyebrow. Sari laughed, "Bumblebee, our currency is dollars, but uh...I don't have any money either Mr. Fanzone." "Fine fine," he muttered scratching the back of his head and heading to the cashier counter, "I got it covered, but remember, just to get this kid started." "Wow," Bumblebee said as Fanzone departed from them, "Fanzone's sure being nice." "He isn't that bad of a guy," Sari told him smiling, "Just...he just has his little attitude to him."

"Hey, um, Sari," Bumblebee started to say looking at her. She looked back down at him, "Yep?" "Um, when you said I looked cute, my face got really hot for some reason. I'm not gonna die am I?" Sari just stared at the boy until she realized what he meant and burst out laughing. "No silly," she replied trying to catch her breath, "You're not gonna die that was probably just you blushing." "What's blushing? I never did it as a robot." "Well it's..." Sari began and put a finger to her lip, "It's an overwhelming emotion of joy or nervousness I guess you could say. Your cheeks get red and you get uncomfortably hot."

"What was all that commotion about?" Fanzone asked as he came back, "The cashier and me could hear you all the way at the front of the store." "Nothing Mr. Fanzone," Sari said smiling and covering Bumblebee's mouth, "Burger Bot?" "Alright alright, come on." "FINALLY!" Sari cried out and ran out ahead of them. "That girl really wants some fast food," Fanzone said as Bumblebee and him walked out the door. "Yeah, we were heading there before I got kidnapped." "Ah..."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Burger Bot Burger Bot!" Sari sang gleefully in the backseat. "I really don't see what's so exciting," Bumblebee said shrugging his shoulders as Fanzone glanced irritably back at the girl behind him. "Oh you will!" Sari exclaimed grabbing Bumblebee's hands and shaking them rapidly, "You'll finally get to taste real food, actually consume a real burger, and drinking a real shake, a VANILLA MILKSHAKE!" "O...k...." Bumblebee said looking at the ecstatic girl with a raised eyebrow. "There's no way this day could get any better!" Sari said happily and squeezed his hands. "Well, I guess I could use some refueling."

"And, well, we're here," Fanzone told them. Sari was instantly out the door and trying to yank open the driver's but Fanzone merely rolled down the window and gave her a hundred dollar bill. "You're not coming in?" Sari asked. "You twos enjoy yourselves," he replied putting a hand behind his head, "I'm gonna relax." "So...we going alone?" Bumblebee asked as he walked over to Sari receiving a smile from her. Before he could do anything the girl's hand was gripped around his wrist and dragging him into the fast food resturaunt. "Kids," Fanzone laughed as the dark skinned boy stumbled out of view.

"This," Sari announced to the struggling boy as they entered, "Is Burger Bot! The heaven of fast food service!" "Well, it definitely smells good and it's making my fuel tanks vibrate for some reason," Bumblebee replied as he was dragged over to a line. "That's your stomach growling BB," Sari told him as everyone in the line took a step forward. After a few minutes the two finally got to the front of the line where a teenage boy was waiting on people. "Welcome to Burger Bot, how may we service you today?" "Yes, we'd like 4 Burger Bot Burgers, two Vanilla Milkshakes, and two Big Burger Bot Fries please!" Sari responded with a huge smile. "That'll be-" "Here," Sari said handing the dollar bill Fanzone had given her to the cashier.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bulkhead hummed to himself as he worked about in the Bumblebee's dusty, unkempt room. "Perfect!" he exclaimed standing up in triumph as the small lamp stood limply up at the base of his feet. "Um...Bulkhead, what are you doing?" Optimus asked wandering into the room. "Isn't it obvious?" Bulkhead asked in response and presented the small lamp to Optimus Prime, "I'm putting my artistic skill to actual use! Tidying up the room and stuff for my little buddy, now that he's a human and all." "That's...actually a pretty good idea," Prime said blinking and began to head towards the door, "Keep up the work, I'll join you in a few minutes."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wow, this stuff is good!" Bumblebee exclaimed taking a bite out of his second burger, "I could get used to being a human! Now I see what Prowl was always going on and on about." "I doubt Prowl meant doing this stuff when he talked about nature," Sari laughed and munched on her own food, "But I knew you'd like it once you actually got into it." "Like it? I love it! We should date the Burger Bot more often!" Sari laughed again and shook her head pathetically, "Bumblebee, you don't date a place, it was just an expression." "Oh, well, what do you date then?" he asked curiously. At this Sari blushed. "That's how my face looked didn't it?" Bumblebee said laughing, "But why are you doing it?"

"Bumblebee, a date is when a guy and girl go out and hang out together and the stuff by themselves." Sari responded and took a sip of her shake. "Then we should date at the Burger Bot more often!" Sari's eyes immediately widened and she spat out what she was drinking in shock. "Uh...was something wrong with the drink?" Bumblebee asked looking at her. After regaining her composure, Sari looked back at Bumblebee and laughed. "You still have so much to learn about humans," she sighed and took another bite of her burger.

"I know enough by now, I mean we've spent stellarcycles here it seems," Bumblebee said confidently. "Alright," Sari said, "What's the difference between a guy and a girl?" "That's a stupid question, one's a guy and one's a girl." "But how can you tell them apart?" "That's simple, because one's a guy and one's a girl!" Sari banged her forehead on the table in frustration, "what's the physical difference?" "What do you mean?" Bumblebee replied confused, "They're humans. You're human, I'm a human, you're a girl, I'm a guy." "Alright, well without me TELLING you that I'm a girl how do you know I'm a girl?" Sari asked with a smirk. "Your hair."

Sari just covered her face with her hands in disbelief. "If I had no hair!" At this Bumblebee put a finger to his chin. How was he supposed to tell? Slowly he looked around the resturaunt. He really didn't know how he could tell who was a female and who was a male. "I just....know," he finally said. "Exactly how most kids start out," Sari said wagging her finger. "I'm older than you!" "On Cybertron!" she added, "But from what I've seen you're the youngest of the group besides me." Bumblebee sat back in his seat with his arms folded and a cross expression on his face, "Alright then, upload information into me."

"Um..." Sari mumbled staring at the boy, "I don't think your ways of learning and human's was of learning are exactly the same, but I'm pretty sure I can teach you. Tomarrow we can start. Didn't mean to make you upset." "Why not right now?"

"Cause it's pretty close to closing time," came Fanzone's voice as he seemingly appeared behind Sari, "I knew you kids wouldn't be quick but I didn't expect you to keep me waiting THIS long." They both looked embarrasedly at the adult and stopped eating. "As I said, we'll start tomarrow Bumblebee," Sari told him smiling and got up with him following in the pattern before they marched to their ride home. "Hope you two had a good time," Fanzone said as he backed out of the parking lot, "Cause after this, I ain't giving you anymore rides all over the place." "Thanks Captain Fanzone," Sari and Bumblebee both said smiling at him through the rear-view mirror.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What in Primus's name happened here?!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Sari walked into his room. "Do ya like it?!" Bulkhead asked energetically walking over to them from the side. "Bulkhead here figured we needed to do something to accommodate Bumblebee's new...form to his room. So Bulkhead just went to town modifying things in here," Optimus told them from the other side of the room. What was once a rather small living quarter was now a ginormous chamber fit for a king to Bumblebee. The walls were decoracted with yellow and black paint and the floor had been covered in some fuzzy material. Bumblebee's old bed had disappeared and been replaced by a much smaller resting furniture piece that looked soft and rather desiring to Bumblebee's joints for some reason. And in the right-hand corner of the room was a smaller chamber with three human-sized chairs, a couch, and a dusty looking television set.

"Holy mother of christ," Fanzone exclaimed as he stepped into the room and took a look for himself, "Does this little guy really need all this?" "You kidding?!" Bumblebee replied and ran forth into the closest thing he had seen to heaven, "I gotta have every last little bit of this!" "Wait up!" Sari called after him. "I made sure they didn't get into too much trouble," Fanzone said to Optimus once the kids were out of hearing range. "Thanks again Fanzone," he replied smiling, "Have a good night." "You too machine," he said yawning as he headed back out to his car. "This thing rocks!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Sari bounced over and over on his new bed, "I don't see why I ever wanted that old slab I used to power down on!" "Definately awesome!" Sari agreed and picked up a pillow, "especially when we have these!"

Before Bumblebee could react Sari was bombarding him with the fluffy object. "Pillowfight is what this is called!" "I don't wanna hurt you though," Bumblebee replied as the puffy square hit his face again. "We just hit each other with pillows is all," Sari told him, "Though I am a bit old for this now, at heart, and technically age, I'm still a kid!" Before the pillow could hit him again Bumblebee took his own weapon and swiped it in front of his face to fend off the opponent. "En garde then!" he exclaimed and bombarded her with his own pillow. Eventually the two just pressed the two pillows together hoping the other would fall on the other end until the pillows slipped and they both collapsed into each other.

"Aw, aren't they adorable?" Bulkhead said as Prime smiled. "It is amusing to watch them now that they can really both be playmates for each other," Optimus agreed. "Shrraarri," came Bumblebee's muffled voice from underneath the girl's body, "Juu ah crooshin mey fash." "Oops," she said blushing and getting off him, "what was that?" "You were crushing my face," he muttered shaking his head as he too got up. "Sari, shouldn't you be getting home?" Optimus asked as the pillowfight came to an end. "Oh crap!" she exclaimed, "You're right! Sorry Bumblebee, I gotta go. Remember though, me teach you tomarrow!" As she waved to her pals Optimus accompanied her to the front of the building to drive her home and Bumblebee laid back on his newfound resting place. "It wasn't all that bad to be crushed by her though..." he mumbled to himself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tada =D End of this episode of Transformers Animated folks ^_^ Yes, Bumblebee is now a human, and yes, it's probably overused beyond belief by now, but I wouldn't know, I don't normally read fanfics with what else I do in my life. But don't worry, it's not gonna be just some small plot about Bumblebee human hanging out with Sari...that's just part of it =) Hope you've all enjoyed this and if you wanna see my picture I drew of Bumblebee and Sari at the Burger Bot just head here ^_^

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sari-and-Bumblebee-s-Date-125566557

Also, the Ed, Edd, n Eddy series finale movie has been shown o.o I can die happy.


	4. Lessons and Discoveries

Chapter 4: Lessons and Discoveries

Yawning, Bumblebee's eyes flickered open. Sleeping was definitely a lot more relaxing than powering down for the night was. He even had some vision or something as he slumbered of him and Sari pillow-fighting in a huge battlefield with thousands of troops on either side. "This human stuff really isn't that bad," he sighed happily. "Glad you think so," came Sari's voice from the side of the bed. "...how long have you been there?" Bumblebee asked upon turning his head to look at the girl. "How long have I been here?" she repeated and looked at the alarm clock Bulkhead had decided to place near the bed after BB had gone to sleep, "About half an hour. How long have I been in this building? For about three hours." "Three hours?" Bumblebee asked confused and looked at the clock, "When did I get-it's eleven AM?! How'd I sleep so late?!"

"Just a typical teenager," Sari said smiling and patted his head. "But I never am in a stasis nap past seven! Oh slag, I need to get to work!" As the boy bolted for the door though Sari's arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back towards the bed. "Nope," she replied happily, "since you're no longer a big bot the others have agreed to let me have the entire day to teach you about human things!" "The entire day?" Bumblebee repeated blinking, "So today I get to learn the difference between boys and girls and all that stuff!" Instantly Sari blushed and shook her head, "Maybe...later on today. For now though, let's get you started with the basics." "Which would be..." "The complete history and different genres of video games of course! If you're going to be playing so much you gotta at least know all about the material instead of just playing random crap like you normally do." "I'm already liking this human learning stuff," he said joyfully and the two made their way over to the corner chamber with the dusty old television.

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Mr. Sentinel Prime sir, me and my brother have sent countless scans through the space bridge," Jetfire told his commander in a saluting pose, the same that Jetstorm to his left was doing, "but all of them come back with negative static information sir." "Yes sir, master Sentinel, there is no way to determine what is happened to and for the space bridge on the receiving end of the transfer," Jetstorm added. "It is just gone," they both finished. "So let me get this straight..." Sentinel Prime muttered rubbing his chin, "An entire space bridge just VANISHED?" "Yes sir!" they both said exuberantly. "Then run more scans! It had to have been taken over by the Decepticons or something! There is no way it just disappeared!"

"Yes sir," they both said as joyfully as possible in front of their idol only to trudge off to their tasks once they were out of sight of their authority's optics. "An entire space bridge gone, yeah, right. That just...that just doesn't happen, not without some sort of explanation." "Sentinel," came an elderly voice from a monitor off to the imposing figure's right, "Did you say an entire space bridge vanished?" "Uh, no Alpha Trion sir," he replied standing upright with his feet pressed firmly together and his hands behind his back, "That's just what my two assistants informed. They actually said an entire space bridge along the rim of the galaxy was just gone after we got a final transmission from the operative Hot Shot."

"What did Hot Shot say?" asked another council member with yellow glasses on another monitor, Perceptor, in his robotic computer voice. "He was saying that there was something out there, something not Decepticon, something to vast to describe and blah blah blah, slag like that. Then it went all staticky and we lost transmission." The two council members looked at each other's screens curiously and turned their attention back to Sentinel. "Sentinel," Alpha Trion said, "We would like it if you could please keep this ordeal as quiet as possible for right now." "Decepticons probably took it didn't they?" he muttered.

"No," Perceptor replied, "They are more than likely offline as well if they were where the space bridge in question was." "Offline?!" Sentinel Prime exclaimed, "What are you talking about? Is there something I should know ab-" "Sentinel," Alpha Trion interrupted, "We will do what we can about the situation, you just keep things under control to the public of Cybertron. Do not let word of this get out. We still have the trials with Megatron to deal with." After a few minutes of thought the skeptical Autobot commander looked back at the council members. "Fine," he said with lowered brows and the two screens faded, "But I am going to find out what's going on."

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Wow!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Sari rested on the couch after the television flickered off, "I never knew I could process so much about video games in such a short amount of time!" "It is amazing the advancements us humans have made in just under half a century." "I think I liked that horror game the best...what was it?" "Resident Evil?" "Yeah!" Bumblebee laughed, "that one! It was just so funny!" "Yeah, the voice acting is atrocious, but it's based off of old bad B-movies....speaking of which, next lesson!" "What?" "MOVIES!" "Woo!" Bumblebee said thrusting his arms in the air, "But...we don't have movies." "I know a place that does," Sari said grabbing his hand, "It's called a movie theatre." "You humans have your moments of brilliance and then ones of lack of creativity in names I take it?" he commented.

"Like everything though, it costs money," Sari sighed and looked at him. He wasn't all that much shorter than she was, just about a hair it seemed. "And we don't have a Fanzone today," Bumblebee added. "Well then it's time to play a game I like to call search the couch cushions!" "I'm guessing it's rather self explanatory?" "If it's so self explanatory why aren't you doing it?" Sari laughed as she pulled Bumblebee's cushion out from beneath him causing him to fall face-first on the floor below. "Ow," he muttered and got to his knees and elbows shaking his head, "I've been meaning to ask, what's this fuzzy floor that Bulkhead put down?"

"It's called carpet silly," she replied rustling through the couch, "Makes for more comfortable living for organic beings. Now are you gonna help me?" "Just a sec, I sorta like this," he replied and began crawling along the ground with a big smile on his face. After about a minute Sari looked over her shoulder to see her what her companion was having so much fun with. "Are you seriously just messing with the carpet?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. "I can't help that it feels fun," Bumblebee replied smiling. There was just something about that smile that Sari couldn't stay frustrated at. Probably got the trick from her when they first met regrettably too.

"Well, looks like we aren't going to the movies unfortunately," Sari said holding out her hands to reveal just a few pennies and dust, "so I guess I can waste my time doing...whatever it is you're deciding to do." "I call it carpet racing!" Bumblebee announced, "Just...have no wheels to do it with on this frictiony surface." "Oh well," Sari said getting on her knees and elbows as well, "Where's the finish line supposed to be?" "Hm...how's about my bed?" "Oh I've so got you beat," the girl laughed to herself. "You seem to forget you're dealing with the king of speed sister," Bumblebee replied with a grin. "In a pint sized body!" Sari laughed and started waddling towards the bed. "HEY!" Bumblebee called trying to keep up, "I didn't say go! AND I'm not short!"

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Well Rachet?" Optimus Prime said as he drove across the shoreline Detroit, "Any sign yet?" "No dinobots here Prime," he said back over his com-link, "I doubt Blackarachnia even thinks Bumblebee's still alive." "Even so...Blackarachnia's still a threat and-" "Prime," Ratchet said stopping the Autobot before he could finish his sentence, "You want to convert her back to being an Autobot don't you?" "No I...we need her to make any progress on Bumblebee is all." "Prime, you may be able to fool the younger bots but I can see straight through your claims," the older transformer informed, "I know what it's like to loose someone I care about Prime but sometimes you just need to let it go and move on, no matter how bad it might hurt."

"Ratchet..." "Look kid," Ratchet said, "I know we need to find that spider but she probably won't just let herself be that easily gotten to again. Besides that, it seems that, well, from what I saw, it seems that Bumblebee and Sari actually enjoy him being a human, er, whatever Sari is." "But he doesn't want to stay like that forever!" Prime said, "...does he? And besides he is an Autobot!" "That's all well and good but even though it was a virtual reality, I must admit that it was rather...desiring being a human in Soundwave's little world. You even seemed to get into it a bit. Now Bumblebee actually is one. I say let the tikes have their fun, at least until things cool down and it gets easier to manage things with the changes that have happened." "Maybe you're right..." Prime sighed, "look, sorry about pestering you yesterday."

"It's alright Prime, I'm the one that should apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you the way I did. It's just I had a patient and I sorta needed to concentrate and all." "Speaking of which, how is Jazz?" Prime asked curiously. "He's holding up," Ratchet replied, "I'm gonna get back there, make sure he's ok if that's alright." "Go on," Prime confirmed, "I'm gonna stay out here....monitoring." "If there's one thing you always got kid, it's hope. You just refuse to give up hoping," Ratchet laughed and cut off his transmission, "Just hope that doesn't get you in over your head someday."

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Worst...idea...ever..." Bumblebee moaned holding his red knees as Sari did the same leaning against the bed. "Did I forget to tell you about rug-burn?" she moaned. "Yeah...ya sorta did," he replied hissing in pain as he touched on his elbows to the frame of the bed by accident. "Well, I believe now I should teach you a very important lesson," Sari muttered rubbing her knees again, "Annoying stinging pains that don't go away as easily as some painful pains. Papercuts, splinters, RUG-BURNS, and things like that that don't really heal that quickly are sometimes worse than things like getting brutally beat up." "This would all be rather interesting if I wasn't actually in pain at the moment," Bumblebee muttered, "Would laying on the bed help?" "Worth a shot," Sari replied and climbed up onto it.

Bumblebee wasn't as sure that he wanted to attempt such movement but in the end Sari yanked him up onto her. "So soft, so comforting to the wounds..." he mumbled joyfully. "So...you're on me you realize..." Sari mumbled back causing Bumblebee's eyes to snap open and look at where he was laying. Instantly he rolled over to the other side of the bed, his face getting even hotter than it had in the clothing store the day before. "I can't help it if you're soft and comforting feeling," he tried to argue then noticed something. He rubbed his hand along his arm then rubbed Sari's. It did actually feel softer than his arm.

"That's it!" he exclaimed sitting up and smiling at Sari, "Girls are softer than guys!" Sari's eyes rolled back in her head and she laughed quietly. "I guess that's part of it," she agreed, "But not even close to what the difference is all about." "Well I'm sick of guessing," he sighed and crossed his arms as he laid back down only to hiss in pain as his elbows hit the covers harder than he expected. A few minutes passed until eventually Sari moved closer to him and rolled on top of him with her face nearly touching his. "You really wanna know that bad?" she said smiling doubtfully down at him. Bumblebee could feel his face getting hotter each second that she was on top of him, he couldn't give a voiced reply back it was so hot.

Hesitantly he nodded his head. "Well first off look down at our chests," she said and he stared down, "Do you see something different about mine?" He looked back up and nodded sheepishly. "They're called breasts, girls have them, but only more mature girls." "You? Mature?" he managed to stammer out in amusement. Sari rolled her eyes blushing response and nodded her head embarrassingly. "Do you wanna know this stuff or not?" "I do!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively, "um..." Sari and him both blushed as he embraced her and they rolled over on their sides. After a few seconds Bumblebee finally let go and looked up towards the ceiling embarrassed. "Sorry bout that...Sari."

Bumblebee was surprised though as Sari's arms wrapped around his neck and she gave her own embrace to him. "It's alright," she said nuzzling her face into his cheek making his face go hot again. He was completely confused, he'd never felt emotions like these before in all the stellarcycles he'd existed. Her soft desirable skin rubbing against his so affectionately. He didn't know what was going on with his own body. He no longer cared about the pain in his elbows and knees, he no longer cared that he was supposed to be an Autobot, he just wanted to lay there with her and him doing whatever it was they were doing together.

After Sari had finally stopped rubbing against Bumblebee she just laid there smiling and hugging him and looked at him. He glanced back up at the ceiling once he realized he was being watched causing Sari to giggle. "You don't have to be embarrassed Bumblebee," she told him releasing him from the embrace, "This is part of the difference between guys and girls. I gave a very VERY brief description to Optimus about the difference somewhat when you guys first got to earth but I feel I should probably explain more thoroughly to you about it since you're, well, a human now." "It's not gonna hurt is it?" he asked worriedly. Sari shook her head with a smile, "No, but it'll probably help clear some things up in your head." "Good," he replied and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

o.o o.o o.o o.o

Optimus sighed, he'd been out all day searching for any sign of the dinobots or Blackarachnia, but he couldn't find either. All day he had spotted no sign of ANY transformer other than himself and Ratchet. Maybe it really was something he should just let go. He knew deep down that he really was just looking for Blackarachnia for the sake of Elita One. But even so, if it was to also get Bumblebee back to normal, shouldn't he go search for her anyway? But...what if Bumblebee did want to be a human? It was all just too confusing for Optimus to process. So much going on at once, and so few of answers and solutions.

Just then, out of the corner of his optics, Optimus spotted something, a four legged creature. "Hello?" he said looking towards the darkened figure causing it to run off into an alleyway. Immediately he took chase after it clonking his metal feet through the night. "Whoever, er, whatever you are, stop! I'm not trying to hurt you!" he tried to assure whatever it was he was chasing vainly. As he rounded a corner he nearly skidded into the back of an apartment complex but kept his balance and kept up after the being. Finally he came to a dead end where the four-legged beast stood staring at him with only its glowing eyes beaming up at him. "There you are...Snarl?" he said shining his lights down on the dinobot as it let out a prehistoric cry.

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"I will never look at you the same again..." Bumblebee muttered mashing his face into a pillow, "or myself." "Or any human?" Sari added sitting down next to him on the bed. "Or any human," he repeated then lifted his head up, "But especially not you." "Bumblebee, it's not that bad," she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and laying down beside him, "You'd have found out sooner or later and besides, would you have rather I told you or you found out some other way?" "Well...with how you explain things I'm beginning to-" "Ha ha," she said dryly rubbing his head. "Well I'm even more confused now is the thing Sari," Bumblebee said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around his knees, "I mean...I love you. Like....love you love you from what I can tell that you've explained but it...it's just so awkward."

"Bumblebee," she said tilting his chin up to look at her, "You've just been explained all this stuff. You love me as a best friend and well...I do love you a lot too, but you've just been turned into a human, you might not exactly know what love can actually be like for humans..." "Says the girl who found out she was a Cybertronian," said Bumblebee. Sari looked down and her mouth flattened into a frown as she let go of BB's chin and turned to hang her legs off the bed. "Sari, I didn't mean anything bad, I was just...I'm just confused and everything..." Sari just sighed and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she was pulled back into a laying position on the bed as Bumblebee's arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "Sari, I really am sorry about what I said...and am now realizing just how confusing it is to say your name and the word sorry in the same sentence." Sari laughed lightly and rolled back around so that she was facing Bumblebee again. "I know you didn't mean anything bad Bumblebee," she said softly and hugged him around the neck, "Besides, there's no way to stay mad at you when looking you directly in the face." As she finished her sentence Sari pressed her lips up against Bumblebee's.

The second their mouths touched his mind told him to pull away but his body moved on its own. Even more emotions, more vivid and confusing than any he'd felt prior melted through his system, his face getting hot for only a second as he got used to the touch of his friend. His arms wrapped tighter around Sari's waist as hers constricted about his neck. He was happier than he'd ever been in his entire spark-filled life as their bodies pressed up against each other and their lips locked. He could feel her, taste her, smell her, he could actually understand the feelings, if only on just a primitive level, from just that one moment. And then it stopped. Bumblebee opened his eyes slowly and looked as Sari as she opened hers and looked at him in return as her head pulled away from his. She was blushing violently.

"Maybe I shouldn't be teaching you after all Bumblebee," Sari said lying beside him and lowering her eyelids with a small smile on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked, "I mean I can act cooler if you want, not as natural if it makes ya feel more comfortable. You're sorta my only guide to the human race and all." "No silly," she replied hugging him tightly, "I mean I'm not sure I fully understand everything myself, I think I still have things to learn also. Especially with what exactly I am." "You're a transformer Sari," Bumblebee told her smiling and hugged her back, "But you're part organic transformer, that's all. Tomarrow how's about I try to be your teacher on some things?" "Fine, I guess I've put you through enough torture," she giggled and rested her nose and forehead against his. "You don't know the half of it," he sighed smiling. "What?" she mumbled looking at him sleepily. "Nothing!"

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"Prime!" Ratchet exclaimed as the commander stumbled into the factory and rushed over to help the younger bot out, "what happened?! You haven't looked this banged up since your fight with Megatron!" "Finally met up with a dinobot," he replied smiling weakly. "A dinobot?!" Ratchet gasped helping Prime over to a seat in the main entrance room, "But they're all on Dinobot Island aren't they?" "Not Snarl if you remember. He and the constructicon headed off together the last time we saw em. How'd Sari's teaching session go?" "You know," Ratchet replied putting a hand to his chin, "I actually don't know."

"It was great I'm sure," Bulkhead said entering the room. "Where have you been all day?" The old med-bot asked. "Where else? Keeping an eye on the base since everyone else was preoccupied. Sari and Bumblebee are asleep right now." "Wait, Sari's asleep here?" Prime asked. "Yep," Bulkhead replied, "They're both in Bumblebee's room." "I'll call her dad," Optimus sighed, "Then I'm shutting down for the night.

o.o o.o o.o o.o

"What do mean everything's fine?!" Sentinel exclaimed to the images of Perceptor and Alpha Trion. "We have sent special council probes out towards the rim of the galaxy to check the commotion out," Alpha Trion replied, "They will stream immediate data back to our personal computers constantly and keep us informed at all times as to what is going on." "I feel I have a right to know what is happening when I'm supposed to be in place of Magnus sir, no offense." "You will know all that you need to know Sentinel Prime," Perceptor replied, "we should have information by the next stellarcycle. Farewell for now." With that the monitors flicked off and Sentinel's hand slammed down on the communication console. "Sir?" Jetstorm and Jetfire said behind him. "Boys, get ready to go on a little undercover mission..."

o.o o.o o.o o.o

o.o o.o o.o o.o

Yay =D Special secret agent missions now getting thrown into the mix ^_^ Just so you all know I'm always about two chapters ahead that I've typed up, I just update about one chapter a day to drag things out and not throw so much at you daily readers all at once ^_^

And yeah, I know, Sari kissing an Autobot, I know, I'm a bad boy, organic and transformers don't belong together. Sue me everyone that has a problem with it (don't really though, my family's tight enough financially as it is), I just really think they look cute together. And as I said before their...relationship is just a part of what the overall story's gonna be =) The story's gonna be epic when it's all done =D

I'm already on page 30 and you guys can't do a thing but wait X) well stayed for the next episode folks and hope you enjoyed this one. Oh yeah, illustration, almost forgot:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Do-You-Really-Wanna-Know-125691402


	5. Embarrassing Photos, Pets, and Pizza

Chapter 5: Embarrassing Pictures, Pets, and Pizza

Bumblebee yawned quietly as he woke up. He didn't remember at all what had happened before he fell asleep. All he remembered was the day before Sari had come over to teach...Sari. Slowly Bumblebee's eyes opened and looked about. He couldn't see anything but dark red soft stuff. He blinked a few times and brought his head back a bit to see what he was pressed up against. It was Sari's hair behind her head that his face had been mashed into. He looked down further to see his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and legs pressed up in a crouched position behind hers. Sari's hands also rested on his own where they grabbed her at the front of her stomach. "Oh yeah..." he muttered putting his head back down, "the difference between girls and boys lesson...I wonder exactly how long the lesson takes to finish."

Just then he felt the other human moving about in his arms, her hips moving against his. Bumblebee's eyes got wide as he felt pressure against his legs and crotch while Sari moved about. He couldn't help but blush as Sari turned over to face him. She was, however, still asleep it seemed. "Sari..." he mumbled as her face layed down top of his, "Well, as I said before, it isn't that bad to be crushed by her..." "What?" she mumbled sleepily before letting out a yawn and leaning up, "Do I have to wake up right now?" "You can go back to sleep Sari, I don't mind," Bumblebee replied confused as the girl opened her eyes to look around.

"Oh! Bumblebee!" she exclaimed blushing as she looked down at the boy next to her, "Sorry, I thought my dad was waking me up like he normally does. Happens so often I'm pretty sure it's hardwired into my brain to wake up around six thirty." "I don't mind getting up early...well, actually apparently I do, my body doesn't feel like it wants to get out of bed." "Another joy of being human," Sari told him lying back down and nuzzling her nose against his, "sleep."

"That reminds me," Bumblebee said, "Sleep seems like a way of shutting down and recharging for Transformers but I had this sort of...vision or something the other night when I slept my first night as a human." "That's called a dream Bumblebee," Sari replied laughing lightly, "It's a little show I guess that goes on in your head when your not awake to keep you entertained. I don't really know the science behind it though, people still don't know everything about the human mind. So what was your dream about?" "I don't remember," Bumblebee replied blushing lightly with a small smile and turned over, "But shouldn't we get to work with my lessons for you now?" "Perhaps we could rest for just a little longer," Sari suggested innocently with a hug from behind as she nuzzled her face into the back of Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee just rolled his eyes; she definitely was a procrastinator like him.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Alright you two, are you ready for this assignment?" Sentinel asked to the twin Elite Guard members. The nodded their heads rapidly. "It's not too late to back out you know," Sentinel Prime told them cautiously. "We would go to the ends of the universe and back for you sir Sentinel Prime commander sir!" they both said simultaneously as they saluted him. The bigger Autobot was stood there for a second, touched by the phrase. Never had he had troops so loyal.

"Alright," he continued and began pacing back and forth in front of them, "The plan is this. After finding out that the council members aren't all as trustyworthy as they always appear to be I have decided that we ourselves should investigate what is going on at the rim of the galaxy." The two boys gleefully grinned at each other before turning their attention back to Sentinel. "Since I can't fly I am sending you two on the mission by yourselves. Is that alright?" They both nodded rapidly with big smiles on their faceplates. "I have highwired a personal frequency I will be using to communicate directly to you two with. Now then, there's a shipment of energon leaving for a planet near the rim today. When it takes off you two are to be on it without being noticed, and once I give the command you're to go off into space and head towards where the space bridge that went missing used to be, got it?"

The twins nodded their head modules joyfully. "What a great-" "not to mention brilliant-" "plan sir Sentinel sir!" the twins said interchanging when the other stopped speaking. Sentinel just lifted his head to the ceiling with a big grin on his face. He really had never had troops as loyal as the two boys. He didn't know why he never did, but he knew that he never had had troops like them. They were always just so eager and so willing and always looked up to him. "Boys," he said as they stopped saluting, "Be careful out there."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Man that was a good stasis nap!" Jazz yawned as he leapt up from his metal slab of a bed. "I wouldn't move about so much just yet if I were you kiddo," Ratchet commented watching the ninja as he performed some swift kicks and punches, "I may have patched you up but that doesn't mean you've had time to fully recover yet." "Relax dawg," he replied cooly as he sent out another kick into the air, "Sentinel's had me banged up worse and I've been able to move about this speed." "Sentinel really wasn't much of a guy was he?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms in front of his chest plate, "at least from what I've heard from Prime, you, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead."

"I'd rather not talk about it man," Jazz sighed finally giving his joints a rest, "It started out alright but...after we got to earth and saw Optimus well...things just never seemed the same man." "Whenever I saw him he did seem like quite the pain in the exhaust port." "Well that's cause you were always on Optimus's team whenever he saw ya," Jazz told him crossing his arms, "Back on the big metal homeworld he was always so nice and full of good energy man." "Maybe I shouldn't try to understand this kind of stuff-"

"You two!" Bulkhead shouted joyfully as he skidded into the room. "Do you mind?" Ratchet said annoyed, "What if I was working on him?" "Well you're not," Bulkhead replied with a smile, "Either way, you guys gotta come see this!" Jazz followed the lumbering Cybertronian out the door with Ratchet grumbling behind. The group walked for a few moments until they came to a metal door. "Why are we at Bumblebee's room?" Ratchet asked in an annoyed voice. "You guys gotta be REAL quiet, ok?" Bulkhead asked receiving a nod immediately from Jazz and eventually from Ratchet as he rolled his eyes.

As slowly and quietly as possible Bulkhead creeked the door open just enough for him and the other two to tip-toe in. "What has you so giddy?" Jazz asked curiously only to receive Bulkhead putting one of his giant fingers to his lip to keep them quiet. "Over there," he whispered pointing to the bed. Trying to stay quiet the group moved over to where Bulkhead was taking them and eventually they were all looking down at the two humans wrapped around each other sleeping. "Now that's the sweetest thing man," Jazz said quietly. "I do gotta admit, that is pretty cute," Ratchet agreed with a rare smile. After a few seconds of watching though the group received a look back at them from Bumblebee.

"...what are you guys doing?" he whispered with a stern expression on his face as he blushed. Sari was still snoring softly. "Just came to show you guys off to them," Bulkhead whispered back with a smile. "What's to show off?!" As he let out his comment Sari twitched and her eyes flickered for a second before she continued snoring. Bumblebee's eyes were wide and he glared up at his fellow Autobots. "Me and Sari would appreciate it if you guys left..." "No problem dawg," Jazz replied standing up and making his way back towards the door soon followed by Ratchet. "Well big guy?" Bumblebee persisted quietly.

"One sec," Bulkhead replied getting out a camera that was quiet small for his fingers to operate, "Might never get to see another moment like this." "Where did you find a camera?!" "It was just lying in some junk out back and it still had some film in it so....get in a good position!" "You can't be serious!" Bumblebee hissed blushing madly. "If you don't maybe I should just stomp around the room until Sari wakes..." "Alright alright!" Bumblebee pleaded scooting back down so that he was laying with his arms wrapped around Sari's waist and their faces pressed together. "So cute," Bulkhead said smiling as he somehow managed to take the picture without breaking the camera.

The second the button was pressed though, the camera let off a big flash causing Sari to clench her eyes and move about in response. "Oh slag," Bumblebee whispered and looked up at Bulkhead, "You get out of here now!" Hesitantly the giant took off running out of the room and sending vibrations about which knocked both Sari and Bumblebee about in the bed. "What happened..." Sari mumbled as she stood up after falling off the bed. "Uh...Bulkhead must of decided to go for a jog or something," Bumblebee answered nervously as he too got out of bed on the other side, "But now, lessons..." "There isn't some way I could maybe persuade you to change your mind is there?" Sari asked with a doubtful smile.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"That wretched Optimus and his team!" Blackarachnia screamed kicking the now ruined control console out of her way, "Now I don't even know if that little brat survived the experiment!" Panting and huffing in frustration the shapely transformer put her hands on her hips and looked around. Everything she had been trying to accomplish, ruined! "I suppose I could send those Dinobots back to the human-infested city to search but even I don't know what to have them look for and they're too stupid to figure things out on there own." The bot walked down to the pods and looked inside the one Bumblebee hadn't been locked in. "Well the human material's gone if nothing else...maybe I should just turn myself over to Prime and see what they can do."

"I beg to differ," came a deep but calm voice from behind her. As Blackarachnia turned around she saw herself staring at a purple lean transformer with two gun barrels connected to the top of the wrist of each hand. He seemed to be shaped like that of a ninja and his eyes glowed blood-red beneath his dark helmet. On the transparent plate across his chest module was the brand of the Decepticons. "Look, if you're here to get me to help Megatron sorry that you're wasting your time but I'm not interested-" "Megatron?" the transformer laughed evily, "No no no dear, I only wear the symbol so that you wouldn't immediately try to kill me."

"Who are you?" Blackarachnia hissed getting into a fighting stance, "Cause now that you told me that I probably am going to end up ripping you limb from limb." "Hold up there," the intruder said cooly putting his hands out in front of him, "I mean you no harm. I'm just coming on behalf of my employer." "Who would that be?" "Someone you wouldn't believe," the transformer replied putting his arms behind his back, "but he has a way to restore your body back to what it was before you were warped into what you are now." "He does?!" Blackarachnia gasped and began walking towards him, "Take me to him." "As I said, hold up," the transformer replied glaring down at her, "he'll restore your body but only if you do something for him." "Anything!"

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Where are you headed boss bot?" Bulkhead asked Prime as he began to drive out of the garage. "I'm going to look for Snarl again." "Do you really think that's such a wise idea?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean look how you ended up last time, and besides that, how are you expecting to find him." "Sari told us that he's hanging out with Scrapper now," Prime responded unable to get out of the garage with Bulkhead's persistant questions. "Then why not take her along?" Bulkhead suggested. "Today's another "play-day" for her and Bumblebee is what you told me," Prime responded. "Oh yeah..." Bulkhead, "Well can I go then? I mean the constructicons used to sorta be my friends, I know Scrapper better than anyone here I think." "Fine," Prime replied, "Now transform and let's roll out."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Alright Sari now let's try this again," Bumblebee sighed putting two fingers to his forehead in frustration, "you gotta feel the energy flowing through you Sari. Let your spark direct your actions." "I'm a human BB, from what I've known you cybertronians are the ones with sparks!" she yelled as she sent another energy ball at a group of tires. "You're still a transformer yourself if you've forgotten, I'm sure you have a spark also." After another group of tires the girl collapsed dizzily and tired out as Bumblebee walked over to her with his hands in his coat pockets. "Alright...look, here's how you do it, watch closely," he said and got in front of another group of tires.

"You go like this," the boy started pulling his arm back and bending his knees, "You feel your spark flow through you..." "I don't know how to feel that Bumblebee," Sari responded stalely, "Humans have hearts where sparks are supposed to be, organic structures that pump blood through the body to keep it living. It's what makes our chests rise and lower, it allows us to have ability to use our lungs to breathe." "That sounds...complicated," Bumblebee replied and put his hand on his own chest to feel it pulsating. "Well humans are complicated." "I'm starting love and hate being a human at the same time," he told her, "But never-the-less you are a transformer, you still have the equivalent of a spark so watch."

Sari just sighed and watched as Bumblebee got into his stance again. "Just relax, I do this all the time with my stingers" he told her, "Now once you're ready you just let everything flow from the spark, er...what's that thing, heart!" "That sounds so cheesy," Sari grumbled shaking her head but keeping her eyes on the boy. "I work with what I got," Bumblebee replied and thrust his hand forward, "just don't have it be so controlled. I mean you want it controlled but not so much that...you get the idea I hope." "Alright, let me try this again," Sari said getting up and transforming back into her robot mode, "So you're saying if I just do this and make not seem so odd and unusual for a human to do I'll-" The instant Sari's hand slammed forward this time she couldn't finish talking as it unleashed a blast of plasma-like energy that completely disintegrated the group of tires in front of her sending one high into the air and tumbling down on Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelped turning back into her human form and rushing over to him, "are you ok Bumblebee?" "And to think I needed these things to survive on the street," he moaned toppling out of the rubber tube, "Yeah, that's what I was saying Sari." The girl just rubbed the back of her head innocently and helped the boy back to his feet. "Next time though," he continued, "Remember you want SOME control. It's all about the spark, that's the thing that is essential to all transformers. Or your heart or whatever you wanna call it." "I think it'd be better to say soul," Sari suggested shrugging her shoulders, "The heart really doesn't have any powers or anything, it just keeps us alive. The soul is supposed to be something that's more of the essense to a person, and things like that more like what you make a spark sound like."

"Then it's decided Sari Sumdac," Bumblebee announced, "Sparks equal souls and vice versa! Now then...can you do that again? That was just completely awesome, only I'm gonna stand a bit farther away this time." "Should I try to keep more control this time?" the girl asked with a innocent smile plastered on her face. "Nah, just blow that slag up and let the fireworks fly, won't be as awesome looking if you're doing concentrated blasts." "So lesson over?" Sari joyfully said. "It's...on hold for the moment," Bumblebee replied responding with his own smile.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Alright boys, you're onboard right?" Sentinel asked into his one of the monitors he was viewing at the Space Bridge Citadel. "Yes Setinel Prime!" "Sir!" the twins responded with big smiles, "it wasn't all that greatly-" "nor very closely-" "guarded." "I didn't expect it to be," Sentinel replied, "It's not going anywhere all that important. It should take a few cycles to get to where you need to break off from the path you're taking, but when you get there you need to head straight towards where the old space bridge location was." "Affirmative-" "sir!" With that the twins turned their attention away from from the communication device they'd brought along and began playing a game of rock, paper, scissors that Bumblebee had taught them after he beat both of them at the video game Wasp and him were going to play.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Now you're sure this is where Scrapper would be?" Optimus asked Bulkhead raising his eyebrow piece, "It's just a run down construction site." "Oh yeah, this was him and Mix's old hang out when they weren't watching a car assembly line," Bulkhead assured his superior as they walked into the site, "Unless he and his pet somehow managed to make their way back to Dinobot Island." "Then this all might be a complete waste of time," Optimus mumbled shaking his head. "I wouldn't say that looking at him," Bulkhead replied pointing to Snarl who was charging straight through some i beams at them. "Bulkhead, get your wrecking-ball ready, I'll keep the dinobot preoccupied. You try to knock down the foundation to the floor above us," Optimus ordered and dodged out of the way of the oncoming beast.

Bulkhead ran as quickly as he could off to the side in the meantime and began twirling his wrecking-ball around as fast as he could. Optimus Prime skidded off to the side as Snarl charged again just barely missing Prime's knee with his horn. "Anytime Bulkhead!" Finally, the green Autobot let loose the large spherical projectile and smashed most of the beams making up the side wall of the ground-floor out causing the ceiling above the two combatants to slant over a bit. "Are you sure about this boss bot?" Bulkhead said, "You might get pretty banged up..." "Don't worry about me, just get the other beams down!" Optimus assured him as he grabbed Snarl by the horns in his latest charge and flipped him clean over his head and onto his back on the ground behind him.

Optimus looked up to see the floor above them slanting even more and beginning to wobble. "That's enough Bulkhead!" Optimus shouted and began running out from beneath the collapsing ceiling before Bulkhead could launch another assault. "Woah woah woah! Time out!" called Scrapper as he burst through the fence beside them, "I leave for a few minutes and all...SNARL!" "Keep him back Bulkhead," Prime ordered as he shot his clamps at the downed dinobot. "Bulky let me through man! That's my Snarl!" "He's gonna be fine Scrapper, boss bot has this all under control!" Bulkhead told him holding the constructicon back as best he could.

THOOM! Scrapper almost screamed as the entire structure collapsed. Snarl however, was merely trapped halfway under the fallen structure as Optimus had pulled him out of the way just in the nick of time. "See," Bulkhead said presenting the scene to Scrapper, "All under control." "How can you be so cruel?! What's the meaning of this?!" Scrapper exclaimed rushing over to his companion that let out a soft cry. "We need him," Prime told Scrapper, "Besides that he was trying to slag us, we needed to pin him down." "Like hell you're taking this little fella," Scrapper responded knocking Prime out of the way, "He ain't done nothing wrong!"

"Scrapper, you don't understand man," Bulkhead started in, "Our friend is in a lot of trouble right now and the dinobots know a way to find the person that might be able to help him." "Is that so?" Scrapper snapped stroking the dinobot, "That give you the right to nearly make this little guy go offline?" "I was making sure that he would-" "One little slip of your rescue clamping devices there leader bot and Snarl would be nothing but mashed up parts beneath an unfinished and wrecked building!" Prime and Bulkhead both just stared at the constructicon and the dinobot a bit puzzled. They hadn't expected for this kind of a situation to occur.

"You two get outta hear," Scrapper ordered glaring at them, "We don't do nothing. We just go about minding our business and causing no trouble what-so-ever once we come back and start our lives over in the city and this is how we get repaid? GET OUT!" "Scrapper we need his help," Prime said as Bulkhead pulled on Prime's shoulder trying to get him to follow the constructicon's advice. "I SAID LEAVE!" Scrapper yelled and threw Optimus clean through the fence he had come through. Bulkhead raised his hands innocently as Scrapper turned to him and began to slink out as unnoticed as he could. "You sure you're on the good side Bulky boy?" Scrapper asked as the bumbling Autobot stumbled out of the construction site, "might wanna take up just a carefree life if you want my advice, not get all caught up in this huge war you guys got going."

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Now what is this again?" Bumblebee asked curiously as he poked the hard flaky bread-like thing along the rim of the food. "It's called pizza," Sari said with a smile on her face, "my dad's excited to see what you look like, he still hasn't seen you even after he brought this over here has he?" "No, I've tried to stay out of sight," the boy replied nipping the crust cautiously. "That's not how you eat pizza silly," Sari told him and picked a slice out of it, "You hold it like this and then stick it in your mouth like this." Bumblebee looked at her oddly as she bit down on the suspicious-looking drippy cheese before she spat out the piece a second later.

"I knew it didn't look good," Bumblebee boasted folding his arms. "It's not that, it's just rediculously hot." "Which is what Sari always demands," Mr. Sumdac added as he walked into the television portion of Bumblebee's room to join them, "And I must say, you look a lot different than I expected." "Hey dad," Sari greeted offering a piece to him receiving dismissing handshakes in return, "That's another thing I forgot to tell you about BB, burning the roof of your mouth, one of the WORST annoying pains ever." "So I should wait for this to cool down?" the boy asked pointing at the pizza. "Of course not!" Sari laughed, "Just don't stick it in your mouth immediately after it gets done cooking." "A mistake Sari has made far too often," Mr. Sumdac said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Well dad, here he is," Sari announced putting her arms out to direct her dad's eyes. The boy stood up in front of the older human bowed twice then thrust his hands into the air with peace signs on each hand. Sari giggled as her dad looked the boy over. "He definitely seems human," Sumdac said, "I just thought that he'd have a bit lighter skin and be a bit taller if he were a human." "Everyone's a critic about the size no matter what I turn into," Bumblebee sighed rolling his eyes and sitting back down as Sari giggled again. "I'm supposing Ratchet had him looked over?" Sumdac asked receiving nods from the boy and girl, "Well alrighty then. If he ever needs a place to stay other than here he's always welcome out our home now that he can properly fit in it."

"Awesome!" Sari exclaimed hugging Bumblebee, "Now I can really show you how humans are like!" "But not today," Sumdac said getting up from the chair, "I have many financial things to work out. I'm still having to recover from what Powell did to the stocks, it's partly the reason I didn't come here sooner." "Oh it's alright," Bumblebee said smiling, "me and Sari got enough games here to keep us preoccupied I'm sure." "Some games that are more allowed to be talked about than others though," Sari whispered sternly into the boy's ear. "I wasn't going to tell him you nearly killed me," he whispered back causing Sari to roll her eyes. "Wasn't exactly what I meant..."

"Regardless of games Sari is coming home with me after you two get done eating," Sumdac informed as he walked to the door. "But dad, why?" "Because, it's late and you have the ability to get home tonight." Sari sighed as Bumblebee smiled. "At least I'll have my bed all to myself tonight," he commented causing both the Sumdacs to jump. Sari bopped Bumblebee on his head as her dad turned around. "What?" Mr. Sumdac said confused. "We had a big pillow fight last night is all dad," Sari said quickly as she blushed in embarrassment, "I kept Bumblebee up all night was what he meant." "Another reason for you to be home tonight, the boy probably needs his rest," Sumdac added wagging his finger and walking out the door.

"THAT was the "game" I was talking about," Sari said once her dad was out view nearly strangling Bumblebee in her arm. "I had no idea that was a game," he choked out. Sari sighed and let the boy go to continue munching on her slice of pizza as he scarfed down his first slice. "This really is good!" he exclaimed and started munching on another, "screw how hot the stuff is!" "I'm sure you'll regret that statement this first time you taste an actual hot slice," Sari told him with a smile.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Alright you two," Sentinel said over the monitor, "It's just about time. Are you guys ready to get off the ship?" "As ready as we can be for this-" "and to this-" "mission!" the boys replied happily thrusting their arms up in the air as they finished their last statement. "Don't disappoint men!" Sentinel Prime stated over the communication device, "If we fail this we may never know the truth!" "Affirmative sir Sentinel sir!" they replied saluting their commander together. After looking around the energon storage room they had been residing in the two flying Autobots headed towards the docking bay and opened the hatch to the void of space allowing for them, and everything else in the storage compartment, to be sucked out. With a last look at the vessel they had been riding in Jetfire and Jetstorm transformed into their flying modes and zoomed off towards their destination.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Let me guess," Ratchet said looking Bulkhead and the brutually smashed up Optimus over, "Dinobot." "More like his owner," Bulkhead replied smiling pathetically, "he took it out more on Prime though." "And I'm supposing you guys didn't try to talk it over." "It's sort of hard to talk things over with a dinobot," Optimus replied glumly as Ratchet scanned his right shoulder. "What about that constorticon or whatever?" "Constructicon, and he wasn't there when we first arrived," Bulkhead answered, "I'll try to see what I can do with him though. How were Sari and Bumblebee after we left?" "Oh, Sari was busy blowing up some tires out back most of the day with the little guy showing her these rediculous stances that he said would help her and Mr. Sumdac came by with some food for them called pizza. He's also gonna be taking Sari home soon," Ratchet told them.

"Good," Optimus said, "We shouldn't have her hanging around here for two nights straight." "Trying to get rid of me big guy?" Sari asked below as she walked by with Bumblebee behind her dad. "Oh, no Sari it's just-" "I was joking Optimus," she said with a smile. "Come on Sari," Mr. Sumdac called at the entrance to the garage. "One second dad, I'll be right there!" she replied as he went through the door. As soon as he was out of sight Sari turned to Bumblebee and pressed her lips against his quickly and then took off running after her dad while waving goodbye to the Autobots. "See ya later!" she yelled and ran through the door. Bumblebee just stood there with his face bright red and his teammates staring down at him. "Hey Bumblebee, your face-plates look like they're getting hot," Bulkhead pointed out.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

"Anything?" Sentinel asked over the communication device to Jetfire and Jetstorm. "Nothing sir!" they replied, "There is absolutely nothing out here-" "it is all just-" "gone." "How?!" Sentinel roared slamming his fist down on the keyboard to the monitors, "an entire planetoid, space bridge, and legion of Decepticons and Autobots do not just simply disappear!" "Sir Sentinel sir-" "we wish we could argue but-" "What is that brother?!" At this Sentinel's head looked up at the monitor which showed the two Autobots, they looked scared. "Sir Sentinel sir! We gotta jet now!" "What do you mean?! What's going on?!" Sentinel asked hesitantly, "what's out there?!"

"It looks like a pl-brother stop pulling it, oh Primus!" "It is sucking us in Sentinel sir! We can't..." Just then the two Elite Guard members morphed into their jet modes and tried to take off leaving the communication device they had with them to get sucked backwards towards whatever was taking chase after them. Sentinel Prime had no idea what was going on! He tried to watch as the boys got smaller and smaller until the scenery changed to that of a gigantic orange-ish pipe that the device twirled endlessly into. Eventually it started getting sucked through various passageways until the images on-screen switched to static white noise. "BOYS!" Sentinel cried.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

And so ends the latest episode of The Worth of Life =) Hope it was as good as everyone was looking forward to..

Looks like we have a new character helping out our dear Blackarachnia now don't we? Don't worry, it's someone that's been in the franchise before, just not necessarily someone from Animated. Wonder if anyone can guess who it is ^_^

And sorry, no illustrations today =( Wasn't able to use scanner. I do however have a link to my fav Animated music video if anyone wants to check that out o.o

youtube(dot)com/watch?v=uu-Jl0WyaRY


	6. A Day at the Movies

Chapter 6: A Day at the Movies

"Autobots!" Professor Sumdac called over the communication system to the factory. Currently Prime had been monitoring the large collage of computers while Ratchet (reluctantly) and Jazz were busy watching Bulkhead and Bumblebee beat each other up in a game Sari had lent to them called Mortal Combat. "I honestly don't see the need for such...graphical violence, that's not even realistic," Ratchet commented with his arms folded over his chest plate. "We read you Professor," Optimus Prime responded, "what's the matter?" "You need to come here now!"

"Roger," Prime responded and ended the transmission, "Autobots, we gotta head over to Sumdac tower, stop playing that game and transform and-" "Finally, I forget to see what I'd be like if I transformed as a human!" Bumblebee exclaimed and stood up on the table he'd be sitting on. After a few seconds of everyone looking at him he looked down at himself. "Um...why am I not transformed?" "We don't have time for this," Prime muttered putting a hand to his forehead, "Bumblebee, get in Bulkhead, you can try to transform once we get to the tower." "You better be safe to ride in..." Bumblebee said under his breath as his large friend transformed and he got in. "Now roll out!" Optimus ordered after everyone had finished transforming.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Nothing was out there," Alpha Trion told a furious Sentinel Prime over the monitor, "Nothing but space. The space bridge itself is just fine, they're just having major technical difficulties." "Really?" Sentinel Prime responded tapping his foot irritably, "cause that Hot Shot guy sure seemed like nothing was ok..." "As we said," Alpha Trio told him sternly, "It's under control. You know only what you need to know." "Or what you want me to know," he said too quietly for the council member to hear.

Just then Cliffjumper appeared on the screen below Alpha Trion. "Red alert! All of cybertron! Red alert! There has been a breach in the Metroplex, Megatron and his forces have been released! I repeat! Megatron and forces have been released! Red alert!" "As if this day couldn't get any worse!" Sentinel Prime shouted, "I'll be down there in a few minutes Cliffjumper!" "What about taking the flying boys with you? Where are they?" Alpha Trion suggested. Sentinel Prime glared at him, "You know only what you need to know."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"What seems to be the problem Professor Sumdac?" Optimus asked as they walked up to the entrance of the building; all the while Bumblebee was trying to transform. "Maybe you should give it a rest," Bulkhead suggested as Prime and Sumdac conversed with each other. "No way! I'm so close! But nothing works man! I've even tried that stupid chechchachuchoo sound we make when we transform to get the process jump started, but nothing!" "Maybe she can help," Bulkhead said pointing to Sari who had accompanied her father out of the building. She waved to Bumblebee with a big smile on her face and he waved back just as happily.

"Your face-plates are heating up again dude." "What?" Bumblebee said feeling his cheeks and turning around, "It's called blushing!" "What's a blush?" "Nevermind..." he mumbled as Optimus turned around to face the Autobots. "Have any of you messed with the Space Bridge since we've been back on earth?" he asked all of them. One by one all of the Autobots, including Bumblebee, shook their heads. "Well actually..." Ratchet mumbled nervously, "I sorta did try to get a space bridge open to cybertron about a week ago to see I could slip in to talk to Omega Supreme..." "We're talking about it being used yesterday," Optimus informed only to get the same reply he got the first time he asked the question.

"Alright then, we got something to check out up there," Optimus told them turning back to Issac Sumdac, "come on team." As the group made their way to the lift for heavy machinery towards the side of the building someone yanked Bumblebee away. "Where are we going Sari?" the boy asked as the girl lead him through the main entrance of the building. "My room of course," she said smiling, "I said now I can really get you educated on humanity." "Sari, I've seen in your room before," he told her as the cool air of the main entrance breezed past them, "I fail to see how it will help me all that much in getting to be better at being human." "If you already knew how it'd help I wouldn't be dragging you up there now would I?" she asked with a big grin on her face as she pulled him into an elevator.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"What do you think Snarly?" the constructicon muttered looking at the piece of paper that he'd received in the middle of the night, "I mean you really weren't all that badly hurt after all, they did just pin you down there..." Snarl grunted and rubbed his horn against Scrapper affectionately before looking up at him. Scrapper let out a sigh and shook his head. "I just don't know what I'd do without you though man, you're like the brother I never had....well I guess technically Mix's my brother but still, you stick with me through thick and thin boy. I don't want you getting hurt."

The dinobot just stared up Scrapper and wagged his tail about. After a few more minutes of thinking Scrapper finally got up, crumpled the piece of paper into a ball, and tossed it down the street. "Why should we help anyone eh Snarl?" he said joyfully patting the robotic dinosaur on its head, "We got each other. Now then, let's go get a drink of oil eh? I found a pretty good place where humans are practically throwing drums of it away!" With that the constructicon hopped onto the dinobot and they rode off through the ruined remains of the constrcution site.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Stop!" Cliffjumper cried as the gigantic Lugnut held him a good thiry feet above the ground, "Decepticon! Put me down!" "If only to make way for the great and glorious leader Megatron!" Lugnut agreed tossing the Autobot painfully through a wall as the tall grey commander of the Decepticons stepped forth through the door he had blown open. "Thank you Lugnut," Megatron complimented while Shockwave slipped quietly forth from behind Megatron. "My liege," he began looking over the ruined remains of what was once a prison-filled hallway, "May I suggest we get off this planet? It was always our final goal but we have nothing now that we've been prison-"

"You shall not speak to the glorious Megatron unless first spoken to!" Lugnut demanded lifting Shockwave up as he had the red Autobot moments before. "Set him down Lugnut," Megatron commanded with Lugnut reluctantly doing as he was told, "Shockwave brings up an excellent point. Yes, we should retreat and regroup as soon as we get out of the Metroplex. I would like to know something though. How did we get free?" "It was some stealthy Cybertronian that breezed by our cells in a matter of seconds sir sir," Shockwave informed, "Whoever he is we should thank him once we find him, he even left our weapons right outside our doors for us." "Indeed," the leader agreed and started walking through the corpse-filled hall, "But first to get out of this wretched prison."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Can you get the history of the Space Bridge's use since we've been back?" Optimus asked Bulkhead as he worked away at the console at the top of Sumdac Tower. "Yeah, I can bring it up, but it'll take some time to sort through everything," he replied. Ratchet had decided he would probably be best put to use helping Bulkhead at the controls since he had been the one that had had to go up there and try to decipher the big guy's handwriting when he and Fanzone made their trip to Cybertron. Jazz meanwhile was standing right beneath where the portal the Space Bridge would make was supposed to appear and staring up into the nice blue sky.

"So I never really got this man," Jazz said to no one in particular as he stared up at nothing, "With these you can warp anywhere right?" "Wrong," Bulkhead replied from the controls in an exasperated tone, "That's only what happens unless you get a specified co-ordinate from a set space bridge at another end of the universe in some point in time that you're specifically directed to. Of course if you seemed to be missing a few tacion parts that might ultimately alternate where on the set space bridge network you might end up, possibly also causing the culprit in question to not be seen again if they take such an-"

"I really never expected someone of his voice-tone to be that tech-savvy dawg," Jazz commented to Optimus as the leader just shook his head. "Once you get him going like this it's a bit hard to shut him up," Prime replied looking at the large Autobot with Ratchet sighing, "Though with Ratchet with him he may not be talking all that long..." "Bet you five energon cubes that it won't last more than a minute," Jazz whispered. "I bet ya ten it'll last at least 6 minutes," Prime responded with a grin.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Please no, oh PRIMUS NO!" Bumblebee begged as his eyes came to rest on the bane of Sari's childhood existance, "Not the tutorbot!!!" "Relax Bumblebee," Sari sighed rolling her eyes and leading him past it through the hall, "If I was going to put you through that nightmare I'd have popcorn and drinks ready. We're not at my room yet." The boy sighed in relief as the walked further on down the hall. "I still have no idea what you have planned to teach me with-" "Bumblebee, you don't have to be so formal now ya know," Sari told him turning her eyes to the ceiling, "Think of this as a learning experience and as a fun time."

"Party!" he cheered thrusting his arms into the air happily. "Maybe later," she laughed wrapping her arm around his neck and stopping in front of a metal door, "Now you remember how I said we'd have a history lesson over movies?" The boy nodded looking at the door while Sari punched a few buttons in. "Well we're going to get to do that now, and I guess you might also be able to call it a date..." she added with her cheeks turning lightly red. "I thought dates were supposed to be fun," he said, "not learning experiences." "You can learn things anywhere Bumblebee," she replied punching in the last few keys. "That's an annoying thought."

The talking stopped though as the doors slid open causing Bumblebee's eyes to go wide as dinner plates. Sari's room still had it's normal parts like the pink coloring, elaborate bed, and old-style jukebox. Now however, near the window was installed a gigantic wide-screen all surround-sound theatre system with quite a couch in front of it and a slushie machine in the opposite corner of the room. "Um...wow," Bumblebee said in shock. "Yeah, my dad had a few adjustments made to try and make up for not telling me I was part robot," Sari told him as they walked in and the door shut behind them.

"Want a slushie?" she asked as Bumblebee plopped down on the couch ready to view the entertainment videos. "What's a slushie?" he asked. Sari rolled her eyes and smiled pointing to the machine in the corner, "just pick any of the colors you think you'll like." Bumblebee put a finger to his chin in thought for a few minutes as Sari got hers. "Well?" "Yellow!" "How unpredictable," she sighed and got another cup. "I can't help it if I have trouble deciding which of me or my friends might be the most delicious looking," he said turning back to the television. "...that sounded so wrong on so many levels," Sari responded pausing before getting the slushie.

"I don't know what you mean by that but I don't care!" Bumblebee exclaimed grabbing the drink from Sari's hand as she sat down, "...how are you supposed to consume this thing with this kind of top?" "Like this," she said holding out a straw to him. Instantly the boy was sucking down the delicious cold liquid. "And right about...now!" Sari said with a big grin as Bumblebee clutched his eye and began shaking. "Ah! What is this piercing pain in my optics?!" he howled banging his head on the back of the couch with Sari laughing hysterically all the while. "Bumblebee, welcome to your first brain freeze," she responded as she got up and grabbed a movie to watch.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Stop right there Megatron!" Sentinel Prime ordered holding out his lance with his shield in his other hand, "You're going straight back to your prison cell you I suggest you just turn around with your friends and march right back Decepticon!" "Puhlease..." the tall leader sighed and snapped his fingers. Immediately Lugnut slammed his body straight through the shield's force field and threw the smaller figure through the ceiling. "That was pitiful," Megatron commented and lead his two men further through the complex, "You used to work here Shockwave, are you sure we're taking the most efficient way out?" "Of course Megatron," the pincer-fingered Decepticon responded, "This will take us right to the ship dock on the surface. After that all we'll need to do is hijack an Autobot carrier and make our way into the depths of space."

"That better be all we need to do," Megatron said grimly. Just then he felt something sharp jab him in the back causing him to turn around. "What are you doing Autobot?" he muttered looking at Sentinel Prime who had made his way back down to their floor, "Do you really have that much of a death wish?" "If it means putting you creeps back in prison then yeah," he responded growling as he swung at Megatron. The Decepticon leader easily moved out of the way and a laser sliced straight through the Autobot's lance-wielding hand. "Ahhh!" Sentinel cried as he collapsed to the ground. "Good shot Shockwave," Megatron complimented and turned back around, "Now about that way out..."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Dear Primus!" Bumblebee gasped with Sari watching the movie eagerly, "I have never seen so many organic insides in my life!" "It's so awesome!" Sari added with a huge grin on her face. Finally the movie ended and Bumblebee slumped back into the couch at a loss of words. "What...what was this one called again?" he mumbled a bit stunned. "It's called The Thing," Sari answered happily, "apparently one of the best sci-fi horrors ever according to my dad." "Well, it's definitely sciency enough..." Bumblebee said blinking. "Hey Bumblebee..." Sari said as she took out the DVD. "Yeah?" "I've been wondering for quite some time now, what exactly is a Primus?..."

"Primus?" Bumblebee repeated looking at her with a slight smile, "He's the father of all Transformers is what some say." "So, he's like...god?" "What's a god?" Bumblebee asked. "It's this all-seeing, all-knowing diety that supposedly watches over all human lives." "Yeah," he replied, "I guess Primus sort of is like that, but he had a brother also as legend goes." "Who was that?" she asked sitting back down and folding her arms around her legs in interest. "His name was Unicron," Bumblebee replied, "the evil diety of Cybertronian lore. He'd go around the cosmos causing chaos," the boy continued and leapt onto Sari with his hands in the shape of large jaws with sharp teeth, "And eat planets with pretty little girls like you on them!"

Sari laughed as he wrestled her on the couch trying to "eat" her with Unicron's "jaws". "Bumblebee stop it, Primus is gonna beat you down if you keep that up," she warned wagging her finger in front of the boy before he finally fell all the way down on top of her. "That's the thing though," he said in a muffled voice, "Primus never really defeated him in the old fairy tales, not for good at least." "Bumblebee," Sari said poking the boy's head, "Can you get your face outta my breasts?" "But they're so comfy," he said causing Sari to roll her eyes, "And Unicron hasn't finished eating you yet." Sari just shook her head with a light smile and pushed Bumblebee off her onto the other side of the couch. "So much for those boy girl lessons," he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest as Sari popped in another movie. "How's about this?" she replied and laid down in front of where he was slouched over. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around her tummy as she snuggled up against him. "Guess Unicron's got me now," she giggled and they smiled at each other as the movie started up.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Ugh..." Sentinel moaned grabbing his damaged hand, "Slaggin' Deceptions..." "Looks like they've already been through here..." a voice said as its owner walked through the wall that Megatron had blasted open to enter the hallway. Sentinel was about to say something when he realized something, the transformer had a Decepticon insignia branded beneath his transparent chest-plate. "Guess I should start making my escape," the purple lean Cybertronian said to himself as he walked through the rubble, "now to get back to earth."

"I've never seen a Decepticon like that before..." Sentinel muttered quietly as the transformer turned into a two wheeled machine and began to speed off, "Come to think of it, I've never even seen a Cybertronian like that before. And what business would that guy have on that filthy organic-infested planet?" After looking around to see if there was anyone else with the strange character, Sentinel Prime tried as best as he could to transform into his vehicle mode despite what had happened to his hand. "Can't worry about broken servos now," he muttered to himself painfully as he folded up into his vehicle mode and began to take chase after the two wheeled Decepticon, "This deserves some investigation."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"So when can I get those energon cubes," Jazz asked with a grin on his face. "Hey, does anyone know where Bumblebee is?" Optimus asked trying to change the subject and now looking around now for the human Autobot. "I saw him being dragged away from us when we were going to the lift," a rather cautious Bulkhead said quietly from behind an annoyed Ratchet. "He wasn't attacked was he?" Prime asked walking towards them. "No no, nothing like that Prime, it was just Sari." "Wonder where they went." "Probably to her room," Professor Sumdac answered as he came forth from a human door off to the right, "Sari kept telling me had she had this whole little party thing set up in her room for them all last night."

"Well as long as they aren't getting into any trouble," Prime responded shrugging and looked out over the city, "It really is a nice view up here Issac, what exactly made you want this as the location for your home?" "I just wanted a place where I could see all the city and easily spot where things might go wrong is all," Sumdac replied going over to the edge of the roof to join the Cybertronian, "I've only ever wanted to help others and I figured that if any trouble broke out in the city I could see it all right from here. Plus, it's simply, as you said, a nice view. I used to take Sari up her at night to see everything when she was little." "So about those cubes..." Jazz muttered sitting down on the other side of Optimus.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

Sari Sumdac looked up at Bumblebee with her eyes dreary. She must have fallen asleep while the movie was going. After letting out a big yawn she snuggled deeper against the boy's body smiling to herself. She really did love the touch of the Autobot. She loved the way that his chest was moving up and down against her body, causing her to rise and lower with him. He seemed to be asleep just as she had been. "Wait a second..." Sari mumbled and squirmed about until she was facing him, "his chest is rising and lowering isn't it?..." The girl looked at her friend once again. He definitely seemed sound asleep.

As slowly as possible the girl slid her face down to Bumblebee's chest and pressed her ear against it. He had a heartbeat. Sari blinked a few times and just rested there listening to it rythmically. He was a human, but what about all that Spark stuff he was going on about? Did he no longer have one since he was now organic? Did she have one at all? Did Bumblebee just make up all that sappy "power of your heart" stuff on the spot? More than likely he did for that last question racing through the girl's mind, but the others she was confused about. Either way though, he and she were the misfits of the group now, and they stuck together through everything, despite what they were.

"I love you Bumblebee," she said quietly into his chest as she hugged him. "I love you too Sari," he muttered back with his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. The girl instantly jolted up to his eye level blushing. "You didn't think I was actually asleep did you?" he laughed as his eyes slid open. "Bumblebee," she mumbled rolling her eyes, "Of course I didn't think you were asleep silly. I was just...testing ya!" "Some test, though I am a bit tired" he replied yawning and wrapped his arms about her hips, "Wouldn't be able to get some good sleep without my bed buddy though." Sari blushed and hugged Bumblebee back kissing him.

As usual, Bumblebee's emotions swirled about inside him, but not as badly this time. He seemed to be getting used to the girl's continuous romantic assaults. "I really don't mind being human now, as long as I get to interact with you, though I do wish I could figure out how to transform into a robot mode," he commented as their lips parted. "Did you try making that chechoochachuchoo sound with your mouth?" Sari suggested rubbing her cheek against his. "You have no idea," he replied rolling his eyes as he continued to hug her, "I'd never let Unicron lay a servo on you."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Aha!" Bulkhead exclaimed catching everyone's attention, "It was over six minutes that I was talking before Ratchet beat me over the head with a pipe! The computer says so!" Sumdac and Ratchet just rolled their eyes as Prime gave a sly smile to Jazz who now had his arms folded over his chest in annoyance. "That's great and all Bulkhead," Ratchet responded putting his arms out to the sides, "But have you found anything out about what we're trying to figure out?!" "Oh yeah, stellarcycles ago," he replied waving his hand causing all them to just stare at him in disbelief, "Early this morning someone apparently used the Space Bridge to warp to Cybertron."

"Who?" Prime asked getting up and walking towards the Space Bridge technician. "No idea," Bulkhead replied, "The data scans didn't match up with anything from Cybertron or earth." The group continued to just stare at Bulkhead partly in disbelief over how long he might have known the information, and partly in confusion. "Well that got us absolutely nowhere," Ratchet side putting his hands on his hips and walking towards the edge of the roof to join Sumdac and Jazz in looking out over the city. "Who would want to warp to Cybertron?" Optimus asked himself as he stroked his chin in thought.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

The two wheeled purple Cybertronian rounded another corner as he zoomed swiftly through the old passageways beneath Cybertron. "What way was it again? It's always so confusing whenever I get to a new version for the first time," the dark voice muttered, "I think I came from the right when I got here so...it must be left!" Sentinel waited till the vehicle was down the next corridor so as not to be noticed before speeding after the supposed Decepticon. "Just who on Cybertron is this guy?" the Elite Guard member wondered aloud to himself, "And where is he headed...how could I be so slaggin stupid?! He's going to the Citadel! That's the only direct way to that useless planet!"

The second he realized where the culprit was actually headed Sentinel rounded the next right corner and sped onwards. "Good thing that guy doesn't seem to know a thing about the layout of these passageways," he mumbled to himself as he sped onwards passing by various discarded tools and remains of old Transformers in the process. "Now just gotta keep going as fast as I can, and I should there in just a few minutes!" As the minutes wore on so did the scenery. "Man this is boring! Usually I have at least the two kids to talk...to...ugh! I can't let old memories distract me! Not when I have the person who freed Megatron to catch!"

Finally, Sentinel toppled out of the labyrinths of the planet and into the open air of Cybertron right above the floor of the Space Bridge Citadel. "Ugh," he moaned trying to push himself up, "Now all I gotta do is wait." "Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting for long," came the dark voice of the purple transformer as he leapt down from the same tunnel Sentinel had come out of, "It's surprising how dumb you are, honest. I had to wait ten minutes for you to get it through your thick processor that I was headed here and for you to lead me."

Sentinel's jaw dropped in shock as the Cybertronian paced about in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest-plate explaining how he had used him. "But I do thank you, without your guidance it would probably have taken even longer, and there was no way I was going out of that place above ground." "Either way," Sentinel yelled forcing himself to his feet, "There's no chance that I'm letting you get out of here!" "You can't really do anything to stop me I hope you realize," the purple transformer replied as he typed in a few co-ordinates into a control panel next to him, "Especially after, what's his name?...Shockwave, especially after what he did to your hand. Sorry, it's just that everyplace I go Megatron always has a different right-hand man it seems."

As Sentinel began to reply a Space Bridge lowered down to their level and a portal began to form in it. "And there's my ride," the transformer said saluting the one-handed Autobot, "Sorry, normally I'd love to stay and play around with my victims a bit more but I have things to do, places to be, you get the idea." "What could you possibly want with that useless planet you're heading to?!" "Well for one," the transformer said walking towards the portal, "It has Optimus on it, for two, it's earth. It's a key player in everything, everytime." "What are you talking about?!" Sentinel demanded getting his shield out.

"...you don't honestly expect to fight me do you?" the purple figure asked giving Sentinel a doubtful glance. "You're a Decepticon, I expect to fight you to the very last click of my processors!" The opponent blinked a few times before letting out a dark hysterical laugh. "Oh that is a good one!" he chuckled walking further towards the portal, "Contrary to what you may have come to believe I am not just some Decepticon, I'm much much more. I only freed Galva-Megatron at the request of my employer." "Who in the cosmos would want that murderer freed?!" Sentinel shouted and began to charge with his shield extended in front of him. "Someone you'd not believe," the ninja-like bot responded and shot Sentinel in the foot with his wrist cannon toppling him into a control console, "Now then, I gotta get going."

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Well, sorry Professor Sumdac," Optimus said scratching the back of his head, "Maybe it was just a random bot brought to life by an Allspark fragment. Either way I'm sure it's nothing too consequential." "Maybe I just get worked up too easily," the human replied with a laugh, "I'm sorry to have had you lot come all the way out here for nothing." "Well most of us," Bulkhead interjected, "I'm sure Sari and Bumblebee are having a blast." "So are we gonna go home now?" Ratchet grumbled walking towards the machinery lift, "My circuits need a rest after dealing with Space Bridge boy." "Hey!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "What?" Ratchet said smiling and shrugging his soldiers, "you're a pain to listen to."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Bulkhead responded and pointed up at the Space Bridge where a portal was beginning to form, "Someone's using our Space Bridge!" Immediately all the Autobots knelt into positions ready to strike whatever may be coming out. As the portal finished expanding a silhouette formed within it and fell out regaining its colored appearance in the light of the setting sun. The purple sleek transformer twirled a few times frontwards with his knees bent and his arms extended to either side of him before he hit the ground in a kneeling position.

"Who's this guy?" Bulkhead asked scratching his head as Optimus got his ax out. "No idea," the leader replied looking the intruder over, "But he's a Decepticon." As Optimus finished his sentence the figure's dark helmeted head glanced up and he swiveled around sending a blast from his wrist cannons into the Space Bridge's from shattering it. "My Space Bridge!" Bulkhead cried swinging his wrecking ball above his head, "This guy's going offline!" "What happened?!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he and Sari toppled through the door Professor Sumdac had come to the roof from and looked up, "We heard an explosion...and...uh..." As Bulkhead's wrecking-ball swooped at the new opponent the figure side somersaulted with ease over the flying projectile before sending his own strike from his cannon into the cord that connected the ball to the Autobot's arm.

"Hey!" Bulkhead exclaimed as the now disconnected wrecking-ball bounced across the roof, "That takes time to-" THWACK! Bulkhead was down in an instant from a swift kick to the face from the transformer. The attacker wasn't able to avoid the swing from Optimus's ax directly following his attack on Bulkhead though. "Ugh," the disgruntled opponent moaned as he was flung to the ground. Jazz now was running full speed at the transformer with his nun chucks swinging while the enemy shook his head in a daze and looked back up. Delicately the attacker got back to his feet and dodged every single swipe of the asian-like weapons and delivered one swift jab of his fingers into the joint connecting the elbow to the rest of the Elite Guard member's body stunning him.

"Stop!" Optimus ordered with his ax held out in front of him as everyone crowded about the intruder, "You are under arrest Decepticon. Stop fighting, there's nowhere to run." The supposed Decepticon let out a loud dark laugh and looked behind him. "Really Prime?" he asked and back-flipped into the air and off the roof of Sumdac Tower.

"WAIT!" Optimus exclaimed and ran over to the edge of the tower to see the figure disappear into the city below. "...so, who was that guy? What'd we miss?" Bumblebee asked after a moment of silence passed over the group. "No idea dawg," Jazz replied finally able to move again, "But he sure did have some sic ninja skills...what have you and the chic been up to all day?" "Nothing important," Sari replied putting a hand over Bumblebee's mouth before he could say anything.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

"Finally," Megatron muttered as he and his team walked through the blown open entrance to the Metroplex and into the night air of Cybertron, sirens wailing about them, "Oh how I've longed to be back on our homeworld, but not in this manner. Shockwave, get one of the ships up here under our control. I and Lugnut shall hold off any persisting forces." "That will not be necessary my liege," the logical-thinking Decepticon replied pointing to a ship with their insignia on it, "I believe our friend has left us one last gift to make our get-away a bit easier." "He really does deserve quite the reward if we ever run into him," Megatron commented walking towards the vessel, "Everyone on-board, let's make this quick."

The instant Lugnut locked the hatch shut behind them the trio was off into the stratosphere of the metallic homeworld. They were gone before any Autobots could man a chase after them and they hadn't slipped up at all. Megatron was amazed, it seemed so perfect. It seemed way too perfect. "Shockwave," he muttered from the seat at the top of the ship, "There isn't any bomb or anything located on this ship is there?" "I've run scans sir, we're the only things of importance in this vessel." "If you say so..." the rebel leader muttered. Suddenly clamps constricted about the arm-plates of the seated Decepticons and Shockwave lost control of the ship. "Sir!" he exclaimed trying to reach the controls, "We're on auto-pilot!" "I thought it was too easy," Megatron sighed.

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

mooomoomoomoomoomoo

Everyone loves a good cliffhanger =) Where could the Decepticons be headed? Who was the purple ninja transformer? Will Bumblebee be as unknowning to the human race's common sense as ever? All that and more, except for the first question, will be answered in the next episode of Transformers Animated: The Worth of Life!

Also, this time I have a little contest (though it'll probably only last a day), whoever can guess who the purple transformer is I will draw a picture for on Deviant Art =) Hope ya enjoyed this chapter and this is what I will tell about the purple transformer:

1. He was never in Transformers Animated.

2. He has two "helpers".

3. He works for someone very high up.

If you so desire to give the answer you think is right include the description of what you want me to draw after the answer o.o


	7. The Intruder

Chapter 7: The Intruder (this is also the name of the most awesome Toonami mini-movie ever I just realized)

"You think they'll be ok?" Sari asked Bumblebee as they looked out the window to her room down at the city below. "Of course they will," he replied with a reassuring smile, "Though they no longer have their best advantage, myself of course, I have no doubt in my mind that those guys can take anything that comes their way!" "I just don't understand why I wasn't allowed to come," the girl muttered pacing about in the pink room, "I've always been able to go before, even when they said no, but not this time." "Maybe they want you to help me figure out how to transform!" Bumblebee suggested grabbing her hands, "cause believe me, I can't wait to go robot mode!"

Sari shook her head pathetically and walked towards the door, "Alright Bumbleboy, let's see what we can do. But not in my room, at the roof. There is no way I'm having you wreck my place." "Who says I'd wreck it?" "Experimenting with how to turn you into a robot," Sari replied rolling her eyes, "Yeah, that's going to be nice and not dangerous at all." "What's the worst that could happen?" Bumblebee shrugged with a sly smile. "Well, we might end up loosing my couch and bed if things go wrong," Sari said putting her face up against his. "Now that I think about it the roof probably is a better place," Bumblebee replied blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Then let's get this over with," Sari mumbled and pulled the boy into the hall.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"Anything yet?" Optimus Prime called over the radio to the other Autobots patrolling the city. "Nope." "Don't see anything." "Nada big guy." "This is Fanzone," replied the officer from his private police radio as he drove along in his yellow old car, "What exactly are we robots looking for tonight?" "Oh, captain Fanzone..." Optimus muttered trying to act calm, "Um, nothing much just..." "Just?" "a skilled purple ninja-like Decepticon," Bulkhead finished. "...you're kidding right?" the chief of police murmured into his radio, "Alright, look, me and my boys are out chasing down this freak on a motorcycle, but once we're done we'll see what we can do to help. In the meantime, DON'T WRECK THE CITY!"

"I don't see where he gets off saying Bumblebee has a good set of lungs," Bulkhead growled as the transmission from Fanzone ended, "Nearly blew my sonar detectors out with that last order." "Fanzone's just annoyed about how much gets wrecked when we sometimes get involved Bulkhead," Optimus replied, "However, we need to find that Decepticon and bring him down before he causes any real trouble." As Optimus ended the transmission to the others he sped off in the night air along the highway with his brights on scanning for any trace of where the transformer may have gone.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"Megatron! You blockhead! I've rigged the Omega Supreme clones with explosives and-!...wait a second..." Starscream sat up and rubbed the back of his head before looking around, "It's night time, there are no Omega Supremes in sight, and the city is still standing....WHY?!" "Because, it wasn't time for this city to meet its end yet," said someone off to the Decepticon's right. Standing there was the purple ninja-like transformer with his dark horned helmet on his head. "You died," he told Starscream with his arms folded over his chest. "What, again?" Starscream grumbled as he got up and banged his head against the side of a building irritably, "Well, at least I'm immortal-"

"You WERE immortal," the purple bot corrected looking sternly at the revived transformer, "You no longer are. You died. I brought you back." "Oh well thank you fellow Decepticon," Starscream applauded with a bow and a smirk plastered upon his face, "Your services are greatly appreciated, but please do tell me how you acquired another Allspark fragment." "I didn't." "...come again?" "I did not give you an Allspark fragment to bring you back to life," the purple transformer repeated, "In another life you were quite a nuisance but from what I've seen you're not going to be that big of a problem now."

"What did you say?!" Starscream yelled about to pounce on his savior. Before his claws could reach the stealthy figure though, Starscream was downed by a kick to the chest plate. "What I just said is not all that important," the figure muttered kneeling down next to Starscream, "What is important is what you need to know, and that is that Megatron is no longer going to be leading the Decepticons." "What?" Starscream said blinking with interest. "The Decepticons need a new leader and I think we both know who should take up that role." "Why me of course!" Starscream gleefully laughed jumping up. "Exactly," the transformer agreed and watched as Starscream morphed into a jet and took off into the night sky, "Exactly as it's supposed to be."

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"We've been at this for over thirty minutes now," Sari groaned ruffling her hair in frustration, "Just give it a rest Bumblebee." "No! I think I heard something pop that last time!" the boy said excited clutching his neck. "...are you sure that's a good thing?" Sari muttered looking at him with a glazed expression. "Sari Sumdac, have I ever been wrong?" The girl glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Exactly!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Now let's try this again, cheechachoochoochu!" Sari tapped her head over and over on a table that was sitting off to the side of the control panel to the damaged Space Bridge as Bumblebee continued to make a fool of himself.

Finally he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. "I just need to break in this new body more and then it'll simply come naturally," Bumblebee assured her confidently, "I mean I've already nailed down how to do the sound and movements to get into car mode, even if they are a bit harder to do as a human." "You really are wanting to get back to being an Autobot aren't you?" she grumbled looking up at him with her head on her arms. "Well of course I want to transform again!" Bumblebee exclaimed thrusting his hand in the air, "The team needs their star player after all, don't they?"

Sari muttered something and turned to look in the opposite direction. "Sari?" Bumblebee said curiously and poked the girl's shoulder, "is something wrong?" "No, everything's just fine, that's why I have my head in my arms." "Oh, ok," he replied with a big smile, "Though I wonder what I would look like once I do transform in this body." "Can you please stop talking about transforming?" Sari asked lifting her head up and looking at the boy next to her obviously annoyed. "Um...why?" "Oh gee, I dunno," Sari sighed, "Maybe cause one, I have heard you trying to do that freaking thing for an entire episode-length, and two...figure it out."

"...you feel left out? You can transform too," Bumblebee attempted at an answer shrugging his soldiers. Sari just growled and put her head down on her arms again. "I'm acting too natural aren't I?" Bumblebee asked with a smile as he put his hand on her's, "That's why I'm not getting right. It isn't forced enough is it?" "SHUT UP!" she screamed snapping her head up and slapping his cheek. Bumblebee toppled head over heels from the impact and looked at Sari dizzily as she got up and started marching towards the door to the elevator. "Sari!" he yelled, "Where are ya going? You can join in the transforming too!"

Sari fumed angrily as she thrust open the door leaving a rather noticeable box-like imprint on the wall where it hit. "SARI!" he cried running after her as she got in the elevator, "Wait up!" "Don't you have some transforming to do?" she asked with a scowl as the elevator doors began to slide shut. "Not without you! You're supposed to help me!" Bumblebee retorted trying to slide in between the doors. Just as he was about to fully get in he was knocked right back out. "Help yourself," Sari said with her arms crossed over her chest as the doors slid shut. "SARI!" Bumblebee yelled banging on the glass doors desperately. Sari just raised an eyebrow and waved at him as she descended.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

Megatron sighed as he and his two most loyal troops (though only one he really cared for) drifted through the endless depths of space, their destination only known by their ship. "Shockwave," Megatron said. "Yes my liege?" "When we get out of this, remind me to hunt down whoever looks like the closest thing to whoever freed us so that I may annihilate them." "Uh...duly noted sir," the demonic looking robot responded. "To pass the time master, I could sing you a song I made for you," Lugnut suggested nervously, "Blitzwing even helped by dancing out motions to it." "Oh dear Primus," the Decepticon leader moaned shutting down his optics.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"Man, I don't see nothin out here," Jazz hummed to himself as he sped through some old subway systems, "But it just seemed like such an ideal pad for someone to chill at." The sleek Elite Guard member didn't mind though, he was having a blast simply chilling in the dark tunnels as he cranked up the volume on his radio. "I never did understand what big S saw wrong with this planet," he said to himself, "It has some of the kickinest beats I've ever come across in any system." The subway tracks seemed to lead on forever in atmospheric silence with only the sound of the beats inside the car echoing. It was truly an amazing planet.

Suddenly, the Autobot flew straight through a boarded up wall and into a waterway below. "Ah jeeze," Jazz muttered transforming into his robot mode and trying to shake off the liquid, "This better not rust as bad as that cosmic rust that those Decepticons carry with em sometimes." As he continued to trying and shake himself off, Jazz spotted something out of the corner of his visor. It was a dark figure in shadows but its eyes were glowing bright red and its figure was very lean. "Well well well," he muttered to himself and sunk down beneath the surface of the water to keep from being noticed. He himself continued to look up at his prey as it seemed to scan the surface of the water.

"I'm not here man..." Jazz said quietly to himself praying that the opponent's vision would shift. Whatever that transformer was he was scary. Jazz didn't understand though. He'd faced thousands of Decepticons in his time, much bigger and menacing than this one, and this was the one that just gave his servos the shakes for some reason. It wasn't the red eyes, even when looking Megatron right in the face he hadn't flinched one bit. There was just something...something about him that was wrong. Every part of its body looked right, just like a regular transformer, any other Cybertronian out there, but...it was wrong. The atmosphere was just all...dead.

Finally the red eyes scanned further down the river and Jazz flipped out and quickly moved behind movie theatre. "What in Primus's name is this guy?" Jazz wondered aloud as he slid his visor slowly out from behind the side of the building to get another view. He was still standing there, just as calm-looking as ever. The Decepticon had apparently not noticed the Autobot get out of the river, nor the ripples this time that expanded from his exit of the water. "Something is not right," Jazz mumbled looking intently at the transformer.

Jazz didn't have time to react as the glowing eyes suddenly looked over at him in one quick movement. He had been spotted, and he could not move. His servos weren't responding, no joints were moving! He couldn't do anything but stay crouched there looking at those eyes. The figure had to have seen him! But it wasn't doing anything. It was as if it just viewed him as another part of the scenery, not that that made him any more calm. After about half a minute the eyes trailed back to the water way and the figure ran off behind the apartment building it was standing in front of.

Finally regaining control of his body, the Autobot stammered a bit and took off running after the culprit. He was still scared to the point of going offline, but that didn't change the fact that he had a mission to do! The bot couldn't help but shake as he rounded the corner that the figure had and leapt out in a defensive stance with his nun chucks swinging. "Hold it right there Dec...ep...ticon?" what Jazz was witnessing was no Decepticon but a cop chase with an oddly clothed human atop a motorcycle. "...well, either way I'm helping some cool cats," Jazz said with a shrug and took off after the chase after turning back into a car.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"SARI!" Bumblebee moaned banging on the girl's door. "For the fifth time, go away!" she yelled back. Bumblebee finally just dropped against the door and slid to the ground dejected. "Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?" Professor Sumdac asked as he walked up to the dark skinned boy. Bumblebee looked up with a puzzled look on his face partly because of Sari's behavior, and partly because of what her father had in his hands. Professor Sumdac seemed to be carrying some sort of puffy bag. "Hello Mr. Sumdac," Bumblebee responded depressed, "Sari is mad at me for some reason." "Oh," he said surprised and began punching keys in the console beside Sari's door, "Well let me just see what's going on."

"HEY! How did you figure out the-oh hi dad, DON'T LET HIM IN HERE!" was all that Bumblebee could here as the adult entered and the door hissed shut behind him. "I just don't get what she's upset about," the boy said to himself with a worried look on his face, "I mean, I said she could join in on the transforming and everything even. I don't get what's up with her." Bumblebee just sat there for a few minutes up against the door until finally it hissed and opened again allowing Professor Sumdac to emerge. "Well?" Bumblebee asked staring up at the professor intently. "Just don't mention machines to her," he said with a smile. "She's not turning into Fanzone is she?!" Bumblebee exclaimed jumping up. "Oh no, nothing that serious," Professor Sumdac laughed, "and let her vent if she needs to." "What?" "Vent, it means, let her express feelings to you if she feels pent up and stuff," he explained and walked off down the hall.

"Sari?" Bumblebee called as he peered into the room. "Hey Bumblebee..." the girl muttered in the dark. "Why are the lights out?" "I was trying to get some rest while you kept banging on the door," she said as he walked into the room. He could just vaguely make out the girl curled up in a ball on her pink bed in a yellowish night-gown. Slowly he slid onto the bed and sat indian-style behind her. "Anything you wanna talk about?" he asked quietly. "No," she responded. "Well, if there's anything you need I'll be right here," Bumblebee told her happily as he layed down and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He could lightly feel her shivering as he touched her.

"Your bed's on the floor." "I'm sorry what?" Bumblebee said lifting his head up to look over Sari's head. "Your bed is on the floor," she repeated pointing over the edge. Slowly he looked to where she was pointing to spot the puffy bag Sari's dad had been carrying. "That is what I'm supposed to sleep in?!" he nearly yelled and Sari nodded her head slowly. "Now get off the bed." "But Sari," Bumblebee muttered. "Now." Sadly, Bumblebee did as he was told and crept down into the sleeping bag. "Sari," Bumblebee said popping his head back up to her eye-level once he was in. "What?" she growled. "We bed buddies I thought."

Sari stared at Bumblebee with a rather deadly face. "How can we be bed buddies when you turn back into a huge car-sized robot?" she mumbled closing her eyes. "Is that what you're worried about?" Bumblebee laughed to her surprise, "I'll let you sleep inside me silly." Bumblebee nearly fell back to the ground as Sari's fist bopped him on the head. "Why should I help you transform?" Sari asked sternly. "So that we can get me back to showing everyone up on the road, faster travels to Burger Bot, and get the team's numbah one player back in the field of course!"

"NO!" Sari cried leaning over the bed with tears in her eyes, "N O! If you wanna transform then fine! Transform and get out of here! But I am not helping you do any such thing!" "Sari...what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked confused as he layed back down in the sleeping bag in shock. "What's wrong?!" she screamed, "Nothing's wrong! Not a single thing! I like being by myself in this room all the time! I like having just robots for friends that I can't fit in with all the way! I like having no human pals to interact with around my mentality that understand me! It's just grand! I LOVE IT!" "You do?" "NO!" she sobbed burying her face in her covers. Bumblebee was scared. He had almost never seen Sari really crying for anything other than to get what she wanted or from being overly happy.

"I hate it!" she cried, "The day you guys arrived on earth was the best day of my life at that point! You saw how I acted when you guys said you had to leave when Blitzwing and Lugnut first showed up! Until you guys came I was always alone here, everyday! No friends! Just dad, the robot dog, and that stupid fucking tutorbot! Day after day after day!" Bumblebee attempted to sit back up as the girl poured her eyes out on her sheets. "And then you guys came and you and me became the best of friends! Then all of our adventures! And now you've been turned into a human and I've been trying to help you adapt and...and...I don't want to loose you! I don't want to loose what we have now if you turn back!" Sari continued to cry into her covers.

The tears subsided a bit as Bumblebee lifted her head up to look at his face which had a doubtful smile covering it. "Sari, there's no need to worry," he said, "you can trust this face can't you? I'm here now." Tears continued to stream down Sari's cheeks as she wrapped her arms nearly bone-breakingly around the boys neck. Trying to breathe, Bumblebee patted the girl's back delicately and the grip about his spine loosened a bit. Bumblebee nuzzled his cheek against Sari's and backed up his head to look at her face again. "Sari," he said smiling as her tears subsided a bit and she looked back at her bed which she was now almost halfway off of. "Bumblebee," she said back with a light smile and slid off the bed.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"We've been searching for hours!" Bulkhead grumbled as he drove up beside Ratchet. "I know kid, but Prime's right, we gotta find that guy no matter what," the old medic bot responded with his sirens wailing to clear a path through traffic for them, "With what skills he showed when we went up against him he's bound to do enormous amounts of damage." "But there haven't been any reports of damage anywhere in the city," Bulkhead responded getting ahead of Ratchet, "Are you sure this guy is going to destroy things?" "He's a Decepticon!" Ratchet yelled, "What do you think he's gonna do, just waltz around and smell the oil that this planet has? He wrecked your Space Bridge when he came out even!"

"Which he's gonna pay for," Bulkhead assured, "But what I'm saying is he doesn't seem to be causing any trouble, even if he's still in the city." "Never in all my stellar cycles have I come across a Decepticon that doesn't wanna destroy things." "What about Mixmaster and Scrapper?" Bulkhead asked as they rounded a corner. "...you're honestly still sticking up for those two punks kid?" Ratchet asked a bit dumbfounded, "They'd have had you slagged just to get some oil to guzzle down!" "But they didn't wanna destroy stuff!" Bulkhead retorted, "They....just wanted to have a good time. And besides, Scrapper seems to have learned his lesson."

Ratchet simply grumbled to himself as the duo rounded another corner leading to the shore of Detroit. Bulkhead thought he heard some sirens, well, ones other than Ratchet's. VRROOOM! Suddenly, from practically nowhere, a motorcycle skidded off of Bulkhead's hood causing him to transform into robot mode in surprise. "Geez!" the green Autobot exclaimed falling over next to a drug store, "A little warning would be nice next time man!" "Out of the way!" yelled Fanzone's voice as his patrol unit rushed by with Jazz following closely behind. "Someone's in trouble," Bulkhead mumbled as he saw Ratchet take off after them and began to Transform, "Hey! Wait for me!"

"What is going on?" Ratchet asked Jazz as he pulled up alongside him, "You're supposed to be looking for that Decepticon!" "Relax dawg," the slick car replied, "These troops of justice seem to need some help man, and besides that, that Decepticon seems pretty much uncatchable to me, and I'm an Elite Guard member. He's not caused any trouble anyhow yet." "Told ya," Bulkhead interrupted confidently driving up alongside his comrades. "Fine," Ratchet muttered, "We catch this loony, but then it's back to hunting for the Decepticon immediately after understood?" "I dig," Jazz answered. "Got it," Bulkhead said. The cops and Autobots continued the chase into the night with sirens wailing after the motorcycle driver.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"Bumblebee," Sari said with a smile on her face and the tears almost dried up, "If you get the chance...do really want to go back to being an Autobot?" Bumblebee gazed at the girl in his arms and sleeping bag in thought. Now that he actually thought about all that had happened in the past few days that he had been a human he really had no idea what his answer should be. He loved being an Autobot and breezing past everyone he came across on the road, and he loved the rush that came with the action he was always in. But he also loved being a human. He loved all the tastes and different perspectives, and emotional heights that came with being what Sari had grown up as. And he loved Sari.

"I..." he started but couldn't finish his sentence. He really didn't no what to say and looked down bashfully, "I......no." Bumblebee didn't know why he said no, he hadn't really thought of saying it, it just was what his body decided to say on its own it seemed until he gave a bit more thought to it. "No," he continued and smiled at Sari, "Not for all the energon in the universe, not for all that I'd be if I were an Autobot again. I love you Sari, and I want to be with you, as this. I never really understood what being a human was like until I became one. I never knew why you didn't ever join us for oil, or why you did the things you did sometimes until now. But I understand now. And I want to stay a human, not turn back into the Autobot I used to be, even if they find a way to change me back."

Letting out a few more tears Sari hugged the boy as tightly as she could and mashed her lips against his. It was a something new to Bumblebee. It hadn't been like the other kisses Sari had given him before, this time their lips parted, but not with each other, with themselves. Sari's tongue was lashing viciously into Bumblebee's mouth as he joined in the embrace. His own tongue seemed to take on a mind of its own as it wrapped about Sari's and invaded her mouth in response. Bumblebee had been wrong when he and Sari had layed in his bed the first time they did this kind of thing. THIS was the moment he didn't want to end. He could taste the sweetness left by her slushie mixed with the saltiness of her tears and natural saliva. He shivered as her hips and breasts pushed against his body and her legs wrapped about his.

The kiss lasted about a minute with Bumblebee enjoying every second of it. Like all things though, it eventually stopped and Sari pulled her mouth back with her forehead still resting against the boys. "You wait right here," she said and wriggled her way out of the bag to begin walking over to her door. "Sari, where'ya goin?" Bumblebee asked while the girl typed a few things into the console on the inside of the door. "There we go," she said and walked back over and stood in front of Bumblebee, "locked, now not even dad can get in." Gently she sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her which Bumblebee crawled up onto. "Bed buddy?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "Bed buddy," she replied with a smile and they fell back on the pink bed on their sides.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"We're never gonna catch this guy!" Bulkhead exclaimed as the chase wound up a trail through a forest, "He might even be able to outdo Bumblebee in a race!" "Kid's got a point," Ratchet agreed nearly swerving off the side of the rode, "and these winding turns aren't my idea of a good time." "Dudes, chill, feel the pavement move naturally beneath your tires man," Jazz replied zooming past one of the cop cars. "I think I got how this feel the ground stuff wor-eerah!" Bulkhead started saying before toppling straight onto his side after another sharp turn shortly followed by Ratchet. "I'm getting too old for this chasing stuff," the medic murmured as he and Bulkhead toppled out of their vehicle modes and started getting back into them to rejoin the chase. "I think it's invigorating!"

"Kids," Ratchet growled as the two Autobots got back in line with the cop cars. "Someone stop this maniac!" Fanzone yelled viciously through his megaphone. "Looks like he's coming up on one of them cement walls with a sewer pipe in it dawg," Jazz informed directing the captain's attention to the fenced off area just up ahead. "We got 'im now boys!" Fanzone exclaimed. Just then everyone heard a transforming noise as Optimus Prime leapt through the trees of the forest and body slammed the motorcycle. The Autobots all morphed back into robot mode and the cops all skidded to a halt as the motorcycle toppled over and over slowly morphing into the purple transformer the Autobots had been after in the first place.

"Dude," Jazz muttered looking at the scene, "If that's our guy we're after then who on Cybertron's the driver?" "Didn't the guy we're after have a dark greyish horned helmet?" Bulkhead asked scratching his head confused. "What's it matter?" Ratchet practically yelled, "He's still not good either way!" As the group viewed the transformer Optimus got back to his feet and the purple transformer snapped his finger. Instantly the driver of his vehicle mode looked up at the transformer and leapt high into the air beginning to transform himself. As his body folded up a mouth plated and helmet with grey horns warped out from his limbs and rest of his body. While the driver finished transforming the purple transformer grabbed the now-formed helmet and slammed it down over his purple and gold head. Immediately, his eyes glowed blood red between the mouth plates and top helmet parts that looked like they had a greyish firey symbol on the forehead and the Decepticon insignia formed beneath his transparent chest plate which used to be the motorcycle's window at the front.

Suddenly another driver, this one almost completely black, hopped down from the purple transformer's shoulder to the ground below and stood there looking at the police. "Who are these guys?..." Ratchet wondered aloud. "Whoever these guys are we're bookin the small ones," Fanzone told the Autobots while officers with guns swarmed out of their cars, "You guys can take the big fellow." "With pleasure!" Bulkhead yelled launching his remaining wrecking-ball hand at the revealed opponent. With ease the transformer leapt above it and kicked his feet down into Bulkhead's faceplate toppling him along the ground. "Rook," the dark voice of the transformer said as he pointed one of his wrist cannons at Jazz, "play with the humans will ya?" The black-suited driver nodded and began to advance towards the group of policemen that were attempting to surround him.

Jazz ducked just in time as the blast from the Decepticon's wrist cannon shot past his neck. "Dawg, who are you?!" he yelled as he came at the opponent with his nun chucks, this time avoiding the strike to the neck from the transformer's fingers. "Someone I doubt you should be going up against," he replied and kicked the Elite Guard member into a tree. The police meanwhile had begun firing at the driver who seemed to not be slowed down one bit from their attempts to pin him to the ground. "Why won't this guy flinch?!" Fanzone yelled and took out a revolver. BANG! The shot just simply bounced off the forehead of the driver's helmet.

Bulkhead attempted once more to swing the wrecking-ball at the Decepticon only for him to duck beneath it so that it slammed into Jazz's already battered body. "Oops!" the green Autobot exclaimed scratching the back of his head as Jazz moaned, "Sorry...wah!" The purple transformer had blasted the ground beneath Bulkhead with one of the cannon's causing him to collapse and pull Jazz in down into the crater with him. "Hold still!" Ratchet yelled firing his EMP generator at the quick-moving bot. The ninja-bot just simply ran about hopping and ducking beneath the concentrated energy as he made his way towards Ratchet. "He's toying with us..." the veteran said before receiving a kick to the chest plate.

Fanzone meanwhile, was being held about five feet off the ground by the black driver causing the police to hesitate. "Come on!" Fanzone yelled, "Take this guy down!" "But sir!" one of the troops yelled back, "we might hit you." "Just do it!" The cops just looked around at each other nervously as the driver continued to walk forward with their leader in his hand. "Gimme that!" Fanzone ordered grabbing a gun from one of the cops behind the driver. Before he could fire though, Fanzone let out a gag as fell to the ground. The driver had slammed his fist into the captain's stomach knocking the wind out of him leaving him to twitch on the cement as he walked forward with groups of officers on either side of him, none daring to fire in fear that they might hit some of their own.

"Is this it?" the purple transformer asked shrugging his shoulders obviously annoyed at how easy it had been to fight back. "Not yet!" yelled Optimus's voice as his ax slammed into the back of the opponent sending him flying towards the crater Jazz and Bulkhead had been buried in. "And this is for my Space Bridge!" cried Bulkhead as his wrecking-ball shot forth from the smoke of the crater slamming into the transformer's head and knocking the dark gray helmet off leaving the owner to topple through the air and slam into the cement wall with the sewer pipe. Immediately the black driver rushed over to the transformer as the gray helmet transformed back into its human mode and joined its partner.

"You're through," Prime told the transformer as he fell to the ground slumped over and the group of humans and Cybertronians gathered about the figures. "Optimus Prime," the transformer muttered looking up at the Cybertronians. His actual head was rather purple, same as the rest of his body, other than his face which had gold plating making it up around the mouth-piece and visor where his eyes glowed beneath two sets of vents trailing up his head with the gold strip that continued on above the visor. Where his horns used to be were now structures dangling off the sides of his head made by the handles of his motorcycle form. "You never cease to give the final assault, and with my back turned no less," he laughed dryly.

"I have no idea who you are," Optimus told him. "No, but I know who you are," he replied standing up and stretching before putting his hand below his transparent chest plate to direct their eyes to his insignia which was no longer there, "and sorry but you can't really arrest me as you see I'm not a Decepticon." "Who are you?" Ratchet asked glaring at the deadly opponent, "You fight like no one that I've ever met on this planet or Cybertron." "Rook," he muttered snapping his finger as the black navy-ish driver now leapt into the air and formed a similar, but not as vicious-looking, helmet as his gray twin had done. This time when the transformer brought the helmet down on his head though, the insignia that appeared in the transparent chest plate was that of the Autobots.

"What on Cybertron..." Bulkhead muttered as the police just looked at the scene in utter shock. "More machines...and now ones that switch sides...." Fanzone growled under his breath recovering from the strike of the black driver. "My name's Sideways," the purple transformer told them with a bow, "A top secret double-agent of the Cybertronian Autobot Elite Guard." "Gotta be pretty slaggin up there then dawg," Jazz commented wiping his visor to make sure he was seeing correctly, "Cause I've never heard nor seen any bit of you." "Indeed," Sideways confirmed, "I take orders directly from the council itself. My two companions here are Crosswire and Rook who are a subspecies of transformers known as Minicons designed to help me switch allegiances as I see I need to. When I have Crosswire on my head I am in my disguise as a Decepticon. Likewise, Rook allows me to wear the Autobot insignia."

"I don't like this man," Jazz muttered to Ratchet who had fallen to the back of the group, "Even with that Autobot symbol on him there's just something about that guy." "I know," Ratchet replied with his arms folded over his chest plate. "What are you doing on earth?" Optimus asked putting his ax away. "I'm here looking for rogue Decepticons that may be left on the planet," Sideways replied holding his hands out. "That's the same thing we're doing, but why'd you attack us?" "Who attacked first?" Sideways asked shrugging his shoulders. "You wrecked my space bridge!" Bulkhead yelled angrily. "I had to do something to keep Decepticons from following me through the portal," Sideways explained, "Decepticons were trying to assault the planet once they found out their leader had been captured."

"Is everyone there ok?" Prime asked. "I'm sure they are, but I was on my way to the Space Bridge anyhow to get to earth. Speaking of which, now that I know just who you guys are do you mind if I join your little group?" "After what you did tonight?!" Fanzone yelled through his megaphone, "You're worse than all of these guys combined when it comes to causing a ruckus in my town!" "I guess you can stay with us," Optimus replied looking down at the captain who was throwing a fit at his feet, "But only if you promise to keep as much of the city intact as possible." "Cross my spark and hope to die," the double-agent said extending a hand to the Autobot leader. Cautiously, Optimus Prime took it in his own and they shook.

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"I love you Bumblebee," Sari said with her eyes half closed as she looked at the slightly shorter boy she was constricted around. "I love you too Sari," he replied smiling and kissed her lips gently, "Sorry that I got you ticked off earlier. I didn't know that you were upset about me wanting to-" "Don't finish that sentence," she mumbled putting a finger to his lips, "It's alright, I just...I get worried sometimes. I hate the thought of you guys leaving, especially you." "Don't worry," he told her hugging her tighter around the waist and reaching down with his other hand to stroke her thigh, "I'll be there for you until the cycle my shell goes sparkless, er, heatless." "Heartless," Sari corrected giggling a bit as she closed her eyes and kissed him back, "and I for you."

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

"Make...it...stop..." Megatron moaned unable to talk loud enough for the singing Decepticon brute to hear him. "My liege, I'm sorry, did you say something? I was taking a stasis nap the best I could," Shockwave replied. "Nothing Shockwave," the leader sighed, "Is it just me or have we stopped?" "Oh yes," Shockwave said, "It seems we have, we appear to be along the edge of the galaxy according to the coordinates." Just then the restraints on the Decepticons slid off and Megatron leapt down to the lower level kicking Lugnut to the ground in the process. "Where are we?" he muttered as the large troop finally shut up. "I can't quite say but looking out the window I...oh my...we're slagged." "What?" Megatron said curiously looking out the same window and spotted what the cool-headed troop had been frightened by, "By the spark of Primus..."

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

metroid story divider-----------metroid story divider

Yes folks, for those that remember, the purple transformer is none other than Sideways who was shown mainly in Transformers Armada! The first person, and I think only, to guess right is KnucklesRedFury207.2 whom I will be doing a drawing for on Deviant Art if they so desire to give me a piece to draw ^_^

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it might seem odd how it was more...sad between Sari and Bumblebee in this one but then again, Animated wasn't always the most joyful of shows at parts. However, do not fear, it'll be back to happy Sari and Bumblebee next time I guarantee it =)

And what could it be that the Decepticons have been taken to? Some might already know, others might be completely confused about everything. Well, stayed tuned for more of Transformers Animated: The Worth of Life!

Also, illustration of Sideways in the Worth of Life story somewhat Animated style, somewhat my own style:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sideways-Animated-126003533

Also, might not be updating as much, but I guarantee I will still update =)


	8. Adventures of Cleanliness

Chapter 8: Adventures of Cleanliness

Sari awoke with a jump as knocking came from her door. "Sari?" Professor Sumdac called from the metal sliding panel, "Are you ok? Why can't I open this door?" The girl looked down at her side. Bumblebee was still in her bed curled up right next to her. "Sorry BB," she muttered with a innocent look on her face. WHAM! Sari hopped out of the bed to go answer the door after the boy fell to his sleeping bag with a grunt from her kick. "Sari!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed as the door hissed open and she looked up at her daughter tapping his foot, "Why was your room locked?" "For protection dad," she replied quickly glancing back towards her bed where Bumblebee's arm was sprouting from behind, "You witnessed how dangerous that Decepticon was." "Oh, very well then," he replied smiling, "and how is our guest holding up."

"I feel like I was hit with a sledgehammer..." he moaned waving his arm before it collapsed back down behind the bed. Professor Sumdac waved back to the sinking arm and turned back to his daughter, "well, as long as nothing was destroyed or anything in here. I'm going to go get things ready for breakfast." "Bye dad!" Sari laughed waving to him as he retreated down the hall and she slid back into her room locking the door again. "Why am I on top of this small bag again?" the boy mumbled shaking his head as he lurched up. "Sorry," Sari apologized diving back down on her bed and planting a kiss on the kid's lips, "Emergency evacuation of my resting place had to occur."

"Glad to know I don't get warned about these things," he replied sarcastically and kissed Sari back, "What knocked me off?" "My foot," she replied showing said appendage to him, "Very effective for moving bodies off of nice, fluffy, soft, touch-enjoying, comfortable..." "Move over," Bumblebee muttered plopping himself back down on the bed and snuggling up against the girl's breasts, "Typical teenagers sleep late apparently according to you." "And typical Sumdacs have to greet the morning whether they want to or not," Sari said sitting up and hopping off the bed, "Besides, my dad's making breakfast for us." "What's a break-" "Morning food consumption." "Ah, now was that all that hard to say in the first place?" Sari her finger to her lip in thought. "Yeah, yeah it was compared to one word that sums it all up. Now then, wanna go consume?" "Sure!"

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"And this is Bumblebee's room!" Bulkhead exclaimed presenting the "art-piece" to the new resident, Sideways, "Little guy's going through some tough size changes. Just got a new body." "Must be some real big size changes," the double-agent added looking over the size of the objects in the room, "How exactly did he get a body about human size?" "This Decepticon called Blackarachnia experimented on him and well...we got to him a bit too late," Bulkhead sighed, "But so far he's been adapting well with the help of our human friend Sari Sumdac. They've been spending loads of time together. So much so that I hardly ever see the little guy anymore."

"How touching," Sideways said almost emotionlessly, "Now you said Blackarachnia was one that did this to your pal?" "Yeah!" Bulkhead said as they exited the room, "We've been trying to get the assistance of some dinobots to help hunt her down but the one we've found and its owner haven't been very...cooperative." "Dinobots?" "Mechanical lifeforms based off an extinct species of this planet brought to life by fragments of the Allspark," Bulkhead explained with a sigh walking back into the main entrance room of the factory. "So Primus brought them to life himself?" Sideways asked curiously.

"...what are you talking about?" Bulkhead muttered with an odd expression on his face, "Everyone knows that Primus is just an old myth and exists on Cybertron if anywhere. I'm talking about the Allspark silly." "Oh yeah," Sideways replied rubbing the back of his helmet bashfully, "Musta just slipped my mind. I believe I came across a powerful fragment the other day though. It was glowing red." "That's...odd," the green Autobot replied, "Normally all fragments of the Allspark shine a bright light shade of blue. Never heard of any red fragments, that's the complete opposite color almost." "Just telling ya what I came across man."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"What are you saying Sentinel Prime?" Alpha Trio asked with the council gathered around the only remaining Elite Guard member on Cybertron. "You need to tell me what's going on," the Autobot demanded slamming his foot down in anger, "I know there's not just nothing out there on the rim of the galaxy and with Megatron loose things might be even worse if he gets his hands on whatever caused the disappearance of the Space Bridge out there!" "Believe us when we say that he would never dare try to harness something that could potentially do that," Perceptor said from the other side of the room. "As we have told you," Alpha Trion continued sternly, "it is nothing to worry about, nothing is out there."

"Like slag there isn't!" Sentinel roared, "You may not have realized but I did some investigating of my own and what I found was not good!" At this the council gave Sentinel odd glances. "What kind of investigation?" Perceptor asked. "The kind that involves actually sending something out there," Sentinel replied grinning at him, "actually, a certain two somethings that I think we should take under our responsibility to go rescue." "The twins Jetfire and Jetstorm?" Perceptor said. Sentinel nodded his head assured that he had won the right to know what's going on and send a rescue party for the boys.

"You are hereby held responsible for them going offline then," Alpha Trion declared glaring at the now stupified Elite Guard member as he turned to face the old bot. "WHAT?!" Sentinel screamed in rage, "You're not even going to go out looking for them?!" "There'd be nothing left to look for," Alpha Trion replied, "They were doomed the moment they started the mission if you intended for their sparks to remain intact." "If you're not going out there then I'm taking it upon myself to search for them!" Sentinel declared to the council and began to walk out, "Consider the Elite Guard officially disbanded!"

"While you are correct that the Elite Guard is now no more we can not allow you go out to look for the twin flying Autobots," Perceptor told him causing Sentinel to stop in his tracks, "lest you doom all of Cybertron even more than you potentially already have." "What is out there that has the council so shooken up that I can't even look for my bots that have gone missing in action?!" "Something you should not have stuck your processor into," Alpha Trion replied snapping his fingers as guards blocked the exit, "Sentinel Prime, the last of the Cybertronian Elite Guard Unit, you are hereby under arrest."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"What are-" "Pancakes," Sari answered before Bumblebee could finish his sentence as she munched viciously into her own, "otherwise known as one of the key essences to life." "You need these to live?" he asked take a bite of his. "Definately!" she replied finishing off her stack in a matter of seconds. Bumblebee stared in awe at the monsterous eating machine Sari had become when the doughy slabs appeared in front of her face. She was right though, they were some of the most delicious things he had come across in his time as a human. "How can you consume so much life giving matter and stay the size you are before consumption?" he asked curiously as he swallowed another bite.

"...is that a fancy way of saying I'm fat?" Sari muttered stopping eating for a second to glare at him. "No," Bumblebee answered as he finished his first pancake, "It's just how are you able to keep your same size?" "It's just how the human body works," Sari said shaking her head and taking another bite. "And how are they today?" Professor Sumdac asked walking over to the table. "Almost as good as the first time you started experimenting with food dad," his daughter replied smiling at him as she chewed, "could be a bit sweeter though." "I knew I should've added more sugar," he moaned hitting his forehead and went walking back into the kitchen.

"Does your dad always act odd?" Bumblebee asked as he finished his second one. "It's what parent's do," Sari laughed shrugging her shoulders before looking at the boy, "They also don't like to hear about their daughter being in bed with a guy just for future warning." "Oh so that's why you cut off my oxygen supply when we were eating pizza," the boy said finally coming to realization, "....well why don't they?" Sari just smacked her forehead. "Me not gonna explain it right now," she sighed and munched on another stack that she had grabbed from a passing waiter bot, "Has to do with differences between boys and girls and yadayadayada. What's important now is pancakes!"

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Where are you guys going again?" Sideways asked with his arms crossed as Optimus and Bulkhead began to drive out of the garage. "We're going to see if we can talk it over with that dinobot and his owner that I told you about," Bulkhead replied slowing to a halt. "Bulkhead, come on, we can't waste time explaining everything," Optimus said stopping in back of the Autobot, "we don't even know if they're still at that construction site that collapsed." "Mind if I tag along?" Sideways asked. "Fine," Prime muttered, "just hurry up, we need to get out there."

As Optimus and Bulkhead zoomed off Sideways morphed into his motorcycle mode and took off after them with Rook hanging on tight. "So how long will it take to get out there?" Sideways asked from the tail end of the trio. "A few stellarcycles," Bulkhead replied, "depending on how fast the servos allow us to move today of course." "Right..." Sideways muttered to himself, "...now if only I knew what stellarcycles were."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Thanks Mr. Sumdac!" Bumblebee exclaimed as the adult took away the last of the dishes. "I just hope you had enough," he replied smiling. "Oh yeah, I'm alright," the boy said hopping out of his chair, "Dunno if Sari had enough though." "That girl always has a huge appetite in the morning," Mr. Sumdac warned walking into the kitchen as Bumblebee made his way to the elevator Sari had taken to her room. "Wonder what the guys are up to back at the factory," he said to himself as he ascend in the glass capsule viewing the floors as he went, "Hopefully that guy from the Space Bridge didn't cause em too much trouble." DING! The door slid open and Bumblebee stepped out spotting Sari's door just down the hall.

"Knock knock," he said as he did the action against the metal panel, "guess who's here." "I'm getting dressed," Sari responded from inside. "Alrighty," Bumblebee replied and slid the door open. "BUMBLEBEE!" the girl exclaimed blushing as she tried to cover herself with the nightgown she'd taken off while the door slid shut after he entered, "I said I'm getting dressed!" "And I said alright," he replied blinking and confused. "You don't walk in on someone when they're getting dressed, especially not a guy walking in on a girl!" Sari told him shaking her head. "But we've seen you get dressed before," Bumblebee responded scratching the back of his head. "You-you have?" the girl mumbled. "Oh yeah sure!" Bumblebee said with a smile, "There was that one time where you were changing in me in car mode, another where you were getting dressed in some clean clothes at the factory while me and Bulkhead were waiting for you, the other time after you'd fallen in the river and you got dressed in some dry clothes in me after remembering to always pack an extra pair after the camping trip, the-"

With each passing example Sari's face got redder and redder until it was almost the same color as her hair. "Stop!" she said sharply with a twitching eye, "Me do not need to hear all that, one example was enough. I didn't know you spied on me while I was changing in your car mode." "Well I could also feel you as you squirmed about on my cush-" "Too much info," Sari cut him off placing her hands over her ears not realizing that she needed then to hold up the nightgown. Somehow, Sari's face managed to get even redder as Bumblebee gazed upon her almost naked body and she turned around as quickly as possible. "You go in the bathroom while I get dressed," she stammered pointing to the door to the side of the room.

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"I am sorry to have to do this to a member of the Cybetronian Elite Guard, but here is your cell Sentinel," Highbrow said as they locked the blue Autobot up, "Enjoy your stay as best as possible." "...HOW DARE THEY DO THIS!" Sentinel Prime screamed in fury banging his face against the bars after the personnel had left, "Lock me up, the last member of the Guard, and in the Metroplex no less! I need to get out of here!" "I believe I could help with that little problem," a scratchy voice declared from a cell that had just somehow opened up, "After all, I can get the best things on the market for the job." "I don't deal with the scum of the streets," Sentinel replied with a glare to the brown blackmarket crook that stepped into view, Rattletrap. "Then I guess you don't mind spending the rest of 70 stellarcycles locked up in this Primus-forsaken..." "ALRIGHT!" Sentinel snapped pushing his face up against the bars, "Just make it quick!"

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Alright Bumblebee," Sari called flailing her dress out at the bottom, "You can come out now." "You not gonna get mad or anything?" he asked slinking out of the bathroom with his arm soaking wet. "...do I even wanna know what happened?" "I was fiddling around with that faucet thing," Bumblebee replied. "What faucet thing?" "You know, the thing that rains water down. What is it?" "...are you talking about the shower?" Sari asked raising an eyebrow and walking into view of the room. The shower head was indeed dripping. "I dunno," Bumblebee said shrugging his shoulders, "I just turned a few knobs and water came out."

"Are you telling me you've not used one of those before?" Sari muttered giving Bumblebee an odd glance. "Uh...no. Am I suppose to?" "Oh god," she sighed putting a hand to her forehead, "Alright, come on, today's lesson is one I hoped I wouldn't have to do: hygiene." "What's hygiene?" "Do not ask that," she commanded and dragged Bumblebee in. "Now then," she began folding her arms over her chest after drawing back the shower curtains, "What do you think this "faucet" called the shower would be useful for?" "Sanitizing unknown otherworldy specimens for minimal poisonous contamination," he said with a smile. Sari looked at Bumblebee oddly, then at the shower, then back at Bumblebee again, "no."

"Well then I got nothing," he moaned pulling his cap down over his eyes in boredom. "Alright, well first off, pay attention," Sari ordered taking the boy's entire cap off his head, much to his dismay, "And secondly, get undressed." "What?!" he yelped backing away a bit, "Why?" "I'm going to show you what showering is about, and for that you need to have no clothes on. Besides, you've looked in on me practically naked before." "Well I didn't know that was bad to do until a few minutes ago!" Bumblebee exclaimed hugging his shirt to his body, "Why should I take off something I've been wearing since the instant I bought it?" "...yeah, that's definitely coming off," Sari replied and grabbed the boy by the collar, "I won't look if you don't want me to, but one way or another you have to be undressed for this."

"Fine," he huffed and began yanking his shirt over his head, "But only cause I have to." Sari rolled her eyes and turned around to begin fiddling with the shower handles. "There, happy?" Bumblebee asked causing Sari to turn around. Immediately Sari turned back to the shower blushing madly. "No comment," she mumbled with her eyes wide and got the water running. "Now then," she said closing her eyes as best as possible as she walked behind Bumblebee and began to push him towards the shower, "Get inside and close the curtains." Sighing, the boy stepped in and did as he was told. "Wow, this is actually rather relaxin-ahh!!!!" "Um...you ok?" Sari asked putting a finger to her lip. "This thing's trying to burn me offline!" he screamed back and Sari reached to adjust the controls. "Ah...the inferno has sto-ahh! FREEZING!!" "Sorry!" the girl exclaimed and reached back in again to fiddle with the handles once more. "Phew, I-AH! HOT!"

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Well, no sign of them here," Optimus sighed looking over the ruined remains of the construction site where Snarl had tried to attack Bulkhead and Prime a few days earlier, "Maybe I shouldn't have acted so harshly." "It's not all your fault boss bot," Bulkhead said patting his leader on the back to try and cheer him up, "I was the one that helped in the assault remember." "Under my command." "Well, when your commander there is done moping about the past tell him I found something," Sideways told them stretching and walking towards a broken fence. "Could be a bit more polite," Bulkhead suggested as he and Prime walked over to where Sideways was standing.

"Politeness idn't really my style," Sideways responded and pointed at the ground. Imprinted in the dirt and cement trailing off into the distance were a pair of large foot-prints. "Why would there be only one set?" Optimus wondered aloud looking off to where they led, "There were two of them." "Well, remember when we saw em when we were freed from Soundwave's control?" Bulkhead reminded the leader, "Scrapper tried to ride ontop of Snarl." "That must be it." "Are we gonna actually follow these or are you two just gonna have a little chit chat session?" Sideways grumbled putting his hands behind his head.

Both Bulkhead and Optimus Prime gave the new member odd glances. "Is something bothering you Sideways?" Optimus asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah," he replied taking the hand off, "You two just standing around theorizing what happened instead of actually taking action." "Fine," Prime said looking back at Bulkhead confused, "Transform and roll out then I guess." "Way way ahead of you," Sideways said already in his motorcycle mode as he and Rook trailed off into the distance. "You sure he should be part of our group boss bot?" Bulkhead asked as they both transformed and began to follow the motorcycle. "Not much choice," Optimus replied, "he's an Autobot Elite Guard member and there's not really anyone else he can join on earth."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Now why'd we stop the rain?" Bumblebee asked looking up at the dripping shower head. When Sari had finally gotten it to a decent temperature she had plugged up the drain so that the water would fill up in the bathtub. "So that I can personally show you how to effectively keep your body clean," she replied blushing as she sat on the outside of the tub. "You could join me you know," he told her with a smile, "It's pretty relaxing once it's not burning or freezing your skin off." "Uh...no," she replied smiling back squirting some shampoo into her hand, "I've already taken one today and that's another thing that boys and girls don't do together."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked, "Goes back to the boys and girl difference stuff," she sighed rolling her eyes, "Not going to explain anymore of that right now. What I am going to do though is show you how to make sure your hair stays clean. Now slide over so that your head's next to me." After he had done so Bumblebee felt Sari's hands run through his short hair with bubbles forming in it. "Um...what are you doing?" "It's called shampoo," Sari replied, "Keeps your hair nice and fresh to keep it from getting all greasy and nasty. Just make sure it doesn't get in you-" "MY OPTIC!!!" Bumblebee practically screamed clutching his eye and started thrashing about, "It's melting!"

"Bumblebee, calm down!" Sari exclaimed trying to keep the boy under control, "Here, open your eye and-Bumblebee! Stop shaking about you-AH!" "Ah," he sighed as he rose back up from the water and looked to the side of the tub, "It's alright Sari, my optic's no longer on fire...Sari?" "Yes?" Sari groaned glaring at the boy as she rose up from the water next to him, "I am here. Thank the lord you are no longer in pain and caused any unfortunate mishaps like practically drowning me." "Indeed is good you didn't practically drown," he replied smiling before receiving a bop on the head. "Well...now that I'm forced to be in this tub I guess I can show you a bit better. Make sure you have your eyes, er, optics or whatever you want to call them, closed when you're washing your hair with shampoo."

"That woulda been helpful to know before I was attacked," Bumblebee grumbled and began running his fingers through his hair. "I was trying to tell you when I began pouring the shampoo," Sari told him grabbing a bar of soap. "Now what's that? Don't I already have enough threats to deal with?" "This is called soap," Sari explained and rubbed it on her cheek, "You rub it all over your body to get it clean." "Why not just use the shampoo?" "Shampoo's only for hair." "Humans are confusing," Bumblebee sighed closing his eyes as some of the eye-burning goop dripped down his face, "They should just make one thing that cleans the whole body."

"Either way, it's what we got to work with," Sari replied as something pressed against Bumblebee's back and started moving about. It was the soap Sari had been holding. "What are you doing?..." "I'm washing your back," she told him, "Wanna try and get this done as quick as possible." "Do I get this kind of washing service everytime?" he asked, "Cause this is almost as enjoyable as a car wash." "No, it's just cause I was unwillingly toppled into the tub that I'm doing this," Sari murmured, "And I'm only doing your back." "Why?" "Cause you should be done washing your hair by the time I get done with your back so you can do the rest." "What if I wasn't done washing my hair?"

Sari blushed and closed her eyes, "Still wouldn't do the front." "Why not?" "Boy girl difference, no go into further detail right now." "Sorta hard to tell what you mean if you don't explain," Bumblebee replied and wiped some of the suds out of his hair. Just then he felt pressure on his crotch causing him to blush. "That is what the main factor in the boy and girl stuff is," Sari mumbled and started working on Bumblebee's arm, "Only guys and girls that get married to each other or real close couples do the kind of stuff that you suggest." "Like sleeping together?" The girl blushed again and banged her head against the boy's neck. " A different kind of sleeping than what we do," she responded and got back to soaping Bumblebee's arm.

"Alrighty, then let's get married," Bumblebee suggested smiling. The girl's hand stopped moving along his arm. Curiously, Bumblebee looked back at Sari, squinting his eyes in hopes that they wouldn't be invaded by the deadly suds. After a few seconds Sari burst out laughing and hung over Bumblebee's back. "Oh Bumblebee," she sighed trying to get herself back under control and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, "you still know so little. You don't just get married to someone and that's that. You gotta be in love and stuff first." "Well we love each other," Bumblebee stated confused. Sari just hung her head with a doubtful smile on her face, "We LOVE each other, that doesn't necessarily mean we're IN LOVE." "Them I'm in love with you," Bumblebee announced causing Sari to blush and roll her eyes. "Now rinse off!" she ordered dunking Bumblebee's head under the water to get the shampoo off.

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"This is the life eh Snarly?" Scrapper sighed as he relaxed in a wrecked electrical tower and poured another drum of oil into his mouth, "kickin back, by the sea, no unwanted guests, and all the oil you can stuff down your vocal processor." The dinobot ran about joyfully with an oil drum in its beak that it was playing with. "Though maybe I really should reconsider the offer the Autobots gave. I mean, it's Bulkhead's buddy we're talking about and he never really meant to give me or Mixmaster any trouble. He's a lug with a heart of gold, it just never ends well with the other members of his team is the main problem."

"Hey!" Sideways yelled from on top of a hill above, still in motorcycle mode, "You, you two robots. Are you a constructicon and dinobot?" "Who wants to know human?" Scrapper replied getting up and tossing his oil drum aside. The constructicon immediately jumped back in surprise though as Sideways morphed into his robot mode with the driver becoming his helmet. "Me, Sideways, that's who wants to know," the ninja bot muttered coldly staring down at his victims and folding his arms over his chest plate. "An Autobot!" Scrapper exclaimed looking at the insignia and then looked hesitantly down at his own, "Look buddy! I-I don't really work for Megatron! It's just that he offered us oil and it was the best stuff we ever tasted, we did a job here and there, and well uh..."

"Hey Scrapper!" Bulkhead exclaimed waving as he and Optimus leapt out of their vehicle modes behind Sideways, "Sorry about last time!" "Oh, he's with you guys," Scrapper mumbled rolling his eyes, "What do you want?" "We wanna know if you can help or not," Optimus replied, "We really need it." Scrapper tapped his foot and put his hand to his chin ponderingly. "You know, I have been thinking about that little offer you guys gave us since the-" "We don't have time for this," Sideways said leaping down and snapped his foot into the constructicon's head sending him flying back through the wrecked electrical tower. "SIDEWAYS!" Optimus and Bulkhead both exclaimed rushing down after him.

"What are you doing Sideways? I didn't give an order to strike!" Optimus yelled grabbing the purple transformer by the shoulder only to be knocked off a second later. "Look Prime, first off, I'm getting this done as quickly and efficiently as potentially possible," Sideways responded lifting a hand to the oncoming Snarl, "And secondly, I don't take orders from you. I outrank you in any possible way. Now listen constructicon, your pet gets slagged if you don't do as we say." "Hold it!" Scrapper cried out in a panic as he tumbled back out of the wreckage, "Look buddy! Cool your jets for a second!" "Three." "Snarl stop!" Scrapper pleaded with the charging triceratops copy still charging at the intruder. "Two," Sideways continued to count as his wrist cannon began to glow. "STOP!!!" Scrapper cried. "One-"

WHAM! Sideways went soaring through the air into a pool of oil from Prime's ax as he grabbed the dinobot by the horns and skidded it to a hault. "Sideways! That is no way to ask for help!" Prime yelled before being tossed away by Snarl. "No offense Optimus," Sideways replied as he sat back up in the murky black liquid and fired a shot at the dinobot's feet, "But I don't give a damn about what you think is right and wrong." "Stop firing at my Snarl!" Scrapper ordered running over to the purple bot with his pet. BAM! The constructicon fell to the ground as the blast of plasma from Sideway's wrist cannon tore through his shoulder-plate. Snarl however, kept charging.

SHRING! Both Bulkhead and Optimus Prime stared at the scene. There lay Scrapper trying to get back to his feet with Snarl's horns dug at least five feet deep into Sideway's torso. "Sideways?" Optimus called worriedly. "Atta boy Snarl!" Scrapper cheered finally standing up shakily, "Make sure he never walks again!" Just then the group jumped in surprise. Sideway's eyes lit up brighter than they had ever glowed before and he stood up yanking Snarl's horns out of him in the process and tossing the dinobot into a pool of oil off to the side. "Sideways!" Optimus exclaimed as he ran over with Bulkhead stopping to assist Scrapper, "Are you alright?"

"What are you talking about?" Sideways asked as he walked over to Snarl's downed body, "Of course I'm fine." "But we saw the dinobot's horns go right through you!" Bulkhead said. Sideways just looked at the group oddly and turned to them pointing to his unscratched chest-plate, "Well I think you all need to get your optics checked because, as you can see, I'm just fine." Bulkhead and Scrapper finally made their way over to the scene and the constructicon fell to his knees to comfort his pet. "We were going to say yeah, we'd help ya," Scrapper told them glaring at the newcomer, "But now I'm not so sure." "You need to get that shoulder checked out," Bulkhead pointed out, "Our buddy Ratchet back at the factory is a repair bot. A grumpy old one, but a repair bot none-the-less."

"We're sorry about how our new comrade treated you," Optimus added helping Scrapper back to his feet, "He just arrived yesterday." "Are we quite through here?" Sideways sighed as he slung Snarl over his shoulder, "We have em, so let's get back to the factory." "We wouldn't be wasting time talking right now if it hadn't been for you," Optimus replied pushing a finger against Sideway's chest-plate, "So you just keep quiet and ignore us if you don't like it." "I'll see you back at the factory," Sideways said stalely and transformed into his motorcycle mode, "Might wanna hurry back when you finally decide to move." The group stared at the purple motorcycle as it road off into the city

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter.

"Finally!" Sari exclaimed after putting on another set of clothes, "All nice and squeaky clean eh?" "I'm not in trouble for watching you this time am I?" Bumblebee asked from the bed. "No," she sighed turning around and walking over to him, "I figured that I've put you through enough in the bathroom and you might not wanna head right back in there." "Yeah, being a clean human is way too hard of work," the boy said rolling his eyes miserably, "But somewhat relaxing at parts. Are you sure I can't eat that stick thing?" "You don't eat deodorant unless you want food poisoning Bumblebee," Sari replied putting a hand to her head in partial disbelief, "But at least now you're no longer dirty."

"What about these old clothes I'm wearing?" he asked sitting up to show his normal set off. "I had those washed too," Sari replied with a smile, "When you were headed to the bath I tossed them out of the room and called for a bot to take them to the washing machine." "So there's a machine that can wash me?" Bumblebee gleefully asked, "What a relief, no longer do I have to worry about those stupid shamp-" "No," Sari said shaking her head pathetically, "It's a machine for washing clothes."

"Slag," he mumbled crossing his arms across his chest, "But about that love, in love stuff..." "Bumblebee," Sari muttered rolling her eyes and blushing as she lay down next to him, "We LOVE each other. Being in love is for people that want to spend the rest of their lives together." Bumblebee stared at the ceiling for a few seconds then responded, "Well isn't that us? I mean, I've already confessed that I want to be with you forever and you've said that you can't stand loosing me." Sari blushed and looked at the boy next to her with a small smile. "Bumblebee," she said, "I know what I said and all but...well...mainly it's just there's never been a guy that I've really felt this way towards until you. As I said before, you're the first real human friend I've really had and I dunno if we should really get involved in that kind of relationship."

"I don't see why not," Bumblebee replied with his own smile, "I mean we sleep together, play together, kiss, hug, do whatever that thing is where a guy and girl rub their cheeks and noses together, watch movies together, and even take baths together-" "Accidentally." "I don't see how much more affectionate we can get towards each other." The girl just continued staring at Bumblebee before eventually closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his. It was the same kind of thing as the night before, where their tongues interacted mostly. Bumblebee liked the feeling and it made him blush as he felt her breath move through his mouth. After a while their lips parted and Sari looked at him again.

"Bumblebee," she said breathing a bit deeply, "um...are you sure you'd wanna be with me?" "Who else would I want to be with on earth?" he asked back with a smile. Sari's mouth expanded into a huge smile as she shook her head and hugged the boy tightly, "I mean are you sure you'd want to spend your life with me?" "Of course," Bumblebee said almost immediately after the girl had finished her sentence. "Alright alright," she mumbled nuzzling her cheek against Bumblebee's, "I'll think about it. Now then...wanna go see how badly I can beat your score in Vectorman?" "Oh you're on!" Bumblebee exclaimed as they both hopped out of bed and headed for the television.

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Is he gonna be alright?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet as the doc bot examined the constructicon's shoulder. "Unfortunately," Ratchet replied as Bulkhead looked on worriedly, "Yes, he'll be just fine. I can get the scratched patched up in no time. Don't feel good about helping a Decepticon but if it gets Bumblebee back to normal, or however normal he can be, I suppose it's worth it." "Hey!" Scrapper exclaimed from the operating table, "We only worked for Megatron for the oil." Ratchet just shrugged and kept his attention turned to Bulkhead, "How did he get this bad a blow in the first place?" "Sideways," Bulkhead told him causing Ratchet to put a hand to his chin in thought, "He's not been acting all that nice."

"He nearly slagged pour Snarl!" Scrapper added angrily. Ignoring the constructicon, Ratchet continued to stroke his chin. "That Sideways really does seem like a trouble maker," the veteran finally murmured, "Acts nothing like how a responsible bot should act and with his ability to change sides in the blink of an eye I'm starting to wonder if he really is who he says he is..." "But if he were a Decepticon wouldn't he have slagged us by now?" Bulkhead asked. "That's the main thing that bugs me," Ratchet continued and paced about, "If he weren't an Autobot then who exactly is he? Especially since he has no insignia what-so-ever without his...I think he called em Microns?"

"Well there's Wreck-gar, he's neither an Autobot nor Decepticon." "But he's just an innocent scrap heap that was brought to life by the Allspark," Ratchet replied and put a hand to his forehead, "This Sideways character is not, he's something more. And Jazz told me that things never feel right around the guy." "Well after today I'm wondering if I can ever feel anything around him again," Bulkhead said. "So...am I gonna get worked on or am I just gonna lay here and listen to you talk about that freak that tried to kill us?" Scrapper asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses kid," Ratchet replied walking over to the damage transformer, "Bulkhead, you just keep an eye on that guy alright?" "Affirmative doc bot!" the lumbering giant replied saluting and bounded off through the door. "Bulky boy seems as joyful as ever," Scrapper mumbled to the medic, "I suppose he being kept as in line as you saps had when me and him first met?" "Trying our best," Ratchet murmured back, "Now shut up so I can work."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"Hello?" Blackarachnia said to her static-filled computer monitor, "Is someone trying to contact me?" "That would be me," Sideways replied with a glare as the screen flipped to his face. "Oh, you, that purple guy. Your head looks a bit different. So, can I be transformed back into Elita 1 yet?" "Oh no no no my dear," Sideways laughed amusingly, "Have some patience, you don't honestly expect for your body to just return to normal in a split second with no effort do you?" "Well then why are you calling?!" the female transformer hissed angrily. "To talk to you," Sideways replied, "You see, I'm now working alongside the Autobots on earth."

"WHAT?!" Blackarachnia screamed scraping the computer keyboard with her sharp appendages in anger, "You traitor! How dare-" "You didn't let me finish, as always," Sideways said in a rather...odd echoing tone for a split second, "I'm working alongside them in caugneto. I have the ability to change my alliance in a moment's notice. Anyhow, the Autobots now believe they have the keys to hunt you down." "Oh really?" Blackarachnia laughed lightly, "And how's that?" "They've caught what they call a dinobot." The spidery figure stared at the screen for a few seconds at a loss of words. "And why are you calling again?" "To tell you what to do."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

"And....done!" Rattletrap cackled gleefully as the prison cell swung open, "Now then, this kind of service don't come cheap, what do you reckon you can gi-" "How's about not having you thrown back in your cell?" Sentinel hissed pressing the smaller Cybertronian up against the wall. "F-fair enough!...you know in retrospect maybe I shoulda made a deal with you before I busted you out..." "Just keep quiet and follow me!" Sentinel ordered as he began walking down the hallway as quietly as he could, "And make sure you aren't spotted. The fate of all of Cybertron may be in our hands." "Sounds like a pretty good gig...might actually make some dough off this," Rattletrap said to himself as he joined the Elite Guard member, "Count me in big guy."

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter--------------I don't know what kind of divider to put in this chapter

Yep, I'm probably not gonna be updating nearly as often on this story unfortunately =( But I promise you all that it is far FAR from finished. Also, I've been wondering, how far do you want this relationship with Sari and BB to go guys? Just curious.

And just for those that don't know Rattletrap appeared in the episode "This is Why I Hate Machines," and Highbrow appeared in "Transwarpped."

Well, hope this was a good enough chapter and here's an illustration =)

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sari-and-Bumblebee-Bathtime-126236564


	9. Hunting the Spider

Chapter 9: Hunting the Spider

"Waspinator have big plans..." the green large insectoid-like Decepticon hissed to himself as he flew about above the island that had warped with him following Blackarachnia's experimentation. The spidery witch that caused all the mess in the first place was still crawling around on the ground below. Waspinator had contemplated about ending her petty little existance, especially after using him the way she had, but he decided he had more important things to do. He still needed to find out where exactly he was. VWWOOOSH! The Decepticon barely had time to think before a purple streak blazed past him and clamped onto his foot. "What the-what is this?" Waspinator wondered aloud as he looked down at the purple transformer clinging onto him. "Don't mind me buzz boy," Sideways replied quietly.

Suddenly Waspinator's skin began to fade and flash in an odd greenish illumination. "Not Transwarp buildup again...Waspinator still have aches from last time..." As everything began to fade out of existance that had teleported with him and Blackarachnia in the first place the sky grew rather dark and the oxygen levels began to become rather distorted. "What in the name of Primus?" the bug muttered looking up. The last thing he saw before the images completely faded away was what he saw in the sky. Far above him was a huge gaping hole it seemed, with two pincer-like structures that stretched far beyond the horizon at opposite ends of the enormous maw. Then everything vanished.

* * *

"How on Cybertron?!" Bumblebee screamed as he saw Sari's score tally up on the screen, "No! Go down numbers! You were supposed to stop over a stellarcycle ago!" Sari laughed gleefully seeing Bumblebee's expression growing more and more shocked with each passing second. "Here ya go Bumblebee," the girl said handing the controller over to the boy, frozen in disbelief as the score ended counting, "Might wanna get to work if you wanna beat that." "How did you even make it past the final boss?!" he cried as Sari got up and walked over to the slushie machine, "You fight him in a slaggin tornado for Primus' sake!" "It's all in the fingers," Sari replied as she took a sip. "You used your "I'm so cool cause I can communicate with electronics" powers didn't you?"

The girl grinned toothily at Bumblebee as she sat back down next to him and went back to sipping on the sugary delight, "I bet your circuitry would never have had a problem with me doing it to them." Bumblebee blushed lightly but his eyes remained glued to the screen as he shot more and more opponents. "You know, don't you ever feel sad about blowing those things up?" Sari asked pointing to a machine made of orbs on the screen. "...why would I be sad about blowing up pixels?" "They're robots if you didn't see the intro..." "So?" he muttered back shrugging his shoulders, "you're not one to talk with what other kinds of games you humans have about blowing each other away. YEAH! First boss down!"

"I guess you're right," Sari said after drinking some more of the slushie, "But I don't go around killing people and stuff in real life." "Oh really?" Bumblebee asked glancing at her. "It wasn't my fault that I went on an out-of-control rampage through Detroit annihilating everything I came across due to the key overloading me and almost killing you...in...the process." "...yeah it sorta was," Bumblebee replied raising an eyebrow before wrapping his arm around Sari's neck and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "But that won't stop me from lovin' ya. Wonder how exactly your body drained all that energy from the key though, it seemed limitless." "I don't know what happened to the energy exactly, but I know what's happening to your character," Sari said pointing at the screen where the robot Bumblebee was controlling had just blown up. "NO!!!!"

* * *

"So when are we going after the spider?" Sideways asked irritably as he walked into Ratchet's operating room. "No visitors," Ratchet replied as he worked on Scrapper's shoulder. "I know," Sideways replied folding his arms over his chest, "I don't really care. The dinobot's the one we need for the mission and he's not injured." Just then Ratchet spun around with his medical tools still in his hand and looked the team switcher in the eyes. "Listen here kid," he growled, "You may work as fast as you can and may work as uncaring as you can, but you should always care about others going potentially offline, especially if they're on your team! That's what separates us from the Decepticons!"

Sideways just simply let out a loud laugh. "You actually think that's what separates Autobots and Decepticons you old fool?" he cackled making his way towards the door, "That's just what separates you and your team from other Cybertronians. There is no way in hell that you can speak for all of the Autobots out there. I've seen Autobots gleefully kill others of the opposing side and even some of their own. That's what transformers were designed to do, they're for war, they're meant to kill. That's their key function, the function of ANY transformer." Ratchet just stood there looking at the purple transformer as he slid the door opened.

"Is that really what you think transformers are for?" Ratchet asked glaring at the intruder. "No," Sideways replied, "It's what I know they're for. I've lived far long enough to know exactly what they're about. You must admit, even you love the smell of battle." That last sentence sent shivers down the Autobot's mechanical vertebrae. "You can take him," Scrapper said catching the attention of both Ratchet and Sideways, "You can take Snarl." "Kid, don't talk, I'm still not done with your shoulder." "It's fine," Scrapper told them, "You can have him to help you. But ONLY if that murdering freak you're talking to stay out of the mission!" "I think we can allow that," Ratchet replied smiling at his patient as the ninja-bot left.

"However," the medic continued as he worked on the shoulder, "What made you change your mind?" "Mostly your little speech there," Scrapper replied, "I'd been thinking about it since we were first attacked by your leader and Bulky to begin with, but after your little confrontation with that maniac there and saying that I was a teammate well...I figured yous guys are probably actually alright." "No one likes that guy," Ratchet told him, "Not since he first showed up here on earth. No one around here has ever even heard of the guy before he arrived." "You guys sure you can trust him?" Scrapper asked jumping from a zap. "No."

* * *

"Oh yeah noobs!" Henry Masterson exclaimed as he stumbled out of the remains of what was a prison wall just moments earlier, "The Headmaster is back with a vengeance trolls and he's not gonna stop till every one of those lame old Autobots are OWNED!" "Nice dreams ya got there," Fanzone's voice echoed through his megaphone outside of the jail, "But you're gonna have to put em on hold there kiddo. You haven't finished your time in detention." Masterson looked around. The police certainly did have him surrounded from all sides. "Hey noobs," he yelled punching in a few keys on a remote in his pocket, "The next time you lamos decide to lock up a super genius make sure you put his inventory in another building!" As he finished typing in the last key a Headmaster Unit appeared above Masterson and began firing down on the police. "TOTAL OWNAGE!" he screamed as maniacally as he could.

* * *

"Sari," Professor Sumdac said through a device next to Sari's bed, "Calling Sari, will Sari Sumdac please report..." "What is it dad?" Sari answered as she sat down on the bed, "I'm sorta in the middle of watching Bumblebee fail at beating my score in Vectorman." "Will you please come down to the kitchen." "Do you need help putting the pancake mix back up again?" she sighed. "A bit more than that..." he replied and the transmission ended. "I'll be back in a sec," Sari said waving to Bumblebee as she walked through the door, "Don't stop failing!" He simply growled as the door shut behind her.

"Wonder what dad would want," Sari said to herself as she headed to the elevator and stepped into it. As she descended she saw the usual scientist-filled floors. Same thing every time, sorta bored her. "I wonder what level Bumblebee's made it to now," she mumbled staring upwards, "he's never made it past The Vault. He couldn't be there already though...could he?" Finally the elevator came to a stop and Sari stepped out into the dining floor where her dad was sitting at a table. Happily he waved to her and pointed to a seat.

"Awkward..." Sari said quietly and walked over, "Dad, I thought you needed my help in the kitchen." "Nope," he replied as she sat down, "That was just to get you out of your room." "Alrighty...I'm here, what is it?" "Well first off, pancake?" the professor asked as a robot set a stack down on the table. Sari was immediately practically inhaling them with how fast she was scarfing them down her throat. "Sari," her father said with her not even looking up, "I know what you and Bumblebee have been up to." Immediately Sari froze and her eyes shot to her dad's face.

* * *

"So that's how it's gonna be then?" Optimus said with his arms folded over his chest-plate as he stared at his team which had gathered in the main entrance of the factory, "Bulkhead, Ratchet, me, and Snarl will go back to Dinobot Island and the rest will stay here?" "Hey woah woah man!" Scrapper yelped putting his hands up and looking towards Sideways, "There is no way I'm hanging out here with that creep!" "Relax dawg," Jazz's voice replied from behind as he patted Scrapper on the damaged shoulder causing him to flinch, "I'm staying behind to make sure the both of you stay in line." "Whatever," Sideways mumbled as he began walking to another room, "I'll be awaiting your return if ya need me."

Pretty much the entire group let out an imaginary sigh of relief as Sideways exited. "So Prime," Ratchet said and got to his feet from where he was sitting, "How exactly are we supposed to get Snarl to trust us." "Like this ya old rust bucket," Scrapper replied as he snapped his fingers and the dinobot rushed to his side, "Now Snarl, these guys are your friends got it? We're not counting that purple guy that nearly slagged ya, just these guys." The dinobot looked around at the group slowly and then back at Scrapper and nodded its head rapidly. "See! You're now his pals," Scrapper told them.

"Glad to have you two as part of the team," Optimus told them nodding his head, "Now then, we just need to contact Fanzone so we can get a boat again." "If we had Omega Supreme here it'd be no problem," Ratchet mumbled, "Why'd we have to leave the big guy back on Cybertron?" "Because the Council outranks us there," Prime told him with a shrug, "I'm sure he'll be just fine Ratchet, it's not like there's really much of any threats left out there in the universe now that we got Megatron imprisoned." "I guess you're right," Ratchet sighed. "Now let's transform and roll out Autobots!" Prime ordered.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sari nearly screamed, "What do you mean you're fine with it?!" "As I said, it is fine by me what you and Bumblebee are doing," Issac Sumdac replied. "But why?" "Would you rather I be concerned?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Well no, of course not!" Sari quickly replied blushing, "But normally a dad would have their daughter beaten senseless if they found out that kind of stuff..." "You watch way too much T.V.," her father laughed and walked over to her, "The thing is is that I trust you Sari. You've already proven many times in the past that you can make decisions on your own if necessary and I don't doubt that you will make the right choices in a relationship. Besides, who am I to get between you and your boyfriend if-"

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend," Sari muttered blushing again. "Oh really?" her dad replied and began to pace about the table, "What about "good that I have my bed all to myself tonight"?" "We were just having a pillowfight!" she exclaimed receiving a questionable stare back, "...yeah...that isn't very believable is it?" "Not even when I was growing up." "Alright....yeah, we did sleep together...but not that kind of sleep!" she yelped looking at Mr. Sumdac, "Just hugging and stuff..." "It's your choice Sari," her dad told her hugging her, "There's no way I could probably stop you from doing anything even if I wanted to if you were fixated on doing it. Just be sure to be good to the boy. He's only just become human after all."

"Are you sure you're alright with us dad?" Sari asked hugging him back. "Of course I'm sure!" he replied pulling away, "Now you get back up there with him before I change my mind. I also hear that the annual Detroit Robotics Dance is tomorrow..." "Dad, Bumblebee only has the clothes me and Fanzone got for him, nothing to be dressed up to dance in." "I'm sure I have something that could work," Mr. Sumdac replied smiling. "You've been to a dance?" Sari asked holding back a laugh. Now it was her dad's turn to blush. "It was for an occasion....I'd rather not talk about. Now don't you have someone to watch fail at Megaman?" "That's Vectorman dad and...yeah! You're right! He could be at Superstructure by now!"

After giving her dad a kiss Sari rushed back to the elevator and he waved to her. "Don't cheat!" he yelled to her receiving a sympathetic smile in return as the capsule doors hissed shut and she began to ascend. "Why would I need to cheat to beat Bumblebee? I mean, there's already no way he could pass my score."

* * *

"Great, so now we have two problems on our hands," Optimus muttered shaking his head, "Blackarachnia and now Headmaster." "Me and the boys'll try to find Masterson. You guys can use the boat we did last time as long as nothing around here gets blown up." "Thanks again Captain Fanzone," the Autobot said giving a thumbs-up to the team, "You really are one of the best human allies we've come to know." "Don't mention it," he replied shrugging his shoulders, "As long as it keeps you machines away for a bit it can only be a good thing."

"So are we ready?" Ratchet mumbled keeping an eye on Snarl as he walked about the wrecked prison, "My joints are starting to ache." "We have permission to use the boat," Optimus responded smiling and pointing towards the freighter they had used when they first went to rescue Bumblebee. "Alright, I'll get it started up," Bulkhead announced as he bounded down the dock shaking the ground as he did so. "I'm not so sure that it's a good idea that he gets the thing started up." "Relax Ratchet," Prime told the older bot and put a hand on his shoulder, "If Bulkhead can make Space Bridges I'm sure he can work an old freighter."

Suddenly Ratchet and Prime turned to look at the boat as an explosion went off. "Sorry!" they heard Bulkhead shout from the ship, "Just snapped a lever..." "Maybe we should go help him out," Prime agreed smiling weakly at the veteran. As the leader ran off towards the freighter Ratchet tried to get the dinobot's attention away from the prison and the nervous men Fanzone was leading. "Hopefully," he muttered to himself as he hoisted the heavy dinosaur-like transformer over his shoulder, "Our little reunion with the island will go over better than this little escapade."

* * *

"No way, you're on Dark Ruins already?!" Sari exclaimed as she dove into Bumblebee from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck causing him to jump in surprise. "Yes I am miss scare the spark out of me. And as you can see, I have five lives," he replied as she rubbed her cheek against his, "So what'd your dad want?" "He just wanted to tell me he knows about what we've been doing." "Oh?" Bumblebee muttered as he jumped over the shot of an enemy robot, "I thought you were keeping our relationship thingy a secret." "Sorta hard to do that when the boy that I have the relationship with knows nothing about when he should keep his mouth closed about the situation," Sari murmured back constricting her arms more around Bumblebee's neck.

Just then they both heard a little robotic cry from the television as Bumblebee's character exploded again. "Well, consider us even then I guess," the boy grumbled as the level restarted. "Cheer up," Sari told him giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!" "And what would that be?" "We're gonna go to a dance!" "...dance?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he paused the game to look at her. "Yeah, it's where you-" "I know what a dance is Sari! I did it as an Autobot, you've even seen me break-dance before!" he replied shaking his head. "Well I doubt this is a dance that you break-dance at," she replied causing Bumblebee to look at her oddly, "It's more of a slower more...traditional celebratory kind of thing."

"Well I don't know the first thing about that," he said. "Neither do I," Sari laughed back embarrassed, "But we can just hang out there and stuff if nothing else. But you need better clothes than this." "This is all I got," he sighed. "Don't worry, my dad said he could help out with it," Sari told him with a smile before leaning in closer to his face, "it would be a nice little date doncha think?" Bumblebee blushed at the closeness of Sari's face as a nervous smile spread across his lips. "Well, yeah, I guess. But how would your dad be able to help?" "You know, that's the same thing I wondered when I asked him about it," Sari replied and grabbed Bumblebee's hand to get him up off the couch, "But won't know until we go see now will we?"

* * *

"Now you're wanting me to get you what again?" Rattletrap asked scratching his head in confusion. "I need you to get me a copy of the old history files of the Fortress Maximus," Sentinel muttered irritably to the rodent-like dealer. Since their escape from the Metroplex a few cycles earlier all of Cybertron had been up in red alert looking for Sentinel. His new teammate however, the Cybertronians seemed much less concerned about and they had taken refuge in an alley. "And why am I doing this again?" "Because I can't be seen now!" Sentinel practically yelled as he banged his head against the metal wall of a city building, "So I need you to get things done for me." "Now you know how much this is gonna cost ya right..."

"Listen here you little thieving crook, and listen good," the tall blue Autobot hissed as he grabbed the smaller one by the collar and thrust him up against the wall, "All of Cybertron is in danger! And all you're concerned about is money?! Answer me this! What happens when the entire economic system, if not everything else, just suddenly falls down around you?! What then?!" Rattletrap blinked a few times and looked at the officer in a mix of fear and realization. He hadn't really given such a situation any thought before. He always just assumed things would stay the same way they had been all the time he had been in existence on the metal planet.

"Well...when you put it that way..." Keeping his optics on the brown Cybertronian, Sentinel set Rattletrap down and pointed towards the opening of the alley. "Get going, and don't come back until you've got all the history copied down. And if you come back with the guards I will personally see to it that every circuit of your shellsuit is yanked through your servos before you're set out on the streets again." With a gulp Rattletrap gave the blue authoritative figure a weak salute and scurried off. "Don't worry boys," Sentinel said to himself after Rattletrap had taken his leave, "I will rescue you...I promise."

* * *

"So what's the plan this time Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he paced about the front end of the ship, "We do the same sort of thing as last time?" "No," Prime replied looking towards the island in the distance, "That's way too risky to try again and the dinobots might be expecting a similar assault as last time." "You realize we're talking about dinobots right?" "Yeah," Prime continued and looked towards the side where Bulkhead was busy playing with Snarl, "But I've been thinking that maybe we could have our new friend try to talk it over with Grimlock." "You actually think that that big loverboy blockhead will be able to have sense talked to him?" "I'd say it's worth a shot."

The old bot shook his head miserably and joined Optimus in staring at the island. "Come on boy! Go get it!" they heard Bulkhead say joyfully to the triceratops as they turned around to see him throwing a pipe across the deck of the freighter. "Even though they may be a nuisance sometimes do you never miss older days where you could have fun just being young Ratchet?" Prime asked putting a finger to his chin. "The Decepticons hardly left us any time to be kids," the veteran replied closing his optics, "It was war...all the time, it never stopped, not even for a moment. We either fought or we went offline. That's how it was."

"That's...horrible," Prime said looking at Ratchet, "is that why you're always annoyed at Bumblebee and Bulkhead?" "Not at all," Ratchet replied opening his eyes, "It's rather the opposite. They act TOO kid-like. There's a fine difference between being kids that experience things and being too kiddy. I want those two to grow up and be able to be kids but...they just make it so hard to allow me to want that for them." "Maybe it's just something you're not used to experiencing." "I just wish those two would realize how much their lives are worth, how much everyone's is instead of just taking things for granted. Bulkhead's not all that bad at it but Bumblebee, that kid doesn't realize a blasted thing."

"Are you sure you know exactly what you're talking about?" Prime asked as Snarl gripped its beak around the pipe Bulkhead had thrown, "I mean you're not done living yet." "Maybe I don't know everything," Ratchet sighed, "But what I'm saying is it doesn't seem that Bumblebee realizes the kind of danger that actually happens, he just views everything as a new adventure. Like, what I'm talking about is if something bad, like real bad, happened to Sari. What then? Would he realize that she can actually get hurt or not really be repaired like us? It'd tear the poor kid's spark in half. He hasn't had to see friends get shot down next to him, unable to ever talk to them again, in just one split second, entire lives changed forever.

"There's a reason I never talked to you about the war in the old days Prime. It's not a good thing. War's not something to be proud of, it's not just some new experience to endure or adventure to have fun with. It's horrible, something that shouldn't be known about. The cycle you're thrown into the battlefield you're never the same again if you survive. I used to be like Bumblebee myself if you can imagine it." At this Prime almost laughed. "You wouldn't think it's funny," Ratchet added glancing at the bot next to him, "I had a friend, another med-bot, Hoist, it was our first cycle on the job and we had been sent out to help a group of Autobots that were being held in a stalemate with an opposing group of Decepticons.

"I and Hoist hated that we weren't allowed to become actual fighters, but I didn't know what I was complaining about at the time. It wasn't until we got to the battered down excavation ship that the group was using as cover from the Decepticons that I really realized just what was going on. We were mending up some of the wounded with laser-fire blasting down on the shelter and I turned to work on an intelligence officer. I turned back around a second later to find Hoist offline on the ground behind me. That's when I realized just how much lives actually meant." "What...what happened to him?" Optimus asked with his curiosity overriding his respect for the situation. "He'd been hit by a some of the laser fire," Ratchet replied closing his optics again, "His central processor had been blasted through the back of his head module. There was no way to fix him. I could never talk to him again, I could never hear his voice again."

"I'm sorry Ratchet," Optimus said as Bulkhead joyfully threw the pipe again, "I was just always so curious." "Don't be sorry," he replied, "It's not your fault. It's just...I just wish those kids would actually realize what all could happen, how precious their lives actually are." Just then Snarl walked over to them and stared up with the pipe in his maw. "Alright, lemme have it," Prime snickered taking the pipe, "Go long!" The instant the cylinder had left Optimus's hand the dinobot was hot on its trail and Prime hurried after waving to Ratchet. "Kids," Ratchet grumbled waving back and turning his attention back to the island.

* * *

"You know what to do," Sideways said ending a transmission from the factory. After looking about the room he walked to the door and stepped into another area of the facility. It had been nice and quiet ever since those morons had left to go looking for the spider. "Yo dawg," came Jazz's irritating voice from behind the purple transformer, "Whatcha doin in there man?" "None of your business guard," Sideways replied coldly hoping that the hip Autobot would leave him alone. "Hey, this cool cat may not be the one in charge but I'm supposed to be keeping you and big, bad, and constructive in line here." "Well I promise I'll behave," the purple transformer muttered turning to the ninja, "It's not like I'm going to blow this place to smithereens or anything."

Jazz scratched his head nervously as the transformer stomped away down the hall. "Actually man, that's exactly what I'm trying to prevent from happenin," Jazz said quietly. It really had been quite quiet ever since the others had taken their leave and, while it was somewhat decent company conversing with Scrapper, Sideways still gave him the creeps. That atmosphere just never seemed to leave the bot's body. "That freak acting up again?" Scrapper asked as he stumbled down the hallway. "Naw man, what are you doing up? You still need recover dawg." "I'm fine," Scrapper groaned holding a wall for support, "I just need to find where you guys are keepin' your oil these days." "Alright alright man, come on, I'll help ya," Jazz laughed slinging the other bot's arm over his shoulder.

* * *

"So this boy has nothing other than this eh?" Professor Sumdac asked looking at the two younger humans curiously after they had stepped into one of his many laboraties scattered about the tower. Both Bumblebee and Sari nodded while Bumblebee's eyes absent-mindedly scanned across the room. He had never seen so many machines and pipes and circuitry from such a viewpoint before in his life. Sari however, was more used to the scene. "Fanzone said he was just helping to get Bumblebee started at being a human," Sari informed as she dragged the practically hypnotized boy behind her father as he began to walk farther into the room.

"Well, Bumblebee is in luck," Professor Sumdac told them as they walked alongside a large machine that the boy's feet stayed rooted in front of as he looked it over, "I have just the clothes for him." "Dad, I highly doubt that he'd want any of your old-" "No no Sari I..." The Sumdacs' voices trailed off as Bumblebee's mind wandered while he walked about on his own throughout the lab. It was like Cybertron but...not. So many machines. He closed his eyes and listened as each mechanical instrument made its own unique sound. FWUNK! ZWEEE!!! SHRUNK!

Every sound, every twist of the gears, every hum of the cuffs on cylinders. Everything just so....beautiful, so natural to him. Bumblebee's body walked about more, farther into the technological wilderness with his mind traveling through something else, something he'd never felt before. He couldn't even begin to describe what is was that he felt but he felt it. It was a mixture of sadness, desire, happiness, too many things all at once. Nothing was clear in his mind, nothing made any sense. He was just completely and utterly hypnotized by the setting.

"Earth to Bumblebee," Sari muttered grabbing the boy by the arm and yanking him back into reality, "just what do you think you were doing? You're glad my dad got so wrapped up in explaining all this stuff or you'd be in so much trouble." "Sorry Sari," he laughed shaking his head rapidly, "I just...I saw something that interested me. Won't happen again." "And that is how it all works," Mr. Sumdac finished and turned around to face the boy and girl, "Any questions?" "Um...yeah...I sorta missed what you were talking about Mr. Sumdac." "Basically he's saying he has a machine that can make clothes for you," Sari summed up before her father could respond.

"That's the abridged version of it," Mr. Sumdac muttered and thrust his hand upwards drawing the two's attention to a large capsule above them which a staircase in back of the man lead up to. "All Bumblebee has to do is just step into the capsule and we can operate the clothing from down here." "Sweet!" Bumblebee exclaimed and began running up the stairs, "Thanks Mr. Sumdac!" "Are you sure this thing is safe?" Sari asked quietly as the boy hopped into the capsule. "As safe as the day I tested it on myself," he replied with a smile and walked over to the control console at the bottom of the stairs with his daughter. "So...what exactly was the occasion you used this machine for again?" "As I said earlier, I'd rather not talk about," Sari's dad told her with a smile, "So do you wanna dress the boy up?" "Do I ever!" Sari exclaimed with a big grin on her face as she started working away at the controls.

"Cool...." Bumblebee mumbled as the capsule shut with a hiss, "Hey this is actually kinda nice and, hey, wait! AH! Stop! What's going on?! Don't touch me there!" "Um, Sari?" Mr. Sumdac muttered to his daughter, "Are you sure you're working it correctly?" "Oh without a doubt dad," she replied innocently as her fingers split into technological appendages and spread across the keys as she typed, "It's as if this machine's telling me exactly how to dress him." The professor just observed worriedly as hollers, laughter, and a variation of other sounds emitted from the capsule. "And...done!" Sari gleefully said.

As the capsule's hatch slowly lifted a figure moved about in the smoke that leaked out of it. With a moan the boy's pink foot came down to the ground in front of the capsule and Bumblebee stepped into view dressed in a bright pink mess of different types of clothes. Instantly both Sumdacs laughed, Issac unable to hold his back for long. "I'm assuming that I look so good you can't control yourselves?" Bumblebee asked confidently as he twirled about and thrust his arms in the air trying to act cool only causing the audience to laugh even more, "I guess that's a yes!" "Bumblebee," Sari stammered trying to catch her breath, "look down at yourself!" The moment the boy did so his face shot back up blushing. "I'll just...slip back in there and think that you're going to fix this..." "Now Sari," Mr. Sumdac said finally calming down and looking at the capsule, "remember what I said about treating the boy nicely." "Oh I know I know," she replied still grinning as her hands swept across the console and the boy's voice began to emit from the capsule again.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we're here," Prime announced to his companions after they had hit the shore, "Now then, Snarl, do you think you can find us a way to Blackarachnia?" The triceratops nodded its head slowly before leaping onto the sandy shore in front of the ship and bounding off. "Hey wait!" Bulkhead explained tripping onto the island as Ratchet and Prime leapt down beside him. "Are you sure this is a good idea Prime?" Ratchet murmured. "Won't know till we try," Optimus replied beginning to take chase after the dinobot, "and we better get moving if we want to keep our guide in our sight!"

As quickly as he could, Bulkhead got back to his feet and bounded after the group shaking the earth beneath him as he went. Snarl however, despite how slow the rest of the group was moving in comparison, kept charging forth into the wild plant-filled tropical wilderness of Dinobot Island. Optimus this time had no time to slow down for Ratchet. The dinobot wasn't like Sari, it was just some loose animal that knew it was on a side was all. After he saw the older bot fall farther and farther behind in the vegetation, even falling back to the lumbering Bulkhead, Prime finally pulled out his axe and began cutting a path in front of him as he went.

"We should be almost there," Optimus said to himself. Finally the trees came to an end and Snarl rushed out into the clearing in front of Meltdown's old laboratory base, the same as it had been when they rescued Bumblebee when he was turned into a human. "Good work Snarl, now if we're quiet we probably won't run into-" "Grimlock smash intruders!" the T-rex copy roared as it leapt down in front of the Autobot leader and his former companion, "Grimlock destroy those that hurt mistress!...TRAITOR!"

Optimus barely had time to roll away as Grimlock's tail slammed into Snarl and sent the triceratops flying over Ratchet's head and into Bulkhead as they finally emerged from the forest. "Could've waited for us to get here before getting the slow in the processor brute worked up," Ratchet commented as Snarl trudged back into a battle formation with Bulkhead behind him. "Grimlock look," Optimus said slowly as he put his hands in front of him and dropped his ax, "We're not here to fight, we just want to talk to Blackarachnia-" "Vehicle bots come here last time and harm mistress!" Grimlock roared turning into his robot mode and holding his plasma filled sword out in front of him, "They want to do nothing but cause trouble! Me Grimlock protect mistress! And how dare traitor return! Dinobots are not pets!"

The triceratops roared back angrily and morphed into his robot mode as Swoop flew down from above and morphed as well. "Grimlock, Blackarachnia's just using you," Optimus Prime tried to explain only to receive a swing from the blade. "Blackarachnia love Grimlock!" the beast roared spewing fire into the air, "Truck bot just jealous! Grimlock dominant! Grimlock have mistress to himself!" "You don't know what you're talking about!" Prime yelled as he rolled away from another swipe of the deadly weapon and grabbed his ax. "Me Grimlock know that mistress wants him! Me Grimlock king! Blackarachnia queen!" the larger transformer roared back and brought the sword down again, only for it to be blocked by Prime's ax and knocked out of his hands.

"That's right," Blackarachnia's voice encouraged as the limber figure emerged from the shadows of the base's entrance, "And your queen wants you to annihilate these pests. You too Swoop!" Both dinobots roared and rushed forth to confront the intruders. "Blackarachnia stop this!" Prime yelled dodging a dive from the pterodactyl, "Bumblebee needs your help!" "That little brat's still online?" she asked actually a bit surprised, "Well at least I know it won't kill me now if I try it out." While Swoop was busy twirling about Optimus Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Snarl were trying in vain to subdue the leader of the Dinobots.

"Elita 1!" Prime yelled slamming Swoop into the ground and making his way towards her, "Call the Dinobots off! We don't have time to play games with them! Bumblebee's been unable to resume being an Autobot because of you and we don't know what kind of danger he could be in biologically in the state you've put him in!" "Why should I help?" Blackarachnia asked nervously taking a step back, "I don't give a slag about that little brat! If you want my help so bad then finish my guards first. Grimlock! Slag this walking bucket of bolts!" Instantly the giant leapt away from the other Autobots and fell towards Optimus Prime. "Grimlock des-" WHAM!

The king of the Dinobots went smashing through the wall of the entrance to the base unconscious from Prime's ax. "Alright," Prime replied looking at his old friend, "We finished your guards." Blackarachnia looked at him surprised. She knew that they had the Dinobots outnumbered but she in no way thought that they would win that easily, and that Optimus would be the one to take both of them down, especially not Grimlock, at least not without some help. He was serious. "Now you're coming with us," he stated and grabbed her by the wrist.

* * *

"Are you positive it's safe to come out this time?" Bumblebee asked from within the smoking pod. Professor Sumdac was still sitting on the ground with tears coming out of his eyes from the sight of the last set of clothes. "Of course I'm sure Bumblebee," Sari told him in a musical voice, "It's not gonna be like the last five times." "That's what you said last time," he murmured and stepped out into the light of the lab. Both Sari and her dad's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. Issac Sumdac had honestly been expecting another rainbow-draped indian-looking assortment after what had been presented to them last time but Sari had told the truth, this time she had done it correctly.

Before them upon the stairs was standing a dark skinned boy with a set of black sleek pants, a white button-down shirt beneath a dark jacket, and an old-timey mafia hat. Bumblebee's jet-black shoes clacked lightly as he walked down the steps displaying himself and twirling about for the father and daughter to see. "Wow," Sari mumbled blushing a bit, "I actually didn't do that bad..." "I thought we could have at least ended with an egyptian emperor look," Professor Sumdac muttered back, "But not bad, not bad at all."

"Thank you Mr. Sumdac," Bumblebee replied with a bow as the professor clapped his hands in response before the boy turned to Sari with a sly smile on his face, "And thank you Sari Sumdac, oh, but it looks like you aren't dressed properly." "Don't worry Bumblebee," she replied with a doubtful smile, "I got a dress already." "Nonsense!" he exclaimed as he picked the girl up by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, "we gotta get you something here! This machine's a blast!" "Dad! Stop him!" Sari yelped as Bumblebee started to run up the steps. "Not my problem," he replied with a shrug and a smile while the boy tossed her into the capsule and forcefully closed the hatch. "Now then Mr. Sumdac," Bumblebee said sliding back down the steps and getting in front of the console, "any requests?" "I always liked to see how an actual sari would be on her." "Coming right up!"

* * *

"Waspinator's head is funny..." the bug-like transformer growled as he sat up and shook his head about, "Where is Waspinator?...last thing Waspinator remembers is big mouth and purple bot...what is that?" Curiously, Waspinator looked out onto the horizon. There was a ship leaving the island. The island! He was back on Dinobot Island! "And that means..." he murmured to himself with his optics scanning across the scenery, "that Waspinator is back on the wretched planet Bumblebot lives on...but spider lady hurt Wasp even more than Bumblebot." The twisted Cybertronian flew above the island and looked about. "First Waspinator terminate spider bot, then Waspinator go after Bumblebot...." With that Waspinator transformed into his bug mode and flew down into the jungle to begin his hunt.

* * *

o.o------------------o.o

Cliffhanger!!! ^_^ Sorry this one wasn't updated in the amount time the others had been but I've had things to do and as I said, will probably be not updating as often. But don't worry =) I still got the will to type...hopefully. For some reason I just couldn't think of things to put down this time so sorry if it wasn't as good a chapter as the others. Well, hope you all enjoyed and here's the illustration this time:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Mad-Scientist-Sari-Sumdac-126469625


	10. The Dance

Chapter 10: The Dance

The morning sun peaked across the land and into Sari's room in Sumdac Tower. Bumblebee mumbled something unintelligible as Sari's eyes cracked open slowly to peek into the world of the living. After the eyes swiveled around in their sockets a few times looking over things she smiled and closed them again. Though it didn't help her sleeping habits any, her dad had decided that it'd be alright if she and her "friend" slept in on the day of the dance. "I guess I did deserve the little torture you put me through yesterday," she muttered recollecting on the little dress-up machine they had fooled around with the day before, "But as long as me gets to be like this with you I don't care..." With a small yawn the girl snuggled up more against Bumblebee's body and his arm wrapped about her waist pulling her up against him more.

With a deep breath Sari breathed in taking in Bumblebee's scent. It was a pleasing smell, like that of new clothes in a store (not surprising though, with what she put him through), something to relax against both physically and mentally. Taking in another breath she rubbed her cheek against his and kissed his lips lightly. Sari always loved the sensation of their bodies touching. It was always so comforting and felt so...so right. She finally had someone to really confide in and someone that could really be there with her. "I love you," she sighed with a smile spreading across her face as she hugged Bumblebee back.

* * *

"I don't see why Sentinel got so worked up over her," Jazz said to Optimus after they had locked Blackarachnia up in a storage room, "She still looks mighty fine to me, just a bit organic here and there." "He doesn't see her as good in any way anymore," Prime replied turning to the beatnik-like character, "After we "lost" Elita on the spider planet he was never the same whenever the word organic was even mentioned in his presence, it became taboo to him." "That's a major downer dawg," Jazz muttered looking at the door, "Think she'll be ok?" "The room should hold her for now and I highly doubt she'll be doing anything to try and get out anyhow," Prime told him as he began to walk off towards the main entrance, "she was surprisingly agreeable to the situation once we had beaten her two "bodyguards" off."

"Now why might that be?" Sideway's voice asked behind the two Autobots causing them to turn around, not necessarily in the best of moods towards the eavesdropper. "Maybe she finally just sees that we want to help and doesn't want to cause any more harm in doing things on her own," Prime responded and continued walking only to stop again as Sideways replied. "Or maybe," he said looking down the hall where Scrapper was playing happily with his prehistoric pal, "it was set up." "What you talkin' about man?" Jazz asked looking towards the constructicon and dinobot, "Is you honestly suggestin'-" "Just use your heads for a second," he told them with Optimus now giving his full attention, in curiosity if nothing else, "They were both affiliated with the Decepticons." "But Scrapper never met Blackarachnia," Prime replied with a stern look on his face.

"How do you know that?" Sideways asked shrugging his shoulders, "When did Blackarachnia come back?" "Well...some time before she experimented on Bumblebee..." Prime murmured. "And where was this constorticon guy and his pet before they came back to the city?" "On Dinobot Island where...Blackarachnia...used to be..." "And what insignia do they both have on their chest plates?" Sideways finished crossing his arms over his own. "The dude's actually got a fairly decent point," Jazz commented and looked at Optimus. After looking at Scrapper Optimus turned his attention back to the purple transformer and crossed his arms as well.

"Meaning no offense to your processing capabilities Optimus Prime," Sideways continued looking intently at the leader, "but I'm a professional at set-ups and backstabbing, it's what I do. If anyone could spot something of that suspicious nature beginning to occur it's me. Now I know that I might not be on your most favorite Autobot list, but you should at least take my idea into consideration." After a few seconds Optimus looked at the Dinobot and Constructicon who waved back to him. "I will," Optimus replied and pointed to Sideways, "But you're going to be the one in charge of monitoring the bots-in-question since it's your idea." "Perfect," Sideways replied and walked off towards Scrapper and Snarl.

* * *

"Let's see," Masterson muttered moodily to himself as he walked about the remains of his old base, "That's about...three times that those stupid Autonoobs have stopped me from doing what I want and one of which specifically involved a certain pint-sized cyborg bitch. I still need to get revenge on her and her dad, not that that'll be too hard, but...how does it always go wrong? The Headmaster isn't supposed to be owned by noobs, even if they are giant robots!" Angrily, the purple-haired internet-influenced man kicked a broken computer console and stared at the ruins of what he had once dwelled in before being fired by Issac Sumdac.

"It's always something to do with those loser robots that makes me mess up! The first time was excusable but that last time I simply wasn't focusing! I was just trying to show off! I need stay focused is the thing, and actually get a body that will work for the unit!" He was sick and tired of failing at everything he tried to do these days. He was sure that his position in Sumdac's presence would've been assured the instant that he saw what the Headmaster Unit could do and his plan to get into the military's company had failed as well when the group had stopped the meltdown of the nuclear reactor. All that was left for Masterson was revenge, and he knew that tonight was the night he would strike no matter what.

* * *

"Finally you're back!" Sentinel Prime exclaimed clutching the sleazy brown sale-bot by the shoulder joints and hoisting him into the air, "Were you able to get the information?" "Right here boss man," Rattletrap stuttered back as he held up a disk between his fingers, "the complete history files of the Fortress Maximus AND the Metroplex, no extra charge is necessary." "Better not be," Sentinel muttered grabbing the disk and dropping Rattletrap to the ground, "Cause if these aren't right then this planet might just be able to say bye bye to living."

Though Rattletrap was overall hating this new position he'd somewhat been forced to have taken up he could help but be curious about his parnter. "Hey," he said tapping Sentinel's shoulder, "Since we're vigilanti-mates and all can I-" "I'm not a vigilante!" the taller Autobot practically yelled back. "Coulda fooled me buddy, but whatever. All I'm saying is since we broke out together, I gotta know man, what did they have on you?" Sentinel looked at the disk trying to think of something else and not be distracted by the rodent of a bot standing before him. "Ahem?" "Does my silence not tell you that I'm not going to give an answer?" Sentinel asked. "Well it's more telling me that I should go report that a prisoner of the Metroplex is on the loose," Rattletrap replied grinning up at the authorative figure. Nervously Sentinel Prime looked back at the brown Autobot.

"I went against the Council's orders one too many times," Sentinel Prime finally replied with a sigh, "And I have possibly put two young bots' lives in danger in the process as well as apparently all of Cybertron with what the Council told me." "But you're a Magnus," Rattletrap replied looking at Sentinel in confusion, "Aren't you supposed to like, run the show around here while the real Magnus is recovering?" "That's what I thought too," Sentinel muttered and glared at the disk, "But apparently the Council are the people really running things, we Magnuses are just puppets. Hopefully though, the information on this disk will help me figure out just what's going on here."

* * *

"Another morning, another waking up," Bumblebee mumbled as he sat up in the bed carrying Sari's limp body up also with her arms wrapped about his neck and big smile on her face. The boy looked at his companion with a similar expression and stroked her back lightly. She was so cute just hanging on to him like a little monkey. With just one pull the sleeping Sari had Bumblebee back down on the bed to nuzzle up against again. He just smiled and rolled his eyes before nuzzling his nose back against hers.

"Sari..." he whispered not trying to disturb the girl that much, "hello?...you're asleep right?" The girl mumbled something incoherent in response with her eyes still closed and hugged him tightly. Bumblebee blushed and rubbed his hand down her thigh causing Sari to giggle lightly. Curiously he raised his eyebrow and repeated the motion. Sari laughed lightly again and Bumblebee's smile grew bigger. "She must be enjoying this," he said to himself as his hand stroked up the side of her stomach making her laugh a bit more. As his hand crossed her breast her cheeks reddened and her giggling heightened a bit in pitch but lessened in how many times she did it.

"Stop it," she mumbled between the quiet laughs with her cheeks getting redder as he passed his hand across it again. "Don't you like it though Sari?" he asked confused as her eyes opened to fully take in the scene and comprehend what was going on. As Sari's laughter subsided she looked at Bumblebee then down towards where his hand was and blushed violently with her eyes wide. "It's...pleasing," Sari replied now that she was actually awake and took his hand off her breast wile smiling at him, "but not needed." "Just thought I'd make ya a bit happy as the day got started," he told her smiling back and stretching now that her embrace about his neck had finally ended.

As Sari yawned Bumblebee slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to stretch some more. "What time's the dance?" he asked as he twirled back around to face the girl who had now brought her legs over the edge of the bed as well. "If I remember correctly it's around seven." "Well we missed it then," he told her and pointed to the clock on her wall. Sari shook her head smiling. "At night." "Oh..." Bumblebee said in realization and hit his forehead in apology, "So then I have time to go check up on the guys back at the factory."Yeah," Sari replied and hopped up, "I forget all about em with you now being a human! We haven't seen em since they chased the purple guy off the tower!"

"I hope they're alright," Bumblebee mumbled, "though glad to know that I'm good enough to keep your mind preoccupied." "Not just my mind," Sari told him and wrapped her arms around his neck while leaning her head towards his with a big smile once again on her face and her eyelids halfway closed. Bumblebee blushed at the closeness of their faces and smiled back nervously. "Now then," Sari said after giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'm going to get dressed and then we can head to the factory alright?" "Affirmative!" Bumblebee replied excitedly, "and I go in the bathroom while you change?" "Or downstairs to get some breakfast." "Right! Food!" he exclaimed and headed towards the door as Sari began to slide off her nightgown.

* * *

"In the name of Primus...." Sentinel Prime murmured looking at the screen he had found to project the files of the Fortress Maximus. "What now?" Rattletrap sighed trying to look over the Elite Guard's shoulder, "You've been using Primus's name in vain for over three megacycles now from what you've been researching. What has got ya so flabbergasted?" "It's just...wow," Sentinel mumbled staring wide-eyed at the screen. "Alright buddy make room," Rattletrap commanded squirming into view of the screen, "Now just what do you...have...here?..."

Rattletrap's optics went wide the instant they laid view the monitor. Not only were there endless lines of text about various secret projects that had been headed by the Council, but the biggest thing on the page was the thing that caught the eyes of both Autobots. Beneath the words "Top Secret" was a blueprint for some enormous sphere with spikes jutting out of it along the sides. "That isn't Cybertron is it?" Rattletrap asked hoping that he was wrong. "No," Sentinel confirmed pointing to the screen, "Look at the shapes, it is not Cybertron." Jutting out of the sides of the top of the sphere were long enormous pincer-like structures with a hole in the center surrounded by what could only be described as a ring of enormous sharp teeth. "It's the opposite of Cybertron..."

* * *

"Now then Elita 1," Optimus started as he locked the door behind him. "The name's Blackarachnia." "Blackarachnia," Optimus Prime sighed and looked at the curvy figure standing in the room, "As you well know, we need your help to revert Bumblebee back to his former self. Can you do this?" "Yes." Optimus looked at her with a glare. "Will you do this?" "No." The two former teammates stared at each other for a few minutes. "Alright, why won't you help?" Optimus finally asked. "For a few reasons actually," Blackarachnia replied, "First off, I don't give a slag about that little brat, he can go offline for all I care. Secondly, I only do things that will help me return to my former self, I don't do operations out of charity."

"We'll help you return to being Elita 1," Optimus told her as he put a hand on her shoulder. The spidery bot looked away in thought and took the hand off. "Who says you'll be able to help? Why would you help me?" Blackarachnia asked as she turned back to Optimus. "I promise, we'll keep it a secret from the rest of Cybertron. We'll do whatever we can to help you if you help us get Bumblebee back to normal," Optimus Prime told her looking her in the eyes. Blackarachnia tried to look away but she couldn't. "And what if there is no way to get me back to normal?!" she screamed running out of excuses.

"We won't know until we've done all we can," Optimus replied putting his hand back on her shoulder, "And there's nowhere for you to go if you try to escape. We will hunt you to the ends of the universe if you do." Blackarachnia blinked. Optimus wasn't one to make threats, that was normally how Sentinel would act. "We're here for you," he told her putting his other hand on her remaining shoulder, "I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid of accepting help, you don't have to beat yourself up for what you are. You're the bot you decide you are."

Blackarachnia finally managed to turn her head away from Optimus. She didn't need to be lectured to, especially not from some failure of an Elite Guard! "Well you've seen what kind of bot I apparently decided to become!" she yelled trying to slap him only for him to grab her by the wrist, "I don't have a choice with what I do!" "I'm giving you one," Optimus told her as he lowered her claw back down, "Despite what Sentinel and the majority of Autobots think, everyone deserves a chance. There are people out there worse off than you, and though they may be outcasts there are those out there willing to help them. I'm willing to help you."

Blackarachnia yanked away from Optimus and stepped back farther into the room. She knew that Optimus was telling her the truth. If there was anyone she could always count on she knew it would always be him. He was always looking out for everyone, giving anybody the benefit of the doubt as much as he could. "Life is the right of all sentient beings," Optimus said causing her to look back at him again, "It's not just some luxury." "Give me some time to think," she murmured. Prime nodded and backed out of the room, locking it as he left. Blackarachnia couldn't help them, even if she wanted to now, she no longer had a choice in the situation.

* * *

"Alright Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed and knelt with a baseball behind her back, "Get ready!" "Now I just hit it with this bat right?" he asked holding it in an awkward position. "Yep!" Sari replied and got ready to toss the ball. After having pancakes for the second morning in a row Sari had decided she should get Bumblebee more accustomed to one of the main sports of the world, baseball. Her dad suggested they could set up a little diamond in the parking-lot of the tower. "Now you ready?" "I think..." he stammered and held it behind his back. "Here goes!" Sari finally pitched the ball and it went soaring towards Bumblebee. At the same time the bat flung forth from Bumblebee's hand and went soaring through the air as well.

WHACK! Bumblebee fell to the ground clutching the side of his face moaning while Sari dodged the oncoming stick. "Bumblebee!" she yelped and ran over to him, "Are you okay?!" "How many people survive this sport?..." he moaned as Sari moved his hand out of the way of his cheek. It wasn't too badly hurt it didn't seem, just a small bruise and he seemed to be able to move his mouth just fine as he talked between his moans. "Pretty much everyone," she replied with a smile as she helped him back up and kissed his cheek where the ball had hit him, "You alright?" "I think so..."

"Good," Sari sighed and patted his back, "That's not how you do it by the way." "Then how do you do it?" "First off," she said putting a hand on her hip and a finger in the air in front of the boy's face, "You don't try to kill the pitcher with the bat, the bat's supposed to stay in your hand when you hit the ball. And then you run around to the bases till you get back to home plate." "I think I got it now..." Bumblebee moaned rubbing his cheek and picking up a spare bat that was lying next to them. "Hope you do," Sari said walking back over to the pitching mound after fetching the ball, "Cause I don't want to have to dodge another assault from a flying wooden blunt object."

As Sari got back into place Bumblebee nodded holding the bat in his hands. Sari nodded back with a grin and knelt down throw the pitch. "It's gonna be a fast one!" Bumblebee clutched the bat tightly and the ball flung forth from Sari's hand. THWACK! Sari watched, a bit amazed, as the ball soared over her head and crashed through a window of the tower. "WAHOO!" Bumblebee exclaimed gleefully and began running around the bases, his bat still in his hand, while Sari just stared up at the hole in the window. "Uh...Bumblebee..." she mumbled as he made it back to home plate, "I think maybe we should give this a rest for now."

"Well yeah," he agreed tossing the bat down, "Wanna save energy for that dance thing tonight." "And we need to fix up things before dad sees what happens," Sari added grabbing Bumblebee by the hand and running towards the tower, "After that let's see if we can contact the other Autobots to hang out with until the dance, just...so we stay outta my dad's way and all in case he does find out about this little mishap."

* * *

"I see," Sideways muttered, "So you can't decide whether or not to help them." "I know what I want to do," Blackarachnia said looking at her feet, "But with the deal I made with you I don't think I-" "Do it, help them and also listen to anything the constructicon guy says," Sideways replied before the female transformer could finish her sentence, "But you were right to consult me before you made your final judgement." "But...why?" "Our deal." "That's not what I mean," Blackarachnia told him, "Why help them? What exactly are you doing in their ranks?" "What are you talking about?" Sideways asked, "I gave you the answer you were looking for." "You're telling me that your master can give me my old body back and you're willing to help me, but what about the Autobots? What if they find a way to get my body back?"

"I can ASSURE you that my master has the full ability to give you your body back," Sideways told her, his voice lowering a bit in annoyance, "If you're talking about turning on our deal and finding a faster way to get your body back then I have full authority to terminate you." "WHAT?!" Blackarachnia practically screamed wide-eyed. "Once you make a deal with us you back out at the risk of your life," Sideways informed. "What exactly are you and your little "master" planning? If you're helping me then why help Optimus and his troops?! What is your agend-"

WHAM! Somehow, Sideways had wrapped his hand about Blackarachnia's throat and thrust her up against the wall of her room without any effort at all. "Do not question me," Sideways ordered in the echoing dark voice he had used when he communicated with her through the monitor when she was still on Dinobot Island, "You stay in line and do as your told or you will be stamped out of existance like the little arachnid you are, understand?!" Blackarachnia was paralyzed with fear. Her body would literally not move no matter what her mind told her to do. All she could do was stare into those blood red otherworldy glowing eyes. "I asked if you understood...." he repeated with his eyes glowing redder. Somehow Blackarachnia managed to nod her head and she was dropped to the ground.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Sideways! Hide..." Blackarachnia started to say only to look back up and see that the purple transformer was already no longer in the room, "Just what is he..." After dusting herself off and getting back up, Blackarachnia walked as steadily as she could to the door and opened it. "Hello Blackarachnia," Prime greeted with a smile and a wave. "Hello Optimus," she said stalely. "I know I may seem like I'm nagging ya, but about the-" "I'll help." "You will?" he asked a bit shocked. Optimus hadn't thought she would actually decide to help them, especially not this fast, "...well great! Me and Sideways are gonna go pick up Bumblebee and Sari though. When we get back we can start helping ya." "Optimus," Blackarachnia said grabbing him by the wrist as he began to close her door back up, "...be careful." "Don't worry," he replied smiling at her.

* * *

"Ugh!" Masterson grumbled as he viewed the various monitors decorating the wall of his laboratory, "Searching all day and not a single non-noobable host that is capable of getting the job done!" The young maniac had nearly been tearing his hair out over how frustrating it was becoming to find something that'd be a match for the Autobots. Those robots had proven time and again that they would get the better of him, even in a larger body than theirs. "RAH!!!" he screamed slamming his head down on the keyboard of his computer, "God! Nothing but crap, crap, and more uber crap in this city! Where's all the military grade-A deathbots?! What I need is some uber leet skilled robot of mass destruction!"

In annoyance he turned his head towards the monitor viewing an abandoned factory. Just then two robots came out. One he knew from painful memories of getting beat up in the large jet Decepticon body, Optimus Prime. The one that leapt gracefully into view though he didn't. It was some new bot Masterson had never seen before, a purple one that easily blasted down the fence in front of the factory causing Optimus to shake his head in obvious annoyance. It looked up towards the floating camera he had flying around. Its blood red eyes glowed for a second and he turned back to Optimus who seemed to be lecturing him over the broken fence.

"Now that...that's what I'm talking about!" Masterson joyfully exclaimed as he hopped out of his chair and headed towards the Headmaster Unit, "sleek, purple, sexy, and uber UBERly skilled! The Headmaster Unit is even a better coloring to the rest of that bot's body than his black horned head is!" Laughing insanely, the madman sealed up the hatch in the Unit and began pressing a series of buttons. After about a minute of silence the rockets on either side of the Unit's base ignited and it lifted into the air. "You just stay leet robot!" Masterson laughed as the Unit lifted completely out of his old lair and took off, "I will have your body!!!"

* * *

"Hey Bumblebee," Sari said quietly grabbing the arm of his that wasn't caring his dance-clothes and pointing to the purple transformer that had just morphed into robot mode ahead of Optimus, "Isn't that..." "Stay back Sari!" Bumblebee ordered and got in a fighting pose before the purple transformer as he came to a stop in front of the two humans, "what are you doing here?!" "I'm here for you two..." he responded kneeling down. "Yeah, well you're only getting me if either of us Decepticreep!" "Aw isn't that cute," Sideways chuckled flicking the boy to the ground with his finger, "the human Autobot thinks he could protect his mating partner from me."

"Autobot?" Bumblebee said confused. "Mating partner?!" Sari exclaimed blushing from behind the boy. "How'd he know I was an-" "Sorry we couldn't get here faster you two," Optimus apologized as he morphed into robot mode beside Sideways gave a small glare to the purple bot, "We had a little "discussion" over property damage." "What do you mean "we"?" Bumblebee asked getting back to his feet and looking up at the two with Sari. "Sari, Bumblebee," Optimus said holding his hands out to the purple transformer, "I would like to introduce to you our new teammate, Sideways." The two humans looked at each other oddly as the aforementioned mechanoid bowed. "Wasn't he trying to slag you when he came through the space bridge?" Bumblebee asked.

"That was just a little...misunderstanding," Sideways responded with it now being his turn to glare at Prime, "As you can see I'm clearly an Autobot." Bumblebee and Sari stared at the chest-plate. It definitely had the Autobot insignia on it. "One sec," Bumblebee said and he pulled Sari to the inside of Sumdac Tower. "Are you sure he's safe?" Sari asked quietly as the doors hissed shut behind them. "No," Bumblebee told her, "Look, how's about I just go alone with them until the dance. I mean, I have my clothes with me and everything and that purple bot is sort of questionable."

"Are you saying I can't defend myself?" Sari asked sternly as she crossed her arms over her breasts. "No! It's just...I don't want to risk you getting hurt is all. We've hardly seen this new guy and I think maybe I should probably get used to him before you since, well, I was an Autobot and all..." "But you can't even transform," Sari reminded him. She was right, Bumblebee in no way had managed to go into robot mode in the slightest after becoming a human. "I'm more in touch with Cybertronian customs though," he told her. Sari's face drooped a bit. That Bumblebee was right about. "Fine," she sighed and put her arms on Bumblebee's shoulders, "just be careful alright? And say hi to Bulkhead for me." "Will do-" Before he could finish his sentence Sari's lips had locked to Bumblebee's and he kissed back as fluidly as he could.

After a few seconds their faces parted and the two humans smiled at each other. "I'll be fine Sari," Bumblebee told the girl and hugged her, "You just stay Sari-ish until the dance." Sari giggled lightly as their bodies drew apart and the boy ran out the entrance to Sumdac Tower waving to her as he went. Sari waved back with a doubtful smile on her face and turned around as the doors slid shut. She still had to get her own dress ready. Despite the various elaborate, and sometimes questionable, outfits that Bumblebee had modeled about her body in her dad's contraption the day before, Sari was still fixated on wearing a dress she already had in her closet. She looked back at the entrance doors one last time and began walking towards the elevator.

* * *

"Oh my aching processor..." Megatron heard his most trusted lieutenant, Shockwave, mutter as his mind began to comprehend things again, "Not to mention the rest of my body..." With his optics opening slowly, the Decepticon leader turned his head about to look at where they were. What he saw he did not like the looks of. Wherever they were looked to be completely organic. Far below him lay their wrecked escape ship, half assimilated into the unnatural looking ground. Off to Megatrons right he could see where Lugnut resided, wrapped up in the wall of the chamber in some cocoon-like substance while his active disciple to the left was strung up in midair with his arms and legs attached to the walls, floor, and ceiling by the same substance.

Finally Megatron looked down at himself. He too was wrapped in the stringy material, but more in the fashion of how Shockwave was strewn about rather than how Lugnut was glued to the wall. "Oh, sir, you're online," Shockwave said realizing the movement next to him, "thank Primus that you're the one to become active first other than me. I don't think I'd be able to stand anymore of that moron's glorification." Megatron looked at Shockwave, surprised that the Cybertronian didn't seem the least bit frightened. He was the most logical thinker though of the Decepticons, it'd have to take something very very bad to scare the likes of Shockwave.

"Where are we?" Megatron asked. "I wasn't active when we came to be in the position we are now sir," Shockwave responded looking down at the ship, "But from what we saw before we came to be here I'm pretty sure you can guess where we are." "Then why aren't we offline?" Megatron wondered aloud, "Why just become prisoners of this abomination?" "Because you are to be negotiated with," came a dark echoing voice from all around the Cybertronians, finally waking Lugnut up, "I have summoned you here for a purpose." "No one summons the great and mighty Megatron!" Lugnut announced trying to break out of his constraints only to cry out in pain as they got tighter. "If you want a chance of surviving at all Lugnut I suggest you be quiet unless spoken to," Megatron told the large Decepticon.

"Indeed," the voice boomed, "My business is with your leader, you are of no concern to me." "What is it you want?" Megatron asked. "I believe we both know," the voice replied. The tall gray Decepticon thought for a bit with Shockwave's attention diverted to Lugnut's pain. "No," Megatron finally said, "I don't believe I do know." "You do know of an object called the Matrix correct?" it asked. Megatron gave an odd glance to Shockwave. "No...not in the slightest." The voice fell silent. A few minutes passed. "Release us!" Lugnut finally roared breaking the quietness, "The great and mighty Megatron and his loyal followers do not des-" Both Megatron and Shockwave looked pitifully at their angry companion but couldn't help but cringe as his body sunk into the organic wall and Lugnut's painful voice faded. They were in silence again.

* * *

"At first I didn't believe you Sideways," Bumblebee said to the purple motorcycle as he dropped off and it turned back into its robot mode, "But you might actually be as fast as you say you are...not that you could ever be faster than me but still." "Modest aren't we?" Sideways replied with his hands on his hips as he looked down at the human, "I believe the bots around here haven't wrecked up your dwelling area too bad." "There is a speed limit you know," Prime muttered as he finally drove up alongside them and the factory. "Relax Prime," Bumblebee told the leader as he began to walk into the facility, "He's new, and besides, it's not like he did any damage."

Optimus Prime just muttered something incoherent and walked in with the purple transformer behind Bumblebee. "Bumblebee!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he hopped into the room and picked up the human, "What all did you learn at Sari's?!" "Hello to you too big guy," he laughed back as the green giant carried him around and took his suit from him, "Well if you must know, I learned about more types of movies, awesome human fuel, and bathing." "...what's a bathing?" "It's like a car wash, but, once you get used to it, you'll never want a to go back to doing car washes with how good it feels!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "oh yeah, and that suit of mine is for a dance I'm gonna be going with Sari to tonight, so no dirtying it up."

"Well awesome!" Bulkhead cheered as he handed the suit back to Bumblebee, "And while you were away we met the purple guy, got Scrapper and Snarl on our side, and caught Blackarachnia!" "Whoa! Boy did I ever miss...wait what?!" Bumblebee yelped standing up in Bulkhead's hand with his eyes wide. "Yep, we caught her," he repeated with a big smile on his face, "We'll have you back to normal in no time little buddy!" "Uh yeah..." he muttered glancing down at his feet nervously, "Um...about that..." "Something wrong?" Bulkhead asked eying him oddly as he set him down next to the door to his room. "Well ya see..." Bumblebee began with a gulp and looked up, "...it's not that I'm not happy that you guys got her it's just...I don't know if I really want to go back to being a transformer...."

"WHAT?!" Bulkhead exclaimed almost falling down in surprise, "But, but Bumblebee! You're an Autobot! Haven't you been wanting to get back to transforming ever since you were turned into a human?!" "Well...yeah at first, but...well...it's not easy to explain. Humans they're...ugh. Look, Bulkhead, I like being an Autobot, but now that I've gotten used to being a human it's just that...well...I don't know if I really wanna go back to being a transformer." "But why not?" "It's..." Bumblebee stuttered and blushed, "It's....it's Sari." "What about her?" Bulkhead asked kneeling down, "She hasn't made a bet with you has she? I told her and you to stop those stupid betting games you did with each other when-"

"No!" Bumblebee yelled, "It's not that...it's just...I like her." "Well yeah," Bulkhead stated, "We all do." "No, no, not like that," Bumblebee muttered and banged his head against his door in frustration, "I like Sari in a way that...that a boy human likes a girl human when they...like each other...Primus, this really is hard to explain." "You said it," Bulkhead replied and opened the doors to Bumblebee's room allowing them both to walk inside, "cause I don't understand one bit of your reasoning, and I'm a Space Bridge expert." "Look," Bumblebee said as he walked in with Bulkhead, "All I'm saying is that I'm not sure if I will go back to being an Autobot or not. I'm not saying I won't, but I just...like being a human too much at the moment."

"Well alright," Bulkhead said gruffly and then laughed as he began to back out of the room. "What's so funny?" Bumblebee asked and blushed again thinking he'd caught on to what he meant about his and Sari's relationship. "Nothing, it's just sorta ironic," Bulkhead told him causing the human to raise an eyebrow, "That's the kinda stuff I'd more expect to hear from our old ninja buddy." Bumblebee just rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. "Well, you better get ready soon," Bulkhead said as he began to close the doors, "Prime and the rest of us are gonna be headed to that dance thing in a few hours." "Wait, why are you guys going?" "....it's a dance about robotics," Bulkhead replied, "Why wouldn't we go?"

* * *

"Oh come on!" Masterson yelled angrily, "I've been flying around all day looking for those lamo bots and I got nothing!" After checking the factory to find his new prey missing the Headmaster had decided to head about the city but came across no trace of the bot at all, no matter where he went. Frustratingly he sighed and looked down at the city through his Headmaster Unit. Still nothing other than various ant-sized people littering the streets, various buildings, and a large sign. The sign however, caught Masterson's eye. "Starting at seven P.M. the Detroit Robotics Dance will commence and...I bet those noobish Autobots are gonna be attending that stupid little robot dance!" the Headmaster chuckled to himself and flew off, his spirits rejuvenated.

* * *

"Hey there," Sideways voice called as he walked into the lobby of the factory where Scrapper was playing fetch with Snarl, "How's the shoulder holding up?" Immediately the constructicon froze and stared at the purple bot while the four legged transformer reared up and began growling. "What do you want?" Scrapper muttered glaring at the intruder. "Just to talk with ya." "Sorry, but I don't think me and my friend here have time for ya," the constructicon replied and stood up, "And I suggest you stay out of our sight." "Hold your horses buddy," Sideways said putting his hands up innocently, "I have something important I need to discuss with you." "Well save it, me and Snarly aren't in the mood to talk with you buddy. In fact, I think I hear Bulky boy calling for some help."

"Look you imbecile," Sideways muttered and knocked the larger transformer to the ground with a swift slap, "I'm here to help you! You're in danger!" "With you around yeah!" Scrapper yelled back and looked towards Snarl, "Don't make me sic him on ya!" "Listen," Sideways said quietly as he looked down at the constructicon, "The Autobots are going to try and get rid of you and your pathetic excuse for a pet soon!" At this Scrappers optics widened in surprise and confusion. "...um...I think you may have had too much oil there buddy..." "You moron!" Sideways growled slamming his foot down, "I'm trying to help you! Look, I'm really a Decepticon in disguise as an Autobot. I'm a double-agent that takes orders directly from Megatron himself!"

"Then I'm reporting you!" Scrapper told him glaring once again at the bully of a transformer, "I'm no longer a Decepticon and don't wanna have anything to do with this stupid war you guys are having." "But the Autobots are in the war regardless," Sideways replied, "And once Autobots use up those with the opposing side's insignia, those helpers are "disposed" of, the same thing will happen to that spider-bot they captured with your help once she's served her purpose." "And how don't I know that you're making this all up?! You nearly slagged us when we first met!" Scrapper yelled getting to his feet again, "That's a real nice way to make a good impression on someone you're trying to help buddy."

"I had to put on an act so the Autobots would believe me," Sideways explained, "If you value the life of you and your pet here you'll do as I say." "And why in the name of all the oil on this planet should I believe you?" Scrapper asked with his hands behind his back, "Since you're a double-agent couldn't you be a double-double-agent in disguise as a double-agent?" "Can you really afford to not believe me?" Sideways asked pointing to Snarl, "I'm sure you'd at least want that bird-brained idiot to survive." As Scrapper was about to punch the smaller transformer right in the face-plate he thought. He really couldn't afford to chance Snarl getting hurt, especially not after what they'd gone through. "I...I'll think about it," Scrapper mumbled looking at the dinobot. Without another word Sideways walked out of the room calmly leaving the constructicon to his thoughts and passed Bumblebee who was now hurriedly trying to get his special outfit for the dance ready.

* * *

"My brilliant plan seems to be going a bit slower than expected..." the blue clone of Starscream muttered to himself as he and the cowardish purple clone flew about through space. "Maybe we should have stayed on that rock of an asteroid," the coward suggested as he looked about warily, "I mean, at least we had a place to dwell there, and it's all black and endless and scary out here..." "Nonsense!" the blue one exclaimed raising his finger and pointing farther into the void, "That fast Autobot is out there somewhere and believe me, I shall catch him for I have another plan!" "Are you sure we're even going the right way?" the purple bot stammered as he looked farther into the scary blackness of space.

"Of course I'm sure!" the blue Decepticon announced putting his hands on his hips, "It is my plan afterall, there's no way anything could go wrong!" "What about that?" he asked pointing towards a red streak that was zooming towards them, "It looks dangerous..." "It's no threat to me!" the blue clone yelled and placed himself in front of the oncoming blur, "Halt! You are in the territory of...I forgot, I ingeniously have no name. Which is just fine by me of course as I don't need a name with how great I-" WHAM!!! Before the egotistical clone could finish his speech the object had slammed straight into him twirling him about in the void and causing the intruder to unravel from his jet mode.

"Well well well," Starscream moaned as he toppled into robot mode and eyed the two mirror images of himself, "What a coincidence! I just happen to be coming through this sector of the cosmos and who do I come across but my little traitors of wannabe me's!" "Oh please don't hurt us creator!" the purple clone practically began crying in fright as the blue one zoomed back into the scene, "I never meant to do anything wrong!" "I thought our wise, of course not as wise as me, but he's up there, leader Megatron reduced you to nothing more than a head," the blue one added as he floated next to the purple one. "He did," Starscream confirmed as he eyed the two, "But some things have changed. Now then, you two, come with me."

"Hold up," the blue one responded as the purple one immediately began following, "We only follow Megatron, and if we don't I'm the leader of this little duet as no one could qualify as leader more-so than I." "Am I really that annoying?" Starscream muttered glaring at the blue one, "Look, Megatron is gone, I've already decided that I shall be the new leader of the Decepticons. Now unless you want to wander out in this void forever I suggest you come with me." "It is a scary void," the purple one stuttered quietly.

"Only if you give us names," the blue one replied with a smirk, "and it has to be a good name or I won't be able to accept you as a leader of any sort." "Alright alright," Starscream sighed and put a hand to his chin in though. "Hm...how's about...Thundercracker!" he suggested pointing to the egotistical blue one then pointed to the purple one, "And Skywarp!" "Very imposing title to go along with my greatness," Thundercracker said with a smile. "It seems okay to me.." Skywarp agreed with his own name. "Great," Starscream said and transformed into jet mode, "Now then Decepticons, transform and rise up!" With that, the jets were off.

* * *

"Are you sure I look okay?!" Bumblebee asked in a panic inside of Bulkhead as they drove through the city with the other Autobots, "I mean my hat's not too dirty is it? And what about my shoes? I was in the factory most of the day and that's not necessarily the cleanest of places! Oh Primus! I must look like a total wreck! I don't know a thing about these "traditional" dance festivals!" "Relax little buddy!" the green tank-like vehicle ordered as they turned a curve, "We're almost to the tower where the thing's gonna take place. You don't wanna have Sari see you freaking out like this do you?" "Of course not!" Bumblebee yelped looking through the front window to see the building getting closer and closer, "But..but...uh...Primus! I just don't know if I can do this!"

"Just breathe Bumblebee, I've seen Sari do that before when she's upset," Bulkhead said and the boy tried to do so as calmly as he could. It actually was helping a bit. Not that much, but a bit. "Now if you don't know what to do I'm sure Sari will teach you," Bulkhead assured him, "But why are you freaking out this time? You haven't whenever you didn't know how to be a human before." "That's cause I wasn't surrounded by tons of people with a stylish suit on while Sari was teaching me things!" Bumblebee exclaimed now breathing rapidly again in remembrance of just what kind of a thing this was.

"Well, ya gotta just relax," Bulkhead told him, "cause we're here." "WHAT?!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he looked out. They were in front of Sumdac Tower. "No!" Bumblebee yelped, "I am not going out there." "Ya sorta have to," Bulkhead said opening the door and tossing the boy out, "Cause I need to transform so that everyone'll know it's me." Bumblebee looked about nervously as the Autobots transformed into their robot modes. "Looks like no dance afterall," Bumblebee laughed doubtfully, "no one out here." "The sign says it's around back," Optimus said pointing to a sign on the side of the building. "Oh goodie," Bumblebee mumbled as Jazz, Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Sideways began to walk.

"Finally you're here!" came Sari's joyful voice from off to the side at the entrance of the building as Bumblebee followed at the end of the group, "And looking sharp." Bumblebee blushed in a mix of nervousness and fear as he froze. "Bumblebee?" Sari asked, "Me's over here, yoohoo. How do I look?" Slowly and acting as calm as he could, the boy finally turned around and blushed even more. Standing before him was Sari Sumdac, but not in her usual outfit. Now she was draped in a simple orange-yellowish dress that went down to her ankles and had a thick brighter yellow stripe going down the middle of it, much like her normal clothes did color-wise. It however had no sleeves and started just below the cleavage of her breasts instead of at her throat allowing for much more of her dark skin to be revealed.

"So?" she asked again twirling around, "How is it? Awesome? Sexy?" "I don't know what to say," Bumblebee finally replied with a gulp and forced a smile to appear on his face, "You look...great." Shaking her hands together in excitement she ran over and gave Bumblebee a hug before taking his hand and leading him along the side of the building. Bumblebee was still in somewhat of a daze of seeing Sari when they had finally got to the back where the Autobots were hanging out and talking with various humans. "Wow, everyone's here," Bumblebee said in amazement as he looked over the scene and pointed to the stage at the front of area, "Even Fanzone." "Much to his dismay," Sari added grinning at the boy and he grinned back.

"So..." Bumblebee stammered looking out at the slowly dancing people, "um...I don't know how to-" "Me neither," Sari murmured back blushing. Bumblebee looked at her. He hadn't expected for this to happen. "So....what now?" "We could see what there is to eat," Sari suggested and Bumblebee nodded his head rapidly. The two were over at the tables clustered with various types of delights in no time at all. After the partying had droned down to a reasonable calmness the mayor stood up in front of the podium and looked out at the people. Everyone besides Bumblebee and Sari, who were ferociously munching away on their snacks, stared back. "Mayor Edsel would like to thank everyone for coming today," his young woman advisor declared as he himself just stood statue-like as usual, "And would like to thank Captain Fanzone and the Autobots for coming to help ensure the safety of this celebration."

As the small speech ended everyone cheered and clapped before getting back to the festivities. "Well, just so you know, the guys at the factory have caught Blackarachnia," Bumblebee told Sari causing her to stop eating and look up at him a bit down-hearted. "So..." "Don't worry," he told her with a smile, "they haven't found a way to change me back yet and Bulkhead already knows I don't really wanna go back to being an Autobot now." Sari sighed with relief and smiled back at him. "Well good," she said standing up and taking him by the hand causing Bumblebee to get up as well, "I wouldn't wanna loose my bed buddy so quickly. How's about we at least try this dance thing out." "A...alright," Bumblebee sighed and smiled lightly again at her as they walked out into the crowd with their hands together.

Upon getting to the actual dance-floor though, everyone stopped moving. Sari and Bumblebee still had their hands together and were standing a bit of a ways apart with smiles still on their faces. Eventually the music also stopped and they looked around. Everyone was looking up. "Attention noobs!" Henry Masterson, the Headmaster, exclaimed from his flying contraption in the sky above the dance, "for the closing ceremony I have taken the liberty upon myself to perform the final act of the night! The total ownage of the Sumdac family and any lame-brain idiots that decided to take part in this stupid fiasco! Now witness the newest Autonoob as he turns on you all!"

None of the Autobots had any time to do anything as the crowd broke into a panic and the Headmaster swooped down at Sideways. "Masterson!" Fanzone roared through a megaphone he had seemingly pulled from nowhere, "You are under arrest!" "You can't arrest what you can't beat captain!" he laughed back as the Unit clamped down on Sideways helmet and tore it off, "Now witnessing the most leet joining I have ever thought up!...hey what the..." "Who is this..." Sideways asked as he turned around to witness Rook transforming back into his normal motorcycle driver robot mode. "It's Henry Masterson," Prime replied getting out his axe, "Also known as the Headmaster!" "...seriously?" Sideways laughed and put Prime's arms down as he pointed to Rook who had begun crawling upon the Headmaster Unit, "the Headmaster?...talk about awkward." "What do you mean?" "Nothing you'd understand," Sideways laughed.

"Hey! Wtf man?! Heads aren't supposed to do this!" Masterson screamed as he twirled the Unit about trying to knock the minicon, that he had mistooken for Sideway's head, off. Finally, the hatch at the top of the Unit was torn off and Rook leapt down into it. A few seconds later the Unit hurtled into the ground and the small transformer emerged from it dragging a moaning Henry Masterson out from it. "Alright Rook, stand back," Sideways ordered as he held up one of his wrist cannons to the human and it began to glow. "Hey, wait! STOP! You guys aren't supposed to own humans on your own!" "I do what I see fit," Sideways muttered. "Whoa whoa!" Fanzone exclaimed rushing over and looking up at Optimus, "Will you guys stop your trigger happy friend?! We sorta need criminals alive!"

"Sideways stop!" Optimus Prime ordered yanking the arm away from Masterson and up into the air. BZAP!!! The laser shot straight up into the night sky and Sideways looked angrily at the Autobot. "We don't kill," Optimus muttered. "That's you," Sideways said taking his arm back, "If you don't put an end to him he can keep coming back." "Let the justice system decide his punishment," Optimus told him, "We have no right to say who should live and who shouldn't." "Says you," Sideways growled and started walking away with the other Autobots and remaining guests and law enforcers staring at him. Fanzone sighed and walked over to the frightened criminal with handcuffs dangling in his hands.

"Everyone," Issac Sumdac eventually said from the microphone on the stage, "We regretfully must call this dance to a close. We do hope you have enjoyed yourselves though." "That's it?" Bumblebee asked Sari who was still standing where she was before the party was interrupted. Sari shrugged with a smile on her face as the grumbling guests started evacuating the scene leaving the police and authorities to deal with the remains of the attack. "Well, guess we should head inside?" Bumblebee suggested nodding towards Sumdac Tower as Sari continued to just stand.

"Na," she replied shaking her head, "Now that everyone's gone we can both try to dance without anyone to watch us mess up." "Oh," Bumblebee replied blushing as he scratched the back of his head, "You sure you don't wanna just go play some video games?" "Later," Sari told him as she walked up against the front of his body and kissed his lips lightly, "celebratory romance learning now." "If we must," Bumblebee sighed as the kiss ended and smiled, "But promise video games?" "I promise," she laughed lightly. The two began to dance with the moon shining down on the scene. Sari's dad just laughed as he watched the two trip over each other's feet and fall to the ground.

----

----

And thus ends another chapter of The Worth of Life, a Transformers animated fanfic. So where could Megs and his pals have ended up? What new learning experiences await Sari and Bumblebee? Just where could the story go from here? Well stay tuned to find out obviously.

And as I have stated before I will probably not be updating as much and hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long for this chapter. It seemed to take forever for me to get typed out for some reason. One main reason I might not update as much though is because of something financial that's going on with my family.

Anyhow, as always, here's the illustrations for this chapter, hope you enjoyed!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Bumblebee-and-Sari-Bed-Buddies-126894583

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sari-and-Bumblebee-Dancing-126899672


	11. The Sting of the Wasp

Chapter 11: The Sting of the Wasp

"Wasp," a voice echoed, "Wasp...we are that which oversee this universe and that which keep it in order. Our time is drawing to a close and as such we have taken drastic measures to ensure that the will of the One prevails within this reality. We are that which serve the One, we are that which makes certain that everything goes as it should. That principle is now being threatened by what has emerged within this universe. That which was ignored by the Autobot Council, that which is thought to be just a mere myth by many currently, that which shall destroy all reality if not stopped. We have taken you in to attempt to prevent the apocalypse which has made itself known.

"We know not what the fate of this universe will unravel to be as of now, but we shall remain doing our best to prevent this reality from suffering the fate which many have already befallen. To better accomplish our goals, we have enlisted you Wasp, the misunderstood Autobot turned Decepticon. We have repaired you to how you were before the first transwarp and ensure that such a dismemberment of your corpse shall not occur in the return buildup. What we need of you is to head to Earth and await the arrival of the precursor to the apocalypse and destroy him. We have come to notice his activities in this Nexus and his search is unending. When he does arrive on the human planet though, it is your job to destroy him. Annihilate the monster known as Sideways."

As the vision ended the bug-like transformer, Waspinator, flickered to life and looked about. He was still on Dinobot Island. After an entire day of searching Waspinator had finally shut down to recharge himself; never did he even begin to anticipate that which he envisioned while he was in his little stasis-nap however. He didn't know what it was or where the apparent memory had come from but he knew that he did feel the urge to hunt down yet another prey alongside the other two life-wrecking trouble-makers already on his list of who to assassinate. "No," Waspinator hissed morphing into his robot mode, "Must destroy Spider-bot and Bumble-bot! Sideways no matter!" Just then, Waspinator looked up and saw a plane pass over the island. There were planes in the city his enemies had been in when he first arrived. Curiously Waspinator flew up above the trees and looked out towards where the plane was going. There was a city.

* * *

"You think it was really ok to leave Bulkhead back there?" Ratchet asked Prime as they transformed back into their robot modes. "Of course," Prime laughed as he stretched, "he's the one that originally built the Space Bridge up there in the first place with Professor Sumdac afterall." "Yeah but you weren't the one that had to decipher the kid's handwriting," the old bot murmured. "Either way, it's good to be back home dawgs," Jazz added stretching as well, "I could use a stasis nap myself. The humans sure know how to party when things aren't in ruins, but the celebration was a bit too slow for this cool cat's tastes." "You young bot's just need to know when to take things slow," Ratchet sighed.

As Sideways came in and the old and young transformer began to get in an argument, Prime just shook his head and walked off. It didn't matter how much they bickered now, they had made sure things stayed safe, and that was something that Optimus Prime was always proud of, something that could never get him down. "I wonder how our friends here are doing," he said to himself as he walked by Blackarachnia's door and knocked on it, "Elita 1." "Blackarachnia is present," the Cybertronian mumbled back bitterly. Prime smiled. "You ready to get started on turning our friend back to normal today?" "Fine," he heard her respond, "When do I get let out of here?"

"When it's time," Prime told her and continued walking down the hall, "Now to see how Scrapper and Snarl are doing." As Prime's walk went on he looked at Bumblebee's room. It had seemed eerily empty without the youngest and most energetic member of the team there. Even in his human form Bumblebee had managed to keep that annoying perkiness to him that remained so prevalent to his character throughout all the time that Optimus Prime had known him. He also wondered how well Bumblebee would adapt to turning back into his old Cybertronian self if, no, when they found a way to get him back to normal. He definitely did seem like he enjoyed being a human, but there was no way he would remain one if they found a way to fix him. He was still an Autobot and still a necessary component to the team in their seemingly endless strive to keep all that they could safe from the Decepticons.

Finally, Optimus reached the back alley of the factory where he saw Snarl and Scrapper in stasis naps against each other. "Cute," he said to himself with a smirk. He jumped though as he saw the dinobot let out a quiet roar and get to its feet ready to charge at him. Prime barely had time to think as the four legged beast leapt on him and knocked him to the ground. Instead of continuing to attack him however, Snarl began rubbing his snout against Prime's face plate playfully. "Good morning to you to Snarl," he said with a smile and got back to his feet, "How are you?" Snarl let out a joyful yelp and leapt into the air. Optimus looked over at Scrapper still smiling and then back down at the dinobot, "I'm sure he won't mind...hey Snarl, wanna go play fetch?" Rapidly, Snarl hopped up and down over and over again. "Alright alright," Prime laughed and began heading out the garage, "race ya to the old waste disposal plant!" As he stepped into the room Sideways looked at the two as they headed off in the distance and folded his arms over his chest plate.

* * *

Bumblebee's eye flickered open. The boy yawned and looked to his side. There was Sari as usual whenever he woke up, except this time they were sprawled across her couch. Though the girl had wanted to go to bed after their failure of dancing the night before he insisted that she stay true to her promise of video games, and stay true she did. Though Sari dozed off right as she was about to beat him in a race, she still played as long as she could. Bumblebee wrapped his arm around her body and hugged her tightly trying to get comfortable and get back to sleep. Her skin definitely felt soft enough to be a pillow.

Unable to get some rest sitting up, Bumblebee eventually laid down behind Sari with his arms wrapped about her stomach and buried his face into her red hair. Practically the instant they got back to her room Sari had slipped into much more comfortable night-clothes and Bumblebee pretty much ripped off the constricting and seemingly heat-attracting uniform Mr. Sumdac's machine had made for him so it wasn't that hard for Bumblebee's body to get comfortable against hers. Pleasantly he nuzzled his face deeper into her hair and squeezed against her tummy. Moaning slightly Sari's head began to move. Bumblebee hadn't meant to disturb her but he couldn't really do anything as the girl rolled about in his arms.

Finally, Sari's body stopped squirming as her body faced his and pressed up against it in the corner of the couch. With a smile Bumblebee kissed her lips lightly. "Bed buddy," he said quietly as the kiss ended. Suddenly Sari's lips locked back around his and her legs wrapped about his waist as her arms coiled around his neck. Bumblebee was used to his neck nearly being twisted to powder these days by Sari's hugs but the constricting of her legs he was not. He felt his face get hot like it always used to when he first started being a human as the lower parts of their bodies mashed up against each other. It felt even more pleasing than when they had first kissed with their tongues but rather scary at the newness of the interaction at the same time. "Sari..." Bumblebee mumbled breaking away from the girl's lips.

"Good morning Sumdac resident!" announced the annoying voice of the Tutor-bot from the clock on the wall, "Time to greet the day!" Sari mumbled something irritably as the scheduled wake-up call ended and her eyes opened. "...hello," Sari said blushing looking rather wide eyed at Bumblebee as she felt something prodding against her lower body. Slowly she looked down and embarrassingly unwrapped her legs from the boy before hugging him tighter around the neck now that she was awake. "And how long did I last last night?" "About forty seven minutes," Bumblebee replied smiling at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "So you ready to greet the day?" "I'm ready to tear your head off if you decide to mimic that annoying trash-can of a teacher," Sari muttered and nuzzled her cheek against his, "But yeah, I am. Let's get this day started!"

* * *

"Let's see here..." Sideways murmured to himself as he typed some things in on a computer console in the entrance area of the factory. As he finished typing the videos being displayed switched to different angles. Continually they flipped over and over to different scenes until finally the purple transformer stopped the process. "Well well well," he said quietly and put a hand to his chin, "About time he showed up." On the lower-most left hand screen was displayed what seemed to be a giant green wasp flying across the morning sky towards the city of Detroit. "Well," Sideways said and flipped the screens back to normal as Ratchet came into the room, "Time that those two affiliates of mine make themselves useful it seems."

* * *

"I honestly don't see what's got you so shaken up," Rattletrap said shrugging his arms as he and Sentinel Prime walked throughout the ancient catacombs of Cybertron, "I mean sure that huge planet thing is scary and all but you say that there are people on the organic planet willing to help." "That's not the thing that's had me shaken up for the past stellar cycle," Sentinel grunted as he hit his foot on a rusty old pipe, "It's the logs I came across. They were written by Ultra Magnus." "And how is that bad?" Rattletrap asked looking up at the taller Autobot. "Those logs were written after Megatron was captured," Sentinel replied looking back down at his companion, "Magnus was never reported to be back online..."

"Oh," Rattletrap said with his eyes getting a bit wide in realization of the odd situation, "Well...that's good though right? He's online now." "But how?" Sentinel asked, "I mean, I'm sure that the Council wouldn't just announce his coming back online efficiently and all, especially with how they lost control of me. But where exactly is he? And what exactly do his horrific logs mean?" "I still don't see what you find horrific about the logs." "Ultra Magnus proposed making a protoform that would take on life through interaction with an organic! He's proposing to make an abomination! A TECHNO-ORGANIC!" Sentinel practically screamed causing the brown Autobot to stop and look up at the blue one in caution.

"...and what's all that horrific about that?" Rattletrap asked shrugging his shoulder, "It's not like it's the end of the universe or anything." "Organic mixed with cybertronics!" Sentinel yelled crouching down to look the smaller Autobot in the optics, "Organics are already bad! But techno-organics!" "I don't see what you got with em honestly," Rattletrap muttered glaring at the hulking Cybertronian and crossing his arms over his chest plate, "I mean, I've even dealt with an organic before and, though they're a bit disgusting, there's nothing any worse about em than your normal average citizen here."

"Then I suggest you get your optics checked!" Sentinel ordered pointing at Rattletrap's faceplate, "Cause believe me, when you're in a jam against an organic they'll eat through your plating like it was rust particles! I once had a friend, Elita 1, who was with me and an old colleague on a planet full of organic arachnids and after that mission I never saw her again, at least....not as Elita 1..." "Touching," Rattletrap laughed and started walking again, "You can hang on to your organicphobia all you want buddy, I'm just gonna stick with good old survival of the fittest myself. Now let's try to find a way to communicate to your pals if ya wanna get out of here." Grumbling, Sentinel hobbled off after the rat.

* * *

"So...what're we gonna do today?" Bumblebee asked slinging his arms around Sari's neck from behind her chair. "I dunno," Sari replied as she munched on some waffles, "Haven't really given any thought to it." "But....aren't we suppose to have plans for what we should do everday?" "No," she laughed and patted his cheek, "I don't know what else there is to teach you." "Baseball?" he suggested causing Sari too look up at him and raise an eyebrow. "I think we should wait a little longer before we attempt that again," she said and took another bite, "especially after what happened yesterday." "We told your dad we were sorry." "Doesn't mean we should try that again this quickly."

Bumblebee just hung about her neck loosely feeling her throat pulsate with each swallow. "How about we go to the Burger Bot?" he asked. "...I'm eating breakfast," Sari murmured through her food, "Right now." "I know?" Bumblebee replied confused. "You don't go there unless you're hungry," Sari told him, "It's a fast food restaurant, I won't be hungry until lunch after I finish eating." "Then a lunch date!" Bumblebee declared choking the girl in a tight hug around the neck, "At Burger Bot!" "Ok ok!" Sari gagged, "We'll have a lunch date! Just-new lesson! Do not cut off someone's windpipe while they are in the middle of eating! Now please let go of me!"

* * *

"So, where's Bulky boy?" Scrapper asked holding his arms out to the bots hanging around in the entrance room of the factory. Jazz was too busy playing some video games to look up leaving Ratchet to answer the constructicon's question. "After the party last night the Bulkhead decided he'd stick behind when we came back," the med bot explained turning away from the monitors he had been viewing in case trouble was caused in the city. "Why didn't he come back with you guys?" "Because," Ratchet continued as he turned back to the monitors, "He said that he had work to do on his precious Space Bridge." "Space Bridge..." Scrapper muttered putting a finger to his chin, "Hey...that's the thing that he had me and Mix try to help him with. For a clutz he sure is constructive." "His spark's always in the right place," Ratchet said, "Even if his body isn't."

"Well how'd the party go at least?" Scrapper asked leaning against the monitors lazily. "For a thing that had us in it?" Ratchet asked smiling slightly, "Pretty good actually. One bad guy attacked but he didn't even get a chance to do anything. Sideway's henchman downed his vehicle and we got him arrested. Sideway's way of dealing with the party-crasher though is something that would have caused real trouble if Prime hadn't stopped him." "Lemme guess," Scrapper said rolling his optics, "he tried to slag the poor guy?" "Exactly," the red and white Autobot replied shaking his head pathetically. "Man that guy's just nuts." "Hopefully his head's screwed on tighter than I think it is," Ratchet added, "Cause nothing so far that he's shown makes me think he's any good."

"Maybe I should go try to help the Bulkhead out," Scrapper said and began walking towards the outside world. "I'd do that if I were you," Ratchet commented turning to look at Scrapper, "Especially since our purple turncoat is looking for ya." "Wha?" Scrapper murmured stopping in mid-step and looking back at Ratchet. "He told me when we came back last night that he'd need to talk to you as soon as he could," the med bot told him and walked over to him, "Is there something I should know about?" "Probably," Scrapper replied as he broke into a run through the halls of the factory.

* * *

Never stopping, Waspinator's head moved about looking for his prey. Its optics shifted and swiveled about with his bug-like form allowing him to see more intricately than he ever had been able to as just a mere Cybertronian. "Where is Bumble-bot?" he hissed bending over the side of the tower he was perched upon, "he and Bumble-bot's teammates seemed to be the only Cybertronians in the city. Once Waspinator finds Bumble-bot he'll tear his servos off and shove them down his head gasket...then Waspinator go after spider-bot...Waspinator have plans..."

"And those plans should be destroying the one known as Sideways." "WHAT?!" Waspinator exclaimed shaking his head about in confusion, "Waspinator no care about that! Waspinator destroy bug-bots! Waspinator annihilate bug-bots! Waspinator not even know what Sideways look like!" "If the one known as Sideways is interacting with Earthen life, that which threatens the universe shall know specifically every detail involved in the group that might potentially have the ability to save this reality." "Waspinator no care about reality! Waspinator want revenge!" the seemingly insane-er-more insane transformer screamed morphing into robot mode and bashing his head into the cement ground of the tower's roof beneath him, "voices leave Waspinator alone! Waspinator no do anything to deserve this!"

* * *

"Hurry up Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he jolted down the sidewalk. "Just cause I said we're walking doesn't mean you have to rush!" the girl shouted back panting as she tried to keep up with him. Even if Bumblebee was no longer the speed demon he always had claimed to be he was definitely the fastest young boy she had ever raced in any form. Suddenly something dark appeared over her, like a large shadow. The second she looked up though, the shadow disappeared. She could have sworn she had seen a part of something green though. "What's the hold up?" Bumblebee called as he twirled around a stop sign energetically, "Aren't we supposed to be moving?" "I said you don't have to rush," Sari sighed shaking her head and continued on foot to the boy.

"What's the point not rushing?" Bumblebee asked smiling at her with each loop around the sign that his body made, "to scared to get passed up by this blur of an organic? Don't worry, I'd slow up a bit, but just for you Sari Sumdac." "Ha ha," she muttered and bopped him on the head as he swung about a final time, "I'm just saying that I just had breakfast. We have a while till lunch occurs so I say we just take it slow." "And miss out on all the adrenaline?" Bumblebee moaned recovering from the girl's touch, "Where's the fun in that? Maybe you're just getting too unfun in old age." Bumblebee fell to the ground with another bop to the head.

"Really?" Sari laughed lightly and helped Bumblebee to his feet leaning his body against hers as she did so, "Was I unfun this morning? Or what about the other times we've been bed buddies? Or how about-" "Point taken," Bumblebee laughed back and nuzzled his cheek against hers, "I'm still way faster than you though." "You should learn to hang back a bit and actually take things in, not be rushing about everywhere whenever you can so much." Bumblebee just rolled his eyes and started walking, much to his dismay, with Sari's hand clutched about his. At least he had this physical companionship to keep things interesting.

* * *

"That is all for today class," Arcee told her newest group of students. Though she was still unclear on what all actually happened, the female transformer had been eager to get back to teaching new Cybertronians and getting life started. It had always been a joy to her to help progress the people from their activation to their fully understood lives, it's what she was online for, at least what she believed she was. Sure Arcee had become a secret agent during the war, but that was all long in the past now apparently and as soon as she had returned to Cybertron as a functioning online individual she had gotten back to her old job as quickly as she could.

As the class filed out of the room she looked around. There was a message panel that had been left on her desk. "How cute," she said to herself as she closed the door and sat down at her desk, "Someone left a gift for me." As Arcee turned the panel over though her smile disappeared. It was from the Autobot Council. "Oh great," she muttered and activated it. "Agent Arcee," Alpha Trion began in the automated message, "We are pleased to know that your assimilation back into society is going as smoothly as it is. However, you are needed once more."

Arcee shook her head pathetically. And here she had thought she might have been able to just get back to her old normal life. "It has come to our attention that our new Magnus, a young Autobot individual, Sentinel Prime, is not fit for his job and as such we have had Ultra Magnus brought fully back online." At this Arcee's eyes widened. It seemed like it had been forever since she had laid optics on his old face. "However," Alpha Trion's mouth continued, "Due to the way we brought our old...figure-head back he's been talking about various things that aren't necessarily logical. As such we would like it if you would come and talk over these...problems with him. Be his psychiatrist of sorts."

As the message ended Arcee sunk back in her chair and closed her optics. "Great," she mumbled hitting her hand to her forehead, "The instant I think I'm out I'm pulled right back in. At least it's not going into the actual battlefield again though." With a sigh, the teacher looked at the message tablet again and rose to her feet. She might as well get to work as soon as possible, she only had about five stellar cycles before the next class session began.

* * *

"Alright freak," Scrapper muttered angrily as he came up to Sideways in the back lot of the factory, "What do ya want?" "Whoa there building boy," the purple transformer laughed putting his hands out in front of him, "What you all worked up about? Wait, lemme guess: misplace your idiotic pet?" Suddenly Scrapper looked about. He hadn't realized it but the purple bot was right, Snarl was missing! "Alright, where is he?" "Oh didn't you know?" Sideways asked innocently pacing about in front of the fuming taller transformer, "Prime took the poor fella out to slag him, now that you guys have served your purpose and all." "And why should I believe you?!" Scrapper yelled grabbing Sideways by the throat and lifting him up. "Just follow me, I'll show ya," Sideways replied and was tossed to the ground, "That is, if you think you can handle yourself."

With a glare the constructicon morphed into his vehicle mode and rode off after the purple motorcycle through the city streets. It didn't matter to him how much people stared at the odd scene they were giving off, Scrapper just wanted to know what happened to his Snarl. The transformers went as fast as they could, well, as fast as Scrapper was able to keep up with. No stop signs or traffic signals slowed them down, they just plowed through everything in their path. "Hey, that kid looked familiar," Scrapper muttered to himself as they passed a sidewalk with a teenage red haired dark skinned girl and a slightly shorter dark skinned boy dressed in yellow.

Finally, they emerged at a broken down waste disposal plant. "Hey, I know this place!" Scrapper exclaimed hopping into his robot mode and running forth into the setting, "this used to be one me and Mix's old oil joints!" "And unless you wanna end up like how your pal is gonna be you'll keep quiet!" Sideways hissed as he wrapped his arm around the bot's mouth and pulled him beside an old cracked wall of the facility that was there. "But Snarl!" the constructicon's muffled voice yelped beneath the metal arm. "SHH!" Sideways ordered and pulled the larger bot over to view what was around the corner of the building while keeping him from leaping out into the open all together.

"...they're playing fetch..." Scrapper murmured glaring at Sideways upon seeing what the Autobot leader and the dinobot were up to, "That's in no way even a form of torture for old Snarl there." "Watch," Sideways commanded and pointed. Minutes passed and passed and nothing changed in the atmosphere of the scene. "Yeah, it's official, you're insane pal." "Go long!" Optimus's voice suddenly said as he tossed the pipe again, this time farther near the edge of the ground above where the toxic waste had been dumped out ages ago. "Took him long enough," Sideways murmured and pointed, "You know that that compound that the humans were polluting the area with here can eat through solid sheets of metal right?" "Course," Scrapper replied with a wave of his hand, "Mix found that out a rather...painful way when we first stopped by here. Avoided the stuff ever since."

Just then the constructicon looked up as Snarl's voice let out an agonizing cry with the dinobot no longer anywhere to be seen. "Snarl!" Scrapper exclaimed leaping out onto the scene and running forth towards the crater of toxic waste, knocking Prime to the ground in the process. "Ah the joys of messing with the support beams of an old structure," Sideways snickered to himself looking at the barrel his wrist cannon as he recollected on the little "construction-project" he had taken part in at the structure holding up the crater Snarl just fell into earlier that day, "putting someone's life actually in danger never hurt anyone when trying to successfully trick someone...at least not anyone I ever cared about."

"What were you doing?!" Scrapper yelled at Optimus Prime as he dragged Snarl's jittery body from the deadly liquid. "Scrapper I-" "I thought all the pain we got would be done once we had finally teamed up with you guys!" he continued cutting Prime off, "But I guess that war's the only thing that you bots know how to do!" As he finished his sentence, Scrapper morphed into his vehicle mode, picked up the dinobot in his crane, and drove off into the city crashing into anything he could in the process. "Ouch," Sideways commented, amusedly to himself, as he walked out from his hiding place, "who says words aren't more powerful than nuclear blasters?"

"What did you do?" Prime muttered glaring at Sideways. "Me?" Sideways responded placing a hand innocently on his chest-plate, "I did nothing, except warn ya. He asked where you went with the dinobot so I told him, and before I could stop him he got to you in a rather...unfortunate situation that you happened to be caught up in." "He didn't seem like he was out to betray us," Prime said, "especially not from what he said." "Oh believe me, traitors can make anyone they want think what they want by saying the right things. He's just putting on the innocent facade to make you feel guilty and buy himself more time," Sideways explained pointing out to the set of explosions now occurring throughout the city in the trail of the confused constructicon, "I know certain people that I can always fool, and it's only a matter of time before he gets back to base and helps the spider escape." As the purple transformer finished that sentence Prime morphed into his truck mode and sped off towards their factory hideout. "You never stuck around to hear though that one of those people is you Optimus Prime," Sideways said as he watched the vehicle vanish in the horizon of the city streets, "And thus my distraction is complete. Time to start the real show."

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Sari asked as they stepped forward in the line of the fast food restaurant. "All I feel is stomach grumbling," Bumblebee replied rubbing it with the hand that wasn't entangled in the girl's. "You know you could have eaten breakfast." "I thought lunch was going to come sooner than it did once you said we were gonna start heading there," he muttered, "I didn't know that it would take so much longer being a human running than being my old fast-as-lightning Autobot self." "Well we're here now," Sari told him giving him a small smile with her eyebrows bending into slants sympathetically along her eyes.

"Next," the cashier called as the people in front of the two adolescents moved out of the way with their own order. Immediately Bumblebee hopped forward dragging Sari with him. "What would you-" "A cheeseburger, a vanilla shake, and a small fry, same for her," Bumblebee said quickly and jabbed his thumb at Sari. "That'll be eleven fifty," the person told them causing Bumblebee to look down in embarrassment. "I don't have-" "Here," Sari said handing over a twenty dollar bill. "Where did you..." "It helps to be the daughter of the most successful scientist on the planet," she told Bumblebee with a smile, "And to actually think about what you'll need before leaving the house."

Bumblebee just rubbed the back of his head bashfully as they took their meals and walked over to a booth to begin eating. "I was surprised that you remembered how to order," Sari told him as she sipped on her shake, "Not used to you actually acting like a knowledgeable human, no offense." "I guess I just tend to remember things under stress," the boy replied and took a bite out of his burger. "Being hungry is an emergency then?" "Well yeah," he laughed, "You need to eat to stay alive." Sari just shook her head with a smile on her lips again.

Just then the room darkened and everyone began to look around. "What was that?" Bumblebee asked looking at the windows as they dimmed, "fast moving clouds?" Sari shook her head. "That was way too quick to just be some cloud and way too dark a shadow." Curiously Sari looked out the window into the sky as the shadow passed by again, this time causing multiple cries from the people in the restaurant. "No way!" Bumblebee exclaimed pressing his face up against the window. Flying right above the restaurant was what could only be described as a giant green wasp-looking robot. "Wasp?!"

* * *

"Look girly," Scrapper muttered wretching the door completely off its hinges, "We don't have time to talk, you need to come with us now if you want to survive!" "Well...if you say so..." Blackarachnia scoffed remembering what Sideways had told her to do the day before and stepped out. "Now come on!" Scrapper ordered grabbing her hand with the one that he didn't have carrying Snarl over his shoulder and began running, "We gotta get outta hear before anyone here finds out where we are!" "How in Cybertron did I get myself into this mess?" Blackarachnia asked herself as they went down the metal corridors as quickly as they could.

* * *

"Oh why oh why can't Waspinator find spider-bot or bumble-bot?!" the bug hissed to itself as it circled around in the air, "Waspinator must squash bumble-bot and spider-bot! They ruin Wasp's life!" "And Wasp must make the one known as Sideways his priority." "NO!!!" Waspinator screamed angrily and slammed into a building to his left as people began evacuating a burger-shaped building below, "Voices shut up! Voices leave Waspinator alone! WASPINATOR DESTROY WHO WASPINATOR WANTS!!!" Spastically, the transformer morphed into his robot mode and began repeatedly slamming his head over and over into the building to the side. "Voices shut up!"

In a fit of rage, the large transformer fell to the ground and smashed straight into the Burger Bot. "Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed hugging the boy tightly next to her, "Bumblebee, are you ok?" They had just barely avoided being crushed beneath the caving in of the restaurant and had toppled onto the ground outside amongst a majority of the debris. "Yeah," Bumblebee coughed and struggled back to his feet. After helping Sari up as well, he turned to the seizure-induced Waspinator and began limping towards him. "Bumblebee!" Sari yelped running up alongside him, "What do you think you're doing?!" "Relax," he told her, "I know this bot, and I still have an apology to get through his thick processor."

"Are you insane?!" Sari asked glaring at him and wrapping her arms about his body, "You'll be nothing but a big blood-stain on the pavement if you aren't right about this talking through thing!!" "As I said," Bumblebee told her struggling out of her embrace, "I got it, you gotta keep in mind that I'm the team's number one player remember. I'm the daredevil that gets the job done with skill and style." "You are a human now!" Sari called after him hesitating between backing off and supporting Bumblebee, "You're not a transformer anymore!" Bumblebee stopped. She was right, he had not been able to transform at all since his little makeover. But he was willing to bet that he could reason with Wasp, what little their was left in that shell of a body.

"Stay back Sari," Bumblebee eventually said smiling back at her and continued to limp towards the large transformer, "Can't risk you getting hurt in case I am wrong, not that it's likely that I am, but still." "Me?" she muttered with her eye twitching, "He's the one that can't do a thing on his own in combat now!" "Hiya Waspy!" Bumblebee's voice called to the green bug-like robot as it stopped twitching about insanely and looked down at him, "Hey man! How's it going?" "How does organic speck know Waspinator's identity?" the being hissed in confusion as it bent over to get a better view at the dark skinned boy. "Wasp it's me!" Bumblebee told him putting his arms out to present himself, "Remember? Bumblebee? Uh...Bumble...bot..."

"Bumble-bot?!" Waspinator screeched before clutching the boy in his claw and bringing him up to his eye-level, "Bumble-bot is transformer!" "I was a transformer," Bumblebee corrected, seemingly not at all scared by the situation, "I just got a little...surgery done on me, just like you buddy, same arachnid even did our genetic makeup!" Waspinator stared at the boy in confusion. He certainly hadn't expected this kind of a situation upon beginning his hunt. "Dude don't ya remember?" Bumblebee laughed, "Look, I can prove it! Old academy days! You got misinformingly placed under arrest, you came to earth, tried to impersonate me!" With each passing memory being resummarized the green transformer's optics expanded in surprise.

"BUMBLE-BOT!" Waspinator roared squeezing the kid. "Bumblebee!" Sari cried and started running towards the monster-like robot. "Ugh!" Bumblebee stammered trying to get free, "I'm all for embracing friends buddy but please let me finish talking before you decide to paralyze me!" "Fine," Waspinator hissed back and Sari stopped running, "What does Bumble-kid have to tell Waspinator before he annihilates him? Transformer or organic, Bumble-bot's still the same guy." "Look man," Bumblebee began, "I know you're still mad at me and all, but...I just wanted to apologize for all that you ended up having to go through. Besides you sorta did need a lesson for picking on me and Bulkhead like you did, but if I'd known what all would happen I'd have let you keep on torturing us for as long as we were in the academy."

"Waspinator already told Bumble-bot when they last met that Wasp forgives him," Waspinator hissed beginning to squeeze again, "But Waspinator never will! Waspinator exists in his mangled state all because of what Bumble-bot and spider-bot did! Waspinator no want to exist! Wasp want to exist! Wasp have no choice in how his life is! Waspinator destroy all that made him what he is! Waspinator get revenge for the unfair punishments Wasp received!" As Bumblebee began struggling again to get free in the slow squeezing of the giant metal beast, Sari leapt up and morphed into her robot mode, springing out her bladed arm daggers in the process. SHRING! Waspinator rolled about on the ground clutching his now dismembered hand as Sari yanked Bumblebee out of it before it crashed onto where the Burger Bot used to be.

"Are you okay?" Sari asked the boy as they landed on the ground themselves. "I...I think so..." Bumblebee panted looking wide-eyed at Waspinator as he struggled to his twisted feet, "But I don't think he's all that hurt either." "Don't worry," Sari muttered holding her blades up in front of her, "I was able to fend off the dinobots, I'm sure an overgrown insect won't be much trouble. And YOU, don't ever do anything that stupid again! New lesson to be learned, if you're a human you can die much more easily than if you're a transformer!" Furiously, Waspinator began stomping towards the two humanoids with his remaining claws pulled back and ready to rip them limb from limb. "Waspinator destroy bumble-brat and all that help him!"

Just as the scythe-like claws came down though, the green transformer toppled over. Something had blazed through the air and struck the bot in the shoulder. Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other before looking up at the building Waspinator had been slamming his head into prior to their confrontation to see a purple ninja-like transformer as he landed on the roof of the building with no sound at all. "Now that those Autobots are busy I have you all to myself," Sideways announced folding his arms over his chest-plate and looking down upon the scene, "After all, no need to make any more of a confusion for them than they already have, and I do work better at eliminating targets when I work alone."

"Waspinator have headache all over his body," the insect-like transformer growled as he got to his knees and looked up, "Purple-bot will...purple-bot...Sideways...." "Wasp's goal is to destroy the one called Sideways." "Waspinator destroy Sideways!" the green bot suddenly screamed and stood up. Waspinator himself didn't even know what had come over him! His body seemed to be acting on its own! No matter what he wanted his instinct was to stop the existence of the new intruder. "Man, I always knew he had a short attention span but this is just awkward," Bumblebee commented as he and Sari looked confused from the ground, "What's he got against that Sideways guy?" "Perhaps we shouldn't stick around to find out," Sari suggested and dragged Bumblebee away.

* * *

"So, two Decepticons on the loose in the city and Sideways is missing," Optimus grumbled as he, Jazz, and Ratchet sped through the streets with their sirens wailing keeping all the cars on the road off to the sides, "Could this day get any worse?..." "Attention all units!" Fanzone's voice yelled over the Autobots' radios, "We have three giant robots wreaking havoc through Detroit! Stop them at all costs! And if any of you Autobots are listening, help would be greatly appreciated! Also, two other bots seem to be battling about at the now-ruins of the Burger-Bot!" "For future reference Prime," Ratchet said as they rounded a corner and swerved around a building that had just recently had its wall blasted off, "in the great war I learned never to ask if it could get any worse."

* * *

"Waspinator destroy Sideways!" Waspinator roared as he grabbed the purple-bot around the neck, morphed into his bug-mode, and flew him through the tops of a few tall buildings. "So, I gotta ask," Sideways growled breaking free of his opponent's grip and flipping onto his back to steer him into a few hard objects in return, "With your apparently limited processing capabilities did they teach your my name or did your pathetic little masters simply hard-wire it into your circuits?!" "Waspinator destroy the one known as Sideways!" he roared as they smashed through a billboard and toppled onto the roof behind it. "Yep," Sideways muttered leaping back to his feet and spinning around to face his opponent, "Hard-wired."

With another unearthly roar Waspinator rose into the air again and began unleashing a volley of laser-fire on the purple transformer. After the unexpected first blast tore off his arm, Sideways stealthily dodged the others and leapt up to Waspinator. WHAM! With a cry, the green transformer morphed back into robot mode as he crashed onto the roof from a swift kick between his eyes and Sideways landed behind him. "The instant I saw you in the stratosphere of that planet I recognized your masters' manipulative coding flowing about you," Sideways informed him as he shot his own laser blast at his opponent tearing off his arm in return while his own somehow began to reattach itself through a cloudy a substance between his attached and unnattached parts, "It's sort of egotistical of them but it always lets me know who I should really be paying attention to in battle. And just for the record, inform your masters that once I'm on earth, there's no stopping my master from finding it, even if you do somehow manage to get rid of me."

* * *

"Now where are going?" Blackarachnia asked as she placed her hands on her hips and stared out at the river. "Dinobot island!" Scrapper declared as he ran over to a freighter at the docks and placed Snarl on it. "Excuse me?!" "If we'd never have left there with that little girl we'd never have gotten into this whole mess! I shoulda listened to Sideways in the first place," Scrapper told her as he signaled for her to get to the boat as well. "I don't know about you buddy!" Blackarachnia snapped, "But after spending so long there I don't ever want to go back, especially not with what's happened now! And what about Sideways?"

"I thought you'd know," Scrapper said nervously as the spidery transformer glared at him, "With how smart everyone made you out to be and everything. Ya see, we were helping the Autobots to help find you, but Sideways explained to me that once Autobots get done using people they don't leave em alone, they're loose ends that need to be tied up! Instead, once you've served your purpose Autobots slag ya! They just put on act to make you trust em!" Blackarachnia stood there speechless on the dock with police sirens getting louder by the second. "Just what is Sideways up to?" Blackarachnia asked herself quietly. "Look lady, we're getting out of here whether you're coming or not," Scrapper told her beginning to start the water vessel, "Just thought I'd try and help someone in need!"

"Put your hands in the air!" Fanzone hollered as he leapt out of his car at the front of the dock and the Optimus Prime hopped into robot mode, "You twos are under arrest for harrassing the city!" "Elita?" Optimus asked looking at his old companion, "So, you two were working together?" "What?" Blackarachnia asked confused and looked between the groups making up the scene, "What is going on? I..." She stuttered though remembering what Sideways orders and threats had been in the past and looked around to see if he was with them as Jazz and Ratchet transformed alongside their leader. "Is something wrong Blackarachnia?" Prime asked walking towards her.

After looking around once again to make sure Sideways was nowhere in sight Blackarachnia responded. "Optimus," she said nervously, "I don't know what's gone on here. I was just doing as Sideways told me and I'm pretty sure that he played all of you guys for fools." At this Prime's eyes raised as did Ratchet's. "Come on you stupid hunk of scrap, move!" Scrapper yelled banging his foot on the freighter's deck. "Buddy, those boats haven't had oil in them for weeks," Fanzone told the constructicon through his megaphone. "Scrapper, come here," Prime ordered. With no way to escape, Scrapper reluctantly did as he was told and joined Blackarachnia and him on the dock.

"Now what was this about Sideways?" Optimus asked Blackarachnia as he folded his arms over his chest-plate. "First off is Sideways with you?" Blackarachnia asked. "No." "Good," she sighed and looked at him, "I need to be honest. When I said I had no choice it wasn't because I didn't want to help, it was because Sideways wasn't giving me a choice." Optimus stared at Blackarachnia oddly as the two other Autobots walked up beside him. "When I came back to my old lair after you left with that little brat of yours Sideways was there to greet me. I don't know where he came from, and I don't know who he works for, but he is not who he says he is. He has been manipulating me, and probably everyone in your group, ever since his arrival." "So that dawg musta been the one to use the Space Bridge originally," Jazz deducted. "And I don't know about you folks," Fanzone said getting back into his police car, "But if you got this all worked out here there's still two other bots reported to have to be taken care of still!"

* * *

"Come on come on!" Sentinel Prime murmured. "Hold your servos high and mighty," Rattletrap hissed as his hands worked rapidly away at a computer console in the Space Bridge Citadel, "This takes time even for a professional hacker like me! And the link between here and Earth don't seem to be connecting for some reason anyhow! Are you sure you don't wanna just go somewhere like Planet Chaar or some-" "No!" Sentinel roared, "It has to be earth! That's where the guy that caused all this mess went to and that's where the only help I can get is!" "If you insist," Rattletrap grumbled continuing to work away the computer, "But if we get caught again because of this do not expect me to get you back out."

"Freeze!" an orange Autobot ordered as he hopped up and transformed into robot mode with a group of Autobot Council law enforcers at his side, "Sentinel Prime you are under arrest!" "Cliffjumper stop!" Sentinel stammered desperately and looked around, "Look! You don't understand what's going on! The Council, they're corrupt and we're trying to get help!" "I wouldn't be making false accusations, ESPECIALLY against the Council if I were in your position Sentinel," Cliffjumper said as he and the authorities continued walking towards them. "I wouldn't try reasoning with em," Rattletrap told the larger Autobot, "Got a way to hold em off while I try and get this done?" "You're talking to an Elite Guard member," Sentinel reminded the brown Autobot and got out his lance.

* * *

"I honestly thought you'd be blown to hell by now," the two humans heard Sideways say as another set of explosions erupted from the roofs around them, "Either you're naturally unnaturally durable or they really decided to put some effort into working on this assassin." "Sari look!" Bumblebee said as the Autobots drove up alongside them with Blackarachnia hanging onto the top of Optimus. "As if this day couldn't get any stranger," Sari mumbled as Optimus's door swung open. "Get in!" he ordered, "Everyone else transform and stop our two mischief makers!" As Optimus started to drive towards Sumdac tower the his other teammates all transformed into their robot modes and leapt up to the rooftops with the police flowing in to manage the ground level.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee exclaimed looking around, "...nice interior." "What happened?" Optimus asked them. "Big green bug transformer!" Sari replied. "Great," Optimus muttered, "I was hoping he hadn't returned even if Blackarachnia did." "Bumblebee had the genius idea to try and talk it over with the insane bot. We just barely managed to survive." The boy simply tried to hide away nervously deeper into the corner of his seat. "Well don't worry," Optimus told them, "once I drop you two off at your dad's I'll head back there to try and help get Waspinator under control. Then we'll hopefully be a step closer to getting Bumblebee here back to being an Autobot."

Instantly the two humans looked at each nervously. "You didn't tell him did you?..." Sari asked. "Well, he's not exactly the greatest guy to break news to," Bumblebee sighed. "What?" Optimus asked with an obviously disapproving tone. "Well Optimus, it's just that..." "Bumblebee has decided he's not going to be turned back into a transformer," Sari finished sternly. After a few minutes of driving in silence the truck talked again. "Why?" Optimus asked. "Because I don't want to be a transformer when compared to being a human," Bumblebee told him crossing his arms over his chest with a slightly angered look on his face, "I...I want to be a human. I want to be with Sari as what I am now."

Sari blushed lightly and looked out her side window trying to hide her reaction. "Bumblebee, you're going to be a transformer," Optimus responded causing both of them to jump at in surprise at the answer. "Why?!" they both exclaimed. "Bumblebee, you're a Cybertronian!" Optimus said sternly and opened the door as he swerved by the tower toppling the boy and girl out into the parking lot, "And you're part of our team! You're going to be a transformer, being what your are isn't some luxury, it's a responsibility." With that the fire truck drove off into the horizon with the sun beginning to set. Sari grabbed Bumblebee's hand and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

"And....there!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he typed in a few sequences of keys into the computer. "We would have been done sooner if you'd have just let me recalibrate the tacion transmitter," Professor Sumdac mumbled rolling his eyes. Ever since Bulkhead had stayed over the night before the two had working on getting the Space Bridge back up and running. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Bulkhead sighed shaking his head, "It's obvious that the problem was in the calibrator though...wait a sec, we're picking up something!"

As a portal began to form and expand with a silhouette forming inside of it similar to how Sideways had made his appearance. This silhouette however was much bigger and bulkier rather than sleek and slim like the purple transformer's had been. As the portal finally expanded to its limits the silhouette became colored and fell to the roof. With a thud Sentinel Prime landed on the ground before the two technicians. Frantically the Autobot looked around and then back up at the portal. With one quick slice of his lance he'd cut through the Space Bridge's structure destroying all the work that Bulkhead and Issac Sumdac had done that day. "Oh come on!" Bulkhead exclaimed slapping his forehead as Professor Sumdac gave a similar reaction.

* * *

"Why won't you die?!" Sideways roared in an unearthly dark echoing voice as he shot another blast from his wrist cannon at the insect only for it to fly to the left. "So this is the other cool cat that's causing trouble eh?" Jazz asked as he landed behind Sideways with his nunchucks out, "What luck." "Stay out of this you pathetic excuse for a ninja," Sideway's darkened voice uttered as he twirled around and kicked the intruder off the roof. "Waspinator destroy Sideways!" The green transformer repeated from his earlier claims and morphed into robot mode behind his opponent. With another kick Sideways had knocked Waspinator through the roof of another nearby building and to the ground below into the ruins of the Burger-Bot.

"Time to finish this," Sideways muttered with his voice switching back to normal as he leapt down next to his downed opponent and pointed a wrist cannon right at Waspinator's face-plate. "WHA!" Sideways yelped as he was knocked into one of the buildings around the premise from a blast of Ratchet's EMP Generator. "I think you've made your point clear enough," Ratchet murmured glaring at the transformer, "We have him in custody." "He needs to be finished!" Sideways yelled angrily as he yanked himself out of the crumbling structure and began walking towards the bug. "I'd stay where you were if I were you man," Jazz told him as he stood in front of Waspinator with Ratchet soon followed also by Scrapper.

"Scrapper," Sideways muttered eying his ace curiously, "Why aren't you trying to get you and your pet out of here?" "When I say I want to live a simple carefree life I mean it pal," the constructicon replied scowling at the turncoat, "And I ain't gonna be any puppet, especially not one of yours to take a fall for you!" "And Blackarachnia?" "Present," the warped Elita 1 said as she walked out from behind them, "You told me to do what the constructicon told me to do and whatever you're trying to do would have failed anyhow even if I acted on my own."

"So..." Sideways sighed taking another step towards them, "My little distraction failed. I thought my fight with the wasp would have gone much MUCH quicker than it did, so I only made it so that you would buy me some time. However, that doesn't change anything." All the Autobots and Scrapper took a step forward with their weapons drawn and in fighting stances to confront the one who had caused so much confusion in their team. "You're all going to die anyways," Sideways laughed with his voice switching to the dark echoing one, "You can join the bug in the afterlife!" The wrist cannon began to glow bright and the group braced themselves.

WHAM! The laser fired into the night sky as Prime brought his ax down straight into Sideway's face toppling the traitor head over heals into a drug store. Dizzily, the purple transformer sat back up and shook his head about. "You know," Sideways hissed getting back to his feet and revealing his now wrecked and sparking face with wires hanging out of it from the wound, "I really hate you Optimus Prime, no matter where I go. That was almost as bad as the blast I received from the Requiem Blaster." The crowd looked on in awe as the wires and insides of Sideway's face began morphing back into place and repairing themselves in what seemed to be some dark cloudy substance. As the cloud vanished they could see that his face was repaired, now as good as new! "However, no matter how bad of a beating I receive from you Prime, I always end up recovering pretty quickly."

"So that's how he survived Snarl's assault!" Scrapper exclaimed. "What on Cybertron is this guy?" Jazz asked. "Something you could never even begin to become," Sideways growled in his dark voice as his eyes glowed brightly, "Now then, while it would pleasing to finish you all off, right here, and right now, and have it all over and done with, this isn't the time nor the place to do so. I have things I have to do and wasting even more unnecessary time on this uncontrollable lot is not in my schedule. I had planned to just get Waspinator out of the way so I could keep my position in your little group but since that can no longer happen I'll be off."

"No you won't," Optimus told him and began running at him, "You're going to pay for what you've done Sideways!" "Please," the purple transformer laughed, "You actually think you can defeat me?" "I can try!" With ease, Sideways leapt over Prime's ax as he swung it sideways. The next swipe though slashed right through Sideway's left leg which healed immediately after the blade left it. WHACK! Prime toppled to the ground as Sideway's fist connected with the side of his head. Persistantly, Optimus got back to his feet and swung his ax again knocking Sideways into the air only to be brought back down with a tug from Optimus's grappling hooks. He didn't have another chance to strike though as Sideway's feet came down first slamming directly into Prime's forehead and knocking him into the side of a building.

Before he could get up again, Optimus was pinned to the wall as the blade of his ax was thrown into the wall as well with the handle over where his throat was. "As I said," Sideways muttered and shot the roof of the building causing it to crumble down on Prime, "I'll be off." As Sideways morphed into his motorcycle mode and sped away Blackarachnia rushed over to begin digging Prime out from the wreckage with the others following close behind her. "Prime!" Ratchet exclaimed grabbing his hand as his body tumbled out, "What should we do?!" "I don't know," he moaned.

* * *

"Sari are you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly as the girl continued to stuff things into a backpack, "I mean what about the others? They need us don't they?" "They can help themselves," Sari told him as she grabbed a hairbrush and shoved it in too. "But what about your dad?" "He said that he can trust me." Bumblebee tapped his foot and began pacing about in a panic. "But Sari-" "Bumblebee," she said stopping to grab his arm and pull him close to her, "Do you want to be with me?" "Yes of course I do but I can't if I'm suppose to turn back into a transformer." "Then don't become one," Sari told him with tears beginning to form a bit in her eyes. "I don't have a choice though," Bumblebee replied with a small frown on his face as she wrapped her arms about his neck. "I'm giving you one then." "And what would that choice be?" he asked. "We run away."

----

----

And so ends the latest chapter of The Worth of Life. Sentinel Prime has finally come to earth, but what does Sideways have planned and just what exactly will happen to Sari and Bumblebee? Find out on the next exciting episode of The Worth of Life, a Transformers Animated story.

And sorry everyone, this is late again I know, but this time I have an excuse =D I went to help out at the Montessori school my mm teaches at and all the little kids there had me constantly drawing Transformers =D

And speaking of drawings, here's the drawing to the person that won the last contest of this fanfic, a drawing of a big Sari with Optimus Prime!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sari-Hugging-Optimus-127465655

And speaking of contests, here's a new one in which the winner will have my draw a drawing of their choice (again) on deviant art ^_^:

Who are the "masters" of Waspinator?


	12. Corrosion

Chapter 12: Corrosion

"What did that oggling curvalicious techno organic do to my laboratory?" a humanoid figure made of acidic liquid and cloaked in a somewhat disco-inspired suit hissed to himself as he looked about it from the computer console he was at. Meltdown hung his head pathetically and shook it. It appeared as though a war happened in it. "All my work...all my progress...all ruined! Because of those stupid ungroovalicious transformers!!!" "I hope you don't count me," said a dark voice from the door leading to the halls of the facility, "Especially since I'm offering to help you."

Meltdown looked curiously as a purple motorcycle drove into his once glamorous base and transformed into a tall humanoid robot. "Depends what kind of help," the acidic human muttered crossing his liquidy arms over his chest and glaring at the intruder, "I've already had previous "help" turn rather catastrophically on me in the end." "Were they people that were actually willing to help you?" At this Meltdown just rolled his eyes and took a step towards Sideways. "It seems that there are many that have something against the Autobots on this island and in the city nearby." "Probably," Meltdown hissed as he walked up to Sideways and looked up at his face, "They've been nothing but trouble to a lot of people since the day they made themselves known."

"Well what exactly is your deal with them?" Sideways asked and looked at the computer monitor Meltdown had been viewing before walking over to him. There were pictures displayed on the screen of the Autobots that normally patrolled the city. "They ruined my life and keep me from completing my dreams," Meltdown replied. "Which are?" "To make a completely organic transformer!" Sideways looked down at Meltdown with an odd look. He certainly was insane. "Well alright," Sideways said shrugging his shoulders, "Not like it hasn't been done before, and besides, I know exactly the bot you'll be wanting."

* * *

"Listen, I can explain," Sentinel Prime hesitantly said as he looked back at the ruined Space Bridge he had caused. "Then explain," Optimus Prime ordered as he crossed his arms over his chest plate. After the battle with Waspinator and Sideways everyone besides Ratchet had rushed back over to Sumdac Tower where Optimus had dropped their human helpers off at. Professor Sumdac had immediately rushed downstairs upon hearing the news to check on his daughter and her friend. Optimus hadn't expected to find his old Autobot Academy partner there waiting for them at the top of the tower though, who had apparently repeated Sideway's actions by cutting off access to Cybertron from the Space Bridge.

"Your big chinned buddy here just came outta nowhere and wrecked my Space Bridge boss bot!" Bulkhead yelled from behind the control console for the high-tech machine. "You think I just destroyed it for no reason?!" Sentinel yelled back. "Then what was the reason?" Optimus asked. "Well I..." the large blue Cybertronian mumbled hesitantly, "I...I needed to stop the people chasing me from catching me!" "Who'd be chasin' you dawg?" Jazz asked curiously, "Yous is the head of the Elite Guard." "Was," Sentinel corrected, "The Elite Guard no longer exists." "WHAT?!" Jazz exclaimed. "And the people chasing me were the Autobot Council's personal guards." At this all the Autobots gave surprised reactions.

Optimus had known for quite some time that Sentinel wasn't really the best choice to be a member of the Elite Guard but he never imagined him getting in serious trouble with the authorities, no matter how big his ego got. "And why would my dear old big Sentinel be getting in trouble?" Blackarachnia commented making her way to the front of the group. Instantly Sentinel Prime backed away almost falling off the edge of the tower in the process. "Why are you here?!" Sentinel exclaimed fearfully receiving a glare back from the female transformer, "I saw you get caught in the transwarp blast with the other freak when I visited that stupid island!" "And here I thought you might actually be grateful about me saving your sorry exhaust port back then."

"Sentinel," Jazz interrupted to continue on the more important matter at hand, "Why were you in trouble with the Council?" "It was because of the boys," Sentinel Prime told him, his sad memories of his two disciples overcoming his fear of organics for the moment, "They....they might be offline." "What?!" the ninja-bot exclaimed looking taking a step forward, "How?! What happened? I thought those two cool cats could handle anything!" "Not what I might have sent them up against..." "But how does this have to do with you getting in trouble with the council?" Optimus asked, "They're used to loosing troops." Jazz looked at the earth Autobot leader rather coldly at his ignoring of the Jet-twin's fate. "Because of what happened with the boys I looked too deeply into things," Sentinel told him, "Things that the Council wanted to keep a secret."

"What are you talking about?" Optimus asked confused. "Optimus," Sentinel said walking towards him, "You know of the Autobot Council and how sometimes things don't really make sense to us with what their decisions are." "Even Ultra Magnus had a few problems with them," Jazz added. "Well there are some things that the Council keeps secret," Sentinel told them and looked at the ground, "Some...dark things, things that not even Magnus knew about. Things that they don't want revealed." The entire group looked at each other with odd expressions. "Everyone!" Issac Sumdac exclaimed bursting through the door to the top of the tower in a panic, "Sari and Bumblebee are missing!"

* * *

"Come on Bumblebee," Sari moaned as she dragged the sluggish boy through an alleyway, "We gotta keep moving!" "Why are we doing this again?" Bumblebee asked grinding his feet to a halt and yawning. "Because if we don't you won't have a choice to be a human, they'll just turn you into your old transformer self the next attempt they get!" Sari told him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You do want to be a human still right?..." "Well yeah of course I do!" he stammered blushing as Sari's face knelt towards his, "But...but they're our pals Sari! We should be able to trust them!" "What about when I had my key taken away?" Sari asked. "I was telling them you should keep it," the boy told her. "I know," Sari replied, "You always thought about me."

Nervously Bumblebee tried to back away but Sari's arms pulled him in tighter. "Ever since you got to this planet you've been my best friend, the only real one I've ever had," she told him closing her eyes. "What about the others?" "Yeah, you all became my friends," she mumbled back and opened her eyes again, "But you were the first, and you've remained my favorite and best one no matter what's happened." "Well you've been my favorite earth friend since I've been here," Bumblebee told her with a smile and she bonked her forehead lightly against his. "I'm the only one you guys have ever hung around." "Well still," Bumblebee stammered blushing again, this time more in embarrassment than anything else, "You're my best friend also I mean."

"I am?" she asked raising an eyebrow, "Me? A girl that's only been alive for around a decade is the best friend to a being that's lived for possibly thousands of years?...and now I feel really creeped out since I'm technically doing the things I do with a guy that's over a hundred years old." "You said it yourself, I'm not that old mental-wise in human years," Bumblebee laughed, "so it works out fine. And yeah...you are my best friend." "What about Bulkhead?" "Well yeah, me and him'll always be buds," he said and smiled at her again, "But...you're special to me." "How?" Sari asked.

"Well...well you see, back on Cybertron, not that I'm not cool or anything, but...none of the bots ever really noticed what coolness I was always giving off. Not a single spark ever paid attention to me, no matter what I did. And when I got to Autobot Boot Camp, it was even worse when Wasp and the guys made fun of me. Of course they were probably just jealous of my awesomeness, but still, it stung and made it even worse than when I was being ignored. Luckily that's when me and Bulky met and he was always there to back me up, even if he wasn't the best guy to have as a partner social-wise." "Was Wasp the-" "Yeah," Bumblebee sighed remembering Waspinator's attack earlier, "That WAS Wasp. Anyhow, then we came to earth and we met and...for the first time I had someone that actually thought I was awesome. You."

Sari smiled pathetically at Bumblebee and pressed her lips against his. She knew that Bumblebee was always one to try and get attention. She hadn't ever known though how much of an act it all was that he put on. "You don't have to try to impress me you know," she told him as the kiss ended, "I'll always love you no matter what. You having been a robot is awesome in itself. Not to mention you're the only thing that's an actual match against me in video games that I've come across." Bumblebee smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers. "I don't try to act out around you as much as the others," he told her. "Good," she whispered, "Cause you're not that good at acting."

* * *

"Alright, let's take this from the top," Optimus Prime said with his hands behind his back as Sentinel Prime, Blackarachnia, and Scrapper stood in front of him in a room that was a giant machine lift in Sumdac Towers, "We need to get this whole mess cleared up right now." "But Prime, what about Sari and Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked hesitantly, "Her dad says they left a note saying they were running away." "Jazz's on it," Prime responded looking at the three bots before him as he began to pace the room and eye them curiously. "And Wasp?" "He's back at your little factory locked up as tight as possible in my room you forced me into," Blackarachnia muttered to the green Autobot, "Hopefully though I can have a bit more fun with him and finish my experiments successfully for once."

"Prime, why don't you just slag this abomination already?" Sentinel asked pointing to the spidery fem-bot, "She already hates what she is and she shouldn't exist anyway!" "Sentinel, just shut your mouth," Prime responded before Blackarachnia could make a remark of her own. "Prime, I outrank you! You dar-" "Yes," Prime said cutting the ex-Elite Guard Member off, "You need to keep in mind though that you're no longer on Cybertron. I run things on this planet Cybertronian-wise, so you either do as you're told or we'll put you in stasis-lock, especially in these conditions." Both Blackarachnia and Sentinel looked at Optimus at a loss of words. They'd never seen him talk to either of them like that before.

"Either way," Blackarachnia eventually said, breaking the silence, "If you want me doing anything Prime I've already told you I don't know exactly how all the technological stuff is set up for the equipment I used to use." "That will be a bit of a setback," Prime muttered rubbing his chin, "But Bulkhead here works on Space Bridges so I'm sure he'll be of some help." "I'll need Meltdown's knowledge to do everything like how it should be done," Blackarachnia told him, "And for that I actually need him, and we know what happened to him when he tried to make me into an even more warped being." "What kind?" Sentinel commented, "Can't get much worse than what you are now." "A completely organic transformer," Blackarachnia told him with a smile. Sentinel Prime nearly had a seizure at the thought.

"We'll get that sorted out later," Prime said, "In the meantime, I sent Ratchet to the factory before we came here to keep our insect-like friend company." "Alrights, now how does I fit into all this?" Scrapper asked sitting down in the corner and stretching, "As far as I can sees, you got all the talkin you need between those two bickering bots you're dealing with right now." "I need you because we need to talk about Sideways." "Side-who?" Sentinel asked curiously. "Sideways," Optimus Prime told him, "A purple transformer that wears a dark horned helmet most of the time that told us he was a secret Council agent only to double-cross us earlier today after stirring up trouble in our group to distract us from what his plans were."

"Purple Trans...for..mer..." Sentinel muttered, "A purple transformer with that helmet?! That's the guy that I was trying to stop from coming to earth!" At this everyone's heads rose in shock. "Well, we'll get to that in a bit," Optimus assured as he turned to Blackarachnia, "First, we need to start with who we think saw him first." "Um, hello Optimus," Sentinel said, "He came from Cybertron, I'd have seen him first." "I don't think that's what the order of events exactly was," Optimus replied, "Now Blackarachnia, please start." "Alright," she muttered shaking her head, "As you both know, after the little mishap with Waspinator he had a buildup of an immense amount of transwarp energy.

"Eventually, I somehow made it back to my old base I fought you and big boy there in," she said pointing to Sentinel Prime who turned his face away, "And that's when I took your brat in for my next experiment." Optimus's face sunk a bit. "Then you all came and rudely interrupted the process and drove me deeper into my lair. After you left I trudged back out to find the place in ruins and Sideways there to greet me. Since then, he's been operating everything I've done." "I see," Optimus muttered, "And that's why you said you didn't have a choice when I asked about fixing Bumblebee? You needed to check with him first?" Blackarachnia nodded closing her eyes. "Interesting...well, that's where we first know of him popping up. Now, Sentinel."

"Thank you," the egotistical Autobot muttered, "A few stellar-cycles back, after doing a bit of investigating that resulted in the Jet...twins...you know that part. After their...fate, something happened. Megatron and his lieutenants, Shockwave and Lugnut, were broken out of prison." "What?!" Bulkhead and Optimus exclaimed. "Weren't you informed?" Sentinel asked with a shrug. "No," Prime responded shaking his head, "Sideways told us that everything was pretty much fine on Cybertron." "Oh, well that makes sense," Sentinel confirmed nodding his head, "Since that purple-bot was the one that freed those Decepticons!" "Primus," Optimus muttered. "He obviously didn't want any unneeded attention. But what makes you say he was on earth before he got to Cybertron?" "Because," Prime responded, "We were there when Sideways came to earth, and the stuff with Blackarachnia must have happened before his arrival from what we've come to know." "Then that means he's the one that used the Space Bridge originally!" Bulkhead announced. "Exactly," Optimus said.

"And now I suppose yous wants me," Scrapper mumbled stretching again as he got to his feet. Optimus nodded and the Constructicon looked over the group. "Well you know when me and old double-face met," he said, "You were there when he first went all psycho killer on me and Snarl." "We didn't mean to-" "It's alright man," Scrapper told Prime, "I know you guys aren't really bad, it's just that whack-job that was the problem. Anyhow, the first real time he talked to me afterwards he told me about old spider-legs there and how she was a Decepticon as was he in disguise as an Autobot and told me that you were going to slag us once we had stopped being useful to you guys."

"We'd never do that," Optimus assured the Constructicon. "I never thought you would," Scrapper replied shrugging his shoulders, "Until he showed me you trying to apparently kill Snarl when you were playing fetch earlier." "So that's why he was really there," Optimus muttered, "And that's why you acted the way you did." "One of the things Sideways ordered me to do was do whatever the Constructicon told me to do," Blackarachnia informed, "And sure enough, this fellow showed up at my door trying to rush me out of your factory earlier." "I was just trying to protect ya lady," Scrapper muttered folding his arms over his chest-plate, "I save the people that I know are in danger." "And Sideways took advantage of that trait," Optimus added.

"What? So this guy's just one big puppet-master?" Sentinel asked irritably. "I don't know for sure," Optimus replied and began pacing again, "But I know he's not just some other transformer and I'm actually pretty...worried about what he might have planned now that we know how much he's influenced things in the past few stellar-cycles. It's obvious that he's not done yet." "What do you mean he's not just some other transformer?" Sentinel asked, "sure he's skilled, but he's still a transformer, I saw him in vehicle mode!" "You didn't witness what we did," Prime told him, "I tore an entire half of his face-plate off in our last battle and it repaired itself in just a few seconds." Now it was Sentinel's turn to be a bit shocked. Not even on Cybertron were there transformers that could heal themselves, especially not that fast.

Just then the alarms to the tower began going off. "Autobots!" Professor Sumdac yelled over the intercom, "Emergency in the city!" "What kind of emergency professor?" Optimus asked, "We're sort of in the middle of something." "Fanzone is reporting major losses of his troops," he replied, "Something very destructive. They haven't been able to spot exactly what's causing all the destruction yet, but they need you out there!" "Perfect," Optimus muttered, "Alright everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. Let's transform and roll out now!" Immediately Bulkhead did as he was told and their lift lowered to the ground floor. The others were hesitant but as they saw the two members begin to drive off they followed in the transforming and took chase after them.

* * *

"Look Bumblebee, we're on our own now, we can't just stop every minute or so," Sari told the boy who was scraping his feet behind her. "But I'm tired..." he moaned, "I never had this problem when I was an Autobot but for some reason I feel like I could just fall asleep right here. Sari rolled her eyes and looked up. It was rather late out, undoubtedly past midnight. She too felt rather sleepy, but they had to keep going. They couldn't just let the Autobots find them. If they did, there was no way they were ever gonna let the two humans out of their site again.

Lazily, Bumblebee slung his arm around Sari's neck and leaned against her back with his eyelids half closed. "You really are ready to crash anywhere aren't you?" she asked receiving a nod from the half-asleep boy. After letting out a sigh Sari looked around at their surroundings. They had eventually wandered into a park where she, him, and Bulkhead had once seen a mime performing. Her eyes opened a bit and spotted a play-set in the distance that kids always swarmed about on during the daytime and began walking towards it. "Where are we going?" Bumblebee murmured, his arm still around the girl's throat, "I don't like walking pillows." "Well, if we're going to get some shut eye we need a proper place for shelter first," she told him pointing to the play-set.

As soon as her finger had directed his attention to the structure Bumblebee's arm left her throat and he began running towards it at full speed. With a smile on her face Sari shook her head and followed him. "So this is our new house?" he asked with his hands on his hips as Sari came up alongside him, "Where'll the T.V. go?" "This is just where we're sleeping tonight," Sari laughed grabbing his hand and interlocking her fingers with his, "We don't have a place to call home anymore." "Whoa whoa whoa!" Bumblebee exclaimed backing up and staring at Sari, "When you told me about this running away thing you never said we weren't going to have a home!" "Well, it's sort of obvious," Sari told him shrugging her shoulders, "And it's part of growing up anyhow, learning to be more independent."

"But what about television?!" Bumblebee cried grabbing the horns of his yellow hat in desperation, "What about the video games?! What about the movies?! What about the robots that prepare things for you?!" "Um...you remember how we went camping in the woods?" Sari asked with an embarrassed smile. "Yes..." Bumblebee muttered glaring at her, "And do you remember how that turned out?..." "Uh..." "You do know how to run away from home correctly right?" "Well of course!" Sari exclaimed blushing, "It's just like camping!" "So...you saw it in a movie...." "Well yeah!...Probably..." Sari mumbled poking her pointer fingers together nervously.

After a few seconds of silence Sari turned to look at the play-set and pointed to a tube connecting two parts of it together. "There," she said confidently, "That's the perfect place for our bed." "Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked scratching his head as he too looked at it. "Of course!" Sari told him turning back around with a big smile, "It's obviously how all run-away kids would take up shelter." "If you say so," Bumblebee said with a shrug and began climbing the steps to the upper floor of the set, "Did you bring a sleeping bag?" For a few moments there was silence and he turned around to look down at Sari. She was biting her bottom lip. "Sari..." "Um..." she stammered, "I sorta forgot...but I got a blanket!" "Hopefully the plastic isn't too hard," Bumblebee sighed and continued making his way towards the tube as Sari now began climbing the steps.

"So...who goes in first?" Bumblebee asked as he arrived at the tube, "You're the run-away expert and all." "I'm thinking," Sari replied and set down her backpack, "And I'm thinking...you." "Alrighty," he yawned and crawled into it. "Sort of a tight fit," he told her as he got all the way in and looked towards the opening. "I'm sure it's big enough," she assured as she now began crawling in next to him. Bumblebee blushed, a lot, as Sari struggled against his body to get all the way in with her blanket. "Comfy?" Bumblebee asked as she draped the blanket over their bodies and squirmed about. "With you?" she yawned and nuzzled her face into his neck, "Always."

* * *

"Hello sir," Arcee greeted as she opened the door and stepped into the metal room beyond, "Long time no see." "You don't need to call me sir anymore," Ultra Magnus responded as the door shut and she sat down on a stool next to him, "I'm no longer the leader." "That's just silly sir," Arcee responded with a smile, "The Autobot Council is reinstating you as leader now that our newer Magnus has disappeared." "Who was in my place while I was not functioning?" "An Elite Guard member," she told him, "one of yours. Sentinel Prime." "He disappeared?" "That's what's been reported," Arcee said. "And what if I chose not to take up my old position?" Ultra Magnus asked from his slab of a bed, "What will the Council do then?" "They'll have me working even more with you," Arcee explained, "I'm here to be your psychiatrist sort of. Anything that you have on your processor I'm here to record and get you back up to your old self."

"My old self can be slagged for all I care," Ultra Magnus told her closing his optics, "With how the Council runs things nothing will ever get done correctly." "What do you mean sir?" Arcee asked shaking her head doubtfully, "Are you sure you aren't just-" "I'm sure," Magnus said plainly and opened his optics back up to look at her, "My optics are now open to the whole picture. I now understand things that should be done that won't ever get done because of the Council that we have in place running Cybertron." Arcee looked oddly at her old commander. "And what would those things be?" "The purpose of us Cybertronians being fulfilled," Ultra Magnus told her, "Understanding of the universe, things that make me wonder if Megatron was even really all that bad." "Well we certainly do have a lot of work to do," Arcee muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

"Now then..." Meltdown muttered as he walked through Detroit's streets, "Where did that purple guy say my sleekiliscious test subject was?..." "Right here!" Blackarachnia exclaimed leaping down in front of the rest of the group as they came up on the supervillain. "I guess we now see how so much damage has been caused," Bulkhead muttered as the rest of the Autobots transformed into their robot modes. "Well well," Meltdown laughed looking at his new opponents with his hands on his hips, "If it isn't the group of ungroovy bots that nearly wiped me out last time. I see a few new faces but most of you I recognize. However spider, I hate to break it to you, but we just weren't meant for each other."

"What?" Blackarachnia asked confused. "Well you see, you were a great test subject and all, don't get me wrong," Meltdown explained as he turned back around and continued to walk away, "But I've found a new specimen, one much less...intelligent." "And who would that be?" she hissed as Bulkhead got out how wrecking ball. "One that looks more like a wasp." Optimus's eyes rose in surprise at the statement and signaled for Bulkhead to put the wrecking ball away remembering how deadly Meltdown's skin was, even to them. "How did you come back?" Optimus asked trying to keep the villain's attention away from his goal, "Last we saw you were destroyed when you were-" "Hit by the Genetic Modifier?" Meltdown finished and turned back around to confront his audience, "Yes, that did sting but it didn't destroy me. You didn't stick around to see my great return."

"Bulkhead," Optimus whispered as the deadly being continued to go into even greater length about how he survived the blast, "Get back to factory and warn Ratchet, now!" "Roger," the green Autobot replied and morphed into vehicle mode. "And that is how I survived," Meltdown finished as Bulkhead backed out of the scene, "Now then I have a rather unique patient I need to give special attention if you don't mind." "You'll have to go through us first!" Optimus yelled charging forward and swinging his ax at Meltdown. "That shouldn't be too hard," he said shooting a glob of his acidic body straight into Prime's leg causing him to trip head over heals as the spot it hit immediately broke down into shards from the corrosive material.

"Optimus!" Blackarachnia cried and began running towards him. "Aw how cute," Meltdown laughed to himself, "The female has a crush on her savior." "Blackarachnia look out!" Optimus yelled and shot his grappling hook into her chest to knock her out of the way from Meltdown's next blast. "What is he?!" Sentinel Prime whispered to Scrapper as Snarl backed up in fear of his memories from Meltdown's touch. "No idea," the Constructicon muttered, "But he's scarin' the slag out of Snarly." Optimus hadn't realized just who he had left himself with when he sent Bulkhead to warn Ratchet. None of the bots that could actually think, besides him and Blackarachnia, had had any experience with Meltdown.

"Ah, now on to the newbies," Meltdown sighed seeing that Optimus was now preoccupied with helping Blackarachnia back up and limping on his damaged leg, "None of you look the slightest bit interesting to my plans. Oh wait, I remember the triceratops." "Listen you abominable organic blob," Sentinel Prime said stepping forward and sticking his lance in the villain's face, "I already don't like the normal creatures on this planet but you are a whole different story. I'm going to stamp you out of existence!" "Really?" Meltdown snickered and put his hand on the weapon melting the tip of it, "And just how will you manage to do that?" Sentinel backed up a bit as he was effortlessly disarmed by the much smaller opponent.

"Like this!" Blackarachnia yelled wrapping her webbing around Meltdown and slammed him into the side of a car before he had the chance to break out. "Sentinel," she said with her arm supporting Optimus as Meltdown began to recover from the surprise attack, "We need him alive, don't flat out destroy him." "Would he even be able to?" Scrapper asked while Meltdown emerged from the now smoking and melting vehicle. "Either way I'm sure gonna try and no half organic freak tells me what to do!" Sentinel declared and charged at Meltdown.

* * *

"Alright sir," Arcee sighed putting a hand to her forehead, "I think I need to take a break." "I told you you might not be ready to hear what I told you," Ultra Magnus muttered, "No one ever is on this Cybertron." "Sir, it's just...what you suggest flows so perfectly with our history but...it just can't be! The Autobot Council would never allow for that kind of stuff to happen." "Exactly." The pink Autobot looked at her patient. She hadn't expected such a challenge when she received her assignment, she just thought it was going to be another chit chat session. Now she didn't even know if she could change her patient's processor at all. "Look sir, I'll be back later, we can continue our session then." "Do you want to?" Ultra Magnus asked sitting up.

Arcee looked away and got up. "Wait," Ultra Magnus said grabbing her arm, "you still think of me as a commanding officer right?" "Well sir but-" "I need you to do something for me," he told her. "What sir?" "You remember Omega Supreme I hope." "Well yes sir," she replied, "He was what I came back to Cybertron on." "Well the Autobot Council has him in storage," Ultra Magnus told her, "And you should still have clearance to those sectors of the Fortress Maximus. "And what do you want me to do?" "I need you to take him back to earth with some of the things I told you about," he said sternly. "But sir-" "This is your new mission Intelligence Agent Arcee," Ultra Magnus ordered.

* * *

"Are you alright Sentinel?" Optimus asked as he and Blackarachnia carried him behind Scrapper and Snarl, "Sure reminds me of old times." "Can it Optimus," Sentinel coughed leaking a bit of oil out of his mouth. He hadn't expected such a beating from a small organic creature, even if it did have such a dangerous touch. His leg had nearly gotten as badly banged up as Optimus's had and he had suffered a severe burn to his chest plate revealing part of his Spark chamber. After having had his lance completely destroyed Meltdown had simply left the Autobot to topple over and wandered off back towards his destination. "Shouldn't we pick up the pace a bit?" Scrapper asked and hopped onto Snarl's back for a ride, "I mean, at this rate he's sure to beat us there."

"I already informed Captain Fanzone that he was headed to our base and they've set up a perimeter around it," Optimus told him, "Feel free to go on ahead and help them, but we can't really move much faster with how badly me and Sentinel are damaged." "You heard him boy!" Scrapper exclaimed digging his heels into the Dinobot's sides causing it to rear up and charge, "Hi ho Snarl!!!" Scrapper always loved the rush that came with the rides he got from his mighty companion. Everytime was its own adventure to him as the wind whizzed past his face and objects along the sides of his vision blurred into a mesh of colors.

He ducked to avoid a suspended road as they rounded a corner and zoomed down a road. With each turn Scrapper hung onto Snarl's horns for dear life feeling the emergency in the movements. This was the kind of life he wanted. Complete excitement all the time, always experiencing a new surge of energy and being useful while doing so. Mix had never been one to get involved in things when he was given the option, nor was Scrapper, but Scrapper always was at least a bit more inclined to do things and take action. He looked down as they turned again to see the cars and people along the roads and sidewalks as nothing but a mix of warped colors staring back at the duo as they swept forth in the night air.

Finally, Snarl leapt over a fence and came to a halt as he landed skidding along the dirt on the outside of the factory. "About time you machines showed up!" Fanzone yelled through his megaphone as Scrapper's face hit the ground from Snarl's sudden stop and he toppled forward in front of the police chief, "eh, where are the other guys?" "A bit of a holdup," Scrapper replied jabbing his thumb over his shoulder, "That goopey guy managed to give em quite a thrashing." "Tell you the truth this is the only guy our size that I've seen actually beat up one of yous guys," Fanzone told him and spread his arm out to present his troops which were currently making a barrier with their bodies around the factory, "But we're ready for whenever he might come. Now I never seen you before a few days ago so you gotta know something. Don't touch that freak's skin, his suit is where you'll wanna hit if you wanna keep all your body parts intact."

"Thanks for the heads up," Scrapper said with a smile before pointing to the police group, "But do your men there know that?" "Of course they...do..." Fanzone replied slowly as he turned around and saw the acidic liquidy humanoid enter from a hole he had melted in the fence around the factory. "Fire!" Fanzone yelled through his megaphone, "Don't let that monster through!" "You're too kind dear captain," Meltdown muttered as the police began shooting. With each blast Metldown's structure simply filled back in the holes that were made in his body as the shots that hit his suit bouncing off mostly. "Ah I see a rather familiar face in the audience of this concert," Meltdown laughed as he began to walk towards Snarl who backed up shivering, "Now then, I believe you remember what your old master would do to you if you didn't do as he said. So...destroy these pests for me and I may let you live."

"No way!" Scrapper yelled and sent his foot flying right into the chest of Meltdown's suit causing him to smash right back through the fence he'd come through, "Especially not now that I know that you used to order Snarly around!" "Nice kick..." Fanzone muttered and looked at the two Transformers next to him. Hesitantly, Snarl looked up at Scrapper and then at Meltdown, then back at Scrapper again. "I'm here for ya boy," Scrapper told his companion with a smile, "You aren't just some pet, you're my pal. You aren't owned by anyone." "What are you waiting for?" Meltdown hissed as he stepped back into view, "DESTROY THEM!" Letting out a vicious roar the Dinobot charged, but at Meltdown.

"Just as dumb as when we first met I see," Meltdown laughed to himself holding out an acidic hand to the oncoming beast. Right before the liquid touched Snarl's body though, the Dinobot leapt over the humanoid, transformed into his robot mode in midair, and slammed his flaming club into Meltdown's back knocking him clear across the desolate sand-covered back lot of the factory. "You miserable little..." Meltdown muttered as he got back to his feet, "I'll just have to get rid of you all myself!" "Fire men!" Fanzone yelled again and the shots blazed about viciously trying to stop the oncoming threat.

As Meltdown got closer and closer to the factory though Scrapper and Snarl both began to run at him. "This is for cruelty towards Dinobots!" Scrapper yelled as he tried to land a punch on the smaller opponent only for it to miss as Meltdown stepped to the side and placed his hand on the transformer's fist. Instantly Scrapper was rolling on the ground screaming and Snarl rushed over to him. The Dinobot however was also crying in a matter of seconds as Meltdown sent a swift jab of his fingers into his knee. "Leave them alone!" Bulkhead yelled as he smashed through the side of the factory and launched his wrecking ball into Meltdown's back. The green Autobot began to drag the blunt object back in as the humanoid struggled back to his feet with lasers constantly swarming him. "Kid stop!" Ratchet ordered emerging from the broken down wall, "You need to stay in here!"

"Stay down!" Bulkhead yelled thrusting his wrecking ball again. This time however, Meltdown leaned backwards beneath the large sphere and grabbed ahold of the cord that connected it to the Autobot's arm. "Hey get off!" Bulkhead barked trying to reel the wrecking ball back in on the decomposing cord, "Do you know how irritating it is to have this thing re-attached?!" "I personally don't care if it takes all the boogalicious night," Meltdown replied as he swung onto the Autobot's chest-plate and the cord snapped, "Cause you're gonna need a lot more fixed than just that construction utensil." "You stay off him!" Ratchet yelled and blasted the liquidy humanoid with his EMP Generator sending him flying back into the sanding ground outside.

"That's it!" Fanzone yelled angrily and grabbed a gun from one of his men before running towards Meltdown himself, "This has gone on long enough! You're through ya freak!" "Oh please..." Meltdown hissed as he got back to his feet once more and launched a blast of his acidic material at the captain. "What's Fanzone doing?!" Optimus exclaimed as he and his two companions finally made it to the arena. "Relax Prime," Ratchet told him with a smile as Fanzone rolled beneath the attack and slammed his fist right into the stomach of Meltdown's suit, "I'm pretty sure the captain can hold his own against this guy." "But he's Meltdown!" Bulkhead yelled as he saw Meltdown grab the collar of Fanzone's shirt. "But he's Fanzone," Ratchet replied as the human ripped the collar of his shirt and swung his legs into the thighs of Meltdown's suit knocking him to the ground, "And I'm pretty sure you haven't seen what all I've seen that that guy is capable of."

"You have the right to remain silent!" Fanzone told Meltdown as he pulled the suit's sleeves to their limits and wrapped them in a knot around each other before starting with the legs, "Break that right and you'll probably bore me to tears so keep your trap shut!" All the transformers other than Ratchet just looked dumbfounded at the scene before them. Captain Fanzone, a human, had just subdued the most one of the most deadly earth opponents they had ever gone up against with barely any effort at all. "Told you he could handle it," Ratchet told them as the captain began walking the criminal back towards the perimeter of police. The sun had begun to rise. "Guys!" Jazz's voice called as he stumbled through the fence in front of his fellow transformers rather battered, "Guys...I found our little helpers...need help!..."

* * *

"I really hope I'm doing the right thing," Arcee muttered to herself and her fingers clicked viciously away at various keys in the large ship's bridge, "Halt!" she heard the authorities on the outside of Omega Supreme yelling amongst various other phrases, "Step out of the ship with your servos in the air! We have you surrounded!" "Can not comply with your request unfortunately," she said as she activated the cannons of the ship causing explosions to occur around the vessel. "That should buy me some time," Arcee said as her fingers continued to click the keys, "Just need to get the coordinates right and...there!"

Eerily, the large space craft hummed to life and numerous monitors across its interior began to light up and illuminate the rooms around the pink Autobot. "Come on..." she moaned desperately as the explosions began to subside and banging could be heard echoing from the entrance, "Work..." Suddenly the banging started to fade as Arcee saw a blue light begin to swirl around the windows of the ship. "Transwarp sequence activated," Omega Supreme's voice boomed, "Destination: Earth." With a rather processor-piercing low frequency noise the outside surroundings of the windows vanished and were instead replaced by a clear bubbling expanse of sand and underwater plant-life.

* * *

Sari yawned as her eyes flickered open from the rays of dawn glaring into the tube on her and her bed buddy. Bumblebee just mumbled something sleepily and wrapped his around Sari's body tighter than they already were. "Hey Bumblebee..." she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Time to get up sleepy-head." "In a few stellar cycles," he muttered and turned over in the tube taking Sari around his body with his arms still wrapped around her. She just blushed and smiled as she felt their bodies interact and began trying to squirm out of his grip. The boy though, didn't seem to want to let go as his limbs constricted around her tighter and tighter with each attempt she made to try and get free.

"Bumblebee," Sari said again nuzzling her nose against his, "I wanna spend more time like this also, but we need to get up. Gotta keep moving." "What's the hurry?" Bumblebee asked with a yawn as he stretched and opened his eyes. "We're running away..." "Oh yeah, that," he grumbled and looked out of the top of the tube, "Couldn't we just stay wrapped up in here a bit longer?" "Doubt it," Sari replied yanking the covers off them and sliding out of the tube, "there's no telling when kids'll start coming here to play." "Fine," the boy sighed and slid back out behind her. "But we continue later," he told her wrapping his arm around her waist from behind and kissing the side of her neck causing her to giggle.

"Fine fine," Sari laughed and turned around returning the kiss, "But right now we keep moving." "And where exactly do we go?" Bumblebee asked as Sari shoved the blanket into her backpack and strapped it back on her arms. "Where fate takes us," she replied hopping to the ground with the boy tripping down in the mulch behind her. "Hopefully its not somewhere harder than this," Bumblebee's muffled voice said holding up a piece of the mulch, "Cause this already hurts bad enough." "So you two need a lift?" asked a voice from a nearby tree. The two humans looked up to see Sideways leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest-plate.

* * *

"Now where are they?" Optimus asked as he leapt into robot mode with Jazz the second they got to the park, ignoring his bad leg. "They were near the amusement place dawg," the hip Autobot replied pointing weakly towards the play-set where they had slept. Right next to it the two Autobots could see Sari Sumdac clinging to a tree with tears streaming down her face. "Sari!" Optimus exclaimed running towards her, "Sari! Where's Bumblebee? You two-" "That purple guy," she cried looking up at Optimus Prime, "the one that's the motorcycle, he took him! He took Bumblebee!"

---

---

And here ends the latest chapter of The Worth of Life, a Transformers Animated fanfic. Sorry this was on hold for a while, hope the chapter's not that bad. I just wanted to squeeze one more chapter in before the big meaningful one takes place and was sorta running on empty for ideas so I remembered that Meltdown was the one to originally inhabit Blackarachnia's lab and worked from there =) Might see Revenge of the Fallen soon but I'm not expecting anything great (wasn't really impressed at all by the first live action so meh). Anyhow...hope this is alright!

And the winner of the contest from the previous chapter is brave kid! Brave kid either communicate to me somehow through an email, a review, or some other way to tell me what u want me to illustrate

And for this chapter's illustration, the cover of the story!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Worth-of-Life-127673456

Now this next chapter, get ready for, cause it's gonna be big!


	13. Any Way but Sideways

Chapter 13: Any Way but Sideways

"Come on! Speed up!" Sari demanded banging on the dashboard on the inside of Optimus, "We have to go faster! There's no telling how far away Sideways could be right now!" "We're going as fast as we can Sari," Optimus assured, "And we have no way of tracking Sideways. We just have what you told us to go on." The girl crossed her arms and sat back in the driver seat angrily with tears sliding lightly down her cheeks. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been, and to drag Bumblebee into it also! It always had seemed so easy to run away whenever she had heard it mentioned. But now she knew she'd never try that again, especially not with Bumblebee...if they ever even saw each other again.

"Now I know this might not be the best time, but what exactly happened?" Optimus Prime asked curiously, "You didn't make it really clear why the whole running away thing happened and how you and Bumblebee got split up in the first place." "We were running away because of you," Sari muttered glaring at where she thought Prime might be viewing her from. "...what'd we do?" "You wouldn't let Bumblebee be a human." Optimus was quiet for a moment. "Sari, you may not realize it but Bumblebee has a responsibility as part of our-" "Save it big bot," Sari said obviously not in the mood to be lectured to, "Me and Bumblebee were in a relationship called being in love. That's something humans can only be with each other. That's why we were doing all we could to keep you guys from turning Bumblebee back."

"Oh..." Optimus said now seeing just why they'd run away, "Why's being in love so important?" "We don't have time for this," Sari sighed blushing and paused for a second, "It's when a girl and guy meet each other and want to be with each other together, permanently." An awkward silence encased the two as Prime drove along. "It's the first step in making new organics," Sari muttered to break the silence blushing more violently. "So you and Bumblebee-" "NO!" she exclaimed blushing even more, "That doesn't come till later! I...just drive." "Well you still need to explain how you two got split up," Prime told her.

Sari sighed recollecting on the memory as the color of her cheeks returned to their normal skin color. "I don't really know how we got split up," she started and looked down at her lap sadly, "It's just that Sideways guy. We found him and he offered to help us after telling us he was keeping us protected from Waspinator yesterday. We had no idea what went on after you dropped us off at my dad's." "Quite a bit happened," Prime muttered, "But continue." "Well, he offered to give us a ride and we got on and his little driver guy wrapped its arms around me and Bumblebee not allowing us to move at all and he sped off. I managed to get free and topple away on the grass but Bumblebee...they were out of sight before I could do anything..."

"I'm sorry," Optimus told her as they sped along a highway, "We'll do everything we can to get Bumblebee back, trust me." "I do," Sari sighed closing her eyes and leaning her head back, "I just...feel so useless..." "Prime!" Ratchet's voice called from his radio diverting both characters' attentions, "We have a situation!" "What? Did something happen with the bots back at the factory?" Optimus asked. After the fight with Meltdown he had decided that all the combatants be attended to immediately, especially the more banged up ones like Sentinel. "No," Ratchet replied, "We have something more of nuisance than a threat but I can bet you anything it has to do with Sideways! It's just too coincidental for this all to happen when it is!" "What?" "Fanzone informed me that both Slo-Mo and Nanosec have been reported to be attacking the city!" "But they lost their powers!" Sari exclaimed, "at least Slo-Mo did, the police gave us her fragment after they took her to prison." "Exactly why I think Sideways is involved," Ratchet murmured.

"Can anyone else handle it?" Optimus asked wearily. He still had his leg pretty badly damaged from the fight with Meltdown and had been the only one not to report in to Ratchet for a check-up since he went to get Sari. He even sent Jazz back to get his dents pounded out after they'd found the red-haired girl. "Not at the moment," Ratchet told him, "Blackarachnia's busy working with a regretfully cooperative Meltdown on the machine to get our little buddy back to normal and I'm still getting the polishing done on Sentinel. To add to that Jazz just wheeled in here." "Fine," Optimus said and turned off the highway much to Sari's dismay, "Just give me the coordinates and we'll be on it." "What about Bumblebee though?" Sari asked sadly. "If Ratchet's right taking down these two might get us the info we need to find Sideways and Bumblebee," Optimus responded, "Now hang on tight." As the truck's sirens began to wail it sped off into the weaving passages made by the large buildings of Detroit.

* * *

Arcee moaned as she stumbled about the interior of the large Autobot genocide ship, Omega Supreme. She was still recovering from the lasers that had hit her as she was trying to do as Ultra Magnus had told her on the way to the ship. "Never thought I'd be back even near this planet again," she mumbled to herself as she shook her head and looked out the window, "A lot more wet than it looked like from this planet's moon though." Curiously, the intelligence agent looked around the various control panels lining the insides of the ship. There were far more than she had ever imagined even when she had been informed of her mission during the Great War. "Omega Supreme?" she said to the air around her.

No response. But the ship was active, the lights were illuminating the rooms inside it. "Activate command Omega," Arcee ordered. "This function has been deactivated in attempts to more efficiently conserve energon," the robotic female default voice of the ship's mainframe replied. "Too bad I don't have Ratchet here," Arcee muttered to herself as she put a hand to her forehead in thought. "That's it!" she exclaimed snapping her fingers and looking out into the watery world outside of the ship, "Ratchet and his group went back to earth after bringing Megatron and his men to Cybertron! All I need to do is send out a frequency message for him to pick up and I should be outta this mess in no time!"

Enthusiastically, Arcee walked over to a set of keyboards and began typing in various combinations. She may not have known how to input all the orders into such a complex monster of a ship but the pink Autobot at least knew how to send a simple distress signal. The monitor above the keyboards soon flashed to a screen of static. "Hello?" she said into a microphone device jutting forth from the monitor, "Hello, this is Intelligence Agent Arcee of the Autobot Council sent specifically by Ultra Magnus on a top secret mission to earth. If Ratchet or anyone from his unit is out there I need you to locate me and retrieve me and the materials I have brought as soon as possible. Until then I will be in cryogenic sleep. Please hurry." After finishing her message Arcee switched off the communication device and started walking towards the resting chambers of the ships. She definitely did feel as though she were in need of a stasis-nap.

* * *

"And why exactly am I helping you again?" Meltdown hissed as he reluctantly placed a piece of scrap metal over the hull of one of the capsules he and Blackarachnia were working on, "And this trash isn't exactly the best material to work with for such a magnificent machine." "Do you enjoy those EMP blasts from the doc bot?" Blackarachnia asked as she used her claws to pinch some sheets together around the glass entrance of the capsule, "Cause unless you do you'll keep your non-existent mouth shut and keep doing as your told." "You know, after we finish the process of turning that kid back into his old self," the humanoid muttered, "Maybe we could turn the tables on these wreckilicious lame-bots and I could finally work on you-"

"Ok, one," Blackarachnia hissed leaning down to look at Meltdown, "I don't have any intention of turning on these guys, at least not now, and two, there is no way on Cybertron I'm letting you anywhere near my circuits again! I'm already a freak enough without your 'help'!" "But you'd be beautiful," Meltdown told her lustfully, "A completely organic wonder of morphing abilities." "You're making me sick just hinting at what I'd be like," the spidery transformer growled as she stood back up and continued the work on the capsule, "please just stay quiet so we can get through this as quickly as possible."

"Why not give it a try?" asked Sentinel's voice from behind the two, "I mean come on, you're already hideous, why not just complete the look?" Blackarachnia hissed viciously as she whipped around and stared at the intruder in the laboratory. "Even your friend there gives a viable reason," Meltdown laughed. "He's no friend of mine," Blackarachnia murmured glaring at Sentinel Prime, "I thought you were getting worked on by Ratchet..." "Who's to say I wasn't?" Sentinel asked shrugging his shoulders with a sly smile on his face, "It took some time but that old rusty bucket of bolts finally got me all patched up from what your little freak of a partner did to me earlier." "I regret nothing," Meltdown announced as he continued to work.

"Why are you here?" Blackarachnia asked under her breath. "Just checking up on what the freaks of nature are doing," Sentinel responded. With a growl Blackarachnia leapt onto her former colleague and grabbed him by the throat. "You listen here Sentinel," Blackarachnia hissed bending her face down to his, "I can't help it if I'm like this! I never wanted to be like this, I never chose to be like this! I had to be like this! Otherwise I couldn't survive!" "Who says you should have?" Sentinel muttered knocking her off him, "I'd rather be offline than become what you are. Elita 1 died on that organic-filled planet of horror all those cycles ago and there's no way I'm going to let the freak that was born from her demise live that down."

"You really don't care about me at all?" Blackarachnia asked as Sentinel turned around to begin walking away. "I care about Elita 1," Sentinel Prime told her, "That's who I care about." Blackarachnia stood there and watched the door close as Sentinel walked out into the hallway. She felt like crying and ripping that bot apart in fury at the same time. She really couldn't help what had happened. "And I thought humans had complex relationships," Meltdown laughed to himself, "I'd have never suspected you alien robots were even more entertaining in your soap operas." With an angry expression on her face, Blackarachnia turned back around and continued working on the pod.

* * *

"There they are!" Sari exclaimed pointing out of Prime's front windows at the blur of a human, Nanosec, carrying a woman in his arms garbed in old timey maroon clothes with a rather large glowing red clock-like device strapped to her, Slo-Mo. "Alright," Prime said leaping into his robot mode with Sari on his shoulders, "This shouldn't be too hard." "Only Bumblebee and me ever really dealt with Slo-Mo," the girl told the Cybertronian, "And we weren't really able to win an actual fight against her with what her medallion could do." "It's just a human opponent," Optimus replied as he ran along the street after them and got out his ax while Sari gave him a glare, "er, meaning no offense of course."

"Oh great," Nanosec muttered looking back over his shoulder, "Looks like we got company babe." "They aren't a problem, they're through, final curtain call," Slo-Mo assured the orange and black suited supervillain as she fired her time piece back at Optimus immediately causing him to turn grayish and fall to the ground with a thud, "Now that I got a time piece back we'll be owning this city, top of the line, monarchs of vigilantism baby." "Man I love you," Nanosec laughed staring back at their downed pursuers. "Come on Prime!" Sari moaned trying vainly to pull the Autobot to his feet, "They're getting away!" "Sayonara brat!" Nanosec's voice echoed as he rounded a corner and zoomed out of sight as Optimus began moving again. "Oh my aching processor," he mumbled clutching his head-plate. "Just cause their humans doesn't mean they'll be all that easy," Sari told him as he got back up, "Now let's try actually thinking before just leaping in this time."

"Alright," Optimus said and took the girl in his hand before leaping onto the roof of a building, "I doubt they'll be looking up at the sky all that much." "How'll we figure out where they are though? They're faster than Sideways as long as Nanosec has that suit on," Sari pointed out. "I'm sure the sound of car alarms and honking horns'll be a clear indication," Prime told her as the sounds echoed beneath them, "They may be fast but subtlety isn't their strong-suit." As limberly as possible the red and blue Autobot began leaping over the city streets from rooftop to rooftop trying to pin-point just where the criminals were.

After a few minutes of searching Sari pointed down to a fast-moving streak of orange breezing through the traffic below. As Nanosec rounded another corner Optimus leapt over to a building on the other side of the street and dropped down. THOOM! The speedy criminal was knocked clean off his feet and tumbled straight into a car that had been parked next to a department store. "Oh my head..." he moaned as Slo-Mo tumbled off him and looked up at the Cybertronian. Prime tried to duck but the blast from the medallion still hit him. "Alright, this stops now," Sari mumbled to herself as she morphed into her robot mode and launched herself at the woman. "You sure seem to have grown since last time," Slo-Mo said blasting her as well causing her to topple out of robot mode and skid on the ground below as her human self, "Love the upgrade, shiny, sleek, sexy, but still no match for me kiddo."

Sari moaned painfully as she tried to get back up shaking her head. "It sure is good that you got your powers back babe," Nanosec stated finally get back up and taking his partner by the hand, "Sure makes things a ton easier against these junkyard pieces of scrap." "Indeed, quite absolutely, and definitely," Slo-Mo agreed, her mouth running a mile a second as her legs were picked up by the man, "Now let's get back to taking money, robbing people of cash, scoring big!" With a nod of his head Nanosec was off again and Optimus's colors returned to normal once more. "Sari, are you okay?" he asked kneeling down and scooping the girl back up. "Just a few scrapes," she mumbled wiping some blood off her arm, "How's about we try something different." "Like what?" Optimus asked. "Sneak up on them," Sari told him with a smile, "I doubt they'd really be able to tell you apart from any other firetruck. Optimus nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looked up at the starry sky of Cybertron in thought from the roof of the Fortress Maximus. He was waiting. He knew that he'd be found soon, but he didn't care, he just wanted to see what he could of his old homeworld while he still had the chance. He knew what was coming, and he knew that he may never get another chance such as this to observe the beauty of life. The bustling sounds below, the bright lights of the cities, the olfactory scents. He loved it, he loved everything about it, it's what he fought to keep at peace. But the planet hadn't been properly taken care of despite what he had grown up believing. They hadn't done as they needed to. The troops always had the right intentions, but what matter was what the Council decided. And they hadn't made the right decisions. "Ultra Magnus," Cliffjumper said from behind him with a platoon of guards, "We're here to escort you back to your holding cell." "I'm ready," Ultra Magnus told them.

* * *

"I think I heard a crash to the right!" Sari exclaimed as the fire truck sped through the chaotic streets. The two criminals had sure worked the drivers up. With a screech, the truck nearly fell over as he rounded the next corner and spotted the orange blur with his optics. "We'll never catch them at this speed," Optimus told her, "Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Bumblebee and his rockets." "Yeah, maybe you shouldn't have," Sari muttered, "But I got an idea, round the next left, that's the only way they can really go up ahead at their corner." Prime did as he was told and began breezing down the next path. "Now right!" Sari ordered and with another screech they began speeding towards a building. WHAM! Before they had time to fully get into the next intersection the criminal duo slammed straight into the firetruck.

"Hi there," Sari said to Nanosec who had burst the passenger side's door before kicking him out. "You're under arrest," Prime told the criminals as he transformed into his robot mode and picked up Nanosec, "Wait, where's Slo-Mo?" The robot suddenly turned grayish and toppled over from a blast from the time medallion. "Right behind you big guy," the woman announced and began walking over to her now unconscious partner. "The decision still stands though!" Sari yelled leaping at her and turning into robot mode as she did so, "You're both through!" "Do kids honestly never learn?" Slo-Mo asked shaking her head as she blasted Sari like in their previous encounter causing her to morph into human mode again, "You're no match for me kid, old news, washed up, obsolete-"

WHAM! Slo-Mo fell backwards clutching her stomach that Sari's fist had suddenly slammed into as her time medallion flew into the air. "You might be able to stop machines," Sari muttered catching the medallion, "But that's the great thing about me. I'm not entirely a machine." "Wait stop kid!" Slo-Mo coughed, "What're you gonna do with that?! Look, we can join forces, have a crime family, become the terrible trio, just gimme that back!" "Don't think so," Sari said glaring down at the older female, "No matter if this thing glows blue or red it still gives you the same irritating powers that we need to stop you from using."

CRSHH!!! Slo-Mo screamed as the remnants of her once elaborate-looking time-twisting fashion accessory crumpled to bits and shards on the ground from the wall Sari had smashed it into. Instantly Optimus Prime started moving again and regained his colors as Sari morphed back into her robot mode and began walking towards Slo-Mo. "Hey wait kid!" the woman pleaded crawling backwards with each step that the girl took towards her, "We can talk this over alright?! Look, we got money, you can have it! Take it all! We don't need it! Just-erk!" "Sari, what are you doing?!" Optimus exclaimed as the girl grabbed Slo-Mo by the throat and one of her arms popped open revealing one of her sharp dagger-like blades. "Doing what we gotta do," she muttered glaring at Slo-Mo.

"Look kid! You're a good guy! I'm a bad guy! Good guys don't kill!" Slo-Mo cried. "I can't help it if my hand accidentally slips," Sari told her raising an eyebrow and sliding the dagger up along the underside of the criminal's chin. "Sari!" Optimus yelled walking over to her only for her other arm to pop open and hold its dagger up to Prime. "I want answers, before the police get involved," Sari hissed, "How did you get your powers back?" "Some purple guy!" Slo-Mo instantly blurted out, "A sweet purple sleek sugar-daddy of a motorcycle! He fixed up my medallion after he busted us outta prison! Gave me red, not blue, shards this time, said they's more efficient!" "And where is this guy?" Sari muttered. "Said he was gonna meet us around three at an old abandoned power plant along the harbors of the city!"

Slo-Mo was practically in tears as the dagger delicately slid up along the side of her face. "You better pray to God that was your saying is right," Sari told her and flung her to the ground, "Cause if it turns out to be a trick this blade is going right through your skull the next time I see you." After a few large gasps of air Slo-Mo slumped fainted and slumped over on the street. "Sari!" Prime said stepping down in front of the girl and looking down at her, "What was that all about?!" "I'm going to find Bumblebee," she replied looking up at Optimus as a group of police cars swerved onto the scene, "And besides, I got the information we were looking for so come on. Turn into vehicle mode and let's go." With a sigh Optimus set Nanosec on the ground and transformed.

* * *

"Stupid lousy worthless piece of slag," Rattletrap muttered with his arms folded over his chest-plate as he sat in his prison cell, "Last time I ever do anything a runaway Autobot Elite Guard Member asks me to do." "Did I hear you say Autobot Elite Guard Member," asked a frigid voice across the room before a rather angry voice continued the sentence, "Because I'd do anything to get my servos around a certain one's gearshaft just about now so that I can-" "Swing him into a trance with my elaborate dancing skills," a rather psychotic-sounding voice ended with rather red eyes and a jagged red smiling mouth glowing from the cell that the voice was emitting from." "Yeah, a big blue guy crazy face," Rattletrap told his newfound affiliate, "He got anything on you?" "Other than locking me up in this cramped little closet of a cell for being one of Megatron's followers?!" the angry voice asked and switched to the first voice which was rather calm and icy, "no not really."

"Well I'd definitely be even more ticked off if I were crammed in there with two other guys," Rattletrap said walking over to the bars of his cell and looking them over, "There's usually a weak spot in these things..." "Oh you misunderstand," the voice responded as a pair of dark hands clutched the bars of its cell and its blue face peered through the shadows, "It is indeed three people-" "But it is one body you miserable little rodent!-" "The name's Blitzwing!" the crazy voice finished after the red face yelled at the brown Autobot. "Uhuh..." Rattletrap said slowly, "Well by the sound and looks of it you sorta belong in this place."

"Well what did they have on you?" the more intelligent sounding blue face asked as Rattletrap pulled out a filing utensil and began to slide it along the bars of his cell. "Some jerk that I helped free and get outta this place decided that the nicest way to pay me back was using me as a shield and leaving me behind when he went through the Space Bridge to make his gettaway so that I'd just get tossed right back in here," the brown Autobot told the Decepticon, "I think his name was Sentinel Prime or something like that, he became the Magnus of Cybertron while the real guy was recuperating." "Speaking of Magnus," Blitzwing said pointing down the hallway to the Autobot official that a few guards were escorting down the hall, "He who beat his way to the roof seems to be getting escorted back." "I'll never bust out of here at this rate," Rattletrap mumbled hiding his filing utensil.

* * *

"Alright Jazz," Ratchet said patting the ninja-bot's back, "Good as new. Might wanna take it easy on the servos though." "Thanks a lot dawg," the beatnik-like Autobot replied hopping off the surgical table and do a few kicks into the air, "appreciate it." "Just doin' my job," Ratchet laughed, "Though I'm serious, you probably shouldn't move as much that fast. Could loosen up a few healing circuits." "Relax dawg," Jazz said, "I just go with the flow man, do as the air tells me." Ratchet just shook his head and began walking over to a console with a viewing monitor above it. "Now all I got to patch up is Bulkhead," the red and white Autobot said to himself as his latest patient walked out and the screen flickered to life.

"Hello," Ratchet murmured looking intensely at the monitor, "What do we have here? Never seen this frequency transmitting before." With a few clicks of the keyboard the screen flicked to another window that dealt with sound-waves. "Now just a few adjustments and...there!" With a curious expression the doctor plugged his finger into a socket on the side of the keyboard and his sound receptors began to vibrate with the message the frequency was carrying. His optics grew wider and wider as the message transferred through his processor. "Arcee..." he said as the message ended, "Don't worry, I'll get on it right after I get done with the repairs!"

* * *

"Alright, come on!" Sari exclaimed hopping out of Optimus as they came up along the docks not even waiting for him to stop. "Sari, stop!" Optimus ordered morphing into his robot mode, "We don't even know what to expect. For all we know this could be a trap!" "Doubt it," Sari replied and continued heading towards the doors of the power plant, "And this is the only power plant along the docks that there is. My dad used to own it, I'd know." "Sari-" "Look, every second we waste Bumblebee's in danger!" Sari yelled turning around to look up at the Autobot figurehead, "and I'm going to save him whether you're coming or not!" "Sari," Optimus said kneeling down to look at her better, "Caring about someone is good, but don't let it cloud your mind. You might do more harm than good if you think in the way you're thinking."

"And letting Bumblebee's life remain at risk is any better?" she asked and turned back around to head towards the power plant again. Optimus shook his head and followed after the girl. She definitely did care a lot about the boy. The first door Sari came to she was instantly in. Prime however had to keep sliding along the edge of the dock until he came to a loading door and heaved it open from the bottom. "Sari?" he whispered cupping a hand to his mouth while his other slid the door back down, "Where are you?" "Right here," she said running up alongside Optimus and looking into the dark large lobby of the facility, "Definately big enough for a motorcycle tall robot to hide out in."

"Just be careful," Optimus warned as Sari marched further into the room, "Sideways is very dangerous." "And I'm dangerous too," she muttered flicking out her arm blades. After a few minutes of walking around the pair looked at each other in the center of the room. There was nothing in the facility! "Slo-Mo is so dead," Sari hissed. Just then the bright lights along the rims of the rafters blared on and shone down on the two blinding them temporarily. "Well, I was wondering when you two'd noticed you'd been tricked," Sideways laughed from a screen at the top of the room with Bumblebee clutched in his hand, "You guys sure are slow." "Sideways!" they both exclaimed. "Indeed you were lied to," Sideways announced, "But now by those idiotic humans, oh no, they were gonna come to the exact same place you're at now. No matter who came though, it'd be satisfying watching the fireworks."

"What?" Optimus asked. "Look around at the walls," Sideways commanded. Both Sari and Optimus's eyes widened as they scanned the panels making up the outline of the facility. There were bombs planted everywhere! "Sari!" Bumblebee cried from the screen. "Relax kiddo," Sideways said patting the boy's head, "At least you'll be okay...until I have confirmation that someone there is no longer online." While Sideways was busy monologuing, Prime got out his ax and slammed it against the door he'd come in. Instantly he bounced back from a rather severe electric shock. "I wouldn't try getting out," Sideways told them as Prime got back up and shot something into the underside of the screen that the traitor's face was projecting from, "I've rigged it so that once you're inside there's no way out, unless of course you wanna fry your circuits to nothing but charred bits. Now then, have fun in your last few seconds."

"SARI!" Bumblebee cried again as the bombs began flashing. "Bumblebee!" she cried back. "Sari, quick," Optimus said transforming into his vehicle mode and driving up beside her, "get in me!" "But Prime-" "Get in, NOW," he yelled popping open his door, "At least one of us is going to survive this!" With a final look at Bumblebee Sari leapt into the truck and it locked shut. All she could hear was Sideway's laugh echoing throughout the doomed facility as the screen flickered off and the bombs flashed faster and faster. Then the flashing stopped.

* * *

"Oh come on," Ratchet muttered as Bulkhead squirmed about, "It is not that bad kid, besides that, you're the least damaged out of all the guys that were involved in the fight." "What about Captain Fanzone?" "He don't count," Ratchet sighed and picked up a rather sharp looking utensil that soon began sparking at the tip, "Now hold still, you want that wrecking-ball welded back on right?" "Just be careful," Bulkhead grumbled, "I don't want it ending up like when I got my head reattached the first time the Headmaster struck." "I highly doubt I could mess up that bad with just one little cord," Ratchet told him.

It took a few minutes but Ratchet got the snapped strands tidied up as good as new. "See, nothing to worry about," the medical bot said wiping his hands. "I guess so," Bulkhead mumbled inquisitively as he swung the wrecking-ball around a few times to make sure it worked correctly, "Definately could be a lot worse." "You're welcome," Ratchet grumbled and turned back to the monitor he'd received Arcee's transmission from, "Now then I got some business to attend-" Just then another frequency beamed through the console surprising the red and white Autobot. "Now what's this?" Ratchet asked scratching his head before putting his finger in the side of the console to receive the message. "What is it doc-bot?" Bulkhead asked. "Bulkhead," Ratchet said, "Get ready to roll out."

* * *

"Waspinator have plans..." Waspinator hissed as Meltdown walked around his chained up body, "Waspinator destroy Bumble-bot and Spider-bot..." "It's....beautiful," Meltdown gurgled, "Just...completely and utterly magnificent!" "And I thought Blitzwing was deranged," Blackarachnia said rolling her eyes, "And that Sideways guy sent you after him?" "With good reason obviously," Meltdown replied still mesmerized by the beast that was subdued before him, "It's even more intricate than you my fair lady." "I'm already creeped out by you enough," the spidery-bot muttered closing her eyes, "I don't need you giving me nicknames now."

"You both definitely deserve the honor," the acidic humanoid commented smiling up at Blackarachnia who just looked away in disgust. Suddenly the door behind them hissed open. "There you two freaks are!" Sentinel yelled bursting in, "What are you doing with Wasp?" "Just showing the man what he was trying to capture when he beat us up earlier," Blackarachnia replied shrugging her shoulders. "You mean beat me up," Sentinel growled, "You got off without even a scratch." "Do you think it's really all that less painful being organic? Sure it doesn't show the damage as easily but that doesn't mean I'm not still fragile!" "Ugh," Meltdown muttered sitting down, "You know, at first it was amusing to watch you two but now it's just annoying. You're like a married couple on the verge of a divorce."

"What's that mean?" Sentinel asked glaring and the villain just shook his head as Blackarachnia blushed slightly with a frown on her face. "What are you even here for?" the spidery-bot muttered. "I was sent to tell you two that we're heading out," Sentinel replied, "You're supposed to keep freak boy here from doing anything bad while we're away." "Great, demoted to protoform-sitter," Blackarachnia sighed and looked down at Meltdown who just smiled back, "And where are you guys headed?" "Sideways," Sentinel responded and walked out. "Soap opera over, now for some cartoons hopefully?" Meltdown laughed to himself. Blackarachnia just kicked the humanoid in the chest of his suit in irritation.

* * *

"That's right Ratchet," Optimus Prime said to the radio next to Sari as he trudged out of the ruins of the power plant, "We'll meet you there. This ends tonight." The girl inside the truck looked with wide eyes out of the front of Optimus's windows. "Optimus," she said quietly. "Sari, just rest until we get to where Sideways is." Optimus Prime had done his best to shield the girl from the explosion nearly making himself go offline in the process. A large chunk of the ceiling had smashed clean through the roof of the fire truck and nearly skewered Sari amongst the other injuries and scrapes his body had sustained. By the time they'd gotten anywhere near seeing natural light again the sun was setting. "You're the one that needs rest," Sari told the Autobot, "You've been fighting since last night apparently and not gone to Ratchet even once." "I'm fine," he muttered, "I have to be, I lead this team."

"Even if you are the leader that doesn't mean you can't rely on others," Sari said, "Speaking of which, how did we find out just where that traitor of a motorcycle really is?" "Before the self destruct sequence went off I shot a tracking device up into the screen that Sideways was transmitting from," Optimus explained, "The information filtered through to Ratchet and he's getting the other Autobots ready to take on Sideways." "You really are a quick thinker," Sari said, "uh...sorry I was so worked up today..." "It's fine," Optimus replied speeding down the road, "As long as you're alright. I understand how worked up you are about Bumblebee." "How can you?" "I had a friend I lost as well," Prime said remembering his final mission with Elita 1 and Sentinel Prime, "Sometimes fate has plans that we don't exactly agree with. You have to be ready for anything."

"Like Bumblebee going back to how he used to be?" Sari asked folding her arms over her chest. "We'll deal with that if we even get him back," Optimus told her sternly, "I still don't exactly see why you two want him to stay human. I mean, you are a Cybertronian we found out, it's not like you have to stop being together." "Don't say that," Sari told him, "You know what it's like to be a human, remember your little trip into Soundwave's virtual reality?" At this Optimus was silent. "Those emotions you can only feel as a human. Well, how Bumblebee and me are in our relationship is something only humans can be like, something that they want more than anything once they're involved in that sort of thing. And Bumblebee helped explain to me better how to use my powers with my "Spark" or whatever by having to do with what humans feel."

"Either way," Optimus said rounding a corner, "We still need to get him before anything else happens. Scrapper was sent to inform Captain Fanzone once Ratchet received the information. The police'll be there to back us up." "You think they'll be able to help?" Sari asked. "No," Optimus responded grimly, "Not with what I've witnessed Sideways is capable of. To him we're all just pieces on a giant chess board I'm starting to believe. Whatever his goal is I think he's almost to it, and it can't be anything pleasant. The police'll be there mostly to keep people away from the scene while we're dealing with Sideways ourselves."

* * *

Ultra Magnus sighed and closed his optics as he sat down on his metal resting slab in his small room. He didn't know what more he could do. He'd already sent Arcee to the planet earth and written down his discoveries in files in case someone might find them. Now Sentinel Prime had gone missing and the Elite Guard was disbanded. Everything was falling apart on Cybertron. Slowly, but surely the planet was deteriorating and becoming more and more at risk with each passing time fragment. There was nothing else that he could do in his position. If what he believed was true from what he had been told and what he had come to know in the time since his reawakening all might be in place now. All he could do now is wait for the Cybertron's final hour.

* * *

Optimus Prime leapt into his robot form from a highway above and landed in front of Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Sentinel Prime with Sari on his shoulder. "Are we ready?" Optimus asked looking at the warehouse they had all gathered around with Fanzone's troops forming a ring around the outskirts of the area. "This place is an old storage building my dad was gonna keep the Dinobots at before they came to life," Sari told them. "Scrapper and Snarl are with the police," Bulkhead informed pointing back towards the troops. "Alright," Optimus muttered and began walking towards the loading doors of the structure, "Let's end this."

The group followed their leader inside, with surprisingly no complaints from Sentinel Prime. After Jazz had come in last the slick ex-Elite Guard Member slid the door shut and they looked on in the dimly lit building. There were large boxes and scattered machines littering the complex. "About time you showed up," Sideway's voice echoed through the facility darkly. "Sideways!" Optimus yelled and started leading the group through the maze of crates and storage boxes, "This stops, NOW! Give us back Bumblebee!" "You honestly think it'd be that easy to get my little ace in the hole?" the dark voice chuckled seeming to come from all around them, "I'm not just gonna hand the kid over. I want what I came to this miserable rock of a planet for first."

"I'm going to rip your optics out when I get my hands on you! I have my own score to settle!" Sentinel yelled angrily and got out his lance, "Let's just strip these things out of the way." "No!" Sari exclaimed spinning around on Optimus's shoulder, "These boxes contain old highly unstable chemicals. If you break them it could cause an explosion!" "Better listen to the kid little blue bot," Sideways laughed, "I didn't just pick this location at random." With a growl, Sentinel put his lance away and the group continued walking. "We're just going in circles dawg," Jazz eventually said as time wore on and the group continued twisting and turning through the maze. "Might wanna hurry up," Sideways muttered as they heard a scream from Bumblebee, "I might get bored..."

"Leave him alone!" Sari yelled viciously as her robot mode formed around her body much to Sentinel Prime's surprise. "My my," Sideways said intrigued, "And here I thought you were just some girl. In fact, just to let you know, that little explosion at the power plant was mainly to get rid of any humans that might be with the Autobots, namely you. I knew it wouldn't finish off any Prime that there was." "What?!" Optimus exclaimed angrily, "What would you even accomplish killing her off?!" "My own amusement," the dark voice laughed, "And besides that, if I don't get what I want, I want you to feel a true loss, not just one human partner gone. You see, I get enjoyment out of seeing others suffer. It's what I live for, the look on a teammate's face when they realize I've stabbed them in the back. It's my specialty after all."

"He's even more of a twisted processor than I thought," Sentinel muttered. A few more minutes passed as the group trudged on. "I guess I should tell you now since I'm getting irritably bored out of my mind," Sideways sighed, "I made sure that the boxes weren't dangerous before you got here." "Then why have us go through this maze dawg?" Jazz asked. "How else would I have had this lovely calm conversation with you if you'd have just come right for me at the center of the building?" Furious, Optimus got out his ax and began smashing his way through the boxes and machinery with the rest of the Autobots chasing close behind.

In no time at all the group had broken their way to the center of the facility where they saw Bumblebee hanging from a box about Ratchet's height. "Finally," Sideways laughed from a box that he was leaning on off to the right of Bumblebee's constraints, "took you guys forever." "Show's over Decepticreep!" Sentinel yelled pulling out his lance and shield. "One, it's Decepticon," Sideways said, "and two, I'm not one of them." "Well you're obviously not an Autobot like you told us you were," Optimus said. "Boy, you are bright this time aren't you?" the purple transformer laughed pointed one of his gun barrels at his hostage. "Then who are you?!" Ratchet demanded slamming his foot down in anger, "If you're not an Autobot and not a Decepticon what's your game?!"

"You pathetic morons," Sideways replied darkly with his eyes glowing red, "Caught up in your stupid war. Autobots, Decepticons, it's no different. You're all still Cybertronians in the end, just fighting for what you believe to be different values that matter more than what the other side is based on. You fight and fight and never ever stop, loosing sight of what really matters, not that I complain, it makes my job all the more easy. But it's pathetic. Every single time, Cybertronians fighting their stupid little civil wars. I never understood it, why they were programmed the way they were, allowed to have emotions and actual personalities like the doomed human race which fights just about as much as them. There's no point, it just results in more self destruction."

At this the group was silent in a mixture of awe and disbelief at the speech. Never had any of them gone up against an opponent that actually seemed to understand everything, possibly even more so than Optimus, Prowl, or Ratchet. "You want to know what my alliance is to?" Sideways asked, "My partnership is to something that actually matters just as the Autobots and Decepticons both are supposed to be working together for the alliance of Primus." "So you work for that old myth, er, Primus?" Bulkhead asked confused. "You're such an idiot," Sideways sighed shaking his head and looking at Bumblebee, "Optimus though, no matter where I go, you always seem to be the one most qualified to be in my position for what you're supposed to be doing. Therefore, my business is with you."

"Not before-" "Sentinel" Optimus said putting a hand on his shoulder-plate, "Let me talk to him, step back." "No!" Sentinel yelled knocking the hand off him. "Baka," Sideways muttered and shot the lance clean out of the Elite Guard Member's hand, "Do as the one that actually matters says." "Are you sure about this big guy?" Sari asked as Optimus set her on the ground and walked forward. "It's our best bet at getting Bumblebee back unharmed," he replied and stopped walking a few feet in front of the traitor. "What is it that you want?" Optimus asked.

"The Matrix," Sideways said holding his hand out. The group looked around at each other in confusion. "The what?" Optimus Prime asked in confusion. "Don't play games with me," Sideways hissed, "The Matrix, that which is beneath your chest-plate Optimus Prime! Hand it over and you get the boy back!" "My Spark?" Optimus guessed looking down at his torso. "I said stop toying with me," Sideways yelled with his voice beginning to change to his dark echoey one smacking his face in frustration, "unless of course you want to see how many pieces I can blast this little organic nobody into!" "Calm down," Optimus said putting his hands up calmly, "What does this Matrix thing look like." "Come on!" Sideways muttered, "You know! The Matrix! A sphere with an unparalleled energy locked inside and handles on the metal sphere surrounding it!" "The Allspark," Ratchet murmured just audibly enough so that Prime could hear as his optics widened, "What we gave to the Autobot Council when Prowl and Jazz brought the fragments back together..."

"Well?" Sideways said tapping his foot, "I'm waiting." "I don't know what you're talking about," Optimus Prime said. "Alright fine!" Sideways roared with his glowing eye twitching as he reached his hands between Optimus's chest-plates, "I'll just tear it out of you!" The purple transformer's eyes just widened in shock though as the plates flipped open revealing just a normal glowing spark. "Where...is...the...MATRIX?!" Sideways screamed with his voice becoming darker and more echoey with each word, "WHERE IS IT?!" "I told you," Optimus said backing up and shutting his chest-plates, "I don't know what you're talking about." "You...you seriously don't know what the Matrix is?..." Sideways asked dumbfounded as his eye twitched more and his voice returned to normal, "....then this has all been a complete waste of my time?!"

The group just watched the purple transformer as he clutched his head and seemed to have a seizure standing up in obvious fury. "Fine!" Sideways laughed hysterically and pointed his wrist cannon back at Bumblebee who's eyes widened in horror, "The kid's dead then!" WHAM! BZAPP!! The laser blasted straight through the cord holding the kid up as Optimus's ax slammed into his face-plate knocking him off balance. Instantly Sari dove for the falling boy and caught him in a somersault. "Bumblebee!" she gasped looking down at him as her robot form's helmet and mouth plates retracted. "He-Hey Sari," the boy stammered looking wearily up at her.

"Finally!" Sentinel exclaimed charging at Sideways after retrieving his lance, "Let's bust this bot up Optimus! Just like old times!" "Right," Optimus responded swinging his ax Sideways back launching the purple transformer straight into Sentinel's lance. "How's it feel now that I can actually fight you?" Sentinel asked smiling darkly at the skewered bot. "Not that much different," Sideways murmured kicking the blue Autobot's feet out from under him and yanking the lance out of his torso, "And don't fool yourself, you're still no match for me. None of you are." "Doesn't mean we're just gonna stand still and let you do what you want!" Ratchet yelled holding him still with the electric blasts from his wrists, "Now Prime!"

"This probably won't end you!" Optimus yelled seeing the hole from Sentinel's lance already patching itself up as his ax tore through Sideway's waist, "But it'll sure make me feel a ton better!" "That's it Optimus!" Sideways laughed as Ratchet slammed his halves to the ground, "Fight, kill, annihilate! That's what you're designed for! Show me what you got! Let it all loose!" Ratchet's optics widened in a mix of shock that the opponent was still talking and in a bit of horror now that Optimus was not moving. He looked at the Autobot leader. He was just standing there with his ax in the air. "Come on," Sideways urged, "Finish me, you know you want to."

Sentinel just looked at the scene in surprise as he heard the clang of Optimus's ax hitting the ground. He'd dropped his weapon. "What are you doing?" Sideways and Sentinel both asked. "I already know you won't die from that," Optimus said, "And I'm not going to let myself become what you want me to." "You really are honorable to the point of disbelief Optimus Prime," Sideways hissed reforming and tackling Optimus to the ground, "No matter what reality I'm in! It's insane that Primus wanted troops like you in the first place!" "Hands off the boss-bot dawg," Jazz said slapping the maniac off Optimus with his nun chucks before letting loose a kick to the side, "He don't deserve your attitude."

"Here's for the Space Bridge that Sentinel wrecked this time!" Bulkhead yelled launching the wrecking-ball into Sideways back before he had a chance to get back up. "ENOUGH!" Sideways roared in his dark voice as his eyes glowed red. In an instantly he had flipped back up and began charging at the two newest combatants. Bulkhead tried to reel the ball back in under Sideway's feet. The purple transformer however backflipped over it and landed behind Jazz disarming him of his nun chucks and snapping his foot into his back causing him to fall to the ground. "Take this!" Bulkhead yelled launching the wrecking ball again only for Sideways to hop onto it and ride it back to the green Autobot and slam his fingers between his collar and neck-plates. With a thud Bulkhead fell to the ground paralyzed.

"And this is for my boyfriend!" Sari's voice yelled as she sent a blast whizzing at Sideways who simply sidestepped it. "Aw isn't that cute?" Sideways mocked and snapped his fingers causing his helmet to morph into one of his two Minicons as the other came out from behind his head and they dropped to the ground, "Crosswire, Rook, keep the two humans company will you?" Sideways barely turned around before he heard two explosions and slowly turned back around to look at the boy and girl. Lying before them were the ruined remains of Rook and Crosswire. "What did you...do to my...MINICONS?!" Sideways screamed clutching the sides of his head. "So, you think I'm not worth paying attention to?" Sari muttered with her hands holding two bright blue balls of energy above their palms.

"You little freak!" Sideways roared in his dark echoing voice, "Die!" Sari stood frozen in fear as the wrist cannon began to fire at her. Just then she felt something hit her from the side and everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Bumblebee had knocked her out of the way of the blast and she looked at him just in time to see it pass straight through his shoulder sending pieces of bone, skin, and blood flying everywhere. The flow of time began to return to normal she hit the ground with the boy on top of her twitching and spasming. "Bumblebee," she said quietly with tears streaming down her cheeks inside her helmet, "Bumblebee..." "I told you," he coughed spitting some blood out onto her dress, "I wouldn't even let Unicron let a servo on you..."

"Well, I was gonna slag him anyway," Sideways laughed and pointed his arm now at Sari who remained sitting with her body bent over Bumblebee's, "You'll join him shortly." The gun barrel didn't have time to fire however as it exploded from one of Sari's energy balls as she stood up and looked furiously at the homicidal maniac with her eyes glowing brighter than they ever had, even brighter than when she had first upgraded herself. "What the?!" Sideways exclaimed looking at the wrist cannon before twirling around from another blast destroying his left arm, "Stop it you little brat! That hurt!...wait a sec...that hurt?!" Roaring, Sideways launched himself at the girl with his remaining arm only to be tossed back from the next blast that tore right through the right side of his face.

Everyone watched as Sideways wobbled back to his feet and stumbled about from the lack of parts making up his body. "You're dead," Sari muttered leaping into the air and generating a huge ball of energy from both hands above her head. "Wait! STOP!" Sideways pleaded. The ball was brought down and Sideways erupted into a fountain of shredded metal and circuitry. Sentinel helped Optimus to his feet as Bulkhead finally regained control of his body and stood up as well to better view the scene. Sari's face-plates retracted as the shower of machinery came to an end leaving just a dark grayish cloud where the transformer had been. Suddenly two red eyes peered down at her as part of the gray. "We will meet again little girl," Sideway's voice said alongside the dark echoing voice, "and I promise you, I will kill you."

"What on Cybertron is he?" Sentinel asked. "Something you could never be," Sideways hissed and the cloud evaporated into the air. Sari stared at where the cloud had been for a few seconds trying to take in what all had happened. Had that been the kind of power that Bumblebee had tried to teach her about?...Bumblebee! With her eyes wide Sari Sumdac turned around and ran over to where the boy was lying. His shoulder was gone and his his had rolled back into his head as blood continually leaked out. "Bumblebee!" Sari cried loudly falling down next to him and taking him in her arms, "Bumblebee!!! Please wake up! Bumblebee!!!" A few minutes later sirens were wailing through the night air with the moon shining brightly above.

---

---  
Well...uh...yeah, page 100 reached and this story has sure taken a darker turn with this latest chapter. Hope it was a good gift after that sort of filler chapter I gave last time. I've been planning this one out ever since the beginning of the story pretty much, and I just hope it turned out good enough...phew...yeah. So uh...dark...I saw Transformers Revenge of the Fallen in lighter news ^_^;

And as usual, the illustration for the chapter. Don't look if you're a Sari/Bumblebee fanatic and don't want to burst into tears:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Bumblebee-s-Sacrafice-128499219


	14. Helpless Fate

Chapter 14: Helpless Fate

The ambulance raced along the highway with its sirens blaring along with a fire truck, a green tank-like vehicle, a construction vehicle, a triceratops, a large blue truck, and a white sleek car. "Bumblebee," Sari said softly stroking the boy's cheek and a tear fell from hers to his. "Really shouldn't touch the kid," Captain Fanzone told her with a sad look on his face, "He's already loosing way too much blood, anything might disturb him." The girl looked at the police officer with tears pouring down her face and he looked grimly at Bumblebee. "He did a brave thing," Captain Fanzone said patting her shoulder, "In my books, machine or organic, he's a good guy. All you can do right now is pray." A wire from the boy's neck sparked wildly for a second as one of Sari's tears landed on it. "If I still had my key I'd be able to help," Sari muttered. "Now you know how I felt being obsolete," the ambulance told her, "But even with your key I doubt there'd be all that much you could do. He's Cybertronian yeah, but he's more than that now, he's also human. Not as easy to fix for any kind of medical device or doctor."

"Look kid," Fanzone said raising Sari's chin up with his hand, "it's going to be alright. We got the best minds that we can on this planet at your dad's tower. I know, I've seen his stuff. Whatever happens is all that can happen. Either way, he's still here, there's still hope." Sari looked down at Bumblebee with her tears dripping more and more on him, almost like rain. Crying, the girl wrapped her arms around Captain Fanzone and cried into his shoulder as he patted her back doing his best to comfort her. Ratchet just focused on whizzing past traffic with the other Autobots as their lights painted the night air.

* * *

"There!" Rattletrap exclaimed as his cage popped open and he gleefully leapt out, "Freedom!" "Now how's about helping a fellow prisoner?" Blitzwing suggested pressing his blue face up against the bars. "...you're a Decepticon," the brown Autobot responded looking up at the taller figure. "And ve were both prisoners," Blitzwing pointed out. "Alright alright," Rattletrap muttered, "What's in it for me though?" "A fist not slamming through your toaster of a faceplate!" the angry face yelled. "Yeah, um...not gonna happen." "Free dancing lessons?" the crazy face offered smiling creepily down at him. "Next." "Perhaps a guaranteed non-enemy membership of ze Decepticon army," he said switching back to the calm blue face."

"Now you got me intrigued," Rattletrap told Blitzwing and got out his filing utensil, "Can you perhaps make a promise out of that?" "I can promise you that I vill personally make sure no harm comes to your being if you get us out," the blue face told him with his arms folded over his chest-plate as he waited for the doors to open. "Now that I can eagerly accept as payment," the rat of an Autobot snickered and continued fiddling around with the bars, "Don't worry buddy, I'll have you out in no time."

* * *

"Don't worry Bumblebee," Sari cried clutching the unconcious boy's hand as his bed was rushed through the halls of Sumdac Tower by her dad's medical staff, "I'm here. I'll make sure everything's alright." "What's his status?" one of the medics asked as the group passed through a set of double-doors. "Critical," a doctor responded checking a device on the side of the bed while he walked, "And not entirely a human that we're dealing with. Human-biology-wise the entire shoulder socket and bone of the joint has been completely annihilated and he's already lost way too much blood." Suddenly a device at the top of the bed began sending off numerous patterns of beeps. "Damn it," one of the doctors murmured checking over Bumblebee's body, "His blood pressure is dropping fast!"

"We need to get him to E.R. now!" another doctor said and the bed was jerked into another hallway towards another set of double-doors with the letters E.R. above it. "Bumblebee," Sari mumbled. "Miss," a nurse said grabbing the girl's arm as they walked, "You're going to have to stop following him." "No!" Sari exclaimed bending her head down over Bumblebee's, "He's my best friend! I can't leave him! Besides, it's my fault he's like this!" "If you want us to work on him properly you'll have to leave mam, we can't afford any distractions with this sort of patient." "This isn't fair!" Sari yelled, "My dad owns this place! I demand to stay!" "You can demand all you want," a doctor replied, "It's our job to make sure this stuff gets done as best as possible. Now don't come unless you want to risk this boy's life in even more danger than it already is!"

After a few more seconds of riding along the bed Sari hesitantly let go with tears streaming down her face. As the doctors passed the bed through another set of double-doors Bumblebee's figure disappeared from her sight and she closed her eyes. With a stammer of her legs Sari Sumdac dropped to the ground crying. No matter how much she wiped her face the salt-filled liquid would not stop decorating her cheeks and pouring to the ground below. After a few minutes though something patted her back and she looked up. There was Captain Fanzone looking down at her. "Come on, get up kid," he said gruffly taking her hand, "You probably shouldn't sit around here bawling. Won't change anything." "But, I, they-" "They're just doing what they gotta do kiddo," Fanzone told her as she sniffed in and pouted, "Whatever happens happens, it's out of your control now."

"If the key were still around it'd be able to fix him!" Sari cried as Fanzone lead her back down the hallways, "Then he'd be just fine!" "I'm not gonna pretend I know what you're talking about," the police chief said, "But what I am gonna do is tell you that unless what you think can help him is still around you can't do anything more." Sari walked with him in silence. She didn't even know if the key would even be able to work on Bumblebee in the state he was in now, but she figured anything would be better than just sitting around. "I just...I've never felt so helpless," she told Fanzone as they passed a through a door.

"Sometimes you just have to accept fate," he replied, "Being a police officer isn't always easy. I'm always hard on my men, but that's just cause I care about em. In the age we live in it's easier than ever to get hurt, or worse. I'll never give up on a man that's dying, but I need to know when and when I myself don't have the ability to keep people around, it's part of being a leader. Right now is one of the times where you yourself don't have the ability to do anything. All you can do is leave it to more experienced individuals and just have faith. Whatever happens is out of your jurisdiction." "You sound a bit like Ratchet," Sari commented with a small hiccup and smiled lightly at Fanzone. He smiled back as innocently as possible. "Me and him have a few things in common even if he is a machine," he told her, "That I found out when we took a little joyride across space together."

"You guys went off earth together?" Sari asked now a bit curious. He nodded. "Where'd you go?" "Let's just say you aren't the first earthling that's been to Cybertron." Sari's eyes widened. "When was this?" she asked, "What happened?" "Well there we were," he began happily as they entered the lobby of Sumdac Tower seeing that he now had her attention diverted from Bumblebee, "It was full of huge machines! Some towering twice the height of the old doc-bot himself! O' course there was nothing to worry, I was there! Ratchet got a bit nervous when the police came and picked us up but with some quick talking and some old moves from the justice system I'd learned as a cadet I had us outta there in no time at all. After that though we ran into a big demon of a machine-" Captain Fanzone's voice continued on in the story as time began to pass more fluidly again.

* * *

"Come on!" Starscream yelled to the jets behind him, "Can't you move faster?!" "Undoubtably," Thundercracker replied, "I am after all the best jet there will ever be. It's just that Skywarp back here is too cowardly." "Forgive me please grand master Starscream," Skywarp yelped as said Cybertronian morphed into his robot mode in front of his two minions, "It's just that this deep space travel is so frightening and cold and dark and-" "I can't believe you ever spawned from me," Starscream muttered slapping his faceplate, "can you at least keep up with us?" "Yes yes, I'm sorry to have ever done wrong in your eyes," Skywarp practically cried morphing into robot mode as well and hugging Starscream's feet causing him to twirl around in the void.

"Alright alright, you're forgiven!" Starscream yelled back trying to get free of the constricting servos, "Just let go of me! A-A little help here Thundercracker?!" "I don't see why I should waste one iota of my intellect to help that which is beneath me," the blue Decepticon replied enjoying the scene. "I am your leader!" Starscream roared. "Shouldn't a leader be better than his followers?" Thundercracker laughed, "Not that anyone can be better than me." With a scream, the air commander kicked Skywarp off him and glared at Thundercracker who just smiled back. "Just telling you the truth, would you rather I be the lying one?"

Starscream just growled and turned his back to Skywarp and Thundercracker as he put his hands on his hips. "I can't wait until we come across more troops," he muttered to himself, "Even if you two are as powerful as one of the greatest Decepticons to ever be online." "You're too kind," Thundercracker commented with a bow to which Starscream glared again. He really never thought that he himself was all THAT egotistical. "Look," Starscream said turning back to them, "We're almost to Cybertron." "Which I will undoubtedly assume comman-" "Shut yer faceplate for just one stellarcycle Thundercracker," Starscream ordered through clenched teeth, "Keep quiet while I talk-" "Why should I, the great-" BZAPP!!!!

Thundercracker let loose a wailing scream as he was launched helplessly through the endless void of space from a blast of Starscream's arm cannon. Starscream looked over the barrel of his gun. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about the blast seemed different, more powerful and chaotic than when he'd tried the attack in the past. Either way, he didn't care as long as it got him some quietness while he talked. He absolutely loathed being interrupted when in the middle of a speech. "As I was saying," Starscream continued to a shaking Skywarp, "We're almost at Cybertron, the transformer homeworld. It's there that various Decepticons are captured and imprisoned by the wretched Autobot Council that leads the planet. And I'll bet all the energon in the universe that Megatron's troops were taken there after my little "accident" on earth happened." "And what would a leader, such as myself, plan to do about that?" Thundercracker mumbled drifting back over to his fellow jets. "I propose a little jail-break," Starscream replied grinning, "After all, the Decepticons all need to know who their new leader is."

* * *

"And then what happened?" Sari asked staring intently at Captain Fanzone. "Maybe kids aren't that bad with the right stories," he muttered to himself, "Oh, uh, well, then Ratchet was knocked to the ground by that big Shockwave guy and was about to nail him into the ground with the huge hammer when I leapt in and began firing off an onslaught of ammo into that freak's eye!" "Hey, where is Ratchet?" Sari asked looking the front doors where Optimus, Sentinel, and Jazz were talking, "And Bulkhead?" "Hey wait!" Fanzone yelped as Sari leapt up and headed out the front doors, "I didn't even get to tell ya how the punk pleaded for mercy!"

"Hi guys!" Sari exclaimed walking into the center of the ring the three Autobots formed, "Why aren't you all here?" Sentinel shuddered as looked down to see the organic and Optimus just rolled his eyes. "Bulkhead went up to the top of tower to continue working on repairing the Space Bridge which we wouldn't need to do if a certain someone hadn't arrived in the way that he did." "I told you I had to do that!" Sentinel barked embarrassed. "Either way dawgs," Jazz interrupted, "We need to report this back to Cybertron now. I'm sure we can talk something over with the Council, they've always seemed to be cool cats in the past." "They aren't the "cool cats" they make themselves out to be," Sentinel murmured, "Trust me on that."

"What about Ratchet?" Sari asked. Optimus looked down at her as Fanzone came up behind them, "Didn't they tell you? He went to go help out with Bumblebee." Tears sprang to Sari's eyes as the police chief shook his head and waved his arms about wildly at Optimus. "Oh, I uh, I mean-" "You don't have to lie," Sari muttered hanging her head. "I honestly don't see what's the big deal," Sentinel scoffed putting his hands on his hips, "First off, he's an organic, so it's not that bad if he goes offline. And either way, why not just melt him down for more useful parts afterwards?" Optimus, Jazz, and Fanzone all glared at the inconsiderate Autobot as tears began to plop to the ground from the girl's face. "Things here aren't exactly like how they are on Cybertron," Optimus told his old partner and knelt down next to Sari.

"I just...." Sari mumbled, "I...I hope Ratchet'll do good." Fanzone smiled lightly at the girl. "I just don't see what you're getting worked up over," Sentinel stated looking at Jazz only to receive a disappointed shake from the bot's head. "Sentinel," Optimus Prime said getting back up and looking the blue Autobot in the optics, "this girl, Sari, loosing that boy is the equivalent of you loosing Elita 1." Sentinel looked down in shame. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, after all, Optimus was nowhere near the bot he was but still, the words. "But I had to-" "Sari won't be as lucky as you if Bumblebee doesn't make it," Optimus told him, "You at least still have Blackarachnia whether or not you will accept her!" "Of course I'd accept her!" Sentinel yelled back before realizing what he'd said, "I mean, I'd accept Elita 1! That THING is an abomination! There shouldn't be any organics!" "What about what Bumblebee is now? What if he returns to normal?!" Optimus asked angrily. "You mean what he's going to be for the next few stellar cycles at this rate?"

With a tearful scream Sari ran back into Sumdac Tower as Captain Fanzone looked up at the arguing bots. "You know what I said to you on your homeworld," he muttered to Sentinel. "Captain, I'm sorry, but can you please go after-" "I got it covered," he replied cutting Optimus off as he began heading back for the doors of the Tower. Sentinel just turned around with his arms folded over his chest-plate and began to walk off as Optimus looked grimly at his back. "He just needs some space dawg," Jazz told Optimus putting a hand on his shoulder-plate, "Just some time cool off." "As long as he isn't near Sari," Optimus sighed and looked up at the sky, "And I hope to Primus Ratchet will be able to help."

* * *

"So once I get done helping you, sexy spider-bot of my dreams," Meltdown said patching a hole in the second pod, "perhaps we can have a nice little talk about-" "Just work," Blackarachnia muttered, "We're almost done, we'll see what happens when we get that far." The feminine Cybertronian had gotten fed up hearing the warped human's thoughts for pretty much an entire day straight. It'd been worth it apparently though, as they were almost finished with both the pods needed for the genetic modification that she just loved to spend time experimenting with. That was the only quality that she could see that she and Meltdown had in common other than being complete freaks of nature: genetic science.

Blackarachnia just simply hated how she had been the one, out of all of the bots in the group, to be left at the facility to watch over the super-villain, even if she herself sort of had to do it regardless of the situation. They were almost done though, that was the only thing that kept her going, no longer having to work with that wannabe-disco king of a scientist. Suddenly the door to the room hissed open and a metal foot stepped in. "Oh good, you're still working," Scrapper said walking towards them. "I don't see anything good about it," Blackarachnia muttered glaring at her "partner", "How'd hunting the freak-face go?" "Eh...depends how you look at it," the Constructicon replied shrugging his shoulders slowly.

"What do you mean?" Blackarachnia asked looking at him oddly, "Did you get your little revenge or not?" "Revenge sorta gotten," Scrapper told her looking down at his feet, "I wasn't in there when they took him down but Prime told me his body was completely scrapped." "Then mission accomplished," the spidery-bot said clapping her hands together, "Where are the others?" "That sorta has to do with the depends how you look at it part," Scrapper muttered scratching the back of his head, "Ya see, they took Sideways down, hoorah hoorah, but the kid you're supposed to fix...he eh..." "What?" Blackarachnia asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well...let's just say he's not doing so well," Scrapper said glancing up at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Blackarachnia muttered. "The kid ended up in the hospital cause of what happened when they took out Sideways," Scrapper told her with Meltdown now turning around curious as to what exactly was going on, "His arm was practically blown off from what I've heard. And since you're organic...ish I'm pretty sure you know it's not all as easy to fix as machines are." "And I thought that girl's teeth hurt when she bit me," the techno-organic said remembering when Sari had her going in circles across the frozen lake in the second incident they'd met. "Well Optimus wanted me to get back here so that I could tell ya he needs ya on the monitors to talk with him," Scrapper told her, "Can ya do anything to keep blob-boy here preoccupied?" With a gulp Meltdown tried to run away as Blackarachnia's claws closed around the deformed humanoid's suit and lifted him up.

* * *

Sari looked at Captain Fanzone wearily from the arm of the couch she'd been nuzzling her mess of a face into. "You feeling better?" Fanzone asked patting her back. "Not much," she hiccuped, "But as long as I'm away from those bickering buckets of bolts." "I never have liked that big blue one much," Fanzone added, "reminds me of some of the men on the police force when they first come in and are so full of themselves." Just then the two humans looked behind them as someone honked outside towards them. It was an ambulance.

"Ratchet!" Sari exclaimed instantly and burst through the front doors of the Tower, "Ratchet! How is-" "Hold up kid," Ratchet said morphing into his robot mode and looked down at the girl as Fanzone walked about behind her, "First calm down." "I don't think I've ever had this extreme a workout," Fanzone panted, "All this running through those doors over and over again after this kid." "Well excuse me for caring about Bumblebee," Sari said folding her arms over her chest and closing her eyes in irritation at the two older beings. Ratchet and Fannzoe looked at each other and shook their heads. "Sari," Ratchet muttered kneeling down next her, "I just don't want you to be so overemotional before you even get to see the little guy."

"Fine," Sari sighed opening her eyes back and looking up at Ratchet, "I'll be goth if that's what it takes." The red and white Autobot just smacked his forehead. "The kid's a teenager," Fanzone told Ratchet, "and a girl. Tons of hormones and genetic stuff going on in her. It'll sorta be hard for her to stay all that calm." "Well just stay as calm as possible," Ratchet sighed. "Alright alright," Sari grumbled, "Now are we gonna go...how'd you get in to work on Bumblebee?" "There's a garage entrance and a lift that took me there. They moved him to a large room that I could operate in." "Your dad has a way to do pretty much anything," Fanzone told Sari, "We'll see you there then?"

"Not if you wanna get there fast," Ratchet replied morphing back into vehicle mode and opened his driver and passenger doors, "You could come with me." Immediately Sari plopped herself down behind the steering wheel and Fanzone slipped into the passenger side. "Does this kid have a liscence?" Fanzone asked as the doors locked shut and the ambulance began to move. "Don't worry," Ratchet told the chief of police, "I'd never let this protoform of a human take control of me." "Hey!" Sari exclaimed, "I'm right here you know." "Yeah yeah." Sari just rolled her eyes and looked out her side window as they passed by some doctors and slid into the garage. She really hoped Bumblebee was alright.

"Can you at least tell me how he's doing?" Sari asked after a few minutes of silence. "Well, we now know why the kid couldn't transform when he was human," Ratchet told her as he clanked onto the vehicle lift in the interior of the structure. "Was he not making your sound hard enough?" "No, nothing like that," Ratchet said, "It was his skeletal structure that was the problem. It was all metallic and made of Cybertronian alloys mostly but it was so tangled up that if he managed to actually transform then he would have torn his body to shreds in the process and killed himself." "What about me though?" Sari asked, "I don't die when I transform." "He's not the same," the Autobot told her as the lift stopped, "He was an accident of Blackarachnia's experimentation, you...you're you. You guys may both be part human but that's where the similarities end medically."

"So will he be alright?" Sari asked pressing her body up against the steering wheel as Ratchet drove down a large hallway and passed various other vehicles being driven by her dad's staff. "We don't know exactly..." Ratchet muttered coming to a stop in front of a big metal door with a few glowing lights above it. After the humans had gotten out of him, the Autobot morphed back into his robot mode and pressed a few buttons causing the door to his from air-pressure being released from the locks and it began to slide open. Fanzone and Sari tried to peer through the smoke that flowed forth in front of them as they started walking through it. It only took Ratchet one step to clear the optic-impairing substance and he sealed the door shut behind them after they had all made it inside.

"Bumblebee!" Sari gasped as she wandered farther into the room. There was the boy undressed suspended in a tube filled with greenish glowing liquid with various cords hooked up to him and and an oxygen mask stretched over his mouth. "This is why I didn't want you so excited before getting in the room," Ratchet grumbled as he watched the girl run over to the tank, "I knew how worked up you'd get by just seeing how he is now." "Bumblebee!" she cried putting her hand to the glass and pressing her face up against it, "Is he..." "He's fine," Ratchet told her as Fanzone also walked up to the glass, "He's just in cryogenic sleep to better stabilize his condition. Regardless of how he is it's definitely been the hardest and most interesting operation I've ever been involved in medically."

A tear rolled down Sari's cheek and warped the spot it touched against the cold glass. "Bumblebee..." she said blinking and causing a few more tears to create rings around her cheeks on the glass, "I'm sorry..." "Kid, it's not your fault," Ratchet said. "Yeah, there was no telling what that maniac was going to do," Fanzone agreed putting a hand on her shoulder. "Either way none of this would have happened if I'd just let you guys do what you wanted to," she replied quietly as she closed her eyes, "If I'd have just let things go how they should and let you guys fix him he'd be just fine right now. I can't believe I was so stupid. Little kids run away, not teenagers..."

"It's part of growing up," Fanzone said, "You were afraid from what I can understand, and regardless of age, some people run away when under pressure. If you thought you were doing the right thing then you'd do it. Some of the worst people in the world do things with good intentions. It's how things play out that makes them bad though. Think about it. If Hitler had succeeded in his goals would he be thought of as the monster he is? No one would really be able to question him after that war had ended if it had happened slightly different." "Don't be so hard on yourself kiddo," Ratchet added, "There really is too many factors to put the blame on anyone. By your logic you're to blame but if Sideways hadn't have interfered with our lives Bumblebee wouldn't be like this now. By that logic Sideways is to blame, which is the one I'd put the blame on if anyone, or even us ourselves for wanting to change the little guy back. We're all to blame, but it's useless pointing fingers now."

Sari looked back at Bumlebee's floating body with a frown on her face and turned around to face the other two that were in the room. "So what now?" Sari asked. "We've done all we can think of," Ratchet told her, "Now all we can do is wait." "There has to be someone that can do something!" the girl exclaimed. "Sometimes you just have to leave things to fate," Fanzone said, "the most you can do is pray that something turns up." Sari's head dropped and she sighed. "Come on kid," Ratchet said opening the door back up for them to walk through, "I think you've spent enough time here. Gotta leave the boy alone for now." Reluctantly Sari looked back over her shoulder at Bumblebee and followed the other two humanoid figures out of the door before it hissed shut again.

* * *

"Well, the pods are nearly finished," Blackarachnia told the monitor which Optimus Prime's face was plastered on, "But with how it sounds I'd say you should probably use it as a last resort. We haven't even had a chance to test them yet." "I'd say to use it as a last resort also," Optimus agreed before tilting his head down a bit, "But I'm not sure if I can really make that kind of call anymore." "Why wouldn't you be able to?" the spidery-bot asked. "I don't know if I'm really fit to be a leader anymore with how things turned out is the thing," Optimus told her. "Optimus," she said causing his head to lift lightly, "This was Sideways we were dealing with, a bot that literally wormed his way into the ranks and intentionally stirred up trouble. There was no way you could have forseen what was going to happen."

"But still..." Optimus muttered. "Look Optimus," Blackarachnia sighed, "I don't even know why I'm letting you confide in me but look at me." As Optimus's head lifted to view the bot with his optics she removed her helmet revealing the face she always hid beneath. "It was because we didn't follow you that I'm the freak I am now." "You're fine no mattter what you become Elita 1," Optimus told her with a smile causing her to look away in embarrassment, "though maybe it's for the best that that happened for how things turned out." "That's the thing Prime. You're perfect. You hold all the virtues Cybertronians are supposed to and make sure things get done as best as they can. You're the ideal Autobot. You go out of your way to make sure all goes as it should and as morally as it should. And...you're the only one that really allowed me a second chance after I became what I am now..."

"I told you you're fine however you are," Optimus replied, "The main thing is you're still alive and functioning, that's what matters. I was brought up always knowing that we were supposed to protect life, ALL life, and be treated equally. There was never anything that implied there were exceptions to those expectations." "Exactly my point," Blackarachnia told him putting her helmet back over her face, "you're the only Autobot that I've ever come across that is as perfect at being an Autobot as you. Whatever happens I'm sure you'll do the best thing that can be done." "Thanks Elita 1," Optimus said, "Optimus out." With that the image of the red and blue Autobot faded. As Blackarachnia began to wander away in thought though the screen flickered to an image of another transformer. Sideways.

* * *

Bulkhead sighed to himself as the large device that was supposed to create the portal for the space bridge shorted out...again. He didn't see why he wasn't allowed to stick around with the others. Bumblebee and him were best friends! He should be there more out of all the other actual Autobots, aside from Ratchet of course since he was the medic. To add to the frustration the Space Bridge was continually malfunctioning no matter what he did! However Sentinel Prime had managed to ruin the structure he had sure done a good job, definitely a strike from someone in the Elite Guard. Or maybe he himself just was too worked up.

Shaking his aching head Bulkhead grumbled and sat down in front of the Space Bridge. He looked up at the night sky decorated by distant stars and planets. Bumblebee and him had known each other ever since they had been in Autobot Boot Camp, and even if they hadn't started out on the best of terms, they'd definitely developed a relationship that Bulkhead had never had with any other bot. They were like brothers almost. And now the little guy was on the verge of not living anymore, in any form! Angrily, Bulkhead smashed his wrecking-ball into the ground of the roof in front of him. If Sari hadn't of gotten rid of Sideways so cleanly he'd have sure laid quite a few blows on the crumbling opponent.

But Bulkhead, as was everyone else that witnessed the incident, was confused. Was Sideways really defeated? He couldn't wrap his processor around what exactly the twisted spark of a monster that the purple transformer had been. None of it made any sense to him. Sideways had apparently arrived with Blackarachnia, however she came back, and had manipulated all that had happened upon Bumblebee becoming human, apparently both on Earth and on Cybertron. But for what? Why did he cause all the trouble and confusion he had? And his quality to just heal himself against pretty much any attack that hadn't been Sari's was something that Bulkhead had never laid optics on before in his entire life.

But Sideways had told them what he was after in the end, the Matrix. Bulkhead, and pretty much no one besides the insane traitor had known what at all the thing he was talking about was until he describe what the Allspark had morphed into upon all of its pieces being recollected by Prowl. But what would Sideways want with that? How'd he even know about it? Why did he call it the Matrix? Bulkhead shook his head trying to clear the continually escalating pile of questions. "I need a break," he grumbled, "They could've at least sent Scrapper up here. At least then I'd have a friendly face and helping hand. I don't even have Sari's annoying dad to bicker with when the thing we're working on doesn't go correctly." Just then he received a transmission. Optimus was calling him.

* * *

"Alright we're out!" Rattletrap exclaimed as he and Blitzwing slipped into the ancient catacombs of Cybertron beneath the Metroplex. "Don't mean beneath?" the intelligent face of the taller Cybertronian asked begin to walk through the dark corridors, his footsteps echoing with each step. "Point is, we're no longer trapped," Rattletrap responded trying to keep up with the psychotic bot's pace. "Zo you are a claustrophobe." "A claustra-wa..." the brown Autobot muttered eying the taller figure oddly. "Claustrophobe," the blue face repeated holding a finger, "zat which iz afraid of enclosed spaces which they are uncomfortably cramped in." "In other words, a complete wimp," the red face added joyfully.

"Well at least you're better company than my last jail-buddy," Rattletrap muttered shaking his head. "Zo where to?" the blue face asked before psycho face flipped to the front, "Oo, I know, how'z about back up?!" "Not unless you wanna get thrown right back in the slammer." "Oh I like the zound of that!" the face exclaimed hopping about, "zounds like all zorts of fun and destruction!" "...I'm really starting to question whether I should have gotten you out," Rattletrap said as he continued to walk with the Decepticon bouncing energetically after him. "Zose free dancing lessons are still up for grabs!" the black face announced.

"You can keep em buddy," Rattletrap replied waving his hand behind him as the face flipped back to the blue one, "I honestly don't see how you can function properly with your...personalities." "Oh it started out a bit of a conflict no doubt," the intelligent face told him, "but after a while ve all got rather used to each other." "Besides that, zer ze only vons that vill tolerate me," the red face added, "ve all became rather good friends. Attend all each others special gatherings and ceremonies and all zat even." "And sometimes ve all just go out and have a night on the town," the psycho face said, "just the three of us, rather fun." "It's sort of why ve ver evicted from being Autobots," Blitzwing informed switching back to his blue face and looking down slightly, "but, after joining the Decepticons ve found much more purpose in our lives."

"I'm sure..." Rattletrap said quietly, "I never got why there were different groups of Cybertronians. They're all the same to me." "Vel, zat's because zat's really how it is," Blitzwing said, "In reality ve all are just one race, but due to how corrupt ze system is ze Decepticons came to be to try and correct things." "Even if some of us do actually deserve to be in ze slammer," the psycho face lauged, "Slammer slammer slammer! Oo, vat fun! Even just ze word itself, yes?" "Yeah yeah," Rattletrap muttered shrugging the Decepticon that was now clinging to his shoulder pad off him, "Slammer slammer, woohoo. Now then, let's focus on the matter at hand if we can." "Right," Blitzwing muttered switching back to his blue face, "Ze escape."

* * *

Sari sat with her hands clutched together in her lap in the lobby of Sumdac Tower. It had been a few hours since Bumblebee had been rushed to the Emergency Room and she was beginning to get tired, but refused to fall asleep in case something happened. As her eyes drooped her mind began to wander. She washed back in time to the first time she had slept with the boy. Such innocence and naivety in his thoughts. So adorable just curled up there with her. Them laying at peace with the world in each other's limbs. With each moment her mind flashed forward with them getting even more intertwined and close in the various instances they'd rested together in.

Eventually, their bodies began to fade leaving just illuminated outlines of their features to swirl about each other and meld together slowly creating an all new figure. It appeared to be some sort of crystalline structure shimmering a bright shade of blue. Suddenly it shattered revealing two blood red eyes behind it encompassed by a swirling dark grayish cloud that peered down at the being that had broken forth from the jewel. It stood looking up at the towering cloud of darkness which peered down at it. Suddenly a yellowish hand took the figure's in its and gave it a squeeze. It was Bumblebee, a rather small version of his robot self, but undoubtedly him with Sari next to him. "It's alright," he told her with a smile, "I won't let him lay a servo on you."

It was then that Sari realized what was going to happen. Before she had time to react Bumblebee's figure was wiped out of existence by a red blast from the dark cloud. "Why?!" she cried looking up at the cloud, "Why?! Why why why!? I get it! I messed up! What do you want?!" Suddenly the cloud engulfed her and out of it plunged two figures, one bright blue and the other orange, both glowing and continually slamming against each other relentlessly, neither giving up the fight. As the last attack inflicted both opponents they broke apart revealing two glowing balls of red and blue that continued to paint the dark depths of Sari's mind.

Finally, the two seemed to be sucked into two orbs, one growing horns at the front with a hole between them and a ring around its body and the other sprouting forth large metal cities and numerous mechanical inhabitants. Just then the blue ball was flung forth from the orb with the metal cities decorating it as the orb became consumed by the one with the horns. Something seemed familiar about this, but...not. After what seemed like an eternity the blue ball found its way to a sphere cloaked in water and green landmasses before the sphere shredded into a strand of DNA. Slowly, but surely, the strand began to shift and turn. Pieces broke off and interlocked into different areas forming something. A body. As darkish skin flowed over the skeletal structure the DNA had formed yellowish clothes began to form over its torso and legs and reddish hair started sprouting forth from its cranium. After the figure had finished forming its eyes snapped open and Sari Sumdac looked out into the darkness to see a container, like the one the Allspark fragments had been put in when they returned them to Cybertron, but with the core being red instead of blue.

"Sari," her father, Issac Sumdac, called causing the darkness to melt away revealing her dad's face, "Sari Sumdac, yoohoo." "Huh, wah, what's going on?" Sari mumbled sitting up in her seat and yawning. "Dozed off there a bit did you?" her dad asked as she got up and stretched. "Oh what?!" she exclaimed looking at a nearby clock. Nearly an hour had passed from when she had last checked the time! "Well you probably needed the rest anyway," he said. "Is Bumblebee alright?!" she asked immediately as she turned back to look at her dad. "Um...well...that's what I have to talk to you about," he said biting his lower lip and sat down on a couch patting the seat next to him.

With a solemn expression Sari sat down next to her dad. "Now Sari," Issac Sumdac started closing his eyes, "Before I begin I just need you to know that you and Bumblebee...your relationship. It goes far beyond just being friends." Sari blushed and let out a small sigh. "I don't mean that in a bad way," he continued opening his eyes back up to look at his daughter, "all that I'm saying is your friendship, your...love, it goes far beyond simply being friends, even beyond being lovers in some ways. You two have a bond that isn't broken by simple losses." "Dad, don't tell me he's going to-" "I haven't said anything about his condition yet," he sighed, "But I will now."

"As Ratchet showed you...Bumblebee is stabalized for the moment but...the damages are severe," he said quietly causing Sari's face to lower, "And being part Cybertronian makes it even more complicated. In short...he's going to die." "What?" Sari asked with tears beginning to form along the rims of her eyes, "But...he's stabilized...cryogenic sleep, you can work on him." "We have no way to," her dad told her sternly, "And unless he's just going to stay in sleep in that tank for the rest of his life he's going to die as what he is now." The girl held back her tears as best as she could but some still streaked down the sides of her face.

"Which is why..." her father continued as his eyes closed again, "We're leaving his fate up to you." "What?" Sari asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "After a long long discussion with the Autobots, we have decided that it is best left in your hands to decide his fate," her dad told her glancing at her. She still had her eyebrow raised. "So let me get this straight..." Sari muttered, "You want me to decide if he should stay asleep forever or if he should die?!" "Not necessarily," he said trying to calm his screaming daughter down, "There is another option." "What?" "Optimus Prime has informed me that the bots back at their factory now have some pods working that might be able to transform Bumblebee back into how he used to be so they can fix him up better."

"What?!" Sari yelped partly in surprise and partly in fright, "But!...but that's what we were running...ugh!" Sari plunged her face into her hands and began crying again. "It's your choice," her dad told her patting her back, "I am sorry to place the burden on your shoulders but everyone thinks that you're the one that would best make the decision with how you two have grown together in the past weeks." "But, but dad!" she pouted looking up at him, "If we do that we won't be able to be together!" "As I said," her father told her, "Your bond goes beyond simple limitations such as that. It is your choice, just think it over." As her dad got up and walked away Sari looked down at her lap with her tears painting her cheeks once more.

* * *

"Here we are!" Rattletrap exclaimed sliding out of the pipe and onto the ground below, soon followed by Blitzwing, "This is the place that that stupid ex-Elite Guard Member, Sentinel Prime, abandoned me just so that he could escape!" "And why exactly are ve here?" Blitzwing asked scratching his head confused. "Well use your processor," the brown Autobot muttered walking over to one of the control panels to the facility's Space Bridges, "After all aren't you the smart face? From here we can warp pretty much anywhere in the known Cybertronian universe buddy. Now I don't know about you, but I sorta wanna stay hidden for a bit, at least until things cool down here. Lately I've felt like some kind of storm's approachin'...metaphorically of course."

"They vould not be happening to be coming vith us vould they?" Blitzwing asked pointing towards a group of oncoming Autobot Council guards lead by the orange vehicle mode of Cliffjumper. "Oh slag!" Rattletrap hissed hesitantly and backed away from the council to grab the taller Cybertronian's arm, "Alright buddy, we need to hide and now! They musta known I was coming back here after last time." "I vill make zem all go offline!" the red face declared tearing away from Rattletrap's grip and getting his cannons ready. "Oh for Primus' sake!" Rattletrap muttered smacking his faceplate and tapped the back of Blitzwing's head getting his attention, "Just follow me and stay quiet!" After a few minutes of looking at Rattletrap and the oncoming troops, and multiple switches of faces, the Decepticon reluctantly hobbled after the smaller bot towards the tube they had emerged from.

* * *

"Now you're sure about this?" Optimus asked Sari with Bumblebee in his hand and the rest of the group gathered around them in Blackarachnia's makeshift laboratory after the spidery-bot had retried Meltdown from the tube she'd locked him in so he wouldn't cause trouble while she was away, "He won't be human anymore if this is what you think we should do." "I...I know," Sari gulped hesitating a bit, "I'd rather have him around as how he used to be than not alive at all." Optimus Prime nodded. "How're we gonna turn him back though?" Bulkhead asked looking at the pods, "Didn't old spider-lady here need two things in the pods that'd combine to make something new?" "Yes, that I did," Blackarachnia muttered from the control monitors off to the right, "Scrapper, bring him in."

The group stepped back, mostly in shock, as the Constructicon dragged the restrained body of Waspinator into the room. "What is that...thing?!" Professor Sumdac yelped. "A very misunderstood transformer," Optimus told him and looked to Blackarachnia again, "What exactly is he here for?" "You see Optimus," the spidery-bot told him as her hands clicked rapidly away at her keyboards, "In order to get that brat of an Autobot back to how he used to be we need something with the same Protoform as he used to have, the only one here having that being Waspinator, if even if it's just the base of what I built him from." "But what'll happen to Waspy boy here is what I've been wonderin' lady," Scrapper interrupted setting Waspinator down in the pod on the right. She just looked down at her controls and continued typing away. "Blackarachnia?" Optimus said. "Why's it your concern what happens to him?" "I think you know why from our little discussion earlier," Optimus said glaring at her.

"Well, what is your decision then?" Blackarachnia asked looking back at Prime, "Bumblebee living or Wasp living?" Optimus stared at the ground. He knew which one was what needed to be chosen, he just didn't want either of them to die. "Alright," Optimus Prime sighed and looked down at Sari before kneeling down next to her and holding the hand with Bumblebee out to her, "Do you wish to do the honors?" Sari looked at the boy that was slowly breathing on the Autobot leader's hand and walked up to him. "Sari, every second that's wasted Bumblebee gets closer to death," her dad informed. Sighing, Sari slipped her arms under Bumblebee's body, making sure to cradle his right arm carefully, and began walking towards the left pod.

The walk seemed to take forever to Sari, with each step seeming to become heavier than the last. Eventually though, the girl made it to the pod and looked inside it. Looking at Bumblebee's harshly breathing face again she set him inside as gently as possible and backed away from it. It looked almost exactly like how she and Optimus had found him when he had first become human. She kept watching the slow rise and fall of his chest as the pods' lids folded over the containers and hissed shut before they began to fill with smoke. The pods continued to swirl with the smoke for minutes as the group just stood and watched.

Finally, the smoke began to clear with the shadow that had formed inside of the left one becoming more detailed. Most of the eyes and optics layed rest on the right pod though as all that remained in it was a normal wasp that was continually flying about and bumping against the glass of the lid of the pod. A gasp came from Sari however, who was viewing the right pod as the smoke cleared inside of it. There she was staring up at a yellow Cybertronian transformer with a black stripe going down the middle of his chest-plate and an Autobot symbol over part of it. Tears began to run down the girl's face, not in sadness this time, but rather, in joy. There, past the glass lid of the pod, was Bumblebee, the Cybertronian. Alive.

* * *

And so ends possibly the saddest chapter yet =) In other news I've had quite an eventful week keeping me from updating as often. Finished making a trailer for this story that I'm gonna put on youtube, got House of the Dead 2 and 3 Return and Klonoa for the Wii, and have been working on making a bobble-head o.o well, hope everyone has enjoyed this latest chapter and stay tuned for next time ^_^ Sorry for all the fans that wanted BB to stay human ^_^;

And as per usual, illustration time!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sacraficial-Aftermath-129221573

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Quality-Time-129221815

And finally, as the reward for Brave Kid winning the latest contest in this fanfic, here is the illustration he requested I draw ^_^ enjoy!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Bumblebee-Beatdown-129221322


	15. Making History

Chapter 15: Making History

"You have a mission. The previous mission can no longer be complete. Sideways' can not be stopped now. His master is drawing nearer and our time is nigh. You who are now wearing Wasp's shell have given us useful information both in and out of consciousness, and we now completely see the role which The One intends for us to play. And we shall perform his will to the end. Bumblebee. You are to ensure the safety of that who must carry the spark of Primus. She must not be misused and, though her birth is nigh, she must not be filled with life in this time period. She will not be ready to face that which she must if she does not mature properly. Ensure her safety. It's this universe's only hope."

* * *

"Bumblebee..." Sari said quietly pressing her face against the glass hatch of the large pod the Cybertronian was being held in, "Bumblebee..." "Relax kid," Ratchet said to the girl as he walked into the room, "The little guy's gonna be alright." "But how long though? How long does he need to stay in this thing?" "The spider-bot told us that he needs to be structurally stabilized in his new body. It may take a few days." "A few days?" Sari mumbled not taking her eyes off of the yellow bot, "He looks fine to me. We could just take him out now and patch him up outside of the thing couldn't we?" "You may not like his doctor kid," Ratchet sighed, "But she's the one that knows how the machine runs. Besides that, any Cybertronian medic, such as myself, could blatantly point out that with the warping of this kind of procedure he would dangerously transwarp through time and space if he were taken out early."

"So we wait..." Sari mumbled with her eyelids lowering a bit, her gaze still not leaving her best friend, "And do nothing." "As I've said," Ratchet replied and began to walk back out of the room, "Sometimes you can't do anything. Anyhow, I just came in here to tell ya that we're turning Meltdown over to Fanzone's men soon and your dad's helping Bulkhead back at the Space Bridge. With luck they'll have it up and running by tonight. I'm gonna head out for now though, I have something I gotta take care of." "Thanks," Sari sighed and heard the door hiss shut behind her. Minutes seemed to just slip by as Sari Sumdac continued looking up at her companion. She may not be able to change anything and may not have been able to help what happened, but that didn't help her at all emotionally. But as long as Bumblebee ended out alright... "Bumblebee..." she said quietly and closed her eyes with her body still pressed up against the glass.

* * *

"Vat are zey doing?" Blitzwing muttered as quietly as he could with Rattletrap peering out of the pipe. It had been megacycles and Cliffjumper and his crew still hadn't left the Space Bridge Citadel. "Whatever it is they don't seem to be concerned about us at all," the brown Autobot replied just as quietly, "Stay here three-face, I'm gonna sneak over for a closer hearing." After receiving a nod Rattletrap was off scurry behind machinery and the various consoles of the complex. He didn't know what had possessed him to stick around. He should have just simply bolted out of there as fast as he could, but his curiosity for some reason had gotten the best of him and he slinked beneath a large table unnoticed by the guards.

"Can you get it open?" Cliffjumper asked gruffly to one of the guards, "The Council said that they needed the Bridges open as soon as possible. They still need to get all the inhabitants gathered for transport." "What the slag are they talking about?" Rattletrap muttered to himself. "I'm trying to sir but it seems as though someone's already hacked into the system!" one of the guards informed as his servos clacked away on the keys of the console towards the left of the spying Autobot, "What exactly are we rushing everyone off the planet for anyhow?" "That's what I wanna know," Rattletrap said quietly. "No idea," the orange Autobot squad leader shrugged, "But whatever it is it's got the console worked up so it can't be good."

As stealthily as he could, Rattletrap scurried back to his hiding comrade and slipped into the pipe. "Vell?" Blitzwing asked. "Good news and bad news," the vigilante Autobot muttered to the Decepticon. "Bad news first," Blitzwing sighed grabbing his forehead, "If there'z anything ve've learned from our time in ze Decepticon ranks it iz best to get ze bad out of ze way first." "Well, we're not getting outta here all that easily," Rattletrap told him jabbing a thumb back towards the guards, "For some reason they appear to be preparing for an evacuation of the planet."

"Zat pokes my processor with curiosity," the blue face said stroking his chin before flipping to the red one, "Vell, vat's ze good news rodent?!" "Keep your faceplates shut!" Rattletrap hissed clasping a hand over his companion's mouth, "the good news is they don't know about us...not that your mouth won't give us away." "Ve are sorry," Blitzwing apologized switching back to the blue face, "But zis iz just quite confusing." Rattletrap just sighed.

* * *

Blackarachnia. That was what was on the ex-leader of the Elite Guard's mind. He looked out over the forest tensely. Why had he let such a little discussion about that freak get to him the night before? Sure Optimus got on his nerves, more than he'd want to admit, with how he was always so righteous, but it was just one little discussion. Sentinel let out a sigh and shook his head trying to forget about the little chit-chat that had made the little techno-organic cry. At least that little one was an abomination of mixed up circuitry and organic parts in all the wrong places. He still didn't give a slag about her though but she was better than that disgusting cyborg spider-bot.

"It's because of Elita 1," he admitted to himself looking down at the ground. He hated the setting he was forced to deal with on Earth. He missed the tall tacion skyscrapers, the metal streets, the metal...everything. So bright and colorful and metal! It was the only planet like it that he'd ever come across in the entire universe, it was just so perfect. But more than that he missed Elita 1. His and Optimus's old companion. Blackarachnia couldn't be, no, she WASN'T Elita 1. Elita 1 was offline, broken down, dead. That...thing that was birthed from her death was a monster. It had stolen Elita's remains.

Or was Sentinel Prime just getting too worked up? Shouldn't he be happy that Elita 1 was alive in any form? Closing his optics he sat down in the lush wilderness and put a hand on his chin with its elbow on his knee. He was confused and that was so long ago. But yet...it seemed like just a stellar-cycle ago. He remembered Optimus's warnings and how he himself tried to impress the female of the group. How they directly went against Optimus's orders. The tumbling into the caverns below. Elita 1 as Optimus backed him and Sentinel out of the cave. Elita1. That last look, that last sight at his bluish-green colored love.

If they had just obeyed Optimus Prime Elita 1 would still be with them and Optimus would have gotten in a position he deserved...no! Optimus was in the position he deserved when he was demoted from the Elita Guard! It was his fault! He stopped Sentinel Prime from helping Elita 1! It was all Optimus Prime's fault!...wasn't it? What if they hadn't gotten out? Would he have stuck around to get Elita 1 out of there? Would he really have gone up against those monstrous spiders? Would he have risked his Spark against such abominable nightmarish monsters? Angrily Sentinel Prime yelled something incoherent causing a flock of birds to erupt from the forest. There was just too much to think about.

* * *

"I'm telling you we need more tacion in the circuits!" Bulkhead yelled slamming a large fist onto the control console of the Space Bridge. "And I'm telling you that it just needs better wiring from smaller hands!" Issac Sumdac argued back just as loud. The morning began to drag on as the two seemingly equal but conflicting intelligent humanoid figures bickered about the structure they were once again working on. "Yeah, well your neurons are stupid!" Bulkhead eventually immaturely resorted to crossing his arms over his chest-plate. "Well your protoform must of been full of intelligence-feeding nanobots from what I've seen!" the human replied just as childishly. "Least it's better than what your protoform musta been filled with," Bulkhead retorted instantly clamping his hands over his mouth in realization of what that actually meant.

Professor Sumdac looked down at his feet dis heartedly. "Hey...I didn't really mean..." Bulkhead stammered trying to comfort his partner, "You know I'd never seriously say anything like that about Sari. It's just..." "I know," Issac sighed shaking his head before looking back up at the Autobot, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting like this in the first place." "Ha!" the green transformer laughed patting the professor on the head as lightly as possible, "You? What about me? We're both acting like bickering protoforms that have just gotten their sparks implanted. I'm just as much to blame as you are." Professor Sumdac smiled at Bulkhead lightly and looked back at the console he was standing on for the Space Bridge.

"Either way, we hardly get anything done working like this," he pointed out. "Better than with me just working alone," Bulkhead told him and tapped a few sequences into the keyboard, "At least you know something about technology. Even by Cybertronian standards you're pretty good, course not better than yours truly, but still. And besides, I rarely get this kind of fun rivalry with anyone else." "I must admit it is indeed bettter than filling out forms and constantly explaining boring statistics to my staff," Professor Sumdac agreed, "But you are not smarter than me my intelligence-challenged companion." Needless to say, the two soon delved straight into another conflict the ultimately boiled down to yelling insults at each other again.

It really was good though. Bulkhead and Issac Sumdac both knew it was just their egos getting in the way at the end of the day, even if neither of them would ever admit it. Ever since the human was a little child he had always wanted someone that he could interact with and share common interests with making him quite the social outcast with what he tended to get involved with. And finally one such being had come...just quite a bit later than he had ever anticipated.

Likewise, Bulkhead had wanted someone to converse with things like Space Bridges and Particle Accelerators with ever since he had been brought online, and while Bumblebee and the others were good pals and all, he was never allowed the job that would let him have the chance to have that kind of relationship with someone, at least not until they accidentally came to Earth. In the end, they were essentially the friends they'd been wanting all their lives, even if they fought. It was just part of that relationship, like pals fighting over what video games or foods were the best.

Eventually, the duo quieted back down again, worn out from the intense "debate". "You sure are quick at countering verbal attacks," Bulkhead muttered slouching down next to the console. "You should listen to yourself sometime," Issac Sumdac replied wiping his forehead halfheartedly, "Guess it just comes with the territory." "Yeah, you gotta be pretty fast to keep up with Bumblebee sometimes." "Not to mention my daughter," the human laughed rolling his eyes, "match made in heaven those two are." "Wha?" "It means they're perfect female and male human companions for a relationship," Professor Sumdac told the green Autobot. "Oh definitely," Bulkhead laughed, "Those two never shut up and are always doing everything together, no matter what form they're in."

"Tell me about it," Issac laughed again, "You shoulda seen Sari when I told her your yellow buddy could stay our place if he ever needed a place to stay." "I can only imagine," Bulkhead snickered, "So what do you think?" "Well the calibration on the-" "No not that," Bulkhead muttered, "Sari and Bumblebee. Their relationship." "Oh..." Professor Sumdac mumbled poking his index fingers together in hesitation, "That...well, that might sorta be coming to an end if-" "The little guy's gonna be fine," the green Autobot assured the scientist, "And you know how far their friendship goes. Sari still even part Cybertronian if you've forgotten so it could still work out...in a weird kind of way." "Well," Issac began stroking his chin, "at first, like any father, I was concerned about Sari's safety with how "close" she and the boy were getting. But I figured it was her life and I can't really be responsible for making decisions for her forever. What she and Bumblebee were like was her choice when it came down to it. I had no right to do anything about how they were."

"And the suggestion about the dance was nothing?" Bulkhead asked with a sly smile causing the professor to rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, nothing ever says fathers can't lend a helping hand here and there...besides I'd rather Sari be with someone instead of being alone like me." "Hey that is something I've always wondered," Bulkhead said, "Why don't you have a female companion?" "You know that bot that everyone makes fun of and that has no friends what-so-ever no matter how hard he tries?" the Autobot nodded his head. "That would be me." "Wow," Bulkhead muttered quietly, it now being his turn to be a bit embarrassed, "and I thought I was the only one like that back on Cybertron before I met Bumblebee." The human and Cybertronian stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

* * *

"Alright, let's see here," Ratchet muttered to himself as he stared at the water of Detroit's river, "Kinda odd how it ended up in the same river our little adventure started out in but it'll sure make my job easy." After looking around a few times the red and white Autobot dove headfirst into the river and began drifting to the bottom. As the consoles back at the factory had indicated, there rested the large ship he knew to be Omega Supreme. It seemed to take stellar cycles, but eventually Ratchet landed at the bottom of the body of water with a soft thooming sound. He looked around the ship. Nothing but fishes, and the defenses seemed to be deactivated.

After investigating the surroundings a bit more, Ratchet walked over to the docking bay and forced it open, allowing him to get in and shut it before the giant Autobot became flooded. "Arcee!" Ratchet called out into the dark hallways, his voice echoing over any flat surface that could be found, "Arcee! You online?!" Getting no response, Ratchet began to wander through the halls towards the stasis pods since her message had said she'd be in cryogenic sleep. He always hated those things, never let him get a properly stabilized physical rest, he much preferred just disguising himself on the surface world and powering down for a while.

Unfortunately Omega Supreme wasn't on, but that didn't stop Ratchet from making his way to the stasis pod chamber of the ship. He still knew the inner workings of the giant transformer like the back of his capacity chip. In fact, it didn't take long at all for Ratchet to get to the doors of said room and start to pry them open slowly revealing the pods, one of them occupied just as the message had indicated. "Alright Arcee," he muttered finally slinking his way in and tapped on the glass of her capsule, "Time to wake up. Hopefully this time we'll have more of a chance to chit-chat." It took only seconds for the med-bot to type a sequence of keys into the console next to the pod and only a moment more for it to hiss open exposing the fembot inside.

After a few more seconds Arcee's optics flickered to life and she stared up at Ratchet. "Hey there intelligence agent," he greeted with a smile causing her to smile back up at him. Delicately, Ratchet helped the pink Autobot out and she stretched. "How long did it take you to find me?" she asked looking around the chamber. "Not all that long, a few mega cycles at the most," Ratchet laughed patting her back, "A bit hectic back at base but it's calmed down and I came to get ya. Fortunately you landed right where we used to have the ship placed when we came to this planet in the first place." "Good," Arcee said and started walking towards the doors to the hallway, "Now come on, we don't have much time!"

"I'm supposing this is the materials you talked about in your transmission?" Ratchet asked following Arcee out into the halls trying to keep up with her pace. "Indeed," she responded as the duo ventured farther into Omega Supreme, "materials that Ultra Magnus himself told me to bring to you guys." "Ultra Magnus?!" Ratchet exclaimed almost stopping dead in his tracks, "But...but when did he come back online?" "A short time after you guys came back to this planet," Arcee told him as she stopped seeing as Ratchet had already done so, "The Council decided to secretly bring him back using the Allspark you brought back to Cybertron. I myself didn't even know about it until a couple of cycles back when they brought me in to be a...psychologist for him." "Wha-" "I'll explain later," Arcee told Ratchet and grabbed his wrist forcing him to follow her towards the supply closet that they had kept the Allspark in when Megatron had been resurrected, "Right now we have things to get done, and so little time."

* * *

"Attention fellow Decepticons!" Starscream announced with sirens wailing all around the jets who were currently freeing prisoners from the Metroplex, "I am freeing you on behalf of the new leader of the Decepticons so that you may follow his orders without question and help us reach a new age of Decepticon rule throughout the cosmos!" "And just who might this new leader which I may soon be able to praise be?" asked the yellow Starscream clone whom Skywarp had just set free. "Why myself of course Sunstorm," Starscream replied with a bow. "I am sure you shall prove to a be fine and most promising ruler, as glorious as the name you have just given me my liege." "While he's not nearly as good as I he is indeed resourceful if nothing else," Thundercracker added causing a frown to creep over Starscream's face for a split second.

"There is absolutely no way that our new leader will be able to do anything progessively," the white clone said joyously as he stepped forth from his own cell. Starscream was about to slam his fist through the clone's faceplate's before remembering what his feminine clone had told him. They were all aspects of himself. "Coming from you that's a compliment Ramjet," Starscream muttered with a small smile as he gave the clone a name noticing the rather pointy head-piece he was wearing. "Your leadership skills are definitely just as wretched as the title you have graced me with sire," Ramjet complimented in his own twisted way.

"And just why should we trust anything you say?" asked a Decepticon with a greenish glass helmet over his head who had made his way over to the group, Oil Slick. "I thought there might be some doubters," Starscream laughed lightly and put his hands on his hips, "Well if you must know, I'm Starscream, Megatron's air commander, second in command to the Decepticon throne itself." "And the one that constantly was trying to overthrow our leader if I recall correctly," the newcomer added. "Well for your information, Megatron is no longer online," Starscream scoffed folding his arms over his chestplate and walking back towards the center of the hall beneath a hole they had made to get into the base.

Oil Slick looked at the group of jets questionably. "Alright then, leader," he muttered, "how am I, a wheel-bound Decepticon, going to get off the planet with you guys?" "Simple," Starscream replied, "grab onto one of us and hold on tight. Now then, Decepticons! Transform and rise up!" On cue, the group of jets morphed into their aircraft modes and began to take off with Oil Slick grabbing ahold of Skywarp's fin, much to the jet's fright, and went soaring off into the atmosphere behind the group.

* * *

"You're still here?" Blackarachnia asked Sari in disbelief as she looked down at the techno-organic who was still hugging the capsule that contained the yellow Autobot, "He's going to be fine as long as we leave him in there for a little while longer, now why don't you just go and hang out with the others?" The girl just stood there with her face against the glass. "Girl," Blackarachnia muttered poking the earthling with a servo, "at least notice me when I'm talking to you." With another jab of the spidery bot's finger Sari collapsed to the ground causing Blackarachnia to jump in fright. She didn't think she'd pushed her too hard! She knew she was dead if the others found out she had killed the little brat! Just then she noticed something though. Sari's chest was still moving up and down. She was just asleep.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you," Blackarachnia sighed shaking her head as she picked up the girl and carried her out of the room, "I don't see how you can get so attached to a single individual out of the entire universe kid, especially someone as annoying as that guy. You only have yourself you can rely on." "This coming from the female that was in love with the bot that no longer even considers her worthy to be alive," Sideway's voice laughed eerily. "No one asked you," Blackarachnia growled back to the voice in her head. "But it is true is it not?" Sideways asked obviously enjoying the bot's misunderstood logic. "That was the past, this is now," she hissed as quietly as possible trying not to wake Sari up, "Now keep quiet or the brat might hear you."

"Don't count on it," Sideways muttered, "Only you can hear me now." "Goodie," Blackarachnia sighed, "As if helping you when you had a body wasn't confusing and irritating enough." "As much as I do wish to end this anomaly's life I can do nothing to her without a physical form," Sideways told Blackarachnia as he viewed her through the fembot's optics. "Why do you call her an anomaly?" "Because that's what she is," the essence informed, "though I didn't know that she was part Cybertronian until last night, she is indeed something that should not exist. In all my travels and missions I have never once come across anything even remotely like this child. She's never existed in any other reality in any form and she somehow was able to completely annihilate my physical being."

"So that's why you no longer have a body?" Blackarachnia nearly laughed, "Because of this little girl?! That is pathetic!" Just then the spidery bot fell to her knees and grabbed the side of her head with her free hand as it began to feel like it was going to burst. "Though I no longer have a body, I have influence over whomever I am currently residing in," Sideways muttered, "So if you want your Spark to stay online I suggest you keep your comments about the situation to yourself. Remember our alliance and your reward...in fact..." Sideway's voice, fortunately for the arachnid, began to fade as the palm of her hand which Sari was slumbering in started to glow black with Sari herself eventually doing the same. After a few seconds the glow dimmed in the hand and ultimately stopped completely. "Sideways?" Blackarachnia asked in her mind. No response. "At least I no longer have to listen to that pest ramble on about his lack of a body."

"Who are you talking about?" Optimus Prime asked causing Blackarachnia to jump in fright. That was the second time that day she had nearly been scared straight out of her shell suit. "Oh uh...Sentinel Prime of course!" "What about me?" Sentinel's voice asked causing her to jump again as she turned around to see him glaring down at her, both Optimus and Blackarachnia surprised by the egotistical guard's entrance. "Well, I was just about to tell Optimus here how you-" "Sorry," Sentinel sighed closing his optics and lowered his head slowly. Optimus and Blackarachnia looked at each other and then back at Sentinel in shock. He had never apologized to anyone from what either of them remembered, at least not of his own free will. "I'm sorry that I treated you so badly," he repeated, a bit more clear on what he was apologizing for, "I should be thankful that you're even around in any form and that we three are all together again."

An awkward silence seemed to engulf the hallway that the group was standing in. Blackarachnia looked at Sentinel Prime's face as it rose up to stare into her optics sadly. He really did mean what he said. It wasn't just another one of his little comments to get out of something he'd been caught red handed in, Sentinel truly meant what he had said. Slowly Blackarachnia looked back at Optimus and he back at her and Sentinel. After a few seconds he smiled and nodded his head to both of them. He looked down in surprise though as Blackarachnia placed the sleeping Sari in Optimus's hand before turning around and leaping onto Sentinel Prime embracing him in a huge hug. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that organic feeling," he shuddered before wrapping his arms around the spidery bot as well, "But as long as your still around Elita, I think I'll endure." "Sorry to break up such a heart-filled scene," Ratchet said with a smile behind the two hugging ex-Guard Members, "but we got another companion Optimus, and boy does she have something we need to talk about." No one seemed to notice Optimus's hand turn blackish after Sari's body had done the same before the coloration of the two returned to normal.

* * *

"Vat do you suppose zat vas all about?" Blitzwing asked as he and Rattletrap emerged from the pipe they had been hiding out in. It had taken a while but eventually the guards had left, and in quite a hurry too. "I honestly have no idea," Rattletrap said scratching the back of his head, "But it looked like they were headed back to the Metroplex...either way, now we can get this thing up and running without any interefernce hopefully!" With a mischevious grin plastered on his faceplate, the brown Autobot bounced over to the control panel that the guards had been trying to operating for one of the Space Bridges. "Vell?" "Why were they trying to go there?" Rattletrap thought aloud as his optics scanned over the co-ordinates on the screen, "They must really hold a grudge if they want that Sentinel Prime guy that bad."

"Vat are you talking about rodent?!" Blitzwing's red face yelled angrily as he stomped over to the smaller Cybertronian, "Ven I ask a question it is to be answered!" "Hold your energon cubes," Rattletrap sighed glancing at his partner, "And keep your voice down. Don't want to attract any attention do you?" "I'm sorry," he apologized switching back to his blue face before it flipped to his black crazy one, "It's just so hard to contain myself sometimes! Perhaps I should express my feelings in a different vay, no?" "You do that," Rattletrap muttered with eyes back on the console as Blitzwing began dancing around the room spaztically, "I still gotta get us off this planet." Rattletrap continued to look over the screen and type in a few sequences of keys every so often as the imposing Decepticon continued his joyful frolicking.

"So...any place in particular you want to go?" Rattletrap finally asked ending Blitzwing's annoying distraction of a dance. "Perhaps planet Chaar," the Decepticon suggested switching back to his blue face. "That desolate rock of a planet?" the brown Autobot asked with a bland expression, "Why would we go there?" "It is ze planet which the Decepticons have secretly been hiding on ever since ve ver driven from Cybertron." "Oh joy..." Rattletrap muttered. "It is really a challenging place to live," the blue face told him before switching to the red one, "And zat's what makes it so great! Ze thrill! Ze danger! Ze challenge to be alive!" "Not to mention ze free open plains to paint polka dots on!" the crazy face added. "Just shut up for a stellar cycle!" Rattletrap snapped and turned around, "Do you hear that?" The Decepticon switched back to his blue face and listened. There was something. "Oh slag..." Rattletrap mumbled as they both looked towards the streets leading to the Space Bridge Citadel. What looked like almost all the planet's-worth of inhabitants were headed right towards them!

* * *

"Well it's always nice to see a friendly face again," Optimus Prime said to Arcee with his arms folded over his chest-plate, "but please explain just what it is you're doing here." "I already told Ratchet we probably don't have much time to talk," the pink Autobot responded dragging a yellow sphere covered in what looked like web-like structures in from the courtyard where she and Ratchet had dropped off the supplies. "Well without us talking it's sort of hard for us to know what's going on." Arcee looked at the group who were all giving her odd expressions, even Ratchet. Finally her optics came to rest on Sentinel Prime who she glared at. "You haven't told them?" "Told them what?" Sentinel asked shrugging his shoulders. Grumbling, Arcee slapped her faceplate. "You haven't told them about Ultra Magnus or his files?" "What about Ultra Magnus?" Optimus asked in confusion. "He's back online," Ratchet informed causing Optimus's optics to expand.

"When did this happen?!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. "Shortly after you guys came back to Cybertron the Council used the container you had the Allspark in to get him functioning again," Arcee told him with his eyes getting wider with each passing second, "And he sent me to Earth to give you guys the supplies you'll need to make what he talked about in the files he recorded from what the Allspark was "telling" him. Sentinel Prime, he figured had, escaped to Earth after finding things out and told me he'd have informed you guys about what he had found out by now." Optimus glanced over to Sentinel who just shrugged his shoulders with an innocent smile. "I haven't really been here long enough to really tell anyone anything about what I found out with all that's been going on," Sentinel told her.

Arcee sighed and put a hand to her forehead. "Regardless," she said, "We need to know now what those files talked about." Sentinel Prime grumbled and looked around at the group. Even Blackarachnia was interested to find out just what was going on. Just then Sari, who was still resting, now on Optimus's shoulder, let loose a small yawn and her eyes began to slide open. "Bum...Bumblebee!" she exclaimed looking around, "Wait...where am I? Why am I not with Bumblebee?" "You fell asleep on his pod kid," Blackarachnia told her, "But don't worry, you apparently woke up to some very exciting news." The group once again turned their attention back to Sentinel. "Alright, I fine. I didn't know they were all that important of files," Sentinel grumbled and glared at Arcee, "Seemed more like horror stories to me, but if I must, everyone listen.

"As you all know, I was on the run from the Autobot Council when I came back to this Primus-forsaken dirt-ball of a planet. Before I arrived though I was able to snag some very useful information from the Metroplex and the Fortress Maximus with a little help from someone. Obviously, I was completely shocked when I found that some new files had been made by Ultra Magnus who was still supposed to be on Spark Support. The main thing he talked about though was not something even related to the Autobot Council and it seemed to me like he was going insane. He was talking about how the Allspark was telling him that certain things needed to be done. The main thing that needed to be done, according to his logic, was that a new transformer needed to be created." "Then why didn't he just propose the idea to the Council?" Optimus asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Sentinel grumbled, "Now then, the Council wouldn't allow this because it just seemed like some insane idea thought up by someone meant to be in an insane asylum, and with what the Allspark seemed to be doing to our great Magnus's mind I might have to agree with them with what he proposed." "But it's just making a new transformer," Optimus said. "No it isn't," Sentinel sighed shaking his head, "It's not JUST some other transformer, it's an abomination. It's supposed to be a new kind of transformer designed to take on life from an ORGANIC with its Spark-Chamber being empty until it matures enough to be able to accept the Spark its destined to have." "Then...how will it be alive without a Spark?" Blackarachnia asked with even Arcee now raising an eyebrow at the news. Maybe Ultra Magnus was a bit off his rocker when she accepted her mission.

"This THING, he proposed, was what the Allspark said needed to be made," Sentinel Prime said coming to the end of his findings, "He also added that your team should probably be entrusted with its creation Optimus." "What?!" the leader exclaimed backing up a bit, "Why us? There are thousands of other Cybertronians, with much more information holding capacity than any of us here, that he could ask to do that assignment!" "I thought the same thing," Sentinel agreed and looked over to Arcee, "But everything seems to have come together here. And who am I to stop the will of our dear great Magnus? There's no way I'm helping to make a techno-organic freak though, er, no offense Elita." Blackarachnia just rolled her eyes. She was getting used to Sentinel's attitude by this point.

"Well...I guess we should get started then," Optimus finally said receiving a nod from Ratchet, "After all, if it really is something the Allspark wants maybe it will help stop the Decepticons." "Prime, I don't think it's wise to just send some new-" Ratchet began to say but was cut off by Sari. "So we're making another thing like me?" the girl laughed, "I must be setting a trend." "Perhaps Sari could help you?" Optimus suggested to the medical bot while Arcee got back to bringing the supplies into the factory, "After all, she herself is techno-organic. And Sentinel has those files, they'll probably have more detailed information." "They better," Ratchet mumbled and looked at the supplies they'd brought back from Omega Supreme, "Cause I've never seen a protoform made out of this slag. Are you sure Sari should-" "Sure he's sure!" Sari exclaimed happily, "I do have a knack for understanding machines if you've forgotten and I need something to take my mind off...well...you know." "Alright," Ratchet sighed shaking his head, "Let's get started then."

* * *

"For the fifth time, a neuron transmitter gear-piece does not go in the carborator mechanism!" Professor Sumdac yelled. "Well then where else would it go?!" Bulkhead yelled back tossing the gear to the side of the roof of the Tower, "Cause unless it goes up a certain someone's exhaust port I don't-" "ENOUGH!" Issac roared pulling on his hair, "Alright, you know what, fine. It's not my problem, YOUR home planet is Cybertron, not MINE!" With that the human walked off towards the edge of the roof of his Tower. Bulkhead just stared at the smaller figure. He and Sari's dad had definitely argued before but never had it made either of them refuse to work with each other. Hesitantly the green Autobot looked down at his feet and began walking to pick up the part he'd thrown.

While Bulkhead tried to mix it back in with the other parts Issac Sumdac looked out over his city, Detroit. For decades the man had worked to build up the city, along with the rest of the world in the process, to what it was now. Without him the society wouldn't be able to even do a quarter of what it could with the accomplishments he had made. It was a hard labor, sure, but he enjoyed it. Helping others out is what he had always aimed to do. He just loved the potential that the human mind had and what it was capable of. All the inventions and gadgets. Coupled with his desires, his undying urge to create and explore and discover new things was what drove his world. Sure he didn't have a wife or all as many friends as he wanted, but sacrifices had to be made for the type of life he chose to live. But...where would he have been without the Cybertronian technology he just happened to stumble upon all those years ago?

Bulkhead however had finally gotten the gear shoved into the mechanism only for it to spring right out and hit him in the face. "Oh my aching processor," he moaned rubbing the back of his head, "Maybe he was right-no!" He didn't need that organic's help! He was a born Space Bridge expert! Bulkhead had obviously just put the gear in the wrong way. Steadily, he picked the metallic object back up, twisted it around, and shoved it back in again. SPRANG! He sighed as the gear fell to the ground after hitting him again. Why wasn't it working? Bulkhead was sure that the gear was supposed to go there! After scratching his head for a few minutes he slowly turned to look at Professor Sumdac. Maybe he had been a bit hard on the human. It's just that...well until the Autobot had found out that he was the best there was at designing Space Bridges he hadn't ever had anything to be proud of, nothing to make him stand out from anyone else! It was HIS thing.

"You really do miss it don't you?" Professor Sumdac's voice suddenly asked causing the large Autobot to jump in surprise. "What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked folding his arms over his chest-plate as he walked over to the smaller humanoid. "Cybertron." At this Bulkhead said nothing. He just stared down at the professor and then out at the city he was looking over. "Your home," Issac Sumdac continued and waved his arm out over Detroit, "I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost it." Though that hadn't been on Bulkhead's processor it definitely was a terrifying thought now that he actually gave it a chance to sink in. Sure Earth was amazing and all, but Cybertron was his home. "Yeah," he finally said with a sigh. "Well, how's about we get back to work then," Issac suggested looking up at the Autobot with a smile, "And act more our age." "Yeah," Bulkhead laughed and started walking back towards the Space Bridge. Though he still knew he was the best at Space Bridges, Bulkhead doubted he needed to defend the fact as much as he did.

* * *

"Thanks again for the help kiddo," Ratchet said as he welded a piece of metal to another, "Your skeletal structure and interior design really helped move this along." "Well, I needed something to do," Sari laughed and looked over the being that the medical Cybertronian was working on. What lay before her on the surgical table was a small infant-like figure about a third her size that looked as though it were made of liquid metal curled up beneath a glass dome forming part of the pod that it was encapsulated inside of. "How come the protoforms Megatron had looked completely different than this one?" she asked curiously. The question had been bugging her ever since the construction of the new transformer had started. "I'd assume it's because of the slag it's made out of and the design," Ratchet murmured back and picked up a wrench beside the girl, "It looks NOTHING like any protoform that I've ever laid optics on. I'm surprised it even held together."

"Well it's cute if nothing else," Sari said and leapt down onto the surgical table, "Not Bumblebee cute, but close." "I just don't see the use of getting as close as you did with that kid," Ratchet mumbled and began welding sheets together again, "He goes way out of his way to show off for everyone and...never mind, now that I think about it you two were pretty much made for each other." "Hey!" she exclaimed glaring up at the doc bot playfully who just smiled as he continued to work. "Just call em as I see em." "For your information, Bumblebee is one of the greatest guys I've ever had the pleasure of meeting," Sari informed putting her hands on her hips proudly, "And I would not mind at all spending the rest of my life with him." "Just thinking about doing that sends shivers through my processor," Ratchet mumbled.

"What about that Arcee chick?" Sari asked with a grin causing the welding to stop, "With how Bumblebee's told me you talk about her sometimes I wouldn't think that there's not relationships going on outside of me and BB's interaction..." "I'm am going to slag that kid," he muttered to himself. Sari grinned toothily up at the larger being. "Look kid, you don't understand-" "That you're in love?" she giggled. Ratchet just shook his head, "Kids..." "Hey look, I won't tell, you can trust me." "There's nothing to keep hidden," Ratchet responded sharply as he got back to work, "I care about Arcee, that's it." "Really?" she asked with a smile, "Are you sure you don't wanna-" "Knock it off Sari." Immediately the teenager stopped talking. Rarely did the old bot ever use her actual name like that to her, but when he did she knew better than to go against his orders.

"I just love Bumblebee so much is all," Sari sighed with a bit of a frown on her face as she sat down, "And I don't know how that'll work if he's back to his old self. I mean...I've never heard you guys talk about male and female Cybertronians living together." "It happens," Ratchet said fixated on his task as he conversed. "Do you want to be with anyone then?" With a sigh, the Autobot stopped welding again and bent down to look at the girl. "Listen, Sari, Cybertronians can be together, yes, but me, even if I wanted to be with anyone, I'm not going to." "But why?" she almost yelped in surprise, "Being in a relationship like that...well...there's nothing else like it! Why wouldn't you want that?!" "Who ever said I didn't?" Ratchet muttered, "Look, with all that I've been through, I just know that I could never be in a relationship. It'd never work out with anyone, no matter who I set optics on. It just wouldn't work."

"But-" "No buts about this," Ratchet said cutting her off, "It's my decision, I care about Arcee, that's it. End of discussion. And end of assignment Prime." "What?" Sari asked raising an eyebrow as he said the last part of the sentence into a intercom device before looking at where Ratchet's hand was pointing and looked towards the pod with the protoform in it. It took only a few seconds before the girl was bent over staring into its glassy surface. "Aw, it is just adorable! You know, maybe having Cybertronian kids instead of human ones might not be that-" "No wanty to heary about that," the doc bot announced wishing he had ears so he could stick his fingers in them. Sari just smiled innocently to the Autobot as she blushed at her thoughts.

"Good work you two," Optimus Prime congratulated as he walked into the room after hearing the announcement, "Now then, with how this is supposed to work, the protoform's supposed to take on the form of any pure organic it first comes in contact with. So, it's taken a bit, but I believe I've found many combat-efficient-" "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there Prime," Ratchet interrupted, "This little fella's just been created and you're wanting us to immediately send it into combat?!" "Well, if it's the Allspark's will." "I highly doubt the Allspark wants us to send a youngin' off into the battlefield." "Arcee says we don't have time," Optimus reminded him. "So you're just going to let this thing become a war-machine the second it's been born?!" Ratchet yelled before bending down to whisper to the girl, "Sari, go look for some place to keep this little guy safe."

With a nod, Sari embraced the pod in her arms and began creeping off the table as unnoticably as she could while Ratchet distracted the leader. She didn't like going against Prime's intentions, but she didn't agree with his suggestions just as much as the medical bot did. It was minutes before she heard Optimus's voice erupt from the room Sari was now quite a bit away from. Hopefully Ratchet could hold him off for just a bit longer. Hastily she looked around. She didn't know where to go! Where in the factory could she keep the protoform hidden? Just then she spotted the room Bumblebee was recovering in. He still needed to recover but...he would just Transwarp about wouldn't he? After all, Waspinator and Blackarachnia had come back from their apparent deaths." Sari finally slipped into the room as she heard the pounding of metal feet vibrating the floor beneath her.

Sari remained as quiet as she could as she heard the footsteps approaching, Optimus and Ratchet being the owners of the feet as their bickering voices eventually became noticable...and then faded. They had passed right past where she was! Hesitantly she looked about and spotted the pod Bumblebee was resting in. After a few more seconds of looking, she saw the control panel for the pods up a few steps and began to climb them. Normally, the girl would have completely panicked upon seeing all the numerous buttons and levers on the console that she did as she came up to its height, but it was an emergency, and, as if on instinct, she placed her hand on it. Almost instantly lights began to flash and levers began to turn themselves.

PSHWOO!!! Lightly colored smoke flooded the floor of the room as the hood of Bumblebee's pod hissed open. "I hope this won't be too bad..." Sari murmured grabbing the protoform's pod under her arms and leaping to the ground below in front of Bumblebee's capsule. There he was, the yellow Autobot, with his optics dimmed and unmoving. Sari heard the large footsteps echoing back towards the room. "Come on!" she yelled at the body, "Get up! Rise and shine! We don't have time to just lay around right now!" "Yow!" Bumblebee exclaimed after receiving a swift kick to his shin, "Geez! I'm up! I'm up! Is your dad coming or something?" That's when he realized something. He was looking down at Sari. Slowly he lifted his hands to look at them and his optics widened at the sight. "I'm Cybertronian again?!" he screamed leaping out of the pod in shock.

"Look, Bumblebee, I need your help!" Sari yelled. Still panicking, the yellow Autobot scooped the girl up in his hand. "That was real though! Being a human! Am I still as good-looking and attractive as I was then?! Why am I an Autobot again?!" "No time to explain," Sari replied quickly, "We have to move, NOW. Run away! Hide in the city! And Bumblebee, you always look awesome." If Bumblebee could still blush he would after the girl had given him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can't guarantee you I'll go as fast as possible," he stammered clutching his torso, "I feel a bit funny, but I'll sure try!" "Ensure her safety," a voice echoed in his Bumblebee's mind. "Who said that?" he asked looking around. "We are the Vok," the voice replied, "We are that which serve the One and ensure that his will is done. You must hurry to the location of Sumdac Tower. There the one that must carry Primus's Spark shall be safe."

"Uh...I don't know who in Primus's name you are, but uh...thanks for the advice," Bumblebee muttered. "Who are you talking to Bumblebee?" Sari asked, "We can't waste time chit chatting with imaginary friends! We have to get outta here!" "Right!" he exclaimed and charged into the hall. "Bumblebee?!" Optimus and Ratchet both exclaimed in shock. "Oh hey guys," he laughed waving to them. "Optimus is the one we need to be running from right now!" Sari hissed and crawled onto the yellow bot's collar with the protoform in her arms. "Run kid!" Ratchet yelled which Bumblebee did. "Sari! You know he shouldn't be walking around yet!" Optimus roared in rage. The chase seemed to catch the attention of pretty much everyone in the complex before they had finally made it outside.

"Now would you mind telling me who this being destined to carry the Spark of Primus is?" Bumblebee asked as he continued to run, now in the direction of Sumdac Tower as the voice had told him to do. "What are you talking about?" Sari asked confused. "Look, ever since I can remember being awake I've heard these voices saying that they're the Vok or something. They said I gotta go hide something at your place!" "Spark of Primus..." Sari muttered and put a finger to her lip. Just then her eyebrows raised and she looked down at the protoform in her arms, "The Allspark! What it wanted! This protoform! That's who the voices are talking about!" For the first time since he woke up Bumblebee noticed the small figure that the girl was carrying around. "Aw isn't that such a cute little protoform," he said poking it lightly. "This is what your voices are talking about! I don't know who these Vok guys are but I like em!"

"That's far enough," Optimus said sternly as he leapt out in front of them from behind a building with his ax in hand. "Sari, Bumblebee should be recovering and you are to hand over the protoform. Now." "Sorry big guy," the girl replied standing up on her buddy's shoulder, "But we sort of can't do that." "And why not?" Optimus asked beginning to walk towards them. "Because you won't listen to reason right now!" Ratchet answered slamming his commander through the wall of a building from an EMP blast. "Ratchet!" Sari yelped catching the medical bot's attention as Optimus began to get back to his feet, "I don't know who these guys are, but some things calling themselves the Vok are telling Bumblebee we need to head to my home to hide the protoform!" "The..Vok?..." he asked as his optics expanded, "Well then let's get going!"

As they began to run off though, Optimus's ax slammed down in front of them and he raised it to their throats. "You three are not going anywhere. Now get back to base," the red and blue autobot ordered. The trio looked nervously at each other. Suddenly Bumblebee grabbed his torso again. "Ugh...what's happening?!" he asked painfully as his body began to glow. "A transwarp field...I forgot you released him early..." Ratchet muttered and grabbed ahold of Bumblebee's wrist, "Sari, hang on to him tight!" Confused, the girl did as she was hold while keeping as good of a grip as possible on the protoform. Optimus was about to grab Bumblebee's other wrist but before he could there was a bright flash and they were gone. The Autobot leader stood looking in disbelief at where they had just been. Suddenly his ear-piece beeped. "Optimus!" Bulkhead's voice exclaimed, "We have a situation at the Tower!"

* * *

"...what the hell was that?" Sari wondered audibly as Optimus vanished from sight. "Transwarp field," Ratchet replied, "Throws you through time and space to basically teleport you somewhere. Normally, we use em in Space Bridges to transport between planets. Using just random ones is dangerous though. It could teleport you anywhere at any given time if it isn't controlled." "Well we're alive," Bumblebee said with a slight smile, "Now don't we have to get to Sumdac Tower?" "Sure do, we'll probably attract less attention from wherever Optimus went if we're in vehicle mode," Ratchet said morphing into an ambulance. "Whoa whoa, hold on, I haven't scanned anything yet," Bumblebee said, "I can't morph until I do that."

"Well there's Captain Fanzone's car," Sari pointed out drawing their attention to the police captain who was parked in the parking lot of the Burger Bot. "Hey captain!" the yellow bot immediately burst out running towards him. The instant he felt the vibrations beneath his feet Fanzone's eyes widened and he looked towards the Autobot. "What in god's name?!" he practically screamed as he dropped his food to the ground and took out his gun, "Alright...machine, put your arms in the air! Sumdac isn't supposed to have his toys running loose in the city!" "What's his deal?" the bot asked Sari who just shrugged in confusion. "Look, Captain, all I need is to scan your car okay?" "You gonna do what to my vehicle?!" he exclaimed shifting his feet nervously, "Look pal, this thing gets damaged enough as is! I don't need some freaky over-sized machine shredding it now!"

"Relax," Bumblebee laughed and projected a cube-like hologram over the vehicle from his optics to translate the data to his processor despite the frightened captain's panicked state. "There, see, no harm done," Bumblebee assured him as the hologram disappeared and his body morphed a bit to match car parts for when he went into vehicle mode, "Thanks Captain! We'd love to stay and chat, but we got a mission to complete!" Captain Fanzone just fell to the ground stupified at what had just happened while the Cybertronian transformed into a duplicate of his car, hood-light and everything. "This...this is why I hate machines..." the captain muttered to himself.

* * *

"Now what's the situation?" Optimus asked as the lift rose to the roof of Sumdac Tower, "I was sort of in the middle of something...very...important...who is that?" The Autobot leader's optics expanded a bit at the sight of a white and black Cybertronian with some green and red decorations along the side of his face. "We got the Space Bridge working boss-bot!" Bulkhead announced, "We had to turn it off though when this guy popped through." "The name's Wheeljack," the newcomer informed with a slight bow, "I work alongside the Autobot Council sometimes. All day we've been trying to get the Space Bridge to your planet open, but it hasn't been working until now, which was probably because it wasn't operating on this end. We've been transferring the inhabitants to various parts of the universe in the meantime, but now that this is-" "Hold up," Optimus said putting his hands in the air, "What exactly is going on, why are Cybertronians just planning to flood to Earth?" "We thought you'd know by the time we got here," Wheeljack responded, "Something bad is happening on Cybertron, something REAL bad." "What?" "The planet's at its end."

The group was silent for a moment. "What do you mean it's at its end?" Optimus asked scratching his head. "I mean what I say, the time has come for the planet to stop existing," Wheeljack replied, "And we need to get everyone off it, NOW." "Alright, alright," Optimus murmured, "Professor, call Fanzone for backup, things might get a bit hectic. Bulkhead, open the portal." "On it boss bot," the green Autobot confirmed typing in a few sequences on the keyboard of his console while the human rushed towards an elevator. The instant the portal expanded though, another new Autobot fell through to the roof below. "Wheeljack," Optimus said shooting a grappling hook up into the portal, "You keep everyone as calm as possible. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm going to have a little talk with Ultra Magnus," Optimus replied and zoomed up into the portal.

* * *

"Your interior's the same as the day you were kidnapped," Sari sighed resting against Bumblebee's steering wheel, "Nostalgic...it seems like such a long time ago now." "I know whatcha mean," the car replied as they swerved around a corner and sped along the road towards Sumdac Tower, "but I prefer being human." "I do too," she sighed pressing her chest up against the wheel and closed her eyes a bit, "It just won't be the same without my bed buddy to keep me company." "So I was just a bed buddy?" he laughed. "You know what you were to me," Sari said smiling as she traced her fingers along the wheel, "and what you still are." "If you say so," Bumblebee said, "Just make sure the little guy stays safe." "How do you know it's not a girl?" "Alright, make sure the little unknown-gendered liquid metal infant stays safe," he corrected, "happy?" "Definitely."

"We're here," Ratchet told them as they skidded into the Sumdac parking lot and transformed into their robot modes in the process, Sari clinging to Bumblebee's collar. It was quiet. Everyone was staring at them. "Hey, look at Sumdac's new bots," one woman said pointing at them. "One of em looks a bit grouchy if you ask me," a man said obviously talking about Ratchet and receiving a glare from him. "What are these people talking about?" Bumblebee asked, "We've only saved the city a dozen times over." Sari looked around just as confused. "Who's that teenager?" someone asked. They didn't even seem to know who she was. "Hey robot," a police man that looked like the one Prowl's projector used to make a hologram of said poking Bumblebee's foot, "This is a no-robot stationary sector. You can't just stand around and take up space."

"Well excuse me for existing," Bumblebee replied with a huff, "I thought we Autobots were allowed the same rights as you humans." "What's an Autobot?" the police man asked. Both Sari and Bumblebee just stared at the man dumbfounded while Ratchet mouth dropped a bit. "Alright, I am confused..." Bumblebee muttered, "But we're here so let's go-" "to the lift," Ratchet muttered grabbing the younger bot's wrist and began dragging him to the side of the building. "Uh Ratchet, I don't mean to argue with you but the Vok said inside the Tower. We don't need to use the lift since we're small enough to get in through the front door." "Just trust me kid," Ratchet sighed.

"Hey, only staff guided robots can use the lift!" the officer yelled as they ascended. "We sorta know the guy that runs this place," Bumblebee laughed, "I'm sure he won't mind." "Intruders alert," a female monotone voice declared as the lift stopped the third floor of the Tower and the doors hissed open, "Please step into the building and wait for staff to retrieve you and escort/force you off the premise." "What is this?" Bumblebee asked, "When did your dad get a new no-Autobot-lift policy?" "Will you move it already?!" Ratchet yelled morphing into vehicle mode and speeding off down the halls trying his best not to hit any of the employees as he did so. "Geez, what's got him all worked up?" Bumblebee asked. Sari shrugged and toppled backwards into her seat as the bot she was sitting on morphed into a car.

"Hold on tight," he said strapping the girl in and took off after Ratchet, "Old doc bot's sure trying to break the speed limit more than usual right now." Suddenly the ambulance swerved off down a side hallway, and with good reason, cop robots had been deployed to take chase after them. Avoiding as much laser-fire as possible, the yellow car swerved around the corner and tried to catch up with the older bot. "Slow down doc bot!" Bumblebee called. "You speed up punk," he replied sharply, "Aren't you the one always going on about how you can break the sound barrier?" "Hey, I didn't have a good wakeup session if you didn't notice," he muttered finally pulling up alongside Ratchet.

Just then there was a loud popping noise and the ambulance skidded along the metal floor toppling into robot mode as he did so. "Ratchet!" Bumblebee and Sari exclaimed as Bumblebee morphed into robot mode also and took out the bot that had shot Ratchet. "You okay doc bot?" he asked bending down to look at him. "Don't worry about me," he muttered, "You gotta hide that protoform." "No way," Bumblebee said and slung the older bot's arm over his shoulders, "We're not just gonna leave you behind for grumpy old man Sumdac's bots to fry." "In there," Sari said pointing to a slightly open storage room. Bumblebee nodded and started dragging Ratchet in.

Sari watched another swarm of police bots fly by after they had gotten into the room before shutting the door she was peeking out of. "Ugh, I'm feeling a bit odd again," Bumblebee moaned clutching his body as his highlights began to glow lightly. "Looks like our way out of this mess," Sari said happily and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's leg, "You grab on too old guy." "What about the protoform?" Bumblebee asked as Ratchet grabbed ahold of the bot's arm. "Oh yeah!" Sari exclaimed and started walking back towards the center of the room where she had left it, "Almost forgot." "Leave it," Ratchet ordered, "Get back over here and grab your lover boy." "What?!" they both exclaimed. "We can't just leave the baby in this chaotic reality!" Sari argued. "It's where it needs to be," Ratchet assured her.

With one last look at the encapsulated protoform Sari ran back over to the group and crawled up to Bumblebee's lap and hugged him at the waist. "Kids," Ratchet muttered shaking his head. Bumblebee's highlights grew brighter and brighter, as did the rest of him eventually, until finally they were engulfed in a bright flash. "...what happened? We're right where we were," Sari said. "Well, the protoform's not there anymore," Bumblebee pointed out and fell backwards, "And I'm all out of energy so I think our little Transwarp expedition is over." "At least the baby's safe from Optimus now," Sari said and layed down on the larger figure happily, "Hopefully it'll grow up safe and sound now." "Oh I'm sure she will," Ratchet said to himself with a smile as he looked at the girl, "I'm sure she grew up just fine."

* * *

"Hey! Stop shoving!" Optimus tried to say as he made his way through the bustling crowd, not noticing a three faced Decepticon trying to sneak through the portal with a smaller brown Autobot amidst the chaos. For some reason the sky was a rather bloody shade of red and debris was ascending from everywhere that could be seen towards the sky. "Hey, stop, I-you!" Optimus gasped grabbing ahold of a red figure with some flames on his chest-plate, "I need your help since you're just standing around, who are you?" "My name's Rodimus Minor sir," he replied with a salute, "What do you need?" "I need you to help me get through this mess to Ultra Magnus!" Optimus informed, "I have something I have to discuss with him." "He should be off the planet by now," Rodimus said. "Unfortunately that is not the case," a rather robotic monotone voice said. The two Cybertronians looked behind them to see the spectacle-wearing eavesdropper, the Council member, Perceptor.

"What do you mean?" Rodimus asked, "He's on Spark support and he's the Magnus! He should have been out of here ages ago." "That is not entirely the case," Perceptor said with his hands behind his back, "He is at the top of the Metroplex right now." "That place should be crawling with Decepticreeps by now!" Rodimus exclaimed. "I doubt they would stay in the current condition the planet is in," Perceptor said and started walking towards the Space Bridge, "Please do your best to make it back safely." "Well if Magnus isn't off this planet we gotta go get him!" Rodimus exclaimed. Optimus nodded and got out his ax. "If I remember correctly, the most efficient route from here should be the catacombs," Prime said and lead the way over to where Rattletrap and Blitzwing had been hiding earlier. "How would you know about the secret passageways?" Rodimus asked curiously. "I used to be part of the Elite Guard," Optimus told him and began running through the underbellies of Cybertron with the arrow-shooting agent right behind him.

Minutes stretched on and on as the duo continued to run as fast as they could, the passageways seemingly endless. Finally, something happened to break the silence, unfortunately, it added to the tension as a wide pipe shot up from the ground in front of them. "What in Primus's name is happening to Cybertron?" Optimus asked as he and Rodimus continued. "Not exactly sure myself," the firey Autobot replied, "But it's something real REAL bad. Ever since 5 mega cycles ago things have been getting odder and odder. First the sky turned red, and then the atmospheric readings of the planet began to get all warped, and finally all this stuff started getting dragged up into the sky. "Well hopefully the Metroplex is still standing," Optimus muttered as they got to the ladder into the building's basement and began to climb.

It was silent. Deadly silent. Not a sound was made other than the two Autobots' footsteps as they emerged into the deserted complex. Optimus always wanted to pay a nice actual visit back to Cybertron, but never like this. He'd never been able to imagine in the past how it would be like if Cybertron was abandoned. Now he wished he'd never be able to know. "Come on, the elevator's over here," Rodimus said. The two waited in the eerie quietness as the lights for their vessel flashed indicating what floor it was on. Finally, the door hissed open and they stepped inside. Rodimus jumped as the doors hissed shut, not from the sound, but from what he saw. Dangling from the control panel of the inside of the elevator was a severed Cybertronian arm with oil still streaming down and painting the interior.

Glancing at Rodimus, Optimus brushed the arm off and pressed the button for the top floor. "How many troops have you seen downed?" Optimus Prime asked with his ax held out. "About...seven sir," Rodimus responded hesitantly, "never a good feeling. But we do what we must. I just wasn't expecting that was all." "Well be ready," Optimus muttered, "Some Decepticons could still be here." "Right," Rodimus said with a nod and held his bow for his laser arrows out at the door. Eventually, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. As the two Autobots stepped out they looked around in awe with their mouths hanging open. As far as the optics could see the sky was blood red and entire buildings and vehicles were getting sucked up towards the atmosphere now where what they could now see a large gaping orange hole in the sky with two large pincers that stretched to the horizon on either side of it.

"What...is that?" Optimus Prime wondered aloud. "That would be the apocalypse," answered the voice of the elderly Autobot Council member, Alpha Trion. Immediately the two Autobots turned around to see the Council member standing beside Ultra Magnus as they looked up at the sky. "I was wondering when you might get here," Ultra Magnus added. Just then Optimus fell to his knees clutching his head as a dark cloud-like substance began to erupt from the openings in his body with a pair of red glowing eyes in it. "As did I!" Sideway's laughed and started floating up towards the gaping hole in the sky, "Now I can finally be with my god once more! Enjoy oblivion Optimus Prime!" "Sideways!" Optimus yelled unable to stop the astral being.

"Forget him Prime," Magnus said, "We have much more important matters at hand." "But sir-" "Listen to him Optimus," Alpha Trion ordered. "Optimus, you may remember that long ago I said that I sensed potential in you," Ultra Magnus said and put a hand on his chest-plate, "That you might even make a good worth Magnus even. And I believe, that I was right to think that. However, you shall not be the leader of this planet. With this planet ends the Magnuses, and from now on, the leaders of the Autobots shall be known as Primes." "But sir, why tell me this right now?" Optimus asked holding out his arms. "Because," Alpha Trion said, "I and Ultra Magnus are not leaving this planet." "What?!" Rodimus and Optimus both exclaimed. "It is true," Magnus confirmed and nodded his head, "This is our home, that which we have lead for as long as we can remember. It is our duty to see the planet to its end."

"But what about the Autobots?!" Rodimus asked, "They need you!" "As I already mentioned, Prime will be taking over," Ultra Magnus repeated pointing at the red and blue Autobot. "But sir, I'm just a-" "You're who you need to be," Ultra Magnus stated and opened his chest-plate revealing the container holding the Allspark beneath, "the perfect Autobot, the one that should lead. The one willing to do everything how it should be done, regardless of the cost. I have faith in you." "Sir, but, the Allspark," Optimus stammered. "Open your chest-plate Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus commanded. Hesitantly, the Autobot did as he was told and took the Allspark in his own hands by the finger-holed sides of the its container. Steadily, he lowered it into his chest-cavity and it locked into place in the Spark chamber. With a bright blue flash, Optimus Prime's chest-plate shut and he looked at the two older Autobots.

"Congratulations Optimus Prime," Ultra Magnus said as he and Alpha Trion both bowed, "You are hereby the official leader of the Autobots. May the Allspark guide you well, till all are one." Optimus Prime bowed in response. "Now then," Ultra Magnus said, "You and your witness leave this dying planet, watch over your men Prime. They need you, and you will need as many troops as possible for your upcoming tasks." Optimus Prime nodded and he and Rodimus Minor hurried back to the elevator and descended. "That was...unexpected," Rodimus commented on the way back down. "And you're not even the one it happened to," Optimus said shaking his head, "I feel bad about just leaving them there." "It's their choice sir," Rodimus said, "After all, they were the leaders of this planet." "They still are," Optimus told him and stepped out towards the ladder to the catacombs as the doors hissed open again, "Of this planet."

Just then the two Autobots felt a rather severe surge pass over them and the floor split. Hastily, Optimus grabbed his comrade by the wrist and dragged him into the inner workings of the planet as the building they were just in began to crumble to pieces above them. "Ultra Magnus...Alpha Trion..." Rodimus muttered under his breath as he stared up. "They will be remembered," Optimus assured him, "But we need to get out of here, as you said, it was their choice." "Right," Rodimus sighed and they morphed into their vehicle modes to move more quickly along the catacombs. It seemed like a rather smooth ride until about three megacycles in as crashing and crumbling noises began to echo all around them. Suddenly cracks began to appear in the walls around the vehicles and they sped along as fast as possible.

It didn't seem to matter though as the ground, ceiling, walls, and everything finally shattered to bits and shards all around them and began getting vacuumed upwards. "Ahh!" Rodimus screamed as the two morphed into robot mode and he flew up amongst the debris. Just then though, he felt a tug as something caught his leg and left him suspended in the air. He looked down to see that Optimus Prime had clamped one of his grappling hooks onto his leg with the other arm's one clamped onto the remainder of the catacomb structure's wall that wasn't getting sucked up. "Hang on!" Optimus ordered and yanked the Autobot towards him. With ease, he caught Rodimus and reeled their bodies towards the tube below.

The firey Autobot collapsed to the ground as got back to the floor of the catacombs and had gravity weighing them down again. "That...was the single-scariest moment in my entire life..." Rodimus said between gasps. "We're going to have a lot more if we don't get moving," Optimus reminded him and helped him to his feet, "We're almost to the Space Bridge, now let's go." Rodimus nodded and the two began running. The more they stepped though, the more cracks began to form. Just as they reached the exit to the Space Bridge Citadel however, the entire catacomb broke away into the sky. Luckily, Optimus and Rodimus had jumped out just in time and landed in front of the Space Bridge to Earth. Even the Citadel was now abandoned.

The two Autobots smiled at each other only for the expressions to fade as they heard a cracking noise. The Space Bridge was breaking apart! The entire Citadel just completely shattered with the Space Bridge's metal outline itself breaking with it leaving the portal to float helplessly into the sky, warping into exotic shapes with each violent tug of the unnatural wind. "What now?!" Rodimus yelled. "Time for you to hang on again," Optimus said grabbing his companion around the waist as he shot one of his grappling hooks into the portal. He pulled and it slid back out. Growling a bit in frustration he shot another through. This time he felt a tug! "Alright," he said and began reeling them towards the portal as it twisted and turned, "This is gonna be close!"

THOOM! That's the sound that echoed across Sumdac tower as Optimus Prime and Rodimus Minor fell onto the roof beneath them. "Shut the portal NOW!" Optimus ordered. Hastily, Bulkhead did as he was told and the blue gateway shrunk into nothingness. After giving a small smile to Rodimus, Optimus looked around and his optics expanded at the site. All around him was what seemed like a quarter of the population of the planet Cybertron, with countless more down below the Tower. Bulkhead was still at the controls and Sari, Bumblebee, and Ratchet had joined him. Professor Sumdac stood off to the side with Captain Fanzone and a few troops armed with rocket launchers. "Fellow Autobots," Rodimus Minor declared as he stood up and helped Optimus Prime to his feet, "May I present to you our new leader, Optimus Prime!" The applause that followed could be heard all around Detroit.

* * *

"Isn't it just lovely Megatron?" asked Sideways who was now standing in front of the Decepticon leader enjoying the view they were treated to as Cybertron was devoured by Unicron's jaws, "The destruction, the carnage, the annihilation. All so exihlerating. Is it not everything you've dreamed of?" "You're correct," Megatron muttered back, "It's not at all everything I've dreamed of." "I must say I am terribly confused," the purple transformer laughed and turned to the Decepticon, "I thought you wanted the end of the Autobots." "At my hand," Megatron corrected, "I wanted to replace their corrupt system with that of Decepticon rule, not annihilate the planet itself! If it's gone I have nothing to take over!"

Sideways just laughed. "You know, when we received a free ride to Primus's worst enemy I figured that the bot that orchestrated the events was some twisted individual, but now that I actually see you face to face, I can tell that you're far beyond that," Megatron muttered. "Oh you're to kind," Sideways said with a bow, "And you seem a lot smarter than other Megatrons that I've come across. Luckily for you though, you've been given a new purpose now that your old one is gone with your homeworld." "What are you talking about?" Megatron asked as calmly as possible. "You see, not everything went according to plan for Unicron," Sideways explained, "And as such he's deemed it necessary for you to help him tie up some loose ends."

"And what makes you think I'd work for this abomination?" Megatron asked. Sideways snapped his fingers and instantly the Decepticon leader began to squirm and writhe about painfully in the restraints on his arms and legs suspending him in the air. "I think you'll find that Unicron can be quite persuasive when he wants to be," Sideways snickered. "Fine..." Megatron panted and the torturous pain from the restraints stopped, "I accept your terms." "Sir!" Shockwave exclaimed. "Oh don't worry buddy, you're not exempt either," Sideways said and held up two sets of fingers to snap.

As the snap echoed throughout the inner workings of the dark god the two Decepticons' restraints disintegrated and they remained suspended in midair glowing a light shade of violet. Megatron and Shockwave could feel their very circuitry being reworked and rewired as their outlines shone a bright purplish-red and a strange sensation flowed through their bodies. Finally, they dropped to the ground and the lighting faded leaving a purple-clad figure with an orange gun barrel and Megatron's face beneath its horned helmet and a purple one-eyed bot with green highlights and a large cannon where his right arm had been. "On behalf of Unicron I welcome you to his employ Shockwave and Megatron," Sideways said with a bow, "Or should I say Shockblast and Galvatron?"

-----

-----

And so ends the longest and latest chapter of the Transformers Animated inspired graphic fanfiction project: The Worth of Life. You could probably consider this the end of Season 1 if you can split this into seasons. I hope it was a good finale to this part of the story and can't wait to continue. Hopefully I've left you with enough questions and answers to keep you coming back for more so far. And for those that don't know who Oil Slick is watch the beginning of Transwarpped, he's the Decepticon motorcycle and Rodimus Minor is the red and yellow firey Autobot that takes part in trying to stop them in that event.

And in honor of this "Season 1 Finale" I have made probably the most embarrassing stupid thing I've ever done, a trailer for a fanfic, if anyone wants to see it. Excuse its crapiness if you can: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=eOJ9wNECIk4

And as always, the illustrations for the chapter:  
warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Friendly-Rivals-130702412

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Dreaming-of-the-Future-130702649

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Apocalypse-130703119


	16. Getting Settled In

Chapter 16: Getting Settled In

The sun flooded across the futuristic planet earth and into Detroit, slowly awaking the inhabitants and alerting them to start their daily lives. Birds swept joyously about as they sang for the city below. With a yawn, a dark skinned red-haired teenage girl stretched and looked off to the side. With a smile she snuggled her stuffed animal resembling a yellow robot with horns and a stripe down the middle of its chest-plate. About a month had passed since Bumblebee had become an active functioning Autobot member again and all the Autobots had transferred to Earth from Cybertron. After a few minutes of nuzzling the little thing a bit more, Sari looked out her windows and out across the city, even spotting a rather metal looking city just a bit of a ways beyond Detroit. "Well, better go get you," she said to the doll with a smile, "you did say we were going there today." Happily, she tossed the doll back onto her bed and made her way to her dresser.

* * *

"Welcome to Autobot City," Arcee greeted as a group of human children looked about in awe at the tall structures that the Cybetronians lived in, "we hope that you will be able to thoroughly enjoy the scenery and learn much about our ways of living as well as us in general in order to better understand each other. Now then, shall we start the tour?" Upon morphing into her pink futuristic-looking car mode, the doors popped open allowing the young earthlings to flood into the seats. The human teacher meanwhile, was standing off to the side talking to a few human security guards who were assuring her that the field trip was just fine. "Now then, make sure you are strapped in," Arcee said, "We aren't moving until everyone is safely seated." With a bit of grumbling, the children fidgeted around until they were all positioned as best as possible.

"Fantastic," Arcee said joyously and began slowly cruising through the large Cybertronian society, "Now be sure to keep your eyes open for anything interesting. Around here, there's always something going on." The children just looked about excitedly everywhere they could with excited expressions plastered on their faces. To them, just the transformers themselves were entertainment enough just being there. "Look at the size of that one!" a girl exclaimed pointing to a large-bodied bot. "Oh that's just Grandus," Arcee informed, "He may be one of our biggest, but he's also one of the easiest to scare." "What's he afraid of?" a boy asked. "Oh, mainly humans," the pink car replied causing the children inside to laugh. It always made Arcee's circuits feel all warm inside whenever she was able to keep young beings entertained.

"Hey!" another boy exclaimed pointing towards a structure that was still under construction, "What're they working on?" "That is going to be the main particle cannon of Autobot City in case of an attack," Arcee replied, "It's being headed by a Constructicon named Scrapper. Hopefully we'll never have to use it." The children though seemed to have no objections at the thought. "Hey look! It's a person!" someone yelped, "I see him on television all the time!" "Oh that's Captain Fanzone. He normally comes around here at least twice a week to check up on things." "Mornin' Arcee," Ratchet greeted with a wave as she drove farther down. "Good morning Ratchet," she replied, "Children, this is one of the local medical bots, Ratchet, a very skilled-" "He's the grumpy guy!" a girl laughed causing the other children to follow in the suit.

"Kids," Ratchet muttered shaking his head. "You have my sympathies," Fanzone told the taller figure as he took a sip of his morning coffee, "if they aren't raised correctly they can be quite a hassle later on." "Don't I know it," Ratchet laughed lightly thinking back to when the group was first getting started on Earth, "Between Bumblebee and Sari I don't know how I managed to stay in one piece whenever I had to deal with em. So, how's transformer activity outside of the city? Any rouge operatives you picked up?" "Nothing too serious this week," Fanzone replied nonchalantly, "Though we still haven't found that three faced freak yet." "If you run into Blitzwing just remember to be real careful, he's crazy even by Decepticon standards if you push the right buttons." "I'll keep that in mind," the captain said, "as long as all the machines in this city aren't running all about Detroit though I think I can handle things." The metal city glistened beneath the sun as the pink Autobot continued her tour.

* * *

BOOM! Smoke leaked into the blue sky above as a highly concentrated beam of energy tore through yet another wrecked plane. "Four points, forty points! Zis is so fun no?!" the crazy-faced Blitzwing excitedly babbled as he bounced up and down in excitement, "Comrade Rattletrap, are you sure you don't vant to give it a try? I'll even dance you through it!" "You just keep having your fun," Rattletrap sighed pulling the rim of his cap-like structure down over his eyes while he got more comfortable on the broken down car he had decided to stretch out on. "Rodent! Get your exhaust port over here and blow something up before I make you my next target!" the red face demanded. "Slag me for all I care," he muttered back. The red face gritted its teeth hesitantly for a few seconds and switched to the blue one.

"Seriously Rattletrap," Blitzwing said as he walked over to the smaller Cybertronian, "Vy do you not wish to partake in anything these days? Vat has you so worked up that you won't let yourself have any fun anymore?" "What do you think has me so worked up?!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air as the Decepticon tried his hardest to keep his serious demeanor in place, "Our home planet was DESTROYED! ANNIHILATED! And now the Autobots have set up a city on this planet that I will not be allowed to go in leaving you to be my only company!" "But it iz not zo bad!" the crazy face laughed in response and put his hands on his hips, "With us everyday iz an adventure!" "Of being exiled!" Rattletrap added and crossed his arms over his chest-plate before going back to slouching on the car. "Vell, let's start a new adventure zen!" the crazy face exclaimed and picked the brown Autobot up, "Ze tango!" "Primus, why me?..."

* * *

"And if you look off to the left you will be able to see Autobot City's top archer: Rodimus Minor," Arcee told the children inside of her. "He has flames on his body!" a boy with a white suit and bushy red hair pointed out excitedly, "He's cool!" "Who is that with him?" another kid asked. "That would be Iron Hide, an orange Autobot that does various tasks for the officials of our society. He's currently helping Rodimus train." "Train for what?" "Obviously a Decepticon attack," a girl answered with a rather smart-ass attitude. "It is highly unlikely that there will be a Decepticon attack nowadays," Arcee informed causing the children's spirits to drop slightly, "We Autobots just need to keep in the best shape we can in case of emergency."

"INCOMING!!!" a voice warned causing Arcee to grind to halt directly in front of where a steal pipe landed in front of her seconds later. The children inside were undoubtedly astounded. "Hey hey hey!" Fanzone yelled rushing over to the side of the car, "There are kids in this vehicle! Be a bit more careful will ya?!" "Yeah yeah," a large red Autobot muttered back and began walking back towards Rodimus and Iron Hide with the pipe in hand. "Everyone alright?" he asked the pink car. "That guy was almost as big as that Grandus guy!" was the response that could be heard from inside. "I believe they're fine. Warpath wouldn't ever mean to hurt anyone Captain." "Doesn't mean he isn't able to," Fanzone muttered and crossed his arms across his chest as he walked off. "Continuing on..." Arcee said and started driving again with the excited children inside her bouncing around energetically.

* * *

"Woo!" Sari laughed as she hung halfway out of Bumblebee's driver's window, "FASTER!" "Hold on then," the yellow car replied smugly and doubled his speed through the traffic wailing his siren so everyone would get out of his way. The girl couldn't even breathe with how fast things were rushing past them now. Suddenly she saw a car coming towards them on her side from the opposite direction and yanked herself back into Bumblebee. "How was that?" he asked slowing down as Sari rolled up the window with her hair blown looking like it had just been blown from the front with the world's largest fan. "Breath-taking..." she replied joyfully and hugged the steering wheel, "We almost there?" "Almost," the yellow car said, "You remember that you live in the center of the city so it takes a while, even for your's truly." It was about the tenth time he'd been asked that question that morning.

"Thank you," Sari said sweetly and rubbed her cheek against the wheel, "I love you." "I know I know," Bumblebee replied causing the girl to giggle, "Just remember you can't get everything from me just by saying that though." "Oh I can't?" she asked temptingly and slid her chest up against the wheel as her eyelids lowered a bit. "Well yeah...I think..." Sari giggled to herself again and kissed the wheel. "You gotta remember you can't really be in a human physical relationship with me now." "Does that change if you like me touching you or not?" There was a bit of a silence for a seconds with only Bumblebee's siren making for background noise. "Oh look!" he said hesitantly, "We're here, would ya look at that." "Great attention span," Sari smirked rolling her eyes. They had reached their destination though and the yellow car pulled up to the wall built upon the perimeter of the metal city.

"Halt," a short green Autobot guard demanded placing himself in front of the yellow car. "Hey short-stop," Bumblebee said. "He's even shorter than you," Sari muttered to herself. "I heard that," Bumblebee said inside of himself causing the girl to blush lightly. "The name's Brawn," the bot replied crossing his arms across his chest-plate. "And what is this wannabe of a stylish car doing here?" Captain Fanzone added walking out of the city as the doors slid open. "Hiya Captain!" Sari exclaimed leaning out of Bumblebee's window, "How's the city today?" "It's just fine, without you two," he replied and walked past them towards the parking-lot, "You know you're not allowed in." "And why not?" the girl asked glaring at the police captain as the doors to the city slid shut. "They're worried you might get some of the more organic-phobia-enduced bots worked up." "And you won't?" Bumblebee laughed. "Hey hey, I can't help it if it's my JOB to do inspections," Fanzone said and disappeared into the parking-lot.

"So I must ask what the law enforcer did," Brawn muttered, "What are you two doing here?" "We came by to swing by the city and check out how stuff's going obviously," Bumblebee replied. "Even though you know you're not allowed in." "Well...look, it's been at least a month since the Autobots all came to Earth man. Can't you just let us in and not tell anyone?" "Yeah, we'll even tell em we snuck in if you pretend not to know about us," Sari added, "Please!!!" "Yeah man...come on, just one little act of kindness?..." "I don't do kind," Brawn said glaring at them and looked around, "But fine, just this ONE time." "Score!" the two newcomers said to each other quietly After making sure absolutely no one was around, the green Autobot walked over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. Slowly, the walls slid open again revealing the futuristic metal city inside. "Thanks dude!" Bumblebee exclaimed and sped off into the city. "I had better not get fired cause of this," was all Brawn could say as he watched the yellow car disappear into the busying inhabitants.

* * *

"I do not care!" the large pinkish purple Decepticon female yelled, "You are not the Decepticon leader! We do not work for you!" "How many times have we had this discussion by now?" Starscream muttered with his hand beneath his chin as he sat on his throne, "Strika, whether you like it or not, I AM THE LEADER NOW! You will do as I say or defy me at the risk of your Spark! Why can't you get that through your thick processor?!" "Because you're not Megatron!" "I was second-in-command anyhow!" Starscream yelled standing up in fury, "I am to take his place whenever he's gone, no matter the cause of his absence! Now you will do as your told or take a trip to the Well of Allsparks!" With a final growl the large military leader stomped her foot on the ground and glared at the new leader of the Decepitcons.

It had been quite a few stellar-cycles it seemed, since the day that Starscream and his clones had arrived on planet Chaar with the news of Megatron's apparent demise and had announced that the jet-transformer would now be the leader of the Decepticons. Ever since then each day had seemed more dumbfounding for the Decepticons, Team Chaar especially, than the last. Though things had quieted down a bit and most of the troops were now doing as they were ordered without question, Strika, the leader of Team Chaar, was still up in arms about the whole ordeal. She just couldn't accept the end of their great leader! She was just as loyal to him as her old partner, Lugnut! Megatron was and always would be the leader of the Decepticons, no one could replace him, especially not some wannabe-backstabber like the one sitting before her.

"Well, if you're quite finished you can return to your duties Strika," Starscream muttered dully, "You'd just better stop testing my patience though." "Testing YOUR patience?!" she practically screamed. "Not again," Starscream sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I don't have time to deal with your incompetence, Ramjet! Please escort Strika to a holding cell!" "I'd never think of such of a thing," the lying white clone replied with a smirk as he walked down the steps towards her. "You keep your servos off me," she hissed as the cone-headed Cybertronian approached. "Believe me, I hate doing this to such a lovely Decepticon vixen as yourself," Ramjet told her as he continued to walk forward with stasis-cuffs in hand.

Suddenly the doors to the throne-chamber swung open. "What now?" Starscream asked looking at the entrance with both of the other Decepticons. The group waited for a few moments while nothing seemed to happen other than smoke pouring through the doorway. Finally, Skywarp and Sunstorm stumbled out. "What do you two want?" Starscream muttered and walked down the steps from his throne. "We tried to stop him sir, we really did," Skywarp tried to explain, "Please don't be to angry!" "We just wished to get here to present our guest, the very finely tuned salesman of a bot that helped I and Ramjet get our stylish headpieces," the yellow clone told in his own way. "Who?!" Starscream yelled angrily, "Stop explaining and just tell me who's here!" "I am," Swindle answered stepping out of the smoke and looked directly at Starscream's optics.

* * *

"Moving along, we now come upon Autobot City's current main defense cannons," Arcee told her passengers as they ooed and ahed at the sight. The turrets were even bigger than houses! The pink Autobot just loved to experience the joy in younger life form's, it's what she lived for, to prepare the new generations for what her generation had experienced and prepare them for as much as possible. She loved her role in maintaining order and youth. And all the knowledge that she herself learned was just so astounding! Though some she wished she didn't know. She had been one of the first of the newer Cybertronians to inhabit the planet to get really used to how things worked on Earth. But Cybertron...and Ultra Magnus...

"Watch out!!!" a young voice exclaimed snapping the pink car out of its trance. Just in the nick of time she skidded to a halt beside the yellow car with a black stripe running across its hood. "Oh, pardon me sir," Arcee said apologetically, "I didn't mean to run into you, I guess I just need to get my tires checked...Bumblebee?!" "Hey! You're doc-bot's old war buddy!" the yellow bot exclaimed transforming into his robot mode and Sari jumped out next to him. "Arcee," Sari added glancing up at her Cybertronian pal, "You can't remember her name by now?" "Well I've hardly talked to her except when we were on the moon, sorry Ms. Expectations," he replied crossing his arms over his chest-plate. Sari just giggled and returned her attention to the pink car.

"What are you two doing here?" Arcee asked. "Who are they?" one of the kids asked. "That one's Bumlber!" another child answered mispronouncing the name of the short Autobot. "These two are Bumblebee and Sari Sumdac. Sari is the first "human" transformer." "She can turn into a robot too?!" a girl squeaked excitedly. As if on cue, Sari morphed into her robot mode and bowed gracefully while the children in Arcee cheered. "How do I become one?!" someone asked. "Yeah tell us!" "You don't," Arcee replied trying to keep the young humans calm, "Sari is a one-of-a-kind being pretty much. And she and her spouse aren't even supposed to be in the city." "What's a spouse?" one of the kids asked. "Boyfriend," Sari said happily and hugged Bumblebee's leg.

"You're gonna get cooties!" one of the boys yelled sticking his head out of the window of the pink car, "run for it!" "What's a cootie?" Bumblebee asked looking down at Sari. "Something from a phase of the human life cycle you thankfully weren't exposed to," she replied with a smile, "But do as they say and run anyway." "Alrighty!" he said as he broke into frantic run through the city. "You know you're not supposed to be here Bumblebee!!!" Arcee yelled after them desperately. "He's doomed," one of the boys said to another, "the girl's still on his leg." "May he rest in peace," the other said shaking his head limply.

* * *

"Ah, Swindle," Starscream said with a grin to the newcomer and bowed, "I've observed so much of you from over the shoulder of our...former leader. What brings you here?" "Business," the salesman-like Decepticon replied, "Urgent business." "Well, I am the Decepticon leader now, so all official business must go through me. What seems to be the problem?" Swindle looked at the scene. Ramjet had backed off from Strika and they were now both watching the scene with interest. "The Decepticons," Swindle said after a few moments. "What?" Starscream asked confused and sat back down in his throne. "The Decepticons are the problem," Swindle repeated. "And what exactly does that mean?" Strika muttered irritably from the sidelines.

"It means the Decepticons are in danger," Swindle replied without taking his optics off of Starscream. "And I suppose you have just the thing to fix this little problem for just the right price," Starscream laughed lightly, "How much do you want?" "No," he said plainly. "I'm sorry, what? Are you not the bot that sold our great and glorious ex-leader some of the best equipment ever?" Starscream asked a bit confused, "If you're not here with a way to fix the supposed probl-" "I am," Swindle said cutting him off, "It's just I don't require payment this time. This is a matter of survival, for ALL of us. I may be a business-man, but that doesn't cloud my focus of what really matters in the long-run.""Well if this is so important then what is your brilliant free solution?" Strika asked.

"Before I tell you, Starscream, have you been feeling any...different lately?" Swindle asked approaching the throne a bit. "What do you mean by different?" the imposing figure asked getting to his feet, "If you mean all powerful over my faction then yes, I feel very different nowadays." "No, I mean...do you have any urges, any influences of any sort?" Swindle continued, "any...feelings of being....possessed?" "Uh...no," Starscream muttered giving the salesman an odd look, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? After all, YOU are the one that locked up my "brothers" here and escaped to save your own sorry shell." "That was business, they were just on the short end of the energon bar," Swindle told him. "Enough of this worthless babble!" Strika roared slamming her foot down, "just tell us what your solution is!"

"I come here today to propose that the Decepticons team up with the Autobots," Swindle announced. The entire room was quite for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the silence was broken. "What?!" Starscream, well, screamed, "Join the Autobots?!" "Though he is not my favorite leader I must agree with him, have you blown a head gasket?!" Strika yelled. "I always knew that that con artist was always the most trust-worthy of allies," Ramjet added with a smirk. "Who put you up to this?" Strika asked angrily approaching the smaller Cybertronian, "Whatever the Autobots are offering, we'll double for your services to us!" Swindle just laughed. "What's so funny?" Starscream muttered more annoyed than curious. "Oh nothing, it's just that you're under the impression that I'm being put up to doing this."

"Why else would you?" Strika asked. "I may be a business-man my dear Strika but I know what really matters and what doesn't. When it boils down to it there is no Decepticons or Autobots, just one race, that's what really matters. I know when to take things in a business-like manner to turn a profit, and I know when to take things seriously," Swindle said. "Then where did you get this idea that we're in danger?" Starscream asked. "The Vok." Both Strika and Starscream looked at the intruder dumbfounded. "Those ancient ghosts of legend?!" Strika roared, "You honestly expect us to beli-" "I don't care what you believe," Swindle told her, "If you want to survive you'll do as they suggest."

"Then let them tell us if you're so sure they exist," Starscream suggested with a smirk. "They would if they were still around," Swindle assured him, "As of 50 stellar cycles ago they have ceased existing in this reality." "Just an excuse a con artist would make," Strika hissed. "Whether you believe me or not I'm not lying." "How'd they meet their end then?" Starscream asked. "Unicron," Swindle muttered. At this the Decepticon ruler burst out laughing. "This is very humorous," Strika murmured, "But we don't have time for your little additions to old fairy tales." "Not believing in Unicron has been the downfall of more than one universe already," Swindle told her and looked back up at Starscream, "How is Cybertron doing?" "What?" Starscream asked between laughs, "What about Cybertron?" "Have you checked on it since you freed your clones?" "We've sent troops out, but those traitors never came back!" Strika informed crossing her arms over her chest-plate. "That's because they're offline," Swindle sighed shaking his head, "The cycle that Starscream freed his look-a-likes Cybertron was devoured by Unicron."

"Alright, I think that's about enough," Starscream said laughing a bit more, "Ramjet, I do believe we've found a different Con to fill Strika's cell." "Highly highly unlikely," the liar chuckled to himself as he approached Swindle with the stasis-cuffs. Swindle looked at the approaching white Starscream clone and held an arm up to his face. "If one known as Galvatron arrives, you'll know I was right. If he comes to take control of the Decepticons join the Autobots, that's an order," he announced and his arm popped open revealing a particle-beam cannon, "And stop coming towards me unless you want to see what kind of equipment the Vok were capable of making first-hand." The group remained motionless as Swindle backed out of the throne room and ran off. "Strika! You always want action! Go slag that traitor!" Starscream ordered. "With pleasure," she replied already hot on the saleman's trail.

* * *

"And finally, if you look towards the oncoming bots that are training on the right, you will see the Autobot Elite Guard Member: Jazz, teaching newer Cybertronians the ways of the Cyber Ninja." "Cool!" the kids all said as they watched the sleek figure jab the air numerous times with his foot while two bots in front of him attempted to do the same, one falling over in their practice, while Rodimus Minor executed the move perfectly. "Looking good today Arcee," the ninja-bot greeted with a wave, which the kids eagerly returned, "Shouldn't your little rascals have gone home like mega cycles ago though?" Jazz was right, the sun was setting and giving a beautiful shine to the city as it did so, preluding to the night that was to follow. "Oh it's alright," Arcee assured him, "Their parental figures all said they could stay longer." "Sweet," Jazz said and turned back to his trainees to continue their lesson, "Have fun cool cats!"

"He's awesome!" one of the boys exclaimed causing the group inside the pink car to erupt into excited murmurs and yells. "That's what everyone says," Arcee told them, "I'd show you the old leader of the Elite Guard, Sentinel Prime, but he's currently preoccupied." "What's that?!" a girl exclaimed pointing up to the top of a building. There stood a rather imposing silhouette looking out over the metallic city. "That is the great leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime," she told them, a bit amazed herself, "I have no idea what he's doing out here at the moment." The car eventually rolled to a halt as the group looked up at figure which looked down at them in return. Suddenly, Optimus leapt off the tall structure and landed in front of them, almost not making a sound.

"Good day sir," Arcee greeted as Optimus smiled down at her and her occupants, "How are you this earth day?" "Doing better than yesterday," he replied, "And why are the children stil-" "Parents said they could stay for a bit longer." "Ah," he said stroking his chin, "Well, just so you know, it's starting to turn to night time Arcee, and organics shut down in their dwelling structures when night falls." "Then we must get these little organics back to their parental figures," Arcee said receiving many groans and moans from the children inside, "But what are you doing out here sir?" "I just like too come out and watch the sunset sometimes is all. It is always so...peaceful during the twilight." "You must remember your role though si-" "I know Arcee," he laughed half heartedly, "I lead now, but at the moment Bulkhead and Perceptor are busy and there's not really many others I can talk with about how to lead things here other than Ratchet, and he's busy."

"I thought Bulkhead was working on the new cannon," Arcee said confused. "Perceptor brought up an idea that took him away from that. Has to do with Protoforms." "Ah...speaking of Protoforms, the young ones are getting a bit restless it seems." Indeed the children were all grumbling irritably inside the pink car. "Children," Optimus said holding his arms out to his sides and they stopped complaining to look at the Autobot that was addressing them, "You all remember me I hope." "You're the fire-truck!" one exclaimed and the others cheered. "Well, wanna see the fire truck?" he asked with a small smile. They all cheered again and he morphed into his vehicle-mode. The pink car was nearly bouncing with how much excitement Optimus was causing. A few seconds later though, he turned back into his robot self and waved to them as he walked away, "enjoy the rest of your stay here children. As Arcee said, I am leader, and I just remembered something I have to check up on." The children kept cheering as the pink car started driving again and they watched Optimus stroll out of site.

* * *

"Alright alright, I know how to dance!" Rattletrap practically screamed to the crazy face of Blitzwing as he dragged the smaller Cybertronian about, "Just get your servos off me man! Mine are going offline!" "Fine fine," he said switching back to his calm blue face and let go of the Autobot, "You just need to lighten up iz all I think. Perhaps you should just join ze Decepticons." "Look, buddy, I'm not getting anymore involved in this stupid war than I have to," Rattletrap sighed shaking his head, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll just stick to getting things for people for the right price." Rattletrap looked sorely around at the junk-yard they had been dancing about in, much to his dismay. It was now even more of a wreck than it had been when Blitzwing was just blowing slag up, and Rattletrap had the dents to prove it!

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked a feminine voice from above them causing the two Cybertronians to look up, "An Autobot and a Decepticon, dancing in a trash-pit...I'd ask what in Primus's name is going on, but something tells me I don't want to know." "I didn't want to know," Rattletrap sighed and watched as the purple and bluish jet descended and transformed into into a female version of the nefarious air-commander Starscream, "This one of your pals three-face?" "I vish," Blitzwing muttered switching to his red face, "She looks exactly like Starscream!" "You mean, evil second in command Decepticon Starscream?!" Rattletrap asked looking between the two Decepticons, "Like, the guy that makes you go offline just by looking at you?!"

"That bucket of bolts couldn't even make someone go offline in combat, I highly doubt he can do it with just a glance," the dark curvy figure laughed lightly. "Vait!" Blitzwing exclaimed, "You are one of ze air commanders clones that was at our old hideout when Starscream tried to take over!" "Bingo," she said, "Unfortunately he never gave me a name, so I had to do it myself. I am Slipstream." Blitzwing switched back to his blue face as the female Decepticon bowed. "So...can we trust her?" Rattletrap asked. "I don't know," he said and looked the newcomer over, "she is a clone of a rather dangerous traitor." "Relax," she grumbled smacking her forehead, "We clones each represented a physical interpretation of the aspects of his personality. I'm have his common sense, the thing he rarely ever used."

"Interesting," Blitzwing muttered. "Alright, so...welcome to our little group I guess," Rattletrap greeted, "I'm Rattletrap and this freak of a dancer here is Blitzwing." "Charmed," Slipstream muttered, "But I must ask, what's a Decepticon doing hanging out with an Autobot?" "Ve are on ze run!" Blitzwing laughed after switching to his crazy face. "I busted him out of the prison back on Cybertron and ever since then we've sorta stuck together." "Cute, you definitely make a lovely couple," Slipstream laughed as Rattletrap just folded his arms over his chest-plate and turned away dejectedly, "Relax little guy, I just approached you guys cause I have an idea of how to take down the Autobots on this planet and need some help at getting rid of those stupid heroes." "I already told three-face I'm not getting more into the war than I need to," Rattletrap informed. Suddenly a pile of junk crumpled from off to the side. "Did someone say hero?!" Wreck-gar exclaimed stepping out into the open happily.

* * *

Swindle ran as quickly as he could through the Decepticon base on planet Chaar. Fortunately, he'd known the layout of it from the various times he'd been summoned there by Megatron, and he never gave up a chance to check out a facility's blueprints for defense systems. Though he had slipped by various traps and security lasers, Strika and Ramjet were still following him. "How the slag do I loose these two?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly a wall slammed down in front of his face and he turned around. "No way out now," Strika hissed. "Please, attempt an escape," Ramjet offered with a grin. "If you insist, I warned you to stay back," Swindle said with a smile and his arms popped open revealing their beam cannons. FWOOM!

Effortlessly, he blasted the two opponents away and turned back to the wall which he proceeded to destroy. "How dare you!" Strika roared and tackled the con-artist. A second later though, she was flung back off by a purple force-field that expanded from Swindle's body. "I don't see how you can't believe in the Vok or Unicron or any of that," he muttered getting back to his feet, "But remember what I said. Joining the Autobots is the only option." "How dare you go against Megatron's will..." she coughed trying to crawl after the Cybertronian who was now at his ship he had come to Chaar in. "Take my advice, and forget about Megatron," Swindle told her, "He'll lead you to your demise." With that, Swindle closed the hatch to his ship and it ascended into the sky.

* * *

The moon shown down on the earth on the cloudless night. Autobot City illuminated in the beams that rained down upon it from the faraway rock displaying a beautiful-looking civilization, something so alien, but so natural for what it was. Though there were search-lights and various other means keeping the city lit, like how Detroit was, it didn't need it with how it was now. Every little detail could be made out in the sleek buildings and streets and inhabitants. Though it was still incomplete that didn't damper the scene at all. It was all just so nice looking, so beautiful, so...amazing and unbelievable.

"I love you Bumblebee," Sari said leaning back against his chest as he sat with his legs folded around her sitting form. "I love you too Sari," he replied smiling back at her. With a sigh she turned around and reached her arms up around the Autobot's neck. "I don't think anyone besides Arcee really noticed us," Bumblebee assured her patting her on the head. "So that giant wimpy-voiced Autobot that was practically having a seizure when he saw me on your leg wasn't someone?" "No one you couldn't handle," the yellow bot told her. "Hopefully they calm down there soon about the whole organic thing," Sari mumbled glancing back at the city from the hill they were on. "Yeah, we need to still get settled in down there."

Sari looked up at Bumblebee who smiled down at her. "You mean like...live there?" "Together I'm hoping," Bumblebee said calmly. With a big tooth-filled smile the girl pulled herself up to Bumblebee's face and kissed the mouth of his face-plates. "Sorry I can't return the gesture," he said hugging her as she stopped, "just metal and all now." "You're a person Bumblebee, that's all that matters. You have a soul, a Spark" Sari told him hugging him back, "That's what I care about. I love you, I can do without kisses." Bumblebee smiled at her doubtfully and ruffled her hair. With a grin she pulled on his horns.

"Now what do we have here?" the duo heard Captain Fanzone's voice ask causing them to fall over in surprise. "Uh, Captain!" Bumblebee exclaimed, at the moment a bit glad that he could no longer blush. "Two rapscalions that went on a joyride through a city they weren't allowed in." "Fanzone," Sari said with a nervous laugh, "We're REALLY sorry about today it's just well..." "We'd been planning this day ever since the city started getting constructed," Bumblebee told him sitting back up and wrapping his arms around Sari's torso from behind. "It was a date," Sari told him blushing violently. "Kids and machines," he muttered shaking his head and looked out at Autobot City, "I gotta admit though, for machines it's quite the view. Well, as long as you two didn't cause any trouble really I can't do much of anything to you."

With that Captain Fanzone began walking back down the hill to his yellow car. With a look back he could see the girl leap back onto the Autobot happily tackling him to the ground. Fanzone just shook his head and smiled to himself. He didn't have any business interfering with just petty cute little relationships, especially not with what the two people in question were. As long as everything was under control and people were safe he was happy. Finally, he turned his attention back to his car and opened the door. After stamping out the cigarette he'd been using he closed it, started up the car's engine, and headed off towards Detroit.

-----

-----

And so ends the first chapter of Season 2 of the fanfic The Worth of Life! Sorry it was such a short chpater compared to my previous one, but it is just starting up the next part of the story afterall. I hope it's a good start o.o This chapter's mainly meant to serve the purpose of introducing various new characters that will probably be making more appearances later on. For those that don't know where to catch these characters I guess I can give you a list:

Brawn: Transwarpped (helped Rodimus and Ironhide in the beginning of the episode)

Strika: Transwarpped and Human Error Part 1 (I think) (Big purple pinkish leader of the Decepticons that Rodimus's group was facing off against)

Grandus: This is Why I Hate Machines (the large Autobot that Flareup tells to step on Fanzone when he first gets to Cybertron)

Slipstream: Female Starscream Clone, you should know who that is

Warpath: Five Servos of Doom and in the crowd at the end of Endgame Part 2 (Was the guy that brought Prowl to Master Yoketron when he tried to run away during the Great War)

And just so you all know, though I may not mention it like other authors always do, I enjoy whenever you review this story. I know people always read over it and stuff and I don't need anything in return but it always just means so much to me when you take the time to give back your thoughts. I hope you all continue to read till the end and give helpful criticism when necessary if you decide to(even if I sometimes don't follow the advice given to me). Well, I guess all that's left now is to give the picture for this chapter:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Affection-Under-the-Moon-131495095


	17. The Conflict of the Outcasts

Chapter 17: The Conflict of the Outcasts

Seagulls erupted into the sky as the morning sun swept across a usually calm island off the coast of Detroit. The beams of light however weren't the cause of the birds taking flight, rather it was the sounds echoing forth from the jungle-like setting that startled them as trees fell down every so often. Suddenly, a pillar of fire shot forth from the plant-life completely incinerating quite a number of the trees. "Grimlock destroy intruders!" roared the self-proclaimed king of the Dinobots. Just ahead of the large-birdlike mechanical monster were two more mechanical figures, two Constructicons. "We's don't want no troubles man!" Mixmaster yelped just barely dodging another blast of the Dinobot's plasma breath, "Come on! Let up! We'll leave you alone alright?!" "Like slag we will!" the much smaller figure, Dirt Boss, yelled, "We's gots to get into that base they're guarding! It's chock full of supplies to take that city hostage!"

"Construction robots are car robot friends! Construction robots try to take over mistress's lair!" Grimlock roared furiously and morphed into his humanoid mode with his plasma sword in hand, "Grimlock destroy construction robots!" "Alls we wanted was some directions!" Mix cried clutching his back as he was knocked to the ground from the sword. "Grimlock destroy!" the imposing figure declared raising the sword above his prey. "Hey hey hey! We get it man! We won't bug you guys! Just don't slag me!" Mix pleaded waving his hands about wildly. THUNK! The Dinobot let out a small cry as it fell backwards trying to pull the drill that had been injected into his head out. He roared agonizingly and toppled about on the ground as it sent electric surges through his body.

"There we go," Dirt Boss muttered, "Time for a bit o' order around here I think." "Nice save there boss," Mix panted crawling over to him, "That guy was gonna slag me man." WHAM! Mix clutched his face-plates after receiving a swift kick from the other Constructicon. "Well maybe he should have, cause I don't see you making your way back to that base!" Dirtboss yelled pointing towards Blackarachnia and Meltdown's old lair. Mixmaster muttered something under his breath and got up as Grimlock did the same, Dirt Boss now fully controlling the beast with the cerebro-shell he had embedded into its cranium. "But what about Scrapper boss? He's still out there!" Mix asked, a bit irritated. "He don't stick with us, he not part of us," Dirt Boss muttered and started towards the base. "But he's our pal man!" "You got a problem with my decisions?" Dirt Boss asked glaring back at Mix. Hesitantly, the Constructicon shook his head and trudged reluctantly after the two other Transformers.

* * *

With a small yawn, Sari Sumdac cracked her eyes open and looked around. Delicately, she rubbed her cheek against Bumblebee's backseat and smiled. "So soft," she whispered and sat up. After their little alone-time last night, Sari and Bumblebee had decided to take a little nap together. "Bumblebee," she whispered hugging the seat in front of her, "You awake?" No response. Sari's smile grew and her eyes lowered a bit as mischievous thoughts began to flow through her head. "Bumblebee?" After a few minutes of just sitting there with her arms wrapped around the driver's seat, Sari finally climbed into it and brushed her fingers lightly along the steering wheel. It was definitely shut-down alright.

With a grin, Sari twisted the steering wheel about causing some of the buttons of the car to flash on and off in the Cybertronian's unconscious surprise. "Sari," she finally heard the car muttered before it fell silent again. She giggled and began pressing buttons on the radio. Suddenly, the straps of the driver's seatbelt constricted around her and pulled her back into the seat. "Hey! No fair!" she laughed struggling to get free, "BB, let me go!" All she got in response was a few incoherent grumbles from the radio of the vehicle before it stopped making noise again. Unable to really do anything, Sari just sat there for a minute or two watching the sun on the horizon glistening across Autobot City. It really was quite a site.

Finally another thought entered her head again and she smiled lightly. As gently as possible, Sari ran her hands along the seatbelt and pulled on it a few times. "Bumblebee," she said quietly and brushed her lips on the strap running across her chest, "Oh Bumblebee, wakey wakey." The radio made a few sounds, but ultimately stopped jittering again. Delicately, she kissed one of the straps and moved about trying to loosen it. Just then she remembered something and grinned once more. A loud sound erupted from the car as the girl mashed her foot into the center of its steering wheel. Instantly, she toppled onto the ground of the Earth as Bumblebee toppled into his robot-mode, dazed and surprised.

"You really do need a jump start to wake you up," Sari laughed and looked up at the sleepy-faced Autobot, "Whether it be my key or me myself." "Well, perhaps I should return the favor the next time I see you asleep," he replied with a grin and ruffled her hair, "And I told ya to lay off the horn."  
"That was a long time ago, and you wake me up at the risk of your fingers getting taken off." "And here I thought I was loved," Bumblebee pouted innocently. After shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Sari crawled over to the taller figure and wrapped her arms around his leg. "You know I'd never hurt you," she told him and kissed the metal body part.

"Says the girl that skewered me with her blade," Bumblebee laughed looking down at her. His expression though turned to a downhearted one as he saw the girl's face lower slightly. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding around," he said and picked her up, "I know you'd never hurt me, or any of our pals on purpose." "I know, it's just, I don't wanna loose you," she mumbled and looked at the Autobot's face. He gave her a little smile and put her on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll take more than just a little super powered techno-organic to split of the universe's ultimate duo in disaster!" he assured her. "You're right," she laughed and hugged his head, "Hey wait...little?!" "So, wouldya look at that city?!" he exclaimed hesitantly.

* * *

"So...Decepticons are heroes!" Wreck-gar declared. Slipstream just smacked her forehead in frustration. "No you scrap-brain!" Blitzwing's red face roared angrily, ready to beat the younger Transformer senseless, "Decepticons are enemies of ze Autobots you call heroes! How many times must zis be repeated before you get it through your thick processor?!" "So...Decepticons are Autobot friends!" Blitzwing's scream was so loud it caused the pile of cars Rattletrap was relaxing on to collapse underneath him. "Oh come on..." the brown Cybertronian muttered and crawled out of the wreckage, "this has taken at least twelve mega cycles by now..." "Well, blame on Mr. Sunshine over there for wanting to try and make a new ally instead of simply slagging him," Slipstream sighed, "speaking of which, looks like he's about ready to blast that idiot anyhow."

"So-" "Listen!" Blitzwing yelled clamping his hand over Wreck-gar's mouth, "Decepticons bad, Autobots good! That's how Autobots like yourself are supposed to think!" "But Wreck-gar is a hero!" he declared tearing off his Autobot symbol and tossed it to the side, "Wreck-gar not limited by alliance! Wreck-gar stand up for what is right!" Blitzwing's face switched to its blue one and looked down at the now discarded insignia. "It isn't a real symbol?" he asked and flipped to the red face, "It's not real?! I spent the past stellar cycle trying to convince you to join us when you weren't even on-" "Baking soda with wheat bread?!" the crazy face ended and spazzed about laughing insanely as Wreck-gar just stood there smiling.

"Oh boy," Rattletrap mumbled shaking his head, "I ain't seen freako there this worked up before." "Serves him right for trying to talk sense to someone who's obviously just recently been upgraded from their protoform," Slipstream said and walked over to the trash-comprised Transformer. "Hello, uh...Wreck-gar was it?" "I am Wreck-gar! I am a hero!" the joyful bot replied happily. "Yes, well, Wreck-gar, you see we three here have been planning to get the attention of the Autobots and wish to know if you could lend your assistance to our note-worthy cause," Slipstream offered placing a hand on the bots shoulder-pad. The orange Transformer just stood there smiling for a few seconds before finally replying, "I am Wreck-gar! I am a hero! Do you want some garbage?"

Slipstream smacked her forehead again and tried to restrain herself from ripping Wreck-gar's Spark Chamber right out of his chest-plate. Blitzwing was still laughing insanely further into the junkyard, but it had sort of decreased to a chaotic song and dance by this point. "For representing common sense you sure don't seem to use it," Rattletrap laughed and walked up to Wreck-gar himself. "I can't help it if my dad never used me much," she muttered, "But I am talking as finely I as I can think to." "Keep it simple," Rattletrap told her and patted Wreck-gar's arm, "Hey, buddy, we need help. Can you please help us?" "I am Wreck-gar, I will help you guys," was the almost sing-song response. Slipstream just looked at the scene dumbfounded. Blitzwing kept on dancing.

* * *

"Look, I know you're the top intel back on Cybertron, but you're on Earth now, so just listen. There is nothing on Earth to create Protoforms from!" Bulkhead practically yelled at Perceptor who was looking over blueprints with Wheeljack on a table they were gathered around. "But you don't seem to understand," Wheeljack said holding up a finger, "Without Protoforms our species won't survive." "Do you not think I know this?" Bulkhead grumbled, "That doesn't negate the facts though. You can't create Cybertronian Protoforms on Earth!" "What about that Protoform that Optimus told us your group created before the Cybertronian populus' arrival?" Perceptor asked. "The materials we used to make that was from Cybertron was what Ratchet and Arcee told me," Bulkhead told them, "And besides that it looked nothing like a Protoform we'd ever seen before, nor one that was made out of the standard Protoform materials."

"What was it made of then?" Wheeljack asked curiously. "I don't know really," Bulkhead told them and began pacing the room, "I was working on the Space Bridge with Professor Sumdac when it was made, but from the video feed I got of the events afterwards it looked like they used some tacion and Energon and this real weird yellow sphere with lines running all over it." Perceptor instantly looked up from the blueprints at the green Autobot. "A yellow sphere with lines?" Perceptor asked in his robotic voice. "Yep," Bulkhead confirmed and nodded his head, "Why? Was it important?" "What happened to the Protoform again?" Perceptor continued. Though it'd be embarrassing for him, of all Autobots, to admit, he hadn't really paid attention to the events on Earth briefing of the time period when Cybertron was being destroyed.

"Well Ratchet said that it was lost in the transwarp trip he and the ones with the Protoform took," Bulkhead replied and tapped his chin trying to remember everything. "Has the Protoform been seen since?" Perceptor asked. "No but...why are you so interested in it?" Bulkhead asked a bit irritated at the attitude towards the subject. "It is not of your concern," Perceptor told him and motioned to Wheeljack, "We will continue the issue about the reproduction of our species later, right now we have agendas of our own to attend to." Perceptor looked at Wheeljack and received a nod. Both of the Autobots walked towards the door of the Discussion Room and exited. "What crawled up his exhaust port?" Bulkhead asked himself, now alone.

* * *

"Good," Optimus Prime said into his message receptor in his ear-piece, "if everything's running at top efficiency I guess you can take a break. Thanks for the help Rodimus." The Autobot leader looked at the city of Detroit in the distance. With all the ordeals happening in the past month he had hardly had any time to visit it, or even Professor Sumdac or his daughter who was usually hanging around Bumblebee. After all the Autobots had arrived on Earth the little yellow bot and the girl had decided it best if they stuck together. Well, he certainly couldn't deny that they were cute together. The most they had had from Detroit in Autobot City though were the manditory checkups from Captain Fanzone to make sure nothing threatened the human city.

Optimus sighed and looked up towards the sun. Though the sky was blue, he knew that beyond that was the dark veil of outer space which revealed itself at night, and somewhere out there was Unicron, the being that had destroyed Cybertron, their home. He still remembered the last moments he was on that planet. It was pure chaos, it was...unbelievable. Entire chunks of the planet and buildings getting sucked up into that gaping maw of annihilation, doomed to never exist after that event. And Ultra Magnus and Alpha Trion, never able to live again...gone. Just the thought of not existing sent shivers down the Autobot leader. But Unicron was a planet! There was no way to stop that kind of a threat! But...they had to find a way, they needed to! If they didn't then the entire universe was doomed if what the ancient legends said were true.

Until that moment, all Cybertronians, Optimus included, had come to believe in things such as Unicron and Primus as myths. But he had been there, clear as day! Unicron, the dark god of chaos, the world eater, the born omega, there was no mistaking that. Despite how bravely he had acted, Optimus knew that deep down in his Spark he was scared more than he had ever been in his entire life in that final visit to his homeworld! Nothing, not any organic spiders, not any Cybertronian, not even Megatron had displayed the atmosphere of fear that the living legend had. It was just a complete sense of dread and helplessness and...pure evil. There was no other way to really describe it, nothing could describe it without generalizing it into that statement.

But, if Unicron were real, then Primus had to be real! But Primus was always said to be Cybertron itself, his Spark powering the entire planet at its core. But no matter how much anyone had searched, there was no trace of such an entity, and now Cybertron was no more. Unicron had won his eternal fight against his brother had he not? But...there was still a chance! There had to be! They were still around and they had the Allspark with them, an object of such power that even a mere traitorous Decepticon had used to level a fraction of a city without any effort at all! The...the Matrix. That's what Sideways had called it how it was now. Why had he been after it? Why had that facade of a Cybertronian gone out of his way to set everything up just so that he could get his twisted servos on it?

They had to try. As long as they were living they had to at least make an effort to exist, it was, after all, just natural instinct. Unicron would eventually arrive, but...there just seemed to be something that was missing in all of it, and Optimus couldn't place his processor on it. Regardless, there was no way that he would just give up, as long as they were all still alive, there was a chance, and it was his job to lead them now. Whether it be to their demise or towards victory, Optimus Prime would stand for what he knew to be right. The Autobot leader lowered his head and started walking towards the main cannon of Autobot City. There were still things to get done, even in these early hours of the day.

* * *

"Alright bird-brain," Dirt Boss muttered and pointed into the dark corridor of the old military base Blackarachnia had used as her lair, "Show us around, we need to see if there's anything of use in here." With a grumble, Grimlock morphed into his dinosaur form and trudged inside, Dirt Boss and Mixmaster following close behind. "Gee boss, don't ya think we could just look around ourselves?" Mix suggested looking warily towards the rear of the large bird-like bot, "I mean, this guy sorta almost slagged me and everythin-" "Are ya questioning my choices?" Dirt Boss yelled spinning around, causing Grimlock to do the same, "Do yous gots a problem with them?! How's about you talk it over with big-jaw here?" "Uh no, no boss!" Mix hesitantly muttered, "It's just well-" "Quit wetting your Spark and get over your dino-phobia! We got business to do!" Dirt Boss ordered and turned back around to continue following the Dinobot.

Mixmaster sighed and scraped his feet along after the two other transformers. How on earth had he gotten himself caught up in all this? Why couldn't he have just bitten the dust like Scrapper had when the explosion happened? It'd be paradise compared to what he had to go through being lead around like how he was. He'd give an entire limb just to see his old pal again, especially over the runt of a boss he was stuck with now. "Whoa!" he suddenly heard the other Constructicon exclaim, "Get over here you mook and take a look at this!" "What is it?" Mix asked oddly as he peered into the room. It was chock full of missiles! Though the rooms had fallen into disrepair and were covered in dust and cobwebs, the deadly projectiles looked just as brilliant as if he had seen them in a better setting.

"So...what are dey exactly?" "You cement-head!" Dirt Boss yelled bopping the taller Transformer on the noggin, "They're missiles! They're our ticket to controlling the city!" "That gig again?" Mix muttered, "Didn't you see where that got us-" "I don't need any lip from a punk like you!" Dirt Boss roared and kicked Mix in the leg, "I'm da boss here and I say that those organics still gotta pay for using us to build their society!" "But we still haven't found Scrapper!" "Hey hey hey! I run this show, and I say forget about im'! If he's not gonna stick with us we don't need im'! Side's that, he's probably offline already anyhow!" Mixmaster looked at his feet and shook his head. What he wouldn't give to be in Scrapper's place right now. Due to the discussion though, no one seemed to notice the pterodactyl-like figure in the shadows lift its wings and fly out of the base into the sky.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going again?" Bumblebee asked as he swerved past a car in front of him. "Back to Sumdac Tower," Sari replied looking at the traffic through the windows, "I got the video games set up to beat you down yesterday morning." "In your dreams," the car laughed to its passenger. "SARI SUMDAC!" Professor Sumdac's voice yelled through the radio frightening both of the Cybertronians, "Just what do you think you're doing?!" "Uh...driving around with Bumblebee?" "That's not what I mean!" Sari's father said, "What were you two doing at Autobot City?! You know you're not supposed to be there!" "How'd you know about that?" Sari asked amazed. "You just told me," he replied and the girl clamped her hands over her mouth, "Really though, Captain Fanzone told me. Now what were you doing there?!"

"Relax Mr. Sumdac," Bumblebee said trying to calm the man down, "Nothing happened, we're okay as you can see." "That doesn't excuse the actions, now I want an explanation," Issac replied. "Me and Bumblebee had been planning this date for about a month now dad," Sari sighed and rubbed her forehead, "We decided a while back that we were going to see Autobot City no matter what and we finally did it." "Well...as long as nothing happened," Professor Sumdac sighed and shook his head. "Hey dad?" "Yes?" "You wouldn't mind if if I maybe went to...live there would you?" There was no immediate response. Bumblebee and Sari waited for an answer. Finally, after a few minutes, the doc's voice came back on.

"Well you not being here would definitely allow for much more things to get done more efficiently," Issac Sumdac laughed. "Dad!" Sari huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Though he was laughing it was obvious that didn't fully like the suggestion. "I apologize," Professor Sumdac said, "In all seriousness though...I guess you can Sari. You're my daughter and I love you and always want you to be around, but at the same time I know you need to be independent so...sure. As long as you two get things worked out with Optimus Prime I guess you can live in Autobot City. Just be sure to visit the Tower when you can. I'll keep your room just the way you like it." "Thanks dad, we'll be at the Tower soon" Sari said smiling. With a small laugh from her father the transmission ended.

* * *

Jazz's fist flew through the air almost invisibly with how fast it moved. Whack! It made contact with a firey chest-plate and knocked the other bot to the ground. "Slick moves dawg, but gotta do a bit better than this to take this cool cat down," the beatnik ninja-bot told Rodimus Minor who flipped up from his position on the mat and kicked his leg to the side of his opponent. Vwoosh! The limb just glided loosely through the air, not even touching Jazz. "So, I gotta ask dawg, why you bust your shell so hard? You're all over the place these days with all the slag you volunteer for around here." "Just giving my best," Rodimus replied and chopped the side of his hand into Jazz's neck, "That's what everyone should do, and I don't plan to be a hypocrite to my way of thinking."

"You're one sly respectable cat," Jazz laughed lightly and dropped down before sweeping his feet beneath Rodimus's knocking him to the ground again, "but your best might not be good enough. If we were in the field right now and I was a Decepticreep, you'd be offline." "Cut a bot a break," Rodimus said and hopped back up, "I just got done hauling forty seven piles of sheet-metal to the main cannons." "Alright, how's about we loosen the restraints a bit then," Jazz suggested and pulled out his nun chucks, "Relax a bit in the competition." "That trick may work on Protoforms but I know you gotta be just as concentrated, if not moreso, with weapons than without em," Rodimus said with a smirk and got out his bow, "No aiming to terminate also." "Course, it's just training," Jazz assured him.

Both Cybertronians got into fighting stances. Minutes passed with neither combatant making even the slightest movement. "Well?" Rodimus eventually muttered with his fingers on his bow, ready to pull back and form the arrows. "In a duel you know how it is, gotta stare the other guy down. Analyze em, wear em out before you start," Jazz stated calmly. The two continued staring each other down. Finally, Rodimus pulled back and let go of the newly formed arrows. Instantly, Jazz jolted forth and flipped between them. Staring with wide optics at the feet, Rodimus unleashed another pair of arrows only for them to be knocked aside from the nun chucks of the oncoming Cybertronian. The nun chucks then swept forward just in front of Rodimus's face and knocked his bow to the side.

Delicately, the firey Autobot ducked beneath the next swing and did a somersault to the side over the other and grabbed the bow. Rodimus could feel Jazz's presence getting closer with each passing second as he formed the arrows. Right as the nun chucks were about to brought down on him, Rodimus spun around on the ground and shot the two weapons out of his opponent's hand. Before he could form the next pair of arrows though, the bow was ripped from his servos and tossed across the room. Instinctively, he made a leap after it, but fell right back to the ground as Jazz's foot collided with Rodimus's torso. The downed Autobot attempted to get back up only to see his opponent kneeling over him with his hand flattened out, ready to perform a nerve blow.

"Good match dawg," Jazz laughed lightly and got up holding out his hand now to help Rodimus up. With a small smile, he took it and got to his feet before walking over to where his bow was while Jazz went to get his nun chucks. "You really are Elite Guard material," Rodimus told him, "At first I thought it'd be just like fighting any other bot, but you...you're something else." "Don't sweat it dawg," Jazz replied with a wave of his hand, "you'll get there eventually. But you really gotta learn to not rely on firing your light sticks." "I can't help it if it's the weapon that I use." "That's not it man," Jazz said, "What I mean is cool cat defenders of justice can't be so attached to their weapons. You can't trust your Spark to it man, doing so can get you killed out there."

"I don't-" "You can't honestly say that you didn't wanna just go right after your bow when I discarded it can you? I saw you jump for it when I kicked you." Rodimus Minor looked down at his bow solemnly. "Hey dawg, I didn't mean anything bad honest," Jazz tried to apologize. "No need to apologize, I...I'm just thinking is all," Rodimus told him and looked back up with a smile, "By the way, I always heard that you were one to pretty much fall in love with this planet. What would you say's the most fascinating thing here you've come across?" "Now that's a tough one dawg," Jazz laughed, "but I can tell ya one. Ever heard of something called a video game?" Just then the room grew dark and the lights above them started flashing red. "Emergency, all personnel please report to the bridge immediately," a female Autobot's voice echoed throughout the building.

* * *

"I got im'!" Ratchet groaned holding the robotic pterodactyl in place with his electromagnets before tripping and hitting the ground as the winged figure swirled about in desperation. "Bulkhead! Wrecking-ball now!" Optimus yelled from the top of one of the buildings down to the green Autobot who was at street level. With a nod, Bulkhead launched the projectile into the air and Optimus rode it into the sky. The Autobot leader made a grab for the Transformer's neck but slipped off it and crashed through the wall of another building, just barely hanging onto it with his ax after toppling out the other side. "Don't worry, I'll get him Prime!" Bulkhead yelled and shot the wrecking-ball at pterodactyl itself this time. Easily, Swoop glided out of the way and the object merely slammed into the building that Optimus had plummeted into.

"This slick strider might not have fully mastered processor over matter yet, but he can make short work of a metal aerial assailant none-the-less!" Jazz announced and leapt into the air. WHACK! With one swift strike of the Autobot's nun chucks the flying mesozoic copying Transformer fell like a rock. Jazz dropped down swiftly after Swoop, but was knocked to the side from the opponent's legs just before he could lay another blow. "Hey birdie! Heads up!" Rodimus Minor yelled and shot a pair of arrows at Swoop who had just gotten back up. CLINK! Rodimus and Jazz looked on surprisingly as the Swoop caught the projectiles in his beak and snapped them to nothing. Quickly, Rodimus fired two more arrows into the ground in front of the pteronadon causing it to stop in its approach. Using the diversion, Rodimus leapt into the air and fired two arrows down at the opponent pinning his wings to the ground.

"Sometimes it's best to rely on weapons against certain opponents," Rodimus told Jazz turning around. He looked down in surprise though as he heard the sound of something transforming and stayed motionless as Swoop got to his feet in front of him, now in robot mode. Just as Rodimus was about to fire two more arrows, the Dinobot slammed the bow away with his firey flail and knocked Rodimus to the ground as he tried to dive after his discarded weapon. "The point I was trying to make in our little session we had early was ya gotta be ready for anything dawg!" Jazz informed as he slammed his nun chucks into Swoop's back. With an agonized cry the Dinobot kicked Jazz to the ground and began twirling his flail above the attacker.

Before he could finish Jazz off though, Swoop's weapon was slashed to the side by Optimus Prime's ax. Hesitantly, the Dinobot looked the Autobot leader over and stood as still as possible. "You're surrounded," Ratchet told the intruder causing him to look around seeing both the medic-bot and Bulkhead blocking him off from escaping to any other sides. "Give up," Bulkhead added. Swoop looked down and held his arms up in defeat. "Hey hey! What's all this about?" Scrapper asked arriving on the scene with Snarl, "Whoa Snarly! It's your old bud!" Swoop looked towards the other Dinobot and Snarl morphed into his robot mode. "Stay away from him Snarl, he might still be dangerous," Optimus ordered. "Relax boss-bot," Scrapper said, "This guy's like his brother. How's about we just see what he wants?" "Reasoning with a Dinobot?" Ratchet muttered doubtfully. Scrapper glared at the older bot who just rolled his optics in response. "Yeah, a little prehistoric interrogation."

* * *

"You're lucky your the smallest of the Autobots," Sari told Bumblebee as they rode the lift up to the level of the Tower that had Sari's room on it, "Otherwise we'd have to play the games at your guys' old base." "Hey!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Well, you can't call me just some small super-powered techno-organic and not expect some sort of comeback," she replied with a sly smile. "Well, at least I ain't as short as that Brawn guy," Bumblebee laughed and Sari snickered a bit as well, "I mean did you see him? He was PUNY!" "I'm sure I was almost up to his neck," Sari added with a giggle. "You realize you've just furthered my point of how small you are right?" It was now Bumblebee's turn to snicker as the girl glared up at him.

"I do wonder just what has been up back at the plant also though," Bumblebee said as he stroked his chin in thought, "It's been so long since we last used that place. Once Autobot City was created it sorta just...faded away." "Ah well, it was a dump anyhow," Sari laughed and stepped out of the lift after it finally came to a stop. "It may have been a dump, but it was the dump that was me and our pals' home." "Race ya to my room," Sari offered. "Race? Me against you?" the yellow bot struggled to hold back his laughter. "Don't see why not," she said with a shrug. Bumblebee just looked at her sympathetically and transformed into his car mode, "Alright, but you'll regret having to walk all the way there."

"Oh I'm sure," Sari replied and snapped her fingers, "Go." A split second later, the car was nearly out of sight in the long hallway. Bumblebee hadn't noticed however, that the snap had unlocked a door to the side and allowed for a jetpack to slip out and wrap around Sari's arms. In just a few moments she was caught up with Bumblebee and waved politely to his driver window causing the car to swerve about in shock. "Hey! That's cheating!" "All's fair in love and speed," Sari laughed and kissed the window. "Really?" he asked. "No, not at all," Sari giggled and rocketed forward. "Guess you won't mind me using these then!" Bumblebee exclaimed and shot ahead with his jet-rockets. "Hey! That's-" "All's fair!" he yelled cutting her off.

Sari groaned and focused on catching up to the speeding vehicle. It was too late though, he was already too far ahead. By the time the girl made it to her room she was panting and gasping for air from the wind that had been pushing violently against her in the race and dropped to the ground limply. "And the champion remains undefeated," Bumblebee exclaimed thrusting his hands into the air with peace symbols formed by his fingers. "Except for that fast Elite Gu-" "Undefeated by respectable beings!" the yellow bot added quickly and knelt down next to her. His eyes slanted in pity as he watched the exhausted girl and picked her up, "Relax, you still got a chance against me in the video games." "You bet your spark I do," she hissed competitively while the Autobot opened the door. Neither of them noticed a rather bat-like figure on the ceiling above them though as they entered.

* * *

"Alright punk, start hauling!" Dirt Boss hollered to a freighter. After having searched around the old military base even more the Constructicons had stumbled upon an armada of desolate ships that had been kept in storage for ages. "Can't ya lend a hand boss?" Mix suggested and stretched, "I mean I got this slag onto the ship and everything when we left." "Quit your whining ya crybaby," Dirt Boss ordered and snapped his finger. Immediately, Grimlock walked onto the freighter and started picking up the numerous missiles they'd collected back at Dinobot Island. "Gee thanks boss," Mix said happily before receiving a bop on the head. "That don't mean you can just slack off! Get to woik!" the short Constructicon ordered after sending his fist flying into the back of the taller figure's head.

Rubbing the back of his head, Mixmaster sighed and walked over to where Grimlock was scooping up the missiles and did the same. "Eh boss, we can't get em all, we'll have to come back," Mix stated struggling to keep just the amount he had in his arms. "You really are hopeless aincha?" Dirt Boss muttered and transformed into a forklift. With ease, the leader scooped up the last of the deadly projectiles and lead the two bigger Transformers off of the boat. "I can't believe those mooks didn't even have one functioning cannon to fire these things from!" Dirt Boss complained as he drove across the docks, "It was a freaking military base!" "Ex-military base," Mix corrected. The forklift screeched to a halt. "Yous gots a problem with how I talk?" "N-no sir!" Mix nervously responded as he felt Grimlock's shadow engulf him. "That's what I thought," Dirt Boss muttered and continued.

The group continued on in silence for the most part for the following minutes when suddenly a car with flames covering it drove by. "Whoa! Did you check the exhaust port on that babe?!" Mix exclaimed dropping the missiles to chase after the vehicle. "Hey! Yous ain't goin' nowhere prince charmin! These missiles ain't gonna carry themselves!" "I'm just gonna take five boss! I just gotta get that license plate numbah!" Mix assured and began running after the new apple of his eye, "Hey baby! Come back! I don't bite!" "That slacker!" Dirt Boss yelled and Grimlock morphed into his dinosaur form to begin pursuit of the free-thinking construction worker.

The driver apparently seeing the large robot trailing their car seemed to speed up with each advance Mix made. Upon coming to the first intersection, it rounded the corner of a building. Mix however, skidded along the street as he tried to make the turn and toppled head over heels into the side of the building opposite the one that the turn was made from. Before he could get up to continue the pursuit though, Mix noticed a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex glaring down at him. "He-hey boy, how's it going?" he stammered with a weak smile. The Dinobot roared and clamped its jaws around the Constructicon and proceeded to drag him back to the rather ticked off leader of the group, despite Mix's efforts to get out of the set of teeth and continue his persistent flirting.

* * *

"Hey Elita!" Sentinel exclaimed hugging the female Autobot from behind and twirled her around in the air. The techno-organic spun around embraced the ex-Elite Guard member delicately and smiled. "I told you, it's Blackarachnia now," she reminded. "Either way, you'll always be my Elita," Sentinel laughed and set her down, "So what're you working on today?" "Well you do want me back to being mechanical right?" "Of course!" he exclaimed. Blackarachnia looked down a bit disappointed in the eagerness of his voice. "Not that it's bad to have you as you are now, but it's just...well you know how I normally feel about organics," Sentinel muttered and wrapped his arm around her neck, "But for you, you make anything look good!"

Blackarachnia gave her old teammate a small smile and kissed his cheek lightly. "Well, either way, this is what I've been working on," the curvy Transformer told Sentinel and spread her arms out to present a group of rather large pods in the room beyond the windows she was operating behind. "Don't tell me it's more of that organic technological experimental slag," Sentinel muttered remembering how Wasp had turned out when he was reformatted. "Whether you like it or not it's the only way I'm going back to normal since Sideways is no longer on earth," Blackarachnia said clicking a few keys on the keyboard she was operating. "I'd rather not remember that lunatic," Sentinel sighed, "How was he planning to get you turned back to your old self anyhow?"

"I honestly have no idea," Blackarachnia responded and stopped typing things into the console she was at, "He always said his master would be able to give me my old body back if I did as I was told." "I still can't believe that dark god even exists!" Sentinel exclaimed, "What'll we do if he gets to-" "We'll worry about that when the time comes," Blackarachnia told him, "However, in the meantime, I'll be working on getting my body back my own way. Utilizing the mimicking powers I naturally have I should be able to cause more efficient reformatting within the pods by manipulating my DNA signatures in individual samples I can embed into the machines." Sentinel stood there blinking. "You sure know a lot." "Well, being the freak I am now gives you a lot of incentive to figure out ways to return to normal," Blackarachnia told him.

* * *

"Never did I think I'd see the day when there'd be an actual smart Dinobot conversing with us," Ratchet muttered with wide optics. The others in the Discussion Room were just as shocked at how well the presentation from the winged Dinobot, Snarl, and Scrapper had gone. "So...let me get this straight," Optimus said, "You weren't trying to attack us?" Swoop shook his head. "Then why did you?" "Who attacked first?" Scrapper asked accusingly. Ratchet looked at the ground embarrassedly. Scrapper smirked and crossed his arms over his chest-plate. "But if what you say is true then the organics' city is in danger," Perceptor stated. Everyone looked at Swoop. He nodded grimly. "But how will we know where to look for that junkie, a robot dinosaur, and their mentally disturbed leader?" Bulkhead asked? Suddenly the group heard an explosion. "Autobots," Optimus Prime ordered, "Transform and roll out!"

* * *

"What the slag was that?!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he fell backwards off of the couch he and Sari were sitting on. A loud explosion had shook the entire structure of Sumdac Tower, not to mention probably the rest of Detroit. "Attention organic filth," came the grumpy voice of Dirt Boss from Sari's television and radio as thee screen's image faded to his face, "we are the owners of this burg see? We, the remnants of the Constructicons and their new pet, have with us a pantheon of military-grade missiles which we are now ready to smite your pathetically constructed habitat with!" "What?!" the girl and bot both exclaimed as the camera panned to the very weapons the warped mind had just talked of. Bumblebee and Sari rushed over to the window and looked towards the city below to see everyone stopped in their tracks listening to the announcement.

"If yous joiks that used us to build your stupid society didn't notice we have already tested out the missiles using hijacked equipment. Now then, to avoid the unfortunate tragedy of having the rest of this slag used on your delicate race you will fork over seven-hundred tons of primium-grade oil! Yous inferior people better fork up soon or you know what'll happen!" With that, the transmission ended and the television flipped back to the video game Sari and Bumblebee had been playing. The yellow bot glared at the girl who just shrugged her shoulders smugly as they saw his player in the game with a huge hole through his chest lying dead on the ground. "Alright, we'll settle our little score later," Bumblebee declared and nodded his head towards the window, "Right now we have some tin cans to crush!"

Sari grinned eagerly and pressed a button on the wall causing the windows to flip open. "You have your jet-pack you realize," Bumblebee pointed out as the girl crawled into his hands. "As I've said before, I like riding in you better," she told him with a smile. Bumblebee smiled back. "Well hold on then!" he ordered and leapt out of the tower. Sari clung as tightly as she could to her companion as they dropped and the windows and floors of the Tower began to blur with the speed. The ground began to get larger and more detailed as they fell, getting closer and closer each second. "Now ya really gotta hang on!" Bumblebee warned as his rockets sprang out of his back and ingited. Sari burried her face in the Autobots neck and tried not to close her eyes as shot to the ground at an even more rediculous speed.

Right as they were about to hit though, about twenty feet from the ground, Bumblebee leaned upwards and they glided just above the street leading into the city with the speed built up from the fall. Hearing the sound of Bumblebee transforming, Sari looked around to see the car's interior form around her and strap her into her seat snugly and they touched the ground with Bumblebee's siren wailing. Sari looked around stunned, not even when they had first used Bumblebee's rockets had they gone anywhere near this fast! It was so exciting and...lively! Practically breaking the sound-barrier, rushing towards a new adventure! "Comfy?" Bumblebee asked. "Always with you," Sari replied and rubbed the back of her head against her seat, "but where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Easy, Autobot City!" Bumblebee said, "We gotta get help at figuring out where those bozos are!" "Unless we already know where they are," Sari told him, "I'm sure Captain Fanzone is already getting them if they don't already know." "Well how would we know where they are?" "My dad owns the only military-contracted weapons testing ground in the perimeters of Detroit," Sari informed, "It's where he fired Henry Masterson, out towards the woods we camped out in." "Why did it have to be the woods?" the bot muttered causing Sari to giggle a bit, "Well, we're at least headed in the right direction. And the worlds greatest danger duo will definitely be able to take down a couple of construction workers!"

"I wonder what that pet is that Dirt Boss was talking about though," Sari muttered. "Probably just some poor sap they picked up, remember how they thought you were our pet?" "Demeaningly, yes." "Well, you'd definitely be the most beautiful pet there ever was," Bumblebee told her and turned towards the mountains that the woods were located on. Sari just rolled her eyes with a smile and hugged the steering-wheel, "If anything you're my pet." "Says you," Bumblebee laughed, "Not that it'd be all that bad to be yours of course." The girl grinned slightly at the thought and the scenery began to change from paved roads to dirt paths surrounded by trees and other forest-life.

* * *

"Alright, so let's get things straight," Slipstream sighed and looked over her rather ragtag group, "We are all on this one team." Rattletrap and Blitzwing nodded. Wreck-gar just sat looking at the fem-bot blissfully. "Only if we can make a profit out of this," Rattletrap interrupted, "Otherwise I'm probably gonna stick around this scrap-pit." "You'll have ze Autobots off of your tail," Blitzwing informed. "Alright alright," Rattletrap muttered. "However, we don't have a plan yet," Slipstream pointed out and then looked at Wreck-gar, "And are you even listening?" "I am Wreck-gar, I can't hear you," the orange bot responded. Slipstream slammed her hand into the side of Wreck-gar's head and a ax fell out of the vent in the other side. "Pay attention!" she yelled. "Ok, I can hear you now," Wreck-gar informed with a smile.

Rattletrap laid back as the female Transformer continued. "Now let's go over just what we're going to do. I've flown around that new Autobot City dozens of times now, and from what I can tell it's practically impenetrable." "Great, so no assaulting for me," the brown Autobot stated and yawned. Slipstream just glared at the lazy figure. "You didn't let me finish," she continued, "From the OUTSIDE, it's practically impenetrable. Fortunately, the interior doesn't seem to be complete yet. All we have to do is get a little rat inside to draw the attention away from the guards at the front." "Who of zis group vould sign up for zat type of mission?" Blitzwing asked looking the unique collection of bots over and switched to his crazy face, "I vote ve put on a puppet show for ze guards!"

Slipstream just shook her head at the unpredictable Decepticon and looked down at Rattletrap. "Well," she muttered and stroked her chin, "trash-man seems a bit too young for the job, and the two of us are Decepticons, so I was thinking perhaps the one here that has the most dishonest slimy reputation of his kind might be perfect." After a few seconds of silence Rattletrap sat up to see Blitzwing and Slipstream staring at him. "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't do nothing. Just laying down mindin' my own business. So, who is this guy you're talking about if you'd be so kind as to continue?" "You," Slipstream replied and bent down over him. Rattletrap gulped as his optics widened. "Hey lady! Look, I don't even got an earthly vehicle mode, let alone the trust of the Autobots!" "Well, here's your chance to get that vehicle mode," the female told him holding her arms out to the junkyard.

"I say you go for ze ice cream truck!" Blitzwing suggested. "No, ze rocket-launcher equipped police vehicle!" the red face yelled. "Something unnoticeable is vat I vould suggest," the blue face told the smaller Cybertronian. "I'm sure I could find something here that's unnoticeable compared to what some of the organics on this planet pilot," Rattletrap muttered looking some of the garbage piles over, "But that still doesn't get past the trust issue." "Relax," Slipstream told him and patted his back, "I've observed the guards, some don't even check to see who they're letting in with how bored they get. Just stay in vehicle mode and you should be fine." "Alright alright," Rattletrap sighed and walked over to one of the garbage piles.

After scanning one over he shook his head and moved onto another. The two Decepticons watched the Autobot as he walked around, finding nothing of interest in at least five of them before stopping at one. Wreck-gar simply drifted into a stasis nap. Finally, Rattletrap went behind one of the piles of trash, but didn't reappear on the other side. The Decepticons' eyes raised upon seeing a rather bright, but quick flash of light and a brown, rather broken down rusty car wheeled out from behind the pile. "Tada," Rattletrap said with a bow as he morphed back into robot mode, "This little mission'll cost ya though." "I'm sure we can scrounge something up for you afterwards," Slipstream told him with a grin.

* * *

"Dear Primus..." Bumblebee said quietly as he and Sari looked the scene over. There stood Dirt Boss tapping his foot irritably while Mixmaster and Grimlock continually loaded missiles into the military cannon they had taken control of. "Well you were right about one thing, their pet is some poor sap they picked up," Sari muttered. "I didn't mean freaking Grimlock of all bots though!" the yellow Autobot stammered and ducked down beneath the pile of rocks he and the girl had positioned themselves behind, "We're slagged if we go up against all three of em!" "You realize I took down Sideways all by myself when no one else could right?" Sari asked with a smirk. "Yeah, but have you been able to do anything like you did that night since?" Bumblebee asked accusingly. The girl looked down at her feet bashfully and trailed her foot in the dirt.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Sari pointed out. "Can we do anything though?" Bumblebee wondered, "I mean, it's two Constructicons and a Grimlock! None of which we've had the best histories with, at all." "I scared that big chicken off before," Sari told him generating a ball of energy in the palm of her hand, "it's when I was forming the Substitute Autobots." "The Substitute Autobots?" "Yeah, you remember, the guys I got together when you bots were basically turned into zombies at Christmas." "Oh that," Bumblebee muttered and rolled his optics, "But did you actually face off against Grimlock? Cause ya know there's a difference between beating and scaring." "Well..."

"Attention alls yous joiks," the two suddenly heard Dirt Boss yell and poked their heads out from the hiding place to see him talking to a television monitor, "Yous all has had yous chance! Now pay up within the next two minutes or prepare to be devastated!" Dirt Boss switched the monitor off and turned to his two "workers". "Alrights boys, get that cannon ready to fire!" the small Transformer ordered. "But, boss, you said if they pay up," Mix started to say. "Yous questioning me?! Look you cement-head! We may get the oil we want, but that still ain't fix things between us and the humans that used us! I is still gonna have the city demolished either way."

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other wide eyed. "Alright, there really isn't anything else we can do I guess," Bumblebee sighed and nodded at Sari. With a smile, Sari morphed into her robot mode and Bumblebee's face-guard slid over his face-plates. "Hey short-stop!" the yellow Autobot called out as he leapt onto the scene and blasted the monitor Dirt Boss had been using with his stingers, "Do you really think anyone wants to see your ugly mug at this time of day?" "They won't be seeing nothing soon," Dirt Boss muttered and snapped his fingers. Immediately Grimlock came Bumblebee with his flaming sword. It was launched far into the sky though by a blast from Sari's palm. The Dinobot looked down at the techno-organic and seemed to fight his movements as he attempted to kick the girl.

"What are you gawkin' at?!" Dirt Boss yelled at Mix who had been watching the scene unfold, surprised by the newcomers, "Get that thing aimed at the city before the others show up!" "Sorry," Bumblebee said and zapped the cannon through a tree before Mix could do anything, "It's just us, but I'm sure we're more than enough to take you two bozos down!" "Hey hey hey!" Mix stammered and backed up from the littler bot, "Look, I gots nothing against you guys kiddo, but the ol' boss here'll personally have me pulverized if I don't do what I'm told!" "Well what do you think's worse? Getting a beating or killing thousands of innocents?" Bumblebee questioned and pointed towards Detroit. "What the slag do yous think you're doing! Break that brat!" Dirt Boss ordered. Mix looked between the two bots nervously. "I mean look at the guy!" Bumblebee yelled, "He's a runt! You could step on him!"

"Aw, is the big bad Dinobot having a seizure?" Sari teased tossing an energy ball up and down in her hand playfully. "Grimlock no smash human!" the Dinobot growled, "Human energy scary! But Grimlock not control his body!" "It's the cerebro-shell!" Mix yelled immediately receiving a glare from Dirt Boss, "Get that thing outta his head and he'll go back to normal!" Though she was confused as to why the Constructicon was helping her, Sari did as she was told and shot at Grimlock's forehead. The Dinobot ducked just in the nick of time unfortunately and threw Sari out of the way. "Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed and leapt onto Grimlock's back only to be knocked to the ground. "If yous wants something done ya gotta do it yerself," Dirt Boss muttered and looked grimly at Mixmaster, "After I do away with these kids yous is going offline."

Suddenly the group heard a rather bird-like cry above them and a figure of a pteronadon darted down at Grimlock. The king of the Dinobots roared as the cerebro-shell was ripped from his head by Swoop and turned to the Constructicons with his now uncontrolled teammate. "Dis ain't lookin' good boss-man," Mix muttered as the the cerebro-shell was tossed to the ground in front of them. "Don't sweat it until this is over," the small Transformer muttered and looked at Bumblebee, "when you're in charge you sometimes gots to use yer head." Bumblebee didn't even have time to realize what was going on before the cerebro-shell was now shot into his forehead and he fell backwards. "Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed running over to him.

"You are under arrest!" Optimus Prime announced from the trail leading to the testing grounds the fight had broken out on, "Come quietly and you won't be...hurt..." Optimus stood there with Bulkhead, Jazz, Rodimus, and Ratchet looking at the scene in confusion. "Little buddy!" Bulkhead yelled and rushed over to where Bumblebee was lying with Sari crouched over him. "Don't nobody move or the bot zaps himself offline," Dirt Boss ordered causing Bumblebee to stand up and point his stinger at his chin. "Bumblebee, snap out of it!" Sari yelled clinging to his arm. Rodimus started to advance but was stopped by Optimus. "We can't just let these Decepticreeps do what they want!" he hissed at Optimus.

"Hey! Mix!" Scrapper exclaimed and waved to his old co-worker as he finally arrived on the scene with Snarl, "Oh, and uh...Dirt Boss..." "Scrappah!" Mixmaster exclaimed just as joyfully, "Hey buddy! We thoughts yous went offline!" "For all that matters he did!" Dirt Boss yelled Mix receiving a glare from Scrapper, "It's obvious he's helping our enemies now so-" "Shut yer face plates munchkin!" Mix yelled back and kicked Dirt Boss to the ground and started walking towards the Autobots, "I'd rather be offline than work for you!" "That can be arranged," he heard Dirt Boss growl as he felt a wave of electricity course through his circuits and knock him to the ground. "Mix!" Scrapper cried seeing his now downed friend, "Oh yous is gonna pay for that boss!" "Who's gonna stop meh?" Dirt Boss yelled while Bumblebee walked to his side with his stingers pointed at the group, "Yous bots wouldn't dare harm one of your own!" "Sometimes sacrifices need to be made," Rodimus muttered and pointed his bow at the yellow bot who was now standing in front of Dirt Boss to guard him. "Rodimus, no," Optimus commanded. Reluctantly, the flame-painted Cybertronian lowered his weapon and watched to see what his leader would do, "We're suppose to protect life, that's one of the key ingredients of being an Autobot."

"Then what do we do?" Ratchet asked as Dirt Boss and Bumblebee started to retreat towards the woods. "Jazz, cut them off before they can get too deep in and keep them distracted," Optimus ordered. With a nod, the ninja-bot was gone. "Mix!" Scrapper yelled and rushed over to his downed companion while Snarl went over to see his fellow Dinobots, "Mix, are you okay man?" "Geez, never knew such a little bot could deliver such a blast," Mixmaster coughed and struggled back to his feet, "I'm really gonna need some oil after this is over." "It's on me," Scrapper told him with a smile and nodded to Optimus. The Autobot leader looked at him and Bulkhead, who had now gone over to check on his old buddies, and nodded back before signaling for the others to follow him into the forest.

"Ratchet, when we get there you're going to have to try pulling that thing out of Bumblebee's forehead without Dirt Boss noticing," Optimus told the medical bot. "Right," Ratchet muttered. They could hear the small Transformer already threatening the ninja-bot with his yells. "Just hope he doesn't push the little guy too much," Ratchet said, "he's more high-strung than Fanzone when dealing with tech support." Optimus struggled to keep his face serious. "I don't see why we don't just slag the runt," Rodimus huffed. "You might hit Bumblebee," Optimus told him, "And as I said, we're supposed to protect life, and that's what I intend to do unless we have any other alternative." "On Cybertron we'd have-" "Well you're not on Cybertron," Optimus said cutting him off, "And no offense, but the leaders of that planet didn't always seem to be the best, not to say I'm any better, but I intend to hold the values of the Autobots more than they did. It's just one bot, against the four of us, lethal force isn't going to be needed."

Rodimus walked on in silence and shock at the little speech he had just received. Ratchet however had a rather big smile on his faceplates. He'd always known something hadn't been right with the Council, but he'd never witnessed anybody that actually had the circuits to say something about them. CRASH! The group looked at Jazz who had just gotten blasted through quite a few trees. "Aw dawg..." he moaned, "Not cool." "So, yous mooks followed us eh?" Dirt Boss muttered looking at the now unveiled interlopers, "Fine, since you can't take a hint, let's finish this like real bots. Slag em!" Bumblebee raised his stinger to his former teammates like a zombie. "Ratchet, now!" Optimus ordered. The medic attempted to grab the cerebro-shell with a jolt from his electromagnets but was hit by Bumblebee's blast before he could get to the object.

"Bumblebee stop!" Sari pleaded still clinging to his arm. The yellow bot looked down at her slowly. There was nothing in his eyes, they were cold, empty. "Bumblebee," she said doubtfully. Sari saw something! A flicker, but only for a second, but he was still there. They just needed to get that thing out of his head. "Well?" Rodimus Minor muttered. "Alright..." Optimus sighed and looked at the opponents, "You take Dirt Boss, I got Bumblebee." Rodimus smiled slightly and got out his bow as Optimus walked towards the youngest of his original team. "What were you two doing out here in the first place?" he asked seeing Sari on the bot's arm and dodged a blast from the stingers. "Well someone had to do something, and we were the closest," the girl told him, "How'd you get here?" "Fanzone sent us the co-ordinates of the transmission Dirt Boss sent out," he replied and rolled beneath another blast and tried to make a grab for the cerebro-shell. BZZAPP! Optimus Prime was pushed into the ground by a final blast from Bumblebee's stingers.

"Alright shortee, cut it out with the possession routine," Rodimus Minor ordered pointing his bow at Dirt Boss's face. "Yous Autoboots wouldn't harm a fly unless its endangerin' others, and ya definitely wouldn't purposefully put a bot offline, I's got nothin' to worries about" Dirt Boss said and kicked him in the leg. "Correction, Optimus wouldn't hurt a fly. As long as it looks like it's an accident I'm sure nothing too bad'll happen to me," Rodimus muttered and formed two arrows in the weapon. Dirt Boss's optics expanded in shock and back-flipped just before the objects could hit him. "Well finally," he grumbled, "An exciting opponent." Two more arrows passed over the bot as he morphed into a forklift and drove into Rodimus's legs toppling him to the ground. With ease, Dirt Boss launched the bot over his vehicle mode, and morphed back into robot mode to continue the assault. However, he was met by an arrow to the hand that pinned him to a tree as Rodimus got back up and started walking towards him. Unable to do much else, Dirt Boss looked to his puppet for assistance.

"Bumblebee stop!" Sari cried trying to get the bot to stop shocking the Autobot leader. Ratchet had made another attempt, but once more had been met with a shocking failure. "Alright, I didn't wanna have to do this, but I don't really know what else I can do," Sari muttered and formed an energy ball in her hand, "just hope I don't put too much into this with how I'm feeling." Concentrating as much as possible, the girl aimed at Bumblebee's forehead and fired. The yellow Autobot cocked his head to the side though and looked down at the girl as the energy whizzed by him. Sari gulped as he grabbed her and began to squeeze her body causing her to morph back into her human self in desperation from the pressure. "Bumblebee!" she cried. The bot raised his stinger to the girl and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Bumblebee, please..." Sari said quietly and looked at his face. The possessed Autobot stared back but nothing happened. Bumblebee's optics began to twitch as well as his head a bit as he saw the girl in his hand crying quietly. "Augh!" Bumblebee finally gasped and dropped Sari to the ground. "What do yous thinks yer doing!" yelled Dirt Boss who had managed to get free of Rodimus's arrow and was dodging him through the trees, "I told ya to slag the brat!" "Screw you!" Bumblebee yelled and tore the device out of his forehead, "I don't care how bad of a life you think you've had! You can't just go around telling others what to do because of that you hypocrite, and there's no way I'd ever hurt Sari!"

Dirt Boss yelped as Rodimus dropped down in front of him and kicked him to the ground. Painfully, Optimus trembled to his feet in time to see Bumblebee run over to Sari and hug her tightly before turning his attention to the Constructicon that had operated the entire ordeal. His optics widened as he saw Rodimus standing over the downed bot with his bow pointed directly at the Constructicon's face. Rather forcefully it seemed, Rodimus lowered the weapon and turned to his commander. "Decepticon Dirt Boss has been defeated sir," he announced with a salute. "Uh, very good soldier," Optimus Prime replied with his own salute and stumbled over to Dirt Boss, "But just so you know, here you can't simply label each as just a Decepticon or just an Autobot, it's not so clean a cut in the characters you might find on this planet." Rodimus smiled lightly while Sari and Bumblebee continued to hug each other in the background.

* * *

In the depths of outer space a vessel soared through the void like a pebble trailing through a body of water. Delicately it swerved about a ring of rocks and junk that were collected around a rather cloudy planet, the second largest planet in the galaxy the ship was in, and the third planet away from the one that its destination was set to. Calmly, Swindle looked out the front window of his ship and tapped his fingers against themselves. He knew it might already be too late, but he had to try. As long as he was still online he had to try. Swindle sat and waited as his Vok space ship passed Saturn and sped towards Jupiter.

-----

-----

And so ends the latest chapter of The Worth of Life. I'm honestly surprised at how long this chapter turned out to be. I guess it's just cause I used the story so much to get my mind off things that have been going on at my house recently. Well, anyhow, hope it was alright. Figured that it was about time for the other two Constructicons to finally show up again as well as for the Dinobots to play a bit of a role. Also, spent a bit of my time having a new piece of art made for the story, feel free to check it out.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Worth-of-Life-Season-2-132527035


	18. Assault

Chapter 18: Assault

A shockwave vibrated across the water of the river which ran alongside Detroit as a fountain of the liquid erupted at the surface. Something had struck it, but too fast for anyone to really take notice. The rings of water just continually ran forth from the impact point, with only a few children along the shore of the city amazed at the sight. Below the surface of the water though, a sleek space vessel drifted down, farther and farther towards the dark depths of the bottom of the river. After what seemed like minutes, the metal contraption finally met its resting place. Fish and other water-dwelling lifeforms scattered as the lid to the vessel hissed open spewing bubbles everywhere. With the lock now released, the rather cube-headed pilot stepped out into the flooded mountain range. After scanning his surroundings Swindle looked up towards the surface of the liquid and began to climb towards it.

* * *

"You want to live here?" Optimus Prime asked Sari and Bumblebee who were now sitting with him in the Discussion Room of Autobot City. "Well my dad said it was alright as long as we got your confirmation and didn't sneak in again," Sari replied from where she was standing on the table. "Sneak in?" Prime muttered raising an optic. Bumblebee and Sari both smiled nervously. "Look boss-bot, it's not that we were disobeying orders..." Bumblebee said quietly, "...well...uh, it's just that me and Sari had wanted to go so badly and besides that, we're all Cybertronians." "We were keeping her out for her own safety," Optimus told them, "She may be one of us, but there's still that organic-phobia that Sentinel started back on Cybertron going around with some of the bots. It's bad enough that Blackarachnia has to stay as hidden as possible in the city."

"Well I'm not like Blackarachnia," Sari stated and morphed into her robot mode, "See, you can't even tell I'm organic when I'm like this." "Yeah Prime, what do ya say?" Optimus looked down at the smaller Cybertronian and put a finger to his forehead. He had already had a rough enough day just getting Dirt Boss into his cell. Sari morphed back into her human self while the Autobot leader was thinking and climbed onto Bumblebee's shoulder and whispered something to him. By the time Optimus looked back at them again he was met with some of the saddest faces he had ever seen and both beings' having their hands clamped together as if they were praying. "...fine," Optimus finally said with a sigh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Score!" Sari and Bumblebee exclaimed thrusting their fists into the air. "Told ya it'd work!" Sari laughed leaning against Bumblebee's neck. "Yeah, but that sure cramps up the joints in your face-plates," the yellow bot muttered rubbing his jaw, "But whatever works." Suddenly the group heard a loud smack and turned around to Mixmaster rubbing his jaw as well in the corner with Scrapper. "What was dat fer?!" Mix exclaimed to the fem-bot Flareup who had apparently just smacked him. "That was for earlier today when you chased me through the city with your overgrown pet," she growled and smacked the other side of his face, "And that was for hitting on me right now." "Whoa, yous went after her?" Scrapper asked with a smile, "Can't blame ya." SMACK! Scrapper dropped backwards shaking from his slap as Flareup walked off.

* * *

"Now you're sure you can do this without any practice?" Slipstream questioned the brown Autobot. "For the fifth time lady, yes, I am sure!" Rattletrap yelled and transformed, "See?!" Squeakily, he sped around the junkyard as the trashy looking broken down car. "Could use a bit of oil," Blitzwing commented and switched to his crazy face, "But it sure vill get ze Autobots' attention vith its vonderful music its gears make!" "Be quiet," Slipstream muttered stroking her chin in thought, "I'm thinking." "Don't tell me to be quiet you mimic of a traitor!" the Decepticon yelled switching to his red face and pointing his shoulder-cannons at the female. Slipstream sighed and rolled her optics. With ease, she blasted each of the cannons and Blitzwing fell back to the ground switching back to his black face. "Vell vould you look at zat? I have holes in my weapons!" he commented looking at each of the now damaged cannons.

"Well?" Rattletrap asked with a shrug of his shoulders after turning back into his robot mode, "I'm supposing now you want to see if I can do it with freak-face there on my hood." "As amusing as that thought is," she said with a smirk, "I want to explain some things to you about the city." "I'm listening," he murmured folding his arms over his chest-plate. "Well, as you know, the city itself is impenetrable from the outside," Slipstream began and started to pace, "Therefore you need to draw the guards inside. To do that you will have to sneak towards the central structure at the center of the city which contains chambers such as the Discussion Room, the Job-Placement Chamber, and the Core Reactor." "Whoa whoa whoa," Rattletrap said shaking his arms about wildly in front of him, "Hold up! First off, how do you know all this stuff? I thought you only said you'd seen it from the outside." "I made a deal with someone inside," she told him gruffly, "That's all you need to know. They gave me the blueprints for the entire city."

"Alright alright," Rattletrap sighed, "Good thing to know the black market's still booming with or without me. Continue." "Thank you," Slipstream muttered, "Now then, your target is the Job-Placement Chamber. That is where all the citizens are hooked up to to alert them what jobs they are supposed to be doing at that point in time. All you have to do is switch it so that no one is assigned to be guarding the outside and we can just slip right in!" "Primus," the brown Autobot said under his breath and shook his head, "why, oh why did I not just leave that big blue bafoon back on Cybertron? If I'd have just minded my own business and-" "Quit your complaining," Slipstream ordered and bopped the smaller Transformer on the head, "You have your assignment."

"Goodie me," Rattletrap said grimly and looked towards Wreck-gar out of the side of his optic, "And what about trashman here? What's his role in all this?" "I Wreck-gar shall stand and defend the base!" the orange Transformer announced joyfully. "He'll come with us after you've reported back," Slipstream told him and lead him towards the driveway that wrapped around the rim of the junkyard, "But for now you need to get going." "Fine fine," Rattletrap grumbled and morphed into vehicle mode, "this had so better be worth it." Noisily, he drove off into the streets of Detroit. "Vell, zer he goes," Blitzwing said as he saw the car barely dodge a truck coming, "Hopefully he gets ze hang of which side of ze road to drive on." "Hopefully," Slipstream agreed as they heard the car screech around.

* * *

"Oh my aching processor," Starscream mumbled as he rubbed his forehead while pacing about the balcony of his throne-room, "Slag, what is wrong with me? It feels worse than when I had Space Barnacles slithering through my body." "Oh how it pains me to see you like this sire," Ramjet said happily watching his creator walk around. "Oh shut up," Starscream hissed and clutched the sides of his head. "Die..." he heard a voice say quietly in the depths of his mind...or was it even there? Was he just simply going crazy? Ever since Swindle had made his grand debut earlier Starscream's processor-ache had been growing and blossoming into a complete nightmare of a mechanical migraine. "Stupid con-artist," he muttered, "Probably spiked the Energon Chips before he left..."

"I must say they're as delicious as ever," Sunstorm declared munching on some as he came onto the balcony with a platter of them in his servos, "The fine art of ripping people off certainly endows those fine individuals with it with a fine sense of food-manufacturing if our glorious guest so graciously left these certain chips for us as our grand leader suggests." "Both of you shut up!" Starscream tried to yell but clamped his hands even tighter on his helmet in agony as his voice peaked, "Geez, I never knew how much I could take of myself till I decided to make you pieces of scrap!" "I am sorry to bother our, um, frustrated leader, with my unworthy presence," Skywarp stammered nervously from the corner he was huddled in, "But I am in agreement with you as the equipment that the con-artist had was terrifying just to even look at!" "Clones," Starscream sighed shaking his head before grabbing it again, "At least that fem-bot one didn't turn up with me."

"I believe I know what the problem is leader of the Decepticons," came a dark voice from behind the curtains to the balcony. The jet Transformers all turned to look at the newcomer as he made his way through the cloth revealing his purple armored dark body, Cyclonus. "Well, speak up!" Starscream exclaimed anxiously, "If you haven't noticed, your great leader is in dire pain here!" "You may lead the Decepticons but that does not make you my leader," Cyclonus muttered, "He whom I follow is yet to come." "Whatever!" Starscream yelled and grasped his helmet again as a surge of pain swept over his body, "Tell me what's wrong!" "Stop existing..." he heard the faraway voice utter in his mind. At least he thought he heard it. If it was real though, it was scary, something his Spark had never felt before, not even from the greatest of Autobot warriors he'd had the unfortunance to meet.

"This is happening because the darkest hour is nigh," Cyclonus told Starscream. The red and grey Decepticon looked at the dark figure with his optic twitching. "You interrupted us just to give me that slag again?!" Starscream yelled thrusting out his arms to shoot Cyclonus. Instantly Starscream fell back with a loud thud and began spasming on the floor, an indescribable pain flowing through him and keeping him from rising. "You should be dead all things considered," Cyclonus told Starscream as the seizure began to ease up a bit, "It's only by supernatural forces that you are back online. Due to how you're back though you're indebted to he who brought you back, and you must do as he instructs." "What are you talking about?!" Starscream hissed as he sat up, "Ever since you joined our ranks you've been going on about that darkest hour slag!"

"Don't deny it," Cyclonus uttered as Starscream trembled back to his feet, "You know, you feel his presence, you hear his will. It is by him that you live, and it is by him that you meet your fate." "Are you saying someone's trying to control me?..." Starscream asked angrily, "No one controls Starscream..." As he finished that sentence he was on his hands and knees in pain once more. "You have no purpose left," he heard the dark voice in his mind whisper, "Stop resisting, die." "NEVER!" Starscream yelled and forced himself back to his feet, despite the pain, "I am no one's pawn!" The group of Decepticons just looked at the twitching leader as Oil Slick and Strika now came out to check out what the commotion was. "No one controls me..." Starscream declared between pants, "My destiny is my own."

"Are you not in pain?" Cyclonus asked a bit shocked. Starscream was still twitching, but not nearly as bad as when he had first started. The pain seemed to be easing up, seemed to be drowning out under his will and persistence. "Oh no doubt," Starscream laughed lightly and looked at Cyclonus, "But I don't go offline so easily. And if you know just who is doing this to me, you are to terminate them. That's an order." "I can do nothing to help your situation," Cyclonus told the Decepticon leader, "Just know that when the darkest hour does arrive you shall not survive beyond it." "He's going on about this slag again?" Strika muttered. "That's what I thought, is there anyway to shut him up?" Starscream asked irritably. "Other than my cosmic rust, not really," Oil Slick told him. "Subduing me shall not be necessary Starscream," Cyclonus informed and walked through the curtains, "My business here is concluded.

* * *

"This place is huge!.." Sari stated in shock as she walked about the main room of the large structure Bumblebee had driven into. After a little bit more detailed of a discussion with Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader had finally assigned them to one of the metallic buildings littered throughout the Cybertronian city. "Definitely is slick, just like back home," Bumblebee commented popping his head through a doorway about his size to Sari's right, "But they have nothing that humans eat in the refueling station." "Oh I'm sure we can always go to the Burger Bot," the girl told him with a wink, "The most delicious restraunt on the-" "If you're going to make me hate being an Autobot now that I can't eat that stuff we can't," he told her with a glare. Instantly Sari's lips clamped shut and she smiled widely up at Bumblebee.

"So...where's the place to plug the video games in?" Sari asked as she began searching about for outlets. "Oh yeah," Bumblebee muttered and flipped what looked like a light-switch on the wall. A split second later, the rather empty-looking metal chamber had morphed into a living room complete with couches, chairs, monitors, a surround-sound system, lights, and various other devices. Sari's eyes seemed like they were about to pop off of her head with how wide they had become. "Why do you look so surprised?" Bumblebee laughed as he flipped onto a couch. The girl stood there still staring for a few seconds before finally responding. "The room. It....transformed..."

"Geez, you'd think you'd be used to that by now," the yellow Autobot laughed, "I mean even you're a Cybertronian you found out." "Well yeah I know you guys and me and stuff can transform!" Sari exclaimed and turned around to view everything that had emerged from the morphing of the room, "But I never thought that there were entire rooms you guys had that can transform!" "Oh sure," Bumblebee said nonchalantly, "On Cybertron EVERYTHING could transform. Citizens, buildings, even entire sections of the planet itself, though those parts were real ancient and we didn't really know much about how they transformed. But still, they could transform." "I wish I could've spent more time there," Sari said and walked over to the side of the couch, "You know, on Cybertron." ""Yeah," Bumblebee sighed and looked down at himself, "There'll never be anywhere else like it..." "Not even this place?" Sari asked.

The Autobot looked around and shook his head. "Doesn't feel exactly the same..." he murmured. After feeling something press up against his arm he looked down to see Sari hugging it with a slight smile on her face. "Nothing lasts forever," Sari told him softly. Slowly, Bumblebee lifted his arm with the girl still dangling on it, and brought it over his lap. Quickly, Sari dropped down and wrapped her arms about his chest-plate. "Nothing lasts forever?" he asked looking down at her. Curiously Sari stared up at him and then looked down realizing what he was asking about. "Well...almost nothing," she told him with a smile and kissed his chest-plate lightly, "If there is a limit, I will love you as long as I live." "And I, you," Bumblebee assured her and ruffled her hair.

Sari shook her head about playfully to get her hair back to normal before resting her cheek on Bumblebee's collar. The two Cybertronians sat there for a few minutes just enjoying the embrace. Bumblebee's heat receptors could sense the girl's warmth, her heart pumping her blood through her body, it circulating, keeping her organic self full of heated energy that transferred onto his shell. Likewise, Sari felt a similar soothing warmth, something a bit cold, but beneath the cold a warmth. Bumblebee's Spark, his life source. Though she didn't know exactly what it was, she knew that it was what she felt, something that she felt so familiar with, that felt so natural to her, but that she herself had never actually known.

"I love you," Sari told Bumblebee again. "I love you too," he replied and looked down at her. Instantly his faceplate was met with Sari's lips as she kissed it. "So...what do ya think this place could use?" Bumblebee asked spreading his arms out to the room bringing the passionate moment to an abrupt halt after the kiss had ended. "Well you sure have the best attention-span ever," Sari said with a smile and rolled her eyes, "Well, like I said, we could do with some video games, and I'll definitely be wanting actual food." "I also forgot I left a ton of stuff back at the Plant when we all just sorta abandoned it when Autobot City started getting made," Bumblebee muttered and got up to stretch, "Hey, you haven't even tried any of our fuel before."

"I am not going to drink oil," Sari told him sternly. "Oh the thought never crossed my processor," Bumblebee assured her as he turned so his back was to her to try and keep himself from laughing at the thought, "But I'm talking more along the lines of Energon." "Energon?" "Yeah, Energon," Bumblebee repeated and spun back around to face Sari again, "It's the main source of energy to keep Cybertronians up and running efficiently." "And how big is Energon?" Sari asked putting her hands on her hips. "Well it depends on what types you have," he told her, "Energon Cubes glow bright purple and are bigger than me sometimes, but little snack forms like Energon Chips are about the size of your hand and are pretty much like crackers or chips to us."

"Did you say it glows?" Sari asked raising an eyebrow nervously. "Well yeah, it's energy," Bumblebee said with a confused look on his face, "You know what, here." Sari didn't have time to react as the taller Autobot scooped her up in his hands and carried her into what was presumably the kitchen, the thing Bumblebee had called the refueling station. She watched, though not as amazed this time, as the room morphed into a chamber full of counters and preservation equipment as Bumblebee flipped another switch. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this..." Sari said under her breath as the yellow bot set her on a counter. After inspecting all the devices that had popped up she looked over to see Bumblebee scrounging through a drawer.

"Need any help?" she asked walking over to where he was fiddling about. "Nope," he replied happily and pulled out a bag with some rather odd writing on it and a glowing purple square object beneath the writing. "Introducing: ENERGON CHIPS!" Eagerly, Bumblebee tore a hole in the top and took out one of the purple delights. Happily, he popped it into his mouth and swallowed. "I thought this was for me," Sari said tapping her foot. Bumblebee blinked and dumped a mound of the chips on her before she could even look up. "There ya go," Bumblebee said and emptied the rest of the bag into his mouth. "Might wanna warn me before you decide to attempt to kill me next time!" Sari exclaimed between gasps as she dug her way out of the chips.

"Sorry Sari," Bumblebee said with a small smile, "I must say you do look delicious now though." "Ha ha," Sari said dryly and looked down at the purple objects. "Well?" the yellow Autobot muttered obviously waiting for her to taste one of the chips. Sari gulped and picked one up in her hand. She could feel it giving off some heat, but it wasn't all that heavy. After a gulp she raised it to her lips and licked it. "Oh come on!" Bumblebee groaned and popped it all the way into the girl's mouth. Rather forcefully, Sari chewed the chip a few times, not really having much of any other choice, and swallowed it. "Ah! I'm gonna die!" she moaned clutching her throat. A few seconds passed and she looked down at the mound she was covered in. Sari picked up another chip and plucked it into her mouth. "You know...these actually aren't half bad."

"And you are now one step closer to being a true Cybertronian," Bumblebee told her happily as she continued to munch through the pile. "How did I ever live without these?!" Sari exclaimed after popping back out again with a few handfuls in her mouth, "They're like candy but...BETTER! They're better than Burger-bot!" "Let's not get to suggestive," the yellow Autobot said and pulled the girl out of her mound of happiness. Sari instantly leapt back towards the pile but Bumblebee's other hand already blocked the way to it and it wrapped around her body. "No," he told her accusingly, "Bad girl." Sari just smiled innocently at Bumblebee and hugged his hand. "Pwease?!" she pleaded sweetly and kissed his thumb, "It'll be a nice gesture towards your girlfriend..." "Nope," Bumblebee said with a smile, "And they are so not better than Burger Bot."

Sari's body drooped dejectedly across Bumblebee's servo as he continued to smile at her. "Besides, we got work to do," he told her causing her head to raise as the bot's body wrapped around her and formed the interior of the vehicle he usually mimicked. "Whatcha mean work?" Sari moaned, obviously annoyed at hearing the word, "We don't have jobs." "We still gotta get everything to get settled in here don't we?" Bumblebee reminded. Sari sighed and nodded her head with a slight smile. "Right, then let's get going!" the car exclaimed and zoomed off through the kitchen and front door of their dwelling into the streets of Autobot city, now drenched in the afternoon's sunlight. The metal city certainly was a beautiful sight.

* * *

"I told ya, my processor's fine," Bulkhead mumbled, "I mean, I didn't even do anything in the fight really!" After making sure his pals were fine and returning to base, Bulkhead had taken his business with Wheeljack and Perceptor back up. "Just need to be sure," Wheeljack told the green Autobot with a shrug. "Now as I was saying, I and Wheeljack have come to a conclusion," Perceptor informed. "Oh really?" Bulkhead muttered, "And I wasn't involved in the reaching of this conclusion?" "Correct," Perceptor replied, "You were on a mission, and, no offense, we helped in leading our race. You did not." Bulkhead folded his arms over his chest-plate obviously offended. "Well let's see what you came up with," he sighed.

"We stop," Wheeljack told him. Bulkhead blinked and looked at the two other Autobots with a confused look. "Excuse me?" Bulkhead said. "We don't reproduce," Perceptor elaborated, "It is the only logical solution we have come to." "What do you mean?!" Bulkhead yelled slamming his fists down on the table of the Discussion Room, "If we do that then-" "Cybertronians don't continue their legacy," Wheeljack finished. The green Autobot looked at the other in complete shock. "Our species was for our homeworld, Cybertron," Perceptor explained, "This is an entirely different planet, an entirely different purpose. We should have all probably gone offline with our home." "I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "And from the two top scientists of Cybertron of all people!"

"We're sorry," Wheeljack told him meaningfully, "We thought it best to tell you, but keep it out of the public's sound-receptors. They already have enough to deal with with all that's happened." "But what about Unicron?!" Bulkhead asked angrily, "You think that what we're going through now is bad? Just wait till the dark god himself gets here!" The two Cybertronian officials looked at each other doubtfully and turned back to Bulkhead. "We know what is the fate of this reality," Perceptor said robotically, "With Cybertron gone there is now nothing that can be done to stop the planet-eater." "We still have the Allspark though!" Bulkhead reminded, "That has to count for something!" "Even with the essence of Primus that would not necessarily be enough," Perceptor told the younger bot, "Primus is more than just the Allspark, he was Cybertron since we now know the old legends to be true. And what you described that the Protoform which Ratchet created was made out of was essentially the mind of Primus."

Bulkhead stared at the other two Cybertronians as though they were complete aliens. "The mind of Primus?" he asked, "What the slag are you talking about?" "At the dawn of time Cybertron came to be and the first Cybertronians came into being," Perceptor explained, "It was Primus that filled the Protoforms with life, that imprinted pieces of his own soul into them, that gave them Sparks. With the nigh limitless knowledge which his mind possessed and constantly received this was a completely simple task to perform for the great being. However, the knowledge of his mind was not open to any other than that which he entrusted the key to his mind to, an object that alone can cause great good or great harm depending on who wielded it. Unfortunately, he found none on Cybertron worthy of the privilege."

The green Autobot just sat, completely shocked by what he had just found out. After a few moments he shook his head and looked at the two again. "And what's that have to do with Unicron?" he asked. "Well you see, though Primus's essence is an unimaginable force enough, it isn't controllable by Primus himself unless both his mind and essence are together," Wheeljack told him, "basically, think of it like this. You have a vicious tyrant up against a gun. The gun can easily kill the tyrant, in one direct hit, but depending on who uses the gun, the tyrant won't be beaten. That who knows how to correctly use the weapon will be able to defeat the opponent. Primus's mind is that who knows how to use the weapon, Primus's essence, the Allspark, is the weapon. Wielded by anyone else, there's not a complete assurance that the tyrant would be killed."

"And who's the tyrant?" Bulkhead asked. "Use your head," Wheeljack muttered. Bulkhead's optics expanded. "But...then Primus's mind was what Ratchet-" "-used to make that Protoform." "That's why we were so interested in it earlier," Perceptor told Bulkhead, "I am indeed sorry if I was rude. It is just that...we may have lost the ability to survive is the problem. And with the capacity of Primus's mind we might also have found a way to continue the reproduction of our species even off of our homeworld." "Primus," Bulkhead muttered and looked at his feet. A few seconds passed as the group sat in silence. "I'll see what I can find out from Ratchet," Bulkhead eventually told them causing them to look at him surprised. After looking at each other, Wheeljack and Perceptor both nodded to Bulkhead. With a smile, the green Autobot got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Watch where you're going buddy," a yellow car said to a rather ratty and brown beaten up car that nearly ran it off the road as Bumblebee drove out of Autobot City. "Nice kid," Rattletrap muttered approaching the front doors of the city. There was Brawn, guarding it as he had when Bumblebee and Sari had first tried to get in. "S'cuse me," Rattletrap said getting the small Autobot's attention. Surprised, Brawn looked at the brown car and saw the Autobot symbol that was imprinted on its hood. After Brawn had pulled a lever on the side of the wall the doors slid open revealing the pseudo-Cybertronian city within. "Primus..." Rattletrap said quietly as he strolled. He certainly hadn't expected such a sight, especially not on such a dirt-ball of a planet as the one they were on now.

"It'll be a pity having this place attacked, but business is business," he said to himself. Suddenly he screeched to a halt. He couldn't believe his optics. There, working on a building off to the side was the red and white Autobot that had threatened him with the human back on Cybertron when Omega Supreme was hovering in its skies! Just as Ratchet grew curious of who was watching him and turned around to see, Rattletrap slid behind another building. After a few seconds of scanning the surrounding area, Ratchet just shrugged and got back to work. As quietly as he could, Rattletrap sped through the street behind Ratchet and just barely was able to avoid a huge green Cybertronian that was walking on the sidewalk. "Where is this slaggin' place?!" Rattletrap asked himself as he looked over the schematics of the city in his front window.

"Hey hey!" Scrapper exclaimed picking his foot up so it wouldn't get crushed by the oncoming vehicle, "Watch where you're going punk!" "Eh, forget about 'im man," Mix suggested patting his buddy on the back, "He's not gonna stop us from getting to the bar." "Alright, take a left here-whoa!" Rattletrap muttered to himself as he swerved around the corner almost smashing head-first into a medical fem-bot. "I really do better in alleys," Rattletrap said, "not out where everyone can see me." The buildings seemed to trail on forever on both sides as the broken down car rattled its way through the metallic streets.

Finally he saw it! After what seemed like an eternity, Rattletrap could see the large tower rising up out of the center of the city. "Now alls I gots to do is get to that Job-Placement Chamber thingy," he said to himself as he wheeled up to the entrance of the central structure. With a metaphoric gulp, the brown car slid through the scanner of the entrance. Nothing happened. No alarms went off, nothing started flashing. He was in the clear! As the Cybertronian wheeled into the main lobby of the tower though, its optic sensors grew to the size of Energon Cubes. Never had he seen so many Autobots in one place, busily scurrying about with their business! It wasn't until a large red Autobot behind him kicked him in the exhaust port that he continued further into the structure.

Rattletrap knew there was no turning back now. Building up all the courage he could, he transformed into his robot-mode, hoping that no one would remember who he was. After no one decided to jump him, he strolled as casually as he could over to one of the lifts of the tower and got in. After pressing a few buttons, the thieving crook was zooming down into the depths of the city. He almost became hypnotized by the colors and shapes of the outside world that all became blurs with the speed at which he was traveling. Eventually though, the elevator came to a stop, and with a loud hiss, the doors slid open to let its passenger out.

Once more, the brown Autobot stared in amazement at the sight before him. Now he was in a large chamber, that he could swear could hold twenty Energon Freighters with the walls all decorated with numerous pads that had cables all hooked up to them. "Primus..." he mumbled, "...well this certainly is a chamber! How am I gonna find the single slaggin' guard job though?!" "I could help," offered a feminine voice. Instantly, Rattletrap turned around and began trembling. "Look lady, I got nothing! I just got off on the wrong floor okay?!" "I'm not your enemy," the orange and red figure sighed smacking her forehead, "The name's Flareup, I'm the one that gave that Decepticon the blueprints of the city that she had."

"Hey, wait, you're that old demolitions expert from back on Cybertron," Rattletrap realized. "And you're one of the scum that worked the black market," Flareup pointed out. Rattletrap huffed and turned back to facing the chamber. "And just why are you involved in this?" Rattletrap asked folding his arms over his chest-plate, "Why would you endanger the city?" "You sure are nosy for just being a ratty salesman," Flareup muttered. "I sorta like to know about what I'm getting myself into," he replied and started walking further into the chamber. "All I'll tell you is that I made a deal with someone back on Cybertron," she told him as she followed, "he ensured that if I did certain things for him he would keep me safe from Unicron."

"You really think you can stay safe from a planet-eatin' monster?" Rattletrap almost laughed, "We're all gonna die." "Yes," Flareup replied, "I do believe people can stay safe, and at this point I'll take anything I can get. I might even be able to keep you safe as well." At this Rattletrap burst out laughing. Instantly, Flareup's hand was over his mouth. "Don't be so loud," she hissed, "the sensors might pick up unnatural vibrations in the Chamber. And what's so funny? Don't you want to stay alive?!" "Look, I know the score lady," Rattletrap told her, "I know that if the end comes there's nothing I'll be able to do to stop it. I'm just living my life the best I can until fate passes now." "Then why are you taking up this mission?" "Well, when you have a Decepticon that'll probably slag you if you don't do what she says I'm pretty sure you'd agree that you'd do what you have to to survive if given a logical option on how to survive," the brown Autobot said, "Now are you gonna help me out here or what?"

* * *

"So are you sure that the Protoform's gone?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes, I'm slaggin' sure! For the fifth time!" Ratchet yelled at the younger bot, "Now I got work to do Bulkhead! Why are you so freaking interested in Sar-er-the Protoform?" Hesitantly, Bulkhead looked around and bent towards the old bot. "Well, Perceptor told me that uh...it turns out you made that Protoform from some very important materials..." "Such as what?" Ratchet muttered, "Sure the stuff looked odd, but I had no idea what it was. It was all that Arcee brought to Earth with her." "Well um..." Bulkhead mumbled twiddling his fingers, "...Primus's processor." "WHAT?!" Ratchet practically screamed and fell backwards, "You mean to tell me that that gi-uh...wait, why are they after this thing in the first place?"

"They think it might be able to help in defeating Unicron!" Bulkhead told Ratchet eagerly. "Unicron?" the doc bot said quietly to himself, "Optimus was already gonna pit her up against Omega Supreme of all things, but Unicron?!" "What?" Bulkhead asked not understanding what the older bot was mumbling about. "I said the Protoform was destroyed in the transwarp!" Ratchet yelled and got back to his feet. "You sure?" Bulkhead asked. "Of course I'm sure!" Ratchet yelled and pointed to the street, "Now get out of here, I have work to do!" "Sheesh, maybe you should take more stasis-naps grouch," the green Autobot muttered as he walked away. "I gotta keep that kid safe," Ratchet said to himself once Bulkhead was out of sight.

* * *

"Are you certain that ALL of the shifts for the guard-post have been disabled?" Slipstream asked the communicator in her sound receptor. After a few seconds she nodded and turned to her two other affiliates after cutting the connection with Rattletrap. "Vell?" Blitzwing asked raising an optic curiously, "How did ze rodent of an Autobot do?" "No guards will be at the entrance for another mega-cycle," she replied and looked down towards the city from the hill they were now on overlooking the metallic civilization, "But obviously they'll found out that no one's guarding long before a mega-cycle's up so we should act as fast as possible." "I Wreck-Gar shall fasten the faucet!" the orange bot declared pulling out a gigantic wrench from the pack on his back. "I said act as fast as possible," the fem-bot muttered smacking her forehead as she did her best to pronounce all the words as clearly as possible, "and you do your best to keep your face-plates shut!"

"I Wreck-gar shall keep my face-plates shut!" Wreck-gar happily said and taped his mouth together with a roll that he got from the pack. "It is definitely an improvement," Blitzwing said stroking his chin and switched to his crazy face, "But I vould have gone for ze staples myself!" "I'm sure that can be arranged if you don't keep your emotions under control," Slipstream hissed irritably. Immediately, Blitzwing switched back to his blue face and saluted her. "Now...are you two going to follow orders and act efficiently?" she asked. Blitzwing nodded while Wreck-gar attempted to joyfully reply in vain with the tape over his mouth. "I'll just assume you said 'I Wreck-gar am going to follow orders and act efficiently'," she said. After receiving a rapid nod from the naïve Transformer, Slipstream signalled for the two bots to follow her and hopped over the edge of the hill.

After landing on the ground she slipped behind a large rock and looked out from the side, as did Blitzwing. Both were instantly shocked when they saw Wreck-gar just walking as leisurely as possible up to the entrance. "What is that block-head doing?!" Slipstream hissed in panic. "He probably has a glitch in his processor," Blitzwing suggested and switched to his black face, "A very big one!" "What did I say?" Slipstream asked with a glare to the other Decepticon causing him to switch back to the blue face. Just then, both of them looked at the entrance again upon hearing a loud clang. Wreck-gar had taken to slamming a broken sewer pipe as hard as he could into the door that lead into the city! "Very very big glitch."

Before the pipe could touch the large door a second time, Slipstream's arm was around Wreck-gar's throat and she slammed him to the ground. "What do you think you're doing?!" Slipstream asked angrily and ripped the tape from the bot's mouth, "You're going to wreck everything!" "Wreck-gar was trying to get in the entrance!" he responded happily. After slamming the palm of her hand up against Wreck-gar's head, Slipstream turned back to the entrance to see Blitzwing now in front of it. "It is comprised of tacion steel," he stated observingly, "Zer is no way to penetrate it." "Luckily we don't need to penetrate it," Slipstream stated and walked over to the guard console. She typed in a few key sequences and the door slid open. "Ver did you learn-" "My little friend on the inside," Slipstream told him and lead the way in, "If you come across a fem-bot called Flareup, don't take her offline."

* * *

"Woo!!!" Sari exclaimed with her arms and head hanging out of Bumblebee's window. She always loved the wind blazing past her, it made her feel so alive. "Hang on!" Bumblebee told the girl as he turned the corner of a street almost toppling her out onto the road. More on instinct, rather than the Autobot's suggestion, her hands clamped as tightly as they could onto the rim of the opening she was hanging from. After all of the car's tires settled back onto the hard road beneath it again, Sari continued her habit. She didn't even have time to notice that she had fallen out of Bumblebee before she flew head over heals across the street. "Oh geez..." she coughed stumbling back to her feet and shaking her head, "Bumblebee, what the hell was that for?...Bumblebee?"

Sari's eyes widened upon seeing the yellow car, now with its side smashed inward from a dark tannish SUV. "BUMBLEBEE!" she screamed and leapt over to him after she morphed into robot-mode, "Bumblebee! Are you okay?!" The radio inside sparked a few times in response. With a glare, she stomped over to the SUV and forced the window down into the door. "Alright, listen punk, I'm the daughter of Professor Sumdac and you just...hello?" Sari's anger turned to surprise. There was no driver in the vehicle! But it had to have been the thing that hit Bumblebee, there was even an imprint in the passenger's door of his vehicle mode from it!

After scratching her head in confusion, Sari decided that Bumblebee needed more attention at the moment and hurried back over to him. "Bumblebee..." she sighed wrapping her arms around what she could of his vehicle mode. "Hey, just don't start leaking, I might rust," he coughed and morphed into robot-mode in a sitting position, "Slag! That transformation hurt like an energon spike through a servo!" "Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed gleefully and leapt up to hug him around the neck, "You're okay!" "Well yeah I'm alright..." he said oddly, "What happened to you though? Your dress is all raggedy now." "Well I got tossed out of you when that thing slammed into you," she told him pointing to the SUV, "It also busted in one of your doors."

"So that's why the transformation hurt so bad!" he exclaimed and turned to the SUV, "Hey buddy!" Just then the SUV's wheels skidded to life and it zoomed off after its lights flashed a dim glow of purple. "Who was that guy?" Bumblebee asked a bit angrily, "I am so busting his tail-lights later." "There wasn't a driver," Sari told him. "Come again?" he asked in surprise. "The SUV did not have a driver," she repeated, "But we need to still get to my dad's, so forget about that vehicle for now okay?" "Fine," Bumblebee sighed and stood up, "But there's no way I'm transforming back into vehicle-mode until I get that dent banged out." "Alright alright," Sari laughed lightly and kissed his cheek, "Just as long as we get there." Bumblebee smiled lightly at Sari and started walking along the sidewalk.

* * *

"Where on Cybertron these guys come from?!" Rodimus yelled as he fired an arrow at Blitzwing only to be shot back with a blast of plasma from his shoulder cannons, "Wasn't anyone guarding the entrance?! I thought it was your day again Brawn!" "I thought so too!" the shorter Autobot yelled back as he threw a chunk of a building into Slipstream causing her to fall out of jet-mode and land in front of Ratchet, "But for some reason I was taken off duty about a cycle ago!" "You look like you should already be offline with how old you look," Slipstream muttered with a smirk and held her arm cannon to Ratchet's face. SCHWING! The Decepticon stumbled back clutching her now shredded cannon in pain and looked at the old bot to see Arcee standing over him with two blue energon swords clutched in her servos. "You alright?" the pink Autobot asked. "Yeah," Ratchet coughed and got back to his feet while his wrists produced their electromagnets, "Didn't know you knew that good of combat." "Standard requirement for getting involved in the Great War you know," Arcee replied and walked slowly towards Slipstream, "Gotta at least know the basics. You go check up on how the others towards the center of the city are doing, I got this creep."

"Be careful," Ratchet told her and morphed into his ambulance mode before zooming off through the crumbling setting. "You sure have dominance," Slipstream muttered glaring at the smaller opponent, "Telling the males what to do." "He probably knows I can take someone like you. Ratchet and I are both veterans of the Great War," Arcee told her and swung one of the blades at Slipstream's throat who ducked, "Something someone like you couldn't possibly have the experience to survive, especially with how confidently you're moving." WHAM! As the blade passed over the Decepticon's head, her chin was thrusted upwards from a swift kick by her opponent. "You may have experience," Slipstream hissed and made a grab for Arcee's torso, "But you're still far inferior to me." SCHWING! Just before the sharp fingered hand could reach Arcee's body, it was wrenched back in agony from the other blade that had nicked into its palm.

"How dare you!" Slipstream screamed and held out her remaining arm cannon to Arcee. Arcee's optics widened in fright, she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid such a close attack. Thankfully though, the blast never came; instead, Slipstream fell to the ground clutching her shoulder which had been shot from behind by Warpath's large beam cannon. "You sure have the worst luck," Arcee laughed lightly as she walked towards the crippled opponent, "Three veterans in a row." "And you sure aren't thinking logically," came the hissing reply. Arcee yelped as she was dragged into the air by the Decepticon after her hand had clamped around her ankle. "Now then," Slipstream muttered as she rose higher into the air from her rockets before stopping miles above the city, "How badly do you think you'll be mangled from this height?"

Arcee mentally gulped in fright as she stared down at the city below. She could see the Autobots all rushing about, mainly trying to take Blitzwing down, who's chaotic personality switching was giving them all quite a hard time. She could see everything. Then it all started getting larger. She was falling! She could hear Slipstream laugh as Arcee fell faster and farther towards the metal-covered ground below. She could hardly hear herself screaming though, with the wind rushing past her sound-receptors. There was nothing to grab onto! Nothing that would cushion her fall! She was going to be a bunch of scattered parts and Cybertronian fluid smeared all over the ground! One of the towers made a slight squeal as the physical structure of it blazed past Arcee's face.

Forcefully, Arcee closed her optics as the ground got closer and closer. Then she felt warm. A wave pass over her, steadying her velocity and being. Curiously, she cracked her optics open again and was surprised to land, still online, on the ground of Autobot City. The wave dissipated as the energy that was surrounding her retracted back into Ratchet's electromagnets. "I told you to be careful," Ratchet said helping Arcee back to her feet, "That bot is a clone of Starscream." "The air commander?" Arcee asked surprised. "Correct," he confirmed with a nod before pointing back up to where Arcee had fallen from, "And we better watch out since she's got all of the abilities he had!" Arcee looked up as well to see the Decepticon rushing down towards them with a rather menacing glare plastered on her face as she unleashed a shower of energy blasts from her remaining arm cannon.

"Gimme a boost," Arcee said. "Hope you know what you're doing," Ratchet mumbled and zapped her feet with his electromagnets, "Going up!" Arcee held her arms out while her knees bent so that she was crouching as she rose into the air towards the deadly fem-bot. Slipstream however, didn't notice the approaching opponent until Arcee began striking out at a few of the blasts with her energon blades to knock them off course to make a path towards her. Hesitantly, Slipstream swerved upwards just as Arcee passed her. The Decepticon's optics widened as she heard a loud crack, almost like thunder, and looked down to see one of her wings falling to the ground a second later. As Arcee limberly leapt onto the roof of a nearby building she looked back to see the Decepticon twirl uncontrollably through the air with the loss of her aerial support. Arcee smiled as a volley of energy arrows were released from Rodimus Minor from below Slipstream and the Decepticon smashed into the side of another building.

* * *

"Are you sure we can get all this back home?" Bumblebee asked nervously as he helped Sari carry her bed out into the hall of Sumdac Towers, "Cause I am not transforming back into vehicle mode." "Aw, but Bumblebee," the girl pouted looking up at him with her bottom lip out, "Pwease? It's just one trip if you do that..." "N O," he responded pronouncing the letters firmly. "Fine," Sari sighed rolling her eyes, "I guess we can leave the jukebox for now. Can't you store some stuff in your fake hood though?" "Can you store stuff in your bra?" he asked back causing the girl's face to turn bright red. "Well people won't see what you're carrying!" she exclaimed trying to hide her face into the mound of video game systems she was hauling through the hallway. "Doesn't mean it's comfy," Bumblebee sighed, "But fine, I'll try and fit your bed in it."

"Why do you even have a fake hood anyway?" Sari asked curiously. "Toy accuracy," Bumblebee replied with a shrug. "...what?" Sari asked even more confused. "Nothing," the yellow bot sighed coming to a stop in front of the door to the lift of the Tower. When the door slid open however, the teenager and Autobot jumped backwards in surprise. Standing on the lift was Issac Sumdac with his arms folded over his chest. "Uh...hi dad," Sari greeted nervously, "What's up?" "You weren't even gonna say goodbye," he sighed closing his eyes. "Aw dad," Sari laughed and tossed the video game materials into Bumblebee's already dangerously full arms before leaping onto her father and embracing him tightly, "It's not like I'm dead or anything, I'll still visit." "I just hope you two keep safe," he told her smiling as he returned the hug, "And make sure you do whatever Optimus says." "We will," Bumblebee and Sari both said innocently as the bot saw the girl cross her fingers.

"Well, I probably shouldn't keep you guys here forever," Professor Sumdac sighed and finally pulled away, still smiling at his daughter, "Just remember you're always welcome here." "Don't worry dad," Sari told him with a similar face, "We'll be fine. Now come on Bumblebee." "Yes oh bossy mistress," he muttered while trying to keep all the stuff in his arms as the adult stepped off the lift. They saw him wave as the doors to the lift shut and it began to descend. "Here ya go!" Bumblebee exclaimed dumping the video game stuff back down onto Sari, "Warn me next time you use me as a backpack." "Speaking of storage space, you know you can put my bed in your hood now right?" "I'm still dreading the thought of how that will feel," he sighed.

* * *

"Give up Decepticreep!" Rodimus Minor ordered readying an energy arrow to fire at Blitzwing, "We have you outnumbered." "Not likely," he muttered coldly before firing an ice beam at the Autobot. Rodimus hastily leapt out of the way. As the beam ended, Blitzwing was knocked to the ground by a lance. "As he said, give up," Sentinel Prime growled with his foot now on the Decepticon's back. "It is you who should be giving up Autobot!" the red face yelled angrily as he got back to his feet and kicked Sentinel to the ground before switching to his black face, "Vy if it isn't ze itsy bitsy spider!" "Long time no see Blitzwing," Blackarachnia hissed with her claws outstretched and Grimlock at her side, "Just what do you think you're doing here?" "Should I not be asking that?" the blue face asked, "I always knew you ver not zat great a Decepticon, but I never expected you to betray a fellow one like Starscream."

"Don't compare me to that egotistical idiot," Blackarachnia muttered and leapt at Blitzwing. Before he could back up, her pincer-like spider-legs had dug into his shoulders. Angrily, he threw her off of him. "I vill squash you like ze bug you are!" his red face declared and raised his foot up as his chaotic face flipped into view, "Quite literally as you can see!" The foot was blasted into the air and he fell backwards from a beam of plasma and ice. "Did you forget just what my abilities were that quickly?" Blackarachnia almost laughed getting back up, "I can copy abilities." "Oh...slag," the blue face commented from his resting place, "But I still have my weapons!" Before he could fire again though, his cannons were smashed to bits by Grimlock's large feet. "Vell...ve still have our one operative left!" "Where?" Sentinel asked looking off into the now much calmer battlefield. "Zer," Blitzwing said pointing towards where an orange blocky bot was in front of Ratchet.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ratchet muttered raising an optic in curiosity at his new opponent. "I Wreck-gar will destroy the city!" Wreck-gar announced thrusting his hand into the air while the other pulled a large sword out of the pack on his back. "Where the slag did you get that?!" Ratchet exclaimed backing up a bit. "I got it on Ebay!" the junk-bot replied joyfully as he swung it around cluelessly above his head, "I just need to figure out what it's used for is all." "Listen kid, you are a hero right?" "I am Wreck-gar! I am a hero!" Wreck-gar announced confidently and nodded his head. "Then you are not going to destroy the city," Ratchet told him. "I am a hero! I will not destroy the city!" he confirmed. Ratchet smiled doubtfully and shook his head.

Blitzwing just smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Vell, shoulda seen zat coming," his crazy face laughed while Rodimus clamped a pair of stasis-cuffs on his wrist. Just then the Autobots and Decepticon looked towards the entrance to the city as it was blown off its hinges and smoke erupted from the opening. "Are you sure this wasn't the other operative?" Sentinel mumbled. "All of our operatives are already in ze city..." "This should be interesting," Blackarachnia commented stepping forward. "You know, with just the right amount of Energon Cubes I can get you a swinging deal to get this door patched up," Swindle offered as he stepped forth from the smoke with his chest-rail gun still spinning from assaulting the entrance.

"Zis is quite ze reunion," Blitzwing muttered in surprise. "That's the freak that helped you guys out on the ship when we were going back to Cybertron!" Sentinel exclaimed getting to his feet. "Swindle," Rodimus said and began running towards the Cybertronian. "Rodimus stop!" Optimus yelled as he dragged Slipstream into the open. "I'll even throw in a free doorknob!" Swindle suggested hesitantly after an arrow had grazed his helmet. "We don't make deals with Decepticreeps!" Rodimus yelled. "What are you talking about? This is Autobot City." Rodimus looked at the entrance as Swindle also turned around to face the newcomer. "Um...at least...it was when I was here..." Bumblebee stammered nervously as he stared up at the salesman.

"Relax kid, it still is," Rodimus assured the bot with the girl on his shoulder as he leapt onto Swindle's back and shot an arrow into his neck. "Hey hey!" Swindle yelled and shook Rodimus off, "I'm used to the acid spray from some fem-bots, but you don't just all out attack the salesman!" "Rodimus stop!" Optimus ordered again, "He is just a salesman, no matter what team he's on. He'd even probably try stabbing Megatron in the back for the right price!" "Now don't make me out to have a death-wish," Swindle laughed lightly, "But...how much Energon do you have, just for...curiosity's sake of course." "Cut it out Swindle," Optimus said while Rodimus reluctantly backed off, "Why are you here? You're definitely not the one to just come into a city of Autobots all on your own." "Business, as always," he said confidently retracting the rail-gun back into his chest-plates, "Though this time it's serious business, and it's with you."

* * *

Bumblebee groaned and strained as he tried to pull his arm out of his fake hood. Finally, he yanked it and Sari's bed out and fell backwards panting. "Thank you Bumblebee," Sari said sweetly as she plopped down on the piece of furniture and rolled around on it. "Comfy?" he grumbled sitting back up. After receiving a rapid nod of Sari's head, Bumblebee shook his pathetically and looked up. After everything had gotten back under control, he, Sari, Optimus, Bulkhead, Perceptor, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Swindle had all gathered in the Discussion Room of the main tower to see what all the salesman wanted.

"Alright, now what is it you're here for?" Optimus Prime asked from where he was sitting at the table, "If it turns out to be just some scam you're going straight to prison." "Do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to do that?" Swindle asked halfheartedly, "Though I definitely will take all major credit downloads for replacing the door at the entra-" "Swindle..." The Decepticon smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he laughed nervously, "just my nature. Anyhow...yeah, down to business. I take it you know all about Unicron by now." Everyone's optics and eyes widened at the name. "How do you know about him?" Optimus asked folding his arms over his chest-plate, "Most Autobots thought he and Primus were just myths." "Make that most Autobots and Decepticons," Swindle corrected, "How I know about him though, is because of my alliance." "But you just said Decepticons thought the same way Autobots did," Wheeljack said.

"I'm not talking about that petty little split in our species," Swindle sighed and smacked his forehead, "People that actually know what matters generally work for groups that know what matters far more than the ones participating in your stupid little civil war." "Then who are you with?" Bulkhead asked, "Cause the only things I can think of having an alliance to above Autobots and Decepticons are Unicron and Primus." "Then you obviously don't know much, probably due to your government," Swindle told him. "Who are you with?" Perceptor asked, obviously irritated at the question being avoided.

"I work alongside a species known as the Vok," Swindle announced standing up from his seat. Only Wheeljack noticed Perceptor's optics widen at the word. "What's a Vok?" Optimus asked curiously. "The Vok are-" "Monsters," Perceptor answered cutting Swindle off. "The Vok were creatures far above us Cybertronians," Swindle muttered glaring at Perceptor, "They're who I got all my equipment from, and they're also one of the species of this existence to be wiped out by Unicron. They always did their best to see that the will of the One was carried out." "What's the One?" Optimus asked. "The One is basically the dad of Primus and Unicron," Swindle replied. A few of the occupants gasped at the statement.

"The...dad of the gods?" Optimus asked blinking a few times. "I know, it's already hard for you guys to even accept the existence of Unicron or Primus, but as I said, Vok are far above us." "Incorrect," Perceptor retorted, "The Vok are evil beings that do nothing other than annihilate." "I'm pretty sure they had a good reason to want to wipe you guys out," Swindle said with a smirk. Wheeljack put his hand on Perceptor's shoulder before he could reply. "Just lay low okay?" he whispered, "You don't want to go blurting everything out." After a moment Perceptor nodded. "Anyhow," Optimus Prime said rapping his fingers on the table, "This is all very interesting, but it does not explain why you are here."

"I'm here because I couldn't talk any sense into the other Decepticons," Swindle sighed, "I knew it'd probably be futile when I went to planet Chaar in the first place, but I had to at least try. Needless to say, they wouldn't listen, especially with that idiotic Starscream now being their leader." "Starscream?!" Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Optimus exclaimed. "Um...yeah..." Swindle said looking at them with a puzzled expression. "But he went offline!" Bulkhead said. "Oh that," Swindle muttered smacking his forehead again, "Well, Unicron brought him back online. Fortunately though, Starscream's to stubborn to be influenced by that monster."

"Great, another problem to deal with," Optimus mumbled resting his face on his hands. "Not gonna be a problem at all compared to what's coming," Swindle informed folding his arms over his chest-plate. "...what?" Optimus groaned through his fingers. "The Darkest Hour," Swindle replied. Wheeljack had to practically pull Perceptor back upon those words being uttered. "You don't mean..." Ratchet started. Swindle nodded his head grimly. "I've heard mentions of that in the old history files," Optimus Prime told the Decepticon, "But they always just debunk it as a myth." "Like everything else it's connected to," Swindle shrugged, "Basically, it's the moment when all hope is lost. The moment where fate is decided for the universe."

"And how do we do anything about the Darkest Hour?" Optimus asked. "The Matrix," Swindle responded. The Autobots' optics expanded upon hearing the word. "How do you know that word?" Optimus muttered. "I know it because that's what it is, that's what the Vok always labeled it as," Swindle told him. "And just what did they say it was?" "It is the Allspark in its shell," Swindle sighed, "I know you have it Optimus, you're not going to fool me if that's what you plan to do." Optimus Prime looked down at his chest-plate with a stern look on his face and then looked back up at Swindle. "What will it do against this Darkest Hour thing?" he asked. "It will light the darkest hour," Swindle replied, "That's one of its main purposes. We need to use it against Unicron." "What?!" pretty much everyone exclaimed. "How do you use that against Unicron?! How is that gonna do a slaggin' thing to that abomination?!" Ratchet yelled, "I mean sure it's powerful, but Unicron...he's Unicron!"

"The Allspark is the Spark of Primus himself," Swindle replied, "He and Unicron are the same type of beings, except on different ends of the spectrum. Therefore, Primus's Spark can destroy Unicron." "How do you expect for this thing to be used though?" Optimus asked opening his chest-plates and pulling the Matrix out, "It wouldn't do anything the science-team tried to get it to do." "That's where you come in Optimus," Swindle informed and placed his hands on his hips, "The Matrix is designed so that only a true Autobot can use it, only a Cybertronian that upholds all of the values of Primus. For anything less, it will do nothing." Optimus looked down at the Matrix curiously. "Once you open it in Unicron he will be destroyed."

"Wait a second," Sari said climbing up onto the table and started walking towards the Matrix. "Sari? What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked. "I don't know," Sari muttered as she stopped in front of the large object, "But...I feel it calling out to me." Lightly she placed her hand on the Matrix and her hand split into disjointed bits like when she would interact with computers or machinery. The group looked at her in amazement as he eyes instantly turned a blinding glow of blue. After at least ten seconds of the interaction happening she tried to pull away, but her hand wouldn't come. Energy began to sizzle and zap onto her arm as she cried out in pain. "SARI!" Bumblebee yelped and pulled her away.

"Hey wait a cycle..." Swindle murmured looking down at the panting girl in the yellow bot's hand, "You two are those kids that put me into stasis-lock when I came here the first time! Primus have you ever grown." "How Sari grew up so fast is a long story," Bumblebee replied stroking the girl's hair. Her hand reverted back to normal, though now slightly darkish looking at parts due to the intense energy of the Allspark. "What is...the Spark of Unicron?" Sari asked. Swindle's optics widened. "How do you know of that?" the Decepticon muttered rubbing his chin. "It's part of her thing after she became a teenager," Bumblebee told him, "she can interact with machines and stuff and instantly know what they need." Swindle was silent and looked back towards Optimus.

"Well," he eventually said, "I just came here to see if you wanted to try and end this." "Of course," Optimus replied getting up, "Unicron must be stopped. We'll get to work immediately." Optimus Prime nodded to the other Autobots, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack nodded back. As Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Optimus filed out of the room Ratchet walked over to Bumblebee who was cradling Sari's limp body in his arms. "You know, you sometimes feel comfy enough to be a bed," she giggled lightly. "Do not make me regret bringing that uncomfortable piece of wood and fluff here," he laughed back with a smile. "Kids," Ratchet said putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder causing him and Sari to look up at the medical bot, "I think you should find a place to hang out other than Autobot City tonight. At least till things get cooled down." "Oh don't worry," Bumblebee told him, "We still gotta get my stuff from the factory. But uh...before we go....could you maybe pound out a dent?"

* * *

"Ratchet sure seemed eager and fast about fixing you back up," Sari commented as Bumblebee drove into the main lobby of the factory, "Now what are we here for again?" "Just some games and systems," he replied as he morphed into robot mode and walked to the room he used as a human, "and this time I can carry all that stuff back to Autobot City instead of cramming it into uncomfortable areas in my body." Sari just smiled up at him as he glared at her. "I love you," she said innocently. "I love you too," he sighed while patting her head. The two looked openly into the room beyond after they had finally made it and stepped inside. Sari wasted no time in turning on the lights. "Well...I always knew you were a bit lazy but I didn't know you were even worse at keeping your room tidy than me," she said.

"There is no way I left this room like this!" Bumblebee exclaimed looking at the overturned furniture and ripped cloths dangling about the room, "Who the slag was in here? Unless it was Bulkhead, then it's understandable why it's a wreck." "Oh forget about it," Sari said with a smile as she walked back towards the main area of the room with Bumblebee's video games and consoles in hand, "I got what we came here for." "Great, then let's get back to-" "But Ratchet said to stay out of there away for the night," Sari reminded him. Frowning slightly, he dropped to the ground and laid back, "Well then what now?" He was surprised when he saw his companion crawl onto his chest-plate and wrap her arms around his neck. "We could rest here for the night."

"You sure?" Bumblebee asked. "Well, you do make a nice bed in your own way," she told him with a smile and kissed his face-plates, "Besides, doesn't this remind you of anything?" "Like what?" he asked puzzled. "Do you really want to know?" she responded lowering her eyelids. "Oh, this is like when you told me about the difference between guys and girls," he laughed and received a nod, "A discussion that me doesn't need repeated." "Well, we could at least repeat the actions of that night," Sari suggested with a sly smile and rubbed her cheek against his chest-plate. Bumblebee smiled lighty and hugged the girl. A bat-like figure in the rafters flew through the door of the room unnoticed as Sari and Bumblebee continued with their activities.

-----

-----

And so ends the latest chapter of The Worth of Life! Geez...I really am getting out of control with how long these chapters are getting. I mean...seriously, I gotta find a job or something to keep myself occupied. Just hope the chapters aren't too long. But yeah...all you SarixBB fans'll love the next chapter for sure...at least for a bit. Hope this one was alright though. Definately some much needed story progression, and they've finally gotten on with taking the fight to Unicron themselves. But just what's up with Perceptor and stuff?...hm...food for thought. Well, as always, here's the illustrations of the chapter!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Hugging-the-Bee-133705724

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Duel-of-the-Fembots-133777182


	19. Reality Check

Chapter 19: Reality Check

Bumblebee blinked a few times before opening his eyes all the way and letting out a small yawn. Though he was still half-asleep somewhat, he sat up and stretched. Then he felt something move. Lying curled up next to him was Sari Sumdac. With a smile, he wrapped rubbed his dark-skinned hand along her thigh. Bumblebee's eyes expanded as he looked down in shock and squeezed Sari. He had skin! He looked down at his own body to see his human self, garbed in the yellow clothes that Fanzone had helped them get for him.

* * *

Sari awoke in surprise as she felt something squeeze her butt. Blushing she looked down at her body to see Bumblebee's hand on it. The squeeze had ended just as quickly as it came though, and he was just looking at himself. His human self! "Bumblebee?" Sari muttered quietly while sitting up and looked him over. He was even in his human clothes! "Bumblebee?" she repeated, "Is...is that you?" "I...think so," he replied blinking a few times as he continued to view his body, "but wasn't I back to being a Cybertronian? Was that all a dream?" "If it was our minds are even closer than I thought," Sari told him with a doubtful smile. He smiled back sympathetically and poked her cheek.

"What are you doing that for?" Sari asked receiving another poke. "Seeing if you're real," Bumblebee told her, "Cause there's no way this can be happening. It has to be a dream." "Well here, does this feel real?" Sari asked and grabbed the back of his head. Before he could even think, Bumblebee's face was mashed between Sari's breasts while she held him where he was. "Cause if this is a dream I don't want it to end," Sari said quietly as Bumblebee's arms flailed about in panic. Eventually, Bumblebee managed to yank his face away and gasped for air. "Well?" Sari asked with a blushing smile. "Yeah, you're real," he told her panting lightly, "Might wanna give a little warning before you cut off my air supply next time though."

"And you sure felt real," she said quietly wrapping her arms around his neck as her smile turned into a grin. "Um, heh, uh yeah Sari, we sorta established that we're both real." Delicately, the girl rubbed her cheek against the boy's and tightened her embrace. "Um...Sari?..." Bumblebee mumbled turning a rather dark shade of red, "don't you think we should tell the others about this?...or at least try and figure out why I'm like this?" "Nope," she replied with a smile and kissed his cheek, "Besides, do you want to go back to being a Cybertronian after all you experienced as a human?" "Well I, er-" "Exactly," Sari said and leaned into him. "But Sari," Bumblebee gulped as he felt her body pressing up against his, "we have-" "Bumblebee," she sighed with a light smile, "Be quiet." Bumblebee fell backwards on the ground beneath Sari.

* * *

"And just how long is it going to take to get Omega Supreme operational again?" Optimus Prime asked with his arms folded over his chest-plates, "We should get this done as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of torment Unicron's causing throughout the universe even as we speak." "Well Omega would already be online Optimus," Ratchet told him and glared at Perceptor, "That is if the Autobot Council hadn't put his Spark in stasis-lock." "It was to protect any individuals from finding about what all went on with Megatron and what had to be done to prevent panic," the monotoned bot informed. "Basically, your attempt to cover up what happened," Ratchet summed up in his own way as he fiddled with some of the outer plating of the ship, "A cover-up that ultimately amounted to nothing."

"Look, we're all in this together," Wheeljack interrupted carrying a few beams into the large complex that the dormant Autobot of mass destruction was being held in, "So let's try to get along okay?" "I'm sure that'll be fine if your red buddy here decides not to keep any secrets," Ratchet muttered. "I only keep secrets if I feel it will better the Autobots," Perceptor stalely said. "Primus," Optimus sighed putting a hand to his head, "Wheeljack, are the prisoners secured?" "Yeah, they're all locked up nice n' tight," he replied tossing a few of the beams he had up to where Ratchet was tinkering, "The three-faced guy threatens to rip out your processor and shove it up your exhaust port just so you know." "Goodie..." Optimus grumbled quietly.

* * *

"I don't think you've ever kissed me that much in all the time that I've been on Earth," Bumblebee mumbled sitting up. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his throat and looked back to see Sari's clinging to him from behind. "You don't think I'm done do you?" she asked with a wink. "Yes, as a matter a fact I do," Bumblebee replied and got to his feet after wriggling out of Sari's clutches, "We have to find out what's going on." Sari looked downhearted as she got to her own feet and walked up beside Bumblebee. "Sorry," she muttered grabbing hold of the boy's hand, "It's just...I got real excited, seeing you back as a human and all." "It's alright silly," Bumblebee told her with a smile and ruffled her hair, "I loved every second of it; but there'll be time to have fun later. Right now, we really have to find out what's going on. You understand right?"

Sheepishly Sari nodded her head and leaned against Bumblebee. "But pwomise fun later?" she asked cutely. "It's a date," he laughed lightly and kissed her nose. "Then let's get going!" Sari ordered thrusting her pointer finger in front of her, "We got a mystery to solve, and till Unicron gets to this planet to do it!" "And you say I have a short attention span," he said rolling his eyes. "Come on! Time's a wasting!" Bumblebee yelped slightly as he was dragged out of his room by Sari. "Wait!" he exclaimed dragging her back in, "What about the games?!" "Oh yeah," she mumbled looking back towards them, "...well, they aren't gonna be going anywhere. Now let's get moving!" Bumblebee yelped again as he was pulled out and waved farewell to his beloved electronic devices of entertainment.

"So where should we start looking?" Sari said stroking her chin curiously, "we know we were in here when you were turned back into a human. So, did Ratchet or anyone ever have like, genetic manipulation stuff lying around?" "Um...I have no idea," Bumblebee muttered, "You honestly expect me to be able to know what that kinda thing looks like? All I know is that Bulkhead would probably be the one that'd deal with that kind of thing." "Then his room is our next stop!" Sari declared and began marching down the hall. "I'm pretty sure your dad would be the one to go to for this since this place has been abandoned ever since Autobot City was built." "Hm...lemme think about that...no." "Why not?" Bumblebee asked. "Well, let's see, if he finds out we did something to genetically change your makeup AGAIN, do you honestly think he'd still trust me enough to let me be living like how I've decided to?"

"Well he's your dad Sari, he's as innocent and caring as they come, I'm sure he'd understand," Bumblebee said holding his finger in the air. "No, that's the final answer on that," Sari told him stifly and pressed a few buttons on the wall, "Now help me search around our big artistic friend's room." Bumblebee just sighed as Bulkhead's door hissed open. "You know, I never really have spent all that much time in Bulky's room to tell you the truth, I wouldn't even begin to know where to look," he told her. "Well...I don't think that'll be much of a problem Bumblebee," Sari replied wide-eyed as she pointed into Bulkhead's room, "Looks like tall green and clumsy took all his stuff with him when you guys left." "Um...no, he did not," Bumblebee argued and looked into the empty room, "we all left our stuff here, orders of Optimus."

"Then why's Bulkhead's room completely void of any objects what-so-ever?" Sari asked scratching the back of her head, "Oh I get it! It's one of those transforming rooms!" "Nope," Bumblebee told her, "We didn't have that tech when we came to Earth." "Damn," the girl growled stamping her foot on the ground, "Well I'm outta ideas then, but at least we know where not to look now." Suddenly Bumblebee heard a loud growl. "What was that?!" he yelped clinging to Sari's arm. "Um...me," she muttered patting her stomach as she blushed, "I'm starving." "So you're lightly roaring?" Bumblebee wondered aloud. Suddenly he heard the growl again and looked at Sari's stomach causing her to blush more. "I told ya before your stomach growls when you get hungry enough, remember when your "fuel tanks" were vibrating when you first smelled food as a human," she sighed and smiled, "But I know the cure! BURGER BOT!"

* * *

"Now you're sure you know everything required to keep the civilians and stuff in top condition?" Optimus Prime asked sternly. "I studied everything I could on Ultra Magnus and have been observing what you do as closely as possible while you've been leader," Rodimus Minor replied, "relax Optimus, I have it under control. And I've learned quite a bit while on earth and am not afraid of organics or what they do or anything like some of the other bots. I'll do what needs to be done while you're away. But I am curious, why are you choosing to ask me to lead Autobot City instead of one of the bots you're more close to?"

"Well, I would normally probably leave Ratchet in charge," Optimus responded as he turned around and looked out over Autobot City from the top of the central tower, "But we need a medic with us in case things get too heated out there. Keep in mind this is Unicron we're going up against of all things." "I see your point," Rodimus said nodding his head, "But why not take Red Alert or someone like her?" "We are," Optimus told him turning back around, "But this is Unicron. The god that seeks to destroy all reality, I think we need more than just one medic, and I trust Ratchet more than most bots." "But that still doesn't really answer why you're choosing me."

"Because I see potential in you," Optimus told him. At this Rodimus almost fell out of place. Sure he knew he could lead, but he'd never been looked upon in such light by Ultra Magnus. "Sir, not that I'm honored, but I...I'm just a soldier sir. What could you possibly see in me?" Rodimus asked curiously. "I was just a bot that was fixing Space Bridges before I got wrapped up in all of this," Optimus laughed lightly, "Rodimus, what I see in you is persistence and justice, a clear mind void of all vile intentions. You and I both just want what is right for our people, and you're capable of far more than most bots I have come to know."

If Rodimus could blush he would. Never had anyone said such honorable things about him, especially not the leader of all of the Autobots. "I am offering you a position as second in command Rodimus," Optimus continued and walked towards the red and orange Autobot, "but not if you don't want it." "Well I," Rodimus stammered, "um...yes, I accept sir!" Optimus patted the saluting Autobot's shoulder and smiled. "Very well then," Optimus said, "From this day forth you are no longer Rodimus Minor soldier, from now on you shall be referred to as Rodimus Prime." Rodimus felt himself almost faint as Optimus Prime saluted him back.

* * *

"Well, if there was one advantage to you being a robot, it was that you could drive us everywhere," Sari grumbled as they walked through streets of Detroit. "Well I'm sorry that I'm so inefficient," Bumblebee sighed shrugging his shoulders. Just then he felt Sari's hand rubbing his shoulder. "Don't get so down," she said smiling down at him slightly. Bumblebee just rolled his eyes and leaned on her shoulder. "I'm just hungry is all," she told him and stroked the back of his head. "Do we even know where we're going?" Bumblebee asked. "Well of course, I've been to the Burger Bot a lot from your guys' place," she said happily. "Why don't we just ask that guy for directions just to be sure?" he asked pointing to a man in a buttoned up shirt standing next to a car.

"Fine, if it'll make ya feel better," Sari sighed and started walking towards the man, "You need to learn better trust." "I just want to be sure we're not lost," the boy said, "Hey mister!" Nervously it seemed, the man turned around and looked at the two teenagers. "I've seen him before, he was talking to my dad last week, couldn't hear him though," Sari commented, "Um hello sir, hope we're not interrupting anything." The man just looked down at the boy and girl. "We're looking for the Burger Bot, my FRIEND here wants to know if you know where it is." Bumblebee glared slightly at Sari who smiled back mischievously. A few seconds passed with the older human just staring at the teenagers. "Um..sir?" Bumblebee said waving his hand in front of the man's face, his eyes following it, "The place is a restaurant."

Suddenly the man's mouth began moving about as if he were talking, but no words were coming out. Oddly, Bumblebee looked at Sari who seemed to be mesmerized by the inaudible human. Gently he squeezed her hand and causing her to jump slightly in fright. With a questionable expression on her face she looked back at Bumblebee and shrugged her shoulders. "Must be mute," Sari murmured, "Sir, can you hear me?" The man just kept moving his mouth. "Must be deaf also," she concluded. "What's a mute and-" "Mute is someone who doesn't have the ability to talk, and deaf is not having the ability to hear." "Oh," Bumblebee said nodding, "Well...this guy's giving me the creeps, so I think I'll just trust ya." "I'll trust me too, let's get out of here," Sari nervously agreed and pulled Bumblebee away. The man just continued to talk without saying anything as the two ran off in the distance.

* * *

"So Elita," Sentinel said as he came into the laboratory wiping his hands together, "You never told me you were teamed up with Megatron's very own henchmen." "You really think I'm flattered to have resorted to hanging around with the likes of such scum as three-face there?" she sighed while her fingers rapidly tapped away at the blinking keys on the computer console, "I was already in enough heat with you already when we first started working together." "Point taken," Sentinel replied and peaked over the femme's shoulder, "So, still working on getting yourself back to normal eh?" "As always," she said not taking her gaze away from the keyboard for even a second, "What're you up to?" "Well, I personally just got done locking up those twisted minds. Turns out they had a few agents already in the city, one I knew back on Cybertron even."

"Riveting," Blackarachnia said stalely, "You must be so proud." "Well I wouldn't brag-" "Yeah ya would," she snickered lightly. "Fine, ya caught me red servoed," Sentinel laughed, "Tell the whole city why dontcha?" "Maybe I will," Blackarachnia said smirking at him, "And tell them all about your "great" accomplishments throughout the academy that you obviously did all on your own and didn't steal any credit from anyone else." "You sure seemed to like it," he said with a shrug, "You couldn't ever take your optics off me back in the day." "Oh I'm not so sure," Blackarachnia mused stroking her chin lightly, "Optimus sure was the kind-hearted skillful deserving bot, rather nice build quality too..." Sentinel rolled his optics, "Yeah, well, I was gonna go back and save you but-"

"You don't need to make excuses," Blackarachnia sighed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her old comrade's collar, "I like you for who you are. You don't have to put on an act around me." Sentinel smiled lightly, shuddering a tiny bit from the techno-organic's touch, partly due to how the organic part felt, partly due to who the bot was. "You know that little Bumble-brat now has a Spark-mate of his own and you're at least 70 mega-cycles older than him," Blackarachnia said leaning against him, "Why aren't you with anyone?" "Maybe because I lost the only bot I'd want as a Spark-mate long ago," Sentinel replied quietly.

"Am I interrupting something?..." asked a dull low voice from the floor that the reformatting capsules were sitting on. Instantly, the two bots broke apart in embarrassment and Blackarachnia looked over the edge of the railing of the operating platform to see Bulkhead below. "Er, no," she stammered. "We were just chatting," Sentinel added, "But what's a Space Bridge maintenance bot doing down here?" "Well, the Constructicons went on a break from working on repairing the city so I decided to head down here for my lessons in our down-time." "Lessons?" Sentinel said confused. "Yeah, I forgot to tell ya," Blackarachnia said, "Bulky here's a pretty bright bot it seems, and so I'm teaching him how to operate the pods with all that I know so far for when I'm not here." "Why wouldn't you be here?" Sentinel asked. "Because," Blackarachnia said standing back up to click a few more keys, "I'm going to Unicron."

* * *

"Are you positive we aren't lost?" Bumblebee asked letting out a yawn. Walking around with Sari all day always seemed like such a good concept on the blueprint-board, but right now it was just dead boring. It seemed like they'd been walking for hours. "Yes I'm sure!" Sari exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "Well how much longer?" the boy moaned. "Well, normally I thought we would've passed it by now," she said scratching her head. Bumblebee looked behind his shoulder and turned around, "You mean like right there?" Sari looked back towards where they had walked from. "Uh...yeah," she said dumbfounded, "But...I was sure we hadn't passed it, I mean it's a freaking restaurant. I shoulda been able to see it" "Maybe the lack of fuel is just making you delusional," Bumblebee suggested.

After Sari had bopped the shorter human on the head, she proceeded to drag him through the street and parking-lot towards Burger Bot. "They sure repair this place faster than most buildings," Bumblebee commented as they made their way between a pair of cars, "Last I remember it was eradicated by my good old green academy buddy." "Cause a good old buddy would definitely wreck the heaven of fast-food service," Sari mused, "And would definitely try to kill you." "Hey hey, lay off the guy, he couldn't help that he was insane," Bumblebee replied. "Either way, destructive war-machine or not, I'm getting food," Sari told him as she burst through the front door.

Immediately, the mouth-watering aromas of the restaurant engulfed the two humans. Bumblebee could've stood there for stellarcycles just taking in all the senses of the surroundings, but Sari wasted no time in dragging him to counter to get her order. The cashier looked exactly like the same guy as when she had first taken Bumblebee's human self to the Burger Bot. "Hiya," Sari greeted with a wave. "Welcome to Burger Bot, how may we service you today?" "Five Burger Bot Burgers and two Vanilla Milkshakes, NOW!" Sari ordered immediately. "That'll be-" The cashier said and stopped talking. Sari looked at him oddly and looked at Bumblebee. He raised an eyebrow and Sari looked back at the cashier. "That'll be-" he repeated in the same tone before pausing again. "Um...fifteen dollars?" Sari finished sliding the money onto the counter. After getting the food, the cashier just stood there staring into space and the younger humans carried it to a table nervously.

"Weird guy," Bumblebee said as he took one of the burgers. "It's odd, but that conversation with him seemed so familiar," Sari murmured as grabbed the vanilla milkshake. "Even if it seems familiar I'd think you'd be too hungry to care with how loud your fuel tanks were rumbling," Bumblebee laughed lightly. Sari blushed and started slurping on her shake after her stomach growled again.

* * *

"Alright, now I haven't ever really talked to you before but...you're sure you want to go with us?" Optimus Prime asked. "Wreck-gar is a hero! Wreck-gar shall help save the universe!" the orange bot declared joyously. "I don't think you fully understand," Optimus sighed and put a hand on Wreck-gar's shoulder, "What we're going to be going up against is something that threatens the existence of life itself. It is something that can destroy you just by willing for it to happen if the situation's set up correctly." "Wreck-gar does not fear this monster! He is a hero!" Optimus shook his head. "Do you know what Unicron even is?" Optimus asked. Wreck-gar stared at the Autobot leader for a few seconds and shook his head happily. "Alright, think of it like this," Optimus tried to explain, "We live on planet Earth. Unicron is a transformer, like us, except he is so big that he transforms into an entire planet that goes around eating other planets."

Wreck-gar nodded his head with a smile still on his face. "Now then, after taking this all in, are you sure you still want to come along?" Optimus asked, hoping that he'd stay on Earth. "Wreck-gar is not afraid of Unicron!" the bot announced thrusting his hand into the air, "Wreck-gar shall defeat Unicron for Wreck-gar is a hero!" Optimus shook his head pitifully. He somehow wished he himself had that kind of naivety sometimes, if even just to experience the joy that Wreck-gar blatantly displayed everywhere he went. "I appreciate your attitude friend, but...I'm still not entirely sure. Why exactly did you want to come along in the first place?" the Autobot leader asked curiously. Ever since Slipstream's team had been imprisoned, the trash-bot continually followed around Optimus whenever he could.

"After friend Ratchet told about all the heroic tales of the Autobots, he told me to buzz off and find someone else to nag," Wreck-gar told him, "Therefore, Wreck-gar figured that he should tag along with the leader of the group that saved the universe from the evil Decepticons!" Optimus smiled bashfully at the orange bot. He was at least now learning the differences between what Decepticons and Autobots truly were if nothing else. "Then you want to be an official Autobot?" Optimus offered. "No!" Wreck-gar exclaimed waving his hands about, "Wreck-gar is a hero! He needs to show no alliance! Those that are on the side of good are his allies!"

Optimus looked at the younger bot confused. "But...the Autobots are the good bots," he said slowly. "Are not Autobots capable of just as much potential as Decepticons?" Wreck-gar asked curiously. "Of course they aren't," Optimus said almost immediately, "It's not in their...programming." The Autobot leader looked down with a stern look and stroked his chin in thought. Now that he thought about it it didn't really make a difference, just a symbol. Sentinel could have caused just as much devastation and misappropriation of the values of the Autobots when he first met Blackarachnia if he had had his way. And hadn't Sideways just used the symbols as a means to backstab anyone he had come in contact with. And what about how he himself had told Rodimus not to look at bots as just good and evil when they tackled Dirt Boss? Was that not what he was doing now? Just naively assuming things. Stereotyping.

He glanced up to see Wreck-gar simply smiling at him with the expression that he normally had plastered on his face plates at all times. "Wreck-gar," Optimus Prime said after a few more seconds of thought, "Would you like to be an ally to my people?" "Wreck-gar would like to be an ally to Optimus Prime's people," the bot said joyously and began doing motions with his hand, "Bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong friend!" "...what?" Optimus asked scratching his head, "I'm sure it's nothing bad, but I don't understand at all what you're saying." "It is the universal greeting," Wreck-gar told him with a shocked expression tarnishing his otherwise unalterable joyful face. "The universal greeting?" Optimus repeated. "Yes, when coming in contact with a foreign species it's to be used as an introduction from the newcomers," Wreck-gar explained holding up his hands to repeat the motions he had made when he said it.

"And just how do you know it?" Optimus asked, "It seems way too complex for you to remember in the first place." "I don't know," the orange bot said staring off into space, "I just...know." "Well bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong ally," Optimus said repeating the hand motions with a smile on his face. Wreck-gar's smile looked about big enough to fall off his face as he heard the phrase repeated. "Now then, about you coming with us...what all can you do?" "Wreck-gar can deliver garbage to-" "No," Optimus said putting a finger up, "spreading trash is not a good thing; can you by any chance clean up trash?" "Wreck-gar is an expert on all forms of garbage!" he exclaimed excitedly hopping up and down. "Very well then, Wreck-gar, you shall be the janitor!" Optimus declared saluting the bot. With a large grin on his face Wreck-gar saluted back.

* * *

"So, your fuel tanks filled up?" Bumblebee asked with his arm wrapped around Sari's neck as they walked down the sidewalk. "Well, they aren't growling anymore, so that's a good sign," she replied with a smile. "So about me getting checked up on, your dad is still an op-" "Bumblebbee, no," Sari sighed and wrapped her arm around his neck, "Think about it Bumblebee, you haven't been a human for months, haven't been able to do all that a human could do. Why don't you just spend some time hanging out as one again, hanging out with me..." "Well Sari, you know I'd love to and all..." he muttered as she rested her head against his gently, "But Unicron is still out there, and with what he is the guys back at the city'll need all the help they can get and everything..."

"Oh come on BB!" Sari exclaimed tightening her arm, "We're Sparkmates and everything now even! Just for one day? I promise that we'll get this figured out, but Ratchet did say to stay away from the city and everything...please?" Bumblebee looked over at Sari's face to see a small frown on it and huge innocent eyes staring back at his. "Alright, fine," he eventually laughed lightly. "Awesome!" Sari exclaimed and planted a kiss right on his lips, "Now then, the Autobots will probably need quite a few days for-ack!" "Sari?!" Bumblebee exclaimed as she fell to the ground clutching her head, "SARI!" Sari's eyes flashed a bright blue for a split second and before her pupils rolled back into her head and she lay there still, just breathing.

"Odd place to power down..." Bumblebee wondered aloud and knelt down next to her, "Um...Sari?" He poked her stomach and thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye flicker. He looked up to see nothing. Just a car without any doors. He shrugged and wrapped his arms underneath Sari's neck and legs to try to pick her up. "Primus!" he groaned struggling to his feet, "and I thought you were so light when I was a robot! You're almost as heavy to pick up as a big cube of energon!" He clenched his eyes shut under the pressure and didn't even realize the girl slipping out of his hands until she was falling to the cement below.

CRACK! Bumblebee gulped and looked down nervously. Sari's body twitched a few times and her arm reached out. Slowly, the girl pushed her body off the ground and spat out a bit of blood before looking at Bumblebee. "Oh Sari, you're done being shut down?" Bumblebee asked kneeling down next to her again. "Wha?..." she muttered dazed, "What are you talking about Bumblebee?" "Well, we were walking and you just decided to shut down and take a nap on the sidewalk here," he told her pointing to the ground. "A nap?" Sari mumbled and shook her head, "You mean I fainted?" "All I know is you looked like you were asleep," he replied helping her back up. "You know...maybe having my dad check up on us isn't all that bad of an idea," Sari said shakily.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" the deep voice of Galvatron muttered from where he was currently hanging in the air with Shockblast inside of the dark god, "You seem to be in pain, not that I don't enjoy it or anything..." "You really love to talk don't you?" asked Sideways irritably as he turned to the captives, "you realize it's that kind of taunting that got you wrapped back up by Unicron right?" "If it means I get to watch entertaining plays such as this one you're putting on I quite enjoy my seat," Galvatron replied with a smirk. Suddenly the purple Decepticon began spasming within his restraints agonizingly. "Just keep making those little comments of yours why don't you?" Sideways laughed darkly, "Then perhaps Unicron will do just what I myself want done to you."

"My liege," Shockblast said quietly causing Galvatron to shake his head. "I'm fine Shockblast..." the Decepticon leader uttered as the torture came to an end. "Not if you keep up how you've been doing," Sideways laughed putting his hands on his hips, "If it was my own decision you'd be slagged right now though anyhow." Galvatron gritted his teeth in anger. Mustering up all the effort he could, the bot concentrated all his energy into his right arm and the restraint on it began to glow. BOOM! With his cannon now free, he aimed it at the other restraints and dropped to the ground after disposing of them.

"Now what were you saying about slaggin' me and all?" Galvatron growled pointing the cannon at Sideways, "Because in retrospect I believe you're the one that needs to be slagged, you know, for capturing us and destroying our homeworld and all that you've caused to happen!" Sideways just shrugged and gave a quick snicker. Furiously, Galvatron rushed at the opponent. Just then though, part of the floor rose and he quickly somersaulted over it. As he landed back on a level plain, he opened fire on the treacherous backstabber. He could have sworn there was something wrong with his optics though as it appeared that Sideways just seemed to blur out of the way of each oncoming blast!

With a roar, Galvatron reached out and grabbed Sideways by the throat upon getting close enough and thrust him to the floor. "Die!" Galvatron yelled unleashing as much energy as he could on the bot from his cannon without going offline. The Decepticon smirked as the smoke cleared revealing the scattered remains of his opponent and turned to Shockblast to rid him of his restraints. "My liege!" Shockblast exclaimed, "Behind you!" Galvatron's expression of confusion turned to one of complete and utter shock and horror as he saw Sideway's pieces melting into the floor and rising up in a mound of mechanical and organic parts. "What is this?!" Galvatron exclaimed and fired at the mound only for the hole it made to almost instantly seal itself back up, "When I destroy something its remains are to remain motionless!"

"Though you're the smartest Megatron that I've ever come across you're a complete idiot," Sideways and Unicrons' voices echoed around the Decepticons, "To think you could destroy me; we're in Unicron himself! You can't harm me here, no matter how powerful you've become from your reformatting!" Vainly, Galvatron continued to fire on the mound as Sideway's features became more and more defined with each passing second. Finally, the assault came to a halt as Sideways, now back to his old self, grabbed the Decepticon leader by his throat and tossed him effortlessly into the ceiling of the large chamber. "My liege!" Shockblast exclaimed struggling to get free himself, only for the restraints to painfully tighten around his limbs.

"Don't worry," Sideways told the trapped Decepticon as Galvatron fell back towards the ground at an alarming speed, "Unicron wouldn't allow his most valuable means to manipulate the Decepticon army to go offline this easily. Your leader just needs to be taught some respect is all." Galvatron refused to cry out in fear as he fell. Just before his body met the ground though, he felt the restraints of Unicron wrap about him. CRACK! Galvatron lifted his head to see some fluid running down between his optics where it had hit the ground as nothing had cushioned it from the fall. "So, you wanna try that little stunt again?" Sideways laughed as the Decepticon leader was lifted back up into the air. Galvatron just growled irritably in response. "Why are you keeping us alive if we aren't allowed to anything?" Shockblast asked curiously.

"Ah, the question of the day!" Sideways announced and began to pace around the chamber, "You see, you two are supposed to be used as a backup plan for the controlling of the Decepticons. And luckily for your bored selves, Unicron's plans have gone awry and thus you're going to need to be put into action to help influence your brethren." "And just why would we do that?" Galvatron hissed before receiving another spasm of torturous shocks from the restraints. "Because unlike you, your dearly beloved air commander is too stubborn to follow the pain-influenced will of Unicron," Sideways told him. "Though the very mention of Starscream brings fury into my circuits, I'm glad that he's actually being useful against you," Galvatron coughed. "Oh and did I mention?" Sideways continued confidently, "He's now the leader of the Decepticons."

* * *

"So please explain to me again, why you exactly are going to Unicron," Optimus Prime said with a confused look on his face. "Yes, please tell us," Sentinel muttered tapping his foot. "I just have my reasons alright," Blackarachnia sighed, "I was the first one Sideways manipulated, I have something personal at stake here!" "And why teach the green guy about the reformatting stuff if he's coming with us?" Sentinel asked. "Bulkhead?" Optimus said. "It's in case I don't survive, I need someone to continue my research," she told them. "Mistress Blackarachnia no be destroyed with Dinobots around!" Grimlock roared ducking his dinosaur face beneath her legs and lifting her up in the air, "We protect mistress!" "And besides that, why would you be in more danger than anyone else on the mission?" Sentinel asked. "I...I just have a feeling," she sighed.

"Well don't worry," Optimus told her as she limberly leaped back to the ground, "We'll do our best to make sure no one gets hurt." "Good luck doing that with where we're going," Blackarachnia sneered. "Don't worry Elita, if Optimus here can't keep his eye on everyone, I got your back," Sentinel Prime assured her wrapping his arm around her neck, "I promise." The techno-organic felt herself blush lightly before hearing a roar. "Hands off of mistress! She is Grimlock's!" the leader of the Dinobots roared as he transformed into his robot mode and thrust his plasma sword towards the blue Autobot. "Don't attack him," Blackarachnia ordered sternly. Reluctantly, Grimlock threw his sword to the ground and turned his head to the sky in disapproval. "Now then, has anyone seen our other techno-organic buddy and her partner?" Optimus asked curiously.

* * *

"Dad?" Sari called as she entered the tower, "Doubted he would be right at the front door but still..." The lobby seemed to be bustling with all sorts of people as the girl and boy made their way to the elevators. "Oof!" Bumblebee coughed as he ran into someone, "uh, sorry sir, I just...hello?" Bumblebee's face dropped rather horrifically as he looked up at what he had run into. It seemed to be a man dressed up in a business suit and everything, but he didn't have a face! "SARI!" Bumblebee yelled clutching the girl's arm and causing her to turn around. "What is it?" she asked and looked at the man he was pointing at. She stared at it confused for a second and laughed a bit. "Must be a new android or something dad's testing out, that's all," she said and dragged him towards the elevators again.

Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief as they finally got into the sliding doors, glad that no one else had come in with them. "That...was scary," he muttered as Sari tried not to laugh. "Bumblebee, that guy had nothing on the Tutor-bot," she said as she pressed one of the buttons in the elevator, "Anyhow, might as well start searching at my dad's lab." The boy nodded as the mobile room began to ascend. "You know, this place always seemed like the closest thing to home for me," Bumblebee told Sari after pressing his face against one of the windows to look down at all the winding floors of machinery, "so robotic and perfect and everything." Just then he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked down and saw it was Sari's. "Well good thing I grew up the closest place I could to home then eh?" she said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded.

After a few more seconds, the elevator came to a stop and its doors slide open. Sari and Bumblebee walked out and started down the hall to where Mr. Sumdac normally spent his time, or rather life, working and tinkering away with new contraptions. Suddenly they heard something causing Bumblebee to get in a stance more suited for combat. Sari rolled her eyes and smiled as the somewhat mechanical barking grew louder and louder. "Hiya Sparkplug!" Sari greeted as her dog came around the corner and leapt onto her, "How've you been?" "Oh, it's your owner," Bumblebee said, quickly earning himself a bop on the head. "Well sorry that my tongue slipped," he grumbled rubbing his head, "I just always found it so strange that organics own machines on this planet."

Ignoring the comment, Sari scratched Sparkplug's ears causing him to woof. "Who's the good smart intelligent robot that knows more than a little Cybertronian boy?" she mused hugging the dog causing Bumblebee now to roll his eyes, "Does smart doggy know where daddy is?" The robot barked and nodded its head rapidly before leaping out of the girls arms and running down the hall. Hastily, Sari grabbed Bumblebee's arm and dragged him through the corridors. Eventually, they came to stop where Sparkplug was sitting in front of a metal door. "Hey, this is the Mechanoid Dissection room," Sari commented looking at the door, "dad's never in here unless he's found something new to study. Are you sure he's in here boy?" The dog barked again and nodded its head. "Well, from what the name is we should probably stay away from it till your dad's done in there," Bumblebee stammered nervously.

"Aw, you're not afraid of a few needles are you Bumblebee?" Sari asked grinning. "No, what I'm afraid of is getting slagged, I'd sorta like to keep my Spark out of the Well of Allsparks for the time being." "There's nothin' in there that'll kill us silly," Sari laughed and dragged the reluctant boy to the door. Bumblebee gulped as the door slid open. "Dad?" Sari called as she entered, "Are ya here?" "Oh hello! How is my dearly beloved intricate techno-organic daughter unit today?" replied Professor Sumdac's voice. The two looked up to see him working on some equipment high above on a mobile platform. "That has to be the oddest greeting you've ever given me dad," Sari said as her father descended to their level, "Notice anything different?"

Professor Sumdac looked at the two humans for a minute and shrugged, "new processors?" Sari raised an eyebrow and pointed at Bumblebee. "He's human again," she told him. "Oh, alright," Issac said with a smile, "and how are you today Sari Sumdac?" "She fainted," Bumblebee answered pointing at the girl. At this Professor Sumdac's eyes expanded to the size of dinner-plates and he grabbed his daughter's hand. "Well come here and let's take a look at what's up with-" "Dad!" Sari exclaimed yanking her hand back, "What are you doing?! You act as if everything's just right with the world when you see that Bumblebee's a human again and you go bonkers when you've heard that I passed out. Besides that this isn't the Operating Room."

Professor Sumdac blinked a few times and smiled. "Oh silly me, well, I'll get the Operating Room all set up then," he laughed lightly and walked towards the door, "You two just hang out in your room while I get things ready." The two teenagers just stood there as the adult exited. "...what was that all about?" Bumblebee asked, "He really isn't surprised to see me being a human again!" "I don't know," Sari muttered, "but I really am starting to agree with you that we need to find out why you're a human again, things really seem strange today." "Yeah, but for right now, maybe we should just kick back and relax, I'm exhausted from all this walking," he sighed making his way to the door. With a sigh of her own, Sari nodded and followed after the boy.

* * *

"So, I was just thinking, that maybe when yous twos get time outta da slammah, you might wanna join us for a few shots of oil," Scrapper offered Slipstream and Flareup who had been locked up the day before. "Yeah, me and Scraps heres knows how to throw a real parteh!" Mixmaster added winking at the fembots. They both simply rolled their optics and looked away in disgust. "Even after all dis time yous goons still drink the very stuff we could use to take over the human city?!" Dirt Boss yelled from a cell a bit of a ways down the hall. "Eh, stuff it up your exhaust port half-pint," Mix yelled back, "So, what does you two ladies say?" "If I had rust-spray you'd be getting a whole face-load of it right now," Flareup muttered.

"Why would you even wanna go out with either of them?" Rattletrap asked from the metal bunk he was laying on in his cell, "They're both witches that'll slag ya if ya don't do what they say probably." "Yes, and ze dark-colored jet is a very bossy mistress," Blitzwing commented from the corner of the cell he and Rattletrap were sharing. "You realize I can hear you right?" Slipstream growled. "And vat can you do about you Starscream wannabe?!" he howled switching to his red face, "Vy, ven I get free I'll personally see to it zat-" "I stuff you in a cylithrium taco!" the black face finished giving off an eerie laugh as he did so. The Constructicons looked at each other nervously.

"Maybe we should take the brown dude's advice," Scrapper suggested. "Finally someone that'll listen to me," Rattletrap laughed lightly, "you're best off simply staying away from any of these freaks, believe me. Just look at how I wound after getting involved." "You knows, you're not that bad a guy," Mix said walking over to the cell. "But if you can get us out of here, it vould be greatly appreciated," Blitzwing told the Constructicons cooly, "And you do ver ze Decepticon insignia." "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that thing," Scrapper said looking at his, "yeah, well uh, we're not Decepticons, we're just Constructicons alright buddy? Way too big of a problem that war is, we'd rather just be ourselves." "Good luck, it's usually the innocent bystanders that pay the price," Rattletrap said jabbing his thumb at himself.

* * *

"Alright!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he finished beating Sari's old score in a game called Zoop, "Take that Sari Sumdac!" The girl couldn't believe her eyes as the score just continued going up and up. "Beginner's luck..." she grumbled taking the controller from the boy's hand, "It's all about keeping your eye on the next object is all." Bumblebee just burst out laughing as the Game Over screen flashed a few seconds later. "So, by your logic you better get some optic readjusting sheets of transparency," he snickered covering his hands over his mouth. "Wha?..." Sari mumbled raising an eyebrow, "Some optic...readjusting...hey! You're the one that's gonna need glasses when I'm through with you!"

In a matter of seconds Sari had tackled Bumblebee onto the couch behind them and began wrestling around with him. "So that's what they're called," he giggled twisting Sari's hand away from him with his own. "By the time you can see again, your eyes aren't even gonna be able to keep with the screen of the game!" Sari said pinning his legs down. "This is all just about me beating your score isn't it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Sari's waist and rolled over so that she was pinned beneath him. "Pretty much," she replied smiling lightly. "Well keep envying me," Bumblebee ordered smiling back, "cause there's no way you're gonna beat me." "Really?" Sari asked, "Cause I think I know your weakness." "And what would that be?"

Delicately, Sari placed her lips against Bumblebee's causing his eyes to go wide. He was surprised, not only by the motion, but by the emotions that flew about inside him. It was almost as emotion-swirling as the first time he'd really experienced such feelings! Bumblebee had thought he'd gotten used to it, but it'd been so long without that love, that passion from that act. More on instinct than by thinking about it, the boy pressed his lips harder against the girl's and slipped his tongue against hers while his arms wrapped tightly about her waist. Now it was Sari's turn to be surprised. She hadn't expected him to react at all in the way he had. She could feel her body heating up from the excitement and interaction and transfer between their bodies.

Sari eagerly grasped the side of Bumblebee's shoulders and leaned up against his body causing him to sit up a bit. He could only pull back further and further as Sari pushed her face enthusiastically against his, deepening the kiss. He could feel her tongue reaching back and swirling against the rims of his jaws forcing his to lap about hers in the process, more than he was even causing it to. Bumblebee didn't notice how far his hand had slid down her waist and was rather surprised when he found himself squeezing Sari's butt, as was she, not that she seemed to mind. Sari was enjoying all of it, the air flowing between their mouths, the touch, the energy. Eventually though, Sari pulled her face away from Bumblebee's to see him blushing rather madly as he became witness to a similar scene.

"You see I know your weakness," Sari told him softly and happily laying her head and body down against his, "Your cute little bed buddy." "And I'm supposed to think you don't have a weakness then?" Bumblebee mused sliding his arms back up to constrict around her waist, "Cause you really seemed to be getting into revealing just what said weakness was." Sari giggled lightly and rubbed her cheek against his, "I never claimed I did or didn't have a weakness." Bumblebee laughed back lightly and nuzzled his face into her neck while his arms stroked up and down her back. "Sari Sumdac!" Issac Sumdac's voice called over the intercom, "Calling Sari Sumdac, you're needed for your check up in the Operation Room."

"Well, better go deal with my overreacting dad," Sari sighed lifting herself off of Bumblebee rather reluctantly. "You better come back right after," the boy said with his arms still around her. "Oh don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she told him with a wink and kissed the tip of his nose, "Who knows, we might even get to be human bed buddies tonight." "Oh how I've missed that," he told her with a smile and let go as she got up to walk to the door. "I might even show you how to be an even better bed buddy," she said with a grin and typed a few things into the panel next to her door causing it to slide open. "Bed buddy," Bumblebee sighed happily and looked over to the bed as Sari walked into the hall. Bed...bed?! "Wait a sec! We took the bed to Autobot City!" After a moment of hesitation, Bumblebee leapt up from the couch and took off running after the girl who'd just made her exit.

* * *

"Sari? Bumblebee?" Optimus called throughout Autobot City as he drove speedily through its streets, "Sari! Bumblebee! Are either of you here at all?" Optimus mentally sighed as he rounded another corner. He'd checked with everyone he could find at the Central Tower after talking things over with Blackarachnia, but hadn't come across any trace of the two, not even at their own home. After about an hour or so more of searching he decided to take a break and pull into the local oil bar. "May I take your order?" a fembot asked as he transformed back into robot mode. "Just normal grade oil, nothing special," he replied stretching and looked around the inside of the building. He was surprised when his eyes came to rest on two rather familiar figures: Captain Fanzone and Ratchet.

"Hey," Optimus said walking over to them causing them both to jump in surprise. "Hello Optimus," Ratchet greeted after getting readjusted in his seat, "What's up?" "Just searching for Sari and Bumblebee," he replied, "Why aren't you back at Omega Supreme?" "You try working with some know-it-all constantly breathing into your processor," he grumbled, "I can't believe that Perceptor guy was ever allowed to be in the Council with how hard it is to cooperate with him." "Well we're all in this together remember," Optimus reminded and took a seat as the fembot came back with his drink, "But why're you here Fanzone?"

"Eh, just my usual check-up on the city," the police chief replied with a shrug as he took a sip of his own type of human beverage, "the old rust-bucket and me were sharing stories with each other about when we were at our primes, er, no pun intended." "Wouldn't have noticed it," Optimus told him taking a sip of his oil, "hopefully nothing from Ratchet's "prime" years happen again thought." Ratchet nodded grimly. "Either way, yous said you're looking for those two kids?" Fanzone asked causing Ratchet's head to jolt up and shake his head wildly. Optimus looked oddly at the older bot. "Uh...cause I haven't seen em," Fanzone laughed nervously.

"Ratchet?" Optimus Prime muttered glaring slightly at the medical bot, "Is there something I should know?..." "Well..." Ratchet mumbled looking hesitantly between the two other beings, "Um...yeah. Bumblebee and Sari are sorta....not here." "What?!" Optimus exclaimed almost leaping out of his seat, "Why not? Where are they?" "Well I told them they should probably lay low until things cooled down around here was all," Ratchet told him, "the yellow bot said he was gonna be getting some stuff from the old factory. Why do you want em?" "Just so we can keep them safe is all, it's probably best if they're kept in the walls of the city," he replied and got up, "By the way Captain Fanzone, you wouldn't know what something called the universal greeting is would you?" "...no," Fanzone replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, just wondering," Optimus laughed nervously and began heading for the door. "Wait," Ratchet said grabbing the Autobot leader by the wrist causing him to turn to the older bot, "um...just make sure those two stay safe alright? Especially Sari." "Um...alright," Optimus said, "I already planned on keeping them as safe as possible." "It's just that...I got a bad feeling is all..." Ratchet told him. "It'll be alright," Optimus told him with a smile, "don't worry Ratchet." After freeing himself from the older bot's grasp he morphed into a firetruck and headed out the garage entrance of the bar. "Now about those pedro-rabbit things..." Fanzone said taking a sip of his beverage.

* * *

"Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he burst through the doors he'd been brought through after he'd been shot by Sideways, "Sari! Where are you?!" He needed to find her! He knew something wasn't right with the world, he needed to find her! Normally, he, as would all the other Autobots, would trust Issac Sumdac, but not now! Something was very wrong! Hastily, he checked through every door he could in the medical department. Every single one of them was empty! Not even anyone was at the receptionist desk! All that there were were just blank walls, floors, and ceilings, just empty blank rooms! However, there was something at the desk, a picture. Curiously, he peeked at it and was shocked to see Sari staring back at him, with glowing blood red eyes. He tried to look away, but it was as though his body was hypnotized, it wouldn't move!

All he could do was stare at those eyes as they grew redder and more piercing. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, a trickle of red liquid began to stream down from Sari's hair, between her eyes, and along her nose. He just kept watching as her hair morphed into her robot-mode's helmet and the eyes regained their blue hue, but the trickle of blood still remained, continuing to stream down her face. Forcefully, Bumblebee closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the picture was gone, nothing there but an empty picture-frame. For a split second though it flashed, leaving a rather odd, but slowly fading design imprinted on the boy's retinas as the picture faded back to Sari's face and the trickle of blood vanished a second before the face itself did.

Bumblebee blinked a few times to get the burned-in image out of his sight and returned to running around the Tower in panic. He thought he saw the scenery flicker for a brief moment and was shocked to find no at all, not even in the main lobby, in the Tower! Finally, he stopped running around and began to think. Where could Sari be? He knew that the world was messed up, but he knew that Sari was just as real as he was, and they hadn't been in contact with anyone really besides the cashier at the Burger Bot and...her dad. Professor Sumdac! He said for her to report to the Operating Room but hadn't he mistaken the...the Dissection room! As quickly as possible, Bumblebee darted to the elevator and pressed the button that Sari had when they first took it on the search for her dad. The ride seemed to go a bit quicker than normal and the door instantly slammed shut.

In fact, Bumblebee was absolutely certain that it was going quicker than normal! He couldn't even pick up his feet from the floor with how fast it was speeding up. "This must be how Sari feels when I use my boosters!" he managed to stutter as he crawled to the door. As he reached it, the elevator came to a stop. Actually, it was more a sudden snap than a stop as the boy's body was flung straight into the ceiling of the vessel upon its stop. Bumblebee groaned as he collapsed back onto the floor but he also heard something else groan. The elevator itself. As quickly as he could manage, the boy dragged himself out of the elevator. Just as his foot completely exited the mobile room, he heard a loud snap and looked behind him to see the cords the elevator had been attached to moments before swaying behind him.

Bumblebee gulped and turned back around to look down the hallway. Not a sound could be heard. "Mr. Sumdac?" he called as loudly as he could as he started walking down the hall that Sparkplug had lead them down earlier, "Sari's dad?...Are you there? Sari?" Nervously, Bumblebee walked as quickly and quietly as he could down the hall, afraid to disrupt the silence. "Sari?!" he yelled and turned a corner. There it was! The door to the Mechanoid Dissection room! With a grimace on his face, Bumblebee ran over to it and banged on the door. "Mr. Sumdac! Open up! It's me, Bumblebee!" He jumped back though upon hearing a rather ear-piecing scream emit from the sheet of metal.

"SARI!" Bumblebee cried and started typing things rapidly into the panel next to the door. "Access denied," a robotic tune-filled voice repeated over and over again with each incorrect sequence. "Alright, fine!" Bumblebee yelled and yanked the panel off revealing the wires to controlling the door beneath. As ferociously as he could, he dove his hand into them and tore them all out. "AH!!!" Bumblebee screamed as he felt various volts of electricity course through his body. The door though, hissed with its air pressure lock emptying. Coughing and hacking, Bumblebee grabbed the door and flung it open.

"Sari..." he panted as he crawled into the chamber. What Bumblebee saw he would never forget. There stood Issac Sumdac over his daughter with various pipes and surgical equipment hooked up into her. "Sari!" he cried and wobbled forward. "Bumblebee?..." he heard a weak voice say causing Professor Sumdac to look at the boy. "Mr. Sumdac, what are you doing to Sari?..." Bumblebee stammered. Issac turned his attention back to his daughter and poked her chest with a sharp tool causing a fountain of bright blue electric-like energy to shower forth from it as Sari screamed. "SARI!" Bumblebee cried and ran at the man.

Calmly, Professor Sumdac looked at Bumblebee and thrust a hand out at him. Almost instantly he was engulfed in a mass of wires and mechanical cutting equipment which carried him up above Sari. Bumblebee could see everything now. There lay Sari with her chest peeled open by various utensils revealing a rather bright glowing blue orb beneath, her Spark. "The techno-organic is rather resilient," Professor Sumdac told him robotically as he shocked the insides of his daughter again causing her eyes to glow blue briefly. "Stop!" Bumblebee ordered squirming about in his restraints, "Don't hurt her, you're her dad!" "The techno-organic is unique, and as such requires in-depth study. I did not however expect it to be so complex, but she seemed to open up more when she called out your title." "What are you talking about?!" Bumblebee yelled trying once more to get free.

"You are only needed for her to allow better study," Issac told Bumblebee and looked up at him, "Though the techno-organic is inferior, she had stopped my plans even when I pitted all odds against her. She came up with a solution, and thus I decided to study her. Never did I think it would be as hard as figuring out a super computer." "Let us go!" Bumblebee yelled, "Just who are you?! You're not her dad, that's for sure!" "You are only needed for this," Issac said and held his hand up to the boy. As the hand closed Bumblebee could feel all the needles and cutting devices from his restraints edging their ways into his body, tearing him apart, shocking him, skewering him. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sari cried below as her eyes glowed as bright as they did when she had faced Sideways.

Her voice seemed to be more than just loud though. As it echoed through the room, the scenery cracked. Not just the room or glass or anything, everything shattered. "Impossible!" Soundwave said as he typed in various sequences on his keytar to try and keep the virtual reality intact, "Impossible! Techno-organic inferior! Soundwave superior!" "Wanna bet?" Sari growled with her eyes still glowing bright blue as she got off of the metal table she'd been hooked up to. "Operation: VR failed, backup operation initiated," Soundwave said snapping his fingers, "Operation: Techno-Organic Annihilation initiated!"

Almost instantly, the keytar Soundwave had been operating from morphed into a large robotic bat and a bird-like robot flew at the girl from behind his back. With just one blast from Sari's palm the helpers were destroyed. "Ravage!" Soundwave called. Suddenly, a dark panther-like bot leapt down behind Sari and tackled her to the ground. "I am really not in the mood for a cat-fight," she muttered. The dark figure's optics enlarged as the girl's body became encompassed in a bright blue hue and blasted the large feline through the ceiling. "And now for you you homicidal jukebox," Sari growled getting back to her feet.

"Soundwave superior!" Soundwave announced backing up slightly with each step that Sari took towards him. "Then how come your plans failed?" Sari asked getting two energy balls ready. "Techno-organic unintelligent," he mused and turned to run. Though his arm was blasted off from the girl's energy he kept running towards the elevator up to the surface of the factory. "Coward," she hissed when suddenly everything went red. "Self-destruct sequence has been initiated, all personnel evacuate within one minute," a feminine voice echoed through the intercom of the facility. "WHAT?!" Sari exclaimed and ran back towards the Bumblebee's table which had been right next to her's.

There was the yellow bot who's optics were glowing lightly. "Sari?..." he muttered in a daze, "Wha...what's going on? I just had the strangest dream and-" "No dream, Soundwave stuff, we gotta get out of here now!" Sari explained as she blasted off his restraints. With a thud, Bumblebee fell off the table and looked at the girl. "Why's everything glowing red?" he asked curiously. "Self-destruct sequence initiated, all personnel evacuate within forty-five seconds." "That's why!" Sari yelled, "Now turn into a car!" A split second later, the girl was pulled into a yellow car by a robot hand and they began speeding towards the elevator Soundwave had taken.

"You know, we really shoulda done something with this basement area Soundwave made after his last attack," Bumblebee commented as they rode up. "Thirty seconds," the feminine voice sounded. "There's the entrance!" Sari exclaimed when suddenly the car turned around, "Hey! What are you doing?!" "The video games!" Bumblebee yelled and sped through the halls of the factory. "Bumblebee, the games are not worth it!" Sari tried to reason, "I'd kick your exhaust port anyway!" "We'll see about that!" he said turning into his room. "Ten seconds." Sari closed her eyes and burried her face backwards in the cushion of the Bumblebee's driver seat. In a blur, the car scooped the games into its passenger-side door and dashed for the wall of the room.

Sari's eyes snapped open as she heard a loud crash. They were outside! Bumblebee had plowed straight through the wall of the factory. Sari's smile soon jolted to one of shock though as an explosion erupted from the factory. "When my dad wants to leave no trace of evidence behind, he sure knows how to decimate a facility," Sari sighed slouching back in her seat. She soon found herself on the ground however, as the car morphed back into a large yellow humanoid robot. "Slag..." Bumblebee's moaned clutching his feet, "more dents to pound out." "Well, what matters is we're alive," Sari said and hugged Bumblebee's leg.

"And what I want to know is just what happened here..." said Optimus Prime's voice. The two looked behind Bumblebee nervously to see the Autobot leader standing there tapping his foot on the ground irritably. "Well?" "Alright boss-bot, you know about how I was a human right? Well I was a human again! And then we went to Burger-Bot, but it was all weird, and then her dad was all "techno-organic daughter", and then Sari was like "bed buddies!", and then the picture of blood, and-" "Stop!" Optimus ordered wide-eyed as Sari's cheeks grew bright-red from how Bumblebee had described her, "Look, we'll talk this all over back at Autobot City, right now...you two just don't blow things up." Sari and Bumblebee smiled at each other doubtfully.

* * *

"Stupid processor-ache!" Starscream groaned hanging his head in his hands in pain, "Strika...has Oil Slick found a cure yet?..." "No sir," the large fembot gunted. "Ugh, I don't know how much longer I can last..." Starscream grumbled. "Perhaps I can help," offered a familiar dark voice. All the Decepticons in the throne-room looked up as the doors were blasted open allowing two figures to step forth, "After all, I would indeed love to pay back the bot that completely and utterly ruined my plans. "Me...Megatron?" Starscream said in disbelief as the smoke cleared revealing the intruders, "Wait, no...you can't be! You're not Megatron, you're purple! But...that voice, that...figure." "Do you honestly doubt ghosts when you've committed much more disbelieving acts?" Galvatron hissed.

"Is it true?" Strika gasped approaching the newcomer, "L...lord Megatron?" "No, it can't be him!" Starscream yelled standing up from his throne, "I am the leader of the Decepticons! If you are Megatron give some proof!" "Here's a hint!" Galvatron yelled back thrusting his cannon forth at the traitor. Concentrating all the energy that he could, he sent a blast straight at Starscream at an unparalleled speed. Starscream didn't even have time to think as the energy pierced his body. He could feel his physical structure crumbling, his very molecules being vaporized as his colors faded to gray. As the former Decepticon collapsed in on himself and sunk to the ground as nothing but power, a red glowing shard fell out onto the ground in front of Galvatron, which he promptly stamped out of existance.

"Megatron, it is you!" Strika exclaimed bowing before the enhanced leader, "Where were you?" "On a little...trip," he replied darkly, "And I believe you remember our double-agent Shockwave. You may call him Shockblast now, and as for me, please refer to me simply as-" "Galvatron," Cyclonus finished bowing before him, "Long have I awaited your arrival dark lord of the Decepticons." "You know of me?" Galvatron asked curiously. "Indeed, after all, I was made specifically to serve you my lord," the dark figure replied looking up at his master. "Interesting..." Galvatron muttered stroking chin before walking up to the throne Starscream had been sitting on, "Now then, from this cycle forth, I, Galvatron, shall lead the Decepticons to victory!" A cheer erupted from the Decepticons that were residing within the throne-room.

-----

-----

Yay, finally, another chapter done! I don't know how well this one turned out though. It was kinda meh at times, but then again most chapters are to me when I'm making them. If I didn't make it clear enough, the bat-like figure that was following Sari and Bumblebee around for the previous chapters was supposed to be Ratbat (sorry for any of you Beast Machines fans out there). So yeah...hopefully it was a good chapter for SarixBB fans, sorry if some things didn't make sense and all, but hey, it's a fanfic, I can't even decipher what some are trying to say in the first place.

So...quick recap:

-Autobots prepare for assault against Unicron

-Sari and Bumblebee take a virtually reality trip ala Soundwave

-Sideways has Galvatron reclaim the Decepticons for Unicron's purposes

-Starscream dies in a somewhat homage to the original movie's death

And finally, the illustration for today:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Wreck-Gar-s-Dreamjob-134772799


	20. Dare to be Stupid

Chapter 20: Dare to be Stupid

or

Chapter 20: The Came from the Junkyard

Steam rose into the air around the large brightly-colored space vessel fogging up the morning sky as its engines began to churn and pulsate within it. "Is everyone ready?" Optimus Prime asked over the intercom. "Affirmative," replied Ratchet's voice, "The personnel are all in their positions and doing what they're supposed to." "Good," the Autobot leader said and looked out the window of Omega Supreme. Standing on a rooftop to see them off was Rodimus Prime apart from the rest of the crowd that flocked the streets below. Stiffly, he saluted Optimus and Optimus saluted him back. "Countdown commencing," announced the default voice of the ship-mode of Omega Supreme, "Five, four, three, two, one. Ignition."

* * *

Optimus Prime watched as the surrounding buildings scrolled down past his feet and soon became nothing but a speck on the planet they were now leaving. Though Cybertron had been where he was brought into existence, he hadn't realized how attached he'd gotten to Earth over the time he'd spent there. He actually felt something in his Spark as he saw the planet shrinking in the depths of the cosmos. But they had a mission, one more important than any he'd undertaken in his entire life, one that would determine the fate of the entire universe. He knew it, even without the Matrix's influence. They needed to stop Unicron.

* * *

"Woo! Space Trip!!!" Sari exclaimed bouncing about atop Bumblebee's shoulder, "Being a transformer rocks!" "You do remember you were already on the moon right?" the yellow bot asked smiling slightly. "Yeah, but I've never like been in space space!" Sari said energetically, "This is so cool!!!" "Well your dad told me to keep an eye on you remember," Bumblebee told her as he grabbed her and looked her in the eyes. "Aw don't worry," Sari giggled, "I'll be a good little girl." "Somehow I doubt that to be true," Bumblebee laughed, "But if I were in your servos I'd probably act just the same." "I was just so surprised that Optimus had us come along, let alone even suggest that we join them," Sari said, "I mean, he's usually the first to keep us out of stuff." "Might just have a change of Spark," Bumblebee said with a shrug putting Sari on the ground.

After their little virtual reality adventure with Soundwave, Optimus had brought the pair back to Autobot City, obviously shocked to hear that the musical Decepticon was still tampering around with things. Despite the horrific ride they'd just taken, Sari and Bumblebee were all too willing to join their fellow bots in their intergalactic quest to take down the dark god of Cybertronian lore the nanosecond Optimus had offered the chance. Just another action-packed adventure to them, and they would never miss out on one of those. No matter what obstacle cappeared, the two youngest members would always get involved in any way they could.

"Well, space travel isn't all good," Bumblebee told her, "Sometimes it can make ya feel really...where'd you get that?!" "Oh this?" Sari said holding up a camera she'd apparently hidden in her dress, "Right after you fell asleep at the factory I went looking around for more video games and came across this old thing." Bumblebee stared down at the camera in disbelief. It wasn't just a camera, it was THE camera, the camera Bulkhead had taken their picture with when Sari had fallen asleep with Bumblebee in his room! And she was flipping through the pictures on it. "Geez," she muttered, "Whichever one of you owned this sure did not have an eye for how to set up a scene." "You know you're right!" Bumblebee laughed nervously and grabbed the device, "No need to waste you time with such a poorly handled snapshot collection! It was probably just Prowl experimenting."

"Hey! Give it back!" Sari yelled trying to reach up for it, "No fair! You're supposed to be short!" "Everyone always knock's the size," Bumblebee grumbled putting his arms down in frustration. He hadn't realized until too late though that he'd also given Sari the perfect opportunity to reacquire the camera, which she did the instant his servos fell limp. "Sari no!" Bumblebee yelped and tackled her as gently as he could. "Bumblebee! It's just a camera!" she exclaimed flipping through the pictures again, "I just brought it along to take pics of our trip!" "You don't understand that's-" he tried to say as he accidentally flung the camera across the room.

Greedily, the girl leapt for it, but stopped moving all-together as she saw one of the images that was in the slideshow. "Uh...Sari?..." Bumblebee said nervously as he crawled over to her. He could see her cheeks glowing as red as Christmas lights while she stared down at the image of her and Bumblebee wrapped about each other in bed. "This is sorta why I was trying to take the camera..." "I see..." Sari stammered blushing even more, "Well...it's cute to say the least...wait, you knew about this picture?!" "Ha...uh, yeah, funny story..." Bumblebee laughed sheepishly, "you see....Bulkhead came into the room with the camera and sorta forced me to have the picture taken..." Bumblebee scratched the back of his head nervously as he explained. The bot was surprised when he looked down at his leg to see Sari hugging it, still blushing. "Hey! Will you two keep it down in here?!" yelled Bulkhead as he stuck his head into the room, "What's with all the racket?" "Oh, something you're about to remember..." Sari said with a grin as she morphed her arm into its robot mode and looked up at Bumblebee. He grinned back at her and they leapt at Bulkhead.

* * *

"Now you're sure he's near planet Chaar?" Optimus asked Swindle nervously from the bridge of the ship. "As sure as the fact that my Vok-made rail-gun can blast any opponent out of the air with a single assault," the Decepticon responded from a seat off to the right, "Which can be yours of course for just five easy payments of-" "Swindle..." Optimus groaned. The bot just grinned mischievously and scratched the back of his head, "yeah, he's near planet Chaar." "But dat place is crawlin' with Decepticsleezers," Jazz said, "It's their home pad dawg. And we're going right for it?!" "Relax, it's not like we're going for the Decepticon base," Swindle reminded the sleek Autobot, "We're just going for the planet-eating god off to the side of the Decepticon base-world." "This cool cat feels so much safer now," Jazz sighed.

Jazz was surprised at himself. He, like Prowl, was trained in the Cyber-ninja arts, a calming, yet effective way of tackling obstacles. Yet here he was, with his circuits nearly fried with tension. He was supposed to be the most laid back calm bot he could be, that was part of what his style of fighting and existing was all about! But even the very thought of that dark entity just shook his servos all the way to his Spark. It was like the presence he felt whenever Sideways had been around, an unexplainable dark atmosphere that alone would drive the untrained processor haywire within mere seconds. That monster, Unicron, he had to be stopped, but...could he be? Sure they had the Allspark, er, the Matrix as it was now being called, but would that be enough? Something just didn't seem right.

It seemed way too coincidental for them to just suddenly have the means to annihilate that which threatened their entire race from before time itself even began. Yet...they had it, the Allspark, that which gave life to the entire Transformer species, that which all Sparks returned to once they had passed on, that which Prowl had joined. An unmatched power that could bring great peace or great chaos depending on who wielded it. Their afterlife, all in one crystalline structure, the power and wisdom of the ages. But, would they be able to use it against Unicron? Jazz could sense all the tension in the air ever since Cybertron had been destroyed.

"Wha?" Jazz muttered snapping out of his train of thought as his chair was pushed to the side a bit and a whirring sound started, "Hey, what's the big idea dawg?" "Wreck-gar is cleaning," the orange janitor replied pointing down at a pile of spare parts beneath where his chair had been and continued vacuuming, "It is Wreck-gar's job to keep this vessel as clean as possible." "Keep up the good work Wreck-gar," Optimus commented from the main seat of the ship, "But hang on, because we're gonna take a little Space Bridge Transwarp. You got the co-ordinates Ratchet?" "Though I wish it'd be to a more pleasant part of the cosmos, yes Prime, I've got a lock on just along the rim of Chaar." "Great, then let's do it."

"Alright, co-ordinates set," Ratchet informed after typing in a sequence of button commands on his keypad, "Beginning Transwarp drive." "Transwarp drive activated," the feminine computer voice told the crew, "Beginning Transwarp now." The crew watched eagerly, Wreck-gar's optics expanding with excitement, as blue shimmering streaks of light wrapped about the outside of the ship's windows. Little by little, they saw space disappear until it was no more beyond the bright blue veil. Then suddenly it stopped. The glow disappeared and they looked out into space once more. "System error," the voice said, "Transwarp drive damaged due to deterioration."

"Slag!" Ratchet yelled slamming his hand down on the console. "Sorry friend," Omega Supreme's deep voice apologized, "I am not fully repaired. Apparently my Transwarp drive has corroded due to extended periods in the substance you call water after the damage my body sustained during Megatron's final assault." "It's alright old friend," Ratchet sighed, "Must've been when Arcee came to Earth." "So, what now?" Optimus wondered aloud. "Well someone's gonna have to go repair the drive obviously," Swindle said with a shrug. "Impossible out here," Ratchet told him, "We didn't any supplies except some Energon goodies." "Well, might as well swing back around to mother Earth then," Jazz said and began typing away on his console. "Hold on," Optimus muttered and looked out the front window, "Ratchet, zoom in on the orange-ish planetoid out there in the distance."

The medical bot nodded and did as he was told. The groups' optics widened in amazement. What lay before them in their current course looked like a planet made of spare discarded parts! "Well, looks like we hit the jackpot," Swindle laughed lightly, "And didn't even have to waste an Energon Cube to do it." "But can we use any of the stuff there?" Optimus asked, more to himself than anyone in the room. "No way to find out if we don't check," Ratchet said, "And I don't wanna go all the way back to Earth to get more repairs done." "Fine," Optimus said and pointed at the planet in the distance, "Full power ahead to planet Junk." "Garbage!" Wreck-gar exclaimed gleefully as they continued their approach.

* * *

"Well hello oh lovely venom of my Spark," Sentinel said hugging Blackarachnia from behind, "What are you doing here?" "Enjoying the view," the fem-bot replied folding her arms over Sentinel's. After leaving Earth's atmosphere, Optimus had allowed Blackarachnia to look at things from the extendable airlock he'd kicked Megatron out of all those stellar cycles ago. It really was quite a sight. All the stars and planets and cosmic formations throughout the airless vacuum painting the distance, glistening their bright light from stars to their optics. "You wouldn't mind having some company would you?" Sentinel asked. Blackarachnia smiled over her shoulder at him and shook her head. Sentinel smiled back and leaned her body back against his.

The two stood in silence for minutes just watching the scenery and enjoying each other's company. "Sorry about everything," Sentinel finally said breaking the silence. "What are you talking about?" Blackarachnia asked giving him a questionable smile. "You know," Sentinel Prime muttered, "Me, how I am...how we left you." "I already told you its alright," she assured him leaning farther back against his body, "I like you for who you are. You don't have to try and put on a show for me, nor did you ever have to for Optimus. We understand you." "That doesn't change what happened though," Sentinel sighed, "Answer truthfully, are you alright with being what you are?"

Blackarachnia was about to respond but actually did decide to think about it after glancing at the look on her partner's face. Her eyes looked about and she breathed deeply. "...no," she eventually said and turned to face Sentinel Prime, "I'm a freak. I hate what I am, I'd do anything to get turned back to what I was." "Why?" Sentinel asked sternly. Blackarachnia had never seen Sentinel Prime actually act serious before, it was rather...eerie to say the least. "What do you mean why?" "Why would you go back to being what you were before Elita?" he persisted, "Why do you hate what you are?" "Because I'm part organic!" she yelled, "Shouldn't it be obvious why I'd hate what I am?! All the time I've known you you've said how disgusting and horrific organics are, and look at me now!"

"Well I was wrong," Sentinel Prime told her, "Though I hate to admit it I was wrong." "Say what?" Blackarachnia asked confused. "Everything about that organic crap...everything anyone ever said about that organic stuff...it's not true," he sighed, "I've had a lot of time to think these past few solar cycles and...well...it doesn't matter what you are. You're still Elita 1, the bot I love. It doesn't matter what you look like or what you become, you still have the same Spark you always did. You don't have to put on an act for me either." Blackarachnia's eyes began to water and she rubbed them. Her arms wrapped about Sentinel's body though as she felt her comrade pull her into an embrace.

Suddenly she heard him scream as he was sucked off into outer space. "You no harm mistress!" Grimlock roared angrily to the ex-Elite Guard member who was drifting off through the void. With her eye twitching Blackarachnia turned to the dinosaur and smacked the back of his head. "What the slag did you do that for?!" Blackarachnia yelled angrily. "Grimlock hear mistress yelling..." he whimpered backing up a bit. Blackarachnia sighed and shook her head before looking to Grimlock's right. "Swoop," she said pointing at the bot and jabbed her thumb towards Sentinel, "Bring him back." With a nod, the Dinobot morphed into his pteranadon form and took off after the blue Autobot.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Bulkhead cried out as he toppled through a corridor of the ship with Sari and Bumblebee close behind him, "I didn't think that camera would ever even be found again!" "You might apologize, but that doesn't change what happened!" Sari yelled playfully tossing an orb of energy after him. "Yeah, I told you not to take the picture!" Bumblebee added firing his own zap of electricity into the energy orb increasing its speed. WHAM! Sari grabbed ahold of Bumblebee's leg as they felt the ship move from Bulkhead's body slamming into the wall. "Uh...Bulky?" Bumblebee said hesitantly, "uh...you okay buddy?"

"If you two'll stop chasing me I'll be fine," he groaned getting back to his feet. "Didn't think I put that much energy into the blast," Sari said and glared up at Bumblebee. "What?" the yellow bot stammered, "I did just the teensiest amount of electricity I could. Wasn't my fault." "It wasn't either of your faults," Bulkhead sighed and pointed to a door off to his right that had a black smear on it, "you hit that door, I just hit the wall cause the ship suddenly turned for some reason." "Oh we thought that was you that shook the place," Bumblebee said. "I'm not THAT destructive," Bulkhead muttered slapping his forehead.

"For the final time, stay out of my room!" the trio heard a female voice yell before seeing the door Sari's blast had hit slide open allowing Wreck-gar to be tossed out, "This is my laboratory! Some parts are supposed to be messy!" "Everything alright Red Alert?" Bulkhead asked cautiously while the orange bot leapt back to his feet. "Everything's fine as long as this bozo-of-a-janitor keeps his skid-plate out of my quarters," the red face Autobot responded. "But I am Wreck-gar! Garbage-cleaning hero of this-" "You're a pest!" Red Alert shouted cutting him off. "Whoa chill lady," Bumblebee laughed walking over to the scene with Sari, "How's about you let a pro handle this?"

Red Alert folded her arms and she and Bulkhead rolled their optics. "Hey dude," Bumblebee said to Wreck-gar and gave a little wave. "Kid, I don't think you can drill much of an intellectual thought into this naïve bot's processor," Red Alert said. "Don't worry, Bumblebee should be used to failure by now," Bulkhead assured her and received a glare from Sari. "Will you two keep your face-plates shut?" Sari growled, "He's dealt with this guy before." "So...can I continue with my ever riveting conversation or is the Energon gallery still documenting my performance?" Bumblebee asked. Red Alert just sighed while Sari motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying," Bumblebee began again as he turned his attention back to the taller orange bot, "listen buddy, you are a hero." "I am Wreck-gar! I am the garbage-cleaning hero!" Wreck-gar gleefully announced. "This we know, it's common knowledge buddy. You're famous you know," Bumblebee informed the bot with a shrug of his shoulders, "But to keep your status of being the hero you are, you're going to have to do everything you're told. So, garbage-cleaning hero, you are only allowed to clean garbage that's not in this bot's room." Wreck-gar looked at Red Alert whom Bumblebee was pointing at before returning his optics back to the yellow bot. "I am Wreck-gar! I am the garbage cleaning hero that shall not clean garbage in Red Alert's room!" Wreck-gar declared and walked off down the hall, "Besides that there will soon be a whole planet of garbage!"

"A whole planet of...garbage?..." Sari muttered and scratched her head, "What the hell is he talking about?" "Didn't you hear?" Red Alert asked looking at the younger bots, "We're making a pit-stop at a planet we came upon to get repairs for the ship's Space Bridge function." "Oh so that was what Prime was babbling about over the intercom while we were chasing the green giant around," Bumblebee thought aloud. "So...when are we supposed to strap down for the landing?" Bulkhead asked after giving a glare to the smaller yellow bot. "Well...we were supposed to about a minute ago..." Red Alert responded.

The instant the fem-bot got done talking, the hallways glowed a bright shade of red from the lights above and the group felt a tremendous push against their bodies. "What's going on?!" Sari exclaimed sliding off of the frame of Red Alert's door she'd grabbed onto. "I'm guessing the landing sequence!" Bulkhead's voice echoed as he was sucked back through the hall. Bumblebee had managed to hang onto the hallway they had chased Bulkhead down while Red Alert toppled into the depths of her laboratory. "I'm slipping!" Sari yelled feeling her fingers scraping along the metal of the door's rim. "Slag this is gonna hurt..." Bumblebee muttered and leapt over to the girl. He felt himself drop as his hand wrapped around Sari's body.

"Hang on!" he told her, "usually landings on this ship aren't this vicious!" Sari gulped upon hearing a loud clang. "Primus!" Bumblebee moaned nursing his faceplate that had come in conact with the wall as he fell with his free hand, "That's gonna leave a mark..." "Um...Bumblebee!!!" Sari yelped pointing beneath them. The bot's optics widened as he saw the former wall below rushing up to meet them. "This is the part where I emphasize hang on..." Bumblebee muttered and flipped about wildly swirling and clanking his body parts around the girl. Sari was surprised to feel a rather soft bouncy landing when they finally hit and looked out the windows of the car to see Bulkhead nearby.

"You okay Bumblebee?" she asked hugging the steering wheel tightly. The pressure pushing against her was still there, but not nearly as bad as when they were falling. "By the name of Primus I swear I will never do that again," she heard him moan through his radio and smiled lightly, "I feel like I just took a stasis nap in front of an oncoming steam-roller..." "Well you sure made my landing better," Sari told him and kissed the steering wheel. "Congratulations..." he muttered. Suddenly the girl heard another clang and looked out of the passenger's window to see an orange bot with a huge grin on his face. "We're gonna be living in an Amish Paradise!" Wreck-gar exclaimed. "What the slag is he talking about now?" Bumblebee mumbled. "Just ignore him," Sari sighed and hugged the steering wheel.

* * *

The brightly colored Autobot spaceship swerved about through the dark airless void towards the nearby orangish junk-filled planetoid. The front of its hull brightened from the extreme heat building up from its descent and it rocked about violently upon hitting the upper-most part of the atmosphere. A trail of smoke shot forth from one of its rockets as the flame propelling it died out. With even more tension put on the vessel, it curved and started spiraling downwards towards the metallic jaggedy ground below. As it got closer, the ship managed to turn up slightly allowing for just its underside to scrape along the surface of the unstable ground until it finally slowed to a halt, almost directly pointed upside down and upwards with its rockets towards the sky.

* * *

"Hello new Magnus," Perceptor greeted as he entered the main room of Autobot City's tower, "Congratulation on your new position." "Though I don't really think I deserve it all that much thanks," Rodimus replied from where he was looking out the window over the city, "And it's Prime, Rodimus Prime." "I apologize, it is somewhat hard to get old ways of life out of my circuits," Perceptor told him walking towards him as the door closed, "however, I am not here just to congratulate you." "I doubted you would be considering who you are," Rodimus said and turned around to face the bot, "You don't waste time with anyone unless it's something important." "Indeed," the scientist confirmed.

"Well, I have a lot to do, so try making this as quick as possible," Rodimus ordered putting his arms behind his back. "Very well," Perceptor said with a nod, "Well, I was just thinking after all that's happened all of a sudden that you might...fix things." "Fix things?" Rodimus said curiously. "Yes." "Like what?" he asked. "Even a combat-bot such as yourself should be able to tell the drastic change and inefficiency of our society with our old traditions gone. There is not nearly enough order or control in this city, and there's no way for just one bot to be able to handle such an assignment, no matter how great." "Optimus seemed to be doing just fine when he was leading things," Rodimus said. "His ways allowed for the city to be infiltrated by a rag-tag group of Decepticons and traitors. Do you really not see the errors of how things are?"

"Hold on hold on!" Rodimus said, "gimme some time to take this in okay? I know that what happened happened and all, but that was just a mistake. Mistakes happen." "Not in a correctly run society," Perceptor told him, "With the right management, no mistakes would be made." "You mean just making everyone slaves," Rodimus summarized plainly. Perceptor was quiet for a few seconds. "Are you sure you fully know what you are talking about?" Rodimus Prime asked. "Positive," Perceptor told him, "The lack of an Emotion Processing Unit in my body allows for enhanced intellect, far beyond that of a normal Cybertronian." "Not everything's just logic and equations though you realize," Rodimus said.

"But without management-" "Perceptor, are you sure what you're asking for is what Primus would want?" Rodimus asked. "Primus does not matter," Perceptor said coldly. Rodimus just stared at Perceptor. Had he heard the old Council member correctly? "How can Primus not matter?! He's our god!" he yelled angrily, "if anything he'd be the most important thing if he was still around considering what we're up against now!" Rodimus really couldn't tell if his processor was on straight or not. He could have sworn he'd seen the corner of Perceptor's mouth curve up into a slight smile for a split second. "What matters is our race," Perceptor said, "Its fate. With how what you claim to be Primus would have lead things we would have no true purpose."

"Look, I'm new to this leader stuff, but did you ever talk to Optimus about this?" Rodimus asked. "No," Perceptor replied, "He is not a true leader. With how he acts as one there'd be no hope." Rodimus looked suspiciously at the bot before him. He seemed like the same emotionless individual he'd always seen, but now...he seemed even more cold than normal. But...he was one of the bots that lead their race hadn't he been? "Very well..." Rodimus muttered, "What do you think I should do? I mean I could use some help considering this position just came out of nowhere." "Well, if you wish to know what's on my processor I do have something that I would like to converse about," Perceptor told him. "And that something would be?" Rodimus asked. "The techno-organic that the Autobots know as Sari Sumdac."

* * *

"Status report..." Optimus Prime moaned scratching the back of his head. "I'm alright, the ship's a bit banged up though," Ratchet informed with a cough, "more dents to pound out." "I'm lucky I know countless Spark-insurance agents..." Swindle mumbled from the window he'd fallen onto. "This cool cat's still kickin'," Jazz's voice responded from off to the right of the main chair, "the stylin' vessel though ain't doin' that stellar fuel-wise though. Surprisingly, this street-trash of a planet's got oxygen is what the reading's are vibin' me." "Well, guess we'd better get to work," Optimus said climbing out of his seat and pressed a button to open a line over the intercom, "Attention, all personnel report to the airlock immediately."

* * *

"Oof!" Sari groaned as Bumblebee fell onto the wall opposite of them that was now the ground and somersaulted into robot-mode, "Maybe space riding isn't all that great..." "If you were a Space Bridge technician you'd have reached that conclusion long ago," Bumblebee grumbled and was slammed to the ground with a yelp, "At least you don't have a janitor falling on you." "I'm Wreck-gar! The trash-cleaning-" "We know!" Sari and Bumblebee yelled as the yellow bot knocked the orange one off of him. "You guys alright?" Bulkhead asked as he struggled to his feet, "I haven't felt that bad a landing since the time I crashed the Energon Wagon back on the farm."

"We're fine," Sari replied and walked over to Bumblebee. "Speak for yourself..." Bumblebee mumbled rubbing his side, "saving your life is not a gentle or soft cuddly ordeal. Nor is having the almighty hero there fall on you." "I am-" Before Wreck-gar could finish his sentence Bulkhead's large hand was over his face while Sari and Bumblebee both breathed sighs of relief. "Thank you for shutting him up before I got here," Red Alert commented as she pulled herself up into the overturned hallway, "You guys ok?" After receiving nods from all the inhabitants she nodded back and began to walk away. "Hey, where you going?" Bulkhead asked. "Didn't you guys hear?" she asked back, "Optimus said everyone's to report to the airlock." Everyone looked at each other and began following the medic.

* * *

"Get off of mistress!" Grimlock roared angrily as he tossed Sentinel Prime away from the female figure. Blackarachnia just groaned in annoyance and pulled herself up. Just after Swoop had retrieved the big blue Autobot, the ship had started its vicious descent and knocked the bots inside about. They had to hold on for dear life to keep from getting sucked out of the open airlock, and in the confusing situation, Sentinel had accidentally fallen on Blackarachnia. After realizing what had happened though, he had tried to keep his and her body pinned to the ground at the same time to keep either of them from getting sucked out.

Unfortunately, Grimlock had immediately spotted what had happened and, once he could move around again, he took action. "Geez," Sentinel grumbled getting back to his feet, "You know for something so stupid you sure know how to beat something up." Before Grimlock could let out a battle-cry war, Blackarachnia started stroking the back of his neck causing him to growl in approval. "Now listen Grimlock," she said still stroking, "This is my friend, my very VERY good friend. You are NEVER to harm him. Understand?" Slowly the dinosaur looked up at Blackarachnia and at Sentinel. With a growl he reluctantly nodded his head.

"You really got the big guy on a leash," Sentinel Prime commented walking over to the fem-bot. Viciously Grimlock snapped his jaws at the blue Autobot only to be slapped by Blackarachnia. "What did I just say?" she growled. Whimpering, Grimlock looked at her and started walking off to the side with his head hanging low. "Sorry about him," Blackarachnia sighed turning to Sentinel, "He's very territorial. He claims that I'm his queen." "And here I was thinking you could be mine," Sentinel said with a smile as he heard Grimlock growl. "Oh maybe when we don't have so much company I can be," Blackarachnia replied trailing her finger across his chest-plate.

Just then, Blackarachnia felt something poke her side and looked over in annoyance expecting to see the mechanical Tyrannosaurus. She was surprised to see Swoop looking back at her and he pointed towards the entrance of the airlock. "What's up with him?" Sentinel asked. "He hears something," she told him putting a finger to her lips. Blackarachnia could definitely hear the voices coming down the hallway on the other side. After a few seconds the door hissed open and a group of Autobots began coming through.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Optimus Prime said as he lead Jazz, Ratchet, and Swindle in, "The others aren't here yet?" "Others?" Sentinel asked confused, "Why are you guys even here?" "Man, don't you know that we slung the ship down on a new pad?" Jazz asked back. Curiously, Sentinel walked over to the opening of the airlock and looked out. All he could see for miles around below the horizon of outer space was trash, complete and utter piles of garbage. "Didn't you hear us over the intercom?" Optimus asked. "It's sorta hard to hear you when we're trying to stay alive in a vessel that was twirling all around," Blackarachnia told him also walking over to where Sentinel was.

"Sorry," Ratchet mumbled, "Rocket blew out and we didn't think there'd be that much atmosphere to resist our landing on this kind of planet." "Looks like everyone else beat us here," Bumblebee's voice said as he, Sari, Bulkhead, Wreck-gar, and Red Alert now came into the room, "Hopefully you guys didn't start a party without us." "Oh believe me, if we had a party, you'd never be informed about it," Ratchet commented immediately receiving a glare from the younger bot as Sari snickered lightly. "It's a land fit for a king!" Wreck-gar exclaimed after rushing over to the opening to get a view of the setting.

"Why exactly are we here?" Bumblebee asked also getting a look at the planet they'd landed on. "Repairs," Optimus told them. "So...we're going to stop the most evil entity this side of the cosmos and we make a pit-stop?" Sentinel muttered. "It shouldn't take too long," Optimus told him, "But everyone needs to do all they can to help." "Well, since I'm just a human, perhaps I could just go scope out things," Sari suggested hopefully. "Actually, I was thinking you could probably use your abilities to tell just what was wrong with the ship." "Oh..." Sari mumbled downhearted and walked over to a wall. With a sigh her hand split into multiple appendages and interfaced with the ship.

"A desonium wire plating, some fuel couplings, and a new warp drive joint mechanism," Sari announced stalely. "That's it?" Optimus asked. Sari nodded her head then lifted it in surprise, "Um...how am I able to breathe if the airlock is open and I'm not in robot-mode?..." "This planet has air on it apparently," Ratchet told her. "Awesome!" she exclaimed, "The first inhabitable planet besides Earth for humans!" "Depends what you mean by inhabitable," Bumblebee said, and pointed to Wreck-gar, "Cause he's the only one that feels like he'd fit in here." "It feels like I'm looking in a mirror," Wreck-gar sighed happily looking down at the trash-covered surface of the planet.

"Alright then," Optimus said getting everyone's attention, "We all know what we need to make the repairs, now let's get to work people! Blackarachnia and Sentinel, you two lead the Dinobots for any heavy machinery we need brought back. Ratchet and Jazz, stay on the ship and keep monitoring it. Red Alert, you stand by in case of injuries. And Swindle...just try not to be yourself." Swindle grinned innocently. "What about us huh?" Bumblebee asked excitedly picking Sari up. Optimus put a hand to his chin and thought for a minute. "You two go out with Wreck-gar and see if there are any lifeforms here," Optimus ordered. "Awesome!" Sari and Bumblebee both exclaimed and leapt out of the airlock with Wreck-gar. "Thankfully there's no way life would be able to live here," Optimus said to himself with a smile.

* * *

"Lord Galvatron, where are you going?" Strika asked as she saw the Decepticon leader walking towards a purple space ship at the docking bay of planet Chaar, "You just got here to assume leadership, and completely wiped out that incompetent moron Starscream. Why are you leaving?" "I'm leaving because I have to," Galvatron told her as he walked with Cyclonus at his side, "Do not fear though, I have left Shockblast in charge in my absence." "But sire!" Strika exclaimed cautiously following the smaller figure, "We have waited for solar cycles for your return and now you must leave us again?!"

Rather angrily, Galvatron spun around and pointed his arm cannon at the military leader causing her to stumble backwards in fright. "Believe me, if I had a choice I would stay to crush the Autobots as I see fit, but as the situation is at the moment, I have no choice in the matter. You see...I am no longer allowed to do what I see necessary." "But why lord?" Strika asked hoping she wouldn't get blasted. "The reason I am no longer Megatron is because of a great entity that I must follow or face the threat of complete annihilation from..." he told her. "Unicron," Cyclonus added darkly.

At this, Strika began backing away slowly, mostly in fear. "U...Unicron?!" Strika cried, "But...my liege! He is just a myth! There is no way he-" "He is as real as you and I," Galvatron told her. "But then that would mean that Primus would have to be real also..." she thought aloud. "Indeed," Galvatron muttered, "He is, and he's the reason I formed the Decepticons in the first place." "But everyone thought he was just a-" "Silence!" Galvatron ordered thrusting his arm at the military commander once more, "You know all that you need to! Now I have business to attend to!" Not a word more was said from the shaking Decepticon as she watched her leader and his companion make their way into the space vessel and take off.

* * *

"Wahoo!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he sped off a hill of junk littering bits and pieces everywhere in his path as an orange dump-truck followed close behind. "Faster!" Sari laughed while they burst through a mound of spare parts, "Can't let Wreck-gar beat us!" "Do we even have finish line?" Bumblebee asked curiously from his radio. "Hell if I know," Sari replied shrugging, "I just said get set and go after getting you two into vehicle-mode and we sped off across this trash-filled wasteland." "This fun-filled trash-filled wasteland," the car corrected, "I haven't had this awesome a track since when I was up against Blurr. Back then it was cause of the opponent, but now it's cause of the environment."

"Wreck-gar shall claim victory over the car for he is a hero!" the dump-truck announced as he dug out of the ground from beneath Bumblebee. "Geez, where'd he come from?!" the yellow vehicle exclaimed. "Come on! We can't let him win!" Sari said. "Alright, alright, I'm on it! Wreck-gar, you're going down!" "I bite off more than I can chew!" the orange vehicle exclaimed speeding forth obliviously. Lost in the depths of his mind though, Wreck-gar didn't seem to notice the approaching cliff he was coming up on. "Uh, Wreck-gar..." Bumblebee called as he came up alongside him, "Impending doom at 12 o' clock!" "What does that mean?" "It means we're gonna be slagged if we don't turn!" Bumblebee yelled swerving up against the larger vehicle in vain.

Even if he could have turned the dump-truck, it was far too late too. In just a few seconds they had come to the air beyond the cliff and proceeded to fall towards the metal layered ground below. "This is the life!" Bumblebee could hear Wreck-gar yell while Sari's screaming filled his interior. Hesitantly, Bumblebee unfolded into his robot-mode with Sari in his arms and continued to fall, face-first, to the ground. "We are going to die!" Sari cried. Mustering up all the effort he could, the bot straightened his body out so he could fall even faster. "You may wanna turn into robot-mode," he suggested curving his head a bit towards his feet.

As Sari did so she could feel Bumblebee's hands clench around her body tightly and she began to tumble about sickeningly. It took a few moments, but eventually Bumblebee's body stopped somersaulting through the debris he had managed to land on in the back of the arc his body had formed. "Slag..." he moaned sitting up painfully and looked over his shoulder at his back which was now splintered with the various forms of discarded junk, "Why do I insist on keeping you alive?" "Cause you love me," Sari told him as she crawled onto him and gave him a hug. Pitifully, Bumblebee smiled and patted her head, "Hadn't tried that move out since Autoboot Camp." "Well, good thing you went to it," Sari laughed lightly. "Says you," Bumblebee sighed rolling his optics, "Hey, where's junk-man?"

"I Wreck-gar am a hero!" they heard from off in the distance. "We should go get him shouldn't we?" Bumblebee muttered. "Unfortunately," Sari sighed as Bumblebee got to his feet. They only had but to just travel a little beyond a nearby hill before they spotted Wreck-gar with his head buried in a hill of trash. Sari looked up at Bumblebee and they both laughed lightly at the scene. "Could you use some help there oh mighty hero?" Bumblebee asked as he put the girl on his shoulder. "I am Wreck-gar! Heroes do not need help!" Wreck-gar announced pressing his uncovered hands on the ground above where his head was stuck.

The two just watched in amusement at the bot struggling. POP! Wreck-gar's head finally erupted from the ground and he fell head over heals backwards until he finally stopped partly hanging almost upside-down over a hill. "Well, we might wanna be getting back," Sari said pointing to Omega Supreme, "I had no idea we went this far...hey wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" "Oh, you mean looking for aliens?" Bumblebee asked. "Yeah! That's it!" "Well we haven't come across any living things other than us," he said with a shrug. Suddenly something caught the girl's eye. Just out of the corner of it she could see a bright blue transparent shard dangling from Wreck-gar's backpack.

"What is that?!" she exclaimed pointing at the fragment causing both of the other bots to look at it as well. "That couldn't be...an Allspark fragment could it?..." Bumblebee wondered aloud. "Oh these?" Wreck-gar asked getting up and pulled out a handful of similar shards, "They're my special stones I found while searching the city! It's like a bowl of lucky charms!" "Those are Allspark fragments!" Sari said shocked, "We need those!" "They are a hero's charms!" Wreck-gar argued and threw them out over the hill, "Be free lucky charms! These kids won't get you!" "That can't be good..." Bumblebee mumbled as he and Sari stared in disbelief at what Wreck-gar had just done.

Just then the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake violently. "I whole-heartedly agree," Sari said holding onto Bumblebee's neck, "Never knew that fragments could cause earthquakes though!" "Well, you saw what Starscream could do when he had the Allspark!" Bumblebee reminded her. Just then Bumblebee felt something grab his foot and he looked down. There was a robotic hand. "What the?!" he yelped pulling his leg back. "Aliens!" Sari cried pointing towards where the shards had been thrown. Rising forth from the ground all around the area now were mangled, warped, decaying Transformers! "I thought zombies were only in human movies!" Bumblebee yelled in fright as he backed away from the scene, "Wreck-gar! Come on! Get out of there!"

"Wreck-gar shall stay for he is a hero!" Wreck-gar replied joyously and waved to them. "Forget him! He'd only slow us down! You remember how the less intelligent ones are always the ones to bite it first in the movies!" Sari pleaded yanking on Bumblebee's throat. "We knew ye little," Bumblebee muttered and morphed into his car-mode. Sari hung on for dear life inside the vehicle as they swerved wildly around the rising body parts.

"Let's see, now how has this kind of situation been handled before?" Bumblebee wondered, "right, so....the Decepticons must have made the T-virus and have unleashed it upon this planet where they're conducting experiments for bio-organic warfare to make the Tyrant. Now if we just go to the depths of this planet we should find the self-destruct switch and-" "Bumblebee! That is a video game!" Sari yelped as one of the hands nearly tore through the driver's door, "Let's just get back to the ship and warn the others!" "Fine..." Bumblebee sighed dodging a head that had popped out of the ground in front of them and continued on towards the brightly colored vessel on the cliff it was balanced on top of.

* * *

"Come on, haul that slag faster!" Blackarachnia ordered the struggling Grimlock. "Why Grimlock have to move heavy equipment? Why no Swoop help?" the dinosaur complained. "Because Swoop can't carry that much weight," Sentinel muttered as he walked by with a large cylindrical object in his arms, "Now do as your "mistress" says." Blackarachnia could hear the Dinobot growling in anger. "Will you two just be nice to each other? We're a team," she told them. "I don't see what I'm doing wrong," Sentinel Prime confessed obliviously. She sighed. It was just his nature, he was used to acting like who he was. "I can't help it if bird-brain here is a complete whiner."

Blackarachnia didn't have time at all to calm the situation down before she heard Grimlock roar and morph into robot-mode. "Grimlock destroy blue puny Autobot!" the large figure yelled raising his plasma sword above his head. "What, you wanna go at it right here? Right now? Fine!" Sentinel replied enthusiastically getting out his lance and shield, "Bring it on ya prehistoric rust-bucket!" "Why couldn't smart guys fall for me," Blackarachnia sighed shaking her head as the two Transformer's weapons clashed against each other. Swiftly Grimlock's sword broke free and lashed out at the body of Sentinel only for him to duck beneath it and swipe out the large opponent's feet from beneath him.

"Grimlock has had enough of your desire for mistress! Spider-bot is mine!" Grimlock declared rolling back to his feet and turning into dinosaur-mode as he did so. Sentinel put up his shield to block the flames that soon erupted from his opponent's mouth. Unnoticed by the combatants, Swoop flew down next to Blackarachnia and looked at them. After getting her attention he held out his hands and opened and closed them numerous times in the shapes of mouths before folding them into fists and hitting them together a few times. Blackarachnia nodded, embarrassed by her companions' immaturity. Swoop just nodded back and continued watching the fight.

"Take this dumb giant!" Sentinel yelled thrusting his lance into the T-rex's throat. With a cry, it morphed back into robot-mode and Grimlock's hand grabbed the lance and threw it away. With lack of anything else to do, Sentinel crouched down on the ground and backed up with each pound of Grimlock's plasma sword. "What is going on here?!" yelled Optimus Prime's voice. Instantly all optics turned to see the Autobot leader glaring at the scene with his hands on his hips. "Can you seriously not perform such a simple task as getting supplies?!" Blackarachnia's eyes raised in a mix of shock and fear. She had never seen him, of all bots, angry before. She could've sworn she could even hear his engine revving.

"Optimus old buddy..." Sentinel Prime mumbled standing back up and trying to hide his shield, "Why're you so mad man? Nothing's wrong, we were...just having a bit of fun." "Grimlock was trying to fry you!" he yelled. Even the Dinobot leader had to admit he was surprisingly impressed with the kind of atmosphere emitting from Optimus. "Now can you bots work together or am I going to have to get someone else out here?" Optimus Prime growled. "Well I'd be able to work if-" "Yes, we can work together just fine," Blackarachnia assured him hugging Sentinel from behind making sure to clamp her hand over his mouth, "Just give us another chance alright Optimus? I promise we'll get this done, okay?" Optimus sighed and nodded his head, "Just don't waste too much time fooling around. We have Unicron to worry about remember."

Suddenly Optimus Prime was knocked to the ground as a yellow car sped over him and skidded across the littered setting until it banged against the ship and toppled into Bumblebee's robot-mode. "Geez, you think we lost em?" Sari mumbled crawling off of the Autobot. "Hopefully, either way, we gotta get out of here as fast as possible!" Bumblebee stammered. Nervously the two newcomers looked at all the bots around them who were giving them rather puzzled expressions. "I thought I sent you guys off to-" "We found them!" Bumblebee yelled cutting Prime off as he grabbed him by the collar, "Aliens! Zombie Transformers! We're all gonna die!"

"Zombie...Transformers...?" Sentinel Prime muttered. "What does this kid download to his optical viewers?" Blackarachnia wondered. "Bumblebee...that's impossible, there's no way life of any sort could live on this type of planet," Optimus assured him as he took his hands off his collar. "Zombies aren't life dude! Haven't you ever seen the movies?!" the yellow bot exclaimed. "He's right Optimus and...wait, you knew there wouldn't be life here?!" Sari added. Optimus bit his lower lip nervously. "Wasn't there the janitor guy with you?" Blackarachnia asked. Optimus looked down at them hoping for an answer.

"Dude! I told ya, zombies!" Bumblebee pleaded, "Zombies! Dead things that come back to life and eat the livings! They've probably made junk-jerky strips outta him by now!" "And you just left him?" Sentinel murmured. "Um, well, rest assured we made all viable attempts to save his life, but he just wouldn't come, right Sari?" "Right!" the girl agreed with a large smile forced onto her face. "Great..." Optimus muttered rubbing his forehead, "Alright, you two are coming with me." "WHAT?!" Bumblebee and Sari exclaimed. "But Prime, what'd we do?" Bumblebee asked. "You left Wreck-gar out on this Primus-forsaken junkyard! Now lead me to where these "zombies" are." Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other sadly and trudged towards Optimus.

* * *

Bulkhead gazed up at the stars in a trance. He hadn't expected that they'd be making a pit-stop, or any kind of delay, when he agreed to go to Unicron. But now that they had he had time to look back and think over everything. After Prime had given everyone their assignments he decided he'd just take a walk out across the alien world and think. Bulkhead really hadn't thought about what they were up against when he tagged along, he just though of it as just keeping with the group he'd always been with, just another adventure that he'd have to keep Bumblebee in line on. But Bumblebee had seemed to have matured, at least a fraction of a bit. Either way, he cared about the little guy and their even littler techno-organic comrade.

But what about this trip? They were going up against Unicron of all things, the very enemy of their species that threatened the fabric of reality itself! He knew how wreckless both Sari and Bumblebee could be, and he knew about the old myths and legends of the great planet-eater. If something happened to them on Unicron, if Unicron was what he thought he was, there'd be nothing he could do to keep the little guys safe. They'd be dead, not that he'd fare much better. In fact, how did any of them expect to survive this insane assault? It was Unicron! Annihilator of entire star systems! The omega incarnate! The end of everything!

What if the Matrix wouldn't work? What if all that they believed in would just come crashing down in an instant and extinguish them from existence?! "I gotta stop thinking like that..." Bulkhead murmured to himself, "If we lose hope we truly will lose. There are far too many things depending on this attack for me to question if it will work or not. It HAS to work!" Just then he twirled around. He thought he had heard something. A rusty cylinder clanked slowly across the ground beside a mound of trash. "This place can sure creep a guy out..." he said. "He made small talk, this man, talking about weather and other things," he suddenly heard a scratchy voice say. "Who's there?!" Bulkhead exclaimed morphing his hand into a wrecking ball. "Hey man, your name, tell him your name," another voice murmured.

Bulkhead's wrecking ball nearly dropped out of its socket as he stared in disbelief as two Transformers, though a bit run-down looking, came out from behind the mound of trash. "Well, let me ask you a question," one of them said, "Why are you trying to k-k-kill me?" "What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked confused and backed up a bit. "The son of a bitch is here. I saw him. I'm gonna get him," the other added and leapt at the large green Autobot. "Look, I don't want any trouble!" Bulkhead exclaimed knocking the assailant to the ground. "Why don't you find a place where there isn't any trouble?" the remaining one stated and tackled Bulkhead. "Turbo roddin' young punk! I'll straighten you out yet!" the other said getting back to his feet and joining his comrade.

* * *

"Are you sure you were in this direction when these...zombies came out?" Optimus Prime asked sternly. After turning around to look at the ship, Sari looked back up at Optimus and nodded her head. "Well, to pass the time, why don't you tell me how it happened?" Optimus suggested. Sari and Bumblebee looked nervously at each other before the yellow bot turned to their leader. "Well, you see...me and Sari and Wreck-gar were playing a little game out here-" "As I thought you would," Optimus mumbled. "Anyhow...we came to this hill where Wreck-gar revealed that he had a ton of Allspark fragments stashed away in that backpack thing of his and he just tossed them out across the land." "WHAT?!" Optimus yelled.

Hesitantly Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other and smiled innocently up at Prime. "He had Allspark fragments and he-I-you-AH!" Sari gulped and hid herself behind Bumblebee's leg. "If any concern to you, that's when the zombies popped out," Bumblebee stammered, "The Allspark musta brought those metal-munching corpses back to life." "Where do you get the idea that they're zombies?..." Optimus muttered. "Well, if you saw how they came out of the ground you'd think the same thing," the younger bot said confidently putting his hands on his hips, "And make sure none bite you or else you become one of them."

"Are those the "zombies" you're talking about?" Optimus asked pointing over a hill they had come upon. "Ye...yeah..." Bumblebee answered quietly, his optics widening at the sight of so many warped Transformers. Sari's eyes also expanded at the scene. There, spread across what seemed to be at least a mile, were a group of run-down, sloppily looking Transformers with one of them standing on a raised section of junk in the center of the ground. "Wait a sec..." Sari said looking more closely at the center one, "That's Wreck-gar!" "Bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong!" the trio heard Wreck-gar say, "Welcome friends! I am Wreck-gar!"

"I remember that phrase..." Bumblebee mumbled. The crowd around Wreck-gar cheered. But not a normal cheer, more like numerous ones that had been recorded and were being played back rather scratched up. "Oh, hello new member!" Wreck-gar greeted a large bumbling mass of spare parts with what looked like a green wide Transformer beneath them, "You look familiar." "There's nothing to be frightened of, I just wanted to give you this. I found him on my walk. He's quite harmless, see?" one of the two Transformers that were escorting the large newcomer stated. "Wreck-gar?" asked the large figure in a deep voice. "That voice sounds familiar too..." Wreck-gar said stroking his chin, "oh, and we really need to work on your language people, have you heard some of you?"

"That sounds like..." Sari mumbled. "Bulkhead!" Bumblebee finished and ducked behind the hill, "They got old Bulky boy! And I didn't even get a chance to blackmail him from when I looked over his diary! And Wreck-gar has been with them this whole time! That slaggin' jerk!" Optimus glared at Bumblebee before turning his attention back to the audience. "Look, I'm sure this all just-" "Bulkhead is now made of scrap like the rest of the undead!" Bumblebee yelled yanking Prime's jaw further towards the scene, "Open your optics man!" "Bumblebee! You're gonna make me-" Optimus never finished his sentence as the combined weight of the two bots completely collapsed the ledge of the hill beneath him causing him to slide down into the audience.

"Optimus!" Sari and Bumblebee yelped looking down at the area Optimus had slid into. "Intruder alert, intruder alert," a female Transformer announced while various others grabbed at the Autobot leader. "Optimus!" Sari cried and accidentally started to slide down the hole Prime had made in the hill. "There isn't anything we can do for him now!" Bumblebee told her as he picked her up and began to run away, "The best thing we can do is get back to the ship and lock everything down till this all blows over!" "But Optimus and Bulkhead...." "What's happened has happened, we can't do a thing about that!" Bumblebee told her and morphed into a car which Sari plopped into the seat of, "Now help me remember things about that bio-horror game!"

"Are you sure that that's what's happening though?" Sari gulped nuzzling into the chair as comfortably as he could. "You have any other explanation?" Bumblebee asked. Sari thought for a second and shook her head slowly, "Alright then. Now I remember that the oldest looking human in that game was a traitor for the leader who turned out to be working for that big corporation in the end, so let's keep our eyes on Ratchet." "But Optimus just fell into a bunch of zombies!" Sari reminded him. "Well I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be a Decepticon in disguise. But who else always tried to be leader. There's Grimlock but he's way too dumb, but who else-" "Sentinel!" Sari exclaimed. "Oh yeah, he'd definitely be a traitor if he was leader," Bumblebee agreed, "So get ready for some top of line survival! With our gaming skills there's no way we're gonna be zombie food!"

* * *

"What does Unicron desire now?" Galvatron growled after getting out of the ship that he'd been blessed with. "Welcome back," Sideways laughed lightly and spotted another purple figure beside the dark lord, "Ah, I see you've finally found your leader haven't you Cyclonus?" "It is my purpose to serve him and him alone," the bot replied with a nod, "I would even carve my own Spark out of my chest-plate to please him." "Hopefully it doesn't come to that," Sideways muttered folding his arms, "Galvatron, he is your direct servant." "You know each other?" Galvatron asked suspiciously. "It was here that I was once again given a body," Cyclonus informed him, "After being devoured by the dark god I was brought back with the fate to serve you and you alone."

"Indeed he was," Sideways grumbled, "Maybe we shouldn't have hard-wired that into his processor so much though. Cause if you'd bothered to have reported back to your savior instead of just waiting for your prophesied leader, we'd have done away with this reality eons ago." "I regret nothing," Cyclonus told him, "Not now that my master has appeared." "Idiot," Sideways muttered and turned his attention back to Galvatron, "Well then, about what you're to do next..." "Yes, about that..." Galvatron said, "I got quite a rush through my circuits from what I assumed to be Unicron so I came back. What's he want?" "Well, though you have reclaimed your position as leader of the Decepticons, there remains still another task you must accomplish," Sideways told him. "And that would be?" "Destroy Optimus Prime."

* * *

"Don't push it," Sentinel growled poking Grimlock in his chest-plate, "I have half a processor to-" "Will you two cut it out?!" Blackarachnia yelled smacking both of the bots upside their heads, "You heard Optimus when he saw how you two got in a fight before!" "But blue-bug knock box off back," Grimlock whined. "That was an accident!" Sentinel retorted, "I stumbled over some scrap on the ground!" "Either way, just try to get along, PLEASE," Blackarachnia sighed folding her arms over his chest-plate. The two bots looked at each other and turned their faces to the sky as they continued their assignment. "You are so lucky you don't have to deal with this," Blackarachnia told Swoop. He just nodded his head.

Just then Sentinel fell over Grimlock causing the dinosaur to flip over as well. "Oh that is it! I am through working with you two!" Blackarachnia screamed clutching the sides of her head. "It wasn't my fault!" Sentinel yelled pointing at a yellow car that had just sped over his foot, "It's that little Bumbler guy!" After letting out a furious roar, Grimlock morphed into robot-mode and walked over to the car which morphed into its robot-mode also. "Hey big guy," Bumblebee greeted. "Grimlock mad at car-bot!" the Dinobot roared. "I don't see how anyone could be mad at anyone with what we're gonna be up against," Bumblebee stammered.

"Down boy," Blackarachnia ordered. With a huff Grimlock looked away and the spidery-bot approached. "Where is Optimus?" Blackarachnia asked. "Zombie-food," Sari told her in quivering voice. "Oh come on! There are not what you call zombies! They don't exist! Coupled with that, we're light-years away from civilization!" she hollered. "You'd be just the one to deny their existance wouldn't you?" Bumblebee stated confidently. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Blackarachnia hissed. Bumblebee felt Sari's elbow nudge his cheek and he leaned his head over to listen. "There weren't any female spies in the first Resident Evil game!" Sari whispered.

Embarrassed, Bumblebee stood back up scratching the back of his head. "As I was saying, you'd be just the one to deny the existence of zombies!" Bumblebee declared pointing at Sentinel Prime. "...what are you talking about?" Sentinel mumbled in confusion. "Don't play games! You're just gonna keep misleading us with false information until you see the perfect opportunity to strike!" Bumblebee continued. "Well something musta happened out there," Blackarachnia mumbled, "Cause his processor sure is fried." "Don't believe him!" Bumblebee exclaimed clutching Blackarachnia by her arms and shaking her, "You're nothing but combat data to him!" Sari just smacked her forehead.

"Mistress is not combat data!" Grimlock roared swinging forth his sword towards Sentinel. "HOLD IT!" Blackarachnia ordered placing herself in front of the Dinobot, "Sentinel never said that, did you Sentinel?" "I'd never say that about you!" the blue Autobot yelled glaring at Bumblebee. "Look, let's just get inside the ship for now alright?" Sari suggested, "it isn't safe out here anymore. And we are telling the truth about the zombie things, despite how Bumblebee's handling the situation." Bumblebee rolled his optics as the workers continued to stare oddly at the duo. "I SAID INSIDE!" Sari demanded morphing into robot-mode and getting two energy balls ready to fire.

Rapidly Blackarachnia, Sentinel Prime, Grimlock, and Swoop nodded their heads as Bumblebee lead the way in. "But we got our eyes on you mister," the yellow bot muttered stopping for a moment at Sentinel. Blackarachnia looked at Sentinel as Bumblebee continued on in and he shrugged. After making sure there was no one else out in the open, Sari ran into the airlock and it hissed shut. "Alright, we're inside, now what?" Sentinel asked gruffly. "Shouldn't you know?" Bumblebee asked accusingly. "Bumblebee, that is not how you handle it," Sari sighed and walked into one of the hallways, "For now, we should all meet in the bridge." With not really any ideas for anything else, the others simply followed the techno-organic.

* * *

"You are now an honorary member of the Junkions!" Wreck-gar exclaimed and started an applause which the audience soon took up. There in the center section where Wreck-gar had greeted the misshapen Transformers from earlier stood Optimus Prime, decorated in a rather diverse and odd assortment of junk and trash. "Bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong friend!" Wreck-gar continued happily. "Um, thank you lord Wreck-gar," Optimus replied with a bow, "But what you did sort of scared off Sari and Bumblebee...so I was just wondering if perhaps you could explain this all to them." "Of course! I am the heroic leader after all! It is my duty!" Wreck-gar agreed.

"As long as we get to be Autobots again when the ship's repaired," Bulkhead growled uncomfortably from where he was standing in the crowd. "You get to be a part of justice being done!" one of the Junkions to his left told him. "Wreck-gar, I still don't fully understand why these people talk like they do," Optimus told him stepping down from the raised piece of land. "They're picking up on waves that broadcast movies from an i-pod I showed them," Wreck-gar replied, "They use whatever lines they pick up in their sentences." "Interesting..." Optimus muttered. "A few of them know how to talk like me though," Wreck-gar continued pulling a female Junkion to his side, "Like this heroic femme, her name's Nancy. And our self proclaimed military leader: Detritus!"

"Military leader?..." Optimus asked hoping he hadn't heard the phrase correctly. Unfortunately, Wreck-gar nodded his head and pointed to a rather blocky Transformer wielding a gun of some sort. "Lord Wreck-gar, I suggest we move forth and crush the remaining intruders," the Transformer said approaching the leader. "They are our friends though," Wreck-gar said innocently, "Heroes don't hurt their friends." "I say we capture them and let their fates be decided upon them being dragged back here!" Detritus yelled receiving a loud applause from the audience. "But they are friends!" Wreck-gar tried to convince them, his voice getting lost in the applause. "All Junkions! March towards the space vessel!" Detritus ordered and the group began to move. "This isn't good..." Optimus muttered.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ratchet grumbled, "You stopped all of our work and got everyone to the bridge just to joke about Optimus and Bulkhead going offline?!" "It's the truth!" Sari yelled. "There are zombies out there man!" Bumblebee claimed, "And if we're going to have a chance at all at surviving we gotta lock this ship down!" "I say both of you have blown head gaskets," Ratchet murmured. "Yeah dawg," Jazz agreed, "Normally you two are the hippest of this sleek crew, but you two just ain't got the right vibe today." "Just like an old bot to deny such claims," Bumblebee sighed, "Or was it a direct order from your ally to deny zombies?!" "What the slag are you accusing me of young bot?!" Ratchet yelled slamming his foot on the ground.

"Uh...nothing..." Bumblebee mumbled nervously as he and Sari looked at him rather shakily. "I don't think he has bad enough lines to be Barry Bumblebee," Sari whispered, "I'd watch Jazz though." "Yeah, you're right," Bumblebee agreed, "I can hardly even understand what he says half the time." "What are you two talking about?" Red Alert asked. "Oh nothing Rebecca," Bumblebee told her with a smile. "Who's Rebecca?" Sentinel asked, "All I'm getting is more and more confused." "Hey cats, maybe we should just do what they say," Jazz suggested. "Are you off your-" "Think about it doc-bot," he said cutting Ratchet off, "Prime's not here, and if nothing else, we'll at least get more into understand what they're talking about, dig?" "Fine," Ratchet mumbled walking over to the control panel for the ship, "But this had better not just be some slagging prank."

"So lemme hear it again dawgs," Jazz said, "Yous saying some crusty corpses are abounding to the beat of our Spark's shell's?" Sari and Bumblebee stared at their comrade blinking in confusion. "If you mean kill us and eat us, then yes," Bumblebee finally said before leaning over to Sari, "Yeah, he's definitely the traitor." Sari nodded and looked at the others in the group. Just then, the windows grew dim as the shutters began sliding over them. "Well...we're locked in," Ratchet told them rejoining them at the table, "What now?" "I suggest you all get a sample of my brand-new state-of-the-art zombie-gone. All you do is apply it directly to the-" "You remember Prime's rule about your personality?" Ratchet growled, "That still stands as long as I'm here." The salesman's expression dropped in disappointment. That's when the scraping sounds started.

* * *

"Do you see my point now?" Perceptor asked. "Yes...yes I think I do..." Rodimus Prime replied scratching the back of his head. He was still trying to wrap his processor around all that he'd just discussed with the intelligent Cybertronian. "So...what about her Sparkmate?" Rodimus asked, "I mean, they're always hanging out together and everything." "You're talking about if they return still online," Perceptor said. Rodimus nodded his head. "Keep in mind, that by the schematics and legends of Unicron, that the group has a four-in-one thousand chance of actually surviving," Perceptor informed. Again Rodimus nodded. "In the case that the subjects in question return, Sari Sumdac as well as her Sparkmate should be done away with as quickly and unnoticeably as possible."

* * *

"They really are real..." Ratchet said in disbelief as he watched the video feed of the outside of the ship with everyone else besides Sari and Bumblebee giving similar shocked expressions. "What'd we tell ya?" Bumblebee boasted swinging his feet onto the main table of the room in a relaxed position. "So...how do we get rid of them?" Sentinel asked, "You're apparently the "zombie" experts." "Destroy their brains!" Sari exclaimed gleefully before Swindle could suggest his product again. "Alright, who wants to go out and take them on?" Blackarachnia asked. The room was silent. "What about the defense systems of the ship?" Bumblebee asked, "Or why not just unleash Omega Supreme himself on them?" "My joints aren't what they used to be," Omega's voice echoed around them. "The weapons systems and Omega Supreme himself are two things we were specifically supposed to be fixing," Ratchet told them.

"WHAT?!" Sari and Bumblebee yelled. "It's cool cats, my main man here and his lady-type got this cruiser fixed up," Jazz laughed pointing at Sentinel who looked down at his feet, "...you guys did get it fixed right..." "Great," Ratchet grumbled banging his fist against his head, "Stranded on a planet of junk and surrounded by the undead...could it get any worse?" "Don't say that!" Sari warned. It was too late though as the group heard a rather loud explosion from somewhere in the ship. "Dude...never ask that in a monster situation..." Bumblebee groaned. Ratchet looked away from the group's glaring faces embarrassed.

"So...they're in the ship now..." Blackarachnia asked trailing her finger on the table. "Sounds like it," Bumblebee replied. "And looks like it," Ratchet muttered turning everyone's attention to the monitors of the room showing the airlock which was now being flooded with the mangled figures, "But the airlock has the least amount of plating during lockdown. The inner chambers are much harder to get to." "Can they get through them though?" Sari asked. "With enough firepower anything's possible," Ratchet told her. "Well we can at least try to make it more durable," the girl said and placed her hand on the wall of the ship as it spread into multiple segments and began interfacing, "The doors into the main hall from the airlock could stand up much better, even to military-grade plasma cannons, with a bit of welding."

"It'd take forever to weld that large piece of metal!" Ratchet yelled. "Not necessarily," Sentinel said with a smile and pointed to the corner that Grimlock was busy chasing Swoop and Snarl about in a corner of the room, "We got a dragon of a bot right there don't we? His plasma should be more than enough to get that door closed." "Nice thinking," Blackarachnia commented with a smile. "Just work with what I got," he laughed back lightly. "Alright, Grimlock sweetie, you're coming with us," Blackarachnia said pulling Sentinel towards the door to the hallway. Immediately, Grimlock took off after the pair. "That won't hold them forever will it?" Bumblebee asked. Sadly, Sari shook her head.

"Well, this is what we get for just stopping for repairs on alien planet instead of just going back home," Ratchet sighed, "I have an idea of what we could do to fight back, but it's risky and I'll need Red Alert's help." "I'm up to doing anything to help with this kind of situation," she told him. "How can you fight back against zombies?" Bumblebee asked, "they'll just keep getting back up unless you blow out their brains-er-processors." "Who says we have to terminate them?" Ratchet asked. Sari and Bumblebee both gave the medical officer odd expressions. "During the Great War I learned of much more ways to take care of an opponent other than just flat out offlining them. Now come on Red Alert, we gotta move fast!"

"So, techno-organic," Swindle said leaning down towards her as the two medical bots left the room, "You have the ability to interface with machinery right?" "Yep," she said gleefully, "Gimme anything that's broken and if it can be fixed I'll have fixed it or know how to." "Here," the salesman said dropping a large purple gun down at Sari's feet, "I personally rewired all of the circuitry and electronic components so that it would backfire on whoever's using it and no Transformer besides me knows how Vok tech works. Fix it." With a shrug, Sari placed her segmented hand on the device and her eyes flashed a light shade of blue for a second.

"Done," she told him happily. "Use it," Swindle ordered. Sari raised an eyebrow and looked at the firearm. "I can't hold that big of a weapon," she laughed. "Alright," Swindle grumbled and thrust it into Bumblebee's arms, "You give it a shot." "Me?!" Bumblebee exclaimed looking down at the weapon surprised, "But what if it backfires?" "I thought the techno-organic said she could-" "I can!" she said and placed her hand on Bumblebee's arm, "Don't worry, I got all the bugs filtered out of it, it works just fine." With a rather nervous nod Bumblebee pointed the gun at a part of the ceiling that didn't have any technological workings running across it and pulled the trigger. Instantly, the room was filled with a bright purple light.

"Ah! My optics!" Jazz yelled falling out of his chair while Bumblebee and Sari shielded their view, "Primus dawg, what the hell?! At least warn the pup what the thing freakin' does!" Jazz's anger turned to wonder however as he looked at the salesman. Swindle was just looking up at the glow in amazement. When it finally died down he looked back at Sari and frowned. "Musta just gotten lucky..." he muttered. "Yeah right!" Bumblebee laughed as he picked the girl up and hugged her, "She's amazing! Just admit it!"

"Fixing a broken optical warping firearm doesn't necessarily mean she's as great as you say," Swindle replied turning away. "What's so bad about my Sparkmate being so awesome?" Bumblebee asked, "Unless you're just jealous." Swindle grunted and walked off through the door Red Alert and Ratchet had exited through. "Yep, definitely jealous," Bumblebee said still hugging his companion. "You know, no matter if you're asleep or awake, you two are cute together," Jazz commented with a smile.

"Better believe it..." Sari replied, her voice trailing off a bit at the end, "...wait! ASLEEP?! How'd he-" "Bulkhead sorta showed a few guys..." Bumblebee told her, "Um dude...you should probably check up on your Elite Guard buddy!" The yellow bot had to struggle more than he ever thought possible to keep from having the girl wriggle her way out of his arms to attack the sleek Autobot. With a nervous smile, Jazz did just as was suggested and slunk out of the door leaving only the two Sparkmates.

* * *

"There's no way we're gonna get this hoard to stop boss-bot!" Bulkhead yelled from within the crowd, "Not as long as that Detritus guy is barking orders!" "Wreck-gar, you're their leader, why can't you talk sense into them?" Optimus asked. After the group had started their march, he and Bulkhead had been forced to the back with the Junkion figurehead. "Right! A hero such as Wreck-gar must speak logic!" the orange Transformer declared and prepared to speak causing an admirable smile to appear on Prime's face, "Fellow garbage-bots! Two plus two equals twenty-two!" Both Bulkhead and Optimus smacked their foreheads.

"At least it's a logical mistake..." Bulkhead murmured. "Wreck-gar, I mean get them to stop. You're their leader," Optimus told him, "They're your responsibility now." Wreck-gar looked over the large group in thought. "Attention everyone!" Wreck-gar eventually yelled again, "Put down your chainsaw and listen to me!" Instantly, the Transformers all turned to look at him. "Friends, these aliens have done no harm to us," he continued, "Why not resolve this in peace? The universal greeting is greeting of friends!" "Because if there's one thing I learned from the movie downloads it's that aliens want to kill anything!" Detritus's voice responded. A second later, the group was back to making their way into the ship.

* * *

"That's it, keep it up Grimmy," Blackarachnia encouraged the fire-breathing dinosaur as it continued to seal up the doorway, "I really gotta hand it to you Sentinel, that really was quite the idea back there, using the Dinobots and all. It's not like you to actually use your head." "Well when I'm not trying to be so boastful I have time to actually think," the blue Autobot told her with a smile. Not noticing the growling Tyrannosaurus, Blackarachnia smiled sweetly back and leaned against her old partner. She really did enjoy him, she always had.

"Yo dawgs," Jazz said from behind the two causing them to jump. "Geez, could warn us before you pop up outta nowhere," Sentinel Prime grumbled shifting away from Blackarachnia slightly, "We're you here?" "Needed to get some air was all man," the Autobot replied cooly, "How's the clamp-down comin'?" "It's getting there," Blackarachnia told him directing his attention to Grimlock. "Swingin'," Jazz commented, "The doc bo's went to whip up some slick gadget to help with the masses just so ya know." "Never had an egghead actually be useful before," Sentinel laughed lightly only to receiving a disapproving jab from Blackarachnia. Just then there was a loud bang.

"Sounds like they're getting closer," Sentinel muttered. Uneasily Jazz leaned back and stretched. "What's got a lean ninja-type like yourself so wound up?" Blackarachnia asked curiously. "It's nothing," he muttered. "Man, I've known you for stellar-cycles; what's up?" Sentinel persisted. "It's just...it's just this whole situation ya know man?" Jazz replied, "I mean, sure dawg, I doubt we was gonna survive Unicron, but having this happen right before our big confrontation with the planet-eater man?...I mean it's just not fair! We actually got da means to do some damage to the dark god and we're stopped by a techno-club of the undead!" "Could be worse," Sentinel told him wrapping his arm around Blackarachnia's waist, "I could be without such a fine figure as this one right here."

Just then, the blue Autobot was knocked to the ground. Furiously, Grimlock transformed into robot-mode and swung his sword above his head, ready to bring it down on Sentinel's Spark-chamber. "Dude!" Jazz exclaimed getting his nun chucks out, "Not cool man, put the sword down!" "Grimlock destroy interloper!" the Dinobot roared ferociously, "Spider-bot is mine! Grimlock is alpha-male!" "Grimlock stop!" Blackarachnia ordered stamping her foot down. After seeming to have a seizure, Grimlock threw the sword to the ground and kicked Sentinel.

"Grimlock," Blackarachnia said softly walking over to the large figure, "I'm sorry...listen." "Grimlock defend his queen," the primitive Transformer muttered. "Grimlock I appreciate you, I really do," she told him as began to stroke his arm, "At first I thought of you as just another tool to use, but...after joining up with the Autobots I really started caring about you and the other Dinobots. But the truth of the matter is, that though you will always be dear to me, I...I just can't be with you. I love Sentinel Prime, he's the one that my Spark longs for." The spidery-bot could hear Grimlock whimpering lightly, even if he was trying to hide it. "Grimlock," she sighed and hugged him, "I love you, just...as a good friend, understand?"

Blackarachnia felt a jab on her shoulder and she turned her to see Swoop looking up at her. "Do you mind? We're having a moment," she muttered before looking at where the Dinobot was pointing. She, as well as the rest of the group that was now looking, could plainly see the door that had been attempting to weld up cracking at the side that hadn't been melted together yet. "Grimlock! I'm sorry but we need you back to work now!" Blackarachnia yelled hurrying him over to the side that was being cracked, "Hurry!" WANG! Snarl yanked his club back to swing at the Junkion's face once more as it broke farther and farther into the hall. "Don't bother to adjust your monitors," it ordered as a few more faces began to press through, "You aren't going anywhere!"

Horrified at the amount of misshapen Transformers that soon began pouring through the opening, the group armed themselves with their weapons. "Get behind me Elita!" Sentinel yelled getting out his shield. Hastily, the fem-bot did so and readied her pincers while Jazz began twirling his nun chucks beside Snarl and Swoop. "One down!" Jazz exclaimed as his objects tore through a Junkion's body, "Bring it on scrap-metal freaks!" A scene he wouldn't ever had dreamed of though began to occur. The downed Transformer got back to its feet and reattached its body-parts manually. "It's not hard to knock em down," the Junkion seemingly boasted, "It's getting them to stay down that's the trick!" "Those kids were right..." Jazz muttered, "you really do have to blow out their processors."

"Bombs away!" echoed Ratchet's voice, "Stand clear!" Jazz hardly had time to do as he was told before he saw the test tube-like device land and shatter. In just a few seconds the Transformers that had broken in were frozen in rusted statues of themselves. "It won't take long for their buddies to push on through!" Red Alert announced as she and the other medical-bot made their way to the front of the group, "We have to hold them here!" And she was right. It didn't take long before at least a dozen more shabby bots made their way onto the scene. "Come on!" Jazz yelled hitting one of the intruders in all the pressure-points he could think of, "You're supposed to stop movin' dawg!"

"Look out Jazz!" Red Alert exclaimed. "Whatya-ah!" he yelped as another bot fell on him from behind, "Get off me!" "Don't worry, I got another tube of-hey!" Red Alert began before she was pinned to a wall by a larger Junkion. Vainly, Snarl attempted to bash a few bots' heads in. He however, was easily tossed to the side and swarmed as Swoop was dragged to the ground after attempting to rescue his comrade. "Red Alert!" Ratchet yelled hesitating to throw another tube of the rusting compound. "What are you waiting for old man?!" Sentinel yelled irritably, "Throw that stuff and get back here!" "But I'll hit our own!" Ratchet replied. "Just do it!" Sentinel ordered.

"Me will protect bots," Grimlock's voice suddenly stated. All eyes and optics turned to him as he walked past Ratchet towards the intruders. "Grimlock protects spider-bot no matter what! She is friend! Now go!" the king of the Dinobots roared grabbing his sword and charging at the group of warped Transformers. The Autobots could hardly move as they watched in amazement at the numerous body parts that soon went flying everywhere, only for them to reattach themselves, sometimes not even in the correct anatomical way. "Grimlock!" Blackarachnia cried as Sentinel held her back behind the shield, "Don't get yourself killed!" As they heard the Dinobot roar a final time, the mangled bodies of the garbage-bots stumbled towards the rest of the group.

* * *

"He's working for Unicron?" Oil Slick asked quietly. Receiving a nod from Strika he looked at the rest of the group. After Galvatron had left to have his talk with the dark god, Strika had called an immediate meeting for the remaining members of team Chaar to discuss the matter. "Why is he working for Unicron?" Blackout asked gruffly. "I don't know the full details," Strika told him, "But if he's following Unicron then so must we. Mega-er-Galvatron is our leader, the mighty ruler of the Decepticons!" "I sometimes wonder if you're just as programmed as your old consort to praise our master," Oil Slick muttered folding his arms over his chest-plate.

"You dare defy Galvatron?!" Strika yelled angrily. "I never said nor implied that I would commit such an act," the smaller figure told her calmly, "I am just saying you seem like such a suck-up. It could very well be your undoing if you aren't careful." "And your criticizing could be your undoing!" Strika roared lifting a hand into the air to bring down on her teammate. "Wait!" the frog-like orange and blue Decepticon exclaimed putting himself in front of Oil Slick, "We can't just go around slagging each other! Now is this meeting just to tell us what's going on with Galvatron?" "Not entirely," Strika replied lowering her hand, "I wanted to find out what you all think of the situation."

"Well I think our great and glorious leader is making one of the best decisions ever," the yellow Starscream clone, Sunstorm, commented walking in on the bots. "Who invited the Seeker Brothers?" Blackout grumbled. "If it's any consolation, I was in full disapproval of coming to this frightening meeting," Skywarp stammered as he came in attempting to hide behind the yellow jet-bot. "As we all know, I would have easily made the same great decision that Galvatron did!" Thundercracker laughed. "It's one of the best decisions I've ever had the pleasure of my sound receptors picking up," Ramjet added.

"Wasn't he the lyin-" "Who invited you?!" Strika roared as she picked up Thundercracker, "And how dare you compare yourself to Galvatron!" "I'm sorry!" Skywarp instantly burst out crying and fell to the ground, "please don't pulverize me! They forced me to come along! I'll do anything you want!" "Just answer the question," Oil Slick ordered. "Well, while I wasn't spying on Galvatron as he wasn't leaving for outer space, I didn't overhear this big bucket of bolts say that she was going to discuss things with her comrades," Ramjet told him. "Well, we have the jets' opinions, now about our own..." Oil Slick muttered eyeing the white clone suspiciously.

"I say it's horrible!" Spittor exclaimed before backing away from Strika in fright, "Well I mean, yeah, he's our leader and all, but...Unicron! He's working for Unicron of all things! We're all gonna be slagged!" "I second the thought of him not being a good choice for leader now," Blackout agreed. "And you Oil Slick," Strika growled threateningly. "I believe that perhaps we should think of joining the Autobots myself," the calmest bot replied. At this almost everyone was shocked. "I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to be lead by our glorious leader, but going directly against the Decepticons is just completely acceptable," Ramjet commented.

"Yeah, have you lost your processor?!" Blackout added. "You bots seem to be forgetting our first unexpected visitor," Oil Slick sighed. "Who are you talking about?" Strika asked. "Swindle," he replied glaring at her, "Do you not remember his words? If one by the name of Galvatron comes to take over the Decepticons, join the Autobots." "He was obviously paid by those-" "Not likely," Oil Slick said cutting her off, "He knew about Galvatron before anyone else ever did, Galvatron taking over the Decepticons has come true, and I now believe I fully understand why it is that we should join the Autobots." "And just why would we team up with our enemies?" Spittor asked. "To survive that which is now instructing our leader," Oil Slick told him, "But this is a vote. I'll go along with whatever you guys do."

* * *

The screaming, the chaos, the mayhem. It was all so vivid. It was war. The falling of opponents, the destruction of bodies, the olfactory senses of oil and scrap metal, all around, engulfing, suffocating. No...it wasn't war, not this. This was just chaos, the war was over. It ended long ago. Though...it all felt so similar, so familiar. But Ratchet needed to keep things straight. He was a medical bot, someone that tended to others' needs, he couldn't let his thoughts and feelings get the best of him. But he also couldn't deny the feeling. The memories were burned too deeply in his processor. The events had been over for ages, but like all scars, they never go away completely.

"ELITA!" Sentinel cried as the fem-bot was lost amidst the chaos, "Elita! Can you hear me?!" Other than the constant odd jibing from the warped opponents, there was no response. "Hang on Elita!" Sentinel yelled and began making his way through the crowd with his shield at maximum power. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "We have to get out of here kid! You can't do anything for her now!" Ratchet yelled trying to pull the ex-Elite Guard member back. "No!" Sentinel yelled throwing Ratchet's hand off his shoulder as he dove farther into the crowd, "There's no slaggin' way I'm leaving her again!" "Kid..." Ratchet's voice trailed off as he saw the blue Autobot disappear into the swarm of enemies, "...kids!"

They needed protection! Sari and Bumblebee were still in the main room of the ship and Sentinel's distraction would only buy so much time. Hesitantly, he looked over the chaos. He couldn't see any of his allies. With a mental sigh he ran through the door to the main room, being sure to lock it after he went through. "Hey doc-bot!" Bumblebee greeted, "Care to join us for some rock, paper, scissors?" "We're under attack kid!" Ratchet yelled pointing at the now sealed door, "We're the only ones left!" "WHAT?!" Sari and Bumblebee both yelped clutching each other in fright. "I tried to help, but even with the Cosmic Rust me and Red Alert whipped up we couldn't do much of anything!...where's Swindle?"

"Great," Bumblebee groaned, "A zombie outbreak and he decides to wander off...wait a sec, that means that both Barry and Wesker would have died." "Then how's about we go by another one?" Sari suggested, "There's this one zombie game about a some war veteran and about two or three survivors trying to make it out of a city." "That's perfect!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "considering the old grumpy veteran we ourselves have with us." "What are you two babbling about?!" Ratchet yelled grabbing them both, "We are under attack! We need to-" Suddenly they heard an explosion. "Um...that's not good..." Sari mumbled as one of the rims of the door broke and flew at them. "AH!!" Bumblebee cried clutching his leg after the piece of the rim had pierced it.

"Bumblebee!" Sari cried running over to him as he fell over, "Hold on, I'll-" "I'll get him patched up," Ratchet told her getting out a roll of cloth-like material, "You interface with Omega Supreme and see if you can do anything." With a sad expression on her face Sari nodded and walked over to a wall. She sighed and placed her hand on it. She never thought that with all of her years of gaming and watching movies that this would ever have happened, at least not this badly. She hadn't felt such emotions since when Bumblebee had been turned back into his Cybertronian self. Sari couldn't bear loosing him, bear having him die...

"There's nothing we can do," Sari sighed. "Thought so," Ratchet grumbled helping Bumblebee up on his newly patched leg, "You two get behind me." Just then Sari screamed. A large orangish hand had grabbed her! She tried to turn into robot-mode, but the hand was squeezing too much for her to concentrate. "Hold on kid!" Ratchet called yanking her out of the Transformer's grip with his electromagnets, "Now you two stay behind me!" Sari nodded panting as she was dropped to the ground next to Bumblebee. By then it seemed like dozens of the malformed humanoid robots were pouring in at a time.

Ratchet looked at his electromagnet intently trying to concentrate on the amount of opponents flooding in. He'd never been this deep in over his head before, not even during the Great War. With a grunt he clutched his knee after an energy blast had been fired from one of the beings and dropped to his other knee. The Junkions were all around them now. Sari, Bumblebee, and Ratchet were caught in the center of a large circle. Fearfully, Bumblebee sent a blast of electricity into the crowd, only dismembering the arm of one of the Transformers. Sari nervously held up one of her arms and morphed it into robot-mode, forming a ball of energy above it as she did so. "There's way too many," she muttered as she blasted one of the endless individuals, "We're gonna die."

"Get somewhere safe as fast as you can," Ratchet told them. "What are you talking about doc-bot, we're surrounded!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Just then he and Sari looked at each other, they were glowing with a pinkish energy from Ratchet's electromagnets. "You kids really weren't all that bad," he told them with a smile and sent them flying straight over the crowd. "Ratchet!" they yelled as the energy disappeared and the group closed in on the lone veteran. Painfully, they hit the ground. They didn't have time to nurse their scrapes though, as the group soon noticed the missing prey and began looking for them.

"Ratchet..." Sari mumbled while Bumblebee picked her up and started to run. "Sari, don't worry, I'll protect you, no matter what happens!" he assured her hugging her tightly as he ran, "But slag, where the hell is Swindle?!" "Right here," the con artist replied leaning against a wall, "You two having fun I suppose." "What the slag do you think?!" Bumblebee yelled grabbing the Decepticon's wrist with his free hand, "Come on! We gotta-" "I'm not going anywhere," Swindle laughed lightly, "You guys shoulda gone with my zombie-gone-" "Fine, get slagged if you want," the yellow bot grumbled and continued running. "Those two probably didn't even try to talk it over with these newly borns," Swindle mumbled to himself with a smirk and turned to face the oncoming crowd.

* * *

"Blackarachnia? Sentinel?" Optimus said patting their faces, "You two alright?" "Ugh...what happened?" Sentinel Prime coughed powering back up, "Optimus?...oh no...we're in the Well of Allsparks aren't we?!...why are you covered in trash?" "No Sentinel, we're not offline," Optimus sighed rolling his optics, "You guys were knocked out by the Junkions." "Junkions?" Blackarachnia asked with a yawn as she woke from her unconscious state. "My people!" Wreck-gar boasted with a huge smile. "The bots that overwhelmed the ship," Optimus explained, "They think we're vicious aliens due to their stupid military leader, Detritus."

"Any of you guys seen Bumblebee or Sari?" Bulkhead asked curiously. Sentinel and Blackarachnia shook their heads and looked around. Lying about them were the bodies of the Dinobots, Red Alert, and Jazz. "Are they all-" "They're fine," Optimus Prime told them, "But we have to stop Detritus." "The universal greeting should let them know they're friends," Wreck-gar said. "If they know it..." Optimus sighed and got up, "Let's keep moving. We have an army of trash-compiled Transformers to get through."

* * *

"Slag, this is it! We're gonna die!" Bumblebee cried banging his head on the wall of the storage room, "And there were so many things left to do!" "It's alright Bumblebee," Sari told him hugging him tightly, "We did what we could. Even with all of our gaming and movie knowledge I guess there's no way to survive." Bumblebee sighed and slunked to the ground in the corner wrapping his arms around Sari to return the embrace. "The thing that matters is we did our best," she told him with a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "I guess so," he said nodding his head, "I just...I knew we were gonna be going up against Unicron and all, but I didn't ever really think about actually dying." "Me either," Sari sighed, "But at least dad'll know I'm just MIA instead of knowing all the little details about how I went out."

Bumblebee sighed again and rubbed his hand along Sari's back. Quietly, she nuzzled her face into his neck in response. The noises from the intruders were getting louder. "The thing that bugs me most is the future," Bumblebee told her breaking the quietness. Sari looked at him curiously. "You know, us spending our lives together and everything." He could see Sari blush lightly as a small smile crept across her face. "At least we're going together," she told him and kissed his face-plate. "Yeah," he said smiling back, "If there's anyone I'd want to die with, it'd be you." Bumblebee couldn't exactly tell, but he thought for sure he saw some tears run slowly down Sari's cheeks as he said that.

Finally, a torn metal hand broke through the hinge connecting the door of the storage room to the wall soon followed by numerous others. "We might not be able to beat them," Sari said quietly as she morphed her hand into robot-mode, "But how's about giving them a humongous repair bill?" "That'll be Plan B," the yellow bot laughed lightly causing Sari to raise an eyebrow. "And what's Plan A?" "I got an idea," Bumblebee told her. Now it was Sari's turn to laugh. "You? An idea?" "We're about to die, lay off the insults," he grumbled, "But I was thinking maybe I could try to talk zombie, you know, like Wreck-gar did to them when they first came up and how he tried to with Lugnut."

"Worth a shot," Sari said, "But better get ready! Here they come!" With a clang, the door was flung to the floor allowing the numerous misshapen forces to pour through into the room. Sari got a ball of energy ready as Bumblebee stood up. "Ga meet graba beet gini clong!" Bumblebee said loudly holding his arms in the air. To Sari's surprise the crowd stopped advancing on them and looked at each other. "It's bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong ya moron!" Swindle's voice yelled. The optics of the figures turned to look at Bumblebee again. "Um...bah weep gragnah wheep ni ni bong?" Bumblebee stammered.

Sari fired a blast of energy just barely missing one of the trash-ridden opponents as they charged forward. Once more, the girl found herself in a state of shock. Though they were swarming them, they weren't trying to harm them. Rather, they were cheering as they lifted them above their heads. "I'm a genius!" Bumblebee exclaimed sliding over to hug Sari. Instinctively, she hugged him back, still amazed at what was going on. "I so own you in horror games!" "Yeah, trying doing that the next time you see a zombie in a video game," she laughed.

"Terminate them!" a voice yelled over the crowd, "Destroy the intruders!" Over the heads of the Junkions, Sari and Bumblebee could make out a rather blocky Transformer pointing a gun at them. Rolling her eyes, Sari launched an energy ball at the gun knocking it out of Detritus's hand and the cheering continued. "I order you to destroy them!" the Transformer continued to yell in vain, "I am your leader! Listen to me!" "I Wreck-gar am the leader, I am a hero!" Wreck-gar yelled knocking Detritus to the ground, "You are no hero!" "So this is the punk that caused this whole mess," Ratchet grumbled walking over to the downed bot with Grimlock. "Me Grimlock no like evil trash-bot," the dinosaur growled.

* * *

"So you two were just basing this all off of video games?..." Optimus Prime asked in disbelief. "Wait, this entire zombie scenario thing was just cause of two overactive imaginations of some slag-headed little kids?!" Ratchet yelled bopping both Sari and Bumblebee on the head, "We thought we were about to loose our Sparks!" "Yeah dawg, not cool," Jazz commented. "Well we all were gonna get slagged by that Detritus guy if things hadn't happened the way they did," Bumblebee laughed halfheartedly. "See? It's a good thing we play video games and watch T.V." Sari added smiling up at the other Autobots. "Considering the outcome had nothing to do with your knowledge of the media," Swindle reminded from where he was fiddling away with the gun Sari had fixed earlier.

Bumblebee and Sari laughed nervously to each other wishing they could turn invisible to avoid the stares their teammates were giving them. "At least the whole zombie thing got back at them for beating me up earlier," Bulkhead said as he walked through the main room with a large cylindrical device. "You so deserved that!" Sari yelled. "Warned you about taking the picture man," Bumblebee said. "Either way, as long as two were scared to death from the experience I'm good," Bulkhead laughed going back out to get some more supplies. Bumblebee ruffled the girl's hair after hearing her growl at the large green Autobot.

"Well, no matter what happened it all worked out for the best in the end," Optimus Prime stated with a smile and turned to Wreck-gar, "And you've found some new friends. Thanks for having them help us repair Omega. Some of them really know how to patch things up" "No problem," Wreck-gar replied, "We're just happy to help." "We?" Ratchet asked. Wreck-gar nodded his head. "Wreck-gar believes it to now be his duty to stay and lead the Junkions," Optimus informed. "Well, at least I can work under better conditions now," Red Alert mumbled to herself. "Is this true kid?" Ratchet asked walking over to the orange Transformer. Again, Wreck-gar nodded his head.

Ratchet smiled at Wreck-gar and patted his shoulder. "Kid, when we first met I thought you were even worse than these two here," he told the Junkion leader jabbing his thumb back at Sari and Bumblebee immediately receiving glares from them, "Back then...I had a terrible judge of character in some cases, and you were one of them. I'm real sorry for some of the things I said back then and hope you don't remember me as too bad a guy." "You are Wreck-gar's friend," the orange Transformer replied and shook the veteran's hand rapidly. Ratchet could sense all the eyes and smiles from the bots around him and returned the shake.

"With your innocent nature I'm sure you'll make a fine leader if things play out correctly," Ratchet told him and let go of the hand. "And when you need help you know what heroes to call on," Wreck-gar told him. After nodding, the red and white Autobot stiffened his legs and saluted the younger bot. Confused at the action, Wreck-gar tried to perform it as well and fell backwards after slamming his hand against his forehead. "With how the people are here, I doubt there'll be much to corrupt him," Optimus said as Ratchet helped Wreck-gar back to his feet, "As long as Detritus stays exiled." "Don't worry, I Wreck-gar have Nancy as an advisor," he told them yanking the female Junkion from earlier onto the scene.

"That's the last of it!" Bulkhead yelled from the hallway, "We're all patched up and ready to go guys!" Still smiling from Ratchet's conversation with Wreck-gar, he walked over to the Junkion himself and held out his own hand. "As the leader of the Autobots I hereby congratulate you former janitor." Eagerly, Wreck-gar shook Prime's hand. "The rust-man should probably ditch about now," Jazz suggested, "considering our destination and all. Nodding, Optimus showed Wreck-gar to the airlock and waved to him as he walked onto his new planet.

After a few minutes, everyone was back where they should be and the ship began to hum to life. "Warp drive repaired," the female default voice of the ship informed, "Ready for transwarp." "You ready to make the jump old friend?" Ratchet asked typing in a few keys on the control panel of the ship. "If it is to protect the Autobots I am always ready," Omega Supreme's voice replied. As the ship rose into the stratosphere of the newly found planet Optimus Prime looked out a nearby window to see the Junkions waving to them with Wreck-gar at the top of a large hill. "Dare to be stupid friends!" are the words that the Junkion, Detritus, who had snuck onto the underside of the ship heard as a bright blue light engulfed the space vessel.

* * *

"Welcome back my liege," Shockblast greeted Galvatron, bowing as the mighty Decepticon leader walked into the throne room, "I suspect your meeting went better than previous ones." "Indeed," Galvatron replied, "And I suppose that planet Chaar is still the same as I left it." "Indeed," Shockblast told him, "Out of curiosity though, what did our dark god want exactly?" "Something that I've been wanting ever since I was imprisoned," he said with a small grin, "I can't help but feel such great joy for the next assignment even if I despise who it's being assigned by." "What are we to do now sir?" Shockblast asked. "Get the Decepticon forces ready to go to Earth," he muttered, "We are going to destroy the Autobots. Their demise is nigh!"

-----

-----

Geez, you all are bookworms arncha? Cause guess what. We've gone past the 200-mark! You have now read up to 202 pages worth of Transformer-ness! I can not believe I have come this far...well, that sudden rush of excitement's over. Anyhow, I am SOOO sorry this one has taken so long to get up. We've had a lot of technical difficulties on the computers around the house and it's just been hell getting everything straightened out. Luckily for you viewers though, that means you get about twice as much to read as you normally do on an update since I had so much time to write in my technological absence. Not that that means the next chapter's coming soon (though I hope it does), cause we still don't have the scanner working so I had to use a crappy digital camera to get the illustrations this time. Hopefully I don't have to resort to that for the next chapter, but rest assured, I've had both the chapter typed out and the art made for weeks now (for both these new chapters). I just need that fucking scanner to work! I hate having to keep the fans waiting.

Well, anyhow, if you can't tell, this was just a wacky chapter. I knew ever since pretty much the beginning that I'd eventually have them go to the planet of Junk/Junkion and well...it finally happened! Hoorah! Threw quite a bit of Resident Evil/Biohazard and Weird Al references for anyone that might be into that horror series (I highly doubt Bumblebee and Sari wouldn't have played those games by this point, and they were playing it in an earlier chapter). But onto the illustrations!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Dare-to-be-Stupid-139317502

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/They-Came-From-the-Junkyard-139318045

And I know, Nancy was never called that in the American G1, but I gotta have her have a name if I mention her, and from all that I remember, Detritus only ever had a toy, so I'm just working with what I got.

And finally, we've gotten there folks. It's time that we venture to the planet eater himself and chronicle the could-be darkest hour....


	21. Into the Apocalypse

Chapter 21: Into the Apocalypse

"Woah," Bumblebee said looking over the rather ashy barren landscape of the planet before them, "So, that's Unicron?" "You wish," Ratchet grumbled from the console he was working at, "That's Chaar. On the other side of the ship is where ya can see the dark god." Curiously, Sari and Bumblebee rushed over to the other window and peered out. That's where they saw it. The large orange and greyish planetoid with a large ring around its hemisphere and its large gaping maw with two enormous pincers on either side of it that had to at least be the size of countries. Though it didn't seem to be doing anything, they could feel an indescribable fear just by looking at the planet.

"Th-that is Unicron?" Sari stammered. Grimly she could see Ratchet nod his head. "He's huge!" Bumblebee exclaimed pressing his face up against the glass, "If this little plan of ours doesn't work we're slagged for sure!" "Relax," Swindle laughed. Everyone else looked at the joyful bot suspiciously. "How can we relax dawg?!" Jazz yelled getting up from his console, "We're going up against Unicron! Can't your processor get down with comprehendin' our deaths?!" "You seem to forget that we have the key to victory," the con artist chuckled wagging his finger and pointed to Optimus, "The Allspark ladies and gentlemen!" "Better hope you're right," Bulkhead grumbled looking at his monitor, "cause due to how close we are now, we're getting sucked in by Unicron's gravitational pull!"

"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" Bumblebee cried flailing his arms around causing Optimus to smack his forehead. "Bumblebee, stop!" Optimus ordered. Immediately the young bot did so and smiled innocently up at the leader. "Geez," he said, "can't ya take a joke? Just trying to liven up the atmosphere. But seriously, where are we even gonna land?" "That is a problem cats," Jazz agreed looking over his monitor for any possible docking-bay, "Scanners ain't picking nothing up." "We're just gonna have to find a place," Optimus replied watching the deadly astral object getting closer with each passing second, "If worst comes to worst, we crash onto him." "We are gonna die," Sari and Bumblebee both mumbled.

Again, the younger ones received a glare from the leader. Ignoring the unsaid response, Sari walked over to the window and looked out, observing all that she could of the thing that the others were calling Unicron. She could now make out various spherical objects embedded along the planetoid's large ring, the highlights of them rather dim. She could also make out the unplated segments that the pincer-like objects jutted out of were also lined with various spikes along the sides. It was...scary. Even just being in the object's presence seemed to strike a rather raw nerve for some reason. The atmosphere it gave off was just frightening, that of something that shouldn't exist, that of something that nightmares themselves are made of.

No, not nightmares, no horror movie or malformation of her mind Sari had ever had could even begin to compare to what she was feeling from it. It was like the uneasiness that she'd felt when Sideways had Bumblebee, but...about a hundred times worse. It was every horror movie, ever scary image she'd ever seen, every fright she'd ever felt, and then multiplied by an unimaginable number. Yet...it felt so familiar, even if it was such a distanced alien emotion, she knew she had felt it before. She felt as though it went beyond her life, beyond her being human, beyond her even being a Transformer, as though she'd known it since before her birth.

"You alright?" Bumblebee asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she looked up and him and shook her head. "I know how ya feel," he said quietly as he picked her up, "But remember what I said." "What?" she asked softly. "I won't ever let him lay a servo on you," he replied with a smile. Smiling back as best she could, Sari crawled along the robotic arm and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Just as long as you stay with me," she said nuzzling her face into his neck. "Always," he told her and rubbed her back. "Hang on everyone!" Bulkhead yelled as his monitor began emitting a high-pitched beeping noise and the ship began to rock about violently.

* * *

Detritus could hardly believe what his optics were observing. After they had left the planet of Junk in the bright blue light that had engulfed the ship, it appeared right up alongside another planet that seemed to have another planet right next to it, one with a large ring around it and what appeared to be some kind of hole with two pincers on the side of it. He didn't know why, but this astral object pierced a whole new emotion that he'd never felt before right into his processor. And though he could feel the gravitational tug from the large planetoid, the ship seemed to also be willingly speeding towards it!

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried to go off on my own..." he mumbled to himself as the scary thing grew larger and larger with each passing second, "But these bots are those that Wreck-gar allied himself with! I must overthrow him and all who help him!" With a shudder, he focused on the planet again. He was now certain that the engines were pushing the ship straight at the thing! If he didn't do something soon, he would be smashed to a sheet of scrap metal on the vessel's underside! He looked at the planet that he had first seen once the Transwarp had ended and then back at Unicron again. He didn't have time to think about it.

Throwing caution to the wind, Detritus leapt clean off the spaceship which proceeded to fly towards the spikey planetoid without him and started trying to swim through the void towards the safer feeling planet. Fearfully he looked back at the evil object. He could just barely make out the ship he'd hitch-hiked on disappear into one of the cracks of the ringed planet's platings as nothing more than a speck of dust. "Well," he muttered to himself, "That takes care of that idiot's friends...wait a sec..." The spikey ringed planet was now growing larger. Hastily, Detritus looked back towards Chaar to see it shrinking. He was being pulled towards Unicron!

* * *

"Ugh...are we dead?..." Bumblebee moaned. Painfully, he widened his processors to get a view of what had happened. What he could see is that he was at least still in the ship, though a lot of the lights and circuitry were either out or sparking. On top of him was Sari with her arms spread out about his chest-plate and her face buried in his neck. Ratchet seemed to be wriggling around with his head mashed into the monitor he'd been viewing the functions of Omega Supreme from while Jazz had apparently had his back slammed against his. Optimus Prime was still in the main chair of the bridge, albeit a bit slumped over the arm of it, and Swindle was hanging on for dear life on the rim of the door to the bridge.

"Status report..." Optimus moaned after getting himself readjusted. "I'm alright, but I don't know about Sari..." Bumblebee replied in a worried voice. "I'm fine..." she stammered lifting her head up, "Just a bit...scared is all." "As well you should be," Ratchet coughed dislodging his head from his console, "We're in the destroyer of-" "Ratchet" Prime said cutting the veteran off, "We need to stay as calm as possible, I doubt explaining what Unicron is again will ease any of our circuits." "Well we do have a job to do dawgs," Jazz mumbled falling off of his monitor, "Gotta keep a steady head dig?" "As I said," Swindle commented, "I'm lucky I know so many Spark-insurance agents, cause if this planet-eater doesn't kill me off, your driving sure will." "I'll take that as a compliment considering how annoying you are," Bulkhead grumbled.

"We don't have time for fighting," Optimus reminded them as he stood up to stretch, "We have to stop this monster, here and now." "Hey, what the slag happened?" Sentinel Prime groaned falling through the doorway, "Do you guys know how to pilot a ship at all? That's twice now that we've had a nearly offlining landing!" Optimus glared at Swindle who smirked at him at the comment. "We landed in Unicron," Optimus told his old colleague. "In...Unicron?..." Blackarachnia and Sentinel both repeated as the spider-bot entered with the Dinobots behind her. Sari could see the bots shake in fear as Optimus nodded his head.

"So, what now?" Bumblebee asked standing up with the girl on his shoulder, "We're in the Omega incarnate, how exactly do we even survive?" "Well, if what Swindle says is true, all we have to really do is open the Matrix inside of Unicron," Optimus told them. "Indeed that is correct!" Swindle announced, "For opening the Matrix inside Unicron you get the fabulous reward of life with possible credit loans from certain terrified bots across the cosmos!" "Well then what are we waiting for?" Sentinel asked impatiently, "Let's get out there and light this place up!" "Before we go just remember one thing," Optimus said sternly, "This is Unicron, basically the anti-Cybertron. Make sure you're careful every nanosecond you're here."

With a nod from everyone, the Autobot leader sighed and started to lead the group out of the room and down the hall. "So, think we'll actually be able to pull this off?" Sari asked Bumblebee. "Sounds way too good to be true, but at least if we go out it's together," he laughed back lightly before receiving a hug from the girl. "I love you," she told him quietly so that no one else could hear their conversation. "I love you too Sparkmate," Bumblebee replied softly and hugged her back. "Stop," Optimus ordered as they came to the airlock. The entire group stood motionless before the exit. "Ratchet, Red Alert, you two are to stay aboard the ship," he continued. "But Prime-" "If someone gets hurt we'll contact you, you two need to stay here to keep supplies ready and watch over Omega Supreme, he'd be way too big of a target if he was active in here."

Grimly, Ratchet nodded and started walking back through the halls with the female medical bot. "Now then," Optimus Prime continued after the two were out of earshot, "Does anyone else wish to stay aboard here? There's a high chance we'll probably all die out there." "All we have to do is step out there and open the Matrix," Swindle grumbled irritably. "And are you completely sure that'll work?" At this the con artist looked down in thought. After a few moments of not responding, Prime looked over the other bots. "I know for a fact that I'm going," Blackarachnia told him. "And if she's going then so am I," Sentinel added. "And us," Grimlock growled. "If my main man's going then so is I dawg," Jazz said.

"Ya know, maybe it'd be best if the kids did stay back for this one..." Bumblebee thought aloud nervously. "I'm going," Sari stated causing the yellow Autobot to look down at her in shock, "I just feel like I should be here." She looked back up at him with a halfhearted smile. "Then I'm going," Bumblebee sighed flashing a small smile back. "And Swindle?" Optimus asked. "Slag yeah I'm going," the Decepticon replied, "Even if this doesn't work I still have a little score to settle with this planet eater for killing off my best supply depot." "Then I guess it's settled," Optimus muttered quietly and turned to open the airlock, "Everyone get ready..."

* * *

"My lord," Cyclonus's voice echoed through the bridge of the purple ship that Unicron had supplied Galvatron with, "The troops are primed and ready for combat whenever we land on that wretched planet of your enemies." "Good," Galvatron muttered watching the stars through the front window of the ship as they passed through the various star systems, "Unfortunately, we no longer have possession of any Space Bridge technology, but I'm sure I can wait just a bit longer to finally wipe out that insignificant little bug that I've come to know as Optimus Prime. Though it is a bit ironic, for if he had not defeated me, I would never have met up with Unicron. I still wonder just why I was chosen for such a position as the one that the dark god placed on me."

"He obviously saw your great leadership skills my liege," Shockblast told his leader from the console he was monitoring the Decepticon fleet from, "And I have confirmation that Cyclonus is right, Team Chaar and the Seeker Brothers, as we've come to call them, are both at top physical condition and urging to slag some Autobot scum." "They better be ready," Galvatron growled, "I will not accept failure, not on this of all missions!" "As I would hope sir," Shockblast replied typing a few sequences into the keyboard of his console, "We should be at the planet Earth shortly if we keep going at light speed." "Good," Galvatron said pleasantly, "Very good."

* * *

"Whoa..." Sari and Bumblebee's voices could be heard echoing around the large chamber in awe as they looked around the ship. Never in either of their lives had they ever even begun to imagine the setting they were in now. What the group had stepped out into had not been at all what they had expected. Instead of just some large metal hallways, the group was now in what appeared to be a giant chamber of texture comprised of so much circuitry and various other objects that parts of it looked like a zoomed-in view of what Bumblebee had seen of the inside of Cybertronian bodies in his old bio-tech class and what Sari had seen of her dad's many schematics of the interior of human bodies. In fact, some of the chamber even looked organic amongst the various wiring and rocks and debris scattered about.

"Unbelievable," Bulkhead finally said breaking the silence that had engulfed the group after they had stepped out of the ship. Even Swindle had had nothing to say. "You can say that again," Jazz mumbled. Despite how astounding the scenery was, the cyber-ninja couldn't block out the constant vibe he was getting. It was just like the feelings he had had when he first met up with Sideways but...now it was all around him! It wouldn't leave, it wouldn't ease up! "Alright Optimus, you ready?" Swindle asked holding a hand out to the Autobot leader. "Yeah Prime, light this puppy and let's go home," Jazz agreed.

Optimus stared down at his chest-plate for a moment with all optics on him. "No," he said looking back up at Swindle. "No?!" they all exclaimed. "But Optimus!" Sentinel yelled, "This is Unicron! Why not stop him?!" "Because," he replied looking sternly at his old colleague, "This isn't the place to use it." "What are you talking about dawg?" Jazz asked shaking a bit from Unicron's constant presence. "Even if I were to try and open it here it wouldn't do so," Optimus told them. "Why wouldn't it?" Bulkhead asked curiously, "How would you know if it would or wouldn't anyhow? You haven't even used-" "I just know," Optimus sighed, "It doesn't want to be opened here." "Just as I feared," Swindle muttered glaring towards Sari, "Alright, well...let's get walking then."

"Where're we going?" Blackarachnia asked. "Yeah," Sentinel added, "Optimus already said the damn thing wouldn't open so-" "It will open," Swindle sighed, "Just...not here, it wants to be more precise." "What do ya-" "I just mean more precise alright!" Swindle yelled cutting Jazz off, "No more questions, comprende? Just follow me and stay together. We can't afford any casualties when we're this close." "Geez, what crawled up his exhaust port," Bumblebee mumbled quietly as the group began to follow the Decepticon. "I think it has something to do with me," Sari told him, still hanging around his neck, "He glared at me when Optimus said it wouldn't work here." "That's just him being a jerk is all," Bumblebee laughed with a shrug.

"Will you two shut up?" Swindle asked from the front. Instantly Sari and Bumblebee closed their mouths and looked at each other nervously. "Never thought I'd be being led by a Decepticon," Sentinel grumbled, "Especially not as sleazy a one as-" BZAP! "Gah!" Sentinel yelped as he writhed around on the floor from the electric current that pulsed through his body from Swindle's vok-stun cannon. "I said quiet," Swindle said, "That goes for you too big, loud, and proud. I can't hear a slaggin' thing with you flapping your face-plates." "And just who are you to lead us?!" Blackarachnia yelled helping Sentinel back up, "You just took charge!" "Shut up!" Swindle yelled. "Why shoul-" "I hear something is why!" the Decepticon yelled, "Now everyone get down!"

Though Bumblebee and Sari instantly threw themselves to the floor in fright, Jazz and Grimlock weren't as lucky as they were strung into the air by what appeared to by dozens of pincers that were attached to long metallic tentacles. "What the slag are those things?!" Bumblebee cried placing himself over Sari so she wouldn't get hurt. "Unicron's immune system," Swindle replied firing a volley of purple energy blasts at the tentacles. In a few seconds the swarm of deadly appendages were gone allowing the bots to get back to the feet, most of their servos shaking. "That's why you have to be quiet," Swindle muttered.

Suddenly the group not only heard something else, but felt it this time. Most everyone other than Swindle fell to the ground as it started to shake rather violently. "Earthquake!" Bumblebee cried hugging Sari tightly. "You wish..." Swindle said, unable to be heard over the loud rumbling that was going on, "Everyone stay close together!" The two youngest members didn't have time to get near any of the others however, as the ground beneath them fell so fast that it seemed to vanish leaving Sari and Bumblebee to fall into the darkness of the chambers below. "Guys!" Bulkhead cried before the ground that he, Jazz, and Optimus were standing on ascended to a chamber in the ceiling above.

"Great," Swindle commented while Sentinel and the Dinobots were sucked into a hole that formed in the side of the hall before it sealed back up. Finally, Blackarachnia waved to Swindle casually as her part of the hall rose into another chamber in the ceiling. "Well...guess I gotta find that damn thing on my own," Swindle said to himself turning around to continue down the hall, "I just knew something like this would happen...well at least I don't have any annoying bots slowing me down now."

* * *

"Hey man, look alive!" Mixmaster's voice exclaimed as Rattletrap's hands were tossed a mug, "Straight from the best joint in town, drink up!" "Um...thanks..." the brown Autobot replied confused and took a deep gulp of the oil. It tasted incredible. "What's the occasion if you don't mind me asking," he said between sips. "Yeah, ver iz mine Constructicons?!" Blitzwing's red face hollered trying to grab them through the prison bars. "Hold your horses there," Scrapper said pushing the Decepticon back into the cell, "There ain't no way we're letting the bot that got us involved with Megatron get his hands on this stuff." "Vy you insolent little pieces of slag! When I get my fingers on you I-" the red face yelled pounding his fist on the floor as it switched to the black face, "Vil sweep you off your stabilizing servos!"

"That guy always did strike me as a more colorful character," Mix murmured to Scrap who chuckled in response. "He probably doesn't deserve one, but what about mine?" a female voice asked wrapping her arms around the Constructicons' necks from behind. Mix and Scrapper felt like they could melt right then and there from Flareup's embrace from her cell. "Well yous knows miss we woulda gots ya one-" Mix stammered with a big smile plastered on his face-plates as he and his colleague turned around to view the demolishing expert. "Yeah, we would have," Scrapper agreed, "But babe we-" "No matter how pathetic you two are, I can't thank you enough for this beverage," Rattletrap laughed lightly as he watched over the scene, "So much better than the slag that they serve up here in jail."

"Well glad ya like it man," Scrapper laughed turning back around to the small Autobot, "Just thought yas seemed like a pretty cool dude to us and all so we thought ya might joining us in drinking to my old dino pal." "Dino pal?..." Blitzwing mumbled, now back to his calm blue face. "Yeah, apparently this goon got himself a pet dinosaur robot while me and boss-man were out at sea," Mix replied jabbing his thumb to Scrapper. "He isn't just some pet man," Scrapper groaned, "He's Snarly, he's the only company I had when I thought yous guys went offline. We looked out for each other and everything, even when his own kind rejected him." "And good to ya," Mix laughed guzzling down a mouthful of his oil.

"And here's I thoughts that mook might have actually been getting the hang of controlling something lesser dan 'im," Dirt Boss's voice echoed from down the hall in his cell, "Good to know I still ain't got competition though." "Hopefuly his blabbering don't bother ya too much," Mix whispered to Rattletrap. "Relax," he laughed back, "With three-face here as my cell-mate I don't even have time to listen in on anybody else." "At least ya got someone interestin as your buddy," Scrapper commented. "Yeah, it sure is intriguing to hear what's on his processor, but he talks to himself a lot," Rattletrap told them, "the personality thing and all. Actually I've never asked...hey, three-face, why do you talk to yourself so much instead of me or someone else?" "I just have a craving for intelligent conversation is all," the blue face replied. "...I can't tell if you should feel insulted or creeped out dude," Scrapper murmured taking another sip of his oil.

"Eh, probably a bit of both," Rattletrap said, "So, got any news to bring us today? What all happened with your dino-friend? Where'd run off to?" "Outer space," Scrapper told him. The brown Autobot nearly spat his drink out in shock. "How the slag did someone like him get all the way out there exactly?" "Went with Optimus and his gang," Mix said. Now pretty much everyones' optics were on the Constructicons. "Uh...did we say something?" Scrapper asked nervously. "So you're telling us that the leader of the Autobots and his main gaggle of heroes is now out of the city right after we attacked?" Slipstream grumbled in disbelief. "Yep," Scrapper told them putting his hands on his hips, "Took your old orange trash-buddy with em." "Well that's a relief," the female Decepticon sighed, "But if we had just done the attack a bit later we would have had the place!"

"So, if that Optimus fello's gone, then who's leading now?" Rattletrap asked curiously. "Some guy called Rodimus," Mix told him with a shrug, "Looks pretty young-generation compared to Optimus though. Good fighter however, he was all over the place when you guys attacked the city." "Flaming car vehicle?" Slipstream asked. The Constructicons nodded their heads causing her to sigh once more. "Well, if nothing else the kid's got spunk," she muttered. "So, why'd Optimus's team go to space?" Rattletrap asked. "To fight some guy called Unicorn or somethin'," Mix said. "Unicron?..." Blitzwing suggested as he slowly turned his head to look at the Constructicons. "Yeah, dat was it!" Scrapper said nodding his head. The room fell silent.

* * *

"Ugh," Bulkhead moaned as he scratched his head and looked around, "Guys?" "We're here dawg," came Jazz's voice. Bulkhead could just barely make out the outline of the sleek Autobot in the dark before his headlight's came on from his chest-plate lighting a path for optics to see. "I'm here also," Optimus told them moving into view of the beams of light, "No one in front of me came up our way." "Bumblebee and Sari though!" Bulkhead exclaimed throwing himself to the ground attempting to dig into the hard rocky floor beneath them, "They went down!" "Bulkhead, they're on their own," Optimus told him putting a hand on the bot's shoulder. "But I gotta get to them! With how those two act they'll be offline in-"

"Bulkhead," Optimus Prime said pulling the flailing Autobot back a bit, "They're on their own. All we can do now is keep faith that-" "But they'll die!" Bulkhead yelled twirling around to face his commander, "They are going to die!" "They have just as much a chance as we do dawg," Jazz told him, "Speaking of which, we should probably try and find a way to that crooky thief of a bot, dig?" "Jazz's right," Optimus said nodding his head, "Before we can do anything, we need to find our own way. We all went into this after I'd told everyone about our chances." Bulkhead looked down at the ground, still on his knees from trying to dig. "...slag!" he yelled slamming one of his wrecking balls on the ground.

"Chill dawg," Jazz said and started helping the large bot to his feet, "I got a vibe that tells me they ain't offline yet man, in fact, I'm pretty sure that no one is." "But they're going to be offline!" Bulkhead cried. "Bulkhead, you have to be ready to move on if something happens," Optimus told him, "if you can't, there's no way you'll be able to stay alive. Either way though, we have need to get moving if we want any chance of doing anything." After a while, Bulkhead sighed and nodded his head. The group began to walk in silence with Jazz's headlights leading the way through the mangled slowly pulsating caverns they had become trapped within.

"Why didn't you release it?" Bulkhead eventually asked breaking the silence. "What are you talking about dawg?" Jazz asked back. "Prime," Bulkhead said, "Why didn't you just release it and be done with this? Because of you Sari and-" "I told you guys it wouldn't open," Optimus replied as he continued walking. "But you didn't even try!" "Because it wouldn't have opened," Optimus repeated, "I knew for a fact that it wouldn't." "So what Swindle just decided to mysteriously lead us to would have allowed it to open?" Bulkhead grumbled. "Yes," Optimus told him.

"I don't dig just what's up with that con artist's processor," Jazz commented, "he didn't even sling us a hint what we were scoping for." "It's just something that we would use it against," Optimus said, "something that would end this." "How do you know?" Bulkhead asked curiously, "Are you two-" "I just know," Optimus sighed, "It and I have a link of some sort, what I assume happened to Ultra Magnus when he wrote the blueprints for the Protoform we made." "Groovy," Jazz said. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Bulkhead asked. Slowly, the ex-Elite Guard member pointed his fingers to a group of bird-like bots where his headlights were shining. Then another rumble began to shake the cavern.

* * *

"Sir, I believe that you should see this," Shockblast uttered quietly. With a stern glare on his face, Galvatron rose to his feet and walked over to the console that the logical-thinking Decepticon was operating from. "Is that...." "It is my liege," Shockblast muttered in a foreboding voice. The Decepticon leader could not believe what he was seeing. On the screen before him was a video feed of the tail end of the Decepticon fleet that was near Chaar. Suddenly, one of the ships got sucked back towards the planet which was now crumbling beneath the unbelievable grip of Unicron's jaws folding in on its surface. If there were air in space, the entire fleet would have been able to hear the loud crack as the teeth-like structures crunched into the Decepticons' base planet.

"Planet Chaar!" Galvatron yelled in anger and disbelief while Unicron's pincers dragged the remains of the crumbling planetoid farther into the dark god's form as his mouth expanded again to clamp around the rest his meal, "What does Unicron think he's doing?!" "Oh we're sorry dear Galvatron," Sideway's voice laughed as his face appeared on the screen he and Shockblast were viewing, "It's just that your planet was so close, and Unicron was just getting so hungry, and well, you left and...well think of it this way, you just saved half the fuel it'd take for a full round trip!" "You incompetent back stabbing piece of slag!" Galvatron roared slamming his fist down on the console furious, "How dare you do this!"

"Relax," Sideways said, "the good news is no one left on the planet will have to live after going through what Cybertron did." "Planet Chaar was our home..." Galvatron growled. "Indeed," Shockblast agreed, his eye glowing blood red, "it's the only place we could live after we were exiled from Cybertron." "You're always welcome at Unicron," Sideways told them with a shrug, "Just so long as you promise to do every little thing he demands." "I refuse to do anything more for that abomination," Galvatron said. "And here I thought we'd make some progress," Sideways sighed.

Just then, Galvatron dropped to his knees and clutched his head. He couldn't believe the pain he was feeling. It was like getting slammed upside the head with the Magnus Hammer a hundred times in a row, all at once! "My lord!" Cyclonus exclaimed dropping down next to the now-spasming purple Decepticon. "Stop it!" Galvatron cried. "Who do you serve?" Sideways asked , obviously enjoying the torture. "I serve no one!" "Oh so close," he laughed as the pain worsened, "But oh so far off. Now then, who do you serve? Who is your master?" "Nu-no-" "Give some thought before replying this time." "I serve....Unicron...." Galvatron choked.

Instantly the spasms and pain faded. "Yes, he is your master," Sideways told him, "And you will do as he says. He does not take kindly to contradictions from lesser beings, especially those in his employ." Galvatron simply nodded, not daring to speak again. "Now you are to lead the Decepticons that made it off of planet Chaar to Earth so that you may destroy Optimus Prime where you shall reside until Unicron claims that as well." "But what about when Unicron's done eating?" Shockblast asked curiously. "What happens then?" Sideways repeated, "What happens then is the beginning. Now then, I have a speck of dust that landed irregularly on our dear god to attend to, so please pardon me." "My liege?" Shockblast said questionably. "Continue on the course to Earth..." Galvatron grumbled while Cyclonus helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Geez, what the slag is going on?" Sentinel Prime muttered quietly as he walked around the chamber that he and the Dinobots had been forced into, "That's two tremors now." Immediately, Grimlock had started the other two Dinobots in digging back towards where they had come from, shouting the word "mistress" all the while. "Hey bonehead," Sentinel called causing the king of the Dinobots to glare at him, "Can't you guys tell we're not getting through that way?" "Mistress must-" "'Mistress' won't get saved by you slag-for-brains just clawing at the same indestructible wall over and over again." "Then what we do?!" Grimlock roared morphing into robot-mode threateningly, "If we don't get back there then spider-bot could be-" "We're all in danger," Sentinel reminded him, "We're inside of a god. Now come on, we need to get moving if we're gonna do anything at all."

Still glaring, Grimlock roared at the other two Dinobots and they started walking. Sentinel just ignored the large figure as they continued down the long atmospheric corridors. "And I used to think that just techno-organics were disgusting..." Sentinel mumbled as they passed by a large pulsating cylinder which curved through the walls, "For being the brother of Primus he sure is the monster they make him out to be, both mentally and physically." The blue Autobot couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he heard a loud grumbling noise echo quietly all around them "Grimlock no see what so bad," the Dinobot said confidently staring at one of the other pulsating structures that seemed to be becoming more prominent, "They just squishy sacks, squishies are easy to destroy and...Grimlock have idea."

"What are you doing?..." Sentinel wondered aloud as Grimlock transformed into his dinosaur-mode. Realizing what tyrannosaurus was up to as it opened its jaws in front of the pulsating structure, Swoop pushed Snarl and Sentinel to the ground. A loud indescribable low pitched noise engulfed the group nearly making their audio receptors short circuit as the king of the Dinobots spewed forth his plasma breath on the pulsating structure beginning a flaming trail that leaked to all the other pulsating structures. "What the slag have you done?!" Sentinel's voice could barely be heard yelling over the noise. "Squishy not happy!" Grimlock informed morphing back to robot-mode in fright while the room around them began to crumble.

Sentinel could hardly make out what was going on at first through the smoke and dust that seemed to erupt from every-which direction from the cracks that started running through the structure of the chamber from the hole that had been made by the explosion of the pulsating structure and the chain reaction it'd set off. Squinting his optics, he could just barely make out Snarl and Swoop diving through the hole in the wall while a rather large rocky structure began to fall towards Grimlock. Ignoring the liquid that was now pouring into the room, Sentinel dove towards the Dinobot with his shield held above his head.

CRSSH!!! Sentinel Prime could barely keep stabilizing servos planted as the rocky structure shattered across his shield, nearly disabling the energy barrier it gave off. "Go!" Sentinel ordered the frightened giant. The blue Autobot felt rather ill as he looked down to see the creamyish-looking liquid rising with the debris splattering into it. He could now see just what he'd saved Grimlock from. It hadn't been a rock at all, it was warped and melded bodies of offline Transformers! That's what the chamber's walls, ceiling, and floor were made of! "Blue bot!" Grimlock's voice called snapping Sentinel Prime out of his sickened state and allowing him to see the larger figure's hand reaching for him, "Come on!" As fast as he could move in the flooded chamber, Sentinel grabbed the servo and was pulled through the hole as the entire chamber collapsed in on itself behind him.

* * *

"Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed scrambling around in the large room they'd plummeted into, "SARI! Where are you?! Oh Primus, don't be dead, don't be dead!" "Bum...blebee?..." he heard the girl's voice moan. Instantly, the yellow bot whirled around to look at where the sentence had come from. Just off to the right of where he had landed he saw Sari, half buried in a pile of discarded scraps. Hastily, he rushed over to her and pulled her out of the pile. "Sari! Are you alright?" "I...I think," she mumbled rubbing her head which she'd morphed into robot-mode when they fell, "How far did we drop?..." "I wish I knew," Bumblebee told her looking up, "But I can't even see the ceiling." "Great," Sari said hopping down to the ground, "What now?" "I guess we start walking, too bad it's not a more romantic setting. I could carry you though if you get tired."

"Nah, I got it covered," Sari laughed lightly jabbed her thumb to her back revealing her jet-pack that she'd folded up, "Figured with how dangerous Prime was making this place out to be I might as well be as prepared as possible." "Well we're in a place no Transformer we know of has ever been remember, we all always just thought this guy was a myth," Bumblebee reminded looking back up, "But since you have your jet-pack you could fly up and see how far down we are ya know..." "I'm on it," she said morphing back to human mode as she flew up, "this place smells a bit odd." "Well we're inside of Unicron," Bumblebee said folding his arms over his chest-plate while Sari continued ascending. "No, I mean...familiar..." she told him, "Like..the ocean."

As Sari looked back down to see her Sparkmate far below she though she heard a rather deep but nearby rumbling sound. "Sari! Is something happening up there?!" Bumblebee's voice echoed to her as she saw him fall over, "It feels like another earthquake!" She blinked in irritation as some watery liquid trickled down her face. Raising an eyebrow, Sari looked off to the side of where she had stopped to hover when she looked at Bumblebee. That spot on the wall seemed to be pushing out a bit and pulsating with water trickling out of cracks in it. It wasn't the pulsing and pushing back on forth of the rocky wall that frightened the girl though, it was the fact that the cracks were growing and the swelling was getting bigger as more and more water spewed forth from it.

"Bumblebee!!!" she cried as the swelling finally burst drenching her in the liquid that had been building up. Sari didn't fully understand what was going on. It felt like she was falling, but she was still inside the water with what looked like a few robotic fish falling by her. Just barely, Bumblebee was able to grab Sari before she collided with the ground in the pocket of water that had fallen on her. "You alright?" he asked holding her up to optic-level. Wearily she nodded her head and looked up at the newly formed waterfall, "Told ya I smelled the ocean." "I didn't know the ocean had such strange creatures," he muttered pointing at a group of round Transformers that seemed to be basically a huge tooth-filled face with arms and legs.

"We don't have things that unfriendly looking on Earth," Sari told him wrapping her arms around his neck, "They don't look like they're happy to see us." "And this water isn't going down," Bumblebee added as the liquid continued to rise. Suddenly the two heard a rather loud noise, as though air had suddenly been pushed out of the room. Curiously, Bumblebee turned around to see a large hole that had opened up in the wall. Reluctantly, the round Transformers were sucked towards the hole as they clawed at the walls trying to stay in the chamber. CLANG! Bumblebee and Sari tripped through the water after one of the creatures had been dragged into them. "Sari!" Bumblebee yelled wrapping his arms around the girl's body as they got sucked down the hole, "Don't let go!" "I wouldn't dream of it," she told him in a worried voice as she morphed back into robot-mode.

Sari could see the warped visions of the walls and floors rushing past them along with the robotic-lifeforms as Bumblebee was sucked under the water with her still entangled tightly in his arms. She thanked the lord that she was a Transformer with how long they were forced under the current with the other things that were being swept swiftly along. The girl's own arms constricted around her partner's neck upon seeing a rather mangled corpse float past them, which some of the round Transformers soon took to consuming. "Yeah, they really aren't friendly," she mumbled to herself. Finally, the pair were swept onto a piece of raised land where they rested, exhausted.

"That was quite a ride," Bumblebee coughed as he tried to get back to his feet. "Way more of an experience than I'd ever get at the fair," Sari added sighing as she sat up. After Bumblebee finally managed to stabilize his servos he joined Sari in looking out at the river that had been made, helpless to watch as the various lifeforms and debris continually washed away. Noticing a rather greenish glow reflecting off of Sari's torso-plating, Bumblebee turned around to see an indentation in the wall off to the side, a cave sort of. "Hey Bumblebee, where ya headed?" Sari asked snapping out of her river-watching trance as her Sparkmate wandered off towards the cave.

"There's something...glowing..." Bumblebee mumbled continuing his walk, with Sari now joining in. "Knowing this place that could be anything," Sari muttered looking around warily as they entered the orange smoothish interior, "There! That's the glowing thing!" Bumblebee eagerly pressed his face up against the large glass wall that Sari had spotted and squinted trying to see farther into the greenish liquid. "What do ya suppose it is?" the girl asked curiously. Unfortunately, the setting answered before Bumblebee could. Sari and him could just watch in shock and horror as a large blocky Cybertronian corpse with its legs missing and its body breaking apart slowly rose up from below the glass and opened its mouth in agony. As its mouth opened all the way a bump that had been forming at the top of its head-plate split releasing a stream of bubbles.

"Oh my god..." Sari said quietly putting a hand to her mouth. Bumblebee could now also see another, more brownish corpse farther in the background, with pretty much just its head and bits of its body remaining, all of its circuits gone. The Decepticon, thats head had burst, tried desperately to reach out to the onlookers, only resulting in its arm elongating as it deteriorated, its circuits from its leg joints flailing about in response. Bumblebee looked down at Sari who was just watching the scene unfold with her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Come on," Bumblebee said picking the girl up and turning her away from the glass, "You don't need to see this."

The duo traveled on further down the cave in silence for quite a few minutes, neither character knowing quite what to say. They just looked uneasily at the warped techno-organic walls surrounding them. "Bumblebee..." Sari finally said from where she was sitting on his shoulder. With a rather sullen expression on his face he glanced at her. "I'm glad your with me," she told him wrapping her arms tightly around his face. "And I'm glad your with me," he replied smiling a bit and rested his head against hers, "I'm sorry you had to see what you did." "It couldn't have been easy on you either," she sighed as they exited the cave to find the river continuing on the other side.

"Just so long as you're okay," he told her still smiling. "Mentally I'm fine," she laughed lightly before pointing at quite a few round Transformers that were climbing ashore, "But physically...we might soon be worse than if the Junkions were actually real zombies." "You remember about that stupid power of your heart spark slag I tried to teach ya back when I was human?" he asked setting her on the ground. She nodded with a pathetic smile now on her face. "Well, better hope you can build up enough power to help me fend these bozos off." "I'm sure we can at least give them a humongous repair bill," Sari said forming two balls of energy in her hands.

* * *

"What the slag are these things?!" Bulkhead yelled as he, Jazz, and Optimus Prime ran as quickly as possible through the unending caverns. Behind them they could hear the whirring and sleek noises given off by the wings of the white bird-like Transformers that had apparently mistaken them for prey. "They're harder to get off your tail than space barnacles dawg," Jazz commented. "And we're running out of road," Optimus told them pointing to a wall up ahead. "Well, normally I don't like to be considered a wrecking machine, but in this case I'm glad," Bulkhead muttered as they came to a stop in front of the wall and began swinging around his wrecking-balls to prepare for the oncoming birds.

"Bulkhead, there's no way we're going to be able to fend them all off," Optimus said grabbing the larger bot's shoulder. "So?" he grumbled, "it'll at least make me feel better as we're taken out!" "I don't think you'll have to take care of all of em dawg," Jazz said receiving rather odd glances from his companions, "My vibe's telling me this ground we're planted on ain't solid beneath it, dig?" Optimus and Bulkhead looked confused at each other. "Just hold em off long enough for me to use processor-over-matter kay?" Jazz mumbled smacking his forehead. With a grin, Bulkhead nodded as did Optimus and they began a charge at the aerial combatants.

Bulkhead could hear the humming that ever so annoyed Bumblebee whenever Prowl tried to perform the Cyber-Ninja technique begin as he sent one of his wrecking-balls smashing straight through one of the birds. See their fallen comrade, four more of the birds instantly dove at the Autobots, two for each of them. Optimus Prime just slid out of the way of his attacker and somersaulted over the other before whipping around and slashing his ax through their bodies. Bulkhead however, wasn't so agile and received two rather vicious pecks to his torso. As the bird-like bots came around again, Bulkhead tossed one of the wrecking-balls at them missing completely and reeled it right back in. As it was reeling though, it snapped into one of the legs of the birds and smashed it into its partner toppling them to the ground in a shattered mess.

"Nice one Bulkhead," Optimus complimented causing the green bot to smile bashfully. Just then though, Bulkhead noticed one of the birds whiz past them and pointed at it in alarm. "Jazz!" Optimus yelled running as quickly as he could after the assailant. It was no use, there was no way he could overtake the winged pursuer. "Bulkead! Boost, now!" With a nod, the young Autobot shot forth one of his wrecking-balls which Optimus leapt onto and rode up alongside the bot. With a leap, he brought his ax down on it, but this time he missed. He was surprised to see the white bot transform into a robot-mode as his weapon swung past where its head had been a second before. FWANG! Though it had transformed, it fell to the ground from a strike to the back.

"Sorry you cats had to wait," Jazz apologized retrieving his nun chuck he had thrown at the white bot's head, "Never did fully master that technique, but I got the floor loosened up enough." "Great! Let's get out of here!" Bulkhead exclaimed running over to the wall that had been blocking their path. "Better hurry," Optimus muttered jabbing his thumb back towards the remaining swarm of bird-like Transformers, "They're really territorial." "Chill," Jazz laughed lightly as he and Optimus joined the younger bot, "we're on the one way express outta hear." Bulkhead could now understand just why the humming got on Bumblebee's circuits as it echoed all around them from Jazz as he attempted to use the Cyber-Ninja technique again. "Get ready Bulkhead," Optimus muttered holding his ax in front of him as the birds got closer, "Just in case." Just as the bots were about to flood them though, Jazz's humming stopped and the ground beneath them fell.

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he leaned back irritably in his chair. The crew had been gone for over an hour or so at least, and he was just sitting there inside the opposing god of their species. There had been absolutely no communications what-so-ever, and the signals that he did eventually send out in order to at least check up on the group all just came back with static and white noise. He didn't like it, nothing seemed right, at all. "Shoulda known it was too good to be true," he muttered to himself while his optics faded allowing for better processing of his thoughts, "Stupid con artist." He knew from the start that there was just something too fishy about all of this mess, just gotta open up the Allspark's container, then go home. What a load of scrap!

Why, if they had opened it right outside of the ship, all that'd have happened was they'd just jump right back in and be on their way back to Earth. Instead, they got all the way dragged out there just to likely go offline. And the worst part was, there was no way of keeping an eye on Sari and Bumblebee! Them of all bots shoulda stayed behind now that he thought about it. They'd more than likely be the first to get killed off!...if they were even still online. Ratchet did find them annoying yes, and he did care about them yes, but there was just something about all of it that he felt he needed to try and keep safe, something about that girl. Something about her origins, if his theory was correct in that she was the Protoform that they themselves had a hand in making.

In fact...if it hadn't have been for them Sari would have never existed, but he needed to study Sari in order to make the Protoform which they apparently sent back in time, but then that would mean that Sari would need to grow up in order for him to study her and make her, but then she would have had to have been sent back in time in order to be studied by him so that he could make-Ratchet's processor had never been so near to bursting with thoughts and paradox theories in all his life! Eventually, he just shook his head to clear his processor so he wouldn't get anymore confused and went back to focusing on the basics.

What mattered was that they had made her and she had come into existence. But it was all...too organized. What other factors were there? She'd been made out of material that Ratchet had never even seen before, that's time records seemed to predate even Cybertronian life that Arcee had brought to Earth. The yellowy goldish web-like structure. And then there had also been the things from Ultra Magnus while he was influenced by the Allspark that Sentinel Prime had brought to Earth. But then that...the Allspark! If it hadn't of been for that supernatural object they wouldn't have even ended up on Earth in the first place! They would have never met Sari and she would have never gotten the key and...interacted...with the...Allspark.

That was it! That was what it was! The Allspark! Ratchet knew from the instant that they stumbled upon it that they had not found it, he knew deep in his Spark that it had found them, that it knew they'd dig it up. But...why? It wasn't just the luck of the draw that this had all happened, it was fate, from the very beginning, the Allspark knew what needed to happen. But why them? Why, of all the bots in the universe, were they the ones that had found it? Why did it chose an expelled Elite Guard officer, a rusty old medic, a failed Cyber-Ninja, a hidden Space Bridge prodigy, and an overactive kid? Sure they all had their strengths and everything, but...what did it all add up to? All the clues were together but...there didn't seem to be any logical solution.

And then finally, Unicron. Ratchet knew, even without Swindle coming to Autobot City, that the Allspark desired to go to Unicron once he'd made himself known to the Transformer race. He was sure that others could feel it too, even if they didn't know just what exactly that feeling signified. He knew for a fact though that Optimus could feel it and understand it completely, he even probably knew more than he let on about the subject. But if he told them everything many would probably back out. Ratchet always admired Optimus Prime. He knew he was leadership material, just didn't have the knowledge or experience when they first met. Ratchet was astounded at how fast the Autobot had bloomed into the leader he became though, he always knew he had potential.

But how did Sari figure into everything? Without the Allspark she would not have been made, but she was not given a Spark. Her design did have a Spark chamber, but her Protoform was built so that it would take on an essence from an organic that she'd scan, which turned out to be Issac Sumdac. She had achieved life without the Allspark's essence. But she had a Spark chamber...it made no sense! Why the slag had her designs called for a Spark chamber if she didn't even have any use for it?! Not that her life didn't necessarily have a Spark, all Transformers had Sparks, but...it was all just too confusing. All Ratchet knew for sure was he felt the desire for her to stay safe.

"Ratchet," Omega Supreme's deep voice echoed around him. "Huh?" Ratchet mumbled bringing his optics back online, "Is something wrong?" "You were mumbling," Omega told him, "I should be the one asking your question." "Oh," Ratchet muttered sitting up fully, "it's nothing I was just...thinking." "I wish we could be more useful," Omega said. "I know that feeling, hopefully Red Alert's not as on edge as we are," the veteran sighed looking out of the front windows of the ship, almost in a trance. "Hey Ratchet?" Omega asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah old friend?" he responded. "This place scares me." "It scares me too."

* * *

Quietly, footsteps echoed through the large chamber that four figures were walking through, their optics constantly on the lookout, their stabilizing servos never still. The Dinobots and Sentinel Prime had been keeping that continuous pace ever since the cave in. To them it seemed like an eternity that they'd been walking, almost in a trance it would seem to an observer. They were fully aware of their predicament though, they fully understood the situation at hand, and they just had one goal on their processors: finding the others.

Though the Dinobots were some of the most brutal Transformers that had ever existed and Grimlock was one of the most vicious leaders ever, they knew the score. Though he didn't necessarily have the processing power of someone like Perceptor or Wheeljack, he at least had common sense, and his primal animal instincts that had been hardwired into him upon being conceived. He still didn't know quite what Unicron was, but he knew its presence, one of complete hopelessness and fear, that atmosphere which had constantly engulfed them since their arrival in the strange new world they had taken to treading across. And from how the others talked about Unicron, they were inside of him. Now Grimlock, he would never call himself a coward, but anyone daring to go up against something that they could live inside of was a complete idiot. He knew when he was beat. He knew why he should be scared.

Added to that sense of dread though, Sentinel could also feel a vibe of observation encompassing them, as if they were continually being watched, being toyed with, only being allowed to exist just for the amusement of the dark god they were now inside of. If they had just unleashed that stupid Matrix thing back at the ship it all would be over! Optimus Prime hadn't even tried! He always knew that Optimus wasn't the best of the bots, why he should've just taken the thing himself and torn it...no. There he went again blaming others when he hardly even had a clue as to what all was going on. What if he had been in Optimus's servos? He probably wouldn't have dared to even let himself believe that Unicron existed, even after witnessing Cybertron's fate!

Sentinel Prime really needed to stop the facade he always put on whenever he wasn't around Elita 1. Sure he stopped for her, but that was only for her. He still acted like his old jerky self to pretty much everyone else when not in her presence. Why'd he do it though? Just to impress others? To be accepted? All he knew was it was just how he'd always been, and then when something big would happen he'd back away unless he could take credit for something. But not with Elita, with her he was willing to risk his Spark against those vicious spiders that Optimus had blocked him from. If it were to happen all over again, if Elita was to be assaulted like that, he would stay behind with her, no matter who tried to stop him, no matter what his fate would be.

But how loyal was Grimlock? He knew all the Dinobots would help Elita, but Grimlock was the one that stood out, the one that would go out of his way to be with her. Their first interaction had been an assault to the Dinobots, and ever since they began working together they hadn't seen optic-to-optic at all. They constantly got into fights, even if some of them weren't intentional. They'd lash out at each other, antagonize each other, all for her. All for Elita 1. She was the one who held both their Sparks with an iron grip, the one who had full control over whatever they did. If she did so much as want to be carried, they'd both be by her side. But then why had Grimlock helped save him when the cavern had collapsed?

"Grimlock," Sentinel Prime said breaking the long silence and immediately received a curious stare from the taller figure, "Why did you save me?" "Did blue bot not want to live?" the king of the Dinobots asked in confusion. "Of course I want to stay online," Sentinel grumbled smacking his forehead, "But I mean, why didn't you just let me get finished off?" "Why would Grimlock let blue bot get destroyed?" "Because of Elita!" Sentinel muttered, "Spider-bot. With me out of the way you would have had no competition for her Spark!" "Spider-bot wants to be with blue bot," Grimlock simply responded turning his attention back towards the path they were taking, "Grimlock does as mistress says, and she wants to be with you. Besides that, you save Grimlocks life when cave collapse, that is reason enough. You have Dinobots' respect." Sentinel Prime looked oddly at the taller figure for a few seconds and gave a light smile to him. "You know big guy, you're alright."

Suddenly there was a noise. It was far off, but Sentinel could have sworn his audio receptors had picked something up. "Get ready," the blue Autobot murmured getting out his lance as he put his shield in front of him. With a nod to the other Dinobots, they morphed into dinosaur and crouched back a bit, ready to pounce. "Sr Snpmle Prm shr?" is what it sounded like. "Hold on a second," the ex-Elite Guard member ordered listening intently on where the voice was coming from. It seemed to be getting closer. "Sir Sentinel Prime sir?!" Sentinel's optics expanded in shock as he finally realized just what was being said and who the voice was coming from. "Boys?!" he called running further into the chamber towards what he could now see to be a few figures rushing towards them.

The Dinobots looked at each other in confusion as Sentinel Prime caught Jetfire and Jetstorm in an embrace and twirled around a few times from their dive. "Boys! You're online!" Sentinel laughed in happiness and disbelief, "I told those rusty old buckets at the Council to look for ya, but they didn't even send out a search party!" "Sir Sentinel we very much missed you sir!" Jetfire exclaimed tighening his embrace on his old commander as did his brother. "Indeed sir, we did not know how much longer or cautiously we could exist and to for survive in this gigantic trash compactor! We thought for sure you wouldn't get caught though sir!" "Oh don't worry, we're here of our own free will," Sentinel assured them as he patted them on the heads causing the brothers to stare up at him with odd expressions, "We know how to get rid of this place."

"Good..." a quivering voice stammered directing all optics the bot that had apparently been behind the jet-twins. "Oh yes-" Jetfire started before his brother continued, "We forgot to introduce to our new comrade we met-" "His name-" "is-" "Hotshot!" they both finished presenting the rather battered looking figure of the bot that Sentinel Prime had talked to when Unicron made his first assault. "Hey you're that Autobot that was stationed along the rim!" Sentinel exclaimed. "Unfortunately the only...surviving one," he mumbled with a twitch and tried to salute. "Speaking of this place," Jetstorm wondered aloud. "Where for are we Sentinel Prime sir?" Jetfire finished. "...you guys seriously don't know by now?" Sentinel asked. The twins shook their heads. "We're in Unicron."

"Unicron?!" the twins and Hotshot exclaimed. "Well that explains the...bodies," the blue and yellowish Autobot in the background muttered twitching again. "But sir!" Jetfire yelped. "Unicron was just a myth no?!" Jetstorm asked shaking. "Just a petty fairytale Protoforms told to scare each other!" Jetfire added. "I thought so too," Sentinel Prime sighed looking at his feet and wrapped his arms tighter around the boys' necks, "I'm real sorry about what happened. I'm sorry about not knowing what I was getting you two into. I really am, I shoulda been a better officer." "You are sir!" the twins said together brightly, "Besides you still have time if you really feel bad." "I wish." "What do you mean you wish sir?" Hotshot asked looking uneasily at the Dinobots, "were you kicked off the force?" "Not just that," Sentinel sighed, "...Cybertron no longer exists."

* * *

"They just keep coming!" Bumblebee exclaimed blasting another of the round sharp-toothed Transformers back into the river. The further on Sari and Bumblebee had traveled, the more and more viciously the deadly opponents assaulted them. They weren't letting up one bit, not even for a second. The predators just kept pouring onto the shores the two were trying to cross. Both Sari and Bumblebee had been giving it their all, but no matter what it just wouldn't end. The yellow bot used every move he had learned in Autoboot Camp along with his military-grade stinger's blasts while the smaller girl Autobot continually flung energy balls with all the effort she could muster. She really was wondering though if that stupid power of your heart crap was true or not, as the more frantic she got the more powerful the blasts seemed to get.

"Just what are these things?!" Sari panted after blasting one of the ball-like Transformers in the mouth shattering all of its teeth. "They're called Sharkticons," a familiar dark voice answered from off to the side, "A rather hard nuisance to get rid of. Ever since their world was destroyed they've been swarming about within the depths of Unicron, not that he minds them getting rid of a few pests of course. Why their shells are so durable that a flaw called Alpha Q even made a new body for himself out of them a while back, different breed of them though." "Sideways?!" they both exclaimed turning their attention fully to the purple and yellow traitor. "That's my name," he laughed, "Surprised to find that the speck that landed on my master though is actually some characters I know. You kids must really have a death-wish if you came all the way out here. But don't worry, I can very easily fulfill that desire."

"You're dead though!" Bumblebee yelped as he ducked noticing that the Sharkticons were still attacking as one leapt over him. "Yeah! I fried every single part of your body!" Sari added blasting the Sharkticon that had almost taken her Sparkmate's head off, "Even if you'd survived, your body was gone!" "You really think that Unicron would let his most trusted avatar be wiped out that easily?" Sideways scoffed as he held out his arm and blasted back the entire group of Sharkticons into the water, "We're inside of him for Primus sake! If he wants a new body made for me then by god, I'm going to get a damn new body! Now then, I believe I have unfinished business with the both of you, especially you you little pint-sized anomaly."

"The name's Sari!" the red-headed girl growled getting two more energy balls ready as Sideways now began walking towards them, "And we'll just blow you to kingdom come like I did the last time!" "Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I'm a Cybertronian again!" Bumblebee declared boastfully and aimed his stingers at the new opponent. "Yeah, I can tell you're just a little adorable Sparkling of a bot aren't you?" Sideways laughed lightly, "And you two aren't going to do a thing to me in here, no matter how much of an anomaly you are Sari." "Stop calling me that!" she yelled throwing one of the energy balls right into Sideway's face. "Nice one!" Bumblebee complimented.

Just then their faces turned to that of shock. Though Sari's shot had completely torn every circuit and mechanical shard from within the bot's head, he was still moving. And his head was still functioning! The closer Sideways got to them, the more easily they could see the intricate and complex wiring reattaching itself within a dark cloud that seemed to engulf the absent parts of his face and begin to form the plating back around the delicate insides of the bot. "Are your audio receptors missing or something?" Sideways asked as his mouth reformed with a rather evil grin on it, "I told you you couldn't fucking hurt me in here didn't I? Unicron isn't going to let you do what you did to me back on Earth you little brat!"

"Sari, get behind me!" Bumblebee ordered zapping his stingers together for a second to get a current running through them. Hesitantly, he looked around. There was nothing but water running along the shore of the piece of land they were standing on and a wall to the other side of them with a rather large techno-organic tank running through the top of it. "Bumblebee, I don't think-" "Don't worry," he muttered cutting Sari off as he took aim, "I'm not going to let him touch you." "Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Sideways laughed lightly taking aim himself. With a yell of frustration, the young bot shot a bolt of electricity at the backstabbing Transformer and sent as many volts as he could into the his body. "That might be good for massages, but if you're trying to actually hurt me I suggest you try something else," Sideways grumbled as the current of energy came to a stop.

"Not even a mark..." Sari mumbled in disbelief at the pristine condition Sideway's body was still in. "My turn," Sideways said with a smirk. BZAPP!!!! "Ah!!!" Bumblebee cried as he was flung back into the wall so hard that his body left an imprint as it dropped to the ground. "Bumblebee!!!" Sari exclaimed. She could see him twitching. Furiously, the girl turned back around to face Sideways as her arms popped open revealing two sharp glowing blue blades. "Oh my, the girl has a pocket knife, whatever am I, a fully armed servant of a god, to do?" the purple bot mused to himself while his arms took aim at Sari. His next blast didn't even touch the girl however, as she skidded beneath the energy from his arm cannons and leapt up into the air slicing the front of Sideway's body in half before turning her hands back to normal and sending an unimaginable amount of energy down at him from them.

BOOM!!! Sari dropped to the ground and morphed her face back to human-mode as she turned around to see Sideway's body parts falling helplessly to the ground. Confidently she put her hands on her hips with her face beaming with a large smile. "You really are becoming very irritating anomaly," Sideway's voice hissed around her. With her jaw almost dropping in shock, Sari looked around frantically for where the voice could be coming from. "I told you you couldn't hurt me!" he continued to yell, "You can't do a thing to me here!" That's when she saw it. Right in front of Bumblebee, what seemed to be rising and disturbingly morphing out of the ground itself, was Sideways, with a scowl on his face-plates. "Perhaps I should save you for last though," he laughed darkly grabbing Bumblebee by the throat as he rose all the way out of the ground, "You know, make you feel all the pain of loosing a loved one, destroy all the aspects of you, blah blah blah, all that angst crap."

"No!" Sari cried running as quickly as she could over to them, "Bumblebee! Do something!" "Like what?" Sideways continued to laugh, "make funny faces at me?! He can't hurt me if you've forgotten!" "Doesn't mean I can't slow ya down," Bumblebee muttered glaring at the taller bot. "Oh, looks like he's awake," Sideways said pinning him to the wall, "At least now he'll be conscious to feel the pain." "The only pain I'll feel is if I hit my head while doing this," he said with a small smile looking up at the tank towards the top of the wall. "Doing what?" Sideways wondered. "This!" Bumblebee exclaimed. No matter how strong Sideways was, he was not at all ready for Bumblebee to break out as his shoulder's wheels connected with the wall and sped him up towards the ceiling. Angrily, Sideways shot forth multiple blasts from his wrists.

PSHWOO!!! Bumblebee grinned and dropped to the ground next to Sari after hearing one of the shots connect with the tank. "What are you smiling for?" Sideways growled spinning around and pointing his cannons at them. "Just thought you'd like to see a happy face to see you off on your little trip," Bumblebee said with a shrug. "Trip?..." Sideways mumbled curiously. "Yeah, I mean, I might not know what's in that tank you hit, but it can't be good if it's from Unicron," he told him, Sari spotting it as the purple bot turned around to see steam hissing from it. "Why you little-" "Blast it Sari!" Bumblebee yelled firing a bolt of electricity at it. After Sari had sent her own energy into it as well, the tank burst pouring forth what seemed like an endless stream of water which washed Sideways right into the river.

"You...little...bugs..." Sideways hissed as he started to walk back towards them amidst the current, "I am going to personally tear your Sparks right out of their chambers and shove them-what the..." "And so starts phase two of my plan," Bumblebee declared folding his arms over his chest-plate confidently while Sari raised an eyebrow, impressed at her Sparkmate's quick thinking. Sideways didn't even have time to fully yank the first Sharkticon off of him as another clamped its jaws around his arm, and then another around his waist, and another, and another... "The next time we meet you two are dead!" Sideways yelled furiously as a final one bit down on his head and he was swept down the current and out of sight, "DEAD!!!!"

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!" Optimus yelled back to Bulkhead and Jazz. Though they had indeed dropped down countless levels, much closer to where they had been when they arrived on Unicron, the bird-like Transformers had swooped immediately down after them and a pack of what looked like vicious dark colored dinosaur-like Transformers had team up with them in the pursuit of the three intruding Autobots. "I don't think we're gonna be able to outrun em much longer Optimus!" Bulkhead yelped, one of the birds sweeping right past his neck. "We have to," the Autobot leader replied slamming his ax through the bird, "cause I can't seem to get a transmission through to Ratchet! There's no way to call for backup!"

"Well ain't dat just Prime?" Jazz mumbled and smashed one of his nun chucks into the head of one of the dinosaur-like Transformers as it snapped its jaws off to his side, "We really ain't gonna last here much longer cats." "Fine, then this is where we make our stand," Optimus Prime announced turning around to face the oncoming herd with his troops, "Ready your weapons!" With nods, Jazz and Bulkhead began twirling their objects around, preparing to strike out at anything that dared to get within range of them while Optimus extended his ax. The predators slowed to a halt in front of the Autobots and began to pace around them cautiously, letting out a roar every so often. "They're observing us..." Jazz muttered.

FWANG! The other two bots didn't realize until after the raptor-like Transformer's body parts hit the ground that Optimus had slashed the eager opponent in half as it leapt at them. "Keep your guard up," Optimus ordered instantly getting back into a defensive position after spotting a few more getting closer. Slowly, the bots that had moved backed up a bit upon seeing the sternness in Prime's stance. "They're expecting us to not notice em," Jazz commented, "That's when they're gonna hit us." "Keep your optics on as many as you can at a time," Optimus told them. "That's gonna be a bit hard," Bulkhead said as a few of the white bird-like Transformers morphed into their winged mode, "Especially with what they're starting to do."

Jazz and Optimus too soon noticed the birds beginning to fly around the background of the circle that the opposing force had formed. "Focus on the ground ones," Optimus ordered, his face-plates slipping on over his mouth causing a few of the dinosaurs to hiss, "The birds are just trying to distract us." Bulkhead tried his hardest to do as he was told, but the swirling was just too hypnotizing, so much so that he hardly noticed the raptor-like bots closing in on him. With a glare, he snapped back to reality and slammed his wrecking-ball into the dinosaurs. With a screech, another raptor leapt at Prime, which he quickly disposed of. "Watch it boss-bot!" Jazz said smacking a raptor from an opposite end out of the way, "They getting clever."

Luckily, due to his Cyber-Ninja nature, Jazz could plainly sense the raptor that leapt at him from behind and sent it flying back into the pack with a swift kick to the stomach. Suddenly, a loud cawing sound echoed through the entire chamber as the birds all swooped up into the air and flew at a deadly speed down towards the Autobots. At the same time, all the raptor-like Transformers crouched back and pounced at them as well. Optimus never broke his stubborn stance while Jazz's processor went crazy with the unimaginable amount of danger it was sensing. Bulkhead covered his arms over his optics in desperation waiting for his body to be ripped apart.

He had just wanted to be a Space Bridge technician. That was all, he never wanted to get caught up in all the fighting that went on between the differing factions of the Cybertronian race, he never wanted to hurt anybody. Bulkhead just wanted to lead a simple productive life helping others out. That's all. He didn't care about learning fancy combat moves or anything like that. He only went to Autoboot Camp because he had, it was just standard Cybertronian procedure to make sure you were prepared to live the potentially dangerous life that Transformers had to. He only came along as willingly as he did to keep an eye on Bumblebee and Sari, despite how shoddily that mission had worked out. Bulkhead just wanted to be back on Earth bickering with Professor Sumdac about who screwed up where in their latest check-over of the Space Bridge.

Much to Bulkhead's surprise though, he never felt the attacks come down on him. Instead, all that filled the Autobots' audio receptors were caws and roars from the attackers as they were swirled away from them. "Looks like you could use some help eh Optimus old buddy?" Sentinel Prime asked with his hands on his hips as he, the Jet-twins, the Dinobots, and Hot Shot came into view, "We always did have a knack for getting in over our heads didn't we?" "Only when we worked together," Optimus laughed lightly and looked towards the downed opponents. It wouldn't be long before they were coming right at them again. "Hot damn dawg, you found the twins?!" Jazz exclaimed catching a glimpse of the young Cybertronians on either side of Sentinel. "Happy reunion later, battle time now!" Bulkhead reminded smashing one of his wrecking-balls into a raptor's back as the natives got back to their feet.

Optimus didn't even have to give a command for the Autobots to tear into the fight. With just the three of them, Jazz, Optimus, and Bulkhead could hardly fend off the vicious creatures, but now things had changed. With a snap of Sentinel Prime's fingers, the Jet-Twins took off through the air blasting down birds left and right while Grimlock morphed into robot-mode and thrust out his sword causing the Dinobots to start a charge straight through the raptor-like bots, scattering their parts everywhere. "Any sign of Blackarachnia?" Optimus Prime asked as he slashed at some wolf-like bots that had now crept into the fight. "I was hoping you guys had bumped into her," Sentinel replied putting his shield in front of Optimus to block a dive bombing bird, "And I assume you haven't found the kids yet?" "That'd be a negative," Optimus told him cutting a raptor that had targeted Sentinel in half.

"Well, I spotted a ship if that's any help," Hotshot quivered as he attempted to shoot a bird with his flames, only to nearly get his arm torn off in the process. "A ship?!" both Primes exclaimed at once. "How come you didn't tell me?!" Sentinel yelled putting up his shield to block another bird from assaulting them. "I didn't know how many of you there were here, I thought you wouldn't care," Hotshot stammered, "It was red and yellow..." "That's Omega then," Optimus said with a nod, "At least we know we can get back to it now." "So, should we get everyone to fall back then?" Sentinel asked looking over the scene. The Dinobots and the Jet-Twins, which had now formed into Safeguard, seemed to be making short work of the predators with Jazz and Bulkhead. "I'd say let them have a bit more time to take out their pent up frustrations," Optimus replied.

* * *

"If only I'd brought my Life-Spark-Locator, now only ten Energon cubes a pack," Swindle muttered to himself, too bored and determined to notice his lack of an audience. It seemed to the Decepticon that he'd been wandering throughout Unicron forever and a half looking for that which he desired. He hoped that at least Optimus Prime had survived, but either way, he knew he himself wasn't stopping until he had at least found what he was looking for. Optimus may die, but at least he'd be able to delay things...even if it was inevitable with the Allspark gone. All on the trip to Unicron he'd been hoping that he'd been wrong about that little yellow brat's Sparkmate and what he believed the Allspark now realized, but every single thing since then had just convinced him more and more that things would have to be done the hard way.

He just couldn't believe it though. If what he thought was in fact correct, they still had a chance. Even if it was just a fraction of a chance they still had one! It may have taken eons for Primus's operations to come to fruitation, but they finally had! And if they were finally complete, they might actually be able to destroy the dark god for good! But that was a backup plan. If Swindle had a say in things, they wouldn't even need what he figured their creator had planned to get rid of Unicron. They'd be able to do it much quicker, much more efficiently, and much less dangerously. But...Swindle's mind had begun to think that they might have to rely on that backup plan as he had not been able to find head or tail of what he was after.

Just then there was a wet splashing sort-of noise. Immediately, Swindle twirled around and held his armed arms out to whoever had stumbled into the large dark spike-filled chamber. "Well well well..." Sideways coughed, spitting out a bit of water, "Looks like we have yet another pest. Just what do you think you're doing in this corner of the dear master?" "Looking for something," Swindle muttered folding his arms over his chest-plate, "You must be Sideways." Surprised, the traitor's optics expanded behind his green visor. "Yeah...and who might you be?" "The name's Swindle," the Decepticon told him, "the best local black market salesman this side of the cosmos and a stylishly armed con-artist." "Impressive..." Sideways said rubbing his chin, "It's simply astounding that you've even been able to survive this deep inside of Unicron." "Well, with all that I've come across I'm pretty much prepared for anything."

"Really," Sideways wondered walking towards the Decepticon, "Cause I haven't come across any bot that's had tech to defend themselves even the slightest against Unicron without a higher hand helping them. A higher hand like...the Vok." "And the fallen Cybertronian soul gets it right!" Swindle announced in a rather show-host manner as his body parts separated themselves revealing all sorts of different utensils and firearms with purple glowing hieroglyphs, "And his reward is a face-fulla plasma!" "You actually think you can hurt me?" Sideways laughed lightly, "YOW!!!" Hissing in pain, the purple and yellow bot clutched his now singed shoulder-piece with the smoke from the barrel of Swindle's gun still smoking. "I'll take that as a "yes, I think I can hurt you"," the con-artist mused.

Growling, Sideways glared at Swindle, his eyes glowing blood-red. "If it weren't for that stupid Vok tech you have on you, you'd be just another meal," a dark voice uttered from the evil Transformer. "I'm sure I would Unicron," Swindle replied grinning, "But the fact remains that I do have this Vok tech and I am not just some other meal. Only one thing may be able to actually destroy you, but you have been harmed in the past by items from supernatural entities have you not? I mean, even your own weapon was used against you once." Hissing again, Sideways clutched his shoulder harder, remembering the piercing pain of the Requiem Blaster that had been used on him in a reality before.

"Your stupid Vok were no match for me," Unicron's voice continued echoing from Sideway's mouth, "And neither will some bot wrapped up in their weaponry. I have healed from wounds before." "Care to let yourself get hurt even more then?" Swindle asked as he yanked a purple glowing sword out of his retractable abdomen. With a scowl, Sideways morphed into a motorcycle and sped straight towards the Decepticon. SHRING! "GAH!" the purple bot cried tumbling into robot-mode after the blade had passed through his front wheel, "Why you little pile of scrap!" Angrily, Sideways whirled around blasting both of his wrist-cannons at Swindle, only for the shots to bounce right off of his force-field as it went up around him.

"What are you after?..." Sideways asked, both his and the dark god's voice mixing. "Something precious to you," Swindle responded. A few seconds of silence passed. "I do not know of anything that would be precious to me," the voices said. "What about your Spark?" the Decepticon asked, a grin appearing on his face. "What do you mean?" Unicron's voice asked, more curious than surprised. "Don't play dumb," Swindle muttered, "Your Spark you giant trash compactor. Though you may not want to admit it, in the end you are a Transformer, no matter what type of entity you are, and all Transformers have Sparks. I'm searching for yours." "You insolent fool," Unicron said, "I am a GOD! I am above-" "Your brother's a god too," Swindle laughed cutting the voice off, "He had a Spark. So do you."

"My brother was an idiot!" Unicron roared, his voice shaking the chamber around the two combatants, "Though one of his disciples may have become one of my most loyal ones ever, he was a complete fool! He sought to save this wretched multiverse when it's clear as day that it was doomed from the start!" "And he was your brother," Swindle said, "you and him are the same types of beings." "We may have spawned from the same source," Unicron uttered, "But we are two entirely different entities. He's light, I'm dark. He saves, I destroy." "He's a god, you're a god. He's a planet, you're a planet," Swindle continued, almost singing along off of the dark god's sentence, "So he has a Spark, you have a Spark." "You dare to mock me..." Unicron growled as Sideways stepped forward in clear anger. "Indeed I do," Swindle declared, bowing elegantly only receiving even more furious looks from the purple Transformer, "And you may have almost everyone else fooled, but I know things about you that others don't. Now where is it?"

"You think that I would just hand over my soul?" the dark voice laughed hysterically while Sideways reached over to a wall next to him, "Fine, I do admit that I took after my brother's idea that led to your pathetic species' existence, but you honestly thought that I would give it up?! Do you have any idea how hard it was to find just the Matrix shell for it?!" "Well...I was sorta hoping that you could just give it to me," Swindle laughed lightly scratching the back of his head as he did so, "But I guess I'll just have to keep scavenging through your innards won't I?" "You won't live long enough," Sideways told him as he pulled his hand back from the wall he'd placed it on, a long sword coming out of it, "I believe you might know of the Star Saber?"

"Oh...slag..." Swindle mumbled dropping his arms in shock, "Did not see that coming..." "Well obviously it isn't the original Star Saber. We had to leave that traitor behind when we were evicted from a reality," Sideways said with a shrug, "But it's a replica that definitely gets the job done, especially on such primitive technology as the Vok's." "You are so gonna hear from my lawyers about this," Swindle yelped as the glowing blade slashed straight through his force field, shattering it. "Oh will you just shut up and act as the agent you are?" Sideways grumbled kicking Swindle into a wall, "when I come across one of you heaps of slag I expect at least an interesting challenge on some level, even if you never stand a chance."

"Fine!" Swindle yelled firing two blasts of purple energy from his wrists. Sideways limberly leapt over the shots and dove down at the S.U.V. mimicking con artist with the Star Saber held out to him. "You could at least tell me if I'm close to the Spark!" Swindle cried as he rolled out of the way and unleashed a barrage of shots from his chest rail-gun on the traitor. "Well, you're not close," Sideways muttered swiping each blast out of the way with each new swing of the Star Saber while he walked leisurely towards the downed bot, "And you're not gonna ever get close!" SCHVWING! Swindle cried in pain as he saw his arms drop off their elbow joints from the last swing of Sideways's blade along with half of the rail-gun.

Groaning, Swindle morphed into vehicle-mode and drove straight at the purple bot's feet. SRASH!!! He clattered right back into robot mode after the Star Saber replica had slashed clean into his side cutting a crack from his Spark Chamber all the way down to his knee. "Take this!" Swindle hissed clutching his side, oil dripping through his servos, as two mini-guns popped out of his shoulders and began firing at Sideways. "Just cut it out," Sideways muttered blasting the guns off with his wrist-cannons. Hastily, the con-artist reached into his stomach to pull anything he could out the storage chamber that Optimus Prime had popped out of when the Decepticons had been prisoners aboard the Elite Guard ship.

"I said cut it out!" Sideways yelled ripping the entire stomach-portion out of the bot, "You are pathetic. I expected MUCH more of a challenge from an agent of the Vok." "Why should I try all that hard when I know I'm beat?" Swindle asked with a small smile. "Good point," Sideways replied and slid the blade of the Star Saber up along the underside of the Decepticon's jaw, "Any last words?" "Yeah, I got some," Swindle muttered coughing up a bit oil as he spoke, "Unicron, if you'd have let me dealt with this my own way you might have been spared a rather grim fate." "What are you babbling about now?" the dark voice asked along with Sideways'. "Let's just say, there is still hope left for this universe," Swindle laughed lightly, coughing up more oil, "And possibly all others." With a glowing red glare, Sideway's blade slid through the Decepticon's throat and neck. The laughing stopped.

* * *

"Why exactly are we setting this slag up again?" Ironhide asked as he set another beam down in irritation, "We already have the prisoners locked up and doing their time." "From what Rodimus Prime told me it's supposed to be some type of "special" holding cell, designed to hold something far worse than just some everyday Decepticreep," Brawn replied bending one of the other metallic structures with his incredible strength, "No idea what they're planning to put in this thing though. Probably better not to ask questions. I mean they kept Project Omega pretty much hidden from everyone." "Yeah, but they didn't have people on the inside questioning things," the orange Autobot grumbled setting up another beam. "You don't know that," Brawn growled, "Remember that Highbrow guy? Head of intel?" "Vaguely." "Well he went offline."

"What are you two bots conversing about?" Perceptor's voice asked from a floor above. "Oh, uh, nothing sir!" Ironhide stammered, "We're just talking about life and stuff." "Just be sure to get the job done as quickly and efficiently as possible," the red Autobot ordered walking off to another room. "That guy always gives me the creeps," Brawn muttered once he was sure the old Council member was out of hearing range. "Yeah, talking in that monotone voice all the time," Ironhide agreed with a nod, "but, I guess that's what ya get when you give up your emotions." "Indeed it is," another voice confirmed from behind the bots. Quickly, Ironhide and Brawn turned around to see Wheeljack leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest-plate.

"Sir! We're working, honest!" Ironhide exclaimed frightened, slamming another pole into the floor as he did so, "See?" "I wasn't accusing you two of anything," the white, red, and green Transformer laughed lightly, "Hope you don't mind if I lend a servo or two." "Well, this is strict orders from Rodimus himself," Brawn told him, "Don't know if you're allowed-" "I worked on the Jet-Twins with Perceptor and Red Alert, I doubt they'd mind me giving you guys some help. Besides, if we end up getting heat for it, I'll take all the blame alright?" "If you say so sir," Ironhide said with a shrug bending the pole he'd put in the ground towards Brawn. "You don't have to call me sir," he sighed, smiling a bit as he walked over to one of the beams, "The name's Wheeljack." "Yes sir-er-Wheeljack," Ironhide replied.

Steadily, Brawn grabbed ahold of the beam his orange colleague had bent and attached it to some plating along the other side of the room. The group worked in silence for quite a while, neither Brawn nor Ironhide daring to speak in the presence of the older bot. "So...what's up?" Wheeljack eventually asked. "Nothing," Brawn said sternly. "Oh come on, seriously?" Wheeljack laughed, "Something's gotta be happening? What do you two think now that Rodimus is running things?" "Well, he was an old bud of ours in the military," Ironhide told him, "Always wanting to be the one in charge, and rightly so. He was the best I'd ever seen. I guess it's only right that he take over." "He's a good soldier sure," Brawn muttered, "But the war's long over and Megatron hasn't been seen since Cybertron..."

A spell of silence filled the room again. "And then there's Unicron," Wheeljack sighed, "I always knew we shoulda just confronted him from the start." "How would we have been able to...wait, you knew about him?!" Ironhide yelled in shock. Wheeljack's optics expanded as he realized what he'd just let slip out. "I-what are ya talking about?" the white Autobot asked innocently. "The higher-ups knew about him being real?..." Brawn asked, as dumbfounded as he could sound. Desperately, Wheeljack looked around the room and, after seeing that no one else was around, continued. "...yeah. We knew about Unicron," he muttered, "But keep quiet about it! If someone like Perceptor hears, you guys might be taken offline!"

"So the Council did have more secrets than just Project Omega," Brawn said. "Yeah, they HAD secrets," Wheeljack replied closing his eyes, "Not so much anymore. All that really remains of the Council and their intentions is Perceptor, Red Alert, and me, if you can even count me and that med-bot. Perceptor's the main one fixated on the old Council and the only one that's really left of them." "Then you know what this container's for!" Ironhide exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, I do," he said grimly, "it's the reason I'm trying to help ya guys with it. I think I've figured out something that Perceptor can't see about it." "What's it supposed to hold?" Brawn asked. "You don't want to know," Wheeljack told him.

* * *

Sari sighed as the platform rose. After hours of searching, she and Bumblebee had finally found a way away from the river and since then had been winding their way up through the giant planet. Or down. Whatever way they were pointed. She didn't care, she just wanted to leave. Sari just wanted it all to be over, just wanted to be back home on Earth. Never in all her dreams did she even begin to fathom half the stuff she'd witnessed in this unbelievable setting. The vicious Sharkticons had only been one of the numerous entities they'd had to work around. Added to that, there was the constant uneasiness in general of the internal workings of Unicron constantly echoing through the corridors. The pumping of liquid, the churning of solids. Constant digestive noises underlying the background atmosphere around them.

But at least she was with Bumblebee. She really would rather have been with no one else, even if he was probably the least reliable of the group. She loved him, and she knew she could count on him, ever since the day they'd met. Ever since then they'd always been together, inseparable, always taking things head on and acting on instinct together, nearly dying in the process quite a few times. But that's what they did. They got into mischief together, they did what they thought they should do. They were the rebels of the group, the two that no one could stop whenever they worked together...at least when they knew what they were doing. And they both got on Ratchet's circuits. That had to count for something.

But most of all, they just shared a bond like no other Sari had ever felt. They were so alike it was unbelievable. Plus, before Bumblebee, Sari had never really had a friend. Sure there were kids from her dad's staff, but no one she could connect to. But Bumblebee was perfect! The instant they started interacting he was like the brother she never had, and their friendship just kept growing and growing. Sure there was Bulkhead to hang out with, but he was way too responsible and protective and just seemed like way more of an older sibling kind of buddy. Not Bumblebee though. He just dashed head on into situations as wrecklessly as possible, just like she always had.

Bumblebee was the one that wouldn't give up on Sari no matter what. No matter how much danger he'd be in, he'd always be there for her. When Optimus demanded the key from her, Bumblebee went off to look for her and try to comfort her. When Starscream was about to annihilate her and her dad, Bumblebee took the shot. When her body was going haywire from the key, he instantly tried to help...and she'd nearly killed him. Sari didn't know how she'd be able to live with herself if Ratchet hadn't of been there to save him. Before then she'd never really noticed how alone she really was before the Autobots came to Earth. Sari loved Bumblebee and he loved her.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked looking down at the red-haired girl. "Huh?" Sari muttered snapping out of her train of thought, "Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hey Bumblebee?" "Yeah?" "If we get back to Earth...I don't know if I'll ever wanna leave it again," she told him. "It definitely is a nice place," he laughed lightly and ruffled her hair, "With fun creatures." She grinned up at him and hugged his leg. "I love you so much," she sighed rubbing her cheek against his plating. "I'd say I love you too, but now's not the time to be mushy I don't think," he said with another laugh. Sari raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "We should celebrate, cause look what we just stumbled on," Bumblebee told her jabbing his thumb over his shoulder to reveal Omega Supreme in front of the platform they'd risen up on, "I doubt it'll be a problem of getting back home now."

* * *

"Hello," Sideways said darkly. "It's about time I found you," Blackarachnia muttered stepping towards him, "Now, about my payment." "Are you serious?" Sideways laughed, "That's why you're here?!" "You promised me my body back," she hissed, "I put up with my end of the bargain, and I've been waiting for quite some time for my reward." "Are you not comfortable with what you are now?" a dark voice asked from Sideways' body, "Even after all this time?" "It doesn't matter if I'm comfortable!" she yelled stomping towards the purple bot, "You promised!" "I'm not denying that," the dark voice told her calmly, "And I'm not denying that you shall be rewarded, I am just curious is all. Why do you desire so much to be your old self again? Do you not realize what you're risking coming here?" "I know full well what I'm doing," Blackarachnia growled, "I just...I'm a freak how I am! Now give me my body!"

"Interesting," Sideways muttered stroking his chin, "You're willing to sacrifice servo and Spark, just to get back to how you used to be...well, fine, if you desire it so much, then who am I to leave what you want out of your grasp?" Blackarachnia's eyes widened the instant Sideways snapped his fingers. The snapping seemed to echo through the chamber as her body began to glow with a bright light. She could feel her features and outlines along her body disappearing as a series of gridded purple lines engulfed her barren form and started warping parts of her body. She could feel each gear grinding into place, each circuit lining itself within her being, her multiple eyes morphing into optical units. As the last bits of her armor appeared on her, Elita 1 dropped limply to the ground.

"Welcome back to reality Elita 1," Sideways said looking down at the female Autobot. In disbelief, the blue faced Transformer looked down at her body. She had servos again! She had metallic plating again! She had a processor again! She no longer had any trace of organic components on or within her! She was Elita 1 again! She knew that if she still had tear ducts she'd be crying in happiness. "Thank you," Elita said quietly as she got back to her feet. "And now, to return you to your path," Sideways said as the corridor rearranged itself back to the one the group had originally gotten separated at with another snap of his fingers. Smiling brightly, Elita began walking back towards the ship. "So...this is where it was..." Sideways said quietly to himself with a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

"Hold on!" Ratchet yelled quieting the bridge of the ship down, "You mean to tell me you all nearly got slagged but made it back in one piece?!" "It sure looks that way," Sari boasted confidently. "Not...all of us," Sentinel Prime sighed, "We weren't able to find Blackarachnia." "Spider-bot is not here," Grimlock enforced sadly. "Well, all things considered, it's amazing that any of you lived," Red Alert said as she checked over Snarl for any dents. "And we don't know where Swindle is," Optimus Prime reminded. "Who gives a slag about him?!" Bulkhead asked and embraced Bumblebee and Sari in a spine-cracking hug, "We're all okay! And besides, he's the bot that got us into this whole mess!"

"Still, he's the only one that really seemed to know just what he was doing in here," Optimus muttered, "and Unicron's still alive." "Then open the freaking Allspark thing already!" Bumblebee gasped, "We need something to distract Bulkhead so he doesn't crush us!" "Sorry," the green bot laughed dropping the two youngest members. "I already told you, it won't-" "Just try," Sentinel told him, "If nothing else, then to at least assure us." "Fine," Optimus sighed and closed his eyes. With a hiss, his chest-plate split and opened revealing the glistening crystalline figure within its chamber. With a sigh, he took it out and slipped his fingers into the holes in the handles. Nothing happened.

"I told you," Optimus said putting the Matrix back into his chest. "Slag," Ratchet grumbled as the leader's chest folded back into place. "Ratchet," Optimus said giving a glance to him, "Why was the Allspark exiled from Cybertron again?" "Too keep the Decepticons from getting their hands on it," the veteran replied, "It was the only thing they could think to do to-" "That's just the cover-up story man," Jazz said cutting him off causing all eyes to turn to him, "The real dig is that Primus was in Cybertron at one point as the Allspark. The Autobot council decided to have the Allspark launched into the blackness of the void to keep the Decepticons from getting their paws on it dawg, but also because they no longer sought to take orders from Primus." "You're kidding..." "It's true," Sentinel Prime confirmed stepping into the conversation, "One of Cybertron's dark hidden secrets. Back then there were no Decepticons, just one race, the Cybertronians known as Transformers.

"It was when the one known as Megatron found out about the decision to get rid of the Allspark that the Decepticons were formed. While he is very vicious he was not truly evil back then, just a sort of rebel leader that sought to correct the council no matter how harsh he was. It wasn't until the war actually broke out that he lost sight of his main goal and sought only to achieve the Allspark for military use and conquer Cybertron in a new form of tyranny. Megatron was evil, but it was his realization of the corruption of the Autobot Council that caused him to take the path he did." "So perhaps Primus didn't abandon us..." Optimus murmured, "we abandoned him."

"Though the council knew of the warnings Primus gave them of Unicron they didn't care," Sentinel continued, "They believed they could keep Unicron preoccupied with special shipments of energon flung to the far reaches of space to keep him distracted while they dealt with the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons to use as a facade for what was really going on. But as we now know, that plan failed." "And no one did anything to stop this?!" Optimus yelled. "THINK OPTIMUS!" Sentinel barked back, "No one that had any sense dared to oppose the Council and those that did that knew about the ordeal were terminated!" "And why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

"Because I wouldn't let them," Red Alert answered. Optimus stared at the medical bot in confusion. "It wasn't until recently that Sentinel Prime had figured out all the history files that Ultra Mangus had incorporated into his logs, but when he did, he immediately shared the news with Jazz. Perceptor assigned me to keep them quiet," she told the group glaring at the two ex-Elite Guard officers, "And also to make sure certain things weren't found out while you bots were out here." "Well, we ain't takin' orders from the Council no more dame," Jazz said sternly. "Well, Perceptor would have it so that none of us would come back if he knew about this conversation, but since I'm the one operating here, I'm game for just getting the hell back to Earth now," she sighed.

"Hopefully that won't be too hard to do," Ratchet grumbled fiddling around with some of the controls in the bridge, "it'll take a bit to build up a Transwarp jump, and we'll have to be a bit off the ground for it to work." "Plus, there's a bot out there that Unicron probably sent to deal with us," Bulkhead said looking out the window, "Didn't know any of them would be blue though." "He just doesn't give up," Optimus sighed looking out the window as well, "Wait a sec...that's no troop of Unicron!" "What are you talking about?" Sentinel asked and peered through the glass as well, "All our bots that are blue are here...Elita 1?!"

* * *

Elita 1 waved to Sentinel Prime and Optimus Prime as they came out of the ship with a big smile on her face. She had to force herself not to laugh as she looked at their shocked faces. After a few seconds though, Sentinel's face was replaced with a huge overly joyful smile and he began running to her with his arms extended, ready to embrace her. Elita tossed out her arms as well, continuing to walk towards them and heightening the rate at which they would meet. Though she had expected Optimus's dumbfounded expression she hadn't expected it to last that long. "Sentinel stop!" she heard him say. She rolled her optics, he probably wanted to as much as welcome back to life moment as Sentinel did. She always knew he was a jealous type deep down.

Then Elita 1 felt something. It seemed as though time passed in slow motion. First she felt it at her back as it became exceedingly hot. She couldn't tell if it was just form the enormous amount of joy she was feeling or not, but she could tell that it was passing through her torso. An expression of shock once more crossed Sentinel's face stopping in his tracks as she felt the heat buildup in her breast-plates. Her smile never left her, not even when the deadly blast of energy ripped out of the front of her body, taking her Spark with it. Whether it was a reflex or her last moments of life, Elita 1 looked down at her torso, now torn open, then back up at Sentinel. With one last shudder, she dropped to the ground, lifeless. Her smile never left her.

* * *

"I told her she'd get her body back," a dark voice echoed from Sideways as he holstered his still smoking wrist-cannon, "I never said how long she'd get to keep it." "You!" Sentinel Prime yelled whipping out his lance and shield, "You...I...Elita!...You're dead!" "Really?" Sideways laughed and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the chamber began filling up with the bird and dinosaur Transformers that Sentinel's group saved Optimus's group from. "I think the Terrorcons would have something to say about that," he announced extending his arms to his side to indicate the vast number of bots that had emerged, "It sure took a while to locate just where you guys were, but I'm glad to finally have our tear-filled reunion, aren't you? I mean, I couldn't let you leave without even properly welcoming you to my home could I?"

Optimus could hear Sentinel's engine revving in anger as Sideways taunted them, almost not realizing the Terrorcons closing in in a ring around the ship. "Uh, boss bot..." Bulkhead muttered from the airlock, "Might wanna get back in here, Ratchet says he's got the Transwarp built up." "Sentinel come on," Optimus said placing his hand on his old colleague's shoulder. He was surprised to feel it shrugged off. "No, he's getting slagged," Sentinel growled, glaring at Sideways. Optimus looked up at the ship, the bird bots were climbing on it. "Sentinel, that's an order!" Optimus informed more forcefully. "And I don't give a damn," Sentinel replied, "You can take your order and shove it up your exhaust-port, I'm not leaving Elita! Not this time!"

"Spider-bot?" they heard Grimlock say from the airlock in a worried voice. "Grimlock, keep the Dinobots onboard," Sentinel said, "Spider-bot...Elita will be alright." "Sentinel, this is suicide!" Optimus Prime yelled grabbing the blue Autobot, "You're going to die if-" "I should have died a long time ago!" Sentinel replied pushing Optimus off him, "Back in the cave, I shouldn't of left Elita. I should have given my Spark to keep her safe! You once told me that the Autobots needed a leader and that that was me. Well, no matter how much of a lie that was, that's true now for if I were to tell you that. You need to survive and lead the Autobots, you're the one that should be leader, you're the greatest Autobot I've ever known! I appreciate your concern for me, but you gotta get out of here, I don't! Now get on that ship and leave! I'll hold Sideways and his metal heads off!"

Optimus Prime almost couldn't move with what he'd just heard from Sentinel Prime. Never had he seen the bot so emotional and truthful about what he said, and definitely nowhere near as honorable as he was being. "Sentinel...I really wish we'd have gotten to know each other better," Optimus said after a moment and saluted, "Good luck soldier." "Wish I'd have been more open," Sentinel replied saluting and lifted his shield above his head. As Optimus walked back into the airlock he could hear the bird bots on the roof of the ship drop off from an energy wave from the shield. A few raptors leapt onto Sentinel and slashed viciously at his armor, but with a swipe of his lance, they all fell off.

"And now for you," Sentinel growled bending his knees as he placed his shield front of his face and held his lance off to the side, "We never did really finish that little match back on Cybertron." "We didn't need to," Sideways replied stepping through the ring of Terrorcons, "I think we both know who the better bot is here." "It certainly isn't you," Sentinel said with a smirk. "Terrorcons, make sure the ring around us is solid, we'll take the ship out in a sec," Sideways ordered, "If this bot wants a real fight, then who are we to deny him it?" Biting his lower lip, Sentinel charged forth with his lance pointed towards Sideways. Just as he was about to reach the opponent though, the purple bot leapt onto the weapon and bounced behind him. Instantly, Sentinel whipped around. SHRING!

Sideways's legs and body dropped to the ground separately. "You sure made progress," he murmured while his body parts reattached themselves, "You were actually able to hit me this time." "Live and learn right?" Sentinel asked flailing the lance about boastfully, "Can't fall for the same mistakes over and over." "Well with a bot of your processor..." "Ha ha," Sentinel said dryly and charged again. He could hear the ship lifting off the ground. "What the?" Sideways muttered looking at the yellow and red vessel. CLANG! The traitor grabbed his head in irritation after the lance had smashed into it. "Alright, game's over," Sideways grumbled uppercutting the Autobot causing his shield and lance to fly off into the Terrorcons. Coughing, Sentinel Prime stammered back to his feet after falling back to the ground and grabbed his arm in pain. It had taken the blunt of the blow and had begun to leak oil. "Sayonara Cybertronian," Sideways said and pointed his wrist cannon between Sentinel Prime's optics.

* * *

Optimus Prime wished he had looked away as he saw Sentinel's body fall to the ground. "We have enough room for a Transwarp," Ratchet told the group, "Ready on your signal sir." "Get us out of here," Optimus sighed. "Yes sir," Ratchet replied. Optimus could see Sideways looking up at him in contempt while the bright blue aura began to appear around the vessel. Ratchet could sense the feelings emitting from their leader as he watched him just gazing out the window. He always knew that Sentinel Prime had been a jerk, even Captain Fanzone could tell that, but he never thought that his life would have ended like this, he'd never wish that unfortunate of an end on anyone.

The younger bots however, didn't notice what was going on outside, they just couldn't wait to get home. Sari let out a small sigh while her body rested on Bumblebee's with her arms wrapped around his neck. She, more than anyone, couldn't wait to get out of Unicron. For some reason...something just hadn't felt right the entire time they were there. It was as though she had felt the very essence of the god himself through their journey through the seemingly endless caves. Bumblebee and Sari both jumped as they felt Bulkhead wrap his arms around them from behind, overjoyed that they'd stayed in one piece without him having to be there. "Boss-bot..." Jazz said walking over to him. "He was a good bot," Optimus replied placing his hand on the ninja-bot's shoulder.

"We're appearing over Autobot City," Ratchet told them. The room let out a mental sigh of relief. Red Alert had never been happier to have not fulfilled a request from Perceptor in her entire life. Just existing inside of Unicron was enough, even if she hadn't done much of anything. She just wanted to get back to her lab, maybe work on the Jet-Twins, repair the damage done to Hot Shot, ANYTHING other than what they had just been involved in. "Um...are your diggin that this is really our pad?" Jazz asked cautiously as the Transwarp glow disappeared allowing them to see Earth's blue sky. "That's what the co-ordinates said," Ratchet replied. Curiously everyone came over to the windows and looked down. What they saw was chaos in the metal city. "It can't be..." Optimus said quietly as he looked down at a purple ship that was in the middle of the battlefield. Standing right outside of it was what looked like a purple version of Megatron. Galvatron.

---

---

DAMN has it been a bad month! Well...bad for you guys, and partly me. Bad news, I was away for half a month in Florida with my ex-gf (now if only she were mine again ) and we lost internet for about a week. Good news, I was away in Florida for half a month with my ex-gf and now have a job. Added to that, scanner's still down so I only got like two or three pictures up, but you guys probably don't mind as long as I finally put a new chapter (that I've had finished for about a month or so now) up.

Well...hope it's an okay one, a very serious grim chapter following up a light-hearted fun one. And to add to the death count I realized while reading back through the story that I had Highbrow be the jailer to Sentinel Prime. Highbrow is dead before Animated even begins I forgot, so...just pretend it was Ironhide or someone guarding Sentinel in that previous chapter, kay?

And as usual, the pictures:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Omega-and-the-Void-142106632

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Digestion-143856858

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Elita-1-143890809

Also, NEW CONTEST!!!! If anyone can name who the Decepticon in the second picture is, I will make a picture for them on Deviant Art. Can't guarantee I'll have it up anytime soon though due to the scanner problem, but I will do it!

I have a job now finally! Woo!...somewhat...oh how I miss Maggie...


	22. No Hope

Chapter 22: No Hope

Cliffjumper didn't know how it'd happened. The attack just came out of nowhere. One minute, he was supervising the container that Ironhide and Brawn were working on with Wheeljack, the next he'd stepped outside for a breath of fresh air when suddenly a jet zoomed past him, bombarding him with lasers. It wasn't long before he spotted a large purple ship in the distance that had set down towards the middle of the city where all the commotion seemed to be coming from. The outskirts also seemed to be lined with smaller ships deploying more troops. Decepticon troops! It was an all-out attack!

"Guys!" the red Autobot yelled as he rushed back into the chamber with the working bots, "RED ALERT! Now!" "Where?" Ironhide asked. Brawn smacked his forehead. "Red Alert," he grumbled dropping to the ground from where he was operating on the outer shell of the container they were building, "As in emergency." "Oh..." "What's up?" Wheeljack asked looking up from his work. "DECEPTICONS!" Cliffjumper exclaimed leaping down to the level below to join the group. "Relax, we handled those scrap-brains before. Not gonna be that hard to toss em back in prison if they got out," Ironhide assured him confidently. "Not them!" Cliffjumper yelled, "Decepticons! An entire SPACE FLEET of them!" "What?!" they all exclaimed.

BOOM! Nervously, the group looked towards the front entrance to the facility that had just been blown in from an explosion. "Well what do we have here?" Strika chuckled darkly as she made her way in. "Team Chaar!" both Ironhide and Brawn gasped. "Its the bots we were gonna offline back at the Space Bridge..." Blackout replied deeply, obviously amused to see his little playthings again. "We're slagged..." Ironhide said. "You're that bot that takes out electric currents aren't ya?" Wheeljack asked folding his arms over his chest-plate as he gazed up at the large Decepticon. Blackout nodded his head, not sure whether he was supposed to feel threatened or proud that his reputation preceded him.

"Get out of here," Wheeljack ordered pointing to the hole the Decepticons had come through. Strika and Blackout looked at each other in disbelief before bursting out in laughter. "You may not realize Autobot, but we're Decepticons," the female informed still chuckling, "And we are much bigger than you. We do not take orders from some puny bot like you, no matter how young or old you are." "I said out!" Wheeljack yelled snapping his finger at them, "Now!". The Autobots in the room couldn't believe the scene either. Here they were about to face the most vicious team of Decepticons ever, and Wheeljack was just yelling at them in irritation like an old man to a bunch of kids.

"This bot has some circuits..." Strika muttered, "Just out of curiosity, why do you want us out of here?" "Because of that," Wheeljack replied jabbing his thumb back to the container the Autobots had been working on, "It's not fully operational yet and if your buddy here shuts off the power it goes bye bye." "And why should we care?" Strika asked. "Well, even if you were to defeat us, I'm sure your leader would want it," he told her with a shrug, "It's got enough power to vaporize an entire armada's circuits." "That is useful..." Strika said and wrapped her arms around Brawn, Ironhide, and Cliffjumper, "Let's take this little game outside then, with all your other friends that are having so much fun..." Wheeljack glared up towards Perceptor who'd been watching the whole ordeal from a staircase on the floor above.

* * *

"I've never seen so many Decepticons!" Bumblebee exclaimed staring down at the city in disbelief, "Not in my entire life! What the slag happened while we were away?!" "Maybe we could just hang out up here till it cools down a bit?..." Sari suggested smiling doubtfully. Their hearts sunk after receiving a stern look from Optimus Prime. "Just a thought..." she sighed resting against her Sparkmate. "They've got a point boss-bot," Bulkhead told him, "There's no way we'd last against that many bots!" "I ain't diggin' the situation either dawg, but we got a job," Jazz reminded getting his nun chucks out. "Grimlock want to kick butt!" the tall figure roared morphing into his tyrannosaurus rex form with the other Dinobots following his lead.

"No one's leaving just yet," Optimus Prime said. Everyone's eyes turned to him. Never had he felt so looked up to. "Do you have a plan?" Ratchet asked. Thinking, Optimus stroked his chin. "I'm getting one processed..." he told them and looked towards the Dinobots, "But everyone needs to follow my orders." Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other with small grins. "It's just one life threatening adventure after another," the girl commented. "Well, since we're probably gonna get slagged anyhow we're up for anything ya got I think," Bumblebee told Optimus as he ruffled Sari's hair, "What's on your processor boss-bot?"

"Ratchet, can Omega go into robot-mode?" the Autobot leader asked. "Dunno, we didn't get a chance to test it out in Unicron," the medical-bot replied from the control panel he'd been operating. "I am fully functional and feel better than I have in stellar-cycles," Omega's deep voice echoed around them, "Those Junkions really know how to work out dents and hinge-tightenings." "Alright, we'll need you to help in the fight," Optimus told him before looking at Ratchet, "That is...if you think this ship's up to it." "I think we've had enough experience..." Ratchet sighed nodding his head, "Won't be a fun nostalgia trip, but we can do it." "Thanks," Optimus told him with a smile and turned to the others, "Jazz, you're with the Jet-Twins and Grimlock...you and the Dinobots just take on any Transformer with a purple symbol on them."

Roaring eagerly, the Dinobots leapt out of the airlock. "They sure love a fight," Bulkhead commented, "And us Optimus?" "The rest of you will remain on the ship until Omega reaches the ground, at which point he will transform into robot mode and help in the fight. Bulkhead, it'll be up to you to make sure Bumblebee and Sari get out of the city safely." "What?!" the two youngest members exclaimed. "But Optimus! We're Autobots too! Even if we're scared that doesn't mean we're useless!" Bumblebee said. "I never said you were," Optimus told them closing his optics in frustration, "I'd just feel better if you two were safe." "He's right kids," Ratchet agreed. "Well, I guess we could use a break from what happened on Unicron..." Sari murmured.

"What about m-me?" Hotshot stammered. "Are you hurt?" Optimus asked turning to the blue-bot. "Just a-a little shaken up sir. You know, being in...in U-Unicron for that long and all...But I got fire-power." "You're staying here," Optimus told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "But sir-" "You're staying," he said more sternly, "There is no way you're fit to fight. I appreciate the concern, but the best way you can help right now is keeping safe, and the safest place in Autobot City is in this ship." Hotshot looked up at the Autobot leader pitifully and lowered his head. "Yes sir..." he replied and walked off towards the back end of the ship.

"I'm assuming I should go out and help those that are wounded," Red Alert suggested. Optimus nodded and walked over to the airlock where Jazz and the Jet-Twins were staring down at the city. "We're off then," the Cyber-Ninja told them with a smirk and jumped into the air as Jetfire and Jetstorm morphed into vehicle mode and zoomed beneath him giving Jazz something to stand on as they headed to Earth. "What about you sir?" Ratchet asked. "I'm going after someone else," he told them looking at the purple Megatron below. "You always wanted to know what the Great War was like," Ratchet sighed smiling lightly towards Prime, "After today, you're probably gonna know why I never wanna talk about it." With a stern look on his face, Optimus Prime nodded and leapt out of the airlock, his face-plates sliding over his mouth.

* * *

Biting her lower lip, Arcee slashed another Decepticon through their side. Agonizingly, the opponent dropped to the ground clutching the wound as oil spilled out. Arcee never liked fighting. Even if she was good at it and even if she was a specially trained agent, she never enjoyed it. Her place was in the classroom, teaching new Autobots the values of life and enjoying the peaceful serenity that the atmosphere provided. She didn't at all enjoy the brutal lifestyle that they seemed to be constantly caught up in, nor all the cries and screams that came with it. Though she did feel a touch of primal joy with each slash she made, her hard-wired emotions never liked the feelings. Shouldn't they have moved beyond such petty violence eons ago? But then again, shouldn't humans have also by the way she was thinking?

But here they were. Constantly having struggles and civil conflicts, constantly fighting with each other, never letting up, always harming no matter how good the races tried to be as a whole. The two species so similar, so alike, all that made them different was their genetic makeup it seemed. But why? Why out of all the numerous beings in the universe were Cybertronians and humans so alike? It seemed as though one was made for the other. A nearby energy blast snapped Arcee back to reality and she ducked beneath a piece of a fallen tower for cover. How had the Decepticons even gotten here? The attack just came out of nowhere. Just another peaceful day in Autobot City and then bam!

Another explosion rocked the earth beneath the female Autobot's stabilizing servos. "Slag," she muttered ducking back down beneath the rubble again after glancing over the top of it. It definitely was an armada that had landed. Decepticons of all shapes and sizes were swarming about the city. She couldn't tell if it was fear or strategic thinking that had her body sticking to the rubble like glue as more and more bots ran by not noticing her. Then suddenly she got an idea. Before another foot could pass by, she grabbed it and yanked as hard as she could toppling the bot onto her. Luckily, it wasn't too big of an opponent and she wrapped her legs around its waist while sliding one of blades up along its throat.

"W-wait!" Skywarp cried in fright after realizing what was going on, "I'm sorry! I didn't do any damage! I swear!" "Quiet," the pink Autobot ordered. If the purple Decepticon could cry he'd be flooding the streets with his tears. Hastily, Arcee looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The other Decepticons were still just charging past her hiding spot. "You're going to give me answers alright?" she told him. Weakly Skywarp nodded his head. "I don't wanna die-" "You're not going to if you do as you're told," Arcee replied, sympathetic feelings washing over her circuits. She knew she shouldn't make that promise, not to an enemy, but she couldn't help caring for others. It was in her programming.

"It was the others, they dragged me along," Skywarp stuttered only to feel the blade vibrate closer to him. "I said quiet," Arcee reminded, "I ask questions, you answer. That's it." The Decepticon could only nod his head in response. If the Autobot didn't kill him the fear would. He'd never been scared in all his life. At least when they went up against Omega Supreme he'd had his family backing him up, even if he didn't want to do it. Now he was alone. "Are you ready?" Arcee asked. Shakily Skywarp nodded again. "Alright," she continued, "First question, where is the attack coming from?" "The center...center and outskirts of the city," Skywarp stammered. "Just calm down, you won't even be able to face someone in battle if your this worked up," Arcee told him as she felt his shellsuit shaking. Was she insane? She was giving him advice!

"Next question!" Arcee said pulling him tighter to her trying to act more serious, "What are you after?" "Nothing!" Skywarp cried feeling the blade touch him. "Don't lie," she muttered sliding the sharp object along his metal throat leaving a slight burn mark. "I'm not!" he whimpered, "We were just ordered to attack! Destroy! Level this place! Nothing else!" "That's stupid!" Arcee exclaimed, "Why would you do that? What's the point? There's always a goal." "I don't know!!!" Skywarp cried trying to shake her off in fright. Forcefully Arcee clamped her hand over his mouth. "Keep quiet..." she whispered as she saw another bot race past them, "I told you to calm down." "I'm trying!" Skywarp whimpered closing off his optics in fright.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you," Arcee sighed, "Just so long as you tell me what I need to know. I'm surprised you were recruited for the Decepticons with how you're acting." "It's how I am..." he mumbled opening his optics back up slightly, "I'm...a coward." "Well, do you think you can continue answering my questions now?" "Y-yeah..." Skywarp sighed. He was surprised to see the blade inch away from him a bit. "Now who is leading this attack?" Arcee asked. "Galvatron." "Who?" "Galvatron," he said again. "Who's Galvatron?" Arcee asked in confusion. "He's big and purple and imposing and scary and strong and looks sort of like Megatron," he told her.

Curiously, the pink Autobot thought for a moment. There weren't any records at all of anything even being called Galvatron in the old files of the Metroplex or Fortress Maximus. Nor any purple bot that even slightly resembled Megatron. But, from how the Decepticon was acting she doubted he was lying. "Are you sure?" Arcee asked moving the blade closer once more to his throat. "Yes!" he cried lightly. "Thank you," she sighed. Arcee knew what she had to do. But...she couldn't. No matter how much her processor ordered her hand to just slash the bot's head off, her hand wouldn't budge. He didn't deserve to go offline, not him. He was just scared and confused. But he was a Decepticon! If she didn't kill him it'd be just one more troop in their forces to take care of, and he knew way too much from their conversation! But...he didn't mean any harm. Squeezing her optics shut in guilt, Arcee pulled her arm back to strike.

But she never got the chance to make the blow. Both were knocked to the ground by the explosion next to them; Skywarp and Arcee looked up to see the figure that had attempted to offline them. "Well well, I do believe we have a score to settle," Slipstream growled holding her arm cannons outstretched to the pink Autobot below, her wing reattached from her time in incarceration. "Sister!" Skywarp exclaimed. "Sister?!" Arcee yelped looking at the bot's face. He had the same form that Slipstream had, that of the evil air commander Starscream! "Sister! Please! Don't shoot! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" "Shut up," Slipstream groaned smacking her face-plate, "Don't embarrass me in front of my prey." "Sorry..." he mumbled poking his fingers together. "I said shut up!" she yelled blasting the ground in front of him. Fearfully, Skywarp crawled back.

In shock at the female Decepticon's actions, Arcee glared up at Slipstream. "What are you doing?! He's on your side!" "He's also a complete scaredy-cat!" Slipstream told her, "the only reason he should be kept online is because he has the power of our creator, just like all my siblings!" Still in quite a bit of amazement, Arcee looked at Skywarp again and then back at Slipstream. "But he's your brother!" Arcee argued angrily. "So?" Slipstream replied with a shrug, "He's a troop, just as any Decepticon is. Just another piece on the battlefield. If he's destroyed he can be replaced." "You're cruel!" Arcee accused standing up with her blades in both hands. "No," Slipstream said with a grin as her arm cannons glowed brightly, "I'm just logical."

* * *

"Zer!" Blitzwing exclaimed as he burst through the ruined wall that had freed Slipstream. "Geez, what's going on?!" Rattletrap yelped as his audio receptors picked up the laser-fire being spread across the landscape. "By my calculations, zer appears to be a big fight," the blue face responded before flipping to the red one, "Finally! Zom action!" "Ahem?" Rattletrap coughed tapping his foot irritably on the ground causing the taller bot to look down at him, "We got a deal remember? You get me to be good with the Decepticons." "Vy you miserable little rodent!" Blitzwing yelled crouching down over the frightened figure, "I should just slag you right now! Keeping you safe'll just slow me down!" "But ve did make a deal," the blue face sighed and smiled slightly at Rattletrap before flipping to the black one, "Besides! Who vould I teach all my magnificent dance moves to if my little buddy's offline?!"

"Oh I could only imagine..." Rattletrap sighed shaking his head. "So we gonna get going?" A feminine voice asked from behind them. Curiously the two bots looked back into the darkness of their old prison to see Flareup grinning at them. "You're an Autobot though..." Rattletrap mumbled. "Look who's talking," she laughed walking past the two into the chaotic setting causing the brown bot to look at his feet bashfully, "I'm not good with my own kind either now, so I'm gonna stick with you misfits if that's alright. Besides, I still got my own agenda to take care of." "Vell..." Blitzwing muttered stroking his chin in thought. Rattletrap looked at him curiously and shrugged. "Ve probably could use some help in this situation..." "Good," Flareup said. Slowly, the three figures began to venture out into the battlefield as a rather enormous being landed towards the center of the city.

* * *

"You Sparklings ready?" Ratchet asked from the bridge of the ship. Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead nodded to the monitor that the older bot was viewing in the chamber they had moved to, "Once you get out there you gotta get to the border and cross over to Detroit. We'll keep the heat off you youngin's when you get out there, but you're on your own after that." "Roger that doc-bot," Bumblebee replied with a smile and hugged Sari to his chest-plate, "You ready?" "As long as your as fast as you always claim you are," she told him with a smile of her own. "Opening stabilizing servo hatch," Omega Supreme's voice informed. Before the opening had fully expanded the trio could already hear the blasts outside. "Go!" Ratchet ordered once the hatch had finally opened all the way.

Eagerly, Bumblebee leapt into the air and wrapped his body parts around Sari forming his car mode and he started speeding off ahead of Bulkhead who had just morphed into vehicle-mode inside Omega's foot. "Remember not to get outta my sight!" the green tank-like vehicle reminded a few yards behind them. "Relax Bulky!" Bumblebee laughed lightly, "What's the worst that could happen to us?" Unfortunately, they received their answer as Sari was flung about inside the car violently. "What the slag?" Bumblebee muttered swerving around to get a better view of who had smashed into his side. "Yum, a nice brightly colored lunch I'm having today..." the large blue frog-like Decepticon mused to himself. "That's Spittor!" Bulkhead gasped coming up alongside the yellow car, "That means Team Chaar's here!" "THE Team Chaar?!" Bumblebee yelped. "The one and only," Spittor laughed morphing into robot mode.

BOOM! Bulkhead and Bumblebee's optics were nearly blinded by the blast that sent the enormous bot flying off into the distance. "Get outta here!" Omega Supreme's voice ordered from high above them, "We told ya we'd keep em off your backs once you were out, but we got other business to take care of also!" "R-right..." Bumblebee mumbled as his sight faded back into view. A few moments later, the group of wheel-bound vehicles were off again in the ruined streets of Autobot City. As they traveled away from the center of the mechanical setting, things seemed to get less chaotic. There were still blasts of plasma that could be heard, but they became rather distant.

"I've never seen so much chaos..." Sari wondered aloud inside of her Sparkmate as they passed by a Transformer corpse that had been torn to shreds, its oil leaking out into the streets. "I heard that," Bumblebee muttered, "Boot Camp had nothin' on this." "As long as we stick together we'll be fine," Bulkhead assured them. Sari smiled at the comment and hugged Bumblebee's steering-wheel tightly as they rounded a corner and began heading towards an alleyway. "Weren't there a bunch of ships on the outskirts though?" Bumblebee asked. "Don't worry, I got it covered," the green armored vehicle laughed, "I know this place inside and out, all its secret passages and what-not. We'll get out just fine."

Just as Bulkhead finished his statement though, the air around them became clouded and hot as a highly concentrated beam of energy smashed down into the ground in front of them, halting their passage to the alley. In frustration, Bulkhead and Bumblebee morphed into robot-mode and got their weapons ready. "AH!" Sari heard the yellow bot cry causing her to go into robot-mode as well in a mixture of fright and worry. "Bumblebee!" she and Bulkhead exclaimed. After a few moments the smoke began to clear allowing them to see their comrade suspended in the air by the three-fingered claw of a thin tall Decepticon with one glowing blood-red eye. "Hello old friend," Shockblast hissed.

* * *

"Come on man!" Scrapper groaned pulling Mixmaster out of the doorway. "Nu uh man!" the wider Constructicon replied clinging to the door-frame, "Yous sees what's going on out there, there ain't no way I'm putting one servo into that mess!" "Dude, we're gonna be blown to bits if we stay here! We gotta keep moving!" "I ain't going nowhere!" Mix yelled and yanked his arm back, "Yous can go get yourself killed out der if you want, but I ain't-" Before Mix could finish talking he was flung clean out into the battlefield by an explosion that shattered the building they had been taking refuge in to the ground. "Alright fine!" he yelped morphing into a cement-truck, "I'm out, let's get moving!" "Finally," Scrapper sighed morphing into a crane.

As carefully as possible, the two construction-site vehicles rolled along the crumbled and wrecked pathways of Autobot City. The entire place was just pure chaos! Laser-fire whizzing all around, the sound of ambulances, the downed bodies. It was just too much for their processors to take in! They were construction-bots, they were never meant for actual flat-out combat, especially not with everything blowing up around you! "Heads up man!" Mix yelled. Just barely, Scrapper flattened himself out into robot-mode on the ground allowing a grenade that was heading for him to fly over his head. "What're we gonna do Mix?!" he cried rolling off to the side along the wall of a building. "I say we play dead!" the cement truck replied morphing into robot-mode and hugging the wall as well.

"Grimlock smash all!" they suddenly heard a deep voice roar as a large shadow was cast over them. With their optics wide, the two quivering construction workers stared up at the king of the Dinobots who began to raise his sword over his head. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Scrapper exclaimed frantically waving his arms about in front of him, "We ain't bad man! You know us!" "You have purple thingy!" Grimlock pointed out looking at their insignias. In shock the Constructicons tried covering their symbols. "Look man! We worked together remember?!" Mix cried holding his arms over his head in desperation. Before the Dinobot could bring the sword down though, another Dinobot stepped inbetween them.

"Snarly!" Scrapper exclaimed joyfully only to look back up again noticing the still imposing figure of Grimlock towering over them. "Get out of way!" Grimlock ordered his smaller brethren, "Must smash purple bots!" Sternly, Snarl shook his head and got out his club, ready to fight the superior leader. "Snarl! Get out of here! Save yourself!" Scrapper told him. "Forget im' man!" Mix yelped trying to pull his colleague away, "He's buyin' us time!" SCHRING! Mix just barely had time to pull Scrapper out of the way before the large hot blade slashed through the wall they had been pressed up against. Letting out a shocked roar, Grimlock fell to the ground clutching his foot from where Snarl's club had smashed into it.

"Traitor!" Grimlock hollered punching the smaller Dinobot in the abdomen, "Dinobot pet always a traitor!" "Come on Snarly!" Scrapper pleaded grabbing his loyal companion by the shoulders. The Constructicon was surprised to see his servos shrugged off as the Dinobot prepared to strike Grimlock once more, who was already back to his feet. "TRAITOR!" Grimlock roared slashing at Snarl. Not having nearly the speed of the taller figure, Snarl was flung into the wall that the Constructicons had taken refuge at. "Snarl!" Scrapper exclaimed and glared at the king of Dinobots, taking a step towards him, "Pick on someone your own size you overgrown pigeon!" "Grimlock not bird!" the Dinobot roared furiously picking Scrapper up with one hand, "Grimlock king!"

Scrapper bit his lip waiting for the finishing blow, but it never came. Instead all he heard was groaning and he looked down in confusion. "Let im' go!" Mix yelled at the now struggling Grimlock who's feet had been cemented to the ground by him. "Grimlock destroy!" the Dinobot yelled tossing Scrapper to the ground in front of him. Swiftly, and with surprising accuracy, Grimlock's blade slashed through the hardened substance gluing him to the ground and he raised it once more to bring down on Scrapper. This time though, the Constructicon was saved by Swoop, who had yanked Grimlock's arm back toppling him over. "Another traitor?!" he yelled. "Look, I's could watch you mooks all day, but we gots business what to attend to," came a rather Brooklyn-accented voice catching everyone's attention. Standing off to the side was Dirt Boss, grinning at the bots before him.

* * *

Galvatron looked about the city. So far, he was rather displeased. For all that he'd dealt with for so long, he had expected much more than this out of the entire Autobot civilization. Sure their attack had come out of nowhere, but had they really gotten this lazy since the Great War? It was a complete disgrace, to any side. He even had most of the troops attack from the outskirts and still they were winning with a ridiculous amount of ease. In the distance he heard an explosion and saw a building crumble to the ground out of the corner of his optic. So far no one had even dared come at him. If an Autobot laid optic on him, they turned around and took on anyone else. Where was the challenge? Where was the fun? Where was their leader?!

WHAM! More out of surprise than anything, Galvatron looked down at the figure that had struck him from above. "Megatron?!" Optimus Prime asked in shock at the striking resemblance the figures shared. "Ah, Optimus Prime," Galvatron muttered with a smile and picked the Autobot up by the throat, "Yes, it's me, though I go by the name Galvatron now. I was wondering where you were, the Autobot that put me away surely wouldn't have been killed by any normal combatant." "For your information we just arrived from a death-trip to Unicron!" he replied as he struggled about in the imposing Decepticon's servos, "Now give up and get out of here!" "Ha!" Galvatron laughed, "I hardly believe you're in any position to give orders to me!" "Then think again!"

SHRING! Gritting his teeth, Galvatron dropped Optimus as the Autobot's ax slashed at his wrist. "If I took you down before, I can sure as hell do it again," Optimus Prime murmured kneeling down ready to strike again. "Ah, but you took down Megatron," the purple figure reminded lifting his orange arm cannon to his opponent, "Now you face Galvatron. Superior in practically all aspects!" Limberly, Optimus rolled off to the side to avoid the blast which struck a nearby Decepticon in the back, shattering him to shards and smoke. "Apparently not at aiming," Optimus said with a grin. With a frown, Galvatron aimed again. And again, the shot missed, merely striking the ground where Optimus had been before he leapt into the air.

Galvatron was about to strike again when suddenly his face was met with Optimus's foot knocking him back into a building. "You always did seem more fun than any other Autobot I went up against," Galvatron laughed lightly getting back up, "Even moreso than Ultra Magnus. That doesn't change this battle's outcome though." "As long as it changes this war I don't care!" Optimus declared running at the Decepticon at full speed. Grinning, Galvatron pointed his arm cannon again and fired. He didn't expect though, for Optimus to make the move he did. A split second before the beam met him, he rolled beneath it, morphing into his truck-mode as he did so, and continued charging at his opponent. Surprised, Galvatron fired again, this time causing the vehicle to leap into the air and transform into its robot mode before landing right in front of him.

"Impressive," Galvatron complimented pointing the cannon right in Optimus's face this time, "But sayonara Autobot!" BZREE!!! Though the cannon fired, it hit nothing as Prime had grabbed the arm and forced it straight up into the air with all his strength. "I won't let you win!" Optimus told him yanking the arm off to the side as he kicked him back into the building. "We'll see about that!" Galvatron yelled as he got back up and tackled Optimus Prime out into chaotic battlefield. Hastily, Prime slammed Galvatron off him with his ax and backflipped to his feet. Grinning, Galvatron got back to his feet as well. "Today, one shall stand and one shall fall!" Optimus Prime declared bending his knees with his ax in hand. "That obviously will not be you Prime!" Galvatron yelled. Lethally, the beam fired and the Autobot leapt.

* * *

"Don't these guys ever let up?!" Ironhide coughed after dodging a blast from Strika. "If it's a repeat of our last fight with em we'll be lucky to even survive," Brawn commented. Though they had taken the fight outside of the complex they had been working in, it didn't really change anything. They were still getting pounded, and hard. And for some reason, Wheeljack seemed to have disappeared in the midst of the fight. "Come on out little Autobots," Strika taunted as she trudged imposingly through the landscape littered with debris which Ironhide and Brawn were trying to take refuge in, "I promise, your end will be very VERY quick. I mean, my foot's enough to probably stamp you both into the ground."

"Not likely!" Brawn yelled catching the purple bot's attention. Though exceedingly confident, Strika couldn't help but let a shocked expression pass over her face as she saw the small bot lift an entire wall of a building out of the ground it'd gotten stuck in. "Sayonara Decepticreep!" he exclaimed and slammed the metal plating down on the large opponent. "Nice," Ironhide complimented stepping out from his hiding spot. He didn't even have time to look up though after noticing a large shadow beneath him growing bigger and bigger before Blackout landed behind him sending a ripple of a shock wave over the area they were fighting in, shutting down all electronic devices in-reach. "Autobots..." he growled as he lumbered towards them.

Though Brawn dove out of the way, Ironhide wasn't so lucky. Still in quite a bit of shock as he got back to his feet, he met the Decepticon's swiping hand head-on. Fortunately however, he'd coated himself in a metal layer before the blow, not that it really helped all that much. "Pick on someone your own strength!" Brawn yelled charging at Blackout's massive foot. Letting out a cry of agony, the Decepticon clutched the injured limb allowing the Autobot to make a grab for the other foot. In disbelief, Blackout soon found himself being twirled around through the air from the puny enemy. "Let...go!!!" Blackout ordered dizzily. "Whatever you say," Brawn replied with a smirk, "You guys sure aren't putting up as much of a fight as last time.

Ironhide looked up just in time to see the massive Decepticon slam into a wall across from him and gave a thumbs up to his partner. Suddenly his optics widened. "Brawn! Look out!" The small Autobot gazed up in curiosity. Headed right at him was a purple space-jet-like vehicle at top speed. Cyclonus! Not having enough time to get out of the way, Brawn put his hands out in front of him and braced his body. Before the vicious bot could get to him though, he spiraled out of the way and toppled about on the ground, two energy arrows in his side. "You guys alright?" Rodimus Prime asked leaping down next to Brawn. "For now," Ironhide replied joining them, "Just like old times, unfortunately. Wheeljack was here but we can't find him."

"He was headed towards Perceptor's room," Rodimus told them getting his bow ready as Strika and Blackout began recovering from their beatings, "We have to get the city into battle-mode if we wanna get these Decepticreeps off our backs." "Battle-mode?" the two Autobots asked in confusion. "It's what the Constructicons have been working on. It's not fully complete yet, but it's the only chance we got at saving the city." "How do we get it into battle-mode?" Ironhide asked cloaking himself in metal again as he too noticed the Decepticons. "There are three points in the underground of the city," Rodimus told them, "We gotta get to them and activate them." "What about these goons?" Brawn asked pointing to the members of Team Chaar. "We take em out," Rodimus replied firing two arrows.

* * *

"Long Ar-er-Shockwave!" Bumblebee yelped struggling to get out of the tall double-agent's grasp, "heh, long time no see!" "It's Shockblast now," the purple bot murmured wishing he could glare at the yellow Autobot, "Courtesy of Unicron." "Love the upgrade..." Bumblebee laughed lightly, hoping he could keep him talking. "It is quite impressive isn't it?" he mused tossing the littler bot to the ground in front of Bulkhead and Sari, "Unlike any of you. Oh and you have your little friend with you again. I don't think I quite got her name back on the moon." "It's Sari you big bucket of bolts!" she yelled angrily. "Ah, and an even bigger mouth than the cocky idiot..." Shockblast growled. Sari barely had time to roll out of the way before the tall opponent's foot slammed down right where she had been a second before.

"Outta our way!" Bulkhead ordered twirling a wrecking-ball around. "Oh but why? We haven't had enough time to catch up yet," Shockblast chuckled darkly, "I still have to pay you back for what you did on the moon." "You won't get the chance!" Sari declared firing a burst of energy at him. Shockblast just rubbed the burn-mark it left and pointed his arm cannon at a nearby building. PSCHWOO!!!! The three young bots just stared in disbelief as they watched the entire structure explode. "That's my version of what you just did female," Shockblast muttered now pointing it down at Sari. Behind her face-plates Sari bit her lip as she watched the cannon's end glow a bright red.

BOOM!!! Sari blinked her eyes with her arms wrapped around Bumblebee tightly. Luckily, he'd tackled her out of the way just before Shockblast had fired. "I said outta the way!" Bulkhead yelled and slammed his wrecking-ball right into Shockblast's back. "Yeah, where do you get off trying to slag us?!" Bumblebee coughed standing up, "We're just kids. We're nowhere near the biggest threat that you have to deal with." "You insolent little..." Shockblast groaned clutching his back as he turned around to face the trio, "While I admire your surprising honesty of the situation Bumblebee, I am merely doing this out of revenge. My own personal agenda. If it weren't for you bots our operations on the moon would not have been stopped!"

"Well we got our own things to do right now," Bumblebee told him, as he put Sari on his shoulder, "So just stay out of our way!" Almost a second later, the yellow bot was slammed into the ground by a blast from the Decepticon's arm cannon and began being reeled back in by his extendable arm. Angrily, Bulkhead sent his wrecking-ball flying at him again in an attempt to free Bumblebee. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you," Shockblast said and fired a beam at the wrecking-ball, knocking it straight back into the green Autobot's chest-plate. "Let go of him!" Sari yelled popping her arms apart to reveal her retractable blades. "No," Shockblast replied as he hoisted Bumblebee up to his eye-level, "I don't think I will. I'm pretty sure I'm going to send him offline."

Before he could harass the yellow bot anymore though, Shockblast fell to the ground in pain and looked down at his foot. Sari's blade had slashed clean through half of it! "Why you little bug!" he growled reaching for the girl. Cautiously, Sari took a step back and put her arms in front of her. Though Shockblast's body had stopped moving, his arm continued to extend towards her. BZAPP!!! "Leave her alone!" Bumblebee ordered zapping the Decepticon's limb with his stinger. Hissing, Shockblast tried to shake off the numbness that pulsed through his hand as he watched the three Autobots get back together. "Told ya to stay out of the way," Bulkhead told him with a shrug, "You guys ready to roll out?"

"I am..." Shockblast replied coldly. In confusion, the young bots looked at their downed opponent curiously. It wasn't long before they realized what he meant. At a surprising speed, the Decepticon flipped into the air, using his uninjured leg, and folded into a high-tech tank-like vehicle that slammed down on the ground before them. "...oh slag..." Sari and Bumblebee said. After the first blast had nearly taken off Bulkhead's arm, he and Bumblebee morphed into vehicle-mode and they took off through the alleyway Shockblast had cut them off at. "He's gaining on us!" Sari informed clutching the driver's seat inside Bumblebee as she looked out his back window.

* * *

"You're really getting on my nerves you winged femme!" Arcee yelled dodging another blast from Slipstream. "Oh, I'm sorry, I intended to do much more than just that!" the Decepticon laughed firing another beam. Biting her lower lip, the pink Autobot lifted her blades reflecting the shot back at Slipstream. "AH!" she cried as it hit her newly patched up wing causing her to fall to the ground. "Finally!" Arcee sighed and looked off to the side. Skywarp was still there, albeit hiding behind a wall, but he was still there. She really didn't want to have to offline him. Maybe if she just wandered off pretending not to notice him...but she never got the chance to continue pondering. "DIE!" Slipstream screamed knocking Arcee through a window from a blast.

Coughing, the pink Autobot peered through the opening she'd made to see Slipstream trudging towards her. Seething furious, the female Decepticon let loose another blast crumbling a door beside Arcee. It wouldn't be long before she had the whole complex leveled with the firepower she had. "Sister!" they suddenly heard the trembling Starscream clone exclaim as he wandered out into view and stopped Slipstream, "Sister! Thank you for saving me, but, well, you've beaten down the Autobot rather horrifically and well...um...don't you think she's...had enough?" "Who's side are you on?!" Slipstream yelled smacking her brother out of the way, "She's an Autobot, we kill her!" "But sister!" Skywarp yelped clutching her undamaged wing only to recoil in fear as she turned around to face him.

"Perhaps you'd like to join her..." Slipstream growled pointing her weapon at Skywarp. "No sister! Please no! It's just, she's nice! She didn't hurt-" "She's dead!" Slipstream yelled blasting the wall again, this time just barely missing Arcee's head, "And so are you if you don't shut up you whimpering protoform of a warrior!" With his optics closed in fear, Skywarp lifted his arm at Slipstream's face. At this the female clone just stared. "Uh...brother?..." she mumbled warily, backing up a bit. "Please don't hurt her," he begged, obviously not wanting to use his weapon. "You wouldn't fire," Slipstream muttered and shot again at where Arcee was hiding. PSCHREER!!!

With a scream, Slipstream fell to the ground clutching her face. Skywarp just stared at his smoking gun-barrel while his sister writhed about on the ground before him. No matter where Slipstream put her hands, oil wouldn't stop leaking out of her damaged face-plates. "I'm sorry!" Skywarp cried dropping to the ground next to her in regret and tried to help her. "You worthless ignorant idiot!" Slipstream yelled wrapping her claws around his throat in an attempt to crush it. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Skywarp continued to cry ignoring the pain digging into his neck. It was noticeable to him when the pain stopped though. Warily he looked down at the lifeless Decepticon body as her arms dropped to the ground beside her in the pool of oil that now spread out from her body. "Sister?..."

* * *

"Give up Autobot!" Galvatron yelled letting forth another blast from his arm cannon. Quickly, Optimus Prime twirled out of the way and began charging at the large opponent with his ax held back. Seeing the stance, Galvatron waited until Optimus was about five feet from him before firing his cannon again, this time right at his face. Almost automatically, Optimus morphed into his vehicle-mode and continued the charge. However, he never got in the blow he was aiming for. Predicting his actions, Galvatron crouched down and put his hands out, slowing the truck as it pressed forward until it was finally stopped in his grip. With a grin flashing across his face, the Decepticon leader yanked the truck off the ground and slammed it down behind him causing Optimus to morph painfully back into robot-mode upon the impact.

"You really are an interesting opponent, I'll give you that much," Galvatron told him, still smiling slightly, "Quick in both reflexes and your processor, definitely the most fun Autobot I've had the displeasure of fooling around with." "Sorta need to be as best as possible to take you down," Optimus Prime grumbled hopping back to his feet and swirling around to face the purple figure. "Unless I'm the best there is..." Galvatron laughed lightly pointing his arm cannon again. Optimus was surprised at the little amount of effort it took to dodge the blast this time. "Considering you can't even hit me with the most powerful normal firearm I've ever seen." "Wasn't aiming at you," Galvatron told him, grinning again as he pointed to a building that the blast had struck.

Optimus Prime's optics widened as he spotted it. Directly below the crumbling structure was the red Autobot warrior, Warpath, as he continued to fight off the Decepticon forces! "This is our fight Galvatron!" Optimus yelled angrily. "You keep dreaming Autobot," Galvatron sighed, "This is war, not some organized arena. Now then, you gonna go save your troop, or are you gonna waste time lecturing me?" Somewhat reluctant, Optimus morphed into vehicle-mode and sped off towards the doomed combatant. "You really are interesting," Galvatron murmured pointing his cannon towards the vehicle as it continued to get farther and farther away, "Never have I seen a Transformer that holds all the right traits as much as you do. Pity we're enemies..."

Optimus wasn't dumb though. He knew it was a trap, he knew that Galvatron wouldn't pass up such a prime opportunity to dispose of him. But one of his men was in danger! There was no question about it, he had to help Warpath, no matter what. With a screech, he swiveled around the blast that erupted metal and earth around him, swerving once more as another blast brushed passed his window. "Warpath!" Optimus yelled as loud as he could once he'd come into audible reach of the Autobot. "What the..." the Warpath mumbled spotting the truck, "Oh! Optimus! You're back! I thought you guys were-" "Look out!" the Autobot leader yelled directing Warpath's attention upwards. The red Autobot's optics expanded in fright as the structure crumbled down towards him. Just then he felt a pair of grappling hooks wrap about his stabilizing servos as Optimus whizzed past him.

* * *

Regretfully, Ratchet had Omega Supreme fire his lethal weaponry on the forces below. He hated war. He had ever since he first really got a taste of it. It was just plain stupidity at its finest! Nonsensical battles between those of the same race, what was the point? Ending others' lives without any meaning what-so-ever. Ratchet was a medical bot, that's what he was. But fate had other plans for him, it always had. He was a medical bot, he became the commander of the deadliest Autobot creation in all Cybertronian history. He wanted a life fixing Space Bridges to stay out of everything, they stumble across the Allspark. No matter how much he wanted things himself he was always forced to have the opposite. He was supposed to save lives, not destroy them!

Not to say that Omega Supreme enjoyed it either, but he was designed for war. Ever since that day, long long ago, when he had first unintentionally gotten involved in Project Omega, he had had his suspicions about the Autobot Council. And ever since then the suspicions had been growing with each new act they set into motion. But they were gone now, as was Cybertron. All that was left of that old order was Perceptor and his logical processor that felt things should be one way and one way only according to what he experienced. But they couldn't live in the old ways, especially not with all of them now living among the humans. Just what might Perceptor be up to exactly?

"Warning!" Omega Supreme's voice announced jolting Ratchet out of his thought process, "Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Someone has entered my body!" "What?!" Ratchet exclaimed looking over the control monitor of the large Autobot, "Who could have broken in?!" "Sensors show various points of rust in my foundation where the intruder entered," Omega replied. In realization, Ratchet's optics widened. "You're gonna have to handle things in the battlefield alone for a bit," he told the younger bot. "Where are you going?" Omega asked in a mixture of curiosity and worry. "I have to give our little intruder a special treatment," Ratchet told him making his way towards the door to the hallway of the ship.

After making sure that Omega Supreme was still firing correctly, Ratchet slipped into the corridor of the vessel and peered down it. On the left he could see a door that had been sealed shut, the room that Hot Shot was recovering in. Thankfully the enemy hadn't made it this far yet, but it wouldn't be long, especially if who he thought was his opponent was the bot that had infiltrated the war machine. With a sigh, Ratchet got his EMP Generator ready and made his way down the corridor, hugging his back to the wall to keep out of sight. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. He was a medical bot, not a combat bot.

"You can let up on the stealth act," a quiet but dark voice echoed through the hall. It was him. "I knew I'd find you here, especially after figuring out just who was piloting Omega Supreme during the Great War." "You have a chance to back out," Ratchet muttered, still unable to see where his opponent was, "No one's ever dared to actually infiltrate this bot before." "Then I'm honored to be the first," the dark voice laughed lightly, "And please tell me, why would I pass up a chance to offline you? Especially after you took my recipe for Cosmic Rust?" "Gee I dunno," Ratchet grumbled, "Maybe because I saved you! If you hadn't of used that slag on me the Autobots wouldn't have known how to produce that vile weapon even!"

"Don't think I owe you," the voice mumbled, "We were enemies, we had missions, we were on opposing sides. It was your fault that you nearly went offline, you shouldn't have trusted me." "I'm a medic!" Ratchet yelled angrily, "I help people! That's what I do, I save lives! Regardless of what side we were on you were hurt and needed help! Don't see why I should be sorry for taking pity on someone on the brink of the Well of Allsparks!" "Idiot," the voice muttered, obviously annoyed at the Autobot's way of thinking, "It's war, you don't help your enemy!" "Fine," Ratchet muttered back, "We'll do things your way then this time. Show yourself and we'll settle this."

"I thought you'd never ask," Oil Slick said in a lighter tone as he stepped out from behind the wall at the end of the corridor Ratchet had been making his way down. Sternly, Ratchet focused his optics on the Decepticon. "You should be honored," Oil Slick told him getting a vial out from his waist, "Very rarely do I hold grudges on bots, mostly because they don't live long enough." "Let's just get this over with," Ratchet grumbled. Grinning behind his helmet, Oil Slick tossed the vial of Cosmic Rust at Ratchet. Limberly, the veteran leapt back causing only the air in front of him to be engulfed in the deadly gas-like substance.

Ratchet wasn't ready for the flail that suddenly shot forth from the gas though, smashing right into his chest-plate and sending him hurtling into a wall. "I expected much more from an old bucket of bolts like yourself," Oil Slick confessed making his way through the gas, his helmet protecting his more vital parts from the rust, "But then again, you are just 'a bot of science' aren't ya?" "We really do have lots to learn about each other," Ratchet coughed, "Like a the conscience that us Autobots have." "Really?" Oil Slick laughed, "the conscience that tells ya to wipe others out? We're not all that different." "I don't-" "You pilot a living weapon," Oil Slick mumbled rolling his eyes. In shame, Ratchet's head looked down towards the ground.

"Well, glad we got to know each other," the Decepticon continued getting out another vial, "But now I'm afraid we gotta say goodbye, so if you don't mind, sayonara." Ratchet closed his optics waiting for the rust to engulf his body, waiting to feel his servos and joints clench up in an unmovable position as he slowly went offline, as it almost had in their first meeting. "Yah!!!" he suddenly heard Oil Slick cry as he fell to the ground and dropped the vial. Hesitantly, Ratchet clambered away from the cloud that engulfed the Decepticon as it made its way into his burning helmet. "T-take that Decepti...creep!" Hot Shot yelped with his arms still extended and spouting off bursts of fire.

"Thanks kid..." Ratchet muttered getting back to his feet. "Just-just doing my job sir," Hot Shot stammered, saluting the veteran nervously, "Told you guys I wasn't useless." "No, but you do need to recover," Ratchet told him, "Get back into the resting quarters." "What about him though sir?" Hot Shot asked pointing to the frozen copperish figure of Oil Slick that lay before them after the Cosmic Rust had dissipated. "I'll get him back up and running," Ratchet sighed picking up the bot in his arms, "After all, I'm the one that found the cure for this stuff." "You-you're gonna h-elp him?!" the blue Autobot exclaimed, "Why the slag are ya gonna do that?! He's a Decepticon!" Ratchet thought for a second and smiled at Hot Shot. "It's what I do."

* * *

"You're going to run out of energy sooner or later Autobots," Shockblast stated firing another beam. "He just doesn't let up!" Bumblebee yelped swerving around a support beam with Bulkhead. Though they had reached the underground of the city, they hadn't been able to lose their Decepticon pursuer. No matter where they went, Shockblast was there with them, dead-set on sending them offline. "Dude! What is your problem?!" Bumblebee exclaimed attempting to distract the purple tank with a conversation. "What is my problem?" Shockblast repeated, almost laughing, "My problem is that ever since you bots got involved in my agenda all the way back in boot-camp you've been a constant pain in my exhaust port! You wrecked everything, and even personally stopped me on the moon!"

"Serves you right for what you did to Wasp!" Bumblebee retorted. The Autobots passed through another passage leading farther through the city's underground. "Ha!" Shockblast laughed, "What I did? You might not have your processor in check, but I'd at least expect you to remember what your role was! You wanted him off your back more than I wanted the blame off me!" "Yeah but I'd never-" "Save it idiot," Shockblast's voice echoed through the catacombs cutting Bumblebee off. Sure Bumblebee got irked at being picked on by Wasp, but he tried to be friends with him and everything! He wouldn't have gotten him sent to the brig on purpose...would he have?

Unfortunately, Bumblebee was snapped out of his train of thought as a blast of energy tore through the side of his headlights. "SLAG!" the yellow bot cried morphing into robot mode to clamp his hands around his injured foot. "Bumblebee!" Sari yelled pointing at the oncoming tank, its cannon beginning to glow again. "Got ya!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he swept by with his arm extended out of his driver-side's door to pick them up. "How can someone so dumb be a Space Bridge genius?" Shockblast wondered aloud after his shot missed. "I heard that!" Bulkhead yelled as they continued the chase. "Moron," the Decepticon sighed.

"Wait a second..." Bumblebee mumbled and looked at his hand in curiosity, Sari and him now sitting on the top of the green Autobot's vehicle-mode, "I think I have an idea!" "Wow," Sari commented with a smile, "first taking down Sideways and now this war-machine, might not wanna use your head too much, might strain yourself." "Ha ha," Bumblebee replied dryly while his hands flipped around revealing his stingers, "Now that I'm up top and being ever so royal carried everywhere, as I normally should, I can blast while Bulky drives!" "Well stop talking and just do it!" Sari pleaded clinging to Bumblebee, "His cannon's nearly ready to fire again."

BZAPP!!! "Yah!" Shockblast's voice echoed as the surge of electricity connected with his cannon, instantly frying most of the circuitry in it and causing the tank itself to swivel out of control into one of the support beams of Autobot City's catacombs. "Nice shot!" Bulkhead and Sari said happily, the girl hugging the yellow bot. "Well, would you expect anything less from the team's number one player?" Bumblebee replied boastfully causing the other two to immediately regret their compliments. "How much further till we get out of here?" Sari asked breaking the attention off of her Sparkmate. "Just a bit longer," Bulkhead told her, "We'll be coming up on an opening that drains into Detroit's river. After that, smooth sailing."

* * *

"Those Autobots..." Shockblast grumbled wheeling himself out of the pillar he'd smashed into, now no longer having a fix on his preys' location, "Why did I decide to go after them? I'm supposed to be the logical Decepticon!...ugh, either way, I'm in no shape to do anything now. At least I know that they're here for me to keep an eye on..." Disappointed but online, Shockblast started heading back towards the surface of Autobot City, barely noticing a red car zoom past him.

* * *

"Perceptor!" Wheeljack yelled the sliding doors to the old Council Member's room open. "Welcome Wheeljack," the emotionless bot greeted as he stared out at the battlefield from his window. "So this is where you've been hiding out," the white Autobot grumbled as he walked over to join his old colleague. "Indeed," Perceptor replied, "Is the device done?" "No," Wheeljack muttered, "Maybe you'd like to work on it." "I see not the point in risking my valuable Spark to make the device operational when we still have time." "But you'd be just fine with the men that were working on it getting it up and running even if they died right?" "Correct," Perceptor said with a nod causing a look of discomfort to flash across the other bot's face, "They are not as important. At least now I know that we'll need the device though."

"Well either way," Wheeljack muttered, obviously annoyed at Perceptor's roboticness, "We're never going to get the chance to do anything with all these Decepticons here." "I calculated that someone would take that into account and get the battle-mode of the city up and running," the red bot told him. Wheeljack glared at him. "Which I am assuming the group that was with you did do from how you are acting." "Yeah, they going to get things back under control," Wheeljack sighed. "Rodimus Prime is a good choice for a Magnus," Perceptor continued, "Doesn't think he can handle everything, doesn't waste time risking himself with what others can do, but takes advice without question." "So pretty much a puppet?" "Exactly."

* * *

"Sister..." Skywarp whimpered with his arms wrapped around his legs as he stared down at Slipstream's unmoving corpse, "Sister...please get up...you're really scaring me...sister..." Though he'd never really known his sibling all that well he knew what they were. They were family, they had a bond unlike any other he'd felt with any other bots. Regardless of if it was due to the little contact he had with others or if it was natural, he had it, and he could feel its effects. "Sister..." Skywarp muttered again closing his optics in guilt and confusion, "Sister...please move." Just then, he felt something on his shoulder causing him to look up.

Lightly, Arcee took her hand off the scared Decepticon. He was like an infant tossed into a fight against his will. Though he was her enemy she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to Skywarp. He didn't mean to hurt Slipstream, hell, he probably didn't even know just how much power his Starscream body possessed even, but he had and she'd passed on to the Well of Allsparks. It was bad enough that she'd died in front of him, but what was worse is he'd been the one to do it. "I'm sorry," Arcee told him squeezing his shoulder again. Slowly Skywarp turned his head back to Slipstream's body. "Sister...please get up..."

"Your sister isn't going to get up again..." Arcee told Skywarp warily, not just because it was awkward to be comforting a Decepticon, but also because of how hard it seemed that it'd be to explain things to him. Sadly Skywarp looked back up at the pink Autobot. "Why?" he asked. Cautiously, Arcee bit her lower lip. "Your sister...she....you...your sister is no longer here." "Yes she is," Skywarp stated pointing at Slipstream's body, oil still leaking out of it. "No, no, that's not what I meant," Arcee sighed kneeling down next to him, "Your sister's body is here, but she no longer is." Skywarp just stared at Arcee, obviously confused.

"Your body is not you," Arcee told Skywarp, patting his back, "What is inside your body is you. Your Spark, your soul, that's what you are, without that you're just machinery. It's what seperates us Cybertronians from being just robots. We're actually living, robots are not, they're just machines, parts designed to do things with no control or mind of their own. When the body of a Cybertronian stops functioning its Spark leaves to join all the others that have passed on to the Well of Allsparks." Skywarp blinked, "But she's here." "Her body is here," Arcee corrected, sighing lightly, "She is not. Her Spark has left her body."

"But-" "Maybe this'll help explain things," Arcee told him with a smile and placed her hand on her breastplate. She knew the potential danger she was putting herself in, but Arcee felt she could trust the timid Transformer. With a press of her hand, her breastplates let out a soft hissing noise as they separated to either side of her torso revealing a bluish glowing orb that slid forward from the semi-transformation. "This is a Spark," Arcee told him placing her hand on her own, "You have one as well, all living Transformers do. Your sister...no longer has her Spark, its gone on to join all the others that have left the bodies of other Transformers in the Allspark which originally gave us life."

"So she's...dead," Skywarp muttered quietly. "Only here..." Arcee told him, rubbing his arm, "Her Spark, what makes her what she is, her essence is still around. You'll...you'll meet her again someday, when you yourself go on to join the Allspark. It happens to all Transformers eventually." "So...she's alive?" Skywarp asked smiling lightly. "Ye...yeah, she is," Arcee told him with a doubtful smile of her own as her breastplates closed back up around her Spark, "She's in a better place now." Standing back up, the pink Autobot looked down at the younger bot who had gone back to viewing Slipstream's body, now smiling. "Come on, we should probably get out of here," Arcee told him, helping Skywarp to his feet, "I'll find us a safe hiding place."

* * *

"Get the slag ovah ere!" Dirt Boss yelled stomping his foot down in anger. "No slaggin' way!" Mixmaster yelled back, "We'd rather be back to just being construction vehicles than your lackeys again!" "I personally don't give a damn!" Dirt Boss growled walking towards the group, "We're Constructicons whether or not yous wanna be and I'm the head honcho! Got a problem with that? Then blow it out your exhaust port! We got woik to do!" "No," Scrapper replied wrapping his arms around Snarl, "We're with the Autobots now, and they're against you. Me I just wanted to live out my days peacefully with Snarly here, but since we apparently have to get involved in this mess, I'm sticking with the people that are actually nice to me." "Yeah," Mix agreed, "And besides, have you checked them out? These Autobot dudes have benefits and health insurance and everything! What do you got? Mind control, whoop-de-slaggin'-doo."

"You seem to forget that mind control sorta wins over everythin' else ya mook," Dirt Boss muttered with a grin. Just then realizing what the evil bot planned, Scrapper tried to back up, but it was too late. Before Mix could even do anything, the Cerebroshell had imbedded itself into his partner's forehead, almost instantly allowing Dirt Boss to take control of his servos. "Sure yous twos don't stand a chance on your own against these big chickens," Dirt Boss commented, "But with me in charge again we'll be running the show in no time. Now ax this little punk of a battering ram and let's get outta here." "No!" Scrapper cried, desperately attempting to back away from Snarl, unable to stop his advancement towards his friend, "He's my bud!" "Exactly," Dirt Boss laughed, "He's your weakness, once he's outta da way things'll be a ton easier with tellin' you what to do!"

"Lay off im' boss-man!" Mix yelled starting to fire cement at the Constructicon, "You can't just come back here and give us orders again!" "Watch me!" Dirt Boss grumbled before body-slamming himself into the bot's knee, crippling him to the ground, "Now get rid ah dis sad excuse for an unevolved birdy!" SHRING! Dirt Boss blinked as he saw Scrapper fall back from Grimlock's blade. "Snarl is a Dinobot!" he roared stomping towards the Constructicons, "You hurt Dinobots! You enemies!" "New tactic men," Dirt Boss announced and ran away, "RETREAT!" "Don't have ta tell me twice!" Mix commented crawling after the small Constructicon. "Snarl!" Scrapper cried, unable to stop running from Dirt Boss's mind control. The small Dinobot watched the rejoined group of Constructicons until they disappeared on the horizon of the battlefield.

* * *

"Alright men, are you ready?" Rodimus Prime asked through his communication receptor. "Roger!" He heard Brawn and Ironhide reply from their ends. "Alright..." Rodimus muttered, more to himself than to them. It wasn't so much the suspense that was killing him as it was the odds. They hadn't even tested the city for combat-mode yet, mainly due to it being unfinished, but they didn't have a choice. It was their only chance to drive off the Decepticons. "On the count of three, activate the modules," Rodimus ordered, "One....two...three!!!"

* * *

The city of Detroit rumbled softly beneath the twilight sky as the silhouette of its neighboring city seemed to begin to shift and turn. The smoke ascending forth from it seemed to warp and twist as well with each fold or turn that the large inhabited structure made. For a few minutes it seemed, the distant city continued to morph and shake with various vehicles beginning to evacuate in confusion, fear, and curiosity. It was as though a giant had taken to rearranging the pieces of the city like a playset into a giant weapon of mass destruction. Turrets and cannons popped out from every-which building and lights of all sorts were revealed. Finally, the top of the main tower of the city split in half and folded off to each side of the building revealing the unfinished, but functioning, main cannon.

* * *

"What the slag was that?..." Bumblebee wondered aloud as he, Bulkhead, and Sari looked back towards the Cybertronian dwelling from the outside wall they had finally made their way through. The group just stared at the enormous war-machine that was once their temporary home. Even Omega Supreme was a disappointment compared to it! The ground shook violently as eruptions began to occur all over the city. "Now that is some defenses!" Bumblebee exclaimed overjoyed to see various Decepticons taking to the skies and fleeing the city in any way they could. Their expressions though instantly switched to that of surprise and fright as they saw two figures explode from the wall to the side of them.

"Die Autobot!" Galvatron yelled slamming his fist into Optimus Prime's face-plates, "Never again shall I be disgraced by your presence!" "Should we hide?" Sari asked clutching Bumblebee's leg. "We can't just let boss-bot get wailed on!" Bulkhead told them getting out a wrecking-ball, "If we were in his situation he'd help us out!" "Yeah, but that's....well that looks sorta like Megatron..." Bumblebee muttered stroking his chin now observing the purple figure more carefully, "Just loose the horn things and paint him gray." "So...we gonna hide or fight?!" Sari asked irritated at the lack of activity the group was having. "Fight!" Bulkhead yelled and thrust his arm forth, "Take this Decepticreep!"

WANG!!! Galvatron blinked and slowly turned his head around to see who had slammed the large green metal ball into his head with Prime suspended in the air by the hand around his throat. "What do you think you're doing Autobot?" the purple figure muttered in annoyance at the assault. "Helping Prime!" Bulkhead yelled twirling around his other wrecking-ball. "Bulkhead no!" Optimus yelled, struggling in Galvatron's grip, "You three get out of here!" "Indeed," Galvatron agreed with a nod, "This is our fight, leave us be." "No way!" Bumblebee exclaimed getting his stingers ready, "Boss-bot needs our help." "I'm fine Bumblebee!" Optimus coughed as he finally broke free of Galvatron's grip and dropped to the ground.

"Not really," the Decepticon leader chuckled and slammed his fist into Optimus Prime's stomach, knocking him to the ground, "In fact not at all. But unless you all want to die I suggest you leave while I'm preoccupied." BZAAP!!!! Galvatron glowered irritably as he felt the electric current from the young yellow bot strike his shoulder. "Please pardon me Optimus," the purple figure muttered extending his cannon-wielding arm to Bumblebee, "I'll get back to you in a second. Right now there appears to be some very annoying fans that are demanding my attention." "No!" Optimus yelled and sprang at Bumblebee as the cannon began to glow.

PSCRHEEOU!!! Bumblebee felt his fear-frozen body tackled to the ground by the battered Autobot leader as his audio receptors heard the Galvatron's blast strike something. After a few seconds he shook his head and looked down at Optimus. His back had been torn open from the shot! Struggling, Bumblebee got free of Optimus's grip as the other two Autobots rushed over. "Optimus!" Sari cried shaking the large bot's arm, "Optimus are you alright?!" "Highly unlikely," Galvatron sighed kicking Optimus's body causing the other bots to look up at him. They hadn't even heard him walk over to where his opponent was lying.

"I very much expected a better challenge from you Optimus Prime," Galvatron told the unmoving bot, "Why would you let a little pitiful pawn be saved in your place?" "Because he's a leader!" Bulkhead yelled attempting to punch the Decepticon in the torso only for his hand to be caught, "He knows what he should do, and he's willing to give his life for any one of his teammates!" "Idiot," Galvatron muttered, more to Optimus than the bot he had in his grip, "Only a fool would act in that way." "Or someone wishing to uphold the values of the Autobots," they heard Optimus cough. He was moving!

"As I said, a fool," Galvatron repeated, smiling slightly at his rising opponent, "No one, not even Magnus, would ever uphold those values. No matter how good a bot was, they always made some mistake, it's pointless to lead in that way. In reality it's just survival of the fittest." "Just cause you can't lead a perfect life doesn't mean you shouldn't try your hardest," Optimus groaned clutching his side, "Look at you." "What about me?" Galvatron growled as he started to raise his arm cannon, "and my compliments on you surviving my blast by the way." "You're just a tyrant," Optimus told him. "And the Council wasn't?!" Galvatron yelled angrily, "Do not talk to me about tyranny Autobot! I have been alive much longer than you, I know things that you couldn't possibly-"

"That's not the point," Optimus Prime mumbled, "You became what you were originally against, what you want is no greater than what the Council had in place. If you were so against them, why didn't you try upholding what Primus would want in a bot?" At this Galvatron was silent. The group stared at him in a mix of curiosity and fear. "Look at you now," Optimus continued, "You're serving the very monster that our race is supposed to be against, you're the exact opposite of what you should be." "SILENCE!" Galvatron yelled furiously firing his arm cannon. Using all his effort, Optimus skidded out of the way of the blast.

"I did not come here to be lectured about where I stand," Galvatron seethed as the smoke cleared from the shot, "Especially not by you of all bots! I'm here to destroy you!" "Why?" Optimus muttered, "Because you want to? Or because Unicron wants you to?" Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead backed up a bit as they saw the expression on Galvatron's face getting more and more angry with each passing word. "Do you know why he wants me out of the way?" Optimus asked, still clutching his side, "It's because I am what you should have become. I'm the type of leader that our race is supposed to have. He's just using your hate and anger to get that which he desires." "I said shut up!" Galvatron yelled. Glaring, he looked over the three other bots and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well...perhaps if I really do want a full feeling of satisfication I should off some of these young ones in front of you," the purple bot mused pointing his arm cannon towards the group, "Probably the most defenseless and youngest." "Whoa! Wait, look, I know we're on different sides and everything, but I-" "Not you," Galvatron growled and lowered his cannon from Bumblebee to Sari, "You." "What?!" Bumblebee and Sari exclaimed hugging each other. "The female that was in possession of the means to do pretty much anything," Galvatron explained as the cannon began to glow again, "And blatantly immaturely used that means constantly right in front of my optics countless times to make toys, fool around with circuitry, and play juvenile games with it! Yes, she's the one to die!"

BOOM!!! "SARI!" Bumblebee cried as her body was ripped from his servos by the beam of energy. Both Bulkhead and him immediately ran towards the corpse as it toppled limply across the ground behind them. "Sari!" Bumblebee cried again dropping to the ground next to her. Carefully, he picked her motionless body up to optic-level, "Sari..." Seeing his friend hug the limp figure tightly he turned around in anger to see Galvatron grinning at him before turning his attention to Optimus. "Did that hurt?" the purple figure asked the Autobot leader. "SARI!" Bumblebee sobbed hugging her tighter. Optimus Prime glared at the Decepticon leader. Using all the strength he could muster, he launched himself at the imposing figure and sent his fist smashing straight through the side of Galvatron's face.

"This was our fight!" Optimus Prime yelled grabbing Galvatron's shoulder before he could fully recover from the blow and tore off the wing from his vehicle-mode from it. "Well I needed something to get you back into the real fighting spirit you had when you put me away," Galvatron laughed lightly. Suddenly the two bots were knocked off their feet and tossed along the ground. "What the..." Galvatron muttered looking back at the blast that'd nearly hit them. His optics expanded as he saw the main cannon of Autobot City pointing directly at him. "My liege, you need to get out of there right now!" Shockblast's voice said through his audio receptors, "We're making a tactical retreat!"

Angrily, Galvatron slammed his fist into Optimus Prime's face-plate hurtling him to the ground in front of the three younger bots. "Farewell Optimus Prime," Galvatron growled and leapt into the air. Bulkhead stared, both in anger and amazement, as he saw the Decepticon leader's legs fold up into his chest while his arm cannon moved to where his head lowered down into his body. Though he was missing the wing that Optimus had torn off, the alien jet-like vehicle still took off and soared through the air at an amazing speed. It only took a few seconds before Galvatron was out of sight on the horizon of the setting sun.

"Sari..." Bulkhead could still hear Bumblebee sobbing his young spark-mate's name. "Bumblebee..." Optimus's voice uttered catching the bots' attention. "Boss-bot!" Bulkhead exclaimed kneeling down next to him, "You gonna be alright?" "Bumblebee..." Optimus Prime repeated looking up at him, "Give me Sari." "Wha?..." Bumblebee mumbled looking down at the red-haired girl, "Prime she's-" "Give her to me," he ordered. After looking at Bulkhead, Bumblebee sighed and slid her body into Optimus's hands. He and the green Autobot could hear their leader groan slightly as he forced himself to his knees and set the girl down beneath him. Suddenly they heard a hiss. Optimus Prime's chest-plates were sliding open.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee almost had to shield their optics from the bright glow of the Matrix as the Autobot leader extracted it from his body. "Boss-bot, what are you-" "I'm sorry about what happened to Sari," Optimus Prime told them placing the supernatural object over her, "Hopefully it won't happen again." "Wait, Prime!" Bulkhead cried. Optimus wouldn't be stopped though. With a bright flash, the Matrix connected to the circular formation above Sari's breasts with a beam and the highlights of her torn dress began to glow, as did her lifeless eyes. Closing his optics in pain, Optimus continued to transfer the energy of the Matrix into the girl. "What's he doing?!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

Finally, the beam ended and the Matrix shell dropped to the ground next to Sari, empty. "The Matrix!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead gasped. Clutching his side again, Optimus Prime dropped to the ground as well while Sari's body began to move about slightly. "Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed rushing over to her. Slowly, her eyes cracked open and she looked up at him. "H-hi Bumblebee," Sari said with a weak smile. Though she expected the hug, it still surprised her when Bumblebee embraced her and twirled around with her in his arms. "Boss-bot," were the words that made them stop and look down at Optimus Prime, whom Bulkhead had gone over to, "What did you-"

"The Matrix was the only thing keeping me alive after the kind of beating that Galvatron gave me," the Autobot leader told the green bot with a weak smile of his own. "What?!" he and Bumblebee yelped. "But Optimus! Now not only are we gonna loose you, but the Matrix is-" "The Matrix is where it needs to be," he sighed cutting Bulkhead off, "This is what it wanted...now I go on to join the Allspark..." "Optimus," the group said fearfully. Slowly, but surely, just as it had when he'd stopped Starscream for the first time, the colors of Optimus Prime's body began to fade and become replaced with shades of gray. His Spark was gone.

"You are under arrest," a voice announced causing the group to turn around. There on the outside walls of the city stood Perceptor, with his arms behind his back as well as a Rodimus and his team, ready to take them into custody. "Whoa, wait, what?!" Bumblebee yelled, "Do you guys know what just happened?!" "You're under arrest," Perceptor repeated, "Please come quietly." "Here's quietly for ya!" Bulkhead yelled launching his wrecking-ball at the Council member. Effortlessly, Rodimus Prime knocked it out of the way with two of his arrows.

Hissing in pain, Bulkhead fell to the ground clutching the knee that Brawn had slammed himself into. "You two don't have to get hurt if you just come willingly," Rodimus told Sari and Bumblebee. "Run!" Bulkhead yelled before Brawn clamped his hand over his mouth. Hesitantly, Bumblebee took off running only to fall to the ground himself from two arrows that embedded themselves into his shoulders. "Bumblebee!" Sari yelped falling out of his hands. "Get out of here!" Bumblebee cried. "No, you're-" "GO!" he yelled, "I'll be fine! We'll see each other again, I promise, now get going!" With tears in her eyes, she turned to run but stopped as an arrow whizzed past her face. Biting her lip, Sari started running again, dodging a few projectiles, and dove into Detroit's river and was swept away.

-----

-----

...and you all are caught up with me now ^_^; Sad to say, this is the final chapter that I've fully completed thus-far due to a number of reasons. Partly the divorce thing with my mom and dad, partly me getting a job to eat up more of my time, and partly, of course, because of the stupid as slag scanner. But don't worry folks, it's finally working again!!!

Oh how I miss the days when I'd update once a week, hell, scratch that, two-three times a week, but hey. Things change eh?...eh. But hey, I finally updated again!

And what a chapter too! First Junkion, then Unicron, now the Death of Optimus Prime! Well, ya know, gotta keep that tradition alive (even though technically he was killed in the third episode of Animated...but that doesn't count! He was only dead for like, what, 30 seconds max?). So what'll happen to our heroes now? With the Decepticons fought off, what will happen to Bulky and Ratchet, and what shall be the fate of Sari Sumdac? And, of course, how will they have any hope of even damaging Unicron now?! Well, stayed tuned for the next exciting episodes of The Worth of Life!

....oh yeah, pictures...uh.....didn't really do much ^_^; please don't kill me! I've been working on lots of other art stuff as well, like a Transformers Animated comic (The Trouble with Techno-Organics). If u wanna read that, be warned, it does/will have some adult material in it. But here's the only illustration I was able to muster up for this chapter:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Shockblast-Animated-Uncolored-145841479

And one not for this chapter, but more for the entire fic:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Sideways-144487147


	23. Reunion

Chapter 23: Reunion

Swiftly, Jetfire and Jetstorm zoomed through the night air, leaving trails of their elements behind their vehicle-modes. "There he is brother!" Jetfire exclaimed indicating the massive frog-like Decepticon, Spittor, in the streets of Detroit below. "I see him!" Jetstorm replied. Anxiously, the twins morphed into robot-mode and landed on the ground in front of the imposingly disgusting figure. "You are under arrest!" they announced with smiles on their face-plates. Spittor just looked at them for a few seconds before letting out a loud gargled laugh. "And you two are very tasty looking," he replied as he transformed into his animal-like mode to devour his opponents.

As the tentacles shot forth from Spittor's mouth, the twins sped to either side of him. With a growl, the blue Decepticon ingested a nearby car and spat it at Jetfire who simply somersaulted over it. "Too easy eh brother?" he mused. "Far too simple for to beat us," Jetstorm laughed. Angrily, Spittor roared and slammed his feet on the ground. In his tempter tantrum, he hadn't noticed the two jet-mimicking bots meet each other behind him and leap up above his head. When he'd finally realized where they were, the twins had already snapped together to form the destructive enforcer, Safeguard. "As I said," their voices said together as they shot down a blast of their elements, "You're under arrest!"

Captain Fanzone looked on impressively while the twins split into their individual selves again and landed on either side of him in front of the unconscious Transformer they'd just taken down. "All wrapped for to go to Cybertronian prison," Jetstorm laughed. "Nice work," Fanzone muttered folding his arms over his chest, "For two kid machines..." "Oh Captain Fanzone!" Jetfire exclaimed kneeling down next to the human, "You would not happen to know where the whereabouts of Sari Sumdac is correct? Our people have been-" "As I said," Fanzone grumbled making his way to his car, "Nice work, keep the city's streets clean, I don't got time for questions."

Jetfire looked at his brother curiously who's optics remained on the car that Bumblebee mimicked. Calmly, the vehicle drove past a few shops and then turned out of sight of the two Autobots. "I am going to get his autograph someday," Jetfire assured his brother, "Just got to get him to stick around and converse sometime." "I think the thing about the techno-organic Sparkmate of Bumblebot set him off," Jetstorm mumbled, speaking his thoughts aloud more to himself than his orange double. "Just trying to make interesting conversation," Jetfire told him, shrugging his shoulders. After a few more minutes, the twins turned back into Safeguard and began dragging Spittor off to Autobot City. "Interesting..." Shockblast's voice could be heard by passing aircrafts commenting high above as he watched the twins combine.

* * *

"Bumblebee," Ironhide said after the cell-door had hissed open. "Cliffjumper I told you, oh, hey Ironhide," the yellow bot replied as he looked up from the metal bed he was sitting on, "You here to walk me to my death I take it?" "You're free to go," he told him. "...I am?" Bumblebee asked, slightly shocked by the revelation, "I thought they were gonna have us offlined." "That might be what happens next time." "Next time?..." Bumblebee repeated warily. Ironhide nodded, "You're not allowed to leave the city." "But I gotta find-" "Orders are orders," Ironhide said with a shrug, "Your choice if you break em or not."

With a sigh, Bumblebee looked down at his feet again and got up to stretch. "Well, at least you're a more pleasant face to see than Cliffjumper's," the bot laughed lightly, trying to lighten the atmosphere, "Why were we even put in confinement anyway?" "Well, mainly it was just you," Ironhide told him with a doubtful smile. "What?!" Bumblebee exclaimed jumping over to the orange bot, "What do you mean mainly me?!" "The others were released yesterday," Ironhide replied, not sure if he should be telling the younger bot the information, "They kept you to see if you'd give any information about your-er-Sparkmate while you were thinking in here."

"What?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Why if I get my servos on those slave-driving authorities I'll snap their necks!" The yellow Autobot's rage turned to a mixture of surprise and caution however as he looked at the camera Ironhide was pointing to. "Because...of the hug I'll give them due to how they're so good at keeping the city safe from potential dangers," Bumblebee finished nervously. With a smile, Ironhide rolled his optics and nodded his head. "Well, see ya," Bumblebee laughed, still shaken up as he walked out of the cell. "Have a good day," Ironhide told him, "Oh and uh...sorry about how we treated you in Boot Camp." "Oh it's okay," Bumblebee told him, "I probably needed straightening out."

* * *

Ratchet grumbled as he pushed a large metal box through the storage room of Autobot City's main tower. Why if he ever got his servos-no no, that's Bumblebee thoughts, Ratchet was a veteran, he needed to show focus, needed to show age and experience. Ratchet would...he would personally rip the Sparks out of whoever was involved and shove them up their exhaust ports! There was no way in hell that they'd done anything wrong! They'd gone to Unicron, survived, and come back, afterwhich they helped fend off arguably the biggest Decepticon attack of all time! Then all of a sudden they found themselves locked up in jail cells! What the hell?!

The only reason they'd let Ratchet out early was because he had two patients that were in his care, Hot Shot and Oil Slick. Hot Shot they were okay with, but the higher-ups seemed rather...distraught over, not that Ratchet could blame em though, especially after how he himself had directly been backstabbed by the Decepticon. "LIES! Decepticon! It's right there in the name! 'DECEPTI-Con.' When will you Autobot fools ever fighure that out?" The veteran couldn't get that statement out of his head. But he hadn't been stupid, he knew what a Decepticon looked like. He knew the risks and took a gamble. Though Oil Slick had been the first to break the chevron on his head, it was his own fault. He'd helped the Decepticon out and kept him from going offline.

Ratchet had known just what he was doing, and he did what he did with a backup in mind. Even though he knew he'd probably have to use the backup plan in the end, he didn't want to, he truly felt he'd made a connection with the bot, two bots of science, putting aside their differences to help each other. He couldn't just let Oil Slick die. No matter what his alliance or mindset was. He was a bot, just like Ratchet, they were the same people. It was Ratchet's job to help others, to keep people safe, it was his instinct, his nature. Fortunately, he'd saved enough of the Cosmic Rust cure to use on himself after Oil Slick turned on him, leading to a better defense for the entire Autobot society.

But he wasn't trying to just take the cure. Sure it was a nice bonus and everything, but the main thing was that Ratchet had thought he'd actually felt a connection, deep down in the Decepticon's Spark, one that could only be found on the battlefield, between those in desperate times, a bond of some sort. But had it all just been Ratchet's processor? Was Oil Slick truly tricking him the entire time, or did he actually feel relief and happiness when the Autobot had decided to help him. Regardless, Ratchet couldn't just let him die, he couldn't bear the thought of having another's life on his hands.

And yet fate had him piloting the Autobot's most deadly weapon ever later on, Omega Supreme. Irony, gotta love it. Though he may have made one of the best friends ever with the large ship in his control, he regretted every moment his Spark was giving orders. Directly targeting individuals and annihilating them, taking away their lives, their existence. It was the very thing that Ratchet was supposed to protect from happening! But...deep down, he felt something whenever he had to do the job, something. Joy? No, something more, an excitement, too alien to describe and too guilty to confess. Something...primal.

"You must admit, even you love the smell of battle." Sideway's words haunted him. Was that the feeling that Ratchet regretted? The love that the traitor had talked about. If anyone, he of all people would more than likely know the feeling, be drunken with it constantly. The vicious tearing down of lives, the cutting short of fates, the thrill of living a battle, and the rush that comes with surviving. But that wasn't what Ratchet was! He wasn't some killer! He was a doctor! They weren't all just made for war like Sideways had claimed...were they? No it couldn't be!...

"Ratchet, Oil Slick's acting up again," Red Alert's voice informed over the intercom, "Calling Ratchet, please report to the Medical Center. Repeat, Ratchet please report to the medical center. The red and white Autobot looked up and gave a small smile after a few moments. At least it would give him something productive to do, he needed to get his processor out of his moody thoughts. There was still so much to understand and learn. After giving the large metal box he'd been pushing a kick, Ratchet began walking off towards the Medical Center of the tower.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" Skywarp cried covering his face as his cell slid open. "Relax," Arcee told him after squeezing his shoulder, "it's just me. How are you feeling today?" "Oh hey..." he sighed looking down between his legs weakly, "I'm uh...still scared and all..." "I understand," the pink Autobot said with a smile and sat down next to him in the cell, "I'm real sorry they have you locked up like this, but you are a Decepticon, a prisoner of war." Skywarp sighed again in pity. He didn't know what was going on. After things cooled down, Arcee had tried to get him to come with her, but some other bots had found them and escorted him to prison. Worse yet, they had taken his sister's body despites his pleas.

"Why are the Autobots and Decepticons at war?" Skywarp asked after a few seconds of silence. Arcee looked at him oddly. "I-I believe I'm owed an explanation as to why we're even fighting in the first place!" he continued sternly, "Er...well, that is if that's alright with you..." "You don't have to be afraid of me," Arcee laughed lightly giving his shoulder another squeeze, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like the others." Skywarp smiled as enthusiastically as his processor would allow him to before it drooped back to the same dejected expression he'd been wearing since his confinement. "I'd forgotten you weren't a Cybertronian exactly," Arcee commented and looked down between her legs now. It seemed like forever since the war had begun, new bots just fought cause others fought, it was how things were.

"What you're asking...is a bit hard to remember," Arcee muttered, closing off her optics so that her processor could concentrate better, "It's a...a confusing story, I was just getting used to not being a Protoform when it started. Back when I was new, there was one race, one people of our homeworld Cybertron. We were just Transformers back then. There was no division in the race, everyone just got along with each other and went about daily life, existing and exploring the universe. We grew up with stories like the tales told of Primus, who many claim to be our creator, and his evil brother, Unicron. But something...something happened. Something...bad."

Skywarp looked at Arcee in curiosity. It was the only time he'd not been afraid of viewing an Autobot. "What happened?" he asked. "War," she said reopening her optics, "War happened. The current tyrant, Megatron, arose from the ranks of the Elite Guard, enraged at the Council of Cybertron for some reason, and declared insurrection. Almost instantly, hordes of bots from all over, with conflicting beliefs and hate-filled Sparks banded together and Megatron's army, the Decepticons, were formed. Under his leadership, the forces swept across the planet, causing chaos and destruction. After I spent some years teaching, I was approached to be a spy in the war, at which point I was captured and shut-down for quite some time..."

"That's....terrible..." Skywarp muttered, receiving a slight nod from the pink Autobot, "But...why am involved in this? I wasn't even conceived on Cybertron." "Well, why are you?" Arcee asked, looking at him now in thought, "The reason's different for everyone." "I was told to do what I'm supposed to do," Skywarp replied looking down in shame, "I didn't know anything, I just knew a guy that looked like me was saying that we were his troops and we should follow him. Even if I'd questioned things back then, I'd be way too scared to do anything about it..."

"You have a lot of fear." Skywarp looked up at Arcee in hesitation and nodded his head. "I-I'm sorry," he mumbled innocently. Arcee smiled doubtfully and patted his back, causing Skywarp to jump in surprise. "You don't have to be sorry silly," Arcee chuckled as she got up, "It's just an observation. Anyhow, the guards shouldn't do much to ya as long as you cooperate. But my advice to ya." "Yeah?" "Find something to fight for," Arcee sighed as she opened the door to the cell, "otherwise stay out of the battle, things will turn out a lot better for you that way...and probably for me if I'd known to do the same." Skywarp continued to look at the door in thought even after it'd closed behind Arcee.

* * *

Bulkhead hummed to himself as his servos trailed across the consoles. He'd been doing so for about a half hour, a rather catchy tune that Ratchet had whistled after doing a rather shoddy operation on him once. It kept his processor preoccupied as he worked, at least it seemed that way to him. Kept his mind off of other things. And for the kind of stuff he was doing, he needed his mind as focused as possible. Though Blackarachnia had been a genius, she still had a ton left to advance on with her reformatting pods she'd left behind. Hopefully he'd be able to get things sorted out better. A large problem still remained though. Due to being locked up, he'd been unable to look for specimens to experiment with.

"Hiya Bulky!" an annoyingly joyful voice sang out suddenly. Well, that answered the green Autobot's question of if Bumblebee had been let free yet or not. "Whatcha workin' on?" the yellow bot asked leaning over one of the consoles, "Wish I hadn't of asked..." Bumblebee shuddered remembering the rather unhealthy experiences with the pods after spotting the structures on the floor below. "So, they finally let ya out eh?" Bulkhead said, flipping his attention back to the consoles. "Yep," the young bot answered patting his chest-plate, "No one can keep me locked up forever, it's the BB charm." "Right," Bulkhead said, doing his best to keep himself from laughing.

"So, uh...seen Sari at all?..." Bumblebee asked. Bulkhead's hands stopped moving and he turned his head slowly to look at the smaller figure. Sadly he shook it. Bumblebee's expression dulled. "So, the last time ya saw her was-" "During the fight," Bulkhead finished, trying to get his attention back to the consoles again. He heard Bumblebee mumble something under his breath. "It'll be alright little buddy," Bulkhead assured him, giving him a smile. Bumblebee's expression however didn't changed. He was just too worried. "The Council's been lookin-" "They'd better not find her," the yellow bot said cutting the green one off, "Not with how they treated us."

Bulkhead sighed. He knew Bumblebee was right. With how things were now, it might be better if even the Decepticons got their servos on her rather than the Council. "Don't worry so much," Bulkhead told him. Big mistake. "Don't worry so much?!" Bumblebee yelled stomping his foot, "She's my slaggin' Spark-mate Bulkhead! I gotta worry about her! It's my job!" "Look, Bumblebee, all I'm saying is that-" "Yeah...yeah I know," he sighed slumping down next to a console, "it's just...I worry ya know. I...you know how we are, me and her." "Don't I ever..." Bulkhead grumbled reminiscing on the unnatural amount of trouble that seemed to follow the two youngest members of the group wherever they went.

"Well...if it helps at all, you can see what I'm doin'" Bulkhead offered cautiously. He wasn't sure if he was out of his processor or what, but he just couldn't stand seeing his old pal in this kind of mood, he had to do something to cheer him up. "Is it interesting at all?" Bumblebee grumbled, glaring as he got back to his feet and looked at the pods, "Oh no, not interesting, just scary." "If you call being human again not interesting," Bulkhead said with a shrug. He knew that'd get his attention. "You can do that?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, practically throwing himself on the taller figure. "Well, I can just do what Blackarachnia did," Bulkhead told him as he shook the bot off him, "She didn't exactly know what all she did to make you human."

"Oh really?" Bumblebee asked slyly and grinned at the pods, "So, you're nowhere near as good as she was eh?" "Well I didn't say that..." Bulkhead muttered staring at the console sternly. "But you can't turn me into a human," Bumblebee urged, still grinning as he made way down the ladder towards to the pod floor. "Hey, if she could do it..." "So you can?" Bumblebee asked. "Well I don't like to brag," Bulkhead laughed lightly. 'Yes you do' Bumblebee thought to himself. He knew that deep down in that technologically endowed processor he had quite a big ego when it came to fixing things up. "So you can do it?" Bumblebee asked again, almost snickering with excitement as he heard the fingers of the bigger bot clicking away above.

"Well, if I just rearranged the couplings here, added some tacion clips in the system, and started a current at five watts per second after releasing the human genetic sample in the other pod, then yeah, I think I could do it! See, that spider ain't got nothin' this processor!" Bulkhead boasted as he typed in the last of the button sequences. Instantly he looked up in horror. He hadn't just...

The electric hum of the machinery though said otherwise, as did the silhouette of the bot inside the pod opposite of the one containing the human material. "BUMBLEBEE!!!" Bulkhead cried, almost tumbling down the stairs in desperation, "You get out of there this instant!!!" There was no way the bot could hear him though, not with those loud sounds constantly whirring and flowing through the system. Bulkhead bit his lip and looked at his hand. After a moment of thinking, he slammed its wrecking-ball into Bumblebee's pod, receiving nothing more than a dull thud in return. After a few more seconds had passed the sounds stopped and the hatches opened.

Bulkhead looked fearfully at the pod that Bumblebee had been in moments before. "...little buddy?..." "Now you have a reason to call me little buddy," his voice replied as a dark-skinned human boy's face poked out from the smoke billowing forth from his pod. "Not again!" Bulkhead moaned smacking his forehead. "Slag yeah again!" Bumblebee laughed stepping out of the container, "Human BB's back!" "You don't understand!" Bulkhead yelled, "That...I wasn't being serious! I was just showing off! You could revert back to being an Autobot at any time!"

Bumblebee looked himself over. "I look and feel just like how I did when I was human," Bumblebee told him with a smile, "I'll take what I can get. Those bucket of bolts won't let us leave the city, but I doubt they'll have much problem with kicking an organic out!" "Bumblebee, if you knew what's good for ya you'll get back in that pod right now..." Bulkhead said as intimidatingly as possible. "Bulky, when have I ever known what's good for me?" Bumblebee asked. That had to be the most honest realization he'd ever pointed out. "Bumblebee." "Look, I'm gonna find Sari, even if it costs me my Spark," he told the green bot and started walking off. "Bumblebee," Bulkhead said again causing the boy to stop for a second, "...be careful." With a smile, the boy nodded to his friend and continued walking.

* * *

"Hey watch it!" Rattletrap yelped clutching his foot after it had been stepped on by a large blue Decepticon. "You watch it Autobot," the musically robotic voice of the Decepticon replied as he continued walking, "Soundwave superior." "Zo, how are you liking your new job?" Blitzwing asked as he himself walked by. Rattletrap glared at him, "How do you think?" "Better zan a date vith a Protoform farm!" the crazy face laughed. The brown figure's glare turned to that of just plain confusion. Knowing it'd be no use to reason with the face, Rattletrap just shook his head and rolled his optics in annoyance.

After Flareup had lead them beyond the walls of Autobot City, Rattletrap had nearly fainted. Awaiting them were more Decepticon ships than he'd ever seen in any history file of any sort. He thought for sure that he'd be going offline then and there, but thankfully (well, right now he questioned that) Blitzwing had been there. He knew most of the bots they came across wanted to offline him, but three-face would have no part of it. Why had he kept him alive though? He was a Decepticon! They do whatever they can to kill Autobots, even if they promise things.

Perhaps though, perhaps Blitzwing actually considered him a friend. They'd hung out together more than anyone else Rattletrap had ever met, and Blitzwing had always, sorta, looked out for him since they escaped from prison back on Cybertron. Or it could be that Blitzwing wanted to keep him around just to be his personal punching bag, he knew that that organic that was with the red and white Autobot during the Omega Supreme conflict woulda let im' have it if he hadn't given in to what they wanted. Or perhaps it was honor that kept Blitzy from offlining him....or he was just flat-out insane. Yeah, that was probably it.

But an even bigger question irked at the back of Rattletrap's processor: Where was Flareup? Though the Decepticons wanted to slag her also, she demanded to be taken to the leader. They had just about been ready to lay the blow on her when a cold calculating voice had spoken up and asked just what she wanted to talk about with Galvatron. "Sideways," is what the firey female Autobot had replied. With a glowing red eye, Shockwave had ordered all the Decepticons to let her go. Though one did object, no others did after his head was blasted clean off from the lieutenant's unnatural arm-cannon.

"Move it ya mook!" one of the shortest Transformers Rattletrap had ever seen growled knocking him out of the way. "Hey where do you get off man?" the brown Autobot grumbled as he got back to his feet and kicked his side, "You the first bot I've come across that I can actually say I'm more imposing than." "You wish!" Dirt Boss yelled slamming his foot into Rattletrap's knee causing the bot to cry out in pain, "I'm da boss right now, got a problem with dat?" "Actually..." "Shut up!" Dirt Boss yelled and punched the knee crippling him before walking off down the hall. "I hate my life..." Rattletrap moaned as he looked up at Blitzwing's hysterical black face.

* * *

"There," Ratchet sighed, wiping some oil from his brow, "That should keep ya stabilized for now." "Like I want to be by you..." Oil Slick grumbled, laying his head on its side to keep from looking at the Autobot. He tried to move his hand. Nothing. With another groan, the Decepticon shut down his optics for the time being and began to think, having nothing else he was able to do. "You haven't learned a thing have you?" Ratchet asked with a grin. "What do I have to learn from bots like you?" he asked irritably, "Except how easy it is to break up your vehicle-modes?" "What I thought you might have learned about us the first time we met," Ratchet sighed, "Having a conscience and morals."

The room was silent for a few seconds. Then Oil Slick let out a loud laugh. "Right!" he chuckled, his optics coming back on in amusement, "conscience, in a battlefield! Sure! All you Autobots can sure have that quality now can't ya? There's no way that all those maniacs you send out hyped up on Energon and combat downloads do it just for fun and amusement, nope, no way in hell." Ratchet held back a frown. "Look doc-bot," Oil Slick continued, switching his optics off again, "We may be of the same species, but I know war. I lived war. It's what we Decepticons HAD to do, you were just helping to bandage others up. I know the score in battle, you don't."

"Yes I do," Ratchet replied sternly. "Oh that's right, you piloted the death-machine of your government didn't ya?" Oil Slick snickered. Now Ratchet's frown appeared. "Definately had the best conscience in the galaxy to do all the things you did didn't ya?" "I had to do it," Ratchet sighed. "Really?" the Decepticon jested, "Why? Cause it was a huge machine you'd be in control of? Cause it looked fun? Cause-" "I had to," Ratchet repeated, "It was my fate, I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Another spell of silence engulfed the room. Ratchet looked down at the body as its optics came back on and stared at him. "I know war," Ratchet told Oil Slick shamefully, "You might understand war, you might live war, but that doesn't mean you know war. There's a big difference between us, despite how similar we are. We're both bots of science, and we both are highly intellectual, and we both are of the same race and are efficient. However, and I'm not saying this is for ALL Autobots, I have a conscience, a set of morals I follow, a code of honor. You do not. You are vicious and cold, viewing everything as just materials to be used for experiments. I do the best I can to uphold the morals of the Autobots, that which our race is meant to follow, you don't even try."

"Excuse me," a gruff voice interrupted. Curiously, Ratchet turned around to see a large red Autobot looking glaring down at him with one hand on his hip and a human boy in another. "You wouldn't happen to know this punk would ya?" Warpath grunted. The dark skinned boy waved at Ratchet innocently. The medical bot just stared for a few seconds in disbelief. "Yes..." he eventually replied, "Yes, I believe I do..." "Then get him back home or somethin', I'll cover for ya while you're gone," Warpath ordered shoving Bumblebee into Ratchet's servos. "What have you done this time..." the red and white Autobot sighed as he walked out of the room. "Idiot..." Oil Slick muttered to himself and shut off his optics again.

* * *

"Slag dude, what are we doing here?" Scrapper sighed. Lazily, the Constructicon's optics scanned the chamber that he and his buddy had taken up residing in. There was nothing but bleak greyness within the metal confinement. Even if they had been able to resist Dirt Boss, it's not like they could've talked themselves out of being with the Decepticons, they were branded with their mark after all, a bond that unfortunately went much much deeper to a bot's Spark than simply wearing an insignia upon their body. The second Scrapper had even felt Galvatron's presence he'd kneed down on instinct in an unknown respect for the dark leader.

Admittedly it had been funny though with their first meeting with the enhanced Decepticon warlord, as when he took command things hadn't gone over well with Dirt Boss. Though he had demanded that he himself was the boss of the Constructicons, there hadn't been much he could do to back up his claim. Even the Cerebro Shell did nothing as Galvatron had simply grabbed it and squeezed it into a mish-mash of circuitry and scrap. It wasn't long after that before the disturbed vertically challenged bot was confined to a chamber within the new Decepticon lair. Unfortunately the other two Constructicons had also met a much similar fate.

"Hey, don't look at me man," Mix eventually grumbled, "I was just following the boss's orders. You know the type of consequences for disobeying his rules." "If only we'd known about what the real deal was with the Autobots before we ran into those two bozos that took us to Megs," Scrapper mumbled, "I mean we were just trying to do our thing man. But instead of checking out hot rides and repairing damages, we get caught up in this stupid little war these other bots are having! I mean, they aren't even from our planet!" "Yeah, but hey, whatcha gonna do?" Both the Constructicons let out rather exasperated sighs and shut off their optics. "I'll promise I'll get back to ya Snarly," Scrapper muttered to himself.

* * *

"What the slag were you thinking kid?!" Ratchet's voice yelled as he drove through the trail leading to the city of Detroit. Bumblebee had hardly been able to do anything other than smile as innocently as possible the whole while they'd been traveling. He didn't know what all to say. 'Oh gee, I just missed Sari so much that I tricked Bulkhead into making me human so that I could slip out of the city to see her again.' Yeah, that conversation would go over well. "I don't think you realize just what kind of situation we're in!" Ratchet continued hollering. Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"I know, we're already in enough trouble..." the boy sighed. "Then why the slag did ya-" "Cause of Sari!" Bumblebee yelled back cutting the older member off. The human folded his arms over his yellow shirt he'd gotten from his and Sari's house and blushed while the ambulance seemed to stop participating in the argument. "I love her," Bumblebee continued, not wishing for an awkward silence to work its way over them, and blushed even deeper, "You guys know that. I just...I can't just sit around back at the City while the Council's out looking for her. She's the only one they didn't get out of all of us, and, well...she's special."

"You don't know how special," Ratchet told him as they swerved around a corner. The smaller buildings of the human city could now be seen. "Um...why do you think she's special?" Bumblebee wondered aloud, "I mean not that she isn't, I'd give my Spark for her, but-" "There's just something about her," Ratchet replied, "Look, I'm sorry for getting so excited and all, it's just all this stuff happening at once and everything, you know. I actually do support what you're doing kid, but...it was just outta nowhere! Anyway, we do need someone we can trust to keep an eye on her, and, though I regret it, you're the one that probably best fits the job."

Bumblebee smiled confidently. They were now passing through the streets of the bustling human civilization. The boy could see all the people, robots, and vehicles moving about, going through their routines. It seemed so...alien to him. Such an amount of time had passed without normal earthen interaction. "I just hope we can get you back to normal easier this time," Ratchet said, turning another corner. "Oh don't worry, Bulky said that the effects are only temporary," Bumblebee assured him happily, "I'll turn back on my own, just don't know when. Sari is right though, old cars do smell funny." The boy nearly felt his eyes pop out of his head as he slammed into the steering wheel of the vehicle that had suddenly decided to screech to a halt.

"...you could turn back into a Transformer at ANY TIME?!" Ratchet exclaimed warily. "Uh..." "Normally, I would tell you to get out of me right now, but in this case we gotta speed things up! Hold on kid!" Just as painfully as Bumblebee had felt himself hit the steering wheel, he felt his back slam into the seat behind him as the ambulance's sirens began wailing and the vehicle seemed to go faster than he ever even remembered himself ever going. Though he was almost too scared to notice, Bumblebee saw Sumdac Tower getting closer and closer to them as they tore through the streets of Detroit. He couldn't wait to see Sari Sumdac again.

* * *

"So you know of the threats you face?" Galvatron asked, not caring to look at the brightly colored female Autobot standing behind him. "Correct," Flareup replied, grinning to herself, "I was told you'd eventually get here. Never did I expect such a big, strong, massive bot to-" "Fine," he grunted cutting Flareup off in mid-sentence, "You may work with us." "Great!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around the dark leader excitedly. She instantly regretted the action however as she found herself suspended in the air by her jaw from Galvatron's arm. "Do not touch me Autobot," he warned darkly, "I already have enough trouble accepting one of you working with us. Interact with me like that again and you will find your processor decorating my walls."

Too scared to talk, Flareup just simply nodded her head. With a sigh Galvatron set her on the ground and turned back around to stare out at a school of fish that were swimming by. After escaping Autobot City, the Decepticons that were able to get back together with their leader took refuge beneath the Detroit River, near where Omega Supreme had originally crash-landed. It hadn't taken all that long to set up a functioning base beneath the surface, especially once Galvatron found that the Constructicons were among his ranks again. And with Shockblast keeping an eye on things, they were more than prepared for anything that might occur.

"So...when do I meet him?" Flareup asked as innocently as possible. "Meet who?" Galvatron muttered, surprised that she was still in his presence. "Sideways." Galvatron's optics expanded to the size of wheels at the mention of the abomination's name. "How do you know of that...bot?" he asked cocking his head slightly so that he could see the Autobot out of the corner of his vision. "We met back on Cybertron," she told him, "he asked me for directions to the Metroplex or the Fortress Maximus...I forget which one." "Interesting..." Galvatron commented, and began walking towards her. With each step he took, Flareup's fear towards the imposing figure grew. "Uh...if you say so..." she whimpered lightly seeing the tall bot looking down at her as he came to a stop about a foot away from her.

"So that means you are the one that got us into all of this mess!" Galvatron yelled lifting her up into the air, this time by her throat. "Ack!" Flareup hacked, her hands gripping his arm in desperation, "He was just asking directions and promised me something! I didn't know what would happen! Besides, look at you now! You're even more of a monster than you were before!" "I'm not a monster!" the purple bot retorted, tightening the grip. No sound came out of Flareup's mouth, though her body still spasmed about in his hands. "I'm a leader! You don't know what I had to go through to get to how I am now! You don't know the restraints I have to bear to be me now! All because of you!" he continued, tightening his hand with each word. "If you wanna talk about a monster, then continue to talk about that demon that you lead to me and my men!"

Flareup felt her optics nearly pop out of her head as her back slammed into the wall Galvatron had thrown her into. Weakly, she looked up towards Galvatron and opened her mouth to speak, only for oil and sparks to sputter out. "That is if you can still talk even," Galvatron growled turning back towards the window, "who you're looking for is not here. You'll have to wait for the dark god himself to arrive at this planet before you have your little reunion." Now Flareup's optics expanded. Though she couldn't ask, she didn't have to. Any bot knew what that meant. Unicron. In pain and exhaustion, Flareup's optics faded and she fell limp, unconscious.

* * *

Hardly anyone noticed it. It just seemed like another day in Detroit. If they had, they'd only be looking up at the sky and seeing a streak through the air, similar to that of a plane gliding above the planet. Otherwise they'd think it's just simply a meteorite or something. Nothing to worry about. Even upon impact, it did little more than make a light shock-wave around where the rock with glowing purple highlights hit. A few animals stared at the intruding object as they passed by, going about their daily business. Curiously, a deer sniffed at the purple symbol, an M-shaped figure with a diamond-like ring around it. After a few more minutes of observing, it walked off farther into the forest.

* * *

"You don't understand!" Bumblebee yelled at the robot at the front desk of Sumdac Towers, "I don't have time for this! I need to talk to Sari. Sari Sumdac, daughter of the owner of this building!" "We are sorry sir, you will have to wait for Mr. Sumdac to take this suggestion into consideration. We will give you a call when the processing has been done," the robotic female replied in a monotone voice. Angrily the boy gritted his teeth and tried to hoist himself up to the figure's eye level, almost falling off the counter due to his shortness. "Listen, open your audio receptors and pay attention to me!" he growled grabbing at the bot's throat.

The robot just stared at Bumblebee expressionlessly. "I NEED to find SARI SUMDAC, understand?" he repeated his plea, making sure to pronounce each word as clearly as possible, "She lives here, she is the daughter of Issac Sumdac, just let me through to the elevator and I can figure out where to go from there." "We are sorry sir, you will have to wait for-" Furiously Bumblebee shook the bot about, slamming it as hard as he could into the sides of the counter. "Look you bucket of bolts, I'm Bumblebee! Sari's best friend! One of the Autobots that has kept Detroit safe ever since the day me and her met! Remember?! Big huge nanomachine bug we blew up! Stopped Nanosec! Took down the S.U.V.!"

The scene was quiet for a few seconds. Not just between Bumblebee and the receptionist robot, but all the scientists, visitors, and staff around them as well. "We are sorry Autobot, the girl you are looking for is not here," the robot said, surprising Bumblebee with the new reply, "Sari Sumdac is currently missing and all efforts are being made to find her. However, Sumdac Enterprises assures you that Autobot assistance is not required. Thank you for your time and have a nice day." Bumblebee could feel his eye twitch. Though the change in the reply did indeed shock him, it made him even more angry than anything.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Bumblebee yelled, banging the bot again into the counter, "She swam down the river! She should've made it here long ago! If you haven't found her yet you gotta let me help! Increase the police-bots, do something!" "Kid," a gruff voice said behind the boy. Slowly Bumblebee looked over his shoulder at the security guard before noticing the shocked crowd. Innocently he smiled at the man. "Get down off the counter," the figure ordered. Hesitantly he did so and looked back up at the sparking receptionist. Bumblebee laughed nervously. "...get out of here," the man said after looking at the now-malfunctioning bot.

* * *

"Do you not see it?!" Lugnut exclaimed excitedly as he watched the creature. Delicately, yet forcefully, the avian being glided through the sky, on the currents of air sweeping under its wings and carrying it upwards before allowing it to drop again at its will. In curiosity it seemed, the eagle looked over at the large purple robotic figure and turned its wings slightly. In just a split second its body had changed direction in the air and it carried itself upwards once more, its eyes never leaving the Transformer. Proudly it let out an echoing cry and swooped down once more, this time at the bot. Curiosity and pride seemed to emanate over the bird as it landed in front of the Decepticon and looked up.

"Yes I see it," the blue-faced Blitzwing replied irritably as it flipped to the red one, "It's just another stupid pigeon! Vy don't we fry it?! I thought you hated birds anyhow!" "Only ones that get in caught in my windows or engines!" Lugnut yelled back and knelt down to get a better look at their winged visitor, "But this one...this one's different." "Ya!" Blitzwing exclaimed with a laugh, "Its brown and white! Probably a much better meal than the others to the humans!" "Shut up!" Lugnut ordered smashing his foot down on his annoying partner's, "This creature does not deserve to be talked about in this manner!"

"Vy you insolent piece of scrap!" the red face cried as Blitzwing hopped up and down on his uninjured servo, "Just get rid of da stupid parakeet and let's go! Starscream'll be back soon!" "That thick-headed wannabe leader can wait!" Lugnut told him. Steadily he held out his arm. After a few seconds of looking at the mechanical limb, the eagle walked onto it and the purple Decepticon stood back up. "This fine creature should have time to be admired." "Vat are you talking about?!" Blitzwing asked and flipped to his blue face, "Other zan ze skeletal workings of ze bird I see not vy vee should be interested."

"Typical," Lugnut grumbled as he turned to his partner and held the eagle towards him. Blitzwing shuddered slightly as he looked at it. Its eyes seemed to stare deep into him, past his optics, right at his Spark it seemed. "Do you not see?" Lugnut asked, "This bird, this fine glorious creature. It is a living testament to determination, to glory, to honor! It is feared by those below it, able to execute the moves necessary to end their existence. It rules its domain with an iron claw. But it knows its place, as when something greater comes along it notices and respects it." With that last sentence, Lugnut thrust his arm upward, causing the eagle to leap off. After a few seconds of looking back down and staring at the two robotic beings, it spread its wings and flew off. Blitzwing could've sworn he had seen it nod...at least...it felt like it.

"Yes, I did see..." Blitzwing sighed quietly as he opened his optic, "...zat you were a complete idiot..." "But vat do I know about smarts eh?!" the black face chuckled lightly. Surprisingly the quiet laughing died down and his face flipped back to the blue one. He just couldn't believe it. Blitzwing had expected that once he met back up with the other Decepticons things would be the same. But they weren't. Not without the big monster of a disciple of their leader there with him. It had taken some investigating, but eventually he got the information out of a rather happy Shockblast.

The crazy Decepticon seemed like punching his fist straight through the double-agent's faceplates with how excitedly he had broken the news. But why? Blitzwing had always known that Lugnut wasn't exactly the brightest chip in the motherboard, but he wasn't an idiot either. His undoing would have either been in his firm loyalty to their master or his anger...that's how Blitzwing had always seen it. So why then did it seem like something was so amiss? They had followed Megatron knowing it might cost them their Sparks, every second of every cycle. But...it wasn't right. They had always worked together, ever since before Starscream had brought their fates to Earth even!

"Hey, you gonna snap out of it on your own or do I need to kick your exhaust port?" Rattletrap asked. In surprise, Blitzwing blinked and looked down at the smaller bot. "Vat is it?" he asked. "Geez, what's up with you?" the brown Autobot wondered aloud, "it's real odd to see you down like this man." "Don't mind me," Blitzwing sighed and flipped to his red face, "Cause if you look too deeply into it-" "I might have to sing you a song!" the black face finished. "Oh Primus no!" Rattletrap yelped, hopping back a bit, "Look, I just wanted to see if you were coming to help Flareup." "Vat is wrong with her?" Blitzwing asked calmly. "Apparently she got on the wrong side of Galvatron," he told him with a shrug. "And here I thought only Lugnut could do that," Blitzwing laughed hysterically.

* * *

"I mean what the slag was wrong with them?!" Bumblebee yelled angrily as the ambulance swerved past numerous cars, its sirens wailing as they had on the way to Sumdac Tower, "If Sari's missing her dad should've at least taken time to-" "Kid, we're almost there, cool your jets," Ratchet grumbled. He certainly never counted any time spent with Bumblebee as relaxing, especially when he was inside of him. "Almost where?" he asked in confusion and looked out the window. "Almost to someone that'll help," the old bot told him and turned a corner, "Captain Fanzone." "Oh great, as if I didn't already have enough elderly vets to be grumpy with me," the boy sighed.

"Look kid," Ratchet said, trying to ignore the elderly comment, "I'm sorry about you and Sari, I really am, but if you're looking for a way to reach her Captain Fanzone's our best bet. He may be older, and he may get irritated even more easily than me sometimes, but he's the head of the law enforcers here and rightly so. If anybody can get something done, it's him, bot or organic." "Wow, you sure seem to look up to the guy," Bumblebee commented curiously. "We just...can relate to each other is all," the ambulance told him, "I've seen him in action and know what he's capable of. He's a good guy at heart, just gotta get past that grouchy exterior." "Just like you huh?"

Ratchet would have smiled if he could in vehicle mode at that comment. Though he was easily annoyed by the younger bots, he knew what he himself was like, he wasn't grouchy AND stupid. The old bot just thought that they should be more serious is all. Bumblebee nearly slammed into the dashboard of the vehicle as it screeched to a halt. "Alright kid, we're here," Ratchet informed. "Great," the boy moaned as he slunk out of the driver's door, "Feel free to warn me the next time you decide to stop when going like a thousand miles an hour." Ratchet just mentally rolled his optics as he watched the human stumble towards the police station's front doors.

* * *

"My, aren't ve all banged up?" Blitzwing laughed lightly as he stared down at the recovering female Autobot. "Wha..." Flareup murmured and coughed up some oil. Slowly, her optics expanded to get a more adjusted view of her surroundings. One of the optics seemed to have been slightly warped from how she was seeing things. Flareup could make out what she was looking at though, particularly the Autobot and Decepticon looking back down at her. "Wha...what happened?" she asked, coughing again. "You decided to have a little wrestling match with the leader of the Decepticons it seems," Rattletrap told her. "Do you have to make it zound like I missed out on all ze fun?" Blitzwing's black face asked.

Rattletrap and Flareup stared at the Decepticon with disturbed expressions. "But yes," Blitzwing continued with his blue face, "You were badly beaten by Galvatron." "Yeah, props," Rattletrap chuckled, "First Autobot to go up against the big purple people eater himself and live so far." "Oh that..." Flareup sighed as she shut off her optics in exhaustion, "Yeah...and here I thought I'd be better off in the ranks of our enemies." "Ve are not enemies," Blitzwing commented and flipped back to his crazy face again, "Ve are all good oil-drunken comrades on a space craft to ze Allspark!" "Is he always like this?" Flareup asked Rattletrap. "Always," he replied. Flareup sighed and shook her head.

"Vell if u don't like it I can always blow your head off woman so you don't have to hear me!" Blitzwing's red face yelled as he slammed his fist down on her recovery bed. "Uh, no no, you're just fine," Flareup laughed and coughed up more oil. "Good," the blue face said. "So, I'm curious," Rattletrap muttered, leaning in closer to the feminine figure, "What exactly did you did to get your exhaust port handed to ya?" "Just tried to discuss things with him was all," she sighed. "Vell I know zat Megatron was highly irritable, but I didn't think he went all that insane from just talking," Blitzwing commented and flipped to his black face, "I whole-sparkedly approve of ze change, ha ha!" Both Autobots grumbled and rolled their optics.

"Apparently I said stuff that got on his nerves," Flareup continued. "I never would have guessed," Rattletrap laughed with a smile. The female grimaced slightly. "Vat exactly was said?" Blitzwing asked curiously, now leaning in like his smaller partner. "I told him I needed to talk to Sideways," she grumbled, remembering the pain that had come from the conversation. "Sideways..." Ratteltrap and Blitzwing said together slowly. Flareup gulped. She hoped that she wouldn't provoke any more pain with the reaction that name seemed to get. "That's that guy that Sentinel told me about back on Cyber-" "VER IS HE!" Blitzwing's red face roared as he picked Flareup clean off her bed and held her in the air by her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa!" Rattletrap exclaimed and grabbed Blitzwing's free arm, "What the slag do you think you're doing?! Doncha see that the chick's been through enough already?!" "Yeah! What's he to you anyhow?!" Flareup choked trying to get free of the taller figure's strong grip. "Because of him my best friend is dead!" Blitzwing replied angrily. Flareup could feel the grip tigthening, her throat caving in just as it had in her meeting with Galvatron. "Now tell me ver he is!" Blitzwing ordered. Swiftly, his shoulder cannons flipped out and pointed directly as Flareup's face. "I-I don't know!" Flareup gagged as she twisted her head about in desperation, "Galvatron said-he said wait till Unicron gets here! Then I can meet him!"

With a thud, Flareup fell to the floor. Limping, she stared up at the other bots, Blitzwing's face now blue again. "Ze planet eater?..." he wondered aloud, a rare moment of shock passing over him. "So he's the guy you said'd protect you from the dark god," Rattletrap realized. Cautiously, Flareup nodded her head at the two. "Ze brother of our creator?..." the Decepticon muttered. Again Flareup nodded. With their optics wide, Rattletrap and Blitzwing stared at each other. "You know, I feel like I'm just now starting to understand things that I've been unknowingly on the sidelines of for the past few cycles..." Rattletrap said.

* * *

"Come on man! Please!!!" Bumblebee pleaded to the officer at the front desk. Irritably, the man smacked his hand against his forehead. "For the sixth time, NO!" "But it's about Sari Sumdac!" the boy whined, "she's my best friend! You gotta help!" "I already told you that you have to wait until we're not busy!" the officer grumbled and glared down at the dark skinned youth, "And we're always busy!" "That's not fair! You're the police!" Bumblebee yelled and grabbed the older male by his collars, "Surely you can make time for the daughter of this city's greatest contributor!" "Well it turns out we can't! Now let go of me and get out of here!" "NO!" Bumblebee yelled angrily and tightened his grip at the collar. "Alright kid, I'm taking you out then," the officer told him and got up. Bumblebee was surprised more than anything at the strength of the human as he began dragging him to the front doors. He'd always been so much stronger than any organic he'd ever come across when he was a Transformer.

"Let go of him." Both the police officer and Bumblebee looked towards the desk they were leaving behind in realization of the voice. No matter what words were said, you knew you had to obey. That voice just had that atmosphere about it, that of being in charge and having things under control. "I said let him go," Captain Fanzone repeated, "I'm pretty sure me and him have some things to discuss." "Um...yes sir..." the officer said hesitantly. The instant the grip was loosened, Bumblebee was running at the man as fast as possible. "Captain Fanzone! Captain Fanzone!" he exclaimed, "Look, ya gotta look for Sari! She could be hurt or lost or-" "This is why I hate kids," the police chief grumbled and shook his head, "Yep, you're definitely the annoying yellow one. Come with me."

"But Captain Fanzone! I gotta talk to ya about-" "So you're human again," Fanzone sighed as they made their way down the halls of the police station. "Yeah, but you don't-" "Why always the kid?..." Fanzone mumbled, "Why couldn't it have been the clutz or the medic or something this time." "Fanzone, I really gotta-" "So, how when'd ya become one of us again?" "This morning, but that doesn't-" "Must be thirsty or somethin' by now then, it's almost night," the man commented. "LISTEN TO ME!" Bumblebee yelled and planted his feet on the ground. Captain Fanzone as well as a few other officers in the hall stared at the kid. "How can I not?" he asked rolling his eyes as he opened a door next to them, "this is where the talking's done."

"Oh..." Bumblebee muttered as his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Embarrassed, the young human slipped into the room with Captain Fanzone. All he could see inside was a table with a chair on either side of it. "This is the interrogation room," Fanzone told him and offered him one of the seats. "Comforting..." Bumblebee laughed nervously. Slowly, the boy looked around at the interior of the chamber as he sat down. There was nothing in there. No windows, no pictures, no anything. Just bleak walls with a table, two chairs, and a camera in the corner of the room that was shut off.

"You want anything?" Captain Fanzone asked. Unlike Bumblebee he'd stayed standing up. "Whatdya mean?" the boy asked in confusion, "There's nothing in here." "A drink," Fanzone replied with a shrug, "Got coffee and stuff here to keep people awake." "Uh...I don't know what a coffee is..." Bumblebee told him and rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Never had he felt more uncomfortable around an organic he knew. "Eh, I'll just get ya one then," Fanzone told him and walked out of the room. The instant the door closed Bumblebee wish he hadn't of left. It felt so dark and lonely in the chamber, all by himself. If only he had Sari around to...Sari...

He needed to find her. Not only because of how lonely he was, but because Bumblebee knew they needed to be together. They were Sparkmates yeah, but it was more than just that. There was a bond between them, one that went far beyond any verbal description, one that could only be found through two people that were meant for each other. One that complimented the other perfectly, in intellect, affection, and especially mischievousness. They were two of kind, the rebels of the group, the ones that would get things done...when they realized what they'd gotten themselves into that is. They always stuck together no matter what the cost. And now they were apart and in danger.

"Hey, uh...kid, wakey uppy?" Fanzone's voice said. Blushing lightly, Bumblebee looked up. He hadn't realized the man slip back into the room after his head tilted down in thought. Bashfully, he took the Styrofoam cup that the police chief was holding out to him and Fanzone sat down at the other side of the table. In a big gulp, Captain Fanzone took a long sip of his cup. Not wanting to be offensive, Bumblebee took a sip of his own. Almost instantly he regretted it. In shock his eyes snapped open as he forced himself not to spit the liquid back out. Unfortunately, he'd already set his cup back down so he couldn't just let it flow back into that, so with all the effort he could muster, he swallowed the brown muck.

"Good stuff," Captain Fanzone commented setting his mug down. Bumblebee just smiled as convincingly as he could. "So about the girl," Fanzone started. "Yeah I-" "You're looking for her." "Yeah and I-" "tried her dad but didn't work." "Yeah and-" "And now you're here to see if we can do anything about it." Bumblebee stared at Captain Fanzone. "You're good." "Thanks," the man replied, "Are you looking for her for that Perceptor guy?" "What?" Bumblebee said, "Slag no! He can go to hell for all I care. I'd never do anything for someone that locked us up like he did! I'm looking for Sari cause I love her!" "Well then I believe I can help," Captain Fanzone told him. Bumblebee's smile soon drooped though, as his eyes closed and he fell face-first onto the table, snoring. "Night kid."

* * *

"Grab my hand!" Hot Shot cried. Biting his lower lip, he kept his grip as best he could on the piece of the communication room that had gotten stuck along the inside of the large vacuum while reaching out towards the other Transformer with his other servo. "Come on! Just a little closer! You can do it!" he told the young Autobot who had somehow managed to hang on to the side of the communication room's crumbling wall. "I-I can't grab on!" Tap-Out hesitantly stammered. "Come on man! Just a bit farther! You're a Cyber-Ninja man, you can do it!" Hot Shot encouraged, "Just a bit farther!..." "I'm not gonna make it!" the green Autobot cried in fear. "No, don't give up, you're-"

Hot Shot's voice went silent as Tap-Out's scream echoed through what remained of the communication room. The red and blue Autobot's optics just wouldn't turn away as he saw the other bot sink quickly into the bright orangish interior of the hell they'd been sucked into. Even after the green Autobot's was lost in the distance of the enormous tube, he could still make out the glow of his Spark from the openings that had begun to form from the debris smashing about his body. Hot Shot was suddenly shaken out of his trance though as he felt the floor beneath him rumble. The communication room was finally giving away!

Hastily, Hot Shot looked around for any means of escaping the horrific fate. However, just as he predicted, none presented themselves. "Primus..." he muttered to himself as he looked back up towards the swirling vortex of debris being sucked towards the brightly-lit center of the tube, "I'm going to die." Even though he heard the loud crack, it took him a few seconds before he finally started to run vainly back towards the main room of the communication chamber. He knew that it was useless to run as the walls and floor started being sucked out from around him, but he couldn't just give up. Just as he reached the main chamber with the sparking terminals though, everything collapsed.

Not just the floors or walls, but everything. Everything just broke apart and flew past Hot Shot leaving the Autobot adrift in the vast vacuum to be sucked in along with everything else. But he couldn't just do nothing! He wasn't going down without a fight! Thinking as quickly as he ever had in his life, Hot Shot flipped around his arms into their combat-mode and shot forth a large burst of fire. For about a second the bot was propelled backwards slightly, but the instant he stopped he began getting sucked right back towards the center again. Gritting his teeth, Hot Shot closed his optics and concentrated harder than he'd ever done before. Even he was surprised when he opened them back up to see the unimaginable amount of fire he was expelling, but not as surprised when he felt his head hit something.

It was the wall that the communication room had been jammed in before it crumbled away! Pouring even more energy into his left arm, he stopped firing with his right one to see if it could grab onto the wall. Hesitantly, but relieved, he shut the other fire off as well after getting as good a grip as possible, and reached onto the wall with it. Unfortunately, even with the wall's friction, he was sliding into the vacuum! Panting, Hot Shot pointed his arm at the wall itself and shot forth a burst of fire. It didn't seem to do much at first, but as he slid, he noticed a trail of scorched organic material being left by the flame.

Finally, the fire penetrated the odd material and a hole was formed. In hesitation, Hot Shot looked back over his shoulder at the bright light that seemed to engulf everything in the vortex and then back down at the hole. That's when he noticed the large piece of land tumbling towards him. Throwing caution to the wind, the Autobot pulled himself as forcefully as he could and fell through the opening he'd made just as the piece of land smashed into where he was just seconds before. Hot Shot watched the opening he'd made get smaller and smaller as he fell deeper into the hellish nightmare.

Panting, Hot Shot sat up abruptly in the medical bed. He looked around. He wasn't in the catacombs making up the giant abominable devourer, he was in Autobot City's medical bay, safe and sound on the planet Earth. After getting over the shock of the memory, he looked up to see various wires and cables connected to the inner workings of his head. "Hot Shot, we didn't expect you to come online actively during the procedure," Red Alert said. "Wha?" he mumbled looking back over his shoulder at the medic and Perceptor, "What do you mean?" "We are sifting through your memory banks to see what can be done," Perceptor informed him robotically. "Yes, now then, please return to your stasis nap," Red Alert asked and typed in a few sequences on a nearby console. Before Hot Shot could even get a second opinion, the consciousness of his mind faded into the dark recesses of his mentality and he fell back into his stasis nap.

* * *

Sleepily, Bumblebee opened an eye. His vision was blurry and the back of his neck was sore. After closing it, he let out a big yawn and opened them as he stretched. "Have a nice nap?" Captain Fanzone asked from the passenger's seat. The boy looked around at the medically-fit interior of the vehicle and blinked a couple of times. "What happened?..." he mumbled groggily. "Sedatives," Fanzone answered shaking a bottle of pills he'd taken out of his pocket. "..whats?" "Sedatives are chemicals which can induce relief of anxiety, sluggishness, and sleep in organics," Ratchet's voice answered back, the word sleep being rather accusing sounding.

"What? I'm the head of police, I think I know how to handle a simple knock-out drug," Fanzone grumbled and folded his arms over his chest, "Kid's not dead or anything as you can see." "Uh...I still have no slaggin' idea what's going on," Bumblebee reminded them. He could see various plants and foliage through the window as the vehicle sped along. "Alright, guess I should explain considering I'm the one that got ya down and out," Fanzone sighed and looked at the boy sternly, "Back at the police station, I needed to make sure you were you. Sorry about the way the guy at the desk acted by the way, he was just doing his job was all." "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked in confusion. "Well, you see, we're supposed to be pretending not to get any help with finding Sari." "No, not that, I meant-you what?!" the boy yelled, jumping out of his sleepiness, "What do you mean pretending not to find her?!"

"Calm down kid," Ratchet and Fanzone both said at once. "How can I calm down when-" Bumblebee's voice was muffled as the police chief's hand clamped over his mouth. "Thank you," Ratchet sighed with relief. "Just stay calm kid," Fanzone ordered and received a slow nod, "I wasn't finished talking. As I was saying, we've been pretending not to accept help and pretending to try looking for her." "You aren't looking for-" "I didn't say that," Fanzone muttered shaking his head, "Look, we found out what all happened. You two getting separated, her washing down the river, everything. Even her dad's in on it."

"So...you know?" Bumblebee asked blinking, now even more confused than when he first woke up, "...that still doesn't explain why ya knocked me out." "Had to make sure you were still yourself," Fanzone told him with a shrug. "What's that mean?" the boy muttered, "I'm still the quickest fighter this side of the cosmos!" "He means what the Council did to you," Ratchet told him. Bumblebee's eyes widened. "What do you mean?! What'd those creeps do?!" "They had ya wired kid," Fanzone explained, "Had a chip about the size of a bug implanted into your neck. Slowly the kid reached back and touched the back of his neck. Though it was bandaged up he still hissed in pain from the pressure.

"Yeah...sorry about the rather shoddy operation," Captain Fanzone apologized rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "Never was cut out to be a medic." "Eh, it probably didn't help that ya had an old war nurse telling ya how to do it," Bumblebee said nonchalantly. "Hey!" Ratchet grumbled. "Yeah, you're probably right," the officer laughed lightly holding up a rather bloody knife in the hand not containing the bottle of pills. After realizing the instrument he still had in his possession from earlier, Fanzone quickly shoved it back under the seat and continued chuckling, though a bit more nervously as a look of shock replaced Bumblebee's sly smile.

"Either way, the Council will no longer be able to track you, even if you do revert back to being your Cybertronian self," Ratchet assured him. "Good," Bumblebee said and looked up at the ceiling of the ambulance, "What about you though? Wouldn't they have-" "Kid I'm a medic," Ratchet reiterated, "and despite what you might think of my work, I can remove one slagging chip that's been shoddily inserted into my spinal-plating." "If you say so," the boy replied receiving the usual grumble from the older figure, "So...why the change in scenery? We were at the police station last I checked." "You were out for hours kid," Fanzone told him, "You wanted to see the girl right?"

"You know where she is?" he asked, his eyes wide. Smiling, Fanzone nodded. "Gotta pretend that we're looking for her just so your kind don't find her as easily, well...the bad ones of your kind." "Where is she?!" "Where we're headed," Ratchet told him, "Besides, you should recognize where we're going." Bumblebee looked out the windows at the forest and thought. Oh the bad memories. The mutant space barnacles, just like something out of an old bad horror flick. The cave-in of the mine. Nature and him never seemed to get along. That camping experience had been one of the worst points of his entire life by that point. He had been ready to run all the way back to base if the trees hadn't been so numerous and if he had had a proper navigating system. Unfortunately, Fanzone's car didn't even have a heater.

"Well, we're here..." Ratchet told his passengers and transformed into robot-mode as the boy and man got out. Bumblebee's eyes widened. In front of them was the complex that Issac Sumdac had fired the now villainous Headmaster from, the weapons-testing grounds that Dirt Boss had had Mixmaster and Grimlock take over for when he threatened the city. "Sari's here?..." Bumblebee wondered aloud. "Yep," Fanzone answered, "it's the perfectly abandoned, yet still functioning." "And it's outside the limits of Detroit so the Council won't be looking this far yet," Ratchet added. With a big smile on his face, Bumblebee ran forth into the entrance of the building.

* * *

"Lookee here, I lead the Constructicons bub!" Dirt Boss announced boldly to the much much taller figure of Galvatron. "How did you get out of your cell?" the leader of the Decepticons asked, not bothering to turn around to face the nuisance. "Yous may be quick enough to catch my mind-control implants but your guards...not so much," the small bot laughed lightly. "I see," Galvatron muttered, "I seem to have quite the knack for attracting annoyances ever since arriving on this Primus-forsaken rock of a planet." "Hey! Who's is you callin' an annoyance?!" Dirt Boss growled and stepped forward as threateningly as possible.

"Obviously you," Galvatron replied, finally turning around to face the bot. Dirt Boss's step quickly retracted as he saw the deadly arm cannon of the purple Decepticon pointing directly at his face. "If you do not get back to your cell I will personally see to it that you're nothing but a splattered mess covering my walls. They could definitely use another coat of paint." "I ain't leaving till you realize who the true Constructicon leader is!" the short bot proclaimed stepping forth once more, though rather nervous under the circumstances. "Very well then," Galvatron muttered and the cannon began to glow.

"My liege!" Shockblast's voice echoed throughout the room. Slowly, Galvatron lowered his weapon and turned his head towards the window which stared out into the open void of water beneath the surface of the river. It was soon replaced by a screen displaying the vicious intelligent double-agent's face. "What is it Shockblast?" Galvatron asked, "I'm in the middle of something." "While viewing the events of Spittor's mission this morning I made a rather startling discovery," Shockblast informed, "I believe the Constructicons can make very good use of it."

Soon the face was replaced by a series of scrolling schematics, each passing form dragging Galvatron's interest more and more into the screen. "By simply applying the natural bond of those that have been given the properties of our...late air commander to the Constructicons we could-" "Make one of the greatest Decepticon war machines ever..." Galvatron finished Shockblast's sentence as the final outline faded from the screen and was replaced once more by the double-agent's face which simply nodded at his leader. The purple commander thought for a few moments. Finally, he turned to Dirt Boss once again and stared down at his optics. "Leader of the Constructicons, how's about we make a deal?"

* * *

"Sari!" Bumblebee called as he rushed into the main room of the military-complex. Quietly his voice seemed to echo off the seemingly recently decorated chamber. In the corner of the room was a couch in front of an old television set with various video game consoles hooked up to it. On the other side was the jukebox that Sari had always had in her room whenever he'd peaked into it, as well as the slushie machine they'd used while watching movies. "Sari?" he called again, this time much less frantically, "You here?" "Bumblebee?" her voice echoed back. His eyes wide, he turned around slowly to see her standing behind him and looking him over in a mixture of happiness and curiosity. "Sari..." After a few moments of staring they ran to each other and embraced.

* * *

Though it was night, a purplish glow illuminated the air around the container from the M shape within its diamond. Still glowing, the hatch at the top of it let out a loud hissing noise, all the critters around it stopping their actions to observe the event. After a few seconds the air pressure was released and the top half of the capsule rose up and split apart at the top into various fragments of the shell, breaking down around the lower half and allowing the entity inside to peer out into its surroundings. Some of the animals around the pod let out cries of caution and territorial instinct at the intruder. They were all dismissed however when one of the spider's long legs reached out and slammed down in front of them causing them all to scatter in fear. Letting out an alien roar, the being staggered about a bit as it got used to the new gravity and it wandered off into the densely vegetated landscape.

---

---

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Woo! Tis the season to be jolly and possibly for my family to lose our house! Rock on somewhat! And yes, for anyone wondering, the event between Ratchet and Oil Slick that I keep referencing to is from when they met in the comic: Bots of Science. Real sorry about this chapter being much later than I planned. Just been really busy with work and Christmas stuff. You know how it is. In the meantime you could have checked out my little comic of Transformers Animated that I made (I'll put a link to it below) or just spent time being yourself and all that.

Well, Bumblebee's an organic again. I'm sure all you SarixBB fans are all hyped up about that by the end of this chapter. But what's with that spider thing? And what exactly is it that Shockblast discovered? When will Bumblebee revert back to being a huge car-mimicking alien machine, if ever? How far away from Earth is Unicron? And most importantly, will Blitzwing ever find an eagle to take his rage out on? Stay tuned to find out!

Blitzwing: And now, ze artverk!

TFA Comic (The Trouble With Techno-Organics): warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TTWT-O-Page-1-145800064

Organic Affection: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Organic-Affection-146546283

Dreaming of an Autobot Christmas: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/An-Autobot-Christmas-147460602


	24. Devastation

Chapter 24: Devastation

With a roar, the spidery being knelt to the ground as the morning sun greeted the landscape. All was calm. The setting, the trees, the air, everything. Groaning, the creature twitched and wobbled. Slowly, its limbs cracked, its bones within it folding and sinking into its torso. Though it continued to emit sound, its head cracked back towards a more upwards position as its fans elongated and began to grow flesh between them. Its front pairs of legs sunk further into its back while its lower ones came to a stop at their length as the torso itself began to elongate. Though the back legs had stopped sinking, they didn't stop their process as they snapped together and started to warp into each other. Its front legs did the same when they finally stopped sinking and the creature growled.

* * *

Bumblebee had nearly forgotten that feeling. The warmness of one's self against another. The touch of soft skin, the pulsating of the blood rushing through their veins, the comfort of unity, the bodies interlocking. That feeling which love gave meaning to. Subconsciously, the boy moved around to try and get into a better position only to have his body stop as the girl's grip tightened about him. His thoughts of fidgeting around soon left him as he noticed her body's rejection to the idea, her's being just fine and comfortable where it was against his. After a few minutes, Bumblebee ultimately leaned further into his partner's embrace and slid his cheek against her's.

Sari's murmuring was ultimately what opened Bumblebee's eyes though. With a wide yawn, he rubbed his face and looked at the red haired female. Her lips seemed to be moving with extremely quiet sounds coming from them. Curiously, Bumblebee bent his ear to her mouth to try and get a better understanding of what she might be saying, if anything. All he could hear were somewhat muddled sounds and clicks and vibrations from her throat. Raising an eyebrow, the boy leaned in closer. There was nothing that he could understand, not at all any language he knew at least. Then it stopped. Bumblebee's brows bent in confusion and thought.

Suddenly, he was broken out of his thinking in surprise as Sari's lips touched his cheek and kissed it. "Good morning Bumblebee," she said with a smile as he turned his face to look at her's, him wearing a light smile himself. "Hiya," he replied happily and hugged the girl, "Sleep well?" "Yep," Sari said with a yawn and stretched as best she could in the boy's embrace, "You?" "Kinda," he told her and nuzzled his face into her breasts lightly, "A bit odd getting back into the ability of human resting again, but otherwise alright. Had a dream about something from when Soundwave had us in that virtual reality. Your face all bloody and diagrams and stuff" "Well, at least my mind wasn't the only one active," she laughed and patted the back of Bumblebee's head.

"Oh I could tell," he told her with a smile as he turned his head up to face hers. "Whatcha mean?" Sari asked curiously. "You were saying weird things while you were resting," Bumblebee continued with an odd expression on his face, "I did not know humans did that." "It's called talking in your sleep," Sari giggled and hugged his head back down into her chest. Trying to speak, the boy struggled about between the girl's breasts and arms causing her to laugh even more. "Bumblebee, that tickles!" "Well, if you didn't try to smother me, you wouldn't have to feel that," he told her with a grin as he finally got his head free. Sari just smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

"So, what were you talking about?" Bumblebee asked her. "What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "What were you talking about in your sleep?" "Oh," the girl laughed and slapped her forehead, "I have no idea, I was asleep." "But you sai-" "Just cause humans talk doesn't mean they know what they're talking about," she told him and closed her eyes, "Wait...bad way to put it. Look, sometimes when people dream, they talk out what's going on in their sleep." "Oh, so it's like a kid with a toy from a show that a show is specifically designed to be a big commercial for telling themselves that a hood becomes a chest-plate like in the show when in actuality its on the figure's foot in the toy version?" "...what?" Sari said blinking her eyes. "When humans don't know what they're talking about," Bumblebee said.

Rolling her eyes, Sari conked her head against Bumblebee's. "I told you that that first example I gave was a bad one. It's just saying things while you're asleep. You don't know that you're doing it, and you don't know what you've said after waking up." "That's confusing..." Bumblebee grumbled laying his face back down on Sari's chest. "Well, the human mind is confusing," she told him with a shrug, "even now, scientists aren't entirely sure how it fully works." "That's the only downside to being a human," Bumblebee sighed. "What do ya mean?" "The human race, it's so primitive it doesn't even know itself. I mean, we Cybertronians had everything about our processors figured out before we even divided into two different sides." "Well I know one thing," Sari muttered. "What's that?" "I'm hungry!" she exclaimed and rolled off the bed with Bumblebee in her arms, "And you're gonna be making breakfast!"

* * *

"Hey, yo! Tell us what's going on man!" Mixmaster yelled as he tried to break of the restraints keeping him pinned to the medical bed. "Yeah! Why're we being treated like this?! We have the Decepticon symbol and everything!" Scrapper added struggling as well. "Though your alliance is indeed worthy of questioning," Galvatron muttered as he passed by the two while making his way to the door to the room on behind the one that two Constructicons were being held in, "That is in no form why you are here." "Then what the slag's up?!" Scrapper groaned and pulled his arm as hard as he could, "We didn't do anything wrong!" "No one ever accused you of doing so," Galvatron told him and closed the door behind him.

"Man! Screw this! No oil in the world's worth this kind of treatment!" Mix yelled while he continued to fidget around, "Those Autobots may not have had premium grade beverages but at least we was treated with respect! And those hot-rods are way better than those scraps of metal you call fembots here!" "I heard that, I mean have you seen that Strika gal man?" Scrapper whispered. "Oh don't remind me," Mix mumbled, "No piping in the world would fix that girl up. Give me Arcee or Glyph anyday. Now those are steering wheels I can get behind!" "I dunno, that Red Alert's kind of a cutie..." "Yeah, but she's a science geek dude," Mix laughed. "Well, you know how some of them blossom in older age," Scrap said with a shrug.

"They really have short attention spans don't they?..." Shockblast muttered from the room Galvatron had entered as he viewed the scene over his monitor from behind a glass panel which the two Constructicons could be seen from. "You don't know a quarter of their dullness," Dirt Boss grunted irritably, "I'm surprised those two even figured out how to transform once they were brought to life. All those dolts care about is having a good time. Never look at the big picture!" "Indeed," Galvatron agreed, his arms folded over his chest as he too watched the pair babble on in their captive state, "Regardless, their skills at construction are unmatched by any bot I've yet to come across." "That's the only thing they're good for," Dirt Boss sighed.

Shockblast rubbed his chin curiously as he looked over the blueprints on his monitor, trying to block out the conversations from both the test-subjects and the bots in charge of the project. He may have been the top Decepticon intellect, but even he got annoyed by continuous talking at times. Not that the procedure seemed as though it'd be all that hard though. All he had to do was rearrange a few servos here and there, move the audio-receptors up a bit, and change the design for the head-joint mechanisms all-together to make room for a large object. The Constructicons were definitely flexible enough to be modified for the designs he'd acquired the day before. Even if they were much bigger than the original bots, the changes wouldn't be that hard to pull off.

"Hey, cyclops!" His eye glowing blood-red from the comment, Shockblast looked down in annoyance at the small bot, Dirt Boss. "What is it?" he asked as calmly as possible. "I just thought of something! Each time I need to make these bozos do exactly what I want I have to give em a shot of my Cerebro-Shells! This'll never work if-" "Do you not think I have factored in that little obstacle into the overall equation?" Shockblast asked. "...what?" Dirt Boss said after a second of thinking the words over, "You are speaking English right?" the purple Cybertronian slapped his forehead. "It's been taken care of," Galvatron translated for the less-intelligent construction worker.

"It has?" Dirt Boss asked accusingly. "Indeed," Shockblast confirmed with a nod of his head, "Your Cerebro-Shells will not be required for controlling their structures whenever you activate the process. Due to their substantially weak wills, they will be entirely under your every command. Things will happen when you want them to. You'll be in full control." "Alright, now I may not understand all that science crap, but when I hear the words control and my every command I am happy," Dirt Boss chuckled to himself, "This city'll be under our control in no time!" "City?" Galvatron mused, "I think you mean the planet." Dirt Boss laughed even more as Mixmaster and Scrapper's screams could be heard once Shockblast activated the procedure.

* * *

Sighing, Bulkhead stroked the large paintbrush over the canvas. Until the group had been put into confinement by the authorities, the large green Autobot hadn't really had time to whip up any real new masterpieces. That was one good thing about being in prison he guessed. Way more time to yourself. Time to think things over and do some self analyzation. It hadn't been that hard to persuade the guards to give him art supplies despite how confused it made them. Most Cybertronians just didn't seem to understand the intriguing ways of how the inhabitants of Earth decided to express themselves sometimes.

Though he was no longer being locked away, Bulkhead still took to painting in his free time, if only to just let his feelings flow from his processor. "Yo dawg," Jazz greeted from behind the large figure causing him to jump in surprise. "Oh h-hi Jazz!" he laughed nervously and tried to hide his work, "What's up? Do I have a new assignment or something?" "Naw man. Just slinging by to see what a cat like you's doin on this sleek structure," he replied with a smile. "I'm just looking out over the city is all," Bulkhead lied and scanned his optics towards where he indicated from the roof. It really was a nice sight. "Sweet," the Elite Guard Member approved and peaked at what was behind Bulkhead, "Say dawg, what's that?"

"Oh this?! Ha, uh, it's nothing!" the green Autobot chuckled sliding his art shakily into view. He waited, assured that he'd be laughed to death. "Really?" Jazz muttered and peered at the canvas curiously, "Sure looks like some sweet brushes man." "You think so?" Bulkhead asked in shock, "Well, to be honest, it's something that I was working on..." "Nice," Jazz said with a grin and put his hands on his hips, "Never seen an Autobot do something like this, and especially not get humans this accurate looking, at least, not without using prescanned images from their processors." "I just feel it's more meaningful if I just physically put down what I think of," Bulkhead told him, "It's something humans do called art."

"And so the organics strike again," Jazz laughed, "Ever since I've been here those cool cats have been wowing me more and more. There's just no end to their delves into creativity is there? It's definitely something that our sleeze-headed race lacked." Bulkhead nodded and tried to hold back a laugh of his own. He never expected to find another bot that appreciated art outside of himself. Though...it was Jazz, the Cybertronian that was all about music and video-games. Nowhere near as surprising as if it had been Wheeljack or Ironhide or someone like that.

"One these little dudes looks sorta like our little yellow pup when he was a human now that I think about it..." Jazz mumbled to himself as he looked the piece over again. Bulkhead jumped in fright. He'd completely forgotten that Jazz was now back to patrolling and stuff! He was with the authorities again! If he found out about Bumblebee- "You sure miss the little guy dontcha?" Jazz asked putting a stop to the worried giant's train of thought. "Yeah," Bulkhead sighed and looked at his feet, "me and him have been together since Autobot Boot Camp. Always been best friends and everything." "Well don't worry dawg, I'm sure he'll turn up," Jazz assured him and patted his shoulder, "Just hope the dudes in charge take lightly to him once he's found. In the meantime man, keep up the good work." As Jazz walked off, Bulkhead smiled and turned back around to continue painting his two human friends.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ratchet exclaimed as a pair of Autotroopers pulled him into the Rodimus Prime's room atop the main tower of Autobot City, "I demand an explanation!" "Let him go," Rodimus ordered. Instantly the veteran was let go and the white and black guards exited the room. "What's going on?" Ratchet grumbled. "Sit down," Rodimus said and motioned to a chair in front of the table he himself was sitting behind. "I'll ask again," Ratchet muttered as he did as he was told, "What is this about?" "I think you know," Rodimus Prime said folding his hands in front of his face. Curiously, Ratchet slanted his optics. "What are-" "The young one."

"Young one?" Ratchet mumbled in confusion. "Yes," Rodimus continued, "The youngest one of Optimus Prime's old group, Bumblebee. What happened to him?" "Is he missing?" the red and white Autobot asked innocently. "Yes," Rodimus told him with a slight glare, "Now where is he?" "How would I know?" "Because you were out of the City yesterday," the leader persisted. "Fanzone needed me to help with a fire that broke out," Ratchet told him and folded his arms across his chest-plate, "Is there so much wrong in helping out the humans?" "No," Rodimus sighed, "Not at all." "Then I guess I can go?" Ratchet asked with a smile and stood up confidently.

"No," Rodimus Prime uttered and motioned for him to sit down again. Ratchet did so and gave a nervous glance towards the door. "Ratchet, do you know what it's like to be a leader?" "Why, uh, no sir..." the medic replied, wary at the change in topic. "It's tough and demanding, but very rewarding," Rodimus told him with a small smile, "it's a necessary job, one that you don't choose yourself. It has to chose you. It's fate that gets leaders where they are, respect by those around them with confidence fueling their potential. They're what people have to fall back on in the end, the ones that can be truly looked up to. However, a leader can only lead correctly with the full support of their people."

"Yes sir, I know," Ratchet said hesitantly. "I do not have the full support of my people," Rodimus Prime told him and seemed to emit a slight glare again, "A select few, of which you are one." "What do you mean sir?" Ratchet asked shocked, "I'm an Autobot, I follow our code-" "I never accused you of going against it," Rodimus told him. "Then what are you saying?..." "You know what I'm saying," Rodimus muttered, "You're lying. Where is Bumblebee?" "What makes you think I-" "Because your tracking chip is gone too!" Rodimus yelled and slammed his fist down on the table. '....slag...' Ratchet thought.

"You were tracking us?!" the veteran hollered, trying to be as convincing as he could. "We know he's out of the City so drop the act," Rodimus Prime ordered and stood up. Embarrassed, Ratchet looked down at the table as the vibrant leader turned around to look out over the Cybertronian civilization. "I'd always looked up to the veterans of the Great War, every one of them," he sighed causing the older bot to lift his head, "You were once considered the greatest medic of all of Cybertron, and once I found out you were the one piloting Omega Supreme, the greatest killing machine ever devised, my respect for you was amplified to an unimaginable level. But looking at you now...I can hardly even believe anything I heard about you."

Though he didn't exactly agree with what all Rodimus Prime had looked up to him for, Ratchet still felt the sting of disappointment and couldn't help but lower his head in shame. He never asked to be a hero or a warrior, he had never asked for any kind of position he had, it just came. Rodimus was indeed right about one thing, some things were just fate. But he had a job to do! He had a responsibility, whether or not Rodimus Prime, Perceptor, or anyone noticed it. The two young ones needed to stay safe, together, and he wasn't about to let any part of the Autobot Council's remains get their servos on them. Before their conversation could continue though, an alarm sounded across the building.

* * *

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped as he fell to the ground. Oddly, Sari looked over her shoulder at the boy and then up at the cabinet that was open above him. "Something wrong?" the girl asked walking over to him and taking a peek inside. All that was there were some jars. Some cans of coffee, a jar of malt, and one of some old parsley. "Just...just startled, that's all." Curiously, Sari raised her eyebrow and looked down at Bumblebee and reached into the cabinet. "Anything in particular that caught you off guard?" "That brown stuff," Bumblebee murmured as he got back to his feet and dusted himself off, "that coffee." "This?" Sari asked shoving the can in his face.

Instantly Bumblebee stumbled back and fell over again. "Not funny!" he grumbled as he tried to move his hat out of where it'd fallen out of place across his eyes. "Yeah it is," Sari giggled and looked the can over, "Why're you so frightened of it?" "I'm not frightened," the boy assured confidently and folded his arms over his chest, "I just remember my experiences with it at the police station." "Really?" Sari mused, "And did you like it?" "Slag no!" Bumblebee exclaimed and hopped to his feet, "I don't see how anything, organic or robotic, would ever dare absorb even a nanometer of that substance!" Sari giggled uncontrollably at Bumblebee's growing spite.

"Apparently adults like the stuff," Sari told him after getting herself back under control and tossed the can back into the cabinet, "Dad says it's an acquired taste." "Acquired my exhaust-port..." she heard Bumblebee grumble under his breath. Sari just smiled and went back over to the silverware drawers of the facility's kitchen to continue digging for tools to make food with. "I just can't believe you ended up living at this sweet place out here," the boy said after a few minutes of silence, "I mean you even have an arcade machine of Area 51 here!" "It pays to be the daughter of a successful inventor sometimes," she replied happily, "So you got anything planned to make us?"

"This," Bumblebee said. Sari's hunger-driven smile soon faded as she turned around to see the boy pointing to a slab that he'd found with some fish bones, raw meat, and vegetables on it. "...I completely forgot how bad you and Bulkhead were at making human food," she sighed and smacked her forehead as she reminisced on when she was living with the Autobots as a little girl. "We thought humans liked consuming other organic matter," Bumblebee said innocently, "I know I enjoyed it when we had pizza and stuff." "Yeah, that's pizza," Sari muttered, "This...this isn't edible! This isn't cooked, this isn't washed, some of this stuff is just plain not able to be eaten at all!" "Well sorry," Bumblebee grumbled, "I guess I need to learn more about humans then."

"That you do," Sari agreed and interlocked her arm in his before dragging him over towards the utensils she'd gotten out to prepare a meal with. "I wasn't being serious!" Bumblebee exclaimed, trying to get out of the girl's grip. It was no use. "Well I am," Sari told him and picked up one of the objects, "If we're going to be...married, I am not going to be the only that knows how to cook! Now tell me that you know what this is." "Oh sure," Bumblebee laughed causing a big smile to appear on Sari's face. "Thank the lord you finally know somethin-" "It's a whiz-whirling shell-shield wiper for cosmic Ucrocikans," he announced. Sari looked at the egg beater in disbelief in and slammed her head on the counter.

"It's an egg beater!" Sari practically screamed as she brought her head back up, "An EGG BEATER!" "Why would you want beat organic female reproductive organs?" Bumblebee asked cautiously and backed up a bit. Letting out a yell, Sari pulled on her pigtails and hit her head against the counter a few more times. After a few seconds of motionlessness, the boy wrapped his arms around the girl slowly and hugged her. "I love you..." Bumblebee said in a confused manner. A few more seconds of silence passed. "We are having French Toast today," her muffled voice said through the counter eventually, "And you are going to make it." "I am?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, yes you are," Sari replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek before breaking out of the embrace and handing him the object she'd made such a fuss over, "Now then, you will need an egg beater probably for making the batter, and you'll probably need this for getting the batter to completely cover the bread." Bumblebee looked over the ladle curiously and nodded. "So you know what this is used for?" she asked with a light smile. Furiously the boy nodded his head with delight. "It's used for scraping the Destronium stalactites off of the inside of a Cramor Worm's mouth!" Sari's eye twitched.

* * *

"Look, I don't care what bots you send. I prefer it to be Ratchet, but it doesn't really matter as long as they can help!" "There's no need to shout Captain Fanzone," Rodimus said to the monitor, "I'm just confused is all. Why would you give us an emergency alert for something as simple as a fire?" "Well kid, ya see humans aren't as durable as us and all," Ratchet tried to explain before Fanzone yelled again. "Cause! Your type are the kind causing the trouble!" the man yelled angrily. Both Rodimus and Ratchet stared at the screen in confusion. "Some of yous alien machines have gotten loose and are having a party through my city's streets!"

"I assure you that no Autobot's doing this," Rodimus Prime told Captain Fanzone in vain. "I don't give a damn if it's an Autobot, a Decepticon, or a mellotron! They're were with you bots and are tearing up buildings!" Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought. From what he could tell, all the Autobots besides Bumblebee had pretty much stayed in the city unless it was the Jet Twins who were usually sent out to clean up some Decepticons. But they wouldn't wreck anything. "And another thing! These goons are demanding that we hand over all of the city's oil!" Fanzone yelled. Ratchet's optics expanded. The Constructions!

"We'll send some bots over to help out," Rodimus told him and nodded. The monitor shut off. "Who're ya gonna send sir?" Ratchet asked in curiosity. "Who we usually send, Jetfire and Jetstorm," Rodimus told him with a shrug. "Why don't you ever go out to take in some Cons, just out of curiosity of course." "Well Ratchet, unlike some bots I have things I have to take care of all the time so I sort of can't risk my Spark out there now that I'm in the position I'm in," the red Autobot leader replied, "I still have to figure out where Galvatron and his Decepticreeps are hiding and devise some way to put a stop to them for good." "What about Unicron though?" Ratchet asked. "I prefer to deal with the tasks at hand," Rodimus told him with a slight glare.

"Well, if I may be so bold sir, I have a suggestion to make," Ratchet told him, "How's about we try teaming up with the Decepticons?" The Autobot leader's optics nearly shut down in shock. "No," he said stalely, "They are our enemies! We've been fending them off for millenniums!" "And they're still the same race as us," the medic argued, "Any bot with a processor would be able to realize the threat that Unicron presents and, though it is...disturbing to think, I'm sure Galvatron might be convinced to help." "You're dismissed Ratchet," Rodimus Prime said. "But sir! Galvatron's a leader, though they are our enemies, he would not be in the position he's in without being highly experienced in all qualities of-"

"You're dismissed!" Rodimus yelled and slammed his fist on the table. Hesitantly, Ratchet stopped talking and nodded his head slowly. He could feel the Autobot leader's glare peering through his body as he turned and exited the room.

* * *

"I'm confused...you guys live here?" Hot Shot asked doubtfully. The female bot nodded her head dismally. "But this place is hell!" the young bot exclaimed in disbelief, "How can you stand even existing in such a place?!" "It's not like we have a choice," the older bot coughed, "We were just doomed to end up in this abomination of chaos. It's an honor we're even allowed to live." "Or a nightmare..." the girl muttered, "I'd rather be offline than have to do things I have to do to survive here." "Why not try and escape?" Hot Shot asked confused. Both bots stared at the newcomer with odd expressions. "Ah young one, we did need that mental laugh you just gave us," the old bot chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Hot Shot asked, "With how long you've been here you've surely found a way to get to the surface of this planet by now. It wouldn't be that hard to build up some make-shift craft to get away in afterwards." The bots looked at him oddly again, though this time with more of a sense of realization. "You don't know where we are do you?" the female asked with a frown. "Um...a planetoid that destroyed the outpost I was stationed at? I'm the only one I know that survived the event unfortunately." "Very unfortunate indeed," the older bot sighed and shook his head, "You would rather be dead than survive to dwell in this realm of existence..."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Hot Shot growled in annoyance, "I don't see why you don't just get out of here. There's obviously enough metal making up the planet to build some kind of space ship from. Primus, there are probably some bots here that can already just simply turn into air crafts and stuff!" "That's not the problem," the girl said, rolling her optics. "What, is the gravitational pull of the planet too strong or something? I'm sure I could whip up some-" "It's more than just a "gravitational" pull young one..." the old bot sighed. Suddenly a loud siren began blaring lowly throughout the chambers they were conversing in. "What's going on?!" Hot Shot yelled over as best he could through the overpowering noise.

"Time to go," the female bot told him with a small smile and started walking off with the older bot. "Wait!" the Autobot yelped and took off running after them, "Where are we going?!" "To the coliseum," the old bot told him, not even glancing back. "Coliseum?" "It's one of the few places we all have to gather," the female sighed and smiled at him, "I'm Firestar by the way." "Hot Shot," the male Autobot said with a smile taking note of her insignia. His face turned to that of horror though as he spotted the older bot's one. He was a Decepticon. "Hands up Decepticreep!" he yelled flipping his arms to their offensive fire-spewing forms.

The two bots looked at Hot Shot oddly and laughed lightly. "What's so funny?!" Hot Shot yelled, "Why's a sweet thing like you hanging out with an old Autobot-offliner like this?!" "Young one, please, dispense with the yelling," the Decepticon asked politely, "There's no need to be so excited." "Excited?!" Hot Shot yelled and took a step forward, "You're a Decepticon! Sworn enemy of the-" "We're Cybertronians," Firestar told him and put a hand on his arm trying to convince him to lower it. "Yes "Autobot", if there is one thing that living in this nightmare has made us realize, it's the unity we as a race are meant to share. Why, I was leader of the Decepticons back in the day," the old bot told him and stroked his beard while his eyes turned up towards his horned helmet in thought, "Look at me now though, here I am walking with one of the prettiest Autobots ever."

"I don't remember any leaders of the Decepticons before Megatron..." Hot Shot muttered questioningly. The old Decepticon chuckled, "the boy still has so much to learn." With a smile, Firestar nodded and lowered Hot Shot's arms. In confusion and embarrassment, Hot Shot looked at his feet. "Aw, don't start feeling bad kiddo," the old bot said patting his shoulder, "You just don't know as much as we do yet. Come, we'll go to the Coliseum together. Don't wanna get locked out." "Yeah, especially not after what happened to the last bots that didn't make it in in time," Firestar agreed and smiled at Hot Shot. After a few seconds he smiled, wishing he knew what they were talking about, and nodded his head.

* * *

"Bumblebee!" Sari called happily, "Is the French Toast ready yet?...Bumblebee?" Curiously, the girl wandered into the kitchen and looked around. The stove was on with a pan on top of it and a cook book off to the side. There was some milk out, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she heard a scream. Bumblebee! As quick as possible, Sari rushed through the hall where it was coming from and made her way to the open front door. Someone had either come in or gone out of the facility! Were they not the only people there? As Sari leapt out into the open, she spun around and skidded to a halt to see what was going on.

The girl just stared. Before her was Bumblebee, waving the egg beater she'd given him around in the air trying to fend off the birds that were chasing and pecking at him viciously. "Stay away you Decepticon-wannabes!" he yelped and swatted at one of them. After being hit though, the flying animals just assaulted him more and more furiously than before. "What'd Prowl ever see in you?!" the boy cried before tripping over a rock. Before he even had time to fully realize what had just happened, the avian enemies flocked about him. "Yah!!!" he cried and flailed the egg beater around himself, not even driving a single bird off, "I give! I give! Air creatures are better than land creatures alright?! Stop it! OW!"

Just before one of the birds could snap at his eye though, all the winged pests hopped off Bumblebee and soared away in fright. "Uh...yeah, you better run-er-fly away!" he said in hesitant triumph and held the kitchen-utensil in the air boastfully, "I was just getting started!" "Oh really?" Sari's voice asked causing him to look at the black mark her hand's energy blast had made next to them, "You really didn't need them scared off?" Embarrassingly, he smiled up at the girl and scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson, "He...he...thanks Sari." "Don't mention it," the girl told him as her hand morphed back to normal and put both of them on her hips, "Now then, what the slag are you doing out here?"

"Well, you said we were having French Toast," Bumblebee told her and stood up, dusting himself off as he did so. "...yeah..." Sari said raising an eyebrow, "and how does that explain you being out here? The kitchen is inside the facility..." "I know that?" the boy replied, just as confused as the girl, "But you said I need to make batter." "Uhuh..." The girl could not tell what Bumblebee was trying to prove, "And how do the birds factor into this?" "Well, the cooking files said I need eggs, and Prowl always went on about how "the great mysteries of life" were all around us and stuff, such as birds laying eggs and all that slag."

Sari's eyebrows finally peaked in realization and looked up at a nearby tree. Laying in its branches was a bird-nest with three eggs sitting in it. Slowly she looked back at Bumblebee and pointed to the tree. "You tried to get those eggs?..." With a big smile Bumblebee nodded his head rapidly. After looking at the tree again, Sari smacked her forehead and looked at the boy in disbelief. "I almost had them too before those monsters attacked me!" he assured her. Shaking her head, Sari grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist and pulled him away from the outside world. "Hey we need the eggs!" he complained desperately as he tried to get free. "Guess I gotta supervise," Sari sighed and smiled to herself.

Just then her eye caught something. It was in a group of nearby bushes, a strange shape. "Uh...what's up?" Bumblebee asked curiously as the girl came to a stop. "There's something there," Sari told him and pointed with her free hand at the foliage outside the door. There definitely was something there. "Great, so the demons wanna see me get dragged back to work," the boy grunted and folded his arms over his chest. Raising an eyebrow, Sari tried to see closer. There were feathers there. With a shrug, she just giggled and continued to drag Bumblebee back inside. As the doors to the facility closed, eight rather spidery organic structures shot forth from where the group of feathers was.

* * *

"Great," Lockdown growled and kicked his damaged ship, "Guess the latest upgrades weren't as great as I was told they were..." "Probably not with your reputation bounty hunter," a sly voice agreed. More out of surprise than anything, the untrustworthy bot cocked his head to get a view of the newcomer. "Well, since you already know of me I'll simply ask straight up: Can I get some help? I promise not to offline you if you participate." "And I thought I had a stellar reputation of lying," Sideways laughed lightly as he walked to the taller figure, "But even if you did try such a maneuver on me, you'd be the one biting the dust."

Lockdown cocked a brow and grinned. "I can help you though," the purple backstabber informed and grinned himself, "for what you specialize in of course." "Of course..." Lockdown said with a nod as he leaned against his vessel, "You want a bounty and I want upgrades." "Exactly," Sideways confirmed, "It's why you were summoned." "Summoned?" Lockdown questioned, "Well, either way pal, I got no way to get off this Primus-forsaken rock." "First off, don't say things like that about my home," Sideways ordered, the second half of his sentence seeming to take on a rather dark echoing tone, "And secondly, your ship is not a problem. Your bounty however..."

"What about my bounty?" Lockdown asked gruffly, his voice getting somewhat defensive, "I've taken down pretty much anything that's stood in my way. I even got rid of my old-" "Cyber Ninja Sensei Yoketron. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo," Sideways finished and mockingly clapped his hands. Lockdown's right optic twitched irritably. "Like I said, your bounty might be a problem." "Care to explain how?" Lockdown asked as he took a threatening step forward, "Or perhaps how you know so much about me." "There's nothing that's important that we don't know," Sideways replied, his voice getting dark once more towards the end of his sentence. Cautiously, Lockdown took back his step and watched the purple bot curiously. There was something about him that wasn't quite right.

"As for your bounty however," Sideways continued, his voice a normal sarcastic tone again, "well...let's face it, you never even completed your Cyber Ninja training." "Like I needed to from that airfender Yoketron!" Lockdown growled. Sideways let out a loud laugh that seemed to echo all around the bounty hunter. The taller bot could feel his servos shake slightly, despite his fixation on not showing any physical signs of fear. "Please," Sideway's laugh came to an end, "I know your skills, but even Cyber Ninjas are sometimes not even able to get close to doing what I require for this bounty." "Well, I always do like a challenge." "And upgrades," Sideways added receiving a smirk from the bounty hunter, "Which is what you're constantly focused on. But, just to at least snap you out of that line of thinking, fine, I'll let you test something that I offer as a reward."

In surprise, Lockdowns optics expanded as he saw Sideways reveal a rather long saber from behind his back, one sleeker and sharper than any he'd ever seen, one that didn't appear to have one physical flaw on it. Eagerly, he gripped the handle after the purple bot had tossed it to him and he swung it around a few times. It was so light in weight, but the power that shot forth from each jab, the intensity of the swipes, they were unrivaled by any which he wielded prior. There was no other hilt to grasp, there was no other weapon he knew of that could replace what he was holding, not in terms of what mattered in a fight anyhow.

"Now kill me." Lockdown looked up from the weapon in shock. "What?" "Kill me," Sideways ordered and spread his arms out to either side of his body, "That's your mission." "Uh...not that I don't mind doing such a thing, but um...I sorta need you alive for me to collect my payment..." Lockdown pointed out, eyeing the bot suspiciously. "You'll be rewarded, don't worry," Sideways assured him with a grin. In confusion, Lockdown bit his lower lip and looked back down at the blade. His grip tightening on the seductive object, the bot's stabilizing servos launched forth from the ground beneath him and he soared swiftly through the air at the purple Transformer.

CLANG! The sound that was spawned hadn't come from Lockdown's strike. Not at all. Rather, it echoed from the hip-plate that Sideway's foot had found its way into. Crying out in pain, Lockdown gripped the injured body-part and spasmed on the ground as he hit it, his new weapon loosening from his grasp. "Though you do indeed have a copy of one of the most powerful weapons in the entire multiverse," Sideways said looking down at his fallen opponent, "It's useless to you. Unless held by a truly experienced being, it doesn't make a difference what object you use in a fight. You may have courage and potential, but when things get rough, you're a coward. A coward with a bomb is a coward still."

"Then why ask me to take on a bounty if you know this much about me?" Lockdown grumbled, forcing himself into a sitting position to get a good view at Sideways. The purple Transformer grinned. "Because, with the right prompting you seem to be pretty slaggin' good at getting stuff done. Therefore take the Star Saber replica with you," Sideways offered. "But if you're giving me my reward no-" "When you finish your mission, you'll also receive two more weapons of power rivaling that which I present to you now," Sideways told Lockdown. He could see the bot's optics expand. "What about my ship?" "That piece of junk?" Sideways chuckled and pointed to a high-tech purple one sitting where it had been moments before, "You won't be needing it anymore. This one will even patch up that little dent I made on you when you're traveling. Now then, for your actual target..."

* * *

"Surrender Decepticons!" Jetfire ordered joyfully as he and his brother morphed into their robot forms as they passed a tall building. Surprised, the Constructicons looked at the two young bots. "Oh don't worry, if we could stop we would," Mixmaster grumbled jabbing his thumb back at the shortest of the Decepticons, "But Mr. Superiority Complex here has us-" "Shut yer trap!" Dirt Boss yelled and slammed a car into the bot's face before turning to face the Jet Twins, "So, yous Autodorks finally decided to show up eh?" "If not for low flying the traffic of the air we would have met up with you sooner," Jetstorm assured cockily. Dirt Boss grinned. "Well, either way, you're just two bots. Somewhat of a disappointment. I was hoping for actual competence from your leaders."

"The leaders of ours are just fine!" Jetfire declared and shot a burst of plasma at the small Transformer, "Just too small of a threat you are!" "Quite literally too," the blue brother added causing them both to snicker while Dirt Boss somersaulted away from the attack. Angrily he gritted his teeth. "Who're you kids calling short?!" "The only bot that's taller than techno-human companion Sari Sumdac I believe," Jetfire replied sending the Twins both into more fits of laughter. Mixmaster and Scrapper backed away nervously as they viewed Dirt Boss, unable to hold back a few chuckles of their own. He seemed about ready to explode. "Hey dude, should we, you know, scram?" Mix mumbled. "Not with the poundings short-stop here gives," Scrapper replied as quietly as possible.

WHAM! Unfortunately, it hadn't been a quiet enough comment the tall Constructicon realized as the small one's fist slammed into his stomach. "Hey, he was on your side no?" Jetstorm wondered aloud. "Why's it matter?" Dirt Boss growled as he whipped around to confront the Twins again, "Theys is just workers. They do what I say or they're scrap!" "What?" the downed Constructicon mumbled after thinking he'd heard his name. "Shut it!" Dirt Boss yelled and smashed his foot into Scrapper's face-plate. "Dude, are you okay?..." Mix whispered.

"Brother, I believe we have quite some competition for comedy night yes?" Jetstorm asked nonchalantly. "Why yes indeed," Jetfire agreed and rubbed his chin. "Alright, that's enough outta you punks! Even if you're just two bots, at least you're the ones suitable to test our new tactics!" Dirt Boss exclaimed and thrust his hand forward, "Constructicons! Get rid of them!" "They had old ones?" Jetfire asked only to receive a shrug from his brother. "Yo, Dirt Boss sir, I think Scrap here's pretty beat up as is-" "Shut up and do what you're told!" Dirt Boss ordered. Hesitantly, Mixmaster dropped his partner and ran at the two airborne Autobots.

With a doubtful smile, Jetstorm simply sent a wave of air at the Constructicon hurtling him through the streets of Detroit. "Idiot!" Dirt Boss yelled and picked Scrapper up, "Do better than your pal!" "Wha? Hey! What's going on-ahhh!!" As the tall bot was hurtled at the young Autobots, he was met with a similar response, only much more crispy of one. "Oh come on!" Dirt Boss grumbled slapping his face while Scrapper attempted to put out the burning patches that had engulfed his metallic body, "Can't you nobodies do nothin' right?!" "I mind not getting second place to this trio," Jetstorm confessed with a laugh, "They'll bring down the house!"

"Stop fooling around!!!" Dirt Boss yelled furiously at the Jet Twins. After looking at the short Transformer, they looked at each other and shrugged with a smile. "Who are we to deny what the little people desire?" Jetstorm asked. In an instant, the brothers had folded their bodies and snapped together to form the powerful Autobot warrior, Safeguard. "Finally..." Dirt Boss muttered as a grin spread across his face, "Alright you slag-heads, time to test out our new maneuvers!" "What new maneuvers?" Mix asked in confusion as he finally stumbled back onto the scene. With a glare, Dirt Boss just stared at the two other Constructicons.

"YAH!" Scrapper and Mixmaster yelped. Forcefully, they could feel their heads sink down into their bodies as their limbs twirled around wildly, not able to be controlled. Safeguard's face even showed quite a bit of surprise spread across it as Dirt Boss leapt up between the two bodies and a large shadow formed dwarfing the combined Autobots. Finally the morphing stopped. Safeguard just stared at the figure in disbelief. "Who's short now?..."

* * *

"No! Don't toss it!" SPLORP! Sari Sumdac blinked a few times before glaring at Bumblebee through the sticky yellow egg yolk she'd been covered in. "...sorry," the boy laughed nervously as he hid the second egg he had been preparing to throw at the ceiling, "But you said I needed to get the stuff on the inside of them out..." "Gimme," Sari ordered. With a small smile, Bumblebee handed Sari the egg and she moved it over to the bowl that Bumblebee had been told was to collect the contents of the batter. Curiously, he watched at the girl's wrist bent forward lightly and snapped back causing the side of the egg's shell to crack. In fascination, Bumblebee stared as Sari opened up the oval revealing the bright yellow liquid yolk inside which flowed forth into the bowl.

"Cool..." Bumblebee commented, "And you didn't even make a huge splatter or anything..." "Yeah, you're not supposed to," Sari told him and gave him a pat on the head. In annoyance, he shook it off and grabbed another egg. "Bumblebee, are you sure you-" "Relax!" he laughed and juggled it in his hand causing the girl to give him hesitant glances, "If you can do it, there's no way I'll slip up. After all, I am the best bot on the-" SPLAT! Both Bumblebee and Sari looked down at the ground where the egg he'd been juggling had shattered. Letting out a nervous laugh, he grabbed another and raised it above the bowl.

"That was just practicing my absent-mind reflexes was all," Bumblebee assured Sari. "Right..." Sari said and put her hands on her hips, "Bumblebee, are you certain you understand how to-" "Of course," he said and brought the egg down, "See?" Uneasily, Sari viewed the egg, which now had a huge crack in its side with some of the inner fluids leaking out. "Now to get the thing open." Eagerly, the boy brought the egg back up and tore both halves apart leaving the oozing yolk to splatter into the bowl below. "Told ya I could handle it! Score one for the quickest bot around!"

"Not really," Sari commented with a smile. "Whatcha mean?" Bumblebee asked looking at the halves, "I got the stuff out of it." "And you got some of the stuff that shouldn't be in in it," Sari told him and pointed to the various shards of the egg shell that had joined the gloppy mess in the bowl. "...I did?" Bumblebee asked and scratched his head while peering at the bowl. "Yeah, you got parts of the shell in," Sari sighed, "I don't know about you, but I personally don't want to eat something with a egg-shell-crunchy batter, and we've been at this since the morning." "Well fine!" Bumblebee growled and folded his arms over his chest, "Then you make the slagging food!"

"What?" Sari mumbled in confusion as she watched Bumblebee walk away, "Where're you going?" "To play some video games," he told her with a raise of his hand, "I'm tired of screwing around with this." "But you're the one that's supposed to make the food!" Sari argued and started after him, "This was supposed to teach you how to actually cook something that humans can eat!" "Well then I won't know how to make something edible," he told her. He stopped walking as Sari's arm gripped his shoulder. "Bumblebee, we're not done, now get back-" "No," he muttered and shrugged the girl's grip off before continuing his trek towards the arcade room, "If you wanna make the food fine, but leave me out of it! I'm tired of being criticized for the inability to do something I've never even had a fraction of experience doing before!" With that, Bumblebee broke into a run for the video game stronghold of the facility leaving Sari to stare after him. "Bumblebee..."

* * *

"Come in!" Rodimus Prime yelled, "Jetfire, Jetstorm, Safeguard! Report! What's happened?!" There was silence. Nothing but static fed back to the Command Room of Autobot City's main tower. There was no obnoxious boasting, no overly joyful youths' voices, nothing. Nothing but static. "Slag! Someone get me some information on what's going on!" "Their readings are still online sir," Wheeljack reported from his terminal, "they're faint, but they're online." It had been about half an hour since the twins had been sent out. But nothing had been reported back.

"Given any thought to actually talking to Galvatron sir?" Ratchet asked as he came into the room behind the Autobot leader, he himself shaking a bit at the suggestion he'd offered. "Ratchet, now's not the time for this!" Rodimus Prime growled, "I have way too much on my plate right now to deal with your absurd ideas! The Twins haven't reported back since they left and they aren't giving any response to the transmissions we've been sending out!" "Well, I know the Constructicons aren't exactly the weakest bots in the world, but those two shoulda had no problem bringing them in." "That's what concerns me," Rodimus muttered.

"Si-sir..." all the bots in the room looked up towards the static screen which's speakers had suddenly come to life with Jetfire's weak voice, "Je-jetfire here...Jetstorm and I gravely injured we are..." "Jetfire!" Jazz exclaimed, "What happened pup?! You didn't honestly get your fenders handed to you by those rust-buckets and their squatty leader did ya dawg?!" "It not simply them..." the young bot's weary voice coughed, "The...they're coming..." "Who's coming?!" Rodimus asked. "Sir! We're getting visuals of what Safeguard's optics recorded!" Wheeljack announced. "Bring it up on screen!" The Autobot leader ordered. As the white and black bot did so, everyone's optics expanded. "Dear Primus..." Ratchet and Rodimus Prime muttered.

* * *

"Come on..." Bulkhead murmured after taking a small sip of a barrel of oil, "What's it missing?..." It had been an entire day that he'd had his stabilizing servos planted on the roof, most of which Bulkhead had spent just staring at the large canvas. It wasn't that the picture he'd done of Sari and Bumblebee hadn't been good, it's just that something seemed...incomplete. There just seemed to be something off about it. In frustration, the artistic giant sighed and looked out towards the setting sun, various parts of Autobot City becoming lit from its own sources of illumination to replace the natural light.

Autobot City was always so nice to Bulkhead. It felt like Cybertron on Earth. No matter what time of day it always looked incredible. The sun glistened off it bringing such vibrance and liveliness to the environment, and when it wasn't reflecting the sun's beams, its own highlights were enough to attract unrivaled attention for miles around. It was amazing and lovely. Added to its look, the city also always constantly had so much work going on within its walls in the Autobots' desire to continually improve upon the architecture of the structure. Unfortunately, the Constructicons hadn't been found after the battle with Galvatron's forces, but one upside was that it at least gave Bulkhead more exciting things to do in their place.

However, it still wasn't where he felt he needed to be. Ever since arriving on planet Earth, Bulkhead had enjoyed the human civilization of Detroit and getting to know all about the culture of the smaller species that he and his group had continually worked so hard to protect from the forces of evil, Cybertronian or otherwise. There was something so unique about the human race, something that he couldn't quite put his servo on. His own race was quite similar to the humans, but there was a certain energy to them, a more meaningful interaction with that around them than Transformers had ever seemed to have. It was something to be envious of.

But Bulkhead's place was in Autobot City for the time being. Things needed to be done, and decisions had to be made. It wasn't all that hard to pick up the Constructicons' work and all, he was the top Space Bridge technician in the universe after all, regardless of what Issac Sumdac thought of the matter. But he couldn't replace them. They were his buddies, his friends. Despite how they acted, there was a bond between them, and one between Scrapper and Snarl especially that just simply could not be replaced. He'd tried to comfort the Dinobot a few times, but each time always ended the same: the four legged Transformer dejectedly lying down in depression at Bulkhead's feet.

He really wished he could do something about the matter, but until things calmed down, Bulkhead doubted that much could be done for the poor Dinobot. With another sigh, Bulkhead turned back to his canvas and his optics lit up. That's what it needed! As he put the finishing touches on Sari's smile though, the green Autobot felt the building he was on shake. He didn't have any time to stop the piece of work from falling over the edge to the streets below as he himself fell back from the continuous quakes. Disgruntled, Bulkhead got back to his feet and looked around hesitantly. The quakes weren't stopping, but he could at least feel where they were coming from. With a glare, he glanced over towards the front gates of the city before his optics widened. "What in the world?..."

* * *

Groaning, Bumblebee watched his space ship get blown up again. "Great," he muttered as the words "Game Over" flashed across the screen. Angrily, the boy slammed his hand down on the arcade cabinet and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulders. Looking back in curiosity he noticed Sari's hands sliding along his collar until her arms were almost wrapped around his throat. "Yes?" Bumblebee mumbled as he looked back at the screen. "I'm sorry," the girl's voice apologized next to his ear. "Why?" the yellow garbed boy asked raising an eyebrow, more in contempt than curiosity. "You know," Sari sighed as her head came to rest on Bumblebee's shoulder, "The whole food thing."

"I'm sorry too," Bumblebee sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Besides, doubt I could ever stay frustrated with you." "Why are you sorry?" the girl asked in confusion, "I'm the one that forced ya to try and obviously had no idea how to handle the situation." "Cause, I didn't do it correctly," Bumblebee replied bending his head back slightly, "I made you mad, and, well, I didn't do something good. I'm supposed to be the best on the team, you know that." "Bumblebee," Sari laughed lightly before nuzzling her cheek against his, "First of all, that was all my fault that I got like that, you don't need to be sorry about it. Secondly, you shouldn't have such a big ego."

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. "You know," Sari replied rolling her eyes, "How you gotta be the best there is, the number one player, the teams winning hand, all that slag." "Well, it's true," Bumblebee boasted patting his chest, "I have a reputation to uphold." Sari couldn't help from bursting out with laughter at the statement causing Bumblebee's cheeks to flood with a dark shade of crimson. "Bumblebee, you're not the best," Sari confessed after getting herself back under control, "No one is. But that's not a bad thing. It's flaws and errors that make things interesting for us. Both your humans and Transformers. Besides, you're good enough for me."

Bumblebee glanced at the smiling girl for a few seconds and gave her a smile as well. "If you say so," he said with a shrug before turning his attention back to the arcade cabinet's screen, "Still doesn't change the fact that these stupid bugs keeping destroying me." "Gotta keep practicing to get good Galaga," Sari told him as she started to pull him back. "What're you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he felt her hand slide onto his chest so that his body was up against hers. "This," Sari replied and kissed his cheek, "Love you." "Love you too," Bumblebee laughed quietly as he felt her continue pulling, "Now what?" "Well, thought we might head to the kitchen. How's about we try that whole food thing again?" Bumblebee smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

"Hold the door!" Rodimus Prime ordered. "That's what we've been trying to do sir!" Brawn yelled back, "Doesn't mean we can accomplish that though! Even with me helping it's pretty slagging near breaking in!" "He's right!" Ironhide agreed digging his now steel-coated feet into the ground as best he could, sparks scraping from the pressure being put between the servos and the floor. THOOM! Another dent pounded inwards from the outside of the city's walls. "What are we up against?!" Cliffjumper exclaimed, backing away a bit as another dent was made. "A new kind of opponent," Rodimus muttered before glancing over towards Warpath, "You ready?" "Plasma cannon's as charged as it's gonna get," the red Autobot warrior replied, getting his massive firearm into position. "Then get ready..."

With a final loud crash, the main gates to Autobot City were burst down, engulfing the Cybertronians in an enormous cloud of dust and smoke. "I can't see!" Ratchet heard an Autotrooper exclaim. "My optical units weren't built for this kind of stuff," Glyph grumbled. "Quiet!" Rodimus ordered as he lifted his bow with two glistening energy arrows in it, illuminating the area around the objects, "Don't give away your positions!" "Yeah dawgs, I can feel your vibes all around me with how panicked you pups all are," Jazz muttered, he himself having a bit of trouble getting a good view of what they were up against in the cloaked environment. What he could tell though was that the opponent was big. Real big.

"You think that I need to know where yous are to fight you?" a deep booming voice laughed as the shadowy figure took a step through the smoke, "Did you not see what short woik I made of yours chore boys?" "It sure got my attention dawg," Jazz hissed and started speeding forth towards the tall figure, "And you're gonna pay for what you did to them!" With a sneer, the figure lifted its arm towards the Cyber-Ninja. "Jazz wait!" Rodimus yelled. He wouldn't stop though. The sleek Autobot just kept his dash towards the figure. Jazz did however topple to a restricted position though as the arm's cement splattered all over him, gluing him to the metal ground of Autobot City. "What the slag?!" Jazz yelled attempting to pull free of the hardening substance, "What are you?!"

"Well, I'm known by the humans for the chaos and devastation which I cause," the deep voice replied, the smoke finally clearing to reveal Dirt Boss's face lifted high above its usual height, "therefore I believe you can call me Devastator. But you, you're special. You can refer to me as your executioner!" Gritting his teeth, Jazz prepared for the lifted foot to be brought down on him as he looked over the enormous opponent. It wasn't a group of Constructicons that the Jet Twins had faced, it was a combination of them! He could now clearly see the arm that hit him with the blast of cement, as well as the entire right part of the bot's body, was made of Mixmaster's parts, while the left half was cloaked in Scrapper's. Typically, Dirt Boss took to being the stunted head of the beast.

Just before Jazz closed his optics to turn his attention away from the attack however, two arrows dug their way into Devastator's stabilizing servos spinning him around violently. "Hang on kid!" Ratchet called as two currents from his electromagnets broke the cement casing away from Jazz's body. "Thanks dawg..." he said and leapt away from the giant Transformer just as it realized what had happened. "Don't mention it," Ratchet muttered getting into a combat stance with his electromagnets, won't have time to with how powerful this thing apparently is." Jazz didn't reply. His optics were too busy scanning over the giant's body. He couldn't see any weak spots anywhere, nowhere did the hulking bot look able to be hurt. Nowhere other than...

"The face," Jazz murmured. "What?" Ratchet asked. Devastator took a step forward, crushing a few Autotroopers in his path while the others commenced a vain assault. "The face!" Jazz repeated, "Aim for the face!" "That shoulda been obvious," Warpath grunted. He looked at Rodimus warily. With a nod from the Autobot leader's head however, he lifted his plasma cannon and fired. "GYAH!!!" Devastator cried as the blast hit him right between the optical units. "Bullseye!" Warpath exclaimed victoriously. His expression turned to that of exasperation though once the enormous bot turned its attention back to the red Autobot. Before he could finish charging the cannon again however, Warpath felt something dig into his forehead, his will leaving his body, his processor being driven by something else.

"My body!" Warpath grunted as his physical self turned towards Rodimus Prime, his plasma cannon aiming directly at the surprised leader, "My body!...it...I can't control it!" "That's cause I'm the one pullin' the strings," Devastator informed while he himself switched his arm, Scrapper's crane for its drill and shot it into a building, ripping its structure to shreds. "It's one of those shells that Dirt Boss uses!" Ratchet exclaimed as his optics got a view of Warpath's forehead, "Rodimus! Get away from Warpath!" The Autobot leader though just stood there. He didn't understand what was going on. It wasn't until Jazz tackled him that he finally moved, just barely avoiding the cannon's blast.

"What the-" Rodimus Prime muttered in shock and looked down at Jazz, "T-thanks." "Don't mention it sir..." Jazz coughed as he fell limp. Cocking his head over the Cyber Ninja's shoulder, he could see a fairly large chunk of the figure's body that had been taken out by the blast. "Hold on!" Ratchet called. As quick as he could, the medic ran through the chaotic battlefield while Scrapper's drill struck another target. As he approached the downed Cyber Ninja, Ratchet noticed Warpath's cannon, which had been charged once more, now pointed at him! As the blast fired, Ratchet leapt over it and flipped into vehicle mode to dodge a swipe of the beam that sizzled over him after it'd been brought up to slice him through the air.

Before the cannon could fire again, Warpath was pinned to the ground by a rather big foot. "Grimlock crush red bot's weapon!" The king of the Dinobots roared as the other foot slammed down on the firearm, extinguishing the threat of the possessed warrior. "My gun!!!" he cried getting back to his feet as Grimlock's legs treaded into the battlefield. That's when Warpath noticed something. He was in control of his body again! Curiously he rubbed his forehead. Looking up, he saw Swoop with the Cerebro-Shell in his beak who gave the big figure a wink before flying off to join his brethren in the battle.

"Nice moves..." Rodimus complimented as Ratchet made his arrival and flipped back into robot-mode. "Thanks sir," the medic replied as he knelt down next to Jazz's unmoving body, "This isn't good..." "I'd think not," Rodimus muttered, "He got hit by Warpath's gun. But...can you fix him?" "Well, let's just hope there's enough of that "old bot" left in this veteran that you appreciated so much," Ratchet said with a smile as he hoisted Jazz onto his shoulders, "There's more to war than just fighting you know."

* * *

Bumblebee crouched his head beneath the border of the overturned table. He needed to think. There wouldn't be much time before she got to him, and there'd be even less before he needed to move again! Fortunately, he had full faith in his abilities and- "Got you!" Sari Sumdac exclaimed as she somersaulted into view from behind the table and threw a stick of butter. More on instinct than thought, the boy leapt up onto the side of the table, amazingly keeping his balance on the thin structure as he revealed his own slice of crispy egg-coated bread. "Sorry girl, but no matter what weapon you have, when you go up against bees, you lose!"

"Says you!" Sari exclaimed as she morphed her hand into its robot-mode and blasted the table with a burst of energy. "YAH!" Bumblebee yelped, leaping onto the ground and scurrying behind another table, "That's not fair!" "All's fair in love and war!" she laughed, poking her head over the ruined piece of furniture. "Says who?" Bumblebee asked curiously, poking his head out from its hiding place as well. "I dunno, some old dead guy I guess," the girl replied with a shrug, "famous saying." "Oh..." The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "I see you," Sari eventually said, breaking the silence. "....slag."

Bumblebee hardly had time to move before a gallon of milk smashed into the ground where he was a second before. He was in a loosing battle, a BADLY loosing battle. He needed to think of something to stop her, but what? She just kept coming. Hesitantly he looked down at the piece of French Toast he tried to attack Sari with before she'd wrecked the table he was on. With a mischievous grin, his eyebrows rose and he looked around the corner of the table. She wasn't in sight, which meant that she would be there in a few seconds. Hastily, he hid the slice of bread behind his back and waited. "Gotcha!" Sari exclaimed a second later, peering around the corner.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise though as something other than an onslaught of food greeted her. Instead, Bumblebee's lips pressed up against hers delicately sending her mind whirling into a mixture of happiness, confusion, and shock. She wasn't all that surprised when she found herself pressing back against his with hers though, her nose accompanying the act as it rubbed against his own. The girl felt like she could melt right there as Bumblebee's hand hand stroked her arm lightly, her muscles tightening from the sensation. After a few seconds of the passionate act though, Sari pulled back and stared at the boy. "Bumblebee....what the hell?" she asked in confusion. "Well, you said all's fair in love and war right?" he reminded and took out the French Toast from behind his back, "Well I believe I've won this one."

Sari let out a loud yelp as she felt Bumblebee's hand force the slice of bread down the front of her dress, her cheeks flooding violently with crimson. The boy couldn't help but roll around on the floor, laughing hysterically as the girl danced around, trying to shake the food free. "Bumblebee!" Sari cried as she pulled the French Toast out, "Not funny!" "All's fair!" he laughed, "And told ya ya don't win against bees!" SPLAT! The boy rubbed his face viciously to get the French Toast off, "All is fair isn't it?" Sari asked smiling down at him. Rolling his eyes, Bumblebee smiled back. "That was a good dinner," he said.

"And a good food fight," Sari added sitting down next to him, "Which we now have to clean up." "WHAT?!" the boy exclaimed. "Don't worry," Sari laughed as she put her lips to his ear and started whispering, "Once we're done with that I'll let you take a bath with me if you want." "What about that thing about parents not wanting-" "Do you see parents here?" Sari asked with a smile. Bumblebee put his finger to his lip to think for a moment. "Will the water be as unpleasant as last time?" he asked. "It'll be just as nice as you want it," Sari told him with a hug and nuzzled her cheek against his, "But for right now...cleanup time!" Bumblebee groaned.

* * *

"What the slag?..." Bulkhead muttered as he looked out over the ruined portion of Autobot City which Devastator had taken to trudging through, leaving explosions and littered rubble in his path. Shaking his head, Bulkhead shook off his shocked state and took off after the enormous Tranformer after morphing into his vehicle-mode. With each body he passed, the green Autobot grew more and more wary, but he couldn't just back out. He was one of the strongest and, though he hated to admit it, destructive operatives the Autobot's had at their disposal. Other than Omega Supreme, Bulkhead was one of the only bots that might actually stand a chance against the monstrous mishmash of Constructicons.

His wheels did screech to a halt though. In disbelief, Bulkhead backed up a bit to see if his optical units had correctly seen what they had off to the right of the main road. Unfortunately they had. There, beneath a crushed building, was Snarl's unmoving corpse, his eyes dimly lit. In hesitation, Bulkhead transformed back into robot mode and ran over to the littler Dinobot. After inspecting at a closer view, he could see that the bot was actually still moving, but barely. It was struggling to even paw at the ground in front of it in an attempt to drag itself out from beneath the ruined Autobot dwelling.

"Here ya go little guy," Bulkhead said lifting the wreckage off of the Dinobot's back, it crumbling around him in the process. After a few seconds of rolling about, Snarl forced himself to his four feet and looked up at Bulkhead. With a smile, the green Autobot stared back and noticed Snarl's head shift towards the giant bot in the distance, its heavily armed body still laying waste to Autobot City. "Yeah, I know little guy," Bulkhead said with a nod of his head, "I feel Scrapper too. How's about we go talk some sense into our old buddy eh?" With a grunt, Snarl nodded his head and started to run off. Suddenly, a green armored tank-like vehicle sped ahead of the dinosaur-bot causing it to stop.

"Hop on, it'll be faster!" Bulkhead yelled. Eagerly, Snarl hopped onto the hood of the Autobot's vehicle-mode. Excitedly, the Dinobot morphed into his robot-mode as he felt the wind rushing past his face. It was a sensation he wasn't normally used to, especially not in his weakened battered state. But it felt good, made him feel alive. Bulkhead however, wasn't feeling as confident, especially not with how large Devastator's figure seemed to be getting as they got closer to the monster. He could now see just why the roof he had been on had shook the way it had.

"Bulkhead! Stay away!" the green Autobot heard Rodimus Prime yell from off to the side. Ignoring the Autobot leader's order, Bulkhead kept speeding forth. It wasn't until he was about a few yards away that Bulkhead finally transformed back into robot-mode and landed at the enormous Transformer's feet with Snarl at his side. "HEY!" Bulkhead yelled causing the large bot to turn towards him, "Stop destroying the city!" Devastator stared at the green bot for a moment before letting out a deep laugh. "Hows abouts no?" he replied as he knelt down in front of Bulkhead, his face inches from his, "Hows abouts I keeps wrecking through this poorly constructed excuse for a civilization?"

"Wait a second..." Bulkhead muttered as his optics expanded at the sight of the face, "You-you're Dirt Boss!" "And you're the bot that wouldn't follow my orders if I remember correctly when I first met you and the two other mooks," Devastator growled. "Well ya can't conquer everything you little control freak!" Bulkhead yelled as he got out one of his wrecking-balls. "Bulkhead! I said stay away!" Rodimus repeated from the sidelines, "He's too dangerous!" "Let me handle this!" the green Autobot barked back silencing the leader in shock, "I'm assuming you have Scrapper and Mix as your new body."

"Well, as disatisfying as that sounds, yes, I needed them to gain a bit of a...head over you other bots..." Devastator confessed. "Then they shouldn't hurt me or Snarl," Bulkhead declared confidently and folded his arms over his chest-plate. "HA!" Devastator laughed he stood back up and aimed his drill down at Bulkhead, "Those weak-willed idiots is under mys complete control! They does whatevers I tells em to!" Bulkhead didn't have any time to move before the lethal object slammed straight through his shoulder, sending him hurtling back into the wall of a partly demolished building. Even as he tried to get back to his feet, Bulkhead felt his body glued in place by a glob of cement that had splattered all over him from Devastator's other arm.

"I'll be back to yous in a minute," the deep voice assured Bulkhead as the tall Transformer turned to the damaged Dinobot. Not speaking, Snarl just stared up at the gray face sternly, his flaming club in his hand. As Devastator lifted his drilling arm, he grinned widely. "STOP!!!" Bulkhead yelled as loud as he could. With a glare, the large Transformer glanced back towards the cemented Autobot, "Scrapper! You can't really do that to Snarly can you?!" "I told yous they is under my control," Devastator laughed lightly and focused back on the Dinobot. Snarl just continued to stare up at Devastator, right into his optics. Dirt Boss felt something, something...odd from the look, a mental reaction of some sort.

Shaking the feeling off, Devastator's thoughts processed to the arm to fire the drill. It didn't fire though. Confused, the large Transformer looked at his appendage questioningly and sent the command again. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then suddenly the drill stopped spinning. "What the..." Devastator muttered as the arm fell limp at his side, "Well fine! Just fail on me right there will ya?! Congrats Bulky boy, you get the honor of going first now!" The green Autobot stared at the large figure as it began walking towards him, he himself unable to move. "Guys..." he said just loud enough for Devastator's audio receptors to pick up, "Guys...please, don't...don't you remember all the good times we had? How good of buds we were?..."

"I don't remember nothin of the sort!" Devastator yelled slamming his foot down in front of Bulkhead. The green Autobot turned his optics away from the one that rose above his head. It wasn't the moments that seemed to pass though that caused him to look up, rather it was the voice of the large figure. "What the hell?!" Devastator yelled, his foot apparently no longer under his control, "What's going on?! Why can't I move?!" Suddenly, the bot let out a loud cry as a blast of wind and fire engulfed his arm. Looking up, Bulkhead saw the damaged Autobot Warrior, Safeguard flying towards Devastator. "Aim for his face!" Rodimus yelled firing two arrows into it for a demonstration.

Devastator just finished shaking off the weapons as Safeguard slammed head-first into Dirt Boss's face. Screaming in a mixture of rage and pain, the egotistical Constructicon fell to the ground with Scrapper and Mixmaster falling to their own selves beside him. Bulkhead greeted Safeguard with a smile as the Autobot swooped by freeing him from the cemented prison he'd been encased in and he charged over to join the other emerging Autobots in gathering around the Constructicons. He could hear Scrapper laughing joyously as Snarl licked at his face. "Dirt Boss, as I presume you're the one behind this," Rodimus Prime muttered with his arms folded over his chest-plate above the short bot, "You are under arrest."

* * *

"You're right, this water isn't trying to kill me," Bumblebee sighed as he fluffed some of the bubbles Sari had poured into the bath into the air, "And these soapy spheres are fun!" "They're called bubbles Bumblebee," Sari laughed to herself as she waded over to him. Tossing a few of the bubbles around, Bumblebee smiled at Sari. She smiled back affectionately until her face was met with the soapy suds. "Hey!" she laughed splashing some onto the boy. Trying to block the assault with one arm, he used the other to scoop up a group of the liquidy ammunition. "Another battle another victory," he sighed mashing the bubbles into Sari's hair.

"Says you!" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's torso and tackled him beneath the water of the bathtub. The boy's first reaction was shock as the liquid lapped past his eyes and engulfed him. Frantically, he shook his head about to get the soapy material on the surface of the water away from his eyes before he looked down at the girl who still had her arms wrapped about his waist and was grinning up at him. Bumblebee ginned back and pulled on her hair playfully causing them to roll around in the nigh-weightless environment.

"I said I win!" Bumblebee told her as he yanked his head back above the water. "And I said says you!" Sari retorted launching herself out of the water onto the boy forcing them both back under to continue the battle. At first unable to move from the girl's grip, Bumblebee soon broke free and rolled her around so that he was on top pinning her down. Again Bumblebee grinned and raised an eyebrow. He may not have been as tall as Sari was, but he knew that he could at least keep her weighted down in the water. His eyes widened though as he saw Sari's hand which had morphed into its robot form point directly at his face with her smiling beneath it.

Bumblebee hardly had time to leap back out of the water as the burst of energy rocketed up in front of his face while Sari came out laughing. "Not funny!" the boy yelped regaining his previous state of mind, "Nor fair!" "All's fair in-" "Oh be quiet," the boy grumbled pushing them both back under with Sari still in a fit of giggles. Expecting to hold Sari down once more, Bumblebee hardly noticed as the girl shifted her weight from his descent into the water causing him to land flat on the floor next to him. Curiously he lifted an eyebrow as he looked to his side to see the girl gone only for them to both raise as he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind. Grinning once more, Bumblebee twirled around in the girl's arms so that he was facing her and lifted them both out of the water against the wall of the tub.

As they broke the surface, both Bumblebee and Sari gasped for air. Neither of them had realized how long they'd stayed under in their little game. For a few seconds, they just rested there on each other before realizing how they were relaxing. It was Bumblebee who noticed first as he looked down at their body's, Sari's against his. It wasn't his eyes that noticed though, but rather his lower body as he felt the girl's press against his. He wasn't sure why but it felt... "Excited?" Sari asked with a smile as she noticed the feeling also from the boy's body. Nervously Bumblebee blushed and he attempted to look away.

For some reason though, his eyes wouldn't unlock from Sari's. Hers seemed to be...glowing. Illuminating with some sort of light deep down in their depths. As Sari's cheeks reddened as well, the eyes just seemed to get brighter and brighter to Bumblebee. "Sari?" Her smile getting wider, she nodded for him to continue. "Uh...what is it like now that the Matrix is in you?" "Oh..." she mumbled somewhat dissatisfied with the boy's question, "What do you mean?" "You know, Optimus Prime transferred the Matrix into you to bring you back to life..."

Sari Sumdac's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in realization. "So...I have the Matrix in me?..." "You didn't know?!" Bumblebee exclaimed in amazement. Blushing, Sari shook her head. "All I know is that when I woke up Optimus died and the Matrix was, well, empty. I guess that might explain some things though..." "Like what?" Bumblebee asked curiously. Her eyes seemed to dim back to their normal shade of blue as their conversation continued. "Oh not much really..." Sari muttered looking down at where their chests met, "Just a few weird dreams here and there, some odd feelings sometimes."

"Like now?" Bumblebee asked. Sari raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Your eyes seemed to be lighting up when we were, well, uh, when I was, when my body and you uh-" "Yeah," she replied resting her head against his shoulder, smiling once more, that was one of the strange feelings, but I'm pretty sure it was just me being a bit...excited was all." "If you say so," Bumblebee laughed lightly as his hand stroked her back, "Hey, wanna watch a horror movie tonight?" "Sure!" Sari said excitedly before wrapping her arms around him, "But for now how's about we just rest here for a while?" "Alright," Bumblebee laughed lightly and nuzzled his nose against hers.

* * *

"So he was defeated?" Galvatron muttered as he stroked his chin. "Correct," Shockblast's voice replied through the monitor of the control room of the underwater Decepticon voice. The purple leader thought for a moment and raised his mouth a little. "Well, while it is indeed unfortunate to lose such a great asset, we at least now know just how strong the defenses of Autobot City is. It shouldn't take all that much more effort to find a way to launch an all-out attack on the Cybertronian civilization." "Agreed," the double-agent responded, "As for me..." "Keep searching for the Allspark's energy signatures," Galvatron ordered. "Affirmative," Shockblast replied, "Shockblast out." As the communication cut off, Galvatron looked out into the water of Detroit with a small grin. "Soon Autobots," he muttered to himself, "I will have control, and I will rule this world, no matter what Unicron desires..."

* * *

"Hey," Bulkhead said with a smile. "Hey dawg," Jazz coughed, cocking his head towards the large Autobot from his medical table, "What's shakin' man? That was some mad processing you did to stamp down Devastator today from what I dig." "Ah it was nothing," Bulkhead lied with a laugh, "I just came to check up on how you're doing is all." "Oh me? I'll be back on my servos in no time dawg," Jazz replied, "Especially with the best medic of Cybertron tending to me. Just got a chunk a me sliced out from a seethin' hot plasma cannon." "Well, as long as you got Ratchet," Bulkhead agreed happily.

"So how badly you beat up?" Jazz wondered aloud. "Oh not really that much at all," Bulkhead replied and took the canvas from behind his back to his side, "just a bit of cement uncomfortably hardened in a few servos is all." "Lucky you," Jazz complimented spotting the canvas, "And what might that be?" "Oh this?" Bulkhead laughed lightly setting the painting down next to the bed, "It's for you. Since you liked it and all thought you might well...want it as a get well present or something...Found it after the battle was over." "Sweet," he chuckled looking it over, "Now I can pretend I have company in here. You know, you could probably start up an art school or something with you mad skills man."

"Ya think so?" Bulkhead asked. "Sure dawg," Jazz laughed. Bulkhead laughed as well. "Well, I should probably get outta here," the green Autobot said as the joyous moment came to an end, "Hope ya get better soon." "Don't leak it dawg," Jazz told him, "I'm fine." "Alright alright," Bulkhead said as he exited. A few seconds after the doors to the room had sealed, Jazz looked over at the painting of Bumblebee and Sari and smiled.

* * *

With hardly a sound, the clockwork-looking space craft zoomed through the atmosphere of planet Earth, the night clouds breaking away in front of it as it made its way into the skies above Detroit and continued towards the forest on the outskirts of the city. Even in the moonlight, the red and lightly colored Autobot glistened brightly as he transformed into robot mode and looked down into the dense vegetation below. Though he could not see it at first, his enhanced optical units picked out the rock below, that bearing the purple insignia of that which threatened reality, abandoned and left open by whatever it had carried to Earth. With a concerned glare, Vector Prime looked back towards the city and flew off in search of that which had arrived on the planet.

---

---

Woo! Finally! Another chapter! As always, very very sorry how long it took to update. But hey, at least I still do it right? And for your satisfication, a 19 pager this time. Aren't I sweet? I just can't believe how easy it is to make a big deal out of something even so simple as food. The reason for my delay though, as perusual, is mostly work and also me now updating a lot more on youtube (edward18517 there). But don't worry, I never stop with this story and will do my best not to until it's finished. It shall not meet the fate of Captain Melon Head (shed a tear)!

But yeah...wow. Plot twists eh? Beneath the usual continuing story we get Vector Prime thrown in here. Things are really heating up in mystery aren't they? And accompanying Firestar in Hot Shot's flashback, if you couldn't tell, was the first Decepticon leader of the G1 continuity. Just thought I'd throw a bit more cameos in there when possible. But of course, what steals the show is that Devastators finally in! Now this version of Devastator...I did not think up. I'm actually stealing it from another person's picture on Deviant Art, and will give a link to that piece in the art section...which happens now!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Bathtime-Struggle-152188420

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Two-of-a-Pair-152188864

ra88(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TFA-Devastator-117016660


	25. Savage

Chapter 25: Savage

"That was a nice break eh?" Rattletrap said with a stretch as he and Blitzwing walked through the illuminated halls of the underwater Decepticon base. "Indeed," the foreign-accented bot agreed cooly, "Ze day off vas a nice surprise-" "Zo I vish I could've slagged more vehicles," the red face finished, a bit upset before switching to the black face, "But you know vat zey say! Ze more ze merrier!" "Just how crazy are you?" the smaller bot grumbled as he tried to break free of the embrace that Blitzwing he constricted about his neck with his last sentence. "Not all that crazy," the blue face assured him before switching right back to the black face, "Just enough to take military advice from a human sports coach!" "Figures," Rattletrap mumbled and rolled his optics as Blitzwing's laughter filled the corridors.

* * *

"YA!!!!" Bumblebee screamed as his arms wrapped around Sari's body in fright. The girl could feel her eyes glow slightly from the rush of emotions and surprise. Managing to choke out a laugh, she pulled the rim of Bumblebee's hat down over his eyes. "If the movie scares you too much ya don't have to watch it," Sari told him with a smile. "Me? Scared?!" Bumblebee laughed back pulling the rim back up to get a peak at the screen again, only to wrap his arms around Sari even tighter, "Uh...n-never...hehe..." "Right..." she mused and rolled her eyes, "Personally I find The Thing more scary. I mean it can imitate anyone. Alien's just basically a slasher in space." "I told you I wasn't scared!" Bumblebee lied.

Just as he finished his sentence though, everything went silent. The quiet subconscious humming of machinery running the facility stopped leaving nothing but dead silence as the lights dimmed to darkness, engulfing the adolescents in nigh complete blindness. "Alright...now I'm scared..." Bumblebee said stalely as Sari felt his appendages wrap about her body even tighter. Sari felt a pang of fright come over herself as well as her eyes began glowing slightly. "Oh, nevermind, I found some light," Bumblebee laughed lightly and smiled at the two blue searchlights emitting from the girl's eyeballs. "Ha ha," she grumbled in annoyance. "Well, it really does make me feel happy and safe," he told her with a smile. "Goody, I'm a walking night-light," she sighed, her eyes dimming back to their original hue leaving them once more in darkness.

"Um...please turn back on..." Bumblebee said politely, feeling fear overwhelm him again. "I wish I could," Sari told him and patted his head, "But I don't know why my eyes get like that. We discussed that earlier remember?" "Well, what was it like when they turned on this time?" Bumblebee asked inquisitively. "Sort of scared...not all THAT scared, but...sorta. You know, movie got me in the mood..." "Yeah, it so WASN'T scary eh?" Bumblebee taunted with an invisible grin. "Shut up," the girl sighed rolling her eyes again. "Well, I got a theory," he declared happily. "Wow, must be a landmark in history," Sari commented. "Alright, now you shut up," Bumblebee muttered giving a similar reaction to the one the girl had given a moment before causing her to giggle.

Sari's laughter didn't stop on her own though. It was Bumblebee's lips pressing against hers that caused the silence to occur. The girl could feel her eyes beginning to glow again as the wave of emotions and excitement passed between them. After about ten seconds though, Bumblebee pulled away with a smile as he saw the lights beaming brightly once more. "It really is pretty..." he said. Sari blushed lightly and stood up from the couch before looking around the room, her eyes paving the way of sight for both her and the boy. "Well, no matter what the deal is with my eyes, the power's still out," the girl reminded him.

"Right..." Bumblebee muttered getting up as well. Suddenly they heard a loud crack causing both of them to jump. Lightning. "Goodie...a storm..." Sari mumbled, "this is just perfect..." "At least we're together," Bumblebee told her. Smiling, Sari nodded her head and grasped his hand in hers. "So, how's about we go looking for something to get the power back on together?" she asked. "Um! Uh, I, well, ya see we don't necessarily have to be together all the time," Bumblebee laughed nervously, trying to back away. Unfortunately, Sari's grip was firm and she dragged him towards the halls of the facility. "Come on," she laughed.

* * *

"Just in time!" Firestar exclaimed as she ran through the gates to the large ringed structure that jutted forth from the ground. "Indeed," the elderly Decepticon said walking past the gates as well. Suddenly the slammed shut. Instantly, the two bots swiveled around to see Hot Shot trying to yank himself past the bars blocking his way. "This...is not good..." the old bot muttered. "A little help here?!" Hot Shot yelled, pushing and shoving vainly, "Slag these are sturdy." Biting her lip, Firestar looked over her shoulder at the rows and rows of seats lining the sides of the structure's interior behind them. "Real sorry..." the female Autobot apologized as she darted off, "just try to stay safe!"

"WHAT?!" Hot Shot yelped, scrambling as frantically as he could in the metal bars. "Relax," the old Decepticon told him and helped get him free, back into the outside world, "with the abilities you told us that you have you should be fine. Besides, you're the only bot that seems to have gotten left out this time. The Terrorcons shouldn't be released over such a trivial ordeal so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. We'll be back as soon as we can." "Are...are you sure?" Hot Shot asked nervously, "What's this whole Coliseum thing all about?..." "From where you are you should be able to see and understand just fine," the elderly bot assured him before turning and walking off himself, "Just relax..."

"Stupid old Decepticreep..." Hot Shot grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest-plate and kicked a nearby rock once the older Transformer was out of audio-receptor shot, "real strange that he'd help me at all though...just where the slag am I?..."

Unfortunately, the Autobot's answer soon began to reveal itself as he looked through the bars at a bright light that had suddenly shone through. Like the illumination of a dim sun, Hot Shot watched as the burning dark Transformer arose from a throne-like structure towards the top of the center of the arena, his glowing eyes peering over the other beings in the seats around him. He looked much higher and much more physically built than pretty much any other bot that Hot Shot had ever seen in his life, despite how primitive he looked. Though he looked ancient, there was some form of an essence from beyond reality that he could feel from the being...something more than just an Autobot or Decepticon.

"Is he...on fire?..." Hot Shot asked himself, unsure why he was whispering. Perhaps it was the atmosphere that the Transformer emitted that hushed him so much, or maybe it was the deathly stare that pierced through his optical units from the bot as he gazed down at him, singling him out from the rest of the seemingly thousands of Cybertonians and other creatures of the universe that had been gathered there. It didn't seem as scary a presence of that of which he had felt when he had been dragged into the apocalyptic setting, but there was still something there. It wasn't pure evil that Hot Shot was feeling so much as something that was wrong, a being of great honor that had some form of corruption to him. Either way though, he could feel something from the burning Transformer, even after the optics had left his.

"It is time," the echoing dark voice of the Transformer announced as he lifted his arms above his head, "Silence." Hot Shot didn't see how any form of commotion could be taking place while the bot was in the presence of others, but any talking that was going on immediately quieted for another voice to take over where the Transformer's had left off. "In honor of a new resident," an even darker voice sounded, no owner able to be seen, "this tournament is being held along with the fact that I have decided for new warriors to once again be chosen. Those elected for combat step forward and do battle. That who falls shall become one with something greater, and that who is the victor shall rise to ranks beyond their imagination. Now then, do battle." Hot Shot watched in fearful curiosity as two Transformers stepped forward into the arena in the center of the Coliseum and looked at each other.

* * *

Irritably, Oil Slick grumbled as he rolled over in the bed. He really wished that he could find someway to escape the care of his Autobot captors, but each time he seemed to get his strength back, they simply restrained him again, usually Ratchet being the one to do it. Oh how he loathed the red and white Cybertronian medic. Though he was definitely far better than any Decepticon, or even some Autobots, gave the legendary doctor credit for, Oil Slick could not help but let his dislike for him grow with each new meeting they had. Even as they first met back in the Great War, he felt something spark between them. Whether it had been his soon to be raging hatred or something else he had not known, but he knew there was just something about him that clicked in his processor.

"Conscience." Ratchet's words echoed in the Decepticon's head. Who the slag had he been to talk about conscience?! There was no conscience in war, no friends, not on either side! Sure there could be those that pretended to like each other and hung out together all the time, but when it all came down to it they were just simply machines, components forming bigger forces against each other. One that might be a friend one second could be an enemy the next! They could just simply turn on you, revealing themselves to be allies of the opposing side, and blast your processor all over the walls behind you!

It infuriated Oil Slick! Not the claim of conscience so much, but rather the complete and utter stupidity that Ratchet displayed! He was laughably stupid if he actually believed just what he had talked about all that time ago when he had helped the Decepticon out. There was simply no way that all the Autobots respected and got along with each other. There were just sent out to kill, to annihilate, and that's what they did. What irony it was though that the one bot that seemed so innocent to the whole affair was to pilot Omega Supreme.

It only infuriated the Decepticon even more that he had even needed help from another. It wouldn't have been any different if a Decepticon had helped him out other than that he wouldn't have been as tempted to have slagged them. The discomfort would still be the same, having help from another. The accident shouldn't have even happened though. It was just the slight change of the air current that ended up engulfing the chemist in his newly made Cosmic Rust that he had been testing on the battlefield. Anyone else it would have been just fine to have disposed of them, but not himself. The others were all just pawns, simple grunts to destroy each other in the endless conflict, neither side ever hoping to reach the bots that actually mattered with what soldiers they had been sending. All that mattered was he, himself.

It was in that way, Oil Slick figured, that he was so much like his old Circuit-Su partner from before he'd defected to the Decepticons. Prowl. He had been the only one he respected and admired, enough so that he didn't decide to off him when he betrayed the Autobots. Both of them had always agreed to leave their positions someday, to simply say goodbye to the Autobots, but each in their own way. While Oil Slick switched over to the other side, Prowl simply left. Not that he made it that far. It wasn't that long before Oil Slick witnessed the red Autobot warrior, Warpath, capture him and drag him back to Yoketron. What a surprise it was when he heard of Prowl's corpse showing up at the arrest of Megatron, apparently a hero to the planet the Cybertronians were now positioned on.

Just then he heard a loud hissing noise. Glancing to the side, Oil Slick could make out the female Autobot, Red Alert, steering a levitating sick-bed into the room with a sleek white Autobot bearing the insignia of the Elite Guard atop of it. "I am sorry to have to do this," the medic told her patient, "But for now we'll have to place you in here with this...bot." "It's cool dawg," Jazz chuckled lightly smiling towards the Decepticon causing him to look away in discomfort, "If anything happens I'll simply whip his exhaust port back into his bed." "Not with how you are," Red Alert said rolling her optics. "I'll be cool doll," he assured her. With a sigh, Red Alert left, the door hissing shut behind her.

"So...why you in here?" Jazz asked Oil Slick after a few seconds of silence. "It's none of your concern Autobot," he grumbled. "Might not be, but it'll keep my processor occupied dig?" With a more exasperated sigh than Red Alert had given, Oil Slick shot the Autobot a rather distasteful glare. Jazz simply smiled back. "A stupid doctor of yours refused to let me go offline," he eventually muttered. "Don't see how he's stupid man," Jazz laughed, "Dude sounds great." "He's an idiot." "Dawg, I don't see what you're complaining about. You're alive. Any idea who the bot was?" Jazz asked. With a frown, Oil Slick's optics shut down, "I wish I didn't. Now I'm taking a stasis nap. I guess they finally found a way to bore me into submission." Jazz just shrugged and shook his head.

* * *

"Here's the problem," Sari said as she pulled out a few wires, some sparking in places, "Something ate through these cords." "I bet it's those stupid birds," Bumblebee grunted, "Wanting revenge for that simple little accident." "I wouldn't call threatening someone's children a "simple little accident"," the girl said as she rubbed her chin, "But it wasn't birds. Besides the fact that they'd be asleep at this time of day, they couldn't get through this layered of cording. "Well slag," the boy muttered in confusion, "What could it have been then? Those feathered bastards are the only things I can really think of that'd have a vendetta against us."

Rolling her eyes, Sari tried to think of just what could have cut the cords as drastically as they'd been. It definitely wasn't just some ordinary creature. Just then, the girl's eyes widened and her hand split apart before she knelt down to interact with the technological structures. "Dude, how come you're the techno-organic with all the cool stuff?" Bumblebee grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. "Maybe cause I'm the only one that's responsible enough to use what I get?" Sari mused while her mind scanned through the cords. "Yeah, making Soundwave sure was a great accomplishment," the boy replied with a taunting clap, "Let's hear it for Sari Sumdac folks, the girl that used her mystical Cybertronian key to cheat her way out of her school lessons, or how's about how she cheats at video games with how she is now?" "Hey! I don't cheat!" she insisted and bit her lip lightly, "...most times..." "Yeah, you so kicked my exhaust port in Metroid Prime 2 by playing fairly..."

Blushing, Sari grinned and turned her attention back to the cords beneath her. Suddenly a clattering sound echoed through the storage room. "What was that?" Bumblebee yelped as he looked down at the can that had rolled into his foot from where it had been knocked over. A bit frightened as well, Sari peered into the darkness of the corner of the storage room, her eyes lightly illuminated. "It's...probably just some mouse or something..." "Or a horror monster..." Bumblebee suggested, "I mean did you not see how the Xenomorph got its victims?! It practically blended into the background! There could be something just lurking right over there in the shadows waiting to strike at us." "Considering it's had this long to off us, I'm pretty sure there's nothing there," Sari said, "...but...you do have something working for your theory..." "What?" Bumblebee asked. "Well...I just got done scanning the substance around the tear in the cords...it's acid...and no naturally made Earth acid either..."

Sari could sense the fear tensing through the boy's body as she saw him gulp. No matter what kind of an act he put on now there was no denying that Bumblebee was scared out of his Spark...nor was there any way Sari wasn't either. After looking around frantically, the boy clutched a nearby pole and held it out towards where the can had rolled from nervously. The humans looked down as they saw another can roll past Bumblebee's foot. Cautiously, Sari peered into the dark corner of the room where the objects seemed to be coming from. Biting his lip now, Bumblebee looked at the girl after a few seconds and, after receiving a nod from her, he took a few steps forward towards the collapsed shelves and lifted the pole above his head. Hastily, he slammed it down on the wreckage, toppling cans and debris everywhere. Nothing.

There was nothing there, nothing that had apparently caused the shelves to collapse. In both relief and wariness, Bumblebee and Sari sighed and smiled at each other, both vainly hoping to comfort the other. "Guess it was just too old," Sari said as she stood up and stretched, "the cord thing was probably just some experimental chemical or something that leaked into the cords." "Thank Primus there's no Xenomorph," Bumblebee muttered and began walking towards the door to the kitchen, "So...what now?" "Well, we can probably get the power back on by using the backup generator," Sari replied, "It's in the basement." "Goodie...basement...lightning...horror movie...this night just has the perfect combination..." Bumblebee grumbled causing Sari to giggle. "Don't worry," she said and slipped her hand into his free one, "I'll keep ya safe." "Well, I got your back if you got mine," he laughed as they exited. Neither of them seemed to notice the eight glowing eyes that lit up on the ceiling above as they left.

* * *

"For seuth! On yonder art thou to be with thy jewels, away from the officials of the corrupt law!" the Angry Archer exclaimed to himself from a rooftop as police cars circled in the streets below, "For not shall this wretched obsolete technology stop one so valorous as I!" "Will you shut up?!" Captain Fanzone begged from a megaphone from a nearing helicopter, "And I thought Slow-mo's and Meltdown's talking messed with my head!" "Thou should learn the way of the old," the green-cladded villain laughed as he pulled out an arrow and took aim, "Lest you be fated to suffer from your idiocy." "Pull up!!!" Fanzone ordered. The chopper didn't raise in time though. Just as it was almost out of range, the powerful arrow struck the tail of the vehicle and shattered it, causing the helicopter to spiral out of control towards the streets of Detroit.

"And for seuth, even the Chief of Police, the mighty Captain Fanzone, can't stop the Angry Archer!" he laughed as the helicopter erupted into a pillar of smoke and flames behind him. "That's what you think!" Fanzone's voice growled. Blinking in disbelief, the Angry Archer turned around to see the officer climbing up from the ledge of the roof that he'd managed to hop onto, "You are through wrecking my city!" "But Captain," the Angry Archer replied, pointing his arrow now right at the officer himself, "I have a weapon, one that can down a police-grade helicopter. What do you have?" "Skill," Fanzone muttered. The villain just grinned and fired his weapon. Immediately Fanzone somersaulted out of the way of the explosion and began running at the archer. Impressed, the Angry Archer fired another shot, this one causing numerous explosions to trail after it, only for Fanzone to roll beneath it and leap to his feet in his continued run towards the villain.

Before he could fire a final shot, the Angry Archer noticed the gun Captain Fanzone had drawn and jumped out of the way as the bullet passed by where he had been a moment before. Taking the opportunity of the diversion, Fanzone slammed his fist straight into the Angry Archer's jaw, knocking him to the floor. "Ugh..." the villain moaned, "Thy chief, he is skilled..." "Got that right ya little-" Suddenly a low vibration caught the ear of the chief of police, causing both him and the Angry Archer to look up at the sleek clockwork space craft as it zoomed through the skies high above. "What the hell..." Fanzone muttered and looked back down at where the villain had been, "...damn it!" The Angry Archer stuck his tongue out at Fanzone as he swung away on a vine an arrow had created, taking note to thank the otherworldly wonder for distracting his captor if ever he got the chance. The chase was on once again.

* * *

"So, who you think's gonna win?" Firestar asked a spidery bot next to her in the stands. "Well, Demolisher's pretty much won every match against him so far, I don't see why he wouldn't win this one," he replied in a bored manner. Firestar huffed and stared down at the arena. "You know ya don't have to be so serious all the time Shokaract," she murmured, "you could say good things about both opponents you know sometime." "Don't see the point," he sighed in irritation, "And you yourself should be more serious. You know where we are!" "Silence," the elderly Decepticon leader's voice ordered hushing both the Autobot and Predacon who instead took to glaring at each other, "Something's happening down there."

"The order has been given to fight," the burning Transformer reminded from the throne above the battlefield, "Why do you stall? You may destroy one of you now." Silence captured the audience for a few moments as the two combatants in the arena just stood staring at each other, not moving a servo. "Why do you not fight?" the Transformer persisted, obviously annoyed at the unamusing match. "Because we're not going to," Cheetor replied and dropped his weapons. The burning Transformer stood up at the sound of the objects hitting the ground and glared at the orange combatant. "We won't fight for your amusement any longer."

"Then you shall die," the Transformer muttered and extended an open hand to Cheetor, flames beginning to gather in it. "As will I," Demolisher agreed, turning to face the bot in charge of the match as he too dropped his weapons. Upon hearing the declaration, the Transformer lowered his hand and glared down at both of the bots. Demolisher and Cheetor stared back, Hot Shot in disbelief of how they could stand up to such a figure. "Neither of you shall fight?" the Transformer asked, folding his arms over his chest-plate, "Despite how far you've come, how many matches you've won-" "How many matches we've been forced to fight!" Cheetor yelled angrily.

"We're Transformers," Demolisher stated, "Cybertronians. One race! We shouldn't fight each other, we should fight against that which we're meant to!" "You're an Autobot and a Decepticon!" the bot yelled back furiously as flames erupted around him even more viciously, "You kill each other all the time! There is nothing different now!" "Incorrect," Demolisher replied, taking a step forward, "here we realize how things are supposed to be. Regardless of the pain of the pit that we're put through here, it snaps our processors back to reality, makes our optics open to how things were intended to be. We're not Autobots and we're not Decepticons. We're not Predacons, we're not Maximals, we're not Junkions, we're not any faction. We're one race, Transformers! And we will not fight for you!"

Hot Shot was astounded at the speech, which seemed to silence the atmosphere even moreso than how dead quiet it had been previous. His optics expanding, the burning Transformer lifted his gaze from the two combatants and began to scan over the crowd. "Who here agrees with this statement?" he asked darkly. At first a few of the bots in the crowd's voices spoke up, soon to be joined by a few more before groups of tens joined in with each passing second. Before long the entire crowd was cheering and praising the Transformers in the arena. "Very well then..." the burning Transformer muttered as a bunch of cords began connecting to his back from the ceiling of the chamber high above, his voice darkening and echoing with each strand that inserted itself, "if your unity is indeed this strong then perhaps you should fall to the Pit you just so claim to be put through..."

Hot Shot barely had time to jump back, even if it was more of an instinct than a reaction, as the entire arena sunk into the ground in front of him, its entire structure disappearing beneath the surface of the material he stood on. Though he dreaded looking down to where the screams were echoing from the hole, for some reason he couldn't stop himself from taking a peak. Almost instantly he turned away though, as he saw a mixture of every single bot in the arena being agonizingly melted and burned to death in the center of the opened firey chamber leading down into the acid the flames were produced from. Taking one last look at the burning Transformer still connected to the ceiling, the Autobot turned and began running, intent on getting as far away from the being's gaze as possible. "Everything burns..." the Transformer muttered as Unicron's conscience lifted from him.

* * *

"So, are we all set?" Sari asked and looked at Bumblebee. After fidgeting with his backpack a bit he shot her a smile and gave her a thumbs up. "Affirmative." "Good," she replied as she hoisted a pack of her own around her shoulder, "Shouldn't take too long." "And just in case I brought all the necessary repellents I could think of," Bumblebee announced. "...repellents?" she asked curiously . Rapidly Bumblebee shook his head. "You know how in horror movies the monsters or whatever always have some sort of weakness," he reminded her as he took out some items to illustrate with, "Like this steak, this silver cross, and a box of matches."

"First off, that's the wrong kind of steak..." Sari muttered eyeing the wrapped up piece of meat questioningly, "And secondly, what the slag's the matches for?" "A backup," Bumblebee told her with a shrug as he set the steak on the counter while he put the other items back in the bag. "Backup?" "Yeah, you know. Pretty much every human-based villain in a horror movie is weak to fire." "Eh, good point I guess," Sari said with a nod and turned to the door to the basement of the facility, "But that's assuming that there is something lurking around the corner for us." "Really?" Bumblebee jested from Sari's left. "Yeah, real...Bumblebee?" she mumbled turning to face him, only to find him gone. A second later she nearly leapt out of her skin as she felt Bumblebee's arms wrap around her from the right.

"Gotcha," Bumblebee said with a smile. "Don't do that!" Sari laughed returning the hug. "Do what?" Sari just grinned at the boy and ruffled his cap causing him to smile more as he let go of her. "Got the flashlight?" Sari asked as she opened the door. "Yeah, but I think we can do better," Bumblebee replied pointing to her now-glowing eyes. "That's what the scare was for?" she muttered irritably. "Oh no," he laughed back, "That was just to mess with ya." After receiving a bop on the head, Bumblebee sheepishly followed the girl down the rickety staircase towards the dark depths of the facility, with nothing but the emergency lights dimly illuminating the floor beneath.

* * *

"Yo Bulky! Man, what is up?" Scrapper exclaimed. "Yeah man, how's things been shook up since we left?" Mix added as they saw the green giant walk by the building they were working on, "the authoritives ain't given ya much trouble is they?" "Oh, everything's fine guys," Bulkhead laughed as he walked to the two Constructicons, "A bit of a mix up after the big battle and everything, but we're out of trouble now." "That's good man, that's good," Scrapper laughed while lifting a bar for Mixmaster to cement in place, "We're just happy to be back with you bots." "Really?" Bulkhead asked with a grin, "What about their oil?" "Hey man, good oil is good oil," Mix told him, "But how you're treated and whatcha gotta do to get yer hands on it is an entirely different matter. Overall, I'd say we're better off with your grubby watery stuff than severe torture from Deceptitron science-types."

"Slag yeah..." Scrapper muttered remembering the rather unpleasant shockings they'd received from Shockblast when he was creating Devastator, "Didn't help that Dirt Boss forced us to do it." "Damn do I hate that bot," Mix groaned and rubbed his forehead, "Whatcha guys do to that little midget anyhow? What's his punishment?" "Fortunately, he's spending the rest of his life in confinement until he gets a better attitude," Bulkhead told them with a wink causing the Constructicons to sigh in relief. "So he's never gettin' back out den?" Mix asked. "Exactly," Bulkhead replied. Joyfully the three large bots laughed.

"Well, good to hear that everything's goin' alright man," Scrapper said as he picked up another beam, "I'm just happy to be back with my little buddy. Speakin' of which, where's yours?" "Yeah, that Bopplebee or whatever," Mix wondered also. "Oh..." Bulkhead muttered and looked at his feet, "Uh...it's Bumblebee and...he sorta...ran off." "What?" Mix said curiously, "Why?" "Well, it was right after the big battle when the authorities had us in confinement. They wouldn't let us leave the city so the instant he heard that he'd obviously ditched the place." "Well, he might not have the brightest bulbs in the head," Mix laughed, "But he's sure got guts. Gotta admire a little rebel like that."

"That's the only reason he ran off?" Scrap scoffed in disappointment. "Hey man, lay off, he's a young stupid kid," Mixmaster said, "Whatcha expect? Some epic story about him being the secret lover of a gal that's a secret result of a super deity in a grand design beyond all any one bot can comprehend?" Bulkhead just stared at the Constructicon with his jaw hanging open in disbelief while the other Constructicon rolled his optics. "Well I expect somethin' more than just "oh he's a brat that can't follow orders" or some slag like that," Scrapper mumbled as he put another beam into place, "I mean yeah, we ain't the most respectful guys there are, but I do got standards to things."

"Actually..." Bulkhead mumbled as he poked his middle fingers together nervously, "...there is more to it than him just running off...but ya guys gotta promise not to tell anyone if I let ya in on it!" Both Constructicons' optics raising in curiosity, they leaned towards the green bot, eager to hear the information he had. "Do you promise?" "Man, cross our Sparks and hope to die," Mix laughed, "We ain't tellin no coppah's nothin in the first place." After receiving a hasty nod from Scrapper Bulkhead looked at his feet again in nervousness. "Well...."

* * *

Hesitantly, Hot Shot looked around for a place to hide. It seemed like he'd been running forever. Not just simply since the destruction of the arena, but for an eternity. Days, weeks, months, years, millenias. He didn't know how much time had passed, all Hot Shot could tell was that time had passed, an undisclosed unbelievable lapse of time since he'd been on the run and been fighting to stay alive. Every second of his existence was constant dread and terror. If it wasn't servo-shredding tentacles that were after him, it was the surviving scavengers that lurked the endless labyrinths of the planets inner sanctums hunting for prey.

Ever since he'd entered the abominable hell, Hot Shot hadn't seen the surface of the planet in which he was trapped. He didn't know how close he was to either, nor how far. He could be near its core, or with the outermost layer right above him, or even upside down with how some things seemed to work. Hot Shot had no idea. He just knew he had to stay alive. It was the natural instinct of any living thing, it was his right, even if it meant throwing off the constrictions of decent sociable behavior and all that he'd learned as a citizen of Cybertron. In Autobot Boot Camp he had learned the basics of military combat and how to survive, but this...this went far beyond that. This...hell was something beyond anything he'd even begun to think. Even being the most vicious animal he could be might not even ensure his survival. There was just a constant...presence all around him.

It was circuit-wracking and constantly tugged at Hot Shot's Spark, ever reminding him of the impending doom surrounding him. A presence so unspeakably evil that it made his processor go into a frenzy of insane thoughts when he actually worked up the courage to try and think of just what was going on. Not even the bodies that he came across drilled even a fraction of the fear that constantly emitted from the world itself. It was that of...of a monster. Something that just simply shouldn't exist, something that threatened the very essence of reality itself. It was something beyond Hot Shot, beyond any Decepticon he'd ever come across, beyond anything that he could think of! The presence was just...evil incarnate.

The presence only got fiercer and fiercer every moment that Hot Shot was inside of the planet. But never did he feel as much fear and terror as when he had come across the burning Transformer. It hadn't been the time that he had seen the bot at the stadium. Oh no, the first sighting of the ancient figure was nothing compared to when he had witnessed him later. At that time he seemed to have been conversing with a rocky organic structure that had been giving off a greenish glow. Though he know just what the structure was, he could feel the presence ever greater as he gazed at it.

But not even that compared to when he saw the object that the burning Transformer offered up to the structure. It was a shining silvery casing with holes for the fingers of the Transformer to grasp on either side of the casing, much like the object which Optimus Prime had brought back to Cybertron encasing the fragments of the Allspark that his team had collected. There was one vital difference between the two incredibly similar objects however. While Optimus Prime's casing contained the glowing hope of the Allspark, that which the burning Transformer possessed held nothing but darkness with a blood red dimly glowing core.

There was no other way to describe it, it was just darkness. The very embodiment of evil itself, fear, anger, hatred, death, annihilation, non-existence. Every horrifyingly bad emotion that could be thought of emanated from the core of the casing, the exact opposite of that which he had felt from the glow of the Allspark. Ultimately though, Hot Shot had been snapped out of his trance as he was spotted by that which he was spying on. He didn't even need to see the burning Transformer turn to face him for him to take off running back through the caverns once more as he felt the presence focusing on him, suffocating him.

Somehow though, Hot Shot had managed to get away, to continue his pathetic survival inside of the treacherous planet, his processor getting more and more paranoid every instance he was alive. Luckily, he soon after stumbled upon two bots, twins, orange and blue, who helped him from just going completely insane, even if their speech was sort of irritating at times. Though he didn't immediately realize them at first, Hot Shot soon came to know that the bots were the legendary Elite Guard Jet Twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm who had been sent out to look for him. Well they'd found him alright, and they wouldn't leave his side until their escape.

* * *

"BOO!" Bumblebee's voice echoed through the dark underground of the military facility causing Sari to jump. "I told you to stop that!" she exclaimed turning to see the boy whistling innocently. "Stop what?" he asked with a shrug and mischievous grin. With a roll of her eyes and shake of her head, Sari just turned back to the unexplored darkness of the corridor they had taken to traversing and led the way once more. "Hey, I'm sorry," Bumblebee told her after a few minutes of silence, "Gotta keep your eyes lit somehow oh brave fearless mistress." "Goody, I'm a living flashlight. I feel so loved."

Shaking his head now, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Sari from behind and nuzzled his face into her hair. "You know me loves ya," he told her as he tightened the embrace. "I know," she replied and patted his arms, "But we gotta be serious about this." "Why? The power just went out is all," Bumblebee questioned, "Unless you really are scared..." "I'm not afraid!" Sari yelled and stomped her foot on the ground, "There's no such thing as monsters or any crap like that!" Suddenly, a loud clattering echoed through the halls causing both children to jump and clutch each other tightly. "...really?..." Bumblebee whispered, "Cause...ya know...it's fine with me if you are..." "M-monsters aren't real..." Sari replied, her eyes glowing brightly in fright, "It...it was probably just a rat or something knocking some old equipment over..."

"Right," Bumblebee laughed nervously and took his arms off the girl, "Just...a rat...then should we get back to looking for the generator thingy?" "Of course," Sari muttered as she also let go of her companion and turned towards the path they'd been going down. For a few more minutes the duo traveled without saying a word, just using their other senses. Though it frightened them, they listened for any more unusual noises, any quiet happenings in the dark threatening to tear at their mentality. Other than the occasional dulled strike of lightning, nothing reached the teenagers' ears. It was just quiet, deathly silent.

"Stop," Bumblebee said causing the girl to come to a halt. She hadn't expected Bumblebee to give out any orders on their little expedition, but either way, she wasn't about to chance not listening to the only person with her. "...what?" she asked after a bit of just standing around, "Is something wrong." Slowly Bumblebee nodded his head and motioned for the girl to listen. Cupping her hands around her ears, Sari tried to hear for any sound that she could. There was nothing...or at least she thought there was. After a while something did actually seem to be echoing through the desolate hallways, making up the supposed silence. It seemed to be a bunch of low clicks and clacks in the distance.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Sari asked curiously as she took her hands off her ears and looked at her companion. Bumblebee shrugged. "Slag if I know." "To me they seemed to be coming down that hall," Sari said pointing to a hall off to their side. "Great, then let's keep moving," Bumblebee replied continuing his walk down the path they were taking. "This way," Sari added as she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall she'd heard the noises from. "WHAT?!" Bumblebee yelped attempting to break free from the overpowering grip, "Sari, excuse my Cybertronian, but are you out of your processor?! People in the movies aren't supposed to go TOWARDS the monster!"

"Well this isn't a movie," Sari reminded him, "This isn't even a story, it's real life." "Really?" Bumblebee muttered sarcastically. "Besides, I doubt we're going towards any monster. It's probably just some machinery down here in the facility's basement. And what's that mean?" "That you easily mistake monsters for machines." "That the backup generator has to be nearby," Sari grumbled as she continued to drag him, "And once we get that on the power'll be back." "I don't see what the use of having the power on will be if we're dead," Bumblebee muttered more to himself than anything. "Bumblebee, there's no such thing as-"

Suddenly an ear-piercing screech echoed through the hallway causing both of the humans to jump. "...monsters?..." Bumblebee finished. "...monsters..." Sari repeated and looked at Bumblebee, "...run?" "...run." Before the sound could be heard again, the duo was off as fast as their feet could carry them, Sari's eyes brightly flooding the claustrophobic corridors as the clicking and otherworldly sounds grew louder and louder. "Take her! She's the bigger one!" Bumblebee cried as they turned a corner causing Sari to glare at him, "What? You're the girl, you have a better chance at surviving in these situations."

Unfortunately, their run was soon stopped as they nearly crashed head-first into a large metal wall. "What the slag?!" Bumblebee yelped skidding to a halt, "Who put this here?!" "Apparently my dad..." Sari muttered pointing to the green logo of her father's corporation on it, "...he's such a thoughtful parent..." "It looks sorta like a door to me," Bumblebee commented noticing a keyhole at arm-level to them. "And that looks like the backup generator!" Sari exclaimed as she ran over to a nearby machine, "Now to turn it on, just gotta interface with it and...Bumblebee, sit tight for a minute....Bumblebee?" Turning around, the girl's eyes expanding to the size of dinner plates as she saw the boy looking into the face of a large glowey-eyed spidery-creature.

* * *

"Procedure halted," Red Alert informed Perceptor. Steadily, the Council Member nodded his head and looked over the motionless body of Hot Shot. "I dunno, I still don't think it's right," Wheeljack muttered with his arms folded over his chest. "We needed to do this in order to gain the necessary information about the situation at hand," Perceptor reminded his old colleague. "But we aren't helping him at all," the white and greyish Autobot sighed, closing his optics in frustration. "Sometimes the sacrifice of an individual is better than the alternative," the old bot told him robotically. "Well, what do we do with him now?" Red Alert asked looking at Hot Shot as well. "Prepare him for disposal," Perceptor replied.

* * *

"Woah..." Mixmaster said in amazement, "That's quite some story ya got there Bulky boy." "Sure beats the tar out of him just running off," Scrapper agreed, "I mean we didn't even know that old boss-bot was outta commission until just now and that pet of yours-" "Sari," Bulkhead mumbled. "Yeah, Chari," Scrapper tried repeating causing Bulkhead to roll his optics, "But I really don't see the kid's fascination in being one of those small organic things-" "Humans..." "Yeah that," Mix laughed, "Really, why be that when ya can be a huge bot?" "Well...how do I explain this..." Bulkhead asked himself and tapped a finger to his lower, "...you know how you guys like hot cars?"

"Slag do we ever," Mixmaster boasted, "What about em?" "Well think of Sari as a hot car." Mixmaster and Scrapper gave each other awkward looks before staring back at Bulkhead, "You're kidding right?" "No, not for you guys to be interested in," Bulkhead grumbled smacking his forehead, "That's how she is to Bumblebee except...more than that." "Now that is weird," Scrapper said, "I mean, I can understand a flaming sports gal but...a small bug-like organic thing? That's just...creepy." "A lot of humans probably think so to, but some apparently waste their time reading about it all the time on the internet," Bulkhead told them with a shrug, "Everyone has different interests."

"Ya can say that again," Mix laughed as he yanked a bluish fembot from off to the side into his grasp, "I'd much rather rev up the motor on this baby." Scrapper could only burst out laughing as Glyph smacked the Constructicon so hard that he fell over on his back and stormed off. "Hey baby! Don't be like that!" Mix called after her trying to get back to his feet, "We gots something don't we?! Come on!" "Why did I ever wanna hang out with you guys?" Bulkhead questioned as he looked over the scene. "The oil man!" Scrapper laughed wrapping his arm around the big Autobot's neck, "Solves all of life's problems. Speaking of which, why not join us for a drink?" "Alright alright," Bulkhead chuckled, "But...you promise you won't tell anyone about what's going on?" "Hey, who's do we gots to tell?" Mix asked finally standing back up.

* * *

Frantically, Bumblebee scrambled through the seemingly endless corridors of the underground passageways of the Sumdac facility. He didn't know how long he'd been running, nor how far away he'd gotten from his stalker, but he could hear its noises still echoing through the halls, filling his mind with dread and fear. It was something otherworldly, chaotic, deadly, as though it were something straight out of a horror movie but...worse. Though it reminded him of Blackarachnia in a way, it was far more scary than her seductive nature had ever been, even just from looking into its multiple deathly eyes that had just stared back at him, testing his mind's sanity. It was a monster, plain and simple.

Though it was mostly in fear he was running, Bumblebee had another goal as well. He had decided to take the responsibility upon himself to keep the creature as far away from his Sparkmate as possible. Stupid? Yes. Cowardly? Maybe. He didn't care though. All he cared about was keeping Sari safe, even if it cost his own fragility. Of course Sari would chew him out later for being so dumb since she was the only proper Transformer there to even begin to handle things...if he even did survive, but Bumblebee couldn't help the prodding of his instincts, not when such a threat was present. Where it had come from he had no idea, nor did he care, he was much more focused on where it was going.

"Hey bug breath!" Bumblebee suddenly heard Sari's voice echo. With a gulp, he turned around after the clicking and clacking of the monster's appendages had stopped. "Damn it Sari..." he muttered to himself. "What are ya? Afraid to feast on a real meal?" the girl's taunting continued. "Sari! Shut up!" Bumblebee yelled trying to get the attention of the beast back on himself, "Get out of here!" "Come on ya xenomorphic spider-freak!" Sari yelled ignoring the boy, "I'm right here! A ton more energy in me than the kid you're after!" After a few seconds, the clicking noises started back up causing Bumblebee to sigh in relief a bit...until he realized something. The noises were moving away from him. "SARI!!!" he cried as he broke into a run after the monster's noises.

If he didn't know what all was at stake for the time being, Bumblebee would have more than likely thought himself insane at the actions he was taking. But he needed to keep the monster away from Sari. After all, the girls always survived in the movies, it was just the natural order of things regardless of his intentions. "No!" he yelped as his feet leapt farther with each step, his speed picking up, "Come back! I'm the one you want! I'm a little defenseless kid! Easy to kill meal right here! HEY! Are you listening?!" The boy's voice vainly continued its taunts to counteract the girl's, but it was no use.

Finally, Bumblebee heard a shriek. With his eyes wide, he rushed even faster through the halls, until finally he saw it. The multiple legged abomination at the end of the corridor, hunched over in front of Sari who had morphed into robot-mode. She seemed to be trying to pelt the creature with a few energy-balls, but nothing seemed to even phase its skin or make it really react in any way. "I said I'm the one you want!!!" Bumblebee yelled as he leapt up and slammed himself into the large arachnid, toppling it over a few times on the ground before it skidded to a halt with the boy underneath it.

"Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed running over to the pile of organics, "get away from it!" "You shoulda done that!" he retorted as he tried to pull himself out from underneath the spasming monster. It was no use though, the thing seemed to weigh a ton. Hesitantly, Sari began expelling energy at the creature again. Eventually, Bumblebee did move, but not by his own will. Instead, the beast had managed to pull itself back to its feet and drug him across the ground with one of its long legs until it had him pinned beneath it once more. Hungrily it stared down at the boy and lifted its head towards Sari, its eyes filling her mind with dread before it knelt its head down once more to pierce Bumblebee's skin with its pincers.

Feeling a surge of emotions and energy building up in her that she'd never felt before, as though something else was there within her body, the outlines of Sari's body began to glow a bright blue as the structure on her breastplates displaying her Spark became a blinding light causing Bumblebee to cover his eyes in desperation. Even before the shock wave of energy erupted from around the girl's body, the monster let out a loud shrieking noise, nearly unable to be heard by the low deafening hum of the shock wave.

As Bumblebee's vision and hearing flooded back into his head, he was surprised to find the creature's grasp now gone from his body. Shakily he got back to his feet and looked towards his Sparkmate. Drained from the immense burst of energy, Sari collapsed. Fortunately, Bumblebee was fast enough to catch her and wrapped his arms around his body tightly. "...what the slag was that?!" he exclaimed after a spell of the two humans silently gazing at each other. "Which thing? That thing or me?" Sari laughed in exhaustion. "Anything!" "Well...we can find out about the monster that was after us," she told him pointing towards a nearby hall that the its shadow was limply retreating down, "I'm pretty sure it knows not to mess with us now." With a nod, the boy and girl started after the creature, Bumblebee helping to keep Sari standing.

* * *

"Rejoice, for thou art free fellow bretheren!" the Angry Archer proclaimed holding a hand out to help someone out of the building he was retreating from, alarms blaring all around him. "I prefer my own boogalicious way of talking if you don't mind," Meltdown grumbled irritably as he slunk into the early night air of Detroit and looked around, "Though it is good to be free. But whom do I have to thank for my freedom?" "But are you not looking at he?" Angry Archer boasted with a grin and a bow. "God do I wish you talked normally..." the deadly villain muttered, "But of course I see you you dope. I'm talking about who got you to get me out. We've never even met before."

"Ah, curious you are indeed," the Angry Archer laughed, "For not would I help a fellow villain of my own accord? Regardless though, thy employer is someone that you know of I believe, one with quite a bit of wealth for which to take." "Really?..." Meltdown asked, a bit interested at the currency-related word, "But...who is it?" "For sueth, fear not, for thou shall find out when we reach our destination!" "Can ya at least give me a hint?" Meltdown asked. "Fine fine," the Angry Archer grumbled, "Thy man is that of deceit and cunning, a previous employee of Sumdac, that whom you both despise I take it." "Oh really?...I believe I know who you're talking about then..." Meltdown said rubbing his chin. "And thus, with the revelations revealed, we are off!" the Angry Archer declared as he wrapped an arm around Meltdown's waist and swung into the bustling city of Detroit. "Just better not annoy me with your talking on the way there..." Meltdown muttered, "considering what my body is now..."

* * *

"Alright, hands-er-legs up!" Bumblebee ordered as they finally came around the corner of the hall that the monster's shadow had disappeared behind. "That sounded so wrong..." Sari commented before falling silent at the sight before them. Though they were shocked at the scene, it wasn't the spidery creature that lay in front of them. Instead it was replaced by a rather tall humanoid shaped bird-like creature, its eyes closed and its chest moving up and down slowly. A bit of the acid that Sari had detected on the cords that had done away with the power of the facility seemed to be streaming down from its beak slowly. However, it didn't seem to be nearly as vicious a being as their previous pursuer had been, especially not in its sleeping state.

Sari kept staring at the creature as Bumblebee worked his way over to it, mainly at the insignia that seemed to be a pattern on the chest feathering of the creature. It seemed to be in the shape of an stylized letter M with a sort of diamond-like ring around it, a visual that for some reason seemed to prod at the edge of the girl's mind. "Bumblebee...what are you doing?" she asked warily once she noticed him poking at the creature a few times. "Trying to wake it up," he replied. "Why?" "Well...cause he's asleep. Doesn't seem all that dangerous to me." "Well yeah..." Sari mumbled, her eyebrows drooping in hesitation, "But it's probably some escaped experiment of my dad's or something they were working on."

"Well we can't just leave it down here," Bumblebee said motioning for her to come over to the creature, "You got enough strength back?" "I...think..." Sari replied as she knelt down next to the bird-like being, "Why?" "Well, I can't carry it by myself," Bumblebee said blatantly. "WHAT?!" the girl exclaimed, "Carry it?!" "Yeah, besides, you can go all super on his exhaust port like ya did with the spider if something bad happens," Bumblebee reminded her. "Bumblebee, I don't know how that-" "Sari, one of the the principles of being an Autobot is to protect life," the boy told her with an unusually stern look on his face, "All life. That means this thing too. Now come on."

Biting her lower lip, Sari finally nodded and draped one of the creature's arms around her shoulders as Bumblebee did on his side. Though the creature was dwarfed both of them, it was surprisingly light and weighed practically nothing at all with their combined effort. Sari figured it was just to it having hollow bird bones or something. "Guess I coulda done it on my own," Bumblebee laughed quietly. "Well I'll help ya until we get upstairs," Sari told him with a smile, "But once we get this thing situated, I'm getting ready for bed." Returning the smile, Bumblebee nodded his head and they started through the halls once more. "Just gotta remember to power up that generator first," Sari reminded herself.

* * *

The moon gazed over the planet Earth as it drifted by silently in the cosmos in which it was stranded in a fixed orbit around the planet paving a path for the sun to follow as dawn broke out across the landscape of the inhabited world below. However, the environment of the moon was as desolate as it normally was, or should have been. Though silence welcomed the newcomer as it swooped through the void and morphed into robot-mode as it landed, it was not to remain quiet. With a grin, the red and white Decepticon looked towards the wreckage of the Nemesis with various Omega Supreme and parts similar to himself scattered around nearby.

"What is this?" Starscream laughed lightly as he picked up a head of one of the deceased Air-Commander's clone bodies, "A sad attempt at mimicking my greatness? Well...do have to give it credit. These bodies seem rather sleek and much more flexible even if they somewhat lack the boldness of my design, but not too shabby, not too shabby at all." Tossing the head off into the void, Starscream looked towards Earth, his grin widening at the sight, "And with my thoughts confirmed I now have a place to start over anew! Now hopefully Megatron isn't there..." As the Air-Commander rubbed his chin in thought, he failed to notice the hand of one of the Starscream clones twitch slightly.

* * *

"Slag, ya got me," Demolisher laughed. With a grunt, he knocked the laughing Firestar off of him who had tackled him to the ground moments before. "Guess I'm it," the Decepticon said as he got back to his feet and smiled towards Shokaract, "but you're gonna be it next!" "Whatever," the spidery being grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "Aw come on Shokaract, lighten up," Firestar said and hugged their partner tightly, "You're always so serious about stuff." "And you two are never serious enough about stuff," he told her, "Such as the forest, what's beyond that?" "Just forget about it," Demolisher laughed, "It doesn't feel good so we shouldn't even go near it."

"FIRESTAR!!!" an elderly figure called from the top of the hill the trio had rolled down in their game. "Slag," the female grumbled and smiled at her friends, "Dad wants me. Time for bed. See ya guys tomorrow." "See ya Firestar," Demolisher replied walking off on his own path home, "G'night Shokaract!" "Goodnight..." the spidery being said to each of them as they departed leaving only him at the foot of the hill. Slowly, he turned around and peered towards the woods the others always seemed so scared to be around. Sure it gave off a certain...atmosphere, but it intrigued him more than anything. After looking around a few times, Shokaract walked towards the forbidden vegitated landscape.

The closer he got, the more he thought he could hear something. Not exactly a voice but whispers, noises. Eventually though, the whispers became audible enough to be understood. It was calling him, saying his name. "Shokaract," the authoritative voice clearly said once he'd reached the first tree, "previous Predacon, nearly that which decided fate, I was wondering when you might show up." "Who's there?" he asked fearfully, turning around wildly, "show yourself!" "You were but a puppet, but also that which desired power, order by his own hand, and one curious enough to achieve it through any means necessary. That is what you wish correct?"

"Yes!" Shokaract yelled back, "How do you know this much about me?!" "We are not that different you and I," the voice continued with a slight dark laugh, "And I can grant you what you long for so badly. The power that you desire." "You can?!" Shokaract exclaimed, his eyes widening. "Certainly!" the voice laughed, "however, you must do whatever I tell you to do understand?" "Of course!" Shokaract replied, venturing further and further into the forest, convinced that the voice was getting closer as he went, "All I have to do is do as you say?" "Yesssss..." the voice replied seductively as the spidery being was lost amongst the dense trees of the landscape.

---

---

Woo! Another month another chapter! If we keep going like this we'll get finished by...possibly sometime next year? I dunno. I have everything all thought out but this thing just seems to keep getting longer and longer. I mean we're only about 8 pages away from 300 now folks. Hopefully you guys haven't lost interest. I know at least one of you hasn't. And hopefully the story's stayed as good or bad as you guys like it to be. Me just here to please the masses is all.

But anyhow. More Starscream, yay! Mass genocide, yay! Bumblebee and Sari wacky adventures, yay! This is such a fun story to work on. And this chapter's also the birthing grounds to various new plot elements. Take a guess at who the firey Transformer is. Or how's about that monster or bird? And what about that voice at the end talking to Shokaract (if no one can figure this out I have seriously lost all faith in the Transformers fanbase). Ya might win something, ya might not for getting it right, so take a stab.

And of course, the art:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Savage-The-Movie-Poster-155418387


	26. Nobel

Chapter 26: Nobel

Clenching her eyes a bit, Sari opened them slightly and yawned. Surprise at the lack of a companion in bed, she rolled over on the couch to see Bumblebee sitting at the edge of it, staring at the bird-like creature they'd carried up from the depths of the facility the night before. He hadn't been up all night had he? Sari herself had already had too little of sleep as was by her guess of how low the sun shining through the windows was. Gently she reached out and laid her hand on the boy's leg causing him to jump a bit in surprise. After looking down to see the girl, he just smiled and looked back at the bird-creature.

"Bumblebee," Sari mumbled sleepily, "What are you doing?" "Whatcha mean?" he asked placing his own hand on hers. Instinctively she grasped it in her own and gave it a squeeze. "I'm just waiting for our guest to wake up." "As a human I hope you know you need sleep," she told him with a yawn. "And as an Autobot you need to shut down occasionally also," Bumblebee replied with a shrug, "You wouldn't believe how many times I've caught Ratchet taking a stasis nap on the job." Sari laughed lightly and crawled out from beneath the covers she'd been wrapped in. "Well what job do you have to take a nap from? What's your excuse?" she asked humorously wrapping an arm around his throat from behind, "Cause when I take a nap, I prefer it be with my Sparkmate."

Bumblebee blushed. He could feel the girl's other arm wrapped around his torso as the one around his neck stroked delicately across his chest. "We don't have any threat of getting slagged by a Decepticon," she continued, her legs wrapping about his waist as she pulled him back onto her body which had taken to leaning between the back and bottom cushions of the couch, "Or running from the law, or getting eaten by a reality-threatening god of destruction, or getting out of doing boring patrol-work. We're just a boy and girl out in the woods, all alone, miles from civilization." Smiling as she could tell how flustered the boy was becoming, she leaned her head up against the side of his. "So, what's your excuse for leaving me?" she whispered.

Gulping, mostly at how far down Sari had slid him down on her body as she'd leaned them back on the piece of furniture, he shakily lifted his finger and pointed at the bird-like humanoid. "Care to explain what's so interesting about it?" Sari asked innocently as her hands drifted across his body flooding the boy's cheeks with even more crimson. "Um, well-I-uh, y-you know. It...it's real interesting and could be dangerous if it wa-if it wakes up and-" Bumblebee stammered while he felt his cap leave his head. "If it's dangerous, I'll take care of it," Sari told him as she wrapped her arms around his throat and smiled, "You know how threatening I can be. And how fun I can be. Now turn over." "Why?" Bumblebee asked raising an eyebrow. "Just do it," she replied with the same smile plastered on her face.

As Bumblebee did so, he felt his face blush violently at the position they were in. He hadn't realized until then that he'd been moved so far down Sari's body that his face had been at level with her breasts which it had just been pressed against. Bumblebee could feel the girl press his face deeper between them as her hands pressed against the back of his head. It wasn't a forceful push or anything like that, not so much a needing touch as it was a suggestive one. Rubbing his face between the crevice as much as possible, he inched his head upwards. He could see Sari smiling back down at him, her face too filled with crimson now and her glowing eyes closed at the rush of emotions.

As he brought his hands up to cup around the girl's breasts, pressing them ever more desiring against his face, something caught Bumblebee's ear. It took a moment for Sari to notice that the boy had stopped moving before she heard the rustling as well and looked down at him, then towards where he was looking. As her eyes widened at the sight, Sari wrapped her arms tightly around Bumblebee's head and continued to look at the bird-like humanoid as its limbs moved beneath the sheets they'd draped over it the night before.

* * *

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Starscream looked around frantically for the imitation that had nearly offlined him just minutes before. Ever since the shot had been fired, the moon had been silent, the atmosphere itself deathly with fear and tension. He was sure he hadn't detected any energy signatures when he'd arrived on the astral rock, nor any tacion to block any such readings, but he had seen it. Though he could hardly believe it, he had seen one of the scattered cloned bots get up from a pile of the others and fire one at him, nearly taking his arm off in the process. Even if the design of what he supposed what was supposed to be him in the reality he was now in wasn't as impressive to his optic as he himself was, there was one thing that definitely wasn't lacking in the opposing mimic: power.

"Come on out," Starscream heard a voice rather similar to his, though quite a bit raspier, suggest happily, "I promise I won't extinguish your Spark before I find out what's going on..." Holding back a slew of hateful words, Starscream glared towards the edge of the rock he'd hid himself behind and inched towards it cautiously. "And if I don't?..." he asked. "If you don't, then I annihilate your location," the clone laughed, "I certainly seem to have enough firepower to do so don't I?" "Well I don't know who or what you are, so I sorta don't think I can help you," Starscream replied, hoping to keep the mimic talking for as long as possible.

"Nor do I," the clone laughed, "So I guess that puts us on an even playing field eh?" Gritting his teeth again, Starscream broke a structure off of the side of the rock and threw it out into the open. Nothing happened other than it bouncing slowly across the surface of the moon. "I told you I wasn't going to get rid of you," the clone reminded him. "Yeah, just like you didn't before we even started chatting..." "That was just a simple misunderstanding," the bot assured him, "I hadn't really thought things out when I fired at you." "Fine..." Starscream muttered ready to kick himself in the exhaust-port in realization of the mistake he was probably making as he stepped out into the open.

In surprise, Starscream's optics widened. When he had spotted the remains of one of the clones on the surface of the ground earlier, he truly hadn't had a good enough impression of how tall and sleek the bot looked compared to how he himself was built. It wasn't exactly astounding, but it was threatening in its own unique way. "So...introductions?" Starscream suggested as he put his hands on his hips. "Certainly," the clone replied with a bow, "I am the great Decepticon air-commander Starscream..." "WHAT?!" he yelled, "I'm Starscream! ME! The great feared air-commander of the Decepticons! That which-" "Shall one day rule the entire universe?" the clone finished.

Starscream stared at the clone in awe. It really was as unbelievable as he had predicted. In his new discovery he was face to face with his own equal. "But...how?" is all he could manage to utter, "There can't be two of us." "Wanna bet?" the clone asked slyly as he walked over to the Starscream and wrapped his arm around his neck, "And hows about we expand your horizons a bit? Instead of just simply taking over the universe, hows about the whole multiverse?" "Multiverse?" Starscream questioned. "Certainly," the clone continued joyously, "If it wasn't obvious to you, there isn't just one reality out there." "I guess I can follow that," Starscream said as he rubbed his chin, "There was the fire dimension after all..."

"Dimension, realities, universes," the clone said nonchalantly, "Call em what you want. They're all part of a bigger picture in the end. One which I intend to orchestrate." "Well, if there's one believable quality of me about you it's your oversized goals," Starscream commented with a sly smile, "But I guess that would explain why you look so different from me." "Oh this?" the clone asked as he looked down over his own body, "Don't mind it. Not even I was from this universe. I'm simply using this shell that I found after hitching a ride here from...something of a greater plain of existence. From my own reality I look much more like how you do."

"I highly doubt you could look this impressive," Starscream replied. "HEY!" the clone yelled, "I can still slag you!" "Yeah yeah," Starscream grumbled with a wave, "Either way, you're Starscream, and I'm Starscream. We both know how we act, so now what?" Slowly, both bots turned their heads to the planet above and grinned. "Perhaps begin the conquest of this universe with a planet we should both be familiar with," the clone suggested. "Of course," Starscream agreed, "And with no planet keys to get in the way..." "Well we should probably find out about Transformer activity in general on the planet," the clone said, "Can't ever be too sure when a Megatron might show up." "Right. So...should we transform?" "I thought you'd never ask." With grins spread across their faceplates, the Starscreams morphed into their airborne vehicle-modes and zoomed off towards Earth.

* * *

"You're looking rather...fine today Prometheus Black," the sly businessman, Powell, greeted as his guest sat down in a chair across from him. "I always look boogalicious," Meltdown replied darkly. He hadn't realized how badly he had desired to get away from the Angry Archer until they stepped foot inside the wealthy owner's estate. Fine rich china and expensive linings decorated the walls. It had been as if Meltdown had been warped back in time to before he'd been put out of business. Glaring at the memories of times long past, the villain looked at the man with purple glasses who was just smiling at him from the other end of the table. "So...is there a reason you had me kidnapped me from my ever...wonderful jail cell Porter?"

"Well obviously," Powell replied with a shrug, "However, if you wish to remain out of that confinement is entirely up to you. I can always have Fanzone come down here and-" "You honestly think a simple human could stop me?" Meltdown scoffed. Raising an eyebrow, Powell nodded his head and slid a few pieces of paper over to him. One was his shredded contract that had lead to what he had given up his humanity for, another was of the time that Captain Fanzone had dragged him in from when he had kidnapped the daughter of his old nemesis, and the final one was of the most recent capture when he'd confronted the Autobots at their base.

Inwardly growling at the reminders, Meltdown turned his face up to Powell and glared at him. "Why are you showing me these?" the villain muttered. "Oh no reason really," Powell told him, "just seeing if you notice the pattern is all." "Pattern?..." "Yeah, think it over a minute." In concentration, Meltdown stared at the pieces of paper. Nothing. "Fanzone," Powell said as he turned his face to him once more. "Fanzone?" Meltdown repeated. Powell nodded his head and continued, "Each and every one of these times that your plans have met with disaster have involved our deal old technology-hating police captain. You try to convince him to fund for bio-mechanical experiments, he destroys the contract. You try to get your much-deserved revenge, he wraps you up in your own jacket. You try to destroy the Autobots, he stops you. Captain Fanzone is just as much your enemy, if not moreso, as Issac is."

Hissing, Meltdown's glare slanted to a piercing frown that even quivered Powell a bit, not that he'd show it. He knew how bad their business relationship had ended previously. "And your point is..." the villain uttered furiously. "My point," Powell replied, a smile still forced on his face, "Is that you have no one. You have no allies, no one to go to. No matter what you've done, no matter how you've tried to change this city for the better or exact your vengeance upon those that went directly against your vision, you only made more and more enemies." "AND YOUR POINT?!" Meltdown yelled flipping the table over in anger, "I know what has happened! I don't need to be reminded by some upstuck, ungroovy ex-executive to my enemy that's begging to get his face melted right now!"

"Calm down," Powell laughed lightly, only enraging the warped humanoid even more, "My point is that I'm here to help." "Help?" Meltdown growled, his fury slowly being replaced by curiosity, "Help with what? You never help anybody without a catch. I of all people should know that." "Help with you Prometheus old pal," Powell told him and kicked that table that had been knocked over moments before, "I prefer to have a place to properly discuss these kind of matters though when I do." After glancing at the table, Meltdown flipped it back over properly and took to sitting down behind it across from Powell who did the same.

"Now what's this all about?" Meltdown asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position. With a grin, Powell pulled out a control and clicked a few buttons on it. "I believe you remember that I was employed by our old friend Issac Sumdac," he said as a large monitor came down from the ceiling behind him displaying an image of the inventor. Scowling at the image, he nodded his head, "Giving me all the more reason to melt you down to your bones." "Continuing on where I was interrupted," Powell said silencing the criminal, "I have since been fired from my old position at Sumdac's side and taken to forming my own dealings with what I obtained while I was with him.

"For the past months now I've been using my fundings to do quite a few activities that'd probably be of interest to you." "Such as?..." Meltdown asked curiously. "Well breaking crooks like you out of prison for instance," Powell told him clicking some buttons to bring up images of Nanosec, Slow-mo, Professor Princess, and the Angry Archer, "These lackluster low-time baddies though had their own agendas over half of the time causing most of them to get sidetracked from the missions I sent them on." "What could you possibly have need of them for?" Meltdown wondered aloud, "You pretty much have access to all that you might want do you not?"

Grinning, Powell shook his finger. "You'd think," he replied, "But there are indeed some things in this world that even I can't touch. At least...not yet." "And those things would be..." "You remember," Powell said flicking the monitor to another image displaying schematics of a rather complex facility causing Meltdown's vision to widen. "Sector Seven..." he muttered in awe. Powell shook his head. "I've tried numerous time to get these idiotic crooks to gather up the means to get back into that place since I certainly can't convince Sumdac to reopen it now, and believe me, I tried when I was still on his side, endless times."

"Though it is an amazing...goal," Meltdown said, still slightly awestruck, "How does this interest me?" "Really?" Powell asked, "I thought you of all people would actually use your head, what little you have left of course. Think! We both know the potential of that place! If that idiot Sumdac hadn't been in charge we'd have changed the world!" "Do you think it could get me back to my human-self?" Meltdown asked as he looked his skin over. "Back to being human?!" Powell laughed, "My friend, you know that it can do far more than just that! What about those organic Transformers you've been wanting?" Meltdown looked up at Powell.

"Why do you want me?" Meltdown asked, "How am I different than any of the other villains?" "Because my friend," Powell said with a smile, "You have a stake in this, and though I have the money to mount an attack of my own, it's far more logical to send in one agent that has a much higher chance of accomplishing the mission than any military-force does. And let's face it, you're the only human-based-combatant to ever actually almost kill some of those stupid Autobots. I'm sure you'd be the one that could get past the defenses of the facility." Meltdown looked down at his unclothed hand and then up at Powell's grinning face. "Porter...you've got yourself a partner."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I'm certain that he went in there!" Firestar exclaimed as she pointed at the forest off to the side of her and Demolisher, "Last night, when I was going to bed, I looked out my window and saw him go in!" "Well...well, it's not like we can just go in after him..." Demolisher muttered as he twiddled his fingers together. "And why not?" the female asked putting a hand on her hip in annoyance. "Well..." "Shokaract is our friend Demolisher!" she yelled, "We're supposed to stick together!" In hesitation, Demolisher looked at his feet and gulped.

He knew she was right, he just didn't want her to be. Ever since Demolisher had met Firestar and Shokaract, they'd frequently come to the outskirts of their civilization where the dark vegetated landscape loomed over them like a dark monster threatening to devour them at any second. He wouldn't fool himself, he was scared of it. Deathly scared. For what reason he did not know. There was just something about it that made his bodily fluids run cold. He was sure it did the same to his companions', but they'd never show it. They weren't cowards like he was. They were always headstrong and overly excited at anything. He was the one that was always the voice of reason, if ever there was one to be heard.

"So, we going?" Firestar asked as she crossed her arms over her breasts. Biting his lip, Demolisher looked up at her. "You know, he could have just wandered back out, I mean it is just a forest..." he muttered back, fully aware of the verbal abuse he was about to endure. "JUST A FOREST?!" Firestar screamed and threw her hands in the air, "Demolisher, you know slagging well that that THING is not just some forest! You know what it feels like, what atmosphere it gives off! And you know how entranced Shokaract always was with it! If he went in there he wouldn't come out!" "Don't see why..." Demolisher mumbled, more to himself than anything. Unfortunately, Firestar managed to hear the comment.

"Well gee, maybe cause he wants answers," Firestar scoffed and looked towards the forest, "Cause he wants to know what's so bad about it, why we're here, what our purpose is!" "What do you mean?" Demolisher asked scratching his head. Firestar rolled her eyes. "Surely you must feel a part of your life is missing," Firestar said, putting her hands on her hips again, "You know, before we all met. What happened before that?" "Uh..." "Exactly," she sighed. "Firestar." Their eyes windening, both Firestar and Demolisher looked behind the female and smiled nervously at an elderly figure. "Hehe...hi dad..." Firestar murmured. Raising an eyebrow, the older figure looked towards the forest and then back at the young ones. "You weren't going in there were you?"

* * *

"Warning! Warning!" an alarm blared loudly. Hastily, Autotroopers scrambled all around the burning facility, some attempting to put out the flames, others trying to save themselves, and others just simply trying to find the bot that started the chaos. Trying to see through the smoke-filled corridor, Glyph remembered the cloud that filled the air around her the day before when Demolisher had broken into the city. Fortunately she'd been one of the bots surprisingly left uninjured. Though she had trouble seeing through that dusty mess however, this new situation was even worse. Her optical units were barely able to function at all with the intense heat and fuming gas engulfing her.

Glyph didn't even know how she got into the situations she seemed to get herself into. Sure the Constructicon thing was expected. They were just perverts was all. But the instances where her Spark was actually in danger...she just didn't understand. She was dealt with archaeometry, not combat. She was a bot that just kept to herself and expanded her intellect, dated foreign creatures. That kind of stuff. Back on Cybertron she'd even been in charge of a part of the catacombs that'd been formatted to serve as an archiving station for ancient things that the Autobots had stumbled across throughout history. The day should have been just like any other.

Glyph hadn't expected the bot that had been reported to be offline that she'd been sent to date the creation of its protoform to get up in the middle of the procedure and set the place ablaze with his unnatural ability of producing the deadly element. She'd been told that he was offline, no longer functioning. But it wasn't long before the guards were scrambling about everywhere.

Finally, the female Autobot stumbled out of the smoke and shook her head to clear her optics of any unsightly remains. With her vision eventually clear, Glyph looked around. There was no one there with her. No Autotroopers, no bots, nothing. Relieved that she'd at least made it out of the flaming part of the building, she slouched over against the wall and sighed. Suddenly she heard something. Weakly, Glyph lifted her head to see who was had stepped near her. At the sight her optics widened. It was the blue and yellow Autobot that had started the whole mess! Too scared to move, she just sat there looking at him, and he back at her. There was something she noticed about his optics though. There was something wrong with him, he seemed...scared. Tearing his gaze away from Glyph, Hot Shot ran off farther into the building as quickly as possible.

* * *

Bumblebee gripped the cushion of the overturned couch fearfully. The humanoid bird-like creature certainly seemed harmless enough, but its movements were...odd. At least at first. It seemed as though it was just getting used to walking upright. That hadn't stopped the two humans from taking cover however and Sari from morphing her arm into its robot-form to create a ball of energy to toss at the creature in case something did happen. But as things were, it was acting rather...calm. Perhaps a bit frightened, but not dangerous. Eventually, it looked around the room and, as expected, its eyes came to rest on the humans.

As it took a step forward, Sari pulled her arm back to toss the ball of energy. Immediately, the bird-like being stepped back in fright and put its winged arms in front of its face. "Wait!" it cried, "D-don't shoot! Please!" Surprised, Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other before glancing back at the creature and the girl lowered her arm, its energy dissipating into the air around it. "Uh...that thing just talked right..." Sari mumbled. Instinctively, the boy nodded his head in response. A few moments of silence passed through the room as the humans and bird-like creature watched each other curiously, both parties observing and waiting.

"So...you can talk..." Bumblebee finally said to ease the tension. Nervously it seemed, the creature slowly put down its arms and nodded its head. "Yes...yes I can..." it replied slowly, seeming just as surprised that the two beings in front of him could communicate to him as he was to them, "What is going on?...where am I?" Hesitantly, the humans looked at each other. After receiving an unsure nod from Sari, Bumblebee patted her back with a smile and they came out from behind the couch, the girl putting it back on its feet as she did so. "We found you," Bumblebee told him. "Found me?" the creature asked as the people sat down. Curiously, he looked behind himself to see where he had been placed to rest the night before and did as the humans did.

"Yeah," Sari continued, "uh...last night, we found you down in the basement of this place and brought you up here so you could rest and stay safe and stuff." "Safe from what?" the creature asked in confusion. "That big slagging spider-thing man!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Ya know, whatever that experiment they were working on here was! Musta found you or something cause you had some of the its acid on ya." "Spider...thing?" the creature muttered as it thought, "I...I think I know what you're talking about...yes, that thing. I know of it, we're...connected." "Connected?" the humans repeated and looked at each other warily. "Yes, connected," the creature replied, "I don't know how but...I know its presence, I know how it is and it knows how I am."

"Well, at least you'll be able to tell us if it's about to attack or something then," Bumblebee said with a smile, "But...who, er, what are you dude?" "I should be asking you that," the creature said. "I'm Sari Sumdac," the girl told him as she wrapped her arm around boy's neck, "And this is...Bumblebee Sumdac." Blushing deeply, the boy smiled and nodded. "From what we could tell you're probably some lab experiment like that spider we found," he added. The creature looked down at his legs. "I...I don't know what I am, what my origins are," it told them apologetically, "Sorry. Don't even know if I have a name." "Well that's alright," Bumblebee laughed, "We can give ya one later. Right now though, I'm starving. How's about you join us for breakfast?" "What's a...break...fest?" the bird asked. Sari shook her head doubtfully dreading the thought of soon having to teach human customs to yet another companion.

* * *

"This looks rather...different..." Starscream muttered as he scratched his chin. "Indeed," the clone agreed with a nod looking down at the city of Detroit below from the skyscraper they'd positioned themselves on, "Like my new body, the organics of this world are much more...angular than I'm used to. But, as long as I got some sorta shell to work with here..." For a few minutes the two similar figures just stood upon their perch, scanning over the human society with their optics, both curious and thinking. Though they each had a general idea of what the other was thinking, they weren't fully aware of all the details going through their processors. That didn't matter though, for in the end, they both knew the ultimate goal that they desired, that any power-mad being wanted.

Suddenly, the clone was snapped out of his state of thinking as he saw something whirl by in the sky below. "Ah..." he muttered with a grin spreading across his face. "What?" Starscream asked looking down at the vehicle as well, "what do you find so interesting about a green human aircraft?" "Nothing really," the clone replied with a shrug and pointed down at it, "It's the symbol on it that caught my optic." Spotting it as well, Starscream's optics widened. On the helicopter was the insignia of the Decepticons. "Great..." the foreign air commander grumbled smacking his forehead, "That means there's a Megatron here more than likely. And if you're anything like me I'm pretty sure you know what I feel towards that bot..."

"I'm pretty sure I do too," the clone said with a nod, "Considering the one from my universe is the one that destroyed my original body." "Ouch," Starscream commented, "Wait...how are you still around then?" "Long story, has to do with mutant Sparks, an evil god, an incompetent copy of a wasp, lots of pain, and time travel reality hopping," the clone told him. "I got time," Starscream replied, now interested in his companion's past. "Well then catch reruns of the information on T.V. or something," the clone muttered, "Cause I don't got time." "Wait, what do you mean?" Starscream asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"Follow that Decepticon of course," the clone laughed and leapt into the air, his limbs folding against his body to form his jet-mode accompanied by the noise signifying his transformation, "Ah, now that is a sound I haven't heard in a long time..." "What are you talking about?" Starscream asked as he folded his arms over his chest in confusion. "Eh, you probably wouldn't know," the clone sighed, "So...I guess I'll meet back here in a few hours or so." "That's specific," Starscream grumbled, "And what the slag am I supposed to do while I wait?" "Go out and scout this city," the clone replied nonchalantly, "So let's get to work! Starscreams! Transformer and roll out!...I always wanted to say that."

* * *

With a sigh, Issac Sumdac sat down at his desk and began typing on his computer. He couldn't believe what all had happened in the past few months. Other than the Autobots all coming to Earth and making their own city to operate from, Decepticon activities had begun to rise tremendously, his daughter had gone into hiding, and Bumblebee had apparently become a human boy again. Smiling, he shook his head and closed his eyes. Professor Sumdac couldn't explain his life and what it lay witness to other than a dream. He could not believe what all had taken place while he'd been around. Sure he could understand that he didn't have a wife or anything, he never expected to be good enough to have one, but he wasn't thinking of achieving the impossible, just reflecting on the unbelievable circumstances that had arisen across his time.

But above all, he couldn't fathom before nor after the arrival of his daughter-figure, Sari Sumdac. He was still not quite sure just what all went on with Transformer infants, how they came to be and whatnot, but he was certain that he was the girl's father, regardless of how loosely or closely they might be connected; a parental unit, and he did his best to make sure that Sari had been brought up as best as he could possibly bring an offspring up. It didn't matter if she was from some other world or an experiment by Megatron of some sort, Sari was his daughter, and Issac only wanted the best for her. Unfortunately, that did not seem to be fate's goal with what all had transpired since their Cybertronian friends made themselves known on earth, but never-the-less, he tried to make sure things were as good as possible.

Even in Sari's debut to Issac's life, things were a bit rocky, especially when he'd begun researching her and working to change the world with his old colleagues Prometheus and Porter. The professor let out a sigh remembering the two. Back then, things were nice, it was simple. There was no hate, no rift between relationships, just brilliant minds and resources working alongside each other towards a common goal to help better the planet on which they lived. If it had not been for Prometheus Black, they might have even been able to continue their legacy in the old facility and...no. Issac couldn't lie to himself like that. He knew that the place needed to be shut down, the operation stopped for everyone's good.

And aside from all that, he had been using his daughter as a lab rat, something he would likely never forgive himself for. Even if Sari hadn't been a direct part in the project, it had been because of his discoveries from her that it'd been made possible. Her design, her structure, everything that was her had influenced the entire ordeal. It had been his fault, no matter what Prometheus had done to interrupt the procedure. Thankfully, Porter had stayed with him and helped keep Sumdac Industries running after the abysmal incident, though even he too had left in the end. But he deserved it by that point. He kicked Sari out of her own home to live on the streets for all the man had cared! Whatever he got he deserved once he'd been fired.

Issac just wanted his daughter to be safe, to live life as good as she possibly could amongst the species that she'd come to mimic, the one that she was a part of. Her growing up, though it had been an astounding shock to everyone that had witnessed it, human and Transformer alike, was part of her life as well, maturing and experiencing new situations. Issac had actually been partly happy that Bumblebee became a human when he did. He knew that his daughter had always shown great affection for the boy and that he was the first real friend she had ever had. He'd been the perfect specimen to be the one that Sari would have a real relationship with, at least for her first one. He was naïve enough that he wouldn't know any of the bad things that he could to her, and he was the one she'd most bonded with.

A smile appeared once more on Issac's face. All in all, Sari's life, as he saw it, seemed pretty well off. Hopefully she had the realization to progress it herself though, as she would need to. Her father would not be around forever unfortunately, probably not even if they did discover the keys to immortality that he had sought with the Cybertronian technology Megatron had provided him with all that time ago. For some reason though, Issac Sumdac didn't seem to care as much as he had in his youth. Sure it seemed like a bold and exciting endevour, but it wasn't needed. His goal now was Sari, his daughter. Besides, he knew nothing was meant to live forever. Nothing in the mortal reality was eternal.

* * *

"Dad come on!" Firestar complained as she stomped her foot irritably. Lifting his head from the startling response he'd gotten, his eyes furrowed, piercing her own. "Um...if that's okay with you of course..." "Firestar, I know you care about Shokaract a lot, you and Demolisher both," he sighed and shook his head, "But I can't let you just go into the forest." "Why not?" the female asked sternly putting her hands on hips, "What is there to be afraid of? It's just a bunch of organic structures jutting out of the ground." "You know what there is to be afraid," he said as he turned his eyes back towards the window to stare out at the trees, "Or more specifically, you know that we don't know what there is to be afraid of..."

"Then there should be no problem with me going," Firestar exclaimed with a smile and hugged the older figure around the throat delicately, "I'll go in, find Shokaract, and come back with information about what is actually in there. You're the best dad ever!" "Firestar," he grumbled as he placed a hand on her arm. With a sigh, she knelt her head down against the back of his. "Dad...you said it yourself, we don't know-" "Don't twist what I mean," the older being ordered, "You know what I'm talking about. You know that everyone gets that feeling around that place, that....presence."

Sadly, Firestar closed her eyes. She knew that it was useless. There was no way around her dad when he got like that. And she did know the feeling that emanated from the unholy tree-filled land. It was worse than anything that she'd ever experienced prior to it, as well as after it. Just the mere thought of being near the place sent shivers down her spine. But Shokaract had managed to venture into it, so it had to be possible to explore it, at least to an extent. And if there was curiosity planted in her, Firestar wanted in on the adventure. But with her dad's concern she knew she couldn't get out all that easily. But Shokaract needed help!

"Dad..." Firestar said quietly again hugging him tighter, "Please..." "No," the older figure replied firmly as his hand gripped her arm, "It's not that I don't want Shokaract to be found, believe me I don't wish harm on anyone here. But if you go in there...I'm scared." "Scared?..." "Yes," he sighed sadly, "Scared of what might happen to you. You mean the most to me and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I allowed you to just wander off into certain doom..." "Well ya didn't," Firestar told him after a few seconds of silence, "Ya caught me. I'm gonna go to my room for now though if that's alright." "Of course," he said. With a smile, the female walked over to a door and slipped past it. "Firestar," the older figure's voice said as he looked through the opening at her, "I love you." "I love you too dad," she replied and shut it, "But just cause you've tried to stop me doesn't mean I'll give up."

* * *

"That was an awesome breakfast!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his Sparkmate's neck eagerly and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't think grain-based heated products could ever taste so awesome!" "Glad ya liked it," Sari laughed wrapping her arm around the underside of his jaw in response, "But it's just bagels. Besides, I just wanted to give you a break from yesterday's...adventure." "Is that all?" Bumblebee asked with a grin, "I can take on anything ya throw at me!" "And here I thought your ego might be improving," Sari laughed, "Either way, I'm not about to wait an entire day for breakfast again, especially not two days in a row." "Fine fine," Bumblebee said with a yawn and looked towards their other companion.

In an odd manner, the bird-like being just stared back at the two humans before him. "Well...how was it?" Bumblebee urged trying to get some sort of feedback from their guest. "It was...filling," it replied slowly, seeming to think about what words would best suit the experience. "If you say so," Sari laughed, "I prefer a few pancakes myself." "Fifteen is a few?" Bumblebee wondered aloud landing him a bop on the head. "Why did you hit him?" the creature asked curiously as the boy wobbled back up from where he'd fallen. "Because he made a distasteful comment," Sari replied casually and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck, "And to be playful. Me and him are...uh...how do I explain it?..." "Future mating partners," Bumblebee finished. The bird-like being's eyes widened suddenly at the loud crack that echoed from the smack that followed from the girl's hand. "Companions," Sari corrected with a smile as the hand Bumblebee had managed to hang onto the table with spasmed in pain.

"I...think I...understand..." the creature muttered nervously. Though he had no recollection of any real permanent memories prior to meeting his two new friends, he had never fathomed such experiences to be his first real ones amongst other living beings. "I didn't even know that the pancake question was a bad thing..." Bumblebee's voice moaned. Sari just smiled and rolled her eyes. "He is sorry you realize," the creature informed. "I know I know," the girl sighed and helped Bumblebee back to his feet who just smiled at her doubtfully. "Love you?" he said, more of a wary suggestion than an announcement. "I love you too," Sari laughed nuzzling her face into his neck, "You still have a lot to learn about being a human ya know." "Well, at least I have a classmate in my lessons now," Bumblebee said nodding at the bird.

The creature just stared back at them, apparently intrigued by the interaction going on between them. Though he himself was not participating in such acts, he could definitely feel a certain atmosphere from them as the humans performed them. A sort of joyful but relaxed feeling, of ease and understanding. Trust and affection; an experience only able to be enjoyed by a pair of beings. Yet somehow...it felt right, like the climax of existence. What all was built up for throughout life accumulating in each moment that the pair was interacting. It felt...good. However, it also fueled something else. A bad emotion; for some unknown reason, the attempt at understanding the feeling ignited a rather fiery rage deep within his soul. Even if it was just the smallest fraction of his being, he could feel it for a split second. It was something from beyond his current existence, something old.

Looking up again, the creature found the humans now sprawled out on the nearby couch with the girl's head in the boy's lap looking up at him. "So, plans for today," Bumblebee said, his fingers rapidly tapping away at a video game controller as he talked. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go back downstairs again," Sari replied. Almost instantly, the boy's hands stopped moving and he looked down at the girl with an eyebrow raised. "Down there?...where we found our avian buddy?" "I'm surprised you even know that word," Sari laughed lightly, "But yeah, back down there. I wanted to check out that wall with the keyhole. It felt familiar and I think, with my grade-A hacking abilities of course, that I could figure out just what the thing's all about." "And if that monster shows up again?" Bumblebee muttered. Sari lifted an arm with a grin and morphed it into robot-mode. "Point taken."

* * *

"Welcome back," Strika greeted the dark greenish helicopter as it morphed back into robot-mode to land in the large sewer-pipe. "Hi," Blackout muttered in a dull manner, practically ignoring the female Decepticon. "Galvatron's eager to hear how the mission went," she informed him, joining the larger figure in its trail through the pipe. Not even speaking a word, the bot just nodded to his companion as they entered a raised piece of the ground with the insignia of the Decepticons on it and began to descend through the secret elevator. With the land hiding the camouflaged passageway, Strika tapped a few buttons on her arm plating, mainly due to boredom.

Fortunately for her, the ride came to a stop after a few seconds and the Decepticons stepped out with the door hissing shut behind them. Thudding footsteps paving the large figures' path, most of the other bots going about their own agendas in the metallic hallway made sure to stay clear of them in fear of being blasted to rubble by the fearsome members of Team Chaar. One bot however seemed to want to test their luck. Curiously, Strika looked down at the trembling brown bot that had run right into her stabilizing servo and glared at him. "Autobot..." she growled. "J-just passin' by...." Rattletrap gulped in fright as he backed away from the military bot, "Won't happen again, promise..." "Better not..." Strika muttered lifting her head back up to glance at Blackout, "Come on, Galvatron wants us as soon as possible." "I was looking forward to offlining the little guy," Blackout grumbled as he started to trudge after the female. Rattletrap simply trembled the rest of the way through his own trail in the hall, quite a few Decepticons snickering as he caught their sights.

"Come in," Galvatron's voice greeted upon hearing his door hiss open. Not daring to turn down the welcome, the two Decepticons slipped into their leader's hallowed chamber, they themselves quite a bit intimidated even by the dark bot, despite their size. "Blackout has returned Galvatron," Strika reported after kneeling down. Slowly, Galvatron turned around and laid his optics upon the two guests. "I'm pretty sure I could theorize that by your loud stomps," he muttered and looked at Blackout, "Now then, how did it go Blackout?" "My vehicle earth mode works rather nicely my liege," the dull sounding bot replied, he now kneeling as well, "It carries my weight with ease and the Autobots did not show any signs of spotting me."

"And the assignment?" Galvatron prompted with a nod. "The assignment?" Blackout mumbled in confusion. Irritably, the Decepticon leader put a hand to his forehead. "Oh yeah, the assignment!" the warrior laughed nervously, "It...didn't result in anything really..." Galvatron sighed. "Other than the occasional Cybertronian-based life, the device didn't pick up any Allspark activity. And you told me to stay in vehicle-mode so I didn't reveal myself to any of them..." In dissapointment, Galvatron looked at his feet. "Fool!" Strika yelled beating her partner over the head, "How dare you upset our leader!" "Stop." Instantly, the two Decepticons before the purple figure froze at his voice. "While it is indeed important that we find the Allspark, I will not have my troops acting like a bunch of tempered protoforms. Thank you for your effort Blackout."

"And thank you for leading me here!" a raspy voice laughed. Surprised, all the bots looked towards the door to the chamber. Before anyone could move, it was blasted forward, its two parts trapping Strika and Blackout beneath them as a red and gray jet flew in. In a mixture of shock and predictability, Galvatron just watched as the vehicle transformed before him and landed with his feet on both the panels that he'd blown down. "Dear Primus," the purple leader muttered, "Why must I be cursed by your constant resurrection?" "A curse?!" Starscream gasped as convincingly as he could and dropped to the ground pitifully, "Why dear Megatron! I am sorry! I realize now that you, and only you can be the one true leader of the Decepticons! Regardless of my previous actions, I am completely loyal to you! Or is it Galvatron now?"

"You remember how I told you my name was changed before blasting you to the Well of Allsparks," Galvatron muttered, "Again...However, that execution did seem to fortunately scar your vocal cords. Hopefully this one does more!" "WAIT!" Starscream cried as he ducked and clutched his head in front of the barrel of the Decepticon leader's arm cannon, "I'm sorry! Truly truly sorry sir!" "And I should care why?" Galvatron asked in amusement. With a grin, Starscream lifted his head to the purple bot. "Because, I know where the Allspark is..." Galvatron was at a loss of words, but only for a moment. "You what?" "You heard me..." Starscream said, the corners of his mouth twisting with each passing second.

"If this is true, then why am I still standing here?" Galvatron asked suspiciously. "I told you," Starscream reminded, "You're the leader of the Decepticons. Not I. I am not worthy of such a sacred object. You however, you're the one that shall pave the way to our conquest." "Indeed I shall," Galvatron agreed as he stroked his chin, "But that does not answer why you don't have it with you." "You honestly think I could get that thing here without our enemies discovering me first?" Starscream asked, "I mean, it'd be even easier than how I tracked a chopper that just happened to have a Decepticon insignia embedded in its outer shell." Blackout turned his head away from the scene in embarrassment.

"Point taken..." Galvatron muttered after sparing a glance at the downed hulking bot, "And what you want for your find?" "I only desire to serve under you as a Decepticon once more my lord..." Starscream replied, his optics closing in respect. "Very well..." Galvatron replied, "If you have indeed managed to find the Allspark, then you shall have your wish granted Starscream. You shall take me to it as soon as I have some free time. Until then, you stick around here. All of you are dismissed." With a salute, Starscream left the chamber with Strika and Blackout following in annoyance once they'd moved the door's pieces off of their bodies. "Shall I come too my liege?" a dark voice uttered from the shadows he'd been hidden, ready to strike had anything arisen. "Of course Cyclonus," Galvatron replied, "There's no way I'm letting that traitor try to back stab me again and get away unscathed."

* * *

Birds retreated from their treetop dwellings as their homes fell to the ground below from the acidic material that worked its way through their trunks. Meltdown's eyes lit up in delight as the creatures flew off. He loved the cries and frightened reactions as he ruined their homes, their lives forever changed due to him. It was one thing that Issac had done, mostly out of luck, that he'd never been able to do. Actually make a difference. Of course at one point Prometheus Black had wanted to help others, change the world for the better and give people better lives through the advancements he'd make. It was his and Issac's dream. But with his hopes shattered from that annoying yellow bot and his friends going up against Collosus, Meltdown sought the only change he could make. Destruction.

That is all he wished. The ruination of others. Their lives, their worlds, all of it annihilated from his touch. It was the only thing that could really bring him any form of joy anymore. Other than his experiments of course. That was the only thing he wouldn't stop at other than what his body naturally did. Despite how his mentality had shifted, he was still a scientist at heart, and still craved the meddling in the elements the subject provided him with. Until he did manage to stumble upon a completely organic transformer however, destruction was all he sought. Once he'd found what he had always strove for he could die happy. But he had a mission to complete. The grass burning away at his feet, Meltdown approached the military facility.

* * *

"Alright! Ready guys?!" Sari exclaimed thrusting her arm into the air joyfully. Laughing nervously, Bumblebee did the same and nodded. Smiling, the humans looked at their new companion. Cautiously, the bird-like being raised his winged arm and looked back and forth between the two. "Good enough," Sari laughed and spun around. Bumblebee gulped as she threw open the doors to the underground labyrinths of the facility. He really did not want to have another encounter with that monster again. The bird on the other hand, had no idea what was going on. The path they were now looking down seemed a bit familiar to him, but he didn't understand why the female human was so excited about what they were doing.

Gleefully, Sari Sumdac lead the way down the darkened staircase, skipping down it as she did so. "Dear Primus, I know I don't talk to you often but please, please keep us safe," the creature could hear the boy whisper in a worried manner. "Who is Primus?" he asked curiously. "Huh?" Bumblebee mumbled looking back at the taller figure, "Oh, nothing, just some old myth. I'm just real worried is all." "Why?" "I'm just afraid we might run into that monster from last night," Bumblebee sighed and then yelled, "Which a certain Sparkmate's going to alert that we're here is she doesn't stop hopping around everywhere!" "Fine, I can stop being all jolly and then we'll have no light if that's how ya like it," Sari replied flashing a grin to the boy as her eyes began to dim. "Good spirits it is then!" Bumblebee laughed hesitantly causing the girl to resume her skipping.

"I am confused..." the bird-like creature muttered. "About what?" Bumblebee asked, "we're just a techno-organic girl, a warped Cybertronian boy, and an oversized bird walking into the depths of a special military facility." "Well her," he replied pointing at Sari who had managed to get quite a bit ahead of the other two once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs, "Why are her eyes lit up like that?" "Slag if I know," Bumblebee laughed, "it's just that whenever she feels emotions and stuff now her eyes seem to light up for some reason. Sort makes her a bit cuter though I think. But her eyes don't seem to be lighting up nearly as much as they did last time..."

"I'll try to understand how that works..." the bird-like creature muttered as he scratched his head in confusion. Suddenly the halls flooded with crimson as the emergency lights lining the ceiling began to whirl to life making even Sari stop to look up at them. "Warning," a female voice announced over a nearby set of speakers, "Intruder alert. Biohazardous material detected corroding outer wall. All personel to your designated stations. Locking down all security hatches until intruder dealt with. Locking down all security hatches until materials have been disposed of."

As the message started to repeat, Bumblebee looked up to see the upper corner of the wall in front of Sari begin to sink. "SARI!" the boy exclaimed breaking into a run. "What the hell?!" the girl yelped as she stepped back in fright, "What's going on?!" Biting his lip, Bumblebee looked back to see the bird-like creature behind him seeming to clutch his head painfully. His mind was made up though. Sari was who he needed to be with. The ceiling was getting closer and closer to the ground each time he saw it though! As he saw the panel reach a few feet away from the ground, the boy leapt towards the small opening and skidded along the floor as he closed his eyes. Opening them again, Bumblebee found that he'd not made it past the closing panel, but had instead landed right beneath it! As it closed, he felt Sari pull him all the way under and he caught a last glimpse of the companion they left behind who had knelt to the ground clutching his head from the noise and lights.

* * *

"There's just never a dull day here is there?" Bulkhead wondered aloud. The brush strokes across his canvas had stopped upon hearing the radio frequency device he was listen to some rather calming music on switch to a report on one of Autobot City's towers erupting in flames and smoke. For being the civilization of the Autobots, it sure wasn't nearly as peaceful as Cybertron had been. Not that he minded. It definitely gave a lot more excitement to his day when compared to being just a simple Energon Farming hand. But slag did it ever mess with his painting sessions and plans. Bulkhead just shrugged knowing that he couldn't simply have everything he wanted.

At least this new situation wasn't a Spark-threatening one like Devastator or the Decepticon assault on the city had been, well, at least not to him. There were no monsters out to get him or inane otherworldly forces out to get him. Bulkhead was just free to paint as long as he liked, until something that actually did matter arose that was. It was somewhat hard though to think of just what to splatter down when his choice of a soundtrack wasn't playing, but it wasn't too much of a distraction. Just had to keep his processor more focused was all. All that really mattered was that he got down his feelings and emotions on the blank surface before they evaporated from him.

But just what was he feeling? Not much of anything from what he could tell, with or without the music playing. And he knew how futile an effort it was to try and illustrate something that he wasn't really in tune with. It became more of a chore than anything to attempt such a task, to a point that sometimes he'd rather be arguing with Issac Sumdac. But that wasn't all that bad actually. Sure they never saw optic-to-eye, but that was sort of the fun of it. They were competitors, contenders to each other. Neither ever letting their egos drop against each others' beliefs. At some points it was more of a game to them even than actual arguing. Either way though, Bulkhead knew that he was undoubtedly the better of them.

But...professor Sumdac! Bulkhead smacked his forehead. He'd almost completely forgotten! He was supposed to go help Issac with some testing on the Space Bridge! Ever since the entire Autobot race had just seemingly dropped onto Sumdac Tower the Transwarping device had been acting up rather badly, more than likely due to the immense amount it had to transport when they evacuated Cybertron. The green Autobot still couldn't believe that it was gone though...his home, the planet he'd grown up on, where he came into existence and spent a majority of his life. Sure they'd been stranded on a new amazing planet, but he always thought that someday he actually get to live there again.

But now that was all gone. It couldn't happen. All because of some monster that was just supposed to be a myth. An ungodly force that shouldn't even exist, the direct nemesis of his entire race had just appeared out of seemingly nowhere to the Earthen Autobots on the edge of their homeworld and devoured it. It was lucky they were even able to save any one bot from the incident. And how in the name of Primus would they be able to stop it from doing the exact same to the planet they'd now taken up residence on?! There was no way they'd be able to counteract such a threat! It was insanity! They had no chance, they were just simply and utterly doomed, especially with the only feasible means of survival, the Allspark, now gone!

No...it wasn't gone. It was just...moved. Its shell lay empty within the corpse of his old leader, but its energy, what the Allspark actually was, had been placed in Sari to bring her back to life. But was it still usable? It had sustained Optimus Prime longer than he should have lasted in his final battle, but what if the girl's body hadn't been meant to handle such a force? What if it just revived her?...it didn't matter. That didn't mean that it wasn't there. It still had to be residing in her or something. Energy didn't just disappear, it couldn't. It could transform, take on different phases, but it didn't just stop existing. And as long as it was around, there was hope. And that was all they could really go on.

In realization of the occurrence, Bulkhead hoped more than ever that Bumblebee would manage to find his Sparkmate. Not only for his sake, but for the well-being of all Transformers as well as everything else that existed. It wasn't just their race or the humans that were at risk. It was everything. The very fabric of reality itself is what was threatened by the abomination that was Unicron, and if he wasn't stopped...Bulkhead didn't even want to think of what would happen then. That's why he hoped, that's why he clung to it so dearly. There was nothing else they could rely but faith itself by this point. And if they lost faith...what left was their to fuel their purpose?

Despite the deep questioning though, a smile appeared across Bulkhead's gruff face as his brush began stroking the canvas once more. Though it wasn't always the best of things he thought about, it sure got the green Autobot's processor geared back up into an emotional state fit of expressing his feelings in the fashion that various humans had taken to. Painting really was a rather nice way to vent one's self. Issac Sumdac could wait a little while longer, Bulkhead didn't want to loose what little ideas he had stumbled upon in his thoughts. He just hoped that Bumblebee and Sari had been reunited. That there was still something to hope for...

* * *

After taking a quick look around, Firestar slipped quietly out of her house into the night air. Seeing no one on a second twist of her head, she started towards the woods at the bottom of the hill. Firestar knew that her father would have never approved of such actions, which is why she had to get away while he didn't know she was missing. "Hey!" Demolisher called as she neared the trees, "It's about time you showed up. There's no way I'm going in there alone!" "Relax," she laughed quietly while tiptoeing down the hill, "Don't have to be such a coward all that time. I mean even I'm brave enough to at least approach this thing." "Yeah, well I don't like it," the male huffed as he turned his head to look the imposing vegetation over, "There's just something about it..."

"Yeah, all the trees are gonna collapse on you," Firestar taunted wriggling her fingers at her friend, "Seriously, you need to loosen up." "And you need to shape up," Demolisher grumbled, "You know this place can't be good. I still can't believe that you convinced your dad to let you go." "About that..." Firestar laughed nervously. "...he doesn't know does he?" Demolisher muttered with a glare. Firestar smiled in embarrassment and scratched the back of her head. "Firestar!" he sighed. "You're an idiot if you think he'd actually let me go!" she barked back, "We need to find Shokaract, and with him constantly being what needs to approve we'll never do that!" "Alright alright," Demolisher groaned, knowing it was futile to argue with the female and pointed behind her, "You scout around that side. I'll look in the opposite direction for a good entrance."

With a nod, the brightly colored female was off, her eyes constantly scanning the trunks and branches that encased the outermost layer of the eerie forest. Ever once in a while she'd come across a few holes, though a bit too small to squeeze through, in the cage-like structure that they formed, but aside from them there was nothing. After a few minutes she looked back. She hadn't realized how far she'd gone. Her house now seemed to be on the horizon as a peaceful silhouette atop the hill. Deciding to take one last look, Firestar turned around to continue her search only to instantly stop. Standing a bit of a ways away from her, but clear enough to be seen was what seemed to be a purple and yellow robot with a greenish visor and blood red light shining from where its eyes would be.

Feeling a wave of fear wash over her, like that which came from the forest itself except...far worse, Firestar fell backwards in her attempt to flee and turned her head. "Demolisher!" she cried forcing herself back up, "Demolisher! Demolisher! HELP!" Unable to keep her face turned away from the horrifyingly addictive presence, Firestar couldn't help but turn her head once more to the figure. In surprise and relief though, she found the being gone, as if it had never even been there to begin with. There weren't even any footprints where it had been standing. It had been as though it had not even been there at all. As though she'd just been hallucinating. But why would she have seen that?

"What's wrong?" Demolisher's voice asked causing the female to turn and face her friend. Instantly, her arms were wrapped around his throat tightly nearly causing him to fall over. "Uh...thanks for the hug?" he said oddly, patting her back once he'd realize how much she was trembling, "Is something wrong." "I thought I saw something..." Firestar replied quietly, "It's not there anymore...if it was even there at all, but I know that I saw something! Something...evil." "Well, you know how bad this place feels," Demolisher reminded her as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of him, "Are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

Hesitantly, Firestar bit her lip and looked down at her feet. She honestly had no idea now. She didn't know why, but that figure, whatever that thing had been, just pierced her mind, crippled her mentality to the point of submission, filled her with an indescribable amount of fear and helplessness. Whatever it had been, it had come from the forest, she knew that was for sure. And if they entered it...she didn't want to imagine what else they'd come across if that thing had just appeared at its edge. Whatever it had been...But they needed to find Shokaract! He was their friend, their companion! Despite how different they all were, they stuck together. They were a team, and Firestar wasn't about to just let some measly bushes keep them apart.

"Yes..." Firestar told Demolisher, now refueled by her goals, "Yes I'm sure. Did you find an entrance?" "I was afraid you'd say that," Demolisher sighed. "Hey, I'll go in myself if it's too much for ya..." "You kidding?" Demolisher laughed, "Without me do you have any idea how you guys would end up? I'm the only one with the voice of reason if you haven't noticed." Firestar laughed lightly and smiled. For a while they just stood staring at each other, enjoying each other's companionship. "What's that?" Demolisher eventually asked breaking the silence. Curiously, Firestar turned around. Standing behind her was the figure once more. "...run." she said.

* * *

"So, how's you doing traitor-lady?" Rattletrap asked as he entered Flareup's chamber. In annoyance, the femme glared at the brown junky-looking Autobot. "How do you think?" she muttered. "Pretty slagging bad?" he laughed lightly. "Bingo," she grumbled, "Why the slag are you here?" "Just wanted to see if you wanted to get out of here. You know, now that you're doomed to meet the dark god and all." Once more she glared at the smaller bot causing him to back up slightly. "Well when you put it like that," she jested, "Yes, I'd just love to see the outdoors and frolic about in my free time!" "Hey, ya don't need to get snappy," Rattletrap said, "Just asking, ya know, now that your pegged down to everyone else's level..."

"What do you mean everyone else's level?" Flareup asked raising an optic in confusion. "You know," Rattletrap continued and rubbed his arm, "now you know that you're not above anyone else. You'll still meet the same fate as all us bots now that ya know ya made a deal with the devil." Sadly, Flareup looked down at her feet from where she was sitting atop the metal platform that she powered down on. She really thought that she could have been saved, that that bot back on Cybertron could have gotten her through the apocalypse. He had seemed so trustworthy, so believable. Yet it was all a facade in the end. Whatever he had been, it was nothing but a lie. It had been nothing but deceit.

"Oh, now I didn't mean to make ya sad," Rattletrap told her as he stepped forward, unsure if he should do so with how she acted sometimes, "It's just, I wanted to get ya in better spirits was all. You're even downing ol Blitzy a bit..." Flareup's optics slid up to look at the brown Autobot's. "I'm sorry," she told him. "Sorry?" he questioned, "About what? You were just trying to survive." "Sorry because if it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't have ended up how you are now." Rattletrap just looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I was the one that came up with the plan Slipstream executed," she sighed, "I told her that I'd seen you and that freak-face around the city and everything and recommended you for employment." "Why would you chose that Wreck-gar guy though?" Rattletrap wondered. "Are you kidding?" she laughed dully, "He just came outta nowhere. I had nothing to do with him."

After finishing the sentence, Flareup just went back to looking at her feet. A few seconds passed before Rattletrap mustered up the courage to sit down next to her and pat her back. "Relax," he said, "I don't hold nothin' against ya." "Why not?" she asked as she turned to look at him. "Well, despite the fact that I doubt you could hold a grudge against faceplating like yours," he said smiling as best he could, "I already told ya lady, I'm just living what I can of my life now. When the end comes it comes, that's that. I'm just trying to get you to live like that now that you realize what we're up against." With a smile now on her face, Flareup looked back at her feet again and lifted her head. "Alright," she said with a nod and looked at Rattletrap again, "I guess I could use some fresh air."

* * *

"You alright?" Bumblebee panted as he got up. "Yeah," Sari sighed, relieved that the boy hadn't been smashed, "You?" With a weak smile, he nodded. "And bird boy's on the other side I take it?" Repeating the action, Bumblebee's face had a frown on it. "Damn," the girl muttered and put a hand to her forehead. Fortunately, the voice had stopped echoing through the halls giving a better atmosphere to think in, but the emergency lights were still twirling about causing a bit of a distraction. "I don't think I can lift that thing," Bumblebee told her as he pointed at the metal panel that'd cut nearly cut him in half, "Not that I'm not strong or anything, but as a human I-" "You won't be able to," Sari agreed while her arm popped open revealing a glistening blue blade, "But maybe I can."

SHRING!!! Bumblebee just looked at the panel in awe. Not because of how clean a slash Sari had made, but because of how the structure was still intact without a single scratch mark anywhere on it. Sari looked at it too and blinked. "...what the hell?" she mumbled and slashed at it again. Nothing. Gritting her teeth, the girl made one last attempt at the wall with a jab. Almost instantly, she took her arm back with a yelp of pain as nothing but the limb vibrating from the sturdiness of the opposing object occurred. "Why the slag won't this thing break?!" she yelled in a mixture of anger and confusion, "I'm using a weapon deadly enough to cut through Autobot armor on it! No offense of course."

"If there ever was any to be had it's long past," Bumblebee replied rolling his eyes. Sari just smiled innocently. "I'm just real glad you pulled me out of the way is all now," he continued as he eyed the panel, "Since it won't break from anything you're doing; what it'd have done to me is...ugh." "You're welcome," the girl told him, "But either way, we need to get to the bird." "Why?" Bumblebee asked her. "What do you mean why?" she asked back in disbelief, "You're the one that said how important it was to keep life safe and everything." "And that is important," he told her, "But he's survived down here just as long as that spider thing probably. I'm pretty sure he'd be better off than us normally."

"I guess," Sari sighed and looked down the hall, "Should we get going then?" "You just won't give up on this door thing will ya?" Bumblebee laughed lightly. Confidently, Sari grinned and grabbed his arm. Rolling his eyes again, the boy didn't bother fighting against the pulling grip that began leading him down the reddened corridor. For quite a bit the duo walked on in silence, just warmed by the atmosphere they received from each other's presence. Their constant mucking into things that they shouldn't get into, their blatant disregard of orders, their rebellion. No matter what the situation, they stuck together and thought alike, doing only what they wanted. Living life and having fun. Being as helpful as possible without being boring.

Sari guessed that was why they were such good friends. Despite Bumblebee being the first real companion she ever had, the first real kind face in her life, he and her were alike in endless ways. Perhaps it really didn't matter how old they were, the difference in age, when it all came down to it they were pretty much at the same mentality and maturity pretty much, not that that was much of anything to be all that proud of. But either way, it's how they were. They connected better than anyone else they came in contact with. They knew they could trust each other, and that no matter what happened they'd always look out for each other. They had each other's backs.

But their affection went further than that. It wasn't just because they knew they'd protect each other. It was something more. Whenever Sari was around Bumblebee it felt...different. Sure she always enjoyed hanging out with all of her Cybertronian buddies, but with Bumblebee it was special. There was just something about him. He was laid back and lazy, cocky and rather dumb at times because of how he acted, but he would always be there. Not just to keep her safe, but for comfort. No matter what happened, Sari knew that she could go to him. When she was with him...everything was good, everything was right with the world. It was how things were meant to be.

"Hey Sari," Bumblebee said breaking the girl out of the trance that her thinking had put her into, "Ya might wanna stop." "What's up?" she asked. Slowly, her eyes followed where Bumblebee was pointing to. Off to the side of them was the wall, the one with the keyhole. Sari's feet came to a stop and turned towards the wall. Bumblebee was surprised at how empty it seemed as she observed it. It was as though there was nothing in there besides him, as though Sari'd become a mere object interacting with the one they were looking at. Finally, she started walking towards it and lifted her hand. Before it touched though, a stream of acidic liquid cut her off just a few centimeters from her body and the pair looked towards where the deadly material had sprung from. "Well, how fortunate to see you here..." Meltdown muttered.

* * *

"Stupid slagging faker..." Starscream hissed as he glided through the upper airways of Detroit, "why the slag does he get to have all the fun? He goes off to meet Megatron and I'm stuck doing what? Flying aimlessly around this human-filled civilization! Primus...what did I ever do to deserve this...besides steal some of your Spark?" The air commander just couldn't get around how he'd gotten the short end of the Energon Snack. He wanted to be out there kicking Autobot aft, but instead he had to just observe, wait and watch. He was a warrior! Not some nerdy scientist that just sat back looking at bugs scurrying about all day! "Hello?" the red and white jet muttered to himself as he saw a familiar clockwork air craft speed by beneath him, "Interesting..." Happy to finally have something to do, the jet leaned off to the side and drifted in the trail of his new target.

* * *

"Well, better get going," Bulkhead said. Happy with his newly finished piece, he set the canvas in his storage room and locked it up. After making sure his dwelling was in working order, the green Autobot smiled and transformed into his vehicle mode. It seemed like it'd been forever since he'd spent time with Sari's dad. Not that he didn't have better things to do, but it was always nice to come across a familiar face, especially one so nice as the man that'd brought the evil tyrant, Megatron, back to life. He wondered what all was going on with the Space Bridge exactly. If it wasn't the cobalt cuplings, then the tacion transmitter was almost certainly out of the question.

Bulkhead was excited. It wasn't everyday that he came across a challenge. Nor was it everyday that he'd get to work alongside his most prominent scientific rival. Luckily however, Issac's daughter wouldn't be around to upstage both of them. If there was one thing that the two couldn't stand more than each other it was Sari. Even if she couldn't help it and was the daughter of one of them and the best friend of the other, Bulkhead and Issac both just got infuriated whenever the younger Sumdac upstaged them without even trying. All she had to do was put her hand on some mechanical device, spread her fingers out, and in an instant she'd have the problem solved.

Of course Issac and Bulkhead were as kind to Sari as possible, but beneath their smiling demeanors lay rather torn and shattered egos dying to bash the girl upside the head. It wasn't so much that it was that the actions made them mad so much as it was just flat-out embarrassing to have someone come along after they'd spent hours upon hours of work on something and then just automatically make all the effort they'd put into the project worthless. It practically fried Bulkhead's circuits. And he knew just by looking at her dad sometimes that it got on his nerves also. But for Issac it was probably much less infuriating as it was his daughter...or more infuriating in some ways depending on how the situation was being looked at.

That was the one thing that Bulkhead envied about Sari. Not her happy-go-lucky nature, not her knack for getting in over her head with countless adventures, not even how she was closer to Bumblebee than he was. It was her natural techno-organic talents with machines. Never had Bulkhead seen such wonders. There was absolutely no Cybertronian that he'd ever come across that was like Sari. Not on Cybertron or Earth. In her realm of abilities, she was in a league of her own. Somehow, for some reason, her design allowed her to have access to practically the entire range of abilities of all other Cybertronians from what she'd displayed when Bumblebee had come back to Earth from his space-hopping accident.

It was something that went beyond the normal Transformer abilities. Naturally, almost all Cybertronians came into existence with at least one quirk to them, one unique feature to call their own. Something to set them apart from their peers and make them unique amongst the countless other bots out there. But Sari seemed to be able to get access to that entire spectrum, and even use quite a few of the abilities at once. The hammer she used to save Bumblebee even looked almost identical in design from what he remembered of the Magnus hammer. And there was no doubt that she was quite deadly when she needed to be.

But she could have those quirks for all he cared. All that Bulkhead wanted was that unbelievable nature to be able to interact so efficiently with machines. To instantly know the answers to everything. That was what he desired. With that he would be forever remembered as the single greatest mind that Cybertron ever had. But that would take quite a bit of the fun away. The green bot enjoyed his work. He enjoyed figuring things out and working through problems. He loved the sense of accomplishment that came with solving such trials and tribulations, and he knew that Issac did too. All in all, Bulkhead guessed that mainly he just didn't want Sari having the ability she did, or at least not using it around him and her father.

* * *

"Firestar!" the elderly figure exclaimed. Frantically he hurried down the hill. He had told her not to go to the forest, he specifically warned her to stay away. But had she listened? Of course not. It was just her nature. Not that he should be mad at her being as curious as she was. Nay, he was mad at himself. He knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. She never did. She never had in the past and more than likely never would in the future. If she had a future that was. As things were currently, he could see her friend, Demolisher, lying on the ground in front of the forbidden vegetation. No doubt something having to do with Firestar.

"Demolisher! Are you alright?" he asked as he came to a stop towards the bottom of the hill and bent down to help the younger being up. He moaned, his eyes closed. Biting his lip, the elderly figure smacked the younger one's cheek. With a yelp Demolisher shook his head about and looked up at the older being. "What's going on?!" he cried struggling in the older figure's grip, "I didn't do anything sir! I swear!" "I didn't accuse you of anything," he replied calmly as he set Demolisher back on the ground, "But I too would like to know what's going on. Where's Firestar?" "Firestar?" Demolisher repeated, his eyes getting wide, "She took off towards the forest. Someone was chasing us!" "Who?"

"DAD!" Firestar's voice called. Almost immediately, the elderly figure spun around and embraced the approaching figure tightly. "What did I tell you about this place?" he muttered. Firestar sniffed. "Dad," she panted, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have disobeyed but...it's too late now." "What do you mean?" he asked. "When we came out here," she continued, a bit choked, "someone....someone found us and started chasing us..." "Who?" he asked once more, eager to find out just who the mysteriously assailant was.

"I believe they're referring to me," a rather cocky sounding voice answered. Looking over her shoulder, Firestar could see the purple and yellow robot that had appeared on the outskirts of the forest looking over her and her father. "That's the guy!" Demolisher exclaimed. "I believe we've established that," the bot commented in irritation as he shot him in the chest in annoyance. "Demolisher!" the two figures cried as he fell limp on the ground. "You bastard..." the older one muttered placing himself in front of Firestar, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" "The name's Sideways," he replied with a bow, "Now then, I'll be taking Firestar if you don't mind."

"It just so happens that I do mind," the elderly being growled, "What business do you have with her?" "Quite a bit actually," Sideways told him, his voice taking on a darker tone as he continued, "Quite a lot more than you can fathom Decepticon." "Decepticon?" he muttered, "What's that?" With a sigh, Sideways shook his head. "Just give me the girl," he ordered irritably. "No," the older figure replied sternly, "She's not going anywhere, especially without an explanation." "Fine," Sideways hissed, "Because of her friend and what she's chasing, a rather...trivial dilemma has arisen. Though it will more than likely pose no threat at all in the end, it would be best if it were corrected as quickly and efficiently as possible. For that, I require her. Now gimme."

"No," the elderly figure repeated. "Look, if you give her to me I'll give you something in return." "What?" he muttered, interested in seeing what the evil robot could come up with. "Whatever you want," Sideways told him with a shrug. "I want her." "Besides that," he huffed and stamped his foot on the ground. "That's all I want," he told him. For a few seconds, Sideways just looked the two over and put a finger to his chin. "I can make you forget you ever knew each other," he eventually offered. "Even if you can do that," the older being said, "No. That won't change that we've met. My life would be a lie. If you want her so bad, you'll have to go through me."

"Are you sure that this is your choice?" Sideways asked, his voice darkening to an otherworldly tone. Firmly, the elderly being nodded his head. "Okay," Sideways said in his normal voice with a smile. Firestar didn't realize what had happened exactly until the older figure fell to the ground in front of her. "DAD!" she cried as she dropped down next to him and wrapped her arms around his head, his bodily fluid leaking out onto her from the wound that Sideway's shot had made. "Dad..." she repeated quietly. "I believe you're coming with me now," Sideways said as he began walking towards her. Before she could get up, the older figure's arm gripped her's. "Firestar..." he coughed. "Dad?" "Firestar...I'm sorry that I tried to stop you...you should go. Go into that forest and don't come back to this...dream. Just keep running and do not stop. And no matter what happens...I love you." "Dad..." she cried as his arm dropped to his side.

"Well?" Sideways said putting his hands on his hips, "Come on girly. Better get movin." "You stay away!" Firestar yelled as she scrambled to her feet and took off towards the forest. The moment she made it past the first leaf, she felt the atmosphere change. The dark presence, the ever looming evil encompassing her, suffocating her as any light leaking through the branches faded. But she had to keep moving. With how fast that abominable machine seemed to be, she'd be dead if she stopped. But would she not be dead if she continued? Surely if nothing else, the atmosphere itself would be the end of her. But that wasn't how she was! She was determined! And she needed to keep running, no matter what...

* * *

He was scared. He didn't know what was going on. Thankfully he had managed to make his way through the ceiling panel that had shut him off from his human companions due to that strange oozing humanoid that had entered and melted his way through, but he had no idea where to go. Once on the other side, there were still the flashing lights constantly warping his mind, pressuring it towards odd thoughts and feelings, causing him to want to do things. He didn't know what exactly, but knew that his hatred and fright were growing, overwhelming his calm state of being. And with them, his body seemed to act...different. There was something about the situation that twisted the being inwardly in familiar ways.

But he needed to remain focused. Sari and Bumblebee were somewhere in the depths of the facility, and he couldn't let a few flashing beams divert him from reuniting with his newfound friends. They were in danger, of that he was sure. He didn't know from what or whom, but he could sense it. Why else would the halls have become as they had? Something was terribly wrong.

After another pang of irritation streaked across his mind from the lights, he decided to close his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, he realized something that he had not previously. He could smell. Earlier that morning he'd gotten a whiff of the food that they'd eaten, but he hadn't realized that that form of sense was prominent. It just came naturally to him. He didn't actually think to smell something. Focusing a bit, air flowed into his nostrils. Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open. The second the scents had filled his interior he singled out one of them. A familiar one, one that encompassed the humans whenever they were around.

Slowly but correctly, the bird-like creature started making its way down a set of halls, the humans' scent guiding him through the endless maze. The farther he got into it, the more he assumed that the halls were designed to trick people as he found numerous areas of the corridors exactly the same as a previous area, down to the last scrap of trash that'd been folded just as exactly as its predecessor. Along with the confusing scenery, his sense of smell also started to come into question as, along with his friends' scent, he could smell a rather distasteful acidic smell, one which the humanoid that'd melted the panel had given off. It seemed that the closer he got to the kids, the closer he also got to the oozing being.

Unfortunately, his assumption became true as he heard something. It was faint, but he could tell the screams of the humans even from where he was. Hesitantly, the bird-like broke into a run. As he dashed past halls and corridors his nostrils became overwhelmed with air and the smells that encompassed them. But that didn't matter, it was his hearing he was relying on now, as the screams continued to spew forth from a certain part of the maze. Eventually they stopped though. Even more nervous than when the calls were taking place, the creature instinctively spread its wings and lifted its feet off the ground allowing it to speedily glide through the air.

When he finally did reach the room where the screams were coming from though, he found nothing. Panting from the exhausting dash through the halls, the bird-like creature dropped to the ground and thought. He knew for a fact that the two humans had been here, as well as whatever emitted that burning acidic odor, but they were gone now. It had taken him enough energy just to simply make it to the chamber, and even though he could faintly smell their trails into branching halls, he doubted he would even be able to lift a feather with the state he was in.

"My my..." a slithering voice uttered causing the creature to turn its head and look at the newcomer. Standing off to his side was the being that had melted its way into the halls. Though he could now see why such a scent had been his trail. All that could be seen of what he could assume was the humanoid's body was a slimy deadly liquid. The smell it gave off was almost unbearable to the creature now that he was in its presence. "What on this boogalicious planet do we have here?" Meltdown wondered aloud, "I don't recall ever seeing an experiment of your type within this facility. Then again, with what was going on here I doubt any of us saw the last of what happened."

"What are you talking about?..." the creature asked as it tried to block access to its nostrils. No use. The smell just burned directly into his sinuses. "And it talks..." Meltdown nearly gasped, "This certainly is a surprise! Oh well, I'll probably be finding even more of you freaks once I figure out a way to get in there." Curiously, the bird-like creature looked at where the acidic humanoid was pointing. Behind him was a rather large wall with a keyhole towards the bottom of it. "Even my special touch won't get past these defenses," he huffed as he turned to it, "But once I report back to Powell I'll have done away with the only two annoyances that seem to be defending this place."

"You're talking about the humans," the bird-like being said defensively as it forced itself to its feet. "Indeed," Meltdown laughed lightly turning to the creature once more, "They ran off once I started attacking, but I will kill them. Especially the girl. Oh how I'll enjoy doing her in, and the look on her dad's face when he hears the news."

With each new word the humanoid uttered, the bird-like creature's mind became more and more clouded with hate and spite for the humanoid. Whatever he had felt from the lights had returned, and much worse. He could feel not only his mind changing, but his body as well. He could feel his very bones and muscular system moving, almost bubbling with malice. It took a while, but the humanoid seemed to notice too as he began backing away from the creature. Though his mind was deteriorating to a much more primitive state, the creature could still see what was going on. He could see the spidery limbed shadows that shot forth from behind his own. He could also see something in the humanoid's eyes. Something he didn't expect in the slightest. Happiness. "It's...beautiful," Meltdown said quietly as the shadows continued to warp before him.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Starscream morphed into robot-mode and pressed his back up against the side of a building. It had taken a few minutes, but apparently Vector Prime had grown aware of his presence and turned around to take a peak at just what was trailing him. Morphing into robot-mode himself, the glistening Autobot took out his sword. All Starscream could do was hope that he wouldn't look further behind him than where he was stationing himself in the air. He couldn't chance being spotted, not by him, especially not with the potential of taking over a version of Earth at stake.

It was getting rather annoying though with no action taking place. Tempting fate, the Air Commander took a peak out from his hiding place only for his head to real back to its previous position once more. A split second more and he would've been spotted. Luckily Vector Prime had been scanning the opposite direction when he made the courageous motion, but Starscream at least had one thing confirmed. It was indeed Vector Prime that he was after. At first he had his doubts with his some of the things on the planet were shaped, but upon staring at the blue face, his processor nearly blew out of his head. Right down to the last detail it was the same as the supernatural Transformer he'd met with before.

But why was he here? Surely he hadn't tracked him to this new dimension, especially not after having met his fate in their previous realm. But there couldn't be another Vector Prime. Starscream could take to believing that a copy of he himself could exist in a parallel world, but of Vector Prime. No. Despite the fact that he looked completely the same as he'd previously seen him, Vector Prime just had an feeling about him. With the Starscream that he'd met of this new world he could tell there was a difference. It still had that same basic feeling that he understood from himself and that he was sure everyone else he came in contact with, but there were differences.

But with Vector Prime there were none. The same exact atmosphere encompassed the grand Transformer as it had any other time he'd laid optic on him. There was literally no difference. It was a feeling of guilt and shame to be in his presence with all that was to blame on Starscream's servos, but that never mattered to the Decepticon. Nothing would stop him from his goals. Finally getting the courage to take another look at the mighty Cybertronian, Starscream took another look from his hiding place. Grinning, he morphed back into vehicle-mode to continue the pursuit of Vector Prime who was already quite a bit ahead of him after having done the same.

* * *

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya, for an old piece of broken down scrap, ya can sure make a fem-bot ease up a bit," Flareup sighed as she gazed out across the city. "Thought ya might like it," Rattletrap replied from where he was drinking a barrel of oil, "whether it's the scum of the underworld or the Elite Guard I can always find something that the customer wants." Flareup sighed again. The view was actually pretty nice from the desolate warehouse. Though she had initially viewed the humans as the disgusting deadly slimey abominations that Sentinel Prime had made organics out as in his time as the Magnus of Cybertron, it didn't really matter to her anymore. It wasn't so much that her view on them had changed as it just simply didn't matter. They were what they needed to be and lived where they needed to be, as anything else did.

It just filled her Spark with content to see it. All the citizens moving around and interacting beneath the brilliant bright star above raining light down upon the planet on which they lived, providing them warmth and nourishment. Everything just simply acting in harmony. That which Flareup had secluded herself from for so long upon taking her chances with Sideways, backstabbing the Autobots, and getting Galvatron to beat her down. She just needed a break from it all. All the drama and unnecessary squabbling and bickering between the confused Cybertronian race. She could almost see why Rattletrap was the way he was. Almost.

"Hey junk-bot," she muttered, her optics still on the city. "I have a name ya know," Rattletrap grumbled as he walked over to the more slender figure. "Alright, Rattletrap," she corrected and looked towards him with a slight smile. "What's up?" "What do you want?" Flareup asked curiously. Rattletrap looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? You asked for me. I asked what's up." "No silly," she sighed, "I want to know what you want. What you plan to get done before, well...before you're done living."

"Oh," Rattletrap muttered and grabbed the tip of the rim of his cap-like head, "Well...why do ya wanna know? I brought ya up here so you could be happier, and you decide to go and talk about-" "I was just wondering was all," Flareup told him as she turned her face to the ground in disappointment. "Well if it'll cheer ya up, I just wanna live is all," he said sitting down next to her on the dock. Flareup looked at him. "That's it?" "Yep," Rattletrap laughed, "I may be a lousy no-good blackmarket expert, but slag am I ever scared of dying. But since I know it's unavoidable I just wanna do whatever happens at that point in time. Live for the now ya know?"

"And for ze now means ze dancing lessons!" Blitzwing's voice suddenly laughed as he tackled Rattletrap and brought him up alongside him in a tango-induced trance. "You just can't stay apart can you?" Flareup mused clapping at the performance. "Ve find it rather hard," the blue face responded, "Since our previous companion is gone we need some sort of replacement." "What are you doing here..." Rattletrap grumbled while being forced along to the tunes in the insane Decepticon's processor. "Just seeing vat you two are up too," Blitzwing replied, "And viewing the passing audience." "Audience?" Flareup asked curiously. Bringing the dance to a halt, the Decepticon pointed towards the sky where the trio could see a whitish glowing aircraft followed by a red and gray one speed by.

* * *

Firestar gasped. She realized she didn't need to breathe, but she took in air anyhow. It was too much to bear. With each step she took, each second that passed, images flooded her head. At first it was a blur, but as time went by the instances became more and more clear, until finally it felt as though she were there reliving them. Meeting Chromia and Inferno, becoming part of the Female Autobot resistance, allowing Chromia to become Flareup's mentor, the attack on Ark they tried and failed to stop, surviving into Unicron, meeting the ancient leader of the Decepticons. All of it! It all came rushing back to her in one fast unshakable stream flooding her conscience to the point of drowning.

But it there was so much to know! It didn't matter to her if she died. She wanted it back! She wanted it all back! They were her memories, her life! All that had been taken from her! It may have been too much to take back all at once, but it was where she belonged. And to just simply have that wretched away from her so that she could be placed into a new world with a new life...it infuriated her. She was mad. Mad at herself for allowing herself to meet such a fate and mad at Unicron for being what it was. She was just simply mad, but also glad at the same time. To know herself again, to be able to remember what had been stolen. It was...too much to put into words. The emotional buildup and the overwhelming amounts of knowledge built up over the millenia, all being forced back into her processor like a sponge.

Eventually though, it was all back. Everything. Firestar was sure of it. All of the memories that had been blocked from her were back where they belonged. She was whole again. And with the revelation she finally found her way out of the suffocating darkness through a bunch of vine-like structures. Though they were extremely tough and packed together, she pushed her way through, her Spark seeming to be leading the act. With a grunt, Firestar fell to the ground covered in some sort of whitish creamy liquid. Curiously she looked back, only to turn her head away in revulsion. What she had emerged from was not a forest at all. Instead it had been the inside of one of the many organic tunnels which circulated about the depths of the unholy monster Unicron.

Shuddering from realization of where she'd ended up in again, Firestar forced herself weakly to her legs and began trudging along the side of the pulsating wall. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to move. Despite the fact that Sideways was still probably after her, it was now clear once more that she had the very world itself to fear. She didn't have far to walk though before she came to a stop.

"Well, I was gonna get you back here a lot less painfully than you managed to do," Sideway's voice echoed from behind her. She knew she shouldn't, but she turned around anyways to face the purple Transformer. "But either way, you're here now. So stop moving." "What do you want?" she growled quietly. Firestar knew she was in no condition to fight, but she didn't care. She was weaker and more vulnerable than she'd ever been, and if she were to die there there was nothing to stop it from happening. "Why don't you slag me like Demolisher and da...that old bot?" "Aw, you grew up and lost touch with your old man did ya?" Sideways laughed darkly. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"Fine, let's skip all the chit chat I guess and just get down to business," Sideways said in a bored tone, "To make things short, we need ya." "For what?" Firestar asked, "You, well your master, is a god." "That I am," a darker more echoing tone replied from the purple Transformer, "however, that does not mean that I do not need help sometimes. There are things that still have the ability to cause setbacks in the grand scheme, and as such I sometimes have...lesser beings reach out for me and stop them from becoming threats." "And you want me to do this for you?" Firestar muttered receiving a nod from Sideways, "Why not send one of your other puppets?"

"Because," Unicron replied, "You have a...connection to that arachnid." "It's called friendship," she told him with a glare. "Call it what you will," the dark voice uttered, "I care not to comprehend such petty bonds. You have your-" "Or can you not comprehend it?" Firestar asked. The corridor was silent for a moment. The red eyes behind Sideway's visor seemed to glow brighter for a second. "You're the one that's being asked a question," Unicron reminded her. "And now I'm asking you a question," Firestar told him folding her arms over her breastplates, "Can you not comprehend kindness?" "That question is irrele-" "You want me to do this for you right?" she asked. Seeming rather hesitant for a moment, Sideways nodded his head. "Why should I do it?"

"If you do it I will give you something," Unicron told her calmly. "What?" Firestar asked. "What I offered your parental figure, what you want. Anything that your Spark desires I will grant for you." "What I want is dead," she told him. "What if I told you, I could give you it?" he asked. "I'd say you're lying," Firestar replied, "And even if you weren't, they're dead. What's dead isn't meant to come back. Their destiny is done, their purpose is over. They have no right to be back in the realm of the living and I have no right to attempt to bring them back."

"You seem to have very firm beliefs," Unicron commented, "But is there not anything else that you want?" Firestar thought for a moment. Was there nothing else at all that she wanted? Even if she did, what would she be thinking?! "Not from you," she told him, "Though I am curious now that resurrection is brought into question. Why exactly were we allowed to live? All of us that were...that met our end at your hand, why were we in that...world?"

"That world is one that is designed for good," he told her. "What?" Firestar asked, more in disbelief at the dark entity mentioning the word he had. "That world, that...existence in which you dwelt with the others that I have consumed, it is what awaits this existence." "What do you mean?" Firestar wondered aloud. "The reality in which living beings exist," he continued, "That which my other is intent on defending, is one of chaos and destruction. The instant that it was created it was doomed. All life in it, doomed to perish due to its inhabitants' independent irrational beliefs, such as your race with its war for Energon. Everything doomed to die due to the independence that sentience provides.

"It is because of this chaos that I exist," Unicron told her, "to bring forth order and harmony." "You destroy lives!" Firestar yelled. "Is it not only through chaos that chaos can be stopped?" Unicron asked, "That was the logic that one honorable Prime seemed to have. He however was not thinking correctly. He was trying to change his own reality that way, whereas I plan to recreate. Once I have obtained everything, dominated all, then everything shall live again, anew in a new world, one which I oversee and dictate. One which has order and complete control in place of the chaotic existence that this multiverse provides." "So let me get this straight..." Firestar muttered, "All this destruction...all this death you cause...is just because you have an overamplified superiority complex?!" "I do not expect a mortal such as yourself to understand," Unicron told her, "However, the question still stands. Shall you hunt down Shokaract?"

"NO!" Firestar yelled angrily, "Not for you I won't!" Having built mustered up more energy during the conversation, the pinkish Autobot raced off down the halls, intent more than ever to get away from the abominable entity. She didn't know how she'd escape him, nor did she know if she'd even be able to hide, but she had to get away. Sideways though, made no effort at all to follow her. He knew that Unicron had provided a ship for the Transformer, and that she would find it and use it to track down her old friend for her own means. It would only be a matter of time after that that the one which guided the Predacon away from Unicron would realize that the dark god knew of his existence and become hesitant and fall.

* * *

"Bumblebee?" Sari's voice echoed through the halls. It was quiet. Cautiously, the girl wandered out into the open. Of all the things that she'd been prepared for Meltdown was not one of them. Despite the question of how he even came to be in the facility, he was amongst one of the deadliest things that the Autobot's had ever gone up against on Earth. Whenever they'd met in the past she'd not been in all that much danger, mainly since she was still a kid and pretty much threatening in no way what-so-ever. But upon meeting face to face with the slimy abomination she had morphed almost immediately into robot-mode.

It didn't take long before Meltdown had scared both Sari and Bumblebee off. Luckily, the boy hadn't been hurt in the slightest, at least not when they last saw each other. Sari on the other hand had taken a rather bad glob of the acidic material to the arm forcing her to morph back into her human form to keep it from damaging her any more than it had upon its initial contact. She'd never felt a worse pain sear through her body in her entire life, not from something on Earth at least. It had been as though her arm had been tossed onto an oven and been flash fried from the brief moment she allowed herself to feel the pain.

"Bumblebee!" Sari called again hesitantly, "Bumblebee if you-you-ah-ahhh-choo!" With a sniff, the girl rubbed her nose. Unfortunately for her, the acidic compound seemed to be causing a rather uncomfortable sickening side-effect on her human self if nothing else. "You really shouldn't backfire like that." "Bumblebee!" she exclaimed upon hearing her companion's voice. Hastily Sari scrambled for the crate that it came from and dove onto him. "Woah!" he yelped as he was toppled across the ground a few times from the overly joyful girl, "Alright, sneeze, whatever you humans call it. I didn't mean to invoke the wrath of Sari Sumdac."

"Are you alright?!" she exclaimed as they came to a stop and she pinned him down to examine him. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine..." Bumblebee stammered, "Though you seem to have spent too long in the snowy weather again from the sound of it." "It was Meltdown," she told him, turning her head to sneeze again, "Whatever he 's made of hit me and is messing with my human self." "Well, might wanna keep hidden in case he decides to show his ugly mug again," Bumblebee reminded her.

The boy raised an eyebrow when Sari shook her head in response. "I say we go back to the keyhole wall," she said. "You already have a system backfiring glitch, why do you wanna risk anything more?" Bumblebee sighed and closed his eyes as his Sparkmate sneezed again. "I haven't heard his annoying voice in about half an hour," she told him rubbing her nose once more. "But what if-" "Come on," Sari grumbled yanking Bumblebee behind her as she got to her feet. "I don't get paid enough to be your spouse," he muttered under his breath as he got to his feet as well. "I'll make it up to you tonight," she said with a smile. "As long as I don't get glitched up too," he commented. Suddenly the flashing red lights on the ceiling stopped whirling around causing the duo to look up at them for a second.

Most of the rest of their trek continued on in silence. It seemed to be take a lot longer than either of them thought it would, but then again, they had been running when they got away from Meltdown, not walking as quietly and alert as possible through the desolate hallways. After a few minutes though, the opening at the end of the corridor looked rather familiar to Bumblebee as beyond it they could see the generator from the night before. "Ya know, maybe Meltdown's what happened to the power last night," Bumblebee suggested. Sari just shook her head. "No, she replied, "I looked over both. The acid he produces would have never been able to get through those cords. Even though he's pretty dangerous, the material that melted through the cords would destroy even his acid with how lethal it is."

The conversation ended though as they made their way into the chamber. Bumblebee wondered for a second why Sari had stopped walking when he spotted it too. In front of the wall with the keyhole lay the specially designed white and gray outfit that Meltdown had always worn along with his goggles, empty. Upon seeing the specimen lying next to the clothing, Bumblebee hurried over to the fallen bird-like creature that they'd been separated from when the lock down happened. "Is he okay?" Sari asked as she inspected the villain's clothing. There was no trace that Meltdown had ever even been in them. "Yeah," Bumblebee sighed in relief and smiled at her, "Just exhausted is all."

Warmly, Sari smiled back and Bumblebee got to his feet. They both looked towards the wall with the keyhole on it. "You have any idea what we can do with this thing?" the boy asked. With a nod, Sari approached the wall and lifted her hand to it. The girl was somewhat surprised, as well as a bit frightened. Her limb seemed to be acting on its own, as though it were possessed by something, as though it knew what it was supposed to do. With a slight gasp, her hand began to glow dimly and split apart. Her eyes widened as she saw the disjointed mechanical fingers working their way into the hole, their receptors painting an image in her head of how they were slithering through the locking mechanisms and workings inside the wall itself.

Finally, the illuminated limb stopped glowing and Sari's hand came back together in front of her. Both humans and the being with them looked on in shock as different tones of repeating Cybertronian transformation noises occurred foreshadowing the morphing that the wall itself began to do a few seconds later. It was unbelievable. What was once a solid metal slab in front of them had begun unfolding into a new long corridor complete with lights and rims that formed along its perimeter. It seemed almost like magic. As the transformation came to an end, Sari and Bumblebee's eyes drifted towards a logo a few feet in front of them on the floor with some words below it. "Sector...Seven..." Sari read.

"Wow...die cast construct...don't see that ..I suppose we should get going..." Bumblebee said snapping out of his dreamlike state and walked over towards the bird-like creature. Sari nodded. "Careful," Bumblebee said as he helped the creature up, unsure of how badly Meltdown might have hurt him. He seemed fine. "I'm sorry," the bird-like creature apologized as he eyed the villain's clothing, "I tried to stop him myself, really I did. But then that spider..." "It's alright," Bumblebee laughed lightly, "You sure have some dedication to come after us like that though. Is our safety all you were concerned about dude?" Slightly embarrassed, the creature nodded its head. "Well I think I got a name for you then," Bumblebee told him with a smile causing both the creature and the girl to look at him curiously, "Nobel."

---

---

Yay! Finally! Holy crap! Past page 300 and this chapter is over twenty pages long!...wow...I have way too much free time. Oh well. Either way, another chapter! Woo! And since no one guessed before I put up a picture telling what the symbol on the spider is, it's the Minicon symbol. Both the spider and Nobel have that insignia on them. Now why would that be? And to give ya a better view of just what our avian friend looks like, check out the art this month:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Nobel-The-Worth-of-Life-159101136


	27. Screaming Double

Chapter 27: Screaming Double

"Isaac!" Bulkhead hollered as he entered exited from the lift of Sumdac Towers and morphed into robot-mode, "Yo, Isaac! I'm here!" Silence greeted the green Autobot. Though it went well with the view of the city that he got from the roof of the tall building, the emptiness was rather an unappealing greeting, especially from the busy inventor. "Isaac!" he yelled again. Finally he heard a clambering at the door leading into the lower human-sized parts of the building and it burst open. "What is it?" the scientist yelped. With a glare he gazed up at the Autobot. "Oh, it's you," he said acting as though the realization of who it was had poisoned him, "Do you realize how long I've been waiting?" "Well if you humans had a better way of communicating than through-" "Don't dance around the subject, you know that you should have been here soon-" "Well perhaps if you had a direct feed into my processor none of this would be-" As they bickered a group of birds looked down trying to figure out what was going on as they soared by.

* * *

"My dad...had a vlog?" Sari Sumdac exclaimed followed by a sneeze. It had been a few hours since the humans and their bird-like companion ventured into the empty depths of the facility they'd taken to calling their new home. Originally, it'd been a shock how quite and abandoned the halls in the facility's basement were, but the new segment that Sari had managed to uncover...was deathly silent. It seemed as though no one had been in it in years. The only thing that implied anyone had ever been there to begin with was the large amounts of seemingly ancient silent machinery bedded in a coating of dust awaiting the intruders on the other side of the transformable corridor.

Though rather strange to Sari and Nobel, Bumblebee was used to morphing passages which is why he simply later assumed his comrades jumped a bit in fright when they had fully entered the new chamber causing the passage behind them to disappear and become a solid wall of metal once more, though this time decorated by the logo that accompanied the words "Sector Seven" on the floor of the transforming hall.

Oddly enough, the silence of the room was rather distant and calm rather than fearful and frightening. The main reason for this being that the chamber was illuminated by a reasonable amount of lighting lining the walls and ceiling. This allowed for a nice view of the main part of the room below where a collection of computers and other technical equipment were gathered along with chairs (some of them overturned) and tables. Towards the left of the room was an old vending machine and three arcade cabinets next to a pool table. After a bit of wandering around and dusting off some items in the room, Bumblebee had also taken to wandering through other rooms.

Through a door on the right revealed a large bed-room which split off into other bedrooms and some bathrooms. Even though it was a bit dusty, the pieces of furniture were definitely more pleasant to rest on than the couch on the surface was. Next he looked through the room next to the pool table where Sari had already found various food items stashed away in cabinets in the kitchen. A bit irritated at not having made the find first, Bumblebee grinned upon seeing the final door at the opposite end of where they had originally entered the chamber, unopened. Confident that he would find the last room before the others, his face fell when the door wouldn't open. For some reason, it would not budge. Even Sari's blades had had no effect.

"What's all the commotion about?" Bumblebee asked as he poked his head out of the smoking kitchen. Sari gave him a rather worried glance before returning her face to the computer she'd been hacking with her fingers. "It's nothing," she told him, "just was surprised that my dad had a vlog." "He was down here?" the boy asked walking over to Sari. "Well yeah," she replied after sneezing again, "this was one of his facilities after all." "Find a way to get the door open yet?" "No, not yet," she sighed and sniffed the air. Questioningly she looked at Bumblebee to see his body covered in the charred remains of some sort of food product.

"You need a bath..." Sari told him, "and you sh-sha-ah-ahchoo!" "And you need to stop backfiring," Bumblebee replied, "Do you know if you humans have any bio-organic repairing patches?" "...what?" "You know," Bumblebee sighed smacking his forehead, "That, what's it called....medicinal stuff?" "Medicine," Sari laughed and looked down at the computer sadly, "Er...no. My dad told me that the personnel here took it all when they left." "Well then let's go see your dad," Bumblebee suggested. "WHAT?" Sari yelped almost falling out of her chair.

"I said-" "I know what you said!" Sari said cutting him off, "And why the hell would you suggest that! Your guyses police are still out to get me right?" "Oh yeah..." Bumblebee laughed nervously, "Well, either way your organically glitching and that's not good. We need to do something." "Fine," Sari sighed realizing that he was right, "We'll go see my dad later...you need to take a bath first." "Fine," Bumblebee grumbled before looking around puzzled, "Uh...how do I get back upstairs?" "Like this," Sari told him as she typed a few keys into the computer console. After having punched the last sequence in, a loud hiss erupted from around them and the floor they were on began to rise.

* * *

"Starscream to, uh, Starscream!" the tall red and gray Decepticon's voice uttered through the other's audio receptor causing him to put the breaks on his thruster. He mentally sighed. What did he care? His target had already succeeded in getting away from him in the maze of buildings that made up Detroit. "Yes?" Starscream asked morphing into his robot-mode as he landed on the roof of a tower and peered out across the city cautiously searching to see if he could spot any sign of Vector Prime, "What's so important that you had to interrupt the ever so "exciting" task that I was placed with?" "I've infiltrated the Decepticon base," the clone informed in its rasp voice, "and they don't have a Megatron." "Thank Pri-" "They have a Galvatron." "Slag," Starscream muttered.

He almost felt his servos go limp at the name. Though Starscream'd never admit it, just the mere name sent a shiver through his spinal column. But he wasn't the type to be stirred so easily. Even in the face of sheer death he would strive towards his goals till the very end. If there was one thing that Starscream held higher than anything else, it was his agenda. And he wasn't about to let just some purple repaint get in his way.

But even more important, he wasn't about to let someone as cunning and deceitful as himself get in his way either. Starscream knew how he thought, and in turn knew how the version of himself that he'd just met thought also. There was no way that the Spark keeping the clone body functioning would chance letting him rising to a position of power if it had its way. After all, they were backstabbers. That's what made Starscream who he was...wasn't it? For some reason, a part of the bot's processor disagreed with that thought. Something from long ago, so distant he couldn't even make out why it thought the way it did; something apart from the rest of his mind. But it was there, even if ever so little in comparison to everything else.

"Hello?" the clone's voice yelled causing Starscream to shrug off the thought. "Yeah, I heard ya!" he yelled back irritably, "So what the slag do we do?" "I got a plan," the voice laughed lightly. "Don't you always..." Starscream commented. "Look, just head out to the docks on the east side of the city alright," the voice ordered. "And then what?" "Wait until I bring our "fellow Decepticons" by, and when Galvy realizes that it's a trick you make your dramatic appearance. And remember, this is Galvatron. Be ready!" With that the transmission ended and Starscream lifted his hand. "Oh don't worry, I'll be ready for him," he said with a smirk as his arm popped apart revealing a blade that attached to his underarm, "And you."

* * *

"Well if it isn't my two favorite groovy cats," Jazz chuckled to himself as he saw Jetfire and Jetstorm enter the medical chamber, "How is you guys doin?" "Sir Jazz sir!" the twins exclaimed tackling him in an embrace. "Whoa, take it easy their kiddos," the cyber ninja laughed lightly, "my bod's still recover, as are yours it would seem." Laughing as well, the two young bots retreated from the sleek one and merely stood at his bedside in the patches and adjustments that had been made to them since their encounter with Devastator. "Yous cats are at least able to walk around by this point," Jazz commented happily, "While this dawg's gotta stay rooted in bed. So, what brings you by?"

"We just for wanted to check up on you Jazz sir," Jetstorm told him joyfully. "Yes, just wanting to see how you are in the doing of the recovery," Jetfire confirmed nodding his head rapidly. "Oh don't worry kids," Jazz told them with a wave of his hand, "I'll be back on my servos in a bit dig? I'm fine." "Obviously why you're in here," a more monotone voice commented causing the bots' optics to look in the direction of a curtain separating one patient from the other, "They may have put this raggedy cloth up so that I don't have to look at your stupid faceplates, thank Primus, but that doesn't stop my audio receptors from registering your annoying conversing."

"Who is that sir Jazz?" Jetfire asked quietly. "He's-" "Oil Slick," the lying figure behind the curtain muttered. The twins gasped and got into fighting stances. "A Decepticon?" Jetstorm exclaimed and tore off the curtain revealing the greenish suited bot. "Do not worry Jazz sir!" Jetfire continued, "We'll protect you!" "Boys!" Jazz finally managed to yell calling their offensive off, "Cool your jets pups, he's not gonna hurt me." "Unfortunately not like this I can't..." Oil Slick growled as he glanced over at the Autobots, "Though you're really begging to be the first bot I off with how you got rid of the only thing separating me from the irritating ex-Elite Guard member blue boy..."

"Sir Jazz sir!" Jetstorm yelped clutching the side of the Autobot's bed, "That's Oil Slick!" "For team Chaar!" "He is though one of the most dangerous-" "You really think I can do anything in the condition I'm in?" Oil Slick wondered aloud causing the young bots to look at him again. As things were, Oil Slick's helmet was still in a rather shoddy state of disrepair while various corroded pieces of Cosmic Rust diseased metal plating littered the Decepticon's outer shell. His expression remained a firm glare as the twins' optics scanned over his body.

"Sir Jazz sir!" they exclaimed again. "What is going on in here?" a gruff voice asked causing the room to fall silent. All optics shifted towards the red and white Autobot as he entered and looked around the room. "I thought they separated you two," Ratchet grumbled. "If you call putting up a rag that was torn down by these idiotic juveniles separation, then yes, they did," Oil Slick replied. Ratchet just shook his head and picked up the curtain and began stringing it back up. "Boys, don't worry, I'll be fine," the medic could hear Jazz assure the younger bots on the other side once the fabric was back up.

"Why must I suffer so?" Oil Slick muttered under his breath. "For one of the most feared bots ever, you sure do complain don't ya?" Ratchet asked turning around to face the patient. Oil Slick just stared up at the ceiling. "I mean a little courtesy, maybe a thank you, would be nice." "It's not my fault that you weren't thinking correctly," Oil Slick replied emotionlessly. Ratchet rolled his eyes and began to head towards the door, "Hopefully someday you'll learn to be more like how you should. Maybe even return the favor, if even a fraction of it." The Decepticon's optics powered down as he heard the door hiss shut behind the Autobot. "Idiot."

* * *

"Lord Galvatron," Cyclonus uttered as he knelt before his dark master. It had been a few hours since the traitorous air commander had presented himself to them and made his offer, and Cyclonus knew that Galvatron was very impatient, especially when it came to the Allspark. But the dark lord, no matter how warped he'd become, was still the leader of the Decepticons, his people. And regardless of what influenced him, he was determined to be a better one that that which the Autobot Council had been no matter the cost. It was his goal after all, to be leader, the one which all others answered to in knowing that he himself would know how to handle any and all matters. Without an authoritative rule by an individual there was no hope for a people in the process that Galvatron was fixated on.

But to accomplish his goals he needed something to prove himself. Something to show that he was better than others, that he deserved the position he so envied. The Allspark, that was the key to his victory. That's what he'd always seen it as. That which the Autobot Council had rejected, that which he knew was supposed to be their guide. But even if it was supposed to be what lead their race, Galvatron no longer cared. He could sort of now see why the Council had been so prone to tossing it into the depths of the cosmos. They wanted to lead their own lives, not one that believed it knew all.

But they didn't even try to use the slagging thing! That's what infuriated Galvatron, intoxicated his circuits to possessing it. He had to have the Allspark. He didn't care what nonsense it babbled to him, whether it be right or wrong, all that he cared now was that he had it. With it he would rule all. Not just Transformers or humans, but everything! The entire universe was his to overtake with the Allspark in his servos! It was the ultimate power! And if the old myths were in fact true, even Unicron might not be a threat against it.

That's what he coveted most. Freedom. That's why he broke away from the Autobot Council in the first place. They had made a complete and utter dictatorship, one in which neither he nor anyone had a final choice in any matter. There needed to be a revolution. If not by him then by someone else. There would have been no way around it, not with the individual thoughts going through every bots' processor.

But where had that ended him up? Under the rule of the direct enemy of the Transformer race! Unicron! A pure and utter monster! If Galvatron disobeyed him he'd have an unimaginable amount of pain race through his body until he came to terms with what his orders were. It was hell to live and hell to not live. There was no way out. No way other than through the Allspark. That's the only chance he had! It wasn't just that the mystical item was the most powerful item anymore, it was that it was his only chance! Galvatron needed the Allspark!

"Cyclonus," Galvatron replied in a voice devoid of emotion, "Rise." The Decepticon did as he was told and looked into his leader's optics. What he saw saddened him. Behind the red casing lay darkness. A broken and bitter being, damaged and fueled almost entirely by greed from his wounds. "My lord? Are we ready?" "Yes," Galvatron muttered making his way past his henchman, "I've left Shockblast in charge of the base. Let us see just what that pitiful immortal jet has found." "And if it's not that Allspark my lord?" Cyclonus asked. "You won't want to be anywhere near me if it turns out to be a hoax," Galvatron told him. Silently, the two Decepticons walked off into the halls of the base.

* * *

"Ugh..." Bumblebee moaned as he clutched his stomach. He didn't know what was going on, but his body felt like a rather unpleasant tremor had just rippled through it. Though the water of the bath tub was soothing, it didn't help that much compared to the grinding that he felt within himself. The boy had never experienced anything like it before and he hoped he never would have to again. He had felt what a cramp was like after Sari had explained it to him when she told him about rug burns and other annoying minor pains, but this was much more than just a simple aching of the body. It felt like something inside of him was clawing at the inside wall of his skin, trying to escape.

After a few minutes however, it passed. Accompanying the water soaking Bumblebee's body was now sweat leaking out of him to help cool him from the painful ordeal he'd just undergone. Whatever it had been though, it was over, and Bumblebee was thankful for that.

"Hello?" Sari's voice called followed by a sneeze as she entered the bathroom. With a smile, Bumblebee waved to her. Returning the face, she walked over to him and sat down at the edge of the tub. "Hiya," the boy replied happily, "What's up?" "Oh nothing," Sari said running her fingers through the short stubs of hair on his head, "Just wondering how your bath was going without your buddy." "Well, I do prefer to have company," he told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "So why not get in?" "Cause I don't need a bath." "And I did?" Sari looked at Bumblebee dully and nodded her head. "You were covered in...whatever you were trying to make in the downstairs kitchen."

"It wasn't my fault that that stuff exploded," Bumblebee grumbled as he folded his arms and leaned back, "It just all seemed to erupt when I put the oil on the pan." "Well that is rather old food and al...oil?" Sari muttered hoping that she was wrong in her prediction, "What oil?" "You know, some things need oil to cook, says so in the directions," Bumblebee explained, happy to be the teacher for once in human matters. "What kind of oil did you use?" the girl asked doubtfully. "You know, oil, the stuff the Constructicons are always guzzling down."

Knowing she should have predicted it, Sari smacked her forehead. "Bumblebee...that's oil for machinery..." "Yeah..." Bumblebee agreed as he wondered why his Sparkmate was stating the obvious, "and the recipe wanted me to use oil." "It meant cooking oil..." Sari continued, "machine oil isn't meant for cooking...that catches fire...which you obviously know by now." "Oh, well, good thing a fire extinguisher was in there too," he laughed happily. Sari simply shook her head and ran her fingers along Bumblebee's. "You are so lucky you have me around," she told him. "I know," he replied giving her a smile again.

"So then, after my bath we go to your dad's," Bumblebee reminded Sari. At this, Sari looked at the ground nervously. "Ya know, we really don't," she laughed quietly, "I mean, I'm all better ya know and I...I...ah...ahchoo!" "You don't sound like your unglitched to me," Bumblebee said giving her a glare. Innocently, the girl smiled at him as convincingly as she could before turning her face to the ground again. "Bumblebee, it's not that I wouldn't want to go there. I love my dad and everything, you know that, it's just that..." "What?" "Well, how the hell are we gonna even get to the city?" she asked. "We go to the city," Bumblebee replied with a shrug.

Sari lightly hit her head against the tub. "But HOW are we going to get to the city? It's way too far for either of us to walk there, and we don't have a any legal means of transportation." "Whatcha mean?" Bumblebee asked, "Ya got me! I'll just turn into Fanzone's car and...oh..." "Yeah," Sari sighed before letting loose another sneeze, "As I said, no way of transportation." "You said no legal way..." Bumblebee said repeating what Sari had said suspiciously, "What about an illegal way..." "Well..." the girl muttered and bit her lip, "...there is a rather big garage here filled with all sortsa cars and military vehicles and stuff..."

"Great!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Then we'll just take one of them and go to your dad's." "Bumblebee! We can't just do that!" Sari huffed. "Why not?" he asked in confusion. "Things aren't like they were on Cybertron," Sari told him as she closed her eyes, "You can't just morph into vehicles or anything and go wherever ya want. There's certain procedures you have to follow and stuff. Mainly, you need to get a license to prove that you've learned how to drive." "You don't know how to drive?" Bumblebee asked leaning out of the tub slightly. "Well I'm sure I could," Sari said quickly as her cheeks reddened a bit, "It's just that I haven't tried to get a license yet and my dad hasn't bought me a car."

"You wanna replace me?" Bumblebee asked with his eyes widening a bit. Blushing rather darkly now, Sari put a hand to her mouth realizing just how offensive a comment she might have made. "Oh no, nothing like that Bumblebee!" she assured him with a hug, "It's just that as people get older they usually become more independent and try not to rely on others and stuff. We covered that when we ran away remember? I wouldn't ever replace you silly, I love you. It's just that in case there was an emergency or something I just wanna be ready myself if I need to." "Well then, I'll help ya be more independent," Bumblebee declared happily causing Sari to raise an eyebrow, "We will drive into the city with a car, and you will know how to drive it." "How?" she asked. "Because I'll be making sure ya do it right!" he exclaimed, "I've been a vehicle my whole life! How hard could it be to understand how to drive one?"

* * *

"I-I don't know..." Skywarp mumbled nervously as he felt the hand squeeze on his shoulder plating, "I...I mean I'm not, ya know, it's scary out there..." "Skywarp, it'll be fine," Arcee assured him, "You'll be with me. I'll protect you. It's a once in a Sparktime chance that this happens, and most Decepticons would jump at the opportunity to get out of their holding cells." "Well I'm not most Decepticons," Skywarp replied looking down at his thrusters, "...no offense to them!" Smiling, Arcee shook her head and grabbed the purple Transformer's arm. "Hey!" he yelped trying to pull it back, only for Arcee to yank him up into a standing position.

"Now come on," Arcee told him, urging him further towards the door of the cell, "You're my student, and I went through slag to get you to even get a cycle out of here, so you're coming okay?" Nervously, Skywarp bit his lip and looked to the ground once more. "I don't know..." he muttered, "What if the other bots try to hurt me?" "Skywarp," she sighed, "You're with me, they aren't going to hurt you. If they try, they'll have to get through me. And most Autobots aren't mean." "Most Decepticons are..." he said quietly. "Well Autobots and Decepticons are different," Arcee told him plainly. "How?" Skywarp asked.

"Autobots are good and Decepticons are evil, er-" Arcee stopped. Skywarp looked like he was about to cry at the statement, if he could that is. "Hey, I didn't mean you!" the pink Transformer laughed lightly. It wasn't helping. "It's just..." "What?" he pouted. Now it was Arcee's turn to bite her lip. "Decepticons and Autobots are just...different is all...always have been..." "Isn't anyone different from another?" Skywarp questioned. Arcee's optics turned to the ceiling in thought. He was right after all, everyone was different from each other. Whether it be by personality, beliefs, or anything else; even the two most physically identical beings were different on some level.

But it was stupid to classify others by the most trivial of matters and single out each individual...wasn't it? There were two sides. That's how it'd been for centuries, or was it millenias?...Arcee couldn't remember. If each and everyone was analyzed to the nth degree there might as well not even be a war to begin with. "You told me something...last time," Skywarp said quietly, still a bit shaken up. "And that would be?" Arcee asked, trying not to get distracted from her thoughts. "Y...you said there was one race at one point," Skywarp continued, "Of...of you guys, you...Cybertronians. Are you no longer still just Cybertronians?" "We're Cybertronians, but we're also on different sides now," Arcee sighed.

"Why?" Skywarp asked. "I told you," Arcee muttered, getting a bit irritated by having to repeat herself, "Megatron arose and-" "I know that," Skywarp told her, "But why are you on two sides now? Isn't Megatron a Cybertronian just like you?" "No!" Arcee gasped surprised at the comparison, "Megatron is nothing like me!" "But you're still part of his race," Skywarp said, "You told me to find something to fight for right?" Arcee nodded her head. "Why? What reason would there be to fight when your fighting amongst yourselves? There's no point...please don't hurt me if I'm wrong." "Of course there's a reason," Arcee replied. "You said that everyone fights for a reason," Skywarp said, "Their own reasons. Everyone has their own agendas, that's natural. How does that mean that there truly is something worth fighting for though when its amongst each other? Shouldn't Transformers be friends with each other?"

Arcee looked at the ground again. Skywarp was right in his thinking. They should all just be one race logically. But because of that civil war they were divided. They fought and killed. For what though? Arcee did it because she wanted to help others. But others did it simply because it was fun. It amused their processors. By reasoning, shouldn't they be on neither side? But without order, everything would spiral out of control wouldn't it? Each bot doing what they each thought was right in their own optics. But...perhaps that would be better. No sides to label others with, nothing to align. Just them showing who they really were with no facade of an insignia to cover up their actions and beliefs. "I suppose your right," Arcee said taking Skywarp's arm again, "So, as a Transformer myself, my personal goal right now is to keep you safe."

* * *

"That Tacion Processor goes there!" Bulkhead yelled slamming his foot on the ground. "And I say it goes here!" Isaac Sumdac yelled back pointing to a panel next to him. "You're just saying that cause it's your height!" the green Autobot complained, "Lazy human." "At least I'm not some bumbling police tank that wrecks everything!" Sumdac replied folding his arms over his chest, "And it does go here! Don't you think I know my own blueprints?" "And who says your blueprints are right?" Bulkhead whined, "Besides, I think the more trusted one here should be the one that actually has a big processor to store such detailed memories." "Are you making fun of my intellect?"

Suddenly the debaters stopped talking as a loud horn sounded. "Break time," Bulkhead said walking over to a clearing on the tower's roof and got out a box as he sat down. "What'd you bring today?" Isaac asked curiously as he got out his own lunch box and sat next to the larger figure. "Oh ya know, just a few Energon bars and some filtered oil," Bulkhead replied getting out the items as he said them. Isaac raised an eyebrow and smiled at the bot. "What?" Bulkhead mumbled looking off into the horizon bashfully. "Filtered oil?" the human snickered, "Well someone's sure going on a diet."

"Hey man, it's not like that!" Bulkhead exclaimed in embarrassment as Isaac continued to snicker. "Really?" he laughed, "What other reason is there? Got another bot that ya got your optic on? Trying to get into shape? That's some of the only things I can think of." "Well...last night...." Bulkhead told him as he scratched the back of his head, "It was me and the Constructicons. Ya know how they always like to go out for a drink and all and well...somehow I ended up in my room with a black Ferrari on my back and a bunch of chains running through my legs and arms with no recollection of what happened after we went into the bar."

"Damn," Isaac muttered in shock, "No wonder you're taking a break from the good stuff." "And what about you?" Bulkhead asked. "What about me?" Professor Sumdac asked. "I showed you what I got so spill," the green Autobot demanded. "Fine fine, just a sandwich and a bottle of cream soda," he replied holding them up as Bulkhead had done with his contents. Seeming content, Bulkhead took a bite of one of the bars of Energon that he had and Isaac began munching on his own food. For a few minutes they simply feasted in silence as they gazed out across the city of Detroit. The sun seemed to be setting a bit.

"So, any word on how Sari's doing?" Bulkhead asked. Instantly, Isaac's eyes went wide and he stared up at the Autobot. "Of course not!" Professor Sumdac exclaimed, "Why would you think I know? The police are searching for her and everything!" "Not from what I hear," the green Autobot replied, "From what Ratchet told me, Fanzone took him and my little buddy right to her hideout in the woods." "WHAT?" Isaac Sumdac exclaimed jumping up in fright, "Why woul-" "Calm down," Bulkhead laughed, "Bumblebee's a human again." "He is?" Professor Sumdac asked receiving a nod from Bulkhead. "We had a little...er...accident...again and Bumblebee went looking all over for your daughter. Even tried here first but got kicked out." "Then I need to move her! I don't want your government get-"

"Relax," Bulkhead told him as he finished his bars, "Ratchet's got it all taken care of. The trackers they had in them are out of their bodies now so the Autobot Council can't find em." "Phew..." Professor Sumdac sighed and wiped his brow, "Well then...no. I haven't talked with her since she left. I'll ask her next I see her." "Hey I got an idea..." Bulkhead said with a grin. "What?" "You ever wondered just what their days were like?" "Who-" "Sari and Bumblebee," Bulkhead said with a wink, "Ever wondered how they are when no one is around?..." "It's not my business as a parent to watch my child like a hawk when she's in a relationship," he replied crossing his arms, but then peaked up at Bulkhead, "But yes, I have wondered." "I was just thinking that next time we see em we might...you know, do a little information gathering..." Bulkhead suggested winking again, "Theoretically of course." "Of course," Isaac replied with a grin.

Just then the horn sounded again. "Back to work," Bulkhead said putting his box away as Isaac folded the remains of his food into his own. The two approached the Space Bridge once more, now refueled for their work, and they looked at the Tacion Processor. "It goes here," Isaac stated pointing at the panel next to him. "No it does not!"

* * *

"DAMN!" Porter C. Powell yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. The Angry Archer gulped. He hadn't seen the wealthy businessman so angry before, nor had he thought anyone could be so terrifying. "Damn it damn it DAMN IT!" The villain didn't know whether he should leave the room or not in the thought of what injuries he might endure if he stayed. He was in no danger though. It took a few minutes, but eventually Powell's temper tantrum was over. "ah..." "Quiet," he growled and glared at the green-cloaked vigilante, "It's not smart to converse with me when I'm mad. I thought for sure Meltdown would get in there!" "Well thou should not mourn such a loss. Sure it's tragic, but he knew it was dangerous going in. His death is not for you to-"

"You think I give a crap about his death?" Powell snapped, "He could starve for starve for all I care! What I needed was for him to make a safe passage into Sector Seven! Now we have to speed up the backup plan!" The Angry Archer was somewhat in shock. He was used to criminals, especially being one himself, but Powell was above such things. He was just...cruel. He didn't care about the life he'd just thrown away, all he wanted was results. "So should I..." "Yes, get Professor Princess," Porter muttered. With a bow, the Angry Archer left and Powell got to his feet. After walking over to a nearby wall, he punched in a sequence of keys and it hissed open. Delicately, he took out a capsule with a glowing crystal-like fragment inside. "No matter how long it takes, I will get back into Sector Seven. And I won't let anyone throw you away, especially not like that idiot Sumdac almost did..."

* * *

"Where are you two going?" Nobel asked curiously. "We're heading over to Sari's dad's place," Bumblebee told him, "He might have something to help her with her organic malfunction." "It's called sickness or illness," Sari corrected after letting out a sneeze, "But Bumblebee...are you sure that we should really try-" "Of course!" the boy exclaimed and dragged her through the door to the garage of the facility, "Girl, you're with a master. You got nothin' to worry about!" "Oh I'm sure..."

Gleefully unaware of Sari's sarcasm, Bumblebee closed the door and flicked a lightswitch next to it. The boy nearly fell back in shock. The scene that flooded his mind once the light had filtered into the chamber was unbelievable. From wall to wall of the football-sized garage were vehicles. There were tanks, jets, cars, more tanks, more cars, what appeared to be a flying saucer in one parking space, and some vehicles Bumblebee had never even fathomed before. It was jaw-dropping. "Sari...the garage back at the plant was never like this..." he managed to mutter through his disbelief. "Yeah I know," she said with a shrug as she lead her companion into the chamber, "This place was a site for all sortsa military vehicles and projects and stuff. A lot of junk my dad collected when he was younger ended up here too."

"As well as Fanzone's armada it seems," Bumblebee added pointing towards a large group of vehicles that Bumblebee had mimicked for his Earthly vehicle-mode. "I guess that explains why he always gets his car repaired so fast," Sari said with a sniff, "I think the worst was probably when Blitzwing blew it up." "That was an epic jump he made into me though," Bumblebee said, "Driving and jumping at the same time. He's pretty slaggin' awesome for a human." "Too bad he-" "Hates machines," they both said at the same time, laughing afterwards.

After the couple had caught regained their breath, their eyes drifted across the ocean of vehicles. "So...what one you wanna take for a spin?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "You know Bumblebee...I'm not sure I'm ready..." Sari told him nervously. "Sari," he muttered glaring at her, "You're malfunctioning. You need help, and your dad is the only person we know that might be able to." "Really Bu...buh-bumb-ba-ahchoo!" the girl's sneeze echoed through the chamber, "...I'm fine..." "Yeah, and Prowl just wants to kick back and play video games with a boom box cranked to its max," Bumblebee replied folding his arms over his chest. Sari smiled as nervsouly only to hear the boy's foot tapping a few seconds later in annoyance.

"Bumblebee..." Sari eventually said, "I really just don't think it's a good idea for me to, well, these cars they're real nice and if I break the-" "Sari, you aren't gonna break them," Bumblebee grumbled and smacked his forehead. Sari blushed. Usually the situation was the other way around with them. She'd be frustrated over him not being able to catch on to something. But now...well, she at least understood how stressful she could be on him. "Bumblebee...I'm just...I'm scared," she finally sighed tilting her face to the ground in embarrassment. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Scared of what?" he asked. "Driving," she mumbled and bit her lip. Agonizingly, she waited for the laughter to come. The jests and taunts of the boy to which swerving across the road was just an everyday thing bringing nothing but shame and hesitation.

But Bumblebee didn't laugh. Curious as to just what he was doing, Sari lifted her head when his hand slipped into her's. He was smiling. "You don't have to be afraid Sari," Bumblebee told her, "I'm here and I'll keep you safe. Don't you trust this face?" With a sigh, Sari shook her head loosely and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Of course I do," she told him, "I...I guess I can at least give it a try." "Great!" Bumblebee exclaimed pulling her arms apart and moving her off of him to spread his arms out to the vehicles in front of them, "Now which one would you like?" "I dunno..." she said putting a finger to her chin in thought. "How about that one?" Bumblebee asked happily as he pointed. "Bumblebee...that's a military tank."

* * *

"What is that noise?" Mixmaster grumbled as he covered his audio receptors. "Must be Snarly," Scrapper replied doing the same to his own, "poor little feller must miss me." "Yeah, well the sooner we pay our visit the better then," Mix said. The scene that awaited them however, the Constructicons would never forget. It wasn't Snarl that was crying. He missed Scrapper sure, but the one causing all the ruckus in the Dinobot holding pen was none other than the grand leader of the Dinobots himself, Grimlock.

Cautiously, Scrapper began to tip toe towards the sulking behemoth. "Whoa whoa whoa," Mix said quietly and grabbed his colleague's arm, "Just what the hell do you think yer doin?" "The little guy's upse-" "Little guy?" Mix yelled. Almost immediately he put his hands over his mouth hearing his voice echo throughout the room causing Scrapper to fall face first onto Grimlock once he let go. "Guah!" the tall Decepticon insignia-wearing bot yelped hoisting himself off the Dinobot as it got up and growled at them, "Haha...uh, heya Grimy..." "What are Construction bots doing in Dinobot house?" he roared as he morphed into his imposing robot-mode before them and got out his plasma sword.

The Constructicons gulped. "Uh...it's Constructicons buddy..." Mix corrected quietly. "If Contribots here for their "friend" then take and leave!" Grimlock commanded. "Say no more!" Mix replied and rushed towards Snarl, "Come on Scrappah!" "You guys go on ahead," he said as he stood staring at Grimlock. "I'm sorry what?" Mix muttered trying to heave the uncorporative triceratops towards the door. "Well he seems sad is all-" "Grimlock just fine!" the tall figure roared waving his sword in front of Scrapper. "You don't sound fine." "Grimlock no care how he sound," the mighty Dinobot declared folding his arms over his chest defensively, "Grimlock can sound like stupid dumb jet bots and still be fine."

With a huff, Grimlock went back over to his corner and slumped down into it once more. "Come on Scrap..." Mix muttered as he pulled on his arm, "It's not werth it...besides, we already got a Dino to...where'd he go?" "Snarl?" Scrapper yelped turning around frantically. The triceratops was gone. That's when they heard a growl. Hesitantly, the Constructicons turned to Grimlock again to see Snarl, now in robot-mode, pulling on his arm. "Pet-bot go play!" Grimlock yelled angrily and shook the smaller bot off, "Grimlock busy." "Busy with what?" Scrapper asked. "STUFF!" Grimlock roared getting up once again to swing his blade at them.

The Constructicons looked down as they saw Snarl make an advancement towards his leader, now with his club readied. "Snarl!" Scrapper yelped. "What little pet-bot going to do?" Grimlock taunted. One slam to the foot was all it took to make the giant clutch the servo in pain and go hopping up and down. Grimlocked growled as he looked down and saw Snarl pointing at the Constructicons. After looking at the pair, he looked down once more and growled. "Fine..." he muttered putting his sword away and made his way past the Constructicons, "Grimlock go with stupid Constrorctibots." Nervously Scrapper and Mixmaster looked at each other and then back at Snarl. He smiled and nodded at them. With a shrug, the Constructicons followed Grimlock outside.

* * *

"We are ready Starscream," Galvatron muttered. Jumping a bit in surprise, the gray and red air commander turned around with a smile on his face. "We sir?..." he asked questioningly. Galvatron nodded and looked towards Cyclonus whom Starscream's optics drifted towards as well. "Sir, would you dare risk-" "I am Galvatron's most loyal follower," Cyclonus told Starscream. Again Galvatron nodded and eyed the bot in front of him curiously. It wasn't just that his damaged vocal cords seemed different, but it was the essence he had. There was just something...not like the Starscream he used to know as Megatron about him.

Reluctantly, Starscream shrugged and turned to lead the group towards the elevator. "Before we leave Starscream," Galvatron muttered, "I wish to ask you a question." "Why sir, of course I'd take a promotion," he laughed cockily, "May I sug-" "How did you come back to life?" The bot was silent. "W...what?" he asked nervously. "You heard me," Galvatron hissed holding up his fusion cannon to the clone body's face, "Answer the question. The last time I destroyed you you crumbled nothing in front of me." "W...why sir, I honestly have no idea what you're t-talking about." Starscream couldn't think straight. He couldn't just let everything fall apart. Not now!

"If you don't remember that," Galvatron continued, the cannon beginning to glow, "What else do you not recollect? Tell me what you know about my history." "Why sir...you're lord Galvatron, arch enemy to the accursed Autobots..." "Anyone knows that!" Galvatron roared bashing Starscream against the door of the elevator, "What did I use to power my old fusion cannon before my outer layer was replaced by Earth-based armor?" Starscream could feel his processor nearly short-circuiting. How the slag was he supposed to know that? "I...I don't know...." Starscream gulped. "You should, you were the one that gave that powerful fragment to me to earn your trust..."

Slag. That was all that ran through Starscream's head. Slag slag slag! He hadn't expected to have his life questioned before the most imposing Decepticon leader the universe had ever seen. "Perhaps that's a bit too far back for you to remember..." Galvatron said seeming to give Starscream the benefit of the doubt, which he graciously took with a rapid nodding of his head, "I'll give you an easier one. How did you come back to life the first time?" Starscream's optics shrunk. "I...I..." The fusion cannon illuminated his face plating. The very expression of the terrified Decepticon could be seen reflecting onto the walls from the lighting.

Then it died down. "My liege!" the voice exclaimed over the intercom. "What is it Shockblast," Galvatron asked, his optic twitching at the interference. "My lord, you won't believe what just popped up on radar!" "What is it?" Galvatron yelled angrily. "There appears to be some form of extremely condensed energy that flickered across the diagrams, almost enough to qualify as the energy that the Allspark gives off!" "What?" Galvatron and Starscream exclaimed at once. "It's over on the east side of the city!" Galvatron looked down at Starscream who just grinned back at him. "And if you allow me, I will take you there myself," the bot offered. Glaring, Galvatron entered the elevator with Cyclonus leaving Starscream to take up the rear. The doors hissed shut and they ascended.

* * *

"This should have been the obvious choice right when we saw it," Bumblebee sighed as he sat down in the passenger's seat, "After all, what better choice than myself?" "Obviously none," Sari said rolling her eyes as she strapped herself into the yellow police car, "Wait a second...we don't have keys...well I guess we can't go then!" "Key?" Bumblebee asked raising an eyebrow. "Well yeah," Sari replied pointing to the side of the steering wheel where the keyhole was, "We humans need them to start vehicles like this." "Just use your hand then," he said shoving it at the hole. As he did so, Sari's hand split apart and worked its way into the inner workings of the vehicle.

Bumblebee's face lit up as he heard the car rumble to life. Once Sari's hand reformed she lifted it to her face and glared, "I'm so chopping you off when we get back." "Now let's hit some tunes!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he messed around with the radio. Sari had to hold her ears with how ridiculously loud the vehicle's volume controls had been set as various commercials and songs blared past them. Once she realized that Bumblebee didn't really know what he was doing, she turned the volume down and looked at him curiously. He just grinned. "You didn't know about keys, but you knew about the radio?" she asked. "Well yeah, you always fool around with it when you're in me," he replied, "It's not like I can't feel it. You're always pressing knobs and stuff."

"Like this?" Sari asked flicking the windshield wipers. Hesitantly, Bumblebee bit his lip. He watched as she continued to flick it up and down, his cheeks getting redder with each flick. Finally, Sari stopped and gave him a wink as his face trailed to hers causing him to blush even more. "Never said how it made you feel," she commented.

"Still, just wanted to see if I could find something was all," Bumblebee said as his cheeks returned to normal. "Hows about this?" Sari asked placing her hand on the console that controlled the radio. Briefly, it glowed a dim shade of blue and a recording started. "Hello," it greeted, "This is the video log of Professor Isaac Sumdac." "Oh so this is what you were talking about," Bumblebee said, "How'd you-" "Downloaded it," Sari told him pointing to her hand.

"I am recording this in hopes of having a, well, recorded log of this exploitation," the recording continued, "So, perhaps I should start with an introduction. This is the Sector Seven. A top secret facility utilizing only the finest that technological findings have to offer. An environment in which many advancements are hoped to be reached to better the future of mankind. Based on the discoveries that I have found within the...bio-form that I have adopted, I have had Sector Seven designed so that no one that does not have the permission to access it will be able to find it. It is a lot of hard work and effort, but with the help of my colleagues Prometheus Black and Porter C. Powell, we hope that it will all pay off."

The two humans were silent as the recording ended. The air was simply empty. "Wow..." Bumblebee commented, "Did your dad just say...Powell and Black?..." "Did my dad just say he based that secret lab off of me?" Sari wondered. The couple was silent again. Of all the things Bumblebee expected to here in the vehicle, that had certainly not been one of them. "I have more logs downloaded," Sari informed Bumblebee who's eyes grew in excitement, "But maybe we should go back in and listen to them. You know, get comfy on the couch or-" "Nope," Bumblebee replied placing Sari's hand on the wheel, "as tempting as that is, you're driving." Sari grumbled as she heard Bumblebee press the car's button to open the garage door.

* * *

The breeze rushing by, two jets, one orange and yellow and one bluish flew nimbly through the air above Detroit. The Jet Twins always loved taking a peak in on the human society. It was always so much more fun and joyful than Autobot City. All the humans just went about their happy lives and interacted with each other so harmonically. It was almost something to envy. But they had their orders. Though a bit disapproving of the decision Rodimus had made, Jazz reminded Jetfire and Jetstorm that they were the remnants of the Elite Guard and as such, had a job to do. That's how they found themselves streaking through the sky in search of the Autobot escapee Hot Shot.

They'd been at it all afternoon but there was no sign of the blue and yellow Autobot. It was dull to say the least. The sun had even begun its descent towards the horizon. But their mission stood. Even with their recovering condition, a simple Autobot militant agent shouldn't be that hard to take down.

"Brother," Jetfire moaned in a bored manner. "I know I know," Jetstorm replied equally as irritated at the lack of excitement, "But Rodimus instructed us for to apprehend comrade Hot Shot and...what's that?" Curiously, both jets turned their noses downwards to get a better view through their optical sensors of just what was beneath them. Even through the clouds they could see the Decepticon insignia decorating the three aircrafts beneath. "Finally!" they exclaimed jubulusly. Before Jetfire could dart into action though, the blue jet sped in front of him and halted. "Wait!" Jetstorm instructed, "Look at the coloring of the crafts..."

Jetfire could see now why his brother had stopped him. One of the aircrafts was the vehicle-mode of the feared Team Chaar member, Cyclonus! Upon viewing the more vibrantly colored vessel leading the two purple ones he nearly short circuited. The jet leading the Decepticons was none other than the bot their inner workings had been inspired by, Starscream! "Then that must mean..." Jetfire murmured as he looked at the final aircraft, "...Galvatron..." "And are we not even in one condition to go up against a single one of them?" Jetstorm inquired as he switched on his communicator, "Hello, sir Rodimus Prime sir! This is Jetstorm reporting for to Decepticon activity in above the Detroit airwaves! Galvatron!"

* * *

"Slag," Starscream muttered. He knew that his shot had missed. Luckily the docks provided far more than enough shelter to conceal where he had chosen to hide from Vector Prime. "By the pit, why does that irksome tin can show up everywhere I do?" He sighed. Starscream should at least be grateful that he could even activate his blades and other unique functions without the use of a Planet Key any longer. He assumed it was due to the immense exposure he had had to the Spark of Primus when he had tried to upstage the god. At least the incident had left him with some good side-effects.

But even so, if he were to actually fight Vector Prime, there was no doubt in Starscream's processor that, even with his enhanced body, he would be outmatched by the ancient bot if taken head-on. He may have been confident, but Starscream wasn't that stupid. He knew when he was beat, and he knew when he had the upper hand. And right now, he did not have the upper hand, not with his opponent gliding directly above where he had chosen to take cover.

Through just a sliver a crack in the roof above, Starscream could make out the glistening figure of Vector Prime. He was just hovering there in his robot-mode, twisting his head, observing everything he could in hopes of finding what had attempted to shoot him. "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing through Starscream's audio receptors. No matter what alliance they were, that voice always got him. It delivered a certain impact of authority and wisdom, unmatched by any other he'd come across throughout his lifetime. And why should anything compare to it? Vector Prime was one of the first thirteen Transformers, created by Primus himself, after all.

Suddenly, Starscream jumped. He hadn't realized the ancient Autobot's optics staring right down into his own. Vector Prime had found him! Hesitantly, Starscream scrambled for the door of the warehouse and put a large beam in front of it. A second later, he heard a bang and the panels of the door shuddered. The structure wouldn't last that long, not from what they were holding back. Gritting his teeth, Starscream popped open his arm and got his blade ready for when the doors finally did give way. He wasn't going to join the Well of Allsparks, not without a fight!

He thought back. As far back as Starscream could remember he'd been on his own. Sure he'd been a Decepticon, but for what? In the end it was always just him. He himself and his agenda. That's how it was with anyone, that's all that could be depended upon in the end. One's self. The insignia he wore? It meant nothing to him. Deep down, he felt his mind arguing over it, but it was true. He wouldn't allow himself to think otherwise. What they wore just covered up what they were beneath. A facade. If he had truly been a lackey to the one claiming to lead the cause would he have planted the false map, would he have trapped the other Decepticons from his own reality? No! Though he could not remember beyond the eve of the black hole that threatened their universe, he knew all that mattered was what he worked towards. It was him, Starscream! No matter who he worked with, he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his plans! No Decepticon, no Autobot, and no god!

Starscream waited. The banging had stopped. The doors were no longer shuddering, and everything was calm. Nothing was happening. After a good five minutes, Starscream finally gathered up the courage to approach the door and creaked them open. Cautiously he looked outside. There was no one there. Bravely, he stepped out of the warehouse and looked up into the sky. There wasn't anything there either! Again, Vector Prime had left him. His prey and his predator. Starscream's optic twitched. "COWARD!" he yelled furiously and swung his arm around in the air, "Damn coward! Don't you even have the honor to fight your opponent?"

Angrily, Starscream kicked the side of the warehouse causing it to shake. He didn't know why he had said that. If anything, he should want to stay as far away from the ancient Transformer as possible. Instead he was declaring his own death wish! It was as if something had taken him over. Something primal, instinctual. It was nothing like him! He even despised the very concept of the H word. Yet...it was familiar. As though it was a part of him, one long forgot and refused access to the rest of his being. That one part that always went against what he thought, against his deceitful and untrustworthy nature, something from another life...

"Starscream," the raspier Starscream's voice sounded from his audio receptors quietly, "Get ready! We're coming!"

* * *

"So, where ya wanna go?" Mixmaster asked warily. Desperately he eyed Scrapper who just gave him a similar look. "Grimlock no care," the leader of the Dinobots declared folding his arms over his chest, "Grimlock just go with stupid Cons...con....stupid bots because he no want his foot hurt again." Scrapper rolled his optics. "Dude, what happened?" "What construction bot mean?" Grimlock growled causing the two smaller figures to back up. "Careful man..." "I mean what happened to ya?" Scrapper repeated, "Every time we've seen ya prior to this yous is all up in arms being all "Grimlock smash, Grimlock so good, Destroy, Rawr!"" Grimlock's eye twitched at the bad impersonation causing Mix to back up more, but Scrapper stayed planted where he was.

"Why stupid bot care so much?" Grimlock growled. "First of all, it's Constructicon," Scrapper replied glaring at the more imposing bot, "And secondly, I don't like seeing people down is all alright? So what's up?" Grimlock turned his face to the sky. "Grimlock no care if Constructicun unhappy with Grimlock being unhappy," the Dinobot said defensively. Mixmaster grumbled and grabbed Scrapper's arm. "Come on man." The leaner of the two looked at Grimlock sternly and turned to his partner. "Fine," he said allowing Mix to lead him away and waved towards the Dinobot, "See ya."

The pair continued on in silence for a few minutes. They enjoyed each other's company. They always had from the instant they started living. Scrapper and Mixmaster were practically brothers with how comfortable they were; enough to know when and when not to talk. Their silent spell though, didn't go undisturbed. A few moments after they'd departed from Grimlock the Earth beneath them shook. Curiously they eyed each other and then looked back. Sure enough, the imposing king of the Dinobots was trailing behind them. With a sigh, Mix shook his head. "Why does we get this kind of luck?" he moaned, "First it's the ladies and now an emotionally confused extinct reject."

"Hey, Grimmy," Scrapper hollered, "Ya can go back to yer pen ya know!" For a second, the Dinobot looked back towards the place they'd come from and then turned his attention back to the Constructicon and continued his trek towards him. "What do ya want man?" Scrapper grumbled as he saw the shadow finally come to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Grimlock no wanna have foot hurt," the Dinobot mumbled. "Then you tell me what's up," Scrapper ordered folding his own arms over his chest, "Or you can just go straight back to that pen."

It took a few minutes of staring at the ground, but finally Grimlock grunted and, glaring at the Constructicon, talked. "Grimlock unhappy..." "That's obvious. Why?" Scrapper continued to urge. "Grimlock...miss spider-bot..." "Spider bot?" Mix repeated questioningly. "Oh..." Scrapper said in realization. Though he hadn't been all that attached to the big lug, he had seen how entranced Grimlock had been by Blackarachnia while he'd seen them together. He practically never left her side. "Blue bot say she be okay..." the mournful giant continued, "But then...he not come back...he spider-bot's best friend...and Grimlock no protect either of them..."

Both Scrapper and Mixmaster had heard the reports from Bulkhead after Optimus's team had returned to Earth. Scrapper was pretty sure that Grimlock couldn't really comprehend what had happened the final time he saw Sentinel Prime, but he obviously knew that something was amiss, if nothing else in his primal instincts. He hadn't thought that anything could ever affect the monstrous bot all that much.

"Hey man, it's...it's okay," Scrapper told Grimlock and put a hand on his shoulder. Mix looked at his pal questioning the actions he was taking. Sure the big guy was sad, but if he got him riled up...well, he could probably kiss his face-plates goodbye. "Grimlock know it's not okay..." the Dinobot told him, his head hanging, "Grimlock know they not coming back...." "Now man, don't get like that," Scrapper said patting the shoulder, "You just need some cheering up!" Grimlock lifted his head to look at the Constructicons. "Constructicons know how to do that?..." "Buddy, you're talking about the most laid back bots ever," Mix laughed, "Of course we know how to cheer things up!" "How?" Grimlock asked curiously. Scrapper and Mixmaster looked at each other and grinned. "Oil!"

* * *

"Now Sari, just pull forward a little bit..." Bumblebee instructed. With a gulp, the girl's foot inched onto the gas pedal and they started a very slow roll forward. "You can go faster than that," the boy told her. Almost immediately he regretted the advice as he heard a screech and felt himself sink back into the cushion of the car's seat from the speed they'd increased to. "Sari! Slow down!" he yelled, "Brake brake bragh!" CRACK! Bumblebee lifted his throbbing head. They'd skidded to a halt, but at the cost of the unbuckled boy slamming face-first into the front window. "Th...that was ok..." he lied dizzily sitting back down in his seat.

As his sight stopped swirling he looked at Sari. For some reason she was holding her hand to her mouth and just barely he could make out a few tears lining the rims of her eyes. "Bumblebee, are...are you alright?" she asked, her eyes getting slightly brighter as she did so. "Of course," he laughed painfully, "Why?" She pointed to the window he'd hit. He wished he hadn't looked. Decorating it now was a rather messy pattern of blood streaking across his side of the car. "Uh...yeah," he laughed again, "Of course I am! Never been better. You know me! Best there is!" Sari lowered her hand revealing a small frown behind it.

Bumblebee didn't see what was the big deal. He didn't hurt all that badly, and besides, he'd had far worse accidents in their previous adventures, even back on Cybertron a few times. It's not like he was missing a limb or anything.

But Sari was concerned. That he was sure. "Sari, I'm alright," he repeated and smiled at her. She just shook her head. "Look, I'm still Cybertronian on the inside right? You got you slagging elbow ripped off back when you were little." Sari sighed and closed her eyes. "I just...you know," she muttered glancing at him. Still smiling, he wrapped his arm around her neck and leaned his head against hers. "Don't worry," he said ruffling her hair with his free hand, "I'm not going offline from a little bump like this." Weakly, she smiled back and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Still, we should probably go in, let ya rest for about week, keep ya wrapped up in bandages, call Fanzone for some med-" "You're driving," Bumblebee said. With a huff, Sari folded her arms over her chest and glared at him. Bumblebee smiled back causing her to turn away. She couldn't keep her expression staring at that face. Even though she was concerned she figured he'd be alright now. Sari just wanted an excuse to stop being Bumblebee's student, especially in the matter of driving of a vehicle.

"Well," Sari sighed looking at the mess that had come from Bumblebee's now uncapped head, "We're not using this car at least." "And why's that?" Bumblebee asked accusingly. Sari pointed at the bloody window. "...again, and why's-" "People'll think we killed someone or something in here," she told him realizing he wouldn't make the connection that a normal human would, "We'll have to get another one of Fanzone's cars, or if you were ever so inclined we could just get out, walk ba-" "Thank Primus for Fanzone eh?" Bumblebee asked happily. Sari groaned.

* * *

"You doing okay big guy?" Ratchet asked as he sat himself down in the main command chair. He was happy to be away from the confines of the medical chambers after spending about a day or two almost entirely in them. "I'd be better if I wasn't always locked up all the time," Omega Supreme replied. Ratchet shook his head. "Why am I never allowed to help out the Autobots like everyone else?" "I wish I could tell ya," Ratchet sighed, "But if I had to guess, I'd say it'd be because the guys in charge want to keep things about you as hushed up as possible." "But everyone knows about me now!" Omega argued sadly, "What is there to keep a secret? What's so secret about something that everyone blatantly has clear-cut evidence of? Why don't they just accept what happened and let me-"

"Kid, as I said I wish I could tell you," Ratchet repeated closing his optics. He really wished that he had an answer, but he didn't. Whatever the Council had decided was up to them, no one else. "It reminds me of something that a friend of mine told me once," Ratchet said after a while, "His name's Fanzone. He told me about something on this planet, Earth, that the government decided to try and keep hidden even though there was no use in doing so." "What was it?" Omega Supreme asked, curious as to the surprisingly unheard tale. He though he'd listened to all of Ratchet's stories. "It was something called Area 51," Ratchet told him and rubbed his chin in thought, "A long long time ago, well, to humans it was a long long time ago, something landed on Earth."

"What was it?" Omega asked. Ratchet shrugged. "No idea," he said, "But it wasn't what they said it was as the cover story, everyone could tell that." "So why keep it hidden from the public if they knew it wasn't what they were told?" "That's the point," Ratchet told him. Omega Supreme was confused. "We don't know why the higher-ups do some things that they do." "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" the ship grumbled. With a sigh, the medical bot leaned back and stroked his chin again.

"Alright, think of it like this," Ratchet said holding his hand in the air as if he had an audience, "All sentient beings have minds of some sort." Omega Supreme didn't know how the discussion had suddenly switched to body parts, but he decided to play along. "Yeah..." he said. "Now the mind tells everything else in the creature what to do," Ratchet continued. Omega could follow it so far. It was simple design that he was talking about. "However," the medic said putting a finger up, "the parts of the body do not necessarily know why the mind tells them to do what they do. They just know to follow the mind's instructions."

"So...I'm a finger?" Omega Supreme concluded. The sound of Ratchet's head hitting the console in front of him echoed through the halls of the ship. "No..." Ratchet grumbled as he lifted his head back up, "It means that we don't know why our leaders do what the do all the time. They're supposed to lead us, it's their job to make sure everything's running correctly. That's not our job. Our job is to do what they tell us to so that everything runs correctly. They're supposed to know everything so they can do their job. We don't need to know everything since we're supposed to be part of what they do."

Omega Supreme guessed he could understand slightly better now. That was the thing about Ratchet. He always knew how to explain things and relate to others. He had the experience and knowledge. "So you think we should just stay uninformed?" Omega asked. Ratchet shook his head. "No," Ratchet replied, "The thing about a body is that everything is controlled. We're a society, all with our individual thoughts and opinions. And if we don't think we're being lead correctly, it's our duty to make sure we are. And from how I see it...we aren't being run all that great, especially since Optimus is...gone now." "Ratchet?" Omega Supreme asked following the moment Ratchet reflected on the death upon. "Yeah?" he muttered. "I wish you were the leader."

* * *

While Starscream hadn't expected such a turn of events, he was grateful that whatever energy was given off when it was. Becoming a brittle pile of ashes once again was not on his agenda at all, especially not when he was coming so close to finally outdoing a Galvatron of all bots! As for the world he would soon take over...Starscream had actually taken a liking towards it design. The streamlined nature of his form allowed for him to blaze through the sky at a ridiculous speed, one that he was nowhere near being used to from his past experiences. He felt as though he were king of the skies, as he should be.

That is until the purple aircrafts passed him. Inwardly, Starscream groaned. Once again he had been bested by his "superior". Regardless of if it was the Megatron he had known or not, it was still a Megatron at Spark, still the same overly confident Decepticon leader blinded by his lust for power and domination. It was his insane ambitions, his inflated self-assurance that drove him to his failures. Sure he was a dedicated bot, willing to sacrifice even his body at times for what he saw to be right, even if it was to just cover up greed occasionally, but he didn't think things through all the way.

"You're an idiot Starscream!" Those words haunted him. It hadn't been the way that they'd been said, nor the meaning of them. It was just that that summed up Megatron. That's all he ever thought of Starscream. No matter what the Air Commander did, he was never appreciated. Megatron overtakes an oil refinery? All the Decepticons cheer and celebrate! Starscream makes his contributions to the Decepticon cause? "No thanks to you Starscream..." So what if he wanted to take place as the leader? Starscream had done just as much as Megatron ever had! But did he ever get any of the respect? Any of the glory? Any justice? NO! Never! Not once had Starscream ever gotten any approving reaction! What did he get for all his hard work and effort? His soul forced to drift through time and space!

It was maddening! But it made the success evermore satisfying. An eternity of hatred built up from failure after failure. But it would all finally pay off. This was a different Galvatron. He didn't know Starscream, nor his potential. All he knew was that he was talking to a bot that had most likely tried to stab him in the back in the past. He probably had no idea about mutant Sparks, or possibly even Primus depending on how the reality had evolved. It satisfied Starscream. To finally know that for once, for once in his entire life he knew that he finally had the upper hand!

They started to descend. Starscream mentally grinned. It was finally time. The moment had almost arrived as they swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the docks as they morphed into robot-mode. Galvatron looked around. "So where is it?" he muttered darkly. Starscream smiled. "Follow me," he instructed joyfully. Hesitantly, Cyclonus looked at his master but followed once he started moving. Galvatron's most loyal follower didn't like it. It was too easy, especially with how untrustworthy Starscream had always been in the past. There was just something about the air that didn't set correctly.

"I grow impatient," Galvatron uttered and they stopped. The two taller bots stared at Starscream. He had led them to a large empty area in the center of the dock's warehouses. Galvatron and Cyclonus looked at each other in confusion. "Where is the Allspark Starscream?" Galvatron asked glaring at him. Starscream just smiled back and raised his arm, his gun barrel beginning to glow. "I honestly have no idea you scum intaking piece of slag." Cyclonus just barely had time to tackle his leader out of the way of the blast. Their optics widened as they saw one of the warehouses nearly completely disintegrate upon contact with the concentrated beam of energy.

"How did he get so strong?" Cyclonus exclaimed getting back to his feet. "It doesn't matter," Galvatron responded now wishing he had the old fusion cannon Sumdac had stripped him of back, "It won't be that hard to offline this nuisance again." Starscream just stood there grinning as the powerful Decepticon leader lifted his arm to fire his own blast. Suddenly he felt a searing pain rush through his sensors and he turned around to see what had hit him. Galvatron's optics expanded even more. He was staring right at the face of Starscream! Sure it was more blocky and wider-built, but it was Starscream none-the-less. "Sir!" Cyclonus exclaimed getting his weapons out, "What should we do?" Galvatron bit his lip. He hadn't expected this. "You take the Starscream we know," Galvatron muttered, "I got this freaky-looking one."

Eagerly, the Starscream that Galvatron had been looking at lifted his armed arm and swung it down as instinct took over his vocal cords. "Come and get a taste of my blade Galvatron!"

* * *

"You're doing good Sari," Bumblebee told her. She gulped. Though she'd made it down the main path alongside the woods, her nerves were still rather shot. Each time she looked at the meters and devices displaying her speed and progress above the car's wheel she began to shake. It didn't feel like she was going anywhere near as fast as the vehicle told her she was. The experience was something completely new. As a kid she'd always loved whenever Bumblebee would zoom around everywhere with her inside of him. Even when his rocket upgrades threatened to flatten her into a pancake in his seat she was excited. Sari always loved rushing around with her comrades.

But now...now it was scary. She was the one in control. It wasn't like rollerblading or bike riding. It wasn't even similar to the old toy cars she'd pedal around in as an infant. Sari was now in control of a highly complex vehicle, and a rather ancient one at that with how old she assumed Fanzone's car must be. But she didn't dare want to risk Bumblebee's safety again. She assumed that's what kept her in the lanes and from toppling to the side of the rode and blowing up.

Curiously she glanced over at the boy. He was just happily looking at the forest as they strolled by it. Bumblebee had nothing to fear. He was used to this kind of stuff. He tracked down baddies like Nanosec for breakfast, lunch at the latest, especially after Sari had helped him into his rockets. It was just an everyday thing to him, though probably a bit slow for his tastes. But then again, he was also used to slamming into things, getting parts of his body shredded up, and sustaining damage as a Cybertronian that would more than likely kill a normal person. He had no idea of the dangers that were a constant threat to Earthly life. If he had he wouldn't have tempted fate when he started casually talking to Waspinator who had just seconds before pretty much annihilated the Burger Bot.

Something was wrong though. Bumblebee didn't seem all that okay. For some reason he started grabbing his stomach and his eyes squinted slightly. Sari could see him grit his teeth as his eyebrows bent inwards in pain. Remembering what she was doing, the girl glued her eyes back to the road. It was fine, they were just headed down a straight abandoned path towards the city. Hesitantly she stole a look at Bumblebee again. He was just fine staring out the window once more. Guessing it must have just been a cramp or something, Sari sighed in relief and looked back towards the city. Probably just something he had eaten or something. And with what he could manage to cook up, she wouldn't doubt that'd have been the case.

"See," Bumblebee said breaking Sari out of her train of thought, "You're doing good." "If you say so..." she muttered as she eyed the devices recording her speed again, "Going pretty slow though...." "No one ever said ya had to start out as fast as the best bot ever," Bumblebee laughed. "Yeah, Blurr would be pretty hard to compete with for a beginner," Sari agreed. She grinned as she saw Bumblebee fold his arms over his chest and roll his eyes. "What I mean is everyone starts out slow," Bumblebee continued, "Can't just expect yourself to be the best the first time." "And this is coming from you?" Sari laughed. "Well there are always exceptions," Bumblebee said proudly and patted his chest. Now Sari rolled her eyes.

After a few more minutes of driving in silence Bumblebee got a bit annoyed and began messing with the radio again. "Today on-We bring you back to-And now for an oldy that ya may remember, New Divide by Linkin Park-Today Master Disaster was released from prison on charges of good-The Weird-Al-a-thon! All day All week All-" "Geez," Bumblebee grumbled as the last channel revealed itself to just be static, "there's nothing on!" "Take the wheel for a sec," Sari told him and separated the segments of her hand before placing it on the radio console. Bumblebee had to almost tackle the wheel to keep it under control once Sari had let go, but a second later she had regained control of it. "What the slag was that for?" Bumblebee yelped. "You wanted something to listen to," she reminded him with a smile.

"Hello, this is-" "The greatest scientist in the world," Bumblebee mocked causing Sari to giggle. "Isaac Sumdac. Today is a very important day in the history of...well...the universe! Based on the schematics that my...daughter provided us with, we hooked up the main computer to the A.V.S.N. today!" "What the slag's an avsn?" Bumblebee commented having trouble pronouncing what he thought to be a word. "A.V.S.N. is an acronym for something that we found out later about A.V.S.N.," Isaac Sumdac declared seeming to know that a question was being asked, "It stands for Artificial V.S. Node. V.S. itself is highly classified information that I have documented already. And me, please don't click the S.V. document by mistake."

"Your dad is rambling," Bumblebee yawned. "He does that sometimes," Sari said. Though she was listening to what was being said, she was more focused on the road for the time being. Mostly because they were coming up on a curve. Sighing, she cringed and eased her foot onto the break slowly. Steadily, the car slowed down to make the drastic turn. She did it though. The car had successfully stayed in its lane and not driven straight into the trees on the side of the road. Sari smiled. She felt accomplished.

"Anyhow, with the A.V.S.N. hooked up correctly, Sector Seven is now complete!" Sari's dad continued happily, "And just to fool around with things, we decided to mess around with the main computer." "Boy, my dad sure knows how to have a good time," Sari said dully. "It was all fun and games at first," he said, "But then something...unexpected happened. Using an old chat format, Black got the brilliant idea to send a message to some preset co-ordinates we found in the designs that would have to be an entirely different universe from our own. I typed "hello foreigner" and the room burst out in giggles and chuckles." "Brilliant he says," Bumblebee reiterated causing Sari to laugh a little as well after a quick sneeze. The recording though was not as cheerful it seemed. "But..." Sumdac said in a solemn voice, "The laughter stopped when...we received a reply."

* * *

"And stay out!" the bot yelled slamming the door. Groggily, the Constructicons wobbled to their feet and glared at Grimlock. "Man, we usually don't get thrown outta King Atlas until at least another hour's gone by...." Mix grumbled, "We didn't even have much of a chance to check out the chasey on most a those babes!" "And did you see that cute Humvee's trunk?" Scrapper moaned recollecting the vivid sights, "I tells ya man, I had a chance with her!" "Says you!" Mix laughed, "Her with a tall skinny toothpick? Hah! Now me on the other hand? I gots da muscles they be wanting. I can protect em from anything with my guns!" Scrapper bonked him on the top of the head, "Yeah, and ur so short they can use you as a chair."

Dizzily, Mix growled at the taller Constructicon. "Yeah, well at least I ain't got a shovel for a chin!" "Hey!" Scrapper gasped and put his fist in front of Mix's face, "First off it ain't a wrench, it's a wheelbarrow, and b, it's not like....your chin's so much better!" "You take that back!" "No you take it back!" With a huff, both Constructicons turned their backs to each other and folded their arms in anger. Grimlock just layed there on the ground watching them in a mixture of boredom and otherworldliness from what all they'd consumed. After a few minutes though, Mix turned back to Scrapper sadly. "Hey man, you know I didn't mean all dat about the chin and all." "Yeah I...I love ya man," Scrapper replied hugging the shorter bot. "I love you too man," Mix said returning the embrace and they fell over too drunk to keep stabilized.

If Grimlock hadn't undergone the same treatment the Constructicons had, he'd have probably been confused and annoyed, but as things were all he could do was give off a few grunts and gurgles as he tried to weed through the influence and find words in his primitive mind. "K...Corty Bots so happy," Grimlock managed to grumble, "Grimlock happy." "We ain't happy at you pal!" Mix yelled as he crawled over to him, "Cause oh you we gots kicked out of our favorite bar early tonight ya moron!" "Grimlock no moron!" the Dinobot roared while drunkly getting to his feet, "Grimlock king!" Normally, Mixmaster would be trembling in fear at the imposing shadow that the tall figure cast, but instead his optics twisted and turned in a swervy manner and he fell backwards.

"King Grimlock?" Mix said and turned his head to Scrapper with a yawn. The other Constructicon seemed to contemplate the thought and lifted his arm. "King Grimlock!" Scrapper cheered, his voice constantly going out of tune as he talked, "Hail king Grimlock!" "Yeah!" Mix laughed raising his arm as well, "Da king of all da kings!" Continuing the cheer, Scrapper stumbled upwards and yanked the crown off of the sign for the bar. "King Grimlock!" Scrapper laughed practically dunking the object onto the Dinobot's head, "That which surpasses even lord Megatron!" "Megawho?" Mix muttered. "Dude, he lost me at your fates are sealed," Scrapper replied not really able to pay attention to the conversation.

"King Grimlock like," the tall figure purred as he glanced up at his crown. His eyes drifting back to the Constructicons, he placed his claws on them. "And stupid-bots will be Grimlock's loyal knights!" "Dude, we're knights!" Mix exclaimed, "We gotta like fight maidens and save dragons and crusade against peasants and crap like that!" "Nice!" Scrapper laughed, "But what do peasants look like?" Mix looked around for a bit and rubbed his chin. That was a good question. He hadn't exactly seen one before. Finally, his eyes came to rest on two figures which he pointed to. One rather curvy-looking and the other a purplish taller streamlined figure.

"And that's why-ah!" Skywarp yelped as he was lifted off his feet from behind, "please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!" "What are you doing?" Arcee yelled at Scrapper. Suddenly she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Hey fair dragon, how's about yous and mes ditch these losers and find some maidens to eat?" Mix suggested. More freaked out than disgusted, Arcee slammed the heal of his foot on Mixmaster's causing him to let her go. "Babe! I'm a knight! Don't disrespect the chivalressness!"

"I promise! I won't do anything wrong ever again!" Skywarp's voice continued to cry in desperation. "Scrapper! Put him down!" Arcee ordered. Puzzled, the tall Constructicon looked down at her and turned to Grimlock. "Kingy, here's the peasant what needs smiting." "SMITING?" Skywarp screamed and began to wriggle around in Scrapper's grip. "Grimlock no like purple air car bot..." the Dinobot growled yanking Skywarp into his own hands. His blue visor peered down into Skywarp's optics, its glow reflecting the color off of his face. Skywarp could practically feel himself dying right there in the terrifying monster's gaze.

Just then a smack echoed across Autobot City and both bots turned to look at what had happened. Before they could notice the spasming Scrapper on the ground before them, Grimlock received his own blow to the face and Skywarp dropped to his feet. As the giant toppled over, the purple bot turned to Arcee wide-eyed. "Sorry about that," she apologized rubbing the hand she'd used to fend off the male Transformers, "Just a bunch of drunks is all. They aren't like other bots right now." "But they...what do I do if I see uh...drunks again?" Skywarp mumbled as he attempted to recover from the incident. "Ignore em," Arcee told him and took his hand in her own to continue their walk through the city. "But are the-" "They'll go back to normal in a bit," she told him, "They just need a little...nap is all."

* * *

"When we get there have the Autotroopers fan out and create a perimeter Ironhide!" Rodimus Prime ordered. He didn't need to receive a reply. He knew that an Autobot like him knew the situation and not to disobey orders at a time like this. "Warpath, your turn!" Automatically, the red vehicle turned a corner and skidded into an alleyway. He didn't want to, but if things got nasty, which they probably would with what they were dealing with, Rodimus needed as much backup as possible ready. The Jet Twins hadn't been in any shape at all to fight, not after the kind of beating they'd taken from Devastator, so he was already running a bit low on the key troops.

Rodimus Prime knew that all of the Autobots mattered, but he also knew that not all of them were as important as others. There were some soldiers that just simply exceeded everyone else. He assumed everyone understood that, even if some weren't willing to admit it. Being the leader, Rodimus knew how some felt from getting left out on missions all the time or being the ones that knew even beforehand that they'd be picked. He had a job to do though, and despite what others thought he wanted to get things done as quick as possible, through sheer force and the first opportunity. With that philosophy there'd never be an opponent to lose to!

Though Perceptor didn't always agree with how he did things, in the end they usually reached a stalemate. He was glad that he had the old Autobot Council member to help him out. Without him, he'd never have gotten as much control over Autobot City as quickly as he had, and things that he would have simply skipped over would have gone ignored due to inexperience. If Rodimus had done things how he originally would have, he'd have never thought to apprehend the crew returning from Unicron so that they wouldn't frighten the nearby humans with the news of the dark god. And since the species wasn't up in arms over the ordeal, he assumed that Sari wasn't all as big as a problem as Perceptor emphasized. That's not to say that they'd give up looking for her though, or her Sparkmate.

Being part human, Sari was very...unique. The design and abilities that Rodimus had heard mention of about her was quite startling, and might even be able to used to help win the fight against the Decepticons. He'd even heard that Optimus had even almost given into the thought of using her to stop Omega Supreme when he'd been taken over by Megatron! That alone showed the potential that the girl could be as a weapon. It was something that Rodimus Prime could hardly believe. No, it was something that he couldn't believe, not without seeing it. Yet Perceptor had seemed so....sure. Perceptor was always sure, about everything, and if he said they needed her, they needed her.

But even if they did retrieve Sari, the Decepticon threat might not be ended by her. For at that very moment, Rodimus was approaching the site that the Jet Twins had spotted. He could almost see the crowds before him, the cheers and jubilations from the worn Cybertronian civilization as Rodimus Prime wheeled in the chained form of Galvatron, the leader famed to go down in history as that which finally ended the Decepticons. It was the dream beyond dreams, that which every Autobot leader strove for. The end. He would be the closing chapter of the war and be hailed for generations to come. It was hard to be leader, even impossible at times it seemed. Having troops ask you to do things that you weren't willing to, things that they themselves should do. But it would all be worth.

Rodimus Prime morphed into robot-mode as they reached the outskirts of the dock.

* * *

Galvatron grunted as he hit the ground. He wasn't prepared for what had happened. The instant the fight had begun he'd practically lost. The power that either of the Starscreams wielded was too much. "Cyclonus!" he yelled getting back to his feet and looking around for his henchman, "Where are-ack!" he slammed against the ground again, a cloud of dust erupting from beneath his body as the hammer-like blades of his loyal follower hit the back of his head. Angered beyond belief and confused, the Decepticon leader rolled over to look up at Cyclonus. He was about to strike again! With a glare, Galvatron stuck his foot out. Before the weapons could touch Galvatron, Cyclonus's torso connected with the foot and the Decepticon leader lifted the foot into the air. Effortlessly, the smaller Decepticon was flung clean over Galvatron's head.

"Ah!" Cyclonus cried as he painfully slammed into the warehouse behind Galvatron. Almost instantly, the cloned Starscream body began moving again and he smiled. "Ah memories, never thought I'd get the chance to possess such an idiot again," he laughed and fired a shot at Cyclonus. Fuming, Galvatron managed to knock the blast away with his own shot and began charging at the supernatural Transformer. He didn't know how Starscream had taken control of Cyclonus, but he wasn't about to let him do it again.

Before he could reach him however, the more blocky Starscream swung out from behind a nearby warehouse and slashed his legs out from under him, before making another clean cut straight through his arm cannon. Galvatron just stared in shock as his prized weapon fell to pieces in front of him. "How...how did you...know about the Allspark?" he stammered. "Simple," the clone replied, "the Allspark exists anywhere. I just figured that with its immense power you'd be trying to obtain it, you being who you are and all." "But the Allspark readings..." "That was probably me," the blockier Starscream replied, "I sent a blast into the sky earlier just before you bots arrived." Galvatron cringed. He hated being subdued by any form of Starscream. "I tried to gain favor from you, but nothing was ever good enough..." the opponent told Galvatron, the Starscream's expression now rather solemn looking. Galvatron was just as confused as he was dumbfounded at the scenario. "Wh...what are you talking about?" the Decepticon leader asked. "No matter how many battles I fought, you always found fault," he continued, as if in a trance, the blade at his side.

"If you're not gonna slag him I will," the clone muttered irritably. Though amusing, it was bad enough that he had taken down his target and was now just lecturing to him. "True power is simple determination," the blockier Starscream said, his optics now not focused on Galvatron's, "and are you not determined to be the leader of the Decepticons?" "Of course I-" "Not you," he muttered cutting Galvatron off. "Are you talking about me?" the clone laughed, "Why of course." "Then I suppose you knew this moment was coming," he muttered turning to the clone and extended blade out to him. The clone grinned and lifted his own weapon. Galvatron was confused.

"I was hoping this could wait until after we offlined this pathetic excuse for a tyrant," the clone said, his gun barrel glowing, "But since you have him all nice and disarmed for me, I'll just finish him off later." "You're assuming that you'll be able to get through me," the blocky Transformer added, "Cause there's no way I'm letting some sad imitation of my glorious figure take hold of the position that I should have." "Considering there's none here, I whole-sparkedly agree," the clone laughed. Starscream grimaced. "You do not know what true power is do you?" he asked the clone, "True power is something that a leader must possess. Now witness the power of one has sacrificed everything!"

* * *

"Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed after sneezing again, "You don't understand! We're done driving! We had fun and rode around the forest, yay. Now let's go home!" "Sari, you're still sick," Bumblebee reminded glaring at her and forcing her to keep her hands on the wheel, "And we're going to your dad's to get help, understand?" "I got that!" she replied, "What I don't get is how we're going to get there! Yeah, we know I can drive, but remember that license thingy? I sorta NEED that if I'm going to be driving around the city...with real cars driving alongside me...with real people in them...and real cops watching the cars..."

"You worry to much," Bumblebee laughed causing Sari now to glare, "Look, ya got an expert with ya. You aren't going to get in trouble." Sari sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no point in arguing, even if she was right. Sometimes the boy was just too thick-headed and persistent to reason with. "I'm guessing saying that I'm alright now won't make any difference?" she asked doubtfully. Bumblebee just smiled, pointed to the front window, and shook his head. Sari folded her arms over her chest and smiled back. "Fine," she said, "doesn't mean I'm going to agree to do it."

Bumblebee looked at Sari as she leaned back and stretched. According to her, he wasn't the right genetic age group to certifiably drive a car, but then again, neither was she without her license. And there she sat, in the driver's seat, just waiting for Bumblebee to make his move, thinking him to be beat. Then she sneezed. If there's one thing Bumblebee was, it was determined. When he wanted to get something done, he'd do it, or fail trying, especially when someone he cared about was in danger. And right then that was Sari! "Sari, what about-" "I told you I'm fine," she replied smirking at him. It's not like he'd hurt her or anything if she didn't do what he wanted her to.

"Alright," Bumblebee said sternly and nodded his head, "Get out of the seat." "...what?" Sari asked confused. "If you aren't going to drive then I'm going to." Sari looked at him for a minute and blinked. "No," she said unsure exactly as to how she should reply. Bumblebee looked out of his window in thought. He had expected some resistance, but not one so simple. After a few seconds, he turned back to Sari smiling. "I'll give you a kiss if you do," he promised sweetly. "Nope," she said with her own smile and relaxed onto the steering wheel.

The corners of Bumblebee's mouth bent in opposite directions in frustration. If he didn't get Sari to Sumdac Tower then her condition might get even worse, and as her Sparkmate it was his personal duty to see that she stay safe. But with how she was acting there wasn't much of a viable way to persuade her to do what needed to be done for him to help her out. She was just as headstrong as he was more often than not, at least when she didn't have Bulkhead around to advise her, only this time she wasn't on his side, unfortunately for Bumblebee. But that simply meant that he'd just have to be even more persuasive.

"Fine," Bumblebee said as he looked down at Sari's feet, "But just keep in mind that you leave me with no other choice." "What do you mean?" she asked raising an eyebrow. With a yelp, Sari hardly realized the movement Bumblebee had made to work his way between her legs. Blushing madly, the girl tried to yank the boy back up into his seat. "Bumble-wh, what are you doing?" "Hey, you won't do it any other way," his muffled voice responded from the limited space he had to work with. "What are you talking about?" Sari yelled still vainly yanking at his collar, "What are you doing Bumblebee!" No matter what she did, Bumblebee would not move from where he was.

Then she saw the back lights flash red for a second. Sari gulped. "Bumblebee..." she muttered, "Are you messing with the pedals?..." "Yeah, but it doesn't feel like we're moving. Maybe if I try the other-" "Bumblebee don't!" Sari screamed. Regardless of her warning, the car lurched forward and sped off towards the city beyond. "Alright Bumblebee!" she cried grabbing the steering wheel, "Alright fine! You win! We'll go to my dad's, I'll drive, everyone's happy! Now get your damn body back where it belongs!" Sari didn't even dare glare at Bumblebee's now grinning face as he sat back up with how fast he'd caused them to go. She just hoped that no one would notice who was driving...

* * *

"Cyclonus," Galvatron groaned as he made his way weakly towards his battered comrade, "Cyclonus, answer. Are you okay?" "Hold it right there!" Rodimus Prime ordered swinging out from around the side of the warehouse that the Decepticon was leaning against, "Galvatron, you are under arrest!" The opposing bot stared at the vibrantly colored one for a few seconds and shook his head. "Well," Galvatron said, "If it isn't the newest leader of the Autobots. I guess I really did succeed in offing Optimus if I'm facing you." Rodimus glared and lifted his arm, two arrows in its weapon locked on Galvatron's optics. "I said you're under arrest. Now surrender."

Galvatron laughed causing the Rodimus's expression to contort even more. "Get on your knees Decepticreep!" he yelled. "Decepticreep?" the purple bot mused with another chuckle, "really? Decepticreep? And you're a leader? If you're going to address your opponent at least do it with dignity. You're not even acting how a professional militant troop would. The word is Decepticon." "Doesn't matter! Down on your knees now!" Rodimus Prime ordered angrily. It was bad enough that Galvatron wasn't do what he said, but now he was lecturing him! To make matters worse, the taller figure just laughed again.

"Why?" he asked. Rodimus glare increased. "You have to get on the ground otherwise these arrows are going straight through your face!" Galvatron blinked and grinned. "Then why not take the shot?" "Maybe I will!" Rodimus replied taking a step forward. Galvatron backed up a bit. It wasn't in fear or worry; he just hadn't expected that kind of reply. Not from someone of his position. "Please," Galvatron muttered, "You're an Autobot. You aren't supposed to kill." "Don't tell me what I can't do!" Rodimus yelled, "I'm the leader! I do what I want!" Galvatron was more shocked than anything. Sure he knew that Autobots were just as cruel as his own forces, but never had he come across a leader with such little pride that they simply flat-out admitted it.

"And what makes you think that you can take me down?" Galvatron asked attempting to stall the bot. "Well gee, I got arrows pointed at your optics and you've obviously taken a beating, now put two and two together. How might I be able to offline you?" Rodimus said sarcastically. He really was a different kind of leader. With how he was acting, he didn't even seem as though he'd made it out of Autoboot Camp. "You wouldn't have defeated me though Autobot," Galvatron told him. Rodimus cocked a brow. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well look at me," Galvatron said holding his arms out to display all the scrapes and scars he'd received prior to Rodimus's arrival, "you weren't the one that did this to me."

"And I give a slag because?" Rodimus muttered taking another step forward. Galvatron stared into the younger bot's optics. There was something about him that was just so...unusual. It wasn't like how it'd been with Ultra Magnus or Optimus Prime. His were more...empty. The intensity that accompanied the leader of the Autobots was just simply absent. Even Galvatron had to admire the honor and authority that his ultimate opponents wielded. But Rodimus...no. He had no care for the bot in front of him. He had no fear, no respect, no emotion at all towards Rodimus Prime. To Galvatron, he was simply just another generic soldier.

"Well, I just simply assumed that you'd be worried that your forces might not hold you in as high of regard if you weren't the one to actually win against me," Galvatron said. "What says they won't?" Rodimus asked with a smirk, "It's not like I have to tell them that I found you like this." Galvatron's expression now darkened. That was the last straw. "Yes it is," Galvatron hissed lowering his arms, "You're their leader." "And what I say goes that means," Rodimus said. Inside, Galvatron was fuming. He had no idea how the brat had even qualified to fill Optimus's stabilizers! "No it doesn't!" he yelled stomping his foot on the ground, "It means you have responsibility!"

"Right, and this is coming from-" Rodimus didn't finish his sentence though as he felt Galvatron's fist slam into his stomach. "It doesn't matter who it's coming from Autobot," Galvatron muttered watching the shorter figure fall to the ground in pain, "What matters is that it's true. I may be your enemy, the leader of those that are against you. But that doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm talking about. I speak from experience, and regardless of what side you're on, there are certain qualities that you know you must have to be a leader. And you Autobot do not have those qualities."

Rodimus growled as he yanked his bow up towards Galvatron's face and generated two new arrows. For a moment they stared at each other. Galvatron's unsatisfied expression didn't change. "Why don't you fire Autobot?" he asked, "I thought you wanted to end me." Rodimus continued to stare at Galvatron. "I will," he said. Galvatron sighed. "Well, before you do, I suggest you look towards the skies of the human city." "Yeah, right, like I'm gonna-" "I am in no position to fight Autobot," he said cutting Rodimus off, "I won't attack you." Reluctantly, Rodimus did as Galvatron suggested and his optics widened.

Above Detroit seemed to be two figures darting around at an unparalleled speed as they wrecked destruction and chaos across the organics' civilization. "What the slag..." "Those would be what nearly did me in," Galvatron told him. Rodimus looked back towards the Decepticon leader. "You have a choice," the purple Transformer said, "You can either capture me and take all the glory for finally ending this war, or you can keep people safe. Now I know which option Optimus would take..." Glancing back up at the figures again, Rodimus Prime grumbled. "Slag," he muttered and transformed into a reddish sports car before wheeling off. "I guess I did beat the Autobots..." Galvatron sighed sadly.

* * *

"Now Sari, remember to stay in the lane and be sure not to brake too much when you come to a stop sign. Also, don-" "Bumblebee! Shut up and let me concentrate!" Sari yelled slamming her foot on the brake to keep from crashing into the car in front of them as the lights above turned from yellow to red. Bumblebee was used to the frequent jerking of the car by now though, so he just sat there and relaxed while the girl hesitantly operated the vehicle. She didn't know how he could stay so calm at such a time, especially after his head had smashed against the windshield in her first attempt to drive! It was bad enough that he'd actually gotten her in the car, but now he had forced her right into the city with it.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and Bumblebee's eyes jolted open. Quickly, he gave an odd look at Sari and poked his head out of his window. After looking around at the stopped cars, he tilted his head upwards to what everyone was looking at. His mouth shrunk as his eyes scanned across the sleekish figure of Starscream who was currently in a fight with what seemed to be another Starscream. "Sari," Bumblebee said quietly as he yanked his head back in, "Drive." "But everyone's stopped, and besides the light hasn't turned green yet. You know that one of the rules of-" "DRIVE!"

Even if Sari had wanted to, she didn't have time to even reach the wheel before a loud low pitched noise encompassed the area they were in. A second later the car was sent flying through the air and toppling across the street. "What the hell was that?" Sari exclaimed after their car had flipped back onto its tires. "Ugh..." Bumblebee muttered wrapping his arms around his torso. "Bumblebee, are you okay?" "I said drive," he repeated quietly, "So drive." "I don't think I should," she replied sinking back in her seat a bit. "Sari, this isn't the time to-" "No, look." Loosely, Bumblebee shook his head in an attempt to stop the throbbing, and peered through the front window. Headed straight for them was another car that looked exactly like their's.

"I doubt Fanzone's going to be all that concerned about the license thingy at the moment," Bumblebee told her. The boy sunk back as well however once the officer's car came to a stop beside their's and stepped out. Bumblebee bit his lip and felt something grab his hand. It was Sari's. Silently, she put a finger to her lips and peered at Captain Fanzone's shadow which was now looming over them. "So, those bots think they can just wail on one of my backups eh?" the captain said just loudly enough for the kids to hear his voice inside, "This is why I hate machines...better not be one of those Autobots going rogue or their leader's gonna have me to answer to."

Bumblebee and Sari let out a sigh of relief as they heard the door to Fanzone's car slam shut. After it'd rumbled off, they lifted their heads back up to the windows and looked around. There was smoke and charred remains of road and machinery everywhere from the blast that had tossed their vessel about. "You need any more incentive to get going?" Bumblebee asked. Sighing again, Sari placed her hands on the wheel and pressed her foot lightly against the gas pedal. Before they could get to the next intersection though, another vehicle dashed in front of them, this one causing Bumblebee to freeze in his seat.

"Watch where you're go-" Practically by instinct, the boy yanked the girl back into the car and cupped his hand over her mouth. "Bum-Bumblebee, what're you doing?" Sari grumbled through his hands. "Don't talk, just drive," he told her fearfully. Suspiciously she raised an eyebrow. "Bumblebee, humans yell at other drivers all the time." "That wasn't another driver though..." he muttered, "That was Rodimus Prime..." Sari's eyes widened. Letting out a nervous laugh she gripped the steering wheel once more and started driving. "Dad's place?" she asked. "Dad's place," Bumblebee repeated nodding his head.

* * *

"Your home is so...nice and peaceful," Skywarp commented, "Th-thanks for earlier." Arcee just smiled and nodded. "I'll be sure to stay away from...what were they again?" "Drunks," she told him. With a small smile of his own, he nodded back and gazed up at the sky. Something streaked across its darkened colors. "What was that?" Skywarp asked assuming Arcee had seen the same thing. "Humans call those shooting stars," she said, "They're actually meteorites that usually disintegrate when traveling through the atmosphere of a planet. But humans use them to make wishes." "Wishes?" "You know, things that you want to happen that come true from making the wish," Arcee explained. Seeing the younger bot trying to figure out just what the whole thing was about she shook her head.

"How's about you make a wish," Arcee suggested. Curiously, Skywarp looked at her. "What do you want to happen?" she asked. In an odd stance for Skywarp to take, he mimicked how his creator stroked his chin as he thought. He was devoid of fear and fright and was just simply thinking. His processor was working without interruption for a rare moment. Arcee was just surprised at how long it seemed to take for the bot to come up with something.

"I want peace," Skywarp finally told Arcee with a smile, "I want the Decepticons and Autobots to stop fighting." Arcee smiled back sympathetically and patted his shoulder. "So...is the war over?" The pink Autobot laughed. "Skywarp, just cause you wish for it doesn't mean it'll automatically happen," she giggled, "but with how things are now I honestly don't know how long either side's gonna be able to last..." "Well hopefully the Decepticons will all be locked up like you," Cliffjumper grunted as he tapped his foot in irritation at how long it was taking the two bots to say goodbye to each other. Sadly, Skywarp's head sunk and he turned to the smaller red Autobot.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again," Arcee promised him. Weakly, Skywarp smiled and walked off with the jailer. "I just hope that the ending to the fighting won't be too bad..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

A loud boom echoed through Detroit. Various citizens looked up in curiosity. What they saw were two figures, both similar but rather different in design, weaving their way through the air as their attacks met. As another blast shot forth from one's arm cannon, the other's sword deflected it causing it to destroy a nearby billboard. The humans below that didn't run away just screamed in horror as they saw the sign crashing down towards them. It never struck them though.

"Go!" Rodimus Prime grunted using all the strength he could muster to keep the large panel in the air. Not wasting any time, the smaller beings evacuated and the flaming Autobot rolled out from under the sign in relief. He could've sworn his servos would have collapsed had he held it a second longer. As the billboard slammed to the ground he looked up with the humans. He still couldn't believe what was happening. The deceitful Decepticon Air Commander had returned, and not just as one bot. Oh no, now he had what looked to be a badly constructed impostor with arguably even more powerful than Starscream himself.

It had been a tough decision, but in the end Rodimus Prime had to let Galvatron and Cyclonus go. He wasn't about to let any normal troops attempt to keep them subdued, and all the forces that could be mustered needed to be concentrated on the two bots that had decided to use Detroit as their battlefield. Rodimus sighed. He hadn't expected that being a leader would be nearly as tough as it had been. Back when he was under Ultra Magnus' watch, he had always received compliments on how he lead his groups in missions and such. But now...now he was a real leader. The leader of the entire Autobot faction, not just some military drone with higher authority than others. Sometimes he didn't know if he could deal with it.

But Optimus Prime had been able to! He lead to the very defeat of Megatron himself! But in the end it was the evil tyrant that had ended him, and in the process lost the Allspark. He didn't know why Galvatron had waited, but with it in his hands he needed to be stopped, more than ever. For now though, that needed to wait.

"Hello?" Rodimus Prime said into his communicator. "Sir," Warpath's voice responded. "Warpath, we need you in here right now!" he yelled leaping into the air and morphing into vehicle-mode to more easily follow the Starscreams in their fight through the city. "Alright, gimme a-" "NOW!" he repeated. "Alright alright!" Warpath grunted in surprise, "I thought I was supposed to just be backup." "Well you've been upgraded to frontup!" Rodimus told him, "Rodimus out!" If Warpath didn't have the firepower to deal with the duo, he'd at least have what it needed to slow them down. Though Rodimus was a great fighter, he knew that he shouldn't do what the normal troops should and risk the fall of yet another leader.

Another explosion occurred. The twin Starscreams had just smashed their way through the upper floor of an apartment building causing it to cave in on itself. Hesitantly, Rodimus watched the evacuating humans. Figuring they could get out of the crumbling building themselves he continued tailing the powerful Transformers. With more explosions happening more and more frequently Rodimus accelerated as quickly as he could until finally he saw something. It was distant but he could make out the figure of the red Autobot Warpath waving to him from a nearby street. With how much he'd accelerated though, Rodimus had made it to him in no time and he leapt into robot-mode.

"Warpath!" he exclaimed pointing to the air, "Aim and fire!" "At...what?" Warpath cried spotting the two Starscreams, "What the slag's goin-" "Just do it!" As a the corner of the roof of a nearby building was slashed clean off by the blade of the more bulky Starscream, the Autobot warrior took aim as steadily as he could. Both of them were darting around way too fast! He'd always read about how tough of a bot Starscream was, but Warpath hadn't expected him to be nearly so fast! "Is it charged?" Rodimus urged. "It being charged ain't the problem sir!" Warpath replied, "The problem is I'm not gonna be able to hit them at the speed they're flying!"

Rodimus bit his lip. He knew he probably shouldn't get involved, but he had to. As he lifted his arm, two arrows formed in his bow and he himself squinted his optics. Another explosion occurred just behind them as the sleeker Starscream's blast was knocked off course by the other's blade. He had to make the shot count! Finally the moment came. It was more nature to Rodimus than anything. The instant an opponent was open he made the hit and he made it hard. It was somewhat of a sixth sense to him. The moment the sleeker Starscream had slowed to a more manageable speed to block knock his mimic's arm away, the arrows soared through the air and sunk straight into his chest-plating.

Curious at what hit him, the clone's optics looked down as did the other Starscream's. "NOW!" Rodimus yelled once they'd both stopped moving from the distraction. Both Starscreams' optics widened as they saw the plasma blast erupt from Warpath's cannon. Just barely, they managed to dart out of the way. "Slag!" both Autobots yelled. "I see the Autobots here are just as big a nuisance as ever...." the clone muttered and rubbed his chin. "That doesn't stop the fight!" the other yelled grabbing the clone's body by the throat. With the cannon recharging, both figures had decided to stay still in the air for a while as they continued their assault.

"No," the clone gagged as his head was forced to look up towards the sky, "But that sure will!" In confusion, the other Starscream looked up as well, his face turning to shock as did the Autobots' once they saw the glowing red form above them. "Move!" Rodimus ordered making his way through the streets. The Starscreams parted as quickly as possible while Warpath darted behind a building. Even more death-defying than they had dodged Warpath's plasma beam cannon, they flew away from the perimeter of the deadly energy blast that rained down from the sky annihilating everything in a twenty foot radius from where they had been a moment before.

* * *

"I'm telling you that it go-" "Hi dad! Hi Bulkhead!" Sari exclaimed as she ran between them with Bumblebee following closely behind. "Hi Sari," they both replied automatically. After a second the two blinked and looked at the kids. "SARI?" they yelped. Ignoring the two alarmed figures, the girl put her hands on the console to the Space Bridge and they split apart to interact with the machinery. "Bulkhead," she said as she worked, "contact Rodimus Prime and tell him to get the bots outside towards this thing." "What?" the green Autobot asked in confusion. "Dude, haven't you been keeping up with the times?" Bumblebee asked and pointed towards the horizon from atop the roof of Sumdac Tower.

Now noticing the Starscreams, Bulkhead immediately opened a communication line to Rodimus and began to inform him about the Space Bridge. "Young girl, how come you're here?" Isaac Sumdac asked folding his arms over his chest with concern. Sparing him a nervous smile, she nodded her head to Bumblebee. "His idea, not mi...mi..achoo!" "We wanted to see if you could fix her organic glitch," Bumblebee told him, "we think it was probably cause of Meltdown attacking us." "Meltdown?" Professor Sumdac exclaimed, "But he was-" "Don't worry, he's not gonna be bothering anyone ever again," Bumblebee laughed, "a monster we found made short work of him."

Isaac's reaction seemed rather relieved but at the same time somewhat... saddened. "Wait...monster?" he asked. "Yeah, you know, an experiment from the facility that got loose. Some eight-legged spider thing," Bumblebee said with a shrug. Isaac's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I don't remember-" "Got it!" Sari said, her hands snapping back together as she turned around, "Everything's all flowing correctly in the Space Bridge. It is now fully operational." "There she goes showing us up again," Bulkhead sighed once his talk with Rodimus had ended and a portal appeared between the two pillars of the Bridge. "Well what expect? My Sari can kick all sortsa fender," Bumblebee laughed wrapping his arms around her neck from behind. "Let's just hope this all works correctly," Bulkhead muttered as the boy and girl laughed with each other.

* * *

"Now remember dude, don't drink any more oh that nectar of life unless we're around," Mixmaster reminded. Grimlock nodded. "Grimlock would like to say...thank you," he muttered quietly, secretly hoping that no one would here. "Eh, forget about it," Mix laughed with a shrug. Happily, the Dinobot morphed into its animal form and began licking the smaller bot. "Alright alright!" Mix laughed pushing Grimlock back, "I get it man, you're welcome. Now go on, get outta here." Content, Grimlock bounded towards the pen that Scrapper was coming from. Smiling, the Constructicon eyed his shorter partner. "Eh, I may not be the keenest guy in the world to em, but I ain't no animal abuser man," Mix grunted, "Now come on."

Meanwhile, Grimlock passed by two other robotic dinosaurs, his nose turned to the sky not even giving his partners a glance. Snarl just smiled at the taller figure and curled up to take a stasis nap, pleased that their leader had finally gotten out of his pit of misery.

* * *

Furiously, Starscream swept through the air. He'd at least hoped to have made sure that Galvatron was done in, but even then, he was sure that he could have taken any threat afterwards. This other Starscream however was putting up a far greater fight than he'd anticipated from any bot. It was clear that the blockier figure's power wasn't a force to be reckoned with, but there was no way that Starscream would be giving up without a fight, not when everything was going so perfectly for him for once. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that his opponent was willing to give just as much effort as he was with how persistent any Starscream was.

Gritting his teeth, Starscream did the best he could to avoid another blast from the right arm of his combatant. There was something about the power and force that he wielded that was so...majestic. It wasn't the type of peace and state of mind that came from a work of art, oh no, far from that. The energy he emitted was just more...godly. It was as though he was utilizing a force from a higher plain, a nature not his own. Not that it was all that big of a deal though. Inwardly Starscream shrugged reminding himself of his own unique talents that he'd discovered upon his "death". But even then, his Spark didn't have the flare of ferocity of the atmosphere that the other Starscream had when engaged in a fight.

Taking a second to observe his surroundings after another swipe from his opponent's blade had brushed past him, Starscream noticed something very interesting. There was a bright light atop the highest tower in the city. A Space Bridge! Starscream grinned. He didn't know where it went, nor did he care. He just knew that if he could get his enemy through it he would have no problem executing the rest of his plan, especially with how much of a beating Galvatron had taken.

Then he looked down below. Starscream could see the crowds of fleshlings as they fled about every which way in fear of the figures above. His circuits flooded with nostalgia. It was that feeling that he yearned for. No matter how long it took, no matter what state he was in, Starscream loved the emotions that came from destruction. The complete domination of others, even if it was just one other being. As long as he was feared he was happy. It was intoxicating. And for that reason it was why he envied Megatron. The position that should have rightfully been his was constantly kept out of his servos, even after he'd tossed the tin can out into space. He just came back as a purple repaint to reduce him to smithereens. But that moment, that brief instance when he was in fact the leader of the Decepticons, cloaked in his cape and crown, he knew the feeling. And with his plan he would be drowned in that lustful atmosphere forever.

That is if he won the fight! Quickly, he morphed into vehicle-mode to dash away from another blast that shot at him. The energy that came with it though was different, one of an even higher regard than what his opponent had been expelling. Curiously, he transformed again to see what had shot at him only to be slammed right in the face by the newcomer. "You!" the blockier Starscream yelled upon seeing the glistening clockwork air vessel knock the other Starscream through the air. "Ugh..." the clone's body moaned as its head shook to clear the dizziness that had engulfed his line of vision, "What the slag?..." "I'll deal with him later..." the blocky Starscream muttered and charged at his temporarily stunned opponent, "Now to finish you off!"

After a bit of blinking, Starscream ducked just as the blade passed through the air where his throat was seconds earlier. Grinning, he slammed his fist into the Transformer's stomach causing him to clutch it in pain. He laughed seeing the agonized figure in front of him and pointed his cannon at the other's face. "Any last words?" he asked with a smirk. "You have...no honor..." the bulkier Starscream muttered quietly. "Like I give a slag!" the clone body laughed as the barrel began to glow, "Now die!" Even after his functions ceased he continued laughing for a few seconds before realizing what had happened. His optic twitching, he stared at his now restrained wrist.

"...stasis cuffs?" he wondered aloud and looked down. Below the Starscreams was Rodimus Prime falling back to the ground and saluting them with his own grin as he did so. "Well of all the familiar faces...the bot that killed Prime..." he muttered. The blockier Starscream was fixated on something else however. With his hand locked in the same pair of cuffs as well he could only fall to the ground as well while the air craft reappeared out of the corner of his vision. "Do you always have to be there to save the day?" he asked himself.

Surprised by the sudden yank, Starscream yelped once the cuffs caught on the nose of the clockwork vessel and were pulled upwards. Towards the Space Bridge. "NO!" Starscream screamed, "Let me go! I have a world to take over you ancient pile of trash!" "I can't believe such a whiny bot would even be able to lead ants to a picnic..." the other Starscream commented. Starscream's cries echoed as the pair were tossed through the Space Bridge and it sealed up.

* * *

Rodimus Prime sighed with relief and wiped his brow. Though things hadn't worked out exactly as Bulkhead had wanted, he had at least gotten the Starscreams to stop fighting and causing so much damage across Detroit. And luckily that odd aircraft had appeared at the last second to finish things up. Scratching his head, Rodimus looked up. There was no sign that the vehicle had ever even been there. But he had seen it. It had such glory and light to it, almost a supernatural quality.

"Sir!" Ironhide's voice exclaimed from his communicator, "Galvatron's gone!" Rodimus's optics widened. "It...it's alright," he sighed, "You guys were...good today. Return to base." "Roger," Ironhide responded. Though he'd kept the city safe, the leader of the Decepticons was still at large. Had it been worth it? Rodimus didn't know, but he'd done what he needed to do. He'd made his choice.

* * *

"Woo!" Sari and Bumblebee exclaimed. Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac smiled as they watched the two give each other a high five. "This city would be so dead without us," Bumblebee laughed. "You know it!" Sari agreed. And then she sneezed. Bumblebee eyed her. "Alright fine," she sighed, "We're at my dad's, now I can get this over with." The boy as he saw the girl walk off with her father into the interior of the Tower and watched as his own audience approached. "So?" Bulkhead said. "So?" Bumblebee repeated folding his arms over his chest. "How are things going?" "Slag you're bad at starting up a conversation," Bumblebee laughed while Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Everything's going fine man," Bumblebee told him with a smile, "We're doing alright at our hideout, Meltdown's dead, and we even met a new friend." "Wow, I miss out on so much when you're gone for even a few days," Bulkhead chuckled, "I guess I've just been missing my little buddy is all." "Little?" Bumblebee growled and glared up at the green giant, "At least I can get a Sparkmate." Bulkhead just laughed and patted his head causing the boy's expression to darken even more. "I just miss ya guys is all," he told him, "Life's become a lot more bland now that we're living with all the other bots again." "Well I can't argue with you there," Bumblebee agreed, "sometimes I wish life could go back to how it used to be..."

"Yeah..." Bulkhead sighed. Slowly his eyes drifted out with Bumblebee's and viewed the horizon. The lights below accompanied by the moon gave off an atmosphere that rivaled even Autobot City's during the night time. For once everything was just nice and calm.

* * *

"Zat vas some firevorks show no?" Blitzwing laughed crazily and switched to his blue face, "Though it vas interesting. One seemed to be carrying traces similar to the Allspark." "As long as they didn't come near us I don't give a slag what they got," Rattletrap sighed, both relieved and disappointed that the spectacular event was all over. For a few minutes the Transformers just stayed where they were beneath the quiet moonlight, waves lapping along the shore of the dock they were at. "I say there needed to be at least three times more explosions," Flareup eventually commented. "Lady, there was more kabooms than when a normal Decepticon assault occurs," Rattletrap muttered as he rubbed his forehead, "Any more and my circuits would've shorted out."

"Vould zat be so bad?" Blitzwing mused to himself receiving a glare from the smaller brown Autobot. "Probably not," Flareup chuckled, "After all, it's not like something as small as him will be noticed once he's gone." Rattletrap just grumbled and slouched back into the pile of rubble he'd made a little chair out of once the Starscreams had begun darting across the horizon. Smiling, Flareup patted him on the head. "Chill out, we're just messing with ya." "Yeah yeah," he sighed. A second later his optics nearly popped out of his head in fright upon feeling another body slam down beside him. "Vee can all chill out together if you like!" Blitzwing's black face laughed while wrapping his arm around Rattletrap and pointing his cannon's at the two Autobots. Nervously, Flareup and Rattletrap laughed back and shook their heads slowly.

"Suit yourselves," Blitzwing muttered reverting back to his blue face, his cannons unequipped. "I prefer the heat myself," Flareup told them sitting down as well. "Ve got zat too!" the red face yelled pointing the cannon's once more. "I just like not being offline..." Rattletrap commented. Just then he heard something and twisted his head around to see what had made the noise. "Something wrong?" Flareup asked. "He's just a bit out of his processor is all," Blitzwing told her switching to his black face, "Not zat I'd blame him!" "Shut up you two!" the brown bot hissed ducking back down into the rubble and pulling his partners with him.

Curious about just what had frightened the rodent-like Cybertronian more than usual, Blitzwing analyzed the scenery behind the rubble with his more observative optic. The figure that lay before them was strange. It wasn't exactly tall, but it was much larger than the normal aquatic wildlife. It appeared to be somewhat crustacean and spider-like as it skittered across the dock. All the qualities of an animal, except for one thing. It seemed to be metallic, or at least partially.

"What is it?..." Flareup whispered. "Fried crab!" Blitzwing yelled as his face flipped to red and he burst out of the rubble with his weaponry pointed at the being, "Asta la vista bug-face!" Before he could fire though, something happened. In an instant, the metallic crustacean had unfolded and morphed into a more humanoid form and grabbed Blitzwing by the neck before slamming him to the ground. "Vell, I never vas zat good an exterminator," the black face laughed. The crabby-looking humanoid turned to the taller bots and looked over them.

Rattletrap may have been bigger, but he wasn't an idiot. That thing had just single-handedly tossed one of the tallest normal Decepticons he knew around like a rag-doll! So, pretty much by instinct, he ducked behind Flareup in fear. Cautiously, she herself began to back up as the newcomer stepped forward. "Uh...we aren't the ones trying to hurt you..." Flareup explained hesitantly. The Transformer didn't stop its advance. "I know," it said darkly. "Are you going to hurt us?" Rattletrap squeaked. The Transformer stopped walking. "No," it replied. Flareup and Rattletrap gave each other a nervous glance. "Why are you here? Who are you?" the brown bot asked it. "I'm here to join the Decepticons," it told them firmly, "My name is Shokaract."

* * *

"With a new day comes new hopes, new possibilities," Professor Sumdac said happily. Bumblebee just watched the screen and yawned. Thankfully he'd been able to get Bulkhead to burn a disk for him of what Sari had downloaded into the car they'd brought up in the lift to keep him preoccupied while his Sparkmate's dad was checking up on her. He supposed he should be surprised by the random stylish suit that the Professor seemed to be wearing in the video, but the only thing that surprised him was how he wasn't surprised by the doctor by this point. Ever since they came to Earth he'd been strange, even by Cybertronian standards at times. Bumblebee simply assumed he'd gotten used to Sari's dad's oddities. The suit though looked rather familiar.

And then Isaac held up a rubber duck. At this Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. "Today is a grand day, one to go down in the history of this planet," Professor Sumdac declared. Bumblebee rolled his eyes. According to the adult discovering Space Barnacles could be a landmark probably. "After a long, long discussing with our new friend yesterday, A.V.S.N.," he continued, "we believe we now know just what we truly were communicating with and, with our friend's help, we've created a means to better understand each other. As a welcoming gift, we shall be sending this high quality rubber coated squeaking device to them."

Bumblebee shook his head. He'd never understand Earth customs. "I also believe that we have something that our friend is looking for," Isaac said, "A rather crystalline fragment, one with enough energy to supply limitless power to the entire city of Detroit! I found it when I was looking around the remains of the large robot that I found back when I was a boy, that which has allowed me to lead my generation's robotic revolution! It appears to have once been used in a highly powerful fusion cannon of some sort before it landed on Earth. However, with the weapon being beyond repair, I have simply kept it as a prized possession to this day. Well, wish me luck me!"

"So that's why he didn't wanna talk about what the suit was from," Sari laughed causing Bumblebee to jump as she remembered her father's offer something for the boy to wear before the night of the dance, "I'd be embarrassed too if I was using it to present a rubber duck." "Geez," Bumblebee panted trying to regain his breath from the surprise entrance the girl had made, "Make some noise when ya walk will ya?" "Sorry," she apologized happily and sat down next to him on the bed, "I can't help it if you're easy to scare." "Ha! Me? Easy to scare?" Bumblebee chuckled, "In your dreams!" "Need I remind you of when I told scary stories at the sleep over?" "Ya mean the time when the facility came to life and attacked us?..." he asked. Sari nodded her head with a grin and Bumblebee blushed deeply.

"It's alright to be scared silly," Sari giggled hugging him tightly, "You were worried enough about me to get me here today after all." "Speaking of which, how are you now?" Bumblebee asked, somewhat hesitant to be in physical contact after what he'd been told genetic "glitches" could do. "I'm all better," she told him, "dad just gave me some medicine stuff and I stopped being sick." "Phew," Bumblebee sighed, "Well, now that that's all taken care of....what now?" "Well I personally am sleepy," Sari yawned, "Bed?" "Bed." Smiling, Sari yanked Bumblebee down and wrapped the covers around them. "Goodnight," she said as the lights turned out. "Goodnight," he replied with the moon beaming across their figures.

*End of Chapter*

I'm SOOO sorry this update took so long =( Been real busy with work and losing the house and everything. But I did realize one thing, I've been spelling Isaac Issac throughout this fic! From now on that shall not happen!

But anyhow, if you're any Transformer fan worth their salt you've probably figured out who the two Starscreams actually are. And just what does Powell want with Sector Seven? What about Hot Shot? What is Shokaract's agenda? What's with the freaking rubber duck? If you know the answer to that last one....well, you're an enormously observant Transformers fan and I congratulate you. But regardless, hopefully there's enough questions to keep you all interested after this 30 page chapter...seriously...30 pages....wow....

So yeah...art time!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Screaming-Double-164005773

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Fancy-Duck-164005543


	28. Skin Deep

Chapter 28: Skin Deep

Hot Shot looked around frantically. Though the sun had risen beyond the horizon, it was still rather dark and his optical units were getting used to the change in lighting. What had for a moment been peace had once more become a race for survival. Now he had nowhere else to turn. His very leaders had tried to kill him and thus he needed to do the only thing he'd really ever done since things had heated up, run. That's all his life was, a constant chase. Never stopping, never letting loose for even a second. He'd run from the older bullying bots when he was younger and he'd always tried to find shelter behind someone else despite his immense power.

He assumed that's why Rodimus had chosen him as part of his squadron though. With Hot Shot's unique powers to generate an immense heat in the fashion that similar protoforms produced electric currents for offensive capabilities he was a rare find. Able to reduce even the toughest metals to ashes in mere seconds there was pretty much no opponent that he couldn't handle. But that was if he did things right.

For Hot Shot things had never been right. If it wasn't how frightened he would get it would be his ego, another element he had developed to cower behind. When things got done and he got rewards, Hot Shot would let his processor soar pretty high. But not because he was arrogant, oh no, far from that. Even if he purposely made himself out to be better than others that was simply because he didn't want them to see what lay beneath, Hot Shot didn't want people to know just how fragile and frightened he actually was. He was nearly scared offline at the mere suggestion that he might need to get an amputation when Team Chaar attacked them.

What was done was done though. Once he'd made it back to recovery he'd been put on duty along the rim of Cybertron's galaxy. And that's when hell struck. The instant that the dark god of chaos had revealed itself, Hot Shot bolted for the communications tower. He knew they needed help, he knew that he needed something to hide behind. To shield himself from the inevitable. But when fate disagrees it wins. He had been abducted just as everyone else at the outpost had been. The fear that he'd so longed to stay clear of had struck, and it had changed him forever. Knowing just how horrible things could turn out, Hot Shot's only instinct was to run now whenever any sign of danger showed. He no longer had a mask.

But where the facade had been destroyed he'd never forget. Those Decepticons, those Autobots, those creatures, everything within Unicron had just...gone. All in an instant they no longer existed. That older Decepticon, the ones that had been set to fight each other in the arena. Firestar. All of them. That was what had broken him. Seeing the face of the devil viewing what it was capable of. Knowing that it was superior, that compared to it, everything else was nothing. That unmatched sense of fear and death. Hot Shot felt as if he had stared into the face of pure evil. And it had ruined him.

Exhausted, he sat down in a clearing surrounded by a ring of trees. Hot Shot sighed. He hated himself. He just wanted to be what he longed for, what he'd pretended to be for so long, to impress others, to make them believe that he was worth their time. But there was no use in denying what he was any longer. He now understand, at least simplistically, what it was about. There was no time to waste hiding. Every second that was spent living needed to be used to the fullest. Any moment wasted risked damnation.

Slowly the Autobot looked around to see if there was something that he might be able to use for shelter as clouds began to gather in the sky above. Hot Shot didn't want to have to spend his afternoon scraping rust off of his stabilizers again. Upon looking to the right though, the readings suddenly spiked. Curiously, Hot Shot walked over and stared down. Beneath him was an enormous crater. The smoke seemed to have subsided hours before, but it was still rather warm around the body of the space craft. Taking as much caution as possible, he slipped down into the hole and looked inside the window of the craft. His optics widened as he spotted who the pilot was. "Firestar!"

* * *

Sari opened her eyes and yawned. It was so nice to be in her own bed after all the commotion that had happened. But something didn't feel right. Raising an eyebrow, she looked beside her. Bumblebee wasn't in the bed. After yawning again, the girl stretched and sat up to look around. After a few seconds she spotted her Sparkmate on the couch clutching his arm. Unnoticed, she got out of bed and walked over to the other piece of furniture.

"Bumblebee?" Sari asked wrapping her arms around his throat from behind causing him to jump in fright, "You okay? Normally I have my best friend with me when I wake up." "Oh hey Sari," Bumblebee laughed lightly as he grabbed one of her arms, "I-I'm alright. Just feeling a bit of a sting in my arm." "Well there aren't any wasps around," she told him with a smile and jumped over the back of the couch. Upon landing next to him she smiled and he smiled back. "It's nothing," he told her, "I'm sure its just one of the annoyances of being a human is all." "Annoying to be a human?" Sari asked wiping her fingers along his chest delicately, "Do tell." Blushing, Bumblebee lifted the hand away and smiled again.

"And how are you?" Bumblebee asked. "Well I'm doing just fine," Sari told him, "Had nice dreams and have the greatest Cybertronian ever to keep me company." "You know it!" Bumblebee boasted proudly. Seeing Sari's expression shift he just laughed and ruffled her hair, "What was your dream about?" "Weird things," she told him closing her eyes, "In one I was going up against all these human sized Transformers that were attacking what seemed to be an ancient village of human ancestors. Naturally I was able to slag every one of them, but then their leader appeared. He was purple and had a Tyrannosaurus head for a chest."

"Did ya kick his exhaust port?" Bumblebee asked. He was sure he knew the answer. "Of course," Sari laughed, "and I ended up destroying this gold disk he was using. Unfortunately, I ended up dying from using up so much energy, but a bunch of good human sized Transformers were there to give me a happy end. Their leader looked like sorta like a robotic ape. Then I had a dream where I was this kid that could sense Energon and had made it on board Unicron's head with a bunch of Autobots and found this thing that looked like a warped Sharkticon with tentacles for legs and four faces in it an-" "Unicron's...head?" Bumblebee asked in an odd tone. Her eyebrow's slanting sympathetically, Sari nodded her own head, "Yeah. It was just floating out there in space and all..."

"Geez humans are weird," Bumblebee said under his breath. Sari rolled her eyes and he smiled again. But his happy demeanor didn't last long. His thoughts drifting back to the dark entity, Bumblebee's smile faltered. "You thinking about him?" Sari asked quietly. Bumblebee nodded. After a few seconds of silence, the boy felt a pat on his back and looked at his companion. Sari gave him a reassuring look causing Bumblebee's smile to return. "When he gets here he gets here," she told him, "We'll deal with him when the time comes. Until then, might as well make the most of life." "Right," Bumblebee agreed with a nod, "So...agenda for the day?" "I'd say we should probably get back and check up on Nobel tonight," she told him, "You got any ideas?" "Well, we never did go to that movie theater thing you talked about when I first became a human," Bumblebee reminded her. "The movies it is then," Sari said happily and tilted her head against his.

* * *

"Why the pit didn't you just slag him?" the clone's body yelled angrily. Starscream sighed. "Don't you ever shut up?" he asked in annoyance. "No!" the clone complained, "Not when such a magnificent plan ends up as abysmal as it did yesterday! And now look where we are! Drifting through space! Our destination unknown! Who knows how long we'll have to wait before we get picked up by anything!" "Well, then we'll wait," Starscream told his companion, "Hopefully in a much quieter manner than you've been displaying." "Don't count on it!" the clone fumed, "Not after what happened! Why did you let Galvatron live?"

Starscream looked down at the cuffs. "I don't know," he sighed, "It's just...something came over me. I felt...like I was in another life." "Well hopefully something comes over you again to burst us out of these chains!" the clone grumbled, "or at least to offline your sorry fender! I mean what kind of Starscream are you?" The blockier figure just rolled his optics. Suddenly he felt something hit his side causing him to let out a yelp. Laughing, the clone looked down at the object that had slammed into his counterpart only for his face to drop upon seeing what it was. It was a ring. A familiar ring. Both of the bots could feel their Sparks dim as the body of the planetoid loomed over their figures. "Unicron..." the blocky Decepticon whispered to himself. "We're slagged..." the slimmer Decepticon finished.

* * *

"Ugh..." Galvatron moaned. Gritting his teeth, he forced his optics open and tilted his head to the side. "Good to have you back sir," Shockblast greeted from where the purple tyrant looked. "Are you sure I'm not dead?" he muttered getting to his feet, "cause I've sure felt better...tell me Shockblast, did that thing with the Starscreams, was that really-" "It was real my liege," he told Galvatron while his feet carried him behind his leader across the throne-room, "Every last alloy of it. You wouldn't believe how much of an uproar occurred down here cause of it. One of the Seeker Brothers-" "Spare me their nonsense," Galvatron ordered, "Were you able to hit them?" "Sadly no sir," Shockblast sighed, "But something did get them out of the picture..."

"Oh?" Galvatron wondered and stared out into the blue abyss of the underwater setting that their base resided in, "And that would be?" "Well, after my initial attack on them, a strange aircraft arrived," Shockblast continued, "It moved at an amazing speed and with great dexterity. The craft was far more professional than any Decepticon I'd ever seen." "Really?" the purple leader muttered, "Is it a Transformer or just some new human interaction?" "That's somewhat the trouble..." Shockblast said slowly, "it's not an Earth-based vehicle, but it's not of any Cybertronian affiliation that has appeared in recorded history."

"You say in recorded history..." Galvatron repeated curiously. Upon looking at his trusted operative he received a nod. "From what I can tell, the very design of the...unique vessel allows its inner workings to let it traverse across time and space in an unparalleled manner." "Meaning..." "It can time travel." Galvatron's eyes widened. "Do we have a-" "I'm not done yet my liege," Shockblast told him, "I know how much of a problem that would represent if it were against us so I did a bit more analysis and came up with an even more precise conclusion about the nature of this ship. It can time travel, yes, but not in a fashion that would normally be thought.

"How this aircraft traverses the time stream is much unlike any nature that's been thought up for time travel by this point. While it can go through time, it can only do it in an organized manner." "What the slag's that supposed to mean?" Galvatron asked. "Sire, think of it like this," Shockblast elaborated by drifting one of his claws across the air to indicate a line, "This is the path that the universe follows. Now this aircraft has been following this timeline and can not go back and forth in it at its leisure. It must stay stuck in aging through that timeline as everything else must." Galvatron nodded his head. "However," Shockblast said drawing another line below the first, "There is another universe's timeline-" "You're talking about parallel-" "I know sir," Shockblast sighed, "Only theoretical for all we know, but just for the sake of the discussion there's another universe. The aircraft, at any given point in the original universe, may go to the other universe and place itself at any point in the timeline that it wants to. But once its put itself in the timeline it can't place itself at another point in time again."

"So what you're saying is..." "When that aircraft incorporates itself into a timeline it can't time travel through it," Shockblast explained, "In a sense it's stuck. It can still go back and forth between the universes, but wherever it leaves off in one universe it continues at that point once it returns there. It can only time travel the first time it puts itself into a universe. After that it must follow the timeline like everything else does." "That's all nice and dandy," Galvatron muttered, "But you obviously wouldn't have looked that far into it unless you knew that it would be a threat if it could time travel whenever it wanted. So I'm guessing that the alliance that it is is-" "Yes," Shockblast sighed, "It's an Autobot..."

Galvatron hung his head. If he didn't already have bad enough news from the troublesome twins the night before, he now had to deal with a time-displaced hunk of machinery. "What did the craft look like?" he asked. "I think you can guess sir," Shockblast replied. "Clockwork in design?" Shockblast nodded his head. "Slag..." Galvatron growled.

"You honestly think that some old relic like Vector Prime is the worst of your troubles with who you're working for?" a voice laughed. Immediately, the two Decepticons twisted their heads towards the door to the chamber. Standing there quivering was Rattletrap between Blitzwing and Flareup. "Who said that?" Galvatron asked in an icy tone. The three bots pointed down. A bit surprised by the small size of the figure his optics had been lead to, Galvatron glared at the almost human-sized crustacean-looking humanoid Transformer. "Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Shokaract," it replied, "I'm here to apply for the Decepticons."

"At your size?" Shockblast mused, "Sorry, but all positions are full." "Why do you want to join?" Galvatron asked, "Considering that you just pointed out what we're now being lead by." "Ha!" Shokaract scoffed, "You mean what YOU'RE being lead by. I'm here because I share the vision that the ever glorious Megatron does. Therefore, I see myself as a Decepticon." Galvatron rubbed his chin in thought. After a few seconds he nodded his head. "Fine," he said, "I have enough to deal with as is. Just prove yourself worthy and you can join. We need all the help we can get right now. That is, if you're up to it." "Oh don't worry about that, I'm up to anything," Shokaract assured him, "Yesss..."

* * *

"Where might thou take up residence in such a day and age as thine?" the Angry Archer wondered aloud upon landing on the edge of a roof, "For thou art thy most highly esteemed of all that be gay and frivolous." Intently, the green cladded human peered over the district he'd ventured into to find the final member of the Society of Ultimate. Nothing. All that could be seen were the morning pedestrians getting into their cars and going to work or whatever they did to start their daily interactions with the community.

It sickened the villain. For what lie beneath the busy people's work were the fruits that they harvested. The endless streams of money and wealth that poured into their pockets from the advancements that had been made in the past century and how easily it'd become to get a job for many. But with wealth also comes poverty. Though great changes had been made throughout the recent history of the world, one thing that would never change would be the economy. No matter what the situation there were always poor people. That's how it'd been in ancient times, and that's how it'd remain until the end of time. It was an unfortunate system that people were born into. For those it wasn't their choice. It was fate.

Why then did A.A. Archer seeks so strongly to change the natural order? What was the use? There was no use. He just simply figured that if he had the abilities, and he did, he might as well try to give himself a purpose in life. Sure he stole mainly for himself, but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart. Whenever he found a pour unfortunate soul in poverty, he'd fill their life with riches beyond anything they'd imagine. He really did do what he could for the greater good, but when he wasn't able to make a difference, he just kept the wealth for himself to afford greater means to change the pace of society. That's what he'd tried to explain in the short time that he'd had a sidekick. In thought, the Angry Archer rubbed his chin and looked towards the sky. He wondered just where that orange trash-comprised Transformer was now.

* * *

"See ya dad!" Sari Sumdac exclaimed as she lead Bumblebee towards the elevator. Isaac blinked and looked up from Soundwave toy that he was working on. "Where are you two going?" he asked getting up from the table. "I'm taking BB to the movies," she told him holding up a wad of dollars, "We forgot all about our little trip that we were going to take back when he originally became a human." "And after that?" "We're heading back home," Sari said. Professor Sumdac raised an eyebrow. "I mean, the facility," Sari laughed, "That alright?" "I guess," her father said rubbing his arm, "Its just that it's felt so empty here and when you came back last night..."

"Dad it'll be alright," Sari told him and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm a big girl now. And besides, you're normally caught up in your work enough to keep ya entertained anyhow." Professor Sumdac laughed and pried himself out of his daughter's grip. "I guess you're right," he said, "You two have fun at the movies." "Thanks dad," Sari said as she pulled Bumblebee into the elevator. They both waved as the doors shut and it lowered.

"Operative Lightning Hair to Green Giant, come in Green Giant," Isaac Sumdac said into a communicator once the children had departed. "Green Giant here, I read ya loud and clear," the lower voice replied, "I see them descending. What should I do?" "Just wait for me in the parking lot like we planned," Isaac told his companion, "Once they're at least a quarter of a mile ahead of us we initiate Operation: Insight Into Youthful Living." "Green Giant has one last thing to say before we get started," the communicator stated. "And that would be?" "You really suck at naming things Isaac." "It's Lightning Hair!" the professor yelled and shut the device off.

* * *

"Firestar..." a distant voice called, "Firestar..." It seemed so far away, yet so near. A faint echo ran through the audio receptors with each call that was made. "Firestar!..." the voice said, its tone louder as consciousness began to fully return. "FIRESTAR!" With a gasp, the robotic female humanoid jolted awake and sat up. Taking in deep breaths, mainly due to the instincts that she'd picked up in the lifetime before, the reddish Autobot looked around at her surroundings. She seemed to be on the outskirts of some forest, and not of a planet all that unfamiliar either. Firestar was on Earth. Though its look was slightly altered and different, it was still the planet she knew, that Cybertron had become such close allies with. The planet that's fate had been tied to her own, and in turn the fate of the universe.

"Firestar!" Hot Shot repeated, "Firestar, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Slowly, the female Autobot turned her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was staring into the face of the bluish Autobot that she'd attempted to integrate into the society in her previous captivity. But if Hot Shot was there... "Primus..." Firestar muttered and wrapped her arms around her legs, "So I didn't get away then..." "What are you talking about?" Hot Shot asked in confusion. "You wouldn't understand," she sighed, "You're probably just like every one else. You more than likely don't even know what a Transformer is..." "Uh...they're what we are..." Hot Shot stated, his mind boggled as to why Firestar was acting so weird. Though it was wondering just how she was even there in the first place. The last he'd seen of her was at the coliseum when...

Curiously, Firestar looked at Hot Shot. Scanning over his body she could tell that he looked exactly as he had when they'd last seen each other, right down to his glowing blue optics. But that could be mimicked couldn't it? Had she even known that she was a Transformer in her time as a citizen of Unicron's world? There was no way to tell, her mind had been completely rewritten. More curiously, she looked down at herself. Firestar was still cloaked in her metal plating. But what did that matter? It had been made abundantly clear that she was needed whether or not she had remembered just what she was, what all had happened.

"Where am I?" Firestar asked as she stared off into the bright horizon basking the city of Detroit in its illumination. "You're on a planet called Earth," Hot Shot told her, "How did you-" "And how can I be sure it's Earth?" she said cutting him off, "after all, entire universes have been done away with before. I'm sure there's more than enough knowledge to recreate such a minuscule speck in the cosmos..." Hot Shot raised an optic brow. He didn't know just what the fembot was asking, but it was unnerving to say the least. "How do I know I can trust you?" Firestar asked after a few minutes of staring at the scenery. "Well, cause I'm Hot Shot," the blue Autobot laughed, "Don't you remember me?" "I remember where I saw you," she muttered, "and I remember what those that succumbed to that place were like."

Hot Shot rubbed his arm. He didn't know what Firestar was trying to get across at all. "Tell me something," she said turning her face to his, their optics locking, "Who is our creator?" Hot Shot's jaw hung. He didn't know how to respond to that question, nor had he been prepared for such a random sentence. How the slag should he remember who his creator was? It could have been anyone from Alpha Trion to Ultra Magnus. "I...I dunno..." he mumbled in embarrassment. Firestar's head drooped. "So I didn't escape..." "What are you talking about?" Hot Shot asked finally, "I mean the only answer I can really give is Primus if that's even acceptable."

Firestar's optics lit up and her face turned to Hot Shot's in surprise. The male Autobot was just as surprised, if not moreso at the female's actions and baffling conversation. "What did you say?..." "I said Primus..." Hot Shot repeated slowly. Instantly, Firestar's arms wrapped around his body and she nuzzled her face into his neck. Hot Shot could feel his internal mechanisms heating up from the interaction. "Uh...I like you too?..." he mumbled and patted his companion's back uneasily. "So I did make it out!" she cried joyously and then lifted her head to look at Hot Shot's face again, "But that means...you did too then...and this is Earth..." "Yeah," Hot Shot sighed remembering the hellish experience he'd had before arriving on the organic planet, "Though not as traumatic as what happened to you it seems."

Firestar embraced Hot Shot tighter. "You don't know how traumatic..." she whispered, "It took every one positron of my Spark to even get back to this realm of existence...dear god I'm so happy..." A small smile appearing on his face, Hot Shot returned the hug and stroked his hand along her back. "Well it's alright now..." "You mean for now..." she corrected, "You know he's still out there." She didn't need to see Hot Shot's head nod to know that he understood, "But Primus...to be safe, if only for a megacycle even, and on Earth of all places..."

"You weren't planning to come here?" Hot Shot asked as he pulled the fembot away from him. Firestar shook her head. "I was just following the trail of a...friend's data readings. And it just so happened that he ended up here." "Well what a coincidence," Hot Shot laughed. "And since there are Autobots here-" "I wouldn't recommend them for help," he told her. Now it was Firestar's turn to raise a brow. "They're trying to keep everything about our dear old creator's brother hushed up," Hot Shot continued, "For instance, they tried to offline me after getting the information they needed. Firestar put a hand to her mouth in surprise. She knew that some Autobots were strict, but offlining someone, especially Hot Shot, was going a bit far.

"Relax, I'll help ya find your friend though," Hot Shot assured her. Firestar smiled and hugged him again. "And to give ya more reason not to trust my leaders I'll fill ya in on what all they've done on our trip. By the way, what's your pal's name?" "Shokaract," Firestar told him.

* * *

"Remember the emergency break," Bumblebee reminded. Nodding, Sari lowered it and put the car into drive. "Do you really think I should be doing this?" she asked warily, "I mean yeah, we know I can drive now, but I still don't have-" "What we have is Fanzone's car," Bumblebee said, "And if he shows up here..." "Good point," Sari replied with a grin, "Wanna listen to something?" "Just hit us up with the usual," he laughed as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm kinda getting interested in this whole Sector Seven thing." "Alrighty," Sari said while her hand split apart and interfaced with the radio, her eyes never leaving the black tar of the parking lot in front of her, "Did I miss anything last night?" "Your dad and the rubber duck is all I watched."

Sari giggled slightly at the memory. Her dad really did have bizarre ideas that popped into his head it seemed. The tone of the new video log entry however was not as joyful as the one she'd remembered. "This is...Professor Isaac Sumdac..." it began, the scientist's voice rather shaky. "Something's sure got your dad stressed," Bumblebee commented. "Today...I regretfully am here to say that Sector Seven...must be shut down..." Both Sari's and Bumblebee's brows rose. "Though it's under the premise of an accident, even if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself with what has happened.

"Earlier today...after the initial test we received a response from A.V.S.N. that told us that it would like to have the fragment that we had initially used to activate the facility, the one from my childhood from what inspired my robotics revolution of Detroit. It said that it was very important and that we would be helping the greater good if we participated. I was more than happy to help, but Powell seemed rather...uneasy about the idea. Regardless, we prepped up the rubber duck to test out the transferring capabilities once Black had set the co-ordinates. It worked and I got the crystalline structure and we were getting ready to send it when all of a sudden...well...it happened. The event will never leave my mind and I need not go into the horrific details here.

"With the death of nearly twenty scientists, we finally shut down A.V.S.N. and managed to wipe it clean of the virus that had infected it. The virus though was unlike any I'd ever seen, and its very nature was more than just technological. It was more like an uncontrollable energy when not contained. But that's besides the point. It turned out that Black had apparently set the co-ordinates for a different destination entirely when we had brought to fragment to transfer. The main thing though is that Sector Seven...is over. We failed and with so much on our hands I will not allow anyone to continue on with this insane project even if A.V.S.N. is back to normal. For the sake of Detroit and the rest of the world Sector Seven is shut down. This is Isaac Sumdac signing out."

For a few minutes the couple just sat in silence after the message had ended. Only the sound of other vehicles passing them filled their ears. "Well that was depressing," Bumblebee eventually said. Sari nodded her head. "Wonder what happened," Sari added. "We can always ask your da-" "Probably not the best idea," she told him, "some things dad doesn't wanna talk about. That'd probably be one of them with what happened to the people involved." Bumblebee sighed. "You should be happy though," Sari told him causing him to look at her in confusion, "We're here!"

* * *

"Ugh, my aching processor..." Starscream muttered. After rubbing his head, his optics lit up and he turned. Surprised at his fluid motions, he looked down to find the stasis cuffs gone only to be restrained now by more organic rocky-looking structures. He struggled. It was in vain. Even if he had the energy, it wouldn't be anywhere near enough to break free from his new prison. "About time you woke up," the sleeker Starscream commented upon noticing his company's movement.

"Where are we?" the blocky Starscream asked. The slimmer one just nudged his head to his front. Where Starscream's optics followed to was the source of the lighting of the chamber. What lay before them was what appeared to be a large pulsating rock with a greenish hue and organic structures tying it to the ceiling and walls. Something about the place seemed familiar to the blockier Starscream. It was giving off a unique presence, one that filled every single circuit of his being with a horrific amount of fear all at once. A presence that he'd felt before. Before...a lifetime before...

For a split second Starscream thought he knew. For that short moment, the secluded mysterious part of his mind, the one isolated from everything else overtook him, filled him with emotions, with memories. Memories of Cybertron, his home. That which Galvatron hoped to conquer. But not the Galvatron he had become familiar with, nor the one in this new reality. Rather, it seemed to be another Galvatron, though it carried the essence of the one he'd worked under. Violently their swords clashed, his bright red and Galvatron's bright blue. Even in defeat Starscream felt victorious. After yanking the blade from his chest-plate he used the last of his power to send a beam hurtling through the sky towards the planet's moon. However, it never reached. Instead the astral object, the presence that pierced his very Spark, respond with a bolt of energy of its own. He remembered the searing pain, the crackling and disintegration of his very being. Then...nothing.

"I...died..." Starscream said quietly. "What?" the other one asked with a yawn, "If you're gonna start a conversation right now I suggest you speak up." "Nothing..." the blocky Starscream muttered, "But that presence, that's...that's Unicron!" "Indeed," a dark voice echoed. At the sound of the new participant, both Starscreams fell silent with sheer terror. "I welcome you both to my heart," Unicron continued darkly. "If you're Unicron..." the blocky Transformer managed to say, "wh-why are we still alive?..." "I advise that you try to keep as quiet as possible around this guy," the clone Starscream figure told him, "At least while you have a body..."

"Silence!" the voice ordered. The Starscreams obeyed without hesitation. "The reason that you are not, as you call it, dead," Unicron continued, "at least in your case is that I know what you are." Nervously, the slimmer Starscream chuckled. "And I've already had enough trouble with someone acting without a body in me. But that's nothing compared to the travesty that you put me through!" With the change of tone, the slimmer Starscream gulped. He felt like he would go offline from the fright that accompanied the rage. "Because of you I had to wait an ungodly amount of time before I could begin reparations and even had to leave your universe! If you'd just simply hooked me up to Cybertron I would have gotten my new body and done away with my brother's all at once!"

A spell of silence followed allowing the slim Starscream regain as little of composure as he had left. "What about me though?..." the blockier Starscream asked breaking the quietness. "Ah yes..." Unicron muttered, "You. I'm sure you remember the black hole, the Unicron Singularity." Uneasily, Starscream nodded. "That whole mess was nothing but trouble..." the dark voice explained, "warping things, completely altering some universes...but regardless, it ended up resurrecting you." "Resurrecting?" Starscream repeated. "Why yes," Unicron mused, "I'm sure you realize it, even if it's on just the brink of your processor, at least by this point."

Starscream thought. He did indeed know that something was up, he just wasn't sure what. Ever since being drenched in the Spark of Primus he'd been having odd feelings. "Yes," Starscream replied, "Yes I realize...something. But I can't put my servo on it..." "Understandable," Unicron replied, "Considering that you were spawned from my remains. Allow me to fully bring about your realization. After all, it's my responsibility to take care of my...offspring."

Starscream didn't even have a chance to speak another word. In an instant it all came rushing back to him. He remembered the start of the war. He could see Megatron as his pledged his undying oath to him. He remembered the pain, the annoyance building up as all the Decepticons found Minicons before him, all of it adding up for some personal contempt that his leader seemed to hold for him. The betrayal to the Autobots, the rejoining to the Decepticons. His upgrade after the fight against the demonic evil Optimus Prime. Alexis. His realization that Unicron was real, and his agenda to join the Transformers into one alliance. And the sacrifice he'd make for his dedication. But it did not end at his death. Even before his memories of the Cyber Planet Keys Starscream remembered being resurrected, completely loyal and obedient to his leader, up to his end alongside him where they forced Unicron's body into the new sun. And caused a black hole. The black hole.

Starscream gasped. His memory was complete. The separate sides of his mind, the knowledge of his deceitful acts to godhood and the isolated memories that had been cut off from him were now one. He now remembered everything. "Unicron!" he yelled furiously. "Now now, is that any way to treat he who you owe your life to?" the dark entity asked. Starscream clenched his teeth as he felt the surge of energy tear through his body. "Why?..." Starscream panted as the pain ended, "Why did you have me remember?..." "It would have killed you from curiosity had I not." "And why keep me alive?" Starscream spat.

"Why indeed," Unicron muttered, "That is the question isn't it? Well, if you must know, I do wish to do away with you. Considering your agenda against me, your persistence that ultimately lead to my defeat in your reality, you should be smitten upon me even glancing at you. However, I can not kill you." Starscream's brows rose. "You see, due to your actions before your arrival in this universe, the same thing that caused you to begin to recollect your memories protects you from my reaping." "The Spark of Primus," Starscream said with a grin. "Yes," Unicron's voice said darkly, its tone nearly growling, "My brother's essence. Due to it, the effects of you being reborn from my remains were counteracted and your new mind began to be purged from its presence. However, besides all this, that doesn't mean you'll be going anywhere. Either of you!"

Hesitantly, the two Starscreams looked at each other. "Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't try to change you," Unicron said. The blocky Starscream looked down. His bindings begun to move upwards! Before he could cry out, his body became encased in the organic structures and they sunk into the floor. The remaining Starscream gulped, his optics wide with fear. "As for you..." the voice continued, "How would you like to make another deal?..."

* * *

"What on Earth was Sari thinking?" Isaac Sumdac exclaimed frantically. Bulkhead had to try with all his Spark to keep the professor strapped down in his seat, "They drove in Fanzone's car again! Not only is that breaking who knows how many laws-" "One." "-but they're exposing themselves to the public again! Your leaders will easily find them out here in the open!" "Isaac-" "Lightning Hair!" the scientist yelled. Bulkhead sighed, "Fine, Lightning Hair, my people just suffered having to defend the city from two Starscreams and there are still damages they have to work on back home when Devastator attacked. I'm pretty sure they've got their servos full without having to worry so much about Sari and Bumblebee."

Professor Sumdac grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. "Not to mention that it's Fanzone's car..." "How many of those does he have?" Bulkhead wondered. "...currently two hunder and thirty seven..." The adult human blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't help it though, it was his daughter after all. "Is-er-Lightning Hair, what should be our next course of action?" Bulkhead asked. He may have been a whiz when it came to space bridges, but for spying on small organics, that was something he had never seemed to get the hang of. "Well...hmm..." Professor Sumdac stroked his chin. He was a bit puzzled himself.

Just then something caught the corner of his eye. Through the glass hallways of the movie theatre he could see two adolescents talking as they walked. Sari and Bumblebee. Slowly, Sumdac's mouth curved into a grin and he looked towards the back of the vehicle. "Say, Green Giant," he said, "You wouldn't happen to have a police uniform in here would ya?" "Well yeah," Bulkhead replied, "Fanzone always says I should at least keep a spare one around in case there's an emergency. Why?" "Well, I think this qualifies as an emergency," Isaac told him as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. A few seconds later he came back to the driver's seat with his gloves removed, his lab coat undone, and a pair of police pants on. To say the least he looked...relaxed for once.

"Uh..." Bulkhead said a bit in awe, "Isaac?..." "It's Lightning Hair," the human corrected ruffling his hair up as he did so, "Even if I don't look it." "Well, what's with the change of style?" "Disguise," Isaac told him getting out a screwdriver, "Gotta be in kaugneto in enemy territory. Think of what would happen if I went in as Professor Sumdac, robotics extraordinare. I'd never get in without the kids noticing." "And the screw-hey! Watch where you're putting that thing!" "I doubt you wanna be stuck out here and missing out on all the fun," Professor Sumdac laughed as he fiddled around with a panel beneath the ventilation system. "Well yeah," Bulkhead said quietly, "But what's that gotta do with, whoa!"

Just then Bulkhead's vision caught sight of machinery. No longer were both of his optics staring at Captain Fanzone's car. Instead one was being pulled back through a technological corridor until it exited. Upon being turned around, the optic stared into the face of Isaac Sumdac. "You wanna go to a movie?" he asked smiling at the optical chip. "With all the hard work we are always dealing with?" Bulkhead laughed, "I would be delighted!"

* * *

"So who're you again?" the frog-like mechanoid gurgled as he loudly through the underground sewer system of Detroit. "Shokaract," the smaller crustacean sighed atop the metal beast, "Shock uh rak t!" "I heard ya," Spittor grumbled, "Don't have to repeat yourself." "Apparently I do," Shokaract muttered to himself in annoyance.

He honestly didn't care if the blue and orange Decepticon heard him or not. Shokaract was annoyed. The human-sized Transformer had not spent the countless millenias in the indisputable god of chaos just to be shoved back into some ranking system amongst other Cybertronians! Especially not amongst one of the most disgusting bots he'd ever come across. Shokaract's eye twitched as he watched the digestive drool drip into the sewage from Spittor's maw. If there was one thing he'd come to dislike it was the tendencies that organic beings had to excrete things from their bodies. Even though it was a robot, Spittor came pretty damn close to matching the unnerving habits of the organics.

But it wasn't him though. Shokaract hadn't felt such feelings until he had been freed, until he'd been unleashed from the chains that Unicron had bound him in. Until he'd been rescued by him. The voice, the entity that had prodded him deeper and deeper through the forest, through the illusion and mental restraints that had clung to him so dearly, the chains that seemed to be integrating he himself into the body of the evil one in an attempt to even begin to understand that which it sought to end. Shokaract felt a surge rush through his spinal column. Never in his existence had he felt such horror as when he'd realized just what Unicron had done to him. It hadn't been bad enough that he'd been manipulated before, but to be brought back from the connection he'd made, to be the dark god's never ending test subject.

No more! Shokaract would have even taken a trip to the Well of Allsparks over what had become of him! He had never asked for the position he'd been given, nor the power with which he had welded. But it had been so intoxicating...the power, the glory, the...Matrix of Conquest...In the end however, it had amounted to his undoing, and his captivity within the body of Unicron himself. He had no way of knowing that through his actions he'd created a bond with the unholy being that wouldn't be broken by just a simple shattering of one's physical structure. The instant he'd been done away with, his optics looked into the dark eerie corridors of the inner workings of Unicron. As long as he was bonded with the bringer of chaos, he would remain his puppet.

But the bond had been broken. With his escape from his previous captor, Shokaract had linked with his new savior. One which knew power and one which he seemed to have some vague memories of. Even though it hadn't been Cybertron they'd ended up on, both he and his new lord recognized Earth once they'd found it. If it possessed what he'd been instructed to track though, it being Earth would no longer matter. Nothing would matter. Even Unicron would meet his match in due time. It all rested on staying on track...

"We're here!" Spittor exclaimed and leapt one last time. With the final hop, the large Decepticon burst through the manhole and streets above into the glistening daylight. What lay before them was rubble. A facility that seemed to have recently collapsed in on itself. "So...what the slag is so important about this place?" the frog-like being wondered as he shifted into his humanoid form. Suddenly he felt a pang of agony race through him and he looked downwards. The smaller Transformer's hand was through his stomach. "GAH!" he cried and fell over, oil leaking from the wound, "By the pit! What the slag do you think you're doing?"

"What's in there is something you don't have any business touching if I'm correct," Shokaract told him as some tentacles made their way out of his arm. Spittor just stared in disbelief. "Those tentacles...are mine!" he cried. Shokaract laughed as he approached. The larger Transformer couldn't even crawl with the blow that had been dealt to him. "Thanks to the abilities that my master found before our arrival here them and their digestive elements are mine now," Shokaract told him as they snaked themselves along the ground and began to work their way into Spittor's inner body, "and will never be yours again." Spittor could only gurgle as two final tentacles made their way into his optics.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't a horror movie?" Bumblebee asked as the lights dimmed. Sari smiled and shook her head. "Bumblebee, just cause the lights go out doesn't mean its gonna be a horror one." "Tell that to every time we've seen a movie at night," he muttered rolling his eyes. Sari giggled and rubbed his shoulder.

From the seating the couple had chosen, they were at the second to last row in the theatre, pretty much above everyone else except for a much older male that had taken a seat to the upper left of them. It was how Sari had always liked it. She loved the feeling of being above everyone else and having a clear view of just what was going on. The girl also knew that Bumblebee liked being taller than anything he could also. Though it be impossible for him, she knew that one of the things that he had envied about Prowl was his significant height. That and his sleek moves. Not that Bumblebee would ever admit that. He'd more than likely rather go servo-to-servo with Grimlock before admitting to such a fantasy.

That didn't annoy Sari though. Ever since she'd known Bumblebee she knew how he worked. She could see through his acts and annoying attitude to the sweet caring Autobot beneath. Even if it was obvious that he was irritating to the others of his group that didn't mean he was an idiot. He knew how to keep things covered up...a lot of times. But she herself was never annoyed. Sari actually found how the short yellow bot acted as kind of cute in many cases. Its just when he persisted on things like being the fastest thing alive that he began to grate, and even then he was somewhat tolerable to her.

As the theatre got even darker once the previews had ended, Sari felt something strain the arm of her chair. From what she could see through the dim illumination that the screen provided, Bumblebee was clutching the structure for dear life. A small smile crossed her face and she slowly drifted her arm behind the boy's back. Just before the screen got brighter, Sari's fingers poked Bumblebee's neck and she felt him stiffen in fright. After looking towards the side she'd touched him from, he glared at the girl. Sari just continued smiling and turned her attention back to the screen. She doubted even Bulkhead was that worried ever.

It wasn't the touch that had completely got Bumblebee though. Just before Sari's fingers had met his neck, the boy had felt a jolt of pain race through his body. He hoped he wasn't getting some sort of genetic malfunction like Sari had had. Ever since his bath the day before he'd been getting the weirdest sensations throughout his figure. It was almost like a swarm of anti-electrons, except he wasn't being kept from transforming. Moreso, it felt as though his body was trying to rip itself apart from the odd ripples.

Hesitantly, Bumblebee reached for the cup to his right and leaned his head forward. That's all he needed, some coolant. It always fixed everything. When his hand stopped however, he had grabbed something else. Curiously, he peeked at the hand his had met and followed it to Sari's face blushing. Bumblebee mentally slapped his forehead. His drink had been on the left! Sari's cheeks filled with an unseeable shade of red too as she also had been about to take a sip. After a moment, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Enjoy the movie," she told him after rubbing her cheek against his. Bumblebee could feel his blushing dim as the screen's lighting filled the chamber. As long as Sari was with him Bumblebee felt alright.

* * *

"It's so nice to have an actual facility to work in!" Ratchet exclaimed happily. Currently, he had taken to looking over samples of some Rheanimum. "Where'd you say these were from again?" he asked strapping on an optic-observation piece. "Tykos," Red Alert replied, "We managed to get some from where we'd stored it on Cybertron before Unicron's attack. Had some bots stationed out at E'Brutoc." "That's right!" Ratchet realized, "We still have Autobots scattered across the universe! Optimus told us that you guys had started warping before the gate to Earth was opened." "Not that that matters," she sighed, "besides we only got about forty off before your leader showed up."

Ratchet's expression became cross. No longer was he looking at the encapsulated samples, rather he was viewing the female Autobot. Her head was down and her lips bent inward. Red Alert seemed rather distressed. "Is something wrong?" Ratchet asked cautiously. He didn't want to have an outburst like one Bumblebee would make when he was irritated. Red Alert sighed and turned her head to him. Ratchet was both relieved and worried. He couldn't have the best medic of Cybertron other than him being in such a state with what all had been going on. They still had jobs to do in order to keep Autobot City running.

"Mind if I ask what's up?" he asked. Red Alert looked downwards again and nodded her head. "It's just...I'm questioning things..." "Such as?" "What the point is," she muttered, "questioning why we should keep going on, Unicron, myself...just all sortsa stuff..." "Why yourself?" Ratchet asked curiously, "You're one of the best bots I know in this line of work." Red Alert glanced at Ratchet and shook her head. "With what I'm affiliated with that matters very little when the decisions that have been made have been made." "What are you talking about?" he asked. Red Alert bit her lip. "What I'm about to tell you you can't discuss with any normal bots." Ratchet nodded and she sighed.

"Recently," Red Alert began, "I've been involved in some pretty...morally confusing stuff. The Autobot Council has always dealt with such matters, but now, with so much at stake things have amplified and I...I'm just not sure if I can handle doing what I'm asked to now." "Are these things that the public..." Red Alert shook her head slowly. "No," she told him, "they don't know. Do you remember Hot Shot's escape?" Ratchet nodded his head, his optic brow lifted. "That was cause of us," she said quietly, "Perceptor had had us operating on him to retrieve information from his time in Unicron. Afterwards we were instructed to offline him."

Ratchet felt his optics nearly crack in surprise. "Well no wonder that outburst was so big! The kid was already unstable as is!" he exclaimed. Red Alert's head tilted downwards further as Ratchet's mouth curved in the same direction. Delicately he patted her back, "It's...alright. I know you're not that bad a bot, you were just following orders." "Orders that I shouldn't be bothered by," she grumbled, "We did things like that back in the War sometimes..." "That was the War," Ratchet reminded her, "this is Unicron. This is the omega, the end of everything. Think of just how much stress that can put on one's processor. Even if you don't realize it, it will build up, and with that kind of revelation people might act...differently than normal. Though I'm glad you're questioning Perceptor now."

"I never sai-" "But it was him," Ratchet stated, "he's the last of the Autobot Council." "But Rodimus is the lea-" "You know he's not." Red Alert lifted her head and looked at the medic. Ratchet gave a small smile back and patted her shoulder. The corners of her mouth managed to curve up as well. "You're really easy to talk to," Red Alert commented, "Maybe you could be the leader." Ratchet laughed. "Wouldn't be the first time someone's said that," he told her doubtfully. Just then he spotted something in her hand. The sample Red Alert had been looking at was quite different from his.

"And just what are you looking into?" Ratchet asked as he picked up another capsule from her desk. The greenish hue of the substance seemed to send a loosening through his circuits. "We don't have a name for it," she told him, "But we do know some things about it. Hot Shot encountered large quantities of it in the cycles that he'd been surviving in Unicron." "That's the kid's memory though," Ratchet said, "But I don't doubt that it's there, I got the same feeling inside that abomination that I do staring at this thing, but where did you get these samples from?" "Last night Arcee told us about a shooting star that she and a Decepticon captive saw," Red Alert explained; Ratchet's eyes peaked at the mention of the fembot, "So we sent a team out to investigate where it landed an hour ago."

"I'm guessing it wasn't just some rock from space?" Ratchet muttered. "You'd be right," Red Alert confirmed and held up her sample, "It turned out that what they'd witnessed was actually a ship that had crashed on the outskirts of Detroit. It was covered in this stuff and any plant or animal that had come in contact with it was dead. Sometimes the bodies showed heavy signs of mutations." "Slag," Ratchet commented on the edge of his breath, "Dangerous. I'm supposing this is being kept from the public as well?" "What do you think?" Red Alert asked sarcastically. Ratchet's mouth straightened into a line and he walked to the door to the main hall. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Just to have a word with our "logical" Autobot advisor," he told her.

* * *

"Ban video games!" the young buck-toothed girl hollered, "Down with violence! Snap out of your zombie-like states and participate in the rally! Tired of all the explosive and hate-fueling toys? We'll take this straight to Edsel!" "Shut the hell up ya little brat!" Penny Princess's eyes drooped from the response and she lowered her picket sign. It was no use. No one would ever listen to her, not without her alter ego. But she wasn't allowed to do such activities anymore. Being a child, instead of being put in prison like the other members of the Society of Ultimate Villainy Penny was simply sentenced to serve time as a peaceful protester until her parents saw a change in her behavior. Unfortunately, she'd not been able to fool them yet.

"Come on Powdered Sugar," Penny muttered stroking her robotic horse's mane, "We're not wanted here." "Thou aren't?" Penny's eyes widened. She knew that voice. Instantly, she looked up and the guest dropped down in front of her. "Archer!" she growled, "What are you doing here? Can't ya see I'm still in trouble?" "Thy doust notice," the Angry Archer replied, "And thy doust notice a familiar ally." Penny glared at him. She couldn't risk another time at court, not after her parents had threatened cutting off access to Barney and Sesame Street. "I never did understand what you say exactly, but I do understand ally," she spat, "Forget it."

"But Professor-" "It's Penny," she corrected. Angry Archer raised his brow. "Thou is?" She nodded her head. "But thou is still parading around in thy costume," Angry Archer said confused. "Well yeah, I'm trying to get people's attention," she said. "Perhaps french maid would attract more-" "I'm a kid, not a stripper," the girl muttered through her teeth. "Point taken," the man laughed nervously, "But either way, thou must come with I. We are getting the Society back together!" "Forget it," Penny told him. The villain's expression drooped. "But child-" "I said no," Penny reiterated, "being like I was back then just got me in trouble with the law." "And doust thou remember thy goal?" the Angry Archer asked. "To get rid of violent stupid boy toys and games and stuff," Penny replied, "Which I'm doing by protesting." "And has that got thou anywhere?" Penny looked at her feet and blushed. "You guys have cable right?"

* * *

"What in the name of Primus..." Shokaract muttered. His eyes tracked over the item that he held in his hands. In the dimly lit chamber that had caved in, the object glistened. But not with life. Now it was nothing more than simple metal reflecting the sun's rays across the room. After a few moments of silence, Shokaract let loose a loud roar and threw the key in anger. "SLAG!" he yelled slamming his fist into the side of the chamber causing a few i-beams to fall onto a nearby monitoring system, "SLAG! I take the time to come all the way here only to find that the scrapping thing has no more power?"

Shokaract was fuming with anger. It wasn't just the fact that he had done all of what he had for nothing, but now he was scared. That's how he actually was. The great and mighty Predacon Hunter, scared and frightened. That's what his Spark always told him. But the power he sought, it demanded for more, an ego to cover up such pitiful emotions. They were things that a tyrant should never have. That he should never have. He was the one that had been chosen! Chosen by Unicron, no...used by Unicron. His new affiliate is what had chosen him, what had found promise and potential in him and had offered him a way out of his slave-like state. All for a simple price. To take him with him.

And so Shokaract had, and so he was helped. He knew what his new leader thought. Shokaract had to since his body was now home to two beings. His partner was smart. Never did he seem to neglect his intellect. The unknown amount of time that it had spent within the dark god had given it time to mature in tactics even moreso than it had already been. That's how he'd managed to obtain the mimicking abilities that he'd blessed Shokaract with. They still had the Decepticons at their disposal, and they still had the Autobots waging war against them. Even if they didn't have the Allspark to work with there were still ways.

Shokaract let out a deep sigh. He was calm now. That was something his partner had learned to cope with as well in his own imprisonment. At least Shokaract was calm until something caught his attention. The bot bumped his head as he stood. He still wasn't used to the new height that he'd obtained from absorbing Spittor. Rubbing his head, he listened. A voice was saying something. A voice other than his partner. It was distant but he could make it out. It was a feminine voice, and one that he knew. It was calling his name. "Firestar..." he muttered and began walking towards the opening he'd made.

* * *

"So, what'd you think?" Sari asked as she and Bumblebee exited the theatre. "For a hundred-year-old flick it wasn't that bad lookin," he replied turning his eyes to the sky, "The story was crap though. I mean seriously, if you die in the computer you die in real life? The mind doesn't work like that, especially not for organics! Besides that, Resident Evil 5 pulled off those dodging-bullet effects better than that movie, and that game came out like only a decade after it if I remember right." Sari laughed and pulled the tip of Bumblebee's cap down over his eyes, "You criticize too much. Those ancient black-and-white films get to your circuits if you've forgotten." "Hey! That was only-" "Seven times?" Sari finished with a grin. Bumblebee blushed and bit his lip causing the girl to giggle.

"And why's the thing called the Matrix anyhow?" Bumblebee muttered, "it had nothing to do with a matrix, or did your race already know about what Sideways wanted before we even came-oof! Hey man, watch it!" "Sorry, just trying to get out before..." the older more out-of-shape human that had been seated behind them in the theatre replied before realizing who he was talking to. His eyes wide, Isaac Sumdac stared at the two teenagers for a second and took off running. "Dad?" Sari wondered and rubbed her eyes. Looking back at the retreating man she could tell it was him. Sure he was dressed differently, and his hair was down, but it was undoubtedly her father. Once the confusion had passed, Sari and Bumblebee nodded to each other and took chase after him.

For being so much older though, Isaac Sumdac was sure fast on his legs when he needed to be. That was apparent when Sari saw him round a corner of the theatre into the parking lot about thirty feet ahead of them. "How're we gonna catch him?" Bumblebee panted. With a stern look on her face, Sari leapt into the air and transformed. Her bladed skates are what touched the ground when she landed. "Grab on," she told Bumblebee holding out a hand to him. Without any argument, he leapt onto Sari and wrapped his arms and legs around her from behind. "Now this is what I call speed," he laughed as the cars and bricks beside them began to blur slightly. "Doesn't mean I can see dad though," Sari told him, "where could he be?"

Bumblebee put a hand above his eyes and looked around the parking lot. All he could see were vehicles and two figures on a bench, which was almost collapsing from the weight of the far bigger one, with newspapers in front of them and hats on their heads. "Maybe he took to the street?" "Maybe..." Sari repeated taking notice of the two figures as she skidded past them and spotted a billboard above with pieces blatantly missing from the advertisement. "That was a close one," Bulkhead said once the teenagers had left and peaked out from behind his enormous newspaper, "There sure are some weird billboards on your planet. This paper doesn't even have any words on it." "Well mine says there's a sale on Destronium," Isaac told him. "Ah no way! Lemme see!" the green giant exclaimed and leaned down to peak at what was on the page.

"AHA!" Bumblebee and Sari said lifting their own heads out from behind the two. Frightened and surprised, Isaac fell off the bench and it broke as Bulkhead tried to turn around. "So it was you!" Sari exclaimed. Bulkhead's artificial paper and hat made a loud crash as they shattered on the ground. "Sari, loo-look, I can explain," her father laughed nervously. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, what happened to you?" Bumblebee asked Bulkhead upon noticing his non-functioning optic, "musta been some party I missed." "It was me," Isaac sighed taking Bulkhead's optical chip out of his pocket, "We can discuss things after I get it hooked back up."

* * *

"Shokaract!" Firestar called, "Shokaract! Where are you?" "How can you be sure this guy's even here?" Hot Shot asked as he scratched the back of his head. "It's the last place that the ship's locator said he was," Firestar told him putting her hands on her hips. "How's it know to track him?" he wondered. Firestar shook her head. "Does it really matter?" she questioned, "If you must know it was tracking him based on the data I'd scanned of him when we first met. For being the apocalypse, Unicron sure has some high tech equipment to handle things with in his underling's vessels. Now are you gonna help? SHOKARACT! COME OUT! Where are you?"

Just then the fembot felt something tap her leg and she looked down. Staring up at her was a blond mustached human with his hands on his own hips. "Ahem," Fanzone grunted disapprovingly, "Yous is an Autobot right?" Hesitantly, Firestar nodded. "Alright, now then, I gots reports of you two, well mainly some loud-mouthed mechanical broad, namely you, disturbing the peace around here with your hollering. You're gonna have to stop shouting or you're comin' to the station with me. Got it?" "Well excuse me," the female Autobot retorted and stamped her foot causing Fanzone to bounce a bit, "I can't help it if I can't find my friend!"

"Sure you can," a familiar voice replied. All eyes and optics turned towards the crumbling bits of rubble that the words had come from. As the crustacean-like Transformer emerged, Captain Fanzone unholstered his gun while the two taller figures just stared. "Shokaract..." Firestar said quietly as she put a hand to her mouth in awe at his new height and look, "Is that...you?..." "In the flesh and metal," Shokaract replied with a bow, "Well mostly just metal now. What dare I ask brings you by these parts?" "She was looking for you," Hot Shot told him. His optics narrowed as he tried to focus his vision better. He could have sworn he'd seen something like this newcomer in Unicron's coliseum.

"Oh how touching," Shokaract laughed lightly. Slowly he began to approach the group, "It's good to see you too Firestar." "Well if this is the guy yous was yelling your lungs out about, here he is. Don't go about making trouble in my town again. This plant here already caused enough when it exploded...wait a sec, you just came outta that place!" "Observant aren't you human?" Shokaract jested as he bent down and flicked Fanzone into his car, "But I'm not the thing that demolished it, sorry." "Hey!" Hot Shot exclaimed setting his arms into attack-mode, "we don't hurt people!" Shokaract raised an optic to the younger bot and laughed. "Says you," he scoffed.

Confused by the odd change in behavior, Firestar got in a fighting stance as well. Shokaract stood back up and observed them. In all the time that Firestar had known him, Shokaract had always been more cold and serious than the other bots, something he had told her he started acting like when he made a deal with the devil. Once they ended up in Unicron, their pasts didn't matter. He had needed to start a new way of life, otherwise he wouldn't stand a chance, just like so many they'd known before. But now...he was different. He was more cocky and self-confident it seemed. Shokaract actually showed emotions, and what he showed disturbed the fembot.

"It is nice of you to follow me all the way here and all," Shokaract told Firestar with a yawn, "But I don't need rescuing." "You think I came here to rescue you?" she asked. Shokaract shrugged, "Why else would you come groveling to my feet? You're always looking for someone to prove yourself to." Firestar gritted her teeth. Shokaract had always been stern, but never was he actually rude to others. "I came here to be with you," she told him, "With Unicron here we need to stick toge-" "Unicron won't be a problem, I assure you," Shokaract laughed. Curiously, Hot Shot and Firestar looked at each other before turning their attention back to the other Transformer. "What makes you say that?" Hot Shot asked, "And from what I remember, you were smaller when I saw you..."

"Oh this?" Shokaract asked opening his arms to display his more complex body, "it's just from a little meal I had before you two showed up. It's also what will allow me to rise to godhood as I should have so long ago." "Godhood?" Firestar muttered. "Primus do you two ask a ton of irritating questions," Shokaract sighed, "Perhaps it'd just be better to show you!" Already anticipating the attack, Hot Shot and Firestar dove away from each other as a slew of tentacles shot forth from Transformer's arm. "What the slag?" Hot Shot exclaimed and began firing at the snaking structures, "Those are just like...Spittor!"

He remembered it as clear as day. The day Team Chaar attacked the Space Bridge that he, Rodimus, Red Alert, Brawn, and Iron Hide had been protecting those exact same tentacles had yanked Red Alert into Spittor's mouth. Though he spat her back out, it was well known amongst the Autobot military that the disgusting monster could digest even other Cybertronians with the process starting at the tentacles.

"How'd you get those?" Hot Shot yelled. A bit off guard by his own question, a tentacle swiped Hot Shot's stabilizers out from under him and he fell to the ground. "The same way I'm going to take your abilities!" Shokaract replied. Hot Shot felt his throat tighten as the other tentacles worked their way around his arms and into his body. He could feel himself being dismembered, his mind shutting down its connections to the rest of him. His vision began to blur. Hot Shot had almost never been so scared in his life.

Just then though he felt it stop. The tentacles had suddenly retracted a bit. Hot Shot used as much energy as possible to glance over at Shokaract. Firestar had managed to knock him to the ground. Realizing just what had happened, Hot Shot took the opportunity to yank his arms from the tentacles and aim at them. He poured all the fire he could into the blast. With a scream, Shokaract retracted the tentacles back into his arm and slammed his foot into Firestar's cheek. Though she did fall, the fembot rolled right back to her feet and held her arm to her chest defensively.

"You sure are more prepared than most bots I've come across," Shokaract commented. "Most bots weren't part of the Female Autobots if I recall," Firestar spat, "So this is the thanks I get? I come all the way here to help you and you try to kill us?" "I have no friends..." Shokaract muttered. Angrily, he lashed out with the tentacles from his other hand but Firestar just kicked them away. This wasn't at all how things should have been. Shouldn't he have been happy to see the fembot, or hell, even see anyone that he'd known from his previous life? She had gone out of her way to reach him and had always tried to get him to open up more to her and Demolisher. They were his friends...right?

Before he could lay another attack Shokaract felt something rip through his body. His very Spark seemed to be suffocating as the new presence took hold. The presence of his partner, his master, the one who was really in control. Clutching his chest, Shokaract forced his teeth closed and shut his eyes in pain. Though she was a blur, he could still see Firestar coming towards him, still caring and trying to help. But it didn't matter now. He was gone. What lay between his teeth now was no longer the inside of his mouth, but the skin of the mouth of another being. The horns of his helmet began to flatten into a more cylinder shape and his very body seemed to shift with each passing second.

Eventually, Shokaract's eyes opened, no longer his own, and the new being's face grinned as he stood up straight. "You..." Firestar said in shock, "What the slag did you do to Shokaract?" "Oh I wouldn't worry about him my dear," the egotistical Transformer laughed, "His Spark's still in my grasp, safe as a caged rat. Besides, it's not like he isn't used to betrayal." Furiously, Firestar charged at the new figure. Unforunately for her, the evil bot decided to test out what all he had managed to take in and held his arms out in front of him. Firestar's optics expanded as the limbs began to fold into two enormous cannons and she leapt back. Just barely did she manage to escape the flames that spewed forth cutting off her path to him as he ducked into the sewer that Shokaract and Spittor had emerged from earlier that day.

"Halt!" Hot Shot heard Ironhide order as he morphed into robot-mode with a bunch of Autotroopers behind him, "You two are under arrest!" "What?" Firestar yelped. "Do not resist or we will have to use force!" Ironhide continued. Biting her lip, Firestar remained with her hands in front of her towards the opposing Autobots. She looked at Hot Shot who shook his head slowly. With a sigh, she dropped the arms and the Autotroopers approached them. "This is why I hate machines..." Fanzone muttered spitting out a bit of blood as he toppled out of his car.

* * *

"So you were spying on us!" Sari scolded, her hands on her hips. Isaac Sumdac clenched his teeth uneasily and attempted to look elsewhere from the bench he was collapsed in. No use, Sari was too prominent of a subject to ignore in such a state. "Well...I wouldn't exactly call it spying..." he mumbled. "Yeah, do spies use code-names?" Bulkhead added. Professor Sumdac smacked his forehead. "Yeah...they do..." Bumblebee answered. Silence passed over the group for a few seconds. "Well..." Sari muttered glaring down at her father. Finally, Professor Sumdac sighed and stared back at his daughter's eyes.

"Sari," he said, "You know that I would never do anything to hurt you." "Yeah, that's so not what an invasion of privacy is," she said sarcastically, "Besides that, I don't care that you came, what I wanna know is why you were spying on us." "Cause you would have acted different if we weren't there," Bulkhead told her. "So?" "So, that'd defeat the whole purpose of the mission," Bulkhead said, "We wanted to know just what you guys did with each other normally when you hang out now." "Dude, it's just like how we always used to-" "I don't remember Sari ever rubbing her face into your neck for over a minute," the green Autobot said cutting the shortest member of the group off. Isaac would have laughed at the sight of how red the two teenagers' faces got from the comment if he wasn't being interrogated.

"And that's why you shouldn't spy on us..." Sari grumbled through her teeth, "There are some things that humans in a relationship like me and Bumblebee's do that are only supposed to involve two people." "Well excuse me for wanting to know how my best friend is doing," Bulkhead grunted and folded his arms over his chest disapprovingly, "It's not like we really get to hang out or anything anymore." Bashfully Bumblebee rubbed his arm and Sari's expression became less hurtful. Maybe they were being a bit too hard on their respective companions. "So this is just cause you...miss us?" Sari asked. Isaac and Bulkhead nodded their heads. "Sari, we're glad that you two are with each other and stuff now, we really are," her dad told her, "But we never really get to see you guys at all anymore, what with the Autobot government, and the going into hiding..."

Bumblebee and Sari smiled and at each other and then at the other two. "Alright," Sari laughed and hugged her father, "once everything gets more settled down we promise, things will go back to normal. We'll all be hanging out again and everything. But that doesn't mean that you get off without a scratch." Isaac glanced at Bulkhead uneasily. "Whatcha mean?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "You remember how I said he wouldn't probably wanna talk about what we heard about?" she replied. Bumblebee nodded his head. "Well he's gonna," Sari said turning her attention back to her dad, "cause if we're hiding there we need to know."

"What are you talking about?" Isaac Sumdac asked. Sari bit her lip. She wasn't exactly sure if she was doing the right thing, but curiosity was getting the best of her, especially now that they'd been spied on. They needed some sort of revenge, if only just to show that they were still kids at heart. "Dad, what happened at Sector Seven?" "Sector Seven?" he repeated and smiled, "Oh good, so you found it!" "Oh good?" Sari and Bumblebee repeated and blinked at each other in confusion. "Well yes," Isaac laughed, "That's the whole reason I put you there silly. I didn't tell you due to what might happen if someone found out you knew about it on your way there, but since you found it this is amazing! You have the abilities to open it after all. That is the single safest place in entire city, possibly even the world!"

Bumblebee and Sari's eyes were wide. They hadn't expected such a joyous response. No scolding or anything. But he hadn't answered the question. "Dad, what HAPPENED there?" Sari emphasized. Her dad lifted a brow. "What happened?" "Your recordings," she told him, "Your video log. Something happened that got the place shut down. You didn't say what it was." "How did you find out about those?" he yelped. There was the more proper response. Rolling her eyes, Sari held up a hand and split it apart. "Oh right," Isaac mumbled, "a daughter that can hack things..." Sari nodded her head. "Will you please tell us?" she asked.

In thought, Isaac put a hand to his chin and looked towards the sky. It didn't take long, but he definitely considered not discussing it. "Over time I thought it might get easier to cope with what happened," he told them, "But some scars never fade. You of course heard about A.V.S.N.?" The teenagers nodded their heads, but Bulkhead shook his. "What's that stand for anyway?" Bumblebee asked, "You have some slagging weird acronyms." "It means Artificial Vector Sigma Node," Isaac told him, "It's the very heart of Sector Seven, deep beneath everything else. It was the reason that the operation was stopped.

"It was many years ago, back when I had first discovered Sari. I analyzed her and realized the kind of potential that she had. To avoid sacrificing her though, we designed our own version of her, one without a gender or thought pattern using the most basic DNA strand we could create of human coding in a now abandoned base on what you call Dinobot Island." Bumblebee's eyes lit up. "That stuff musta been what Blackarachnia used on me..." "It's very possible," the adult said with a nod, "Sector Seven linked all sorts of places together through transforming underground passageways. The only one that I know still works though is the one directly above Sector Seven where you two have been hiding. A.V.S.N. though did not have thoughts or emotions that it'd experienced so it remained genderless since the DNA didn't hold enough information to base that kind of feature off of on its own."

"Well this is very very interesting and all," Sari said, "But...what happened there?" Isaac sighed again and looked at his feet. "What happened there...was an accident. A terrible accident. As my recordings imply, A.V.S.N. was capable of multiversal capabilities. Due to Sari's design, A.V.S.N. was able to link up to a network far beyond anything I had even begun to comprehend, one that links all realities together. It is from that network that we communicated with a being from another universe who eventually asked for a fragment that I had. I didn't know it at the time, but what it was was the piece that Megatron used to power his fusion cannon before he fell to Earth. One of the most powerful weapons that this universe has ever seen if my theory is correct."

"My processor hurts, and I'm a Space Bridge genius..." Bulkhead muttered. "You wish," Isaac commented, "Either way though, our friend gave us the information we needed to pass things to other universes using A.V.S.N. and the next day we got ready with a test object to send to our friend." "The rubber duck?" Sari asked. Her father blushed and pulled at his collar. "Seriously, what's with that thing?" Bumblebee asked. "It was just a test..." Isaac insisted, "But we weren't prepared to receive a present in return. I later found out that Prometheus Black, or as you know him, Meltdown, was the one to set the co-ordinates that day. But he didn't do it correctly and we ended up communicating with something else entirely. Something that infected A.V.S.N. with a virus.

"Once the foreign contaminate took hold there was no stopping it. A.V.S.N. started killing anybody that came near it and it put up a defense barrier around it that couldn't be destroyed. Eventually, Captain Fanzone managed to put an end to it and the place was shut down. A.V.S.N. couldn't be destroyed though, its defenses had been built up too much even after we disinfected it. With so much potential lost, we returned to our normal lives in Detroit. Ever since then, Prometheus Black hated me for my accusations against him and viewed me as his mortal enemy. Can't say that he wasn't right to do so though..."

Silence filled the air once more as the story ended. Sympathetically, Sari put a hand on her father's shoulder and smiled at him. "Dad, it wasn't your fault what happened and you can't change it. Your still the best dad in the world and I love you." Isaac smiled back at her and gave her a hug, "I love you too Sari. I just wish I knew where that fragment went." "You don't know where it is?" Bulkhead asked. Isaac shook his head. "Once I regained control of the company after Sari became a teenager it was gone."

Suddenly there was a thud and the group turned to look towards the tree it had come from. "For sueth, what on yonder doth thou grace thine eye with?" the Angry Archer declared with Professor Princess and her Pony in his arm, "For not are it thine Autobot and his companions! Make haste I must or thy shall feel much the agony of thine law!" "Who writes this guy's stuff?" Bumblebee yelled. Hastily, the villain shot another arrow towards a sky scraper and sped away. "Bulkhead, get into vehicle mode!" Sari exclaimed. "Why so eager?" her dad asked curiously. "You said you couldn't find the fragment once you got control of the company," she told him, "I'm pretty sure that that bozo will lead us to our old CEO somehow..."

* * *

A loud rapping echoed through the corridors of the main hall of Autobot City's central building. No answer. Ratchet huffed and knocked a few more times. Still no response. He was getting rather annoyed. What use was it though? There were cameras all around him, it's not like they didn't know who was there. He was obviously not wanted.

"Having some difficulties?" a familiar voice asked. Ratchet was surprised to see Arcee standing next to him. "Oh hey!" he laughed, now broken out of his fixed state, "What brings you by here?" "I was just stopping by to check on a...prisoner," she told him, "The Constructicons were let out earlier today. Why are you making so much of a racket Ratchet?" The medic smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, just wanted to speak to the bots in charge is all," he replied. "Got something on your processor?" Arcee asked curiously. A bit hesitant to answer, Ratchet nodded his head and looked back at the door. "Well, I always have an open audio receptor," she told him placing a hand on his arm, "I am a teacher after all."

Ratchet thought for a minute and shook his head before smiling at the fembot. "Nah," he said calmly, "No one wants to listen to an old rust nut like me." "Sure they do," Arcee told him smiling back, "You're a good bot Ratchet." "If you say so..." "Ratchet," Arcee said as her hand tightened on his arm, "you went through slag to save me. You are a good bot. You know what's right and wrong. People will listen." Ratchet shrugged. Maybe she was right. "Speaking of which, we haven't really had time to be together after I came to Earth," Arcee reminded. "You wanna hang out?" Ratchet asked, a bit in disbelief. Arcee nodded her head. "I would like that."

"Well as soon as things get settled down we can," Ratchet laughed lightly, "I promise." "Good," Arcee replied. For a moment they just stood there smiling at each other, the afternoon sun reflecting off of their metallic bodies from the windows lining the hallway. It was harmonic. "Can't keep you waiting all day though," Arcee eventually said. Ratchet lifted an optic brow at the remark and followed where she'd lifted her arm to. The door had opened. "Looks like someone wants to hear what you have to say." Ratchet smiled at her and nodded before walking through the doorway.

* * *

"Wow, you were right," Isaac commented. Bulkhead screeched to a halt outside the front gate to Porter C. Powell's estate. A few seconds before, they had seen the Angry Archer sneak into the building with Professor Princess in his arms. Obviously something was going on. "Why'd you think to come here though Sari?" Bumblebee asked curiously. "Well, Powell was never all that good a guy," she reminded them, "he was always getting involved with pretty shady stuff and hiring people like The Headmaster, especially after dad had left. Besides that, he was the other person involved in Sector Seven."

"So?" Bulkhead muttered. "Well, like Bumblebee told dad, the other night Meltdown came by our hideout," Sari replied, "A friend we met there told us that he mentioned Powell, and since he normally enlists criminals it only makes sense that he'd be involved in all of this." "Then he wants to get back into Sector Seven..." Isaac said quietly, "But why?" "Well gee dad, you basically have a way to do anything you want with what you've implied Sector Seven can do," Sari said dully, "Why would anyone want that in their control?" Professor Sumdac blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, what're we gonna do about it?" Bulkhead asked, "You sorta have to have evidence against him to take him into court and stuff. He is a business man after all." "Well we aren't taking him into court," Sari told him, "And we've got all the evidence we need against supervillains anyhow. Besides, Fanzone hates the guy." "Well get out and I'll transform," the vehicle told them. "Nope," the girl said, "No offense big guy, but the people in there will hear you coming however close we are away. This is strictly a human-sized operation." "Slag yeah!" Bumblebee exclaimed happily, "Something that I qualify for more than any Cybertronian for once!" "So you aren't the fastest," Bulkhead said. Bumblebee could almost hear the entire group mentally laughing at him as he grumbled.

"Well, I haven't really had time to get in much shape for this kinda thing, but-" "No dad," Sari said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got two pairs of sunglasses out, "it's me and Bumblebee. You're not-" "Sari," it was her father's turn to cut her off, "You can't just go in there. Even if Powell's no longer part of Sumdac Industries he still has some of the highest quality security there is! Assaulting him is a deathwish!" "Dad, it's alright," Sari told him gently, "You wanted to know what me and Bumblebee do when we're with each other right? Well here it is. We always get in dangerous situations. We always have and always will. We can handle it, don't worry." Isaac sighed. "Fine."

"Great!" Sari giggled and turned to the boy to give him one of the pairs of sunglasses, "Here ya go Bumblebee...you okay?" "What?" he mumbled looking up from where he'd been rubbing his arm, "Oh, ye-yeah, I'm fine. What're those for?" "Well, you wanna do this in style right?" she asked closing her eyes. She smiled upon feeling the glasses leave her hands. "Where'd you get these things?" Bumblebee asked. "Hammerspace," she replied as she stood up, "See ya dad. Bulkhead, make sure you take care of him." "Gotcha," the low voice replied. "Wait, what about me?" Bumblebee asked, "I don't have any weapons!" "Just grab something from the back of the tank," Sari told him, "This is a police vehicle after all. Just make sure it looks good."

Once Bumblebee had picked out a firearm, he and Sari gave one last look at Professor Sumdac, slipped on their sunglasses, and stepped out of Bulkhead.

* * *

"Hello Ratchet," Rodimus Prime muttered. He didn't need to turn around to tell who had entered the room. "Hello sir," the medical operative replied staley. Curiously, Ratchet looked around the room. There was nowhere for him to sit. "Sir, there isn't a chair here." "Why should there be?" Rodimus asked, "This isn't some meeting after all." "Actually sir, it is," Ratchet told him, "I came here to talk about-" "Things that I don't give a slag about," Rodimus finished. Ratchet glared at the chair behind the table. "If you weren't gonna listen to what I have to say then why'd you let me in?" "Simple," Rodimus replied and spun around slowly, "We're going to find out where Sari and Bumblebee are." "We?" Ratchet asked. A second later he fell to the ground in stasis lock from the blow that had been dealt to the back of his head by the Autotrooper. "Get his processor hooked up," Rodimus ordered Red Alert, "And make sure the patient doesn't escape this time." Sadly, the female medic looked down at Ratchet.

* * *

BANG! Another shot echoed through the front chamber of the estate as Bumblebee dove behind a support beam. "Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea after all..." he said quietly. "Relax," Sari told him morphing into robot-mode and sending forth a blast of her own from the pillar she was hiding behind. All seven men were knocked to the ground from the wave of energy, three of them unconscious, "Just think of it as Duke Nukem Forever." "Well alright," Bumblebee muttered and lifted his gun as he peaked around the corner. Almost instantly one of the men saw him and fired. Just barely it whizzed past him and he shot his own projectile.

Though the firearm seemed to juggle about in his hands uncontrollably from the unusual feel of the human-sized recoil, the shot hit the man and he toppled over spasming. "Remember, don't hurt them too much!" Sari reminded. "Don't worry, I got it on stun," he replied taking aim and firing at one that had taken to targeting his Sparkmate, "he'll be out for a good fifteen minutes or so. BANG! The man firing at Sari fell after Bumblebee had missed about two times. Confidently, the girl leapt out from behind her pillar and sent a few orbs of energy raining down on the remaining two security operatives. One of them managed to get out of the way, but the other was sent hurtling across the ground and into a counter.

"And you're telling me not to hurt them," Bumblebee commented as he walked forward. "Well, we still gotta have some fun," Sari shrugged. After giving a quick grin to her, Bumblebee noticed the final operative and pointed at him. Upon seeing the teenagers raise their brows at him, he took off running through up the staircase. "Hopefully he's not as bad to chase as Sexton," Bumblebee said. "Doubt it," Sari replied as her roller blades unfolded from her feet, "But you might need a lift since you aren't your old self." "Don't mind if I do," Bumblebee laughed and got on Sari's back. With their weapons drawn, Sari raced up the stairs and soared into the room above. The seventeen operatives below looked up in amazement at the figures for a second before firing. They acted too late however, as Sari's newest expulsion of energy pelted the group.

Skidding to a halt as they landed, Sari looked over her shoulder to see two of the operatives still coming at them. Before she could act though, they fell over. "I'm really getting the hang of this human weapon thingy," Bumblebee said as he held up the smoking gun, "A lot like the standard Cybertronian Servo Gun." "Well glad to know you got my back," Sari laughed lightly. Bumblebee smiled as the girl began skating through the halls, her blades leaving indentations wherever they touched the floor. Just before they reached the next set of stairs though, Bumblebee spotted some people hiding behind the archways that lined the walls of the hall.

"DUCK!" he yelled. Immediately, Sari did as she was told and fell backwards as her arms popped open and used their blades to slide along the ground with her feet. Bumblebee's eyes grew wide as he saw the bullets fly above them. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion like in the movie they'd seen earlier that day. He watched as one in particular just barely flew over his nose. Once they'd made it to the other side however, time seemed to shift back to normal and Sari stood up and through her arms open to the operatives that hadn't been casualties of their own. Without any time to think, they were all thrown back into their archways and knocked out.

"Nice..." Bumblebee said quietly. Just then he felt something. Sari's body seemed to be moving up and down at a faster pace than he'd been used to whenever their bodies were together. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah," she panted lightly, "just a bit...worn out. Using a lot of energy." "Well don't put so much force into the blasts," Bumblebee instructed, "Just let it come out naturally. Not everything has to be about doing damage." "That's coming from you?" Sari asked. They both laughed and looked up. Beyond the stairs lay a door. "Maybe just one more big blast," Sari suggested.

Porter C. Powell glanced up from his desk at the explosion that had launched the rooms door off its hinges. Though blurs, he could make out two figures in the smoking aftermath and smiled. "Sari Sumdac and her...friend. Please come in. We've been expecting you," he told them. Both teenagers glared at the smiling man. He seemed so calm and collected behind the table. "Just hold on a second Slo-Mo, I have some company." "So you are working with them," Bumblebee said. "Why of course. They're the best in their field," Porter laughed, "It's just business. And who might you be?" "Bumblebee," the boy growled.

Slowly, Powell took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, and put them back on before peering at the boy more intently. "I have got to get my prescription changed..." he muttered to himself. Bumblebee just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyhow, what brings my old boss's daughter here?" the former CEO asked. "I think you know," Sari muttered as she began to walk towards him, "Meltdown nearly killed us the other night. You sent him." "Guilty," Powell laughed, "But I hold no responsibility over what happened with you. I just sent him to break in and gain access to Sector Seven."

"Well here's some news," Sari told him as she stopped at the front of his desk, "Sector Seven's operational again, and you better keep your slagging crooks away." "It is?" Powell exclaimed. His smile grew even wider. "Well great! Now we can-" "You're not sending anyone else there," Sari repeated and held her arm's blade to the man's face. Powell just simply looked at it and then back up to her. "Do you really want a repeat of what happened to Meltdown?" Powell laughed and shook his head. "I don't give a damn what happens to him," he told her happily, "If I'd known things would have gotten so complicated, I'd have made sure that he set the co-ordinates to an even worse location back when we were operating down there so that he wouldn't have become such a problem to deal with."

Sari and Bumblebee's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" Bumblebee asked. Leisurely, Powell stood up and walked over to the wall. "Back when we had first made Sector Seven, your father had managed to contact a being from another realm Sari," he informed them as he typed a few things into the panel on the wall, "a being which he was going to hand this over to." As the sequence of keys were put in, a part of the wall hissed and slid open. What Powell took out of it appeared to be a glowing shard of some sort floating within a capsule. "That's-" "The power that the one you call Megatron used to devastate the cosmos," Powell finished with a grin, "Black was the one that set the co-ordinates when the place was shut down. I made sure his co-ordinates weren't the ones that Sumdac had used so that he couldn't hand this over to it." The teenagers gave each other worried glances. "Now I'm no scientist, but I'm not an idiot," Powell said as he approached his desk and set the shard on it, "Once I looked into Sumdac's old files, I instantly realized just what this was."

"Hand it over," Sari ordered. "Fine," Powell replied with a smile. Just then Bumblebee let out a yelp causing the girl to turn around. There behind him was the security operative that had fled on the first floor with his arm locked around the boy's throat. "As long as you're willing to give up your boyfriend's life." Sweat beginning to form along his brow, Bumblebee shook his head at Sari. The girl stared for a few seconds, and turned to Powell, her eyes glowing brightly beneath her helmet. "Give it to me," she demanded, her voice seeming to take on a more calm and echoing tone. Surprised by her reaction, Powell raised his eyebrow. "And what incentive do I have to do that?" he asked.

"If you do not hand that fragment over to me, you may possibly be dooming this world, if not the rest of the universe," she told him, "And believe me, you do not want that on your conscience, no matter how evil you are. What you're involved with as long as you have that is a battle that has been in motion far beyond any amount of time you can even begin to comprehend. However, if you give that to me, you may in fact help keep this reality, as well as any others, from meeting a very horrific fate." Powell was at a loss of words. He thought he had everything under control, but looking into those glowing blue eyes and hearing the explanation...he didn't know what came over him. "Please Porter," the girl said, "You're not beyond redemption."

"...take it." Powell muttered. He turned his face away, his eyes felt as though tears were forming along the rims, "Take it and leave." "Thank you Porter," the teenager said as she grabbed the capsule. "Let him go," the man ordered. Uneasily, the guard backed away from Bumblebee. "You ready to get out of here?" Sari asked, her voice now normal. Bumblebee nodded his head, unsure of what had just happened. Nodding to him, her hand slipped into his and they began tsloo walk down the staircase. Glaring at Slo-Mo's screen, Powell knocked it to the ground and it shattered.

* * *

"My liege, how are your recoveries doing?" Shockblast asked as he approached the throne. "They're doing sustainable," Galvatron muttered, "Rise." Shockblast did so. "What have you been able to find out?" "Well, I have not found any traces of our dear old ancient clock," the one-eyed Transformer informed, "Nor any sign of suspicious energy readings." "What about Spittor and Shokaract?" Galvatron asked, "They haven't reported back yet." "I knew you cared," a rather cocky voice laughed. Shockblast turned around to see a much taller version of the cretaceous humanoid behind him. "Shokaract?..." Galvatron questioned cautiously.

"Sir, his outer coating appears to be Shokaract's but his Spark signature is nothing like his was-oof!" Shockblast clutched his leg as he fell over from the smaller figure's kick. "What do you think you're doing?" Galvatron asked sternly, "And where's Spittor?" "He's right here," the Transformer chuckled patting his stomach. Galvatron's optics narrowed. "Aw, is the little Decepticon leader upset?" he laughed making his way towards the imposing bot, "And about what I'm doing, I'm taking over. So get the slag off my throne." Galvatron just sat where he was and lifted his arm cannon to the Transformer's face.

Before he could fire however, a beam of energy launched Galvatron across the room. Looking up, he could see a rather white Starscream-like figure with a coned headpiece. "Ramjet..." he growled. "I always did love you sir," the clone told Galvatron. Ramjet smiled upon seeing the bot that had lead the attack trek up to the throne and sit in it, his own grin plastered on his faceplates. "Now this is the life," he laughed. With a snap of his finger, the windows of the lair flickered to holograms of schematics and video links to the other Decepticons. "This'll do, yesss..." he chuckled, "Oh my, there's an Autobot City here? And would you look at that, some Autobots amongst your ranks as well..."

"Why are you doing this?..." Galvatron muttered, a bit numb from the blast he'd taken. Two betrayals in a week, he sure wasn't getting the respect that his reputation promised. "Why am I doing this?" the figure in the throne repeated stroking his chin in amusement, "So many reasons...well, I guess the most direct one is because my original plan isn't going to work now. Another is just simply because I love power. I am the greatest leader ever after all." "You certainly aren't the nuisance of a bot that stood before me earlier today," Galvatron growled, "Just who are you?" The bot smirked, his optics glowing. "I am the alpha and the omega. I am that which will rewrite reality as I see fit. I am Megatron!"

* * *

"Well looks like we're out of a job, caput, on ice," the woman babbled, "Besides I don't even have my powers anymore and Powell's not coming in." "Yeah, guess it's back to the old bank robbing eh babe?" Nanosec agreed, "Thanks for breaking us out though Archer." "Does that mean no Sesame Street or getting Cabbage Patch toys?" Professor Princess cried, "I can't go back to my parents now! With how late I've been out and who I've been with they'll make sure I never see the light of day again whenever I'm not potesting!" "You think you got it bad kid?" Nanosec yelled, "This was supposed to be my big score!"

"SHUT UP!" Angry Archer yelled. All eyes turned to him and the bickering subsided. Not only were they shocked that'd he'd actually used proper English, but he out of all them had never blew his top. "The Society of Ultimate Villainy is still here in one room," he told reminded them, "While we art together, shalt not thou partake in planning for the future? After all, I did not go out of my way to get all you losers back together for nothing! With or without a benefactor, we're the S.U.V. understand?" Slowly the other criminals nodded their heads.

The Angry Archer sighed and rubbed his temples. He needed to think, and fast. With how quickly the group had gotten into an argument, there'd be no telling how long it'd take before they all decided to split up if things got out of hand. "Now then, Powell," he started, more thinking aloud than actually talking to the other people, "While thou was still on thy screen, we could see him talking to Sari Sumdac." The group nodded. "Thy glowy eyed female talked of something happening, something that threatened our world." "So?" Nanosec muttered. "So, with no world there is nothing to profit from," he stated. The group's eyes widened at the realization. "Then what should we do?" Professor Princess asked. "I was thinking that thy Society might contemplate upon possibly lending a helping hand to thy enemies. After thy enemy of my enemy is my friend right Slo-Mo?"

* * *

"Sure was nice to see Bulkhead and your dad again," Bumblebee said. Sari nodded while the boy let out a yawn. It had been quite a day. "I'm very confused," Nobel told them from behind them, "What is going on?" "Old stuff," Sari replied, her rapidly clicking fingers nearly drowning out her voice. With each passing second, images from the computer screen flashed across her face, her mind sifting through all the coding and firewalls embedded in Sector Seven's database. "And the crystal thing?" he asked. "Megatron's old fusion cannon basically," Bumblebee said. For a second he thought he saw Nobel's eyes widen, but with how smooth his movement normally was he couldn't rightly tell. "Megatron, well now he's called Galvatron, is the leader of bad bots," the boy added. "What if he just sees things differently?" Nobel asked. Bumblebee shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer monitor. The screen had gone black.

"Got it!" Sari exclaimed, "Just need to enter the password and the door comes open." "How'd you figure all of this out?" Bumblebee asked curiously. Sari smiled at him. "Well, had to pass some time on the way over here so I went about hacking through a copy of this place's database." "But are you sure we should even be doing this?" he questioned, "I mean when your dad tried-" "It was set to wrong co-ordinates," she reminded him, "He thought they were set to the correct ones, so all we have to do is put them in when we get down there and send the fragment." "And if the co-ordinates turn out to be bad?..." Bumblebee mumbled. "They won't be," she told him, "Trust me."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow and peaked over Sari's shoulder as she typed in the password. Oracle. The group turned their attention to the door at the end of the room. A loud whirring sound was heard for a few seconds and it stopped. Nobel and Bumblebee looked at Sari and she nodded happily. After grabbing the fragment, she joined them at the door and it slid open. "So...how do you know all this stuff?" Bumblebee asked. Once the door had shut, the floor beneath them shimmered a light blue and a sphere lifted into the air in the center of the cylindrical chamber to hold their gravity in place as the floor descended. "I told you I hacke-" "Not that," Bumblebee said, "how'd you know the password? How'd you get Powell to give that thing to us?"

Sari looked at the ground for a minute. She hadn't really given it a second though. The truth was she didn't know how she knew. It was as though something else had been there with her. Her mind had been instructing her what to say and what to do. She hadn't been thinking about it. "I just...knew," Sari told him. Bumblebee's eyebrows bent in frustration. He was worried about Sari. But at the moment he figured that wasn't really what he should be focused on. Right now they were on their way down into the depths of the Earth. He didn't know how far they'd gone, but by looking at the clear walls of the chamber, he could see the rocks and dirt blazing past them in blurs, ones he'd never even reached before in a race.

Just then it stopped though. It didn't even slow, it just cut off. The blurs stopped replaced by a fine black surrounding. What Bumblebee thought to be rocks seemed to be glowing as though they were stars in the black cosmos. It wasn't until he looked around that he realized he was the only one left in the elevator and broke into a run to catch up with his companions. He almost ran into them when he did rejoin them though, as they were standing at the archway to the new chamber.

In front of the group was a massive see-through cylinder made of what seemed to be glass. But it wasn't the cylinder itself that caught their attention. Inside the structure appeared to be some sort of human. The form of it was that of a child, one seeming to be the age that Sari had been before her upgrade, except it had no external organs. It showed no physical sign of possessing a gender like normal humans did. Stringing out of its back seemed to be thousands of cords connected to the top of the cylinder. Off to the right was what seemed to be a capsule the size of a human and across it on the right of the cylinder was an old computer terminal. Though primitive, the setup seemed even more advanced than Quantum Mechanics.

"What the slag?..." Bumblebee said quietly. "Put this in that big thing on the left," Sari ordered thrusting the fragment into Bumblebee's arms. Too much in awe to really complain, he did as he was told while Sari approached the computer terminal. "You just gonna stand there?" Bumblebee asked Nobel once he'd locked the fragment into place. "I'll...be back at the elevator..." the bird-like humanoid told them slowly. After he'd left, Bumblebee turned his attention to the being in the cylinder. It had dull red eyes like Sari had when she was its age. She however wasn't pale skinned and bald.

"Co-ordinates," the computer terminal said. "Two One Six dot Three Three Three dot Eight dot Six One Six," Sari replied. Bumblebee began to back up. The eyes of the humanoid inside the cylinder seemed to widen once the code had been spoken and the capsule that Bumblebee had put the fragment in began to glow. "We're going to die!" he cried diving behind Sari. A second later he looked back at the capsule. The fragment was gone and the eyes had gone back to their original shape. "We're...not going to die..." "Bumblebee look," Sari said. Getting up he saw his own language on the computer screen. Below the Cybertronian writing were the words 'Thank you.'

*End of Chapter*

Hooray! New chapter done! Going to Florida this July! Unfortunately though there's no art this time. Mom deleted everything on my camera and scanner's not working...but here's the main course! Hopefully it was a good enough chapter.

So where do we go from here? This chapter was basically all just a set-up of things to come. Once the next chapter goes up it's pretty much gonna be a roller coaster ride to the end...wait...did I just say this thing would have an end?...


	29. New Order

Chapter 29: New Order

The morning breeze flowed past the vessel as it landed, its feet silently extending to make proper adjustments to the weight distribution. It was Detroit. The same city that the owner had visited a couple of times before, for business of course. The first time for the head of Optimus Prime, the second time for dealings with the Elite Guard, neither event ending all that successfully on his part. But that didn't matter. With what he was being offered now, no more payments or bounties would be necessary if he succeeded, and with the threats facing the Autobots now he highly doubted anyone would really pay any attention to him. Not until it was too late at least. Emerging from his now cloaked vessel, Lockdown grinned and looked towards the direction that the device he'd received was locating a signal from. The hunt was on.

* * *

"Vell, zis vas ver Lugnut said zee trash vent down," Blitzwing said to himself. Looking around, all the psychotic Decepticon could see were the rocky underwater hills lining the ground of the underbelly of Detroit. Spotting a familiar formation in the distance he turned away. Why had the new base been made so close to it? He was haunted by the memories of going up against the Autobots with Lugnut only to be blasted to scrap from Omega Supreme's cannon. That was when they realized just how big of an obstacle the Autobots that had landed on Earth actually were. Even before Omega Supreme had been revealed to be their space vessel, they'd gone up against the Cybertronians time and again and lost. Them, DECEPTICONS! It was maddening! No Autobots were supposed to be better than Decepticons! And yet they prevailed.

But that wasn't all that went through the triple-changer's mind. "Lugnut," he muttered, his gaze drifting back towards the sandy floor in search of his objective. Of them, Blitzwing had never known a bot more loyal than the big purple hulk of a Decepticon. Sure it made him annoying, possibly a bit crazy at times even (not that Blitzwing minded that), but still, through and through he would support Megatron til the end. And so he apparently had. But why? He didn't deserve it, no matter how much of a nuisance he became. He was the one that should have been in a position such as Starscream's. But what did he get? Death. And by the dark god of chaos no less. What message did that send to the other bots?

But who had given the message? Shockblast. Blitzwing had never liked him when he was just Shockwave, but his upgrade seemed to even enhance his arrogance and ego, especially when it came to matters like Lugnut and those he deemed less sophisticated and intelligent than himself. But that was besides the point. The point was that Galvatron had been kicked out of power by one claiming to be Megatron. Blitzwing had no problem with the act yet other than the fact that things were contradicting themselves. If Galvatron and Shockblast had just been creations of Unicron, what had they actually told that was the truth? Was this new Megatron the real Megatron? If so what was the point of the mission he'd been sent on?

"Vell vell," Blitzwing said upon spotting a large imprint in the river's floor, "Vat do vee have here?" After drifting over to the spot, he fingered around and enhanced his vision with the more precise left optic on his blue face. There was something there. It was microscopic but it was there. "Mission complete," he told himself as he slipped a sample of the substance into one of the pockets making up his waist. Well, whatever this Megatron was planning, it'd just been given a step forward. Blitzwing would be lying if he thought he wasn't eager to see where this all lead.

* * *

Bumblebee yawned and sat up. After all that had happened the day before he had been exhausted and instantly collapsed into bed. "Sari?" he mumbled as he looked around. The girl was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she was getting back at him for abandoning her the night before. With another yawn, he rolled around and swiveled his feet onto the floor. Gritting his teeth he grabbed his stomach. There was that pain again. Something real odd seemed to be going on with his body, and not just genetic glitching odd from what he could tell. The pangs of pain just kept coming more and more frequently as time went on. Sure they went away pretty fast but they were annoying none-the-less.

"Hello?" a calm voice asked from the doorway. It was Nobel. "Oh hey bird-beak," Bumblebee greeted, "What's up?" "You were asking for your future mating partner," Nobel told him. Bumblebee's eyes went to his head in thought. "I was?" Bumblebee asked. Nobel nodded his head and the boy shrugged. "Well, processor's always a bit fuzzy after a nap. How'd you sleep?" "I was fine," he replied, "Made a bed in a pile of paper that I found." "Dude, we got beds...like, bed beds." Nobel eyed the mattress that the boy was sitting on curiously and shook his head. "I prefer my way of resting." "Suit yourself," Bumblebee yawned as he hopped onto the floor, "But since I was apparently asking, have you seen my bed buddy?"

"Last I checked Sari was down in that Artificial Vector Sigma Node room," Nobel told him accompanying Bumblebee as he walked into the main room of the base. "Still?" he grumbled, "She's been down there all night then." "Well pardon me for spending time with my little brother," the girl's voice said causing both figures to turn towards the raised computer room that had come from the Sector Seven chamber below. "Little brother?" Bumblebee wondered aloud, "From what I can tell that thing had no gender." "Well still, it's the closest thing to a sibling that I got," Sari told him as she walked towards the duo, "after all, he wouldn't exist without me. You get some shut eye?" "Not that much without you," Bumblebee replied. Sari wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Well tonight me'll be there, promise."

Bumblebee smiled and nuzzled his nose against Sari's in response. Nobel watched the two with growing interest until a sound diverted his attention. It was a loud ringing noise that made his feathers stand on end. "What was that?" Bumblebee asked pulling away from the girl. "The doorbell," Sari told them. Both figures stared at her oddly and she sighed. "It's what someone at the front door presses to let someone know that they're there. Probably just Fanzone or something." Calmly the girl walked towards the door and opened it. Bumblebee and Nobel stared oddly at her as she just stood there for a few seconds looking at the larger metal figures outside. "Nobel...me and Bumblebee have to go somewhere right now. Please keep this place safe while we're gone."

* * *

"Why hello there," the joyful voice of the dark leader began, "Come in come in, don't be shy." Rattletrap and Flareup looked uneasily at each other and back at the figure sitting behind the large table before them. Enforcing the invitation, the doors closed and locked behind them. "I insist," he emphasized with a grin. Nervously, both bots took seats at the opposite end of the table from the bot that had seemingly kicked Galvatron out of power the night before. "Well you sure seem to have grown," Flareup commented hoping to avoid a rather awkward silence. "Yeah, what was your name again?..." Rattletrap muttered and twirled the wine glass of oil in front of him in thought, "Shokaract I think..." "Please please, no need to be so formal," the bot laughed, "Call me by my real name. Megatron."

Both Autobots' optics nearly went offline from the remark. Flareup backed away from the table a bit, but found herself unable to break the gaze into the leader's optics. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Rattletrap yelped, "Hold the audio receptor. Wasn't Galvatron Megatron?" "Please," Megatron sighed as he put a hand to his forehead, "Him? Megatron? He wasn't even called Megatron. He just came out of nowhere and took control of the Decepticons did he not? He never proved that he was Megatron. And besides that, does Megatron work for anyone other than himself?" The Autobots' looked at each other warily and shook their heads. "Nooo..." Megatron said shaking his head slowly.

The two gulped. He may not have been as tall or built as they'd always heard him being, but he was scary and imposing, that was for sure. And he called himself Megatron. That was reason enough not to question him. "So...why did you want us to come here?..." Rattletrap mumbled. "Oh no reason," Megatron laughed lightly as he got to his feet, "Can you blame me for wanting to get to know some of my new workers better?" "This is cause we're Autobots isn't it?" Flareup interrupted. Megatron looked at her and raised an optic brow. "You are quick to catch on aren't you?" he mused. "Gotta be when working with demolitions," she replied.

"Well, yes, that is partly the reason," Megatron confessed finally making his way to the other side of the table where they were seated, "But one of you in particular reminds me of a little rat I used to know. One that I could just simply stamp out of existence...a coincidence I'm sure." Rattletrap gulped again as the figure's optics set on his, a burning hate seeming to emanate from them. "Well, we're not gonna cause you any trouble," Flareup told him. Megatron laughed. "Female, you couldn't if you tried," he boasted confidently, "But why you're here is what I wish to discuss." Now Flareup bit her lip. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything.

"Relax," Megatron told them taking a sip of his oil, "You're amongst friends here oh traitors of the enemy. "Was Spittor a traitor to the Decepticons?" Rattletrap wondered noticing the parts decorating the bot's body. Megatron looked down at himself and scoffed. "He just...stuck his olfactory sensors where they didn't belong was all. I'm sure you won't cause such problems." Both Autobots shook their heads rapidly. "Good..." he said, "Now then, the reason I'm interested in your betrayal of the Autobots is because of where you were. I could give a slag less about why you did it. There's every reason to turn on their skid plates. However, you were located in a place called Autobot City correct."

Flareup and Rattletrap nodded their heads slowly. "I need information about it," Megatron told them. The two seated bots eyed each other and turned their attention back to the figure in front of them. "What kind of information?..." Flareup asked cautiously. "Secret entrances, the inner workings, everything for an infiltration mission pretty much," he replied. "And why should we help you with that?" Flareup growled. "My my, still a bit of loyalty in you then," Megatron chuckled, "Well, besides the obvious, this plan of mine shall lead to the death of Unicron." Rattletrap and Flareup's optics widened and they looked at each other. "So," Megatron continued raising his wine glass, "To a victory against Unicron?" "I'll drink to that," Rattletrap agreed. Both bots looked at Flareup. After a few seconds she let out a sigh and clinked her glass against theirs.

* * *

"So, it looks like ya caught us," Bumblebee laughed. An uneasy silence was the reply he got. "Yes," Rodimus Prime eventually said, his wheels speeding along the highway with a trail of Autotroopers following, "Yes we did." "So what are you going to do with us?" Sari asked. "You will be dealt with specially by our highest scientists." "WHAT?" the girl yelped and clutched Bumblebee's arm tightly, "No way, you're not gonna turn me into some dissecting frog!" "You have the Allspark in you," Rodimus reminded, "Whether or not it costs you your life is not an issue if we can retrieve." "Hold up, you ain't killing her!" Bumblebee yelled and slammed his fist into the center of Rodimus's steering wheel causing his horn to go off.

Helpless, the teenagers were pulled back into the seats by the straps of Rodimus's seats. "If the female survives, you two are going on trial for disobeying orders and going into hiding," he told them in annoyance, "And from that I can't guarantee that you'll survive, either of you." The hum of the motor was all that could be heard following the sentence as the humans looked down between each other and grabbed each other's hands. "Sari, why not just transform and rip us outta here?" Bumblebee asked. "And make things even worse?" she muttered, "If worst comes to worst I'll do that on the medical bed. Right now though...I think we should stay put." "Why?" "I just...do."

* * *

"Ugh..." Galvatron moaned. It was not his week at all. He'd still been recovering from his injuries of the previous back stab when he'd been kicked out of power. Shaking his head he looked towards Shockblast. The faithful lieutenant was sitting against a wall, his hand clutching his arm in pain from the tentacle that had managed to tear through it when he'd tried to defend his leader. He had given a brave fight, but it'd been for nothing. They had no idea how big the mutiny was. By the time that they'd been tossed out, nearly thirteen Decepticons had laid their blows on the battered bots. Practically the entire faction seemed to fall under the spell of the newcomer. And for what? A name.

"My liege..." Galvatron heard Shockblast cough as he noticed his leader's optics on him, "Are you alright?..." "I'm online..." Galvatron muttered. Hissing, he pulled himself into a standing position and used a nearby I-beam for support, "You?" "Well, I doubt I'm in as bad of condition as you," he replied looking down at himself. It was true that Galvatron's figure had received much more visual damage than his had. The only real marks that could be seen on Shockblast's body was the piercing he'd received from the tentacle and a few singed patches of metal. "I don't understand how it happened," he grumbled and shook his head.

"Well, I guess it shows how little of faith the Decepticons actually have," Galvatron suggested as his optic brows furrowed, "That's one thing I never wanted to admit that the Autobots were better at, realizing who their leaders were, but who am I kidding? The Decepticons are renegades, most of them desperate with only a few actually loyal face plates like you and Cyclonus. The others have to be reasoned with through force, and I have a lot of force that I'm going to give them after this." "Well, he did say he was Megatron, and technically they never did see Megatron come back from Unicron..." Shockblast reiterated.

Galvatron clenched his teeth. He had never been so angry in his life. Not only did the bot dare to claim that he was Megatron, but he didn't even try to imitate how Galvatron was! He was arrogant, proud, boastful, cocky! If he didn't have that name he'd labeled himself with there'd have been no way that the Decepticons would have followed him! Or would they have? Galvatron put a finger to his chin in thought. Ever since his return from the dark god things had been going down hill. Sure ever since the war the forces had been drawn thin, but once he'd reestablished himself they'd lost planet Chaar, they failed to take over Autobot City despite their best efforts, the casualties and costs of the conflict had increased, and they'd become indirect servants of their creator's nemesis. All under the name of Galvatron.

The dark lord let out a sigh. Perhaps the Decepticons were justified to take the action they'd taken. After all, that's what groups were supposed to do. When the one leading them stopped efficiently doing so another should come to power. That's what he'd attempted himself when he first formed the Decepticons to go against the Autobot Council. Bots were desperate then and they were desperate now. "Maybe...I shouldn't be the leader," Galvatron muttered. He looked up upon feeling Shockblast's claw on his shoulder. "Now that is the kind of thing I wouldn't expect Megatron to say," he told him, "My liege, whether or not you like it you are the leader. You've always been the leader of the Decepticons, from day one. You formed the group for a purpose and you're to lead them to victory or death. We all made our vows to you, Megatron, the Emperor of Destruction."

Galvatron looked into Shockblast's one eye. He didn't need to to feel the loyalty and pride of the soldier, but it fueled him, gave him the support he needed. "You...are correct," Galvatron agreed and nodded his head, "I am the leader of the Decepticons, and no idiotic air commanders or self-righteous bucket of bolts are going to change that. Especially not one parading around as my persona." Reassured, Galvatron took Shockblast's hand off his shoulder and looked towards Autobot City. "We have work to do."

* * *

Bumblebee grunted as he was dropped on the couch. "Sorry about the decor," Ironhide apologized as he backed out of the room, "Most of us Autobots don't really interact with humans enough to know how exactly their kind of cells should be." Bumblebee shrugged. "No worries," he said, "This is way better than what I saw at Fanzone's place. Besides, not like we're gonna be here for long." Nodding, Ironhide closed the door and it locked. Bumblebee looked between his legs and sighed. Playing cool was all he could do sometimes to keep from freaking out in such drastic situations. Even as the day started he'd been unnerved witnessing once more the dream of blood dripping from Sari's forehead with what seemed to be blueprints in the background. Unlike reality though, the atmosphere in the dream had lightened up once the schematics seemed to flash and the blood went away. But now...they were in prison, in Autobot City.

How had they even found them? After meeting with Powell the day before they'd immediately gone back to Sector Seven. And Bulkhead had gone back with Professor Sumdac at their request. Now that he was in on it they couldn't chance him passing on the news, especially since he had been visiting the girl's father. The only other bot that knew of what was going on was Ratchet and there was no way that he'd let something so important slip up. He was always dependable and with the experience needed to properly make sure things got done. Perhaps...it was just fate?

"Slag," Bumblebee muttered quietly. He didn't even give it any energy, his purpose and desire just seemed too distant. Then he felt a hand on his and looked to the side. Sari sat there smiling at him. "And may I ask why you're so happy?" he grumbled. "To help you," she replied and rested her head against his. Even if it had been someone else he enjoyed the touch, needed it. It gave him something to fall back on. It being Sari though simply enhanced the emotion. He loved her and knew he could always depend on her, and she on him whether or not they were Sparkmates. "It'll be okay," she told him, her voice seeming to become distant itself as another faded into his mentality, "Everything will be alright Bumblebee."

* * *

"And you're sure that this guard doesn't pay all that much attention?" Megatron asked. "Yes," Flareup confirmed, "He may put on a pretty good act, but in reality he doesn't realize slag about his work and is sorta just a zombie doing a job is all." "And even so, we are here to burst down those walls should anything slip up!" Strika declared. "That will not be necessary," the leader replied looking at the indentation on his arm where he'd taken in his new ability, "While it is nice to have such a grand troop's name back in my employee you and the other Decepticons are not to strike until I give the order, understand?" Sternly Strika saluted. "Hope this works..." Megatron muttered.

The optics of the surrounding bots widened a moment later. What they saw surprised them to say the least. Spittor's outer layering of Megatron's armor seemed to be shrinking and sinking into the figure as his shape itself started shifting. The waist became more curved and wide as the chest-plates were brought forward and began to fade to a shade of black and yellow. His purple face shrank with the body, its cheek structures becoming more visible while the coloring morphed to a light blue, his optics taking on a slightly similar color as well. The lower lip of the mouth also became more prominent and the structure atop the helmet jutted out and swerved upwards a bit. Finally the transformation stopped and the leader turned around, the Autobot insignia below the collar.

"Whoa!" Rattletrap exclaimed, his jaw nearly dropping off, "You...you're beautiful!" Flareup rolled her optics at the comment. Megatron however let out a feminine giggle and stroked the new form's fingers under Rattletrap's jawline causing him to fall over. "Sir, is...that still you?" Strika asked slowly. "Looks more like a hot dance partner," Blitzwing's crazy face laughed before switching to his more frigid one, "along the lines of that disgusting spider of an ally we used to have." "Of course I'm me Strika," the female voice laughed lightly, "Are you really all that surprised that my findings worked?" "Of course not sir, er, miss, uh-" "Megatron," the bot corrected with a smile, "the one and only."

"But lord Megatron, you don't look a thing like you!" Blackout exclaimed. The feminine bot shook its head and turned back to look at the gates of Autobot City. "That's the point blockhead," the leader insisted, "I can't get in if I look like how I am normally can I?" "What about as Shokaract?" Rattletrap asked, "Why not just go in as him?" Megatron sighed. "Yeah, sure, go up with an animal mode as my alt and have the organicphobes start nuking me. Great idea." The brown Autobot looked at his feet in embarrassment. "Look, simple plan," Megatron reminded, "I get to the Transformation Cog room of the city, Decepticons start attacking once I disable it, we win." "A lot better of a plan than Galvatron ever had," Blackout stated receiving multiple agreements from the crowd behind them.

"All hail Megatron!" a voice yelled. "All hail Megatron!" another repeated. Soon the whole crowd was in an uproar. Strika looked at the female Autobot figure intently as it lifted its arm. "Silence!" it demanded. The group hushed. "We can't let our presence be known just yet," it reminded, "Attack when I give the order." Slowly, Megatron's new body made its way down towards the walls of the city. Rattletrap and Flareup looked on as the bot walked towards the front door and looked at the guard. Cliffjumper looked back. "Hello," he greeted. "Hi," the female Autobot replied, "May I go in?" "One second," Cliffjumper said as a beam of light scanned over the figure's body, "Security tightened up a bit since Devastator's attack. Sorry, standard procedure." A few seconds after the scanning had stopped, Cliffjumper typed a sequence of buttons into his console and the doors to the city opened. "Welcome back Elita 1," he said.

* * *

"SLAG!" Firestar yelled. Her fist left an imprint in the wall causing the more timid Hot Shot to gulp. "What the hell's going on?" Hot Shot twiddled his thumbs nervously as he watched the fembot pace back and forth. Ever since they'd been taken into custody she'd been in a bad mood. Well he supposed it wasn't all that unnatural to want to wretch free of a captive's grip, but even after they'd been locked up Firestar was still taking her frustration out on things. His eyes winced as he heard a loud clang from the water dispenser she'd just thrown across the room. Yeah, Firestar was mad.

"You know, maybe it's best if we just sit down and-" "And what?" Firestar yelled stamping her foot, "Wait for the guards to come and wrongfully place a sentence on us? By the pit, why did they even capture us in the first place?" "Well, you don't exactly look all that much like a Cybertronian from where I grew up," Hot Shot commented hesitantly. Firestar looked down at herself and then at Hot Shot. He was definitely right that they looked different, mostly just in the style they seemed to be designed in. While Firestar looked more sturdy, Hot Shot, as well as all the other Autobots she'd come across since their incarceration, looked much more lean, curvy, and all around more dynamic.

"Well so?" Firestar growled and pointed at her insignia, "This is the same!" Hot Shot looked at his stabilizers. He really didn't like getting yelled at. Back in Autobot Boot Camp he could tolerate it, but now he was just too shaken up. His optics looked back at Firestar when he felt her sit down beside him on the metal slab he had taken to. She was looking towards her feet as well. "Sorry," she muttered. Cautiously, Hot Shot patted her back and she leaned against him, "It's just...so much has happened." "Yeah," the male agreed with his own sigh, "though not really the same stuff I'd imagine. If you want me could hear what you have to say. You know, just vent things?"

After a few seconds of thought Firestar looked at him and gave a small smile. "Well...a long time ago, back when I first really got involved in the Autobot Decepticon conflict I was part of a group called the Female Autobots. We were designed as a special force. I had an apprentice who I eventually handed over to another bot. Now I only wanted what was best for her and all, but still, to lose someone like that to someone else...I guess that's where my attitude first really started to shift. And then after coming here and finding Shokaract only to have him say what he did, to..."

Hot Shot could feel the figure on his arm trembling a bit. Biting his lip, he wrapped the arm around her and she did the same. "It's okay," he told her, "It's alright. From what I could tell that wasn't the Shokaract you knew, at least not completely. He's changed." "I know..." Firestar muttered quietly, "It's not his fault. It's just...I was really hoping to have someone in the universe, someone that I could be with and be safe with. Something to give me comfort against what I had escaped, and what's coming for us..." Delicately, Hot Shot pulled her away from his body and looked into her optics. "Firestar," he said, "As long as there's hope you have something. And as long as I'm here you can be with me if it makes you feel any better." Smiling again, Firestar wrapped her arms around Hot Shot once more.

* * *

"Excuse me miss," the Autotrooper said, "You're not allowed beyond this point. Very delicate workings in here." Elita 1's optics looked over the large door behind the two guards and smiled. "Don't worry, I know," she told them. "Have a good day," the other guard said. A second later he was smashed into the wall, bits and pieces of him decorating it. "What the slag?" the first Autotrooper exclaimed as he got out his weapon, "Put your hands in the air!" "How's about myself in the air?" the feminine figure asked. The guard could just look on in amazement as the bot limberly leapt upwards and slammed her feet through his faceplates after a quick spin.

Elita 1 looked at the fallen Autobots, her smile turning to a grin as a slew of tentacles began inching out of her servos towards the one she'd gotten her feet messy in. "Isn't much, but at least it'll be an appetizer for the main course." Though still alive, the guard smashed into the wall couldn't do a thing once his partner had been absorbed and felt the tentacles creep into his system. Fortunately for him though it wasn't long and soon he was gone as well, his Spark no longer amongst the living. Elita 1 looked at her arm after the tentacles had retracted. The mass she had gained amounted to no physical changes. The new abilities were working exactly as they should!

Grinning still, the body of the female Autobot turned to the large door again and began walking towards it. "Where to are the guards?" a russian voice yelped. The bot's optics a bit glowing with anticipation, Elita 1 turned around to see a smaller orange bot in front of her. "Brother, what is the doing of...miss Elita 1?" Jetstorm asked in awe. The two brothers stood there staring for a few seconds. Elita 1's optic brow was raised. There was nothing in her memory banks of the two young Autobots. Uneasily the twins looked at each other and then back at Elita 1. She was just as Sentinel Prime had always described her and looked in his visual records, at least outwardly. There was something about her optics though that just didn't sit right with them.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Elita 1 asked truthfully. "No," the twins replied, "But you know sir Sentinel Prime. He was our leader." At the name Elita 1's eyes lit up. Now that bot was in her memory banks! "Ah yes, ol' big and handsome," she laughed lightly, her faceplates she could feel heating up with memories of the affection he gave her. Her eyes though widened as she felt the memories came back. It wasn't Elita 1's memories, Megatron was the one in charge. As they saw the female grit her teeth the twins looked at each other once more worriedly. They had no idea of the mental battle taking place inside the body. Megatron needed to stay in control, he couldn't just let the emotions run wild like how his dragon had when it'd been provoked!

"Yes, I remember him," Elita 1's voice replied, her tone a bit different, "I always did hate him." "What?" the Jetfire asked, surprised, "Why did you for hate him miss Elita 1 miss? He loved you!" "And he was annoying as slag..." she hissed, the tentacles shooting out of her wrists once more, "just like you!" The twins barely had time to dodge the tentacles. Jetstorm's leg had nearly been taken off by the speed of the swipe, but Jetfire fell to the ground and rolled under the whip. "What for are we to do brother?" he asked frantically, "This is Elita 1!" Jetstorm glared at the female figure. "No this isn't," he told him, "This thing may make to look like Elita 1, but it's not. We take it down. Powers now!" Jetfire nodded as the twins dodged another tentacle.

Elita 1 frowned. The bot hadn't been expecting such annoyance in the way of reaching its goals. It wouldn't be too long though. The tentacles snaked after the two brothers, their metal cylindrical structures slithering across the floors and walls until finally the twins were cornered. Elita 1 grinned. Another snack. The digestion of the young Autobots didn't come however. Instead, once they'd reached each other, they stretched out their arms and shot for a blast of wind and fire slamming Elita 1 into the door she'd been meaning to open, the tentacles shooting back into her arms. The female was more surprised than anything. They'd actually managed to lay a blow on her!

Hesitantly, the bot looked around. Eventually her optics came to rest on some light that was reflecting off her. It was coming from the door behind her! But she still had to deal with the two boys. Hissing, Elita 1 dropped to the ground and crouched over, her arms morphing into cannons. "I can play with fire too," she growled as two blasts shot at the twins. Swiftly, the boys dodged it, but it bought her the time she needed. Quickly, she threw open the doors, their weight no longer an issue due to all the mass that had compacted into her body from what she'd absorbed. It was the room of the Transformation Cog to the city!

As she ran into the room she turned around, a grin now back on her face. Her tentacles shot out grabbing either end of the door and she began to pull. Realizing how hard it'd be to get the door back open, the twins morphed together. Elita 1's optics widened at the sight of Safeguard charging towards her. She had not been expecting that at all! The bot could feel her teeth clench together painfully from the strain the doors were putting on her arms. But it was working! They were sliding shut! Safeguard however was getting closer and closer with each passing second!

Thoom! The doors were shut and a loud bang erupted from them as she saw the powerful warrior's imprint impact it. Elita 1 let out a sigh as her body began to shift. Her arms and body became bulkier as her chest flattened and her face faded back to purple. Megatron's form was in its place once more. And he was glad about it. He no longer needed to hide, and though he was powerful it still took all his will to keep his Spark in place in the bodies that he borrowed. But there it was, the Transformation Cog, right in the center of the room. His grin growing more twisted and sinister as he stepped towards it, he lifted his arms out to grab it.

* * *

"Hello?" Red Alert said curiously. Ratchet blinked, the blur evaporating from his vision. He could feel pain rush through his servos. They felt as though they were weighted down by Energon cubes with how stiff he was. "Hello?" the female Autobot repeated. She seemed worried. How long had he been out for? "Maybe we went a bit too far?" another voice suggested. Ratchet looked to the side. Standing next to him was Wheeljack. That's when he remembered. He'd been taken prisoner by Rodimus's orders! They'd been experimenting on him throughout the night. They had been searching for something.

"What the slag happened?" Ratchet coughed. Red Alert's optics widened and Wheeljack smiled. The position of the two reminded him of how they'd sent surges of electricity through his body as they questioned him, prompting the answers out of him with Perceptor as the conductor. "Where's Perceptor?..." "Relax old bot," Wheeljack laughed lightly as he patted the medic's shoulder. Ratchet hissed in pain at the touch. His form still ached from the treatment they'd given him. "You should be happy you're even still alive." Ratchet looked at Red Alert. With a frown, she nodded her head. "Why should my life be threatened?" he asked. "I think you know why," Wheeljack replied.

Ratchet closed his optics. The memories of the shocks and the code filtering flooded his processor, sent shivers through him. They had been wanting something from him, done all they could to figure out what it was that he had been hiding but he wouldn't talk. Ratchet didn't care what happened to him, he wasn't about to let his friends get hurt on his behalf. It wasn't until the bots finally took a different approach that they got a reaction. Rodimus had entered and was mad. He had been expecting results, and Perceptor was growing very impatient. Never did he have such a resistance from his subjects. Infuriated, Rodimus had stepped forward, ignoring the scientist's orders not to interfere, and threatened to offline Arcee.

That's when Ratchet broke. For the split second that his mind drifted away from his dedication to protecting his friends, the coding filters collected the information they needed. They found out where Sari and Bumblebee were hiding. Having what they wanted, Perceptor then gave the order to dispose of the medic and exited the room with Rodimus Prime.

"But...I'm not dead," Ratchet said slowly. He saw Wheeljack give him a thumbs up. "Call it luck or whatever you will, but this little bot here decided to stop following our smartest processor's orders," he explained causing Red Alert's faceplates to heat up from embarrassment and shame. Ratchet looked at her in wonder. "Thanks..." he said, "But why'd you-" "You really think that I would take you offline after our little discussion yesterday?" Red Alert asked. Ratchet smiled before turning his attention to Wheeljack, "And you're fine with this also?" "Hey, I may be old friends with Perceptor, but that doesn't mean I think as coldly as he does," the Autobot replied.

Smiling at the gray and white bot also, Ratchet attempted to move again. His hand lifted. "Control should have returned to your system by now," Wheeljack told him. "Well I gotta go keep those two brats from get-" "You can't," Red Alert told him. Ratchet frowned. "Why not?" "It's tomorrow now," Wheeljack informed, "They're already caught." Ratchet looked down in disappointment. "They aren't offline though," Red Alert said causing him to lift his head back up, "And we smart bots sometimes overlook locking doors like this room's with all the stuff that actually matters going on." Ratchet grinned and leapt off the bed he was on. "Thanks," he said as he exited. Now Red Alert looked towards her feet. "Don't worry," Wheeljack said wrapping an arm around her neck, "If any bot knows how to handle a situation it's him."

* * *

Bumblebee and Sari looked up. The lights had suddenly gone out. Just then they heard their cell door open, the outside hallway black as night. There didn't appear to be any power in their area. "Well I dunno how you do it, but you sure know how to call em Sari," Bumblebee complimented. The girl didn't smile though. Her eyes were fixated on the doorway. Something wasn't right. It was...calm. But if they did stay there they'd surely be subjected to what Rodimus wanted. "Guess we should get going then," she muttered. Cautiously, the girl walked out into the hallway after morphing into robot-mode, Bumblebee following happily behind.

* * *

"What the slag is taking so long?" Rodimus yelled angrily. Another uneasy tremor rippled through the structure of the building. "Sir, please give us time," a more sturdy Transformer replied, "This is a power-outage unlike any we've witnessed since our arrival on Earth. It's almost as if the systems have been infected by a virus!" "That's impossible!" the leader confidently claimed, "If someone had gotten into the city we'd know! I don't care how you do it, we need the power back on Mainframe!" The Transformer working on the repairs huffed. "I build the greatest Autobot weapon ever and this is how I'm treated," he grumbled. It's not like it was a simple tear in the layers of cords after all.

Rodimus Prime didn't care though. He didn't have time for flaws in his position, especially not on such an important day! If they didn't have the power on, the trials couldn't be performed properly, and boy were there ever trials that had to be dealt with. From Sari and Bumblebee to Hot Shot. Slag, even Bulkhead would have something to answer to whenever he finally decided to return. It was just a matter of time. And once it was all over, then they could live happy, at least for a time. Rodimus wasn't dumb. He knew that Unicron was coming and he knew the threat he posed. That's why he didn't worry about it. No matter what he was sure that there was no way the horrifying fate could be stopped. But at least until then he could keep the people happy.

Rodimus laughed lightly. He hadn't realized it until then. All the original Earthen Autobots, all in trouble. Optimus, Prowl, and Ratchet were dead and it'd only be a matter of time for the two human-based ones. If Bulkhead didn't meet the same fate he'd definitely wind up with life in confinement. All of them. He guessed there was a reason why they were in the positions they were when they started out on the planet. They really were failures that just got lucky. Could've happened to anyone. They should have never even been allowed to become a problem in the first place. But through some misplaced sense of judgment, Ultra Magnus had allowed them to continue on as they had.

But with Rodimus, he wouldn't let the people down. He was determined to be the best leader there ever had been of the Autobots. Better than Optimus, better than Sentinel, by the pit, even better than Ultra Magnus himself. He was what the Autobots needed. Someone that actually knew what was right and earned his position. They just needed to be tided over until the end, and with the Allspark out of the way he could do that just fine. Perceptor had made that perfectly clear. If the Allspark was gone then the Decepticons would have nothing to try and get and there'd be no more fighting. When the Council originally tried to get rid of it to keep it out of the rebellious Megatron's hands they'd simply prolonged its reemergence. But now they had the power. It seemed so simple. Why then had it become so complex?

"Got it finished yet?" Rodimus asked in irritation. Mainframe glared up at the leader. "No," he replied stalely, "I told ya, it seems like this thing has a virus! I can't really fix that in a few solar cycles! Besides that, this virus seems to be adapting, mutating whenever I tamper with it to adjust to what I'm trying to use to get rid of it!" "Well then wipe the systems clean!" Rodimus growled turning to the large capsule that Wheeljack, Ironhide, and Brawn had been working on the day that Optimus had passed away, "we need the Plasma Energy Chamber back online!" "Oh, so that's what this is," a lust-filled voice laughed darkly. Mainframe immediately looked up to see Rodimus face-to-face with what seemed to be another Transformer lowering itself out of the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of it then..."

* * *

"Hello," Bulkhead hummed happily as he approached the outside walls of Autobot City. Cliffjumper looked down at the green Autobot with a smile. "Hi, ready for scanning I assume." "Ready!" Bulkhead exclaimed waving. Standing proudly in front of the optical unit of the gateway, he waited as the patterns crossed over his body. He couldn't believe how good things had turned out the day before. First having fun spying on the kids, and then hearing that Powell had pretty much been beaten. Not to mention the light that seemed to emanate from Issac's eyes upon seeing his old fragment once again. It was just so good.

"Welcome back Bulkhead," Cliffjumper greeted, "You're to head straight to Rodimus Prime. He's waiting for you in the central tower of the city." "WHAT?" the green giant yelped, "Wa-why's he wanna see me?" Cliffjumper shrugged. "No idea, but gotta follow orders," he replied as the doors slid open. Gulping, Bulkhead walked forward into the city. Something seemed wrong. The central tower's lights were all out, as were quite a few other buildings. No...they weren't out, they were going out! The blackout was growing! "What the slag?..." he heard Cliffjumper muttered, "Come on ya stupid console, what's wrong with ya?"

Before he could ask the guard what was up, Bulkhead saw something out of the corner of his optic. What appeared to be a large tentacle was lifting up beneath some of the buildings in the distance of Autobot City, the dwelling structures raising up with it. As it ascended further, Bulkhead could just barely make out that what he was seeing was actually the underground passageways and tunnels supporting the City being torn out from under it. Autobots of all shapes and sizes were falling from the cylindrical form while another bubbled out of its position on the opposite end of the city.

"Primus..." Bulkhead gasped. He was in awe. He had no way of knowing just what was going on. It definitely wasn't something that was programmed into the transformation of Autobot City. Yet it was blatantly clear to him that the tunnels that were being lifted up were those containing the nodes that allowed the City to be transformed manually. "Time to party!" Bulkhead's optics widened and he spun around at the sound of the hysterical voice. Nearly taking a blow right to the chest, the green Autobot dove to the side to avoid the crazy Blitzwing as he flew in through the doorway followed by hordes of other Decepticons.

"What on Earth's going on?" Bulkhead asked himself. More and more Transformers kept pouring in. Though the forces were obviously the Decepticons, he was sure that he could also make out one or two Autobots in the ranks as well, though it may have just been a glitch in his processor. The amount of bots would easily overwhelm a young soldier. After about half a minute though, the parade ended, all of the invaders apparently in. "What the-whoa!" Bulkhead heard Cliffjumper exclaim as he was launched from his control console into the woods surrounding Autobot City. After the guard had been evicted, Bulkhead heard the hum of the gate's power come back on and it closed. Desperately, Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball at the sturdy structure. Not even a dent was left on it. Autobot City had been locked up. Looking up, Bulkhead could also see a ceiling begin to form over the civilization. "This is not good..."

* * *

BANG! The door echoed loudly as it smashed into the wall opposite of where it was. "That's some kick..." Hot Shot mumbled, stunned. "Just gotta know how to handle it," Firestar told him. Cautiously, she looked out into the darkened hallways. It was way too quiet. "Any ideas?" Hot Shot asked. Suddenly a rumble began to shake the floor and Firestar fell backwards. Managing to catch her, Hot Shot helped her back to her feet as the quivering subsided. "Yeah, we get out of here," Firestar said, "And we find Shokaract. "You're still going after him?" Hot Shot asked. He was surprised at the female Autobot's dedication. "Of course, he's my friend," she said.

"But when we last saw him he, well, transformed. He wasn't himself anymore," Hot Shot reminded. "But that was still him," Firestar insisted, "Shokaract was still there before he was changed. "How can you be sure?" he asked. Firestar bit her lip. "I just am," she said. Hot Shot thought for a minute. "Well then I'm with ya," he told her lighting up his hand, "Besides, your optics probably wouldn't get through here that well without the galaxy's biggest night-light." Firestar smiled. "I do have another question about him though." "And that would be?" she asked as they began to walk out into the desolate hallways.

"What happened to Shokaract?" Hot Shot asked, "What did he turn into?" Firestar stopped and looked back at her companion hesitantly. "What he became," she replied after a few seconds, "is an evil bot. What was controlling him was a being that seeks to conquer." "Is it as bad as a Decepticon?" Hot Shot asked. Firestar looked at him dumbfounded. "What he is goes far far beyond any Decepticon. He isn't limited by petty alliances or loyalty to any cause other than what he sees fit. Because of how things were set up where he originally operated, he nearly became a god and almost succeeded to annihilate the entire population of his world." "Primus..." Hot Shot gasped, "And you think you can save Shokaract from that?" "I have to," Firestar replied, "he's the last of my friends. And I know I can reach him, he's still in there." "Well, if all else fails you have me," Hot Shot assured her. She smiled at him and they continued walking.

* * *

From Detroit there could be heard a loud rumble, as though an earthquake in the distance were taking place. That may have in fact been true had it not been that it was another city that was causing it. The citizens looked towards Autobot City in wonder. Though commotion had always come from it, nothing even came close to rivaling its activities at present. Autobot City itself seemed to be lifting off the ground, one of the longer borders of it reaching up and bending before slamming down and pulling the main section of it upright. The opposite side's extension stretched out as well, the end of it splitting into what seemed to be fingers while the center of the city seemed to be compacting into a torso.

Even Lockdown had to morph out of vehicle-mode to see what all the smaller humanoids were looking at. He scoffed. No one was even taking notice of him. Of course that was before he too looked towards Autobot City which had taken to lifting the lower limbs out of the Earth and standing up. He had to admit, he definitely had never seen anything like it before. "Eh, just another cycle on Earth I'd imagine," he muttered to himself after remembering some of the oddities that he'd witnessed from the human civilization. Just then he looked down at his arm where he'd installed the tracking device. It now had two markings. "What the...there was just supposed to be one thing it was supposed to track. Stupid trash-bot's technology..." One of the signals was coming from the woods while the other was pointing towards the now standing city.

Lockdown heard some humans gasp as a rather large head with a mouth piece forming the chin and a halo-like cylinder lining the rim of the head appeared from behind and snapped down onto the neck, its red eyes glowing. "...well screw that, nature here I come," Lockdown laughed at the choice. Morphing into vehicle-mode, the bounty hunter sped off as quickly as possible not even bothering to look back at the humans that were now running in fear of the colossal humanoid. It was moving towards Detroit.

* * *

"WHOA!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Sari caught him and hopped him back to his feet. "What the slag just happened?" "Hey, I'm the tourist, you're the one that's lived in these kinda cities all your life," Sari replied. Bumblebee shrugged and smiled. "Well don't look at me, this kinda stuff never happened on Cybertron," he told her, "I mean first the lights go out and then those rumblings start happening. I mean Primus, the first time I thought this place getting demolished or something." "Not to mention how quiet it is," Sari added. Intently, she peered around. Her eyes were straining from the adjustment to the lighting. It really seemed practically pitch black to her.

For a few minutes the teenagers just walked in silence, only the occasional rumble of the building disturbing their journey. It was more of a part of the setting than anything with how repetitive it had become. Not to say it wasn't uneasy though. The path was eerie enough without the shuddering that continually echoed throughout it, its vibrations almost equating to the flow of air through an organ of some sort. Sari cringed at the thought, her mind drifting back towards her experience in the dark god. It was something that she would never forget. The pulsing of the walls, the fluids leaking throughout the chambers.

Sari herself shuddered and looked at Bumblebee. After a few seconds she calmed down. He always put her mind back in the right place. With him she wasn't alone and vulnerable. Sure he wasn't the safest guy in the universe, but neither was she. She'd rather stumble with him than be invincible. It was more fun and gave more meaning to her life to be with someone that she truly understood and could have fun with. It didn't matter to her if the world ended or not. She knew that as long as she was with Bumblebee she'd be fine.

"Sari," Bumblebee said quietly snapping the girl out of her daydream, "Sari I said stop walking." Confused, Sari did so and looked at him. "I thought I heard something and your footsteps were getting in the way," he whispered. Sari listened too. There didn't seem to be anything, at least not immediately. But that's because she didn't realize it until it had gotten louder. What she thought had been a simple pipe leaking air was getting louder and louder. As the fear and anticipation grew in her Bumblebee could see her eyes getting brighter and lighting the path in front of them better. Eventually, he could make out a shape a few yards in front of them. It seemed rather bird-like in design, but it was covered in brown scaley skin, almost like the dinosaurs that Professor Sumdac had once put on exhibit when the Dinobots had been created.

"Is that...a Velociraptor?..." Sari wondered aloud. "What's a Velociraptor?" Bumblebee asked. "You need to see Jurassic Park," she sighed, "Well, actually, cause of Jurassic Park they're called Velociraptors. What's seen in the movie and what this looks like is actually their cousins, the Denony-" "One, the tutor bot taught you way too much," Bumblebee stated and pointed in front of them, "And two, there's more than one of them...and they're coming towards us..." Taking notice of what was going on around her once more Sari saw them too. There wasn't just one, but what appeared to be three of the creatures emerging from the darkness, their scythe-like toes clicking against the metal ground as they walked.

"Suggestions?..." Bumblebee said, "We might not have much time...their teeth look pretty damn pointy..." "Yeah, they're just animals," Sari reasoned and shot a burst of energy at them. Frightened, the dinosaurs leapt away and looked at where the blast had hit. After looking at each other a few times, they turned their attention back to the humans and began approaching again. Lazily, Sari shot another blast in front of them, but they kept coming. "Alright, scaring won't work anymore, so how's about killing?" she said. "They're Earth creatures though," Bumblebee said, "isn't it bad to kill them? Prowl's always went on and on about birds." "Well, if they don't die, we do, you especially non-transforming-boy." "Point taken, but you really need to find better names if you're gonna taunt me like that," Bumblebee agreed.

The raptors stopped walking as they saw the girl's hand glow bright blue. It was pointed directly at them. Curiously they looked at each other and continued to advance. BLAM! "Fried raptors, hold the onions," Sari boasted thrusting her fist into the air. "Uh...Sari..." Bumblebee muttered pointing at the clearing smoke, "Look." Sari's eyes nearly popped out of her head. What had once been life-like Velociraptors were now lethal-looking metal demons, the dinosaur skin now hanging off their mechanical frames in areas from the damage they'd taken. "I say we run," Bumblebee suggested. "I'd say you're right," Sari said.

Though she'd predicted they'd be fast, Sari had no idea just how speedy the killing machines were. The movies had definitely not done them justice. They hadn't even gotten to the end of the corridor when she looked back to see one of the raptors nip at her, its teeth scraping the lower part of her dress off. Stopping for a second to notice what it had bit, the raptor spit the piece of cloth out and continued after her with its partners. Their movements were so fluid and stealthy, their minds seeming to act as one. Just when the remaining two had their mouths at Sari's throat and Bumblebee's shoulder though, the humans were yanked through a door and it locked behind them, the raptors not realizing what had just happened. Sari looked to Bumblebee. He was grabbing his stomach. It didn't look like he'd been scratched, but he was definitely in pain. Her eyes then taking notice of the red arm wrapped around the boy, she looked up. "Fancy meeting you here," Ratchet said.

* * *

Grunting, Bulkhead hoisted himself up onto the platform that his wrecking ball had gotten stuck in. He looked around. The green Autobot could not believe what was going on. It was complete chaos! The instant that the Decepticons had entered Autobot City it had locked down and begun transforming. But it wasn't the normal transformation. Instead, the sealed up civilization seemed to fold in on itself and become more vertical. Buildings smashed into each other and various bots had become scrap metal in the process. The Decepticons didn't even seem to know what was going on. Though they had obviously known that something was happening, there were immense casualties on their side as well from the morphing.

"GYAH!" Bulkhead looked up to see a Decepticon. He'd gotten skewered on the tip of one of the city's towers that had just thrusted inward from what used to be the ground. The transformation seemed as though it was coming to an end, but there were still adjustments being made here and there. Not wanting to blow a gasket, Bulkhead looked away as the tower continued to cave in on the bot, ultimately smashing him into another structure in the process. What he had turned his attention to wasn't much better though. Now having a clear view of just how far down the bottom of the city was, Bulkhead wobbled at the dizziness that the height immersed him in.

That was until his optics caught something else. Stumbling backwards, he managed to avoid getting his head taken off by an oncoming jet. "Vell hello space bridge technician," it muttered to the Autobot as it stabilized itself in the air. "Blitzwing!...are those Autobots on your wings?" "Vy yes zey are as a matter of fact," he replied his voice switching to a more angry tone, "Ones zat realize ze greatness of ze Decepticons!" "And zat are good dance partners too!" he laughed chaotically. "And that are waiting for you take them up to the meeting place..." Flareup reminded. "Meeting place?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Yeah, the main tower of-" "None of your business," Flareup corrected clamping her hand over Rattletrap's mouth. "So ve have no time to deal with you," Blitzwing added cooly, his cannon's glowing. Bulkhead let out a cry as the wall he'd been standing on fell out from under him from the blast. "Green bot alright?" Grimlock asked. Bulkhead looked at the Dinobot in surprise, moreso that it had actually caught him and held him up with no effort. "Yeah, I'm fine, but could ya give me a boost?" he asked pointing towards the now ascending jet, "Need to catch a lift on that thing." "Where green bot going?" the primitive bot asked curiously. "Main tower of the city," Bulkhead told him, "You guys try and get there too. Something tells me we'll need all the help we can get."

Nodding, Grimlock mustered up all the strength he could and hurled Bulkhead out of the horizontal building that he'd fallen into. Towers and falling Transformers flew past him. He could see Blitzwing getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Bulkhead felt a pain and grabbed his shoulder. Feeling something in his servos, he yanked it off and looked at it. "A...dinosaur?" he yelped spotting the Velociraptor in his hand and looked down. The building that the Dinobots had been in was swarming with them! Feeling more and more of the jaws bite into him, Bulkhead began shaking. Below it would have seemed that dinosaurs were simply raining from the sky from what the large Autobot was doing.

Eventually, the pain had receded enough for Bulkhead to look up again. He was only about a yard or so away from Blitzwing now! "Here it goes..." he muttered reeling back his arm. Putting all the force that he could into the blast, Bulkhead shot his wrecking ball at the Decepticon. Upon hearing a twirling noice, he smiled after seeing that it'd successfully wrapped around Blitzwing allowing him to be carried up with the jet. What Bulkhead didn't account for though was the immense density that he'd be putting on the vessel.

"Too much weight!" Blitzwing cried out in desperation and started reeling around every which way in the air and began singing, "Prepare for a crash landing oh ze comrades of valor!" "WHAT?" Flareup and Rattletrap exclaimed and looked down at Bulkhead. Angrily, the female grabbed the brown Autobot by the throat. "This is all your fault!" she yelled rocking Rattletrap back and forth, "If you'd have just kept your slagging faceplates shut we-" BOOM! Bulkhead looked up as he landed on a balcony. Blitzwing had crashed right into the side of a building. But not just any building, it was the main tower of Autobot City. With a stern look on his face, Bulkhead smashed a nearby window and crawled inside.

* * *

"Attention citizens of Detroit!" a loud voice echoed from the head of the city-sized Transformer, "I am Megatron, your new ruler! You have two options. The first being that you submit to me without any resistance what-so-ever and I might let those of you that are useful live. If you refuse though, you risk complete annihilation. And please, though it be amusing, do not try to defeat me. This body is nigh impenetrable by your primitive technology. Any attempts at defeating me shall end in your own. For I am the alpha and the omega!"

Megatron grinned inwardly at the speech he had just given. He knew that any humans or Transformers left outside of the city walls where now shivering in fear. "Why are you doing this?" Rodimus Prime yelled, "You already have the Autobots captive! You win!" Megatron grinned at the red Transformer and laughed. "Just like a Hot Rod," he sighed walking over to the younger bot and patted him on the shoulder in the force field he'd been locked in, "You don't see the big picture at all do you?" "What do you mean by that?" Rodimus growled. "Contrary to what you may think I care nothing for the Autobots," Megatron told him, a glimpse of shock passing over the red leader, "Or the Decepticons."

Rodimus Prime looked at the smaller bot. Though the appearance had been different, he had still carried the name but now... "You're not Megatron or Galvatron..." Rodimus muttered, "Who are you exactly? What do you want? And why the slag am I still alive?" "Primus you're full of questions," Megatron chuckled and walked by towards the monitors viewing the human civilization in front of the large Transformer body. "What I want is simple. The death of the dark god Unicron." Rodimus Prime lifted an optic brow. "As for why you're still alive," he continued, his grin twisting a bit, "I just take joy in knowing that my opponents know that it was I that beat them. And when I beat them, I want them to know just how badly I've beaten them."

Megatron's expression did not stay for long though. Spotting something on the screen, the lips curled more into a flat line. "What the pit is he doing here..." he hissed to himself. Swiftly, Vector Prime morphed into robot-mode and remained floating in front of the walking city, his sword, Rhisling, drawn. "MEGATRON!" he yelled. "My my, what do we have here?" the city laughed lightly, it's red optics looking down at the holy figure, "An insignificant fly. Please stand aside, I'll deal with you later." "NO!" Vector hollered as he lifted himself up to eye-level with the head, "You are not to harm this city! Stop this at once!"

The face of Vector Prime darkened as he saw the larger head roll its eyes. "And why should I do that?" Megatron scoffed, "We have the same goal, the end of Unicron." "But not the end of life!" Vector Prime retorted, "Do you not remember your past? Did that singularity screw even your process-" "Silence," Megatron demanded, "I remember everything perfectly fine old gear scraper, and I despised every moment I had to work alongside you and that ape. With my plan at least, I will actually be able to get things done!" "And then what?" Vector asked, "What of if you actually manage to fulfill what you seek?" "I think you know my intentions," the head replied, Megatron's dark joy echoing from it, "Now then, begone."

With a simple flick of the wrist, Vector Prime was sent hurtling into a skyscraper below, the glass from the windows he'd smashed raining down into the streets. Straining his servos, the holy Transformer crawled back up and stood at the edge of the whole he'd made. He could see the humans around him staring up at him in wonder as though they were looking at an angel. "This world is mine!" Megatron's voice boomed from the walking city. "Not as long as I draw breath!" Vector Prime declared and launched himself out of the skyscraper. Just before the hand of the large Transformer made contact with the human civilization, it touched something else. Vector Prime's sword. "You shall not pass!" Vector Prime yelled and pushed back against the massive servo.

* * *

"Perhaps nigh impenetrable to them," Galvatron muttered lifting his fusion cannon as a swarm of jets formed alongside Vector Prime and began fighting, "But what about a firearm granted by a god?" PSVWOOSH! Galvatron looked up. The enormous Transformer didn't even notice the vehicle-sized hole Galvatron had made with how many opponents had joined the fight. "Thank Primus we're allies at the moment," Shockblast said looking at Vector Prime. "Thank Primus indeed," Galvatron agreed, "Now then, shall we?" "We shall," Shockblast confirmed with a nod. Quickly, Shockblast morphed into his tank form and Galvatron into his air vessel. Before the foot lifted up, they'd slipped inside it.

* * *

"Well?" Sari exclaimed anxiously. Ratchet bit his lip and looked up from the scanner. "The kid's stabilized at the moment," he told her. A smile appearing on her face, Sari wrapped her arms around Bumblebee as he sat up from the medical table. "That doesn't mean it will last though," Ratchet added. Both humans looked at him in a worried manner. "How long have these aches and pains been going on?" "A little while after I became a human," Bumblebee replied, "Is something wrong doc bot?" "Very," Ratchet said. Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other. "Due to the process that made ya human this time, large pockets of Rarified Energon seem to be forming throughout your body." "Rarified Energon?" Sari asked. Ratchet nodded.

"So that's why I been getting such weird vibes from the little dude," Jazz said. The surprised younger companions turned to look at the white bot as he stood up from his own bed. "Now Jazz, you know you shoul-" "Dawg, look what's goin on around us," the cyber-ninja said cutting Ratchet off, "And besides, I've been in worse condition before in a fight. Cause of your stellar patch up I'm feeling like a protoform again bro." "If you say so," Ratchet sighed. "Hello!" Sari yelled waving her arms. The red and white bot looked back down at the humans, "What about Bumblebee? What's this Rarified Energon crap you're talking about?"

"Rarified Energon is the source of all Cybertronian life," Jazz told them. "I thought that was the Allspark," Sari said. Ratchet slapped his forehead. "We really don't have time for a history lesson," he moaned, "Look, Allspark is what gives Transformers life, large LARGE amounts of Rarified Energon are what Sparks are made of. If Rarified Energon were to run out, no more Transformers could be given life." "Where's it come from?" Sari asked. "Deep in the depths of Cybertron dawg," Jazz answered. "Then that means..." Sari said. "We still got the Allspark," Ratchet reminded kneeling down and poking the girl in the chest, "And as long as we got that we're good. The point is, it's not good what's happening to your little lover here. At least not if you want him to stay human."

"He's not gonna..." "If he hasn't died yet he's not going to is my prediction," Ratchet replied, "But I don't see those getting any less painful anytime soon. Each time the Rarified Energon appears it grows in amount in him. Eventually, his Cybertronian form is going to burst out of his human self due to the Rarified Energon buildup and he'll be our dear old police chief's car once again." Sari looked at Bumblebee. "But he'll be alive?" she asked. "From all that I can tell," Ratchet replied. Tightly she hugged the boy and he hugged back. "Now dat is just sweet," Jazz commented adoringly. "And you had me interested while you were talking about sciency stuff," Oil Slick muttered. Jazz and Ratchet turned to see the Decepticon standing behind the group, the door next to him open.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ratchet yelled, his electro magnets forming on his arms. "Dude, is that Oil Slick...from Team Chaar?..." Bumblebee gulped. "The one and only," Jazz said as he got out his nun chucks. "Well, from what I've been able to hear from my com-link, my allies have invaded your city, and I figured I might as well take my leave." "So that's what happened," Ratchet gasped, "but you aren't recovered yet!" Oil Slick looked at the medic blankly. "Is that seriously what you're concerned about?" "You know how I am," Ratchet muttered, "I care about people, and you're not fully healed. If I had it my way both you and the bozo ninja would be strapped in your beds."

"Well, thanks for the thought, but I have my own plans, and they definitely don't involve sticking around some annoying ex-Elite Guard operative that would send me offline with his "lingo"." Jazz started to advance as the Decepticon walked through the door, but Ratchet stopped him. "Let him go," he said, "He's had his chances, and he's smart enough to take care of himself more than most bots. Right now we have serious matters to deal with. Sari, do you think you can hack into the city's systems." "I'm on it," she replied with a salute and walked over to a terminal. "What about us cool cat?" Jazz asked. "You and the youngin' just sit tight," Ratchet told Jazz and Bumblebee, "gotta see what exactly we're up against first."

* * *

"Well, we're in..." Rattletrap grumbled pushing Flareup off of him. "Just barely..." the fembot added, her irritation seething through her teeth. "Well I wasn't the one piloting," the brown Autobot reminded. Both bots glared towards the jumbled up military vehicle. Painfully, Blitzwing morphed back into robot-mode and stood up in front of them. "Vell you aren't ze vones having a building fulla slag smashin' through your cockpit!" the red face yelled at them. Flareup and Rattletrap smiled nervously at the unstable personality. "Still," he continued, his face switching to blue, "Ve are in, and zat vas ze goal." "Correction, the goal was the holding cells of the tower. We only seem to be in the lower levels right now," Flareup corrected.

Rattletrap figured he'd better back away once he saw the dark look cross Blitzwing's face. "Just saying," Flareup shrugged, "that's where we were gonna take full control and everything." "Are you ze vone vith ze vings?" Blitzwing asked as he stepped towards her and picked her up by the waist, his face switching to black, "Cause I vould ever so love to see you fly! Here! Try!" "HEY!" Flareup screamed. She looked back down only to see the bottom of the city miles and miles below. The Decepticon was dangling her right out the hole he'd made when they'd crashed. "PUT ME DOWN!" "Very poor choice of vords," Blitzwing's blue face stated. "Rattletrap!" the fembot cried.

Just as Blitzwing let go of the firey Autobot, the brown one yanked him back causing Flareup to fall on both him and Rattletrap. "Oh vat fun no?" the black face laughed. Rattletrap sighed upon seeing Flareup glare at the crazed Decepticon. "Will you two pipe down for a nano?" he asked. Both bots turned their attention to the smallest one causing Rattletrap to gulp. "Look," he said, "I just thought I heard something." "I think I see something," Blitzwing said. The Decepticon was peering into the darkened halls of the tower. He certainly could make out some things clambering about. They were small, but numerous.

Flareup took out a bomb and tossed it. As it lit up the corridor she wished she hadn't. Before them were what appeared to be dozens upon dozens of organic scaley bird-like creatures, drool oozing down their razor-filled mouths. "What are those things?..." Rattletrap asked quivering. "I dunno, but I think zey like you..." Blitzwing muttered giving the smaller bot a little push forward. "Hey! Uh uh! I ain't dealing with no slag spoutin' saurian!" he yelped. Quickly he retreated behind the other two. It didn't seem to help however. The horde of raptors were advancing, and with the amount that there were it was pretty likely that not all of them would make it out alive.

FWOOSH! The group looked to the side as the group of raptors became engulfed in flames, their skin sizzling away to reveal their ruined mechanical frames beneath. "...and you're a coward with this kinda power?" Firestar asked in awe. Hotshot rubbed the back of his head bashfully as they entered the room. "Guess I just need a little incentive to get my flare back," he laughed lightly. Then the two stopped. The groups stared at each other, odd looks on their face. "So..." Hot Shot said nervously after a good half a minute of silence, "Anyone know what's going on around here?"

* * *

"Well..." Galvatron muttered. He tapped his foot in irritation. Getting in hadn't been as hard as he'd thought, finding stuff out however...it was taking a cycle and a half. "Patience my liege," the satellite replied from where it was operating at a terminal high above, "This is delicate work. Whether or not this bot truly is one called Megatron, he is definitely prepared enough to attempt mimicking you. I've never seen such a heavy resistance against a hacker." Galvatron grumbled and stared at his arm. He knew exactly what his cannon's next target was...if Shockblast would ever get the location of the devious bot.

"AHA!" Shockblast exclaimed causing the dark lord to look up, "I got it! Just needed to rearrange a few hexadecimals in the mainframe and-" "Shockblast," Galvatron said, "I really don't have the patience to listen to you ramble on about statistics. You could be spouting out slag about a psychotic masked villainess in a digital city for all I care. Where is he?" "Your dopplegangster appears to be operating from the central power room of the city's main tower," Shockblast replied. Galvatron looked up and glared. "There are thousands of buildings crammed along the inner walls of this huge bot. How am I supposed to-"

"I'm downloading the co-ordinates to you now sir," Shockblast told him. After the schematics of the city had passed through the purple leader's optics, Galvatron grinned, his sights narrowing on a tall building miles above them. "Now, I'll get you up there momentarily, but there are some things I need to-" "Don't bother," Galvatron replied as he pointed his cannon at the ground, "I got this one all to myself." FVSWOO! In a matter of seconds, Galvatron was a speck of dust amongst the mangled Autobot civilization. "Very well then..." Shockblast muttered to himself, still locked in the interface to the city, "I have some things I want to look into anyhow."

* * *

"YAH!" Bulkhead cried. Shaking off about five of the sharp-toothed creatures, the large Autobot stumbled through a door and slammed it shut behind him. Letting out a deep sigh, he slouched over and looked around. Maybe trying to help out hadn't been such a good idea after all. But what else could he do? He wasn't about to just sit by and let whatever was going on happen. But what could he do? He was just one bot. 'No,' he thought to himself as he spotted a computer terminal, 'I got something quite a few people around here don't seem to, a processor!' Almost instinctively, Bulkhead had hacked into the city's database and began weaving through the thousands of lines of coding.

Just then he noticed something. "User...VS?" Bulkhead said curiously, "Who's VS?" Drawing a blank on what bot's name used the initials, he linked into the file. "Hello?" he asked, "Is anyone there?" "Bulkhead?" Sari's voice replied. "BULKHEAD?" he heard Ratchet and Bumblebee shout from the background. "SARI? Bumblebee?" the large green bot exclaimed just as astonished, "You two are in Autobot City?" "Funny story about that," Bumblebee laughed. "That we don't have time for," Ratchet reminded sternly. Bulkhead shook his head. He was both relieved and worried at the same time. At least he knew that he wasn't alone though.

"Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Bulkhead asked frantically, "Why are the halls filled with small Dinobots?" "Actually the file on them calls them Cyber Raptor Mach 2," Sari corrected. "Cyber Raptor?" the other participants questioned. "Yep," Sari confirmed, "A mixture of organic and technological elements in the form of an ancient carnivorous dinosaur, but lacks a transformation feature." "Where'd they come from?" Bulkhead asked. "Hell if I know," Sari replied, "Do you realize how hard it is for even me to get information in here? I've never seen so many firewalls!" "Same here," Bulkhead grumbled.

"Well, I may have the information you're looking for," a more sly voice interrupted. Bulkhead's optics widened. "Shockwave?" he gasped, Bumblebee doing the same. "Blast," the Decepticon muttered, "ShockBLAST. Get it right." "Well either way, whatever you're up to here stop it ya creep!" Sari demanded, "We know that you Decepticons-" "Silence techno-organic," Shockblast ordered, "If we knew how to we would have done this long ago. At the moment our enemies are not each other. Like it or not, we are allies for the time being." "Allies?" Bumblebee repeated suspiciously, "Like how we were "allies" when I sent Wasp to the stockade?" "Though that would be more preferable, no," Shockblast replied, "Currently lord Galvatron is on his way to confront the usurper."

"So the Decepticons aren't behind this?" Ratchet asked. "No," Shockblast replied, "At least, not the ones following the true leader. Last night a bot claiming to be the real Megatron appeared and kicked Galvatron out of power. He led the attack on the city and has transformed it into a walking death machine. The file name for it is Fort dot Max. The head unit goes by the title Grand Mal though." "Fort Max?..." Bulkhead muttered and rubbed his chin, "Fortress Maximus?" "Dude, that was back on Cybertron," Bumblebee said. "Either way, we have a dilemma," Shockblast insisted, "If that mad bot isn't stopped you can say goodbye to Detroit, and eventually the rest of the Earth from the looks of it." "What do you mean?" Ratchet asked, "Just what is this one rouge capable of?"

"I really wish I knew," Shockblast told him honestly, "But unfortunately we underestimated him upon our first encounter with him. He even took my special ability." "Special ability?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee repeated. "Turning into other bots," he reminded. Bumblebee's face darkened in remembrance of the fake ally he'd made. "Well what do we have to worry about?" Sari asked, "I mean, if your boss is gonna deal with it..." "It's not that simple," Shockblast muttered, "Despite how powerful lord Galvatron is, that won't be enough. Due to what all this Megatron has done since he got to Earth he's made it so that he can now not be killed so easily. His body is now comprised of nanomachines. To get rid of him you'd have to stop all the nanomachines at once."

"No problem," Bumblebee replied, "We'll just have old doc bot here whip up some disruptor thingy like he gave us back when we battled that huge bug thing when we came to Earth and-" "Kid," Ratchet mumbled, "This is a medical room...we were on Omega Supreme who's currently being held in confinement. We don't have that type of equipment available." "...we're slagged," Sari and Bumblebee said. "Not necessarily," Bulkhead said, all the attention now on him, "For some reason the data I've collected from the city implies that this Megatron has rerouted all the intellect and functions of the nanomachines to a specific mass in his cranium. If that's destroyed then all the nanomachines stop functioning."

"Well I must give you credit, you really are the prodigy they make you out to be," Shockblast complimented. Bulkhead didn't know whether he should be thankful or offended with who it was coming from. "So the plan is, we go and blast this guy's processor out?" Ratchet asked. "Affirmative," Shockblast said. "Who should go though dogs?" Jazz asked, "I mean, I'm all up to it and everything, but like doc bot says, I ain't at full capa-" "We'll go," Sari volunteered hugging Bumblebee to her. "...you really are not being the best Sparkmate to be around lately," Bumblebee muttered. The girl smiled innocently. "Kid, it's nice of you to do this and all but-" Sari held up her hand to Ratchet and produced an energy ball. "I'm at full capacity, nothing wrong, and I'm more powerful than any full-sized bot sometimes." "And I'm going because?..." "As a distraction," Sari told Bumblebee. "Oh, I'm so loved..." he mumbled causing her to giggle.

* * *

"Ve really shouldn't let zem have all ze fun," Blitzwing told Flareup, Firestar, Hot Shot, and Rattletrap as he disconnected from eavesdropping in on the conversation. "Oh I think we should," Rattletrap retorted, "Have you seen what's going on around here?" "Vell suit yourself," the blue face replied, "Zat is if you vant ze world taken over." "What do you mean?" Flareup asked. "No wonder you remind me so much of my Flareup. You don't use your processor at all. This Megatron is one of the most dangerous bots there's ever been," Firestar informed, her arms crossed, "They wouldn't have gotten the information they did if he didn't have a plan to get rid of them." "Correct," Blitzwing nodded, "For in ze corridor leading to ze power room is an invisible field that will offline anything it touches. Ze valls are ver it is powered from." "Well, guess I'm up then," Rattletrap sighed, "Wouldn't be the first time I've crawled around in walls."

* * *

"For the glory of the Decepticons!" Strika cried. She watched as all the bots took their plaaces within the prison cells, each one ready to take the city for good. Finally the Autobots would be beaten. Looking over the troops though, her mind drifted another bot. One that should have been there, one more loyal than any that she'd known, Lugnut. Out of all of them he deserved to witness the ultimate defeat of the Decepticon enemy. He was after all the one that would follow Megatron more than any other, one of the strongest as well. What he had made his function would finally be complete. If not for his unfortunate end.

As she walked into her cell, the military commander's optics widened. "...if this is really Megatron...then where's Lugnut?" Strika exclaimed, "If this is the real Megatron then he can't have met his fate within Unicron!" Before she could exit the cell to investigate however, the door slammed shut, as did all the others. She could hear the dull thudding of the metal panels as her fellow Decepticons banged against the doors, none of them knowing what was going on. Strika couldn't believe it'd taken her so long to question such an obvious thing, to realize the obvious! He was after all her consort! The bot that was leading them was not Megatron! Galvatron was!

"Let me out!" she screamed furiously and slammed her fist into her door. Nothing. She had to hand it to the Autobots, when it came to designing cells they didn't hold back. But then wasn't the time to be handing out compliments. "I said let me out!" "Ah, Strika, and my fellow followers," the dark voice laughed joyously, "How good it is to see that you all made it...well most of you, the others I assumed will simply become a different kind of meal for me." "Meal?" Strika yelled, "What the slag are you talking about?" "Ah so dense you all are," the imposter laughed, "But regardless, I thank you. Your participation kept the Autobots distracted while I made the city my own. And now you are to join me as well. For you see these cells have been reformatted into Spark Extraction Chambers. Oh I can just taste them all now."

Strika turned around in horror to see various wires and cords coming towards her from the walls and ceiling. She didn't want to die.

* * *

"Guh..." Vector Prime panted. Though he was one of the most highly regarded Transformers ever, age had certainly taken its toll on the ancient Autobot. Aside from that, the new Fortress Maximus was more of a challenge than practically anything he'd gone up against since before the Unicron Singularity. He knew Megatron was dangerous, Primal had made that more than clear, but he never even began to fathom just how far the madman was willing to go. Even when looking over the timestream he had nearly gone offline in shock with how drastically Megatron had nearly altered reality during prehistoric times. But now, he needed to be stopped, for good. If he had his victory he might actually be able to defeat Unicron, but what would follow would not be good. At all.

With unmatched swiftness, Vector Prime dashed for one of the human jets as a hand of the large Transformer reached for it. He was able to slow time down just enough to slip the vessel between the fingers unharmed and get back into a fighting stance, his sword extended. He knew the pilot would be shocked at the sudden change of scenery, but it was no ordinary opponent they were facing. And with how they were doing, they wouldn't last much longer against the monstrous behemoth. "So, your element seems to have taken its toll on you," the large head chuckled darkly, "Or were all you old tin cheeks just programmed with that little of stamina?"

Vector Prime's optics narrowed. The evil Transformer sure did love to monologue. That didn't mean he wasn't right though. The ancient Autobot certainly wasn't as fair and graceful as he once was, but he was not about to give up the fate of the multiverse without a fight. He just wished he had one of his brothers to fight alongside him, or at least some ally to turn the tide. "Well, perhaps it's time to say sayonara," Megatron laughed. Vector Prime just stared as the head atop the large Transformer morphed into a large cannon, its barrel glowing. "Slag," he muttered. He hadn't had enough time for his energy to build back up. There was no way he would be able to dodge the blast.

The ancient Autobot's optics widened though as he was pulled away, the blast simply blazing off through the clouds and into the depths of outer space. "What the?" both Megatron and Vector Prime exclaimed, their sights drifting towards the new participant. "Looks like you could use some help fellow Autobot," Omega Supreme said letting go of the smaller figure. Vector Prime stared in wonder. "Thank you Primus," he said quietly as he turned his attention back to the city-sized Transformer, "Ready to save the world?" "Only if my father thinks I should," Omega replied. "Go get him kiddo," Mainframe ordered smiling from within the bridge of the Autobot's greatest warrior.

* * *

"Here we are," Lockdown said with a grin. Following the signal on the tracker he'd ended up in front of a military facility. It seemed as though it'd been abandoned for years. The bounty hunter walked towards it. That'd just make the job all the more easy. Even if it wasn't the correct objective he was heading towards, Lockdown had been told by the trash-comprised bot that had designed the device that it'd only pick up one signal. If it the device was malfunctioning, what they got would be their fault. He stopped for a second. Another quake had rippled through the ground from what he assumed to be a battle against the large mech in the distance. Noticing the open door of the facility, he spotted a humanoid bird-like creature. "You are not welcome here," it told him sternly. Lockdown just chuckled and got his hook ready.

* * *

"So...what's the plan exactly?" Bumblebee asked. Sari could feel the boy's hand quivering in her's. "Just see how everything plays out," she replied calmly. Bumblebee didn't have to say anything for her to notice his personality tense up. "Sari, I'm all for playing cool as much as the next Cadillac, but this isn't a normal situation," he reminded, "We're going to be facing some guy that thinks he's Megatron, someone who's taken over Autobot City and turned it into his own extermination device. I mean we're lucky to be alive as is from what I can tell!"

Bumblebee looked at Sari in surprise. She had stopped walking. He was right, they should have been dead. Where were all the raptors that had seemingly been stalking the insides of the giant Transformer? Where were all the defenses? Why was it so easy? "Also," Bumblebee continued, realizing that he'd actually said something to get the girl's attention, "What were thinking? Us, HUMANS, going up against this thing! I mean even if Jazz is still a bit off, he's at least a full-fledged Cybertronian ninja! Why did you volunteer us?" "Because this needs to be stopped," Sari told him. The boy grumbled and tilted the rim of his hat downwards over his eyes. "And we humans can stop it?"

"No," Sari said. Bumblebee looked at his Sparkmate blankly. "So...you knew this was a suicide mission..." "It won't be," she assured him. Sari giggled as she saw the boy's brow raise. "How not?" he asked. "Bumblebee, you really shoulda payed more attention to Optimus sometimes," she said, "Remember how he always talked about being parts in the-" "Big Autobot machine," Bumblebee finished from memory, "Dear Primus don't remind me. That's one thing me and Prowl both hated, his boring-exhaust port speech." Sari grinned toothily at the annoyance she'd given Bumblebee. "The point is," she said, "don't forget, we aren't the only ones taking part in this. Alone, I'm not sure that anyone can stop what's going on here, but working together we have a much better chance."

Bumblebee sighed. His expression became more alert though once Sari's fingers had grabbed his face and directed it back to hers. "You trust me right?" she asked. After a few seconds, Bumblebee smiled and nodded. "Good," she said giving her own smile, "So the next time I tell you that the way to beat Sonic is to let Dr. Eggman kill you-" "I remind you of how I kicked your fender in Banjo Tooie," Bumblebee told her. Blushing, Sari folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "You got lucky..." she mumbled. "Lucky that your optics didn't realize a motion sensor bomb right in front of your face," he laughed causing her cheeks to redden even more, "And I thought his name was really Robotnik. That's what it says in the manual."

"And in the American manuals they also call Amy Princess Sally the Hedgehog in Sonic CD," Sari replied, "It's a really long story. But right now we got a Megatron to stop." "I guess so," Bumblebee sighed. Sari smiled upon seeing the boy's expression lighten up and they continued walking. That is until a bolt of electricity sizzled around the perimeter of the hall in front of them, the rim of it smoking from the intense malfunction. The two teenagers looked at each other. "...what the slag was that all about?" Bumblebee asked. "Another part of the "Great Autobot Machine" I'd imagine," Sari shrugged and they continued walking, "And at least Optimus was neat to look at. You didn't have to deal with Tutor Bot all your life."

* * *

"Force Field disabled," Rattletrap muttered as he coughed up a bit of smoke. He hadn't expected such a shock from messing around with a few circuits. "The kids are safe and sound..." "Good work Rattletrap," Firestar congratulated. It didn't take much struggling for the fembot to crawl over the male Transformer in the ceiling above the chamber that Sari and Bumblebee had just passed through. Reluctantly he'd agreed to take her along after she and Hot Shot had insisted that she take part in the confrontation against the evil Transformer. She musta been nuts to still think that she could get through to her friend. "I'll see ya guys later," she told Rattletrap as she continued crawling. "You go on ahead..." he mumbled after collapsing against the panel he'd been operating from, smoke leaking from even the highlights in his cranium, "I'll just rest here for a mega cycle...or six..."

* * *

Mainframe had to practically scrape his servos along the lining of the bridge's control console to keep from being thrown against the wall. He hadn't expected that he'd ever participate in such a fight in all of his life, let alone see one. But there he was. He, the orchestrator of Project Omega piloting his grandest creation ever. Even if he wasn't the one meant to care for the Autobot warrior, he knew the blueprints of the large mechanoid inside and out. What he hadn't expected was the attitude of the bot. He knew it shouldn't come as a surprise, but still, it caught him a bit off guard. Omega Supreme acted almost like an infant compared to most bots in the military. Mainframe felt almost sad for having the processor designed to be too unintelligent to pick up on just what the war machine was meant to do. Even as he looked over Arcee's body after Ratchet had retrieved the activation code he felt a pang of guilt for the whole ordeal.

But that was the past. It had all lead up to the victory that the Autobots needed, and that they now needed again. But this new opponent, this Goliath of a bot that they were now facing, it put anything else to shame. Any Decepticon that had ever been a threat was nothing compared to the walking city. Even one of the original Thirteen Transformers, Vector Prime, appeared to be having trouble. Mainframe had been a bit skeptical at first, but after catching several glimpses of the glistening bot and what all he could actually do he was sure that it was no one other than the legendary guardian of time and space.

It was mere luck that Mainframe had even been able to sneak away from the nightmarish monster that had confronted Rodimus Prime. Once the numerous Cyber Raptors had flooded the halls behind him and begun their hunt he was sure he was done for. Luckily for him the people operating on Omega Supreme had left the airlock wide open and he had slipped inside just in time to blow the demons to kingdom come. Mainframe had always loved Omega Supreme. He loved everything that he created or took part in creating. It was part of him that he put into each and every one of his works, no matter if people recognized him for it or not. He didn't like them being destroyed, especially not when Perceptor had decided that he should be dismembered after Optimus's return to Cybertron.

But as long as Mainframe was in control he wasn't going to let the younger bot go offline. He grunted as his chest slammed against the control console. Unfortunately he doubted that either of them were going to last much longer. But at least now they would go out with a purpose. "Damage level critical," the Teletraan 1 computer's voice announced, "requesting stasis lock." "Override," Omega Supreme said. Mainframe was surprised. He hadn't expected such a bold move from the naïve bot. "You know, if it makes you feel better you can-" "We have work to do," Omega Supreme said, "But thanks for the thought."

Mainframe couldn't have been more proud. The moment of pride was short lived though. Painfully, the bot was tossed around like a rag doll in a blender as another strike was made against Omega Supreme. Squinting, he could just barely make out the colossal opponent reaching out towards them. It was the end. "Die you little pest," the large head's voice growled, "GYAH!" Both Omega Supreme and Mainframe's optics locked on Vector Prime. Quicker than what seemed to be a second, the bot had made a cut completely through the top part of the giant's wrist causing it to recoil from the gash. "Snap out of it!" Vector Prime hollered. Realizing how long they had stayed still in shock, Omega Supreme flew up alongside the ancient Autobot, his cannon's directed at the giant. "Think we can win this?" he asked. "I sure hope so..." Vector Prime replied once the large head's optics had focused on its two main opponents again, "By the Allspark I hope so..."

* * *

"What? You guys are alright?" Bulkhead asked, "But that hall was supposed to be lethal...well we didn't know when you guys got to it! Alright alright, I'll keep ya informed of anything else that pops up." Bulkhead sighed as he relaxed. Sure Sari and Bumblebee would beat his hood in later for realizing the threat too late, but it was a small price to pay to know that they were still alive. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost them, especially Bumblebee. Before he met the little yellow bot he'd never had anyone to call a real friend. Not that Bumblebee was all that fond of the green hulking Autobot at first either, but over time they came to know just what kind of bond they had.

Bulkhead supposed that's what drove him to spy on the couple with Isaac the day before. He really cared about his little buddy, like a brother really. Him being the older one of course. Bulkhead, as well as Ratchet obviously, dreaded the thought of what all would happen to Sari or Bumblebee without his guidance. He was the more learned and cautious of the group, the voice of reason amidst their chaos. Some may call the type of person a coward, but Bulkhead viewed it as someone that was responsible, more able to deal with things when the time came. Not just frantically rushing into a situation unprepared and leaving the outcome to be determined by fate.

Just then a scratch echoed from the nearby door. Bulkhead's optics grew a bit. He hadn't been prepared for what was currently going on at all. No one could have, Decepticon or Autobot it seemed. He just hoped the weight of the panels would hold. Even without a passage to the outside hall he could hear the hissing and scraping of the dinosaurs. "Wait a second..." he muttered to himself and walked over to the door, "The main tower's sound-proof. I wouldn't be able to hear them unless they'd...oh slag..." His optics only enlarged upon seeing the opening. The vicious raptors had managed to gash open a hole about a four feet in width. Bulkhead couldn't believe he hadn't thought to check back up on the door after he escaped the swarm.

"No matter, I'll just...what the..." he said as his vision drifted towards the terminal that he'd been linked up to. Standing on it was one of the raptors. Looking back down Bulkhead saw another slip into the room. "Alright, this place is occupied! I'll do with you two after I make sure your friends are-ow!" The giant figure shook his hand around in pain from the bites he'd received when he tried to block off the opening with one of his servos. The opponents may have been small but they were numerous and definitely deadly, even to Cybertronians. Realizing the opportunity he'd given the raptors, he turned his attention back to the hole. It was too late, the opening had widened and the critters were pouring in! Frantically, Bulkhead swiped at his plating as he vainly tried to free himself from the assault. "HELP!" he cried.

FWOOSHH! "Grimlock Dinobot king!" the imposing figure declared, its sword exterminating the smaller ancient mimics by the dozens. Relieved, Bulkhead stood up alongside the Dinobots and launched his wrecking ball out across the room. In almost no time at all the setting was clear once more. "Thanks guys," Bulkhead sighed, "But why're ya here?" "Green bot need help," Grimlock stated as Swoop and Snarl worked on patching up the hole the Cyber Raptors had made, "And green bot tell us to come here. We help green bot." Bulkhead smiled. "Well thanks," he replied walking back to the terminal to patch into Sari's com-link again, "It means a lot. Do you think you guys can hold off any more of those things if they get in here?" "Grimlock can," the large Dinobot purred, "Grimlock is king!"

* * *

Silenlty, Galvatron moved. It reminded him of his early days in the Elite Guard. Though he despised any thought of a link to the Autobots he could not deny what had happened, nor could he deny what had given him the experience that he had needed to bring forth the skills for the insurrection. For what he was taking part in now required more stealth than almost anything he'd dealt with before. The cameras of the hall he knew well. They were the exact same setup as the Fortress Maximus's had been. They'd stay motionless for a few seconds as they surveyed the area in front and a camera opposite of them before moving back towards an intersection with another camera. It was in that brief window of opportunity that Galvatron had been slipping between the visual sensors unnoticed.

Normally, the dark lord wouldn't be so worried about his face being shown. It'd probably scare the bots in the security room more than anything, but that was not the case now. For no longer did Galvatron have the power he once did. His troops were not with him and the bot in charge of the city knew no fear from what he could tell. Even if it were due to his arrogance, the Megatron seemed blind to the very notion of fright. Whatever a life the bot had lead before he turned the Decepticons against Galvatron, it was one from which he had learned and adapted. One which had given birth to a monster. A being that knew what was at stake, one that was prepared, and one that was not at all afraid to let his boast in front of his enemy's face once they'd been stripped of their power and had no chance of salvation. Galvatron both envied and hated the bot.

But it would all be over soon. Even without the schematics of the city he knew where the central power room of the tower was. Everything was set up as a replica of the infernal Cybertronian building. As the last camera moved back towards the others, Galvatron stepped forward, thankful that the trial of patience had ended. The door was in front of him. He grinned with eagerness and smashed his hand into the panel. With a thud, the door collapsed and light flooded the hall from the chamber beyond. "Why hello to you too," Megatron greeted coolly from the center of the room, the glowing capsule behind him lighting his silhouette, "come over here. Let's talk." "Let's," Galvatron replied darkly and charged.

* * *

"So what the slag do we do dawg?" Jazz asked, "Just sit here and wait?" "I'm afraid so," Ratchet replied. He however wasn't bored out of his processor. What Sari had left him with gave more than enough to occupy himself in the absence of the constant action his life was normally filled with. In a single hour he'd analyzed more coding than he ever had back on Cybertron. Of course he still had a link to the girl's com-link, but why would he waste time talking to her? Ratchet cared about the kids sure, but he'd avoid a conversation if he could. They weren't exactly high on his menu of bot's that he'd mingle with.

The information that the girl had hacked into though...it was astounding to say the least. From the blueprints of the large bot they were currently imprisoned in to the Cyber Raptors, Ratchet was near to bursting with discovery. The raptors alone had enough of a backstory to write a Shakespearean play of. The city as well, the robot that he now knew to call Fortress Maximus, had a surprising amount of detail. It was as though everything had been preset, was already in place from the experience of the memory banks of a bot from another life. Just what was the Megatron that had taken charge of the Decepticons? Where was he from? Ratchet shrugged. Where had the second Starscream come from? It didn't matter. It was a threat and needed to be stopped.

"Eh...dawg..." Jazz said uneasily. Feeling the tap on his shoulder, Ratchet reluctantly turned towards the Cyber Ninja. He wished he hadn't. Standing in front of them were a herd of Cyber Raptors. "Where the slag did they come from?" Ratchet exclaimed. "My guess is the vent," Jazz replied pointing to the shredded wiring near the door, "Quiet little kittens. I haven't picked up a peep the whole time I've hung here." "Me either," Ratchet muttered as his audio units picked up on some scraping from the door, "But I do now..." The Cyber Ninja was the first of the large bots to make a move. With great precision, he smashed the first few Cyber Raptors with his nun chucks. Unfortunately, three more leapt onto his side as he moved.

BZAAPPP! "Thanks doc bot," Jazz said as the raptors dropped from his body. "Don't mention it," Ratchet replied, "Any ideas?" "I could try getting the twins," Jazz said. "And you haven't done that yet because..." "I didn't wanna attract attention from their communicators in case they were in danger dawg," Jazz told him honestly. "Well we're the ones in danger right now!" Ratchet hollered as he kicked another raptor into the horde before them, "Now get on the damn com-link!" "Jeez old vet, keep your cool man," Jazz laughed lightly. He coulda sworn he heard the older bot making fun of his speech, but just activated his com-link. "Hey boys?...yeah it's Jazz cats. We need ya down here on the pronto if ya can...alright, thanks dawgs. Be expectin' ya!"

"Well?" Ratchet grumbled as he shook a few of the dinosaurs from his arms. "They're on their way," Jazz told him. Before another Cyber Raptor made another move the room's attention was directed towards the door, its hinges torn from the impact that had rocked it. "Get ready..." Ratchet muttered as the door smashed multiple raptors towards the back, "I think things are about to get a lot worse." "Or a lot better," Jazz said with a smile. Once the door had been disposed of, the figure of Safeguard entered and layed waste to the rest of the Cyber Raptors. "Boys!" Jazz exclaimed. "Sir Jazz sir!" Jetstorm and Jetfire replied just as joyously once they'd morphed into their seperate bodies and embraced the older bot.

"What about the Cyber Raptors?" Ratchet asked. "They took care of em dawg," Jazz reminded in confusion. Ratchet slapped his face. "Not the ones in here! I heard them clawing at the door!" "Taken care of," Jetfire replied. "These two've always got the lowdown covered," Jazz laughed as he rubbed the twins' helmets. "Not us sir," Jetstorm told him. Jazz was confused once more. "The dinosaurs were for not functioning when we got here." After blinking a few times, Ratchet stepped out of the room and looked down at the horde. They were motionless. Though tempting fate, the medic rubbed his finger along the inside of one their mouths and lifted it to his optic. "Their saliva's filled with Cosmic Rust..." he muttered. "We didn't do it sir," Jetfire confessed. "No," Ratchet said, "But I think I know who did."

* * *

"Well well well," the dark voice chuckled, "If it isn't the little people." As the door closed behind them, Sari and Bumblebee looked towards the center of the room. "You're Megatron?" Bumblebee asked doubtfully. "Well I'm certainly no Joe Convoy," he replied as he began to walk towards the humans. "But you're so...short." The bot's grin fading, his walk grounded to a halt from the comment. Bumblebee wasn't trying to make fun of him even, what he said was true from how he'd always known Transformers to be. Normally, Cybertronians were at least three times the size of humans, and it wasn't uncommon that they were even taller than that. But what stood before them now was only slightly above Sari's head level.

It almost didn't even resemble a Transformer moreso than it did a man dressed in some pretty sleek armor. Humans however didn't have purple faces or red glowing eyes. The helmet that it wore had four teeth-like structures jutting out from it along the cheeks, two on each side. But that wasn't the only face it had. Forming its chest appeared to be a more stylized version of the top of a Tyrannosaurus head with a line going down the center between the eyes. Below that the segmented stomach that continued from what the throat formed into the chest connected into the pelvic plating which held the legs in place. The calves looked like they might have some kind of propulsion device built in with how pieces flared out behind the Transformer.

"Not all Transformers are hulking Goliaths," Megatron replied, "You of all people should know that Bumblebee." The boy blushed before realizing something. "How the slag did you know my name?" he yelped. "Well other than the obvious, my mind is now linked into Autobot City's database. I have a complete log of everything that's happened up to now." "So why call us the little people?" Sari asked curiously, "Considering that if you know everything you'd know what we did that other bots didn't." "Ah yes," Megatron laughed, "well your dear Autobot Council didn't know EVERYTHING. I found out about your little ordeal in Unicron myself." Sari and Bumblebee gave each other odd glances. "Why I call you the little people is because you and your friends are some of the bots that I had to step on in order to get where I am today. Without you none of this would be possible. Though I must say, I did not expect you to get here in one piece. You were yet another surprise guest."

"How'd you find out about what happened in Unicron if it wasn't in the logs?" Bumblebee asked. "Please boy," Megatron chuckled, "do you honestly think that you survived just by luck that day in the dark god?" Sari and Bumblebee's eyes widened. How did he know about just what had burned its way into their memories? "Nooo," he continued, "The reason you're alive now, that any of you are still alive is because of me." "But...how?" Sari wondered. "Before you arrived I had...hitchhiked a ride inside of Unicron. He had caused a black hole that affected the multiverse and in one last ditch effort I lead an attack on it. I however was the only survivor, and seeing the opportunity, used the virus inside of him along with one that I had developed to my advantage and left my body.

"It was that day that you arrived that he had finally tracked down my essence that had been wandering within him for the past forty million years. If not for the distraction you caused, I would have been destroyed. But it was not enough, you dolts were just babbling your heads off despite the con artist's warnings and I had to separate you to keep the dark god preoccupied by searching for all of you at once." "That was you?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Well if it was Unicron that separated you would any of you have made it back to your beloved planet?" Megatron asked. Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other again. They knew the answer to that. "Regardless," Megatron said, "I thank you. You gave the distraction I needed just as the one I gave when I located this universe for Unicron to throw him off my trail all that time ago. But that is all I thank you for."

The taller figure once more began advancing towards the humans. "I really don't need so many unexpected visitors meddling in my ordeal when I'm so close victory." "So there were others before us?" Sari asked. Grinning, Megatron stepped aside and directed their attention towards an even bigger, purple Decepticon that was bound to the ground. Galvatron. Defensively, Bumblebee grabbed Sari's arms at the sight of the bot. Megatron laughed. "You honestly think you can protect her boy?" he scoffed, "You're nothing but a hindrance no matter what form you take." Bumblebee grimaced at the comment. He needed to think of a comeback of some sort. He did after all have a reputation to keep up. "Yeah well...at least I used to look I could transform! The only thing on you that implies that you have an alternate mode is that stupid face on your chest! And even then, that just looks like decoration is all."

Megatron's grin turned to a scowl. "Oh, you want to see a transformation?" he muttered, his voice seeming to echo around them. Sari and Bumblebee looked on in awe, the girl now grabbing the boy as well. The figure before them, its skin was...moving. Though he was standing still, the mass forming the body flowed, almost like liquid. Delicately, the head forming the chest elongated, its eyes now becoming active while the arms became short and the fingers melted together until only two were left on each hand. The legs however became more bulky and the feet separated into toes. It didn't have to fold or anything. The being just simply reformed! With the transformation complete, the Tyrannosaurus let out a terrifying roar and peered down at the children. "How's that?" it asked darkly. Shaking off the shock, Sari morphed into robot-mode and formed two energy balls in her hands. "You just had to say something didn't you," she grumbled to Bumblebee.

Quickly, Bumblebee dove into Sari to knock her to the side. "What the slag was that for?" she cried before looking back at where they had been standing. The vicious dinosaur was now submerging it in flames from its mouth. "You're welcome," the boy told her as he helped her back to her feet, "But what are we going to do? No matter what size that thing is, its blast is more slagging powerful than pretty much any bot's I've ever seen." Hesitantly Sari looked around. All that was in the chamber was herself, Bumblebee, the Tyrannosaurus, Galvatron, a large glowing cylinder in the center of the room, and Rodimus Prime was hanging from the wall. "Ratchet," she said quietly hoping that the monster that had attempted to fry them didn't notice, "Ratchet, come in!"

"Primus, what are you two kids doing?" he yelled, "what's causing all the static?" "Big fire breathing dinosaur I'm guessing," she replied, "look can you-" "Grimlock is best fire breathing dinosaur!" the less intelligent Transformer's voice could be heard faintly. "...Grimlock?" she repeated slowly. "Sorry," Bulkhead laughed nervously, "the Dinobots have helped me stay safe and all so they're hanging with me for right now." "Well either way we're in a jam right now! This Megatron guy, he's insane! Anything you know of in here that can help us-oof! Bumblebee a little warn-YAH!" After Bumblebee had shoved the girl to the ground again, the Tyrannosaurus had taken to trying to step on them, something proving much harder to avoid dying from than Sari had thought.

"So, not a Transformer am I?" it asked, "You annoying me. Perhaps it's time I stop fooling around. I do have a world to conquer after all. I may not be able to convert everything into mechanoids like I had planned to with the Key to Vector Sigma, but with the technology that this world possesses I'm sure I'll be more than capable of finding a way to do that anyhow, whether or not that will affect my end goals now." As Sari ran, she looked back to see wings beginning to unfold from the dinosaur's back, its form becoming more slender and serpent-like as it lifted off from the ground, its body now red. "What the slag is that?" Bumblebee yelped. He somersaulted to the side to avoid the charge that it dove at him with through the air. "It's called a dragon..." Sari said surprised.

"What'd you say there was in there?" Ratchet exclaimed. "Nevermind," Sari told him as she got a ball of energy ready. The dragon was coming back around, "Find out anything?" "Well, I just got some information about that capsule in the room. If you get him into it it should be enough to stun him for a while. It won't offline him, but its built to a degree that it will keep him in constant pain. The nanomachines will be too busy continually repairing themselves from the energy to focus on anything else!" "Thanks," Sari said. Just before Megatron could let loose a blast of plasma, Sari tossed her ball of energy into the dragon's mouth causing the serpent-like figure to hurtle to the ground and toss head over heals into the wall, its form already changing shape again as one of its fans was thrown towards the center of the room.

"We're not gonna be able to do this alone..." Bumblebee panted, "Even if I end up being a distraction..." Sari eyed the imprisoned bots in the room. "Yo," she called, "You two wanna help?" "I'd give anything to slag that imposter right now..." Galvatron replied darkly. "Of course, this thing's destroying my city!" Rodimus yelled. "Then we have an alliance?" she asked. Grimly the two bigger bots glared at each other and then looked back to Sari. "If you can free us..." Galvatron muttered. "No problem," she laughed and pointed her hands at their restraints. A second later Rodimus dropped to the ground next to the freed Galvatron and they looked towards the lump that the dragon had now become. It was morphing into Fanzone's car!

"Hey!" Bumblebee yelled stamping his foot, "That's mine dude! How'd you get that?" "I'm linked to the city's database you idiot," Megatron replied as the engine revved, "it has memory banks full of vehicle modes. And though your mode lacks proper heating-" Sari glared at the boy. "What? I was gonna get it installed, I swear," he laughed nervously. "-I still find it amusing to do you in by your own accord." Before he could run the boy down though, the tires popped from two arrows and the car rolled out of control and exploded against the wall of the chamber. "How're we gonna kill this thing?" Rodimus asked, "Doesn't seem to really have a weakness." "Old doc bot told us we gotta blow his processor out," Bumblebee told the others, "That's controlling everything."

"If you can hit it..." the evil Transformer growled. The group barely dodged the laser that shot forth from the cloud of smoke that the explosion had caused. As it cleared they saw Megatron in a more humanoid mode, but with a Tyrannosaurus head replacing his right arm. "I merely keep this humanoid form because I'm used to it and don't think that I really need to have all that much an advantage over any of you physically to defeat you," he laughed, "That's the only reason I've kept the nanobot functions linked solely to my processor." "And what about the memories of those you've stolen?" another voice asked, "Like Shokaract's?" The evil bot's optics widened as he heard the name. "Firestar," Shokaract's voice said as the Transformer turned towards the door to the chamber. "I know you're still in there," she said, "Please, fight him. You're better than this." "No," Megatron's voice growled overpowering Shokaracts, "you are mistaken with whom you are talking to...Firestar..."

"Cyclonus now," Galvatron said. Sari and Bumblebee looked towards the window. They hadn't realized it before, but from the chamber they had a clear view of just what was going on in the outside world! Far below lay Detroit, jets and military vehicles unleashing all they could upon the walking city along with a glistening Transformer and Omega Supreme. Then another figure appeared. A dark purple Decepticon was zooming at the chamber! WHAM! Everyone in the room was tossed about from the impact. "Guess he got the co-ordinates..." Galvatron grunted while pushing Rodimus off of him. Megatron's optics glowed blood red upon the purple leader and lifted him to his eye-level. "Just so you know, this entire mech is impervious to such pitiful attacks, but I give you an A for trying."

VSTHUNK! Gritting his teeth, Megatron dropped Galvatron and turned his attention to the side. Without even a sound, he pulled the arrows from his shoulder and started to advance towards Rodimus Prime. "I wonder if you're just as much a failure here as you were back then..." he muttered. The Autobot leader was surprised at his opponent's grip. Though Megatron was smaller, the power behind his movements were stronger than any other bot's he'd ever felt! He couldn't break free. "Before you offline me, answer me this," Rodimus coughed, "just what is it that you're planning to do? You have Autobot City." "You honestly think that's enough?" Megatron laughed, "Please. Just taking over will do no good if I don't have a goal of higher value. As you heard I plan to get rid of Unicron."

"How?" Rodimus Prime muttered, "He's a god..." "And you think I'm less?" Megatron asked with a grin. Rodimus's face shed to a new fear. Just what was the bot he was staring into the optics of? "Though I've been denied my right before, I am to achieve godhood. I will absorb all the Sparks of both Autobots and Decepticons at which point I will become the new Allspark for this reality. With that power I will have no problem destroying our dear dark nemesis once I've formed Earth into my new body. The Spark extraction has already begun. No bots have lost them yet, but the maintenance on them is nearly complete, I assure you." "He's insane..." Bumblebee said. "You may be fixated on that," Firestar stated, "But what about Shokaract?" "He's...dead," Megatron growled angrily turning his attention to the fembot, "and so are you!"

In a split second Megatron had dashed over to the Autobot female and slammed her against the wall. "I have had enough of your pointless babble!" "Like your fender bending monologues are any better," she spat. Megatron's expression darkened, his grip tightening on her throat. "All your speeches can be summed up simply be saying "Oh look at me, I'm Megatron, I'm great, you suck, yadda yadda ya-CAK!" Firestar's taunting ceased with the intense tightening about her throat. "Silence..." Megatron hissed. Just as Firestar felt her Spark leaving, the bot let go and she fell to the ground. His attention was now on Sari who had just blasted a part of his shoulder off.

"I have had enough of your interferences!" Megatron yelled furiously, "You are all dead!" Bumblebee pulled Sari out of the way as Galvatron and Rodimus leapt to the side to avoid the blast. What Megatron had become was what appeared to be a purple tripod with an orange cannon mounted on the legs. "Why such a nonsensical form?" Galvatron wondered. "I just feel that irony should take part in your demise," Megatron replied directing the next blast in his direction. Though arrogant, the Megatron was precise. Galvatron had nearly lost one of his wings from the blast. "Shokaract...please stop..." Firestar muttered.

Painfully, Megatron morphed back into his humanoid form, his hands clutching his head. "Firestar..." Shokaract's voice growled as it switched back to Megatron's, "...stop it!" "Shokaract," she said quietly, "Please." Looking into the evil Transformer's optics she could see a flare behind them, one fighting to even just stay present. "You're better than him Shokaract," Firestar continued, oil dripping down her mouth from the damage she'd taken, "When I first met you you were scared, alone. You had always been used and before that never did anything worth noting in your eyes. Well now's your chance. Fight him. Help bring Megatron down and save the world. Please." The Transformer was reeling in pain. Sari could see the agonizing expression on Megatron's face as he swirled around fighting his inner battle.

It was the chance they needed! Quickly, blades popped out of Sari's feet and she skidded to the other side of Megatron where she unleashed a volley of energy balls on him. It did little more than cause him to stumble, but it got him into range of Rodimus who slammed his foot into the smaller figure's jaw and sent him flying towards the center of the room where the capsule was. "I will not be defeated..." he muttered. "Really?" Bumblebee asked, "Well, if you really can't be I at least want to get one hit in." "GYAHH!" Megatron screamed. Bumblebee smiled as he saw the Transformer stumble backwards into the capsule from the gash he'd made with the fang that the dragon form had dropped earlier. "Wondered how much that'd hurt."

The group watched in a mixture of horror and relief. The energy seemed to be sizzling Megatron's figure. Due to the nanomachines and low degree of the energy, he wasn't dying, but the pain could definitely be felt. Even by just looking at him they could tell the searing burn that was taking place. The nanomachines wouldn't allow for such damage though and as such they were continually repairing him. But that was the only thing they were focused on now, repairing the insane amount of damage that was continually threatening their leader. He wasn't dead, but he was trapped. "I don't need my old cannon to finish scum like you off," Galvatron growled as he pointed his arm at Megatron.

"NO!" Megatron's voice yelled across the chamber, "I can not be defeated! I am what was, what is, and what is to come! I am the alpha and the omega! The beginning and the end! I am the emperor of destruction! I AM MEGATRON!" "You should save that name for someone that actually deserves it," Galvatron muttered. The evil Transformer's voice final scream echoed all throughout the city as the beam passed through his head, the body burning up as the nanomachines were disable once the link to the processor had been cut off. Then darkness fell. All that lit the room was the capsule. "I believe you all are to be returning to your cells now..." Rodimus Prime eventually broke the silence. Looking at each other, Sari and Bumblebee ran off, the leader of Autobots right behind them.

* * *

"Stupid...spider..." Lockdown grumbled. He hadn't expected such a resistance from such a small opponent. From the burn marks on the arm he was clutching though it obviously had been quite a fight. But it was over. He'd managed to escape and now rode the elevator down into the depths of the Earth, the blue sphere in the center of the chamber keeping his gravity in place. "Who the slag would put something all the way down here on any planet?..." the bounty hunter grumbled as the elevator stopped, the blue stars around him illuminating the room. Stepping into the archway beyond he could see the capsuled humanoid and looked at the device on his arm. "So you're who I'm looking for," he said with a grin as he got out a glowing red crystalline fragment. Eager for his payment, he pushed the fragment against the glass and it sunk beyond it and into the body inside. The human figure's eyes glowed blood red.

* * *

"Come on Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed. The boy grunted. "Not now..." he groaned as he clutched his stomach. His speed was already hindered by his inability to keep up with the roller blading female normally, but they would surely be caught if the pains continued to worsen. Looking back, Sari could see the agonizing expression on Bumblebee's face and whirled around. "What are you do-woah!" "Gotta keep my Sparkmate safe don't I?" she asked scooping him up in her arms and turned away from the sports car that was attempting to run them down. She heard the boy moan. At least he would be alright after he turned back to his original Cybertronian self. Hopefully it wouldn't be in her arms though.

"Where are we going?..." Bumblebee muttered. "When I was going through the schematics of the city it showed a chamber that was under construction." "So?" "It had a Space Bridge being built in it," she told him. "So that's why you wanted us to face Megatron. But a slag a of good that'll do if it's not complete, or worse, smashed to ribbons from the transformation that that screwloose caused." "You trust me right?" she asked. Sighing, the boy nodded and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck. With the pain that he was currently in he didn't want to risk falling off at such an extreme speed. "How will you even know where to teleport us though?" he asked. "Are you sure your my Bumblebee?" Sari laughed lightly, "Cause you just keep adding more and more worries." Rolling his eyes, he smiled at her.

"Just trust me on this," she told him. "Fine," Bumblebee grumbled, "But if this slips up at all you owe me a copy of Earthworm Jim." "That's al-" "Special Edition." Even though they were just playing around Sari's mind nearly shorted out from the request. "Fine," she muttered, "If we live and get caught I owe you Earthworm Jim...Special...Edition." "For the Mega CD of cou-" "Don't push your luck." Bumblebee's smile turned into a grin. It faded though from the next voice that sounded. "Put on the brakes and we will go as easy as possible on you!" Rodimus ordered. "Dude! What is your problem? We're kids!" Bumblebee hollered. "You two have gone against direct orders from several higher ranking officials on more than-" "Blow it out your exhaust port!" Sari yelled spinning around to launch a ball of energy at the vehicle.

Bumblebee looked behind them as the girl's body swiveled back into place to continue its dash. The strike had been even better than he expected, the entire right side of the car had been scorched and the vehicle itself had been smashed into the wall where it was morphing into robot-mode. "You two are dead..." Rodimus Prime growled. "DUCK!" Bumblebee yelled. Even if Sari hadn't tried, Bumblebee yanked her head down. A glowing arrow whizzed right over it. Hesitantly, Sari unleashed another blast of her own but spun back around as another arrow fired, this one tearing right through her dress. "Geez!" Bumblebee cried, "I always heard he was one of the best but damn is his shot dead on!" "Not helping..." Sari whispered.

Before another arrow made its attempt at skewering them, Sari turned a corner and fell back. Before hitting the ground, her blades popped out of her arms to skid along the ground with her feet as Bumblebee clutched to the girl's torso for dear life. He blushed as his face pressed against her breast plating and heard a loud clang. When he looked around again they had slowed to a stop inside of a dark room. Getting off of her, Bumblebee could see that they had plowed through the grating of one of the vent holes of the tower, though this one not leading into a vent. "Wonder what they were designing this for..." Bumblebee said to himself as his eyes drifted across the room. They came to rest on the twin columns making up the Space Bridge.

"Maybe to try something stupid like designing the Plasma Energy Chamber for me," he heard a voice mutter. Oddly, Bumblebee looked at Sari. "Did you just say something?..." he asked. "No," Sari replied looking at him puzzled. He was sure he had heard it come from her. The voice had sounded the same as when she had talked to Powell the day before. There was no time to think it over any more though. Bumblebee could see Rodimus's large robotic hand gripping the vent opening as it attempted to pull it apart. "Well?" he yelped, "this thing ain't working! What now? Where's my Earthworm Jim? Dear Primus I don't wanna die without rubbing it in your face!"

Sari didn't say anything. The response that Bumblebee got was not what he was expecting. Her eyes and highlights glowing a bright blue, a beam shot silently forth from the Spark Chamber on the chest of Sari's dress. As it made contact between the two pillars of the Space Bridge the room lit up with the portal's expanding light. "Woah..." Bumblebee said in awe. "You are not getting your game today," Sari told him and grabbed his arm. Rodimus's optics widened. He had finally made it into the chamber. "NO!" he yelled as the two ascended into the portal. Looking behind him, Bumblebee saw the portal from the other end close up, trees in its place. "Great...nature..." he grumbled. Just then he saw something. It was their hideout! But what lay at the doorway is what concerned them. "Nobel!" Sari exclaimed and ran over. "I'm sorry..." he coughed, "I...couldn't protect Sector Seven..." Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other as the bird-like humanoid fell unconscious.

* * *

"Thanks for the heads up about the Plasma Energy Chamber," Ratchet sighed, "But can I ask why you didn't design it how it was supposed to be? I mean even compared to the schematics it's nowhere near as deadly as it should be." "It's...something going on in the government is all ya need to know," Wheeljack replied through the com-link, "Just know that we're on the same side." Ratchet's face somewhat frowned at the response and cut off transmission. "Thank Primus we lived eh?" Jazz said. "Yeah," Ratchet chuckled lightly, "Thank Primus for a lot of things." The twins laughed joyously as they hugged the older Cyber Ninja while Ratchet stepped out of the room.

"Thanks for the help," the medic said in the hall. Oil Slick glared at the Autobot as he viewed the Cyber Raptors that had quite literally been frozen in place. "You kept me alive, I kept you alive. We're even," he muttered. Ratchet laughed causing the Decepticon's glare to darken. "So, there is some kind of conscience down in that strangled warped Spark of yours isn't there?" Oil Slick let out a scoff. "So I just got one more question," Ratchet said, "Why're you still here?" "I have nowhere else to go," Oil Slick said quietly. "You're a Decepticon," Ratchet told him, "Reports are saying that Galvatron has gotten to freeing them from their prisons." "So?" Oil Slick replied, "It's not like that's any better than the bot that pretended to be the leader. We still have an apocalypse that we're being lead to."

Ratchet smiled and walked over to Oil Slick. The Decepticon's expression darkened once more at the advancing Autobot. "What now?" he muttered. "With how you talk you might just be qualified to join the Autobots," Ratchet told him. Oil Slick frowned at the response. "I am not an Autobot Ratchet," he said, the medic was surprised at the mention of his own name for once, "I never was and never will be. However we have a common enemy for the time being. And, as a bot of science...I would be...honored to call you an ally." For a moment the air around the intelligent Cybertronians was still. "Well then, come on partner," Ratchet said extending his hand. Oil Slick eyed the servo curiously. After a few seconds, he extended his own and grabbed it. "You won't mention this to anyone will you?"

* * *

Sari and Bumblebee held each other as the elevator descended, each trying to support the other's balance. The sphere that normally held the gravity in place was wobbling around wildly, its hue switching between blue and red constantly and with the changes the flow of gravity became chaotic as well. The two humans let out a cry as the chamber slammed to a halt tossing them about. Shaking his head, Bumblebee looked up, the glowing stars of the underground now glistening red, the atmosphere sickeningly scary. Realizing that he'd once again been left behind, Bumblebee ran to catch up to his partner. Upon stopping at where the girl was though, his eyes widened. "Oh my god..." Sari said quietly.

-end chapter-

Beast fans eat your hearts out! Ya got it all! Ya got Cyber Raptors, ya got Grand Mal, ya got freaking Beast Era MEGATRON (if that wasn't obvious)! Damn have I been waiting to do this chapter...well, this and the next chapter is what I've been waiting for that is. But yeah...what a cliffhanger eh? What could Lockdown have possibly done to that poor Artificial Vector Sigma Node? What made Sari have the reaction she did? Just what is about to happen?

Anyhow, for those wondering, Mainframe was an Autobot seen in a flashback of Ratchet's during Transwarpped who was guarding Arcee and he appears in the ending of the final episode cheering for Optimus's team on Cybertron and he actually gets a happy expression on his face when Omega Supreme transformed so just wanted to play a little with the potential of that link. The Cyber Raptors, in case ya all forgotten, appeared in Beast Wars after Dinobot was dead (I think) and Tarantulus was among them (I think). Grand Mal (the giant head that Megatron is during Season 2 of Beast Machines) attaching to Fortress Maximus was toying with the idea of how you're actually able to attach the Grand Mal toy to the Fortress Maximus toy as its Headmaster unit.

But of course, the main question everyone wants to know is...did Cliffjumper end up in a tree when he was shot out of his station?

Well, while you're contemplating that, take a look at the illustrations of the chapter:

Poster: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2sp9hi

Megatron: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2sxvjw


	30. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 30: Sibling Rivalry

Her hands over her mouth in a mixture of shock and horror, Sari's eyes looked towards where the Artificial Vector Sigma Node had been. Lying beneath its capsule was the corpse of Lockdown, his optics offline and oil leaking out of his shredded body. The capsule itself was empty with shards of the hard glass scattered across the floor. The humanoid inside was gone. "By the Allspark," Bumblebee said quietly, "What happened here?..." Just then Sari noticed something. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure. Its silhouette contrasted against the lighter shades of the wall it was in front of as well as the blood red eyes in the face of its form. "What is that?" Bumblebee asked noticing the figure also. As Sari turned to fire, it leapt at them and dove into the elevator.

"Code Red," a computerized female voice sounded over the intercom, "repeat Code Red. Locking down all hatches and exits. Flooding commencing. Personnel please evacuate to the nearest safe chamber. Repeat Code Red." "Flooding?" Bumblebee and Sari yelped. Before they could follow the creature into the elevator, the doors slammed shut and hissed. "It's locked!" Bumblebee cried after straining a few times to open it. "Stand back," Sari ordered. Viciously she swung at the door. Nothing. "Damn!" she yelled slamming her fist into the metal. "Guess we've learned by now that you really are trapped when this place locks down," Bumblebee muttered.

Sari looked at the ground in thought. The only thing that they had ever known could get through the facility's blocked off doorways had been Meltdown's acid. Not like he'd even help them though if they were still around, but still...Curiously, the girl looked towards the computer console next to the capsule that the humanoid used to dwell within. "Ratchet said that one of the things involved in the compound that Black created was your mech fluid," she said walking over to the console. "So?" Bumblebee shrugged. "All we need other than that is the steroid that he used on Colossus," Sari said. Quickly her hand split apart and began interacting with the console. After a few flashes from the screen, a segment of the capsule hissed and popped open. Inside was what seemed to be a goopy liquid of some sort.

"What is that?" Bumblebee asked. The formless shape of it made him uneasy. "This is the prototype that Black developed for the steroid," Sari answered. After placing it in the cylinder that they'd used to transport the shard they'd received from Powell, Sari stood back up and popped open one of her arm blades. "Why was that in there?" Bumblebee wondered. "Well, with how strong that stuff made Colossus, I'm guessing it was to make my brother as durable as possible," the girl theorized. CHINK! "Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he ran over to her. Clutching her shoulder, she placed the part she'd chipped off into the cylinder with the steroid and walked back over to the console with Bumblebee's help. "What the slag do you think you're doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Getting us out of here," Sari replied. Effortlessly, her hands interacted with the console once more and the cylinder that she'd placed the two compounds inside of opened. "What did you just do?" Bumblebee asked slowly. Cautiously, Sari picked up the container of the steroid, its liquid now glowing. "What Black did pretty much," she told him, "used the mech fluid of my Cybertronian alloy with the steroid to create that acid compound he always sprays everywhere. This is a bit more unstable though since it's a prototype instead of the actual steroid." "Meaning..." "Don't touch it," Sari told him. "Was that so hard to say?" he asked jestingly. Sari looked up for a moment. "Yes," she replied, "Yes it was."

The two laughed for a moment before turning their attention back to the situation at hand. "So...should probably get out of here..." Bumblebee suggested. "Probably," Sari agreed. Just then they heard a splash and looked down. Water was covering the floor! "What the?" Bumblebee yelped, "I didn't know there was water down here!" "Must be the flooding that the computer talked about," Sari guessed. Quickly she moved towards the wall. "The elevator's that way Sari," Bumblebee reminded jabbing his thumb back at it. "We're not going to the elevator," she told him as her hands moved along the wall, his balled up fist knocking on it ever few inches. "Why not?" he asked. "Cause, there's no way for us to get up." Thud!

Glancing uneasily at the compound she was holding, Sari titled it towards the wall where the sound had come from. As it leaked out, the very air around it seemed to sizzle. "Whoa!" Bumblebee said as the acid leaked straight through the weak point in the wall. In less than ten seconds a hole the size of a small car had been made. "Come on!" Sari said as she leapt into it. Hastily, Bumblebee ran for it. That's when he noticed the water. The acid was leaking down the wall and into it! "Uh, Sari..." he gulped as the deadly substance snaked its way towards him, "A little help?" Sari poked her head back in and looked at the liquid. "Hang on!" she told him. Working with what little room she had, Sari pulled out her hammer and held the head of it.

Hesistantly, the boy grabbed onto the handle and was pulled into the hole onto the girl. "You are the best Sparkmate ever," he told her happily as he embraced her, "...why's this part covered in water also?" "It's a secret escape route," Sari told him as she stood up, "looked it up on the computer when I was mixing the mech fluid and steroid. But we gotta work fast if we wanna survive." Bumblebee looked towards where Sari was pointing the water from the chamber was flowing down into the main room and bringing the acid up with it. Lockdown's body was already completely dissolved. "Right..." Bumblebee said, "well you are looking at the fastest bot alive remember." "Oh I'm so relieved," Sari muttered.

* * *

"That should just about do it sir," the officer said. Grumpily, Fanzone checked over his patched up side. It didn't seem to hurt nearly as much now. "Slagging machines..." he grunted as he stood up. Upon stretching he let out a hiss and grabbed his side. THAT still hurt. "Outta arrest the whole lot of em..." "What about that Ratchet one sir?" the officer asked. Surprised, Fanzone's eyes popped open. "None a your damn business!" he yelled, "Now get outta my office!" The medical troop exited at once. Fanzone sighed and turned on the T.V. "Damn grunt," he muttered, "They think they know everything. Think I need to rest up, think Ratchet don't need to go to jail. Well, yeah, but still...damn grunt."

The police chief stopped talking. Something of interest had popped onto the screen. "This just in," the newsbot announced holding its arm out towards the horizon of Lake Eerie, "a dark figure has appeared near our shores and is headed straight for us. Though asked politely to land and identify itself, it simply tore through the helicopters and destroyed them before continuing on its course. Everyone is advised to stay indoors until this potential threat is neutralized. And-" The transmission cut off as a bright light grew from the figure in the sky and the screen became static. "Sir, a report just came-" "I know," Fanzone muttered getting up, "Tell everyone to get to their cars and head out. Bring heavy firepower." "You want someone else to take over for you today sir?" the officer asked. "I'm fine," Fanzone muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can't find any more?..." Rodimus grumbled. "Other than Skywarp it looks like Galvatron took all the bots affiliated with the Decepticons sir," Ironhide reported. "And Hot Shot?" "Gone also." Rodimus Prime rubbed his forehead. The day that everything was going to happen had just been utterly ruined. They had finally all come together. Everyone! From the newcomers to Sari, it was all perfect. But now it was broken. The event had even left Autobot City in ruin with many Autobots and Decepticons offline from the mangled transformation that had taken place. All that remained were the Autobots standing before him.

"Are we ready sir?" Cliffjumper asked pulling a tree branch out of one of the vents in his head. It had taken a while for them to notice, but the red bot had eventually been pulled out of the tree he had gotten stuck in. "As we'll ever be," Rodimus sighed, "Might as well get as many out of the way as we can at the moment." "Why the slag are we being put on trial?" Ratchet yelled. Rodimus glared at him. "You should be dead," the red leader murmured, "you're lucky you're even still in one piece." "I'm lucky that you don't full control over everything is what I'm lucky for," Ratchet retorted. The higher ranking bot just continued to glare at the older one.

"Yo dawg," Jazz piped up, "What the slag is this slick cat on trial for? I was part of the Elite Guard man." "You're on trial for affiliation with this group," Rodimus told him, "And for coming to Earth in the first place. You were given no orders to follow Ratchet to this Primus-forsaken planet." "He can't help it if he's doing the right thing," Ratchet shrugged causing Rodimus's optics to drift towards him again, "It must just mean he has better programming than you." "Enough!" Rodimus yelled slamming his fist on the console in front of him. Perceptor looked towards the leader for a moment. Noticing who was watching him, Rodimus calmed down and glanced back at the group.

"And me?" Bulkhead asked quietly. He didn't want to entice any more wrath than was already lying in wait, but he deserved an explanation for his punishment. "Affiliation and hiding information from the Council," Rodimus replied. "What?" Bulkhead exclaimed, "What do you mean inform-" "You knew that we wanted to know what happened to Bumblebee and Sari," Rodimus said sternly, "Which brings up another thing, you helped this to happen." "Hold it," Ratchet said, "You said Council. That no longer exists." "Incorrect," Perceptor said, "by Rodimus's permission I am reinstating said Council." "And who are the members?" the medic asked curiously. "As of now only I qualify for a position in the Council as I am the only one left and capable of processing the information required for such a job." "That's slag!" Ratchet yelled, "The whole reason there was a Council in the first place was because there were different bots with differing beliefs to reach a fair conclusion for-"

"Silence!" Rodimus demanded, "You are-" "I'll give you silence when I'm done ya protoform!" Ratchet shouted back, "This is an outrage! Either you're getting some slaggin' good deal outta this or you simply don't have the optics required to see what's actually goin' on! Perceptor ain't fit to be a Council! The whole meaning the word implies more than one!" "I do not have opinions," Perceptor stated robotically, "I am a machine. Therefore my choices can not be flawed by emotions." "Maybe that's what's wrong with you..." Ratchet growled. "Are you through?" Rodimus Prime muttered darkly. "Yes..." Ratchet muttered back.

"Very well then," Rodimus Prime said, "You are all sentenced to be offlined tonight." "WHAT?" the trio exclaimed. Ratchet could have sworn he saw just the slightest grin pass over Perceptor's face plates. "That is fumewaste!" Ratchet hollered, "None of us even had the same errors as any other of us! We shouldn't all be getting the same exact sentence!" "The verdict is decided," Perceptor told him coldly, "You are to be executed tonight." Bulkhead thought that he felt his jaw fall off in shock. He had never done anything wrong his entire life. All he'd ever been was nice and helpful towards anyone he met, Autobot or otherwise. He was the gentle giant! He was an artist! His processor almost couldn't even comprehend the thought of being sentenced to death!

"Sir!" Cliffjumper said suddenly, "Emergency!" Rodimus looked at the red bot grumpily. "Can this not wait?" he muttered. "Afraid not!" Cliffjumper replied, "Something has made its way into Detroit!" "So?" Rodimus said, "That's what they have police for." "They aren't doing slag against this thing!" Cliffjumper told him, "They need help, NOW! Entire city blocks have been demolished!" "Well what can we do?" Rodimus yelled angrily, "We don't have anybody ready to take care of this! All our Autotroopers that weren't killed are helping the survivors here!" "If I may be so bold, sir," Ratchet said, "we technically still have the rest of the day before you offline us. How's about sending some already doomed faces to deal with this?" Rodimus eyed the group suspiciously and turned his head to Perceptor. After viewing the screenshots of what had taken to Detroit he nodded his head. "You have till sundown," Rodimus told them.

* * *

"You sure we're gonna be able to make it out in time?" Bumblebee asked uneasily. The acid had nearly reached the floor of the chamber that he and Sari had escaped into. "Just a few more seconds and...there!" Sari exclaimed. Rejoining her hand back together, she took it off of the device on the wall. With a hiss, the part of the floor that they were standing on lifted a bit above the rest of the ground causing the water to begin draining into the hole that had formed. "Thanks for getting the power cells on the other side into place," Sari said kissing Bumblebee on the cheek, "You rock." "No you rock," he laughed back, "You're the one with the powers." "No you rock!" Sari assured. "No you rock," he retorted. "No you rock!" "No you rock!"

Eventually Bumblebee just blushed and smiled. "You're welcome," he laughed lightly, "But uh...what now? The acid's still all around us." "That won't be the worst of our worries in a minute," Sari assured him. Bumblebee's eyes expanded. "What's that mean?" he gulped. "The raising of the platform will cause the water from the lake above to pour down into the various mechanisms that power this place. Upon realizing the type of substance that's being received the locks to the rest of the flood gates will be released around us." "...what's that mean?" Bumblebee repeated. The reply he got wasn't from Sari. She just smiled at him as the platform they were on began to vibrate.

Noticing various parts of the walls forming the chamber folding back to reveal holes, Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Sari as water began to spew out of them. "Oh dear Primus, we're gonna die!" he cried. Sari rolled her eyes and patted his arm as the platform ascended. Cracking open his own eyes, Bumblebee saw the walls around them becoming nothing but blurs of technological material lighting the setting around them. It was scary, but also quite magical at the same time. Whatever was happening though, it was working. That was evident when the scenery started to change. The walls began to get more natural-looking. The metal and dynamic patterns of lights became replaced by patterns of cement and rock.

Finally, the platform slowed to a stop. Bumblebee let out a sigh and fell backwards. Sari however hopped onto the floor of the ring that surrounded the platform leaving Bumblebee to topple over into the water from the unbalanced weight distribution that she'd caused. "GAH! Don't let me die!" he cried frightfully as he came back up, "The acid! I can already feel i-" "Bumblebee, that's miles below us," Sari said with a grin and held her hand out to him. Blushing, the boy took it and she pulled him up. "So..." Bumblebee mumbled in embarrassment, "Where'd we end up now?" "Take a look," Sari told him and began to walk off.

As they walked the setting gave off a familiar feel, like somewhere that they'd been before. The formations of the rocks in the tunnel, the rails leading the way. It was almost like... "The mine..." Bumblebee said quietly, "The one that the space barnacles attacked us at!" "Bingo," Sari nodded as they stepped out into the afternoon sunlight. Around them were trees. Oh how Bumblebee had come to dislike them. Not only did they contain little demons that wanted to peck his optics out, but they had been a frequent receiver of Prowl's affection. There was even one growing through his slaggin' room! That alone was reason to loathe them. But that wasn't all that could be seen. From the point they were at, the two had a clear view of the city below. Smoke was rising from it. "Get on," Sari ordered morphing into robot-mode, her roller blades popping out.

* * *

Panting, the officer ducked beneath an overturned wall. He was surprised when to find two other ones already taking shelter beneath it. "Gorge?" one of them coughed. The officer was clutching his arm as blood streamed down from it. "Mac? What the hell happened to you? What's going on out there?" the one that had entered asked. He was panicking. "No idea," the third one said, "But whatever we're dealing with it ain't human." "It's not?" Gorge said curiously, "But I could've sworn from the screens that it was just about the height of a teenager and was shaped like any other person." "No way dude," Mac grunted, "Jeff's right, that thing ain't human. I should know. I saw it, it has wings." "Wings?" Gorge exclaimed, "Are you sure they aren't just cybernetic attachments?"

"Positive," Jeff muttered, "Considering that the whole freaking thing looks like it's made outta a mix of scrap. It's just another part of its body." "So it's a robot?" Gorge wondered. "No way man," Mac coughed, a bit of blood leaking out from beneath his visor, "No normal bot moves like that. Have you seen some of Sumdac's rust buckets? Even the Autobots aren't as smooth as this thing sometimes! Besides that, our 19 millimeters weren't doing shit to it! I saw someone unload an entire five clips into its face and it just kept coming!" Gorge gasped. "You think that's bad?" Jeff muttered, "I saw it eating someone." "Eating?" Gorge and Mac repeated at the same time. Jeff nodded his head. "Eating." "Like, teeth biting and tearing away flesh?..." Gorge gulped. Again Jeff nodded.

Suddenly the officers looked up. Something had landed on top of the fallen wall. Shakily, Mac stood up, still holding his arm. "I dunno about you guys..." he growled, "But I ain't sticking around to be something's lunch!" "MAC!" Gorge yelled as the officer charged out into the ruined street. The second that the beam from the top of the wall had pierced the man's body Jeff leapt into the open and began firing off his machine gun at the laser's origin point. "Why won't you die?" he cried. In an instant, what seemed like a blur had pulled the officer into the air. "Jeff..." Gorge gulped. Hesitantly, he poked his head out into the open and looked around.

"AH!" he cried as he heard something drop. Looking to the side he could see Jeff's corpse, bloody and torn, his chest motionless. Fearfully, Mac looked up. He could see it. The winged humanoid stared back down at him with glowing eyes, the visual sensors themselves already seeming to pass judgment through his mind. He was frozen with fear. Not that that mattered. With how fast it slammed down into him he knew he couldn't outrun it. Mac just waited. He could see the eyes, their centers trailing across his face, observing the movement, the breathing, the pulsing of the veins beneath the surface. He could see the sharp fangs and lower canines as it opened its mouth and brought it down towards him. The officer's scream encompassed the ruined landscape.

* * *

"Yes Shockblast?" Galvatron muttered. "Pardon me my liege," the scientific Decepticon apologized, "I know you're very busy." "Quite," the dark lord agreed, "What with our base being destroyed and all. I don't get why Mega-er-that bot just decided to wreck the place. He could have at least kept it intact for when he took over." "He was insane my liege," Shockblast reminded, "Don't try to understand the mind of a malfunctioning piece of scrap." "I guess you're right," Galvatron said. "But I am curious as to why you chose here to be our new base of operations." "Remember the Lugnut Supremes?" Shockblast's optic glowed. He disliked even the mere mention of the name.

"Yes..." he grumbled, "Why?" "This was where the one I was piloting crashed," Galvatron told him, "I figured it might be useful if we find it and use it for spare parts. After all, it's an entire Omega Supreme at our disposal." Shockblast nodded his head. "Very useful indeed," he agreed, "But as for why I'm here..." "Yes?" "Well sir, I believe I have discovered something." "You seem to have a habit of doing that," Galvatron told him, "What is it now? Do we have to deal with Prima himself?" "You shouldn't be so optimistic sir," Shockblast mocked, "Joking aside, what I have found might actually be even worse than Prima though." Galvatron felt his optic twitch. Why did he have to have a burst of humor right then?

"Well, it'll make no difference if I wait. Tell me what you've discovered," Galvatron sighed. "Ever since our return to Earth I have had my suspicions," Shockblast began, "But they weren't confirmed until we made our assault on your double earlier today. You see, throughout the week I've been getting strange energy readings from the forest near Detroit. They only happened for a few instances, but yesterday it occurred again, this time spiking and staying at its maximum for a few minutes. Upon further investigation I discovered that it had come from the estate of a man that had previously been an affiliate with that man that you "blessed" with our Cybertronian technology."

"Sumdac..." Galvatron muttered, "then the professor is of my use once more." "Incorrect," Shockblast stated. Galvatron gave him an odd glance. "It is not he whom you should be concerned with for I finally pinpointed the energy readings when I was hacking into Autobot City." The Decepticon leader's optics peaked in interest. "I was sifting through data when I came across a file labeled User VS. The user that had linked into the database wasn't Professor Sumdac or his affiliate. Rather, it was his daughter. Sari Sumdac." Galvatron's optics glowed. "That mere girl?..." he growled, "the one that I should have destroyed. So what you're saying is that she's using that damned key again." "No my liege," Shockblast told him sternly, "What I'm saying is she has the Allspark."

* * *

Fanzone's chest was rising and falling faster than he'd felt it in years. Normally he was ready for the kind of chaos that ensued with Sumdac's experiments, but this...this was different. The instant they'd arrived on the scene everything went straight to hell. The officers that had arrived before them had already been killed and the cars were in shambles. At first no one had any idea where the opponent was, but it soon made itself visible. In mere seconds it'd fallen from the sky and begun skewering his troops. People were continually dying in a ridiculously short amount of time. The being couldn't be reasoned with. It was just like a madman in directing Hercules. But the movements, they were swift, lethal, graceful. There was something there, there was intellect, but not one tolerating the life around it.

Captain Fanzone bit his lip as his grip tightened on his magnum. The weapon was useless to him. He remembered when they'd tried to use a bazooka on the monster. The only thing that happened was that the explosion gave the creature more camouflage due to the smoke that ushered from the blast. Its armor hadn't even been scratched! All that the attack had seemed to do was infuriate it more than it already was! After that...everything fell apart. No one would listen to him. Fanzone had completely lost control of his troops. They weren't used to such an opponent, and with its presence came fear and panic. The advancements of technology had blinded them to how dangerous things could actually be. It was the hell of war.

But where had the creature come from? It certainly wasn't just some everyday criminal that'd gotten ahold of a super-suit of some sort. No, if it was something like Nanosec there wouldn't be nearly as much danger involved. This thing wasn't human. The wings, they weren't some separate entity controlled by the user, and the horns seemed to flow right through its helmet and into the sides of its head. Its appearance was that of what an ancient civilization might depict a god to look like, only made out of mechanical pieces. Yet, even with all the inhumans qualities, something about the creature seemed familiar to Fanzone.

His eyes narrowed. He'd heard something. It was a loud crunching noise. It seemed a bit of a ways off, but with how fast the monster moved Fanzone wouldn't be surprised to see it standing in front of him a second later. The crunch though, it sent a shiver down his spine. Though he was indeed the most skilled of the police officers, even Fanzone became uneasy from the reports he'd heard. Apparently the creature had taken to eating some of its victims. He'd even noticed what appeared to be a bite mark on a police tank that he'd passed throughout the incident. If it was even eating machinery that completely ruled out the abomination being a human. But why was it eating anything? Why wasn't it just simply killing all of its opposition?

Such questions didn't matter. Fanzone's attention was directed to another sound that had echoed. This time it seemed like footsteps. And they were getting louder! Gulping, the captain of the police force could feel sweat dripping down from his brow. He doubt anyone wouldn't be scared in his position. But he had to remain in control. No matter what happened, he had to at least have authority over himself. What would he be if he lost that? The fear subsided though. The footsteps had stopped. What was going on? Was it just a troop that was stumbling around or was it the monster? Was what was there aware of his presence or was it just looking around?

Fanzone was too scared to peak out from his hiding place. He didn't need to however. With a loud crash he saw the claw tear through the overturned roof that the police chief had his back up against. The grip firm on his collar, the creature pulled him through, plates of wood and coating raining down around him. The moment he hit the ground he fired. With unmatched accuracy, he shot each blast right into the creature's gray face. It didn't even change its emotionless expression. Noticing a glow illuminating its chest cavity, Fanzone placed a round there. The creature looked down at where the shot had hit and then back at Fanzone and kicked him.

The police captain was hurtled straight through the door of a ruined car. "Great," he grumbled clutching his side, "Just had to be a car that I was knocked into...again...in the same damn day..." He didn't have time to nurse himself. The pain only worsened as he felt the creature tug him out of the vehicle and scrape him along the ground below. Gritting his teeth, Fanzone lifted his magnum and shot again at the chest cavity. Click. Fanzone's eyes widened. "...damn it..." He was out of ammo. Painfully, Fanzone looked up at the monster. For a moment he stared into its eyes. He couldn't bear it! But his eyes wouldn't close.

That's what he remembered! Those eyes! Those uncaring optics! That which had taken note of every scientist that had tried to stop it that day at Sector Seven! The creature that he himself ultimately had to subdue! Only now...now the eyes seemed to pierce straight into his soul. He felt naked and defenseless beneath its gaze, as if god himself were analyzing him.

Fanzone assumed it recognized him as well. If it hadn't why else was it taking so long to make the final move? It had him right there trapped beneath its four-toed foot which had taken to constricting itself around his torso. What seemed like years passed as the two humanoids looked at each other. And then it moved. Something else seemed to have caught the monster's attention. After lifting its head and looking around, it took its foot off of Captain Fanzone and looked down at him again. The gaze itself was threatening. But a moment later its wings were spread and the monster took off at blinding speed. Fanzone stayed staring where it had been. "That..." he muttered to himself, "Is why...I hate...machines..."

* * *

Isaac Sumdac sighed as he looked out over Detroit from the top of Sumdac Tower. Had he not realized what was going on he may have actually been worried, but as things were now he was just about tolerable to anything. Not even a massive explosion from the left portion of the city broke him out his thinking. He supposed he had just been asking for trouble by placing the kids at Sector Seven, but he had no other choice. There was no place safer. Yet, history repeated itself. "A.V.S.N..." he muttered to himself, "So...it was inevitable after all then..." Nothing else could cause such destruction. Not Autobot nor Decepticon. Not from his experience anyway. And from the looks of things, the techno-organic clone had somehow managed to enhance its destructive capabilities to a point only theorized. "I guess it was a long-time coming," Isaac sighed as his city burned.

* * *

"What in the world happened here?" Bulkhead said slowly. The other two Autobots were just as in awe as he was. Morphing into robot-mode, Ratchet looked over the scene. He couldn't believe what his optics were viewing. The ruined streets, the wrecked buildings, the horrendous scents that the olfactory sensors picked up. It was the War all over again! Only this time, the bodies that littered the field were much smaller and organic. At least most of them were. Spotting a mangled robotic figure, the doctor hurried over to it and activated his medical optic. "Something up dawg?" Jazz asked as he and Bulkhead morphed into robot-mode behind him.

"Yeah," Bulkhead commented, "I thought that no other troops were sent out besides us. Is that a Transformer?" "It was," Ratchet told them gravely, "Musta been one of the Autobots that was allowed to live in Detroit." "How'd it die?" Bulkhead asked worriedly, "I mean the thing that Rodimus saw was about the size of a human. How can something that small cause this much damage?" Ratchet raised an optic brow to the younger bot. "So you don't remember when Sari "upgraded" herself?" "Oh yeah..." Bulkhead muttered, "But still, the key's power's gone now. We left it back at the plant even! How did that little thing kill this bot?"

"Well if you must know there's an immense amount of casualty on its body," Ratchet sighed, "Implying that it was originally in vehicle-mode when it was attacked. The damaged outer shell would have driven in at various parts into the inner Cybertronian form." "It would've eventually transformed though dawg," Jazz said, "No bot, no matter how skiz-fried, would have laid low after that." "That's what worries me," Ratchet told them, "this thing obviously attacked it while it was in robot-mode and did an immense amount of damage. The obvious sign being that Spark Chamber specifically was entirely eviscerated."

"I can dig that this cat was so easily downed, but why'd the tike do all this other scrapping afterwards then?" Jazz asked. "Look at the rest of the body," Ratchet ordered. Jazz bent downwards for a better look. All along the rims of the metal frame were tears. "What do those look like?" Ratchet asked. "Well, if I were a processors adapter I'd say those were bite-marks dawg..." Jazz replied. "So it...was eating him?" Bulkhead asked, "why the slag would something that small do that? And how?" "I'm afraid we're about to find out!" Ratchet yelled pointing his finger in the air. Soaring straight at them was the winged humanoid.

* * *

"I'm really starting to think that this whole thing was never a good idea to begin with," Bumblebee gulped as they passed another body. Offlined humans were even harder to look at than offlined Cybertronians, especially with the state that most of the ones they'd come across were in. "Just what the slag was that thing down there?" "That WAS my "brother"," Sari replied. "The thing in the jar?" Bumblebee asked, "need I remind you it tried to slag our circuits. Before then it didn't even move around in its little tank!" "Well you saw Lockdown's body there," Sari said, "He obviously did something to it." "Like what?" Bumblebee questioned, "What could he possibly want with...whatever it was?" "He's a bounty hunter," Sari reminded, "He works for other people. Hopefully though he wasn't working for who I think he was."

"Who would that be?" Bumblebee asked. Sari rolled her eyes. "You honestly can't figure out?" she muttered. After thinking for a moment the boy shook his head causing Sari to sigh. "Unicron," she said. The girl nearly felt Bumblebee leap off her with fright. "Why the slag would ANYONE work for him? Why would Unicron even let him live assuming they met?" Bumblebee yelped, "What makes you even think it's the dark god?" "I just...know. I can feel the same kind of presence from whatever attacked us I did when we were in...him," Sari replied quietly. "You've been saying that "I just know" stuff a lot lately," Bumblebee told her suspiciously, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Sari skidded to a halt and looked at the ground. It was cracked. "I...don't know," she mumbled. "What do you mean you don't know?" Bumblebee asked as he got off her back and walked to her front. Delicately, he lifted her chin up. The two looked each other in the eyes. Though Sari tried, she couldn't break her stare with the boy. Bumblebee wanted to see her glistening blue optical portions though. He wanted to see just what was going on. What he saw though he couldn't really make out. It was as though there were two entities behind the eyes. Not shifting for dominance over the form with the vision, rather the line between what was and wasn't the girl Bumblebee knew was blurred. Or it could have just been him seeing things.

"I just...don't know," Sari repeated. "Sari..." Bumblebee said quietly, "If there's anything you want to talk about, anything ever, you know I'm there right? I'm your friend." Behind her helmet, Sari could feel her brows bending in anxiety. Tightly she wrapped her arms around the smaller boy's neck. "I know," she replied, "You're the best friend I've ever had. You've stuck with me even when no one else would. I just don't...I don't know what's happening to me. Ever since Optimus died I...everything's just getting so strange..." "Sari," Bumblebee whispered wrapping his own arms around her waist, "It's alright, I'm here for you."

For a few minutes the boy and girl just stood there hugging each other. Eventually though, they split and looked further into the city. An explosion had erupted. "How will we even take this thing down though?" Bumblebee wondered. "I got it covered," Sari assured him. Bumblebee looked at the girl, his mouth open. "Bumblebee, don't worry. You remember the touch I got. Remember what I did to Sideways?" "Yeah, but this thing did THIS to what we've seen of Detroit! Sideways just took me hostage! Why the bloody hell do you think you'd be able to do slag to this?" he cried. Sari could see his body quivering as he ended his outburst.

Lightly, she put a hand on his shoulder and the shaking subsided. "Bumblebee...don't worry," Sari told him. Once more the boy's arms were wrapped around her. "I don't wanna lose you..." he muttered into the shoulder of her dress. Softly, Sari patted his head and pulled him off her. "Don't worry," she told him calmly. "But...why you?" he asked. "Because I know that I can stop this," she told him, "Because it has to be me." "But I said that I wouldn't let him lay a servo on-" "Bumblebee..." she whispered as her face plates sank back revealing her human appearance. She leaned her head against his. "I know what it's like to be defenseless and afraid. To be unable to help no matter how much you want to. Sometimes though, you just have to leave things up to fate. You already do all you can and I appreciate that, but right now...I need to do this." "But Sari..."

Delicately, the girl pressed her lips against the boy's. It wasn't a forced action, but it was true and did calm Bumblebee down. "Just...promise you'll be alright," Bumblebee suggested. "I can't promise that," Sari told him truthfully, "What I can say though is that I'll give it one hell of a beating." "Oh that goes without saying," Bumblebee laughed lightly. His spirits were lifting again. Sari smiled and her face plates wrapped back into place. "So, what are you gonna start the fight off with?" he asked as he hopped back on the girl's back as she started skating again.

"What are you talking about?" Sari asked. "Well, every great fight has to have a good line to start it off," Bumblebee said thinking it to be common sense, "like you know, maybe a "are you happy to see me or is that just blah blah blah" kind of line." Sari looked at the boy blankly. "Bumblebee," she said, "People are dying. This isn't some sorta game." "That's implying that Sari Sumdac is above turning it into one," he laughed. Sari let out a little chuckle of her own. He had her beat there. "Alright fine...but not that line, it's way too overused." "Just saying, if all else fails," Bumblebee shrugged, "Always seems to work in the movies."

* * *

"Finally!" Mixmaster exclaimed as he stretched, "I can move around on my own now!" "Don't get used to it punk," Dirt Boss growled, "We're just taking a break before our business partner's next move." Grumpily, the small Constructicon waddled off amongst the trees. "Either way, I'll take what freedom I can get," Mix shrugged and turned to Scrapper. He had taken to sitting on a rock and was currently looking out across the waves. "Something up? I thought you'd be glad to be back on this rock you called home." "Just thinking about Snarl," the taller bot sighed pointing to Detroit, "Plus, something seems to be up over there." "Like that's something new," Mix laughed, "But, while I'm not as fond of those dim-witted saurians as you are, it does suck that we gots dragged back here again by short, mad, and ugly."

Scrapper nodded in agreement as he stood up and turned. "How's about we go check out the new guy?" he suggested. "New guy?" Mix asked, "What the hells you talking about man?" Scrapper jabbed his thumb behind him revealing another figure that had taken to looking out across the ocean. The blue-clad bot looked at the two for a second before turning away shyly. "Yeah, sure," Mix said after seeing the nervous bot's reaction. Maybe he could get a few laughs out of messing around with the newcomer's processor.

"Hey there man," Mix greeted causing Hot Shot to jump as he sat down next to him, "What we looking at?" "Oh...nothing..." the timid Autobot gulped, "Just...the city seems to be having trouble." "And the city everyone was just at was causin some trouble earlier today," Mix chuckled, "Something special about this new attack?" "I just feel...uneasy from it," Hot Shot muttered. "Man I hear you," Scrapper said. Hot Shot jumped once more as the other Constructicon made his presence known. Though Scrapper was taller, he was also much more quiet than Mix was. "There's just something about it," Scrapper said. "Yeah," Hot Shot agreed, almost in a trance.

"...so...we just gonna stare at the town all day?" Mix finally broke the silence after a minute or so. Hot Shot sighed and turned his head from the view of Detroit. "That's more like it," Mix said with a smile, "So, who is ya buddy?" "I'm...Hot Shot," the blue Autobot replied slowly. "You new here?" Scrapper asked, "Haven't really seen ya whenever we's been around Megatron and yous don't gots red eyes or nothing." "I'd hope not," Hot Shot laughed nervously, "I'm an Autobot." "Well fancy that," Mix said wrapping his arm around the shorter figure's neck, "where'd you hang out back in the city? We were usually busy working on construction projects there."

"Why were you there?" Hot Shot asked curiously, "You have Decepticon insignias." "Yeah, that's just decoration though more than anything," Mix shrugged. "Truth is these things are hard as hell to get off," Scrapper grumbled looking at his own marking, "We just joined cause of the oil. We really just do freelance work pretty much." "Exactly," Mix said, "Except right now our "boss" has us under the thumb of Megatron. I mean Galvatron. Geez, what is with name changes? I mean yeah, at first Scrap woulda been Scrapper's name but that was when we first got started. Bots should go changing their identities after sticking with em for like what, a billion years?" "Give or take," Hot Shot shrugged.

"The question still stands though," Scrapper reiterated, "Where were you in the city? I never saw head nor skid plate of you." "I was on the run from the law..." Hot Shot sighed. The Constructicons' optics widened with glee. "Well lookee here," Mix laughed rubbing his knuckles along Hot Shot's helmet, "We got a regular vigilante! Now that's what I'm talking about, sticking it to the man!" "Next time we're at a plant we're buyin yous a drink!" Scrapper said excitedly as he patted the blue Autobot's back, "And none of that watered down stuff neither." Hot Shot felt his face plates getting hot with embarrassment. "I understand not wanting to be aligned with anyone all," Mix said pulling Hot Shot closer, "But dude, why'd you chose to hang out with the Decepticons?"

"He sort of didn't have a choice," a more foreign voice said. The three bots turned around to see a much taller bot standing behind them. "Vat vith my old dance partner gone and all, I couldn't just leave zee little kid zer!" Blitzwing's black face laughed, "Oh Rattletrap, vy do zey all end up leaving me?" "Maybe cause you're a freak..." Flareup grumbled, "In retrospect, I shoulda stayed with the little vermin." "Hey!" Mix exclaimed as he hopped up to get a better view of the Decepticon, "yous is one of the original Decepticons! Gimme some metal!" "Slag yeah!" the red face replied happily giving the smaller bot a high five. Hot Shot smiled to himself. At least now he was amongst other misfits.

* * *

Bulkhead let out a cry as he fell backwards. After shaking his head clear of the bluriness that followed the blow to the head that he'd received from his deflected wrecking-ball the large Autobot looked around frantically. The little demon was gone! "Behind you!" Ratchet yelled. Getting ready to strike again, Bulkhead whirled around but not before the opponent dashed past him. "GYAH!" he yelled as he fell again, this time from the slash that the monster had made to his stabilizers, "What the slag is up with this thing!" "Just gotta put this little scrambler on ice is all, dig?" Jazz said. The humanoid was directed at him now. Quickly, the white-coated Autobot struck at it with his nun chucks. "Got him!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he saw the weapon connect and knock the figure to the ground.

"Don't let your guard up just yet!" Ratchet warned. Viciously, he let loose a blast from his electromagnets, but it was too late. The humanoid was up once more before the blast even came close to it! "I got this cat's pattern down," Jazz assured swinging the nun chucks again. Just as they were about to hit though, the creature seemed to blur out of the way and continue on its path. "What the?" Jazz yelped. Effortlessly, the monster slammed him to the ground and tore its claw into his shoulder. "AH!" he cried attempting to pull the creature off of him. It was no use, the monster seemed stuck where it was.

WANG! Jazz's optics expanded upon seeing the wrecking-ball retract back to where it had been before it'd whizzed over his face and knocked the creature off. "Cuttin the skid a bit close ain't ya dawg?..." he said nervously. "Better than letting that thing cut your skid clean off," Ratchet said gruffly. Straining a bit, Jazz forced himself up. His optics expanded even more beneath his visor. The creature hadn't even been dented from Bulkhead's projectile! It was just standing there in the street staring at them. "How'd it dodge my nun chucks?" he wondered, "I slicked him the same way as before." "That thing's learning," Ratchet figured, "Every move we make it remembers. Even before the fight, the type of damage it'd dealt to this part of the city implied it was more than just some raving lunatic. It's not stupid."

"Well what is it doc bot?" Bulkhead asked. "I really wish I knew," Ratchet muttered. "Why's it just standing there?" the green giant commented. "Dawg's staring us down is why," Jazz told him, "Waiting for the time to strike." "Well if no one's moving then I'm gonna!" Bulkhead yelled. "NO!" the other two Autobots cried. It was too late. Bulkhead had already launched his remaining wrecking-ball. Delicately, the creature leapt over it and began flying towards them. "Got it this time!" Jazz hollered making more precise swipes with his nun chucks. None of it mattered however. The creature just simply flew through it all. Not even a single hit came close to scraping it! "I got it!" Bulkhead yelled as it neared Ratchet. "No!" the medic cried.

WHAM! A hit was made, but not at the target that Bulkhead wanted. As the wrecking-ball whirled back around, the cord connected with Jazz's leg knocking him off balance before the ball itself slammed into Ratchet's torso. Bulkhead put his other hand to his mouth as he saw the damage he'd caused. "Eh...sorry..." he laughed nervously. "Dude!" Jazz yelled. Instantly, Bulkhead looked up to where he was pointing. The monster was descending at him rapidly! "Got ya this time!" Bulkhead yelled and thrust his arm up. CRACK! Finally the ball connected and the monster fell a bit of a distance away from them.

"We aren't gonna last much longer," Ratchet muttered helping Jazz back to his feet. "Good thing you got reinforcements then huh?" a new voice asked. Everyone's optics wide they all stared downwards. There stood Sari and Bumblebee. "Guys!" Bulkhead exclaimed wrapping his arms around them. "Where the slag did you two go!" Ratchet yelled, "After the city had been stopped you guys jus-wait, you think you can actually do something to this thing?" "She does," Bumblebee said jabbing his thumb at her, "And don't try stopping her, I've already done all the pleading I could." "But Sari!" Bulkhead gasped. "Who did a fraction of this amount of damage to the city by accident when she upgraded herself?" Sari asked raising a brow to the massive bot.

"Sari, that was the key overloading you, this is entirely different," Ratchet told her. "Says you," she replied, "Look, I already have Bumblebee's permission-" "not true" "so I'm doing this whether or not you guys want me to. Though I will need some help." "Well, did you just see how badly we did against that thing?" Bulkhead asked. "I'm not talking about physically fighting it," Sari told him and turned to Jazz, "How good are you at the Processor Over Matter crap?" "Uh, well I can move stuff," Jazz shrugged. He hadn't expected the question. "Try to keep it fixated on him if you can," Sari ordered pointing towards the warped humanoid. It had gotten to its feet and was holding something. "I'll do what I can..." Jazz muttered.

"Sari, are you sure that you wanna go through with this?" Bumblebee asked hesitantly, "I mean it's alright to be a coward sometimes." "You'd know from all those ghost stories wouldn't you?" she laughed moving back her face plates. "Hey, I can't help it if I think that some Allspark-powered thing is trying to kill me due to you powering it up with your key," he retorted as his cheeks filled with crimson. She smiled at him. Softly, she placed a kiss on his lips and moved her face plates back into place. "Trust me," she told him with a wink. "Something tells me things will work out," Ratchet told him. "Says the bot with one servo in the scrap heap," Bumblebee commented. "I don't have to be nice ya know," the medic grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"So, is that blood on your face or are you just happy to-that's...blood...on your...face..." Sari said slowly as she noticed the reddish fluid dripping down from the figure's mouth. The thing that it had been holding was a leg. Taking one last gulp of what it had in its mouth, it dropped the body part and stared into Sari's eyes. For that moment she could see it. Everything. All the hate, the dread, the pure evil that had made its home within the humanoid's body. All of that which what she held within her was the opposite of manifesting itself within her other's body. "Brother," a more calm and distant voice than her own emitted from her mouth along with her's. It leapt at her.

* * *

"Oh dear god!" Skywarp cried. Desperately he wrapped his arms around the smaller pink Autobot, "You came! Oh thank the lord! I was so scared and worried and-" "Relax," Arcee laughed as she patted his back, "It's alright. We're all still alive." "But the cords!" Skywarp exclaimed reminiscing on his cell as it tried to extract his Spark. His face turned cold with fear, "I thought I was gonna die! And what about you? I was so worried that you might be-" Smiling doubtfully, Arcee shook her head and broke out of the taller bot's grip. "Well you should be thankful right now," she told him taking his hand in her own, "Cause of what happened they're having to do a lot of construction work. And without the Constructicons here it might be some time before they have a cell repaired to keep you in. Speaking of which, why didn't the Decepticons take you?"

"They wanted to," Skywarp replied following the pink Autobot. Arcee had begun walking towards an elevator. "Especially my brothers, well, it's hard to tell what exactly the white one ever wants. His programming has him as a permanent lier. Where are we going?" "Just thought you'd like to see the city we Autobots protect is all," Arcee told him as she pressed the button. She was surprised that the bot posing as Megatron had managed to construct everything in the enormous walking city coherently enough for the building's transportation units to even work. "But about you not being with the Decepticons?" "Oh yeah..." Skywarp mumbled poking his pointer fingers together in embarrassment, "Well they were...sorta...scary..." "You were afraid to go with them?" she asked. Hesitantly, Skywarp nodded.

The doors to the elevator opened and the two bots stepped inside. "But they're your people," Arcee told him, "You're a Decepticon." "I'm a Transformer," Skywarp replied uneasily, "You're a Transformer. My people are others like me, no matter what they label themselves as." Arcee smiled at the remark. He really did think like a Protoform. Not that it was a bad thing, but if he were to talk to some of the other bots...with how things had always been, most of the others just wouldn't understand his reasoning, Autobot or Decepticon. "Besides," he added, "A big pink Decepticon said to just leave me after seeing how I reacted. I'd never want to be under someone who leads like that." "Well, as long as you stick around me I'll keep that from happening," Arcee assured him. Warmly, he smiled at her and the elevator stopped.

With a hiss, the doors slid open allowing the afternoon sun to illuminate the highlights of their armor. "I've always heard about this "Detroit" place that the smaller organics live in," Skywarp told Arcee, "Even under Megatron's rule. But never have I gotten to really see it. Are the humans really as scary as some of the bots make them out to be?" Arcee laughed. "Hardly," she replied and motioned for him to follow her. Being sure not to lose balance, the two walked steadily across the massive deactivated head of the mech. Had Skywarp seen what he was moving across, he would have surely fallen off in fright.

"See?" Arcee said as she pointed down at the human civilization once the two had come to a halt. Skywarp's eyes grew. He never imagined such a nice looking city from what all he'd heard of the humans. "I don't see any of the inhabitants," he said after a few seconds. "Well you can't even see cars from up here," Arcee laughed lightly. Putting a more enhanced optic down over her own she focused in on the streets. Something was...wrong. The pavement and buildings were all cracked, yet the walking city hadn't even made it into the human's dwelling. "What's that?" Skywarp asked. Slowly, Arcee looked towards where he was pointing. Smoke was rising from a series of burning vehicles. In the center of them she could make out a figure, about the size of a human teenager with horns jutting out of the side of its head and wings lining its back. Its eyes were glowing red. "Trouble," she said as her optics moved to a more familiar figure, Ratchet, "Big trouble..."

* * *

Sari grunted. She was using all the energy she could, but still the opponent was overpowering her! Quickly, it brought its clawed hand down again. ZRLANG! The body part recoiled as her blade sliced into it. The monster stared at her, its expression never changing. Not wanting to meet with another attack from it so soon, Sari kicked open her foot and thrust it upwards causing its blade to cut across the creature's torso. For a brief moment it had left a bluish burn but that soon faded and the being was once again slashing at her. "You really are one tough son of a bitch aren't ya?" she grumbled as she caught the monster's hand in her own. Sari nearly felt her elbows snap under the pressure from the limb.

Painfully she pushed back against the monster's hand, her eyes glowing brightly. Nothing was happening. The creature wasn't being affected at all by her counter, but at least she'd stopped it from pushing her backwards. In hesitation, she spared a glance at the Jazz. She could tell by the annoyed expression on Bumblebee's face that he was performing the art of Mind Over Matter. Whether or not it was working she could honestly not tell, but Sari wasn't about to chance going into a fight with the demon without the kind of help that the Autobots had had to stop her. Moving her eyes downwards she could see the monster's feet. Each leg's four toes were dug firmly into the ground. After glancing back up at the creature's face, Sari tempted fate and lifted her own foot.

With a slash, the toes of one of the feet lifted and Sari thrust her body to the side. Her plan had worked! The humanoid had been yanked from his perch and went hurtling into the side of a truck. Panting, Sari looked over towards the other Autobots and gave them a thumb's up. They weren't calm though. "SARI! LOOK!" Bumblebee yelled. If her mouth plates hadn't been on her jaw would have dropped to the ground. The monster had emerged from the burning vehicle unscathed. "Come on..." she muttered in disbelief, "I really don't wanna hurt you, but I'm giving my all...and losing..." For a second she thought she saw the creature's eyes darken. It could tell that something was interfering with their fight.

"No!" Sari exclaimed. Quickly, it dashed at Jazz. He was still focusing all of his effort on assisting the girl. There was no way for him to notice the demon charging straight at him. Working as fast as she could, Sari leapt into a dash of her own and got out her hammer. It was almost at the Cyber Ninja! Grunting, the girl put all of the power that she could into the swinging of her roller blades and she reeled the hammer back. WHAM! "You stay away from them!" she yelled as the similar-sized figure was sent spiraling into the sky. It wasn't long before it'd regained control of the situation and lower itself to the ground.

Emotionlessly, it stared at her. Each moment she glanced into its eyes, Sari could feel it working its way into her, analyzing her. There was something about its stare that seemed so familiar. Something about it that connected and linked them. Though she just found the humanoid a day before she felt like she'd known the presence within it her whole life. No...longer. It was something that went beyond her, beyond time itself it seemed. The kind of conflict that was not just limited to mere mortal forms. It was something...more.

Sari didn't have all that long to contemplate the feelings though. It wasn't until the creature had its hands at her neck that she realized how distracted she had been. Hastily, the girl grabbed the creature's wrists. Unfortunately, as she predicted, she didn't even come close to pulling the arms away. The humanoid was physically far above her league. There was no way for her to break free. She could feel her consciousness fading, her vocal cords squeezing inward with each passing moment. Sari tried to keep her vision clear, but even that quickly began to fade. It was squeezing her to death. Just as she thought she felt the cold fingers of death grabbing at her though, it stopped. The creature let go and looked over its shoulder.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" Bumblebee yelled furiously. "Kid! Get the slag back over here!" Ratchet hollered. Bumblebee refused to listen. His arms remained wrapped around the humanoid's throat. Sari simply assumed that if it had made an expression it would be one of annoyance as the boy wasn't doing anything more than diverting its attention from her. There was no way he could hurt it. "Bumblebee! Listen to Ratchet!" Sari said. Upon hearing her voice, the monster looked back down at her and bent down to continue its assault on the downed opponent. "I said knock it off!" Bumblebee yelled. Forcefully, he did anything he could think of. Punching it, clawing at it, kicking it.

Finally the creature turned its attention back to the boy and flapped its wings. The disruption it had made in the wind launched the boy clear into the air. "Bumblebee!" Sari cried. Angrily, Sari slammed her bladed foot into the creature's pelvis causing it to stumble back a bit. The next attack came from Bulkhead who drove it along the ground with one of his wrecking-balls. "I got him I got him!" Ratchet yelled. Though a bit uncomfortable from the landing, Bumblebee looked up at the medic who had managed to catch him. "Both my servos were working fine enough to not drop ya," the older bot remarked. Bumblebee smiled nervously at him.

Relieved at the scene, Sari didn't expect to feel her legs leave the ground. The monster though, wasn't done. Violently, it tore the girl from the ground and began soaring through the air as the rising moon shined down on their figures. Gruffly, Sari managed to twist herself around so that she was facing the creature with her back to the ground far below. "You know, at first I was all happy about the idea of a little brother," she muttered as she brought her arm back, "But you're really pushing the limits of what a sibling can take!" The expression didn't change even after her arm's blade had pierced straight through the side of its head. It just kept flying and removed the lethal object, its wound healing back up as it did so.

Being yanked through a building didn't seem to hurt nearly as much as Sari had always thought that it would. Of course that could have been because she was in robot-mode when the creature began dragging her through the various walls of multiple structures throughout the city. With the final sky scraper they smashed through Sari could feel a large amount of heat encompass them from an explosion they'd caused completely destroying the top of the tower. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to take. With each wall she was pummeled through she was dealt minimal damage, but it was building up.

After looking down at the girl, the monster dove towards another structure. Sari gritted her teeth as she felt her back armor scraping along the ground of the bridge, parts of it crumbling to pieces from the supports she was being smashed through. She could see the mouth of the creature opening and closing in its attempts to bite her. Though frightened, she was relieved when the creature finally let go allowing her to fall to the ground of the city yards below. Vainly, she attempted to skid to a stop on her roller blades, but ended up toppling head over heels as she landed. "Sari!" Bumblebee cried. Immediately the boy rushed over to his battered Sparkmate. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Dizzily, Sari nodded her head.

But reunion was interrupted. A moment later, the monster had slammed down next to them and threw Bumblebee to the side. "Brother," two voices said through Sari's mouth plates as it gripped her by the throat again. Squinting from the pain, she looked down at the creature's chest cavity. From it seemed to be flowing all the power that caused its highlights to be illuminated with its red hatred. The grip wouldn't tighten. Curiously, Sari looked up at the monster's face. Something was keeping it from finishing her off. "Thanks Jazz," she muttered as her arm popped open. Viciously, she slashed at the monster's arms and pried them off of her. Realizing its inability to properly attack, the creature decided to retreat to the sky.

Sari however thought the same thing and began running towards a tall building. As the speed built up around her and she neared the wall of the structure, she leapt up and began riding the railings of the wall upwards. Intrigued by its opponent's actions, the creature looked towards Sari. As she reached its height, she pounced from her skid and leapt straight onto the monster's back. Desperately, it clawed at her and spun around, but her arm remained tangled about its throat. "This is for tossing Bumblebee around!" she yelled. The creature let out an alien cry as her hand dove into its chest cavity. Gripping her hand around the object inside, Sari pulled back as hard as she could. She could feel the entity within fading as she tore the red fragment out of the body.

Though not surprised, Sari was a bit worried once she saw the wings disappearing, along with the horns and the rest of the features that the creature had taken on until only the humanoid that had been within the tube in Sector Seven was left. Out of both fear and defense, she wrapped her arms around the organic's body as they fell. Luckily, a shock from Ratchet's electromagnets lowered them safely to the ground with only a thud to announce their arrival back to Earth. "Sari!" Bumblebee cried as he threw his arms around her. Joyfully the two laughed. "Gotta hand it to ya kid, ya did good," Ratchet congratulated. "Was some slick moves you were pulling off from what I could feel," Jazz agreed, "But give us the low-down on that fragment will ya?"

"Yeah!" Bumblebee said noticing the red crystalline structure as well, "It looks like a fragment of the Allspark but red." A wave of unrest washed over Sari as she looked at it. "It's...death," she said, her voice seeming to morph into a bit of a different tone as she finished the thought. A few moments passed as the group stared at it, each of them growing uneasy as they looked. The mere sight of it was enough to drive one's mind wild with chaos. Not wanting to risk anything more, Sari's hand closed around it, the energy within her body destroying it as it did so. "Guess you were right about Unicron," Bumblebee whispered just loudly enough for Sari to hear. "Stay where you are!" a loud voice ordered. Everyone turned to see a platoon of Autotroopers blocking their paths out of the intersection with Rodimus at the front. "You are under arrest!"

* * *

Sideway's eyes opened wide. "NO!" he yelled furiously. They had it! They finally had it! Sure it hadn't gone exactly as planned, but Unicron finally had what he sought! The means to completely destroy any hope that remained! Throughout the minutes that followed, Sideway's seething turned to sighing. He had calmed down. At least they now knew just what the anomaly was all about. Sideways grinned as he turned to Detritus. "Well, I guess your crappy tracking device did work. We just hadn't accounted for two Nodes to be existing in the same reality is all. Doesn't change what'll happen in the end anyhow." "So...I'm free to work for you guys?" the Junkion gulped. Sideways nodded. "You actually are pretty good at your inventions, unlike another of your namesake. Just don't think of betraying us and you've got nothin' to worry about buddy." Nervously, Detritus nodded his head.

"We'll especially be needing all the help we can get now," Sideways said, his voice turning darker as Detritus left the chamber, "You really do have a knack for making things interesting don't you, brother?"

-end of chapter-

Holy crap! This is the longest chapter I've ever done in this amount of time! Probably did it this quick cause I'm going to Florida in a few days to visit my girl that's a friend and won't want me calling her anything else. But either way, sorry about the shortness of this one compared to the previous ones.

Anyhow, apologies aside, I've been waiting to this chapter also for quite some time. A real turning point and it hints very strongly towards what's actually going on throughout the story as a whole (whether or not the main characters realize it). Also couldn't wait to do this one because it's the most horrific chapter of the story and, well, I love horror stuff. Me's just evil.

And to further enhance the disturbing nature of the infected A.V.S.N., check out this pic:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2tnji8


	31. Turning Point

Chapter 31: Turning Point

"Here we go again," Ratchet muttered to himself. Doubtfully, he looked around them. Rodimus Prime must have brought every troop that he could muster to bring them in! Why had they become such a big deal? Whenever the Earth needed protection most they were there, and they always prevailed. But that was the past. That was under Optimus Prime's leadership, and now he was gone. Now they were the equivalent of criminals. Even if the old medic didn't entirely understand why, that was how it was. Even though they had just literally saved Detroit from from a demon and the world from a city-sized menace, they were still hunted.

"You are to remain where you are," the red leader ordered. "Staying in one place never was one of our strong suits was it?" Bumblebee jested lightly. Just then he felt a pain in his stomach and wrapped his arms around his body. The stings were becoming more than just simple nuisances, especially at such a pivotal moment. Squinting his eyes, he looked at Sari. She was just standing there looking at the countless Autobots before them. No snappy comeback, no comforting touch, no nothing. It was as though she'd become a zombie. "Yo...Sari," Bumblebee grunted, "You in stasis-lock or something?"

Suddenly, Bumblebee heard something. A loud clang had echoed through the crowd diverting everyone's attention. What seemed to be an orange and black blur was speeding through the ring of Autobots, a few bots falling with each foot that it covered. "What the pit is that?" Ironhide gasped before being knocked to the ground himself. Rodimus Prime's optics narrowed as he got out his bow and took aim at the insanely fast annoyance. It was almost as quick as Blurr himself! Almost. If it had been his arrows wouldn't have knocked it off its feet causing Nino Sexton to hurtle straight into the Autobot leader's foot.

"Isn't that Nanosec?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "For seuth, thy is!" another human announced as two foreign arrows dug into Rodimus's plating, "And thou is not just zipping around to entertain thy metal heroes! Thou must run! NOW!" Bumblebee couldn't believe his eyes. He had never expected to have the S.U.V. working alongside them after Swindle's debut on Earth! But there they were, with the Angry Archer leaping down into view and combating Rodimus's arrows with his own, each one of the projectile's preventing the opponent's from hitting their targets. Surprised as well, Ratchet looked to his left to see a small girl where a blast of pink flowers had just erupted from towards the horde.

"Uh...what's going on?" Bumblebee asked cautiously. "You kids needed help," a speedy voice replied causing the boy to look to the side that Sari wasn't on, "So we figured we'd strike in, turn the tide, the works." Bumblebee raised his eyebrow. "And what are you doing? You don't have your little time gizmo anymore." "Cheering my idol on of course," Slo-Mo shrugged, "That's it honey! Kick his ass, bend the fender, leave no bolt untwisted!" "Thanks babe!" Nanosec shouted back as he continued to knock over the larger enemies like bowling pins. "And what are you and your girlfriend doing?" Slo-Mo retorted, "You tikes should be on your way outta here, vamooz, take the high road outta town, scram!" "Why are you helping us?" Bulkhead asked curiously. "Does it matter dawg?" Jazz commented, "They're makin short work of our superiors and right now that's just fine by me."

"Primus must be smiling on us," Ratchet said and looked down, "Kid, grab your lover and let's get outta here. We can't stick around." "Right," Bumblebee replied, "Come on Sari." The girl continued to look at the scene. Grumbling, the boy grabbed her arms and shook her. "Earth to Sari! We need to leave!" Sari's head shook around loosing from the sudden assault and her eyes landed on Bumblebee. "Alright alright!" she yelped, "j-just stoppp shaking meeee!" "That's better," Bumblebee laughed with a smile as Bulkhead picked them up and followed Ratchet and Jazz deeper into the city. "What got into you back there?" Bumblebee asked. "I dunno," she told him, "I just felt like observing for some reason..." "Well enough sight-seeing!" Ratchet yelled, "Anyone know of any place that's safe?" "Sector Seven," both humans said in unison. "Then we go to your little hide-out!" Ratchet ordered leaping into vehicle-mode. The other bots did the same leaving trails of dust in their wake.

* * *

"My lord," Strika said quietly. In fear she knelt before the stern figure of her leader, Galvatron. "I am extremely sorry for my actions," she continued nervously, "And can only beg for your forgiveness..." There was no response. Still seeing her master's feet before her, Strika could feel her servos begin to shudder. "Please my lord, you must understand. Even if it was obvious we were desperate! Ever since your return the Decepticons had been expecting a victory grander than anything we've ever fathomed! But how things have turned out...and then another bot comes along with your name and nearly destroys the Autobots in no time at all without even so much as a single flaw in his plan!"

"Then why was that bot destroyed?" Galvatron asked. Strika gulped. "Please sir," she pleaded almost silently, "I...I do not deserve life any longer but by Primus do I fear death. I know I am a coward but please...give me another chance..." Galvatron looked over the hulking figure in contemplation. "Rise," he ordered. The female military bot did so, her optics doing their best to stay online when focusing on her leader. "Fearing death is understandable, it's a prime function to want to live after all, for any being. As for your betrayal...that was my doing." Strika's optics expanded at the comment. "I dug my own scrapyard with my actions. But regardless, you are forgiven. Just do not let such a thought cross your processor again though if you want to stay online."

Strika sighed. She'd never been more relieved in her entire life. No...there had been another time. The day that she'd found out how fond Lugnut actually had been of her. Even if their loyalty was strictly to Megatron, she had never met someone with as strong of a desire and purpose to a cause as the purple Decepticon. And upon that bond grew an affection that she'd never witnessed in any other bot of the faction. They had been in love. Though Strika had been placed on team Chaar, her Spark weighed heavy the day that she saw the Nemesis take off on its voyage to seek out the Allspark. It wasn't just for the goal that had so long eluded them, but also for he who had become her consort. Never did she think that she wouldn't see him again.

"My lord..." Strika muttered. Galvatron raised a brow. "I must know something." "What?" he asked, a bit curious at what the military commander might be thinking. "Lugnut," she said, "I've heard the rumors of what happened pass from mouth to audio receptor time and again but...I must know...how did he..." Strika couldn't finish the sentence. No matter how much she willed it, the words just wouldn't come. Galvatron's expression showed a rare glimpse of regret. "Lugnut was a loyal operative," the dark lord told her, "Arguably the most dedicated Decepticon I've ever known." Sadly, Strika looked at her leader as he placed his hand on her arm, "He will never be forgotten."

A spell of silence remained in the aftermath of the revelation. "But what of the Decepticons now sir?" Strika eventually asked. "What of us?" Galvatron repeated. "Well, now that you're...you, you've been given powers by a god. Is not our fate intertwined with his? Are we not as doomed as your most loyal soldier was?" Galvatron's head lowered. He supposed the question was to be expected. "No," he responded, "we shall live on." "How?" she persisted. Strika knew the potential consequences of such questions, but she needed answers for the example that had been made of her consort. "Is not Unicron the end of all things? What could we possibly do to purge him from our destiny?" Galvatron lifted his head.

"Why do you think I sought to retrieve the Allspark in the first place?" Galvatron asked. Strika looked at her leader in confusion. "To defeat the Autobots of course." The dark lord disappointingly shook his head. "Strika," he said, "There was a time when Decepticons did not exist." "Well of course sir, everyone knows of the old-" "Let me continue," he ordered. Immediately, Strika stopped talking. "It was in that time that the Council took it upon themselves to evict the Allspark from Cybertron. That was when I formed the Decepticons and started the war." "But the Allspark was what we've been told led to our defeat," Strika contradicted, "How could it have if it was gone?"

"Simple," Galvatron told her, "its fragments. Almost any Decepticon that's ever been on Earth has seen first hand the potential they have. The Autobots took what they needed from the Allspark before its banishment and used it to end the conflict with the aide of the Space Bridge technology they'd developed." "Why'd they get rid of the Allspark though my lord?" Strika asked. Her processor couldn't think straight with all the information she'd received. "They feared it," Galvatron muttered, "And since they couldn't destroy it they got rid of it, their urge to do so only strengthening as the rebellion began to make itself known. We were beat before the war began. They knew of Unicron even in those ancient cycles, but still they refused their one potential salvation. Even if I'd become focused on using it to destroy the Autobots, these modern times have reminded me of what such power is truly meant for. And I believe that I have found it again."

* * *

"Bumblebee," Sari murmured. She had her arms tightly wound around the boy in the seat next to her. The girl was worried. Normally when the pangs washed over him, they would fade from Bumblebee in a matter of seconds. But this time they didn't stop. His arms were still attempting to nurse his pained body. Even if he knew that he couldn't ease the aches that didn't stop him from trying. Worried, Sari bit her lower lip and rubbed her cheek against his. It was all she could think of to do. Just let him know she was there. If it wasn't for her none of this would be happening. If her curiosity hadn't opened the gates to Sector Seven that monster would have never been unleashed and they would still be safely hidden.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," she told him. The response she expected wasn't what she got though. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the boy. He was laughing! "What's so funny?" she muttered, "I'm trying to be sympathetic here." "You?" Bumblebee laughed, "Sympathetic? Sari cut it out. You don't have to get all depressed on me right now, it's not gonna help anything. Besides, we go through stuff like this all the time. Wacky adventure, sometimes we go unscathed other times you have to patch me up. Same old same old." "Yeah, but when it's my fault..." Sari mumbled as her cheeks reddened. Bumblebee rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Sari, when has it ever been your fault?" Her eyebrows drooping, the girl looked at her arm.

Bumblebee's joyful demeanor diminished as well. Delicately, he slid his hand along her cheek causing her eyes to divert back to him. "Sari...it's alright. I'm alive and you're alive. We're friends no matter what. No energy blade or accident in the world will change that. Whether you wanna admit it or not you're stuck with me." Sari sighed. "Why does god place such a curse on me?" she asked with a smile. Bumblebee grinned back. "Could be worse. Could be kept in stasis lock with Bulkhead for a good fifty solar cycles." Sari giggled. "I heard that..." the police tank they were in grumbled. Now Bumblebee rejoined the laughing.

"Will you kids stop goofy around?" Ratchet's voice yelled over the radio. The trio was silent. "We sorta got more important matters at hand here!" he reminded, "Such as keeping safe from the Autobots!...Primus, never thought I'd hear myself say something like that." "Chill dawg. Ain't the first time an innocent bot's been on the run," Jazz commented, "Just gotta lay low till we get an opportunity is all. But where in the cosmos are we headed?" "Sector Seven," Sari said, "It's where that monster I was fighting came from." "Oh...that's so vibaciously comforting..." Jazz said nervously. Ignoring the Cyber Ninja, Sari looked out the window as the road became replaced with dirt and trees. "Stupid...nature..." Bumblebee grumbled noticing the bouncing that the environment caused.

* * *

"What are you doing with that?" Firestar asked cautiously. Surprised by the newcomer, Red Alert glanced over at the other fembot. "Examining it obviously," she replied as her optics drifted back to the glowing green vial. "You probably shouldn't," Firestar warned walking over to her side. "And why not?" the scientist asked. "Well, it's just that Angolmois has been known to cause insanity and mutation...amongst other ungodly side effects." "...what'd you call it?" Red Alert asked. "Angolmois," Firestar repeated. Red Alert looked at the blockier fembot oddly. "And you know what this stuff is how?..." "Well, I spent an eternity in the dark god didn't I?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Red Alert's optics shot open.

"You're Hot Shot's buddy aren't you?" she exclaimed. "Uh...yeah..." Firestar confirmed uneasily, "And you're sorta freaking out. By the way, have you seen him anywhere? I haven't been able to locate blue boy since the little incident we had hear this morning." Red Alert lowered her head. "He...was taken by the Decepticons," Red Alert told her. "Oh okay," Firestar shrugged. Red Alert's expression became contorted as she looked back at the Autobot. "Okay?..." she asked, "How the slag is that okay? He's in Decepticon hands and he's your friend!" "So?" Red Alert couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean so!"

Firestar chuckled a bit and patted the other fembot's shoulder-plating. "He'll be fine. With all he's gone through I highly doubt he's in any danger. Aside from that, believe me when I tell ya that factions aren't gonna matter soon." "What makes you say that?" Red Alert asked. Not suspecting the swift movement, she almost didn't realize that the vial had left her hand. "This," Firestar told her, "In the end we're either with each other as one race or those that aren't with us are with this." Red Alert was confused. "I'm still not quite sure what exactly "that" is." "I already told ya, it's Angolmois." "I heard that," Red Alert muttered, "That at least gives us something to label it by now, but what is it? What's it made of? Details."

Firestar rubbed her chin as she looked over the vial. She hadn't really thought about that kind of a question before. "Well...let's see, how do I put it..." she mumbled in thought. Red Alert folded her arms over her breast-plating. Though intrigued by the fembot's apparent knowledge of the substance she was rather put off by her foreign attitude. "I guess you could call it Unicron's essence..." Firestar eventually replied. "Unicron's...essence?" Red Alert said uneasily. Smiling, Firestar nodded and slipped the vial back into the scientist's hand. Red Alert stared at the substance. She now understood. That was why it felt different from anything else she'd ever analyzed. It was Unicron. What she was holding was fear itself.

"During the war Unicron used vast amounts of Angolmois to warp those he came in contact with in attempts to make them do his bidding. Unfortunately one of my friends succumbed to such a fate. But...eh, it's history now." "War?" Red Alert asked. Firestar looked down at her. "Yeah, the war before I arrived in this reality." Red Alert shook her head. It was too much to take in at once. "You need to talk to Wheeljack about this stuff," she told her. "Oh, you have one of him in this universe?" Firestar asked. Red Alert could feel her processor swirling more and more with each mention of such a wide scope of discussion.

* * *

The vehicles came to a screech as they reached the military complex. In an instant they had morphed into three Autobots with a boy and girl at their feet. "This place ain't giving off any good flows," Jazz muttered looking over the building. Indeed it was rather eerie, even moreso beneath the dark night sky. "Never looked all that sturdy to me," Ratchet grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest, "you sure it can withstand Rodimus's little army?" "Without a doubt," Sari assured, "You know how people say it's what's on the inside that matters?" "Enough chitter chatter," Bumblebee said in annoyance and began trudging towards the front door, his hand on his thigh, "Noble might not even be fully healed with how we left him. Let's go inside already." "Who's Noble?" Bulkhead asked. "Long story," Sari sighed.

"That's far enough!" Everyone looked behind them. Planted in in their trail was a rather furious looking Rodimus Prime with a few less troops than he had had back in the city. "You are coming with me!" he yelled as he pulled out his bow. "Kid, lay off us!" Ratchet hollered back, "You have no idea what you're getting involved in!" "I'm the leader!" Rodimus yelled, two arrows generating in his weapon, "And what I say goes! Now follow orders!" "Like we have the past few cycles?" Ratchet muttered as he got out his electromagnets. Darkly the two red Autobots glared at each other. "I'll hold them off," Ratchet told the others, "Get to safety."

Before he could move though Bumblebee spotted something. Noticing a red hue in the sky above Ratchet, he looked up. The glow was a dot, but there was something strange about it. It couldn't be a star. It was growing. Bumblebee's eyes became the size of dinner plates as realization dawned on him. "MOVE!" he yelled yanking Sari back towards him. The other members of the group didn't even notice the glow until it was too late. "WHOA!" Ratchet exclaimed as he was tossed into the air from the blast. The intense beam of energy had knocked Bulkhead and Jazz off their feet as well as sent a few Autotroopers flying. "What the slag!" Rodimus exclaimed and turned his face upwards. He leapt out of the way as another beam struck down where he had been a second earlier.

"What's going on?" Bulkhead yelped. "Dunno dawg, but it can't be good for anyone out here," Jazz replied ducking into the military complex. Hesitantly, the green giant did the same. "Hey doc bot! You coming?" Bumblebee yelled as Sari tried to shake her head clear from the blast. Ratchet looked up and somersaulted backwards before skidding to the side as more blasts rained down. Spotting a rather large one nearing the humans, the medic tore one of the shoulder pads bearing the hospital sign off of his arm and leapt in front of Bumblebee and Sari. With a piercing sound, the beam reflected from the panel and struck the ground in front of Rodimus tossing him backwards into a tree.

"...where the hell did you learn moves like that?..." Bumblebee asked in shock; both Sari and he were astounded at the veteran's movements. "A lot happens in war kid," Ratchet replied as he scooped the smaller humanoids up into his arms and ran into the facility. Confident that the showering firepower would keep the forces outside busy, Ratchet didn't even bother shutting the door. "Now how is this place supposed to protect us?" the medic asked as he skidded to a halt in the main room of the facility that Bumblebee and Sari had morphed into a makeshift lounge, "...and what the slag's that?" "We found it resting on a couch," Bulkhead told him lifting the bird-like humanoid into view. "Noble!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he leapt into his larger friend's servo and shook the creature, "You okay buddy?"

"Been better," the avian being muttered, "That monster's worse than the spider. Did I miss anything?" "Just on the run from the law," Bumblebee laughed, "Nothing new." "Autobot tyranny at its finest," Noble muttered. "What'd he say?" Bulkhead asked suspiciously. "Nothing," Noble grunted. He eyed Bumblebee as he noticed the flesh-covered being grabbing at his own stomach. "Is something the matter?" "Oh it's not-gyahh!" Bumblebee cried. Agonizingly, his fingers sank vainly into his skin. The pain was unbearable! "We are not going to survive here!" Ratchet declared, "Kid, your dad's place is safer than the pile of scrap we're in right now and your pal there needs medical assistance!" "He better hang in there for just a while longer!" Sari said leaping down from Ratchet's hand. Jazz began to grow uneasy. The windows around them had started to glisten a light shade of red. Splitting apart her hands as she fell, they instantly connected into the technological makeup of the computer console below upon her landing.

With a hiss, the floor around them disconnected from the rest of the room and started sinking quickly. "What's going on?" Bulkhead gulped. "You're entering Sector Seven," Sari told him. The windows began to crack as the glow intensified and a loud hum echoed across the room that was closing up above them. Ratchet sighed in relief as a ceiling finally formed over them. A moan took his attention back to the shortest member of the team. The bird-like being was perched over him in Bulkhead's hand. Bumblebee needed a more stable environment. His vocal cords were soon overpowered by the ever-increasing hum from the world above them though. "NO!" Rodimus Prime yelled. With a loud crack, the facility exploded from the blast and the characters around it were thrown about like rag dolls.

* * *

"Objective complete my liege," Shockblast informed. Curiously, the Decepticon observed the wreckage he had caused miles below, "the facility has been destroyed." "And the energy signature?" Galvatron's voice asked through the com-link. "Still intact," Shockblast told him, "The Autobot forces also seem to have been scattered from my little intervention. No one would have survived the final blast if they were caught in it. I put all the energy I could muster into it." "Then it should be no problem for you to retrieve the Allspark from the corpse of our dear Isaac Sumdac's daughter." "Affirmative," Shockblast replied and morphed into robot-mode. He began falling towards the ground.

* * *

"Hey! You can't do this to us!" Nanosec yelled. "Watch me," Fanzone grumbled. Forcefully, he shoved the villain into the police vehicle alongside his comrades. "I already gots enough to deal with today from some monster and a Goliath of a machine." "But you don't understand!" Slo-Mo retorted. She gagged as the more built man's hand clenched around her throat and pulled her to his face. "No," Fanzone muttered, "You don't understand. I'm in a bad mood." Trembling in fear, the woman was tossed back to the metal flooring of the vehicle before hearing the doors close behind her. The villains looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, there goes our shot at being "good guys"," Nanosec growled, "Told ya it was a stupid idea." "Yeah!" Professor Princess whined, "I hardly even got done giving one of those stupid violent bots the makeover of his life!" "We just ain't cut out to fight the good fight," Slo-Mo figured as Fanzone entered the driver's seat, "we're crooks, twisted minds, the big cahoonas, outcast, villains." "But dear companions," the Angry Archer said, "Do you not see? The end times are upon us! If we don't take action-" "If we do take action that won't make a damn bit of difference," Nanosec cut off, "If it's the end, it's the end. If those tall bots can't do a thing against what's going on what makes you think we can?"

"Alright, I don't think you fellas quite got what I meant when I said I'm in a bad mood," Fanzone muttered as he turned around and eyed the captive crooks, "Now I like listening to a bunch of wackjobs that are quite possibly alien from how they talk as much as the next guy, but shut the hell up!" "But Captain Fanzone!" the Angry Archer exclaimed. "Forget it big guy," Slo-Mo sighed and rested her cheek against her hand, "he's not gonna listen to us." "He needs to though!" "No I don't," the police captain grumbled, "You already got enough sentences on your plate for a lifetime. Need I add disturbing the chief to that list?"

"But you have us all wrong!" the green-clad villain told him. "Oh, do I?" Fanzone laughed, "Fine, then maybe you can give me a good reason why you four were wailing on the Autobots." "Because thou foul metal rapscalions are to doom us!" Fanzone cringed at the words. "You really shoulda passed English." "He's saying that those bots are the bad guys," Nanosec translated. "Right..." Fanzone said slowly, "I guess insanity isn't too far from you guys either." "It's true," Slo-Mo agreed. "If it's so true, then why have they helped save the city countless times before?" Fanzone asked in annoyance. "Because those were different Autobots," Nanosec told him, "Think about it. I might not know all their names but the ones we were attacking weren't the original five that came to Earth."

"Sure some aren't that great but they're still Autobots though," Fanzone stated. "Then why are they after the ones that "protected" your precious pearl of a city?" Slo-Mo asked. At the comment Fanzone's eyebrows rose. "What'd you say?" he asked. "If thou had bothered to analyze the situation thou would see that thy were helping thy metal heroes escape the clutches of the law." Fanzone blinked. "They're ALL on the run from the law?" he said quietly, "They're...fugitives! In MY city!" "You say that like it's a bad thing," Nanosec laughed. The police chief glared at the orange and black clothed man. "Think Fanzone," Slo-Mo said, "the bots that aided you are outta here, gone, deathly hunted by their superiors. Shouldn't that say something about their leaders?"

Shocked, Captain Fanzone turned back to the front window of the vehicle and stared out across the damaged section of Detroit. He already had enough trouble with keeping the faces of the Autobots and Decepticons straight, but if they were now to be individually classed as good and bad...dear god, he'd never hear the end of it. "Attention," an officer's voice said over the radio. Snapping out of his thoughts, Fanzone looked down at it. "Repeat, attention. The old abandoned military grounds out in the woods has just been destroyed! Autobot activity has been sighted there. Requesting backup immediately. Shaking his head, Fanzone looked towards the horizon. Smoke could seen fogging the moon above from where the explosion had occurred. "Damn." Glaring, the police chief shifted the gears of the vehicle and floored the gas pedal. "This is why I hate machines..."

* * *

"Everyone alright?" Ratchet coughed. As he looked around he could see the others rising out of the rubble that had covered them in the fall that the tremor above had triggered. "That's was some action," Jazz commented. Ratchet nodded. "Bumblebee!" Sari exclaimed causing the bots to look over to her. Laying in front of where she had dropped to the ground was the dark-skinned boy. His chest rapidly rose and fell as he took in air. The fall certainly hadn't helped things any, especially considering how frequently the moans came out of his mouth now. "Hang in there little buddy, you're gonna be okay," Bulkhead told him as he rubbed Bumblebee's head, "He is going to be okay...isn't he doc bot?" Ratchet bit his lip.

Looking around hesitantly he noticed the change of scenery. They were now in a room filled with computers and other equipment. Just the kind of tools that he needed! "Of course he is," Ratchet replied, "But I need everyone to act fast. There's no telling how long this little hiding place will last!" "Relax," Sari laughed, "My dad designed this place to be impenetrable." The group looked up as they heard a loud bang. The ceiling that had closed above them shuddered. "I doubt he had Cybertronian weapons in mind when he was designing the place," Ratchet muttered, "Now hack into the systems and find us a safe route out of here."

Reluctantly, the girl left Bumblebee's side and began interfacing with one of the computers. "Hey doc bot," Bumblebee coughed with the taller figure standing over him, "You wouldn't happen to have a key on you would ya?" "Even if I carried around such a disgrace of a shortcut of medical means, you know that thing wouldn't work on organics." "I guess you're right," Bumblebee moaned. Ratchet looked at the scenery again. He hoped he could managed. "So...you know what's going on or is this just that Super Energon slag?" "We're gonna find out," Ratchet told him. Delicately, he picked the boy up and walked over to a metal panel. "Just what we need, a fourth degree hyper-thermo analyzation table!" the medic exclaimed almost joyfully. "Ratchet...that's just a counter top that was taken out of the kitchen," Bumblebee mumbled. "...I'm just going to pretend you're in shock and don't know what you're talking about," Ratchet assumed as he set the boy down on the panel. "Did I really used to not know that much about human stuff?" Bumblebee muttered to himself.

"Where are the slagging input cords?" Ratchet grumbled upon further inspecting the panel. Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "Ah well, will just have to make do with what we have," the Cybertonian medic grunted and knelt down. Effortlessly, he tore the outer casing off of one of the many computers that had been scattered around the facility and began yanking strings out of it. "Are you sure you should-" "Kid, you wanna know what's going on with you or not?" Ratchet grumbled, "Cause I sure as slag want you to stop complaining about your aches and pains." Sighing, Bumblebee closed his eyes and decided not to interfere with the risky actions any further.

"So...you're an organic?" Bulkhead asked. Noble turned away from the boy and nodded his head. He needed some distraction from what was going on with one of the two friends he'd met. Almost surprised, he looked up and down the large green figure before him. "And you're one of those...Cybertonians?" he asked back. Happily, Bulkhead nodded his head. "Are you not worried about your friend?" he questioned. "Oh Bumblebee?" Bulkhead said glancing over at where Ratchet was working, "Of course I am, but after being around him for so long it's kinda hard to fear about his fate with all that he gets himself into. Besides, the best mind of Cybertron's working on him."

Noble rubbed his chin. That word clicked in his mind for some reason. Cybertron. "That...planet. That's where your kind is from correct?" "What?" Bulkhead asked, "ya mean Cybertron. Yeah, that was our home before...well...it's in the past now. But yeah, that's where we Autobots came from." Now that word made Noble's eye twitch. For some reason the faction's title just didn't sit right with his mentality. "Why are you...an...Autobot?" the bird-like being asked. Bulkhead raised a brow. "Uh...cause I'm good?" he replied nervously, "That's what the good Cybertronians are called." "What about the Decepticons?" Noble asked.

Bulkhead's optics bulged. "What about them?" he asked, "They're evil." Noble raised his own brow. "How?" "...because they're bad..." Bulkhead said slowly, "Did Sari and Bumblebee not explain things to you or something? What are you even?" "Apparently some experiment that was made here," Noble told him and cast his arm out across the room, "Though I have no recollection of this place before meeting your friends. Either way, I've made it my duty to keep them as safe as possible." "That's pretty, well, Noble of you," Bulkhead chuckled. The corner of the bird's beak rose slightly. "But yes, your friends did explain the situation to me. I just don't see how the Decepticons are evil is all," the bird continued, "I mean they're just fighting for what they believe in, same as you."

"Yeah, but they...they're Decepticons!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Noble's eyes narrowed slowly. "They're Cybertronians, the same as you," he said. "Bu-" "I got it!" Sari's voice interrupted. The group looked to her. "Where's the exit?" Ratchet asked as he turned his attention back to his patient. "It's being made," Sari replied. "Made?" Bulkhead and Jazz asked. Noble nodded. "This place is odd," he said, "Its walls can transform revealing passageways." "Just like back home," Jazz laughed lightly, "Ah the good old days. I can flashback to many a time where me and Sentinel would swing by the Six Lasers Over Cybertron after an intense beat-down session with each other." "Slag! You went there?" Bulkhead gasped, "What was it like!" "Chill dawg," Jazz laughed. "Sorry," Bulkhead sighed, "It's just, I always wanted to visit when I was working on the farm is all."

"Well pipe down, now's not the time for amusement parks!" Ratchet yelled, "And kid, get over here, I finally got things set up!" Instantly Sari had snapped her hands back together and ran over to the red and white Autobot's side. In front of him was what appeared to be a makeshift x-ray table suspended over where he had placed Bumblebee. "Is he gonna be alright?" Sari asked putting a hand to her mouth. After the medic had picked her up and put her on the suspended panel, she could see Bumblebee's inner workings. "He looks...bad..." she said quietly. "That's just cause of how he was turned into a human," Ratchet told her, "Last time he was at least scientifically warped, this time it was just an accident Bulkhead had. Either way, he's stayed intact. But that isn't gonna last much longer."

Her eyebrows weighing down on her face, Sari looked at Ratchet. "Due to the events that have happened today, the kid's internal structures have been pretty badly battered," Ratchet explained as he trailed his fingers over the transparent body, "But because of his Cybertronian origins they're being repaired." "Then he'll be alright?" Sari asked hopefully. Ratchet frowned. "Sari, the reason why the damages are being repaired is because an internal function of his biology was triggered. The Rarified Energon that was already growing has now sped up its replication-rate to repair the damage." "Which means?..." Sari bit her lip. "Well, he isn't gonna be human much longer. No idea how badly he'll be hurt afterwards."

"Um...so, if his body's all the way filled with the Energon now...why isn't he turning back to his old self?" Bulkhead asked. Ratchet looked back down at the table in shock. The transparent human figure was now filled with the glowing substance that had been spreading throughout him. "It wasn't like that before!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Bumblebee!" Sari cried. Beneath the x-ray she could see him twisting and turning in pain as the body began to pulsate and expand. "Stand back kid!" Ratchet ordered. Hastily, he pulled her away and looked at the boy. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Groaning, Bumblebee swiped the x-ray panel away with a now elongated arm as blood seeped from its joint through the cloth around the limb. The scene was horrific. With each movement Bumblebee made, a part of him became warped. His right arm expanded in width while the other flailed around loosely. His pants also began to take on a crimson color as his pelvis widened. "Bumblebee!" Bulkhead cried. "Stay away from him!" Ratchet warned blocking the charging green bot off with his arm, "There's nothing we can do for him!" "Bumblebee..." Sari said, too shocked to close her eyes. Finally, the clothing began to tear. His left shoulder pad fell to the ground as a large wheel grew to replace it. His yellow plating glistened beneath the blood that had been flowing around it. Bunblebee looked towards the others frightened. The left half of his face burst as his yellow head grew from it, soon accompanied by the other half.

After about a minute it stopped. Bumblebee lay motionless atop the counter top that had been crushed beneath his new weight. Sari looked up at Ratchet. Nodding, he let go of her and she ran to the yellow Autobot's side. "Bumblebee!" she cried. Panicked, she pushed against his arm, "Bumblebee! Are you alright! Can you hear me!" "Who can't?" he grumbled and looked over at her with a smile, "You're probably grating on Prowl's audio receptors with how loud you are." Overjoyed, Sari smiled toothily and wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's neck. He patted her back lightly. The bot was exhausted. "Geez, you'd really miss me that much?" he laughed as he felt the girl burrow her face into his collar. "I'm just so happy that I don't have to get you Earthworm Jim," she told him. "Slag," he said. Pulling her pigtails, Bumblebee could see the girl's face as it retreated from his body. Tears were streaming down from her glowing eyes. He smiled and hugged her back. "Your leaking better not cause any rusting."

"Well I'm glad the kid's not offline or anything either," Ratchet commented, "But our ticket out of here has arrived." Bumblebee and Sari looked towards the wall. It had opened to reveal a hallway that seemed to stretch for miles. "Transform and roll out then?" Jazz suggested. Ratchet nodded and the bots morphed into vehicle mode. "Looks like green and gruesome has a friend," Bumblebee said noticing Noble slip into the Bulkhead's driver side door as he himself transformed, "And can't you skate?" "You trying to get rid of me?" Sari asked once her door had closed. "You know the answer to that," Bumblebee responded. The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the steering wheel.

* * *

"You're sure that's where he went?" Rodimus asked. "Of course sir," Jetfire's voice replied, "But what for do you need this information?" "To set things straight," Rodimus Prime replied and clicked off the com-link. With a glare he looked down at the panel. No matter what Shockblast had done he'd hardly even made a mark on what the vigilantes had escaped through. But if he was still on their trail they wouldn't need to break through the hatch. "The Decepticons must know what they have," he muttered to himself. That only gave more reason to catch the outlaws. "Where evil bots?" Grimlock growled as he approached the leader's side, "Grimlock want to smash!" "Relax," Rodimus told him, "You'll get to smash. And the evil bots are at a place that you're very familiar with."

* * *

"My liege, I'm sorry." "Sorry isn't good enough!" Galvatron roared. Furiously, he slammed his foot down. It sent an echo through the facility. "Because of your actions we may have lost our chance at getting the Allspark!" "If I may be so bold," Shockblast said shakily, "There are still fragments out there that weren't collected. Maybe if we just track those down and-" "You may not be so bold!" Galvatron yelled back, "That is one of the worst suggestions you've ever made! You know slagging well that we wouldn't collect them in time, and even if we did it'd be nothing compared to what we've just lost!" Galvatron waited. Shockblast didn't respond.

"Sir!" Thundercracker exclaimed rushing into the chamber. Strika's grin faded. How was she supposed to enjoy Shockblast getting ridiculed when the figure of Starscream was irritating her view? "Is this important?" Galvatron asked through clenched teeth. "Of course not sir!" Ramjet replied giddily. Frowning, Galvatron turned his attention back to his communicator. "Just get back here," he told Shockblast before turning it off, "Now what is it?" "Well sir, first I must start by saying how completely magnificent your leadership skills are," Sunstorm complimented. Galvatron's optic twitched. "I don't have time for this," he muttered, "Get to the point." "Of course," Thundercracker agreed, "You see, while inspecting the chamber that the lowly arachnid once used as a lab, I, in all my gloriously deductive qualities noticed a part of the wall open up."

"You interrupted an important matter because you discovered a door?" Galvatron muttered. "Yes!" Ramjet exclaimed happily. Galvatron's curiosity rose. "What was it really? Blackarachnia may not have been the most dedicated, but she was one of the smartest. Might have some stuff stored away that could help us out." "Genius is definitely worthy of quite an amount of praise," Sunstorm commented. Strika rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Answer the question!" she ordered picking the three Seeker Brothers up. They blinked. "The piece in question that I, obviously using my vastly superior processor, found was a hole." "That's it?" Strika asked threateningly. "It was an ordinary hole indeed," Ramjet interrupted.

"What was so special about it?" Galvatron muttered. "It spectacularly unfolded, almost as gracefully as you yourself do when transforming sire," Sunstorm informed. Galvatron stroked his chin. Humans didn't use transforming passageways. That was only ever on...Cybertron. "Dear Primus!" Strika yelled, "Why do you three have to represent emotions! I've never found it harder to understand any other bot in my entire life!" "Put them down Strika," Galvatron ordered. Sighing, she did so and turned to her leader. "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. Time is short, and we need to act fast. Thundercracker, you take some troops down into that chamber that appeared and investigate. If you find anything of interest, bring it back immediately!"

"With my leadership there's no room for failure," Thundercracker assured before walking off into the halls of the facility. "Why him sir?" Strika asked enviously. "Would you rather I send a liar or a bot that can't help but compliment every little thing that anyone he comes in contact with does?" "Good point," Strika agreed, "But what about-" "I need you and anyone other forces up here in case something happens on the surface. We can't let our guard up on any bounds now, not after what happened this morning. Besides, you want to be around in case some unwanted guests poke their olfactory sensors around here don't you?" Strika's grin reemerged.

* * *

"What are you going to do with me?" Oil Slick muttered. Wheeljack just kept walking. The Decepticon looked at the ground. The silence frustrated him. "You realize you're putting yourself in a dangerous position by not having me in stasis cuffs right?" Again no response. Oil Slick's face glowered. "Just say something," he muttered, "at least to know that the thing that's dragging me around is actually alive." "I said something," Wheeljack replied. Oil Slick rolled his optics. In an attempt to distract himself, the Decepticon looked out of the window that they had been passing by. Miles below he could see the city and all the survivors bustling about. "Sure is a number that that mad bot did on your civilization isn't it?" Oil Slick commented, "Megatron never accomplished this kind of feat in such a short time."

The Autobot still wouldn't respond. "I must have really done something to you to earn such a grand conversation," Oil Slick suggested. Finally Wheeljack's optic glanced at him and he stopped. Oil Slick smiled. "We're here," he told him. The Decepticon blinked and looked at the door beside them as it slid open. Behind it were two fembots. "...you're taking me to have some broads massage my pipings?" Oil Slick asked. Gruffly, Wheeljack pushed him in and closed the door behind them. "It's about time you showed up," Red Alert said unfolding her arms from her chest, "I've been waiting for cycles!" "Well, it isn't all that easy to hurry up with a bot like this constantly trying to get a word in on the way over here," Wheeljack replied jabbing his thumb at the Decepticon.

Oil Slick glared. "Why'd you even bring me here anyway?" he grumbled, "I prefer a cell to being pushed about by my enemy." "If you didn't wanna be here, why didn't you leave with the Decepticons?" Red Alert asked. Oil Slick eyed the other fembot that was seated next to the scientist, "I have my reasons. So who's this femme? Are my questions gonna get any answers?" "Her name's Firestar," Red Alert informed. "I brought you here because you're the best scientists that the Decepticons have," Wheeljack told him, "And we need all the help we can get right now. If you're willing to cooperate that is." Oil Slick tapped the glass done surrounding his head. "What's going on here?"

After directing the Decepticon to the side of the bed opposite of Red Alert, Wheeljack got out a vial. It had a green hue to it that made Oil Slick feel rather uneasy. He tried to look away, but even after it had been set on the bed, his optics wouldn't do as his mind willed. "This stuff," Wheeljack said pointing to both the substance and Firestar, "we're going to talk about what's going on." Finally managing to turn away, Oil Slick looked at the Autobot instead. "What do you mean what's going on?" he asked curiously. "You know," Wheeljack continued, "What's really happening. The Autobots and Decepticons don't matter. Unicron does." Oil Slick felt himself shudder at the mention of the name. "What's this stuff have to do with...that?" he asked. "They both came from him," Red Alert told him.

Oil Slick jumped and his optics expanded as his gaze drifted to Firestar. "She's from him?" The fembot sighed and looked at him. "No you bozo," she muttered, "He CAPTURED me. I wasn't made by him or anything. If I was, do you think any of you'd be alive right now?" Oil Slick looked at the floor embarrassedly. He never had emotional outbursts. "Well times are strange," Wheeljack reminded, "Normally bowl boy here would have had his way with all of us when he entered the room." The Decepticon muttered something under his breath at the comment. "Well anyhow," Oil Slick said, "What are we doing?" "Setting things straight," Wheeljack said, "We need as many minds around as possible to figure things out from this outsider."

"What about Perceptor?" Oil Slick asked. Wheeljack and Red Alert looked uneasily at each other. "He...we're not sure if we can let him in on this," the male Autobot replied. Oil Slick lifted a brow. "Whatever," he said with a shrug, "What's the girl gotta say? Where'd you come from?" "Another universe," Firestar told him. Oil Slick blinked. "Oh boy..." he muttered. "This is why we need your help," Red Alert informed, "she has so much to tell that I just simply don't understand." "Well I'll do the interrogating I guess," the Decepticon sighed. Delicately, he took the vial from the bed and put it in front of Firestar's face. "This," he said, "Tell me everything you know about it." "It's Angolmois," Firestar said, "What some theorize is the very lifesource of Unicron himself. Due to its damaged nature, it has chaotic affects towards whatever it comes in contact with. Some mutate, some die, some go insane. There's no set side affect."

"So, basically, this is to Unicron what Energon is to Primus then," Oil Slick suggested. Firestar's optics looked upwards in thought. "I guess?" she laughed nervously. "How much of this stuff is there in Unicron?" Oil Slick continued, not even seeming to notice her response. "Uh...no idea?" she gulped, "It sometimes leaks out of the walls inside him..." "Great," he muttered, "I will require this sample for further analysis." "Oh no you won't," Wheeljack corrected and grabbed the Decepticon's hand before he could pocket it, "There's no way we're trusting you with such a-" "Alert," a female voice sounded over the intercom, "All forces requested for backup. Repeat, anyone still functioning must assist the other Autobots out in the field." Oil Slick glared at Wheeljack as the transmission ended and handed the sample to him. "Your team nearly offlined Red Alert when she was protecting a Space Bridge with Rodimus," Wheeljack hissed quietly. "Autobots and Decepticons don't matter right?" Oil Slick reminded.

* * *

"Are you sure you picked the right place to go?" Bumblebee asked. An explosion shook the passage around them and the two looked towards where the others were standing. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Jazz had finally beaten the last of the bots. After Bumblebee's face once again looked down at her's she gave a nervous shrug. "I have no idea why they're down here. Unless my dad found some when he found Megatron and put them in as security or something." "Some security," Bulkhead grumbled as he and the others morphed back into vehicle-mode to continue the ride, "That's about the fifth group of Decepticons that we've come across."

Sari hopped into Bumblebee before he joined the others. For a few minutes they rode on in silence. "Something bugging you?" Jazz asked Ratchet after a while. "Yeah," the medic replied, "When Megatron fell to Earth he had no others Cons with him. All of these bots have been active for the past fifty-something solar cycles. I even saw some of them back in the City." "That's crazy dawg," Jazz commented, "I mean, how the slag did it get in here if they're newer. Why hadn't the tikes ever bumped into them when they started hiding out in the woods?" Ratchet went silent again. "Sari," his voice said over Bumblebee's radio, "Where are we going?"

"To one of the places that Sector Seven linked up to," the girl replied, "Why?" "Well, it's just that all these bots haven't been down here before today. Where does Sector Seven link to?" "All over the place," Sari told him, "It basically can form a huge network of tunnels beneath Detroit into pretty much every place that my dad was involved with back when it was created." "Well that's a broad answer," Bulkhead interrupted. "Any idea where exactly we're going?" Ratchet insisted. Sari rubbed her temple. "All I know is that on the blueprints this place was far away from every other facility." "I think I know where we're headed," Bulkhead said.

The Autobot never got the chance to voice his suggestion. A second later the vehicles had been thrown off the ground and forced into robot-mode upon hitting it again. "What the slag?" Bumblebee muttered shaking his head. As his vision cleared he could see what appeared to be two glowing dots distancing themselves from the group. Then it turned around. The lights belonged to the thrusters of a Harrier Jet! "Starscream!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Instinctively, Bumblebee hugged Sari closer to him and held out one of his stingers to the approaching vessel. It wasn't until the jet was about ten yards away from the group that it transformed into robot-mode and hit the ground. "It's just one of those stupid clones is all," Bumblebee sighed with relief.

"You call the smart and ever-imposing Thundercracker stupid do you?" the blue bot asked with a grin. Bumblebee gagged as the Decepticon's claws wrapped around his throat and brought him up to its owner's optic-level. "N-no," he laughed nervously, "Not at all. You are...pretty amazing..." "This I know," Thundercracker declared happily and dropped the smaller bot so that he could place the hand on his own chest in pride. "Geez, he's even more self-righteous than the original," Bulkhead commented and noticed the Decepticon's optics drift now to him, "Not that that's a bad thing!" "Well of course it's not," Thundercracker reasoned as he walked towards the others, "Nothing I do is below accurate." Bulkhead glanced at Ratchet uneasily.

Ratchet knew that he was the one in charge. It didn't need to be said. Everyone had proven that fact when they all began turning to him for help. But how could he blame them? He was the one with the most experience in the group. While the Decepticon gloated though, his processor had been at work, and the solution he'd theorized was a surprisingly simple one. "Keep him talking," Ratchet ordered through a whisper. Bulkhead nodded his head. As Thundercracker continued his monologue, he didn't notice the older bot of the group crawl out of sight and begin fiddling with his arm. "Dude," Jazz whispered spotting the device, "How'd you get your E.M.P. Generator back? I thought they locked that up when you guys got back to Earth." "This morning provided ample opportunities to...investigate a lot of things," Ratchet replied with a wink.

Finally having the device operational, Ratchet turned back to Thundercracker and took aim. He couldn't believe that he was still talking. The Decepticon had apparently hypnotized himself as he didn't even take notice of Bulkhead who had held his arm out, but Ratchet had. The green Autobot was shaking his head rapidly. Confused, Ratchet mouthed the word "why?". "So, Thundercracker," Bulkhead said loudly in order to get the veteran's attention as to what was being talked about, "If you're so great and glorious, doesn't that mean that you're better than Galvatron?" Thundercracker stopped talking. "You dare to even make that suggestion?," Noble muttered. After looking at the ceiling Thundercracker tilted his head back down to the Autobot grinning.

"But of course," the blue Decepticon reasoned, "I am the greatest that there is." "Then why are you following his orders?" Bulkhead asked. Again the Decepticon was quiet. "Well, because..." Thundercracker mumbled, "uh...um...well obviously because I'm cunningly lying in wait for the opportunity to strike!" It was Bulkhead's turn to grin. Ratchet smiled too. It had been even easier to handle the Decepticon than he'd thought. With such a powerful opponent, he didn't want to risk a fight if they didn't have to. "What if I told you that we would be willing to help you strike back at him?" Bulkhead asked. Thundercracker's mouth twisted upwards. "I'd say that you'd be making a wise decision to assist that which is superior."

"Well we'll do it," Ratchet told him, "But you have to agree to something also." "Of course," Thundercracker replied turning to the medic, "No good deed goes without payment. What is the offer?" "You don't attack us," Ratchet told him causing the Decepticon to nod his head, "And you quit the Decepticons." The last request put Thundercracker's hand to his chin. It didn't take long for him to think though. "I work better as my own affiliation anyhow," he said happily. After receiving a thumbs-up from Bulkhead, Ratchet morphed into vehicle-mode with the others and continued on through the tunnel. "Never thought I'd see anything like that," Bumblebee said to Sari. "This day is full of surprises," she agreed.

* * *

"Prepare for battle!" the red face ordered. The group in front of Blitzwing grumbled. "Do it or I slag you!" he yelled pointing his cannons at them. Instantly, the bots sturdied their postures and glanced at each other nervously. "Much better," the blue face said with a nod. Intricately he looked the group over. "New member, please step forward." Gulping, Hot Shot did as he was told and looked at the taller figure fearfully. "Vat is your background?" "I-I was..." Hot Shot mumbled. He couldn't talk with the Decepticon staring him right in the optics. "Yo! Kid, speak up!" Mix hollered. Just then he received a slap from Flareup. "Cut him a break. It's not like you wanna be here any more than the rest of us," she said. Mix growled at Scrapper upon hearing his snickers.

"What da hell do you two think yer doin?" a more irritated voice asked. The group watched as Dirt Boss walked up to the other Constructicons causing them to clutch each other. "Oh nu-nothin boss," Scrapper laughed, "Just hangin' out..." "Well no time fer that, get your exhaust ports into those there woods and follow me!" the short Transformer ordered. "Aw, but boss do we have ta?" Mix whined. It only took a look from the small figure to get the taller Constructicons moving. "I never could stand zose two," Blitzwing commented before the black face to control, "Not zat I could even stand on my own two stabilizers!"

Flareup rolled her optics and stepped forward. "I'm gonna just chill here if that's okay," she informed. Just then, a fountain of sand erupted next to Hot Shot. Shakily, he turned to see who had fired at him. Standing there was the familiar figure of Strika. "Autobot!" she roared, "Time to finish what we started back at the Space Bridge!" "Vait, Strika you don't under-" Blitzwing tried to explain before the smaller Autobot crawled right over him knocking him to the ground in the process. Blitzwing looked up just in time to roll away from the enormous fembot's foot that had suddenly appeared above him. "Come back here!" her voice faded as she chased Hot Shot deeper into the island. "Well that went well," Flareup muttered. "Better zan ven I enlisted Rattletrap," Blitzwing agreed. Flareup sighed.

* * *

Finally the tunnel ended. With the scenery around them now that of a laboratory, the vehicles morphed into robot-mode and began striking out at the Decepticons around them. Though not nearly a match for the group, the Cons were numerous and fairly durable. "Soundwave superior!" the synthesized voice declared. Even with her hands clamped over her audio receptors, the frequency from her old toy's guitar crippled her. "Someone turn that slagging thing off!" Bumblebee yelled in agony. He too was on his knees from the noise. None of the Autobots could even move! "You dare greet the grand Thundercracker with such deplorable tunes?" the blue Starscream asked. Soundwave looked up both in surprise and curiosity. He wished he hadn't though as he felt his guitar snap from the blast that Thundercracker directed at him in that moment of distraction.

"Laserbeak is down," Soundwave stated and thrust his hand forward, "Initiate operation: Purge!" Ratchet, Bulkhead, Sari, and Bumblebee were surprised to see some newer faces emerge from behind the turquoise Decepticon. Ratbat and the jaguar-like bot Sari had seen during her previous encounters with the musically inclined bot, but the other two she didn't recognize. They seemed to be twins and were pretty much shaped like normal humans except one was red and one was blue. "Well, isn't this an uncharismatic welcome?" Ratchet muttered. "Hey!" the blue humanoid hollered, "No one calls Soundwave uncrazamatic!" "He said-woah!" Bulkhead yelped. After morphing their hands into what appeared to be makeshift piledrivers, the blue and red bots began pounding the ground and in the processor knocked the Autobots to the ground from the quakes.

Unable to stand, Sari could hardly defend herself when Ratbat decided to label her as its prey. Frantically she swung her arms around, but the demonic bot just wouldn't stop clawing and biting at her. Suddenly the bat stopped and fell apart in front of her. "Might wanna be more careful," Noble told her as the bladed nature of the wings fluffed back to normal. The girl watched in amazement. With every step he took, the creature walked perfectly fine. His bodily structure allowed for much more natural grace and limber in his movements, so much so that the rumbling wasn't even affecting his steps. "Please stop," he ordered as politely as possible. Just as startled that the bird-like being wasn't falling, the twins increased their pounding. After rolling his eyes, Noble stiffened his wings again and swiped at them.

Their motions ceased, the twins fell to the ground in pieces. Noble looked up at Soundwave. "Ratbat, Rumble, and Frenzy defeated," the Decepticon said robitically, "Ravage, retreat! We must report to Galvatron!" Hastily, Soundwave transformed into vehicle-mode and the jaguar leapt onto his hood. "He's getting away!" Jazz yelled. "Not for long," Ratchet corrected and held out one of his electromagnets, "Kid, a little help here?" "Right!" Bumblebee said and did the same with his stinger. Before Soundwave could even make it through the door, his wheel had been blown to scrap from the combined wave of energy in turn slamming him into the wall beside him. The glow of his lights dimmed. "And that's how you put a Decepticon out of commision," Bumblebee boasted to Sari. "Considering Noble and Ratchet did most the work," she added causing the yellow bot's face to flatten. She smiled.

Bulkhead sighed with relief and looked around. "So...where are we again?" he asked. Jazz was confused as well. "Shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Ratchet said, "Right kid?" Bumblebee's reaction from the environment was a rather different one. Everything he looked at sent shivers through his structure. The computers, the twisted lab, the pods...the pods! "We're in Blackarachnia's lab!" he cried. Ratchet nodded as Sari's eyes went wide. It was familiar! Right down to the destroyed chamber that Bumblebee had been placed in, everything about the setting was the same! "How'd we get here?" Bulkhead asked. "Well, this was where my dad got the stuff to help make that thing that attacked the city," Sari told him nervously. "...you're dad made that thing!" Ratchet yelled.

"Look cats, now's not the time to argue," Jazz interrupted, "We gotta get moving dig? Especially with Decepticons here, present company excluded." "As well it should be," Thundercracker said morphing into his jet-mode, "So, shall I display for you all my expertize against the enemies?" "Sure," Ratchet replied. Even in vehicle-mode the Autobots could hardly keep up with the jet's speed. They didn't even have time to see the setting they were whizzing past, much to Bumblebee's enthusiasm. The farther away they got from it the better. Even the various Decepticons they passed became blurs when attention was directed towards the front. "Don't stop," Ratchet ordered when Thundercracker rounded the corner. "But what about-" "He's a Decepticon," Ratchet reminded Bulkhead, "He'll survive better than we would if he goes up against Galvatron. We need to get out of here and hide. That's why we came here. Not to take on the Emperor of Destruction like flyboy's gonna." "Traitor," Noble muttered to himself. "Look I know that he was helping us but-" "No I wasn't talking about you I was...oh my..." Noble gasped.

From behind Bulkhead's front window, he could see the drastically changed scenery the instant that they rolled out of the facility. Lights illuminated the night sky above them as more laser-fire was pelted down at the Decepticons below. "...Sari...I think you should've chosen a different place..." Bumblebee said to his passenger. Sari didn't respond. She was busy watching the battle. In the distance she could just barely make out the figure of Rodimus Prime who's arrows had torn a Decepticon's stabilizer clear off his body. On the opposite end of the island, Omega Supreme landed and began unleashing his firepower. "Maybe they'll all get rid of each other..." she suggested. "Yeah, and Optimus will come back to life looking like a gorilla and preaching the Covenant of Primus," Bumblebee jested.

"Cut the slag," Ratchet ordered, "Whether or not we like it, we can't back out of this." Just then he heard something. What started out as a low hum became an intense pitch that nearly deafened him. He knew what was happening, but he didn't have time to give the order. Ratchet was flung violently into the air from the strike that had landed on them and soon his vision became clouded by branches and leaves as he toppled through the trees of the jungle-like environment. He'd lost control, and with it possibly his team. He had never been cut out to be a leader. He knew that. Ratchet had never even wanted the position. He knew that he was no good for it. All he was was a medic. That's the only thing he'd ever be good at.

With a thud, the red and white Autobot slammed into the ground and rolled a few times. "Kids..." he called quietly. No one heard him. Not even himself. His audio receptors were still deafened by the blast and his vision blurred. He didn't know if it had been a Decepticon or an Autobot that had hit them, but it didn't matter. An attack was an attack, and now no one was on their side. "You mnk e's arright?" a muffled voice asked. "I dummo an," another replied, "He don ook too good." "He's dead weight!" a third voice barked, "Keep moving!" "But-" "You got a problem with my orders!" Guessing at the faces of the voices, Ratchet's optic caught the Constructicons as they walked off in the corner of his vision.

Grunting, Ratchet hoisted himself to his feet and shook his head. The dizziness was wearing off and sound was returning as gruesomely as it had during the War. "Dear Primus," he muttered as he swiveled his head about, "Where are those kids?" Ratchet listened. All he could hear was the ammunition of the weapons across Dinobot Island being fired off. "Wish you were here now Prime..." After a few minutes, Ratchet rustled started rustling through the trees. Every now and then he thought he could see a bot or two off to the side. He didn't know if they were lying in wait for an enemy or offline, but he wasn't about to stick around to find out.

He didn't have to though. Eventually one did spot him and made their move. Almost instinctively, the veteran grabbed the Decepticon by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Before it could roll over, he had its arm twisted behind its back and pulled its dagger off its servo. "You'll pay for coming here Autobot!" the Decepticon yelled. Its voice synthesizer was silenced once the bot's head had been smashed against the earth causing its systems to go into stasis-lock. "If I haven't already," Ratchet said to himself. After looking around a few times, Ratchet started prying away at the bits of plating that the Decepticon didn't need to keep functioning. Using his electromagnets, the medic reversed the polarity of the metals causing them to stick to him. "Not the most spectacular job I've ever done," Ratchet said as he put the Decepticon's insignia on his new armor, "But it'll have to do."

* * *

"Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed. Frantically, he shook her. "Ugh," she moaned, "Just a few more minutes tutor-bot..." "I don't sound that bad...do I?" Bumblebee asked. After a few more shakes, the girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. They were still in the battlefield, only now someone was missing. "Where's Ratchet?" Sari asked. "He was slung the farthest," Jazz answered, "That blast whizzed us all into the jungle. It was a miracle that I was even able to pick up any of you." "So...what now?" Bulkhead asked. The group looked at each other uneasily. None of them had any idea what to do. Thankfully, their answer didn't come from anyone in the group.

"Jazz sir!" two familiar voices called. Delighted, the ex-Elite Guard Member looked up in time to see the Jet Twins land. "For what are you here for sir?" Jetstorm asked. "I'll explain everything later," Jazz laughed and patted the twins on the heads. They smiled. "You must come with us sir," Jetfire told him. "We know a way to safety!" his twin said. "Thank Primus," Bulkhead sighed, "But what about doc bot?" "I am for to look for Ratchet," Jetstorm told them, "brother shall take you to safety." After giving each other a nod, the twins morphed into vehicle-mode and took off in seperate directions.

As quickly as possible, the group followed the trail of fire that the air vessel left behind. It wasn't that hard since the vehicle was blasting all the foilage and trees in front of them out of the way in the process leaving a pretty clear path. "Maybe next time I should let him win in Super Smash Bros." Bumblebee said. "You play that old relic?" Sari laughed. He didn't need to respond for her to feel the embarrassment. "Well...it's better than some of the slag nowadays." "That is true," Sari agreed, "With each new good game there seems to come an army of crappy ones." "That doesn't just apply to games or Earth," Bumblebee told her. "Oh? What else has it been a trend in?" she mused. "Well, back on Cybertron we had events called Gladitorial Combat." "Gladiators?" Sari said raising an eyebrow. "Well sure it was illegal, but...you had your street races! And-hey, what's the hold up!"

"Put it in reverse dawgs," Jazz ordered after screeching to a halt, "The big cahoona's right in front of us." "Sir Jazz sir, what are you doing?" Jetfire asked. "He's running," Rodimus Prime answered, "Catch him!" Jetfire blinked. "But sir, why would I do that? He trained me and-" "Just do it!" Rodimus ordered. The young bot's brows furrowed. "No," he replied folding his arms over his chest-plate. "Then stand aside," Rodimus demanded. Effortlessly, the smaller figure was thrown to the ground leaving room for Rodimus to send a pair of arrows at the group. Bulkhead let out a cry as one struck him in the foot and he fell over, Noble just barely rolling away from him in time to not get flattened.

"You're coming with me!" Rodimus Prime told them. "No," a dark voice responded causing the group to turn around, "They're coming with me." Letting out a cry as the blast hit him, Rodimus toppled across the ground from the blast of the Fusion Cannon. "By the Allspark..." Jazz said in shock. He was staring into the optics of Galvatron himself. Behind the figure were various other Decepticons that had decided to use him as their imposing shield as well as a restrained Thundercracker. "That which you swear by is what I require," the Decepticon leader told the ninja as his hand wrapped around his head and lifted him off of the ground. "Let go of him!" Bulkhead yelled. Painfully, he limped towards the dark lord. "Please," Galvatron scoffed, "Only Optimus had the circuitry to down me. The rest of you are already offline."

In dismissal, Galvatron tossed Jazz into Bulkhead knocking them both over and turned his attention to the smaller members of the group. "You have something I want," Galvatron told Sari Sumdac. "Then you're gonna have to go through me to get it!" Bumblebee yelled and placed himself in front of the girl. "...if you are trying to humor me, then bravo young Autobot," Galvatron said stalely and pushed Bumblebee out of the way, "But this is no time for jokes." "We aren't joking," Noble told him. Galvatron looked down at the creature oddly. He'd never seen such a being before. "Though I am close enough to touch that which I want, I must ask, what are you small one?" "I..." Noble gulped and knelt before the dark lord, "Am your forever faithful servant oh grand and glorious Megatron."

Galvatron's optics widened as did Sari's. "Zer is only von bot zat I've met zat acts like zat..." Blitzwing commented making his way to the front. "Lugnut..." Strika said quietly. Noble turned away from the fembot's gaze. Sari was almost sure that she saw the color around the bird's cheeks redden at the mention of the Decepticon name. "You're..." Sari stuttered. Noble closed his eyes shamefully. "No slagging way..." Bumblebee commented as he crawled back over to the girl and wrapped his arm around her, "You can't be..." "I wish I could deny it," Noble apologized looking back towards Galvatron, "but from all that I can tell, I am Lugnut." "On what do you base this claim?" Galvatron asked.

Noble looked at his feet. "Ever since I came to Earth and have been with the two that you see before you, I have become interested in the conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons," the bird-like humanoid began, "but, as I learned more things, instincts began to arise in me. Feelings that go beyond my life, from before I came to be what I am now. It was only when I saw you that I finally remembered who I was." Bumblebee's embrace tightened around Sari. "We all welcome you back then Lugnut," Galvatron told him with a smile, "Though your new...appearance will take some getting used to, I'm sure-" "No." The bots looked at the creature in confusion. "Are you declining my offer?" Galvatron asked.

"I mean you no disrespect Galvatron," Noble told him as he turned to Sari and Bumblebee, "but I am not a Decepticon. And these are not Autobots. We are Cybertronians, and they are my friends. No matter how much I glorify you my lord, I will not bring harm to these two, and if you try to I will have to protect them." Galvatron raised a brow. "You," he said, "Protect them from your master...and in your state? I find that hard to accomplish." Noble glared at Galvatron. "Just as I would with you, I will protect these two til my body ceases. We have bigger problems right now, you know that. And the only real way to survive will be to get rid of the factions. Alone we can not survive."

Galvatron stared at the creature for a few seconds. "While your suggestion is noble, I believe my objective is more efficient," he told Noble. As he reached for Sari, Noble's feathers stood on end. Sari and Bumblebee's eyes grew even more as the creature they'd become friends with began to change. Once his feathers had all fallen out, his warping skin beneath smoothed into long limbs while his face became replaced by the of a spider's. "The monster..." Bumblebee said in awe. Viciously, the creature leapt at Galvatron. "What the!" he exclaimed. Galvatron gritted his teeth as he felt the spider-like being pierce his armor with its fangs. He could sense the venom eating away at the inner circuitry of his being. "Why you..." he growled smacking at it. The spider merely leapt onto his arm and began feasting there.

"Blitzwing get it!" Galvatron ordered. "But zir, he is-" "A traitor!" Galvatron yelled and gave a stiff thrust. The spider was flung back-first into the ground. "Don't worry Lugnut," Galvatron muttered as he lifted his foot, "I wouldn't offer you another chance at an alliance now anyhow." Bumblebee wrapped his arm around Sari's face as the foot came down. She could hear the metal scraping along the ground afterwards. After a few seconds though, Bumblebee's arm shifted. Noble was lying in front of Galvatron, his bodily fluids leaking out around him. Sari's eyes glowed at the scene. "My lord..." Noble coughed, blood leaking from his beak, "I...believe in you."

The air was filled with silence once the creature had closed its eyes. It wasn't until a pair of arrows entered the scene that anyone made another move. "They are mine," Rodimus muttered darkly as he approached the group. "Decepticons, att-" "All of you are under arrest!" a voice said from above them. "Is that Fanzone?" Bumblebee questioned turning his head to the helicopters above. "Until we get this all sorted out none of you are leaving this island!" the police captain informed. "What an annoying little bug," Galvatron said as he lifted his cannon to the vehicle, "I said to attack did I not?" His cannon began to glow brightly as the Decepticons started moving forward. Rodimus braced himself as Jazz and Bulkhead helped each other back to their feet.

"ENOUGH!" a foreign voice echoed loudly across the island. Everyone looked at Sari. Her eyes were glowing brightly beneath her helmet, "This stops now!" Galvatron's cannon continued to glow. "I said enough," the voice repeated, "put down your weapons. Now!" Though against his will, Galvatron did so. He didn't know why he had listened. "Just who do you think you are to give me an order Sumdac?" he hissed. "You are to leave this place," the voice told him. Galvatron's mouth dropped a bit. She was still telling him what to do. But...he wanted to listen. "You and all those that are remaining with you are to leave." "Meaning every Decepticon," Galvatron said. Sari shook her head. "No," the voice said, "Not after what you just did to your most loyal affiliate."

Galvatron looked down at the dead creature at his feet and turned his attention back to the girl, mostly out of shame. "Now leave." "I still need what I came for," Galvatron told her, directing his firearm now to her. The reaction he got surprised him. With a collection of energy about the size of a pebble, Sari's hand launched it into his cannon and the weapon short-circuited. "I'm giving you a chance, I suggest you take it," the voice told him, "Those that want to survive, stay here." Throughout the crowd, Bumblebee could hear murmurs from just about everyone he could tell was there. "Decepticons," Galvatron eventually said, "...transform and rise up." A majority of the troops did so and were soon out of sight. Blitzwing remained behind, bent over the dead creature.

"Fanzone, you may land," the voice told the police captain. The human blinked. "Well, didn't ya hear the kid? Land!" As the vehicle did so, Bulkhead helped Bumblebee to his feet. "You may come out now Ratchet," the voice said. The two bots were surprised to see one of the Decepticons that were left walk forward and take his head-plating off revealing the face of the medic beneath. "Are you..." "I am who you think I am," the voice told Ratchet. As he knelt, the sky above the bots became lit and another figure lowered down to the crowd. "By the Allspark..." Jazz said quietly. Standing before them was Vector Prime. He too knelt before the girl. "What is going on?..." Bumblebee wondered aloud. "Hey, she's your Sparkmate dude," Bulkhead reminded. "For some reason, I don't think she is right now..."

-end of chapter-

Shock and amaze? Noble's origins are (partly) revealed, and the odd nature Sari has been displaying will need to do some explaining. Hopefully this wasn't too short, but finally this three-chapter day comes to an end. Not much else I have to say at the moment and may have forgotten to put in some parts that I was going to into this chapter, but we've been busy getting ready to move. Art time!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2v57uj

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2v5hnn


	32. Revelations

Chapter 32: Revelations

Morning spread across the recovering city of Detroit. The metal giant outside of the borders glistened. Unlike other dawns though, nothing was active. No vehicles moved and no humans walked the side walks. It was silent with the only sound being the wind as it swept across the desolate landscape like a broom across its floor. Dust and debris collected and settled. It was as if the city itself was dead. All of the society was vacant with one exception. At the Wayne County Building, humans and robots alike were gathered and murmuring. It was the only sign of life.

* * *

"I don't know mayor," the woman said to her leader, Edsel, "Remember our last time here with that Setinel Prime fellow? What if this is just a repeat?" The older man glanced at his secretary before turning his attention back to the center of the gathering spot. Isaac Sumdac stood there pulling at his collar. It was clear that he was nervous. "Unbelievable that he could run a company," Powell muttered to himself. "Thank you for coming everyone," the man greeted the officials and the Transformers that had gathered. "Get on with it organic!" Grandus hollered causing the Cybertronians to grow even more anxious. "Yeah!" Powell agreed, "Why the hell are we here!" Isaac gulped. "It won't be long now, I assure you," he laughed nervously. With the crowd growing restless he turned around and took his seat. "Relax," Fanzone told him patting his shoulder, "Your kid'll handle everything." "But she's just a child," Isaac replied and glanced towards his former C.E.O., "And not everyone here is that fond of her." "Trust me," the police chief said calmly. Isaac sighed.

* * *

"Sari, are you sure about this?" Bumblebee asked. The yellow bot was currently pacing back and forth. Being one of the only Autobots that could actually fit inside of human dwellings, he had accompanied the girl into the building hours early, "I mean I'm still not even sure what all's going on! How'd you get Galvatron of all bots to do what you said? Why didn't you use that power whenever Tutor-Bot was around!" Sari smiled. "Stop," she said. Bumblebee did as he was told. "See!" he exclaimed, "I did what you told me to!" The girl laughed. "Bumblebee, I was just being myself when I told you to stop. The only reason you stopped is cause you think ya gotta obey me. Now then, buy me a Blade Liger model kit."

"Even if I knew what that was, no," Bumblebee replied rolling his optics. Sari grinned innocently. "Was worth a shot," she shrugged. The male Cybertronian looked at his feet. Her smile gone, Sari walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Bumblebee," she said squeezing it, "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." The young bot sighed and knelt down next to Sari. "And how do you know that?" he asked. She smiled. "Everyone's about to find out," she told him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Delicately, she put her lips against his mouth. "Including me," she finished. A bit comforted, Bumblebee ruffled Sari's hair. "Well don't keep me waiting," he told her, "Everyone that's gonna be here is here." Smiling, Sari nodded and walked towards the front doors of the building.

* * *

"Do you think it's real?" Flareup murmured. "Can't be," Hotshot said quietly, "I mean, that can't honestly be...it can't be." "Eh, with what all's been happening I wouldn't be surprised," Rattletrap commented with a shrug. Suddenly the bots' eyes darted away from the glistening clockwork aircraft that had taken to hovering above the gathering place towards the Wayne County Building. A young girl was walking towards the stage that had been set up in front of the structure. As she moved, her body morphed into robot-mode. Upon stepping onto the stage itself, her helmet snapped over her head and her eyes began to glow a bright blue.

"That's just Bumblebee's freaky organic friend!" Warpath yelled angrily. "Yeah!" Powell hollered, "I did not come here just so that Sumdac's daughter could make an announcement." The figure on the stage looked at Isaac. He was shaking his head and blushing. "Calm down," a voice ordered. Isaac looked up. Though it had come from his daughter, she wasn't the one that had spoken. It was a voice that he had never heard before in his life. But almost instantly the crowd had settled. The words themselves seemed to fill the man with a sense of ease and relaxation. "Told ya she'd have it under control," Fanzone emphasized. "If that's her..." Isaac said suspiciously.

The girl looked over the crowd. "I believe I should answer the question that is on everyone's minds at the moment," the voice said, "You are here because we all need to be on the same page." Murmurs sifted through the gathered people. A woman raised her hand. "Yes?" the voice asked. "Mayor Edsel would like to know just what you mean," the secretary said. Sari's head nodded. "The end is coming." More murmurs followed. "Most Autobots have known for quite some time now, but a majority of the inhabitants of this planet have not. The apocalypse is near." Rodimus smacked his forehead. The situation he had been trying so hard to avoid was about to erupt in front of him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!" a man yelled. "Seriously?" a woman laughed, "This is just an end-of-the-world prank? I thought those went out of style a century ago!" The figure on the stage waited. Eventually the crowd died down. "Yes," the voice repeated, "the apocalypse." "Well, wasn't expectin' that..." Fanzone muttered. He wished that he didn't know that the voice was telling the truth. Rather reluctantly, he lifted his hand. "Yes captain?" the voice said. Fanzone gulped. "Yeah uh...just what do you mean by that? What's going to cause the apocalypse?" "It is an entity," the voice said as Sari's head titled downwards. It didn't seem to want to recollect what it had to answer. "It is one of evil. It goes by many names, but the one that it shares throughout reality is Unicron."

The crowd was silent for a second. Then a human laughed and then another. Ratchet shook his head. He couldn't believe that the humans thought it was a joke. "You expect us to believe that some LIVING THING can destroy this entire planet?" Powell yelled, "That is crap!" "You should know better than to disbelieve me after our previous encounter Porter," the voice replied. Hearing his first name used, the businessman blushed and sat back down. Ignoring the uproar, Fanzone continued his questioning, more for the sake of those that weren't taking the matter seriously. "Well that's fine and dandy," he said, "But...how do you know that this Unicron is going to do this?" "Because," the voice said, now a bit quieter, "He is...my brother."

This time the Transformers reacted. Gasps were sent through the mechanical members of the audience. Powell mustered up the courage to interrupt once more. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he said, "But aren't you an only child Sari? Or did your dad create some other freak too?" Isaac glared at his former employee. "You don't seem to understand," the voice told him, "You are not talking to Sari Sumdac. She is here, but she is just as confused as anyone else is." Isaac's mouth hung a bit. "But...you're not Sari?" he asked in confusion. The figure looked at him and shook its head. "This is her body and she is safe, but currently I'm controlling it." The man's eyes widened. "Who are you?" "I am the one which without your daughter would not exist," the voice told him, "My name is Primus."

"WHAT!" Rodimus yelled. That was the final straw. He wasn't about to let such a charade go on any longer. The humans around him backed up a bit as he stomped forward. "Please calm down," the voice said to the oncoming mechanoid. "Then you stop lying you little-" "Stop," the voice ordered. Rodimus froze. The rest of the crowd watched in astonishment. No matter how much he himself willed it, Rodimus Prime would not move from his position. "What did you do to me?" Rodimus asked. His voice stuttered a bit. "I just told you to stop," the voice replied, "I do not wish to have an interference at such a vital gathering. Now please, return to where you were." Quietly, Rodimus did as he was told.

After the crowd had had time to take in what had happened, Isaac asked another question. "If you can do what you just did...what are you?" he said, "Where did you come from?" Sari's head looked upwards. "That...is a story that might best explain everything," the voice said, "It may take some time to tell though. I suggest those that need a break take one now." No one moved. Sari looked at Bumblebee. Like Bulkhead his jaw was hanging. "I will continue then," the voice told the audience, "A long...long time ago, what you know as reality came to be. This was due to the actions of a being known as The One." "The One?" Powell nearly laughed, "How original." "Considering he is the original, I agree. But you humans know it by many titles. Allah, Jehovah, Yahweh," the voice paused, "God."

The audience fell completely silent at the word. "It was he that brought the being known as Unicron into existence," the voice told them, "a being designed to traverse the new reality and analyze it. However, noticing the split in emotional balance influenced by those outside the realm, The One had Unicron split into two to keep things in balance. These new beings were myself and the Unicron that exists now. I was the embodiment of all the good that my previous self had had and remained fixated on my goal. Unicron however, was all that which was not meant for reality, and as such sought to bring about its end. Due to our opposing spectrum, we soon found ourselves battling for countless ages across the cosmos.

"In the end, realizing that we could not kill each other without doing away with ourselves, I did the only thing I could. I trapped us so that no more damage would come to the universe. Never did I think that Unicron would morph the planetoid that I had placed him in into a new body with which he'd use to continue his quest to do away with existence. But he did, and as such I morphed the object that I was in as well into the planet Cybertron, where I gave birth to the Transformers based on discoveries that I had found from my brother's new form."

Sari's optics scanned the crowd. Even some of the smarter Cybertronians seemed to have a bit of trouble taking it all in despite having known the story since most of them were Protoforms. "Woah woah woah..." Bulkhead said, "Okay, if you're Primus, then I got some questions about the Allspark and us coming to Earth and everything!" "I'm sure you do," the voice replied, "But they might be answered as I continue the story. Please wait until it is finished before any more questions are asked." Nervously, Bulkhead shook his head.

"Now, as I said, I created the Transformers based on the discoveries of my brother's new form," the voice continued, "I designed thirteen of them originally, one which resides above us now, with the intent of having them help combat him. That was the intent of the entire Transformer race. But there was also another purpose. Has anyone ever bothered to think about why most Transformers resemble human figures when in robot-mode?" Murmurs swept through the crowd again. Curiosity was rising. "No matter at what time period that Earth and Cybertron interacted, they've always had a connection. Being an offspring of The One, instinctively, I designed my people after the design of The One. That which its chosen people are also based off of. It is also for that reason that I gave my people sentience and emotions and the freedom to make decisions. I wanted to imitate the works of my creator, as it was also my goal to investigate mainly its chosen people as best as possible. Curiosity and creativity are in my very soul.

"Even if that is what lead to the civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons, I knew that it was not right to simply make robots. If I was to have people, I was to have things as close as possible to how they were supposed to be. To achieve that, I input a bit of my own soul into each new Transformer that came to be. Those became their Sparks. The life force of the Transformer race." A few Cybertronians looked down at their chests at the mention of the word. "But...wait, if you were Cybertron, how come you're not dead? And how come you never interacted with us while we were there?" Oil Slick asked inquisitively. "I asked to please save the questions for after," the voice replied, "though that is relevant to the information I'm giving you.

"The reason that I did not interact with you on Cybertron is because I have not been there for billions of solar cycles." A few Transformers looked at each other oddly. "I will explain that soon, I assure you," the voice told them, "But other things must come first. After creating the first thirteen Transformers, I realized just how dangerous my brother still was as evidenced when his essence seduced one of my followers into his grasp." Jazz looked up. He thought he'd seen the clockwork aircraft overhead glow a bit brighter for a second as the story continued. Assuming it to be just a glitch in his optics, he turned his attention back to Sari's figure.

"In somewhat desperation, I made another hasty action," the voice said quietly, "I...had time itself split. Due to this, a multitude of parallel universes were created, the one you exist in being one of them. Each different from each other, but each also sharing many similarities. Again it was to stall for time. With more than one reality being in place, my brother would have to traverse and destroy all of them to accomplish his goal. However, I am not cruel. To protect all of them I had myself split as well. For in each reality there was, in some form I where I work to put a stop to Unicron. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I do." "If there are different versions of you, how do you know what's happened to all the others?" Powell asked. Even Wheeljack nodded to that.

"Indeed relevant to what I am discussing," the voice agreed, "I did not know until late how my other selves have been. Back on Cybertron it was no problem. The planet contained my processor which was linked to those of all the other Cybertrons that existed forming a vast multiversal network. The Vector Sigma Gestalt." Isaac's eyes widened. "Vector Sigma..." he repeated quietly to himself. "Each Cybertron contained a Vector Sigma Node. To ensure that the knowledge of such an incomprehensible amount of information was not misused, a key was normally entrusted to a guardian of the node allowing them, and them alone to interface with the node. However, that guardian was not on Cybertron in this reality for its inhabitants evicted the one thing that would grant such a position. The Allspark."

This caused quite a commotion in the mechanical portion of the crowd. "Some have forgotten since the days of old," the voice explained, "But the Allspark is indeed my soul. It is what granted life to Transformers. But due to the freedom I had given them, the Council, knowing no way to destroy the Allspark, banished it into the depths of outer space where it drifted endlessly due to fear of being told what to do by a higher power believing it not to be true freedom if such was to happen. It is what started the Great War and prevented the Decepticons from becoming its victors." Sari's optics noticed some rather smug expressions on the faces of some Autobots, while other Transformers just listened in both desire and fear. Perceptor's face remained as emotionless as it ever had.

"It wasn't until a group of Autobots were sent out for Space Bridge maintenance that the Allspark was discovered once more." Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead looked at each other for a minute. They felt incomplete without their fallen companions. "Sensing the potential of group, the Allspark set in motion the chain of events that has lead up to this moment and hopefully to the protection of this reality." No matter what part of the story the voice was at, other voices would not stop uttering from the crowd. It had expected the reaction. "So," Powell said folding his arms over his chest, "Just what is this plan to save us?"

"The plan is this," the voice told him as it placed a hand on its body's chest, "the girl you know as Sari Sumdac." Isaac's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. The girl's optics looked at her father. "I made it so that Sari would come to be. Because of my actions, she was brought into being as an anomaly and was tasked as the protector of herself upon receiving the key from the Allspark." "But...what do you mean?..." he repeated. "I believe a mind such as yours knows what I mean Isaac," the voice said and turned to rest of the audience, "this girl was a step in obtaining a new body for myself. In this way, I have been able to walk amongst you unnoticed and observe just what the life I am supposed to protect means. I could never do that efficiently as what I was previously. And now that I am what I am, I wait and hope that you all will offer as much assistance as possible in the battle that is coming to this world."

After a few minutes minutes the voices of the gathered participants finally died down. "Are there any questions?" the voice asked. Instantly, the uproar began again. Isaac looked at Fanzone. The police chief was shaking his head as he looked at the crowd as well. "Yes?" the voice asked. As the mutters stopped, all attention was turned to Mayor Edsel's Secretary. "The mayor would like to know how we, a race of ants compared to your people, are supposed to help you in what you're trying to do." "Mayor," the voice replied, "compared to my brother none of us are even specks of dust. All the help I can get, no matter the size, is welcome."

Surprised, the optics now turned to Powell. "You wish to say something?" the voice said. Powell nodded. "Through the course of my life I have obtained various vast amounts of...things," he stated smugly receiving a glare from Isaac, "If you will allow it, I'd like to offer my services." "As I said, any help is welcome," the voice repeated. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stared at each other awestruck. "Powell is gonna help?" the larger Autobot whispered. "That definitely ain't Sari," Bumblebee said. Seeming to have heard them, the girl turned to the two Autobots. Nervously, they waved at the figure.

"As for the Autobots and Decepticons gathered here," the voice said, "You are no more. You are Transformers. One race with one goal. And as long as I'm among you that is how it shall be for those gathered with me. In the past the leader of the race was to receive my soul as a symbol of authority and to protect it with their life. Ultra Magnus was meant to be that carrier, as was Optimus. Now that I am how I am though, that can not be. And from what I've seen, your race seems to have lost track of what matters." As the voice talked, the aircraft above it descended and transformed into its robot-mode. "Therefore I am placing this figure amongst you to make sure things stay in order. The ancient loyal follower that I granted the powers of time to. Vector Prime."

The bots that hadn't seen him before backed up a bit. It was too overwhelming. Not only was Primus standing before them, but now also another legend? It was...too much. "This meeting is over," the voice declared, "I hope you humans can decide on a decision that your race can agree on and will decide also how to tell the public without causing too much dilemma if you can. Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Bulkhead, please accompany me to the back of the Wayne County Building." The three bots that were mentioned look at each other uneasily and departed from the rest of the crowd as the girl stepped down from the stage.

* * *

"Yes sir?" Ratchet asked quietly as he morphed into robot-mode with the others once they'd reached the back of the building. "I have a name Ratchet," the voice told him. "Sorry sir, er...Primus..." The voice laughed lightly. Bulkhead was surprised that he wasn't, well, surprised. A god laughing was simply a weird thought, but it sounded so natural. "Dude, I mean Primus-" "Bumblebee, talk to me how you would anyone else," the voice asked, "please. All of you. I'm just another face in the crowd." "Uh...no offense, but you're sort of not," Bulkhead corrected, cautious as to the wording. The voice sighed and Sari's head shook. "Well then humor me," it said dully, "That's the only thing I will directly ask of you right now."

"Why?" Ratchet asked scratching his head, "You're you. Why would you wanna be just another person?" Sari's optics blinked. "Did you hear nothing that I said?" the voice asked, "I am curious and my purpose is for those in this reality. Long have I wanted to realize just what it was I was living for, and now that I do...deep down I've always envied people. I've always wanted to live, if even for just a nano, as one of The One's chosen beings." "But you're a-" "What I am is a protector," the voice sighed, "something of a different plain. No matter how much time I have spent, or how much is left, being within the one you know as Sari has brought me joy comparable to when I created Prima. The emotions, the feelings, the...experience. I could hardly fathom what I'd been lacking. But finally, with this I have achieved the enlightenment and completion that I've lacked for so long."

"But what about Sari?" Bumblebee asked worriedly. "I said she was still here did I not?" the voice replied, "Do not worry Bumblebee. She can hear you, and I will be letting her take control once more after I'm done conversing with you." "Speaking of which," Ratchet said as he put his hands on his hips. He was irritated that what he'd been trying to ask at the beginning hadn't been dealt with. "That's more like it," the voice said happily. Ratchet rolled his optics. If he could blush he would have. "What do you wish to know?" "Well, I know you work in various ways Primus," Ratchet said, still a bit unused to the name being used casually, "but why did you chose now to appear?"

"I thought someone might be wondering that," the voice said. Just then Sari turned. Her father was behind her panting. "Primus, Sari, where-" "Calm down Isaac," Primus suggested to the man that had just run around the large building, "Your daughter will return soon. Now Ratchet, the reason that I did not show myself is simple. I was staying hidden as much as I could so that I could more naturally experience what people normally go through. Bumblebee provided much enlightenment." The yellow bot's optics grew and he looked at the ground. He wished he could disappear from the amount of embarrassment that he was now being suffocated in.

"Um...how long...were you uh..." "In Sari?" the voice finished. Bumblebee nodded his head slowly. "That's a simple question to figure out the answer to," the voice told him, "When Optimus put the Allspark into Sari is when I became active within her." Bulkhead's brows seemed to furrow at the information. "So you're saying that it's because you wanted to live a normal life that Optimus is dead!" Sari's optics grew. "I hadn't realized how that may have come out," the voice said causing the girl to rub her arm bashfully, "No, that's not the reason why he's dead. The reason that my essence would not allow him to use it within my brother is for a darker reason. One that I will not discuss for the time being. But that does raise the point that I originally planned to discuss with you three."

"And that would be?" Ratchet asked. "Well, naturally my essence can sense potential, but without my mind to keep it on track it's been known to...overdue things sometimes. So I was just wondering...are you bots alright with being chosen by the Allspark?" Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shared looks. They didn't know how to respond. Ever since they'd come across the supernatural structure their lives had changed in ways they had never imagined. Sometimes there'd be problems, but for the most part they'd adapted and come to love the Earth and its people. However if they hadn't found the Allspark and remained maintenance bots how would they have been? There was no way to give a clear answer.

After a few moments, one of them replied. "Whether or not we would have accepted it, it happened," Bumblebee said, "And because of that I met my best friend, Sari Sumdac. I'm just fine with how things have turned out, and wouldn't toss that away for anything." Ratchet was surprised at the bold claim from the young bot, but like Bulkhead he nodded in agreement. "Very well then," the voice said, "You would not have been chosen if you weren't qualified. Is there anything else you wish to know?" Bulkhead shook his head. So did Ratchet. "Well, there was one more thing..." Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head, "If you know, can you tell me how Sari was...well what her origin was?" Bulkhead too was curious. Sari's brow lifted. "You haven't figured it out by now?" the voice asked in disbelief. Now Bumblebee lifted his. "Ratchet can fill you in," it told him, "as for now, I wish to rest."

The glow of Sari's optics dimmed slightly. After a few blinks, the girl's arm moved and she examined it. "I'm...me again," she said quietly. Her head turned to Bumblebee. "You okay?" he asked. Tightly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bumblebee patted her helmet happily. "Will it still be okay that we're-" "He won't interfere," she told him, "When I'm me, I'm me. No one else. He's just along for a ride in my mind." "Sari?" an older voice sounded. A second later, Bumblebee had been replaced by Isaac in the girl's arms. "It's alright dad," she told him warmly, "As long as this body's here, I'm not going anywhere. But uh...can I get a special allowance maybe for having a god in me?"

-end chapter-

Whoee, a chapter that's just nonstop talking...honestly I didn't think it'd turn out this long when I originally thought it up way back when but hey, other than the new info it's just the same old crap isn't it? Someone lifts a brow here, another sighs there. I can't believe you all can stand this story, but oh well. Your choice. I just like the plot is all. Other than that I think it's pretty much crap as a written piece.

But about the chapter itself. Tons of well...revelations eh? This is one of those chapters that I've had planned from pretty much the start. Its title's also supposed to have a double-meaning. Obviously things being revealed, but also prophecies of what is to be, lotsa explaining...sort like that one book from the Bible?...eh, it's probably just coincidence.

But either way, we now know just why Sari's been acting the way she has lately, and also readers might be able to piece together some other things from what information this chapter has brought to light. I knew it was a bit risky to include Primus in the first place, especially to work with the personality I had thought out for him and actually include God of all things in it and stuff. So all you religious extremists...well, it's been nice giving you a story.

And now for ze art! Had this one uploaded a while back actually, but intended it for this chapter:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d2upflm


	33. A Day of Rest

Chapter 33: A Day of Rest

"Alright, get out of here." Nino Sexton and Slo-Mo gave each other odd looks once the back doors of the police vehicle had opened. "Say what?" the man asked in confusion. "You heard that whole speech that the girl gave didn't ya?" Fanzone reminded. "Which only confirms what we hath been trying to endow thou with thy knowledge of," The Angry Archer boasted confidently. "Exactly," Fanzone said with a nod, "So call it an end of the world present." "The bald man isn't too bad after all," Penny Princess giggled. Fanzone's eye twitched. "Look, if I had things my way, you dolts would be locked up till we all go bye bye. But as things are, here's a present from the person that made bail for ya."

Once he had tossed Slo-Mo the package, Fanzone helped them out of the vehicle and drove off. "What is it hon?" Nino asked, "Are we rich? It's not Powell again is it?" "It says "When the time comes you will join us. Remember to use this wisely."," Slo-Mo read. Carefully, she pulled back the brown wrapping. The villains' eyes glimmered at the sight of the object. A shimmering blue fragment was jutting out of the opening that the woman had made. Slo-Mo grinned. "I'm back in the game."

* * *

"Hey dad!" Sari called, "Dad! Where are you?" Ever since she'd gotten back to the Tower it'd seemed empty. Due to the state of emergency from the day prior, everyone was still locked up in their dwellings. Not that anyone would dare to come into work anyhow. After the meeting had been held, Isaac had gone directly home to avoid Sari's pestering that he needed rest and time to think things over more than to actually do so. "DAD!" she called again. "Mr. Sumdac?" Bumblebee's voice joined from the floor above, "Hey Mr. Sumdac! I'm a human male teenager again and need your expertise to help fix whatever's wrong with me!...please?"

After about half a minute of no response, Sari huffed and looked around the ground-floor. They'd been all over the Tower looking for her father, but there was no sign of him. Not even in his private laboratory that she "accidentally" snuck into. Just then her eyes lit up. Grinning, she walked over to the secretary robot's desk and leaned forward. "Hey bot-lady," she said casually. "Hiya darling," it replied in a roboticized middle-aged lady's voice, "We are sorry, but due to the state of emergency Sumdac Towers is currently closed. However, if you are here, you are welcome to stay as this is the safest place in the city. We're also offering slushy beverages for those that decide to take shelter here."

Sari blinked. "He was giving away my slushies?..." she growled quietly. Realizing she'd get no conversation from the secretary out of the sentence, her newfound reluctance evaporated quickly. "I would like to know the location of Isaac Sumdac," Sari told the robot, "I am his daughter, Sari Sumdac." "We are sorry, but that is classified information," the secretary responded, "The Professor will be back tomorrow though. I can schedule an appointment." "So can I," Sari told it, "all I gotta do is punch the person he's talking to so I don't have someone to compete with." "What can I mark ya down for dear?" the secretary asked. "A hacking job," Sari told it as her hands split apart and reached for its face.

By the time Bumblebee had gotten back to the ground floor, he could see Sari's hands snapping back together. "Find anything out?" he asked. "Yep," she said, "Not where he is, but he made a call to Captain Fanzone before we got here." "Then off to our loving police chief?" the yellow bot asked. Sari nodded. Not needing any suggestion to do so, Bumblebee morphed into vehicle-mode and opened his driver-side door. "Come again sweet cheeks," the secretary said as it waved. Sari's expression shallowed. "Don't call me that," she ordered. "I wasn't talking to you," the secretary told her, "I was talking to the stud next door." Sari's eye twitched as she held up her hand to the robot and formed a ball of energy in it.

* * *

"Yo, Henry Masterson, AKA, the Headmaster here noob!" the purple haired young man greeted through his cell phone. Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Oh! P.C.! Heh, I didn't mean you were-uh, well anyhow, what can I do ya for? I'm assuming you got me outta that lamo hole in the wall that the fuzz had me locked in." As he listened, a smile grew on his face. "Oh P.C., you flatter me! Well not to worry, I'll just bounce on over to your pad and start with the operations. But listen, I got your schematics earlier! The battle yesterday was tight! The city was so pwned until the big bot shut down. But I've been thinking up a new design to fit its style. I call it Cerebros! Whatcha think? You'll supply? Leet haxors are at your service my main man! Henry Masterson isn't gonna let you down!" The human took in a deep breath of the morning. He was about to embark on his greatest voyage yet.

* * *

"Didn't know which you'd like," Ratchet apologized. With a small smile, he pulled two barrels of oil out of the large basket. "It doesn't matter," Arcee told him taking one of them, "I'm just glad to finally get the chance to hang out. Haven't really got much quality time since I came back online." Ratchet nodded and took a sip. Out of the corner of his optic he could see the sun peering down at them through the tree branches. Morning dew was still on the grass making for a rather pleasant setting. "Humans call this a picnic," Ratchet told her. "I'm guessing that's why we have this odd garment," she said pointing to that which the basket was set on, "earthly customs?" "Apparently," Ratchet shrugged, "Humans have always been a bit odd."

Arcee sighed. Looking over, Ratchet could see that she was smiling as her optics viewed the lush and vibrant landscape of the park before them. "Ever since I came to this planet it has always intrigued me," she told him, "I guess I know why now." Ratchet looked also. He could see a young couple walking through the trails of the park. They had obviously ignored the warnings meant to keep them safe from what had been happening since the day before. Or the public was finally being allowed to step foot outside. "Yeah," the medic agreed quietly, "there always seemed to be a connection to those smaller creatures that I'd felt. Even if they were a bit strange. Guess it was fate that all this happened after all."

Arcee shook her head smiling. "No," she said taking a sip of her own barrel, "Fate may be part of it, but that's never the only component. It takes a certain mixture of skill and luck." She turned to Ratchet. "And the right person in the right situation." Ratchet smiled at her. "Thank you. For everything," she said warmly. "Was just doing my job," he told her. The fembot rolled her optics and smiled also. No matter what had happened or how Ratchet put it, she was safe now, and for that she was thankful to be spending the time with him that she was. "But I'm curious," Ratchet muttered, "You had a new bot you were keeping track of right? That Skywarp character? Where's he?" "Oh, just with a bot he can relate to," she told him with a wink.

* * *

"Hiya Captain Fanzone," Sari said. She had a big smile on her face. It made the adult's eye twitch. "Who am I talking to?" he asked sternly. "Why a god of course," Sari told him. His expression drooped, "Kid, you are horrible at acting. Why are you here?" The girl grumbled at the criticism. "I repeat, what is it?" "Me and Bumblebee are just looking for my dad," she told him. "Well good luck," Fanzone said with a shrug. Sari's eyes narrowed. "And you're not telling me where he is because?..." "How the hell should I know where he is?" Fanzone asked. 'Damn,' Sari thought, 'Now he is a good actor'. "Look, you stop fooling around," she told him as she put her hands on her hips, "I don't need Primus to figure out that you and him talked after the meeting."

Fanzone looked at her oddly. Sari split her hands apart and wriggled her fingers around. "That's just creepy," Fanzone commented. "This allows me to hack into mechanical things," she sighed, "I traced a call he made back to you." In a rare moment, Fanzone's eyes opened. "This is why I hate machine kids...alright," he said slowly, "fine, ya got me. Still don't mean that I know where he is." "Well, what'd you two talk about?" she asked. "Private stuff," he told her with a glare, "It's your dad's business, not yours kid." "Need I remind you that I-" "Look, not matter how holy your interior is you're just the same little brat on the outside," Fanzone told her.

Sari shrunk back. The man bit his lip as her eyebrows bent upwards. "Look, kid, I didn't mean it like that," he attempted to correct, "It's just...there are some things that you shouldn't go poking your nose into. What happens in your life is your business, but this isn't. It's your dad's. Just stick to what you and your buddy are doing and enjoy life while you can. You only get one chance in this one." Sari sighed as her head bent towards the ground. It lifted again when she felt the man's hand comb through her hair. "What I can tell you is that he made a pit-stop at Burger Bot," he said smiling. Smiling back, Sari kissed the man's cheek. "You really are nice when you wanna be," she told him, "So the humans are being let back out of their houses."

"Yep," Fanzone nodded. "And the S.U.V. is out then also I assume?" Again Fanzone nodded, though a bit discomforted by the thought. Now more at ease, the girl looked across the wall behind the desk. She had never been in Fanzone's office really before, and definitely never seen so many awards. Fanzone cocked a brow noticing the girl's interest. "Guess you guys never knew that I used to be in the military," Fanzone remarked almost in a trance as he too looked at them, each one a memory. Sari almost laughed at the thought. "You?" "Hey, someone's gotta lend a hand even if those officials don't decide to let word out about what's going on," Fanzone told her. He seemed somewhat offended. Stiffling her giggles, Sari looked at him.

"But...how?" "Remember the Detroit military base?" he asked, "Assault bombers, all sortsa jets?" "Yeah, the things Lugnut and Blitzwing looked like," she nodded. "That's where I used to be," he sighed happily, "And they've made quite some interesting modifications to vehicles since then considering that those bots can fly about in space and stuff apparently." "So...if you were in the military...why're you here?" Sari asked as she sat on the desk. "First off, get off that," Fanzone ordered. Immediately, Sari did as she was told, "Secondly...well...it's one of the reasons I dislike machines so much." Sari gave him a questioning glance. "What happened? Did one sort the wrong paper or something?" Fanzone blushed. "A vending machine...wouldn't give me...a candy bar..." he confessed.

Sari needed to almost fight to keep the laughter back. "Kid, it ain't funny," Fanzone growled, "I mean, I spent an entire buck on it! By the time the others got to me they had to restrain me to keep from smashing the thing. In retrospect this job's more my style anyhow." Now the hysterics came. The girl was rolling on the ground unable to breathe from the images that were going through her mind. All the while, Fanzone's cheeks reddened more and more. He guess he deserved the embarrassment for how he treated the kid originally. "Are we about done here?" he mumbled. "Almost," she told him before letting out another laugh. "Now I'm done," Sari panted. "Good," Fanzone grumbled.

After standing back up, Sari walked over to him and gave him another kiss. "Thanks for the info," she said. Suddenly a horn sounded. Sari's brows bent innocently. "Guess Bumblebee's getting impatient." "Well then go to him," Fanzone told her, "As long as it gets you outta my hair." He could hear her caught up in another fit of giggles as she left the room. Slowly, Fanzone's cheeks regained their coloring and he rubbed his cheek delicately. "Guess I'm not as bad as Ratchet then at least," he laughed to himself.

* * *

Bulkhead tapped his chin. It was somewhat hard to focus on one clear thing. After the meeting that morning he had felt...well just completely different. That was the only real way to put it. The explanations hadn't made him sad or angry or happy. He just felt changed. Enlightened. "Hey look!" a boy exclaimed causing the large Autobot to look down, "It's Bulkhead!" He smiled as quite a few other young humans flocked over to him and stared up in awe. Never in all his life had he expected to be as astounding to anyone as he had been once they'd come to Earth. It was just a complete turning point, as though everything that he'd lived through had built up simply for the moment when they'd arrive on the planet. Even if he loved the old Energon farm and repairing Space Bridges, just like his best bud he wouldn't turn his optic away from the planet even for a nano.

"Let's see ya break something!" someone yelled. Soon the group was cheering. Bulkhead sighed. That was the downside though. Even back on the farm the others had wanted to be wowed by the large bot's impressive strength and power. That's all that those besides the people that actually knew him, thought of. Reluctantly Bulkhead looked around. Spotting a nearby tree, he got out one of his wrecking-balls and slung it at the trunk causing it to fall. As the kids cheered again, Bulkhead noticed something else. A nest. It was falling from a branch that was zooming towards the ground! Stumbling, Bulkhead somersaulted towards it and tackled it out of the way. Afraid, Bulkhead looked down. The eggs were still in one piece.

"Whoa..." the kids echoed upon seeing the move. As Bulkhead turned around to face them again, one of the girls noticed the nest in his hand. "Smash it!" she yelled. The others began doing the same. Bulkhead's expression loosened. "Uh, how's about no," he told them placing the nest in another tree, "I may be good at breaking things, but I protect life. It's what I'm designed for." "Whoda guessed?" a boy shrugged, "The thing has a heart." "Of course he does," a more gruff voice replied, "More of one than me, now scram." The children all fled as Wheeljack's metal foot slammed down in front of them.

Bulkhead looked at him surprised. "You didn't have to be so mean to em ya know." "You didn't have to not defend yourself," the white Autobot retorted. "Oh it's alright, I'm used to it by now," Bulkhead laughed, "After all, they're pretty much Protoforms at that age. But why are you here? Aren't you needed back at the City?" "Probably," he replied dully, "But that can wait. Besides, now that Vector Prime's here, I doubt Perceptor will be causing much trouble." "Perceptor?" Bulkhead asked. Wheeljack nodded and sat down. Bulkhead did the same. "Ever since Optimus went offline Rodimus has been in charge," he told Bulkhead, "But Perceptor's been the one pulling the strings."

Bulkhead blinked. "But...why would he run things like how they've been run?" he asked, "I mean, he tried to have us killed then!" Wheeljack sighed. "He does things the way he does because he's a machine," the scientist told him, "He hasn't felt an emotion in quite some time. He removed those trivial of components to make room for more processing capabilities." "But if we don't have emotions-" "I know," Wheeljack muttered, "Pretty scary thought. But then you've seen how scary my old buddy can be." Bulkhead looked to the sky as a bird flew to the nest he'd saved. "How's he your buddy if he doesn't have emotions?" "I met before he got rid of them," Wheeljack told him, "Woulda tried to talk him out of it too if we hadn't been in such dire need of a good mind back then."

For a few minutes the two didn't say anything. They just took in their surroundings. It gave more comfort to their Sparks. "Why I showed up here though is for something you already said," Wheeljack eventually revealed, "Protoforms." Bulkhead looked at him curiously. "As you know we were planning on just having our race end with this generation, but with Primus back...well, we managed to save the three you brought to Cybertron when you guys beat Megatron and thought we might attempt to bring one online." "Should you be messing with that kind of stuff though?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean it is a new life and everything..." Wheeljack looked at him. "You're a Space Bridge technician, but there's something more to you than just that. If we succeed in this, we can continue our race now that Primus is back."

"Wait...Primus hadn't been on Cybertron for like...ever," Bulkhead reminded, "Something I'm still having trouble dealing with. But there were still Protoforms on Cybertron...how the slag's that work?" "He may not have been there," Wheeljack said, "But his processor was. As long as the processor's on Cybertron it knows how to implant bits of the Allspark into Protoforms that the planet naturally made." Bulkhead's optics widened. "Then...but wait...can't we just ask him to make more Protoforms then?" Wheeljack sighed. "You think that Primus can make endless Protoforms from that girl's body?" "Oh..." Bulkhead said slowly, "But how are you going to make more Protoforms without Cybertron around?"

"Primus could tell us how," Wheeljack figured, "I mean his body naturally made them even without him there. This is just to do some testing before talking it over with him." "Why not just rely on him entirely then?" Wheeljack looked at the ground. "I'm...not sure how long we can count on Primus exactly." "Whatcha mean?" Bulkhead laughed as he wrapped an arm around the other bot's neck, "He's a god." Wheeljack smiled at the larger figure doubtfully. "So will you come?" he asked. After a few seconds, Bulkhead nodded slowly. "Probably need another mind there to help ya out anyhow. And I'm not about to let Perceptor handle new life his way." Suddenly Wheeljack's attention was dragged to something else. Bulkhead was waving towards two other bots. Arcee and Ratchet. But Wheeljack was more diverted towards the nest above them. The eggs Bulkhead had saved had hatched and the birds within were chirping. "Yeah," he said to himself, "New life..."

* * *

"You think you're dad's still gonna be here?" Bumblebee asked as he morphed into robot-mode. Sari shook her head. "I would be surprised if he was," she told him, "But even if I can't find more information from here about where he is I'm starving. I'll just be a second." "It's been a second," Bumblebee said. Sari smacked her forehead and walked towards the front door of the Burger Bot. Cool air-conditioning greeted her as she entered. "Hello sir or mam, may I take your order?" the robot greeted once Sari had made her way to the counter. "...aren't there usually human waiters here?" she asked. "Yes," the robot replied, "But they all called in sick and said something about not wanting to die. Therefore the backup waiter has been put in their place. May I take your order?"

"A burger-bot burger and vanilla shake please," she said almost cutting the mechanoid's voice off. About a minute later the order had been placed in front of her. "That will be ten dollars," the waiter told her. Sari's eyes glowed a bit and she gulped. She left all the money back at the Tower. "Um...well listen, I'm in a good mood today so I won't smite you if you give me food," she told the bot with a nervous smile, "I am a god if you haven't heard." "Insufficient answer," the waiter said, "that will be ten dollars." Sari bit her lip. "Um...is there any way that I can get this for free?" she asked. "Sure there is," a male voice answered slapping down a ten dollar bill in front of her.

Sari's eyes grew as she saw the person standing next to her. "Masterson!" she yelped, but not before taking her food off the counter, "What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you-" "Locked up?" he mocked as he wrapped his arm around her neck and began leading her to a table, "Come, let's sit and talk for a minute. After all, you do owe me that much after having just saved your ass noob." "I wouldn't call paying for a burger saving someone's ass," Sari muttered after she'd taken a seat, "Now are you gonna tell me what you're doing out of jail or not? And why'd you pay for me?" "Well, we're all on the same lamo side now aren't we?" he asked with a grin. Sari's eye twitched. Even listening to his voice etched along the chalkboard of her brain. "You're the help that Powell talked about aren't you?"

"Well you certainly aren't as leet as me if you hadn't figured that out by now," Masterson laughed as he stole one of Sari's fries. She glared at him. "What?" his muffled voice said as he ate, "You owe me." "Like hell I do," she grumbled, "What is it you want?" "Oh nothing much," he said innocently, "Maybe just a peak at your inner workings later." Blushing, Sari smacked the older male across the cheek knocking him onto the floor. "Geez!" he cried, "Let me have some time to get a fame shield out next time noobet." "You don't hit on me," Sari muttered. After a few blinks, Masterson laughed and got back in his seat.

"Like I'd ever," he chuckled, "It's just that you got some interesting things happening in your sleek body's all. Though it might be good to get back at the old man that way...so, wanna go on a date then?" Masterson backed away with his hands waving in front of him hesitantly as Sari brought her hand back for another swing. "Lay off poser!" he laughed warily, "I was just having an lol moment." The glare didn't fade. "Besides, I already poked fun at your lamo father earlier." Now Sari's face changed. "You saw him?" she asked. "Yeah, he was hanging around this joint earlier," Henry remembered, "Said something about going back to where his robotic legacy started after I told him to beat it."

"Oh that's all?" Sari said a bit dumbfounded. "What do you mean that's all?" Masterson asked, "What'd he mean?" Sari lifted her eyebrow, "What's it to you?" "Look kid, I may not like your and flame him dad or vice versa, but he was my idol growing up. I always wanted to be just like him. Didn't know he was such a poser though. But still, to see where it all began!" Sari gave him a small smile. "Maybe after everything's been taken care of I'll have him tell you where he went. As for now, thanks for the info," she said and got up. She could hear Masterson hollering at her even after she'd left the restaurant. "Bumblebee?" she called, "Yo! Bee! Where are ya?" Hearing no response, she walked over to the side of the building and looked behind it. There was yellow bot showing off in front of a crowd of people. "And these are my stingers!" he told them letting loose a blast. Unfortunately, it hit a nearby headlight and reflected at a police car. "Figures," Sari commented as she heard the vehicle explode.

* * *

Oil Slick hummed a little tune to himself as he looked over the glowing green cylinder in the darkened laboratory. If anyone else was around he wouldn't be caught offline amusing himself in such a manner, but with boredom came odd tendencies. "Robots in disguise..." he finished, putting the vial back into the resting case that had been prepared for it, "Structural analysis complete. Begin running comparisons now." Once he'd finished speaking, the monitor in front of him began flipping through various substances that had been cataloged throughout Cybertronian history. Though he detested working alongside them, he had to admit that the Autobots indeed made full use of the luxurious materials they possessed. Long had he desired a testing area that hadn't been whipped together from bits of scrap that had been lying in the battlefield for Primus-knows how long.

Despite how he felt, Oil Slick couldn't deny the fact that they needed all the help that they could get in preparation for the looming threat. Besides, he owed Ratchet quite a bit for what he'd done for him in the past. The Decepticon shook his head as he sighed. He knew it was going against his coding, but there was no going against where his conscience was directing him. Sure he may never redeem himself from his actions, nor would he probably want to. But back when he was an Autobot under the teachings of Yoketron...no matter how much he tried to block it out, no matter how much ANY bot tried to branch off from it, Oil Slick knew that their race's purpose still remained, if even as just a sliver in the backtracks of their processors.

A click sounded. Looking at the monitor, Oil Slick could see that the list had been sorted through. "Much more efficient than Decepticon technology," he said with a nod. His optics grew as he investigated deeper, "So I was right...it's most similar in properties to Energon. But...what the...more powerful than raw Energon itself!" The Decepticon wiped his hand over where his vision looked out of his helmet. There hadn't been a smere or anything. He was reading it correctly. "By the Allspark," he said quietly and slumped back in his chair in awe, "More powerful than...dear Primus...how the Pit are we gonna..."

Just then something seemed to illuminate from within Oil Slick's optics. His processor was forming a suggestion. "We will definitely need all the help we can get for this," he muttered, "Computer, run a model of Earth and its orbiting figure." The monitor displayed the request. With his optics narrowed, Oil Slick could make out some debris scattered across the moon. "Zoom in a hundred-fold on subject Luna." Upon command, moon grew in size and spun in front of him. His mouth moved upwards realizing what the object was. "So the reports were right," he said pleasantly, "The Nemesis is on the moon. Looks like it needs some patching up. But with it in our control..."

* * *

Sari yawned. The scenery all looked the same to her and it was getting rather boring. "Geez," Bumblebee grumbled through his radio, "I said I was sorry to the cops, what else do you want me to do?" "Hm?" Sari's voice repeated. She didn't realize that Bumblebee wanted to start a conversation with her. "Well, you're being all mopey and silent and stuff," he told her assuming that she had heard him, "I mean Fanzone's men already spent a good hour or so chewing me out about the accident back at the Burger Bot. Why can't you get over it?" Sari yawned again and shook her head. "I'm just tired is all silly," she said and returned to looking out the window. "Not my fault that your dad decided to go so far from the Tower? What's out there anyway?"

Sari's eyes lifted in thought. "It's just...somewhere that something important happened," she decided to say. "Like what?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell ya later," she replied, "Dunno if dad would want that kinda stuff shared with others, especially you Autobots." Sari could sense the distraught in Bumblebee's Spark. "What's wrong with me?" he asked offensively. Sari laughed as she rubbed his steering wheel, "Nothing Bumblebee. There are just some things that are personal to dad is all." She giggled a bit more upon hearing the Cybertronian's grumbles.

One of the blurs that passed by popped out to the girl suddenly. "Stop!" Sari ordered. Hesitantly, Bumblebee did so and pulled over to the side of the road. "What the slag!" he exclaimed, "Something wrong?...hey, this road looks familiar..." Sari's previously dulled expression expanded into a wide grin as her vision focused more on the structure across the street from them. "Five Banners Roller Coaster Kingdom!" they both exclaimed together. "So..." Sari said after a few seconds of realization, "Wanna go?" "What about your dad?" Bumblebee reminded. "Eh, he's not going anywhere," Sari told him with a shrug. "Well then slag yeah! I remember the first time we came here!" he replied as his wheels began to move back onto the road, "Didn't know what you meant back then when you asked for a date."

Sari blushed rather violently as the memory also worked its way back into her head. "Not quite sure that I exactly realized what a date meant back then either," she said. The yellow vehicle rolled through the gates of the amusement park. "Thanks for taking me anyhow," she said quietly. "Eh, no problem. Just wish I coulda fit in all the rides," Bumblebee said. Sari hopped onto the ground as he transformed into robot-mode in the parking lot. "Would you rather have been taking on two Starscream clones and dealing with Lockdown again with the others?" she asked. "Like slag," he laughed as he picked the girl up, "I was pretty shocked that I could fit in the roller coaster though."

"That was surprising," Sari agreed. Before they could even make it through the entrance to the park the Autobot was stopped. "Do you have money for tickets?" the person at the stand asked. Bumblebee looked at Sari innocently. Shaking her head, the girl produced a twenty dollar bill and dropped it to the clerk below. "Enjoy your time at Five Banners Roller Coaster Kingdom," the clerk said robotically handing two tickets back. "Where'd you get the money from?" Bumblebee asked, "I thought that back at the Tower-" "I bumped into a...old affiliate back at Burger Bot that had some spare change," she grinned. Bumblebee raised a brow. "Luckily I don't have pockets or my stuff would be missing all the time with how much I hang out with you." Sari smiled back as Bumblebee entered the park.

* * *

"Alright, let's go over this again," Cliffjumper grumbled. Realizing something was amiss, he reached into his collar piece and pulled. From it he tossed out a branch. "Did they seriously not realize I was missing for an entire day? And just look at what happened! My quarters were completely smashed to bits by this city-sized abomination's transforming!" "Ahem?" a calmer voice uttered from the room beyond. "Oh, uh, yes," Cliffjumper said nervously, "Sorry, it's just that...well anyhow, Decepticon..." "Blitzwing!" the red face yelled. The taller figure was getting rather annoyed with the Autobot's apparent unwillingness to keep his memory tracks in place. "Zis is about ze fourth time you've talked to me Autobot scum! Vy if I hadn't agreed to go against Galvatron I vould-" "be twirling you off your stabilizers in a tango like no other!" the black face laughed.

Cliffjumper rolled his optics. "Why do I always have to deal with the freaks?" he asked himself. "Perhaps it's punishment for your lack of originality," Blitzwing guessed. "Originality?" the red Autobot repeated in confusion, "What do you mean by that?" "Oh nothing," the blue face replied, "It's just zat I've seen quite a few bots alvready vith such horns." Cliffjumper's optics lifted towards the top of his head. "Not my fault. My Protoform was just used a lot." "Or shoved onto shelves to make some quick profit," Blitzwing mumbled. "What'd you say?" Cliffjumper asked after rubbing his finger against his audio receptor, "Speak up."

Blitzwing sighed. Not only was the interrogator's memory a glitch, but now he was deaf as well. "I vas just thinking zat perhaps you ver meant for another position." The red Autobot scratched his head. "Whatcha mean by that?" "Vel, are you happy ver you are?" Blitzwing asked. Cliffjumper opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Thinking the question over more thoroughly, he put a finger to his chin and looked towards his feet. "I guess not..." he eventually muttered. "Zen vy are you here?" Blitzwing asked. Cliffjumper shook his head and looked back towards the Decepticon behind the interrogation window. "I was just...put here. They never really said I was qualified for anything.

"Back when I was in Autobot Boot Camp I trained alongside our old Magnus, Sentinel. I guess hanging around him wasn't such a good idea, but no one ever bugged him so I thought it wouldn't hurt. Guess his laziness sorta rubbed off on me." "And zer in lies ze problem," Blitzwing theorized as he put a finger up, "You didn't give any effort." "Pardon?" "Tell me, vat all is it zat you do?" Cliffjumper thought for a moment. "Anything that the higher-ups ask me to..." he told him. "And do you ever get any important jobs?" Again the Autobot put his processor to work. Well there was that one time that Longarm asked him to dispose of that blue crunchy cube...

"No..." Cliffjumper sighed, "not really. Just got a lousy Intel job after Shockwave ran off. But they don't ever get rid of me or anything. I do whatever they ask." "But because of zer initial impression of you, you are caught in a state of constant neutralness, an existence of meaningless trivial tasks." Cliffjumper's optics were glowing. Perhaps his converser was correct! "But...what do I do then? I mean, what I do I don't mind, but it gets boring as slag just standing around all cycle!" "Hm..." Blitzwing sounded and put a finger to his lip, "Perhaps you should just talk to ze officials? Make zem understand zat you are meant for greater!" "But who's in charge now?" Cliffjumper wondered aloud, "Rodimus Prime's doesn't exactly look to be the best person to interact with after his litte "stunt" this morning."

"Vat about ze bot of legend?" Blitzwing suggested. Cliffjumper's optics nearly offlined at the comment. "Are you insane!" "It's possible!" the black face laughed before the blue one reinstated itself, "But on zis matter I speak with most seriousness." "You really think Primus woul-" "Primus?" the red face chuckled, "Does anyone even know ver his shell ran off to after ze meeting? Try the other one!" "Vector?..." Cliffjumper gulped. Blitzwing nodded. "But he...do you really think..." "Autobot, he is one of the original thirteen," the blue face reminded, "And ze von tasked vith ze order of time and space itself. I'm certain zat he can spare a bit of his incomprehensible life span for even ze most insignificant of subjects. And who knows? With his assembler's knack for sensing potential, maybe a bit of said trait rubbed off on him."

"You know what, you're right!" Cliffjumper declared, a burst of confidence surging through his circuits as he got up from the interrogation table, "I'm going to march there right now and have a word with him!" "Zat ze spirit!" the red face agreed and switched to the black, "And anytime you need a psychiatrist, you know who to come to!" "Thanks man!" Cliffjumper said as he walked towards the door. "Vait!" the blue face exclaimed, "Vat about my interrogation? I need ze information of whether I can fight alongside your kind!" "Oh that?" Cliffjumper laughed, "You're free to go for now. Just don't cause any trouble out there. And don't worry, the higher-ups can go over it later. Got all the previous conversations recorded." Once the smaller bot had exited, Blitzwing's red face flipped into view, its optic twitching. "Slagging recolors..."

* * *

Bumblebee's processor raced as they rounded another corner. He could hear Sari joyously screaming beside him. As they climbed the next hill Bumblebee could feel the anticipation building up. The sheer and utter excitement that came with the tempting of fate that the exhibits of the park allowed. He too felt the exciting sounds echo from his vocal cords amidst the other participants once they'd been launched down the incline, their speed only increasing with each passing second. It was the acceleration, the racing that drove him. It fueled his very essence. The fears and dangers of the subconscious all being thrown chaotically into vision only to flee it a moment later. Such test allowed for a freedom like no other that he'd ever known. That was why he strove for his speed, made himself its master.

But every burst came to a stop sooner or later to bring the subject back to a realistic view of the world. Bumblebee could hear the screams and sounds drown out as the roller coaster slowed. With a clink it stopped and the railing holding him and Sari in place lifted. "Thank you for attending this attraction," a robot greeted the passengers, "any and all bodily fluids that may have been lost during the ride will be cleaned up. Enjoy the rest of your night. Some people gasped as the felt the ride move again once the Autobot had gotten out. "Sorry," he apologized nervously. Bumblebee saw some of the people sigh in relief that it wasn't unexpectedly starting again.

Sari smiled as she exited and looked up at Bumblebee. Beneath the rising moon, the exterior of his helmet reflected brightly down on her. "You had fun I assume?" "What do you think?" she giggled wrapping her arms around his waist. As he chuckled back, Bumblebee rubbed her pigtails that had been seemingly glued into a horizontal position due to the speed they'd been traveling at. Feeling the girl's grip loosen, Bumblebee knelt down and held his arm out. Happily, Sari hopped onto it and he rose back up with her riding on his shoulder as they walked out into the trails of the park. He'd never seen such a place during the night before. At least not on Earth.

"It's amazing that this place remained in place considering all that went on yesterday," Bumblebee commented. He could see Sari's head nod out of the corner of his optic. "Well, it isn't exactly in the center of the city or anything," she reminded him. "Yeah, but still...where the slag did your dad go? I mean if he's this far out-" "Patience young Autobot," Sari commanded playfully. "Says the girl that's...wait a sec...if you're the body of...okay, that's even more wrong than a little girl being with someone my age according to you." Bumblebee grinned innocently as he felt the female Cybertronian smack the back of his head.

Realizing that they'd gone on pretty much every ride that was still open, Bumblebee decided to sit down next the pond at the center of the park. For a bit the two just sat with each other and looked towards the water, its reflective surface projecting the scene of fireworks that were being shot off in the parks attempts to keep itself alive during the nocturnal setting. "Looks pretty," Bumblebee said. "Yeah," Sari agreed. He felt the girl's arms wrap around his neck as her body loosened and draped across his limb in a more comfortable position to rest. Instinctively, he moved his cheek as gently as his metal form would allow against her's. She rubbed back.

Curious to see just what her reaction was, Bumblebee turned his face to look at Sari. Her eyes were closed and across her face was lined a large smile. "No matter what our relationship is," he told her, "You'll always be the best friend I've ever had." "And you'll be mine," she replied quietly, her smile widening. After a few more seconds, Sari yawned. "Getting sleepy?" Bumblebee asked. He felt her head shake. The lack of words was all that he needed for an answer.

The next time the human's eyes saw anything, she was strapped into the front seat of a yellow compact. "Where are we?" she yawned. "Well, you fell asleep so I got us back on the road," Bumblebee told her from the radio, "Though you'll need to give me some more specific directions soon if we're gonna find your dad cause I'm near the point where your old ones end." "Oh," Sari yawned a second time. Reluctantly she blinked a few times to focus her vision and looked around, "They were indeed back on the road again. "Alright," she mumbled, "Take a right at the next exit and continue through town." With the Autobots speed it only took a minute or two for them to reach the location. The moon shown brightly down on the vehicle as it passed a rather old looking sign. Welcome to Paw Paw.

* * *

"They should all be bowing to my superior leadership skills," the blue Starscream figure declared. "B-but brother..." Skywarp gulped, "We're all on the same side now. Even if you are scary than them what's it matter? We're working together." Thundercracker looked at the other Seeker and laughed loudly. Skywarp felt his stabilizers shiver as various bots around them began to stare. "Please brother...they're all looking at us..." "Let them look!" Thundercracker said proudly, "For what they stare upon is their future leader! The one and only Thundercracker! No Autobot nor Decepticon is a match for my genius!"

Skywarp felt like crying as he heard murmurs from the Cybertronians around them. Never had he been so embarrassed in his entire life. He understood that Arcee wanted to spend time with her old friend for a change, but where did she ever get the idea that leaving him with his brother was a good idea in the slightest. The "family bonding" sounded a lot better when the pink Autobot had explained it earlier that day. "Brother, perhaps we could do something less...attention-drawing. If that's okay with you of course," Skywarp stuttered. Thundercracker looked at his double and grinned causing Skywarp's expression to sink to a new degree of fright. "Are you not proud to be related to the greatest Transformer of all time?" Thundercracker asked. Skywarp could have sworn he heard a hiss in the voice.

"Jet-bot not best Transformer, Grimlock is!" the tyrannic Dinobot announced. Normally, Skywarp would have been relieved to have attention drawn away from him, but the appearance of the even more threatening figure caused him to fall back. "Please don't kill me!" he cried, "I'm sorry to be unworthy of your might! Just don't smite me! I acknowledge that you are a king!" "Purple jet right!" Grimlock agreed, "Grimlock is king!" "This pathetic saurian?" Thundercracker laughed putting his hands on his hips, "A king? Like slag! Now our forms, we are what are fit to be rulers! But this bolt-brain? Ha! I doubt he could even lead a Protoform around a chassy!"

Skywarp backed away. Grimlock's growling had escalated to spouts of flames that erupted from his nostril with each breath. He looked like a demon. "B-brother..." the purple Transformer tried to warn. Thundercracker took notice of Grimlock just in time. He just simply sidestepped the oncoming Dinobot. "AH!" Skywarp screamed. He didn't have any time to even crawl before the large dinosaur-like Transformer had toppled onto him. Wildly, Grimlock tossed and turned until he'd managed to flip himself over, transforming as he did so. "Sorry," he apologized, "Him did it." Skywarp's only reply were frightened gasps and whimpers. Shrugging, Grimlock charged at the blue clone once more and swung his sword.

This time, Thundercracker fell. The Decepticon blinked a few times and got back to his feet. "You think you can honestly hurt me with such feeble weaponry?" he scoffed. Grimlock pointed at his chest-plate. Looking down, Thundercracker could see that the blade had cut clean through it, nearly threatening his very Spark Chamber. "Ah you dimwitted fool," Thundercracker sighed, "real bots such as I can take such trivial punishment without so much as a hurt sensitivity receptor." Grimlock scratched his head. He couldn't tell if Thundercracker was actually tough or if he was just plain stupid. "Now then," Thundercracker continued and lifted his arm, "This is how to strike an opponent!"

Gasps echoed throughout the surrounding bots as the large Dinobot was blasted through the wall of a nearby building from the shot. With smoke billowing from the hole his opponent had made, Thundercracker turned and bowed to the crowd. "Now you see the power of a true-gah!" "Grimlock king!" the Dinobot roared as he pounced onto the smaller figure. Straining, Thundercracker pushed against the arm that had locked around his throat and heaved his body downwards. A loud thud coursed across the ground as Grimlock's back hit it. He could see the winged bot grinning down at him once he had lifted himself back up. "Grimlock...like new playmate..." the large Dinobot said with his own grin. Skywarp trembled at a nearby alleyway.

* * *

"What is this place?" Bumblebee asked. Slowly, Sari got out of the car and stretched as the larger bot transformed into robot-mode and looked at the rather aged dwelling structure. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here in quite a few solar cycles..." he commented, "You sure this is where your dad is?" Sari looked at a nearby crater and nodded. "No doubt about it." The girl began walking towards the door to the house until she heard something. Noticing the footsteps, she looked behind her and gave Bumblebee an odd smile. "You should probably stay out here." "What?" he said, "But why? I can fit in human houses!"

"That's not the problem," Sari sighed, "This place...well just look at it. If you made a wrong move it might fall over." Bumblebee's optics furrowed. "Sari..." he said sternly putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot, "What's the real reason?" The girl bit her lip and blushed. "Well..." she muttered as she rubbed her arm, "It's just...I don't know if dad would want an Autobot here in the first place..." "Why not?" Bumblebee asked, "We've saved Detroit and, on a more wide scale, Michigan quite a few times before. Shouldn't that count for something?" Sari laughed lightly. "It's not that it doesn't count," she told him, "It's just that...it's personal. Maybe later if my dad says you can, you can get more involved, but for now just stay out here."

Bumblebee huffed and folded his arms over his chest-plate. If he hadn't turned his head towards the sky he would have noticed a somewhat distraught Sari make her way over to him. Only when she'd embraced his waist and have him a kiss did he look down. "I won't be too long," she promised. "Eh, as long as I don't rust while I'm waiting I guess," he shrugged. Giggling, Sari let go of him and walked back towards the door. It creaked quietly as she opened it and she stepped inside. Taking one last look at the yellow Autobot, Sari closed the door and looked around. The place was dark. But it was all the same as when she was last there. The rugs, the small kitchen, the smell.

It was like traveling back in time, to a generation that she could never exist in. Sari almost didn't even notice the candle that was burning next to the armchair in the living room. She sighed. It definitely created an atmosphere, that was for sure. It always had. Even when she spent what little memory she had of crawling around on the carpet the house had always been so neat and atmospheric. The only thing different now was that a thin layer of dust covered most of the surfaces in the rooms and candles now replaced the lights that she assumed had long ago either burnt out or stopped working due to lack of paying an electric bill.

Slowly, she began walking up the steps towards the second floor of the house, each footstep echoing a memory through her mind. It all seemed a lifetime away now. So much had happened since she'd been there last. But every flashback was vivid and lively. She even remembered the day that her dad had placed a present in front of her. The content within made her gasp. It was a shiny metal dog that he had designed for her. Back then it was so exciting. Everything was. But that was before the Autobots came into her life. "I really should have played with Sparkplug more," Sari said to herself as she reached the final step.

Turning, she could see a light pouring out of the underside of a door at the end of the hallway. She knew that it'd be like that. Sari had to hold her arm over her eyes from the light that illuminated the hallway around her as she entered the room. As they adjusted she could make out the form of a rather large telescope that worked its way towards the exterior of the house's roof and a human figure hunched over in front of it.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Isaac Sumdac greeted calmly, not even turning to look at his daughter. Quietly, Sari walked over to her dad and looked at the viewing device with him. "You always did love this thing," he commented, "Can't say that I blame you though." The girl wrapped her arm around her father's neck and glanced at him. "Any reason why you came here?" she asked, "and didn't say anything?" "Well, I assume you know that I said something to Fanzone," Isaac replied with a smile. Sari rolled her eyes as she smiled back. "And Masterson," she added, almost shuddering at the memory. "Good detective work," he congratulated, "Though I thought you would have shown up sooner."

"Well, we had to make a few pit-stops," Sari said quietly. Luckily her dad was too fixated on the telescope to notice her cheeks redden. "But enough about that, are you going to answer me?" Her dad nodded and sat down on the stool that he'd been standing in front of. "You know, I was in this exact spot the night that it happened," he sighed. Sari lifted her brow curiously. "You mean the night that..." Isaac nodded. For a spell he sat in silence. "It's unbelievable," he eventually laughed causing Sari to jump from the sudden remark, "The instant it happened. It was just...no, it's still like a dream." "How?" Sari asked, "Things fall out of the sky all the time."

For the first time since she got there, Sari's dad looked at her, his eyes connecting with her. His expression was bliss. It wasn't overly happy, but it wasn't sad. The muscles beneath his skin were calm and relaxed, a rarity for the man.

"Those things don't always fall out of the sky," Isaac told her, "Lives don't change everyday like how they did then. There are those in this world that have to work and strive to even stay alive, and then there are those that get lucky when all else implies that they shouldn't. Throughout my life all I've ever wanted to do was help people and allow them to better survive in this life. I guess that's why I attempted to play god at times. But like the one that I witnessed today, I am curious." Limply, Sari patted her dad's back. "So...why did you come out here exactly?"

The adult's eyes looked back at the telescope and he pointed. "Look." Confused, Sari did as she was told and peaked into the opening at the end of the structure. What she saw made her gasp. There in the view was a sight that she had hoped she'd never see again. In it sat the large orange and gray planetoid with a large ring around its form and an enormous maw at the front of it. "Dear god..." she said quietly. Shocked, she turned back to her dad, her jaw hanging. He was still calm. The misunderstanding of why he acted so rattled her mind with a slight anger. "That," he told her, "Is the exact position and magnification that I had it in when my life was changed. Of course the object that landed was a lot bigger than what's being displayed now due to its closeness, but still."

Sari's eye twitched. "Dad!" she practically yelled, "Why the hell aren't you freaking out?" He shrugged and smiled. Her father was giving actions that she'd never even seen him do before. "Why should I?" he asked nonchalantly. "Well let's see, there's a god bent on destroying reality in your telescope!" she hollered. He laughed again. "Sari, in my time I have seen a lot of stuff that hadn't even been thought of before that night," Isaac told his daughter, "Whatever happens happens. And even if we don't survive we will do everything we can. You, me, Fanzone, the Transformers. Everyone. That's all that matters and that's all that we can do. I just thought I'd pay this place a little visit one last time before it was too late."

Silently, Sari looked back at the telescope. What had once thrilled her now filled her mind with utter fear. More out of the desire to turn away than that to face her parental figure again, she looked at her dad. "That's the only reason why you came here?" she asked. Isaac smiled and walked over to her. "Well you have to admit, this old house has some fond memories," he chuckled. Sari let a small smile creep across her face. "Can't deny that," she agreed. Just then she heard a honk and blushed. Her dad grinned at her. "Figured you wouldn't come alone." "Dad, he won't see anything if you don't want him to..." Again, Isaac shrugged. "What harm's there? After all, I no longer even have affiliation to Megatron. So, shall we go reunite with your boyfriend?" Sari cheeks flooded with crimson at the comment. "Dad..." "Sari, you should know by now that it's a parent's job to embarrass their child," he told her, "Now come on." Taking her father's hand, Sari accompanied him through the door.

* * *

"I don't believe this..." the dark voice uttered through Sideway's mouth. Galvatron couldn't look the other Transformer in the face. "You had the perfect opportunity and you just ran away..." The purple Decepticon leader wasn't about to defend what he had done. Even he was ashamed by his actions. But he had to give some response. "Unicron," he began warily, "I don't fully understand why I followed the techno-organic's orders. My Spark just...wanted to do what she said..." Galvatron watched the monitor intently. Sideways was rubbing his chin, his mouth flattened into an emotionless line beneath his deathly red optics.

"Interesting..." the voice muttered, "If this is the case something has indeed been put into motion amongst the remnants of Cybertron's legacy...never-the-less, action must be taken. Now that we have had the opportunity to retrieve the Allspark rejected, things are to be escalated. Though we are traveling as quickly as possible, it will still take some time to get to the humans' homeworld. In the meantime it is imperative that you do not let ANY more Allspark fragments fall into the hands of our enemies. You are already near to inciting my wrath. Tread lightly oh grand Emperor of Destruction..." Once the image of the evil being faded from the screen, Galvatron sighed and looked up. Through the wreckage of the once imposing Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis, he could see the the planet that his forces now orbited. A sphere illuminating the atmosphere around it from the sun's rays. Earth.

-end of chapter-

Sorry this chapter's so short. It's mainly one to just sorta fill things in and give an atmosphere of peace contrasting the more frequent dark chapters that had been popping up. Also didn't work on it as much as I could have because we've lost our house and are having to move. So...yeah. No idea how long I'll be on hiatus, but I won't stop working on the story. Can guarantee you that much. The next chapter will definately be a treat for some of you older fans out there.

Since I was debating on what all the locations would be in this one I decided to go out on a limb and toss the roller coaster theme park that Sari and Bumblebee sneak off to in the episode A Fistful of Energon. And if you can't tell, the house at the end is the one that Isaac found Megatron's head outside of when it crashed to Earth in the first episode of Animated. Hope it was an okay chapter and stay tuned for more!

Art Time

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2w0j1z


	34. Transmutate

Chapter 34: Transmutate

Blackout gulped as he walked through the doors. Rarely did Galvatron ever summon he himself to the chamber unless it was alongside the other members of Team Chaar. He would be lying if he told himself that he wasn't the least bit scared. "My lord?..." he said slowly after having entered the command room of the warship, "You wished to see me." Galvatron's optics were fixed not on the bot before him, but the planet above. "I have an assignment for you," he told him. "Alone?" Blackout asked in his dull voice. Galvatron's vision now was replaced by the massive Decepticon. "Yes," he muttered, "Alone. Had it been before, you would be working with the rest of your team, but with operatives thinned we can't risk that much."

Uneasily, Blackout looked at Earth. Though his programming's dominance over his emotional output kept him in league with the Decepticons when the girl had talked in that odd voice a few days ago, his Spark felt weighted. But he was a Decepticon. He couldn't join with the Autobots. Some may call him stupid or dumb due to how he talked, but Blackout knew that he was loyal! Wasn't that why he'd stuck with Galvatron? The lives of others didn't matter unless it was the leader. That's how the Decepticons were supposed to be. "What is my mission sire?" Blackout asked. "You are to go to Detroit," Galvatron told him as his finger pointed to the Earth, "And bring back the Allspark fragment that's been detected there."

* * *

"Power conduits operational," Bulkhead informed. Wheeljack scanned the Protoform over carefully. Following the crisis of their homeworld being destroyed, the Autobots had managed to salvage the three Protoforms that Optimus Prime's team had brought back to Cybertron when they captured Megatron and his underlings. They were the last remaining Protoforms in existence. But with Primus now back in the picture, Wheeljack hoped that the issue of how their race would continue would be resolved. He just needed to make sure that the Protoforms were still usable. "Is the power source in place?" he asked. Bulkhead nodded.

He too was quite interested in the whole ordeal. Never did he wish to put such a vital component of life in the risk of an experiment, but it didn't seem as though there would be all that much problem with just seeing that the shell was usable. Either way though, was taking part in such a matter right to do? Even if their race was threatened by extinction should they take it upon themselves to play god? Not even Vector Prime had been informed about the operation. "Increase the Energon Grid by five degrees and decrease the Transwarp energy," Wheeljack ordered. Now that was something Bulkhead knew all about. Things that had to do with Space Bridges were instant playbacks in his memory-banks. As he did what he was told, the green Autobot noticed a bluish hue being given off from the Protoform.

"Hey Wheeljack, Oil Slick-yah!" Red Alert cried. Wheeljack tried to keep the fembot from coming through the door, but he wasn't fast enough. The door had hit the bed that the Protoform was on causing it to collapse. As it fell, the shell toppled through various cords and continued to pull the heavy equipment attached to them onto itself. Bulkhead could do nothing but watch in fear. Wheeljack couldn't believe it. "I'm...sorry..." Red Alert apologized quietly. "I told you not to come in for the next few cycles," Wheeljack eventually sighed. "I know, but there's a serious problem. Oil Slick's missing." The scientist eyed the fembot curiously. "Any idea where he is?" he asked. "Well, wherever he went, a ship's missing in the docking bay."

Wheeljack sighed and shook his head. Just what they needed. More complications to add to the already stunning list. "Alright," he muttered, "check over Oil Slick's computer and see what you can find. Maybe-" "HEY!" Bulkhead exclaimed suddenly. The two bots looked at him. His optics were analyzing the monitor that he'd been operating from. "The Protoform! It's responding!" Before he finished his sentence he could hear Wheeljack digging into the debris that lay on top of the fallen shell. "Wait a sec..." Bulkhead muttered. His optics widened. "Wheeljack! Stay back! The energy isn't from the experiment! It-"

BOOM! Red Alert rushed over to Wheeljack as the explosion launched him into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Bulkhead though was studying something else. From the smoking rubble that had encased the Protoform mere seconds before rose a silhouette. Its form seemed mangled, though still vaguely humanoid, and from its head two optics illuminated the fogged air around it. "What the slag is that?..." Wheeljack coughed noticing the figure. "Is that...the Protoform?" Red Alert wondered. Not seeming to notice either question, the figure dashed towards the door and charged through it. The panel fell completely off of its hinges.

"Don't just stand there!" Wheeljack yelled, "Go after it!" "Roger!" Bulkhead replied and broke into a run of his own. Before he'd left the room he'd already outrun Red Alert and morphed into vehicle-mode. Whatever the thing was it was fast. Even at top speed Bulkhead had trouble keeping it in sight. He the other bots occupying the halls gasp as the figure passed until it met with two Autotroopers. "Hold it right there!" one ordered. Effortlessly, the figure knocked the bot out of the way and continued its trek through the corridor. "He said hold it!" the other repeated and lifted his stun rod. The blast simply bounced off the being's back, but it was enough to get its attention.

Turning around, the creature looked at the bot that had fired on it and released a pinkish wave of energy in his direction. "GYAH!" the Autotrooper cried clamping his hands over his audio-receptors along with the other bots in the hall before being shot through it from the climax of the wave. As he flew back, the windows of the corridor shattered and the being continued its run. "You think you can take that thing?" Red Alert asked stopping at the side of the fallen Autotrooper, "I got doctor-things to do." "It's my responsibility," Bulkhead said, "I got it covered."

Though he'd lost sight of the being, its trail wasn't hard to follow. Everywhere he looked, Bulkhead saw Autobots and Decepticons getting back to their feet and nursing their wounds. Eventually, the malformed figure was spotted. Morphing back into robot-mode, Bulkhead skidded to a halt. His optics widened. It was staring out of a window at the end of the hallway and in its stopped state the Autobot could see just what the being looked like. Having no armor, the humanoid had retained the sleek silver Protoform color throughout its form save for its optics that were now filled with life. While much of its figure seemed to be newly brought online versions of a Protoform's body, other parts were comprised of the machinery that had buried the Protoform when it fell or stripped away scars of the damage that had been done to the Protoform in the accident. On its right arm appeared to be some sort of makeshift cannon.

"Relax little fella," Bulkhead tried to comfort it causing it to look at him, "I know you're scared. This place would probably frighten any newborn, but you're safe. No one's gonna hurt you. I'm you're...friend. Now just come with me and-" "HALT!" Rodimus Prime's voice echoed through the hall. Bulkhead would have smacked his forehead if the situation weren't so dire. Following him was a platoon of Autotroopers. "Rodimus! You don't understand this-" Bulkhead's voice was soon drowned out. Noticing another wave of pink energy, he turned around to see what was causing the pitch that overpowered his voice synthesizer. The being seemed to be screaming, but all that came out was a high hum which's vibrations defeaned the surrounding bots. Bulkhead could see the ones that Rodimus was leading on their knees from the pain, as was he. Hesitantly he turned back to the figure. Looking back at him, it leapt out the window and fell towards Detroit.

* * *

"What the?..." Oil Slick muttered. Curiously, he scanned over the surface of the moon. He had managed to land behind a high rock formation so as to stay out of bounds of the on-board defense systems of the mighty Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. Now however, that seemed as though it'd be the least of his problems. "Great..." he grumbled, "I just had to decide to switch sides now. Well, at least they won't have noticed me either if the Grand Mal defense systems didn't pick me up." His optics tightened as they looked over the scenery. There appeared to be only about four troops guarding the entrance to the Nemesis. Two he noticed. "Galvatron must've really lost quite a few bots...still, Strika and Cyclonus..."

Hesitantly the former Decepticon looked back at the Autobot vessel that he'd piloted to the moon in. Oil Slick seriously considered just hopping back in and heading straight back to Autobot City. But what would he tell Rodimus, scratch that, what would he tell Vector Prime of all bots? That he'd just hijacked a ship to go on a tour of Earth's orbiting figure? Like slag that would pass. Oil Slick knew that if he followed standard protocols and procedures of either faction of the Cybertronian race in order to take the Nemesis for his new allies that it might take quite a bit of time. And time was something they were running out of.

Besides, he had been a member of Team Chaar. No matter how vicious or efficient they were, they didn't run. Not unless their leader told them to that was, but now there was no leader. He was a bot with his own agenda despite what his current allies were. If there was anything that being a Decepticon had taught him it was that in the end you needed to rely on yourself, and yourself alone. No matter what the leader was, there was almost never the same exact ideal between the bots making up the group. They all wanted a common goal for different reasons. And right now, in order to achieve that common goal, Oil Slick needed the Nemesis. And by The Pit, he was going to do his damndest to get it.

The intelligent Cybertronian looked up in time to notice a figure taking off. It appeared to be a greenish helicopter that's modified jet-propellants were guiding it to Earth. "Well that's an enormous weight off my shoulders," Oil Slick said to himself as his optics turned back to the guards, "Blackout may not be the smartest, but he's definitely a circuit-splicer to get through when it comes to fighting. Now then..." Oil Slick's mind was always at least one step ahead of the opposition. He knew that Strika would not see the motorcycle coming until it was too late with how preoccupied her salute to Blackout was keeping her. Cyclonus on the other hand popped out his blade-like weapons and leapt at him. Carefully, Oil Slick unfolded into his robot-mode and flattened out along the surface of the moon. He hadn't ignored the factor of the minimal gravity that the planetoid provided. Just barely, he slid beneath the vicious Decepticon's slice and propelled himself upwards from a tap to the ground. Cyclonus had missed, just as predicted.

Strika though, now saw the intruder and took a leap herself. Oil Slick didn't need to hear her battle cry to notice her presence. He'd learned long ago the techniques that each individual of Team Chaar used to make their introductions. And like idiots they didn't change a thing for their potential battle against one that had turned fender on them. A second before the large fembot could wrap her arms around the floating figure, Oil Slick slipped between Strika's servos and gripped her by the collar. Strika had forgotten the environment that they were in allowing for quite an easy feat when Oil Slick threw her back to the ground.

Figuring he had a few spare seconds, Oil Slick tossed two vials of Cosmic Rust at the remaining stunned guards freezing them in place. The next move he was taking on a gamble though. He knew that from here Cyclonus would take one of two actions. He'd either tend to his downed comrade or make a jet-charge at him. Luckily, he had been right in banking on the latter, probably due to Cyclonus's circuit-spasms to every mention of the word Galvatron, when he backflipped upon touching the moon's surface again and felt his feet connect with the metal back of Cyclonus's speedy vehicle-mode. It didn't take all that difficult of maneuvering to pilot the loyal Decepticon into the side of the vessel that Oil Slick had made his goal.

Painfully, Cyclonus morphed back into robot-mode and landed on the ground knee-bent. Oil Slick never thought he'd be using his vehicular combat against the other members of Team Chaar. Cyclonus whipped out his weapon only to stop in mid-swing. In Oil Slick's hand was a vial of Cosmic Rust. He smirked. "Same old formation," he commented. Just then the vial exploded causing the compound inside to waste away into the atmosphere of the moon between them. The two bots looked to the side. Standing in the doorway of the Nemesis was the figure that had shot the deadly chemical out of Oil Slick's servos. Galvatron lowered his arm cannon back to his side, his glare not leaving his face at the sight of the traitor. "I hadn't factored this into the equation..." Oil Slick muttered to himself.

* * *

"And why was this matter not brought before Primus, or at least I?" the ancient Transformer asked, his arms folded over his chest-plate. Wheeljack could do nothing but look at his feet in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. The emotional stress only deepened as he heard the holy figure tapping its foot against the ground. "Well...I..." "We already have enough problems dealing with your "friend" as it is," Vector Prime reminded, "We don't need another Perceptor right now." Bulkhead shifted his weight. He couldn't bear to see such a good bot in a tight situation, even if it had been his doing. He didn't deserve it. After all, he wasn't the only one involved.

"I'm sorry!" Bulkhead suddenly cried startling both Wheeljack and Vector Prime, "I'm sorry oh great grand guardian of time and space! Please don't reduce him to ashes!" The blue faced Transformer's mouth thinned into a dot in surprise of the interruption. "Young one, I was not going to-" "It's my fault!" At this Vector Prime's expression changed again, this time to one of confusion. "How may I ask is it your fault Bulkhead?" "I helped him out," the green Autobot explained. Vector Prime glanced at Wheeljack and then back at Bulkhead. "I already knew that Bulkhead. But you-" "Wheeljack needed someone to help him and I agreed. I'm sorry."

Vector Prime assumed that he looked the way that people called slack-jawed. "But Bulkhead, you weren't the one in charge." "That doesn't matter," the green giant sighed and hung his head, "I was still involved. It's still my responsibility. This is a new life we're talking about, something that needs to be taken care of and kept safe to mold into what it can be. Wheeljack already has enough on his skid-plate to worry about. Why not have the one that just dawdles on Space Bridges all day handle it?" Vector Prime rubbed his chin in thought. After giving another glance to Wheeljack he nodded and signaled for the white-clad Autobot to depart.

"Bulkhead," Vector Prime said once the doors to the room had shut behind the scientist, "What you are doing is very noble. I fully understand how you feel, but you don't understand all that I do." "So?" Bulkhead shrugged, "I may not be one of the First Thirteen, but I know the difference between right and wrong." "Do you?" Vector Prime asked. Bulkhead opened his mouth but shut it a moment later. Was he really going to argue with such a hallowed figure? "Bulkhead, I know that you mean well," Vector Prime sighed, "But there is a reason that the Allspark chose each of you. Just...try not go offline before our father's brother arrives."

* * *

Disgruntled, Blackout trekked through the alleyway. Though it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying due to their size compared to the Autobots, he would love to just be able to step out amongst the humans and begin wreaking havoc. That is what he did best, that was what he was known for. But Galvatron had given the explicit orders to stay as hidden as possible. And he wasn't about to disobey the mighty Decepticon leader. He just wish he could cause some chaos. Do damage. Ever since the other bots started making fun of the way he talked and how dumb he apparently sounded, all he'd wanted to do was destroy stuff in his anger. Even the rest of Team Chaar occasionally poked at him. He knew the humans would only do the same. It'd been that way ever since he was a Protoform.

Just then he noticed something. The tracking device that he'd been given was blinking. Curiously, he lifted his arm to get a better view of the mechanism. After a few minutes, he finally grasped just how to read the directions and looked towards where it was pointing. Beneath the looming Autobot City rose a pillar of smoke towards its foot. "It be hard to stay hidden under such a structure..." Blackout muttered to himself, "Need disguise." Figuring that no one important was around to see him, the large Decepticon hopped up and morphed into his Earthen helicopter mode. Sure it was nothing compared to his Cybertronian alt mode, but it still gave him the excitement of soaring over his opponents.

Blackout could remember many-a-time when he'd find a group of Autobots and smash down on top of them. Normally they were easy to pick off, but every now and then he'd find a bot that could actually put up a fight against the most powerful Decepticon warrior. One in particular had been a red Autobot wielding a large cannon. He thought he heard him called Warpath, but it was so long ago. It didn't matter now though. Besides, those that survived his assaults only increased the myths of his diabolic nature. No doubt he had caused such to happen the cycle that the red one had survived. Still, it'd have been so much more satisfying to stamp him into mech fluid.

Once he'd made it to the location, Blackout decided on a more direct course of action. Seeing no one around the impact crater that had been made, he morphed into robot-mode in mid-air and fell to the Earth. With a thoom he landed. Guessing that would've taken out all the electronics in the area, Blackout wandered to the edge of the crater and looked down. Through the smoke he could see something glistening. The Allspark fragment! That had to be it! Ignoring the oddity of where he had found it, the large Cybertronian leapt over the edge of the hole and skidded down towards the bottom of it.

When he came to a halt though, Blackout felt something. Metal. In confusion, the hulking figure dug his hands around in the optic-skewing smoke. There was definitely something else down there other than him and the fragment. Then he noticed the fragment move. Blackout readied himself to send a shock-wave from one of his stomps, but it was not needed. Whatever the being was it seemed just as confused as he was, if not more so. The movements of the glow it emitted were as that of a malfunctioning Sparkling. Its nature and pace seemed so timid and defenseless. It was something of a misfit. Perhaps all the more reason to destroy it. Something that didn't belong amongst the others of the living, a hindrance upon society itself. And yet...he felt a connection.

Blackout stepped back in a mixture of surprise and horror. As the smoke finally cleared he could make out just what he was looking at. What stumbled before him was what appeared to be a Transformer. Unlike the others of their kind though it was...permenantly damaged. Or at least it seemed to be. The creature still functioned. But its body, it was warped beyond anything he'd seen even in the gravest of war victims! It limbs either mangled or fused with other scraps of machinery. A Frankenstein's creation amongst Cybertronians! It was an abomination! Though, despite its appearance, one thing overrode the other emotions it gave off with sympathy. Its face. Amidst the horror of its form lay a face of normality, one that projected emotions just as any other bot's did.

"What...what are you?..." Blackout asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The being blinked a few times and looked around. Could it even talk? "I Blackout," the Decepticon told it causing its attention to divert back to the massive bot, "Who you be?" "I be..." the creature repeated putting a hand on its chest-plate, "I be...friend..." Blackout's optics widened. "You friend?..." he asked. "You no be annoyed at how Blackout talk?" The being blinked again. "I no be annoyed..." it repeated happily, "I no be annoyed! I no be annoyed!" If Blackout had a mouth he'd have been smiling as well. However, his happiness soon faded. He looked back down at the device implanted in his arm. It was indicating the Transformer dancing happily before him.

After glancing up at the joyous figure again, he shut the device off. "You be Blackout's friend?" he asked. "I be Blackout's friend!" it laughed. The large Decepticon couldn't remember a happier point in his life. Just then he heard something. Sirens. The electrical disturbance he had caused must've been wearing off on the streets above. "We need to get out of here," Blackout told it, "Can friend fly?" "Friend fly?" it repeated in an odd manner. After a few moments of straining, both bots looked towards the being's back. A strip that wrapped about its torso had ignited behind its body and was lifting it off the ground. Nodding in approval, Blackout morphed into vehicle mode. "Friend fly!" the warped Transformer laughed as they erupted from the crater and took off into the sky causing the police below to lose their balance. "This is why I hate machines..." Fanzone grumbled.

* * *

"So let me see if I got this all down," Bumblebee said, "Your dad found Megatron's head that had crashed outside of his house when he was little and that is what started the entire robotic revolution on Earth? Just cause he found that some Cybertronian's processing holder happened to fall from the sky?" "Seem to be about the size of it," Sari replied. "Geez," Bumblebee grumbled, "I still can't even get my head outta what Ratchet told us. You coming from the future, er, the future back then, I mean present...a different time period." "It is pretty peculiar," Sari agreed, "Especially that it happened to our certain group. Come to think of it, you guys wouldn't have even put me there back then if you hadn't known my dad or anything." "Yeah, but to know him we'd have already had to lived our lives on Earth with you as a little girl and you'd have had to grown up so that Ratchet could base the blueprints of your younger self on you and-"

"Bumblebee" Sari interrupted. "Yeah?" "You're making my head hurt." "Sorry," he laughed lightly, "I'm just glad we're back home. Your dad's place is nice and all, but being in Detroit itself is so much more comfortable." "Especially when you're riding up the elevator inside of a giant humanoid city," Sari added. Bumblebee shuttered at the memories of the events from two days prior. That whole day had just been one long nightmare. But never would he forget the hulking mechanoid that had threatened to destroy the human civilization they had fought so hard to protect. And especially not the bot that was controlling it.

THAT Megatron had been a nightmare in and of itself. The way he moved, the way he transformed. It was all too fluid. There was no grinding of gears. He didn't bend down or fold or anything. He just simply changed. If he wanted the head a tyrannosaurus for an arm, all he'd have to do was will for it to grow into its new form. The simple majesticness and expertise of the swift nature was as though from something not meant for the normal plane of existence. That Megatron had seemed like something from beyond the fabled advances of Nexus Zero itself. Such power within such servos. No...he had been beyond servos. He had hands, plain and simple. He was scary.

Bumblebee looked up, broken from his train of thought, upon hearing a high pitched noise. The lighting above the doorway indicated that they had reached their destination. "Well, guess we'll see what the damage is now," Bumblebee sighed. Sari patted his leg reassuringly as the doors opened. Before they could step out however, they were greeted by the massive figure of their old buddy Bulkhead. "Guys!" he exclaimed. Sari and Bumblebee had to struggle to keep their bodies from being crushed in the big bear hug that the Autobot embraced them in. "G-good to see you too Bulkhead!" Bumblebee replied as calmly as possible. "Yeah," Sari gagged, "How-ack-how's the best artist of c-YBERtron doing?"

"Oh I'm just fine," Bulkhead laughed, "Or I was. Something happened earlier and I have to go find it." "Well then go get em big guy," Bumblebee attempted to laugh. It had been a mistake. He could have sworn that he felt his engine tear into his voice synthesizer from the movement of his internal workings against the pressure of Bulkhead's arms. Thankfully though, the sentence caused Bulkhead to drop em. "Right," Bulkhead responded as he hopped in the elevator, "Catch up with you guys later!" After giving the two a salute, the doors shut in front of him and the elevator descended. "Lovable bot," Bumblebee commented as he stroked his throat. "If not deadly," Sari added rubbing her back, "Hopefully when we see him again we won't be smashed to slag."

For the next few weeks however, Bumblebee didn't see heads or tails of his old big pal. The hunt for the mutant Transformer made sure of that. Sometimes he wished that his old buddy wasn't always so responsible and caring about everything that happened. Especially with the type of strength and power he had at his disposal. Really dented the reputation for any of the other characters that were big, gruff, and stupid. But there was no way of changing who Bulkhead was. Bumblebee knew. He'd tried many times. Ever since he met the large Autobot he'd been the same old "big brother" figure that anyone that met him knew him by. The one that would always go just one step further than anyone else to make sure that others were safe and protected.

"So, how's the ever so holy girl today?" Bumblebee asked one day as Sari stepped out what had been their home before Optimus had passed away. "She'd be better if her bed weren't crammed into a pyramid against the wall and the ceiling," she muttered. Bumblebee knew what she meant. The warping of Autobot City had brought travesty to everyone that lived in it. Even their arcade cabinet of Galaga had been crushed worse than slag. "Well, why don't we just get Primus to fix everything?" Bumblebee asked. Sari nearly laughed at the suggestion. "Good luck," came the sarcastic reply, "Ol' god boy hasn't seen fit to even communicate with me since that day he made the announcement."

Bumblebee sighed. He knew such a being probably had much more important things to do than spend his days cleaning up his creations' messes. But he really wanted the video games back. "Well, can you at least try to call him? Or summon him? Or...whatever you need to do?" Sari rolled her eyes and smiled in sympathy. "Prepare to have your hopes crushed," she told him and closed her eyes, "Yo, Primus...calling Primus. This is Sari, your body. Bumblebee wants to talk to ya." Bumblebee almost rolled his own eyes at how his Sparkmate was making the transfer. That was before Sari's Cybertronian form replaced her human one and she opened her's again. They were glowing bright blue and looking at the Autobot.

"Uh...Sari?" he gulped. "You wished to talk with me did you not Bumblebee?" the calm voice asked from the girl's mouth. Bumblebee clenched his teeth. He hadn't actually expected the call to work. "Hehe...yeah...hi um...god?" he greeted in embarrassment, "What's up?" "Henry Masterson." Bumblebee blinked. "What?" "You asked what was up," the voice reiterated pointing to the ceiling of the city, "The one you know as Henry Masterson, or the Headmaster, is on top of this Metroplex designing a new Headmaster Unit for it." If Bumblebee hadn't been in the presence of such a figure he would have smacked his forehead so hard that he'd have probably knocked himself out.

"No no," the young bot laughed nervously, "Everyone knows that Masterson's helping to get this whole city thing under control. I just mean how are you and stuff." "Uneasy," the voice replied. "Oh," Bumblebee bit his lip and twiddled his thumbs, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." "Whether or not you are is irrelevant," the voice told him, "I always have time for others. Why you wish to talk to me though is not why we're conversing." "Whatcha mean?" Bumblebee asked. "Now is an opportune time to inform you of something that might be vital to your race." The yellow Autobot felt his teeth grit tighter from the news. "Why me?" Bumblebee asked, "I mean, yeah, I'm awesome and all, but uh...the team's best player isn't always uh...

"Reliable?" the voice suggested. Bumblebee felt his face-plates heat up from the ending of the sentence. He couldn't even call it a suggestion with who had finished the thought. "Bumblebee, I would not bestow on someone such information if they were not suited for the task. You're perhaps the most pivotal component in the path that the Allspark has chosen." "Pivotal?" Bumblebee asked, "Well, glad to see someone knows how awesome I am." "Even if you don't realize it, you have been of great importance, and shall continue to be so," the voice continued seeming to ignore the younger being's comment, "For Sari's sake if nothing else I hope. For there will come a time when your connection with I may be put to use."

Bumblebee scratched his head. "Say what?" he asked, "What connection?" "You know what I mean, even if just in your subconscious," the voice told him as the top of Sari's helmet glistened a tint of red. "Well...that's dandy and all," Bumblebee laughed, "But um...can you perhaps fix our house?...or video games?..." "That is not why I am here Bumblebee," the voice replied, "Though you will be surprised if you look in your dwelling again." As the presence left the air around Bumblebee, Sari's helmet and armor snapped back into her revealing her human self once more. The girl stared at Bumblebee in shock. "Alright, why does that work for you?" she grumbled.

Bumblebee shrugged with a grin. "Cause I'm badass obviously," he declared in a matter-o-fact manner, "Wait a sec...what'd he do to our place?" Curiously, the duo wandered into their home. The structure was still a mess. The kitchen table was sticking out of the ceiling above the ventilation unit. The only piece of furniture that had remained intact was Sari's bed which she and Bumblebee (at least partly for the larger figure) used to rest on. But something was different. In the corner of the living chamber was a glowing screen with the words Galaga on the heading of the cabinet that it was placed in. "Gee...thanks god," Sari muttered, "One arcade machine."

Bumblebee's attention was on something else though. Something that seemed to spark something in the back of his processor. "Hey Sari...what's up with your head?" The girl looked between her eyes to see what he was talking about and rubbed her forehead. When she took her fingers back down she could see a smear of crimson liquid on them. The girl shrugged. "Must've just bumped my head," she figured as she rubbed her head again, "Don't feel anything and this is all the blood there was." Bumblebee's crossed expression faded after a few seconds. "Bet I can beat your score." "You are so on."

* * *

"Blackout, this must stop," Galvatron ordered. The larger Decepticon felt his stabilizers quiver. Even if he was indeed the largest and most powerful actual Decepticon, Blackout still had to answer to someone. And that someone struck fear in all bots when they were at his mercy. "But s-" "No buts!" Galvatron yelled. Blackout could've sworn that he had heard Galvatron's foot make a dent in the floor from the stamp that accompanied the response. "These pitiful trials have gone on for long enough! That...THING has failed!" "Lord Galvatron, if you just-" "I've given it chances!" the purple leader roared, "by the Pit! It can't even so much as transform!"

"But its power..." Blackout tried to rebuke. "We've established its amazing array of abilities," Galvatron reminded, "But that doesn't change the fact that it can't handle them! It hardly even has the mind of a Protoform! A Protoform with an ion blaster is still a Protoform Blackout! It doesn't know slag about what it's capable of! It is useless in every sense!" Blackout gave a glance back towards the innocent creature. It was currently enthralled with a pile of bricks beneath the bridge they had taken refuge beneath it seemed. It couldn't help how it was. "Blackout..." the large Decepticon heard his leader almost hiss, "Do you know why we have transformations? We need for disguising and more efficient ways of combat and transformations. This thing doesn't even do what our race's name implies."

"My lord..." Galvatron sighed and rubbed his crown. "Fine," he grumbled. He knew that even with his position amongst the ranks of the forces that remained at his disposal that such a slow processor could not be reasoned with that quickly. "You may have ONE more chance. ONE more test. If this abomination passes, it will be allowed to join the Decepticons." "And if it doesn't?..." Blackout gulped. He saw his leader's eyes glow red. "Terminate it and retrieve its fragment. Your order has been given." Galvatron sighed once Blackout's face had left the monitor that he had been communicating from. It was hard to be a leader.

"Ol' fender-head's still as persistent as ever I see," Oil Slick almost laughed. Almost. Galvatron's expression lifted from its frustrated state at the sight of the scientist. "Strange that he'd actually get attached to another bot though." "Especially one so ungodly," Galvatron added. Oil Slick rolled his optics. "And this is coming from the one that leads the band of misfits and demented minds." The commander's face darkened once more. On most other bots he would have blast them to scrap, but from one like Oil Slick, such a statement wasn't an insult. Just a mere observation that his calculative mind took into play.

"Is there some reason you're here?" Galvatron asked. Oil Slick nodded as he approached the dark lord. "I just wanted to check with you about the Nemesis's defenses." Galvatron lifted a brow curiously. "What about them?" he asked, "You realize you would have been offlined if you hadn't proven that you were still useful to the Decepticon cause." "Well, it's nothing big," Oil Slick told him noticing the interest that the imposing figure had taken, "Well...not yet." "What do you mean not yet?" Galvatron muttered, "We already have enough problems as is." "Well, it's just that...due to this ship's state, the systems have been exposed to the cosmic elements far more than intended and as such they're nearing their deterioration process."

Galvatron's only allowed his optics a fraction to widen. He had a reputation to maintain as leader after all. "Can it be...prevented?" he asked. Oil Slick nodded. "It can, but not with your normal technicians." "Then how?" A grin nearly broke out across the scientist's face. "Techno-Organically." Galvatron's face twisted in confusion. "But Blackarachnia's gone we don't have any other bots that understand-" "That you know of," Oil Slick corrected, "Fortunately, in the time that I was an Autobot captive, I was given the opportunity to study some...interesting things about the dark god we now...operate beneath." Galvatron glowered at the reminder.

"How will that help us?" he asked. "Simple," Oil Slick replied, "Well, to me. Not to you or any bot with a standard processor. No offense of course." Galvatron knew there was none to have. "However, it appears that Unicron might not be all that technological compared to normal Transformers." At this Galvatron's optics expanded. Oil Slick knew he now had his full attention. "It turns out that, due to his sheer size and age, Unicron's orchestrated his body so that the complicated patterns of the circuitry combined with the natural planetary compounds that his body is comprised of almost perfectly meld the line between technological and organic."

Galvatron felt a rare moment of shudders creeping across his sensors. The description brought back memories. Being prisoner within the disgusting interior of the dark one. The fluid movements and pulsations of the chamber and binds that he'd been kept in. It nearly sickened him from even thinking about it. Yes, Unicron was much more than just simply a technological entity. But even in his unholy state, he held more power in one servo than the entire army of the Autobots. "Very well..." Galvatron nodded after a few breaths, "You may...use your findings to improve the ship's defenses." After a bow Oil Slick departed from the recovering leader's view and grinned. He had taken the bait.

* * *

"Alright! Let's bolt!" Slo-Mo yelled. Hastily, the Society of Ultimate Villainy leapt out the doors of the bank with a trail of money drifting in the air behind them. "For seuth, thou's time piece is just as dauntless as twas before!" the Angry Archer complimented. "Yeah babe," Nanosec agreed, "Even if your fragment scrambled all the electronics in there, it was still a cinch breaking into the vault once the alarms and cameras went down!" "But, won't the police be after us?" Professor Princess asked quivering atop Little Precious, "sure we're lawfully free right now, but my parents will sure be mad if I end up on the doorstep again escorted by the boys in blue!"

"Relax kiddo," Slo-Mo laughed, "We'll be long gone by the time my time piece's effects will have worn off on their phones." "I don't think phones are all the we have to worry about at the moment hun," Nanosec stammered. The others turned to see what had frightened their quickest member and their jaws dropped. Running at them appeared to be some large malformed robot! "Fret not on-doers! I shalt stop thine wretched beast's path!" The Angry Archer declared as he got his bow into position. With a whiz, the arrows flew and exploded. But that didn't stop the mechanoid. It just simply continued its journey through the clearing smoke.

"We're gonna die!" Professor Princess screamed, "God, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done that's bad! I'm sorry for lying to my parents about going to bed early, I'm sorry about replacing Angry Archer's arrows when we first met, I'm sorry about painting Nanosec's orange pink-" "You're the one who did that!" "-I don't wanna die!" As the child finished her plea the large humanoid came to a halt in front of them. The criminals stared in awe up at the monstrous being. "Well...guess we really do have a higher being helping us out..." Nanosec muttered. "If you mean by giving us my time piece, yeah," Slo-Mo nodded diverting everyone's attention to the item she'd used to freeze the robot, "Now let's move!"

As the villainous group ducked into a nearby alley, the warped Cybertronian felt its servos and circuits coming back to life causing it to tumble across the ground where the humans had been moments before. "Friends?" it asked. Confused it looked around. What it had been sent after was gone. "Friends..." it stuttered as its cheek formations rose about its eyes as if it were going to cry. "You are under arrest!" a voice yelled. "Friend?" the warped robot asked looking to the side. There stood a police officer with its gun pointed at the large figure's head as more cars gathered behind him and their occupants stepped out. "You sure this thing was what attacked the bank?" one asked. "Has to be!" the one that had previously given the order replied, "they called just a second ago and this thing's right here."

"Besides," Fanzone said making his way to the front, "I know this machine. Bulkhead's been lookin' all over for it for his superiors." "Friend?" the curious Cybertronian repeated. The officers gasped as it began to get to its feet. "I said you're under arrest!" the police officer yelled, "Stay still!" "Friends?" the being took a step forward causing some of the humans to scatter to avoid being crushed. Fanzone didn't know who fired, but soon the group unleashing all their ammo on the machine despite his vain shouts to stop.

Feeling an intense pain wash over its sensors from a rocket that had been fired at its chest, the Cybertronian reeled back its head and stretched its arms out. The pitch of sound that came from the figure's mouth seemed to encompass anything around it and spread. Fanzone dropped his megaphone from the strain it put on his ears while a few of his lighter men were simply flung across the street from the sound barrier that seemed to form. The police captain could've sworn that he heard windows shatter from the buildings around them, but there was no way to really tell. All noises seemed to blend together during the odd sensation.

And then it was over. When Captain Fanzone managed to lift his head again he just barely made out the heel of the robot vanish behind a building. Looking around he could see just what damage had been caused. All the windows in the cars and buildings around them were gone and his troops laid either on the ground or were getting to their legs. One seemed to be crawling out of a wall. "This is why I hate machines..." he grumbled and rubbed the space between his eyes. "Captain!" a voice suddenly exclaimed. The man turned around as Bulkhead morphed into robot-mode in front of him. "This has to have been it! Nothing else ever-" "It was," Fanzone grumbled jabbing his thumb behind him, "Snuck into some alley. We're too battered to go after that, and you're probably the only one crazy enough to right now so best of luck." "Thanks for not hurting it Captain Fanzone!" Bulkhead said as he ran into the indicated alley. "Hurt it," the man laughed lightly, "Right."

* * *

"I so kicked your ass!" Sari boasted. Bumblebee couldn't help bouncing from the girl that was hopping around inside of him. "Yeah yeah," he grumbled from the radio, "whoopdeedoo, ya beat the game ya didn't want." "Do I sense jealously?" Sari mused as she slumped down into the driver's seat and ran her fingers along the steering wheel. The stuttering of the engine gave her all the response that she needed. "Relax, maybe someday you'll be a bot able to interface with everything you touch, oh wait, no ya won't." Bumblebee muttered something under his breath as the girl continued laughing. And then something hit him.

"Interface..." Sari bit her lip as her eyes got wide. She smiled as innocently as possible. The car practically screeched to a halt. "You cheater!" Bumblebee hollered. The girl's eyebrows caved inwards once the realization had dawned on the Autobot. "So I did win!" "Nu uh!" Sari retorted, "The game over screen never lies!" "Considering it's an arcade machine that goes on forever if you don't get yourself killed!" Sari chuckled lightly to herself. "I say I win," Bumblebee declared, "by default if nothing else!" "That's not fair!" "Says the girl that hacks games to microchips," Bumblebee added. Sari blushed and folded her arms over her breasts sternly.

"If you got the abilities," she muttered. "Sari, you know how much I hate soundin' like Optimus or Bulkhead, but you can't just use things like that like toys," Bumblebee said. His wheels were moving again. "Oh, and it's okay if we use it to give you lethal boosters?" she asked. "Well yeah," Bumblebee laughed, "It makes me more slaggin' awesome." Rolling her eyes, Sari wrapped her arms around the steering wheel and split her hands apart." "Sari...what're you doing?" Bumblebee asked in a somewhat worried tone, "We're right in the middle of Iacon Street and-whoa!" "Maybe this'll show ya how good it is as a toy," Sari said with a grin.

Chaotically, the yellow compact swerved out of control through an intersection. After performing a few twirls, it eventually collided with a pole behind the local bar. "How'd that feel?" Sari coughed as she stuffed the airbag back into its compartment. There was no response. "Bumblebee?" "I hear ya..." he seemed to pant, "What the slag did you do to me?" Sari grinned. "Don't be like Optimus or Bulkhead. I like ya irresponsible." "After that...don't worry," he laughed back nervously. Slowly, the car backed out of the lot that it had crashed in and got back on the street, the tires and speed slowing more than normal.

"Not your speedy self now are ya?" Sari asked. "Still recovering..." Bumblebee muttered, "Whatever ya did though...that felt fun." The girl smiled, more to herself than the car she was riding. "I really do want some things answered though about ya." At this Sari shrugged. "Such as?..." "Just...things..." Again the girl shrugged. "Well, hell if I know." "And our god?" Bumblebee prompted. Sighing, the girl closed her eyes. "Nope," she replied after a few seconds. "Slag," the yellow bot muttered, "Well, we always have one other thing we can ask." "Bumblebee, I'm sure that that Vector whoever-the-face has a lot more to deal with than-" "The body of his creator?" Bumblebee finished causing Sari to blush, "besides, what all do we have to do right now other than be bored and have nothing happen on patrol?" The girl sighed knowing she'd been bested.

* * *

"Hey!" Bulkhead called into the alley. All that replied was his own echo, "Little guy, where are ya? Don't ya remember me? Friend?" There was no response. Minutes had passed and Bulkhead had found no sign of any form of life in the maze of passageways that he'd wandered into. "Friend!" he hollered again. His voice synthesizer was getting rather worn from the cries he was emitting. "Friend?" he heard the word come back to him, only this time it wasn't his voice. Out of the corner of his optic he could see a sleek humanish face peaking at him from behind the corner of a building. "Little guy!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily and jumped around, "remember me? I'm Bulkhead! Your friend from the large robot thingy!"

"Bulk...head..." it repeated almost cautiously. Slowly, the smaller figure inched forward. Its visual sensors continually looked the robot over, its curiosity never quenchable. "Friend...Bulkhead..." It seemed to deduce. If the Autobot's chin wasn't in the way it would have been able to see a smile on him extended from one end of his face to the other. "You do remember me don't ya!" Bulkhead laughed. With the ground shaking beneath him, the large mechanoid bounced over to the much smaller and younger one. It too bobbed around joyously in amusement.

"I no care what Galvatron say," a duller and more dark voice suddenly muttered from where the warped Cybertronian had come out from, "You going to stay safe and..." As Blackout stepped into the open his optics expanded. Before him stood the bot that he'd come to know over the past weeks with a larger bot behind it. A bot with the Autobot insignia on his chest-plate. "That's...Blackout..." Bulkhead gulped. He had to use all the willpower he could to keep his optics from going out at the sight of the legendary monstrosity of the Decepticon army. "And you are an Autobot!" the Decepticon yelled lifting his foot up, "You no take friend away!"

Due to Bulkhead's weight, he couldn't jump high enough off of the ground to avoid the shockwave that rippled out from the impact of Blackout's massive servo against the Earth. Helplessly both he and the smaller figure were flung about the alley. "Ugh..." Bulkhead moaned prying himself out of the wall of a closed drug store, "What cycle is it?" Shaking his head free of the ensuing dizziness, he turned his attention back to the Decepticon. He didn't care if the con was a member of Team Chaar or a survivor of Archa-Nine, Bulkhead wasn't about to let some twisted evil warp the innocent young mind of the Sparkling that he'd helped create.

What he saw though shocked him. Instead of continuing the attack, Blackout was hunched over the smaller bot. Almost as though he were...worried. "Friend!" he heard the massive Decepticon cry. The bot's massive servos shook the younger one's body, "Friend! Primus, me did not mean to! Friend! Be okay! Please!" "F...friend?" the younger Cybertronian coughed. Oil was leaking from its mouth. "Friend!" Blackout exclaimed and embraced the smaller figure tightly, "Don't talk. You hurt." "I...hurt?" it attempted to ask. More liquid streamed along its cheek. Blackout put a finger to the warped Cybertronian's lips and nodded slowly.

After blinking a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, Bulkhead pried himself loose of the wall and dropped to the ground. The situation at hand seemed to have Blackout to preoccupied to notice the powerful Autobot. But Bulkhead hadn't tried to attack him again. Instead he just watched. Never did he think he'd see such compasion for another creature from ANY kind of Decepticon before. Well, maybe Scrapper, if that even counted. But from a full-fledged of Team Chaar? It was simply unheard of! Blackout actually cared about the newborn Transformer. One that had never been with the Decepticons. One that Megatron would have certainly never allowed, at least not back when Optimus was leader. But if the being was left in the care of a Decepticon, no matter how much they cared for each other...

"Blackout!" another voice exclaimed. All the bots looked towards the newcomers. Transforming into robot-mode behind them were Rodimus and Jazz accompanied by the jet-twins. "I told you I could be help," Blitzwing informed as he too descended from the sky, "it vas simple logic to figure zat ze mighty Blackout vould take up residence here. At least for a Decepticon-" "-or a hobo, take your pick," the black face laughed. "Traitor..." Blackout muttered. Glancing back down at the younger being in his arms, he lifted it to his chest and folded his wings over the front of him to shield them from the firing that soon erupted.

"Stop!" Bulkhead yelled, "You could hit the Protoform!" "He's right!" Rodimus realized and held his arm out, "Aim for Blackout's head!" "That's not what I meant!" Rodimus's troops ignored Bulkhead. The Decepticon's processor would be riddled with energy blasts if he didn't think of something fast. Unfortunately, thinking wasn't Blackout's strong-suit. But it didn't take a genius to realize that he could at least use some of his own unfathomable power against them. And this time his friend wasn't on the ground to become an innocent victim. Noticing the lifting of the Decepticon's leg, Bulkhead leapt up and grabbed the edge of the hole he'd made when he'd been a victim of the attack himself.

As the foot came back down he heard one of the loudest mixtures of cries and crashes that he'd ever heard. He didn't even need to drop down once the waves had passed. The holes that the troops below had made in his wall brought the bricks and panels down around Bulkhead allowing for a much quicker landing than he expected. But he was safe. That was obvious to note upon seeing the state of the other bots that had arrived on the scene. But one remained standing. Blackout. And he was retreating deeper into the maze of buildings. But not if Bulhead had anything to say about it. That Sparkling was his responsibility!

"Come back here!" he yelled transforming into vehicle-mode. Chancing a look back, Blackout was terrified by what he saw. The Autobots were still after him. It may have been just one, but he didn't have the power to fight back. All the energy he had he put into his last wave that had done in the others. "Blackout! Let's talk this over! You don't have to hide from Galvatron, you can join us!" "Autobot lie!" Blackout cried as his feet left the ground and morphed into their respectable positions in his helicopter form which took hold of the malformed Cybertronian he'd been carrying, "Blackout take friend!" "Over my offlined shell!" Bulkhead yelled transforming back into robot-mode and thrusting his arm up. With enough force to shatter a bulldozer, the wrecking-ball hit the Decepticon causing him to spiral out of control into the streets of the city. Luckily the captive young bot was immediately dropped. With a grunt, Bulkhead caught the smaller figure. "FRIEND!" he heard Blackout's voice cry.

* * *

"Grimlock say flying bot need to try this stuff," the king of the Dinobots declared. His arms were spread out in front of him towards the large bar that the Constructicons had taken him to. "This wipes all worries away!" "I, have worries?" Thundercracker scoffed, "tis to laugh! One as great as I is devoid of such troubles!" "Still!" Grimlock exclaimed locking the Decepticon's neck under his arm as he proceeded to drag him into the bar, "It worth checking out! Grimlock knows this!" "Whatever you know I know better," Thundercracker added going unheard by the larger figure that was lost in his blissful thoughts.

"Welcome to-oh, it's you again," Grandus grumbled, "I'm not going to have to get the bouncer to-" "Grimlock be good bot," the imposing figure cooed as innocently as possible. After giving a fishy look at the Dinobot he held his hand out to halt Warpath's advancement. His attention was now turned towards the newcomer. "We don't serve Decepticons here," Grandus muttered. "Fool! I'm above Decepticons," Thundercracker laughed. "Besides, you let Constructicons in and they have purple thingy on them," Grimlock pointed out. "They won't ever leave the front door..." Grandus sighed, "Fine, just take a seat and I'll be right with ya. Just don't trash the place again!"

* * *

"But what if the new student fries you?" Skywarp yelped. Arcee patted the former Decepticon's shoulder and shook her head. "I've heard he's scary..." "And it's a child," the pink Autobot reminded, "Like you, only...younger." "But what it did in Detroit-" "Is because it was scared," she ended, "Here it will be in a learning environment. Now I appreciate the concern Skywarp, but I have a job to do and I know how to do it. Don't worry." Looking into Skywarp's optics she could see the distress flowing through them. Out of nowhere, he leapt onto Arcee and wrapped his arms around her. After a few seconds she smiled and patted his back. "I'll be alright, trust me."

Hesitantly, Skywarp released her and nodded. With his confirmation, Arcee opened the door and entered the room beyond. What she saw shocked her. Skywarp was right in saying that it was scary. The creature hardly even had any plating over its malformed Protoform components. "Friend?" it asked as it spotted her. A smile crossed her face once more and she approached. "Yes," she told it, "I am a friend. My name is Arcee." "Ar...Arcee," it repeated slowly. The smile on her face grew. It always thrilled her to see how the young minds progressed and took on more knowledge. "Correct," she nodded, "What is your name?"

"N...name?" it asked. Arcee nodded again, "My name is Arcee. What is yours?" "Name!" it laughed. The pink Autobot shook her head and put a hand on her breast-plate. "Arcee," she said before pointing to the bot in front of her. "Name!" It laughed again. Arcee's brows contorted at the response and again she shook her head. "Name: Arcee," she said pointing to herself, "What is your name?" "Name!" it giggled. Now her smile dipped towards a frown. It thought she was playing a game with it. "Incorrect," she told it stamping her foot and putting her hands on her hips. It looked up at her sadly. "Name?" it asked. Her glare did not leave her face. It needed to know that it was being punished.

The reaction she received was not what she expected. "NAME NAME NAME NAME!" it yelled, each sound pulsing a light wave of energy across the room. Arcee had to morph into vehicle mode and drive against the force to stay in position. "No!" she yelled morphing back into robot-mode once the waves had stopped. "Bad Sparkling!" She made a grab at it to try to calm it. It was a big mistake. Thinking that she was trying to punish it even further a fierce trace of anger leaked across its face. "NAME!" It yelled at her sending a violent pillar of energy from its mouth into her torso. Arcee blacked out as she hit the wall behind her.

* * *

"Alright ya little punk, I don't know if you realized it, but that fembot you nearly slagged was not your training instructor," a rather older Cybertronian grunted jabbing a thumb at his chest-plate, "I am! Now then, first thing's first. Ya got a name?" "Name!" the creepy figure laughed. "Yeah..." the bot repeated, "Do you have one?..." "NAME!" It giggled. "Alright, well for now your name is name!" he barked. Joyously the young bot clapped its hands. The elderly one's brows furrowed. It clearly wasn't a normal one, that was for sure. "I am your trainer. My name is Kup," the turquoise Autobot stated. "Name Kup!" it laughed.

"Right..." Kup muttered, "Now then, can you shoot?" "Shoot?" it repeated. "Yes," Kup nodded and pointed towards the wall. On it was hanging a technological bullseye. The Cybertronian looked at it in confusion and then back at Kup. Sighing, the veteran aimed his gun at the mark and struck it dead in the center. A moment later, another bullseye replaced the damaged one. "Like that!" Kup said excitedly. The younger being's face lip up with the same exuberance and it lifted the arm that seemed to have a cannon welded to it. "Shoot!" it laughed. "Right now just aim it...away from, hey!" the warped figure continued to laugh as Kup was forced to dance around the pinkish blasts it had begun firing off. "Hey, stop it kid, I-yah!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, but if you want an appointment with Vector Prime you will have to wait till things have calmed down," the red Bumblebee copy said from behind the desk. "Hey, I thought you were filling in for Longarm," Bumblebee questioned. "Yeah," Cliffjumper laughed, "But that got boring. Vector Prime gave me a new job." "Which is?" "Being his go-to bot," the red Autobot boasted patting his chest proudly. "And to get this job you talked to Vector Prime," Bumblebee stated, "Whom we would like to see as well." "I'm sorry, but I burst in on him during a matter of importance to get my position. Now that security's been amped, you can't just go about doing that."

"Lucky bastard," Bumblebee muttered quietly. "Oh really?" Sari asked as she came forward. Cliffjumper nearly leapt out of his seat at the sight of the techno-organic. "Uh, sir! Er, madam! Uh...god!" Cliffjumper gulped, "h-how are you today?" "I'd be better if a certain red-colored bolt-head would let us in to see Vector Prime," the girl demanded in as authoritative a voice as she could muster. Immediately, the taller figure began rapidly pressing sequences of keys along his terminal and the doors behind him slid open. "H-have a nice day Primus," Cliffjumper laughed nervously. Turning her head to the sky, Sari walked through the doors snobbishly with Bumblebee tagging along a few feet behind her.

"Nice act," the yellow robot complimented. "You like it?" Sari asked once the doors had shut, "been practicing. Figured I might as well be prepared to act like a bitchy queen or something in case we need to get something done now that Primus is in me. At least around the, ahem, commoners." "Well, it sure worked," Bumblebee laughed, "Though I think ya mighta scared Cliffy back there." "Eh, he'll get over it," Sari shrugged. Then she noticed the room. The chamber that they had demanded so fiercely to get into was none other than the one in which the Megatron that had morphed Autobot City into a walking death machine had attempted to kill them in.

The power core was still flowing as brightly as it had been when the mad bot had met his end in it, only now the light it gave off was much more calming. The atmosphere of the room itself had been drastically altered. No longer was the upper level a ring around the core that held captives. Instead it had been lined with all sorts of machinery to help monitor and keep track of all the functions that the city had taken on in its humanoid form. The power from the core itself seemed to provide more than enough for everything that was operating within the chamber. Even the lower level that Sari and Bumblebee hadn't explored before had obviously had some modifications. Beneath were tons of mechanics under the leadership of Mainframe busy repairing and restructuring the grids that provided the network of power that the city needed. And one of the bots they knew.

"Bulkhead!" they exclaimed. The green bot just kept working. After a few more shouts though, he finally heard them and turned. In an instant he had them in a hug of death. "Guys! What's up?" "Trying to...stay...alive..." Sari gagged. Laughing nervously, the large Autobot dropped his friends. Once they'd recovered they stood up again and smiled at him. "What's goin' on man?" Bumblebee began nudging Bulkhead's arm, "Where've you been? We haven't seen ya for at least a few megacycles dude." "Yeah," Sari insisted, "have they kept ya cooped up here this whole time? I could probably get you some time off."

"No no, it's nothing like that," Bulkhead assured them, "Here, follow me. I'll show you what's had me so preoccupied." After giving odd looks to each other, Bumblebee and Sari tailed Bulkhead to the lift and ascended back to the upper level. Their eyes widened. Through the somewhat dispersed crowd that operated in the chamber, Bumblebee and Sari could now see the saint-like figure of Vector Prime who had taken to looking out over Detroit through the window that Cyclonus had tried to slam into. "Yo, guys," Bulkhead snapped. Sari and Bumblebee shook their heads as their minds drifted back to reality and smiled at Bulkhead. He titled his head towards the left two times.

The duo's expressions turned from wonder to horror. Before them was suspended in a tube of green liquid a rather large mechanical being. Its form was twisted and warped beyond anything either of them had ever seen of a Cybertronian. "What the slag is that thing?" Bumblebee yelped. "That would be one of the Protoforms we brought back to Cybertron," Bulkhead sighed. He wished he could look away in shame, but his conscience wouldn't let him. Sari covered her mouth. "A little accident happened a few weeks back and ever since I've been looking for it. When I found it though it was with Blackout."

"BLACKOUT!" Bumblebee practically screamed, "You mean the-" "Yeah, Team Chaar," Bulkhead nodded. Bumblebee just turned his optics back to the warped form. His processor didn't want to register such an image. "That poor thing..." Sari worried voice trembled. "That poor thing," Wheeljack said as he approached them, "Has more firepower than the Elite Guard did." "You serious?" Bumblebee laughed. The white-clad Autobot nodded. "But we weren't what brought it to life." Bulkhead's brows lifted in curiosity. "We've found an Allspark fragment wedged into the creature's Spark Chamber," Wheeljack informed, "Which morphed the mechanisms it fused with and amplified their power tremendously."

"Then it can help us!" Bulkhead exclaimed happily. Wheeljack's stern expression didn't change causing the larger bot to gulp. "Right?" "Its data-tracs are a wreck. Kup couldn't even train the slaggin' thing," Wheeljack told him, "and he had to put up with Optimus, Rodimus, and Sentinel. Hell, the bot nearly blew his freakin' processor out." "I'm sure it didn't mean too..." "Whether or not it did is irrelevant," Wheeljack sighed. Bulkhead looked at his feet. Just then he felt a pat on his shoulder. "Kid, I know how ya feel. This is just as much my fault as yours," Wheeljack said, "but this Transformer Mutant is far too dangerous to be left around others."

"Then what are we gonna do it with it?" Bulkhead grunted pulling his arm away from the smaller bot, "Melt it down for spare parts? Are we just as bad as the Decepticons now?" "Vone might say you've alvays been," Blitzwing commented to himself at the terminal he was working at. "Kid, it's too dangerous..." Wheeljack tried to reason. "Yeah, and refusing it life isn't," Bulkhead grumbled. The hulking figure trudged towards the door. Bumblebee began to go after him but felt the same hand that had been on Bulkhead grab him. "Let him go," Wheeljack suggested, "Just needs to blow off steam." "Or let me handle it," Sari said, "He's always talked better to me. And besides, got the power of god on my side!" "Nice to see ya found someone as thickheaded as you," Wheeljack laughed lightly as the girl ran off. Bumblebee smiled. "So...Transmutate?" "That easy to figure out the name we gave it?"

* * *

"Man, this bites slag," Scrapper grumbled. "I hear ya man, but what else is we gonna do?" Mix asked. Currently he was busy hauling a large collection of rocks across the surface of the moon. They'd been ordered to construct a defense field of some sort and, though it was being done with such primitive materials, with their unmatched knack for building they'd have it done in no time. "Well, ol' Grimjaw's having a drink without us," Scrapper complained. Instantly Mix dropped his rocks and darted over to his partner. "He is?" he exclaimed, "How does you know that? I don't see him. Where is he!" "Geez man, don't you read the script? YOW!"

"You blockhead," Mixmaster grunted nursing the hand that he'd used to slap the back of Scrapper's head, "you ain't supposed to be blurtin' out other people's parts on-screen!" "Just saying," Scrapper sighed, "This gig bites. I mean we could be sittin' all nice and cozy back home with gallons of oil at our disposal. But noooo, we had to get dragged along to this god-forsaken rock in the sky. Hell, I didn't even know you could come up here before now!" "I hear ya man, but what're we gonna do about it?" Mix asked as he began recollecting the debris he had dropped, "It's not exactly like we got a choice in the matter."

"Which is why you two should've had that there wall built miles high by now!" an angry voice hollered. The two Constructicons sighed and looked ahead of them. There stood their leader, Dirt Boss. No, leader was too kind a word. He was their master, their slave-driver. They lived for him. That's how it had been ever since he appeared. "Ya know, I liked boss-man better when he was behind bars myself," Mix whispered. "Yeah, at least when we were all locked up it wasn't in the same cell as him," Scrapper agreed. Dirt Boss' optics narrowed. "I'm not gonna have to MAKE you work am I?" "No sir!" Scrapper and Mix yelped. Hastily they continued their assignment. Life was hell.

* * *

"Bulkhead wait!" Sari cried. The large Autobot kept walking, his footsteps bouncing the girl every few seconds. "Bulkhead! What about, uh, whatever-that-thing-was back there?" "I doubt the others need me around to put an innocent bystander into stasis-lock," he grumbled. Bulkhead remained on his path; his head didn't even turn. Other than the fact that sound had come from him, there was no way to tell from behind that he had uttered a word. "Will you at least turn around and look at me?" The green goliath just continued walking. Now Sari was mad. It was one thing to walk out on those that had done them harm in the past. But her.

With a piercing sound, the ball of energy struck a formation on the ceiling above and brought it down in front of Bulkhead. Sighing, he turned around and glared down at the smaller bot. She glared back as her hand rejoined. "Alright, I'm looking at you," he stated, "Now what do you want?" "I want you to calm down," she told him firmly, "I may not understand everything that's going on, but you seem to have some responsibility for all of this. For that thing's sake if nothing else, you shouldn't abandon it!" "But what can I do?" Bulkhead muttered sitting down on his kibble which had formed into a chair. Sari rubbed her arm. She had no idea how to respond.

"Unless..." Bulkhead said rubbing his chin. His optics seemed to glimmer as he looked down at Sari again. "What?" she asked warily. "Can I talk to Primus for a minute?" Bulkhead asked. Sari's eye twitched. "Oh sure, why not?" she huffed throwing her arms in the air, "What am I today? Everyone's medium? And I bet it's gonna work for you too since it's not me wanting to talk to him. At least when I had a macguffin I could hold I didn't have to do all this work." Once Sari had irritably closed her eyes Bulkhead smiled. Though he'd never admit it, partly due to how much of an example he tried to set for the others, he always loved seeing the annoyed reactions of the younger members of the group.

"Hello Bulkhead," a voice echoed throughout the hall from Sari's mouth. Bulkhead's optics widened slightly. "Hello uh Primus sir," Bulkhead gulped. He hadn't expected such an immediate response. He felt as though he could melt into the blue pools that now encompassed Sari's eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something." "Which I assume to be the Transmutate," the voice suggested. Bulkhead nodded. "I was ever curious as to just what you were in such a rush about all those weeks ago. What do you wish to discuss about it?" "Well sir, it's just..." Bulkhead mumbled. He felt his fingers hitting each other in his nervous state.

"I don't think that the bots in charge are making the right choice." The brow on Sari's head lifted. "And why is this?" the voice asked. "Well just think about it!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "They're trying to lock away a newborn Transformer, one who's mind is innocent and fresh! They'll be refusing it a chance at life. Aren't we Autobots supposed to protect life." Now Bulkhead's expression changed to surprise. He hadn't expected a moment of contemplation from the ever-powerful entity, but there was one. The very air around him seem to change with the thinking. "But this being, it is a danger to anyone else correct?" "It can't help it though," Bulkhead insisted, "We're talking about something like a baby with a gun!"

The eyes in Sari's head looked over Bulkhead for a moment. "What should I do?" Bulkhead asked. "What you should do is your decision," the voice told him, "Though this isn't the advice I would give everyone, you should follow your Spark. Do what you think is right. That is the only path that you can take right now, and that is the path that is probably for the best." Bulkhead's optics now grew even larger. From anyone else the advice would have sounded cliché and cheesy, but from such a presence it was only natural. "Thank you Primus," Bulkhead said as he got up and bowed. Once he'd stood back up straight he could feel the presence absent from Sari's form. Her eye was twitching again. "Why the hell won't he work for me! I'm his body!" she yelled. Shaking his head sympathetically, Bulkhead ran back down the hall he'd come from.

* * *

"So, me, well, the me from your universe was your underling?" Flareup asked. Firestar shook her head and sighed. It was so troublesome having to explain things across realities to those that didn't understand it. "She WAS my protege so to speak," Firestar corrected, "then the group of bots I was with thought she might do better under another and I gave her up." "Quite the fighter you are," Flareup said sarcastically. Firestar glared at her. "Glad to see the females of this universe can be just as much of asses as the ones in mine," Firestar commented. She had to admit, she didn't expect the reaction she received when the younger bot slammed her up against the wall. "What'd you say?" Flareup hissed.

Firestar blinked. "Well, you aren't exactly being nice," she reasoned. "And I point out every little problem I have with you?" Flareup muttered. The fembot pinned against the metal interior of the enormous head allowed a smile to creep across her face. "Who implied you did?" Flareup glared into Firestar's optics and let go. "Just as hot-tempered as I remember," Firestar chuckled. Flareup's glare darkened. "Will you stop talking about that already?" Firestar looked at the other bot in confusion. "Whatcha me-" "Ever since I met you, all that you've done when you're around me is compare me to your little other me! I'm not that person! I am myself and here I never knew you!"

Firestar let her mouth droop a bit. She knew what kind of a temper Flareup had had, but she wasn't prepared for what had been said. Flareup's expression loosened as the other's dropped. "Hey, I didn't mean anything bad or nothing..." Flareup said. Firestar turned her back to Flareup and folded her arms. "Oh really?" "Well, you know, it's just that well...I guess I didn't have a you in this universe to teach me how to keep my head is all..." Flareup gulped. She knew she'd regret it. Firestar turned back to her, a smile now on her face. "Really?" she asked excitedly. Flareup bit her lip. "Y..yeah..." she laughed reluctantly, "Really..."

Flareup practically gagged from the embrace that Firestar constricted her in. "Well then we better get to work right away!" "Must really've hated giving me up in the other universe..." Flareup wheezed only loud enough for herself to hear it, "Alright alright buddy. Don't scratch the paint too much." Embarrassed, Firestar dropped the younger bot. After a few gulps of air to get her internal mechanics running properly again, Flareup looked questionably up at Firestar. "For someone that can get so excited I don't see how you can stay so calm with all's going on." "Whatcha mean?" Firestar shrugged.

Flareup's jaw dropped. "What do you mean what do I mean?" she yelped, "Hello! Our god amongst us? Unicron threatening all life as we know it? You being in a new universe!" "Oh that?" she asked. Flareup felt as though her optics were going to short out. "Yes..." she muttered, "that." Firestar put a finger to her lip in thought. "I dunno," she replied, "I guess it's just cause this kind of crazy stuff happens all the time back where I come from. I mean one day we could be battling the greatest force ever known to Cybertron, the next Megatron could be trying to destroy the world with something he found between Trypticon's teeth."

"I'm guessing your Megatron worked mostly on Saturdays then?" Flareup asked as she got back to her feet. "Well, there was the occasional weekday specials," Firestar laughed lightly. The two smiled at each other. "Yeah, I guess maybe I could use someone to help teach me..." Flareup sighed, "After all, we all probably need to be as level-headed as possible with what's gonna happen." "You don't know the half of it," Firestar told her. Just then a loud static filled their com-links. "Yo! Noobs! What's the hold up?" Masterson's voice ridiculed. The fembots rolled their optics. "We got a head unit to modify here, and when the Headmaster wants something done it gets done, kay? Now move!"

* * *

Oil Slick smiled as he entered the large chamber. It was time for him to do what he did best. Science. He loved science. The scents of burning medal corroding into particles of dust before him as he welded, the sensation of discovering new an more efficient means towards accomplishing goals, the molecular breakdown of a specimen. It had always excited him. He may not have had the brawn that many Decepticons were known for, but when it came to scientific means no con could outdo him, not even Blitzwing.

In short it amused him. Ever since he was a Protoform he'd noticed the irregular thirst for knowledge that came with his unique processor. But unlike other such passions it was useful. Knowing that he had an advantage over even the strongest opponent. Combined with his deadly Cyber-Ninja training, Oil Slick was a practically unbeatable opponent and a vital member to Team Chaar. He could beat any bot...well almost any. He sighed as his mind drifted back to that day. The fighting had died down. The bulk of the battle was over, but he had been downed. Not by another bot, oh no. It was by his own servo that he brushed against death that day.

He could feel the lethal Cosmic Rust that he had developed seeping into his damaged helmet, slithering its way towards his internal workings. Had it been allowed to take the course he'd designed the bio-weapon to, his Spark would have faded then and there. But fate had different plans. For when he looked up again he was looking into the face of a red and white Autobot. He was young and spirited, not to mention good at his work. But he made one fatal mistake. He repaired a Decepticon. Though he hadn't known it, Oil Slick was one of the deadliest there was and yet...even after he knew it didn't seem to matter. In his optic he could tell that Ratchet had truly wanted to help him. It didn't matter to him that they were enemies, it had been the right thing to do.

"Learn to have a conscience," Oil Slick scoffed to himself, "From Autobots, slag no. From you...that's a more likely possibility." Shaking off the memory, the Decepticon continued further into the defense chamber and began prying open the panel to one of the consoles that operated the complex Grand Mal systems of the Nemesis. "Just rearrange a few couplings here..." he murmured as he worked. Though it was arguably the most feared vessel in history, the Nemesis's systems were a piece of cake to him. "Don't forget to bypass the trifolded replicant." "Look, I don't need a backseat mechanic getting in the..."

Oil Slick blinked and yanked his head out of the console. Standing before him was Shockblast, his hand on his hip. "Long time no see..." Oil Slick greeted slowly. The high-ranking operative continued to stare at him. "What may I ask are you doing? You just got back here and already you're mucking around in equipment." Oil Slick had been wrong. He wasn't the best there was, Shockblast was. He may have had it made during combat, but for actual missions few could best the deceptive spy. "I'm just...patching things up in here..." Oil Slick lied. "Really?" Shockblast mused, "Cause it looked to me like you were fusing techno-organic components into the defense grid."

Oil Slick contemplated on using one of the few vials of Cosmic Rust that he'd brought with him. By the time he'd have tossed it though Shockblast would have vaporized his entire head. If there was one thing you didn't do it was make a move in that kind of position when under the gaze of Galvatron's trusted lieutenant...unless you were Galvatron yourself of course. "I-" "If you really want to get this ship ready for an assault on Unicron you'll want to hook it up to the flux-capacitator," Shockblast informed him, "Yes..." The purple bot turned and walked towards the main hallway of the Nemesis. Oil Slick was left in shock.

* * *

"Alright, let's start this up," Wheeljack sighed. Looking into the optical units of the warped Cybertronian suspended in the tube before him he could see a mixture of wonder and bliss. Such emotions rarely showed themselves in the Sparks of the rest of the race. But for this creature, it seemed, every moment was one of excitement. Just being alive was pleasure enough for it. Everything else was just luxury. In ways, Wheeljack regretted having to put to rest such a prime example of what their people could have been. But it was a danger. It couldn't be allowed to live. Even if it wouldn't hurt anyone else, there was too much of a chance. Its scrambled datatracks just simply didn't understand the power which it welded.

"Zen I suggest you step back Autobot," Blitzwing commented as his face switched to the black one, "Zis could get messy! Heehaha!" Wheeljack turned his head to the side. He still wasn't so sure about having the Decepticons work alongside them, especially one of such insanity, but times were desperate, and in such lapses strange things usually occurred. He could hear the clacking of keys beneath the metal fingers of the Transformers surrounding the capsule while the illumination from the consoles beneath them cast wild shadows across the walls of ceiling of the chamber displaying a rather haunting vibe.

"Life reading a-okay," Jazz informed from his terminal, "You sure you want to do this dawg?" Wheeljack looked uneasily at the Transmutate. Though even more ungodly looking than normal due to the lighting, its expression remained the same. "Yes," Wheeljack muttered, "Begin the modified stasis-lock." Out of the corner of his optic he could see the ex-Elite Guard Member shake his head at the words. He was not sure if he could blame Jazz. After all, it wasn't exactly morally correct what they were doing. But it's what needed to be done. It's always what needed to be done. No matter how he felt they always seemed to break rules. Though Omega Supreme was the first, he definitely wasn't the last.

Just then something broke Wheeljack out his thoughts. Though the transparency of the tube, he could make out a much larger figure entering the chamber from the door opposite of him. "Bulkhead?" he said surprised. That was the only word he uttered though. A second later the green giant's wrecking-ball had completely smashed the cylinder to splinters allowing the subject inside to drop freely to the ground. "Vat ze?" Blitzwing yelped as the Autobot's weapon smashed through his terminal and knocked him into a wall. "Vy you slagging Autobot!" he yelled leaping back to his feet and began charging his cannons, "I vill vipe ze floor vith your skid plate!"

Horribly confused by the turn of events, the Transmutate lifted his head up towards the ceiling and opened his mouth. Instinct by now, Bulkhead fell down beneath the grated floor to avoid the barrier that soon erupted from the Cybertronian pushing all the other bots in the room back. Well, all except for one. Noticing the strange energy pass by him, Vector Prime broke his watchful view over Detroit and turned his attention to the being. Curiously he lifted a brow. As it viewed him he could sense the blatant awe and fear that it felt from his presence. The mere sight of the Transformer sent its young Spark racing.

"Friend!" he suddenly heard a lower voice shout. Bulkhead had gotten back up onto the main floor and opened the doors that he had come through. "Let's go!" A smile grew on the warped Cybertronian's face as it thought the larger figure had taken to playing with it and was soon following Bulkhead through the halls. "Poor child..." Vector Prime sighed. "Don't worry sir!" Wheeljack coughed as he got back to his feet and made his way towards the door as well, "I'll get it back! One of us has to be responsible!" As the makeshift inventor left, Vector Prime just simply shook his head. "Best not for me to interfere too much in this reality..."

* * *

Oil Slick emerged from the defense chamber, his body covered in oil and other technological entrails. "Another job well done if I do say so myself," he smiled to himself as the doors shut behind him, "And I do." Proudly he began to walk back towards the bridge of the Nemesis. "Just wait till Galvatron hears that all his problems are solved. Only to have his enemies overwhelm him and his very ship turn against him," Oil Slick practically laughed in a sinister manner, "ah, such actions remind me of happier times they do." As he finished his sentence, the Decepticon felt something. Curiously he looked at his hand. It was trembling.

"That's odd," Oil Slick muttered, "I, of all bots, never have glitches in my systems...come to think of it, I haven't been feeling all that up on the stabilizers since I started work on the defense systems...what if...Shockblast..." Oil Slick's light-hearted mood deteriorated as his thoughts turned to the Decepticon double-agent. If anyone knew how to get under another's circuits it was him. With how viciously he had disposed of specimens like the original Longarm Prime and even Ultra Magnus, it'd be no problem for him to cross a few wires here and there for an oncoming threat. Which would explain just why he had helped him!

Oil Slick broke into a run. He needed to confirm that his fears weren't a reality! Skidding, he rounded a corner and darted down the hall afterwards. Oil Slick could see the door to the bridge up ahead! As he approached he got out a vial of Cosmic Rust. He had hoped he wouldn't have had to resort to taking on Galvatron himself, but if Shockblast had reached him... With a slam he flung the doors open and leapt into the room. "Ah, Oil Slick," Galvatron's dark voice greeted pleasantly. Though determined, he was still rather shaken when he saw Shockblast standing next to the dark lord. "How nice of you to join us." Before he could do a thing, Oil Slick was lifted into the air from behind by Cyclonus. In one last ditch effort he dropped the vial straight down. But nothing happened. Looking down he could see Shockblast's extended arm holding it. He hadn't calculated this. "We should talk," Galvatron told the intelligent Decepticon. Oil Slick felt a dark energy race through his systems as his hand twitched again.

* * *

"And stay out!" Warpath yelled. "Grimlock no allowed to be kicked out! Grimlock king!" "Eh, come on big guy," the blue Starscream clone next to him hiccuped, "These commoners are beneath us." After a few growls Grimlock nodded and walked off with Thundercracker in a huff. "But yeah man," Thundercracker laughed drunkily, " my sis was a real pain in the gearshaft. Pretty sleek pistons though if ya know what I mean." "Oh Grimlock know," the Dinobot chuckled, "Spider-lady give Dinobots that knowledge." "Oh my creator sure had some things to say about Blackarachnia," the blue Transformer chuckled.

Just then Grimlock's head titled up. "What's wrong big guy?" Thundercracker asked, "tick messin with your tail piping?" "Grimlock heard something," the large figure announced. Again the low hiss caught his attention. His head turned to a nearby alley. "Psst," the voice said. Curiously the two bots looked at each other. "I'll check it out," Thundercracker shrugged, "after all, who would be more suited than the king of pranks himself?" "Grimlock think purple more suited for pranking," the dinobot inquired. "Please, being a king of sheep is hard work, blue is the best color," Thundercracker assured lazily as he walked to the alley, "Hey there little guy."

"Yeah, hey, I-whoa!" Rattletrap exclaimed. Nervously he huddled back further into the alley, "look all-powerful one, I wasn't doing nothing! Anything you want, take it! It's yours!" "You're funny," Thundercracker laughed and motioned for Grimlock to come over. The appearance of the bigger bot only made Rattletrap more scared. "Me Grimlock think he make a good jester," Grimlock suggested. Rattletrap's optics narrowed. Upon further inspection he realized just who the bots were and what state they were in. "Wait a sec..." he muttered, "You're not Starscream...and...you've been drinking haven't ya?"

"LIES!" Thundercracker hollered, "All lies!" "Shut da slag up out there!" a voice yelled from a nearby window. Rattletrap grinned. He sensed an opportunity. "Well, seeing as how you bots of the mighty royalty are strollin' through this part of town," the black market salesman said rubbing his chest-plate, "Would you by any chance be looking for anything to purchase?" "Grimlock no need nothing!" the robot declared, "Grimlock king!" "A king eh?" Rattletrap chuckled, "I don't see a crown." All optics went to the primitive Autobot's top. "Foretunately for you, I have a slaggin' good deal on crown just your size right here!" Rattletrap declared as he produced a mangled sewer-lid from behind his back, "Hand crafted by only the best!"

Thundercracker and Grimlock gazed at it in wonder. "Grimlock like..." the Dinobot was practically in a trance. "Care for a demonstration?" Rattletrap asked. All too eager, the Dinobot bent down for the smaller figure to place it where it belonged. "See, a perfect-er-fit!" Rattletrap grunted. Proving difficult, the bot eventually slammed the object onto Grimlock's head causing the indentation it made to stick. Disgruntled, the Dinobot stood up in pride. "Grimlock like!" Grimlock declared happily. Thundercracker's admiration and jealousy only continued to grow as the Dinobot pranced around modeling the object.

"And where is mine?" the jet-Transformer asked as politely as possible. "I still need payment for this one," Rattletrap reminded. The Dinobot stopped. "Grimlock no have pay..." the Dinobot realized and bit his lip. "No pay, no-" "You gimme that!" Thundercracker yelled leaping onto the enormous Transformer. "Grimlock's crown! Grimlock king!" the Dinobot roared attempting to pry away the Decepticon that had taken to tearing at his collar.

Nervously, Rattletrap sidled along the wall of the alley. "Primus, why do I get all the crazy ones?" he sighed, "I'm never gonna make any profit before the apocalypse at this rate." As the larger Transformers continued to fight, the rat made a run for it. He didn't get far though. As soon as he rounded the corner his hands were met with stasis-cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent," the Autotrooper said, "And don't make such a disturbance at this time of night again." Rattletrap sighed as the other Autotroopers filed into the brawl behind him.

* * *

"Bulkhead, get back here!" Wheeljack's voice echoed. The green Autobot didn't dare chance looking back. It wasn't just the sight that he was afraid might appear, but it was what he had done. Guilt coursed through his circuits. He, out of all of Optimus' troops, had never even come close to breaking the rules. And now there he was, running with something that he knew the law demanded to keep in captivity. But it was his friend. It was his responsibility. Whether or not it was right according to others, he had a duty that he felt obligated to act upon. His Spark was always in the right place, and so was his processor. At least he hoped so.

"Bulkhead!" the voice repeated. It was louder this time. "Hang on!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Hastily, he skidded into vehicle-mode pulling the warped Cybertronian beside him onto his hood in the process. With the run that he was already in, Bulkhead's wheels rocketed him across the floor of the hall. He knew Wheeljack would change to accommodate the situation as well, but there was no way that the high-ranking inventor would be able to catch up with them now. They were home free. That was until Bulkhead saw what awaited them towards the end of the corridor.

Though smoke clouded his vision, Bulkhead could clearly see the hulking figured silhouetted against the smog. Any Autotrooper that leapt into the fray of the chaos was expelled from it seconds later, many times missing their limbs and servos. Bulkhead had to swerve out of the way to avoid a firey looking Autobot that was tossed into his path. This however toppled the vehicle onto its side from the sudden change of direction and the Transmutate rolled onto the floor, deeper into the smoke. "Friend!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Hesitantly, Bulkhead morphed back into robot-mode and reached his arms into the smoke. He knew the danger, but he had a responsibility.

Suddenly his hand caught something. But it was the thing he'd been hoping to avoid. "Friend is mine," the deep voice uttered as the Autobot was lifted effortlessly into the air. In his scramble to get free of the grasp, Bulkhead noticed Wheeljack arrive on the scene. Naturally he was in awe of the sight of Blackout. "How the slag did that thing get in here!" he gasped. "My guess?" Bulkhead asked pointing towards the opening in the wall of the corridor with his free hand, "He broke in." "And am going to take friend," the Decepticon muttered, "Where is friend?" "Friend?" Wheeljack stuttered, "What's he talking about?"

"Friend?" a weak voice repeated. Everyone looked towards the warped Cybertronian. It had crawled straight to Blackout's foot once it had heard his voice. "The Transmutate!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "No!" Bulkhead cried, "Get away!" "Friend!" Blackout exclaimed happily. Quickly, he tossed Bulkhead out of the hole he'd made in the large city-sized robot and made a grab for the young bot. "Friend!" Bulkead cried. He felt his life flashing before his eyes as his weight dragged him deeper and deeper into the clouds above Detroit. He remembered meeting Bumblebee. He remembered being assigned to Space Bridge maintenance. Coming to Earth. Learning how to paint. Destroying Soundwave. Helping the Dinobots. Trying to learn how to be a ninja. Stopping Megatron's Space Bridge. Being human. And all those times, he kept his head where it needed to be, sometimes even literally. And his Spark was in the right place. In the end, he and his friends always came out how they should. And this time would be no different!

Determined to stay absent from the Well of Allsparks, Bulkhead thrust his arm up and launched his wrecking-ball into the sky with more force than he'd ever felt before. The spherical structure soared through the condensed clouds he was trapped in trailing the white substance across the sky like a painter stroking their canvas. And then it stopped. The wrecking-ball had caught something and he began reeling it back in. Bulkhead assumed that the rush that came with the suction of the object was how Bumblebee always felt whenever he was blazing past the others with his boosters. He couldn't deny that it was an exciting experience.

But he didn't have time to admire anything. As he broke the last puff, Bulkhead could clearly see his wrecking-ball had caught onto the edge of the hole that Blackout had made and he was approaching it. Fast. With a crash, Bulkhead smashed back into Autobot City and rolled into a kneeling position. The others looked at him in shock. No normal Autobot had ever managed to effectively counteract an attack by the Goliath of a Decepticon, especially not without wings when they'd been thrown out a window. "Autobot survive?" Blackout said in awe. "Give the Sparkling back," Bulkhead ordered. He wound up his hand for another launch.

"This Blackout's friend," the Decepticon muttered as he pushed the smaller Cybertronian behind him, "Blackout take friend and keep friend safe." "That's not what's going to happen and you know it," Bulkhead told him. He took a step forward. "No one will hurt friend if-" "Galvatron is gonna slag friend!" Bulkhead yelled, "It's of no use to him! And you know what happens to bots like that!" Warily, Blackout eyed the warped Cybertronian for a second. It smiled up at him. It probably didn't understand a thing that was going on, but he did. He needed to keep it safe. It was his friend. And he would. From Galvatron, and certainly from any Autobots that would get in his way.

"Blackout not let you take friend!" the Decepticon yelled. Angrily, Blackout lifted his foot and brought it back down on the ground. Bulkhead had been anticipating the action, and as such leapt over the wave that ushered out from the con knocking Wheeljack off his feet. Surprised once more, Blackout blinked. He needed to think. No one had ever done such maneuvering against him before! "It may be your friend!" Bulkhead yelled as he threw his arm at the Decepticon, "But it's mine too! And Galvatron is not where it's gonna end up." Blackout tried to block the oncoming object, but it was too late. Forcefully, it slammed into his chest and threw him over the warped Cybertronian he'd been protecting.

Bulkhead sighed with relief and began to approach the figure. "It's alright now," he said with a smile, "You're sa-oof!" "Friend Blackout's!" Blackout yelled as the propeller he'd torn off his back knocked Bulkhead to the ground, "Friend mine! Galvatron not leader! No one leader! No one take Blackout's friend away!" A wave of distress washed over the Transmutates face as it looked over Bulkhead's trembling body. "Friend...hurt?" "No," Bulkhead coughed getting back to his feet and winding his arm up again. "Friend protect friend." "Blackout thinks the same thing," the Decepticon declared lifting his foot again. The warped Cybertronian's optics widened. It realized what was going on. It needed to stop it!

Caught offguard with their focus on each other, Bulkhead and Blackout were both pressed apart from the wave that erupted as the Transmutate's mouth opened. Both Transformers couldn't believe the amount of energy that was put against their shells. It was far more than anything either had ever felt from the being before. In turn, the thought drove their optics towards the center of the force. The Transmutate was glowing. "No!" Bulkhead cried, "He's gonna overload his-" The Autobot's voice was cut off from the explosion that followed. Though the Transformers were now free, neither were relieved. Hastily, Blackout rushed over to the smoke that pillared forth from where the Cybertronian had been. Only its head remained in sight, disconnected from the rest of its body.

Oil and mech fluid leaked down his servos as Blackout picked the decapitated component up. Its optics still glowed. "Friend good..." it said softly looking towards Bulkhead. Loosely it rolled to view Blackout. "Friend dark...I am...hurt." A smiled drifted across the lifeless head as its optics dimmed to black. Silence filled the chamber for a spell. "NO!" Blackout cried agonizingly. Wheeljack looked towards his feet. He knew none of this would have never happened if he his instincts hadn't gotten the better of him, as they always did. Had what he been doing been right? Either way, he needed to take responsibility.

"Head on back," he sighed as he put a hand on the depressed Bulkhead's shoulder, "We can handle it from here." He was surprised to be stopped by the Autobot's massive arm as he began walking towards Blackout with Rodimus Prime who had recovered from the assault. "No," Bulkhead sighed, "For the moment...we are brothers." Wheeljack looked towards Blackout. He was whimpering. Though the smoke evaporated from the scrambled mess of a corpse and the fluids had drained from the head, it remained in the enormous Decepticon's hands. For once such a being had known what it was like to have a friend. It had known the worth of life.

-chapter end-

Dear lord am I ever sorry. This chapter took way too long probably and is probably too long of a focus not on Sari and Bumblebee for regular readers to really care. But hey, it's my story and it ain't just about them. I just wanted to give a good old throwback to, what I feel to be, one of the more meaningful parts of Beast Wars. Not enough was written as I wanted to, and not as mucch as i wanted to do art was done. But I was getting sick of not updating and felt that you guys needed some more to read in your free time. Now that I'm in Iowa and have a full time job now though, it's gonna be a bit tricky to manage this also. But rest assured, I will finish this. Even got the first part of the next chapter done. Where could this possibly go from here?

But either way, here be the art:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/#/d2yngqx


	35. The Siege

Chapter 35: The Siege

"WHAT!" Bumblebee cried. He practically fell backwards in shock. "Look buddy, I just came here to ask Vector Prime something! I didn't come to enlist in-" "You have battle-grade stingers don't you?" Kup grunted. Bumblebee bit his lip as his optics trailed to his arms. The older Autobot tapped his foot. "Yeah..." Bumblebee gulped. "Then you're used to the military," Kup assumed. "No, that's not-" "Then what's the story?" the veteran demanded, "You some bootleggin' punk or something?" Bumblebee stood there with his mouth hung open. No words would come. He couldn't possibly tell him about how Ratchet had illegally upgraded him, but if he didn't give the right answer...

"And you always thought you were fit for the Elite Guard," he heard Bulkhead chuckle to himself from the sidelines. That made something click in Bumblebee's processor. "Slag no," Bumblebee said, his Spark now overflowing with confidence, "The thing is, I was up for the Elite Guard but got rejected!" Bulkhead's jaw nearly fell off. "Really?" Kup asked. He seemed impressed. "Alright kiddo," he said as he typed a sequence of keys into the terminal he was next to. A hissing noise dragged the younger bot's attention towards the wall about twenty yards away from them. A bullseye had been dragged onto it. "Hit that," Kup ordered. Bumblebee blinked. "T-that?" he stuttered. Kup nodded.

Bumblebee looked at the target in disbelief. There was no way he could hit it, at least not in the center! He turned his head to Bulkhead for some reassurance. The big Autobot was just grinning at the situation. Huffing, Bumblebee popped out his stingers. As they began to charge he bent his arms back and took a step forward for a good start. Unfortunately, the mixture of his self-confidence with the nervousness of displaying such abilities in front of the professional veteran got the better of him. He forgot to put his foot back down and instead fell flat on his face, his stingers going off upon impact. The shock did nothing but make a singed mark on the wall next to the target.

"Well, I can see why you didn't get in..." Kup muttered. He rubbed his chin as his optics scanned the young bot. "Still," he said, "Gotta have some skill to have gotten those stingers." Bumblebee flashed his own grin at Bulkhead as he got back to his feet. The more level-headed Autobot just rolled his eyes. "Well, whether or not I think otherwise, you have defended this planet for longer than anyone outside of your team," Kup stated, "And you've also been to where this mission'll take place with only two other bots, so your comin'." "Wait," Bulkhead said, "Where's this mission going to be exactly?" "What you kids call the moon."

* * *

"And how are we feeling?" the double-agent's amused voice asked. Oil Slick glared at the intruder. But it wasn't like he could do much about it though. He was, after all, chained to the wall of the holding cell of the Decepticon flagship, the Nemesis. "I'd feel a lot better if you weren't here," the scientist muttered. He could sense the pleasure emanating from the Decepticon's faceless head unit upon hearing the response. "Can't I'd say the same if you weren't here," Shockblast told him. Oil Slick allowed his shoulders to sag a bit. If he was going to be having a conversation he might as well be as comfortable as possible he figured.

"And why would that be?" Oil Slick asked sarcastically, "Because you love torturing your victims." "While that is true, the answer is no," Shockblast replied. Oil Slick looked into his eye. "Then why are you happy I'm here?" "Simple," the intelligent Decepticon stated, "Because you have provided a better means to defending against Unicron." Oil Slick's eyes narrowed. He felt his hand twitch. A force raced through his system as it had done when he'd realized he'd been found out. "As much as I pity my old leader for his situation, this wasn't for the Decepticons." "Oh that's obvious," Shockblast laughed. Oil Slick scowled at the purple Transformer in front of him. "Yes..."

"So you just came to gloat that you found out what I was up to," Oil Slick muttered. Again Shockblast laughed. "No no no," he said cooly as his hand patted the prisoner's shoulder, "I came to thank you. Because of you, I-er-we're one step closer to ridding reality of a rather troublesome pest." Oil Slick looked at Shockblast suspiciously. He was certainly acting more boastful and casual than usual. "What are you up to?" he asked quietly. If Shockblast had brows he guessed they would have bent in a questionable manner. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Shockblast confessed. "Like slag!" Oil Slick yelled, "What'd you do to me? Ever since I dug around in the Grand Mal systems something's been surging through me!"

Shockblast shrugged and took a step back. "Whatever happened is your own fault," the Decepticon told him as he turned to the door, "You knew it'd be dangerous coming here in the first place. Whatever fate you've doomed yourself to is of your own accord." "Fate?" Oil Slick said. He definitely wasn't talking like the normal Shockblast. "Fate? What the slag do you mean? Get back here!" As the door shut behind the trusted second-in-command, Oil Slick could feel the prideful and arrogant atmosphere evaporate from the room. After a moment of straining he sighed and slunk back against the wall.

* * *

Rattletrap sighed. "Wasn't I in this situation four hundred and thirty four pages ago?..." Hearing a somewhat disturbing sound, the Transformer turned his head. Behind him was Thundercracker who had somehow found and taken to playing a harmonica atop the jail cell's metal cot. "Grimlock want noise-maker!" the Dinobot hollered. As he launched himself onto the blue Decepticon chaos ensued once more. "Yeah, except back then I wasn't with idiots that were liable to kill any witnesses!" Rattletrap said through the bars that he'd been slammed up against from a toss of Grimlock's opponent, "Dear Primus...why me?"

"HEY!" Cliffjumper yelled, "Keep it down in there!" "Never did I think I'd be so happy to see a security guard..." Rattletrap muttered. Though they didn't need prompting, Grimlock and Thundercracker had stopped their quarreling. But Rattletrap was still mashed up against the bars from the two bots. Instead of fighting they were attempting to communicate with their jail-keeper. "How dare you keep such a great and powerful Transformer in such inadequete environments!" the Starscream clone yelled. Cliffjumper rolled his optics. He'd been warned about him. "Look buddy, you of all them probably deserve to be in here the most," the red Autobot informed, "Now get away-"

"Grimlock not mean!" the Dinobot cried. Rattletrap's expression flattened in disbelief. "Pathetic..." he said to himself. "Grimlock be innocent bystander!" Cliffjumper too was in disbelief. "You were one of the bots that started the fight!" he reminded, "Not only that but we found you intoxicated!" "Grimlock mistake," the Dinobot attempted to correct, "Grimlock innocent front-stander." Cliffjumper's view drifted to Rattletrap. "Don't look at me buddy," the brown Autobot waved, "I'm used to this kind of environment. These two bozos just happened to be in the same place as me when ya found me. Now, would it be so much to ask for a proper cell with maybe two less roomates and-"

"You're the one that instigated them," Cliffjumper muttered holding up a warped sewer lid. Rattletrap grinned in embarrassment. "Grimlock's crown!" the Dinobot exclaimed in joy, "Give Grimlock now!" Cliffjumper's mouth went into a circle. Uneasily he looked at the "crown" and then at Grimlock. He had his hands together as if he was praying. Rattletrap shrugged as the guard's optics looked at him again. Shrugging as well, the Autobot tossed the object into the cell. A second later he wished he hadn't. The instant it passed through the bars the cell became a battlefield. Desperately, Rattletrap reached as far as he could out of the imprisonment with his arms.

After giving a sympathetic look to the crook, Cliffjumper walked back towards the door he'd come from. "Slagging bastard," Rattletrap almost cried as it shut. Looking back at the two bickering figures the rat-like bot realized something. He needed out. Now. "Well, given the alternative, someone has to get this door open!" he complained. Hastily, he reached up into his shoulder-padding and began fishing around. Eventually, his face lit up. He grabbed the object that his hand had touched and he pulled. Out of the shoulder-pad came what appeared to be a modified energon dagger.

It only took a couple of minutes of digging for a clicking noise to sound from the door. Grinning, Rattletrap pressed against it. It moved. Hesitantly, the bot looked behind him. The two other Transformers were still in their war over the sewer lid. Tossing caution to the wind, Rattletrap opened the cell door. The moment he did though, the battling stopped. "DOOR OPEN!" he heard Grimlock cry and gulped. "Hold it!" Rattletrap yelled as he whipped around and held his hand out. Thundercracker and Grimlock had been just centimeters from trampling him. "Let's get one thing straight!" he uttered, "I'm getting out of here! If you two feel the need to tag along, you are not getting in my way, got it!"

A bit fearful of the smaller figure's sudden ferocity, Grimlock and Thundercracker looked at each other. They nodded to Rattletrap. "Good," Rattletrap sighed, "And you are morons. That is a sewer-lid. Not a crown." Grimlock looked at the object in his hands and dropped it. "Rat-bot say it was a crown." Rattletrap bit his lip. "You didn't hear me right, you were drunk," he lied automatically. He'd dealt with this kind of situation all too much in the past to not be prepared for any...unwanted side-effects, "Now let's get moving!" Now Rattletrap was trampled. "Grimlock shall lead!" "None is more fit than I to orchestrate this escapade!" Rattletrap groaned. "By the Allspark..."

* * *

"Hey there," a familiar voice sounded. A bit strained, Arcee opened her optics. Ratchet was what filled her vision. "Finally coming too eh?" Exhausted, the pink Autobot shook her head. The static cleared her processor a bit. "Ugh..." she moaned, "What happened? The...the Sparkling!" The medic had to struggle a bit to keep his patient in the bed. "Relax, that thing's not gonna hurt ya anymore," Ratchet told her as his hand pressed her arm to the padding of the medical table. "No, but it needs help!" she tried to reason. Ratchet's grip loosened causing her to look at him again. Her vision was more clearer than when she'd awoken. He was looking towards the ground.

"The Sparkling?..." she said as calmly as possible. "There was nothing anyone could do," he sighed. Arcee's optics too drifted downwards now. "It couldn't help it..." she muttered. Ratchet hoped a pat on the back would suffice. Though he knew it was vain he did so anyhow. "Either way," he said, "You're safe and a crisis is over. Plus, we got a new ally out of the whole ordeal." "Doesn't change what happened," she sighed. Ratchet sighed too. That is until he looked at the clock on the wall. His optics nearly popped off his head. "You should probably rest," he suggested, "Besides, I got other things to do, no offense."

Inquisitively, Arcee looked at the red and white Autobot. "It's not like you to just abandon someone," Arcee stated. Bashfully, Ratchet rubbed his arm. "Well, it's also not like me to skip out on doing what I'm supposed to," he replied. Arcee scratched her head. "A mission I take it?" she smiled sympathetically. Ratchet nodded. "And where may I ask is my savior off to this time?" "The place we rescued you from." Arcee's optics expanded. "The Nemesis?" she yelped. Again the medic gave a nod. "But...why?" "Oil Slick's taken off to there and from his notes that's where Galvatron's set up base," he told her, "We're going to finish him off."

Arcee opened her mouth to object but Ratchet wasn't done. "Now I know you may be concerned," he said almost as reading what she was thinking, "But you gotta remember, other than you, the three bots you saw me with are the only ones that have been to the moon. And since one of them has our creator's soul in them, only three of us are going. They need all the help they can get if we're going for the big prize this time." Arcee stared into his optics. "And in case you've forgotten I'm just a medic," he shrugged. "Just don't go acting all hero this time," she asked with a smile. "When have I ever?" he jested. Arcee rolled her eyes as he headed towards the door.

* * *

Cyclonus looked up at Earth. The image of the bluish sphere filled him with emotions. It gave him an uneasy peace. The glow of its form was unlike any other he could fathom. The oceans working their way around the pieces of land that littered its surface. It was alive. Everything co-existing in harmony. No matter what trivial political problems or battles were going on, the setting accepted all. It adaptable, even on the most molecular level to whatever event occurred. Rarely were the planets that the old Decepticon had discovered with such an atmosphere. Through all the differences of the inhabitants of the lively spectacle, none could tame it. It wasn't something they could use. They were its people and they were its caretakers.

For a moment, Cyclonus shut down his optics. He had never had that kind of responsibility. He hadn't been birthed of a home. As far back as he could remember, his only will had been to Galvatron. That's what he'd been orchestrated to view as his responsibility. Whatever the dark leader willed, he submitted to. To others he may have been a monster, but to Cyclonus he was what Earth was to its people. It didn't matter how long he had to wait. Cyclonus had anticipated the rise of Galvatron the very day he had arrived at Kaon. It was his leader that he'd seen the brief time he had before he'd fallen. Cyclonus could still remember the shocks that filled him as he drifted through the storm once the setting had flashed away.

Whom others knew as Megatron, Cyclonus could feel the presence he had felt while staring into the face of the leader that he'd witnessed countless ages ago, that minuscule time-frame of which he was brought into existence. That was his leader. That was the type of Transformer that he'd remembered fighting off on the moon to reveal Unicron's existence to him. The one that had faced off with him even after death, after his servitude as a ghost of his former self. Those times had been strange, and the memories distant, but Galvatron had been in them. And in his new life he had waited for him. Regretful of his past actions. But the past could not be changed. Now all that remained was the final curtain call. The Darkest Hour.

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sari almost screamed. All Bumblebee could do was laugh nervously. Furiously, the girl was pacing about in front of him. "Do you have any idea what you've just done!" "Uh...agreed to go to the moon?" the yellow bot suggested. He knew it was the wrong answer, but then he had no idea what the answer was. Instantly, Sari leapt up onto his arm and looked him in the optics. "You've just signed your death warrant!" Bumblebee just looked back confused. "You realize where you're going right?" she asked, "The moon, the big rock in the sky where Megatron's ship was! Where Oil Slick's reports say that Galvatron's now probably operating! The Decepticon that killed Optimus Prime!"

Silence followed. Though they were looking at each other, neither were focused on the being before them. Their minds had drifted back to their red and blue leader. A simpler time with simpler prices. But all of that was gone now. It left with Optimus. He had given his life for Sari. It hadn't been Galvatron's fault, and it hadn't been her's. It was simply fate. It was as though he was meant to die. And yet...something still flickered. The spark of life still echoed from his hollow corpse every moment since his passing. It were as though he was still there...somewhere.

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled. With a gasp the Autobot blinked and fell backwards. "Sorry," he muttered shaking his head, "just...Optimus." "Yeah..." Sari sighed. "Hard to think about...well...everything," Bumblebee gave his own breath of air, "But either way, guess I just wasn't thinking was all...why don't you come along?" Sari rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Vector Prime totally didn't give me an order to stay here during the mission because I now house Primus." Bumblebee would've blushed if he was still capable of doing so. "Things have really fallen apart since Optimus left," she muttered. Bumblebee nodded. "Primus feels it too," she continued, "it's of great concern to him."

Delicately, Bumblebee rubbed the smaller figure's head. "Well, nothing we can do about it now," he told her. "Maybe not," she said as she looked up at him, "But maybe Primus..." Bumblebee gave the girl a doubtful smile. "I'm sure he has more important things to do." "Yeah," she sighed, "Like keep you here." "Sari..." Bumblebee said quietly. Desperately, Sari flung her arms around Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, you're the best friend I've ever had," she reminded, "Whether or not we're together I...I just don't wanna chance losing you again." "Sari when have you ever come close to-" he stopped talking. Sari's stern expression was the only response he needed.

"Look," he told her as he wrapped his own arms around her body, "I gotta do this. What would the other bots think?" He felt Sari's cheek rub against him. "What do I think?" she asked, "Or am I not what matters anymore?" Bumblebee's brows furrowed at the suggestion. "Sari, you know what you mean to me..." Sadly, the girl looked at her companion's optic out of the corner of her eye. "I hope so..." she whispered. "I'll be alright," Bumblebee assured her as he rubbed her back, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like the time we went to rescue Arcee after all." Sari didn't respond. She just clung to Bumblebee's neck.

* * *

"Alright, I...got it!" Rattletrap exclaimed. Almost instantly he was shoved through the previously locked door by the two bots behind him. "Grimlock open door first!" the Dinobot declared. "You couldn't even open a can in my glorious presence!" Thundercracker jeered. Rattletrap just grumbled and crawled out from beneath the two larger figures. "At least with three-face I actually had some humor to keep me entertained," he muttered, "This is just painful." Seeing that the two self-righteous Transformers were still bickering over who had opened that door first, Rattletrap shook his head and looked down the hall they'd stumbled into. His optics nearly short-circuited.

"This has to be some sort of cosmic joke..." he said in disbelief. Before him was spread out a laser-lined corridor. Looking back at the two Transformers his jaw dropped. There was no way they'd get through the openings in the laser-grid! Rattletrap however guessed he was just small enough. He needed to ditch his company, plain and simple. "Sorry guys, but you're on your own," he said under his breath. Biting his lower lip, Rattletrap took a step into the corridor and inched over the first laser. One false move and he'd probably end up with a sliced servo. And he knew just how long it took to get a new one.

Luckily for the sly Autobot, most of the patterns were spread out evenly enough for him to just simply limbo through the web of beams. It wasn't until the final stretch that he actually had to maneuver with caution. But he had made it. With a well-placed leap and a roll, the brown Autobot slipped between the final two lasers that were set in the air parallel to the ground. Before he touched the door though, he looked back. His companions were still arguing! If they weren't distracted, they'd probably do so till they rusted. Unfortunately, the distraction came from Rattletrap.

As he undid the clamp holding the door at the end of the room shut, it made a loud clang. Rattletrap cringed. He didn't need to turn around to know that the two other Transformers had been snapped out of their tempers. He especially didn't need to when he heard the alarms going off from the unbelievable amount of lasers they had failed to avoid in their rush to reach the new goal. The only saving grace Rattletrap could think of was that he'd been with the bots long enough to know to roll out of the way when they finally reached him leaving them to slam face-first into the metal door. It didn't budge though.

"Grimlock hit door first..." the Dinobot moaned as he and Thundercracker slid to the floor. "You aren't worthy to hit the same door as I," the clone's pained voice added. If the alarms weren't keeping Rattletrap preoccupied...well he probably would've just dismissed them like any other time. But either way, what appeared to be modified versions of Detroit's flying police-bots had begun swarming the chamber. "We're all gonna die," Rattletrap sighed. Then his face lit up. He had an idea. "Hey, blue Starscream thingy, these things say you're the worst leader ever." Before Rattletrap was even finished talking, Thundercracker had leapt to his feet and taken to destroying the hordes.

"Grimlock destroy buzz-bots better!" the Dinobot roared as he morphed into dinosaur-mode and began spewing fire down the hall. "That should keep em busy..." Rattletrap muttered, though he didn't necessarily know which party he was referring to. Cautiously, the smaller Autobot crawled over to the door and began inspecting it. It was just as he'd thought, the lockdown panel behind it had sealed the place up! That's why Thundercracker and Grimlock's impact did nothing! "Come on, think man...think..." Rattletrap urged himself as his optics drifted to the ceiling, "Bingo. The classic." Eagerly, he hopped onto Grimlock's back and hoisted himself up to the ventilation shaft above. It didn't take long for the panel to come loose. "Rattletrap, you've outdone yourself again," he complimented himself.

* * *

"Troops, what we are about to do may be the most important thing you've ever done in your Spark-filled lives!" Rodimus Prime's voice echoed throughout the room. "Not likely," Bumblebee yawned, "And why's fire-plate leading us? I thought that Vector Prime was watchin' over things now." "He's watching over everything," Ratchet muttered back, "But he can't be everywhere at once. Rodimus was put in charge of the military. He's been known to be good at at least that in the past. Now keep your trap shut kid." Bumblebee did his own imitation of Ratchet's stern commanding until he caught the older bot glaring at him.

His grin faded once Ratchet had turned his attention back to Rodimus. Bumblebee wished that they'd just get on with it already. If there was one thing he didn't like it was standing around doing nothing. He lived for excitement and thrills, not for boring lectures. He had enough of that when Optimus made his slagging "Everyone's A Small Part In The Big Picture" speech over and over again each time one of them had caused trouble. With that as the alternative, the yellow bot never turned down the tedious Space Bridge maintenance that they'd been forced to do. Slag, if he'd not stuck up for Bulkhead he knew he woulda made the grade for the Elite Guard. There was no way he was going to pass up this latest chance to be recognized.

But...wasn't Sari the only one that needed to recognize him? Hadn't they agreed upon how important their friendship was? Bumblebee shook his head to clear the thought. No matter what they'd done, he was still Bumblebee and she was still Sari. They both strove to impress others. They always had and probably always would. And Bumblebee needed to show that he wasn't just another bot in the crowd. He was better than average. That he knew. He'd just never been given the proper chance to prove himself. "Sorry Sari..." he said quietly, "You'd probably do the same thing."

"What the slag are you complaining about now?" Ratchet grunted. "Nothing you old coot." Bumblebee's face shivered with nervousness once he'd realized what he'd said. "Hehe..." he chuckled, "uh...old chum?" Ratchet's glare fled back to Rodimus Prime. "You better watch it kid," the medic muttered. Bumblebee just rolled his optics. "And since we don't have enough ships, we can't fly all of us there," Rodimus concluded, "But we have one thing that that traitor Oil Slick didn't. A Space Bridge expert!" Upon receiving the nod from the military leader, Bulkhead brought the Space Bridge behind him online and a portal formed. "Hope you've said your goodbyes," Rodimus Prime said as he leapt into it. The other Autobots followed.

Eventually Bumblebee was the only one left. "Bye Sari..." he sighed. "Bye Bumblebee," her voice replied. Surprised, the yellow bot looked down. At his leg was the red-haired girl. She was looking up at him. "Sari I...um...look ya gotta understand-" "Just don't die," she said. Unsuccessfully, Bumblebee searched for something to say. After a few seconds he nodded and Sari hugged his waist. Giving his own embrace, the yellow Autobot approached the portal and looked back. Sari was still watching him. "You do mean everything to me you know," he told her. She didn't respond. With a sigh, Bumblebee hopped into the portal. A tear slid down the girl's cheek.

* * *

Oil Slick fell back against the wall once more. He was weak. He simply didn't have the energy to break free. His vials of Cosmic Rust had been taken away and any chemicals he could work with in the room had been removed. There was no way to escape. Just as the thought of giving up crossed his mind he felt something. That surge. The dark energy. Once more it pulsated through him. He could feel his hand twitching, his servos acting on their own against his will. It was as though he was going insane. He knew something though. They too wanted to be free. Whatever conscience they had, they hated being constrained just as much as he did, if not more. He could feel it.

They fell limp however once the door to the prison had opened. Oil Slick glared at the intruder. "Yes?" "Oh don't mind me," Shockblast shrugged, "Just checking up on our most "beloved" guest." Oil Slick gritted his teeth trying to break free again. Even if his servos didn't want others knowing what they desired, Oil Slick didn't care. If he got out of shackles then he'd take the opportunity, no matter who was around. "Shockblast," a voice said over the ship's intercom causing the prisoner to shrink back. Galvatron's voice was a different matter than just a simple other bot. "Here sir," Shockblast replied. "We need everyone we can get at the front of the ship," the leader told him, "Now."

"So..." Shockblast chuckled darkly, "It seems as though your cavalry has arrived. That is, if they still think you're even with them." Oil Slick muttered something unintelligible at Shockblast as the purple Decepticon left the field of vision. Alone once more, Oil Slick took to pulling at the restraints. They wouldn't budge. "Come on..." he moaned. After about five minutes, he just sighed and hung on them once more. If nothing else, he'd die of boredom if he wasn't freed soon. That or his insane servos would probably get him killed in their own attempts to free him. Oil Slick shook his head as he watched the limbs spasm chaotically.

* * *

Bumblebee let out a yelp as he hit the ground. It took him a while to remember the weightlessness of the moon after having spent so much time on the planet it orbited. If it had been the same the impact he felt would've been a lot harder and more painful. Instead, he simply bounced further across the surface of the planetoid and rolled to a halt behind a large rock that Bulkhead and Ironhide had taken shelter in the shadow of. "Why're we hiding?" the younger bot complained. "Cause," the orange Autobot replied jabbing his thumb towards a larger formation that Rodimus was next to, "Ol' boss bot hasn't given the orders yet."

Rodimus Prime continued to hold his hand parallel to the ground in the air. Its motionlessness gave a strict order or stillness. Something Bumblebee hated. But he had to go along with it. After all, he was supposed to be the best of his team. And he would be slagged before he'd let the chance to prove it slip by. "Hey big guy," Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead, "How's the scene look?" The green giant heard his smaller buddy but didn't budge. He was busy using his binocular enhanced optical units to get a better view of the setting. "Looks like two guards..." he said quietly. "I'm supposing there's a downside to the small amount?" "They're the remaining members of Team Chaar. Well, if Oil Slick hasn't rejoined."

"Well that's just amazing," Bumblebee huffed. Disgruntled, the young bot folded his arms across each other and kicked a rock. Hesitantly, Ironhide made a grab for it but stopped. It'd floated out from behind the shadow of the formation. A moment later, Bulkhead ducked down. "Something wrong big guy?" Bumblebee asked. "C-cyclonus looked in our direction..." "Gee, I wonder why that is," Ironhide muttered. "Eh, relax. If he does come over here he'd be going up against, what, all of Earth's best bots?" Bumblebee laughed and pointed at himself, "And emphasis on best." Ironhide gave a questioning look to Bulkhead. "He's still the same bot you remember from Camp." "Great," Ironhide sighed.

"Open fire!" Startled, the trio looked towards Rodimus' group. Out of nowhere it seemed, laserfire began raining down on them, their rock chiseling away with each new blast. It wouldn't be long before it was all gone. Fortunately, Rodimus had apparently planned for the assault and lead a division of the group towards the source of the projectiles while a few stayed behind for what Bulkhead simply assumed to be backup or a distraction. "You were saying?" Ironhide muttered. Bumblebee's expression waned. "No prob. Besides, it's not like they know where we are." "Not until now," a darker voice added. In shock, the bots looked up. Soaring towards them was the sleek form of Cyclonus's vehicle-mode. "Leave him to me!" Ironhide suggested, "You guys head on with the others! We got a little score to settle!"

"Good luck!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he sped off in his own vehicle-mode. Bracing for impact, the orange Autobot cloaked himself in a sheet of metal. As he did though, a green round object launched through the air and hit the vessel straight in its nose causing Cyclonus to hurtle into robot-mode to the ground. "Like Bumblebee said," Bulkhead reiterated as his wrecking-ball rejoined his arm, "Good luck." After receiving a nod from their old colleague, Bulkhead too morphed into vehicle-mode and took off after Bumblebee. "It's just me and you now Decepticreep," Ironhide muttered taking a step forward. Darkly, Cyclonus looked up at him, his blades slipping into his hands unnoticed. "No, it's just me," he corrected as he leapt into the air.

* * *

"Those idiots are going to get me killed..." Rattletrap muttered. It hadn't been twenty seconds since the last security level was torn to shreds by the two larger Transformers. No matter how secretive or silent he tried to be, Grimlock and Thundercracker were constantly at his back attempting to outdo the other in whatever needed to be done to progress. It was a miracle that they hadn't been caught yet. It seemed as though the only thing, unfortunately for Rattletrap, that those two arrogant brutes had remembered was that he was the one that was getting them out and so they stuck to him like oil to a newborn seal.

He didn't have watch his back to know that another vicious thrashing had started. "Grimlock be best breaker-outer! Grimlock king!" "You aren't even worthy to touch the door that I knock off its hinges." Rattletrap's optic twitched. He didn't know how much longer he would last, especially in such a cramped environment. If he had had things his way, his two "companions" would still be behind bars. Primus knows that he does better on his own. But nope. He just had to be cursed. Damned to a life of misery and torment from all those that he tried to help. Granted, in the end he did desire things from them for his acts, but either way, he was always punished for his efforts.

Rattletrap wasn't surprised when he heard a creaking noise and felt the floor cave in beneath him. "At least I won't have to crawl anymore," he murmured. As he neared the end of his sentence, the ground gave way. With ease he stretched out his legs and landed on the floor beneath the ventilation shaft. Grimlock and Thundercracker were much less lucky. Not noticing the unstableness of the shaft, probably due to their incessant arguing, they toppled to the ground below and rolled across the ground in a daze. "Wow," Rattletrap said with relief, "They can be quiet."

Shaking off the dizziness of the impact, Grimlock looked around. The room they had entered was dim and barren. Its walls were lined with nothing but what seemed to be rocky organic-looking structures. "Grimlock wonder where we are..." the king of the Dinobots said quietly. "You would be in prison," a robotic voice answered. Surprised, the bots turned around. Sitting behind them was none other than the figure of the once-mighty Council Member, Perceptor. "You're that leader guy!" Rattletrap exclaimed, "I thought you were locked up!" "I am," Perceptor replied emotionless, "This is my cell. A constant vain reminder of the actions that have lead to this point."

Curiously, the intruders scanned over the setting. "All I see is ugly looking rocks," Rattletrap mumbled, "How's this a reminder of anything?" Perceptor's head dipped a little. "In a time long ago, before your creation. Before any of this generation came to be there existed a place on Cybertron known as the Oracle Chamber." "Great, a story," the brown Autobot grumbled, "Anyone got energon goodies?" "It was this chamber that our creator's vast wisdom could exit through," Perceptor explained, "And which many despised. As you now know, the Council evicted the Allspark from Cybertron, but when the war broke out, the other members sought an answer. But the chamber was lifeless, too far disconnected from the Allspark."

"And Cybertron's gone," Rattletrap pointed out as he put his hands on his hips, "What's your point jug-head?" Perceptor looked up for a second. "The recording is not done," Perceptor informed. Rattletrap rolled his eyes and plopped himself down between his two comrades. "Well finish up then chrome-dome," the brown bot grumbled, "Unlike you, some of us wanna do things with the rest of our lives." Perceptor nodded. "After the Allspark had been brought back to Cybertron the chamber was active once more," the intelligent Autobot continued, "That was when we figured out the connection with the Allspark.

"However, as you know, Cybertron was devoured by that which it was put in place to protect against. Therefore, when I arrived on Earth, I had it designed so that the Oracle Chamber would be recreated within the heart of Autobot City to begin the recreation of our world. It became active once more. But once the Allspark was placed within Primus's new form the chamber became inactive once more. And I was deemed to dangerous to be left active in the outside world. Thus I was placed in what the Council once turned to when all else failed." "Ah I get it, so the old "fate is a cruel mistress" or "Oh the irony" situation," Rattletrap laughed. "Hardly," Perceptor corrected, "This cell holds no meaning to me. It was the other members that sought the Oracle Chamber. I had no concern for it. The other bots simply think I do."

Rattletrap lifted a brow and looked to the ceiling. The hole they'd dripped through was still there. It was high, but it was there. Seeing how brittle the environment was compared to the other parts of the city it was no wonder it collapsed under their weight. "If this place is like this, then why don't you just escape?" the crook asked. "Because I'm following orders," Perceptor told him, "In the past I have been one of the ones in charge due to my intellect and...actions from before I got rid of my emotional unit. Now I no longer am, and as such my robotic state instructs that I should do as I am told."

"Well this wind-pipe is certainly not as fit to lead as I," Thundercracker boasted. "Grimlock would be better king," the Dinobot declared, "Not confusing chrome-dome." Rattletrap shook his head as he got back to his feet. "Well you can sit here being your emotionless self," he said, "We're bustin' out of here. Or at least I am. And just for the record. I don't know how you can operate without emotions." Rattletrap thought that for a second he saw a small flicker behind the ancient Autobot Council Member's spectacles. Ignoring the idea, he walked towards the wall opposite of where they had dropped into the room from. "Alright boys," he exclaimed as his hand pointed to the rocky structure before them, "Break it down!" Perceptor remained seated in the scarred chamber.

* * *

The smell of burning metal filled Rodimus Prime's olfactory sensors. It wasn't unfamiliar to him. Every major battle he'd been in had had some semblance of the experience. Whether it be from Decepticons or Autobots, the atmosphere of war always drenched the participants in darkly unique components. It was, at most, a natural thing to the standard combatant. Though a bit shaky the first few times, one got used to it. Video downloads and history logs didn't do such events justice. There was simply too much to capture, no matter how advanced recording techniques got. The smells, the sights, the feel. It all became part of the setting. It was only something that could be known by those that were there. They could try to share their experiences, but its full potential would be wasted. The only way to realize what it was was to have gone through it yourself.

That was why Rodimus Prime wasn't surprised when a an Autotrooper fell lifeless next to him. It was just a normal thing. As a bolt of energy came towards his face, he moved swiftly to the side and returned with his own shot ripping through the Decepticon's Spark Chamber. As the adversary fell, Rodimus spotted another out of the corner of his optic. Quickly he whipped around and fired. It missed. By instinct, he rolled along the ground to avoid the counteract and somersaulted into a kneeling position in front of the Decepticon. With his bow pointed between the con's optics he fired. The opponent dropped and he turned around. He had another job.

"Advance!" Rodimus Prime ordered. Unlike the other troops, he was a leader. He may not have been fit to lead the entire race, but handling a platoon he could do without even seeing the battlefield probably. But this time wasn't like any other battlefield. "Vell look who it is..." a thick feminine voice uttered. Before he could make a move, Strika had leapt down in front of Rodimus and sent a kick straight to his chest. He clutched it as he got back to his feet. "I knew we should have finished things off back at the Space Bridge..." she hissed. "Well how's about we get that out of the way now?" Rodimus jested with a bow. Strika's face darkened at the humor.

It wasn't much of a challenge to avoid the giant Decepticon's foot as it smashed down where Rodimus Prime had been seconds prior. "Hold still coward!" Strika yelled. "If you insist," Rodimus replied getting his bow ready, "But gotta do something to pass my time." "YOW!" the female's voice exclaimed. The Autobot's arrows had driven straight into the underside of her breast-plating and had caused her to fall over. "Why you little piece of slag!" she yelled. Hastily she made a grab for Rodimus. Though it was a simple dodge, the other hand was what caught him. "Game over," she muttered lifting him to eye-level. "For you maybe," Rodimus pointed out. Strika looked at him in confusion and then looked at the ground. It was darkening. She looked up. "Blackout!" she cried as he fell down next to her, his stabilizers' shockwave approaching.

Helplessly the large fembot was flung across the surface of the moon, Rodimus taking the opportunity to leave his captor's servo. "What the slag do you think you're doing..." the pinkish Decepticon grumbled as she pulled herself back to her legs. It didn't take long for another shockwave to press her back down again. "Galvatron no good leader," the dull voice replied. Blackout had begun walking towards her, vibrations heralding him with each step. "Why you traitor..." she uttered. "Blackout find friend," the behemoth of a Transformer informed, "But Galvatron not allow that. Galvatron want to hurt friend." Eagerly, Blackout leapt at his former comrade, "Now Blackout take revenge!" "Not on me you don't!" Strika yelled thrusting her fist forward.

* * *

Scrapper dove into a pile of rocks and wrapped his hands over his head. He was scared and his circuits were shot. If he hadn't had the faster reflexes of the two original Constructicons, Scrapper would've had a face full of plasma. "Geeze!" he coughed as he crawled out of the pile. Working his jaw around a bit, he spat out one of the rocks. "What's with that red guy! He's insane!" "I hears ya man!" Mix yelped, "Tell me, how come we's always getting the short end of the stick? I mean we get duped into this moon gig and now we have this lunatic!" "KABLAM!" Warpath's voice echoed joyously as a new avalanche of rocks erupted from behind the Constructicons. "And this bozo's wrecking our masterpiece of a defense-wall!"

Though they had been instructed to build such a perimeter around the Nemesis, neither Scrapper nor Mixmaster had comprehended that they'd be met with the Autobot's entire army! With another shot from Warpath's cannon, the bulge it caused in the wall smashed Mix to the ground beside Scrapper from the fountain of debris it knocked up. "We ain't gonna last much longer..." Scrapper said as quietly as possible. Mix bit his lip. The unwanted explosion that barged in was quite a clear indicator of that. "Yo, Scrap, I gots me an idea," Mix gulped, "It's crazy, but I think it'll work." Scrapper gave him a hopeful look. "The old med-bot ever tell you what playing possum is?"

* * *

Sari sighed as she looked up at the sky. It didn't matter if she were seeing it from the Earth or through the glass that she was now in the main control room of Autobot City. Either way, it gave her the same disappointing feeling. Bumblebee had abandoned her. Just like that he'd upped and left to go off and impress the others. He didn't give a damn how she felt or what might happen. He just wanted to show off. But...he had been right. She would have done the same. But not without him. At times they may be apart on missions and stuff, but never would she want to be absent from his side in such a dangerous situation.

"My apologies," an older voice said calmly. Curiously, Sari looked to her side. Her eyes widened. Standing next to her was Vector Prime. "You," she said, "You're the reason that Bumblebee came here in the first place." The elderly Autobot gave her a curious glance. "Even if it was, fate had it for him to depart." "Don't say it like that," Sari muttered turning her face to her feet. Vector Prime rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry," he said, "It's just that I'm used to talking in older forms of communication than you younger bots. But despite that, why did he wish to come talk to me? It must have been important to him."

"He just wanted to know something about me," Sari told him. "Then why did you not tell him?" Vector Prime reasoned. Now Sari gave him a glance. "You think I wouldn't if I knew?" she asked. "I figured that Primus would answer all of your questions," Vector Prime replied. Sari almost laughed. "Right," the girl sighed, "I think you know just as well as I do that god boy's saving up his energy for something in the near future." "Do you know what that is?" Vector Prime asked. Sari scoffed. "Like I give a damn. If it wasn't for him being me I'd be on the moon right now-" "Getting killed with your friend?"

Sari's eyebrows leapt at the remark. "They're-" "My apologies again," Vector Prime chuckled, "it's just that that's what you thought would happen up there." Sari's eyes narrowed. "Well see if I care!" she huffed folding her arms over her breasts, "They're just a bunch of gear-heads anyway!" The ancient Autobot's jaw lowered a bit in confusion. "They're your friends." "Yeah," Sari laughed, "Some friends! None of them even stay with the best friend they ever had on Earth! The one that helped them adjust. The one that gave them a place to stay. The one that he loves! Th-" Sari stopped. Her cheeks turned a shade of red upon realizing what she'd just said.

Vector Prime smiled and lowered down next to her. "It will be alright child," Vector Prime assured her, "And what does happen will be fate. Nothing you can do but accept it." "Says someone that manipulates time," Sari muttered. "Even I have my boundaries," the old Transformer confessed as he patted her back. "I...I just don't know what to think of him anymore," Sari said quietly. Desiringly, she leaned back into the larger comforting hand. "He just leaves me here." "He's who he's supposed to be," Vector Prime stated, "And you're who you're supposed to be. Neither of you are fully mature yet, but you do care about each other."

"Mature," Sari repeated. She looked down at her breasts. "That's one of the things we wanted to ask about." Vector Prime lifted a brow. "Why did I get older when I used the Key on myself?" she asked. Vector Prime's hand went to his chin. "You were not like this before?" he asked. Sari shook her head. "My eyes were also a duller hazel color. "Well..." he muttered, "If I had to guess it's because you were activated." "Huh?..." "You remember all that talk Primus made about you being a Vector Sigma Node?" the Transformer asked. Sari nodded. How could she forget? Never had she heard such confusing things in her life.

"Well, a Vector Sigma Node is essentially the brain of Primus," Vector Prime told her, "It's a vast network that together form the original mind of the Cybertronian god. Apart though, a node simply acts as the mind of that individual universe's Primus. The Key to Vector Sigma is the only way that a Transformer has access to its nigh unlimited information." "That's great and all," Sari said and pointed to her breasts, "But it still doesn't explain why I have these." Vector Prime looked at her oddly. "What are-" "Why it made me older," Sari grumbled. "Oh, well, a node needs to be in an extremely advanced state once it's been activated. The Key modified your body to its highest form of advancement so that it could operate as easily as possible. Basically, you turned yourself on."

Sari stared back into the sky. "Dear lord am I confused," she muttered, "But at least there's an explanation." Vector Prime looked to the sky as well. "It will be okay," he told her. "Vector Prime sir," a cold voice interrupted from behind them, "Ve has ze subjects on ze monitor. Ze have progressed amazingly so far." "Keep an eye on him Blitzwing," Vector Prime ordered. The ancient Transformer left Sari's side. She was alone again. Though now she looked to the sky in hope.

* * *

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Mix yelled in a triumphant manner. Filled with courage, Scrapper threw one of the remains of the wall that the red Autobot had demolished in the direction he was walking. Warpath didn't even notice the taunting as he continued the attack against the remaining forces of the Decepticons. "Told ya," Mix laughed. "Man, that possum thing worked like a charm!" Scrapper complimented dusting himself off, "The guy didn't even check to see if we were alive! Got some rocks in a few uncomfortable places from where I was laying down though." Mix didn't hear him. He just stretched and sat back in the rubble of what had been their construction-site.

"Anything on your mind?" Scrapper asked. Mix sighed in response as the taller bot sat down too. "Yeah," he chuckled, "I say we's just kick it and enjoy the show. After all, anyone that's left all the way back here we can take care of if they decide to attack." Unfortunately, those someones came sooner than the squatter Constructicon thought. Directly after he'd finished talking, he felt a piercing pain rip into his back and drag him into the ground. "What the?" Scrapper exclaimed. Contrary to his partner, the lankier Constructicon was hoisted into the sky of the moon. He looked up just in time to recognize the form of what had taken him captive before it let go.

With a cry, Scrapper hit the surface of the moon. He'd forgotten how much less painful and slower the gravity on the planetoid made the impact. His senses weren't even mixed up from the landing. "Guys!" he hollered upon realizing the danger he'd been in was more of in his mind than reality. "GUYS!" Scrapper yelled again. Mixmaster sighed with relief as he saw his partner approach his attacker. Forcefully, he lifted the assailant into the air. "Alright, let's slag this chumps!" Mix yelled finally free to get back to his feet. What he saw Scrapper doing though shocked him. He had wrapped his arms around the attacker. He was hugging it.

"Oh Snarly I knew we'd see each other again!" the tall Constructicon cried. Relieved, Mix smiled. "Well what a coincidence," he laughed lightly. All the triceratops could do was helplessly squirm around in his old friend's embrace. Realizing just who the bots were as well, Swoop morphed into robot-mode and landed beside them. "Hey, weren't there three of you?" Mix asked. "There's gonna be none of em!" a new voice declared. All optics turned towards the small figure. Dirt Boss. "Hey hey, we got done what needed to," Scrapper retorted, "We can't help it if our defense didn't hold up." "But we can make sure the employer's happy. Can't we Devastator?" Scrapper dropped Snarl as the Cerebro-Shells planted themselves into the two Constructicons' heads.

* * *

"Uh, th-thank you," Skywarp gulped. Frantically, he ducked through the doorway. The frail Starscream clone hoped he hadn't upset the nurse too badly in his quest to find the room that he was after. The bot hadn't been frustrated enough though to hurt him, and Skywarp could only assume that that was a good thing. At least...not a bad thing...Either way, he'd found the room that he was looking for. Sighing, Skywarp put his hand forward to open it. He was worried. He constantly was, about anything and everything. Just how devastating had the incident been? What kind of damage had occurred? These questions constantly swirled through the pitiful Transformer's processor no matter what happened.

"Hello," a quiet and calm voice greeted. Skywarp's face blossomed into a smile. The Autobot was still online. That was a good thing. "H...hi," he replied meekly. Silently, he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed side. Laying in front of him was the pink female Autobot, Arcee. She smiled back at him weakly. Parts of her body were in healing restraints. But she had responded and she was online. That was more than enough to keep the worried sack of circuits happy. "I..heard about the um...Protoform." Arcee nodded slowly. Her smile faded. Skywarp's did also. He'd made her upset! The Starscream clone could practically suffocate on the amount of guilt that was pouring around him.

"Yes," Arcee sighed as her mind recollected the events, "But...it didn't mean it. Besides, there's nothing we can do now." Skywarp's face lightened as he felt the crushing offensive mentality do the same. He had not been the problem. Still...if he had... "Nice to see you again," Arcee told him. Skywarp laughed nervously and nodded. "Y-you too." Arcee's mouth thinned. "Still a bit on edge are we?" The purple Decepticon's mouth drooped, "What do you-" "You're scared." Skywarp's eyes dropped. He felt Arcee's hand as it caressed along his armored cheek. The mere touch brought comfort to his unstable workings.

"I...wish I wasn't...about everything..." Skywarp confessed. His vision drew back to Arcee. She was smiling again. "Right now I have a friend on the moon," she told him. Skywarp bit his lip. "Isn't he afrai-" "Ratchet isn't afraid of things," Arcee told him, "Not like that. He used to be though. Any bot starts out scared. But over time they mature, and it is through their youth that their paths are built." Skywarp looked at the pink Autobot curiously. "You're still young," Arcee informed, "but from my experience with Sparklings...well I can say that I'm sure that your...caring will allow you to make the decisions that you need to make in the future." Skywarp smiled. For the first time he felt something alien to him. He felt confidence.

* * *

"Where the slag did all these bots come from!" Bumblebee cried. As effectively as he could, the yellow Autobot spun around. He'd just barely missed getting his processor blasted out. "Thought you said there were only two guards!" "That was outside!" Bulkhead yelled while fending off his own company, "If ya can't tell there were obviously more hiding in the ship!" "Will you kids pipe down?" Ratchet hollered, "I'm trying to work here!" "You got your job, I got bots to impress!" Bumblebee retorted morphing into vehicle-mode. Uncaringly, he sped past the old medic and his wounded patient. "Slaggin' kid..." Ratchet muttered, "Bulkhead! Keep an optic on Bumblebee will ya?"

"What about you guys? If I go you'll be unprotected!" Bulkhead stated. Ratchet flashed a smile at him. "I may have a servo in the scrapheap, but that doesn't mean I have forgotten how to hold my own on the battlefield. Now get moving!" "Uh-sir yes sir!" Bulkhead hesitated. After whipping the rest of his opponents into the sub-gravity atmosphere of the moon, the green Autobot morphed into vehicle-mode and took off after the yellow compact. He was headed towards the front of the Nemesis! "What the Pit is he doing!" Bulkhead wondered aloud, "There's no way he'll get in! Not if Oil Slick got the thing operational!"

Bulkhead didn't need to stop Bumblebee though, for a second later, both vehicles had been launched into the air from what felt like a low frequency. "None are to get past Soundwave!" the mellotronic voice declared as the Autobots hit the ground and morphed back into robot-mode. "What the slag?..." Bumblebee moaned rubbing his head. "Soundwave..." Bulkhead muttered. Though a bit pained, the green bot got to his feet and began whirling his wrecking-ball. "Believe me when I tell ya, outer space does no improvement for your music!" he yelled. With no air to hold it back, the wrecking-ball's launch hit the musical Decepticon with a deathly speed.

"Well, since you got him busy, I'll just-" "Stay where you are?" a calm voice finished. The voice was too calm. Familiar. Bumblebee gulped as he felt the extendible arm hover around his throat, like a snake constricting around its prey. He knew who it was. He wished he didn't. "Lo-Long Arm?..." "Are you really so dumb that you can't even remember a simple name?" the voice asked, its tone darkening slightly. Bumblebee gagged as the appendage clamped at his throat and spun him around. Once he'd steadied himself again, Bumblebee could see the face of his former Boot Camp colleague morphing into the dreaded purple cyclop's.

"It's Shockblast now!" the high ranking Decepticon declared, "And you're in for some long overdue payback." "What're you talking about?" Bumblebee laughed warily, "We're buds remember?...we caught Wasp together?..." "I caught Wasp," Shockblast muttered extending his cannon, "I set it up for that pathetic egomaniac to take the fall for me. You were just what I used to do that. And so you have outlived your usefulness." Bumblebee gritted his teeth. The cannon had begun to glow and Shockblast had started walking towards him. "For that one simple act I thank you, but otherwise goodbye. You have no one to help you. Not a puny techno-organic, an expiring medic, or a green block-head. And oh how I've longed to shut that unbearable mouth of yours!"

As the cannon fired, Bumblebee tried to run. The blast's perimeter however threw him against a nearby rock. He could feel the impact jumbling up his internal workings. His armor had begun to crack and his vision became fuzzy. But he could see Shockblast. He was walking towards him. The cannon was glowing again. With what little energy he had left, Bumblebee lifted a stinger and fired. Ineffectively, it trailed off into the distance. "If Sentinel Prime ever did anything right it was naming you," Shockblast muttered. The cannon was now pointed at Bumblebee's face. "Nothing but a bumbler. Bumblebee." Though the shot was fired, a wrecking-ball knocked Shockblast to the side. Bumblebee felt his vision fade as a piercing heat washed over him.

* * *

Rodimus Prime heard crying. Everyone around him. Autobots and Decepticons. All were tossed about slowly through the moon's low gravitational pull from the vicious new opponent. Squinting, he attempted to look through the clouds of dust and debris that drifted amidst the sea of Transformers. Through it he could just barely make out the large silhouette. Rodimus knew that no matter what title he held, he wasn't a match for the enormous monster. Not even Blackout would stand much of a chance against the complexly designed brute. But he had something that the slaughterer didn't. Experience and skill. And by Primus, he was going to do what he could to slow the beast.

Steadying his arm, Rodimus Prime waited. The cloud had begun to clear, but another came fuming up from beneath. In a matter of seconds it would encompass him and his visual sensors would be blinded once more. It was a small window of opportunity. But that was all he needed. The moment that he spotted the greenish yellowish plating of the large adversary, Rodimus Prime sent an arrow whizzing at its red optic. The newer cloud obstructed his view just as it was about to hit. The agonizing scream of the combined Transformer alerted him though.

"Why when I get my hands on whoever's bright idea this was!" Devastator's voice boomed, "I'll do this to them!" All that Rodimus had done was instigated the giant's wrath. Even more injured and frightened voice erupted across the battlefield than before! Not to mention the already troubling situation of the Nemesis's shields that he'd taken to defending. It didn't matter who he struck it seemed. Devastator was on a rampage that wouldn't be quenched till all were offline. They needed reinforcements if they even hoped to quiet the raging Constructicon. No attacks from any ordinary bots would do slag to its armor. There was only one answer that came to Rodimus' processor.

"This is Rodimus Prime," the flame-painted commander said into his com-link, "You ready Matrix?" A few seconds passed. He could see the glow of Devastator's remaining optic shining down on him as the dust began to settle. "Alright, then initiate counterattack Omega!" Rodimus Prime braced himself. The reflection of the sun had left his armor. All that remained was the darkness of his opponent's massive shadow. Dreading so, he looked up. Rodimus stared into the angered face of Devastator, seemingly miles above his from the angle he was situated in. But he'd burn in the Pit before he'd submit. Even if a plan had been set in motion, it might not occur in time for him to see it.

"You're the wise guy aren't ya?" Devastator's voice echoed through the vacant atmosphere. Rodimus formed two more arrows and pointed them up. "Ah yeah, I remember," the figure chuckled evilly, "Yous is the leader that sent that red bozo on me last time." "And I'm the one that'll keep up the fight," Rodimus muttered. Devastator grinned and lifted his foot. "Can't fight if yous is dead." Rodimus never closed his optics. Though he hadn't expected the event, he wouldn't cower in the face of nonexistence. There was no room for fear on the battlefield. Not for him. There never was. Rodimus needed to keep steady for all those that couldn't.

A loud boom rang out across the moon. Devastator's scream could hardly be heard over the roar of Omega Supreme's engine as he morphed into robot-mode upon the impact the Constructicon's face. Rodimus Prime stared in disbelief. Never had he seen the enormous Autobot hero up close before, and definitely hadn't expected such an entrance. "Autobots in danger," Omega Supreme's deep voice bellowed making his way to the shields as Devastator fell apart around him. With his massive fist he proceeded to punch the defensive field, ripples ushering across it from each strike. "Thank Primus," Rodimus sighed.

* * *

"Kid..." a distant voice echoed through desolate conscience of the young Autobot. "Kid come on...don't do this to me..." though far away, it felt close. As if it were right next to him. The pain was familiar. Right below his Autobot symbol, his Spark Chamber nearly damaged from the accident. "You don't need the key," another voice said, "You can do this." Even if he wasn't aware, he knew what was going on. He could sense the tension in the air and the modifications being made to his circuitry. And the second voice. It too was familiar. It was...dead. The Autobot it belonged to no longer was online. But the situation was the same.

"Kid?" the first voice said, now clear. Bumblebee's optics opened wide. He was staring into the face of a much older Autobot. Ratchet. "Prowl," Bumblebee suddenly said. Ratchet looked at him in confusion. "Prowl! Where is he?" Ratchet's mouth went into a small circle. Then it hit him. Not needing words, he simply pointed to the lower torso of the younger bot. Looking down, Bumblebee could see that he'd been wrapped up in bandages. "It's not much," Ratchet apologized, "but you know how I make do with what I have. And with the casualties we're taking I don't got much left." Bumblebee just continued staring at the bandages.

"You should be alright," Ratchet told him standing up. He looked out across the horizon of the orbiting rock that the siege had been taking place on. The medic didn't know how long the battle had lasted, but it seemed as though hours had flown by. He had enough experience still scarred into him to know what all can happen in such a time period. "You should be thankful," Ratchet muttered, "Without your best buddy there to back you up you would have been a pile of scraps. And no matter how bad you've had yourself banged up in the past, well, let's be honest. I can't work with a bot that's had their processor blown out...even if it does shut you up for a few cycles."

"Sari," Bumblebee interrupted. Ratchet's brows furrowed as he looked down at Bumblebee. "What?" he inquired, "she's back on Earth kid." "Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed, "It's just...this bandage is where..." Ratchet shook his head. Slowly he knelt back down beside Bumblebee and put a hand on his shoulder. Bumblebee looked into the older veteran's optics. "Kid, you survived that and you two got on with your lives. Either way you were still friends afterwards. Not that I'd exactly stick with you myself, but that girl's got a few screws loose. Just like you." Bumblebee smiled at the jibe. Ratchet did too.

"But if Shockblast had done what he was going to to me..." Bumblebee remembered, his smile deteriorating, "What would Sari..." Just then Bumblebee felt a pang from the right side of his head. Cringing he looked at the medic. "What the slag was that for!" "For Sari," Ratchet told him as he nursed the hand he'd used to slap Bumblebee's helmet, "For being the stupid arrogant exhaust-port you always are!" Bumblebee blinked. "What'd I do?" "You nearly got yourself slagged!" Ratchet yelled, "Just to try and put on a show! To impress the older bots! Kid, your Spark's in the right place, but your ego is one of the biggest I've ever had the displeasure of coming into contact with! It's alright to show off, but when it gets you killed...just...believe me kid. There's more to life than proving your worth. And it isn't easy getting over a friend you've lost."

Bumblebee looked down at the bandage. It was more as a reminder than out of shame. "Kid, look," Ratchet sighed, "Sorry if I got a little worked up, but you have got to improve. Especially with what's going on between you and our techno-organic pal. Just ask yourself. What's more important? Your reputation or your friend?" Bumblebee knew the answer. He always knew the answer. Though he never liked to admit it he always knew, and it always shone through when it needed to. When Bulkhead was threatened by Sentinel, he stood up to take the blame. The yellow Autobot couldn't just abandon those that he cared about, no matter what kind of a name he wanted to make for himself.

"Just stay put," Ratchet ordered as he stood back up, "We'll take care of the rest. Besides, I got a bot I need to find." Bumblebee looked behind him. There lay the shattered remains of the Nemesis. Though its cannons had fended off Omega Supreme, the shields were down. "You're not actually thinking of going in that thing are you?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet smiled at him. "You wouldn't?" he asked. Bumblebee smiled in embarrassment. "But...you're gonna try and save that Chaar guy aren't you?" "Well, unlike some bots, I think Oil Slick's actually worth going after," Ratchet replied. "Even if he's betrayed us and gone back to Galvatron?" Bumblebee persisted. "Though I don't think that's the case," Ratchet muttered, "That's a chance I'm willing to take." Before Bumblebee could save anything else, the ambulance had rattled off towards the mighty war ship. "Guess I'm not the only reckless one," Bumblebee laughed to himself.

* * *

"Orders sir?" the turquoise wheel-bound vehicle asked. "Fan out through the halls in packs of five," Rodimus replied after a few seconds of thought, "If any severe danger is encountered double-back to the entrance of the ship and request for assistance." "Roger," Kup grunted and sped off, "You heard the bot!" Looking at three Autotroopers behind him, Rodimus Prime nodded. They didn't need any spoken orders to understand what he wanted. They would be following him to the bridge of the Nemesis. The hallowed command center from which the vile leader of the Decepticons orchestrated his workings throughout the cosmos.

It didn't take much time at all for them to traverse the needed ground. Often had the heads of Autobot intelligence theorized just what the schematics of the ship must have been, but never did they believe it to be as simple as it always turned out to be in the schematics. Well, with their rubber rolling through the halls, Rodimus and his team could now confirm the suspicions. It was pretty much the straight path that it had been anticipated to be over the past millenias. Purple décor patterened the walls and floors with only the dim lighting of the ceiling providing the notability of the coloring. It was ghostly and nightmarish.

But it paled in comparison to what lay ahead. Rodimus Prime could see the imposing figure of the Decepticon leader just a few more yards away. As quietly as possible, he morphed into robot-mode and pressed himself flat on the ground. The Autotroopers did the same. It was a long-shot, but the lack of lighting might just be enough to not be able to tell the contrast between them and the ship's interior. But Galvatron wasn't even turning around. His optics seemed to be fixed on the window in front of him. From there he had a clearly analyze every little movement that took place across the surface of the moon.

Cautiously, Rodimus Prime began crawling forward. As he progressed he found something odd. There weren't any other Decepticons in the room with Galvatron. It wasn't until he was nearly at the war leader's feet that he felt the observational presence on him. Steadily, he flipped up and pointed his arrows at the back of the purple Transformer's helmet. Rodimus Prime opened his mouth, but Galvatron was the one that spoke. "I can hardly believe the length of time that it took you to approach me Autobot," he muttered. Swiftly, Galvatron sent a kick to the younger bot's stomach and held his cannon out to the forces that had entered his chamber.

"It's over Galvatron," Rodimus Prime spat as he regained his composure and aimed his own projectile-launcher, "You're under arrest." "Fool," the purple figure muttered, "You think that even if you capture me it's over? Have you forgotten what is near its arrival?" Rodimus' optics narrowed. Lightly, he bobbed his head towards Galvatron. One of the Autotroopers began to approach. It took only a second for the Decepticon leader to dispose of the newcomer's life. The two remaining operatives charged as their comrade's oil and mech fluid splattered across their shells. Galvatron aimed to take another shot, but an arrow from the flame-patterned leader knocked the arm cannon back.

Shrugging the counterattack off, Galvatron wrapped his hand around one of the Autotrooper's throats once he came within reach and threw him at the other. Rodimus Prime rolled out of the way of the hurtling bodies and made another shot. Expecting the reaction, Galvatron ducked and leapt at the smaller figure. Rodimus could feel the soul of war taking hold. Instinctively, he morphed into his vehicle-mode and sped under the lethal opponent. By the time Galvatron had turned around to readjust his attack, Rodimus had already transformed back into robot-mode and fired two more arrows, one hitting him in the chest-plate and the other in a wing.

"You have learned some tricks since last time Autobot," Galvatron muttered pulling the projectiles from his body, "Unfortunately for you however, I have already had the experience of witnessing such improvements with your predecessor. And I must say, you really do need him." Angrily, Rodimus morphed into vehicle-mode and sped at the Emperor of Destruction. Galvatron grinned. He loved the feeling that came with taking advantage of others. In one movement, Galvatron bent down and his hands clamped on the sides of the car. It only rolled him a few feet backwards before it slowed to a stop, its wheels still spinning.

No matter how much effort he gave, Rodimus would not budge another inch. So he did the only other thing he could think of. As he proceeded to transform once more, he could feel his adversary's weight press against his. Galvatron was pinning him to the floor. Rodimus could see his hand coming towards his face while the other grasped his throat. "I'll tear out your optics!" Galvatron hissed. Rodimus felt his teeth grinding to a fine paste from his body's reaction to the stress. "Die Autobot..." the dark lord muttered. "Not..before...you!" Rodimus Prime choked. With his last bit of energy, the red-coated Transformer lifted his legs and bent backwards. The action was enough to roll Galvatron clean over his head!

With his enemy's hand now absent, Rodimus felt calmness return to his vocal cords. The two remaining Autotroopers helped him to his feet. Exhausted, Rodimus Prime walked over to the edge of the railing and looked down. Galvatron was staring back up at him from the floor below. He pressed his finger to the side of his helmet. "All forces...retreat..." Rodimus heard the Decepticon order quietly. Even if he had had the energy, Rodimus doubted he would have taken chase after Galvatron. It's not like they had anywhere left to go. At least no place other than that which damned them all. A smile crossed Rodimus Prime's face as he looked out the front of the bridge. Ships of all shapes and sizes had begun to evacuate from the battlefield.

* * *

Ratchet morphed into robot-mode and hugged up against a wall upon entering the dreadful Decepticon warship. Thankfully, the premise had essentially been evacuated due to how many troops were needed on the field. There was no way Galvatron's remaining forces could have predicted such a massive attack. Especially not the inclusion of Omega Supreme. Though the enormous Autobot warrior had been brought down, the shields he'd been attacking somehow had also. The defense systems to the Nemesis were offline. At least for the moment. And a moment was all that the medic had needed to slip into the vessel.

Ratchet was now near completing his objective. Finding Oil Slick. Though the other bots thought otherwise, he knew deep down in his Spark that the former Team Chaar member was still with them. For simple reasoning if nothing else. Even the most evil Decepticon wouldn't join willingly with Unicron. Perhaps the most insane, but not the most evil. And Oil Slick was definitely far the most insane. Somewhere beneath that protective outer shell, Ratchet knew there was a Spark worth saving, even if it had been warped throughout the millenias. He'd known it since the moment they met on the battlefield. As long as Oil Slick still had free will and a mind there was hope.

But what hope there was was fading fast. No matter where Ratchet looked on the seemingly desolate wrecked ship he could find no trace of a Transformer...anywhere. Surely Galvatron hadn't offlined him. Galvatron may have been the epitome of the Decepticon cause, but he wasn't stupid. If a bot was useful, he'd find a way to use them. That was evident enough when he had attempted to get Bulkhead to work for him back when they rescued Sari's father. And with Oil Slick's Cyber-Ninja skills and background in science there was no way Galvatron would dispose of such an important asset so quickly. So where was he?

Hastily, Ratchet increased the speed of his search. Room after room of emptiness waded past him. Eventually out of annoyance, he morphed into vehicle-mode and whizzed through the hollow corridors with his sirens blaring. He didn't care if an enemy heard him. If they did he'd take em out. What he was worried about was Oil Slick. If he even got a simple vibration from one of the rooms he'd be satisfied. But still there was nothing. No response from anywhere. From anyone. The ship was a ghost ship. And then suddenly he heard it. It was faint at first, but as he drew nearer, the grunts and strained voice became clearer.

"Oil Slick!" Ratchet exclaimed jumping into robot-mode and skidding to a halt in front of a bolted door. Peering through the bars he could see the Cybertronian scientist, battered and worn. In what he assumed was fortune, Oil Slick spotted him too and his expression changed to shock. "Hold on," Ratchet said lifting his foot, "I'll have you out in a sec!" "Wait, Ratchet stop!" WHAM! The kick sent the door to the ground with a thud in front of Oil Slick and Ratchet stepped in. "Need some help?" the red and white Autobot asked with a smile. "You idiot..." Oil Slick muttered. The moment that Ratchet had set foot in the cell a wall of energy replaced the door.

"What the?" Ratchet exclaimed. Oil Slick shook his head. "It was a trap dumbass." "Indeed," Shockblast's voice uttered over the intercom, "I knew that a bot of your caliber would be coming to the aide of even the slightest ally. And since you helped repair my prey out there I have no problems with finalizing the trap. It doesn't matter what the orders are right now. I should have made sure you were offline back on Cybertron!" Ratchet whirled around hesitantly as gas began to his into the chamber around them. "Don't worry," Shockblast laughed lightly, "I'll come clean you up once the cosmic rust has done you in." Ratchet gritted his teeth together as the communication cut off. There was nothing to stop the lethal substance from worming its way towards him.

"Well, nice knowing you...I guess," Oil Slick sighed. Ratchet's optics turned to his waist. "I plan to know you a lot longer," he replied as he pulled a vial out from a built-in pouch. "Here!" Oil Slick blinked. "What's this?" he asked once the vial had been forced into his exhausted hand. "You remember how the Autobots found a way to counteract this stuff?" Ratchet asked. Oil Slick smiled upon realization. "I really didn't give you enough credit when we first met." Ratchet smiled back and looked at his feet. It was already beginning to crack and wear to a copper coloring.

"You're lucky you have that suit," Ratchet told Oil Slick. He could feel the fumes slithering through his circuitry. His very layout being aged beyond comprehension from the substance. His joints began to grind, his body freezing into an agonizingly fixed position. The indescribable pain was beyond anything he'd felt before. At least anything since the first time he'd encountered Cosmic Rust. All that time ago, when he'd saved the Decepticon that now hung in shackles before him. Back then it'd been war. But the battlefield had shifted. What were once enemies were now joined towards a common goal. And for all it was worth, the pain Ratchet now felt was a small price to pay.

And then it passed. Ratchet blinked and sat up. He assumed that in his rusted state he must have fallen over. But fortune had been smiling upon him that day. Oil Slick had rescued him from his deadly chemical with the now-smashed vial that lay between them. Ratchet flashed him another smile as the last of the rust faded. "That stuff really does make you feel good as new," Ratchet told him, "you should try it some time oh bot of a good Spark." "Shut the Pit up and hide," Oil Slick muttered. There was no time to argue. Ratchet could hear footsteps coming towards the chamber.

"No matter how tough a model you were Ratchet, every bot needs to go sooner or...where the slag is he!" Shockblast screamed as he entered. "My, you really are the observant one aren't you?" the veteran's voice answered from behind him, "Now, how's about we discuss what all you have to account for. Starting with Arcee!" Before he could fire, Ratchet grabbed the Decepticon's cannon and aimed it away as it spun around. The ensuing energy beam tore through the walls of the chamber, the support for it beginning to crumble from the intense power. Such energy however, was far more than enough to shatter through Oil Slick's restraints and allow him to drop to the ground. "This is the last time you interfere with my designs!" Shockblast yelled. Viciously, he yanked the cannon out of Ratchet's grip and slammed his free fist into his stomach.

"Then I guess you better start uploading your will," Oil Slick muttered. In hesitation, Shockblast extended his arm towards the greenish Transformer only to meet with the wall. Oil Slick had managed to twirl out of the way and began charging at the other intellectual. "You know I got patent pending on Cosmic Rust right?" Oil Slick asked as his foot met with the purple bot's pelvis, "I'm pretty sure your life will suffice as payment." Shockblast coughed as he hit the ground. With the now altered situation he wasn't going to win. "How's about an I.O.U.?" Shockblast muttered. Quickly, the Decepticon transformed into a satellite-like vessel and zoomed back through the corridors of the Nemesis. As the explosions outside began dissipate the two Transformers sighed. They'd taken the Nemesis.

* * *

"So, is there some reason you noobs decided to have a little party up here?" Henry Masterson grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest, "In case you haven't noticed, my leet mind is getting this enormous headmaster unit built..." Sari rolled her eyes and looked towards the sky. She knew that somewhere up there was her best friend. "Come on! We got work to get done!" the annoyed young man yelled. "Patience human," Vector Prime said calmly, "We shall be done here soon." "You better be," he muttered and walked back towards the construction site grumbling, "Hey! You noobs! That optical sensor doesn't go in the olfactory cavity!" "I can squish him if you want," Blitzwing suggested as Flareup's voice began hollering in the background. "Um...Blitzwing was it?" Sari said uneasily, "Part of being an Autobot is protecting people." "I'm not an Autobot!" the red face seethed before switching to the black one, "I'm just the local counselor for dance lessons!"

Vector Prime gave the girl an odd look. Sari just swirled a finger around her temple in an attempt to inform the old bot of his insanity. "I'm afraid I don't understand your earthly actions," Vector Prime apologized. Sari smacked her forehead. "It means I'm insane," the blue face informed. "Ah," Vector Prime said in realization, thrilled to have learned something new. Sari smiled innocently at the large robot's glare. "But seriously though," the girl laughed nervously, trying to change the subject, "What are we doing up here? I mean yeah, I get a better view of the sky and all, but why do you want three-face?" "Techno-Organic, I am here because an experiment is reaching its climax."

At that moment a loud thud sounded causing the three characters to look towards the elbow of the enormous city. A bubble had pushed upward from the surface of it...and it was growing. With each dulled sound of impact, the mound pressed upwards and expanded, the center of it beginning to chip away. There seemed to be voices inside. Then it exploded. Grimlock fell forward. "Grimlock break ceiling first..." "Thundercracker is not worthy to break ceiling...wait what?..." the blue Starscream clone wheezed before passing out next to the king of the Dinobots. Then another face appeared. Cautiously, Rattletrap poked his head out.

"Oh great..." he muttered at the sight of the other Transformers, "And here I thought the nice blue sky meant I was getting away Spark-free." Before he could lift himself out, he felt another being's arms wrap around his body and yank him up. "Ver have you been?" Blitzwing's black face exclaimed, "You have had me vorried sick young bot!" "I should pound you into micro-chips!" the red face yelled angrily. "Nice to see you're just as cookoo as ever..." Rattletrap sighed. He grunted as he fell on the ground. "Regardless, I designed zat maze you just navigated," Blitzwing boasted. Rattletrap's optics widened. "Maze?..." Blitzwing backed up a bit as the smaller figure got to its feet. "MAZE!"

Vector Prime watched surprised as the Autobot began chasing the Decepticon around the elbow of the city. "It's your fault that I was trapped with these two incompetent Protoforms for the past day! I don't care who you are! When I get my servos on you I'm ripping out your processor and shoving it up your exhaust-port you freak!" "I feel now I should take my leave," Blitzwing deduced in panic. Just as Rattletrap had his hands at the crazed bot's throat, it morphed into a jet and flew downwards towards the safer parts of the city's exterior. "Why that slagging..." Rattletrap coughed. After a few seconds of panting, he turned around and saw the other two Transformers.

"Oh...Vector Prime...and Primus..." Rattletrap chuckled uneasily, "...guess it's back to the clink for me eh?" "It's just Sari right now," the red-head corrected. Vector Prime shook his head. "No, as Blitzwing explained, you passed the test." Rattletrap's expression changed to curiosity. "Test?" The ancient Transformer gave him a nod. "This course was simply training for a potential future for you." Huffing, Rattletrap stood up again. "Look bud, cryptic talking is never any good, and I don't like things that aren't good. So you can just take your little war here and blow it out your actuator cause I ain't getting involved."

Sari gave an odd look to Vector Prime about the bot that had folded his arms over his chest. "This is the bozo you wanted?" she asked in disbelief, "I've always seen him around, but he's never struck me as the type to actually do something." "Hey hey hey!" Rattletrap retorted angrily, "I'm the best salesman Cybertron ever had to offer!" "What kind of salesman?" Sari asked cocking a brow. Rattletrap tapped his pointer fingers together. "Um...that's confidential..." he mumbled. Sari smirked. "Well, what if I told you there'd be a reward for doing what this old tin can wants?" Rattletrap's optics lit up. "Reward?" "Well, don't you think people would owe you if you saved the universe?" A grin crossed the sly bot's face. "Alright alright, you talked me into it," he laughed. Happily he began to walk back towards his unconscious comrades while Vector Prime turned to Sari. "How'd you do that?" he wondered. "Simple," the girl shrugged, "Dangle something in front of someone's face that they want and they'll break their back for it. Any kid can tell ya that." "Interesting..." Vector Prime commented stroking his chin. He was learning so much. "But I believe you have an appointment in the infirmary."

* * *

"We'll continue again soon," Sideways muttered darkly. The sad mangled form of Starscream sunk into the floor of the abominable eldric chamber as the purple Transformer turned to the monitor behind him. "Sorry, you now have my full attention," Sideways apologized sarcastically, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to try and reprogram a bot with the essence of your opposing god in him. But that's not of your concern. Your concern is your stupid little warship." Galvatron tried to look away. He couldn't. "You're lucky we're so near Earth now or you'd have nowhere to hide out at, would you?" Sideways noted. Robotically, Galvatron nodded.

"Whether or not you have the Nemesis is not all that big of a deal," the avatar told him, "But, your leadership is...disturbing. I mean you lost your last item of value. Not to add to the already staggering list of failures under your title. And don't think we've forgotten about your little mishap of offing that freak we sent to take care of the anomaly." "You didn't even inform me that Lugnut was still alive-" "SILENCE!" Unicron's sinister voice ordered from the manipulator's mouth. Galvatron bit back his vocals, his face contorted by anger and fear. The hatred for the dark entity only grew everytime he was forced to come into contact with its unholy presence.

"It matters not what your reputation is," the dark essence hissed, "The fact remains that you still lead the Decepticons, what little is left of those rejecting the light anyways. And as long as you hold that position you are of use. Forget not oh fearless leader. You are mine." Galvatron hadn't realized he'd been frozen in his throne before the screen faded. No matter his spite for his master, he could do nothing to him. There was no escape. He laughed inwardly at the irnoy. He'd become taken Starscream's spot. Nothing could phase Unicron. Nothing other than the life of his brother. That which Galvatron had sparked the war for in the first place. Never did he predict that he'd lose his path from such trivial aspects as power.

"Well, perhaps it is for the best," Shockblast's voice uttered. Galvatron's vision shifted to his lieutenant. "After all, we'd just simply be fueling the dark one's ambition by-ack!" Shockblast choked in Galvatron's grip. "Though I realize the ordeal, you need to keep in mind who is in charge," Galvatron warned, his voice threatening. "It was not Omega Supreme. I did not give the order to dispose of the shields. The next time you go against my command, I assure you. It will be your last." The concept seemed impossible, but Galvatron could have sworn that he saw the cyclop's optic narrow. "And who is in charge?" Shockblast asked. Galvatron squinted suspiciously. The manner was unlike him. "That is the question isn't it?" the purple right-hand bot asked, his voice a pitch more cunning, "Yesss..."

* * *

Sari's eyes widened. She ran forward and flung her arms around a yellow Transformer's torso. "Gah!" Bumblebee yelped. Beneath the bandages the pain remained. "Easy there! It hurts like sl-" "I can't believe how stupid you were!" Sari yelled angrily. Bumblebee gulped as he spotted the female's face. "You go to the moon knowing what was up there and you come back almost a mummy!" "Sari, I'm hardly wrapped up enough to-" "You probably didn't even make it to the ship!" she cried. Bumblebee bit his lip. "You just went cavorting into the battlefield like "Oh, look at me, I'm the fastest thing alive! Doo doo doo! Can't touch this! Hey, check out my mad skills!" and what happens? You get torn up like this!"

"You expected anything else?" Bumblebee laughed lightly. He had to admit, Sari's impersonation of him was pretty amusing. Not that it was at all like how he actual was. He'd be far more boastful. Bumblebee wished he hadn't asked. Tears had begun forming along the rims of the girl's eyelids. "What did you have to prove?" she sobbed. The male's expression became rather solemn. "I had to prove what I wanted. Even if it was just to myself," he told her, his hand stroking her hair, "What I cared about more." "And that was?" she muttered sadly. Bumblebee smiled. "You." Sari's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? You went there!" "But I came back," he reminded pointing at the bandages, "I didn't continue. I'd rather have my friends than die for my rep." Tears trickled down Sari's face, her expression lifted. Gently, she pressed her body against his and nuzzled into his battle-chipped chest-plating.

"See?" Ratchet said. Oil Slick rolled his optics. "Swell, two kids reunited," he muttered, "Both complete idiots. How joyful." Ratchet smiled and shook his head. "You'll get used to the small rewards sometime," he assured wrapping an arm around the lankier bot's collar. Looking at it made Oil Slick's optic twitch. "You're lucky Vector Prime's so reasonable," Ratchet told him, "Otherwise I probably couldn't have kept you out of prison. No one else seemed to believe you were still with us." Oil Slick scoffed, "Am I?" The medic grinned, "You did go after the Nemesis." "To stay safe from Unicron," Oil Slick reminded, "To save our race. Not the Autobots." "And in turn the Autobots, which apparently those names don't even matter anymore, would be saved." Oil Slick grumbled. His hand quivered.

-end of chapter-

Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I actually got this chapter done in a week, and was just busy making art for it...pretty crappy art, but I felt it needed a picture of some sort. I personally loved Rattletrap and anyone that interacted with his part of the story this chapter. Especially at the end with Blitzy and...well, you've read it. But what could be happening to Oil Slick? How come Shockblast is acting unusual? Can Sari's boobs really not get any bigger? Find out the answers to everything...besides that final question as we continue towards the end of The Worth of Life!

...hopefully Sari and BBB haven't become too boring.

Art time:

Title Card: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Siege-Title-Card-181421241


	36. Infection

Chapter 36: Infection

"I can't believe I'm actually onboard the Nemesis," Firestar said to herself, "I mean yeah, not the Nemesis from where I'm from, but still. A Nemesis." "At least it's better than working for that weird-talking organic," Flareup commented, "That punk was a real pain in the gearshaft. My condolences to whoever got stuck working with him after us." The other femme nodded. Though she'd been traversing its halls for the past week or so, she still couldn't believe that they'd actually managed to capture the mighty Decepticon flagship considering the potential damage that its counterpart could have done under the insane leadership of the Megatron that had transformed Autobot City. Such an accomplishment in her world would have been more than enough to end any threat that came their way. Well...almost any.

"You think it'll be enough?" Firestar asked, her hand to her chin in thought. Flareup looked at her baffled. "Enough?" she laughed, "Honey, it's the Nemesis! That which annihilated all other THINGS that went against it! I'm pretty sure we'll be safe for a long time to come." Firestar's eyes shifted to her partner. "You obviously don't know Unicron..." she sighed. "Well maybe I don't," Flareup shrugged, "But either way, if we want any chance at survival I'd say we should get back to work. Those war scars ain't gonna pound themselves out you know." Firestar smiled as the orange and red Autobot departed for another sector of the ship.

It really was amazing the progress they had made on the ship's repairs in such a short time frame. What had once been the shambled splinters of the Nemesis was now an almost fully built replicate of the warship. Though it still needed a few coats of paint, its figure was definitive. The sleek extreme structure of the vessel's frame provided more than enough of an imposing presence to notify any bot of what it was. It wouldn't be long. In about a day or so more the reborn space ship would be functioning and operational once more. That is if they could work out just what was delaying the progress in the Grand Mal defenses.

That was where Firestar was headed. Cautiously she slipped through the door. Even though the place was down, it still gave off a pretty haunting atmosphere to be in the same chamber as that which could blast any opponent to smithereens. One wrong move normally and she would be nothing but a pile of steaming scrap and oil smears on the metallic floor. As quietly as possible she walked towards the opposite end of the room. For as long as any Autobot had been working in the Nemesis, the piping along that wall had been disturbingly mangled. Everyone had just assumed that it was the spot that Oil Slick had messed with when he supposedly was trying to sabotage his once fellow Decepticons.

But there was something about it that was...scary. The tear wasn't normal. In fact...it seemed to have changed since the first time that Firestar had laid her optics on it. No longer was the opening just a few panels that had been pulled out of place. No, what it now resembled was what could only be described as a flesh-wound. The mechanical equivalent of a person that had had a dagger torn across their arm, splitting the tendons and nerves and cellular structure into alien alignments. The crack oozed with fluid which drizzled to floor adding to the already messy puddle beneath it. But Firestar needed to work on it. All schematics had shown that that malfunction was what was causing all the problems in the ship's technological reparations.

Firestar took in a hesitated breath of air. She knew she didn't need to, but the flow of the invisible gas helped ease her shaky circuits. It wasn't much, but it gave her the boost of confidence that she needed. After another stream of the ship's oxygen, Firestar approached the tear and bent down. Curiously, she rubbed her fingers across the lip of the opening. What collected on her fingers glowed green. It was eerie. She couldn't place her processor on it, but she could have sworn that she'd seen the compound before. Ejecting the thought, Firestar reached her hand fully into the opening and started to close her hand around some wires. "Wait...that was Angolmois!" Firestar realized. It was too late. Her hand had gripped the wires. A surge of energy tore through her.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what we're supposed to be doing?" Bumblebee asked. The yellow car drove steadily through the busy corridors of the Cybertronian structures. All around him vehicles of all shapes and sizes were drifting about their daily business. Autobots, that could, even might be seen flying alongside some Decepticons from time to time. "It's so strange out here now," he said to himself. "I'm as sure as Primus is that we should be doing this," Sari yawned, "Though I'm not sure that I picked the right time of day for us to. I hardly got any sleep last night." If Bumblebee had been in robot-mode, a grin would have been on his face.

"Well, you got the best seat in the car," he told the sleepy girl. Sari shook her head and rubbed her hands along the steering wheel. "I'm sure I could find a better seat if said car was a human." That shut the young bot up. Now it was Sari's turn to grin. "Ravage got your voice synthesizer?" she cooed. "No, I'm just...preoccupied with the road's all," Bumblebee lied. "More like embarrassed," the girl giggled, her teeth now showed through her joyful mouth as her brows lifted, "In fact I'm pretty sure your radio's lighting's turning pink." "Robots don't blush!" Bumblebee retorted, "I mean, I...fine, yeah, embarrassed, overly loved, whatever you wanna call it."

Happy with her victory, Sari nuzzled her face into the steering wheel while her arms wrapped around its rims. "You are right though," she yawned, "Best seat in the car." Sari didn't know how long she remained in that position. Though her eyes were shut, she could still see light peaking through her lids, dousing her vision in a variety of twilight colors due to the filters of skin that it passed through. Ever now and then she could make out a few shapes that the veins danced, even what she thought to be humanoid figures. Their forms basic, but their features bland. There was no defining element to their faces or bodies. It was just various clones in different sizes and positions.

But they weren't random. They seemed choreographed. Meaningful. What started out as one became two...and then four. With each shift in light, more and more figures came into being. A crowd was forming. Some of the members were short, while others were the size of skyscrapers. Some were far away, others were right up in the field of vision. But they were congregating towards a central point. The figures were joining at the eye of the group. They were fusing. But something else was happening as well. The darkness surrounding them was collecting aside from them. Ultimately, all that remained was two orbs. One dark, one light. Then they clashed together.

With a jump, Sari jolted back in her seat. "Sari!" Bumblebee yelled. The girl blinked. She was in a daze. "Yo! Earth to Sari. Come in Sari." Sleepily, she rubbed eyes and gave her head a little shake. "You alright?" Bumblebee asked, "Been trying to get your attention for about a minute now." "Oh, ye-yeah," she laughed nervously as her eyes looked around. They were stopped in front of a large metal door. "What's up?" Sari asked curiously. Through the folding and bending of the car's transformation, she was soon on the shoulder of the larger being. "Well, you're the one that declared that we should do this," Bumblebee reminded, "Or do you wanna back out?" "Oh!" Sari exclaimed, "I just didn't think we'd get here that fast." Bumblebee gave her an odd look. "Thanks for the compliment and all, but it took an hour once you dozed off." Sari blushed. "Embarrassed?" Bumblebee cooed. "Just shut up and continue..." Sari grumbled. The yellow Autobot grinned.

* * *

A knock rapped at the door. Silence. Again it sounded. The Transformer's eye twitched almost as wickedly as his uncontrollable servos did. Sensing the determination of the intruder on the other side, Oil Slick finally hissed at the disturbance and backflipped out of his seat. Landing in front of the door, he wretched it open. "Hey," greeted Ratchet with a wave. He was used to the usual glare by now, even a snide comment here and there. But this time the look was...different. Darker. "What do you want Autobot?" Oil Slick grunted. His head seemed to spasm as he spoke. Ratchet's brows furrowed at the sight of the figure. From what his olfactory sensors could pick up, the lanky scientist hadn't bothered to go to the car wash either following his rescue from the Nemesis.

"Just uh...checking up on you," Ratchet confessed, "Seeing if everything's alright. No one's seen you in cycles." "I'm fine," Oil Slick muttered and started sliding the door shut. Ratchet's foot wouldn't allow that. "No. I don't come by here knocking my servos off everyday on this slagging metal plate for nothin' ya know. I'm surprised I finally got a response." "Well congratulations," Oil Slick replied irritably. The old Autobot's jaw hung a bit. He expected the sarcastic demeanor of his fellow bot; that was nothing new. But the way the line was delivered was. It was alien. Everything about the Oil Slick that was currently presented was out of whack. The way he moved. The attitude. Everything. Even his coloring seemed to be deteriorating.

Ever since the mission on the moon Oil Slick had been acting suspiciously, and it'd only been escalating ever since. Now it was too much. Couldn't he tell that he'd simply instigate another case of being suspected of Decepticon alignment once more if he continued these actions? Did he even care? Ratchet doubted he did, even if he did act normal. Oil Slick never seemed to care about anything that didn't have to do with his work. But his actions didn't even seem like a Decepticon's. They didn't assume any alignment to either side of the Cybertronian race. It was as if he himself had isolated himself into a category all his own.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to scan you over," Ratchet suggested. A trickle of red drifted across Oil Slick's green optics. "Ya haven't had a physical or nothing since you became our ally ya know..." Ratchet clenched his teeth. He was sure that Oil Slick noticed his stare towards the crimson coloring that swept chaotically through his visual sensors. "I'm a scientist too," Oil Slick reminded, his head jerking. "Yeah, but that's just you that would be checking yourself over," Ratchet reasoned, "Wouldn't go on record for anything. It'd probably be better if-" "I'm fine!" Oil Slick insisted. Effortlessly, he expunged Ratchet's foot from the door. "Leave," a dark voice ordered from Oil Slick's mouth. The door shut.

* * *

The Autotrooper cried as he hit the floor. His look up at his attacker was his last. The zombie-like female Transformer stood back up with the the guard's Spark Chamber in her hand and squeezed. With a sickening crack, it shattered and the Autotrooper's shell faded to gray. Indifferent about the event, the curved figure started walking towards the doors that the late Autotrooper had been guarding. The words "Docking Bay" were plastered over it in both Cybertronix and English. The form's mouth grinned at the concept. As though humans would ever step foot on such a large structure. The robot was inputting the needed information into the terminal next to the door when a sound echoed through the hall.

"Firestar!" Flareup's voice exclaimed. As the younger bot set sights on the dead Autotrooper the typing stopped. "What...what are you doing?" Flareup asked uneasily. She gasped as Firestar turned to her. Her optics were glowing blood red. "F...fire..star?..." The emotionless femme took a step towards the orange one, her hands at her sides. One was holding a gun. The strides of the walk were too fluid. It was too casual. But Flareup could do nothing. She was hypnotized by the seductive nature of the optical units. Something about them dug their way to her Spark Chamber. It exhausted her and glued her to the floor. Firestar just kept walking.

"I asked what you're doing..." Flareup managed to repeat. With each word she could feel the presence embedding itself more in her, as though her mouth was a very danger. "What I always do," a cocky voice replied from Firestar's mouth. Flareup's optics widened. The voice. She knew the voice! "You're not Firestar!" she cried. Finally her hinges unlocked and she began backing up. Frantic, Flareup revealed her own firearm and pointed it at the older female's head. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger of the quivering weapon. She'd never killed anyone before. Especially not a Transformer that she had affection for.

"Aren't you gonna shoot?" the voice jibed. Flareup cringed. Firestar's mouth smiled. "Come on, free hit right here," the voice announced as the body's finger pointed to the side of Firestar's head, "Even a scared kid like you should be able to at least grave the plating." Flareup clenched her teeth and turned around. She broke into a run. As she did though, something changed. The setting was drooping, the walls and ceiling becoming more and more eerie. And the floor...moved. Flareup wished she hadn't looked down. Beneath her feet were what looked like organic pipes flowing in various patterns that pulsated with each landing of her foot.

Flareup felt sick. But she couldn't stop. She could still feel the demonic presence. Eventually she had to however. The shift had become too much. The undead chamber was a living monster itself. One which she couldn't escape. Air swept throughout the foul techno-organic corridors. It seemed to be breathing. There was no relief. The ungodly abomination just kept growing. Just then Flareup felt something. She gulped and turned. Staring back at her was the worn tattered face of the Team Chaar member Cyclonus. "Galvatron," it wheezed through the coils that melded it to the wall, "Nothing was ever good enough...then I saw Optimus was a leader of integrity...unlike...you..."

"Having fun with the locals?" the voice asked. Shocked, Flareup whirled around and pressed herself against the wall. What she was looking at wasn't Firestar. It was a nightmare. Sticking out of the sides of the once nice-looking bot's head were a pair of handle-bars while two motorcycle wheels protruded out of her back. Mech-fluid drained from the physical wounds they produced. "I always did admire this décor," the voice commented while Firestar's hand lifted and rubbed her chin, "Don't worry, it'll grow on you after a few millenia." "Y...you...you said I'd be safe..." Flareup stuttered, "Remember our conversation?..."

"Oh yes," the voice laughed, "No, don't worry kid. You'll be just fine. If in you decide to align yourself with what really matters in this existence." Again, Flareup stood frozen as Firestar's body approached. But it wasn't from the optics. This time the wall itself seemed to be growing on her, sifting through her very makeup. She could feel the evil of the monster searching her. Every circuit and alloy of her being it was analyzing. "What...what are you going to do?..." Flareup choked. She could feel the infection clogging her throat. Firestar's mouth smiled. "I'm going to end this," the voice told her. "End..what?" Flareup coughed. Her throat was sealed. "Everything," it said. Firestar's grinning mouth was the last image Flareup saw as her conscience faded.

* * *

With a hiss, the doors closed and the ambulance transformed. Stretching, Ratchet cracked some of his joints. He just couldn't shake the thought of Oil Slick from his processor. There just was something...weird about him. Not that the Decepticon hadn't always been weird, but this time it was different. The chaotic coloring that danced about his optics, the dingy atmosphere that encompassed his weary figure. It was almost as if the bot himself was deteriorating. The exterior caused a thought of dread to pass over Ratchet at what Oil Slick's actual form was like beneath his protective suit. Whatever was happening to him wasn't good.

Then something else caught Ratchet's attention. "...may I ask what you two are doing in my room?" he grunted as he put his hands on his hips. Sheepishly, Sari and Bumblebee turned around. They gave a nervous chuckle. "Heya doc-bot," Bumblebee greeted innocently. Sari's forced smile was just as disturbing. Ratchet tapped his foot. "You gonna answer my question?" he persisted irritably. Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other. "Well...you're the one that talked me into coming here," Bumblebee reminded. Sari let out a sigh, "Great support Bee." "Well?..." Ratchet drew the word out, "I don't have all stellar cycle ya know. Still have things that I wanna do before the apocalypse."

Sari muttered something under her breath as Bumblebee's hand prodded her forward. Spotting Ratchet's stern face, she smiled again and took in a deep breath. "Oh great and wise veteran Ratchet," she began. The older bot lifted a brow. He was definitely intrigued by the introduction. "Me and my...assistant here-" Bumblebee waved happily. Ratchet just rolled his eyes. "Well you see, we're going around and asking bots of importance a few questions for a little...project we're doing." "Really?" Ratchet mused. He decided that there'd be no harm in playing along. "And who all have you questioned?" Bumblebee and Sari's eyes connected. They pointed back at the red and white bot before them.

"Well think of it this way," Bumblebee suggested, "You're number one on the list!" "Right," the medic grumbled, "you two just had better not have been doing anything in here before I got here." "Who, us?" Bumblebee asked doubtfully. Ratchet's mouth shrunk a bit at the question. "Let's just get on with this," he muttered. Frustrated, he lifted his hand to his head and caressed the space between his optics with his thumb and pointer finger. Sari bit her lip. It was obvious that she was nervous about the whole thing. "Let me guess," Ratchet sighed, "You're gonna be a mom." Sari's entire face became a tomato at the comment.

"Like hell!" she yelped. Both Sari and Ratchet stared at the excited female. Sari put a finger to her lower lip. "I mean...I'm sure I wouldn't mind...later on..." she said quietly. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. A moment of silence passed through the room. "Well, this is awkward," the yellow Autobot eventually commented. "Just get on with it. If you have something to say say it!" Ratchet barked, "If it's not life or death I don't see why you're wasting my time!" Sari clenched her teeth. "Well...it sorta is..." Bumblebee said for her. The medic blinked. "Hold on, let me get my equipment ready." "Don't bother," Sari told Ratchet who had taken to searching for various medical utensils, "There's not much you'll be able to do."

Ratchet gave a curious glance to the smaller figure. "It's Optimus," she said. Ratchet lowered a saw that he'd procured from a nearby closet. "Oh...well what about him? The bot's offline now and your lover boy there has known him just as long as me." A slight hint of red filled Sari's cheeks again at the comment. "It's not what we know that we want to know from you," Bumblebee explained, "We were just wondering what your thoughts were with him as our leader." Ratchet folded his arms over his chest. "Now why do you wanna know that?" "As we said," Sari told him, "A project. Now can you just co-operate for a bit?" "Fine," Ratchet muttered. Sari and Bumblebee gave each other a high-five.

"So you kids wanna know what I thought of him eh?" Ratchet asked. Bumblebee and Sari nodded as he began to rub his chin. "Well, when I first laid optic I him I knew he was destined for something greater," Ratchet started, "I mean, you don't get someone like that to look after a rusty old repair-crew. But I guess we all had our secrets we were hiding back then." "Some moreso than others," Bumblebee commented. Ratchet gave him a distasteful look to which Bumblebee waved his hands in front of him. "As I was saying. The kid had spunk. He had potential and he upheld the values of the Autobots better than anyone I've ever met. Aside from his youthful mishaps, I guess I admired him."

"Thank you Ratchet," Sari said. Bumblebee smiled. Ratchet couldn't help smiling back. He didn't know why, but telling such information to them lightened his Spark a bit. "But one other thing," Bumblebee interjected, "Have you seen Bulkhead anywhere?" "That Space Bridge blockhead? Yeah, he's out in Detroit somewhere," Ratchet shrugged. "Shouldn't be too hard to hunt down," Sari commented. After Bumblebee had morphed into vehicle-mode, Sari leapt into the door and they were off. "Kids," Ratchet sighed shaking his head, "Well, I think it's time for some shut-eye and-" Ratchet paused. Behind where Bumblebee had been standing moments before was a puddle of glowing greenish liquid that had begun eating its way through the floor of his room from a toppled beaker that he'd had on his desk. A vial that he'd had next to it was missing. "Those slaggin' little..."

* * *

Perceptor looked up from the slightly translucent floor. A light peered into the dingy chamber. "The cuffs won't be necessary boys," Wheeljack told the guards, "I'm going in." Hesitant to allow such interaction with a prisoner, the Autotroopers guarding the chamber gave odd looks to each other. They'd already had a wall of the chamber broken down the day before from three escapees. But this was a high ranking official, admired by all that'd ever known him. They couldn't disobey a direct order. How would it look on their job applications? Reluctantly, the guards backed off to either side and Wheeljack stepped forward.

Almost naturally, the opening to the chamber sealed behind him as Wheeljack made his way towards the Autobot that was sitting in the center. "Salutations," he greeted. "Hello," Perceptor replied robotically. "Mind if I sit?" "I mind nothing," Perceptor stated. Sympathetically, Wheeljack shook his head and took the spot across from the red Transformer. The white one looked down at the floor. "This brings back memories," he sighed. "Anything that's interacted with in the past does on some level," Perceptor informed. Wheeljack smiled. He was still the same old tech-head that he'd come to know. Emotionless and stale. Just like he'd always been...well, almost always.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here," Wheeljack guessed, "No, wait, let me think. You aren't." "Correct," Perceptor confirmed. "Well, whether you know it or not, I have some things to talk over with you." For a split second, Wheeljack thought he saw something flash across the intellectual's spectacles. "Then begin the discussion," Perceptor ordered. Wheeljack allowed a puff of air to breeze through his olfactories as he placed his hands on his knees. "I want answers," he said bluntly. "I have answers to some things," Perceptor said. Wheeljack rubbed his head. He could feel tension building within the room, as though it itself was observing them.

"Why did you try to have Primus killed?" Wheeljack coughed. Perceptor was quiet for a second. "If you think about it, you should come across the answer quite easily," he replied. "Well maybe I don't want to come across the answer," Wheeljack murmured. "Your thought process is illogical," Perceptor told him. "And yours is?" The red Autobot blinked. "My thought process is always logical," he said, "I have no emotions to get in my way." Wheeljack's mouth rose a bit on his face at the statement. "Correction, you did have emotions," he corrected. "That is irrelevant," Perceptor said. "Not really, considering that because of them, Unicron has now discovered us."

Now Wheeljack saw the look from the spectacles more clearly. It wasn't so much that Perceptor was showing an emotion as it was that he was attempting to display one. "And the way I see it, you probably feel so responsible that instead of trying to thwart that which threatens us, you try to get rid of the opposite to reassure yourself that what you did was the right thing to do." Perceptor just stared at his old colleague. "I continue what the Council had set in motion," Perceptor told him, "It is in my programming to finalize their legacy." "Even if it means destroying everything that ever was?" Wheeljack asked. Perceptor dipped his face to the ground. "I do not feel emotions."

* * *

"Wasn't this where that stupid mime was trying to be a robot?" Bumblebee grumbled at the memory that the park brought back. He could still hear the clanging of Bulkhead's hands smashing together in his act of applauding. It had blown the humans everywhere from the air currents it caused. "Slag I sure showed him didn't I?" Bumblebee chuckled. "Yes, break-dancing was such a vivid display of robotic movements," Sari sarcastically agreed. "Like you could do better," the yellow bot huffed folding his arms over his chest. Sari grinned and became stiff. Bumblebee looked at her curiously. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I am a yellow compact," Sari declared as fakely as possible, a blank stare on her face. Stiffly she put her arms out in front of her and began walking, her feet thrusting upward with each step. "I am infected with mutant space barnacles and can't escape from a mine that I stupidly trapped me and my best friend in with a monster." "Oh come on!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "That's almost as bad of acting as those toys that have recorded lines in them!" Sari giggled and broke out of the trance she'd put herself in. "Though you would need to be a lot less flexible, and the coloring's all wrong," he continued, "not to mention the size accuracy."

"Well excuse me mister critic," Sari said through clenched teeth, "At least I don't go dillydollying on the moon an-" "I said I was sorry!" Bumblebee grumbled smacking his forehead, "Geez! I mean what are you so mad about?" "That I didn't get to kick any ass," Sari told him with a smile. Mischieviously, Bumblebee smiled back and pressed his hand against her back. Sari's eyes wide with surprise, she yelped as her body was forced against the ground. "Well you definitely won't be doing that with how easily you get taken down," Bumblebee laughed to the girl he'd pinned. "Wise bot eh?" he heard Sari mutter.

A moment later Bumblebee retracted his hand and started dancing around frantically with it waving in front of him. "Slag ow! OW fucking slagging yow!" were just some of the profanities that could be heard across the park from the crying Autobot. Proud of her display, Sari blew the steam away that her arm-blade being pressed against his metal hand had caused. As his dancing came to a close, Bumblebee shot Sari a dirty look. "Hey, you should know better to antagonize someone of my class of royalty," Sari shrugged. "You pull that bitchy queen act off pretty slaggin' convincingly," Bumblebee muttered. Sari smiled.

"And you pull that act of spouting out words you shouldn't better than usual," a new voice interrupted. Turning, the two spotted a large green Autobot. "Bulkhead!" they exclaimed and rushed towards him. With a thoom, his back hit the ground from the impact of the smaller bots. "Hey I'm not a Decepticon!" he cried trying to pry the shorter figures from his. "No, but you did take a picture of me and Bumblebee in bed," Sari reminded darkly. "I, uh, none of that would have happened if you had just decided not to teach Bumblebee how to be a human," Bulkhead retorted. "Well, either way, that's not why we're here," Bumblebee told him as he pulled the girl back once he'd gotten off, "We just agreed to attack you when we found you."

"How pleasant..." Bulkhead muttered getting back to his own feet, "Well, just so you know your cursing interrupted my latest masterpiece, so whatcha want?" "What'd you think of Optimus?" Bumblebee asked. Bulkhead blinked. "Jumping into it a bit soon don't ya think?..." Sari commented. "Hey, your idea to do this in the first place," Bumblebee reminded, "So I guess you'd best do the talking." "Thank you," she said with a bow. Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys wanna know what I think of ol' boss bot?" Bulkhead asked. "It's just for a little...project we're doing," Sari told him. "Well, at least you're keeping yourselves entertained," Bulkhead thought on the brighter side, "But who all have you asked so far."

Sari and Bumblebee bit their lips as they looked at each other. "Ratchet-" "And Blackout and Blitzwing and Rodimus and Wheeljack and Vector Prime!" Bumblebee lied. "Wow, you guys really get around," Bulkhead laughed. "Yeah," Sari chuckled uneasily, "Sure do...so, what's your response." Bulkhad tapped his lower lip at the question. "What'd I think of...hm...well..." He felt the others' curious stares intensifying. "I guess...I thought he was a good leader," Bulkhead eventually said, "He was someone that I could look up to. When there was responsibility to take, he'd be the one to do it. He always fought the good fight and, personally, I think he was the best leader I've ever known about."

"Even better than Ultra Magnus?" Bumblebee asked surprised. Bulkhead looked at him. "Well, how would you answer your question?" Embarrassed, Bumblebee looked to the ground. "Yeah..." he sighed, "I guess you're right..." Bulkhead smiled. "Well if you don't mind I have a painting to get back...hello," the green giant said as he turned back to the picture. Clambering across is was the Society of Ultimate Villainy. Slo-Mo gulped. They'd been spotted. "Wait, so this picture isn't from a museum or something?" Nanosec broke the silence, "It's sure crappy enough to be." "Runneth for it!" the Angry Archer yelled. The three Cybertronians took to the evil-doers heels.

* * *

"When the kid said "saving the universe" I was pretty sure that meant more than just heavy labor," Rattletrap grunted. In pain, he bent back and let go of the large fluctuation device he was carrying. Supposing that the loud clanging sounds and cries following it couldn't be a good thing, the brown Autobot chanced a look back at where the equipment had dropped. The ensuing collision against the top of the head combined with the gravitational pull had sent the device hurtling downwards and turned it into a rather lethal metal boulder, its cracks against the enormous Headmaster Unit echoing across the top of the city.

"What the hell ya noob!" the enraged voice of Henry Masterson yelled from the bottom of the structure that the Transformers were working on. The fluctuation mechanism had landed right next to him. "What're you trying to do, kill me?" "Maybe not me..." Rattletrap muttered to himself, "But keep pushin' it and ya might grace me with that pleasure." "Look, I don't know what flame war the mods pulled you up here from, but we got a topic to finish. There's no time for loling or major spitzing! When a Unit needs to get done, I get it done, and that means you're going to get this one done! Got it!"

Rattletrap heard the bots around him grumbling as they started up the construction once more, their distraction now gone. They really hated the human. And it wasn't the normal kind of dislike. Due to how organics had always been portrayed on Cybertron, organicphobia was widespread throughout the community. But this Henry Masterson kid, or the Headmaster, was a special breed of filth. Where most bots were simply just scared of humans and other creatures inhabiting Earth, the contempt for the young man was unmatched. Not only did he talk weirder than any THING that anyone had ever encountered in all their stellar cycles of being online, but he was also a slave-driver. Some had even begun referring to him as the next Megatron.

To many, it was already bad enough that they had to ask the humans, of all things, for aide. The race's elongated isolation from any other actual sentient beings had done quiet a damage to their egos. Rattletrap never saw the problem though. If there was a better way to survive it was only logical to take it. This particular specimen however was really testing that line. He didn't even know how the kid had authority over them. Sure his processor was way out of his league from what Rattletrap could tell, but even the most arrogant of commanders would either have to adjust to the team or be expunged from the operation all-together. But Henry Masterson? He remained the same bastard he'd been ever since he'd come in contact with the Autobots.

"GRIMLOCK THROUGH!" the Dinobot roared. Rejected from his thoughts, Rattletrap decided not to pick up the next load of machinery and instead turned his attention towards the large Transformer. If nothing else he'd at least put on a good show. Henry apparently hadn't heard or just simply ignored Grimlock as he was still barking weird orders to the other bots operating on the enormous head of the city. It wasn't until Grimlock was a few yards from him that Henry turned his attention from his work. But it wasn't Grimlock he looked at. Instead his face turned to the sky where a large fireball had started to illuminate the plating of the city-sized bot. Both the human and Transformer were blown back as the pod impacted between them. The only thing Rattletrap could see through the cloud of smoke and fire that ensued was a pair of red optics as they emerged from the vessel.

* * *

"There, everything's all nice neat," Ratchet sighed happily. Exhausted, he slumped back in his operating chair and hung his head. He couldn't believe how much of a mess it had been. At first all there was was the vial that Bumblebee and Sari had knocked over. What was in it he hadn't remembered, but whatever it was, a green oozing substance had dripped down from where it had been. And that's what caused all the problems. Whatever the compound was, it made short work of the floor that it had leaked onto. The plating of both it and the table it'd slid down began deteriorating at a rapid rate and ultimately the furniture collapsed in on itself.

By the time the medic had finally mopped up the destructive mess, the table was nothing more than metal filings scattered about the floor; the instruments and containers it had been holding joined its frame. "And you're the culprit," Ratchet laughed lightly to himself as he lifted the vial to his studying optic, "Well, good thing those kids didn't stick around to see what'd I do to em. Wonder just what they were up to with..." Ratchet dropped the vial. It shattered as realization hit him. What'd he seen in the tube-like structure wasn't anywhere near the shade of color that the liquid that had caused all the frustration had been. Instead, the linings of the glass were purple! He'd been keeping raw energon inside of it for research. At Oil Slick's request.

"Slag!" he yelled. The medic leapt to his feet and tore out his door. The only thing that slowed his dash through the hall was the shaking that rippled through the hallway. An explosion had gone off! "I should've hid that stuff right when I got back!" Ratchet cursed to himself as his hand steadied itself against the wall, "why with that screwloose's Cyber-Ninja trainin' he probably had no problem beating me to my room after our little talk!" He knew that some of the other bots that had started to evacuate the sector were giving him odd looks. It wasn't like someone to go towards the source of the chaos. But then again, few bots experienced the unusual events that normally took place on the organic planet. And even fewer thought they'd stand a chance at reasoning with the individual responsible. With another explosion, Ratchet gripped the handle of the door he'd been making his way towards and pushed it inwards. A dark room awaited him.

* * *

"YAH!" Hot Shot cried. He jolted up startled and whirled his head around. "Um..l...lord Galvatron?" he gulped. The room he found himself in was dark...but different. It wasn't at all like the interior of the Nemesis. "Anyone?..." "Sorry about that," Red Alert apologized. A second later the lights flooded back through the room. Hot Shot was in a medical bed. He was back in Autobot City! "Whatever's going on out there is causing quite the ruckus for the City's already garbled mess of electric currents," she told him as she walked over to his bedside. So the explosion that'd awoken him hadn't been just a memory.

"What all do you remember?" the nurse asked. Hot Shot looked away. "Um...that you tried to offline me that last time we were in contact..." Red Alert let a puff of air expel from her olfactory units. She'd be lying to herself if she were to say that she hadn't been ashamed of what'd been done. "I'm...sorry..." she said quietly. Delicately, she placed a hand on his quivering shoulder. His systems eased at the touch. "Me and Wheeljack let you escape. But I was under other orders back then...what I did was wrong," the fembot explained, "had I known how things would turn out...well, we all would have probably acted much differently back then."

Though still a bit cautious, Hot Shot looked at her. His mouth gave a small smile. "Well, nothing we can do about that," he said trying to lighten the mood. Red Alert closed her optics and nodded. "But I'm assuming you were asking about while I was away," the male guessed. The female repeated the action with her head. "You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when Warpath carried you in when he got back from the moon." "Well, let's see..." he muttered as his brows furrowed in thought, "The last I remember of this place it was transformed into an enormous robot body." "That hasn't changed," Red Alert told him. Thinking about that day brought the quivering back to the unstable Autobot's form. "Well, at least that monster that did all that's gone now," he sighed. "That is the hope," Red Alert agreed.

Hot Shot rubbed his chin. Just how long had he been gone? "After being forced into the ranks of the Decepticons we took up residence on that Dinobot Island place," the patient told her, "that's where I met that Blitzwing fella." "He's helping us now." Hot Shot's optic twitched. "A lot has changed since you've been gone," Red Alert informed, "Actually...a lot always does change when you're away it seems." "Joy," Hot Shot murmured sarcastically. Giving him a doubtful smile, Red Alert patted the back of his helmet. "Look on the bright side," she said, "we aren't gonna try anything on you like we did again. The guy who ran all that stuff is behind bars now."

"Thank Primus," Hot Shot sighed. Red Alert put a finger to her lip. "About Primus..." she started nervously. Hot Shot looked at her in confusion. "What, did things really change all THAT much while I was away?" Red Alert laughed and shrugged. "Spend a vacation in a god, miss out on another," she figured. The patient rolled his eyes. "When will life be normal again?" he grumbled. Distastefully he looked at his insignia. It showed the alliance of the Decepticons. But his optics were still blue. "Guess I won't be needing this anymore then," he said to himself as he tore the purple sticker off.

* * *

"N-now look, it's not like we were stealing good art..." Nanosec tried to excuse. Bulkhead took a step forward as his wrecking-ball popped out of his arm. The human gulped. Normally he'd just simply run away. But as things were, there was nowhere to go. They were surrounded. "Perhapseth an apology is in order," the Angry Archer laughed nervously. The dark looks from their opponents' faceplates said otherwise. "Just...a thought..." "You ain't taking me back to the slammah!" Professor Princess suddenly exploded. All eyes shot to her. Viciously, she swung her wand about and sent a rather devastating blow to the Autobots. Unfortunately for her, said blow was comprised of flowers and bunny phermones. Her mouth shrunk at the unfazed enemies.

"Look, kids," the woman of the group said, "I'm sure we can talk this over. I mean the chief did pardon us and it's practically the end of the world right?" "Doesn't mean you can just go around doing what ya want," Bulkhead muttered. The ground beneath the villains shook as he took another step. "Well who says we were doing what you thought we were?" Slo-mo asked. "And just what else would you be doing?" the green robot asked. Slo-Mo smiled. "Why admiring the beauty of your work of course." Bulkhead's optics lifted in shock and he put a hand to his mouth. "You really think it was good?" he asked sheepishly. Slo-Mo turned to the others.

"Oh oh, for seuth. Yes indeed oh arbitrager of justice!" the Angry Archer agreed hastily. "Better than any of the crap I could do I gotta say," Nanosec admitted. "What're you guys talking about, it was just a bunch of-" the speedy man cupped his hand over Professor Princess's mouth. Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other in disbelief from what was happening. "In fact I can see your type of portraits lining walls the world over," Slo-Mo continued. She began to lead the other criminals around the giant Transformer. "Oh stop it," Bulkhead giggled. "I'm serious," the female insisted thrusting her arms up to the sky, "There's a whole world out there for you to display to. I can see it now, Bulkhead: The First Great Autobot Artist."

Bulkhead was practically about to blow his top with how much praise he was suddenly getting for the medium he enjoyed to work in so much. "But...you were trying to steal it..." he remembered. "Honey, baby, bulky-boy," Slo-Mo laughed lightly placing her hands on her hips, "People don't take what they don't like." Bulkhead couldn't take it. He had to turn away. He knew that Autobots couldn't give the kind of emphasis on the emotion that humans could, but he could still feel his faceplates heating up from the affection. His two partners however, weren't buying the act. While Slo-Mo sweet-talked the overemotional tank, Bumblebee and Sari kept the others from passing them.

"But...you're still criminals," Bulkhead said, his flattery dissipating as he turned back to the woman, "Doesn't excuse what you think." "Kid, I'm a lot of things," Slo-Mo stated with a shrug. She now had something in her hand. "But I'm no artist. I steal cause, let's face it, otherwise I can't make a real living. But you..." "Yes?..." Bulkhead's curiosity overrode the facts. He desired the acknowledgment. "You kiddo, you got something going for ya." And that was the last he saw of Slo-Mo...or any of the criminals for that matter. It was as though they had just suddenly vanished. But they weren't the only things that had changed. Sari was now slung over Bumblebee's leg and panting, her human-mode present.

"Way to go Picasso..." the girl murmured through gasps. Bulkhead gave her a confused stare. "So, she did use the medallion," Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah, and just so you know, it doesn't take long for them to outrun a teenage girl," Sari informed. She could fall asleep on the metal plating with how much the villains had worn her out in the chase. "Sorry guys," Bulkhead said quietly. His optics met the ground. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. "Eh, don't leak it," Bumblebee shrugged, "Besides, it's not like they're the worst of our problems." "We have problems?" the green Autobot asked. Bumblebee pointed behind him. Smoke was rising from the distant Autobot City. "...Bumblebee, you better be a car for this cause I ain't walking or skating," Sari muttered. "Why don't you ever bring your jet-pack?" Bulkhead wondered. Sari laughed lightly. "And ruin the comedy relief?"

* * *

Kup was confused. He just couldn't understand it. The entire platoon of Autotroopers that had been sent in were nothing more than smears and craps lining decorating the corridors. There were some damn good bots amongst em too! And some...had just simply vanished all together. From the reports at the top of the city and the transmissions that were made before the eerie silence on the Nemesis commenced, the vicious culprit was none other than the fembot Firestar. "Knew we shouldn't have trusted some otherworlder. Who knows who she actually is..." the veteran muttered to himself. But it still didn't make sense. There was no way that a single bot would decimate such an armada!

Kup cringed as he passed by a corpse. His feet made sickening splashes trough the liquids that oozed from it. Its face was shredded and strewn beyond recognition. Kup could feel himself stepping onto the battlefield again. Desolate and barren, the setting had been beaten down by what could only be fathomed to be demons of the Pit itself. Bodies were the floor and toxic fumes were the sky. But there was something amiss. For through such silence there could be not complete solitude. There was always at least one remnant. The one that had caused such chaos, had given their own hand into the progression of the insanity.

Kup gripped his firearm. He knew better than to let his guard up in such a suspicious environment. The tension heightened with each step he took. It was unnerving, but someone had to bear it. If not, there wouldn't have even been effort put into staying alive. The entire race might as well just die off and let the opposition overtake them. But Kup believed in the priorities he had set for himself. Though he may have worn into just an old drilling sergeant, he still had a duty. Anyone did. That was the price of life. To protect such a value was the greatest honor any bot could have. And to die for such gave purpose.

Slowly, the chipped veteran slid against the wall. He could feel the presence darkening. Consuming him. It had to know that he was there! Kup shut down his optics for a second and gave a bit of thought. That was what he always did whenever things got rough. He needed to stay in control. When he brought them back online however, such meditation was practically shattered. The wall he had so defensively put himself against was now pulsing! Though he dreaded to do so, he stole a look at it. The plating of the wall was being consumed by what appeared to be packs of techno-organic structures!

But it wasn't just that spot. The entire chamber had become an ungodly cavern! Faces and bodyparts flooded across the rims of the corridor, distant cries and screams echoing from their eternally open mouths. Kup shut his optics again. He couldn't block it out! The scene was just too impressive! "Primus...please..." he gasped to himself. Very rarely was Kup scared. War did away with such feelings. But this...this was something else entirely. The sights wouldn't leave. The sounds filled his audio receptors, as though they were echoing against the inner workings of his processor. It was unbearable! It wouldn't stop!

"You gonna do something or just keep shuddering?" a voice asked. The new sound forced the old Autobot's optics back online. He was staring into the face of the fembot that they'd been sent to deal with. But her form was amiss. The coloring on her face-plates were deteriorating and the voice that spoke was male. In fact...Firestar herself was not all there. Handlebars were poking out of her head while wheels accompanied her back. Amongst other vast changes, her optics were glowing a deathly shade of crimson. One that seemed to stare straight into Kup's Spark.

Assuming that his tongue might betray him against such a being, Kup pulled out his gun and took aim. He didn't have time though. The seductive figure grabbed the gun by the tip and broke it out of his grip with a surprising burst of strength. The veteran didn't need another moment to act. His knife flew out and sailed towards the abomination's abdomen. But it knew of the action. Sensing the assault, it grabbed his other arm and bent it upwards before pinning it to his back. Kup hissed in pain. His next movement he didn't like to think about, but he had to make it if he desired victory. With a crack, his shoulder-joint popped and the arm flung back to the lower part of his body.

"Always did tell that flame-splattered punk that he left a screw out," Kup mumbled to himself. His opponent's hand however, was still attached. Figuring that he'd only strain himself if he tried to free it, the bluish bot went for another strategy. Limberly, he fell down and swept his legs beneath Firestar's. They seemed to be taking on a purple hue. Kup thought he had his enemy beat as it began to fall. What he didn't realize was that the hand never let go of his arm. He was pulled backwards also. After a smooth backflip, the monstrous form slammed him into the ground on the opposite side of the room.

Sideways grinned as Kup blacked out. "You know, it's somewhat fitting that this happened to you of all bots.," he told the unconscious Autobot that had begun to become absorbed in the ground, "After all, have to make up for what your namesake helped do to the body once before." Satisfied with his little match against a surprisingly impressive opponent, the purple Transformer walked back around the corner and up to the door that he'd been viewing before the interruption. Like everything else, it was living. But another atmosphere could be felt from it. A calmer one. Sideways cringed a bit as he tore it away. It didn't take long for the darkness to take hold of the chamber. "Nice to see you again," Sideways said stepping into the room beyond, "Perceptor."

* * *

Clumsily Ratchet fumbled around for a light-switch. None could be found. Other than the monitors and lights dotting the computer consoles, the room was pitch black. The older bot was used to the...peculiar tendencies of their enemies. It didn't take much interaction with them to notice the differences in the lifestyles of those divided by the factions of the Cybertronian race. He assumed the same could be said for those on the other side of the energon grid. But this darkness was discomforting. Even to a Decepticon, Ratchet knew the servos would be quivering with the tenseness that coursed through the very air around his red and white shell. But he had to stop what was going on!

Before his hand could touch one of the keyboards on the consoles though, he noticed something. Laying across from him on an experimentation table was the raw energon he'd been keeping. But it wasn't how he remembered it looking. While it's purple color was still there, splotches of it were starting to mold a sickening shade of green. Some had even begun to reach out towards the inner parts of the container, their tendrils forming an ensnaring green web. It was spreading...like an infection...Soon the entirety of the Energon would be overwhelmed, its lively qualities lost forever to the dreadful intruder.

Despite the warnings his processor gave him, Ratchet approached the table. As he neared it he noticed something. The air. That is what was causing the nervousness in the room. That lone simple container. He'd witnessed such evil before. In Red Alert's study. The uneasiness it gave off felt lethal. As though the very look alone would be enough to kill the viewer. But Ratchet remained online. It was just a compound, just like anything else. As long as he didn't do something as stupid as sticking his hand in it he'd be alright...at least physically. He knew that the scars it'd leave on his mentality he'd have to go to Arcee to get worked out. But at least that'd give an excuse to spend time with her again.

Ratchet shook off the thought. He didn't have time to daydream. There was too much going on to enjoy such luxuries. Forcing his attention away from the seductive substance, he walked back to the consoles and began typing things in. The monitors came to life as their screen savers faded. "Now just what have you been up to Oily?..." the medic muttered to himself. His optics widened as he looked over the pages. He'd never seen so many windows of information. They all shared something in common however. Each of them were elements. Not just Earth-based ones or even Cybertronian ones. Pretty much every compound Ratchet could remember that was logged into the Cybertronian archives were displayed. He couldn't even see the background of the desktop with how cluttered the monitor was.

One window peaked the medic's interest. The subject became more clear upon a click to widen it to the borders of the screen. "Angolmois Counter-Agent Project..." Ratchet read quietly. There was no need to say the words with such silence, but it filled him with distaste. No matter how far down he scrolled all that he saw was one word. Failure. No matter what substance had been apparently used in the testing, none of them gave the desired results. There seemed to be no stopping the vile contamination. It was just as much a monster as that which produced it. Ratchet stopped scrolling. At the very bottom of the window was another word. Success.

"Allspark fragment..." Ratchet said. His Spark faded for a second. He hadn't needed to read it. It should have been obvious from the start just what would cure the atrocious nature of the ungodly liquid. "But where'd he get-" as he lowered his hand, Ratchet looked down. It had bumped against a couple of blue glistening fragments. Their illumination gave a small pocket of hope in the deathly darkness. But if what the screen said was true...well there was only one way to find out. With a sigh, Ratchet took one of the fragments and walked back towards the table that the container was seated on. The medic could have sworn that the web had expanded!

"Here goes nothing..." With a plop, the fragment dripped into the pool of purplish ooze. For a second the green vines shivered. Ratchet bit back his worries. He wasn't even following proper procedures for handling chemicals. He might have just made the situation even worse! The thoughts faded though as the webbing did. After almost a minute, the container was just as clean as it would have been the day it was formed! The Angolmois was gone! But something else caught Ratchet's attention. The Angolmois hadn't been the only thing to vanish. That which cured the infection had also. The fragment was gone too!

There was no time for relief. Ratchet rushed back over to the computer and highlighted the Allspark fragment. Next to it popped up another screen with lists of details about the holy structures. "Fragment...high deposits of Energon...blah blah...come on where is it...essence of Primus...Unicron...hello." Ratchet's optics caught a word he'd not seen in ages. "Core Bomb" he clicked it. What he saw next horrified him. As if in a trance he read the description. "Though only a theory previously during the Great War as a suggestion from Quintessa, I have found the solution to make it a reality.

"Ever since my return to Autobot City I have been working endlessly, cycle upon cycle with no powering down. I couldn't rest. Not as long as that damned disease gnawed at my piping. But I have discovered salvation. I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but it finally hit me. Out of nowhere the Allspark fragments popped into my mind. Using the ones that I stole from the Nemesis and those I'd been collecting during my stay on Earth, I instantly had the answer I'd been looking for. But I needed more. A way to make sure that any part of the city that might have...suffered from my interaction would would be cleansed.

"My mind drifted back to the early days of the Great War. Back then the black market was huge. Autobots and Decepticons of all shapes and sizes were garnering help from any corner of the galaxy that they could muster. From Nexus Zero to Arach Nine, the network was vast. It was in the interaction with the Quintessons that Swindle presented the idea. But the powersource required was immense. Only the Allspark was theorized to be able to power the W.M.D. But with its fragments now inhand, I can bring an end to this wretched corruption, throughout the city. Possibly the entire planet if the calculations are correct."

Ratchet's processor nearly shorted out. What was being proposed was insane! During the Great War the nightmarish weapon had only ever been rumors. No one had suspected that it had actually been given any thought to...from either side! Even Omega Supreme had cringed at the suggestion of the Core Bomb. It was what would have won the war for the Decepticons had it been made. Though it could only be used once, the blow it would make would devastate the Autobots for countless generations to come. And if Oil Slick actually had the means to make the weapon a reality... As another explosion tremored the City, Ratchet burst through the door and ran through the halls once more. There was only one place to ensure that the impact would encompass as much range as possible.

* * *

"Come on come on..." the young white-clad Autobot murmured as he worked. No matter how much he tapped sequences across the keyboard, the monitor would not leave its static-filled state. "Come the slag on!" Wheeljack yelled. Furiously he slammed his fist into it. An image appeared. "That always does it," he boasted to himself. A youthful cadet was staring back at him. "Wheeljack?" the red-armored Autobot questioned, "Where have you been? We've been waiting to hear back from you for the past five solar-cycles!" "Sorry Perceptor," the more brawny bot chuckled, "Just had a bit of a...malfunction..."

With a sigh, Perceptor rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess, your solution was beating the slag out of your computer." "Hey, it worked with the Wireless Microwave Capacitor I cooked up," Wheeljack shrugged. As expected, Perceptor's expression didn't shift from its dulled state. "Which reminds me, you gotta see the schematics I have for this new type of model I thought up! I call it the Dino-" "Wheeljack, I'm sure I'll have time enough to hear about your crackpot contraptions once you return," Perceptor pointed out, "Right now I'm more worried about what happened out there. What knocked out your transmissions?...and who is that behind you?"

"Oh this?" Wheeljack asked as he tilted the screen to the other occupant. He was purple and wearing a blackish helmet. The Autobot insignia decorated his translucent chest-plating. "Just some bot that needed a ride. His name's Sideways. But even though I'd like to lend a servo, there's just no slagging way to move. Ever since I got into this sector of the galaxy I've been stranded." Suspiciously, Perceptor analyzed the intruder. While it was true that he bore the sign of the Cybertronian race, it didn't add up. No one, at all, had ever been sent anywhere near where Wheeljack had. His optics widened.

"Where exactly are you?" Perceptor asked hesitantly. Wheeljack scratched his head. "The Pit if I know, been adrift for-" "Primus Jack! Show me the freaking scenery out there!" the young bot ordered. Though a bit shocked at the unusual anger that his friend was displaying, Wheeljack did as he was told and pointed the monitor towards the window. What Perceptor saw shot a pulse of horror through him. He didn't quite comprehend what frightened him about the planet. Perhaps it was the two horns jutting out from either side of the opening at the center of it or the teeth-like structures that lined the rim of the hole. But it didn't need an explanation. That was what they had been searching for.

"Now I know it gets to you the first few times, but I've pretty much calmed down after spending so much time here," Wheeljack laughed, "Or it's just made me more cookoo, one of the two." "Probably the latter," Perceptor forced a joke, "How long has it been in viewing range?" Oh ever since this fella showed up," Wheeljack answered jabbing a thumb back to the purple hitchhiker, "I figure it's what everything in this part of the galaxy gets sucked towards. Its gravitational pull is immense." "You're coming back here," Perceptor told him. He saw the foreigner's optics light up a bit at the statement. "Not if I don't have a way to move this slaggin' bolt bucket," Wheeljack corrected.

Perceptor shook his head. "You dope, you knew that the Transwarp experiments were nearing completion when you left. I'll just zap ya back here. Now let's just get a lock on where you are..." As he thought through the process though, Perceptor noticed something. A blade-like structure had slipped out of Sideway's arm cannon and into his hand. And he was approaching Wheeljack! "Behind you!" Perceptor yelled. The white Autobot turned around just in time to dodge the assault. Viciously, Sideways retracted the weapon from the computer it had plunged into and flung it at the scientist's head module.

Wheeljack didn't have enough time to make another dodge. At least, not a successful one. Painfully, he fell to the ground with the blade gouged into his shoulder. He looked up at the red optics. "Got it!" Perceptor exclaimed, "Alright, Mal-" "Perceptor don't!" Wheeljack hollered. Frantic, Perceptor spared a glance at the screen. Sideway's was holding the Autobot in the air by his injured body part. Wheeljack and Perceptor both realized just what they were in the presence of. "The energy signature has to be voice spoken remember?" the white Autobot wheezed. A squeeze from his opponent filled his shoulder with numbness, "If you say it he'll-" "If you don't, he'll kill your comrade," Sideways finished happily.

Perceptor gritted his teeth. There was no time to get anybody else to assist in the operation. It was all up to him. He had his choice. His friend or his world. Every single person on Cybertron. Every sentient being in this universe threatened by that which the Allspark had warned of. That which they were set in place to try and defend against. To protect life. But Wheeljack was life too. They all were. There would be no winning. If he didn't save his friend he would be dead. If he did though, the evil would know the signature needed to detect their homeworld. "Don't do it..." Wheeljack's voice pleaded. Perceptor heard a hiss as the squeeze tightened on the servo. "MALGUS!" Perceptor yelled. His emotions had gotten the better of him.

Wheeljack shook his head at the memory. Perceptor never should have brought him back to Cybertron. He should have died there and then. But there was no changing the past. And no changing how things were now. He didn't spite his old friend for what he did, but both of them realized the error that was made. That was why Perceptor had changed. That was why the specially coded Energon was sent out towards that location. But there was no stopping him. Ever. He was a god and they were mortals. If he wanted something he would get it when put up against the likes of such simplistic beings. There was really no reason to be mad at what Perceptor had done. It was just what he believed to be the right thing to do. Any logical bot would have done the same.

"Dawg, she's coming too," Jazz informed. Still a bit dulled from his thoughts, Wheeljack looked down at the cuffed feminine figure. Firestar looked back. "You've caused quite the commotion haven't you?" Rodimus Prime knelt down next to her. She didn't respond. "So, where are the bodies?" he asked. Firestar blinked. "Wh...what are you talking about?" she asked, "Where am I? What happened to the Angolmois?" Rodimus and Jazz looked at each other. "Anglo-what?" the Cyber-Ninja attempted to repeat. Now a third head appeared beside their's. "What Angolmois?" Wheeljack muttered. "On the Nemesis," she told him, "the piping that Oil Slick sabotaged the ship with. It was on it."

After a few seconds of processing the information, Wheeljack looked at the sealed organic door to the chamber he'd been in earlier that day. So that's why it wasn't opening! "Slag!" he yelled as he stood back up and put a finger to his com-link, "Vector Prime, we need help down here now! I think I have a little mission for your scout." Again, the two other males shared glances. "Dude, what's up?" Jazz asked. Wheeljack looked at him. His expression was dark. "Things that shouldn't be happening," Wheeljack responded.

* * *

"Come on dude! Let us in!" Bumblebee whined. Cliffjumper just remained the stone he was seated in the doorway. "Have you forgotten who's with us?" he reminded pointing at the girl between him and Bulkhead. "Ah yes, a human female, how interesting," the red Autobot joked. Sari's face contorted. "And have you forgotten who's in me?" she added. Cliffjumper peered down at her. "Who's in you right now?" Sari blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she growled. "Oh nothing," Cliffjumper chuckled, "Except that Vector Prime filled me in on just what your interaction with Primus actually is." Sari bit her lip. "And something tells me that he wasn't present when you wormed your way through security last time."

Bumblebee and Sari shared a light chuckle as Cliffjumper glared at them. "You don't understand though, you gotta let us in!" Bulkhead told him, "I mean you're supposed to let any civilian in anyhow!" "Well Tech-head, you're allowed in. These two I was told I could keep out if I want," the red bot informed. "Well, can't say I blame ya," the green one agreed. The younger participants gave him angry looks. "Just sayin'," Bulkhead shrugged. "So yeah, buhbye," Cliffjumper waved to Bumblebee and Sari. "Come on man!" the yellow Transformer cried leaping onto his monitor, "We need to get in there! The City's in danger!" Cliffjumper lifted a brow, "how?"

Forcefully, Bumblebee jerked Cliffjumper's head to the sky. He could now clearly see the smoke pillaring into it from the top of the enormous robot body. "...oh," he said quietly, "Still, why's that mean that you get to go in?" "Cause we're main characters!" Sari yelled stomping her foot. "We always get involved in this kind of stuff," Bulkhead told him, "Or have you forgotten that we're the ones that have been on this planet the longest?" Cliffjumper rubbed his chin. "I mean come on dude," Bumblebee added, "who was tasked with being the original ones to keep track of Earth?" Cliffjumper closed his optics and sighed. "Fine," he muttered, "But you better not pull that stupid god-thing on me again." Sari and Bumblebee grinned at each other as the doors to Autobot City opened.

* * *

"You're funny you know that?" Rattletrap laughed in disbelief. Wheeljack's glare didn't change. "You're wanting me, a simple businessman, to go scrumaging around in those vents again? Right after I used em to get out of jail?" "That's the idea," Rodimus Prime told him. "And lemme guess, that thing that nearly blew us up at the top of the City's in there." "Chill dawg," Jazz interrupted, "We're all out here in case things get too thick, dig?" Rattletrap shook his head after giving a glance to the odd-talking Autobot. "Yeah, you guys are out here," he muttered, "Where it's nice and safe and...hey, that's that other-universe babe."

"Nice to see you too," Firestar uttered, not even bothering to make eye-contact, "It seems you have a knack for crawling around the insides of walls and ceilings." The other bots look at the brown one. "So you have had more experience than just breaking out of prison?" Rodimus Prime asked. Rattletrap slapped his forehead. "Way to spoil everything," he sighed, "Yeah, I helped deactivate some traps when Autobot City was first transformed into this big body we're now in. Keep in mind though, it is not something that I wish to repeat." "We had no concept that it was," Wheeljack told him as he wrapped an arm around the smaller bot's neck and lead him towards the organic door, "But you're the only scout-thing we have right now."

"Lucky me..." Rattletrap said under his breath. Jazz and Rodimus looked at each other doubtfully. "Look, we wouldn't be asking you to do this if we had any other choice, believe me," Wheeljack told him, "Especially considering how little I think that you actually have these "sneaking skills", but not even Mudflap could break this slaggin' door down." "You want skills?" Rattletrap asked quietly at the insult, "Fine, I'll show you just what I can do! Where's the vent-opening?" Hearing a loud piercing sound, he and Wheeljack looked up. "There," Rodimus revealed from the arrow he'd torn a hole in the ceiling with.

Rattletrap gulped. He was suddenly regretting having agreed to the assignment. In fact...he regretted everything. He should have just stayed in jail back on Cybertron and minded his own business. He didn't hurt anyone. He didn't need to get involved. But no...he just had to be the good failure of a blackmailing Samaritan and helped Sentinel Prime out. He had no idea just what had gone through his processor later when he let Blitzwing, one of the most wanted Decepticons ever out. Oh, right, amnesty. The promise of having less bots to offline him. But now that might all have been for nothing if the rumored reports he'd heard of from the Nemesis were true.

"You need a boost?" Wheeljack asked. "I got it I got it," the brown Autobot grumbled. With a leap, he gripped the rim of the opening and hoisted himself upwards. He took one last look at the outside world and ventured in. Almost immediately he noticed something different from the previous time that he'd been in the ventilation shaft. There was air actually flowing through it. But it wasn't a normal flow. It was...shaky. It would blow for a few seconds then suck. And then the action was repeated. Figuring it to just be a feature that hadn't been active when he'd made his escape, Rattletrap crawled deeper in.

As he continued though, things only got stranger. At first it was just an annoyance. The darkness obscured his vision too much leaving him to rely on his other less-developed senses. He could feel an organic coating to the floor. "Must be above ol' Jug Head's room," Rattletrap figured. There was something wrong however. He wasn't falling through. It was nowhere near as unstable a floor as the previous time. After taking a few irritated whack at the floor with his fist, the brown Autobot finally turned on his headlights. "Oh my god..." He was looking right into an enormous eyeball...and it was looking back. The sight alone was enough to make him squirm, but direct connection with the pupil...was mind-numbing.

Forcing his head away from the floor, Rattletrap noticed something else. Lights. In the distance he could hear scurrying accompanying the odd fixtures as they neared. "Um...is...is someone there?" Rattletrap's voice quivered. Whatever it was, it was growing. Moving towards him. Bracing himself for even more of a horrific experience, his activated his brights. In the illuminated corridor, he could now see countless small techno-organic parasitic-looking creatures. And they were nearly at him. In a panic, the brown Autobot morphed into vehicle-mode and put his wheels in reverse. He knew he had no chance at outrunning them. But even at his maxmium-speed the little critters were gaining on him!

"Come on come on..." the rattly car urged himself, "Slag Primus! I don't wanna die!" He was almost too frightened to notice the longevity of the ventilation system. Rattletrap hadn't traversed nearly that far into the tunnels. Yet, there seemed to be no end to his retreat. A quiet plopping sound was heard. Hesitantly, his looked at the hood of his vehicle-mode. The beings had started to gather on it! And they were eating away at the metal! "Alright, I know what this is, it's punishment!" Rattletrap exclaimed. He was hysterical. He no longer cared about the surroundings. He didn't give a damn about the things that were destroying him. He was more focused on everything he'd done throughout his life. "Well guess what oh forces that be? You can bite my exhaust-port cause I ain't sorry about not-woah!"

The other Autobots leapt back as the brown vehicle smashed into the ground and toppled back into robot-mode. "Get it off me!" Rattletrap cried shaking his leg, "Get it the slag off me!" Calmly, Wheeljack bent over and peeled the strange organism off of Rattletrap's sizzling servo. "Did you find a way in?" Rodimus asked. "Oh yeah," Rattletrap laughed, "Just like how Blitzwing found out how to keep one emotion on him." Wheeljack sighed. "Sir! We need more bots up-yah!" The message to his com-link was cut short by a loud strike. He closed his optics. "Jazz, help them out up there," Wheeljack ordered. As the white vehicle sped away, he turned to the organic door once more. "Whatever's in there," Rattletrap told him, "Doesn't want anymore company than it already has."

* * *

Ratchet gulped as he passed through the doorway. The catwalk was exceedingly narrow and the only landing that could be seen was countless miles below. The sight of it made the old veteran's processor spin. From such a height he could view every pocket and formation of buildings that lined the interior of the enormous robot body. He was at its peak. The only thing that remained above him was the construction-site where the Headmaster Unit, Cerebros, was being worked on. And where he was was where it would be interlocked into Autobot City's mainframe upon its completion. The sole connection of the body to the head. That without which a body would just be a corpse.

But the height wasn't the only thing that worried the medic. In the center of the area, around the main core that comprised the support for the body, were bodies. There were about three of them. All of them Autotroopers. Guards. Then he heard a gag. Ratchet ran towards the central structure and spun around it. On the other side was another Autotrooper, as well as a familiar face. With a snapping sound, Oil Slick's servos broke the white and black Autobot's neck and he tossed him over the railing of the catwalk. Ratchet watched as the body fell silent and lifelessly. Its colors faded to gray, and ultimately the form drifted out of sight.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here," Oil Slick muttered. He didn't turn around. He didn't need to to realize such an old acquaintance's presence. "What are you doing?" Ratchet questioned. "I'm pretty sure you know," Oil Slick answered, "Otherwise you wouldn't be here." The Decepticon looked at him. Ratchet gasped. All along Oil Slick's face ran green vein-like structures. His optics glowed bright red, brighter than any Cybertronian's he'd ever seen! "I thought you found a cure!" Ratchet exclaimed. Oil Slick smiled. "You really think that a few fragments could cure this amount of an infection?"

Ratchet looked towards the pillar in the center of the area. "Is it in there?" Oil Slick's smile widened. It was creepy to see the expression on his face. "If I just used the fragments to cure myself there'd be none left for the rest of this place." Ratchet's jaw dropped. "Perhaps you've forgotten just what this weapon was meant for!" he yelled at the darker figure, "It could destroy an entire planet!" Oil Slick's smile faded. "That's in theory," he reminded shakily. "Like slag it is!" Ratchet retorted taking a step forward, "You know just as well as I do what such a thing is capable of even with one fragment! It's not that hard to do the calculations even for a Protoform!"

For a second Ratchet thought he saw a flash of doubt pass through Oil Slick's optics. Just what was going on in his head? Was he simply not allowing himself to notice just what he was doing? Before he could reason with the Cyber-Ninja any further though, another came through the door Ratchet had with a platoon of Autotroopers behind him. "Freeze!" Jazz ordered. As Ratchet expected, the interruption reverted the insane Transformer's optics back to their consistent red hue. He didn't want to have to battle with the bot that he'd made such progress with. But he also wanted their race to survive to at least see the arrival of the dark god. "Sorry about this," Ratchet muttered to himself as he popped out his electromagnets. Oil Slick leapt at the group behind him and he took aim.

* * *

"I take it you missed us?" Sideways asked. There was no response. Perceptor just stared at the purple Transformer. Sideway's usual grin started to fade. "What? Your voice synthesizer been crushed? Believe me, I know how annoying it can be to have to communicate through other ways. Why one time I came across a young yellow bot that had to speak through his radio cause-" "No." Sideways stopped rambling. "So," he laughed, "You do still speak. I guess you'd have to considering the kind of ranking you obtained." Perceptor knew that the devious bot was eyeing the modified Autobot insignia on him. It was the sign that showed that he was part of the Autobot Council.

"Well, is that all you have to say?" Sideways grumbled slinging his arm around the other's neck, "No? That's it? No explanation or anything? Boy have you become a dull-heap. Not to worry though, I'm confident that a stellar cycle or twelve aboard Unicron'll snap you out of your new habits." "You did not ask for an explanation," Perceptor informed. The grin was forming. "Ah, wise-bot eh?" Sideways muttered, "I like a bit of sarcasm in my conversations." "I am not sarcastic," Perceptor told him robotically. The tips of Sideway's mouth dipped a bit at the declaration. "So you're telling me that I have to actually ask you specific things for you to answer?.."

Sideways frowned at the more intelligent Transformer's nod. He definitely had changed. "Alright then," Sideway's said a bit darkly, his grip on the bot's neck tightening, "What's up with you? Why are you all robotic and everything? I mean yeah, we're made of metal and stuff, but we're still living. You're just a machine it seems now." Perceptor glanced uneasily at the purple Transformer. He could see the two glowing red optics behind Sideway's visor. "Oh..." Sideways mused, his lips curling evilly, "Oh, so that's why you've castrated yourself from the luxurious drama that everyone else is constantly dousing themselves in...how pleasant."

Perceptor didn't respond. It wasn't because he didn't calculate that he should. Rather, he felt something...strange about the situation. On the edge of his processor was creeping a new kind of excitement. Something...alien to him. "Well, if you no longer use such pitiful aspects as emotions, I must ask this. Are you not scared of me?" Perceptor noticed the darkness that accompanied that final word. The glow of the red optics intensified. That must have been it. Fear. That was what had been trying to gnaw its way into Perceptor's Spark. The insatiable terror that such a being would influence simply from even being in viewing range of anything else. As if the shifting of the room to its nightmarish form it now took wasn't enticing enough, the dark god himself now presented his essence to the Autobot.

"No," Perceptor replied. The red optics blinked. That answer had never been given before, especially not in such a serious manner. "You...don't fear me?" the voice asked. "I gave my response, and you heard it," the red bot's stale voice insisted, "I calculate that it is an impossibility for you to have misunderstood what I spoke." For a moment there was silence. Not just from Sideway's mouth, but from the room. The very chamber itself seemed to have slowed. Its pulsing dampened and the sheer terrifying atmosphere filtered a bit. The situation was...unusual to say the least. What had been confidence was now tamed by curiosity.

"Well, I suppose that one without emotions can't be expected to lay witness to fear," Sideways chuckled, his voice now returning to him, "But without emotions, you're just a computer...a very...impactful computer. And you do work for us do you not?" Perceptor shook his head. Sideway's peered at the Autobot. Was he playing some kind of game? "Tell me, has your memory log of that day been deleted from your data-tracks?" the dark voice returned. Again Perceptor's head shook. The red optics tightened. "Then why did you assist?"

Perceptor looked at the optics again. It gave them an odd sensation. What they saw beneath the blue ones of the converser were new to them. What they were seeing was someone that did not have fear. Someone that their owner couldn't impose fright upon. Couldn't intimidate. "The reason I assisted you was to save my friend," Perceptor informed. Friend. That word drove a spear through the evil entity's mentality. It was already infuriating enough that such a subject held nothing but confusion for the being, but the Autobot's personality didn't even add up to that kind of conclusion. He shouldn't be using the word.

"What do you mean when you say friend?" the voice uttered, "I came to believe that you don't have emotions." "I do not," Perceptor told him, "But it is because of that friend that I do not. It is because of that event, because of you that I do not." He could feel the intrigued nature of the essence with the new information he gave. "How did that expunge your feelings?" the voice asked. "On that day," Perceptor said quietly, "Once Wheeljack had gotten back safely...I was to blame. For everything. You knowing about Cybertron. Dooming this reality. I made it my goal to see to it that such a fate as the one that so many others have fallen to would not encompass the universe. Emotions would have gotten in the way of such a goal. But then, I guess emotions are needed to make decisions."

The optics illuminated the green plating of Perceptor's arm. "Surely you must have known that it was impossible to stop a being such as I from accomplishing my destiny," Unicron uttered, Sideway's free hand holding up a display of the omnivorous planet descending upon a prey. Perceptor nodded. "That is why we got rid of the Allspark." The dark god's interest had reached its peak. "So that you would not do away with that which held hope." "But without it your race would have no chance against me..." Unicron stated. "That is not of concern," Perceptor told him, "As long as it is out there, it will find a way to orchestrate a means against you. And had it willed it, we would have not been able to do as we had. Just as I was not able to do away with its new form."

"The Allspark is on this planet?" Unicron muttered, "That is a fact?" "Yes." The glow of the optics began to dim. "You have been very useful," the voice congratulated, Sideway's beginning to retake the body, "But the question remains. Will you join us?" Perceptor stared at the visor. The redness could still be seen. "The only other option...well, that's obvious with what position you're in." Silence swept through the room again. Perceptor thought. "It's only logical..." Sideways insisted. "I will never serve such a monster," Perceptor announced. The purple Transformer frowned. "Is that your final decision? No one will ever know what you were like in your final moments. They will never realize how vainly noble you were in the end..." Perceptor nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure we're headed to the right place?" Bulkhead asked, "I mean the top of the City's way up the-" "Dude, it's Sari. When is she wrong?...other than when saying she's better at video games?" The girl folded her arms inside the talkative yellow car and gave a loud huff at the joking. Her closed eyes didn't allow her to see the high-five that the two vehicles gave each other as they morphed their arms back into robot-mode. Currently, the party was headed along the winding corridors of the main tower of Autobot City's interior. Even at the height they'd achieved, it was still a ways to go before they'd reach the peak of the society. Sari wasn't blind though. There was something that she could make out. On the back of her eyelids she noticed the lights of the objects racing past in the outside world dancing. It was like the vision that had taken place earlier that day. Only now there was something amiss.

As had previously occurred, the light and dark spectrum divided itself into two different groups, the contrast between them and indescribable sensation. But they didn't meet. They just stayed in place alongside each other. Every so often one would ripple causing the other to feel the affects, but neither threatened the other. It was almost as if they were talking. Then it faded. The coloring of light retained its original hue. But something else tugged at her. A heavy anchor tugged at her heart. But it wasn't just her's. The very Spark of Primus itself felt the weight. "Stop," Sari ordered popping her eyes open. The two vehicles did as they were told.

"Sari, there's no Burger Bot around here or anything," Bumblebee pointed out. "Yeah," Bulkhead said, "What else do you need to do other than fuel-up if we're making a pit stop?" "We're going down," Sari told them. The two larger beings gave odd looks to each other through their windows. "Sari, are you sure you're feeling alright?" the yellow one questioned, "First you have us going up, now you have us going down...can you please stick with one option?" "The smoke was coming from the top of the City," Bulkhead reminded. "Primus wants us to go down," Sari insisted. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were silent. "Down it is then," Bumblebee eventually stated. The two vehicles changed their course of direction.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sideway's voice echoed through the large organic-looking chamber. A few nearby Decepticons turned their attention to him. His vicious glare was all it took to retreat them back to their trivial tasks. "Is something bothering the dear puppet master?" a more grainy voice chuckled. "Shut it," Sideways muttered to Starscream. "Oh come now," the lean bot laughed wrapping an arm around the purple one's neck, "we all have our bad days. Just let it all out. I got time for a story." SCHRINK! The Decepticon looked down at where the blade had sunk into his torso. "You may not be able to be killed," Sideways growled as he yanked the weapon back out, "But it sure as hell makes me feel better."

"Just cause I'm immortal doesn't mean I don't feel pain," Starscream coughed while his hand rubbed the wound. Sideways smiled at him. "Even better." The clone body cursed something under his breath and rolled its optics. Just then he noticed something. The metal object Sideways was holding was drenched in oil. "Had to take care of a little...error today," Sideways muttered upon noticing the eyeing Decepticon, "Almost had this reality's Cybertronian race under Unicron's thumb too." "Oh I'm sure," came a darker voice. Both Sideways and Starscream looked to the newcomer. "Just like I have so many times before correct?" Galvatron mused. Sideways grinned as the dark lord trembled to the ground.

"You sure have some Spark to pick on the dark god of chaos," Sideways chuckled. He gave Galvatron's crown a pat to which the more imposing figure hissed. "Impressed?" Sideways asked Starscream. The clone smiled at the sight of the agonized Decepticon leader. "I...was going to tell you something..." Galvatron managed through grunts. Intruiged at what such a pitiful form would have to entertain his senses with in such a time of hate, Sideways let up on Unicron's connection to him. Panting, Galvatron stood up. "Your little...pet would not give into anything." "This day just gets better and better," Sideways sighed.

Starscream and Galvatron were a bit surprised at the exit the Transformer chose. Instead of just walking away, he melted straight into the floor of the chamber. "No matter how much I've gone through," the raspy voice muttered, "No bot has ever creeped me out more than him." "That must be a compliment coming from one such as yourself," Galvatron added. Starscream looked at the leader. Galvatron almost flinched as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Please oh great and might ruler," Starscream attempted to converse, a sly smile on his face, "you know me not. I come from a different realm-" "Yet you still bear the same title," Galvatron reminded squeezing the servo, "And you still tried to offline me back on Earth. I have had my fair share of Starscreams already; and from my experience with you, you had just better stay out of my way."

* * *

A crack echoed across the upper region of the interior of the city-sized robot body. Jazz didn't have time to nurse the injury that had just been inflicted on his jaw from his opponent's foot. Oil Slick was ready to strike again. This time though, his target was not the Cyber-Ninja. Instead, he gripped one of the Autotroopers by the foot and gave a sharp yank. The Transformer was flung around helplessly by the insane Decepticon's hand. Anyone within a good ten feet of the bot was thrown back, some of them dropping over the railing of the catwalk. Sensing the oncoming collision, Jazz ducked beneath the body of the Autotrooper and snapped his foot into the other Cyber-Ninja's side. Oil Slick grunted and fell. The Autotrooper he'd been using as a weapon was expelled through the door they'd come from.

Jazz could feel his Spark freeze from the evil look that the lethal Transformer gave him. Out of the corner of his visor, Jazz could also make out Ratchet who was rapidly typing away at the console to the main core of Autobot City. It hadn't taken long for the medic to be downed by the much more experienced fighter. Ever since then Jazz and the others had made it their priority to protect the veteran as he worked. But he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. He may have been part of the Elite Guard, but he had nowhere near the experience that Oil Slick or Ratchet had. Jazz wasn't about to give up though.

Oil Slick got back to his feet. The wound he'd felt had been healed remarkably fast. Yelling angrily, he dashed at Jazz. The white-colored Autobot performed the same action in his direction as his nun chucks popped into his hands. The two met and Jazz made a swipe. "Slag," he muttered. The weapons had missed the lankier figure. As fast as he could, the Cyber-Ninja whirled around and started another charge. He could now see that Oil Slick had armed himself with a pipe that he'd snapped off of the core module and was twirling it as he approached. His face was grim. It was filled with a devilish determination.

Again the two Ninjas collided. This time Jazz's attack hit something. It was the cylindrical weapon that Oil Slick had acquired. Not wasting any time, Jazz took a swing with his other nun chuck. This time it was directed at his back. Again the pole was what it met. Oil Slick had bent the weapon over his head and, upon the other's strike, he swiped his feet under Jazz's. The sane Cyber-Ninja dropped to the ground and rolled to avoid the next motion. Furious, Oil Slick pulled his servo out of the ground where Jazz's throat had been moments ago and threw the pipe at him. It was a simple matter for Jazz to dispose of the projectile.

"Got it!" Rathet exlaimed. Both Cyber-Ninja's looked at the medic as the circular structure dropped into his hands. By the time Jazz started running, Oil Slick was already at Ratchet's heels. "Put it back!" he screamed. The medic held his EMP Generator to the Decepticon's face. It wasn't needed for the moment however. Before he could reach the Autobot, Oil Slick tripped. One of Jazz's nun chucks had been thrown and wrapped around the other bot's feet restraining him. "We need to purge the City!" Oil Slick insisted. All the while he was struggling towards Ratchet. "That's Unicron talking," Ratchet told him, "Look, I know you're still in there. Even though we haven't always been the best of buds I know that you mean well. Just think for Primus' sake!"

Oil Slick's optics went wide. For a second they faded back to their normal green hue. "Stop me," he choked. As they switched back to red, his feet split the nun chucks and knocked the wind out of the other Cyber-Ninja. In less than a second his hands were around Ratchet's throat. The two veterans stumbled around violently on the catwalk. Neither would let up. The bomb remained in Ratchet's clutches. That is until another thought crossed the evil one's consciousness. It only took one slam against the railing of the catwalk for the bomb to drop out of Ratchet's hands. "No!" he cried. His emotions taking hold, the old bot shook his adversary off and made a leap for the rolling weapon.

It was too late. The Core Bomb rolled over the edge of the catwalk. It dropped towards the bottom of Autobot City. Wide-eyed, Ratchet looked Oil Slick. He expected the evil grin on his face-plates to be the last thing he ever saw. But no explosion occurred. There wasn't even a puff of smoke rising from where the Core Bomb had fallen. Curiously, bot Ratchet and Oil Slick took a look over the edge. The Core Bomb was still there! It was...floating. The annoying hum that ensued turned Oil Slick's attention towards the bot it was coming from. Jazz was sitting cross-legged next to the core of the city, his mouth shut and his head bent in focus. "And here I thought that bots in this reality hadn't learned of these dumb tricks," a dark voice uttered from Oil Slick. Before he could reach the other Cyber-Ninja he dropped to the ground. Ratchet's EMP Generator was smoking from the energy it'd given off.

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee skidded to a halt and morphed into robot-mode. "You didn't say there'd be other bots down here," Bumblebee muttered to the girl on his shoulder, "as if these halls weren't threatening feeling already..." Though he was no longer in charge, the form of Rodimus Prime still unnerved the younger bots. It may not have been entirely his fault what had befallen the Cybertronian civilization, but it was through him that Perceptor had nearly handed victory over to Unicron on a silver platter. That itself left an impression on the once-promising Autobot Academy operative.

"I didn't know anyone other than my observer was here," a calm voice spoke from the female's mouth. "Observer?" Bumblebee repeated. "You mean him?" Bulkhead asked pointing to a tall figure. To the left of Rattletrap stood the holy form of Vector Prime. Sari's head nodded. "So yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm questioning accepting the offer," the brown Autobot grunted to him. Rattletrap seemed to be the one least affected by the presence of the noble Transformer. "Be that as it may, what is done can not be undone," Vector Prime told him. Rattletrap's optics lit as Vector Prime put a hand on his shoulder, "You were most noble today."

"Well hey, you know..." Rattletrap murmured, "Just uh...keeping the peace, hehe...but don't expect me to ever go crawling around in vents ever again!" At that Vector Prime laughed and waved to the fuming Autobot as he stomped towards the wall and leaned against it. "Bitter much?" Bumblebee said quietly as his group approached the scene. "He has potential," the calm voice assured from Sari's mouth. "Well, ignoring ol' pissy boy, what all's exactly going on here?" "An arrest?" Bulkhead suggested. Confused as to why he would assume such a thing, Bumblebee and Sari looked to where he was pointing. On the ground behind Rodimus was Firestar with stasis-cuffs restraining her wrists.

"She is not to blame," the voice informed. Noticing the presence within the girl, Rodimus Prime bowed. If he could blush he would have at the shame he was feeling for what acts he had participated in prior to the revelation of the Cybertronian god. "It feels nice to have respect," Bumblebee laughed patting his chest-plate triumphantly. Bulkhead shook his head in embarrassment and turned his sights to a new figure. Emerging from the organic-looking door was the dreary form of the normally ecstatic crackpot inventor, Wheeljack. The look he gave to Vector Prime said all that was needed. "I am sorry," the ancient Autobot told him.

"As am I," Primus apologized. Wheeljack's expression didn't so much change as it added another layer to its downed demeanor upon noticing the newcomers. "No need to be," Wheeljack sighed, "Me and him both knew the dangerous game he was playing." "Perhaps so," Sari's mouth agreed, "But that doesn't mean others weren't involved. He and you were both just more pieces in the endless ocean of characters that fuel the line between me and my brother. I will tell you though that he was good." At that declaration, Wheeljack almost laughed. "Yeah, good enough to bring attention to the dark god of-"

"You know your friend better than that," the voice told him, "What he did back then was the right thing. And what he did today was no different. There is no stopping my brother from finding my body; there is only merely prolonging the inevitable." Wheeljack was confused. "But...he's the reason why you were driven from Cybertron." "Something that needed to take place," the voice retorted, "For without such actions I would have never ended up amongst those that needed to participate the most. Your friend may have passed on to the Well of Allsparks, but whatever he did was with a meaning. His demise was no different."

"Then our guess was correct?" Vector Prime asked. With a touch of sadness to it, Sari's head nodded. Vector Prime's face fell. "What are you talking about?" Bumblebee asked, "You know that I hate when people leave me out of the loop." The voice chuckled and Sari's hand patted him. Bumblebee's optic twitched in annoyance. "I believe that would best be answered by your prisoner," the voice told Wheeljack. With a snap of its finger, Firestar's cuffs dropped off her. Though a bit shocked at the action, she stood up. Rodimus Prime had his bow ready to strike should anything get out of hand.

"Well thanks for releasing me, but I'm just as confused as anyone else here," Firestar told the presence. The voice sighed. "The reason that you were sent to the Nemesis was not because of any expertise you might have had," Vector Prime revealed, "Rather, it was due to your origins." Firestar cocked a brow. "Upon Oil Slick's return we assigned the robotic prisoner Perceptor to decode some of the more complex information that was retrieved due to his experience with coming in contact with similar strands during the discovery of Unicron when he brought Wheeljack back to Cybertron," the voice informed. Wheeljack's optics expanded. "Are you telling me...you set Perceptor up to get killed!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bumblebee whispered to Bulkhead. "Slag if I know," the green Autobot shrugged, "I can barely keep up with what's going on anymore, and I'm a Space Bridge genius." Sari's head tilted downwards. "I do not expect you to approve of the actions that were taken," the calm voice said, "But you must understand. Perceptor expected what would happen. He was the one that recommended Firestar. No matter what his actions might have said of him, Perceptor was a genius." "So...what all do you want to know from me?" Firestar persisted, "I just got infected on the Nemesis and...wait, what about Flareup! What-" She quieted at the look Sari's eyes gave her. "No..." Firestar said quietly.

"You got infected on the Nemesis," the voice emphasized, "No one else. They may have felt the affects as was the case with Oil Slick, but you were the one that it fully transferred to to make its way towards Perceptor and in turn the Oracle Chamber. Why do you think that was?" Firestar blinked. "Sideways," she gasped, "he...he had the same universal coding as I did." "Alright, hold up!" Bumblebee yelled, "Translate this to us bots that aren't interdimensional nerds! What the slag's a universal coding?" "It is the information that dictates what universe a being is from," Vector Prime explained, "every single being has it. Due to the identical coding between Firestar and Sideways though, it allowed Sideway's consciousness to transfer into her body and wreak the havoc that it did today."

The group remained quiet for a while. The information was simply too much to take in all at once. "So this was all just to pinpoint where exactly that bastard was from?" Wheeljack muttered. "Yes," Primus and Vector Prime said together. "Why did you want to know that?" "To confirm if our worries were justified or not," Vector Prime told him. "Were they?" Rodimus Prime asked. "Unfortunately," Sari's mouth responded, "But with Perceptor gone dies the final traces of the old governing of Cybertron. It is now time to bring about what is intended to be the ruling of your race. Vector Prime, please retrieve Ratchet, Jazz, and Oil Slick from the top of Autobot City. They should join us for this."

* * *

"What's got you all worked up?" Strika asked. Exhausted, she dropped the enormous amount of a equipment she'd been assigned to take to another chamber of the dark god. She'd had enough work for a few billion solar cycles that's for sure. "Usually you're the one that's the calmest, what with the Darkest Hour always on the brink of your processor and all," she yawned, "Though that does keep you more focused than, say, Spittor. Never did thank you for letting us in on just what our opponents would do in the battle at the Space Bridge that one time. Rodimus' team never knew what was coming. But I really am curious. Just how did you plan everything so perfectly?"

Cyclonus allowed a few seconds to pass before speaking. His optics were fixated on the crippled figure dangling before him. "I believe this Transformer might have the answers," he told her. Strika looked at the blocky Starscream body. It disturbed her to say the least. Oil constantly leaking from his broken joints, circuits dangling out of the incisions in his form. Such injuries would have any other bot offline. But for some reason his Spark remained undamaged. He was in a constant state of living through the tortures he was forced to endure. Strika cringed as the body spasmed about from a surge of electricity that his organic bindings sent through him. A bit confused, but more discomforted by the scene, she gave her only remaining partner a confused glance and shook her head. "Well either way," she muttered, "Thanks."

"You guys can hug and kiss later. Right now you have work to do," a rather disgusted voice grumbled. Strika was shocked to see Sideways walk past her. She could have sworn he hadn't been there when she set her equipment down. "I said you have work to do," the purple Transformer muttered in a lower tone. His head turned to her. The seriousness of his expression bit at her Spark while his hand revealed his oil-splattered dagger. "Or do you need more convincing?" Instantly, Strika's luggage was hoisted back onto her shoulder. After seeing to the departure of the large female, Sideways approached the rim of the hole that Starscream was suspended over.

"Out of the way emo," the avatar spat pushing Cyclonus to the side. Unphazed by the gesture, Cyclonus simply watched. Sideways came to eye-level with the larger winged Transformer. "You," he hissed. With an unbreakable grip, he grabbed Starscream's neck and pulled his face to his. He could practically smell the oil leaking out of his mouth. "I've had yet another chance at bringing this reality toppling head over heals to its doom blown. I've had to offline what would have been the most influential affiliate we'd have ever had here. And now I come back to find that you still won't give in! Why the bloody hell won't you break!"

For a moment he thought he heard something. It was quiet, but it had come from the tortured bot. "I'm sorry?" Sideways muttered. "It's because of you," he heard the form wheeze painfully. Sideway's expression darkened. "I'm not in the mood for riddles and you're not in the position to make em," he growled, "What the hell are you talking about?" "You," Starscream chuckled through his coughs, "You're the one that did this. If it wasn't...wasn't for you I'd have never gone through what I...did. You gave me the push I needed when you convinced me of the Starsaber." Sideways had had more than enough.

Cyclonus' jumped a little as he heard the loud explosion. It was almost as though he felt the action done to himself. An emotion of pleasure finally made its way across the evil being's face-plates as he pulled his arm cannon away from the Transformer's torso. Smoke climbed from Starscream's back. "Well, I'll be sure not to make such a potentially disastrous error again then," he said evilly. After giving a punch to the battered bot's face, Sideways turned to Cyclonus. His attention only turned to the insane creature's once Starscream had been lowered out of sight.

"Something got your circuits in a jumble darky?" Sideways asked happily. Cyclonus blinked. "It's...nothing," he replied quietly, "It just feels...familiar." Sideways chuckled. "Really?" he laughed, "taking heat out on a prisoner in this place feels familiar? What other startling revelations have you made oh forgetful Galvatron fanboy? Do you also not remember that Sharkticons swim through this place's caverns? Or how's about the pinching tentacles? Oh and let's not forget to forget ol' unholy fire-boy himself, the Fall-" "It's not that," Cyclonus sighed, "It's just...his position, his...state. It feels like...it happened to me." The sarcasm was now replaced by realization. "Really?" Sideways questioned. His optics glowed red as his smile widened, "interesting..."

* * *

"YAH!" the two Transformers screamed. Hot Shot huddled behind his bed in fright of the newcomer. Likewise, Skywarp did the same in fear of the replacement. "Wh-what'd you do to Arcee?..." the purple Seeker quivered. "Ar...Arcee?" Hot Shot repeated. He had heard the name before, but he didn't know the bot it belonged to personally. "Y-you can't f...f...fool me," Skywarp forced a more defensive response, "She's been here for the past few weeks!" Hot Shot blinked. Slowly he lifted one of his welding-servos up past the sheets of the bed. If they were hit he'd at least have minimal damage to work with in the ensuing conflict. Nothing happened though. In fact, the Decepticon was nowhere to be seen once he'd worked up the courage to raise his head.

"Please put away your weapon," the voice gulped, "I'm really not afraid to call security...really..." "Security?" Hot Shot muttered, "You're a Decepticon!" "I was told that Autobots and Decepticons don't matter anymore as titles," Skywarp informed. He peaked around the corner. He was just as confused as the blue-armored youngster. "Oh right, some of you creeps, er, cons are working with us now," Hot Shot remembered. Finally understanding the situation, Hot Shot lifted the bed back up while Skywarp inched into the room, caution never leaving him. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you sir," Skywarp hesitated upon seeing Hot Shot lean against the correctly propped furniture piece, "I'm just worried about my friend is all."

"Eh, forget about it," Hot Shot shrugged. Skywarp gulped. "Forget about Arcee?" he gasped. Hot Shot blinked for a second and smacked his forehead, "No silly, forget about the apology. I didn't realize what was going on." "Oh," Skywarp mumbled. His optics went to the ground and his foot kicked the floor bashfully. "Sorry." Hot Shot blinked a few more times. "I said you don't have to apologize." "Right right," Skywarp laughed nervously, "Sorry." Hot Shot sighed. Skywarp was about to speak again before realizing the pattern he had formed. "You don't have to be sorry about everything," Hot Shot told him. "I guess..." Skywarp said, "So-" He jumped as Hot Shot's hand clamped around his mouth.

"Much better," the Autobot said with a smile, "Now about your Arcee person, they were probably just moved somewhere else in the medical center. This place is where I woke up today. I was a captive of Galvatron until that attack thingy on the moon happened." Skywarp's eyes widened. "You were a prisoner of...Galvatron?" Hot Shot smiled and rubbed his chest-plate, "Well I don't like to brag..." "Why aren't you dead?" Skywarp exclaimed, "Galvatron's the most scary Decepticon there's ever been!" Hot Shot's teeth ran along his lower lip. "Well, I guess I didn't really come face to face with the giant purple protoform eater," Hot Shot confessed.

"That explains why you're still online," Skywarp reasoned. He put his hands in front of him at the distasteful look Hot Shot gave. "Sor-er-not sorry?" Hot Shot smiled doubtfully. "Either way, gotta respect a leader like him," the Autobot, "With how much you apologize, you'd probably be eternally sorry if you ever rejoined him." Skywarp's brows bent inward. "Relax," Hot Shot laughed, "It's not like anyone here'd ever rejoin that tyrant." The purple Decepticon gestured a hesitant nod. The newcomer was almost as fun to mess with as the cadets in Boot Camp. "If you ever were to rejoin him though, here's how you'd take out me, Mudflap, Brawn, and Rodimus..." Hot Shot joked.

-end of chapter-

Well, that looks like it might be it for Kup and Flareup eh? Definately the end of Perceptor. But what a way to go, absorbed through your best friend or some chick that you'd never even met before. And there was nothing Firestar could do about it. How nice. But what is Primus getting the group together for exactly? One thing's for sure, Sideways is pissed.

For those that didn't catch the references however, those parasite things that clung to Rattletrap were those ones from Armada towards the linking portal between Cybertron and Unicron. The other thing was Rattletrap's "keeping the peace" line from Beast Wars when Rattletrap goes off against Waspinator during the Predacon Maximal "treaty" at the end of Season 1. Other than that, see if you can spot any yourself.

Art time:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Logical-Conclusion-183338329?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Awarahi&qo=2

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Welcoming-The-New-Resident-183661710?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Awarahi&qo=0


	37. The Five Bots You Meet in the Well

Chapter 37: The Five Bots You Meet in the Well of Allsparks

The vision was clear. Everything was. Every sense, every feeling that had ever been felt, was as though it were in perfection. The peaceful utopian void that all lead to. The very end of life, and the beginning. It was all the same, yet it was different. What was, what is, and what was to come. No matter the generation or age, it existed. It followed no such trivial aspect as time itself. For such attributes were of another entity entirely. No, what the enticing thing was was a state of being. It knew not the boundaries that others did. It was where all came from, and all departed to. It sent them out to chart and allowed them back in to deposit the information they had gathered. Its purpose? Such a question could not be answered by an individual. It went beyond what could be comprehended.

"I guess I'm not in Detroit anymore..." Optimus Prime said to himself. His mouth didn't need to move though. His voice projected even without his lips. But it was instinct; and like all habits, it wouldn't leave so quickly. The being sighed and lied back. Just where he was, he came to a pretty quick conclusion. It didn't matter though. It put him at ease. The emotions he felt were calmer than any he could have fathomed during his previous experiences. It did feel familiar though. The feeling was distant, but he remembered. It was his first experience. He assumed it was any bot's first glimpse into life. That brief moment where they were brought online. The very start. And the very end.

Optimus Prime felt as though he could rest forever. He probably would have too. But something forced him from his position. There was something calling to him. Beckoning him. Dismissing the only feeling of regret since he'd arrived in his new dwelling, Optimus Prime stood up and began walking through the vegetated fields. A soft wind was blowing. Around him lights, about the size of his palm, danced. They blew by each other. Some came closer to him, others ignored him entirely. They were the only company he'd had since he'd realized his location. But it wasn't lonely. For some reason he felt something in them. Life. They were his equals.

For now, the being's attention was focused on something else. Towards the top of the hill there was something. Something that Optimus Prime had never seen in the location before. In the distance sat the Plant that he and his team had taken to calling home upon their awakening on planet Earth. Even if it was barren, it was still home. It brought a feeling of sanctuary like no other. It was as he'd always remember it. The large pieces they'd used as couches and chairs, the tree in Prowl's room blossoming with vibrance, Bumblebee's annoying video games. The former Autobot leader didn't dare imagine how the young bot would have acted had he heard that he'd attempted to progress through one of them, let alone actually touched one of the electronic entertainment devices.

But the structure that stood before him at the top of the hill was not Earthly. It was alien. Something that had never even come within the planet's gravitational pull. It was Cybertronian. The very metal was enough to give that away. Its shine was as sleek as the very day he'd set foot in it. Optimus Prime had never been more awed. The stories of those that had come and gone from its halls were not enough to describe the sheer incredible presence that could be felt within it. But there it stood, before him once more. Yet, it didn't seem out of place. Like everything else that Optimus Prime had come across, it felt that it was where it needed to be. Knowing it to be the location that his senses had lead him to, Optimus Prime took a deep breath and stepped into the Fortress Maximus.

The air within it was as clean as he remembered, the Autobot insignia lining the floor an exact replica of the one he'd stepped before so long ago. In place of the usual residents were the lights. Everywhere were the lights. Those that had danced exuberantly about in the field outside now lined the interior of the ancient Cybertronian foundation with their life. The oldest complex known to the Autobots upon Optimus Prime's arrival into the realm of mortality. Its age stretched far beyond any of Optimus' peers. Even as a Minor he used to joke about the scope of the solar cycles that the building must have seen. But it never failed to amaze him. Not once.

"You have the same admiration I once did," a voice greeted. Optimus Prime would have leapt out of his form. He hadn't heard a single noise other than those he himself emitted since his arrival in the paradise. But he knew the newcomer. "I guess this confirms any suspicions I may have had," Optimus Prime said, more to himself than anything. He knew the face that would stare into his even before turning. Standing in the doorway to the inner chambers of the structure was Ultra Magnus. The former leader of the Cybertronian race. "However long ago that may have been." "Everything is relative here," the older figure said with a smile, "time is no exception. Come."

Optimus Prime did as he was told. It wasn't an order that had been given. It was an instruction. Something that he knew he had to follow with or without the consent of Ultra Magnus. Calmly, the two leaders walked through the halls of the Fortress Maximus. "I was hardly expecting to see anyone here," Optimus told his predecessor, "No offense of course. It's just...I haven't seen anyone before you." Ultra Magnus chuckled slightly. "Ah, that's how you always were," he reminisced, "clear in the Spark." Then he tapped Optimus' head. "Too clear in the processor." Optimus Prime joined in the light laughter after giving a smile to the joke.

"I'm sure you realize everything all around you," Ultra Magnus said. Optimus nodded as they passed by one of the floating forms of light. "We're no different from they, you and I," the old leader informed. Curiously, Optimus cocked a brow. "They live, they grow, they die," Ultra Magnus muttered. It seemed as though he were in a trance. As he finished the sentence he came to a stop. In front of him a door let out a hiss and opened. "The reason you see me as I am though is because we have business." Optimus decided not to talk anymore. Ultra Magnus had said all he needed to. What was left to be revealed would unravel itself in the loosely lit chamber.

Where they were was some place that Optimus Prime had practically forgotten. "The Protoform Chamber," he said quietly. No matter how high he looked, all he could see were rows and rows of Protoform containers lining the walls of the cylindrical shaft. "You know we shouldn't be here." The attention was turned to a new Transformer. It was one he had never seen before. But the voice was similar to Ultra Magnus', though a bit younger sounding. Instead of the white and blue of the imposing Autobot leader that Optimus knew, the bot was cloaked in yellow and blue armor. His face was youthful. Optimus Prime noticed the pity Ultra Magnus was feeling.

The next figure he saw though was what alarmed Optimus Prime though. Following the fractionally smaller bot was a large dark figure. "Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. Ultra Magnus' vision followed the memorable face. It wasn't the one that Optimus Prime had been used to. No, this Megatron was more shaped like how he remembered him during the first encounter he ever had with the vicious tyrant and the logs he'd analyzed throughout his Academic Career. There was only one thing amiss. The dark lord's optics weren't nearly as threatening. "Dion, honestly, if you keep worrying all the time you'll never get anywhere in life," the smooth low voice muttered, "You may be the best combatant I've met other than me, and you may hold all the values better than anyone, but Primus! Grow a actuator and take a gamble sometimes! We both know something needs to be done now that-"

"Yeah, I got it," the other bot grumbled, "Or else the world's doomed. Blah blah blah." The dark figure rolled his optics in annoyance. "You know what," Megatron retorted, "whatever. If you're fine with the Council just getting rid of the Allspark..." Dion sighed. "Megatronus, the only reason we were even allowed in that conference is because we're the highest ranking cadets." "And your point is?" Megatron persisted waving his hand about in front of him. Dion rubbed his head. "It's the council Megs!" he yelled, "They know far more than we do. There's a reason behind all their actions!" "And there you go again," Megatron laughed. Optimus' optic twitched at the sound. It was...creepy. "Just blindly letting yourself be lead by others."

Dion gave his comrade a disapproving glare. "At least it's better than your gear-grinding insurrection idea." "Hey!" Megatron exclaimed, "man that's cruel. I almost had a name thought up for the revolutionaries!" "Lemme guess, the Fallenies?" Dion grinned. Now it was Megatron's turn to glare. For a spell the two were silent. Then they both broke out in laughter. Optimus Prime couldn't believe what he was seeing. Megatron...having fun...in a good way. Even stranger, neither bot was taking notice of him or Ultra Magnus. It was like they were invisible. "I don't know why I ever let you drag me down here," Dion said through chuckles. "Simple," Megatron replied wrapping an arm around his friend's neck, "Because deep down in some low corner of your Spark you know that I am right."

Optimus Prime thought he heard Ultra Magnus sigh. He didn't bother turning his view from the younger beings though. Their nature was too hypnotic. Suddenly their forms lit up. Something was glowing behind them. They noticed it too. Next to a Protoform Pod that had a large X plastered over its surface was one that entranced the two. "Did we wake one up do you think?" Dion gulped. "One way to find out," Megatron said with a shrug. Nonchalantly, he walked over to the pod and tapped on the glass. "Hey, Protoform, you alive?" The pod glowed slightly brighter in response. Megatron grinned. He sensed the opportunity they'd been seeking.

"Well if you can hear me just know this!" the dark figure exclaimed, "Whatever you grow up to be, be sure that you aren't afraid to take risks!" Dion shook his head in shock and rushed over to the other bot's side. "Hey-what're you-" "Out of the way Megatronus," Dion grunted as he shoved his friend out of view of the pod's window, "You also have to make sure that you follow the rules!" "What're you doing? If it matures like that it'll-" "Look Megatronus, I know you're only trying to help, but I'll be slagged if I don't have a say in this." Megatron smiled and forced himself back into view. "Be sure that you're a good fighter though!" he ordered happily, "valiant and true to your cause!" "But not too hot-headed!" "And-"

"What are you two doing here." Megatron and Dion's optics shrunk in fear. Slowly, they turned towards the old Transformer. The glow of the pod dimmed. Alpha Trion looked at them sternly. "Um...shaping the future?" Megatron laughed nervously. The old bot's expression didn't alter. The younger ones stood before him in fear. "You know that no one is allowed in this chamber." Megatron glanced at Dion. His face was a mixture of nervousness and anger. "Please do not be too upset," a wiser voice pleaded. Megatron and Dion looked behind them. Standing there was the old Cyber-Ninja Master, Yoketron. "Everything happens for a reason." "I know this," Alpha Trion replied, "But that doesn't excuse the errors of youthful minds."

Optimus Prime finally broke his view of the scene. He looked at Ultra Magnus. He could have sworn he'd never seen such a heavy emotion upon his face before. He turned as the elder being turned to him. What Optimus looked at afterwards he was surprised to see. Though the other figures of the scene had faded, Alpha Trion, the oldest and most highly revered member of the Autobot Council, remained. And he was looking at him. "It is strange how fate works sometimes," Ultra Magnus sighed. Alpha Trion nodded his head in agreement. "But if not for you and your friend's plan being put in motion back then, we would have never been blessed with the greatest hero of all."

Optimus Prime looked at the wise being's hands. They were spread out to him. His optics widened. "Wait, that Protoform was me?" he asked. Alpha Trion smiled at him. Optimus couldn't believe. It was just too...incredible! Everything falling into place so perfectly. Fate becoming nothing more than an adhesive to tie the components of history together. "Ever since I helped you out of your pod I'd known there was something special about you," Alpha Trion confessed, "Little did I know that such disobedience would pave a light for the future." Optimus Prime saw Ultra Magnus force a doubtful smile. "Well, we had to do something when we heard that you were getting rid of the Allspark," Ultra Magnus replied, "It's obvious now that those coded Energon supplies you were sending out wouldn't keep Unicron preoccupied forever. I always knew there had to be something more to you than mere skill upon seeing how high of scores you got during the Academy though Optimus Prime."

The former Autobot leader felt his face-plates heating up from the compliment. But beneath the pride, questions were flooding through his mind. "What just happened here?" Optimus Prime asked. Alpha Trion and Ultra Magnus eyed each other. "That scene," Optimus elaborated, "What was that? We didn't they see us?" Alpha Trion smiled and put a hand on Optimus' shoulder. "What you saw was a memory," the older being explained, "One vital to your purpose." Optimus opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it when he saw Ultra Magnus shake his head. "That which your curiosity seeks can not be explained by us," Alpha Trion told him as he turned and cast his hand out. Towards where he directed, the Protoform Pod that the two characters had been conversing with opened revealing a passageway behind the glass. "You must find the answers elsewhere."

A bit cautious, Optimus Prime approached the pod. It felt mysterious. He stole a glance back at his superiors. They smiled and nodded their heads. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and walked forward. They opened once more as he heard the pod his shut behind him. What awaited Optimus Prime now was a dark rocky corridor. Drips of water echoed throughout it alongside his footsteps. It was definitely nothing from Earth or Cybertron. But it felt as familiar as any other place he'd come across. He had been there before. It was long ago, but the feeling of the dangerous environment still haunted his Spark.

For hours he walked. The chamber widened, but it didn't falter in its claustrophobic atmosphere. The dark foreboding walls remained the same as when he started, only some rocks giving off a purplish hue. Optimus Prime took note of them. They were Energon! There was no doubt about it. He could feel the very energy they gave off with each one he passed. It wasn't until he finally came to the end of the long winding corridor though that his suspicions were confirmed. Looking up towards the skyline, he could see the purple silky webs dangling over the unnaturally large vegetation of the extraterrestrial planet.

"Archa-Seven..." Optimus Prime muttered to himself. "Nice to see you remember," a female voice greeted. Optimus Prime looked up in awe to see Blackarachnia descend to the ground in front of him. She was smiling. "Bl-blackarachnia?" Optimus Prime exclaimed. She giggled and ran her hand along his jawline. "Don't tell me you're afraid of your old pal now," she cooed. Just then both of them jumped as another form slammed into the ground next to them. "Sentinel Prime?..." Optimus guessed. Slightly embarrassed at the entrance, Blackarachnia sighed and nodded. "You okay?" Even if they could both feel the pain seeping out from the flattened form's body, it gave them a thumbs-up.

"As long as we're here, we aren't in any danger," Blackarachnia informed Optimus as she helped the blue Autobot to his feet, "considering lover boy's phobia of organics is no longer present." Optimus Prime's eyes widened slightly. Sentinel Prime wasn't shuddering at all from Blackarachnia's touch. "Maybe not, but it still hurts like slag when your webs don't stay intact hon," Sentinel Prime grumbled holding up a strand of the gooey purple substance. Blackarachnia rolled her eyes and smiled at Optimus. He just stared at them. Even more shock encompassed him than when he'd seen Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime.

"You're...Blackarachnia." The fembot and Sentinel Prime looked at each other and then back at Optimus. "And you're apparently malfunctioning in the head," she replied, "You already made that observation." "No no, it's not that," Optimus explained, "It's just...shouldn't you be Elita 1? That's what you were when...well..." Blackarachnia smiled again and patted Optimus' shoulder. "Look sugarlips, I am what I am," she declared as she leaned back against Sentinel, "Just like anyone else here." Optimus Prime gave a confused look to his old male partner. Sentinel Prime shrugged and smiled as well. "No complaints here," he laughed, "Though there is one problem. Why exactly are you here?"

Optimus blinked. "You'd know that better than I would," he figured. "Not really," Blackarachnia shrugged, "Blue boy here sacrificed himself so you guys could get away, and wham! You're here just like us." Realizing what Sentinel meant when he said "here", Optimus' expression sunk. A moment later he felt the others' arms wrap around his neck. "Eh, don't leak it," Sentinel laughed, "Happens to everyone sooner or later." "Yeah," Blackarachnia gave her confirmation, "preferably quickly though." Optimus smiled at his two old friends and did the same actions with his arms to their necks. "So how'd you go out?" Sentinel questioned. Optimus laughed as he heard the bulkier being grunt from Blackarachnia's elbow to his stomach.

"Well if you gotta know, Galvatron did me in," Optimus Prime told them. Blackarachnia and Sentinel Prime looked at each other. "Galva-" "Megatron's new form," Optimus cut them off. Their eyes widened. "You went out taking on the leader of the Decepticons?" Sentinel Prime yelped. The duo was in disbelief. Optimus Prime smiled. "Technically I went out bringing a partner back to life," Optimus shrugged, "Survived the fight with Galvatron, but the Allspark was the only thing keeping me online after the fight. Transferred that to someone that needed it." Sentinel and Blackarachnia's eyes grew even larger. He'd given up the Allspark! "I thought you were talking about why I'm here though," Optimus said lifting his arms into the air, "On Archa-Seven and everything. I mean this is where Blackarachnia was born basically."

The two others were just as confused. "Well, I certainly don't know," Sentinel told him. Optimus Prime looked at Blackarachnia. She shook her head. "From all that I've been able to tell, where you end up here is a place of importance," she hypothesized, "And this place was very important for all of us." Sentinel and Optimus bit their lips at the recollection of the memory. Their expression lifted though when they felt Blackarachnia's hands give them a pat. "Cheer up," she laughed, "nothing we can do about the past eh? And besides, I'm like this where we are now right?" The group's atmosphere had lightened. Mostly.

Optimus Prime sighed and turned to look towards the distance. "What I'm worried about though is something else," he said quietly, "Alpha Trion...Ultra Magnus. They said that I had to find the answers I was looking for elsewhere. I was sure that this'd be the place." Lifting a brow, Blackarachnia walked up next to him. "You were sure?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Then this is where you'll get some answers," she smiled. Optimus looked at her curiously. "What is it you want to know?" "I don't know," Optimus sighed, "this whole Unicron thing that's been going on has my thinking process in endless knots." "Well I can tell you about Unicron," Sentinel grumbled, "he's a cold-Sparked evil life-destroying-" "You can cut your voice synthesizer now Obvious Prime," Blackarachnia told him. Sentinel folded his arms and huffed.

"You could cut him a little slack you know," Optimus said sympathetically, "I mean he did go back for-" "Yeah I know, and I appreciate that, but that's getting us nowhere," she insisted, "We all know how vile and manipulative the dark god is by now." Optimus closed his eyes. The memories were flooding back to him. The event right before the attack on Autobot City. The one that claimed both of the beings that now stood by him. Unicron. "Sentinel never told you how he found out about the shipment of Energon did he?" Optimus' eyes shot back opened. He could see Sentinel waving his arms frantically out of the corner of them.

"Energon?" Optimus repeated. Blackarachnia grinned. "You remember. The shipment that brought us here in the first place." A look of dull surprise crossed Optimus' face as he focused on his blue partner. He had stopped his waving and was grinning as well, though more out of shame and reluctance than his female counterpart. "Yep," Blackarachnia said confidently. She pointed towards the horizon. The Decepticon ship they'd tracked down on their original journey to the planet was still there. "It didn't take Sentinel's snooping servos long to trace the shipment that the Council had secretly dispatched."

Sentinel Prime sighed. There was no way to hide it any longer. But Optimus Prime didn't look glad. "I should've expected he'd have done something like that," Optimus chuckled. Sentinel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yuck it up Mr. High and Mighty," Sentinel grunted defensively, "Cause I got news for you. That shipment matched the same ones that the Council had been sending out to keep Unicron preoccupied." Optimus fell silent. "That's right," Sentinel continued, "Some Decepticons picked it up and it instantly attracted those vicious spiders to feed and mutate and stuff from it." Optimus Prime blinked. So it hadn't been coincidence. But another thought crossed his mind. Had Megatron known just what was going on? Did he purposely sacrifice his troops to divert the shipment?

"That's all we really got that you don't know about," Blackarachnia told him, "Well that and the various little schemes that Sentinel always did back in Boo-" Optimus Prime smiled upon hearing Sentinel's hand go over the arachnid's mouth. "That's all we can give you to help you in what YOU want answered," Sentinel Prime corrected. Optimus took a look back at them. Though glaring at first, Blackarachnia gripped her male partner's hands and brought the down to her breast-plating. They smiled at each other. "I guess I'll see you two later then," Optimus figured. "Don't worry," Blackarachnia waved, "We can keep ourselves preoccupied till you get back."

Needing no reassurance of that, Optimus Prime descended towards the pathway below. The whole lining of the trail was covered in abnormally large fungus. Nothing else interacted though. Other than the webbing above and that continued to dance anywhere he went, there was no sign of life other than Optimus Prime. No matter how far or distant he traversed, the lights dwindled on. Ages seemed to pass as he approached the enormous Decepticon vessel. Though it felt like just minutes, suns came and went. Orbiting structures for the planet were constantly in motion in the skies. It created a rather...odd sensation seeing such motions of light cast through the webbing ensnaring the upper crust of the world.

The flux in illumination stopped however when he reached the ship. Optimus Prime looked behind him. He could no longer see the cliff that he'd viewed the vessel from. That didn't matter though. What mattered was beyond the doors. Letting out a sigh, Optimus Prime wretched the ancient panels to the side and stepped into the structure. What he saw astounded him. Where he was was no Decepticon ship. There were no computers or wires. Slag, there wasn't even metal. The only thing that he could see for miles around was lush plant-life. Earthen trees covered the landscape, their leafy sheddings making a carpet for the rest of the environment.

Optimus looked behind him. He could still see Archa-Seven through some of the shrubbery he'd emerged from. He had a feeling however that he wouldn't be seeing it again. Even if he was a bit shaken, he continued further into the new setting. Curiosity was too great. The need to find answers overwhelmed him. It wouldn't have mattered if it was the Pit itself that he'd stumbled into. He needed the knowledge. And it was the desire that drove him deeper and deeper into the lush lively habitation. It seemed to be a gathering place for many of the lights that dwelled in the existence.

One source of life in particular intrigued Optimus Prime. It wasn't a light that he could see, at least not yet. But he could feel it. The warmth of its presence comforting his form. It was towards the center of the forest. He didn't know how, but Optimus knew that he was nearing the revolving area of it all. The source. And the warmth wasn't the only thing that gave indications. He could also hear a voice. A quiet and calm voice. One that he recognized. A voice that he hadn't heard in quite some time. It'd been even longer of a lapse than the absence of the two most ancient figures he'd come across in the realm that he now traversed.

"Yes master...we may continue later." Optimus Prime stopped in his tracks. As he emerged from the leafy foliage, he'd stepped into a clearing. A beam of light shown down on a dark figure through the carpet of plant-life that formed the ceiling. But the form itself wasn't dark. Rather, the blackness was a coating. It was that that Optimus Prime had always seen the figure in. The metal plating reflecting anything illumination off of its shiny surface just as any Cybertronian's body naturally did. The tan legs revealed themselves as they unraveled from the lotus position they'd taken to while the being had been levitating. "Hello Optimus Prime," Prowl said after turning around.

The former Autobot leader was speechless. Even though he knew where he'd ended up, he still couldn't fully believe what he was seeing. The most noble and serious of his old crew was now standing before him once more. The one that had given his life to protect their new home from the evil forces of Megatron. The Cyber-Ninja, Prowl. Optimus Prime's jaw just hung. After a few moments of silence, Prowl gave an uneasy cough. "Normally it is appropriate to return the gesture," he reminded. After a bit of blinking, Optimus Prime laughed nervously. "Right," he chuckled, "Um...hi Prowl. How uh...are you?"

Prowl smiled and shook his head. "Still getting used to things I see," he commented and turned, "Follow." Figuring it simply obvious that the longer resident would know even the laws of the newer sensation than he would, Optimus started trekking in Prowl's footsteps. Silence encompassed them again. This time though, the silence became comprised more of chirping and other noises that were naturally heard amongst the natural life of the planet Earth. "You sure are quiet," Prowl stated. "You said to follow," Optimus replied. Prowl's steps slowed a bit to fall back to the newcomer's pace. "I just thought a walk might be nice for a conversation...no Lockdown, I told you I'm not interested."

Optimus Prime gave Prowl a curious glance. As the Cyber-Ninja looked back a ball of light that had been dancing beside him drifted off. It seemed dejected. "Were you talking to that thing?" he asked. "I believe you can put two and two together," Prowl assumed. So that was why he'd continually felt life flowing around him! With the realization coming over him, another made itself known. Prowl was like he normally was. There was no big bulky samurai armor to hide the humble limber form beneath. He was just as he'd been when he'd taken his Earthen form.

"Why aren't you wearing your upgrades?" Optimus Prime wondered aloud. Prowl looked down at his feet. "What purpose would such trivial enhancements serve here?" he replied with his own question. Optimus gave himself a look. He was as he'd always remembered himself on the human planet. "Well what purpose do these forms serve?" Optimus asked. Prowl smiled. "Had you not become attached to it?" Optimus rubbed his arm bashfully at the suggestion. Prowl gave him a pat. "It is nothing to be ashamed of," he told him, "We are after all individuals. Those designed to bring back that which we have found of value to that which we spawn from."

Another thought crossed the conversation. "Well then why can't I see everyone else as the forms they took to so affectionately?" Optimus Prime questioned. "They're not who you need to see," Prowl told him. He came to a stop. Optimus did the same. He looked up in awe. Where they'd ended up was the place that he'd originally come from. The plant. The dwelling that they'd come to know as their home on planet Earth. He'd gone in a huge circle. But...how? "How'd we-" "You're honestly questioning that here?" Prowl asked. Optimus Prime shut his mouth. "Ask the appropriate question," Prowl ordered. Optimus Prime's brows furrowed. "Why am I here?"

"Because you need to go back," Prowl informed. Optimus Prime's expression hung in confusion. "What do you mean go back?" Optimus asked, "I'm dead! We're dead!" "You were dead once before," Prowl reminisced, "What brought you back then?" Optimus looked at the plant. "Why'd I have to go through this whole journey if I was just going to end up being brought back?" Steadily, Prowl walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. His expression was stern. "You weren't ready," he told Optimus Prime, "You needed a better understanding before your return." "A better understanding of what?" Optimus asked. Prowl's face lightened a bit. "You'll know when the time comes."

Sighing, Optimus Prime looked at the plant again. It wasn't that he disliked the idea, he just...didn't want to go back. Compared to what he'd experienced life was a chore. Where he was now...was a paradise. "Optimus Prime, through initially I did not take...kindly to the hierarchy that'd been established when I became a member of your group, it did teach me," Prowl said. Optimus Prime gave him his attention. "I was young and foolish, possibly even moreso than Bumblebee when I started out," he confessed, "But no matter what, you have been there. When things got tough you handled them and got them done, regardless of the odds or the cost. You were the greatest leader I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And no matter how hard I might try, there is no way I could uphold the values that our race should better than you. Your friends need you. Fate needs you."

Optimus Prime found the speech a bit hard to bear. It was already hard enough to believe he was conversing with the long departed Cyber-Ninja again; but to hear such words coming from his mouth was something he'd never expected. Optimus' feelings though remained. "But this place..." "Temptation is seductive," Prowl said with a smile, "I should know. The choice is yours. And I have no doubt that you'll make the right one." Optimus Prime stood there. He didn't know how long. It could have been seconds, it could have been millenias. In such a state there was no way to notice. But what he did know was the choice.

"Before I forget, tell Bumblebee there's something for him where you're headed," Prowl requested. Optimus Prime nodded his head and walked through the doors. The dwelling was the same as he'd always remembered. The television was still static from his botched attempt at gaming. But the monitors used to keep track of Detroit displayed something new. On it was a symbol. It appeared to be a red M inside of a diamond-shaped ring. Optimus paid little attention to it. Where he was headed his feet moved him towards. He didn't need to think about it. They acted on their own. Fate took hold. It directed him through the door and to the front of the tree that decorated Prowl's room. There was a large hole in the tree. After taking a moment to prepare himself, Optimus closed his eyes. He entered the hole.

A cooling feeling washed over him. He activated his optics. What he saw was a ring of other forms. "Primus..." he said quietly as he eyed the smallest one. "Welcome back to the realm of the living Optimus Prime," the calm voice greeted from Sari. Optimus Prime smiled. He lifted himself into a sitting position and swiveled his head. As his neck cracked from disuse, his vision became more clear. He could make out familiar faces, new ones, and astounding ones. The Well of Allsparks may have felt more peaceful than that which life had to offer, but Optimus Prime was relieved. He was back home. And he had work to do.

"That was some miracle you performed," Bumblebee commented from the sidelines. The bustling crowd closing in on the revived leader provided no room for the smallest members to give their words. Bumblebee didn't mind though. As long as Optimus Prime was back everything was all right. Besides, if he did say anything he'd probably earn a slap upside the head or something. "Indeed," the voice agreed, "But bringing someone back from the grave is never an easy feat...I must rest." Bumblebee laughed lightly and picked up Sari. Her eyes were drooping. "Sometimes life is so incredible that it feels like a dream," she mumbled as they closed. "Who says it's not?" she heard Bumblebee's voice chuckle before dropping out of consciousness.

-end of chapter-

Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come up. Mainly sorry about how short it is (though I didn't expect it to be all that long). This one I made partly to be filler, partly to keep with the tradition of resurrecting ol' boss bot. Hopefully it didn't come off as too cheesy or anything, but if so...well I've said before, this isn't "grade A" literature.

As for the art...there is none this time...sorry. Been too busy lately.

I know, disappointing chapter...but fear not! The next one will revolve all around Sari. I know that's what a majority of you probably want.


	38. Too Real

Chapter 38: Too Real

Light gleamed into vision. It skewed the shadows that matted across the visuals of the closed resting girl. Irritated by such intrusion, she turned to neglect the element. But there was no use in trying to return to her nap. She was forced into the waking world. But she'd gotten enough sleep anyhow. She didn't know how long it was, but whatever the amount of time, she was no longer tired. After a few more minutes of tossing about in the comforting environment, the red-haired female opened her eyes. She hadn't remembered laying down in a bed. She wasn't about to leave it though. Not with how nice and fluffy it felt. Instead, she turned her attention towards the light that had awoken her. It was the sun. She must have been moved. Then she saw something that burned itself into her mentality. Beneath the window was a mirror. She looked at herself. A scream rang through the dwelling.

"Sari!" Isaac Sumdac exclaimed as he burst through the door. In an instant his arms were around his daughter. The loud cry she made still hung in the air even after she had quieted. Her body wouldn't stop quivering. "Sari, what's wrong?" the adult tried to calm. The girl's eyes wouldn't stop darting around the room. It was pink. There was a jukebox in one corner and a slushy machine next to it. It was her room. The one she'd grown up in at Sumdac Tower. Other than the obvious, there was something amiss though. The window was open. But barely any wind was blowing. Normally, at the height her room was, the covers of her bed would be caught up in a tornado.

Having adjusted to the setting, Sari took a few deep breaths and looked at her father. He was garbed in the lab coat that he always was, though he didn't give off nearly as much an oily mechanical odor as he normally did. "Sari?" he repeated, "Was it just another nightmare?" The girl blinked and pointed at the mirror. In it was his daughter's face. He just looked at it confused as to what was wrong. To Sari however, it was all to obvious. Her face wasn't as thinned as it was supposed to be. She should have expected his absent-mindedness after living with him her whole life. Annoyed, she pulled back her covers and pointed at her chest. "Where are my boobs?" she asked. Issac blinked a few times and scratched his head. "What?" he asked. Sari smacked her forehead. "I'm a kid again dad!"

Isaac scratched his head. "Haven't you always been?" he asked. Sari's mouth gaped. She knew her dad was...naive sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. Then she remembered something else she'd seen in the mirror and pointed at her eyes. "Why are these blue?" "Because you have pretty eyes," he laughed. His daughter obviously wasn't amused. Frantically, she leapt out of the bed and twirled around in front of the mirror. Her shock did nothing but expand with each passing glance of her form. She didn't have breasts. Her butt wasn't as prominent. Her hips weren't curved. She was short. She was a kid! After coming to a stop, Sari's mouth dropped. For a full minute she stared at herself. All that remained of her previous age was her eyes.

"Sari, I know you've probably had another one of your weird little dreams," her father tried to reason, "But I've been calling up to you for half an hour. You have to get ready." Sari blinked a few times. She was snapped away from her trance for the time being. Whatever her father was talking about she had no idea. "Dad, it would really help if you tell me what you want me to do," Sari muttered, "Cause if not, I have something to freak out about other than that." "Uh..." Isaac said quietly, "It's Monday..." Sari's brows adjusted themselves. "...and your point is?..." she replied. "You're going to be late if you don't get ready," Isaac told her sternly. Now her bows bent upwards. "Late for what?" "School."

* * *

"What do you mean I have to go in there!" Sari practically screamed. "Sari, please go," Isaac Sumdac sighed. "No way!" Sari huffed. She folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. "But Sari-" "I said no," she repeated, "I want to know what's going on." "I'm sorry, but I really don't know what you mean," he apologized. "How can you not know what I mean?" she growled, "You raised me didn't you?" "Well yes, but I-" "And why'd we come from the house? Why weren't we at Sumdac Towers?" "Sumdac wha...Sari, if you go to school I'll get you a Vanilla Shake." Sari's expression leapt at the suggestion, but soon returned to its former state.

"If you think I'm going to give into a Vanilla Shake when there's an evil god of mass destruction headed towards Earth you got another thing coming dad," Sari told him. "...you have a very active imagination," Isaac laughed. Sari grumbled. She couldn't let such childish desires deter her focus. "Two Vanilla Shakes?" Sari bit her lip. Just then, both Sumdacs' looked at the school building. A loud noise had come from it. "Sari! You're going to be late!" her father groaned. Sari shrugged and grinned. "Guess you shoulda done some better explaining rather than just deny everything."

"But Sari, this'll be the fifth detention you've had this quarter if you don't get in there! And besides, I thought you wanted to hang out with Bumblebee today." Sari's eyes nearly shot out of her head. "Bumblebee's in there!" she exclaimed jabbing her thumb towards the building. "As well as all your other friends if you've forgotten," Isaac drolled. The next second, the seat next to the driver was vacant. Isaac smiled at the sight of his daughter running up the steps. She may not have been the most reasonable child there was, but she always did fill him with joy and pride. "Well, she did say she didn't want the shakes," he mused to himself.

* * *

"3760.925! 3760.925!" Sari continually stated through gasps. She didn't know why she was doing it. Each room that she passed only had three digits above the doors. But no, the principle had told her that her room was the one with apparently the freaking longest amount of numbers any classroom ever had. The sheer length alone should be enough to remember what the amount looked like. Even so, the girl's voice would not stop going back over it like a broken record player. Not finding any room that looked remotely like the number's she was looking for, she rounded a corner. With a sound of discontent, her face met another object and she fell backwards.

"Ow..." she muttered as she got back to her feet and rubbed her butt, "Sorry mis...ter..." It took Sari a few seconds to register just what she was looking at. Standing in front of her was a man who was wearing an orange vest and had a pair of headphones over his ears. Along his jawline ran a dark goatee. He smiled at her and waved. "Ba-weep-gra-na-weep-ninny-bong!" he exclaimed. Sari contemplated on how to respond. "Hello little girl, what is your name?" he asked joyfully. "Um...Sari..." she told him. She wasn't sure if she should be friendly or cautious to the stranger. Something about him though seemed...eerily familiar. But he did work at the school! "Hello Sari, my name is-" "Do you know the way to room 3760.925?" she cut him off. She didn't have time for formalities.

"3760.925?" the janitor asked. He scratched his head as he thought. Sari let out a sigh. She'd never get there at this rate. "Look I know that all the rooms have only three digits," she informed, "But the principle said I need to go there." "These are rooms," the janitor explained as he began pointing to the various ones lining the halls, "They have only three digits." Sari rubbed the sides of her head. "Yes," she growled. She was doing her best to not leap onto the man and begin beating his head, "But I need to go to room 3760.925." "You need to go to room 3760.925!" he repeated, "You should remember that." Sari's eye twitched. Was he playing a game with her!

"Yeah I do!" she yelled, "Do you know where it is!" "3760.925 is right here," the janitor told her tapping the door next to him. Sari looked up at the numbers above the door in disbelief. On its plaque were the numbers 3760.925. "Um...thank you..." she muttered with an uncomfortable blush. "Anytime," the man laughed, "and remember, you can do anything if you learn enough. Even build an Amish Paradise!" Unsure of how exactly to respond to the taller human's odd philosophical revelation, Sari simply grabbed the door's handle and pulled it open. She looked at the man one last time. He waved happily and she closed the door behind her.

What Sari saw next frightened her. All around the room were desks that kids were busy causing chaos at. Some threw wadded up balls of paper while others danced about attempting to juggle text books. She didn't know why her dad accepted this as normal everyday life. She'd obviously never been there before. Given the uneasiness of the atmosphere in the room, Sari admitted to herself that she would, in fact, rather have the Tutor-bot. Who knew how long it'd take for her head to going flying off in the juvenile warzone? The red-headed female was about to walk straight back out the door when she heard a voice.

"Sari, where have you been?" Whatever was happening, it wouldn't stop surprising her. Her attention was now focused on the teacher's desk. At it sat a man with a red coat. The top of his hair was brown, but along the sides they faded to gray. His skin was peachish and his body well built. But his voice was none that any human she knew of had. It was someone of great importance! "Optimus?" she exclaimed. The man looked down at himself and back at the girl. "Um...yes Sari?" he asked. He was unsure if the girl was asking a question or surprised. "What...what the slag happened to you!" "I should be asking you that," he replied, "But either way, class is about to start. Please take a seat."

"But-" "Sari, we can talk later. Right now you need to sit down." Disappointed at being dismissed, the girl stomped to an empty desk and slouched into it. She looked to her left. Next to her was sitting a boy with brown hair. "Hey, you remember me right?" she asked. She recognized him. "We met when you guys came to my dad's lab and I popped a bubble all over my face and stuck it back in my mouth grossing all you guys out." The boy looked at her in confusion. "You asked what it's like to grow up around robots." "Yeah, I remember you," he told her, "But none of that stuff..." "Be quiet, the teacher's about to talk," another boy with orange curly hair and a white futuristic suit hissed. "As you remember class, we're all cogs in the great..." "Guess I'm about to hear what bored the others to tears numerous times before they came to Earth," Sari sighed as the speech blurred in her mind.

* * *

"That's all for now class," the man told his students, "Enjoy recess." Before he could even make another breath, the children were swarming out the door. All of them that was, except for one. Yawning, Sari approached the desk and looked at the human. He definitely looked well-built and respectable enough to be the small organic other of the great Autobot leader. Noticing her gaze, the man looked back and eventually snapped his fingers. Sari blinked. That had broken her out of her trance. "Yes Sari?" he asked, "You want to explain why you weren't in on time today?" "Why aren't you a giant Cybertronian alien lifeform?"

Now the man blinked. "Um..." He blinked quite a few more times. "What?" "You are Optimus Prime correct?" Sari asked. "Yes..." he responded slowly, "And you're Sari Sumdac." "Well then why aren't you a giant robot?" she questioned. Optimus' eyes closed and he let out a laugh. "Sari, you know that's only in your guys' Transformer cartoons." Sari felt her mouth drop a bit. "Transformers...cartoon?..." "...yeah," Optimus Prime reiterated, "You always go on and on about how you and your pals get home everyday and sit down in front of the television to see the latest episode." "But you're Optimus Prime," she said, more to herself than he.

The adult smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Sari, I don't know what happened to your memory but I already explained who I actually am the first day I started teaching," he told her, "My real name's David Kaye. I grew up watching the original cartoon of Transformers. Now while I have my own opinions about which is the best, I must say the latest one is shaping up to be real exciting once they've left Earth. Either way, I always looked up to Optimus Prime, always wanted to be like him. So I joined the military. There people started calling me Peter Cullen. I didn't get why until later on, but that role didn't last long. After a little...incident, I dropped out and became a recruit of the Detroit Fire Department. And now I work here to help bring up the youth of tomorrow. Remember?"

Sari shook her head. "No," she said, "I don't." Again Optimus smiled. "Tell ya what. You just go off to recess and I forget about you coming in late alright?" Sari sighed, but nodded. Even if she didn't know what was going on, it was just natural instinct for a kid to agree to such a deal. Besides, she knew that if there was one person you didn't want to get in trouble with it'd be Optimus Prime. Sari wouldn't ever dare wish for a repeat of the stern lecture she got after she'd devoured all the candy she could get her hands on before the Constructicons raided the Plant for oil. The girl thought as she walked through the hallways slowing her pace. Just what was going on? How come she was a kid? Why was Optimus Prime, of all characters, a human? Why were her eyes still blue? How come no one remembered anything she asked?

Sari broke out of her thoughts as the sunlight hit her face. It took her eyes a few seconds to adjust to the natural light that clothed the Earth, but when they did she saw a scene she'd never dreamed of. Kids. Scores of them hyperactively ran about playing games and poking fun at each other. But through the chaos a figure stood out to her. A boy. He was shorter than some, but taller than a few of the younger kids. Boastfully he darted to and forth in front of a crowd that had gathered. They seemed to be cheering him on for his speed. His skin was dark, like her's. And his clothes were yellow. Finally the group of children disbanded and Sari made her move.

"Wah!" the boy yelped feeling two arms squeeze him around his middle from behind. In surprise, he looked down. He grinned as he noticed that they were draped in yellow sleeves. Suddenly, he turned around and picked the girl off the ground to twirl her around in the air. "Hello to you too Sari," he laughed with a smile. She smiled happily back through the blur that had encompassed their spinning. "Hi Bumblebee," she blushed. Her smile grew as they slowed to a stop and she embraced the boy again. He simply thought it was to stable her dizziness. Sari did it for another reason. Affectionately, she leapt onto him and rubbed her cheek against his. She could feel his heating up. "Sari..." he muttered quietly, "I'm all for hugs and all but what are you-"

"Hey, where's my hug?" a lower voice exclaimed. Her eyes wide, Sari broke contact with the boy's and looked towards the source of the intruder. In front of Bumblebee was standing a much larger male, his arms outstretched. Unlike him and her, he had the same coloring of skin as Optimus Prime had had, except his hair was much lighter, almost but not quite blond. On his body were green clothes. He appeared to be a member of a football team, or at least a fan. "Bulk...head?..." Sari guessed in amazement. "You told her my nickname?" the large boy asked. Bumblebee shook his head. "I didn't tell anyone nothing-" "That's anyone anything," the green-cloaked boy corrected. Sari heard Bumblebee sigh in annoyance causing her to smile again. Yep. It was Bulkhead alright.

"You're all humans?" Sari exclaimed. She didn't know whether to be excited or worried. Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other for a moment and then at Sari. "Uh...yeah?" the shorter boy confirmed. "Why wouldn't we be?" Bulkhead asked. "Cause we're supposed to be Cybertronians..." Sari reminded. Again the boys looked at each other and gave unknowing shrugs. Sari put a hand to her forehead in frustration. She expected it more from Bumblebee than Bulkhead, but both of them should have known what she was talking about. "Oh I got it!" the boy in green laughed. Sari's face lit up. Finally someone remembered. "It's a new game! Remember? The Transformers come from Cybertron!" "Oh awesome!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "I wanna be Hot Shot."

"It's not a game!" Sari yelled stomping her foot. Her face was red with anger. The boys remained quiet. They didn't know what Sari was going on about, but they hated seeing the youngest member of their group in such a state. "Why don't you guys remember?" she whined, "You guys came from Cybertron with Optimus and Ratchet and Prowl and you landed in the river and became the heroes of Detroit and kept the world safe from Megatron and-" "Sari, calm down," Bumblebee said quietly. Delicately he wrapped his arms around the girl. Her voice faded and her pulsing slowed. His touch brought the comfort she needed. It didn't fix anything, but it did ease her.

The moment didn't last as long as she wanted. "Aw, look at that, the little noobs are playing house," a sarcastic voice jibed. More angered than surprised, Sari glared at the newcomer. Henry Masterson. There was no way that shock would override her body when compared to the spite she had towards the older male. "Sure looks like it," a more scratchy voice agreed. This one though, Sari didn't recognize. It had come from a light-skinned boy that was dressed in a variety of green clothing similar to Bumblebee's. In fact, he appeared to be the same height as the darker-skinned boy! They could have been twins had their skin tones been the same!

"Uh, n-no we aren't," Bumblebee laughed and took his arms away from Sari. Discontent swamped across her face at the absence of his limbs. Why was he acting that way? "Really?" the green-clothed boy chuckled, "then maybe I shouldn't show this picture to the rest of the class." Bumblebee's eyes widened upon seeing the picture on the kid's digital camera. On it was Sari and Bumblebee. The picture wasn't of the scene they'd just been sharing though. It was something Sari'd seen before. Them. In bed. She was a teenager. Sari's cheeks reddened as the memories came back. The boy's laughing was cut off upon Sari's pounce.

"Yah!" the boy cried in the wrestle that ensued over the camera, "Henry! Heads up!" Liesurely, the taller boy caught the camera directing the girl's attention to him. "Ah! Hey, stop scratching!" Henry cried. Sari wasn't about to give up such a prize without a fight. "Hey! Bumbledork, get your little girlfriend offa me!" Now Bumblebee's cheeks reddened. "She's not my girlfriend!" he yelped immediately. That brought Sari's attack to a halt. The two bullies ran off as Sari slinked to the ground. Saddened and confused, she turned around to face Bumblebee. "The picture!" he exclaimed. He tried to make a dash after them, but Sari blocked his path. She was frowning.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. She folded her arms over her chest and lifted a brow. "I'm not your girlfriend?" Bumblebee looked at Bulkhead. He was glaring too. Bumblebee knew he had done something wrong; he just wish he knew what it was. What was he supposed to say? "Sari," he started. For a good half a minute he searched for words in his head. "You know that I love you and all," he laughed lightly. He bit his lip seeing the other's faces remain unchanged. They knew him too well. He was dodging the point. "We're friends," he told her, "Best friends. But, well, you're too little to be my girlfriend."

Sari's eye twitched. "Too little?" she growled, "Too little!" Bumblebee backed up a bit. He'd never seen the girl so angered. Not even he got that ticked when it was used as an insult against him. "What about all that age doesn't matter crap!" she hissed, "what about the hugging and kissing and playing games together and sleeping together and-" As she continued Bumblebee's cheeks grew redder and redder while Bulkhead's expression changed to one of surprise. "You two were doing that stuff!" he exclaimed. "Like slag we were!" Bumblebee retorted. Sari quieted as she heard Bulkhead gasp. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but that wasn't what he'd taken notice of. "Bumblebee! You know you shouldn't talk like that! It could be a bad influence on Sari!"

"Only you would pick that, out of this entire situation, to get worked up over," Bumblebee sighed, "But Sari, what are you talking about? We've never kissed, and certainly never, er, slept together..." Before the conversation could continue, Bumblebee found himself with Sari's arms twined around his neck and her lips pressed against his. It felt incredible! The softness of her tender skin, the smell of her through his nostrils, the taste that came with the lashing of her tongue. She definitely knew how to perform such an act. But his mind snapped back to reality. Reluctantly, he pulled the girl off of him and shook his head.

Bulkhead just stood watching in awe. He had never felt such a variety of different emotions at one time, especially not at something so simple as recess. Whatever was going on between his friends was meaningful...it felt right. But his memories said otherwise. "How long have you two-" "Never!" Bumblebee cut him off. His face was like a cherry. "But what about that kiss and that sleeping to-" "We've NEVER slept together," Bumblebee insisted. Sari's jaw hung. "How can you say that with the picture they ran off with!" Sari yelled. Now the boys lifted their brows. "What?" Bulkhead muttered. "All that was on the picture was me hugging you from a few minutes ago," Bumblebee reminded. "No it wasn't!" Sari grumbled, "it was-"

The school bell drowned out the rest of her sentence. "I'll see ya two at lunch," Bulkhead told them as he broke into a run for the doors to the school. Bumblebee remained standing in front of Sari. He bit his lip at her distasteful expression. "Look Sari, I honestly do not know what you're going on and on about," he told her, "But how's about we get to lunch? We can talk about things later." "Meaning never," she sighed recollecting his habits. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, how's about after we watch Transformers we talk about it?" he suggested. The concept rippled through Sari's mind again. Even the suggestion of such events being a mere show disgruntled her. But she nodded. Besides, she didn't want to incite the wrath of Optimus Prime again due to tartiness.

Bumblebee turned to follow the path Bulkhead had trekked. Noticing the silence around him, he looked at the girl next to him. Sari wasn't making a word. Usually she was at least slightly less talkative than him. But this time nothing. It disturbed him. "Any way to get you in a better mood?" he asked. Sari glanced at him and then back towards the doors. With a bitter tone to her she stretched her hand to him. "Hold," she ordered. Bumblebee laughed in amusement and grasped her body part in his. The corners of Sari's mouth curved upward slightly at the touch. His company would always feel welcome no matter what happened..

* * *

"And then the big guy took a swing at me!" Bulkhead exclaimed, "But there ain't a match for your's truly!" "Fascinating," a more calm voice muttered, "And how is your art coming along?" "Oh, I got my latest piece right here!...somewhere..." the boy replied as he lifted his bag to his lap and began scrummaging through it. "Hey ol' cop ninja," Bumblebee greeted shaking the policeman's helmet from behind. In annoyance, the man readjusted the headwear once the boy had sat down. Sari took the seat next to him. Having a better look at the man, Sari almost laughed. It was just as shocking as everything else she'd seen that day, but something about it was just so...unbelievable.

"Lemme guess, Prowl?" she giggled. "Uh, yeah," Bumblebee said quietly, "We only see him everyday. The almighty cop of badassery that likes to hang out with our little group at lunch." Behind his visual-wear, the policeman rolled his eyes at the description the boy had chosen for him. "Actually it's Jeff Bennet," the man corrected, "But Prowl works just the same." "Cause there's no other cop that prowls the school better than he," Bumblebee added. The oldest male put a hand to his forehead causing the girl to giggle again. Any ill feelings she had had prior were gone. And with all that had happened that day, she found it rather easy to accept the Cyber-Ninja's new state.

"Bumblebee shouldn't be spouting out the bad language he is though," Bulkhead grumbled. He still couldn't find his masterpiece. "Hey, no one ever got killed for saying slag," the younger boy shrugged. Sari's eyes expanded a bit at the statement. He'd said slag! Her thoughts were put on hold for the time being though. The moment Bumblebee had stopped talking, Prowl had flipped his gun into his hand and pointed it at the boy's head. All eyes went to the firearm. "Uh..." Bumblebee drawled, "Hehe...guess you do have a sense of humor." Bumblebee's mouth shut as the barrel pressed between his eyes. "Prowl, this is-" "Quiet," the man ordered the largest boy calmly. He never lost control of the situation.

That didn't settle Sari any. She wanted to leap up and snap the gun away herself, but something told her not too. It was an understanding of how things were set up. Bumblebee clenched his teeth upon seeing the cop's finger press against the trigger. There was a click. But nothing happened. Cautiously, Bumblebee opened his eyes again. He didn't want to tempt fate. But Prowl's finger was at the handle. He wasn't dead! "Dude! What the slag!" he gasped once the firearm had been lowered back to its holster. "You really think I'd use actual ammo here?" Prowl asked. Bumblebee's mouth was agape. He was at a loss of words. "I don't like guns," the policeman stated. "Well, I'll keep that in mind the next time I wanna bend the rules," Bumblebee grinned. He'd found his voice. Unfortunately for him, it was pained. Prowl had snapped his hand against the back of his head! "I don't need weapons to deal with my problems," he boasted.

Happiness filled Sari while Bulkhead laughed at the whole ordeal. She hadn't even been holding her breath. The girl knew how things worked. They were her friends, the group that she was a part of. It was only natural for Prowl not to hurt Bumblebee. The same could be said for how the boy had continued to mock the police officer even after his life had been falsely put at stake. And Bulkhead's laughing reiterated just how normal the interactions were. But it was too natural. Slag. That word lingered in Sari's mind. Though it was an actual word, the way Bumblebee had used it didn't make sense within the laws that dictated the reality in which the girl now dwelt. Before the Autobots had come to Earth, the word had never been used as a profanity. And since there apparently weren't any Transformers in the new world...

"How come Bumblebee isn't allowed to say slag?" Sari asked. Bulkhead blinked and turned to Prowl. They looked at each other. "How isn't he allowed to say that?" Prowl asked. Sari rolled her eyes. She should've expected the response from the others by now. "Well, back at recess, Bumblebee said slag and Bulkhead went ballistic over him having said it and just now before you pointed the gun at him you considered it a bad word...I think..." Bulkhead's mouth opened as realization dawned on him. "Oh, that," he chuckled, "Well, that's cause Bumblebee did say a bad word. Which he obviously shouldn't around someone as young as you...or others his age even." Bumblebee shared the glare that Bulkhead did towards him. "Substituting slag in for the word though would be a better idea. You could really learn from Sari."

Sari would have persisted deeper into the discussion had she not been interrupted. The bell had rung again. "You three better get to class," the policeman reminded. Sari sighed and got up with Bumblebee. "But what about-" "You can show me your painting tomorrow," Prowl told Bulkhead. Though less exasperated, Bulkhead performed the action Sari had and made his way towards the door of the cafeteria. "See ya after school," Bumblebee told Sari. He ruffled her hair causing her to smile. Joyfully, she wrapped her arms around his torso. Bumblebee blushed. Prowl was smiling at them. After a few seconds, Bumblebee managed to pull Sari off him and retreated towards the door as well. Sari smiled hypnotically. She loved his warmth.

* * *

BRING! Sari was practically swept out the front doors in the ocean of kids that exited. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Optimus waving to them. The visions afterwards were flooded with the doors of the educational building until she was deposited at the steps of the front doors to the school. Sari didn't breathe for a second. She could hardly comprehend what had just happened. The bell signaled the end of the school day and bam! The complex began having its residents evacuated. The girl had simply never seen such a rush. Especially not from children. But there was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she'd wanted too. She too now knew why kids dreaded school. However, she had to say, it was certainly a breath of fresh air from the Tutorbot .

Something hit Sari as she saw a vehicle drive around from the corner of the street. It was a school bus. She'd always known that they'd been used to transport kids to and from the complex of learning, but she herself hadn't ever stepped foot on one. She had no idea how she was gonna get home! Her worries subsided a bit as she felt an arm wrap around her neck. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Bumblebee laughed. They began walking down the steps towards the sidewalk, "Prowl was busy chewing me out for...something." Sari giggled lightly. With him, there were no fears. In a way, she actually hoped that the world she'd inhabited was real.

Sari didn't know exactly why, but something about the world seemed...right. Everything seemed right. It was as though something that she'd longed for ever since she'd met the Autobots was now a reality. All of the friends that she'd come to know and love were now humans. They showed no signs at all of even being techno-organics! During class she'd even tried transforming herself. But nothing happened. Not even a twitch of her finger. Her body remained the same as it always had as a child. But her eyes didn't. They constantly remained the calming shade of blue that her teenage self had obtained when she upgraded herself. It was as though she'd remained unlocked but reverted back to her former self.

Questions were continually flooding her mind, but they faded just as fast. Bumblebee's touch seemed to erase and lingering doubts she might have had. No matter what form he took, he always comforted her. They shared a bond unlike any she'd ever felt in anyone else. But even he couldn't solve everything. "How am I going to get home?" she wondered aloud. Bumblebee pointed towards the horizon. Approaching the school was the vessel she'd been taken to it in. "Geez, what happened to you," Bumblebee chuckled, "you can't remember anything today." Sari's head sank a bit at the comment. Bumblebee's did too upon seeing the distress.

"Hey, cheer up," he said patting Sari's back, "We got Transformers to watch today!" That changed her face. She still wasn't used to the idea. Her mind broke off of the thought however as the car skidded to a halt in front of them causing her to jump. "Hello Sari," Isaac Sumdac greeted after rolling down the window, "Sorry I'm so late." "Tis to be expected from you dad," Sari replied. Her father grinned sheepishly as he turned to the steering wheel. Before getting in the vehicle, Sari made one last movement. Tightly, she hugged Bumblebee and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His face heated up while she slinked into the backseat of the vehicle.

Sari was going to close the door when something stopped her. Bumblebee's hand was on it. "Um...sorry?" she apologized. She had to admit she was a bit embarrassed. This Bumblebee was not at all used to how they acted in the world that she'd lived in. "What do you mean sorry?" Bumblebee asked, "I don't wanna be locked out again." Sari lifted a brow. "Locked out?" "Well, you probably don't remember this, thank Primus, but you always seem to like locking me out of the car before I can get in." That would have been how she'd act she figured. However, it wasn't what she was concerned about. "Why are you getting in the car though?"

"Sari, haven't you gotten your head straight yet?" Isaac asked from the front seat, "Larry always comes over after school." "Larry?" she repeated. "I've told you a ton of times. It's either Bumper or Bee," the boy sighed as he plopped down into the seat next to Sari. His annoyance skyrocketed as he looked at Sari. She was in a fit of giggles. "L-larry?..." she jested quietly. "Great, of all the things you had to be reminded of..." Bumblebee grumbled. He folded his arms once he'd shut the door. He knew he was never gonna hear the end of it from the hysterical red-haired girl now.

* * *

Sari was happy. She heard the boy drop down behind her in a pile of pillows that had been laid out on the floor. The girl may not have been able to call the house much of a home due to how little she'd actually lived there previously, but she still was acustomed to everything in it. The stairs and the layout of the rooms. Even her father's old telescope was still in the attic. It was almost harmonic how everything fell into place. And having her best friend there only enhanced the experience. Even if she was a bit...unaccepting towards their lives being a television show, she couldn't wait to see how it was portrayed. Pretty much everyone she'd come in contact with seemed to know about it. And from what she heard, it was reaching its climax.

Click. Bumblebee blinked at the noise and turned to the girl. "Hey Sari, why'd you lock the door?" The lights were the next thing to be editted. The room was doused in darkness. "And why'd you kill the-oof!" Sari had things other than just the show in mind. She didn't need light to tell how much he was blushing. "Um...what are you doing exactly?..." the boy murmured. He fidgeted around in an attempt to search for a more comfortable position beneath the girl that had placed herself on his lap. It only made things worse...but felt better. His breath came in small amounts. Sari wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Something about it felt...right.

"You remember?" Bumblebee heard her whisper into his ear. He couldn't respond. His body was too tense. Sari began to twine her legs around his waist. If this kept up he'd be a mute forever. But the warmth...the feel...his body desired it. He wanted it. But it wasn't right! They were friends! Best friends! They shouldn't be engaging in such actions...should they? At the very least, not at their ages. Bumblebee couldn't resist though. Sari was fixated on making it impossible to do so! He felt her cheek slowly slide to his front and she lifted her head a bit. Their foreheads connected. In the dimness that the television displayed behind her, he could make out her half shut eyelids and a grin that had spread across her face.

A moment later, his breath was replaced by her's. Her tongue was against his as it had been earlier at recess. It definitely came naturally to her. And to him as well. As though they had actually performed the motions before. Steadily, his left hand slid along her back while the other reached for the back of her head. Bumblebee felt her breath quiver as his hand tightened against her rear. He knew she wanted him to do more. He had to be more persuasive. Sari couldn't be the only one instigating things. Pushing against her body with his hands, he lifted against it. The arching sent more quivers through not just Sari's breath, but her body as well.

With Bumblebee now participating, Sari made her next move. Though he was taller than her, the girl enticed their bodies to roll over in the mound of pillows. Their lips broke in the movement, but their bodies didn't. Sari smiled at Bumblebee. Her arms and legs tightened around him as he leaned into her. She thought she could see him smiling back. His seemed more doubtful. She knew that he thought they shouldn't be doing it. But she also knew that deep down he thought otherwise. Everything about the situation just seemed so perfect. Sari let out a small gasp. She could feel his lower body pressing her's deeper into the pile. Excitement was racing through her body.

And then it ended. "I am Optimus Prime!" a voice declared. "Oh look at that, the show's finally on!" Bumblebee laughed nervously forcing himself off of Sari. The girl folded her arms over in disappointment. She might as well watch the show. The characters and voices however, were rather...different than she remembered from her friends. And there was no Bumblebee! What were the Autobots with no Bumblebee? Megatron definitely seemed different once his face flashed across the screen. The little robot guy announcer for the block that introduced the show looked pretty cool though. She wished she could remember the life she'd apparently had. It seemed like an awesome childhood when she wasn't at school. Finally, the title of the show flashed onto the screen over a background of machinery. Transformers Armada. And then it turned into another word. Toonami.

"After many milleniums of conflict between the Autobots and Decepticons, a new entity, with unimaginable powers of destruction, known only as Unicron, has come forth. But will their combined forces be enough to win this conflict? And, at what cost?..." The narrator began. Sari stared at the screen in disbelief. Chaos drifted across it and in the center of it all was a large humanoid robot with devil-like horns. She was sure that that was what was being refered to as Unicron. But it didn't look like a planet...thing at all! Not what they'd seen in their journey through space. A few more scenes of Autobots and Decepticons attacking the massive entity in ships were shown before it went to a commercial break.

"Sari, about um...what we were doing..." Bumblebee mumbled. "What was that?" Sari interrupted. Bumblebee looked at her oddly. She was pointing to the t.v. screen. "What was what?" Bumblebee asked, "That's a commercial for Cartoon Cartoon Fri-" "No," Sari said, "That...thing. That Transformers show. Why does Unicron look like that? What's going on?" Bumblebee lifted his eyebrow. "Don't you remember anything Sari?" he asked. She tried to, but nothing came. She shook her head. Bumblebee sighed. "Well alright, short recap," he said, "The Autobots and Decepticons have teamed up after Starscream revealed that this Unicron thing was the real threat of the show and now they're trying to stop him from taking over the universe...or something like that. That makes sense?"

Sari shrugged. It was as good an explanation as any she could have come up with. After a short announcement from the host of the block, the show came back on. There was a scene of a group of kids in dorky space suits with small Transformers walking with them. They appeared to be in some rocky environment. It felt...creepy. As though she herself had been there before. And then was shown an image that she'd never forget. Suspended in front of what appeared to be Galvatron and Optimus Prime was a green rocky formation with vein-like structures connecting it to the ceiling of the chamber. It looked as though it were pulsating with light.

"So this is it," the Decepticon leader's voice hissed. "No doubt about it," Optimus Prime confirmed, "Unicron's heart." "Look Prime! It's the Star Saber!" " Galvatron No!" Optimus kept Galvatron away from the horde of tentacles that arose to defend the mystical weapon. "You have to watch your step inside here. Unicron's entire body is like one oversized booby trap." Sari knew that all too well. After pointing out the other items encased alongside the saber, a new voice entered the discussion. The recognition of it filled Sari with a cold fear. "Frankly I'm quite surprised you gentlemen made it this far. you should be congratulated." "Who are you?" Galvatron growled. "Sideways..." Sari's breath answered. "That does sound like him doesn't it?" Bumblebee realized.

The form that broke out from the glowing lifesource of the dark god shocked Sari. It wasn't Sideways at all, despite what the Autobot leader exclaimed once the head had appeared. No, what was in its place was a human. The bangs of its red hair dangled in front of its face. "That's...me..." Sari commented in disbelief. Bumblebee gave her a disturbed look. "No...that's Sideways...you remember...betrayed the Autobots and then the Decepticons..." The girl shook her head. Her eyes weren't seeing what his were. What fell down in front of the two Transformer leaders was her. It was what her teenage self looked like, except her head was not in robot-mode. And her eyes...they were red.

"Another Autobot deserter!" Galvatron hissed. "Oh please," Sideway's voice said through the girl's mouth, "I grow so sick of your petty labels." "You've been with Unicron all along haven't you?" Optimus interrogated. Sideways scoffed. And then another voice took over the girl's body. One of pure dread and terror. "Actually, to be precise, we are one in the same my dear friend," it revealed as the girl lifted a hand to her chest-platting. Her Spark Chamber was red as well to accompany the glow of the eyes that came with the voice. "This shell you've come to know as Sideways is but a disguise."

Sari could not believe what she was seeing. To Bumblebee it was just another episode, albeit arguably the best he'd seen yet. But for Sari, what had been a dream had shifted into a nightmare. No longer did she feel the comfort of human friends or the relationships that bound them together. Instead, the negativity that she'd felt inside of the dark god took hold. It flooded the room. It seeped into her very being. Though it seemed to have already done that long ago to the self she viewed on the television screen. Every word it spoke, every move it made was accompanied by the chaotic evil that Sideways possessed.

"What a twist!" Bumblebee exclaimed once the show flipped to a commercial break, "I'd like to see how they can ever top that!...Sari...Sari...yo, red-headed flirty girl, you paying attention at all?" The boy snapped his fingers in front of Sari's face a couple of times. "That was me..." she reiterated. Bumblebee rubbed his forehead. "Sari, no offense to your eyesight; but how in the Pit does a purple motorcycle look like you?" The girl looked at him. "It didn't," she replied, "it looked like me." Bumblebee gave her a worried look. After sparing a glance at the television, Bumblebee grabbed Sari by the arm and started dragging her towards the door. He assumed there'd be enough time to get back to the show before it was over.

"Hey, ow!" Sari complained, "What are you doing?" "Taking you to your dad," he told her. Sari felt reluctant to leave the room. It felt like the show had been trying to tell her something. "I can go to him myself you know," she grumbled. "Not like how you are right now you wouldn't." "What makes you say that?" Bumblebee stopped. Sari felt a bit uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Sari, think about it," he sighed, "You think you're in the show right?" Sari nodded slowly. She guessed it'd be better than attempting to correct him. "Well, what's every kid's dream?" Sari put her finger to her lip. Bumblebee rolled his eyes. "To be in Transformers. There's no way you'd tear yourself away from the screen." "It's really not as great as you'd think," she retorted under her breath as the boy continued to pull her through the hall.

Upon coming to the doorway to the stairs, Sari retrieved her hand from Bumblebee's grip and walked down the steps with her chest stuck forward and her eyes closed. Even if it wasn't the Bumblebee she knew, Sari felt the need to prove that she could handle things on her own. She didn't need to be guided. To her dismay, the boy didn't seem to take notice as her ears picked up his steps clomping down after her almost immediately. She'd hoped that he'd want to get back to the show more, but Bumblebee apparently wanted to make sure she did what she knew she should. After all, if anyone had the answers, wouldn't it be her father?...even if he'd decided to keep it a secret all her life that she was a technological alien lifeform?...

Still trying to impress the boy, Sari ignored everything in the room that forked the two levels of the house and walked straight into the dining room where she'd remembered her dad and her eating so many times in her youth. The moment she opened her eyes she stopped walking. "Hello Sari," her dad greeted with the usual smile. He wasn't the center of attention. The other person in the room was. "Ah, miss Sari Sumdac," a gray-haired man gave his own voice of notice, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Sari's mind didn't fully wrap around what she was viewing. In their dining room was individual that had made her life a living hell once her dad had been kidnapped by Megatron. "Powell!" she yelled.

The two adults backed up a bit at the...excited reaction. "Now Sari, don't be rude," Isaac scolded, "You know you should address adults as mister or misses before you say their names." Sari gaped at her dad. "Like hell!" she replied. Isaac gasped. "Sari, where have you been picking up such-" "Sorry..." Bumblebee's meek voice interrupted. He tapped his fingers together in embarrassment. "Isaac, if something's up I can just come back-" "Never!" Sari finished Powell's sentence, "You don't get to show your face here!" "Sari Sumdac!" Isaac Sumdac growled sternly, "What has gotten into you?" "What's gotten into me?" Sari asked in disbelief, "Dad, look at who's here! Don't you remember, out of anything that you could, what Powell's done!"

"Of course?" Isaac replied confused, "He's given the city a better way to live, helped promote wealth for everyone, and most importantly allowed us a chance to stay here." Sari blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?" "Is something wrong?" the other adult whispered to her father. "She just hasn't been herself today is all," Isaac informed. Sari felt her hand seizing up in anger and confusion. "You're the ones who haven't been yourselves!" she screamed, "Why aren't we at the tower? Why'd I have to go to that Black River school? Why's Bumblebee and everyone else a human! And most importantly, why are you so friendly with him!" Sari finished her questioning by pointing at Powell. "Um...because he works for me?..." Powell suggested.

Sari felt her heart skip a beat. Her father, the great and revolutionary Isaac Sumdac...worked for Porter C. Powell! Sari opened her mouth to let out another furious horde of shrieks and complaints. Her voice didn't sound. Her throat was too choked up from the pressure of what she'd been exposed to throughout the day. For a while, everyone looked at the stunned girl. "But..I...you...and he..." Sari's mind garbled the thoughts together in a rush. She couldn't spit out a coherent sentence. "Really, if this is a bad time..." Isaac didn't respond this time. He was too concerned about how his daughter was acting. "You know who might be of assistance if her mind's not how it should be..." Powell suggested. Isaac only nodded.

Sari didn't even want to think about what someone like Powell might be implying. She didn't have to worry about that. Her mind wouldn't allow it with how confused she'd become. "Well...either way, can we help you kids?" Isaac shook off the surprise. Sari still wouldn't speak. "Larry?" "Bumblebee..." he muttered under his breath in annoyance. Isaac smiled. "Bumper." Bumblebee's eye twitched. "Well, it has to do with how Sari's acting," he told the older man. "I thought you were watching your little toy-show though," Isaac recollected, "How much acting can you do while you're doing that?"

"Apparently a lot," Bumblebee sighed. Isaac and Powell glanced at Sari again. She was blushing. "You see, your girl here thinks she's a Transformer." "That's cause I am..." Sari commented quietly. It was the first thing she'd been able to say since her thoughts taken the drastic blow. Isaac just laughed and rubbed his chin. "I dunno," he chuckled, "Maybe with a few servos replacing her joints..." Sari gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Mr. Sumdac please," Bumblebee said. He placed his hand on Sari's shoulder. Her blush intensified from the touch. "Something's wrong. She thinks she's a giant purple robot that turns into a motorcycle."

Isaac's expression hardened. Sari noticed it. He only used it when he was completely devoted to a specified subject. Sadly, she was the one that she remembered it being used on the most. Never again did she call her dad a fascist when he told her to eat her dinner after the declaration she'd made that one night. But what was the issue now took much more priority. Especially with how serious Bumblebeee seemed. He had to have been the most light-hearted, care-free person she'd ever met (other than herself of course). It went beyond weird to witness him not poking fun at what was being discussed. It must have been tearing at his insides to not make a joke.

"Sari, why do you think you're a purple robot?" Powell asked. Sari shot him a glare. He, of any of them, shouldn't be talking to her. She at least caused him to stumble back a bit in hesitation from the face she'd given. But just as anyone else it seemed, he too was clueless to the whole matter. "I don't think I'm a purple robot," Sari hissed, "What I KNOW is that I was in that Transformers show." "In place of the purple robot," Bumblebee added. Isaac scratched his head. "She wasn't," Bumblebee stated, "She says that's what she saw, but she wasn't. What I saw was the purple robot. Heard his voice. Not her's." After a few more seconds of observing his discomforted daughter, Isaac turned to Powell and whispered something into his ear. He nodded.

"Hey! Wait, what'd you just say?" Sari demanded. "Oh, nothing important child," Powell assured with a smile. She could practically see the lies sifting out between his teeth. Sari felt like biting the man. "Don't worry Isaac, I'm sure he can be over tonight." "Who?" Sari yelped. "Just an old friend," Isaac chuckled as he patted her head. Sari rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really grew annoyed with her dad. "Might be able to help with what you're going through." Now Sari's disapproving expression shifted to Bumblebee. He waved his hands in front of his body innocently. The boy knew that the girl hated that he'd dragged her downstairs. But he had taken responsibility, and no matter how much she became annoyed with him, Sari had to respect Bumblebee's actions.

* * *

"Well, thank you for the wonderful meal Isaac, but I really need to get headed back to the tower," Powell said heartily. Sari cringed at the thought of her former home once again being in the corporate devil's possession. "I'll see you at work?" "If the little one's amnesia isn't contagious," Isaac joked. Sari rolled her eyes. She was seriously considering giving her dad the "disease" by this point. If only she could use her techno-organic self to manifest the enormous hammer she'd used to free Bumblebee from the rock monster that had arrived on Earth when she had upgraded herself originally. The nostalgia made her sigh. The events seemed like a lifetime ago. Everything did. Her entire childhood felt like a dream in retrospect. The day she met her lifelong yellow friend, Sari knew that she'd stumbled into something great. She would never forget the long exciting days of helping the Autobots integrate into Earth's society. Nor would she forget the slower. The ones where she and Bumblebee would lounge around and test each others' skills at their collection of video games only to be interrupted by an irritated Prowl. It was a once-in-a-lifetime childhood. But now with the revelations that'd been presenting themselves ever since the day had started, Sari had begun to doubt that any of it had actually happened. It was scary. She didn't just want it to all be a dream, no matter how real things felt at present. She didn't want what she'd come to know to not exist. She didn't want to not be real...

"Have a good night Isaac," Powell chuckled, "And our friend should be over in a few minutes." "Thanks again," the other man replied grasping his hand. After patting Sumdac's shoulder, Powell turned to his limo and got in. Sari heard the engine. A large weight felt as though it'd been lifted from her shoulders as she heard it drive away. "Something up?" Bumblebee asked causing her to jump. Sari had completely forgotten her companion on the rug before her. After the little "meeting" with her dad, the two children had taken to playing with some Transformer toys. They were a lot more blocky and bland of designs than Sari was used to whenever she viewed any of her robotic friends. But they were still toys. Physical representations that the mind could morph into whatever was necessary at the time.

Mostly Sari had suggested it to get Bumblebee's mind off of missing the exciting episode due to her claim of being Sideways. No matter what he'd seen however, Sari knew what she had. Of course she knew it to be Sideways. But that's not what she'd seen. The avatar of the dark god had been her teenage self. No doubt about it. Despite the essence of the backstabbing psychopath that emanated from the television screen, the body that had been there was her's. But why had it been her teenage self? Why wasn't it how she was now? The only way she'd aged as quickly as she had was due to the key that the Allspark had gifted its energy to. Any moment following the event her eyes had been blue, as they were now. But the self she'd seen in the show had had red eyes. And more disturbingly, a red Spark Chamber. Not even Megatron had had that... It was as if that self had been activated by a polar opposite of what she had been. Something had gone dreadfully wrong with that being's past.

"I'm just gonna assume that you're having one of your episodes again," Bumblebee said to no one in particular. He half expected Sari to be off in cloud nine again. That's why he was a bit surprised when she shook her head. "Just...thinking is all," Sari told him. He smiled and got up. "Well, I should get going too then. If you're okay that is." Sari cocked her head to the side and stood up also. "Why're you going?" "Well, I can't just stay here all night," Bumblebee told her folding his arms, "Got a home to get home to and all just like anyone else." Sari's face dipped. She hadn't thought about that notion. She had practically lived with Bumblebee for a majority of his time on Earth. "Now don't be like that," he laughed. Sari felt his finger tilt her chin up so that they were looking at each other. "We'll see each other tomorrow," his smile grew more sincere, "You can trust this face; can't you?"

Bumblebee almost gagged from the arms that constricted around his neck. The emotions had piled up too much in the young girl. That line had been the breaking point. He was Bumblebee and she was Sari. They were supposed to be together. It was simply the natural order. If there was trouble to be made, they would be there. One wasn't supposed to be without the other. There should have been a law for such a thing. Humans must breathe. Shadows must be cast. Bumblebee and Sari must be together. Of course she could stand being without him. But she always knew she'd see him again. This time was different. Her best friend she'd ever had had connected to how he had acted in the world that Sari had matured within. She didn't want to lose the feeling of his companionship after being so drastically starved of the hope that it might return.

But all it took was his arms against hers. Bumblebee broke out of the grip and looked at her father. He was busy going about his own business. Before the older male could take notice of what was going on, Bumblebee turned back to Sari and put his lips on hers. Sari could feel her brows raise at the excitement that flooded her. To her dismay, it only lasted a few seconds. But they were ones she'd never forget. She blushed seeing the boy wink at her. "See ya tomorrow," he whispered. And with that, he walked to the door and exited after waving goodbye to her dad. Sari didn't know whether to explode with happiness or cry. Her mental state had become far too warped over the whole ordeal.

At that moment, a knock rapped at the door. A grin spreading across her face, Sari dashed to it and grabbed the handle. Perhaps Bumblebee had forgotten his backpack! Maybe she could convince him to stay the night!...maybe forever! After all, he'd left only seconds earlier. The door clicked and the girl flung it open. Her grin disappeared. She stumbled backwards and fell. "Ah, welcome!" her father greeted cheerfully as he now approached the scene. Sari gripped his leg for support. Disbelief and paranoia tugged at her throat. What she was looking at was not Bumblebee. No. The man standing before her was far taller than the boy and wore yellowish glasses atop his slender frame. He looked greasy. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice Prometheus Black!" Sari gulped.

* * *

"Now Sari, what we're going to perform are some tests," the skinny man told the young girl happily. Sari could feel her eye twitching. She wasn't used to hearing him, of all people, so calm and collected. "Any questions?" he asked. "Yeah," Sari grumbled slouching back into the overstuffed couch that he was sitting across from, "Why aren't you some whack-job techno-organic scientist?" Prometheus looked at her father with a doubtful gaze. Isaac gave just as doubtful an expression. "Well, I don't know what you mean by "whack-job"," Prometheus replied, "But techno-organicism is two years ago. I'm a psychologist now."

Sari closed her eyes. She was too frustrated to delve any further into the subject. It was bad enough that she was being forced to be counseled about what had been going on, but to have it done by the man that would have murdered her and her father?...and her father being friends with him! Just what was going on? Sari opened her eyes and looked at him again. He definitely seemed friendly. Then another thought entered her mind. What if...what if she really was messed up? Could everything that she ever remembered all have been nothing more than just an overactive imagination? She closed her eyes again. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

"Sari," the male voice said. Her eyes drifted into open slits. Through them she could see Prometheus looking at her. Studying her. She hated being a lab rat. Every move she made she was sure that he was jotting down in his head. "Yes?" she muttered. "May we begin?" Sari shrugged. Prometheus reached into a bag that he had brought with him and pulled out what seemed to be some sheets of paper. "Now I'm going to show you some pictures," he told her, "I want you to tell me what you see." Sari sighed. "Fine." She supposed there was nothing she could do about the situation she was in anyhow.

The girl glanced at the first image. As she had guessed, it was a standard inkblot test. Those never accomplished anything. "Now what do you see?" he asked calmly. Sari was about to tell him that it was just a bunch of splotches, but something stopped her. Upon closer inspection, she could make out shapes. They were illustrated in such a way that she recognized the form they presented. Hesitantly she rubbed her eyes. Her subconscious wasn't playing a trick on her. She knew the picture, the character on the page. "That's...Bumblebee..." she told him. Curious, Prometheus turned the picture to himself and looked to Isaac. "Your friend or the insect?" her father asked. "Bumblebee," she replied, "How he's supposed to be. A Transformer."

Prometheus scratched his head. "I didn't know your daughter had seen the show from when we were little." "She hasn't," Isaac informed, "She just has a friend that's nicknamed Bumblebee. They watch the newer show together." "Ah," Prometheus laughed, "That explains it." "Explains what?" Sari scowled. "Yes, I too wish to know," Isaac eagerly agreed. Prometheus smiled and whispered something into the other man's ear. Sari saw her dad blush and put a hand to his mouth. "What? What!" Sari demanded. She'd taken to hopping on the furniture in anticipation. The corners of the two adults' mouths bent upwards. "You father can tell you after."

Sari's scowl returned as she plopped down with her arms folded. Regardless of her state, the next image was revealed. At first it just looked as random as the other had, but like the other, it too took shape in her mind's eye. Through the splatters she could make out the large frame and small head. "Bulkhead," she stated. Again Prometheus invoked her dad's wisdom. "How he's supposed to look," Sari added, "Giant green Autobot. Bumblebee's best friend." "Friend from school," her father said, "But definitely not how she described him, even if he is well-built." Sari grumbled.

There was something going on with the psychologist's face however. He seemed...uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Sari asked in a stale voice. With a nervous laugh, Prometheus shook his head and brought out the next picture. The girl had to admit, it was fun anticipating what the next one might turn out to be. What it became though, was something she'd never had guessed. Instead of the structure of a friend, it was an enemy. The limber torso stood boastfully atop the two long legs. Its gun barrels elongated from the tops of its wrists. And yet...Sari felt no contempt for it. Rather, she felt companionship. "Sideways," she told them.

After taking his own view of the image, Prometheus shook his head. "No, it's right-side-up," he corrected. Sari smacked her forehead. "No, that's my answer," she grunted, "Sideways, a giant purple Transformer that turns into a motorcycle. Backstabs anyone he comes across. Untrustworthy, takes joy in killing-" Sari's mouth just seemed to move on its own. For some reason she had begun spilling every little detail about the demonic being to them. When she had finished, all that remained on Prometheus' face was a gaping jaw. Isaac poked his shoulder causing him to take notice of the world around him and they began whispering to each other again.

Sari hated when they did that. She always hated being left out of things, especially matters concerning herself. That was evident enough when she'd first found out that she was a Cybertronian. But what infuriated her the most was that it was her family's possibly arch nemesis that was doing it in such a leisurely manner with her father. The evil criminal mastermind Meltdown having a friendly discussion with the man he so seethingly desired to annihilate. It just wasn't right! Nothing was right! Nothing about the entire world was right! But Sari had to put up with it. There was no alternative that she could think of. At least not anything short of suicide, and she wasn't about to resort to that...at least not just yet.

The two adults appeared on edge as they turned back to Sari. The girl whirled her hand in front of her to indicate the urgency that she desired the pictures to scroll with. Prometheus bit his lip and revealed the next one. The instant Sari layed her eyes on it a cold fear shot through her. The picture didn't even need to morph for her to understand what she was looking at. The nature of the atmosphere alone said enough. "Unicron," she gasped. She felt herself sink back into the couch a bit at the revelation. Prometheus blinked. "Do you mean unicorn?..." "Unicron," Sari repeated in a trance. Prometheus' eyes went up to his head. "Hasn't that one not been around for a decade or so now?" "Well, from what Larry told me, the new show surprisingly has him in it," Isaac informed. "Man have I been missing out," Prometheus laughed.

The more the two talked, the more Sari's eyes became submerged in the image. The large gaping hole at the center of the sphere seemed as though it would swallow her whole. Not just her, but the entire room. Everything. Every thing that ever was would be consumed. It didn't need to feed. The being would exist with or without sustenance. The reason it would do it was out of hate. Out of spite and sadness. Its very nature was negative, a representation of the concept itself. To it, destruction was what producing honey was to bees. They simply did it. It was in their very design. They couldn't help it. To go against the actions would be against nature.

Sari didn't realize how hypnotized she'd been until she felt a shake. Frantically, the girl shook her head to clear the thoughts and looked around. Standing in front of her were Prometheus and her father; the latter's hand was on her shoulder. "Sari," he said in a worried voice, "Are you alright?..." The girl just stared at him. She honestly didn't know. Was she really insane? Was the world around her what was actually reality? Would she have to give up everything she'd come to know? "I...don't know," she replied slowly.

* * *

"Sari Sumdac, it is time to get up and get ready for school," the automated happy voice declared. The mound beneath the covers stirred as it tried to yank a pillow over the head of the being beneath. "Sari Sumdac, it is time to-" "I heard," her muffled voice cut off the Tutor Bot's, "I thought you'd be gone after all I've experienced since yesterday...unless..." Suddenly, the girl erupted from the covers. Her eagerness faded upon seeing her form in the mirror. She twirled around to make sure that she hadn't missed any detail and sighed. Not even a centimeter of her chest had become more prominent since it had been a day before.

"Sari Sumdac, it is time to get up and-" The Tutor Bot's voice cut out as it collapsed on the floor. Sari patted her hands together at the satisfication of her handiwork. She never knew she could throw a pillow so well. It was a trivial victory. At least it put a smile on her face for a few seconds. It wouldn't stop the weight of being confined within the world she now existed in however. But Sari was looking forward to some things. Seeing all of her friends as humans once again. Especially Bumblebee. She felt her face heat up as the memories of how their last interaction together had concluded. But most importantly, she'd get the answers out of her dad.

Following the testing the night before, Sari had been ordered straight to bed. She knew that her father and his...friend had talked long into the evening, but there'd been no way for her to hear what all was going on. From the tones of their voices though, they sounded rather troubled. Sari gulped. She wanted more than anything to know what was going on. She loved the world that she'd been thrust into, but curiosity took priority, especially with the stakes that had been piling up. If her world did still exist, she needed to get back to it. She couldn't just abandon it...could she? Sari put a finger to her lip.

If this version of life was actually reality there was nothing to worry about. She would just have to accept that she was a psychological nutcase and get on with life. After all, it wouldn't be all that bad. Having all of her friends being humans. Having a show of Transformers, even if it wasn't as good as it actually should have been from what she'd seen. Having no threat of the universe being destroyed. But if the other world was real also...couldn't she just stay in the one she was in now? There'd be nothing she'd have to worry about ever again. Sure the group wouldn't be Cybertronians anymore, but they'd all be the same species still. And they'd all be used to being humans. It'd be a dream come true. Would she really chose to go back?...

"Sari," Isaac Sumdac's voice broke his daughter out of her thought process, "We're not going to have a repeat of yesterday are we?" "Coming dad," she sighed.

* * *

"Dad," Sari said. Isaac's eyes remained on the road, but his attention was to his daughter. "Yes dear?" he replied. For most of the drive they'd sat in silence. Neither knowing what to discuss after the odd incident the night before. But Sari wanted to know more about it. "What were the results?" "Hm?" her father questioned. Sari's eyes lowered to her lap. "The tests that Meltdown-er-Mr. Black," Sari's voice stuttered at saying the name, "those psycho-analysis thingies. What were those all about?" "Oh that," her father chuckled. She wished he would be serious about the matter. "Oh they were nothing. Just evaluating-" "Dad, I know they weren't just nothing," Sari told him.

The two were cast into silence once more. The only sound that formed a background was the noise of the wind against the car and the ones around it. Sari looked at her dad. His face was filled with uncertainty. "Dad?" "I heard you," he replied. The two slowed to a stop as the light in front of them turned red. "You need to remember, Mr. Black isn't the most professional-" "He was enough," Sari stated. She folded her arms over her chest and lowered her brows. The brief glance to his daughter was all Isaac needed to know the position he was in. "I may not know just what the tests were about, but I do know that they uncovered something. What is it?"

Sari saw her father bite his lower lip. "Can't this wait till after-" "No." Isaac sighed. He pressed his foot against the gas pedal and they coasted through the green light. "Sari, the tests were deciding just how your mind works. What it equivalates things to." Sari nodded. She knew the Tutor Bot's teachings were at least good for understanding her dad's complex dialogue. "And..." Sari persisted. "And?" her dad repeated with vain hope. Sari's eyelids lowered. "I'm not an idiot dad. What equivilated to what? Like what's Bumblebee represent." She noticed a light blush form in his cheeks. "So you do know what I'm talking about," she grinned.

"Your friend..." Isaac coughed, "Sari...do you know how deep into a relationship males and females can get?" Sari blinked. "Yeah..." she muttered, "Why?..." "Well, from what Prometheus told me...you think rather...lovingly about your friend." "Well of course," Sari shrugged, "He and me do everything toge-" Sari stopped talking and blushed also. "You don't mean that I think he and me..." Her father's blush deepened causing her voice to fade. She knew how she felt about Bumblebee, but she didn't want her dad finding out. At least not her current dad. She had an act to keep up. The people of the new world seemed to have no idea about how intimate the two's relationship had become previously.

"Okay...so maybe I like him," Sari confessed. To her surprise her dad smiled. "Well just don't end up killing him or anything if he says no," he laughed. Sari grimaced. She had ways to convince Bumblebee to do things. "Alright, so Bumblebee's down. What about Bulkhead?" she continued. Isaac gritted his teeth. He'd hoped that she'd have been thrown off the subject by what they'd just talked about. "That image represented something that the person looks to for responsibility." he told her. Sari nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," she said, "I mean without him around who knows what all would have happened to me and Bumblebee by this po-er-" "What's that supposed to mean?" her father lifted his brown. "Nothing," Sari assured with an innocent smile, "Next. Sideways."

"Yeah, that's what you called it," Isaac recollected, "the thing you called a backstabbing monster or whatever." Sari's face flushed in the memory of what she'd revealed about the traitor. She'd just been so willing to talk about him. But that didn't stop her from realizing the long pause it was taking her dad to talk again. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Well...that's the one that had us a bit concerned," he rubbed his chin. Sari's mouth flattened. "Why?" "You told us that it would kill anyone or anything in the show to get what it wanted," he reminded. More like in real life is what Sari's mind figured, but she wasn't about to let them get into that discussion again. "Yeah..." she said, "What did his repre-"

"Sibling," Isaac Sumdac told Sari. The girl scratched her head. "What?" she muttered. "Sibling," her father said again, "That's what the thing you called Sideway's picture represented. It's something that you look to as a brother, an equal." Sari felt her pigtails stand on end. Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry, what?" Sari choked in disbelief, "Yeah, Prometheus must be a pretty damn lousy psycho-" "Sari, first off, don't use that language," her dad scolded. Sari rolled her eyes. "Secondly, it doesn't matter how good Mr. Black is. The test wouldn't be affected by his experience." Sari's vision moved back to the front window. Her mind had already been confused enough before the revelation was made.

"And the final one was fear, which you probably knew," Isaac informed. "Uhuh," Sari agreed from cloud nine. Her daydreams didn't distract her from the silence that followed the conversation though. Finally she looked at her dad. He was staring back. "Um...what're we doing?" "You are getting out of the car and walking into school before the bell rings this time," he ordered. Sari looked in front of the car in surprise. There was Black River. Like any kid, Sari disliked the concept of the educational building. But it contained her best and closest friends. And she wasn't about to skip out on them. After a quick kiss to her dad's cheek, she leapt out of the vehicle and took off up the steps of the school.

* * *

"And how are we doing today Sari?" the calm leader's voice asked. Sari smiled at Optimus Prime and put her finger to his nose. He smiled back and ruffled her hair causing her to remove the body part. "Not late I see," the man noticed, "And enjoying the art segment?" Sari nodded and pointed to a piece of paper that was in front of her. On it she had painted rather sloppy images of what looked to be giant robots. A small yellow one, a large green one, a fit red and blue one, a cranky old white and red one, and a lean black one. And finally the girl herself. Except she was taller than normal and her figure was more...womanly than the girl that sat before him. Optimus laughed. "Well, I'm sure Bumblebee and Bill will be pleased to see how well you've done them," he told her, "But um...do I really look that...nice?"

Sari's eyebrows bent and she examined the picture herself. It was the Autobots that she had painted. But Optimus was talking about them as though she had done an image of how they knew that they looked. Some things still didn't quite make sense to her. But it was interesting to see how the elements of the realities collided. Even if she was just going insane, it definitely wouldn't be a bore. "Bill?" Sari suddenly asked. "Um...yes..." Optimus said slowly, "What about him?" Sari thought. If he had talked about Bumblebee in the picture then Bill was... Sari stifled a laugh. Optimus allowed the side of his mouth to curl up. "What?" he asked. "Bulkhead's name is Bill?" she giggled. "Oh yeah, that's what his nickname is," Optimus remembered.

Sari's laughing came to a stop after a while. Another rush had overtaken her. For a split second she felt a piercing pain and grabbed her head. "Sari, are you okay?" Optimus asked. He bent down on his knees to get a better look at the girl. His eyes expanded once she'd removed her hand. Streaming down from her hair was a stream of crimson fluid. Blood. It snaked between her eyes. But Sari felt nothing. The pain had passed. Whatever had caused the sudden impact had faded just as it started. "What?" she asked upon seeing the older male's shocked face. "Uh...did you hit your head or anything?" Optimus asked.

Sari tried to look between her eyes but it just gave her a headache. "Why?" she grumbled clutching her temple in the ache that followed her optical swiveling. "Well, look," Optimus Prime ordered. He showed the girl the liquid after wiping some off of her face with his finger. Now Sari's eyes widened. It sure was a lot of blood for something she couldn't feel. As she viewed the finger however, she noticed something else. A deep sinking feeling had formed in her chest. More curious than pained, Sari reached her hand down the front of her dressed and retrieved what was causing the sensation. In her hand rested what appeared to be a reddish shard. Simply looking at it brought a headache worse than when she'd tried to focus her eyes between themselves.

"Alright, you're going to the nurse," Optimus told her. "But I feel fine," Sari pouted. Optimus stood up and put his hands on his hips. Sari knew there was no winning against him when he was as firm as he was now. Huffing, Sari put the shard down on the picture and stuck her tongue out at the man. Optimus rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. "Room in case you've forgotten," he told her. "What's with these room numbers!" he heard Sari's voice exclaim from the hall. He just shook his head and chuckled. Even if she was rude, Sari was amusing in her uniqueness. Despite his fondness of her, his attention didn't remain on her. Whatever Sari had pulled out of her dress gave off a hypnotic atmosphere.

Figuring that all the students were doing fine how they were, Optimus Prime decided to sit down where Sari had been. After all, he always felt it best to join in with the kids to better relate to them. He just wanted to be the best leader he could be. But more importantly, the seating gave him a better view of the crystalline shard. Accompanying the hypnoticness was a cold sense of fear. Optimus clenched his eyes shut. The more he viewed it, the more memories flooded back to him. Unpleasant ones. Negative ones. Visions that clawed at his mentality. But...he needed to have them. Nothing else around him mattered. The seduction was too great. He gripped the shard and picked it up. It'd been covering the image that the girl had done of herself. Optimus could have sworn that she'd had her beautiful blue eyes when he first viewed the piece. But now Xs were in their place. He was too enraptured with the shard to really notice though. "I'm sorry Elita..." he whispered to it.

* * *

Sari slammed the door and sat on the nearest cot to her. No one else was in the entrance to the room. It seemed vacant. But she knew someone was around. "Whoever's there I'll be with you in a second," a cranky voice hollered from a nearby curtain. Sari let out a sigh. Ratchet. No mistaking the personality. "Alright, what's the damage," the old gray-haired man grumbled. He was even more annoyed than Sari had been. But that was to be expected with his character. When compared to anyone else. "Oh it's you," he muttered spotting the girl, "What'd you do this time? Make those boosters that I told you and your buddy not to use?"

Sari was surprised at how easy it was to identify the man as his former Autobot self. With the others it'd become obvious, but it had at least taken some time. With Ratchet however, there was instant realization. He was Ratchet. He even had a scar running along his face to accompany the dumpy pudginess of his form. "Well?" he barked, "I don't have all day kid. There are other things I gotta do than just sit hand and foot on your sorry behind." Sari shook her head. At least she knew how she'd interact with him. He was no different than how he had previously been. Other than the fact that he was smaller of course.

"Well, if you gotta know I got blood on my face," Sari shrugged. Ratchet bent over and rubbed his finger up the middle of her head causing her to squint at the touch. "There," he stated as he took his hand back and rubbed it against his other one to get the bodily fluid off, "Good as new." For a few seconds Sari stared at him in disbelief. "That's it?" she questioned. "Do you want more?" Ratchet argued putting his hands on his hips. "Of course not," Sari bickered, "But you're one crappy nurse if that's how you handle things." "Well gee, I didn't think you were dying, but if you insist I'm sure I can get you a coffin," Ratchet told her.

Sari said something under her breath as she got back up off the cot and marched towards the door. Ratchet just ignored it and turned back to whatever he'd been doing behind the curtain. "Sorry bout that," she heard him say as she turned the knob, "Kid just looking for an excuse to get out of class...again." "Oh I'm sure she meant no harm," a calmer more feminine voice reasoned. "Well either way, you should be more careful when demonstrating Electro-Magnetic-Pulse Generators Arcee," the man's voice informed. "Please Ratchet, you know you can call me Sue." This made the man laugh. "Doubt I deserve that privilege," he commented, "I'm no different than anyone else." Yep, he was Ratchet alright.

* * *

"Are you alright!" Bulkhead's dull voice exclaimed as Sari stepped foot into the outside world. Bumblebee huddled around her with him. "Um...I think?..." she guessed. "You sure?" the shorter boy asked, "Cause I could have sworn Optimus told us he sent you to Ratchet. Never thought I'd see you again. I mean have you seen how lousy he is? Could've tried to pry your face open with a fork to see what was wrong." Sari giggled at the morbid thought. It was good to see that Bumblebee still thought so little of those around him. "Did he also fix her craziness?" Bulkhead wondered aloud. That made Sari's expression go blank.

"My what?" she said slowly. Sari's glare made Bumblebee rub his arm. His face blushed. "You told people?" Sari grumbled. "Me?" Bumblebee laughed nervously, "No, of course not...who said you were crazy?" "You," Bulkhead answered. Bumblebee slapped his forehead. Sari let out a sigh. She supposed it wasn't all that big of a deal if Bulkhead was the one to know. "Which brings up a good point," an older obnoxious voice declared. Sari already disliked the thought of Henry Masterson interacting with them again even before she turned to see him sitting on the railing of the staircase to the school with the blond Bumblebee-look-a-like at his side. "Do you really think you should be hanging with a nutcase like her?"

Sari felt the sides of her mouth lift in anger. "You told...them?" Sari hissed. Bumblebee bit his lip. The girl may not have been looking at him, but he could definitely feel the contempt flowing towards his direction. "What was there to tell?" Masterson laughed gleefully, "It's always been obvious that you just weren't in the swing of things noobet. That new piece of info just confirmed it is all." The boy that looked like Bumblebee nodded and stuck out his tongue." Sari lost focus on Bumblebee as the tallest male hopped to the ground and approached her, "So, you wanna join us or what Bumbleboy?" "Why would he want to be with you guys?" Bulkhead grunted stepping inbetween Sari and Henry.

Masterson smirked and bent to the side to get a better look at Bumblebee. "Oh, he hasn't told you kids?" the young man laughed. Bumblebee vainly put a finger to his mouth causing his clone to grin. "Little Larry's always wanted to hang with the more important crowd," Henry explained, "You dweebs have always been keeping him down. So, I told us that if he got some leet info on you noobs that he could click into our gang." Both Sari and Bulkhead stared at Bumblebee. He inched away from the group a bit, his eyes to his feet. "So you told them what happened?..." Sari asked. He didn't say anything. His only response were his eyes glancing to her.

Quietly, Sari walked up to Bumblebee. Her face emotionless, she brought back her hand and smacked the boy in the cheek. As Bumblebee recovered from the impact, the girl took off running. "Sari! Wait!" Bulkhead pleaded, his voice fading. It was effort wasted. She needed to get away from them. The only trail she left were tears as she got further and further into the crowd of happy children that formed the daily event that the students participated in until finally she rounded the corner of the school. Not knowing what else to do, Sari sat down at the first place she could find a seat at. It was a wooden table with only one other person there.

It wasn't anyone that Sari knew, but she didn't care. She had had to get away from the group. She felt betrayed. By her best friend. He really was Bumblebee. Just as selfish and self-serving as he'd always been. Doing anything he could just to make himself look better. He never thought of the consequences and only acted on the present. Sari may not have been much better, but she at least knew where to draw the line...most times. The girl sighed and lowered her head. The tears slid down her cheeks and dripped onto the table from her chin. Bumblebee was so thick-headed sometimes that it hurt.

Attempting to divert her attention from the matter, Sari tried to peer through the tears along the rim of her eye to get a better view at the boy that she'd sat near. His hair was blond and in his hands was a book. Its title was "Understanding Your Terrorcons". The name used in the title seemed familiar, but Sari couldn't place where she'd heard it before. "I'm supposing you're better now?" the boy asked. Sari almost jumped at his voice. He hadn't even looked at her, but there was no one else he could be talking to. She had to admit though, her body had eased at his sight. She blushed and nodded her head in his direction.

"Good," the boy smiled and set down the book. With the object now absent, Sari could clearly see his thick-rimmed glasses. She didn't know why, but Sari felt that she knew the boy. "Have we met before?" she asked. "Not face-to-face," the boy said, "But you may have seen me around from time-to-time. So...what's got you all worked up?" Sari put her elbows on the table and lowered her head to them. "Nothing," she replied. She felt a hand press against her back. Even though she didn't know the kid, his touch comforted her. Made her want to tell him everything. "It's just...my friends think that I am insane is all..." she explained. She didn't know why she was confessing the ordeal to a complete stranger.

"My dad thinks my brother's insane," the boy told her. "How sad for him," Sari muttered sarcastically, "But you can't really relate unless you're in the situation yourself." "Maybe not," the boy shrugged, "But if it's your friends, that won't matter." "Says you." Sari felt the hand stroke her back now. He sure knew how to wash away one's negativity. "If they're really your friends they won't care what you're like," the boy told her, "They'll accept you no matter how you are. If they don't, they're not your friends. It won't matter what they think of you. People go their whole lives without having a single true friend, as sad as that may be. Don't try to exile yourself." "But it wasn't just them," Sari sighed, "Bumblebee...he told these bullies..." "Are they your friends?" "...no..." "Then it won't matter what they think."

It felt as though a large weight had been lifted from Sari's heart. The turmoil was fading. "You sure know a lot," Sari told the boy. Her face was still buried in her arms. "I've had some time to study things," the kid laughed as he took his hand back. Even such an expressive burst of emotions seemed calm coming from him. "Maybe you shouldn't spend your time wrapped up in books so much," Sari suggested, "Live a little." "Believe me, I've been trying." The school bell cut off their conversation. It seemed to have been activated faster than it should have. But either way, it was time to go to lunch. "Say, what's your name?" Sari asked. She finally lifted her head back up. But no response came. Sari looked to her side. Both the boy and his book were gone. Looking around the rest of the side of the building that she'd gone to, there was no sign that he'd ever even been there at all.

* * *

Sari turned her head away from the dark-skinned boy as he sat next to her. Bumblebee didn't say anything. Prowl just stared at the two while Bulkhead took his usual spot next to him. "Sari, um..." "Shouldn't you be sitting with your "gang"?" the two finally conversed. Sari's eyes were closed. Prowl gave a curious look to the largest member of the group. "Something happened at recess," he explained, "Though I did give Bumblebee a stern talking to about it." Prowl smiled at how responsible Bulkhead acted. "Doesn't change what happened," Sari retorted. She opened her eyes as an arm coiled around her neck. "No, but...we really gonna let that ruin the good times we've had?" Bumblebee asked. Sari glanced at his face. She could definitely tell he was trying. "We'll see," she muttered, "You may touch me, but don't think that that changes anything."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee rolled their eyes at each other amused. "I'm still quite confused," Prowl stated, "What exactly's going on again?" "Oh, it's just that Bumblebee told some bullies that Sari was-" "Bulkhead..." Bumblebee interrupted in fear of what the girl's reaction might be. He'd at least want to be a few feet away from her before her next outburst. "It's alright," Sari counseled, "Prowl's the most mature of us." "Wow, mature. Those tutoring lessons must be paying off," Bumblebee jested earning him an elbow in the side. Sari and him shared a light-hearted grin. "Yours sure aren't," Sari remarked.

"Well, Bumblebee told some bullies that Sari was insane," Bulkhead explained as the two youngest members continued their bantering. Prowl rubbed his chin. "I can only imagine," he chuckled. Bulkhead's cold face changed his thoughts though. "I mean REALLY insane." Prowl looked at Sari. She was laughing at the clawing Bumblebee was sifting through her hair. "Why would he say that?" the man interrogated, "Aren't they best friends?" "Well, ya see there was this deal. You know how Bumper's always tryin' to impress others right?" Prowl nodded. "Well, this group of bullies is pretty popular. So they said that if he got dirt on one of his pals, namely us, he'd be in their group."

"Oh..." Prowl said quietly. He knew that what the boy had done shouldn't have gone without punishment, but he himself knew the seduction of temptation. And how hard it could be to forbade its ensnaring grasp. But judging by how they'd been when they sat down, Prowl assumed that Bumblebee had paid the price for hurting one of his own. "They'll forget about it eventually," Bulkhead assured him, "But they do bring up what I was trying to show you." While Bulkhead took to rummaging through his backpack, Prowl entertained himself with the two youngest kids' interactions. He became so enraptured in their motions that he practically fell out of his seat once Bulkhead had slammed the painting down in front of him.

"Tada!" the large boy laughed. Prowl took a few deep breaths to regain his composure and looked the piece over. On it were the conflicted boy and girl that sat across from them, only in the world that the artist had manufactured, they were busying themselves with a new pair of Transformers. "What's that?" Bumblebee's voice asked. Prowl turned the picture. He assumed that if anything, it would put them into a more reasonable state. "Oh," Bumblebee blushed. Bulkhead grinned. Sari however, put a finger to her lip. The artist became worried. Did she not like it? Was he a complete failure? Would he get an F?

"It's nice and all," she complimented, a blush of her own appearing dimly, "But why am I a teenager in it? And how come you put your robot-mode's face in the corner of the page?" Bulkhead lifted his brow. He hadn't expected that kind of response. Looking the piece over himself, he could not see what Sari was talking about. "What?" "You see, it's this that's been happening to Sari," Bumblebee told them. Sari's eyelids lowered at the voice. "I can speak for myself thank-you-very-much," she told him. Prowl put a hand to his helmet. All his efforts had been wasted in attempting to bring cheer to the two children. But he was intrigued by what Sari had seen.

"What exactly is it that's going on with you?" Prowl asked. Sari's brows furrowed. She suddenly wished she hadn't cut Bumblebee off. Prowl would have found out either way, but she herself didn't exactly know what to say. "Well...you see...I see and hear things differently from others," Sari told him. Prowl nodded. "And how long has this been going on?" he asked. "The past two days," Sari told him, "Like with that painting. Whatever you guys saw I saw different. Whenever Bumblebee apparently curses, I hear him say slag. Saw myself in place of a Transformer on T.V. last night..." Prowl stroked his chin. "Did anything happen prior to that that might be related to this?"

Sari looked around the table. She didn't like everyone examining her. But she might as well tell everything. "That's the thing," she sighed, "I don't remember anything before that. Nothing about this life." Prowl's stroking stopped. "So you don't remember being a baby?" he asked. Sari shook her head. "I do, just not from...this world." Bulkhead and Bumblebee gave each other worried looks. "What do you mean by that?" Prowl asked. Sari's eyes lowered. "Before I woke up yesterday, I had always lived a life with my dad as the leader of Sumdac Industries, a business that had revolutionized robotics. I'd always lived alone in a tower being taught by a robot. Until you guys came that is."

"Us?" Bulkhead checked to make sure they were being labeled correctly. Sari nodded her head. "But you were all different. You were Transformers." Behind his visor, Prowl's eyes lifted. "You all still acted pretty much the same, but you were alien robots that took to defending the Earth from Megatron and his evil Decepticons. And eventually I turned out to be a Transformer also that my dad hadn't told me about before, but my alternate mode was being my human self. And we eventually beat Megatron. But something happened and a dark god called Unicron appeared with Sideways and turned Megatron into Galvatron and Optimus died and Bumblebee became a human and we went into hiding and he turned back into a Transformer a few times and Optimus got brought back to life and I was infused with the Spark of the god that created the Transformers..."

The group spoke no words for a few seconds after Sari's summary. She rubbed her arm bashfully. "So...yeah..." "Well, I think I'll be getting to class early if we're done here..." Bulkhead laughed nervously. "Stay seated," Prowl ordered. The large male did as he was told. "You're not gonna take her to Fanzone or anything are ya?" Bumblebee asked. Prowl shook his head. "No," he replied, "I just wanted to toss out this suggestion. What if what Sari's saying is true?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at Prowl in partial shock. "I know we all like Sari and all," Bulkhead said, "But do you actually believe that that could be a possibility?..." "Well, think about it," Prowl noted, "If everything that Sari's saying is true, if this is all a dream or something, how would we know if we're not real if everything was set up like normal life to us?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee's eyes drifted back towards each other. They really did hang out with lunatics. The bell rang.

* * *

"Stupid Bumblebee with his stupid telling people stupid stuff..." Sari grumbled on her way to class. Even if she did still feel something for the boy, she'd been stabbed in the back by him. Of course not literally. If that were the case Prowl would have probably performed just as humorous a maneuver on him as the day before. Sari felt her mouth swerving through all sorts of shapes in her frustrated state. She didn't know whether to love or hate Bumblebee. In retrospect though, she'd almost killed him the day she became upgraded. But he didn't know that. Not in this world at least. Such thoughts brought about another idea.

What if what Prowl said had been true? What if everyone around her was nothing more than Sari's mind? "Pretty damn long for a dream," she reminded herself quietly. But her heart had settled a bit with Prowl's proclamation. It was finally someone who didn't think she was crazy! Albeit, it was still up for debate if the old Cyber-Ninja himself was completely there at times, but still. It counted. He, out of anyone in the group, had always been more in-tune with nature and the workings of the universe and all that crap. He'd always striven for a bigger purpose. Perhaps he'd stumbled into something.

With a renewed hope, Sari walked past the doors of the cafeteria's kitchen and stopped. The question still lingered at the back of her head. What if she didn't want to go back? Sure it was fun being an Autobot and everything, but with the startling revelations that had occurred recently, everyone from her old world would be doomed. And aside from that, Sari still had all of her friends. And better yet, they were human! She could do actual normal human things with them! She wasn't considered weird, at least not by all the kids, like how she was in her previous life. And most importantly, she didn't have to worry about anything. All the responsibility of the power she held no longer existed. It was like a dream come true!...and yet...it didn't feel completely right.

Just then something distracted her from her thoughts. A light clanging noise echoed from the interior of the kitchen prodding her to steal a peak into it. Her face turned sour at the sight of the inhabitants. Within was Henry Masterson and what Sari had come to know as his lackey. The only real downside to the reality. "This'll give those dweebs at Lunch C a surprise," Masterson chuckled to himself. She had a right mind to take one of the kitchen utensils and beat one of them upside the head. It was their provocation that had influenced Bumblebee to do what he did. In fact, she shouldn't just stop there. She'd report them to the principle or Optimus. Eagerly, the girl set foot into the kitchen. The cold joy of vengeance empowering her. "Yo, noobs!" she yelled. Both startled and furious by the sudden greeting, Henry turned to face the younger girl. In the process, he'd bumped into the smaller boy who'd been carrying a light. Despite his efforts to prevent the accident, it fell towards the oil-splattered counter they'd been operating at.

Sari's eyes widened as the room became a bright mixture of red, orange, and yellow.

* * *

"Alright kids, let's get back inside. Recess's over everyon-" The loud explosion drowned out the end of Optimus Prime's sentence. In shock he turned towards the building he'd been teaching at for the past years. Fire and smoke was spewing out of it! The only thing to compete with the crackling flames were the screams of the children darting about in front of it outside. Already he could hear the sirens of the ambulances and firetrucks in the distance attempting their contending for the background. The scenery and atmosphere laid out for him, Optimus could feel himself sinking back to an earlier time. One where he'd been respected and looked up to by everyone in his department. The day he'd never forget.

Instinct took him over as the firetrucks screeched to a halt beside him. Captain Fanzone stepped out of his yellow striped police car. "What the devil's going on here!" the police official yelled. Optimus remembered the tone. It was the one he always took when he had no clue as to why what had occurred had done so. Regardless, he was the chief of police. It was his job and duty to make sure things got resolved. "No idea Captain," Optimus Prime responded stepping to the door of one of the trucks, "But I'm going in." "Oh, like hell you are!" Fanzone hollered. "You're gonna have to stop me yourself if you want to keep me here," Optimus told him pointing to the front doors of the school. It was rattling like crazy. "People are trapped in there and I'm getting them out."

"Well look who it is, hey wait, you can't take that! You're not on the force any-gyow!" "Ridicule me later Sentinel," Optimus yelled yanking an ax out of the vehicle, "I'm not going to have a repeat of last time!" Fanzone couldn't have stopped the man if he tried. In two seconds, he'd made it to the top step of the entrance and thrown the large utensil. It hit the door which snapped open. Kids began pouring out of it. At the rear, Optimus could make out a police officer and larger kid in green. Prowl and Bulkhead. Finally, Bumblebee emerged from the burning building. The strength from older times renewed to him, Optimus wretched the ax back into his grip and grabbed the boy's shoulder.

"Have you seen Sari?" the teacher asked. Bumblebee's eyes expanded. "She's not with you?" he gulped. The man and boy looked back into the flaming corridors. Before Optimus could make another grab at him, Bumblebee had broken out of his grip and took off into the dangerous environment. "Bumblebee! Get back-" Optimus felt a hand on his shoulder. It was connected to Prowl's arm. "Let the boy do what he needs to," the police officer reasoned, "You wouldn't have done any different at his age." Optimus' shoulders lowered with the understanding that flowed between them. Looking back, he could already see Ratchet tending to Bulkhead's burnt knee. But he still needed to do something. After all, he was the leader of the team. Ax in hand, Optimus Prime himself ran into the school.

* * *

Sari stood staring at the flames. The smoke was filling her lungs and giving her hair a rather smoky texture. But she didn't seem to mind. Even when Henry and his little friend had slipped out, Sari had hardly taken notice. She was too fixated on the burning environment to care. Sari could feel the warmness heating the outer layer of her skin. The flames were practically licking her body. She could definitely feel it. But if it wasn't real, if everything that the girl had witnessed the past two days was nothing more than a dream, she wouldn't be in any real danger...would she? After all, an insane person would try the same thing. At least she'd be acting within reason for what she'd been labeled as. Sari attempted to take a breath, but choked. Shrugging off the suffocation, she reached out her hand and put it into one of the flames.

For a second, Sari lifted her lip in curiosity. It really wasn't all that bad...at least not at the start. That's only what she thought before the pang could be felt. "YOW!" she screamed pulling her hand back in front of her, "Ow ow ow ow! Mother fucking owhowowhow!" Frantically Sari waved her arm around. It didn't do any good, especially not in the heated room she was in. But she couldn't help her natural reaction. It took a few minutes, but eventually Sari managed to bring her hand to a painful stopped and held it in front of her. Tears were dripping down her face in the mixture of pain and uncomfortable conditions.

Through them she could make out the rather ashy and now crackly body part that had been her hand. Blood had smeared through parts of it and burnt black from the heat. The hand even existing hurt. "Alright," Sari wheezed, "No...note to self...fire burns...bad..." Once the full effect of the agony had taken hold, the girl's mind began putting things together. The fire could be felt. The fire could hurt her. She was dying. She really was insane. The world Sari was in was real! She was really going to die! Ignoring the pain, Sari started running through the hallways of the inferno. The girl didn't want to be insane, but she wanted to stay alive even more.

* * *

"Sari!" Bumblebee's clogged voice echoed dimly through the firey hallway. There was no response other than the crackle of the flames. He'd hoped the girl hadn't become their victim. But even if she had fallen to such a fate, he wouldn't rest till he found her. She was his best friend. Always had been. Well alright, not always. Bulkhead had predated her. But ever since they'd met the two had become insuperable. They always spent their time together when they could. And Bumblebee would have never done anything to purposefully hurt Sari. The heat was absent to him through his thoughts. He was too preoccupied with what had happened.

What if the last thing they'd ever done together was that simple act of betrayal? Bumblebee clenched his eyes at the idea. He couldn't bear the thought. The last thing Sari might ever think would be how badly her best friend had treated. And for what? A simple enlarging of his ego? Bumblebee could feel his throat choking at the travesty he was imagining. He hated how he was sometimes. The plain selfishness that overtook him. No matter what the situation, he always sought attention. Always wanted to display how good he was compared to everyone else. Never for a second did he ever seem to think about the consequences. That was what he hated.

But despite all that, Sari had remained his best friend. Just as hard-headed and mischievous as he. And she loved him. For some reason or another, she loved him. At least she had the night before. OF course he'd been a bit nervous at first, but he in turn loved her. He'd known that ever since they met. It was a bond that only they shared. Bulkhead would always be the big brother of the group, but Sari and Bumblebee...were special. She'd been the only one to ever give him the attention he so desired, and she'd been the only one willing to allow him to return such affection. But that could all be ruined. He at least wanted to see the girl once more before they seperated.

"Oof!" Bumblebee hacked as he rounded the corner of the hall. A burning plank had hit his head knocking him to the ground. The pain was intense, but he shook it off and opened his eyes as he got back up. "When you wake up, you really wake up," he thought he could hear Sari's voice exclaim in the distance. For that moment the scenery seemed to shift. The windows along the hall were draped in front of a clear sky. He felt like he was falling. Him and Sari. In some sort of train vessel. He looked down at his hand. It was yellow. Metal. Again, Bumblebee shook his head and the scenery flashed back to normal. "What the Pit?..." the boy murmured, "...that really was some blow..."

Bumblebee coughed a few more times as he looked around. He didn't have time to dawdle on mirages. And he certainly wasn't going to last much longer. That's when he realized something. The hall he was in. It lead to Optimus' classroom! Perhaps she'd hid out in there. Even stranger though, he'd ended up right in front of the door. But something was wrong. The numbers that were normally labeling the room were melting. They'd dripped into new characters. "The Darkness," the plastic numerals had appeared to have melted into. Reminding himself of the urgency at hand, Bumblebee reached brought his foot up and kicked towards it.

* * *

A scream echoed through the dulling of the firey hallways. "Elita..." Optimus Prime said to himself. The large amount of wreckage that had collapsed in front of him was blocking his path. His friend was going to die. There was no time. The whole place was going to collapse around them. And yet Sentinel had attempted to go back for her. Surely there'd be no time. Staying in the building would result in their demises as well. Optimus was the one in charge. The one everyone looked up to and expected the best from. He had to make the decision. Fighting against his comrade, he pulled the large enforcer back from the rubble. His eyes were clenched from the fumes and effort.

The next scream shot them right back open. Sentinel wasn't in his arms. But the situation was the same. "Not again..." Optimus Prime muttered. He didn't have a protective coat or anything. But he still had the choice to make. He was what was beyond the debris was depending on. That's why he swung at the burning material. He refused to let himself down again. And if he died then he died. His life was no more important than anyone else's. He never believed so. The vigor of his swipes knocked the wall of incineration away bit by bit until his arm could take no more. The heat was too much. He was exhausting. But the screams continued. Still determined, the man pulled the collar of his shirt up over his mouth and started kicking the items. Finally he heard a snap and the barrier crumbled.

Beyond he could make out a feminine shape. "Elita..." Optimus said to himself. As he approached however, the blurred curves revealed a different woman. One draped in pink with an equally pink child in her arms. "Da-david?" the woman choked. Optimus nodded in response and helped the female to her feet. "Can you two walk?" his muffled voice asked. The woman hesitated at first, but nodded. Optimus looked at the child. The girl was in a coughing fit in the older person's arms. "I had to pull Penny out from under a beam that fell," the woman told him. A look of concern passed over Optimus. He peered through the flames. The hallway on the other side was still intact.

"Alright Arcee," he hacked taking the kid into his own grasp, "keep your eyes on me and do not stop." The teacher bit her lip but nodded. A moment later they were dashing through the fire, their speed too fast for the flames to stick. Those that did their bodies ignored. They didn't have time to be hurt. "Cover your mouth," Optimus ordered. Figuring it was better than nothing, Arcee did what Optimus had done with his collar. It definitely helped dampen the coughs that came with the evacuating air. The race was going fine until something caught the man's eye. The wall approaching had cracks riddled through it. Through them he could see metal cylinders from the science department. They were full of methane. And the fire was almost on them!

Having no time to warn Arcee, Optimus simply swiveled around and tackled her to the ground. The area they'd been headed towards erupted tossing chunks of metal and cement all throughout the hall. Optimus felt a sheering pain in his ankle. After making sure that the two females were alright, he peered back down at his body. A large piece of shrapnel from one of the methane tanks had pierced him. Blood was oozing out. "David..." he heard Arcee's worried voice gasp. She hadn't gotten up. Both her and Penny Princess were sprawled on the ground before him. "I...can't move..." she told him. Optimus hung his head. His mind raced. He needed to do something. Fast.

The coughs brought his attention back to them. For a second he thought he saw the corridor they were in crumbling upwards towards the sky. Some sort of portal was waiting for him and a firey looking humanoid robot on a piece of land that had also begun lifting to the sky. But as he snapped back to reality, his eyes drifted to something else. Just beyond Arcee was a window. It was high, but it was an exit. Grunting at the pain, Optimus forced himself to his feet and stabled his balance. He looked down at Arcee. Her ankle was twisted backwards. The sight made the man cringe. But he had no time to dawdle on it. Though pained, he hoisted both females under his arms trudged towards the glass. It wasn't open. Optimus looked back at the hall. An explosion rocked it. Seeing no other solution, the man slashed the window to shards and tossed Penny through the opening. Arcee required a bit more effort, but she was at least able to help hoist herself through it. Once he'd made sure that both were out safe, Optimus gripped the blade of his ax onto the bottom rim of the window and pulled to yank himself through it. He was given an easier exit however. An explosion behind him sent him soaring into the grass beyond the building.

"Ugh!" Optimus Prime gagged from the pain that shot through him. "Hold on!" he heard Ratchet yell. The medic knelt down next to him and opened his first-aide kit. "So..." Optimus gasped. He'd never been so relieved to breathe fresh air. "You ever had to deal with anything like this back in the glory days?..." Ratchet smiled at him. "Kid, there's a lot you do in war," he told him, "But this was quite impressive even for those situations." Optimus Prime smiled back. "Thanks for getting Arcee back." "You should really tell her how much you care," Optimus told him. The veteran just rolled his eyes. "And Bumblebee?..." The eyes dropped. Optimus' did as well. "He'll make it to her," Prowl commented. The left half of the school collapsed.

* * *

"It's you!" Sari exclaimed. Sitting on the ground in front of her in the burning classroom was the boy that she had met earlier that day. The one with the glasses. Calmly he stood up and dusted himself off. "You're the reason all this is happening!" she yelled. Sari didn't know why she was making such an accusation. But she knew just by looking at him that what she was saying was right. The boy however just cocked his head to the side. "Why what is happening?" he asked. The deadly environment didn't seem to be affecting him in the slightest! He was just talking as though it were a casual everyday thing that he was participating in.

"This!" Sari opened her arms to the room. The boy looked around, his eyes half closed. "I do not believe I was the one to start the fire," he replied, "at least not this one." Gritting her teeth, Sari stomped to the boy and grabbed him by the collar with her good hand while the other shot up in front of him. "I don't have time for your stupid ass riddle-talking crap!" she growled, "Look what happened to my hand! I think you can imagine just what'll happen to us if we stay here!" Despite her anger, the boy looked the hand over, his expression unchanging. He was studying it! Why the hell wasn't he shocked, or at the least bit affected by the occurrence?

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sari blinked and looked at the hand herself. It was just as cooked and pained as it had been when she'd pulled it out of the fire. "You got glasses for crying out loud!" she yelled, "I'm sure you can see what I'm talking about pretty damn well!" The boy shrugged and took her hand off him. It was that touch that made her a slave to his will. Anything he wanted to be done anyone else would do. That was the power he wielded. That uncontradicting order that his being demanded. There was no way for Sari to argue. She simply had to do what he wanted if they interacted. The power was terrifying to think about.

"You...you're Primus aren't you?..." Sari gulped. The boy smiled at her peacefully. "You do use your head more than most beings I've come across," he told her, "at least when you have to." Sari didn't know what to say. She was in shock. The boy standing in front of her was none other than the god of Transformers. The very embodiment that had started the whole conflict. That was why Sari had made the accusation! He was the reason that the world she was now in existed! And he was the way to get out. "Why am I here?" Sari asked. The boys eyes swiveled in their sockets to view the room. It creeped Sari out a bit. "Because you have a choice to make," he told her. Sari looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked, "live or die?" "Possibly," he shrugged.

For a second they looked at each other. Sari could hardly even tell the flames were there anymore. Their crackling couldn't even be heard through the silence that the god's concentration demanded. "Well...can ya give me a little more of a hint?..." Sari suggested. "I prefer that you figure it out on your own," he told her. Sari's eyelids fell a bit. She hated having to actually do work. "Alright Mr. Know-It-All," she started, "I'm guessing that I have to decide whether or not to return to my old life." "Now was that so hard?" Primus laughed lightly. Sari rolled her eyes. "Still doesn't answer much," she grumbled. The boy pushed his glasses further up his nose. "What exactly do you wish to know?"

Sari's eyes were brought back to the boy's. "Well, why am I even in this world?" "Because you have a choice to-" "I heard that," Sari muttered in irritation, "But what is the purpose that I was put into this world? Why even do it to begin with?" Now the boy's eyes dropped to his feet. It was the only time Sari had felt such a burden on the being's conscience. "I had to give you a choice," he told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Sari...think. Do you not like this world?" The girl put a finger to her lower lip. Though she had been labeled mentally unstable in her new life, she had to admit that she did love everything about it. All of her friends being humans. Interacting with the people in her life in ways she never could before. Powell and Black being good.

"But..." Sari stammered, "Why do that?" she asked. "As I said," Primus told her, "I had to give you a choice. The life you have grown up as is not your own in your previous life. It is mine. Everything that has ever happened in your history is for me. All of it is just so that I would be able to counteract my brother once more in our seemingly endless battle for reality. But here..." The boy stretched out his arms and twirled around, "Here everything is your own choice. You would no longer have to worry about being a hybrid of Transformer and human. No longer have to deal with the weight that comes with my presence. Not have to worry about the apocalypse."

"But it'd still happen wouldn't it?" Sari asked. Primus looked off into space. "That would not be your concern," he told her. "But without me my body won't function there," she reasoned, "Everyone would die." "Not here they wouldn't." Sari breathed lightly. She certainly didn't want such a fate to befall her friends. But why would she want to give up everything that she now had? "Temptation is called what it is for a reason," Primus reminded her. Sari closed her eyes. She had never had to make such an important decision in her entire life. "Sari," the calm voice said to her as its owner gripped her shoulder. She opened her eyes. He was staring her in the face. "After having experienced life through your eyes I have decided that I need your consent for such actions to happen. I'm in your body. Not the other way around. Your life is yours to orchestrate. No one else's."

Sari felt a tear sliding down her face. "Your choice is made?" he asked. The teenage girl nodded. Sari heard the door behind her burst in as the she felt the hand fade from her shoulder. "Sari!" Bumblebee's voice coughed, "I...Sari?..." The girl could see the approaching boy's eyes widening. She definitely was the girl he'd grown up with, but...much older. Her figure was much more curvy, and on her chest was a glowing blue circle. To Bumblebee now the flames didn't matter either. He stopped a few centimeters from her and grabbed her hand. "I don't want to not be real..." he told her quietly as realization washed over him. "You came back for me," Sari told him, "That's real enough for me." The two faces touched as the flames of the mind encompassed them.

-end of chapter-

Dear lord does it seem like forever. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update the story, but I've had lotsa things to do (which you can read about on my deviant art journal if you're so inclined this Christmas). Along with that, this chapter just kept going on and on and on. It just seemed to write itself (no matter how crappy the writing may be). So yeah. Hopefully it's a good one. Just felt the thing needed a pyschological chapter. Also lays out the ground for some answers that'll be given towards the end here.

But anyhow, for those that don't get the references, the character's real names in the chapter are the names of their voice actors. Bumblebee was wanting to be Hot Shot when they were gonna play Transformers since Hot Shot was originally going to be in Bumblebee's place in the show. Henry Masterson's lackey is (obviously) Wasp. Then of course there's Transformers Armada and Toonami (god how I hope Cartoon Network will ever be a fraction of that good again). The room numbers are the labels for some of the universes connected through the Vector Sigma Gestalt in the franchise. And...you know telling you guys all this up-front is nowhere near as satisfying to me as those that get the references just by looking at em, so you can figure out the rest in this chapter on your own.

As things stand, I'm headed to Florida for Christmas to spend time with my ex-gf. Pray that the planes don't crash or you ain't getting the final chapters.

And after taking so long to update, I obviously have art.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/11928008#/d331eea

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/11928008#/d333us9

And here's what Sari saw of the painting: warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/11928008#/d2ilxog

Merry Christmas!


	39. Fading Sun

Chapter 39: Fading Sun

The first thing Sari saw as she opened her eyes was unfamiliar. She was looking into a somewhat greenish ratty face. To say the least, it startled her. "Gyah!" she exclaimed as she stumbled backwards a bit. The unusual flooring of the Oracle Chamber made for a rather uncomfortable experience to sprawl across. "Eh, yeah, she'alright," the human-sized creature shrugged, "Though horn-boy's the one that has the most experience bringin' folks back from the great beyond. Why didn't he get assigned to analyze her?" "Cause I'm not as used to such a techno-organically blended body as you guys are," a larger green and brown robot grunted. The smaller one rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Rattrap," a calm but firm voice complimented. "Whatever gets me noticed right?" the smaller green one chuckled. Sari's eyes widened once he'd moved out of her way. The robot he'd been talking to was much taller than he had been. His body seemed to be made of technological formations but along the legs and arms and back black hair and white muscle that clothed it. "Perhaps her voice synthesizer has shorted out," a new voice suggested. It had come from a purple bipedal dog-looking robot. A very feminine bluish limber bot was held with one of his arms. "I think the girl is just confused is all," the tall one corrected. He seemed to be the leader. "Forgive us," he laughed lightly stretching out one of his red hands, "We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Optimus Primal and this is my team."

"My name's Cheetor," the closest one told Sari. Aside from Primal, he was the tallest of the group. His legs were long and his body was a nice shade of yellow with black spots decorating it. The face was a mix of human and animal. "AKA: second in command," the one that had awoken her commented, "I'm just fine with my position though. Keeps me outta most the dying. I'm Rattrap." He seemed a lot more mechanical than Cheetor had been, but still retained quite a few organic qualities. The most apparent of the mechanical makeup though here his legs. They had a distinct pair of wheels at the sides of the knee joints. He too looked down at them. "Kid, be happy you've always had feet." Rattrap slumped forward from a bonk on the head. "What'd Primal tell you?" the large brown one reminded. Rattrap sighed. "What?" he grumbled, "It's not like I'm complaining that she's not made with die cast construct or nothin'." The other bots glared at him. "Alright alright," Rattrap submitted, "I'll lay off the fourth wall...bunch of whining Transfans..."

Sari was trying to process just what all was going on. She was obviously back in the room they'd revived Optimus Prime in before she'd passed out from energy loss, but these new bots...she'd never seen them before. Hell! They didn't even look like they belonged in the same universe as everything else she and her friends had come across! "Hold up!" she ordered. The human sized bots looked at her. "Where the hell did you guys come from?" she asked, "What are you?" The other bots looked to their leader. "Sorry to cause such stress," Optimus Primal apologized, "We are techno-organic Transformers from another-" "universe," Sari finished. He smiled. "I take it you've had similar experiences." "To this caliber of strangeness?" Sari asked, "No doubt. But how'd you get here? Why are you here?"

"That would be my doing," Vector Prime's elderly voice answered. They all looked to the side to see the clockwork Transformer kneeling. "Primus' request. Though I could only bring two teams." "Well that's just great," Rattrap scoffed, "Only two generations against the inevitable. Our odds sure are stacking up." This time the smack to the head came from Optimus Primal himself. "Shut up Rattrap." The rodent was becoming quite irritated at the trend. "Where's the other team?" Sari asked, "Are they just as short as these guys?" Vector Prime's hand directed the girl's attention to the opposite end of the room. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Standing in front of each other were two different Optimus Primes. One was bigger and blockier, but there was no doubt about who the foreign Autobot was.

Quietly, Sari walked over to the noble leaders. The tecnho-organic group followed her. "I see," the blockier Optimus said, "And that's how you took out Megatron? No fight of the Sparks or anything like that? Just getting him caught in his own bomb?" "Yeah," the Optimus that Sari was used to answered, "Why the need to get all fancy?" The newcomer looked down in embarrassment. "Well, it...just seemed more meaningful is all. The armies cheering from the sidelines as the two leaders duked it out and...I'm gonna stop talking now...we have guests." The normal Optimus took notice of the group as well. "Hello Sari," he greeted after crouching down, "Nice to see you again." "You too big guy," she hugged his leg, "Good to have you back. You seen Bumblebee at all?"

Optimus' optics slanted and he turned. For the past few seconds Sari had noticed the transforming noise. "Yeah, I have him doing some transformups for a little...something he tried to do while...I...was...away..." Bumblebee didn't notice that he'd been found out until the awkward silence had lasted for a good fifteen seconds. That was when he opened his optics and stopped making the transformation noises with his mouth. The yellow Autobot gave a doubtful grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...guess I should start over?" Sari giggled at the sigh Optimus expelled. "No," he muttered, "I have something for you two to do. Unless of course you want to do as you were told to WITHOUT cheating this time."

"So, what's the assignment?" Bumblebee inquired eagerly. Sari knew either of them would jump at the chance to get out of being punished. "I need you to do a little...reconnaissance mission," Optimus Prime stated. Bumblebee and Sari gave each other questionable looks. "What're you talking about?" the yellow male bot asked, "You've been gone for ages, what could we possibly be reconnaissance...ing?" "Just a little something that was left at the Plant." The two young members' eyes lifted. "The Plant?" Bumblebee repeated, "Sorry to burst your bubble boss-bot, but that place was obliterated before we left for Unicron the first time. I mean, I'd love to find my old stash of, um, private video discs as much as the next gearshaft, but if it's gone there's not much we can do about it."

"Well, then you better hope it's not gone," Optimus told him. The youthful Autobot was a bit concerned at the alleged importance of the item. "Well, assuming the thing is even still intact, how would we know what to look for?" "You'll know it when you see it," Optimus Prime stated,"It's was Prowl's." Bumblebee knelt down next to Sari once their leader had started up a conversation with his lookalike. "So how you doing?" he asked. The girl clamped her arms around his neck in response causing him to pat her back. "Good morning to you too," he laughed, "You feeling alright? You were out for quite a bit." Bumblebee felt Sari's cheek rub against his as she nodded her head. "Just had a...interesting dream was all," she whispered. "The good interesting or the bad interesting?" he asked. Sari didn't reply. "Well was I in it?" He felt her head nod again. "Then that says all that needs to be said," he told her happily.

"Well thank the lord I have another romance to keep me preoccupied from Rover and Spider-leg's one in this universe," the greenish human-sized Transformer commented from the sidelines inciting a sharp blush to Sari's cheeks. "You're one of those other reality bots aren't ya?" Bumblebee asked. Rattrap nodded and patted the taller Autobot's leg. "Rattrap's the name," he chuckled, "espionage and demolitions expert...as long as the job doesn't involved me getting sent offline of course." "You do gotta look out for yourself," Bumblebee admitted. "Finally someone that understands!" Rattrap declared joyously, "Kid, I am buying you two drinks."

"Well that's gonna have to wait," Sari reminded, "We gotta go on a mission." "Hey, no hurry princess," Rattrap said casually, "I mean it's not like we're all gonna die or anything." Bumblebee and Sari gulped. "But just in case I never get the chance to do so again, I gotta ask ya something. What all did you do while your boss-bot was dead that got him so miffed? I mean, I haven't seen someone ordered to go through such torture as a punishment since, well, whenever I get the others mad." "Oh that," Bumblebee laughed, "well I just...sorta...kept his ax safe for him in my trunk..." "What?" Sari asked in disbelief. Her partner grinned doubtfully. "Well the guy was dead...I just thought that since he wasn't gonna have a use for it anymore..."

"Alright, you're getting at least five shots now," Rattrap complimented. Sari smacked her forehead. Bumblebee's grin widened. "And I know this nice little peg in the hole back home where the waitresses serve up the orders with certain...plating absent to boot." This put Bumblebee's hand to his mouth in anticipation of the suggestion. "Hold on a sec," Sari muttered suspiciously, "You're talking about a strip club aren't you?...He's talking about a strip club isn't he!" the tallest of the trio shrugged innocently at his friend's glare. "I'm not the one making promises." "Kid, you're supposed to let the audience figure it out on their own," Rattrap sighed. "Figure it out on their own?" Bumblebee repeated, "What're you talking about dude? It's not like our lives are just a bunch of comics, shows, and books that people entertain themselves with." A confident smile worked its way across Rattrap's face.

* * *

Cyclonus' head looked around. It didn't see anyone. It'd been a while since it'd been on the alien planet, but the hitchhiker that had been sent with him sure seemed familiar with it. "Good," a scratchy voice sounded from his mouth, "No one to greet us. Just how I like it..." Cyclonus thought differently however. He loved the attention of a newfound crowd. He anticipated noble warriors to do combat with him. But he wouldn't let that override a mission. If need be, he could be one of the sneakiest of the Decepticons. He just craved the thrill of striking down opponents was all. It seemed to be a theme within his faction of the race.

He craved it for reasons other than those that his kin carried though. Cyclonus desired the destruction for Galvatron. Ever since he could remember, it'd been engraved in his processor to follow the dark leader's every whim. And what he desired was destruction. It was obviously an aspect heightened by the dealings with the dark god, but none-the-less, he'd sworn an oath to Galvatron. He would follow him to the grave unless he gave the order not to. He was bound by his loyalty. None were as keen to Galvatron as he. Shockblast may have been Megatron's right-hand, and Lugnut his left. But Cyclonus had waited for the true leader of the Decepticons. Galvatron. And he'd finally arrived.

Cyclonus always knew that he'd come. Somehow he always knew. The first thing he'd ever seen was his grand leader's face. Next to him had stood what had appeared to be a clone of the loyal purple follower. He remembered the instinct that had prompted him to bow servitude to Galvatron. And then clouds. That was what he'd seen as he fell towards the land below. The him and Galvatron had vanished. He'd been falling. And then nothing. When he'd awoken he'd been told about the impact he'd made and had been sent to straight to Megatron for questioning. But he would only follow the tyrant because, deep down, he knew it would lead to the rise of his true leader.

"Finally!" the scratchy voice exclaimed. Cyclonus could see what his passenger had spotted. Just around the corner was a Decepticon. This one wasn't like him. He was working, albeit quite out of place, alongside some Autobots. Cyclonus automatically felt the need to strike down the traitor, but his other stopped him. "Now to just sneak up behind..." "And zat is vy ve need ze head for ze city. If ve can...ca-ca-claim a body!" Blitzwing's normal voice morphed into the scratchy one Cyclonus had been carrying. The Autobot that Blitzwing had been talking to backed up a bit. He knew the Decepticon was said to have multiple personalities but this...was something else.

"Are...you okay Blitzwing?..." the male Red Alert asked. "Well of course I'm okay," the scratchy voice barked, "Why wouldn't I be?" A jab of the thumb left the former carrier to retreat back into the walls of Autobot City that they'd been traversing through. "Well for one, your accent's gone," the blue Autobot inquired. "Oh, uh, so it is," the scratchy voice laughed nervously, "Well how be this matey?" Red Alert just stared at Blitzwing. "Yeah..." he said slowly, "I'm just gonna...leave now..." Blitzwing's optics followed the Autobot through the door. Suddenly, the face flipped to the black one, "Oh a new friend! How'd you get in here?" "I vill pound you to Protoform!" the red one declared. "Oh shut up," the new voice grunted, "Though the multiple personalities do make you more interesting than the idiotic brute I knew you as." "I'm not dumb!" the red face growled. Starscream mentally sighed. Sometimes he really wished he hadn't tossed Megatron out of Astrotrain.

* * *

"Well, hope you find that Arcee chick," Hot Shot wished the former Decepticon hope as they parted. Before meeting Skywarp he'd never have thought there could be anyone as frightened as himself. But now...he was actually filled with confidence. Hot Shot wasn't the ultimate fearing circuit-wreck that he'd thought he was. Of course he'd been through hell that he'd never forget, but that didn't mean he couldn't go on. The fact of the matter was that what his race...no, what everyone would be facing soon would be worse than anything that had ever occurred up to that point. And he needed to be ready. He couldn't just let the terror override him.

All of his thinking however seemed lost when the slam of a nearby door startled him. The Transformer that had come through it was even more intriguing. It looked like it didn't belong with the others that occupied Autobot City. However, it didn't exactly look like it'd fit in with Firestar's crowd either...even if it looked more related her type of design. His form was more sleek while still retaining the generic blockiness that foreigners seemed to possess. Yet for some reason...Hot Shot felt a connection to the immigrant. He didn't know if it was the shades of blue on him or the youthful look that he had, but there was something rather close-feeling.

"My gearbox hanging out or something?" the bulky bot asked. Hot Shot clenched his teeth at the realization that the staring had been noticed by the one he was performing the action to. It was embarrassing to say the least. "N-no," he stuttered, "It's just...you surprised me was all." Hot Shot could have kicked himself. He was still letting fear orchestrate him. The newcomer showed not the emotion. Instead he just looked down at himself. "I guess I would," he laughed, "I should be used to it when I go to different universes." Hot Shot's optics widened. "So you are like Firestar," he gathered. Now the other's did the same. "You know where she is?"

"Um...no," Hot Shot shrugged. Even if he did he wasn't sure that he could have trusted the intruder. He'd already had his fill of dimension-hopping psychopaths for three lifetimes. "Darn," the bulky transformer sighed. "Why do you wanna know where she is?" Hot Shot attempted a daring question. This other-worlder didn't give off as vicious a vibe as many of the others he'd come across had. He felt brave enough to confide in him without the immediate idea of going offline smacking him upside the processor. "Nothing big," the bulky one told him, "Just needed to get everyone up-to-date on things. I'm Hot Shot by the way."

For a full half a minute Hot Shot just stared at the larger Transformer. "Uh...you okay buddy?..." the bulky Transformer waved. "I'm Hot Shot," the leaner one finally told him. This swiveled the stronger-looking one's brows about. He stifled his voice. "Y...you're me?..." he asked in disbelief. "Or I'm you..." the lankier one corrected, "Or...I hopefully misheard you..." "Hopefully..." The smaller's brows bent down. "Whatcha mean by that?..." "Oh nothing," the larger Transformer gave a doubtful grin, "it's just...I expected a bit...more imposing of a counterpart." Hot Shot shook his head. "Look man, I've been through a lot okay?"

"If you say so," the large Hot Shot shrugged. His expression dampened a bit with the look that his double obtained. "Hey look, I didn't mean anything bad or nothing...it's just..." "Nah...forget it," Hot Shot sighed, "Just a lot of...tension is all. Really wish I could get rid of it though before...well you probably have been informed about what's gonna happen." The bigger Hot Shot's mouth curved in the opposite direction and pushed a yelp out of the smaller one with the arm he linked around his. "Well perhaps I know how to relieve that stress," he suggested, "Back on Velocitron we solved things with races. And there just happens to be a human city nearby that looks pretty slick. But first help me find that Firestar lady."

* * *

"We have a 539. 539 in progress. The suspect has effortlessly smashed through three cars. High caution is suggested." "Oh I'll give it something to be cautious about..." Fanzone muttered to his radio. After clicking it off, his foot hit the pedal and the yellow striped car zoomed forward, siren wailing. Anyone in the chief of police's way moved to the side, and those that didn't he'd had enough experience to maneuver around. "My city's in enough of a fix as it can get without more whackjobs messing about," he told himself. Another click sounded allowing Fanzone to reach into the glove compartment from the vehicle. From it he retrieved a revolver. He hoped it wouldn't be all that necessary, but a little gunshot didn't kill anyone...at least not if he didn't try to.

Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt. Piled in front of him was a traffic jam. "Come on!" he yelled, "Some of us have places to be!" Not even his siren was giving any effect to the crowd. Hesistantly he looked around. Next to him was any alley. It only took a few seconds for him to decide to branch off into it. "Leaving civilian streets. This is not recommended." "Like I give a damn..." he grumbled. "Leaving civilian-" "This is why I hate machines..." the man hissed as he bashed his hand onto the radio silencing the robotic voice, "stupid navigation technology." He did have to admit though, it would definitely have been easier to trudge through the normal paths of the city. He had no experience with the particular alleyway he'd landed himself in. But all that mattered was there was an ending to it.

Suddenly a bright flash zoomed by. The surprise would've tossed Fanzone out of his seat had he not been strapped in. But he kept his foot on the pedal and was following it like a bloodhound to its prey. What sped in front of him appeared to be some odd aircraft with blackish and purpleish coloring to it. It definitely wasn't any plane that the human had ever seen. But it had been what had gotten his police force up in such a panic. That he was sure of. "Alright mister 539, you're gonna need to be calling 911 in a minute..." Seeing the vehicle swerve into a hidden pathway, the police chief did the same. He wasn't gonna have more chaos than there already was in his town.

Again the aircraft swerved, and again. Repeatedly it did so. It'd obviously caught on that it was being tailed. Finally, it broke into the streets of Detroit and made a leap towards a railing. There'd be no way that Fanzone would be able to follow it through the border of the lifted street. The car screeched to a halt just before it could smash through the railing. Angrily the man got out and stamped his foot on the ground. "Think you're funny do ya?..." he muttered. Intent on bringing the vehicle down, he lifted his firearm to eye-level and took aim. With how fast the aircraft was traveling, he'd only have one shot at it. But that was all he needed. With a bang, the gun fired.

* * *

"And you're sure that this was our Megatron's, um...personal item?" the human-sized green and brown Transformer interrogated. Bulkhead shrugged. "All I know is that Rodimus Prime, well our Rodimus Prime, in the event that you have one, found it in the chamber that Megatron had been controlling Autobot City from after he'd been destroyed." The smaller bot's face darkened. "Never say that our Megatron's destroyed," he told him, "Hopefully you don't have to learn why." Bulkhead quieted from the order and took to staring at the object that had become the center of attention. Floating in a stasis-pod in the center of the room was what Bulkhead had come to know as, what humans called, a rubber duck.

"Fascinating," Isaac Sumdac awed in his trance, "Simply fascinating." Bulkhead backed away from the man a bit. Whatever he'd been infected with obviously wasn't worth risking the presence of if it enraptured one's self at the sight of a bath toy. "Indeed," the brown and green bot confirmed with a nod, "I myself never thought I'd see this thing." Now Bulkhead's optics shifted to the being that had spoken most recent. "Um...what's so great about a squeaking bird-shaped piece of plastic?..." he asked. Both the human and the Maximal shot him a look of disbelief. Fright snaked through Bulkhead. "Do you not realize what this is?"

Bulkhead thought for a moment. "The only thing I can think of is that it's just some rubber duck that you guys are going servo over processor over for some reason." Isaac smacked his forehead. "This is the rubber duck that I sent to another universe through the Artificial Vector Sigma Node!" "Yeah," the green and brown bot nodded, "Our universe. Always wondered why the maniac was said to treasure this little guy." Bulkhead put a finger to his lower jaw. "Wait..." he muttered, "If, by some miraculous means, that is in fact the rubber duck that you experimented with, then that means it was their Megatron that infected A.V.S.N. in the first place all that time ago at Sector Seven."

"I definitely wouldn't put experimenting with another reality past that madman," the Maximal sighed, "Whatever happened though, he got his hands on this. And I'm sure, without a shadow of a doubt, that it does in fact contain vital information." "Like what?" Bulkhead scoffed, "the types of suds he used to keep his plating so squeaky clean?" "I doubt Megatron would have kept his bath recipes so closely bound to him," the human-sized bot replied, "Computers, begin internal scanning procedures." The lights of the devices hooked up to the rubber duck began flashing green. "So...Rhinox was it?" Bulkhead murmured as the machines worked. The smaller Transformer looked to him, "You brought your leader back from the Well of Allsparks?..."

Before the Maximal could reply, a series of beeps sounded and the trio looked towards the monitors. Information began flashing through them. "My fellow comrade," Bulkhead read, "that damned monkey foiled my plans yet again. But not to worry, for I have devised an intricate orchestration that shall allow me the upper hand. For not is it that we are fated to fight amongst each other in these waning days. The times at which thou shall cast thy dragon and his followers out? Did not the propechies foretell of my rise? Only now do I truly understand! The bond between me and him is to be tested. The strain of our ancestors shall-dear Primus! This entry goes on for fifty pages!"

"Yep, that's ol' blabbermouth all right," Rhinox chuckled. Bulkhead shook his head. He couldn't believe how long of the records of the Predacon's and Maximal's conflict were. "What the slag did you make this thing out of?..." the giant green Autobot wondered aloud. "Only the finest of materials," Isaac assured him. The man approached the computer and began tapping sequences across the keyboard, "Thank you for installing human-sized panels in the City." "It sure does come in handy," Rhinox agreed approaching a terminal himself, "Though the bigger bots tended to normally make some that size for some reason."

"Eh, blame Primus," Bulkhead replied. "I heard that," Rhinox laughed, "but damn did I never even begin to imagine what all my group was destined to go through..." The other occupants gave him a curious glance. "Back before the Beast Wars, as we call them, I was just a member of the Primal's group aboard the Axalon. We were just transporting Protoforms when all of a sudden we were sent after Megatron and started the new age of Cybertron in the process...the forces that be really do lay things out in interesting ways sometimes..." "I tend to not think about it too much," Bulkhead informed, "gives me huge processor aches. I mean just trying to figure out everything about Sari is enough for a good few stellar cycles."

"That's the name of the techno-organic that houses our god himself correct?" Rhinox asked. The others nodded. "And my daughter," Isaac added. Rhinox smiled. "Congratulations." The comment caused the human to blush. "Now's not really the time for small-talk though. Gotta remember, we're on a time clock. And it's counting down. Fast." The larger and smaller figures shook their heads in agreement before Bulkhead turned his attention to the monitors, "And with how much info we gotta go through we better get a move on." "Then let's get to work," Rhinox suggested. The three different vastly different intellects went silent and their fingers played across the keyboards like piano players.

* * *

"Nothing like the streets of Detroit," Bumblebee commented. Casually the duo strolled through the city. The human society was practically a home for the Autobots that had originally crashed to Earth about fifty years before. They'd taken up residence in it. They defended the city. And they helped repair it in the aftermaths. They were probably more of citizens then most of the actual humans with how involved they became in the events that transpired there. And even if Fanzone would never admit it, Bumblebee was sure that deep down the police chief admired the metallic aliens and appreciated the help that they gave to the police force.

But that might all soon be brought to an end. Everything might. Every single thing that existed was in danger. For no matter how forcefully the Autobots had fought, they'd never gone up against anything even close to the level of destruction that they'd be facing soon. They would be literally going up against a god. The complete opposite of the benevolent being that had designed the Transformer race. That which was chaos incarnate. Bumblebee did not know if anyone would survive the upcoming assault. But apparently some had overcome similar ordeals. The technological Transformer team that had been brought to their reality had told of numerous encounters with the dark being. But never had it been destroyed.

"Hey Bumblebee," the dark skinned girl voiced from the driver's seat. "Hm?" "Why were those new bots brought here?" Bumblebee thought for a minute. "You're the one that has the guy inside of you that told Vector Prime to bring them here aren't you?" "You really think by this point that Primus just shares everything with yours truly?" Sari muttered. Bumblebee's voice chuckled through the radio. "Well, they were brought in to help us with the apocalypse," he responded. "Well if they could bring that, then why not bring an entire armada or something?" Sari retorted, "What good's a few groups of five-to-ten gonna do against a planet?" "I try to ignore things I don't understand," Bumblebee informed. Sari sunk back into her seat in frustration. The car didn't know why its passenger was so upset.

"Sari, if I knew all the answers, I'd tell you in a jump-start," Bumblebee assured the girl, "But I'd really appreciate it if you stayed in as good of moods as possible while you're in me." Sari's eyes drifted to the radio. They took the glows of its highlights that accompanied the voice as simple environment. She really didn't seem all that dandy after her long nap. "Anything you'd like to talk about?..." the Cybertronian vehicle suggested. He didn't know if he should be treading into a discussion. But if it helped ease the girl then it'd be worth it in his optics. He always hated seeing Sari disappointed.

Sari just sighed. "It's just...my dream is all." "Oh," Bumblebee said, "I thought you'd be happy that I was in it." The corner of Sari's mouth turned upward. "It's a lot more complex than a simple fluff dream," she told him. "Fluff dre-" "I'll explain later," she cut him off, "Point is...it was a complicated dream. One that really makes me...question some things." Sari noticed the pause in Bumblebee's presence. "Such as?..." he eventually drolled. Sari's cheeks reddened a bit. "For starters..." she began quietly, "what if we don't win?" Another pause occurred. Bumblebee didn't have to ask. He knew what she was talking about.

"Not much we'd be able to do about it," he admitted. Sari looked at her legs. Maybe not him, but her...she had the polar retardant of the Chaos Bringer within her. The girl felt her stomach churn with her thoughts. There must have been a very prominent worry for the creator of the Transformers to attempt to give Sari the life she had in her dream and keep her out of the conflict that loomed over the life she had chosen to go back to. Primus cared about life. All life. One of the very aspects of the Autobots was to ensure the safety of it. Sari pulled on one of her pigtails anxiously. She felt fear tug at her heart thinking about just what all might have to be sacrificed in the deciding moment. If they did win...would it be just Unicron that would be expunged from their realm?...

"Bumblebee..." Sari grabbed the attention, "You know that I love you and all right?...that no matter what...I'll always care about you..." "Well of course," the radio laughed, "and you'll always be the closest thing to me too. Why?" "Well it's just..." Sari mumbled. She could feel her throat squeezing at the anxiety that filled her, "It's just...maybe we shouldn't stay-" The girl's voice turned into a scream. The loud crash that sounded from the impact that had been made on the car was the only thing rivaling its loudness. The crash of the intruder had spun Bumblebee into robot-mode and tossed her out onto the street."Waspinator have headache...all over his body..." a scratchy voice moaned behind the two Cybertronians. Sari shook her head to clear the dizziness and looked over her shoulder. Slouched in front of Fanzone was a sizzling human-sized bug-like creature.

* * *

"You've encountered this kind of thing before?" Optimus Prime asked the smaller being. "Encountered it?" Rattrap interrupted, "Buddy, our leader's been in his position before." Optimus Primal nodded in agreement, "my team's had more than enough experience with the infection." The larger more blocky Optimus thought through the comment. "Just the infection?" he asked. "Well, it's more commonly known as the Unicron Virus," Optimus Primal explained and turned to the Prime that hadn't asked the question, "Rhinox theorizes that a modified version of it was what our Megatron had used to do all that he was capable of doing in your universe by your troops' description."

"And you're sure that this Unicron Virus is what our ally is infected with?" Optimus asked. He may not have seen optic-to-optic with any Decepticon, but he'd learned that that didn't mean they shouldn't be given a chance just as much as anybody else. The ones that weren't completely insane just had different ideals than the Autobots was all. "It's either that or any variants of it. Be it Dark Energon, Anglemois, or any other vile substance spawning from the dark one, they all tie together in collecting more ammo for him," Rattrap told the larger Cybertronian, "And we got the one-in-all cure for them." Optimus rubbed his chin. He knew it'd be going against regulation to interact this heavily with newcomers, but what did they have to lose? The Autobot Council was no more and the end times were upon them. "Alright," he muttered, "Just be careful in there."

Steadily, Optimus Primal approached the energy door and looked into the chamber beyond. There he could see the cursed figure of the once-intelligent Decepticon Oil Slick. Now he was no more than a raving monster. He'd already offlined five guards in the attempts it took to get him properly locked into the cell they'd designed for him. But Optimus Primal wasn't afraid. There were no signs of fear on him at all. It was something that brought a pang of reassurance and surprise to both the taller leaders. While they were grateful to have such a bold player on their side, they doubted, even with their superior size, that they'd be going in much more bravely than he. There was something different about the smaller leader. A nobility and knowing that the others lacked.

After taking in a deep breath, the techno-organic Cybertronian stepped foot through the energy field and walked into the chamber. Almost immediately the infected Oil Slick leapt at him. All it took was one swing of the simian's red hand to knock him to the side. It took a few seconds for the crazed Decepticon to realize just what had happened, but once he did he let out a growl and clambered back to his feet to make another strike. Again he plunged. This time, Optimus Primal rolled beneath him causing Oil Slick to look around in confusion upon his land. It was a game of cat and mouse. Only the mouse was in control.

As the event displayed itself, the other bots that weren't on the smaller one's team watched in amazement. They'd never seen such a short figure show signs of its kind of agility and tactical thinking. "Yeah, go boss bot!" Cheetor cheered. "Please, this is one of our own that Optimus Primal is combating," the dog-like humanoid interrupted, "Show some respect." "Eh, let the kid have his fun broomtail," Rattrap jeered, "It's not like it isn't amusing to watch." The dog-like one put a hand to his shaking head while the slender female one wrapped her arm around his neck in a reassuring manner.

Finally, the ape grabbed the taller Decepticon by the leg and slammed it into the ground. Oil Slick lay there stunned as the cyborg animal morphed back into robot-mode. Optimus Primal approached the downed mechanoid with caution. He had more than enough experience to know that something that was beaten wasn't always harmless. But the worn Cybertronian showed no signs of hostility. Its energy had been too much depleted from the little game they'd played. Once he was sure that Oil Slick wouldn't attack, Optimus Primal stepped onto his stomach and bent down over his chest. He could practically feel the infection slithering out of the Decepticon's Spark Chamber.

"This may hurt at first," Optimus Primal warned Oil Slick. Beyond the possessed optics swam a fraction of understanding that grew as the formation on the smaller Cybertronian's chest began to glow. It was shaped somewhat like what Sideways had referred to as the Matrix when he'd kidnapped Bumblebee. The room grew brighter and brighter around the central point of the illumination at the Decepticon's Spark Chamber. And then it dimmed. Optimus Primal stepped down off of the Decepticon. Oil Slick gave off a few moans as he sat up. His coloring had returned to normal. "Alright," he hissed through his strained voice, "How can I help in repaying the Great Destroyer?" "By Primus..." Ratchet whispered in awe.

* * *

"You can't just-gyah!" The white cone-headed Starscream clone's head tilted up. The commotion taking place outside of the cell was too much to ignore. He may have been a natural liar, but that didn't mean that he could just reverse everything. There was no way for him to not take notice of things that were overruling everything else like how he would mix up a word with its direct contrast. His techniques were verbal. But that is why he liked himself so much. Amongst his siblings, he was the one that could always understand what was going on while keeping it to himself at the same time. To those that weren't familiar with him, Ramjet was a loose cannon. He was a perfect spy. His emotional representation assured that.

But while he was a terrific wild card, he also possessed the same amount of firepower that the rest of his family did. Why he had heard that his sister had even been offlined by the most frail of them. By accident! He would have to shake his hand. It was the least he could break of his spiteful reversed habits as a congratulations to offing the most annoying member of the siblings. But with all the talk of what had been approaching Earth since he and his brothers had joined the Autobots following the fight on Dinobot Island, he wondered if he would get that chance soon enough. Just then he heard a thud. The door to his cell had dented inwards. Yep...probably not soon enough.

Whatever was on the other side of the door wanted in. Bad. It was probably the only time Ramjet appreciated being a prisoner. Even with his skills, he'd proven...difficult to cope with, and his Decepticon nature would never truly dissipate. That was obvious just by watching him. So he'd landed himself in jail. Not much of a surprise he had to admit, but he'd hoped that he'd at least get out through some miracle like his blue brother had. For some reason, he doubted that his guest would be as kind as Thundercracker's cell-mate was. Ramjet heard one of the hinges snap from the wall and clinked to the ground in front of him.

After a few more seconds, the door snapped and collapsed. Behind it was the tall form of a dark purple Decepticon. His shoulders were sleeked upwards and his stomach was red. "Goodbye Cyclonus," the white clone welcomed. The intruder's optic twitched in annoyance at the reversed phrase. He never could stand any of the clones, but especially him. He hadn't changed at all since they last saw each other. Cyclonus had been craving the moment. "Goodbye to you too," the purple Decepticon replied. The next second, Ramjet was pinned to the wall by one of Cyclonus' arms while the other produced a blade-like weapon.

Ramjet spotted the object and began to struggle. "It is very clear why you're trying to kill me," the clone choked. Cyclonus' optics narrowed. "If you must know, my master has had very ill experience with that which you were created from. He doesn't want any of you rising to the level of threat that Starscream did, even if you're against Unicron." Ramjet felt his throat loosen upon being through across the cell and into the opposite wall's cot. He was too preoccupied with regaining control of all of his functions to realize the attacker's volley of lasers. Needless to say, Ramjet was hurt. The first one launched him into the air while two others slammed him against the wall again.

But through the pain, the white clone noticed something. The amount of energy. The type of energy. The firepower. They were almost exactly like his own! Thundercracker had often displayed rather...forceful means to get his way, and this was practically the same. The burns and force behind the blasts seared across his metal body. Ramjet may have been dying, but he was filled with a sense of satisfication. He now understand, at least a tiny bit, just why he felt a bond to his assailant. Why Cyclonus always gave off a bit of the atmosphere that the Seeker Brothers did. Whether it be on Planet Chaar or Dinobot Island, Ramjet always felt a kinship towards the purple Transformer.

Ramjet gagged as Cyclonus' hand gripped around his throat as it hand when he first began the assault. This time, the blade-like weapon was pulled back to spring into the victim's face-plates. It'd be over in moments. But Cyclonus was stopped. He wasn't moving. Cyclonus was just...staring at Ramjet. "Are you going to let me go?" Ramjet questioned in his backwards manner. "Do you have any last requests?" Cyclonus asked him. Ramjet grinned. He felt the bond too. That's why he was being so merciful. "Just one," Ramjet replied. Painfully, he lifted his arm to his side and stretched it out, the fingers flat and following the direction that the hand was directed in. "I would just like to congratulate you."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this now?" Hot Shot worried, "I mean we haven't found Firestar yet..." "And it's obvious that she's not in the City," the other stated, "So where else is she gonna be? Besides, you need this." "Yeah, but if it turns out she actually is in Autobot City we could get in-" "Dude," the other cut the leaner one off, "relax and follow my lead." Hot Shot gulped but nodded. Having decided to join his other in the act of freedom, he morphed into vehicle mode and started through the trail towards Detroit. He had to admit, he was very impressed with how fast his counterpart was with how large of a vessel he turned into. He had to have quite some experience to be able to keep up with him in such a weighted form.

"Now let's tear up the road!" the blocky car decalred. "Wait, you're not going as fast as you can yet?" Hot Shot asked in disbelief. The other vehicle just laughed and accelerated to a nigh unbelievable speed. "Come on bro, you gonna gets the rocks out of your treads or what?" the foreigner jested. Hot Shot felt embarrassment mixing with worry. The state of being lower than someone again haunted him. But with them came another emotion. One he hadn't felt in quite some time. Challenge. The instinct to rise up and meet the quality that was expected of him. And go beyond. For the first time in ages he felt confidence! With the renewed sense of spirit, the smaller car increased its speed as well. He could practically touch the side of his alternate reality's front!

"A contender are we?" the larger car tempted. Again its speed increased. And so did the Hot Shot's that belonged there. He felt joy wash through his circuits at the excitement of grinding around a corner. The thrill was rushing back! He hadn't had such positivity since before Team Chaar attacked his group when they were under Rodimus Minor's command at the Space Bridge outpost! Before long the race had lead them straight into Detroit. Skillfully the two Hotshots darted around traffic. "Need a better track," the bulky Hot Shot informed. The smaller one silently agreed. Without warning, the large one broke off into a forgotten road beneath a bridge leaving his partner just seconds to follow. But he managed.

"Maybe you could pass as me after all," the newcomer laughed. The one that belonged in the universe would have grinned if his vehicle-mode had a face. The large blue vehicle certainly had the kind of attitude he put on before his tragic incidents had befallen him. "Pass as you?" he scoffed, "Dude, I could pass you up without even trying." "Is that a proposition?" "What do you think?" Hot Shot asked screeching his tires to the ground as flames shot out of his exhaust pipes. The sudden combustion almost threw the bigger car off course from the surprise that accompanied it. "You have some hidden abilities," he smirked.

Though Hot Shot was using the burn from his welding servos, his opponent still seemed to keep up with him despite how fast he was in comparison. Even if the larger one had more experience, the simple design of himself allowed the wind to rush pass him much easier. But the newcomer had planted himself right behind him. He was using the trail of wind resistance in the smaller one's path to gain momentum. Futilely, Hot Shot drifted across different parts of the road in an attempt to lose the follower. But it was of no use. The larger one was simply too good. Then Hot Shot got an idea. Slowly, just enough not to be immediately noticed, he let off the gas and fell back to the front of the other Hot Shot. "Or maybe I can just pass as you," the large one complimented himself. As he finished the sentence his front windows became engulfed in flames that the smaller one expelled causing him to spin out of control and smash into a nearby wall.

"Gah!" the bulky Hot Shot coughed morphing back into robot-mode, "Cheap shot!" "You would have done the same if we're really the same guy," the leaner one stated as he transformed too and walked back over to his defeated companion. The large one just grinned and grabbed the other's hand to help himself to his feet. "Well, you definitely remind me of myself," he told him, "At least when I was younger. Hopefully your experience with Unicron goes better than our's did." "Can't believe you actually survived from what I've heard of the dark one," Hot Shot thought aloud. "Well one word of advice," the bulky one told him, "If you find a weak point in the side of the neck, do not attack it."

Before the leaner Hot Shot could say another word a large rock struck him in the shoulder tossing him to the ground. He wasn't hurt so much as surprised. With a grunt the other one hit the ground too and the duo morphed into vehicle-mode to avoid the rest of the raining projectiles. After swerving around the vacant street, the smaller Hot Shot transformed back into robot-mode and directed his hands towards where the rocks were coming from. In an instant they'd flipped into their welding mode and incinerated the incoming debris. All the was left was the being that'd been tossing them, her back flat against the wall of the cement valley that the road ran through. "Firestar?"

* * *

"Well you just make sure you stay away from people's cars from now on." "Waspinator said he was sorry!" the human-sized Transformer grumbled as he ducked into the duplicate of Fanzone's car. Bumblebee heard Fanzone's vehicle speed off while his own wheels started to turn. He was going at a much slower pace than Sari was used to. "So..." he started nervously from the radio, "Waspinator huh?...you wouldn't happen to have been named Wasp before taking up your new name would you?" "Why would Waspinator be named Wasp?" the purple and black Transformer questioned, "There are no wasps on Cybertron." "Didn't stop the strange coincidences in the past," Sari rolled her eyes. She heard Bumblebee sigh in relief at the response.

Sari too was a bit...imposed by the larger being. The Transformer calling itself Waspinator barely fit in the car as is, but its bug-like body parts really emphasized the ferocity of its appearance. For some reason though, it didn't feel like much of a threat. "So where ya headed again?" Bumblebee asked to break the uncomfortable silence. "Waspinator sent by Optimus Primal to scout the human city in case the coming battle started to leak into its streets," the creature responded. "How do you know it'd happen in Detroit and not China or something?" Sari wondered aloud, "I mean the threat's coming from outer space. Couldn't it hit anywhere?" "Optimus Primal is usually right in his hunches," Waspinator rubbed his head as though he'd been hit there, "Waspinator learned that lots over the years..."

"So just drive anywhere in the city then?" Bumblebee asked. "If Waspinator not allowed to fly anymore," the bug-like being huffed in irritation, "Stupid fleshling critter. Thinks he can boss Waspinator around." "Well he did take you down," Sari reminded. Waspinator glared at her causing the girl to return an innocent smile. "Either way," Bumblebee interrupted, "Me and Sari here were ordered to go scrummaging around our old base for something." "Oooo," Waspinator cooed delightfully rubbing his hands together, "Waspinator like scrummaging. As long as he don't get thrown into a defense barrier and compounded into a cube. Waspinator isn't going to get thrown into a defense barrier is he? They hurt!"

"Dude, relax," Bumblebee tried to calm the passenger down, "You don't even have to come inside. Me and Sari were just given the orders. You're welcome to hitch the ride if you want a tour, otherwise have fun walking." Sari heard the being next to her grumble something nastily under his breath. She figured it'd be best not to try and find out what it was. But she did have her own questions for him. "Well, if you're gonna tag along, might as well talk," she reasoned, "So...why did just you guys come to our universe?" Waspinator looked at Sari curiously. "What fleshy creature mean?" Waspinator asked.

"First of all," Sari corrected as she split her fingers apart, "I'm a techno-organic. Secondly, I wanna know why it's just you guys that came. Why didn't you bring an army or anything?" "Because we are the best at servicing fans," Waspinator shrugged, "Besides, clockwork bot only have enough energy to transport the ones he did. We have all had much experience with the monster that is coming...oh how he terrifies Waspinator." Bumblebee could feel the creature shuddering in its seat cushion. "So you guys are like the best of the best..." Bumblebee figured, "And you're scared?" "Waspinator always afraid of things that like to hurt him!" the creature yelped, "Waspinator no like getting slagged, smashed, stretched, shredded, or anything else he missed!"

"Geez," Bumblebee exclaimed, "Alright, we get it. You don't like dying as much as us." "Someone finally understands Waspinator," the odd-talking Transformer deducted happily. Sari and Bumblebee just continued to feel the discomforting atmosphere that they'd been witnessing since they'd run into the foreigner. But at least the girl now had some clearer answers. "I'm supposing you've seen quite a bit of action since you've gone up against Unicron," Bumblebee guessed. He felt the bug shudder again. "More than Waspinator would like to remember. Ratbot even had collection of Waspinator's parts..." "Okay..." Bumblebee said, "That's not creepy..."

While Waspinator and Bumblebee drolled on in the...unusual conversation, Sari's thoughts drifted. They seemed to do that a lot when things she didn't care for were happening. But what they revisited was ground that only worsened the girl's mentality. Sure they had a new passenger, but that didn't mean that Bumblebee would be able to avoid the inevitable. She needed to reassert the proclamation she'd been in the process of declaring before the humanoid bug had smashed into them. It was something that needed to be done, no matter how much she wished not to. Even if what she pondered might not come to be, it was too much of a risk not to do what she had planned.

"Bumblebee!" Sari practically choked through the anxiety. The larger humanoid in the seat next to her gave her a curious glance as the radio quieted. "I still need to tell you something." "Whatcha mean?" the car asked. "What we were talking about before we picked Egor here up." Waspinator's expression flattened at the nickname. "Oh yeah. What was it you wanted to say?" Sari took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk. This time though, it wasn't a small transforming bug that interrupted her. She wasn't even flung out onto the street. No, this time the car screeched to a halt due to a band of people darting in front of them.

"For seuth! I thoughteth we lefteth Fanzone in thy dust!" the Angry Archer exclaimed upon spotting the vehicle that the SUV had run into. "That doesn't look like Fanzone..." Nanosec muttered peering through the glass of the front of the car, "It looks more like...a large guy in a bug costume and...wait...that's that Sumdac kid!" "Which means-" "Me too," Bumblebee finished Slo-Mo's sentence as he transformed. The criminals looked at each other in disbelief. "Look kid, we can explain about the other day-" "Shut up," Sari ordered. The villains backed up a bit from the blade the girl produced from her arm. "My turn to talk. No interruptions this time. So pipe down and wait for us to get done before we deal with you creeps."

The super-powered humans sat on the curb next to the Cybertronians allowing Sari to turn her attention back to Bumblebee. "Sari!" the yellow bot exclaimed, "What's the big deal? We have the Super...what are you guys again?" "Society of Ultimate Villainy," the crooks reminded robotically. "That," Bumblebee stated, "We have them right here. I'm sure whatever it is can wait til-" "No, it can't," Sari insisted. "Waspinator just gonna sit next to friendly looking humans if that be okay..." the bug-like Transformer informed backing away towards the evil-doers uneasily. "Alright, fine," Bumblebee sighed, "What is it?" Sari felt her face flush as she took in a breath. "Bumblebee..." she said quietly, "...I think we need to break up."

* * *

"So, you feelin' alright now?" Ratchet asked. Oil Slick's glare was as prominent as ever, though for a second it seemed a bit eased. The Autobot was happy. For once, the crazed intellect was grateful. He actually showed the thanks for the actions that were performed toward him. "I'm pretty sure you know," he told Ratchet, "You are the medic after all; aren't you sir?" Oil Slick felt an unusual emotion come over him at the light bonk Ratchet's hand gave to his head. He hadn't felt it in millenias probably. Companionship. Regardless of the history of their two factions, Oil Slick felt, as much as he could feel, a friend in the red and white Cybertronian.

"I got a name you know," Ratchet grunted, "I'm no better than anyone else." At that comment, Oil Slick chuckled. "Believe what you want," the Decepticon shrugged, "Cause I know for a fact that pretty much no one on my side would have held out for me at all. You on the other servo..." Ratchet looked to the side. "I'm a medic," he reiterated, "I don't like to see others hurt...at all." For a bit, Oil Slick studied his equal. Had the Autobot really been what had been operating the massive Omega Supreme during the Great War? A combatant with such care? The Decepticon could hardly fathom how painful the assignment must have been.

"Sorry," Oil Slick apologized. Ratchet lifted his brow. "About what? Getting infected?" The bot on the medical table shook his head. "No, I mean about how I've acted," Oil Slick sighed. He was having second thoughts about his apology. "Eh, it's alright," Ratchet patted Oil Slick's shoulder. "No it's not," Oil Slick corrected, "All this time...ever since I met you on the battlefield of held you with contempt. I never could understand just why you wouldn't leave me to die out there. How come you would leave your fate up to chance to save someone else's. Especially an enemy's. But...I realize now just how immature I've been."

"As I said: it's alright," Ratchet repeated. "Like hell it is," Oil Slick muttered, "All I've ever done is look out for myself. Find an easy way out. But now...there is none. I have to come to terms with what's going to pass and either face it or contribute to our likely end. I can't be selfish. Not now." Ratchet rubbed his chin. The Transformer certainly had changed since the last time he was competent enough to hold a conversation with. "When I was...infected, I was in a constant fight," Oil Slick explained, "I could feel the dark one's influence. It was as if he was in my body. I could hear his thoughts. Feel his movements. I had to strain to even retain my individuality..."

"Well, either way, you're fine now," Ratchet told him. "For now," Oil Slick added. Ratchet gave him a pat on the back and helped him to his feet. "Whatever happens happens," Ratchet told him, "All we can do is try our best to change that. As long as we do so it doesn't really matter what the end result is. We'll have done what we could and that's all that matters in that regard. I'm just thankful you've shaped up a bit before the end." "The end," Oil Slick laughed grimly, "...yeah...I'd rather go down swinging I guess. But just so you know, we're not buddy buddy anymore once I head out the door." "Oh of course not," Ratchet agreed sarcastically. The Autobot and Decepticon smiled to each other.

* * *

"How long were these "Beast Wars" exactly?..." Bulkhead wondered while his optics continued their journey through the entries that had been implanted into the rubber duck. "Longer than they should have been," Rhinox answered, "much longer. And then even once they were done-" "You had that conflict back on Cybertron to deal with," Isaac finished. If the three geniuses weren't so in sync with each other they would have probably been surprised. None of them ever had another intellect of their caliber to really interact with. But now that they were working together it was as if their three minds had joined into one. When one questioned something, the others had the answer and almost robotically responded to the receiver. It was something none of them had ever experienced.

But of the three only one had a direct account. The green and brown Maximal was the sole that experienced it all first hand, from both sides of the conflict. He was the source. They were the archivists. It almost seemed a duty to Isaac and Bulkhead to press for new information from this sudden burst that had arrived in their world. To them, it was always an adventure to filter through the revelations of new knowledge. That was a thrill that was rivaled by practically nothing else. Bulkhead could not harm anything in the universe, yet without knowledge he'd be incomplete. He just wouldn't have meaning to himself. As Isaac could advance the Earth to its limits, yet without information he couldn't survive. That seemed to be what drove some to insanity.

There was a problem however. Neither the human nor Autobot knew exactly what they were looking for. Sure they had been enlightened upon things that they'd never even fathomed, but none of it would really help in the upcoming climax. All they knew is that Rhinox believed there to be some ace in the hole to assist their forces hidden beneath the layers of his Megatron's memories. For such a monster, the former Predacon really did have quite a way of detailing what all he had witnessed. Why a giant plant that captured Cybertronians and shot them into space? It was just preposterous. And finding their ancestor's version of the Nemesis! Bulkhead still ached from rebuilding the warship from the remains of the Lugnut Supremes. In the hands of that madman...he could only thank Primus that he'd been stopped.

But even if they did find just what it was that the Maximal was searching for, would it really be enough? It was still a god that they'd be fighting! Wouldn't that just be a losing battle no matter what. Bulkhead shook off the thought. He couldn't get distracted. Not while they had work to do. It may have been futile, but they had been granted life for a reason. They had to at least try to survive. Apparently the newcomers had. Some more than others. Who was to say that they wouldn't do the same? After all, they had a god on their side too. It wasn't as if all hope was gone. There was still a sliver of a chance, even if it was small.

"Finally!" the deep Maximal's voice exclaimed. Bulkhead and Isaac looked at the excited Cybertronian. "Find something?" the human asked. Rhinox nodded and turned to them, a large smile plastered on his face. "You boys up for a little road trip?" he asked. Bulkhead and Isaac gave each other a look of discontent. They didn't really care to move from the defenses of the city, but... "Fire up the Space Bridge and let's head out!" Rhinox declared slipping the coordinates to Bulkhead's monitor. The large Autobot did as he was told, but also noticed something else. On the final entry that he'd scrolled to, the recorder had labeled it as the day before Megatron's attack on Autobot City. "Back up plan?..." he muttered. "Gotta get movin' big guy," the Maximal reminded. Not wanting to be left behind, Bulkhead leapt through the portal after the others.

* * *

"Alright, that's it, I have had enough of you Quintesson wannabes!" the scratchy voice uttered from Blitzwing. "But ve haven't even shown you our servo collection yet!" the black face pouted. "And let's not forget the video files of comrades repeatedly being put through the Pit cause of us!" the red one boasted happily. "I need to find a new body..." Starscream sighed. "Vy are you here anyvay?" the blue face finally enquired. For a moment the intruder paused. "I thought I had you offline for the time being," Starscream replied. "I have been vith ze Decepticons for a good time," Blitzwing reminded, "I am sure to have picked vays to have counteracted events such as zis."

"Well either way, it's none of your business," the body-hopper growled, "I got strict orders from my superiors not to communicate amongst-" "But you already have," the blue face pointed out. Starscream could feel his Spark falter a bit at the argument. "Look buddy, I've dealt with your kind before," Starscream threatened, "You really aren't as bright as you might think." "And how aren't ve!" the red face hissed. "Have you ever considered building a defensive line because a human told you to?" The blue face didn't respond. "Sorry, but our intelligence can't come to the communicator right now," the black face laughed, "He's too embarrassed at the moment, but if you leave a message we'll be sure to forward it. To leave a text message press-"

"Dear Primus," Starscream sighed, "Oh look, it's a large well-built body! That looks like a good one to possess! Why don't I ever take the time to observe my victims beforehand?..." "Vell, if you're anything like our Starscream was it's because-" "That was rhetorical!" Starscream yelled, "Now shut up, I need to find Rodimus Prime." "Zat is who you are looking for?" the blue one asked as his legs moved. Cautiously they strolled through the corridors. The room they were coming up on was emitting a somewhat eerie glow. Blitzwing remembered it as the Oracle Chamber. Starscream could sense the presence as well.

"Yes," the traitorous Decepticon muttered, "I'm looking for the current leader of the Autobots. And what better place to find him than in the most hallowed grounds of their faction?" "Um, I think you may vant to check again on just who is running the show," the blue face chuckled nervously. "What do you mean? Rodimus was the one that hurt Galvatron last. He's been giving orders ever since Optimus Prime...went...off...line..." Blitzwing's body stopped upon entering the room. What Starscream was looking at nearly made his Spark extinguish. Gathered before him was a site that he'd only ever had nightmares of.

"Oh, and this is Blitzwing," Optimus Prime presented the Transformer that had just entered the room, "Blitzwing, this is Optimus Primal and...well...me from another universe." The Decepticon didn't say a word. He didn't make a move. The primary orchestrator of the body's movements was frozen with fear. "Um...you alright?" the more blocky Optimus Prime asked. "Maybe he's just shy," Primal suggested, "That's kind of how Nightscream was at first." "Believe me, once you get to know him you'll know that Blitzy here isn't shy in the slightest." "You kidding?" Rattrap laughed, "The kid was the only guy left on Cybertron. There's no reason to be shy after that!" "I'm uh...just...so honored by the face of three...hehe...um...Optimuses..." Starscream voice uttered as quietly as possible.

The new accent did not go unnoticed. The Optimus Prime that Blitzwing had come to know gave him an inquisitive glance. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Of course I am, why so suspicious?" Starscream chuckled as he started to back towards the doorway. "No one's suspicious here," the foreign Prime told him, "Your leader's just seeing if you're alright is-" "I'm fine!" the scratchy voice assured, "Just...just got something lodged in my voice synthesizer! I'll uh, go see a medic right now! Bye!" Before the Optimuses could get another word in, the Transformer had morphed into jet mode and taken off through the hallways of the main tower of Autobot City. "You look more worried than me," the slender Optimus Prime noticed the smallest leader's face. "Oh, it's just...that voice sounded familiar was all..." Optimus Primal said.

* * *

"Ultimate ownage!" Henry Masterson practically screamed upon dropping down from the ceiling. The seat he landed in was just as comfy and manageable as he predicted it would be. His grin only widened as the monitors around him began to illuminate the chamber. The young man hadn't felt such a rush of excitement since the first time he'd completed a Headmaster Unit. That had been the day. The instant when all of his dreams would be realized. When he would finally get to impress the one he looked up to for so long. Only to have the notions shot down by the man he idoled. But what did he know? He was from a time long forgot. A time when one couldn't just ask a robot to do whatever they wanted for them. Robots were the way of the future. Isaac knew that and Henry knew that. But what the older male also didn't seem to realize was that war would never vanish. So why not use the new resources in them?

"Headmaster Unit Cerebros: online!" Henry hissed delightfully. The vibrations from the system rocked his hands. It was as though the structure was coming to life. He could see Rattletrap and Grimlock backing away from the enormous head behind the optical units. Thundercracker was busy boasting to them and the others that had worked on the project for some reason it seemed. "Idiots," Mastserson muttered, "They no longer have the leet strength I need. Now that this is done they can burn in a pit for all I care." Ever since he'd been young Henry had loved destruction. Annihilation and death filled the screens of the video games he tampered with and modified. The more blood and fire, the better. But Mr. Sumdac didn't see the delight in this. He didn't understand the thrill of adventure. That's why Henry had to be taken in by another.

It hadn't been all that hard to flip to someone else of course. Even if Isaac couldn't see, not everyone on his staff thought like him and Captain Fanzone. The head of police and head of the robotics empire may not have always agreed with each other, but when it came to valuing the safety of citizens they were unrivaled. Fortunately another powerful player knew just how things actually worked. That person realized that only a small portion of people actually mattered. The others were simply getting by on the fortune of others. They didn't contribute anything. Why if Henry Masterson had his way he'd use the useless noobs for experiments. As would probably his employer. "Porter C. Powell," the young man said into the communication module of the Unit, "Cerebros is a go." "Magnificent," the businessman said from the other end, "You know what to do when the time comes." Soon they would have the power to make those dreams a reality.

* * *

"Chill dawgs," Jazz said calmly. The twins noticed his optical visor dim as he talked. "Just let the environment flow around you," he continued in his relaxed manner, "Lose yourself to it. You are no more than the flowers dotting the land around the city." "How for is that possible?" Jetfire questioned. "Yes, are not we great mighty Transformers? We much glorious than lowly flower," Jetstorm laughed. Still smiling, Jazz shook his head. "No you're not," he told them. The brothers' brows furrowed at the comment. What their mentor was saying made no sense. "Just as you are here so are the flowers," he explained, "As are the humans and animals and robots. It matters not what we are, it matters that we are."

The twins weren't exactly up to speed with what the older Autobot was claiming, but they felt that they shouldn't interrupt the meditating state of the former Elite Guard member. He knew the questions on their processors though. "When we were built, we came into existence as nothing more than Protoforms," Jazz furthered the notion, "No greater than any other Cybertronian. Now you put those around you to shame, dig?" The twins grinned at the supposed compliment. "When in truth you are still what you started as." The blue Autobot rubbed the back of his head. "But how for are we the-" "You are still the same being that you slipped into life as correct?" Jazz cut off Jetstorm. The twins nodded. "All that you've done is matured. That's what happens to all. It doesn't whiz us to a higher plane just for that. We're still the same as we started. For even as the flowers exist so do we."

"Jazz sir is not making sense," Jetfire whispered to his brother, "Perhaps we take him to uncle Wheeljack." "My processor is swung right boys," Jazz told them with a laugh, "You just have a bit to learn...and with what's comin' we best drill down the best we can as hi-pressed as possible." Jetfire hung his head. He was all for training, but he was used to it being fun. Whenever they'd been taught back on Cybertron they'd gotten to attack things. Even when dealing with the Cyber-Ninja arts they were downing opponents. But from how he'd always viewed it, thinking had no part in such matters. Spot an enemy, pull the trigger, they fall. That's how it was.

"No it's not," Jazz informed. Jetstorm looked at his frightened brother. Neither of them had said anything, though the orange one was doubting reality. "Sir Jazz sir, w-why for did you say that?..." Jetfire stammered. "Because you're not processin' straight dawg," he answered, "Fighting isn't always the lowdown." "But...I didn't say anything...did I?" Jetfire gulped. "You were diggin' the idea weren't ya?" Jazz smirked. "Oh super cool!" Jetstorm exclaimed, "You can read minds!" Jazz chuckled. "Just tuned into things is all," he told him, "Which you need to learn to be. Now let's try again shall we? Our three-horned buddy is saddening himself with the absence of his own. It's up to us to locate him. So focus. Lose yourself to the land. Remember. You are nothing more than anything else. We're all part of the same thing. All components in the universe."

After a long sigh, the twins dimmed their own optics and crossed their legs like Jazz had. Together they focused. At first the twins felt their sights trickling away from the force they were exerting. But when they just decided to drop their strength everything fell. It was as though their bodies had been sucked away. The very air around them had become a vacuum. They could feel their Sparks lift, their essence dwindle together with Jazz's. They were one with all else. They could feel more. Their sense were heightened. That which they'd never paid attention to they could now hear. They could feel the urgency and anxiety from the Triceratops Dinobot that they were trying to aid. But what they were searching for they could not find. Amidst all the Sparks they could feel, their goal wasn't among them.

"Jazz sir-" "I know," the Cyber-Ninja sighed, "He's not hear. We're just gonna have to keep focusing. Together we're more powerful than we are apart. Expand your horizons cats. Don't just think of the city. There are other places on Earth. And other planets dotting the deep depths. Just relax and focus." The twins could feel the air flowing through their bodies as their minds drifted. They truly had become one with the other components. "Sir, I can not to be helped finding the Constructicon," Jetstorm eventually gave up, "But I do sense something amiss here in the city." "Yeah," Jazz muttered, "I've been jivin' it too. I'll try and see what's up with-ugh!"

The blue twin rushed over to the older Autobot. He caught him just before he hit the ground. "Sir Jazz sir!" Jetstorm exclaimed, "Are you-" "I'm fine," he murmured sitting back up, "It's just...jeez, whatever's here ain't a happy kitten. It's Spark is...different. Never felt anything like...it..." Both Jetstorm and Jazz had taken to viewing the remaining meditating Cybertronian. Next to him Snarl spun around in the air violently. "Look to what I can do!" Jetfire laughed as he flung the poor Dinobot around some more with his mind. Jazz rubbed his forehead. "Put the tike down. I told ya no processor over matter training today," he ordered. Reluctantly, the youthful Transformer did as he was told, much to Snarl's relief. "And follow me. We have important intel to slip to command."

* * *

The large Autobot looked around after hitting the ground. All he could see was nature. Trees, bushes, and other lush plantlife stood firm around the trio. "Where are we?..." Bulkhead wondered aloud. "Well, if my calculations were correct, the Space Bridge should have landed us on the continent that the humans call Africa," Rhinox answered. "No wonder it's so warm," Isaac commented as he waved his hand against his face in an attempt to fan it, "if I'd known this was where we would have headed I would have prepared." "You could always take off your lab coat," Bulkhead suggested. Isaac practically laughed at the notion. "And dispense with the outfit that people relate with my character? I think not. That'd be like you putting on a red coat of paint. Everyone would be calling you Demolisher or somethin'." "Human's got a point," Rhinox agreed, "Recolors are a bad habit to get into."

"Well, either way, I would like to know just why we came here...and how we're going to get back..." Isaac Sumdac pondered. "Don't worry," Rhinow patted the human on the shoulder, "I rigged the Bridge so that it'd fix on our co-ordinates and take us straight back to Autobot City once we're done here. As for what we're here for though, I've always assumed that Africa is where the Beast Wars took place. Back then though, it's possible that your land masses hadn't split apart into the continents you've come to know of today." "It was all just one big land," the scientist nodded, "so are we going to site-see for if the Beast Wars took place in our universe or something?"

"Something like that," Rhinox confirmed. With a low roar he morphed into beast-mode and lead the way through the dense vegetation. Isaac took his seat inside of Bulkhead once he'd morphed and started the slow follow behind the animal. It may not have been the quickest way to travel, but the vehicle provided the air conditioning that the organic member of the group desired. "Back during the Beast Wars there were a lot of...bizarre things that happened," Rhinox explained through the radio, "As you've probably read, it wasn't just us Maximals and Predacons that were involved in the conflict. There was a little bit of everything that mashed together in it. One of which being an alien race known as the Vok."

"The Vok?" Bulkhead and Isaac both repeated. "They were a mysterious race that had been using Earth as testing grounds before humanity had risen to be the dominate species of the planet. In my universe they had seeded your world with Energon, possibly even before my kind had developed into the factions you're familiar with. They were aliens with immense power. And if what I've studied is correct they might serve a power even higher than Primus. That may be the reason why they're methods were somewhat...extreme." "The only thing I've ever heard of being greater than our creator is-" "The One," Rhinox finished Bulkhead's sentence. As he did he came to a stop prompting the others to do the same.

After Isaac had gotten out of the tank, Bulkhead morphed back into robot-mode and took to staring at the object that had halted their journey. Concepts of all shapes and sizes raced through the duo's minds. How had it come to be? Where had it come from? Why did it look so natural yet feel so out of place? "Thank Primus," Rhinox sighed approaching the enormous mushroomish dome structure. "What is it?" Bulkhead wondered. "One of the Vok's handiwork," Rhinox explained. As if to test it, he took a swing at the outer shell. Not even a mark was left where his fist had impacted. "Stand back," Bulkhead ordered. Upon cracking his finger joints, the metal giant produced a wrecking ball from one arm and sent it sailing towards the wall. "Let a pro show you how it's...done?..." The metal orb simply bounced off of the object with a loud thunk.

"Perfect," Rhinox declared enthusiastically. "Well I gotta give these aliens some credit," Bulkhead grumbled as he reeled his failed attempt back into his servo, "They sure known how to build em." "How's about-" "Energy methods don't work," Rhinox told Isaac, "Just ask Rattrap once we get back." the scientist scratched his head. "Well, if these are from another world perhaps they use different means of entry." "An organic means," Rhinox informed, "That's how boss-bot got in last time. Now in Africa are your most deadly car-sized scorpions?" Isaac Sumdac blinked. "Um...nowhere?" he shrugged, "Those don't exist...at least not these days." "Slag," Rhinox muttered.

"Relax," Isaac chuckled approaching the wall himself. As he did so he produced a test tube from one of his belt pouches. In it was some kind of substance. "I always carry a vial of Ebola around with me wherever I go." "Why do you...nevermind, I won't be one to look the Rampage in the mouth," Rhinox said. As he expected, the second the substance dripped onto the wall of the dome it began to sizzle and decompose. Feeling proud of himself, Isaac put his hand on his hip and motioned to proceed with the other. Neither Cybertronian moved. "Um...are we going in?" Isaac once the hole had been completely formed. "I'm too big," Bulkhead reminded. "And Cybertronians can't last long in robot-mode in there. Has to be organic," Rhinox told the human, "Plus, my animal-mode isn't shaped like a primate of any sort."

With a new fear flowing through him Isaac looked into the dark chamber and gulped. "Are you saying...I have to go in there?...alone?..." "Don't worry," Bulkhead laughed nervously, "We'll be right out here in case anything happens..." "Where it's safe!" Isaac exclaimed, "Meanwhile I'm conversing with some alien race that could possibly kill-" "Um...human," Rhinox pointed to the wall. The injury Isaac had made was healing back up. Fast. Hesitantly the organic member looked between his robotic companions and the structure they'd come to. "Tell Sari I love her and you can not have the blueprints for the Motor-Colada!" "Damnit!" Bulkhead stomped his foot. Just before the hole vanished, Isaac made a leap through it. "Motor-Colada?..." Rhinox questioned. Bulkhead flashed an innocent smile.

* * *

"Starscream here. Come in, do you read?" "Yeah we hear you," Sideway's growled from the other side of the link, "I mean god, why the hell does everyone treat this telepathic mind thing like some walkie talkie? You're conversing with the dark god of fucking chaos! You guys don't always need to go "Come in" or "do you read me?" or "I'm here, over" every single god damn time! Just say "Yo, got the job done!" and I'll go "Great, how's about we give you a fucking pat on the back and an Energon shake? You totally deserve it!". Now what the hell's up?" For a few seconds Starscream pondered about how to respond. "You there? Ravage got your vocals or something?" Sideways pestered.

"Yeah, I'm-uh...here," the scratchy voice gulped, "It's just that...well...there's a bit of a complication..." Sideways sighed. "What else is new," he grumbled, "Alright, what's goin' on down there?..." "Ve made a new friend!" a slightly crazed voice giggled. "Will you stay out this? I'm the one on the mission from these guys!" Starscream's spat. "Hey, don't pick on him!" a furious one growled, "Ve have just as much right to talk as you! This is our body after-" "SILENCE!" the dark god's voice commanded. Blitzwing's and Starscream's voices did as they were told. "We're speaking to Starscream," Sideways informed, "Now S Scream, what's the haps?"

Sideways could hear the traitorous one breathing heavily for a bit before he spoke. Obviously he'd been a bit...overwhelmed by Unicron's sudden outburst. "You remember how I was sent to get rid of Rodimus Prime, current leader of the Autobots?" Starscream asked quietly. "No," Sideways replied sarcastically, "I thought we sent you to get the files for Iacon's special gourmet recipe-of course I remember you dumbass! Will you just get to the point!" "Geez," Starscream muttered, "You should really seek some anger management." "And ve thought you ver on edge," a calmer voice commented. Blitzwing's personalities backed away from the conversation upon feeling a darker presence work its way back into it.

"Out with it...I'm about ready to come down there myself and just yank the information right out of your host's processor," Sideways seethed. "Alright, well um...he may still be leader and all. I don't know honestly, but...you know how Optimus Prime was dead?" Sideways put a hand to his chin. "Lemme guess, the old tradition's with this one also. He's back from the dead?" "Eh...yes...but that's not where it ends..." Starscream stuttered. "Upgraded?" Sideways guessed. "Eh...no..." Starscream gulped, "There are...three Optimuses now..." Now it was Sideways' turn to quiet. Starscream could swear he even felt the dark one's presence lessen at the revelation. "One's big and blocky...I'm assuming that he's from the universe that my other is from. The one from this universe is back. And the final one's...well...Primal."

Sideways felt a rare moment of worry come over himself. Not just him though, but his master as well. Fortunately such moments didn't last long. "I know, it feels they're really gonna try and end it this time to me too," the purple Transformer muttered. "I didn't say anything about-" "I wasn't talking to you Starscream," Sideways told him, "Just hang tight, we're gonna...debate here for a nanoclick." After shutting off the line with the employed Decepticon, Sideways looked towards the ceiling. "I was hoping this would be ended before they even had a chance to make contact with outsiders, but now that Vector Prime's gathered those characters...well let's just hope that we don't have a repeat of the last big battle. I doubt either side would be looking forward to another singularity black hole."

"You rang?" a sly voice chuckled. Sideways eyed the whitish-silver plated arachnid as it lowered to the ground. Upon touching the floor the being morphed into robot-mode, its green optics turned up to the avatar of his master. "Yes, I believe you know of the situation Tarantulas," Sideways assumed. The mischievous humanoid chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "My dear Sideways, you know that I'm always two steps ahead of the game. Of course I'm aware of the predicament." "Which is why we didn't obtain the Matrix when you alerted the Vok of our presence so that they'd have an agent bring Optimus straight to us..." Sideways muttered.

"Oh, because your idea of just heading to Earth and ripping it out of him worked so well..." Tarantulas jeered. Sideways lifted his foot to smash the annoying little being. But his master wouldn't allow such an action. "As I said, two steps ahead," the multiple-limbed Transformer laughed, "Keep in mind that my idea was a backup plan to begin with. You know that not even Unicron would have guessed that they would have gotten out of here alive. At least I came closer to obtaining it than you did." Sideways rolled his optics behind his visor. "Enough," the dark voice uttered through Sideway's mouth, "What are we to do about the new intrusion?"

"I believe that you know that I'm sure that I can take care of those pathetic Maximals," Tarantulas chuckled. "Right, like you did back during the Beast Wars," Sideways reminded. Tarantulas grunted. "It wasn't a Cybertronian interference that did me in," the arachnid said darkly, "If it wasn't for those damned Vok I would have gotten Cybertron no problem for Unicron mister die-by-your-own-weapon!" "How was I to know that Optimus would just blast me with the-" "I said enough," Unicron reiterated, "If Tarantulas believes that he can deal with them and you believe that you're up to dealing with the others then we shouldn't have much of a problem. Keep in mind how close we are to the end." "Of course," the two loyal followers replied in union, "Til all are gone."

* * *

"But why do you want to stop being together?" Bumblebee insisted, "I mean as together as Cybertronians can be of course...It's cause I'm not human anymore isn't it? That has to be it! I can't interact with you as intimately now!" "Yeah, sure," Sari sighed, "That's it." Bumblebee was quiet for a minute. "Sari come on," he muttered, "You know I know that's not the reason." "Well maybe I don't want you to know what the reason is," she replied, her eyes closed. Sari tried to fill her mind with the sounds of the objects that rushed by them in the speed of the vehicle's tires. It wouldn't block out the pleading of the male Autobot. "It's none of your business," Sari told him.

"Like slag it's not!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "Sari I was a participant in this relationship too-" "Was," Sari selected the word from the sentence, "That's past tense. Therefore you are no longer. Ergo, I don't need to tell you anything." "And Waspinator thought doggy bot and spider bot get on each other's circuits," the Transformer in the back of the car mused. "Shut up!" Sari and Bumblebee yelled. The Predacon attempted to whistle in order to back out of the limelight. The others just simply ignored him after their harsh order. They were too busy with each other to pay much attention to anything else. "I just don't get what I did wrong," Bumblebee pouted.

"Well, let's see..." Sari rubbed her chin, "There's the arrogant dumbass that likes to garner all focus to himself no matter how much anyone else gets hurt-" "But we've been over-" "There's how short you are. I mean yeah, you're taller than me but compared to the others...well a girl has to have standards-" "WHAT!" "-you're not always the most agreeable-" "And you are?" "We've almost died a few times cause of you-" "says the Protoforom with her hand in the Energon jar-" "You're not nearly as comforting as you used to be physically-" "I made of fucking metal! How can I-" "-you're rebellious-" "How's that a problem to you-" "-you let your friends take pictures of us sleeping to-" "how does a boy stop towering robots!" "You'd never taken a shower before I showed you-" "which reminds me, I should've taken you to a car wash on-" "And-"

"Dear slag, will you two be quiet! Waspinator has had a long day back here and what's he lay down to? Some Protoforms bickering over a little breakup! And other bots ask why Waspinator never got with anyone! You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" With a huff, the bug-like humanoid collapsed in the backseat and turned over. "And don't even think of asking what's for dinner. You two can fix it on your own this time!" Sari blinked as would have Bumblebee if he could while in vehicle-mode. The sudden outburst had both confused and shocked the two younger Cybertronians. It was obvious that Waspinator was...slightly insane, but he did have a bit of a point. The times were dark and dangerous and they were just squabbling over an opinion. Maybe that was what really had Sari concerned...

"Bumblebee we both know how we feel about each other," Sari sighed. She could faintly make out Waspinator snoring as she spoke. She couldn't tell if he was faking it or if he really was out. "But I guess I'm saying...well with what all's going on now...maybe we should take a bit of a break. You know, until after it's all over. Then we can get everything sorted out..." The girl could feel her friend's concern as he thought. "...fine," Bumblebee submitted, "But we get to talking about the relationship right after it alright?" "Deal," Sari grinned and wrapped her arms around his steering wheel, "I love you." "Love you too," he told her, "And besides, who else would you end up being with anyhow? I mean human companions would eventually die out from what I hear and...well let's face it, Bulkhead's not your type." "He's responsible," Sari challenged. "And you're not," Bumblebee countered.

Sari felt the car come to a stop as she rolled her eyes. There was no way she could argue with Bumblebee on that. Looking out the window she saw something that sowered her eased state. The ruins of the Plant that the Autobots had stayed at when they had arrived on Earth. A place she had once called home left scarred on the land. She felt as though a gate had been shut. Never again would Sari be able to walk in and play a game with Bumblebee on the oversized furniture. Those times were gone. But that didn't mean that they would be forever. For there was one fixture that still remained undamaged. A tree was jutting out from the rubble where Prowl's room used to be. Perhaps there was a chance after all. "Well," Bumblebee said transforming. Waspinator grunted as he hit the ground. "Let's get to digging."

* * *

"Firestar!" Hot Shot exclaimed. He just barely had time to tear through an oncoming projectile with his welding servo, but he still felt a clang against his head. The one in front hadn't allowed him to see the gasket flying behind it when he made the slice. "I thought you said she was your buddy!" the foreign Hot Shot yelled receiving his own blow to his shoulder. "I thought I did too!" the slender one hacked. A piece of rubble had dug its way into his side, "Firestar! Cease fire! Hold up! We're allies remember!" The debris finally stopped raining on the two Hot Shots. But Firestar wasn't calmed. When they looked back to her they were met with a gun.

"Whoa," Hot Shot said cautiously as he put his hands up, "Calm down Firestar. Whatever's going on we didn't cause it..." He let out a yelp as the shot made a mark near his foot. "Didn't say you did," the female Autobot muttered, "But your friend there sure didn't help..." "What're you talking about?" the larger Hot Shot asked, "I just got here." "Didn't say it was now that it happened," Firestar said. The larger Hot Shot backed up a bit. He hadn't realized it until then, but he knew who the Transformer he was talking to was. "You...you're one of the bots that-" "Was left behind," Firestar finished, "When you and your pals decided on the bright idea of backing out. Meanwhile me along with all the others that were stranded were left to be consumed by Unicron's collapsing body. I'm sure you now realize what that lead to."

"The Unicron Singularity..." the bulky Hot Shot said quietly. Firestar nodded and gripped her gun more firmly. "You can't even begin to imagine how painful that was," she choked, "Especially when I was allowed to remember it all again." "But it wasn't our fault," the other-worlder tried to explain. Firestar didn't want to hear it. "There was no time. If we stayed to rescue anyone else there would just be even more Cybertronians that were lost." "And you think that excuses you?" Firestar asked darkly, "There were hundreds upon thousands of good Sparks that were lost that day. I'm not having that happen again."

The Hot Shots looked at each other for a moment. "Firestar," the more slender Hot Shot began to approach before the firearm was pointed to him, "If you don't come with us and help it will happen again. A lot worse this time. We can at least try to prevent that if nothing else." Firestar shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about," she told him, "If we try to stop him it will happen again, possibly even worse now that these guys are here. They're why I left. Who knows how many will suffer if he gets stopped again. Every fight with that damned monster ends in pain and suffering for everyone involved. That's what he is.

"But me...I know what awaits those that lose to him," Firestar told Hot Shot, "and its a damn good alternative compared to the hell that we go through in this life." The bulky Hot Shot backed up again thinking his partner crazy to make another advance. "Looks like your pal might be suffering from the Anglemois or something...I'd really suggest calling for reinforcements." "Well I wouldn't," the other told him. He continued to walk towards Firestar despite the motions of her weapon. His hands were still in the air. "You're not taking me back..." Firestar hissed. "Then I'll die trying," Hot Shot replied. Firestar gritted her teeth. Her finger shook against the trigger. She felt the gun vibrating in her clutch. She couldn't let him. But she couldn't kill him. Firestar's finger pressed the trigger of the gun.

The other Hot Shot began running towards his counterpart after the loud bang had sounded from the weapon. But he stopped when the gun drifted to him again. He could see the pain in Firestar's face and the oil leaking from the other Hot Shot's arm. He was still walking towards her! "Come on," he said calmly. It was obvious the agony he was holding back. "Put the gun down." "That was supposed to be a warning shot," Firestar uttered trying to point the gun at him again. She couldn't. "No it wasn't," he corrected. He had come to a stop. The smaller Hot Shot standing right in front of her. She refused to look at him. Instead her weapon dropped and her arms wrapped around him. Her back was rising and falling. The female Autobot sobbed into her friend's shoulder as he patted her back.

Now thinking it safe to approach the two, the other Hot Shot made his advance. "I just...I didn't want it to happen again," Firestar managed through her anxiety. The slender Hot Shot stroked her back with his uninjured servo. "It-" "It was Flareup wasn't it?" he asked. The bulkier Hot Shot noticed her head move against his plating. "I couldn't...couldn't stand losing her again...I did my best to be her teacher, I really did. And now that I got another chance I...she...I killed her..." "No you didn't," Hot Shot told her, "you know what really did. You couldn't help what happened to you." More of a suggestion than a physical force, Hot Shot pulled Firestar away from him and looked her in the optic, "and I'm pretty sure you also know that there's a way back from that fate. You came back."

"But...she was absorbed into...into..." Firestar clenched her optics. They wouldn't stay closed with Hot Shot's touch though. "You were too weren't you?" he reminded. Firestar felt her cheeks raise and eyelids lower a bit. "But coming back...it's so...painful." "But there's a way back," Hot Shot replied, "And unless you decide to come with us, there is no way in hell that you're gonna be able to do slag about what will remain her fate." Firestar looked to the ground. "You've always wanted to help your apprentice didn't you?" he asked, "Well right now she needs you." The more experienced Hot Shot was amazed by how easily his look-a-like had comforted the fembot. As they hugged he looked into the sky. He hoped what he thought he saw through his optical enhancers wasn't really that close.

* * *

Isaac Sumdac's hair stood on end. All around him was a void. His breath the only sound other than his footsteps. Those that he took that was. With how reserved the chamber had made him, the human didn't know if he should chance anymore of a journey. But he was a scientist. His natural desire to search for answers overrode any fear he might have had. Isaac's eye twitched upon hearing his next footstep. It was lifeless and hollow in the vacant chamber. It echoed off of every surface there was. The next he heard only in the back of his head. Whatever the structure he had entered was definitely seemed ancient, as if it had been there since the dawn of time itself.

Finally he stopped walking. Isaac had to have strode at least a few yards. He really didn't know if his curiosity would win out this time. The place was just too eerie. It only got more frightening however with the actions that followed his frozen state. Even if it took a few seconds to start, Isaac could hear the hum of the enormous dome, the nigh silent low pitch. Highlights began to form along the walls and floor. The inside of the structure was beginning to glow. It was as if it were alive. With the sudden activity came more fright. Isaac looked down in time to see just what had grabbed him and hoisted him upwards into the air. Metal tentacles were shooting out of the floor and wrapping around his wrists and legs and torso. Finally, he felt one grip his throat and they began to spiral upwards.

Isaac tried to gasp for air but found that it was only himself that was holding his action back. The tentacle was firmly on his throat, but not enough to suffocate him. He was just too overwhelmed. "I hope that rhinoceros knows what he was talking about," the scientist gulped. Bright lights had appeared above him. They were swirling around the chamber, congregating into the space above him that the tentacles had hoisted him towards. He was flat on his back in the air. While the illuminations swirled, something else appeared at Isaac's feet. He could make out a grid. Out of the corner of his eye he could see another approaching his back from beneath. The excitement that rushed through the human was unlike any he'd experienced before. He could almost see the greenish glow of the grids sparking from his own mouth as they wiped across him.

By the time they were done, the golden lights of the room had communed into a vague shape. But Isaac knew what it was. It filled him with horror. It didn't need to completely form for him to take notice, not that there was much to form to begin with. "Me...Megatron!" Isaac gasped. Suspended in the air above him had been produced the head of the tyrannical Decepticon leader. But it wasn't how Megatron would have had it. No, the version that dwindled before him had been how he had known the structure for most of his life. Half complete. It was how Megatron had looked always sitting as a captive in the professor's laboratory for a good five decades.

"We are the Vok," a calm yet deep voice spoke from the incomplete mouth, "We have pulled this image from your memory as a symbol of authority." Isaac felt terror, relief, and shock all at once. He tried to speak but couldn't. "This one has a connection." the voice slithered. "Do not they all?" it asked itself. "He has a link," it seemed to answer, "The One has touched him." "Um...excuse me..." Isaac interrupted nervously. He felt the presence focus its attention on its subject. It scared him. He wasn't used to being the lab rat for another. "What exactly are you?..." "We are the Vok," the voice informed, "Beings of energy that helped craft your world. Loyal disciples of the One."

"Then you will help us?" Isaac guessed. The presence paused. "We know not what you ask of," the entity muttered, "Your world has progressed as it should. There is nothing to help with." "Our world won't be here for much longer though! The apocal-" "What you creatures deem the end is only the natural order of a planet's life," the Vok declared, "Though it will be much sooner than anticipated." "You don't understand-" "We will not interfere with what is supposed to take place," the voice told him, "That would be against the design that the One has laid out." "But-" "We appreciate meeting one with such connection to our master, but we can do-" "UNICRON!"

Isaac's yell silenced the voice. He could feel the urgency and confusion rippling through the room. Megatron's faced appeared to ripple a moment in contemplation. The human did not know what it might cause to happen, but he knew that he had done something to alert the aliens. "Why do you speak a name of the Great Destroyer?" the voice questioned. "Unicron," Isaac repeated, "It is approaching the Earth. Cybertron has been destroyed and our world is next." Again the essence quieted. "The light offspring of the One has failed in its purpose," the voice muttered. "I suppose you're talking about Primus," Isaac assumed. He didn't need a reply to know that he was right. "It hasn't yet. It's among his people," the man informed, "And they're with us. But if what I've been told is true, we need all the help we can get. From anyone. Will you help us?"

For minutes there was silence. Neither voices spoke a word. Isaac knew that it was contemplating on what to say next. "We shall do what we can. There is still hope," it eventually replied, "Thank you for telling us of the danger. You may now leave." As the face of the Decepticon leader floated upward and vanished, Isaac was lowered back to the ground. Once the tentacles had retracted, he looked around. An opening had formed where he'd entered. With a renewed hope he strode towards it. Never had he been so happy to feel the warmth of the sun blind him. "What's got you so happy?" Bulkhead asked to the emerging organic. "Something we should be running from," Rhinox stated. Isaac turned around. The dome was glowing! "Luckily, I programmed the Space Bridge to get us out of here," Rhinox said. The human thought that he could see the structure beginning to expand as the portal engulfed the group.

* * *

"But ve've had such fun!" Blitzwing's black face giggled, "Vy vould you be leaving us?" "I need to find a more suitable host," Starscream growled, "Dunno if you've noticed or not, but having multiple personalities isn't an easy task to handle. And I still have orders to carry out my mission." "I could tell you stories," the blue face rolled its optic. "And vat is zat supposed to mean!" the red face barked. "It means that all you two are is trouble," the scratchy voice muttered, "And I tend to agree." "Vell, who vill you be taking the body of next?" the blue face wondered. "Like I'd tell you," Starscream muttered, "But before I go I do have one last piece of unfinished business to tend to..."

As they conversed, Starscream had moved Blitzwing's body back down the hallway to the Oracle Chamber. If there was anywhere that his target would be it would probably be there. After all, the other leaders were. The thought still shook the traitorous Transformer's Spark. Three Optimuses...he'd never even be able to take on one! Sure he no longer had a body they could inflict damage upon, but Starscream was still rather unsure of just how he would achieve his objective. If nothing else though, the chamber would at least present more compatible hosts to manipulate. That alone would be worth the effort.

Blitzwing stopped moving after reaching the mouth of the entrance-way to the chamber. Starscream needed a moment to calm himself before taking his peek around the corner. When he did though, his composure frenzied. Panicked, he slammed his back against the wall. The chamber was even more alive than it had been when he first entered it! Not only were the Optimuses there, but so were all their companions! There was no way he would be able to succeed! And he had spotted him! Amidst the blues and reds was a leader of orange, red, and yellow. Rodimus Prime. It had to be him. It was almost an exact duplicate of the leader that had followed Optimus Prime in his own universe!

But what was he worried about? He didn't really have to do as the dark god said did he? After all, Starscream wasn't even able to be touched anymore! And Unicron was nowhere in sight. There was no way that he would know if he did as commanded or not! "He's right there..." Starscream told himself nervously, "Even if I fail it's not me that's gonna take the fall..." "Vat are you implying?..." Blitzwing's blue face asked. It grinned from Starscream's thoughts. "Nothing that you will be able to prevent." "Vat do you mean by that!" the red face roared. "Bottle up you nimrod!" Starscream ordered, "They'll hear-" "Help!" the red face continued, "Zis intruder is trying to offline me!"

"Is for something wrong out here sir?" Jetfire asked poking his head out the doorway. "Brother! Get in here! That is the entity that we-" Before the Autobot's blue look-a-like could finish, Blitzwing had tackled the two younger forms into the room and launched himself at Rodimus Prime. "Please stop! Ve mean no harm!" the black face cried as the leaders of the Cybertronian race leapt out of the way. The second that Blitzwing's feet touched the ground his shoulder cannons took aim at the orange and red one and fired. Rodimus just barely had time to dodge the incoming pillars of fire and ice. "Die Autobot..." Starscream hissed making another leap with Blitzwing's body.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere!" Optimus Primal hollered as he took his own jump, "Air Commander Starscream!" With a crack the large Maximal's fist spun Blitzwing's faces around causing the body to spin dizzily into the floor in front of Rodimus Prime. "Zank you for flying Blitzair," the black face mumbled in a daze, "Ve hope you chose us for all your crashing needs..." "Die..." Starscream persisted reaching up to the Autobot's waist, "...damn it, will someone stop that annoying humming!" Fraught with distraction, Blitzwing's head turned. Out of the corner of his optic he could see a white-cladded Autobot with a blue visor holding his hands in an unusual formation. "We're trying to have a battle here..."

"And sir Jazz is getting rid of you!" Jetstorm declared, "Processor over matter!" "Processor over-don't tell me you bots actually believe that slag...works?..." Starscream looked down. He could see Blitzwing's body. He was no longer in it! After a few coughs, the psycotic Transformer stood up and glared at the ghost. "Um...hehe...sorry?" Starscream suggested. "Not as much as you're gonna be!" Optimus Primal yelled. Starscream didn't know what surprised him more. How fast the Maximal was or the fact that he was actually able to touch him. Starscream shook his head a few times after hitting the ground. He was shocked to say the least. "How'd you-" "Probably has to do with this," Optimus Primal pointed to his chest, "Matrix of Purification."

A few seconds of silence passed before Starscream made his final move. Not wanting to chance anymore costs, he morphed into vehicle-mode and phased through the roof of the chamber. "Boys! Get up there and-" "Don't worry," Optimus Primal told Jazz, "he won't be bothering us again. At least not without backup. Starscream may have been one of the most treacherous and deceitful Decepticons there ever was, but he's also a coward. One of the biggest. Besides, you wouldn't be able to lay a hand on him I'm pretty sure." "Where do you think he is going?" the jet twins asked the smaller Cybertronian. "My guess?" Optimus Primal replied putting his hands on his hips, "Unicron. Which means he can't be that far away."

* * *

"Hi," a meek voice said almost silently. It may have been quiet, but the sudden intrusion still caused Arcee to jump in her seat. "Why hello," she laughed to the younger Transformer, "It'd be nice to give a bit of a warning when sneaking up on someone." "I don't sneak," Skywarp replied confused, "And wouldn't giving the warning frighten you also?" Arcee though for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it would," she told him with an innocent smile. Skywarp smiled back and wrapped his arms around the female Autobot. She patted his back in response and after a few seconds they parted. "So you are fully recovered then?" Skywarp assumed. Arcee shrugged, "As much as they're gonna let me be before putting me back to work."

Skywarp could still see some markings from the Transmutate's outburst on her, but Arcee just shook her head. "Don't worry about," she stroked his cheek, "I've had a lot worse than this happen to me." "A person like you shouldn't," Skywarp told her. Arcee felt her face-plates heat up a bit at the compliment causing her to swivel around back to the console she'd been working at. "Whatcha doing?" Skywarp prodded. "Not much," Arcee said, "They don't wanna put me to too stressful of work just yet so they started me out with something simple. Monitoring Autobot City, the places around it, and working the intercom." "Oh..." Skywarp drolled as if in a trance.

The Seeker wasn't so much enamored by the tasks that Arcee had been assigned as he was the Transformer herself. Skywarp hadn't really noticed much of a difference between him and her other than the insignias that they bore, but there was something about Arcee's weakened state that had awoken something in his circuits. Her damaged form on the medical bed had just looked so...defenseless. Her curves seemed more sleek and appealing. And now that they were filled with life again...he felt something he hadn't before. Courage. Though his natural instincts insisted he didn't, Skywarp reached out and ran his claw along the female's cheek. He could feel the warmth rushing beneath it.

"What...are you doing?..." Arcee asked quietly. The words recoiled Skywarp's servo back to his side. "Nothing!" he yelped, "You just looked...nice. Sorry." Arcee blinked and turned around. Skywarp looked so innocent and cute with his hands locked behind his back. A smile worked its way across the fembot's face as she got up. "You like me don't you?" she asked. Skywarp scratched his head. "Of course?" he replied, "You are a nice person. You've helped me out all the while I've been here." "No, not like that," Arcee chuckled as she took his hand, "I mean you like me as more than just a friend." Sensing his desire, Arcee lifted the purple Transformer's hand and placed it on her breast-plating. Almost instantly the male yanked away.

Arcee tried to approach him again but Skywarp backed up. The former Decepticon didn't know what was going on or what to think. Of course he'd always been fond of the pink Autobot, but he didn't exactly understand just what those emotions meant or how to act upon them. Arcee on the other hand had had much more time to experience just what he was feeling. She was mature and wise. He was young and naïve. Skywarp had no idea how to respond. "Sorry," Arcee apologized for a change as her face titled down. She looked dejected. "I shouldn't have done that." Skywarp's brows lifted. He wasn't used to her being the one to exhibit negativity.

"What are you sorry for?" Skywarp wondered, "You didn't hurt me." Arcee poked her pointer fingers together. "No but...I didn't think of how you'd act," she told him, "I should've known better...maybe I should explain something to you. You know that there are male and female Transformers right?" Skywarp nodded. Of course there were. Why would she need to ask? It was just common sense. "Well we have different genders for a reason," she informed taking steps towards him again, "you can be friends with anyone. But companions that are male and female can be more than just that. They bring a certain comfort to each other, as if they're meant to be together."

Skywarp's optics widened. That must have been what he'd been feeling! That explained everything! He now took a step forward as well. With the understanding, his body seemed to move on its own. "I was just thinking that maybe..." Arcee said quietly coming to a stop. Skywarp did the same. They were centimeters from each other. "Maybe...we could...attempt that kind of relationship. At least just see how our first steps with it are. If nothing more it'll be another lesson to you. Before the end..." "I...don't know," Skywarp said. Arcee's hand gripped his causing the other to run along her hip. "But I won't know unless I try." Arcee smiled and lifted her face to his level. Before their mouths could touch though, Skywarp's head was pulled away. Arcee was thrown to the other side of the room by the intruder. The impact against the wall skewed her vision, but she could still see the large purple Transformer lurking over Skywarp. "Die," Cyclnous hissed.

* * *

"So...what are we supposed to be looking for again?" Sari gritted her teeth as she lifted a large chunk of a wall over her head and threw it to the other side of the crumbling structure, "I mean yeah, it's nice that ninja-boy's plant survived and all, but what's so special about it?" "Beats me," Bumblebee yawned stretching against the plant-life, "Maybe he had his Master Dorketron's secret god-destroying ray gun hidden in it or something." "Har har," Sari said dryly pulling another rock out of the base of the organic structure, "Maybe you could help." "You think I'm gonna waste my time digging through ol' loner's floral collection? Yeah, he's dead and all, but I still ain't fond of his style."

"Way to be a team player..." Sari muttered under her breath, "Jackass." "Oh this reminds Waspinator of old foundation back home," the purple and black Predacon sighed in the branches of the large tree, "A few blankets here, wireless shell cleaner there. It'd be a pretty nice new Darksyde if Waspinator does say so himself." "Well why doesn't Waspinator get down here and give the only other techno-organic a hand?...you are techno-organic right? I mean your buddies that you came with are and-" "Why would Waspinator give up this view?" the large bug laughed turning its head to the sky, "the sun's getting darker by the second and your fleshling city is looking rather...rather...um...uh!..." "Dude, you alright?" Bumblebee asked.

Waspinator didn't reply. The Autobot just shrugged and pointed his stinger at the chunk of ceiling that Sari had been trying to haul out of the way. In an instant it was disintegrated. "Thanks," the human girl mumbled. The male Transformer lifted his smoking servo upwards. "I aim to please." Shaking her head, Sari moved further into the base of the plant. Then her eye caught something. Beneath her glistened an object. It was made of metal and small. And lifeless. Though a bit afraid, she grabbed it and brought it to eye level. Emotions swirled within her. It was the key. The key that had so many times saved the life of her friends. The item that had brought about her true nature. The key.

"None of this woulda been possible without you now would it?" Sari asked it. It just layed lifeless in her hand. She smiled at all the memories it brought back. Saving Prowl's life. Using it to scare the slag out of Bumblebee when she introduced the concept of a sleepover to the Autobots. Reprogramming Sumdac Tower's robot secretary to make fun of Powell when he took control. Fixing up her friends. Practically putting Ratchet out of business. And most importantly it had given her the abilities she needed to progress her own destiny. But now it just lay a hollow shell. No life flowed through it anymore. It had all been transferred into her body.

"Sure were some adventures," Sari sighed pocketing the key, "Those may be just about up...hey Bumblebee! I know you don't wanna help but can you blast anymore rocks?...Bumblebee?" In annoyance the girl yanked her head out of the alcove she'd burrowed and looked around. The yellow Autobot was nowhere in sight. "Yo! Waspinator, seen Bumble-jerk at all?" The insect-like Transformer was still refusing to respond to anything that was said. "Are you even there anymore?" Sari muttered as she walked to the remains of the doorway of the room and looked around the ruined lobby. "There you are!" Sari huffed approaching the yellow Cybertronian, "You really don't like sticking around Prowl's place do ya?"

Bumblebee wasn't talking either. Sari was growing rather annoyed at being ignored. "Hey! Scatterbrain, you hear me?" Bumblebee nodded and looked at her. His face was more solemn than normal. Sari looked towards where he'd been facing. Below him was the crumpled remains of a bed and a few arcade cabinets. His bed. The furniture was from the room that the others had prepared for him when he was first turned into a human. Sari felt her face heat up from the reminders. "Place sure got wrecked after Soundwave tapped into our heads didn't it?" Bumblebee laughed half-heartedly. "That goes without saying," Sari agreed, "Well, come on. Back to work."

"Wait Sari," Bumblebee tried to object, "don't you wanna stick around and see what else might be here?" The Autobot couldn't see the lower lip Sari was biting from behind her back. Normally she wouldn't hesitate at all to slack off and reminisce, but she had to be firm. The girl couldn't let him have approval. She didn't want them to be together anymore and that would chance leading things back to how they were. They needed to be broken up. It was for his own good. She only did it because she loved him. "No," Sari insisted, "We got work. Now come on." "Geez, someone's got a corkscrew up the exhaust port," Bumblebee commented as he followed her back to the leafy chamber.

Sari ignored the rude words and started digging through the base of the tree again. She knew he was reluctant, but appreciated that Bumblebee had begun helping. He'd probably do anything to get on her good side. Even if that was an impossibility now. She wouldn't allow it. The conflicting emotions that pulsed through her powered her digging. Eventually she pulled out her hammer and was swiping debris out of the hole left and right. "How do you even know it's in that part of the tree?" Bumblebee asked. "No idea," she grunted, "but gotta start somewhere...Bumblebee, why did you stop lifting the rocks? I can't do this as easily on my own."

"Cause I think I found what we're looking for," Bumblebee told her. Slightly stunned, Sari looked up. Bumblebee had retrieved a blocky device from a hole towards the upper part of the tree. Upon it being lowered Sari realized just what it was. Her brows lifted at the confusion. "Why is a media player in Prowl's room?" she asked, "He's like the last THING on the planet that would have one of those." "Remember when he smashed mine during the Space Barnacle thing in the woods?" Bumblebee said quietly. Sari's eyes widened in realization. "Guess he didn't forget," Bumblebee chuckled almost silent.

* * *

Oil flew from Skywarp's mouth as he was slammed into the wall. He could feel a crack forming in the back of his head. Needless to say, he was terrified. He didn't know what he'd done wrong or even how the vicious intruder had made his way so deep into Autobot City. But he knew that he was hurting. Very badly. It had taken the cowardly Seeker a while to realize just who was attacking him. Once he did though he was horrified at the beating he predicted he'd have to endure. Of the troops that he'd come in contact with on Planet Chaar, Cyclonus had always been possibly the scariest. The eeriness that flowed through him always sent shivers down Skywarp's spinal column. Yet, for some reason, he felt a connection to the dark being.

"Please stop!" Skywarp cried as he hopped out of the way of a slice from the taller being's sharp blade, "I did nothing to you!" "And you will do nothing!" Cyclonus declared. With a loud stabbing sound the blade impaled itself in the wall next to Skywarp, just inches from his faceplates. The young Cybertronian felt as though he were going to pass out from fear. But he couldn't just let the attacker kill him. His natural instincts wouldn't allow it. His body overiding his terror, Skywarp grabbed the hilt of his opponent's weapon and lifted his foot. Cyclonus grunted from the kick that launched him into a terminal on the other side of the room.

"Sorry," Skywarp apologized yanking the weapon out of the wall and tossed it out the window, "But I don't wanna die." "That's unfortunate for you isn't it?" Cyclonus muttered. Before getting back to his feet, the larger Cybertronian let loose a volley of energy projectiles. Not even thinking, Skywarp responded with his own offense from his arm cannons. The collision of the attacks engulfed the room in smoke. To Cyclonus it was simply second nature to get up in the interruption and make his next move. Skywarp however wasn't as military-inclined. He just wandered around in the cloud of confusion. He didn't notice the incoming monster until the last second.

A loud clang echoed throughout the room as the large Cybertronian was again struck down, this time by a blade of blue. "Leave him alone," Arcee ordered. As the smoke cleared Skywarp could more vividly make out the female Autobot. In her hands were to blades of her own. Even in her healing state she kept the situation under control. As much as she could that was. Not even her experience could counteract the punch that Cyclonus sent to her stomach. "I do as my master commands," the dark Decepticon told her, "And no one is to get in my way." Skywarp could feel the emotion that had sparked when he had touched Arcee growing as the intruder gripped his hand around her throat. "LET HER GO!" Skywarp yelled.

Both Arcee and Cyclonus' optics expanded at the bright light that impacted the assailant from the Seeker's arms. The surprise even delayed the stroking that Arcee gave her throat once she'd dropped. She never expected the younger male to act so violently in any instance. But she was thankful that it was now that he did so. "How dare you betray your leader," Skywarp heard Cyclonus cough, "He who should be feared and worshiped. You are...unworthy..." For one reason or another, the words dug their way into the Seeker's Spark. All of a sudden he felt like crying. But he couldn't. Not now. Cyclonus was still functioning! In no time at all, he'd leapt in front of the Skywarp.

Defensively, Arcee dashed between them and put her swords up for the inevitable blow. Cyclonus lifted his remaining blade to the ceiling. Arcee's circuits rippled from the frightened grab that Skywarp gave her. "You may be loyal to your master," Arcee muttered, "But I do what our race is meant to. Protect life." The Decepticon's swing stuttered to a stop. It didn't even touch Arcee's weapon. The female Autobot and Skywarp eyed each other wondering if time had slowed for their demise. Cyclonus just stood there. Something in him was preventing him from finishing his mission. No matter how much his processor told him to attack, he couldn't.

After what seemed like hours, Cyclonus morphed into vehicle-mode and soared through the window that his blade had been thrown out of earlier. Again Arcee and Skywarp looked at each other. They had no idea what had just happened. Their instincts still orchestrating them, they wrapped their arms around each other. Skywarp felt a comfort he never had with her head against his chest-plating. He wished it would never end. But it did. A pang of fear sliced through him at the shadow he saw growing on the floor. Arcee felt even more terror at the sight of what was darkening the light in the sky beyond Autobot City. Breaking out of the embrace, she reached for the nearby intercom device.

* * *

"Look Ratchet, I know they aren't your problem or anything but can you please just keep an eye on them or something?" Captain Fanzone pleaded for the group of supervillains that had been marched out of the backseat of his car, "They're drivin' me up the wall! Your god thing said that they should be free but that doesn't mean they can just go back to doing what they had been before they were locked up! If they don't stop I'm liable to put one of em in a coffin before this evil thing gets to Earth!" Ratchet rubbed the sides of his chin. His optics were shut pondering the irritable responsibility being asked of him. He certainly didn't want to be a nanny again, but he couldn't let them get killed either.

"Think about it," Fanzone gave a doubtful chuckled, "It'll be just like keeping track of Bumblebee and Sumdac's kid again." "You really think that was fun?" Ratchet cocked a brow, "cause I don't recall you being so excited when we asked you to take her in." Fanzone's cheeks reddened in embarrassment and shame. "Doesn't mean I'd let her get hurt..." Ratchet rolled his optics and shook his head as another Transformer approached from behind. "Hey, I got all the kinks worked out of the old formula for the new line of Cosmic Rust I...am I interrupting something?" Oil Slick asked noticing the organics. Fanzone felt a bit imposed by the newcomer. Specifically by the insignia on his chest-plating.

"Oh not at all," the head of police shrugged, "Decepticon." Oil Slick glared at the human. "I hope you realize that we're working together now," he muttered. "And I hope you realize that your kind terrorized MY city nonstop," Fanzone retorted placing his hands on his hips. Rolling his optics, Oil Slick turned back around and walked back to the elevator. "Whatever," he grumbled. Ratchet and Fanzone shared a smile. "You really like givin' new arrivals a hard time," the veteran commented. "They ain't gonna learn on their own," the officer replied. "Oh how I wish that wasn't true," Ratchet sighed, "look who's just now rolling in."

Both of the older beings of their species watched as a duplicate of Fanzone's car strolled along from the entrance of Autobot City. Sari poked her head out of the driver's side after rolling down the window. "Well, did you and your boyfriend's mission go as expected?" Fanzone asked. "One," Sari replied, "He's not my boyfriend anymore. Two, I think so...three, how did you know about it?" "Well, me and him have sorta been talking," Ratchet motioned to the police captain, "But congrats on the whole splitting up. No fembot in her functioning processor would pair up with the brat." "I can hear you guys..." Bumblebee's voice said slowly. Sari just turned her head to the ceiling of the vehicle as it drove to the elevator Oil Slick had taken.

"What's up with them?" Fanzone wondered aloud, "when I saw em they were fighting, but why's the girl miffed at what you said?" "Dames?" Ratchet suggested. "Dames," Fanzone nodded. The police captain noticed the space around his shadow getting darker. The clouds were really acting up it seemed. "So back to you taking these crooks in..." Fanzone reiterated nervously. Ratchet smacked his forehead. He'd hoped the police captain would have forgotten about what they'd been discussing. "I'd like to help," Ratchet lied, "I really would, but you see I got this joint ache from scanning over Oil Slick and-" "Alert!" Arcee's voice sounded over the intercom, "Everyone in the entrance of the city evacuate to the inner sanctums immediately! The entrance shall be locking down! Repeat! Everyone in the entrance of the city evacuate to the inner sanctums immediately! This is not a drill!"

Ratchet and Fanzone looked around frantically at the sudden alarms and reddening illuminations. "Guess I should get back to Detroit!" Fanzone attempted to holler above the loudness that was echoing through the chamber. "No chance!" Ratchet denied, "You and your crooks are camping out here till we find out what's up!" Not really having any time to argue, the police captain forced the Society of Ultimate Villainy back into his car and hopped into the driver's seat. He had to keep his foot pressed to full throttle in order to keep up with the ambulance that was headed for the elevator. Whatever was going on wasn't good.

For anyone else it would have been near impossible to stop without smashing into the wall of the elevator, but Fanzone had been in many a tight jams before. He simply pressed on the breaks and swerved the steering wheel so that he spun around the perimeter of the capsule till he skidded to a halt. Fanzone barely missed getting the top of his car torn off. Wouldn't have surprised him if it had though. His luck would account for any mishap. "You guys really don't get much warning do ya?" Fanzone coughed as he stepped out of the car and into the moving vessel he'd driven into. Meanwhile, Ratchet had morphed into robot-mode and was staring out the window of the elevator. His optics were wide with horror. "Don't tell me, part of my city just...blew...what the hell is that?..." "That is why you should hate machines," Ratchet told him.

* * *

"So these Vok creatures should send help?" Isaac asked. "Well, back during the Beast Wars there was another moon that the energy from that alien bungalow thing was fired into," Rattrap told the human as he passed him to greet the returning youth, "You guys only have one moon." "I'm sure that whatever was on there, if it got the message, whether it be an AI or a Vok entity itself, will direct its way to their home somehow and send aide if they can," Rhinox assured the human scientist. Isaac smiled and shook his head. "Something wrong?" Bulkhead asked. "It's just...I just can't believe all that's happened in my life," he laughed, "And if this is the end it's one hell of a way to go out." "Everyone is showing up for it it seems," Rhinox smiled.

"A drink for the tikes!" Rattrap exclaimed holding a large jug up to Bumblebee and a wine glass to Sari as the former morphed into robot-mode. "What...is this?" Sari asked. "The finest oil that can be found on this planet," Rattrap boasted taking a sip from a bottle that he presented from behind his back and taking a swig. Sari's nose scrunched at the smell. "I think-" "Come on kid, you're a Cybertronian!" Rattrap patted the girl's back, "Live a little!" Nervously she looked at Bumblebee but directed herself right back to the liquid. She wasn't gonna seek support from him. Closing her nostrils as well as possible, Sari lifted the glass and gulped the substance down.

Almost immediately her mind felt as though it'd become filled with helium for a few seconds. The world was more fluid and wobbly. And then it passed. With her eyes bugged, Sari whirled her head about violently. All Rattrap could do was laugh. "Dude! Not funny!" Bumblebee bent down next to the girl. Though not a smart decision, Sari pushed away from the Autobot and fell over. She was still aware to remember their relationship. "You telling me your first time was like a normal everyday event?" the Maximal asked the yellow Transformer. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I thought," Rattrap grinned.

"You alright Sari?" Bumblebee persisted to help the human to her feet. "I'm fine," she coughed, "And will you take those damn things off and let me listen?" Bumblebee fastened the headphones even tighter to his audio receptors in response causing the girl to stomp her foot. "Snazzy," Rattrap admired the newly acquired headgear, "Got any good tunes?" "Not yet," Bumblebee said, "Just repeats one message from Prowl over and over, but I keep it to myself to get on her nerves." Sari folded her arms over her chest and turned her head to the ceiling. "She broke up with me earlier," Bumblebee explained. "Ouch," Rattrap commented.

"Did you say Prowl?" a dark voice asked. The group looked up. Standing in front of them was Oil Slick. Sari and Bumblebee gulped. They knew that they were now supposed to be on the same side, but he was even more terrifying to look at than most of the normal Decepticons that had regularly attacked Detroit. "Um...yeah..." Bumblebee managed, "You know him?..." "We were old Cyber-Ninja students together," Oil Slick sighed, "he helped me with mastering vehicular combat. Always was a bit too peaceful though. Mind if I have a listen?" Sari glared at the device as Bumblebee handed it to the larger Transformer. "Hey, you don't tower over me anymore," Bumblebee told her only worsening her face.

After listening to it for a minute the Decepticon handed the media player back to the Autobot. "You make fender or exhaust port of it?" Bumblebee asked. "It's some old wisdom from our former master, Yoketron," Oil Slick told him. "And what exactly does it say?" Sari asked, "rust-brain here won't let me listen." "Everything has its beginning and its end," Oil Slick had the saying memorized, "Life is light and life is dark. One can not exist without the other and one must have the other to survive. Without one the other can not be. It is this constant that gives life and takes it away. As long as there is light there is dark. That is the harmony that must be maintained for either to survive."

"One can not exist without the other..." Sari repeated quietly to herself. The phrase struck a nerve in her. She felt the holy presence taking hold of her. He had taken note of it also. "Dawgs! Look alive!" Jazz hollered bursting into the Space Bridge chamber with the Optimus Primes, Rodimus Prime, the Maximals, Blitzwing, the Jet Twins, Ratchet, Fanzone's car, and Vector Prime. The monitors in the room were turning to static and a dark presence filled the complex. As they faded to black a red symbol appeared on them. It looked like an M inside of a diamond with triangular formations on the ends of the lines connecting the shape together. It was the symbol that had been on Noble!

"Inhabitants of the planet Earth," a deathly voice uttered through the screen, "I am Unicron. That which ends existence. However, I have come to realize that there are those among you that now live on your planet as foreigners. The Cybertronians you've come to know as Transformers. Autobots and Decepticons. My family. Those designed to try and stop me." Everyone in the room felt more fear than they ever had before. Isaac imagined the entire world was feeling the terror. "I am not an unjust god though," the evil voice continued, "Therefore I will allow you the chance to make your resistance if you so desire before you are wiped from this realm. If nothing more than to attempt to feel the emotion you beings know as humor. Please do not disappoint me."

Sari hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until the screens faded back to normal. "Th...that's what we came to tell you about..." Ratchet stammered shaking a finger to point out the window. In the distance through the darkened sky the group could see a circular shape with a ring around it blocking the sun. In the center was a hole with what seemed to be tusks on the perimeter. The very form was enough to make a heart skip a beat. "Unicron..." "What now?" Isaac gulped. "This," Primus declared, "Is the Darkest Hour."

-end of chapter-

FINALLY! Happy Valentine's Day folks! And what better way to celebrate it than have the dark god of chaos finally arrive on Earth? I am so sorry it's taken so long to update but I've been busy. The only one in the family with a job now, was visiting Maggie this during the new year, and working on art and animation all the while I was doing this. But hope it paid off. The chapter definitely turned out much longer than I intended.

But yeah...told you we'd be getting to the end soon. So, what all's up with Cyclonus? Why didn't he kill Skywarp? Why exactly did Sari want to break up with Bumblebee? Guess you'll just have to keep readiing to find out those answers if you can't on your own.

On the Dinobot front it looks as though Snarl's getting really lonely with Scrapper gone. He ain't gonna have to wait too long now though it looks like. And what about all those new characters from the other universes? If you all can't tell the story is set after the Universe's series story ended as Waspinator is in his never-released purple and black Halloween Universe colors and Primal has his techno-organic anniversary body.

Of course this meant a TON of referencing and fourth wall jokes that I just had to throw in there. The human sized computers from Beast Wars, Rattrap, the Vok, and we even got Tarantulas showing his face in his post-Beast Wars deco after he's joined back up with Unicron. And three guesses as to where "Til All are Gone" was used.

So we got all your favorites lined up in one giant ass story. Stayed tuned for more and sorry I didn't get more art done for this chapter.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/If-Today-Was-Your-Last-Day-197319073


	40. The Path Not Straight

Chapter 40: The Path Not Straight

The Cybertronian drifted. Like a leaf atop the surface of a body of water the metal humanoid floated. His armor damaged, his Spark dimmed. He didn't know how long he'd been afloat. Perhaps it had been years, perhaps millenias. It all blurred together in the vastness of space. But even that too seemed to fade over time. All that remained was an existence that swirled endlessly around him. The non-space between the fabric of reality itself. That's all it could be described as. All that he had for company were his memories. His scarred memories. The vicious fighting and killing. The expertize that went into each strike. It had almost been...enjoyable. But that was not how he had been trained. He wasn't a monster. He was honorable...wasn't he? One orchestrated beneath the all-knowing essence of the Matrix. Optimus Prime had overseen his training himself. What he guarded sensed a potential.

But none of that mattered. He didn't want it to matter. The eternal struggles, the conflict between the Decepticons and the Autobots. With all that he had gone through there was no telling what was right or wrong anymore. Even as he was scattered from the planetoid he'd been combating on with the other forces he was thankful. It had ended. With him adrift in the cosmos no one would tempt his primal instincts anymore. The desires that came with the environment of war. Everything that he was trained against. It was over. There were no more Autobots, there were no more Decepticons. There was just the void and him.

"Sideways..." The Cybertronian's eyes glowed and he looked around. His visual sensors picked up nothing. But he could feel something. He could sense a presence. And it had spoken his name. "Great..." the metal humanoid muttered, "well, knew I'd start hearing voices sooner or later. So, whatcha wanna talk about? I could use some company." He could feel the response. The atmosphere around him darkened from the comment. "You do not understand," the voice assumed, "With what you speak to is of greater value than such trivial matters as mere insanity." Sideways continued to look around. Still he saw nothing. But the voice came from all around him.

"Who are you?" Sideways asked. He needed something to pass the time. If talking to an imaginary companion would do so then who was he to deny the opportunity? "You know who I am," the voice replied. Its tone sent a shiver through the Transformer's body. "Even if we have not met, you know me. And in time you shall understand." "Great," Sideways sighed, "Of all the things that I could go cookoo with, a cryptic voice is what I get." "Silence," the voice ordered. Sideways obeyed. "You have great potential," it said, "However, a little more time you must spend to realize our destiny. We shall meet again. When you're ready."

Sideway's optics widened. He was alone again. There was no need for a farewell or anything. He felt the essence evaporate around him. He was alone again. "Primus..." he said quietly, "Why do you reject my company?" Just then he felt something. It wasn't what he had been conversing with though. The touch, it was solid. Optics even wider he looked down. A metal hand was pulling on his foot. He attempted to call out, but his voice would not work. His sensors were too distracted by the setting now spiraling about him. And then it stopped. The indescribable environment had flattened back out into the space that he had seemingly left behind ages ago.

"About damn time I found you," the other mechanical humanoid grumbled once they had come to a stop. Sideways was confused and at a loss of words. After glancing at the bot he had dragged back to reality, the newcomer put a hand to his head and shook it in a pathetic gesture. "Who-" "The name's Axer," the bot replied gruffly folding his arms over his chest-plates and glared at Sideways, "And you're Sideways." "How do you-" "Galvatron told me." "Who?" At this Axer just stared at Sideways in disbelief before smacking his forehead, "Right. You'd remember him as Megatron." "MEGATRON!" Sideways practically screamed, "What the slag's-" "You're apparently special or somethin'," Axer grunted, "And I've been hired to bring you back. You better be, cause I lost my ride looking for you. Now sit tight while I try to pinpoint old dust-bucket's loca-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Axer saw the Cybertronian's now distant propulsion systems fading in the atmosphere of a nearby planet. "Great..." Axer muttered in annoyance. Suddenly his attention was drawn downwards. The co-ordinates he punched into his arm were directing a path to the planet. "Of course," he practically laughed, "Earth. Galvatron's always hitting that place up. As long as the bot's there he'll be easy to find. And hopefully a few Autobots get in the way to get slagged in the process." Chuckling at the thought of the damage he could cause during the course of his mission, Axer activated his own propulsions and headed for the planet as well.

seeds had been sown.

* * *

"Welcome to the team Sideways," the red and blue Autobot leader said giving the smaller bot a thumbs-up. "Yeah..." Sideways said quietly and headed through the door. Once it had shut behind him, Optimus Prime turned to Crosswire. "I still don't see why you had to be here," the scientist muttered to a white-clad Autobot, "this is science work, not police work." "Gotta make sure everything goes by the book," Prowl muttered folding his arms over his chest, "Someone has to." "Either way, he's part of the team now," Optimus reminded, "He's one of us." "I wouldn't say that..." the leader and officer both looked at the scientist. "And just why not?" Prowl asked as he reached for his gun, "He a pred-"

"No," Crosswire cut him off and pointed towards the schematics that they'd obtained from scanning over the Transformer's structure on the medical bed moments before, "It's because I'm not sure if he can actually be classified as just another Transformer." Optimus looked curiously at the schematic. "I don't get it," Prowl shrugged, "Looks just like any other bot to me." "Maybe physically," Crosswire agreed, "But his makeup, slag no." "What do you mean exactly?" Optimus asked. "Well, this...Sideways character. His body is like ours yes, but it shows no signs of being made from what any other Protoform's made of." "How's that possible?" Prowl asked as he scratched his head, "All Transformers come from Protoforms."

"That's what worries me," Crosswire sighed, "I fear he may not even be an actual Transformer at all." "What?" Prowl yelped, "The hell do you mean by that? We saw him Transformer from his two-wheeled vehicle-mode and everything! How's he not a Transformer?" "He may be able to transform, but that doesn't automatically make something a Transformer," Crosswire stated, "His physical structure is much more...advanced than ours, nearly to the point of not even being able to scientifically understand it!" "What are you proposing?" Optimus asked. "Yeah!" Prowl growled, a bit irritated by the confusion, "If he isn't made outta what other Protoforms are, what is he?"

"Well, I've done some research while the scanning was taking place," Crosswire told them as he turned to the computer monitor behind him and began bringing up various pages of Cybertronian elements, "And the one that he matches the most is this." Optimus and Prowl stared in awe at the image. Before them was the structurally web-coated image of Vector Sigma. "That's impossible!" Prowl yelled, "Vector Sigma's back on Cybertron! I mean where do you think T-AI came from?" "I didn't say it wasn't," Crosswire muttered placing his hands on his hips defensively, "I just said that that's what he matches most."

"How can that be though?" Optimus Prime asked, "Any ideas?" "Well..." Crosswire said quietly, his finger lifting to rub his chin, "there is the theory on Parallel Universes..." "But that's just a theory," Optimus said. "But if it were the case, and if the Vector Sigmas were connected..." Crosswire hypothesized, "One could, in theory, take the Vector Sigma of a presumably Dead Universe and use it in its own universe if it has the technology." "This is ridiculous," Prowl grumbled, "He looks like a normal bot to me, and as long as he stays in line I don't have a problem with him!" "Agreed," Optimus Prime nodded, "But Crosswire, just for curiosity's sake, I suggest you keep researching." "Affirmative sir," the scientist saluted, "As for now, the case of Sideways is on hold."

* * *

Sideways grimaced as he retracted his energy blade. He'd nearly done it again. He'd nearly gone too far. A glare was all it took to send the defeated Predacon fleeing. "So much has changed since I've been gone," he muttered to himself as he watched the opponent run, "Predacons replacing Decepticons...hm?" He felt his com-link vibrate. "Yes?" he answered, "Yes Optimus, Dark Scream has been dealt with...no, I'm...fine. I made sure not to damage him too badly. Don't worry. I'm fine. I just hope we finish up here and get back to Cybertron soon. There's something I wish to discuss with Alpha Trion. No sir, I can find my way back on my own."

With the communication ended, Sideways began walking along the shoreline. He knew he should be in vehicle-mode to avoid as much attention as possible, especially with how much he detested getting involved with matters on the planet, but something was diverting his attention. There was something about the waves of the water that caught his optic. How they lifted and fell. The nature of the land, devoid of disturbance by artificially made contraptions. Sideways stopped. A fish had broken the surface. It swerved majestically into the air and plunged back into the liquid once more. The grace and interaction of nature stunned him. Brought a connection to his Spark. The moment just seemed...right.

Even if he was a Cybertronian, that didn't mean that Sideways didn't feel for the human's planet. Rather, he felt a certain connection to it, as though he'd known it even before his creation in some way. But it was only through his intense Circuit-Su training that he fully noticed the feeling. The sacred martial art had intensified his natural fluidity more than he had ever fathomed before undertaking the request of the training. He didn't know why he had been chosen, but back then any chance to get stronger he wouldn't turn his face-plates against. He lusted for power.

Even with his strict undertaking Sideways could feel it deep in his Spark. It was shameful though, as such emotions went against all that he had been taught. His instincts and conscience were constantly in struggle with each other. That was why he dreaded the thought of fighting against others. Sideways was afraid that someday he would hurt someone. And he would like it. His primal desires would emerge. But why should he care? What did it matter who his opponent was or what happened to them? They were all Cybertronians. Decepticons, Autobots, Predacons. They were all just names. Each bot fought for different reasons, and each were willing to go a certain length for their cause. It was pointless! They might as well all be thrown to the Pit over their nonsensical civil war!

"No..." Sideways said quietly, "Can't think like that..." If nothing else his Cyber-Ninja training had at least given the Transformer more control over his eager nature. That alone was an accomplishment. But he still didn't understand. "Why do we fight amongst each other?" he asked the waves, "Musn't there be more of a purpose for such beings?" As he finished his sentence he let out a yelp and fell back from the wheels that had just ran over his feet. "What the?.." he muttered. "Why are there always giant robots?" he heard a woman cry from her speeding vehicle. Noticing another car chasing after her's, he sighed and shook his head. "Side Burn, why must you harass Kelly's cars?..."

* * *

Sideways sighed inwardly. He hated patrol duty. Not only was it bad enough that he never got to participate in any of the action that the other bots dealt with, but he was placed on the sidelines where nothing happened. Just a mere observer. But...why should he have a problem with that? Was he not a Cyber-Ninja? Did not peace and calmness empower him? No. He wasn't like others. He craved the battlefield. That much was obvious. He strove for the lust of combat that he so desired. He loved the smell of oil and mech fluid being picked up by his olfactory sensors as it spilled onto the ground. Sideways enjoyed fighting.

Hastily he took in a deep breath. He knew he didn't need to do such a human action, but the air flowing amongst his inner mechanics always eased his joints for some reason. It was another thing that nature provided for its occupants. That was all that was needed. Nature. Figuring that he needed to get back in touch more with the elements, the Cyber-Ninja sat down and folded his legs over each other. After taking one last look around the rooftops, Sideways closed his optics and his thumbs against his pointer fingers and they lifted above his knees. He doubted that much of anything would happen during his brief meditation. He may not have cared for the "calmness" that came with the training of the Metallikato, but nature was another thing.

Sideways could feel the life erupt around him with each breath that he inhaled. All the scents and noises amplified against his sensors as his focus on reality left him. He no longer was a person amongst the world. He had joined nature itself. The environment was what he was, nothing more. As the interaction amongst him grew however, so did something else. Deep down he could feel something. A presence. It was...scary. That was the only way it could be described. But he desired more. The more the connection grew, the more Sideways desired to be encompassed by it, to understand it. He knew he shouldn't, just as he shouldn't enjoy the thrill of killing. But he wanted to be taken by it. And taken he was.

"Brother..." The deathly voice instantly knocked the Cybertronian out of his meditation. Panting, Sideways swiveled his head around. The sun was setting! Hastily, the Transformer leapt to his feet and looked down. He was still on the rooftop. It had been odd. There was no way he could have been meditating for that long! And yet...he hadn't passed into stasis-lock. Sideways was sure of that. But then...what had happened? One moment he was in harmony with the world and the next...that voice...THAT voice! The one that had conversed with him right before he'd been picked up by Axer! That was what he'd allowed to intoxicate him! That seductive presence. That which's entity seemed made of chaos itself! But...what had it meant by brother?

"Well...what a coincidence..." Sideways muttered to himself. He was more baffled than anything that the Decepticon bounty hunter showed up when he did. Though the horizon seemed peaceful that battle still wasn't over. And Axer was heading towards it. "This may finally be the chance I've been waiting for..." Silently, the Cyber-Ninja dropped to the roof below behind the bounty hunter and followed in his footsteps. When Axer walked, so did he. When he leapt, Sideways joined him. His body was in fluidity with that which he was focused on, as it had been when he had been meditating. It wasn't until they got to the final rooftop that Axer finally turned around.

"What the-" With a clang the bounty hunter somersaulted across the building's top. Sideways stood in front of him, his energy blade at his arm. "Well...fancy meeting you here," Axer grumbled as he got back to his feet and readjusted his jaw, "Look, I got nothing against you now. Dunno why Galvatron remember you when I got back to Earth. Slag, I don't even get why he went back to being called Megatron while I was away and put me under the leadership of some Optimus-wannabe, but hey. You're free to go, I got nothing against you now." "But I've got something against you," Sideways retorted and charged.

With only seconds to react, Axer fell back and pointed his gun upwards. Just barely it connected with Sideway's side and knocked him off balance causing him to topple to the other side of the roof. "Well, I don't mind slaggin' a bot before the big kahoona," Axer chuckled getting back to his feet and pointing the gun once more at the now downed opponent. "Big kahoona?" Sideways seethed in pain. Agonizingly he clutched his side. He could feel mech fluid leaking through his servos. "Optimus Prime buddy," Axer shrugged, "Gonna nail him while Scourgy has him preoccupied. And you can't do a thing about it."

"That's what you think..." Sideways muttered. "Whatever helps ya go offline better," Axer grinned. He lifted the targeting reticle to his optic. "Say cheese." Though the gun fired, it didn't connect with its target. Axer blinked and lowered the weapon. Sideway's body had moved. It hadn't rolled or anything it just...warped. "What the slag..." "It's called Processor Over Matter," the Cyber-Ninja told him before twirling his legs around on the ground and knocking his opponent's out from under him, "Surprised when I found out it worked. Almost as much as you." CRACK! A gag choked out of Axer's mouth once Sideway's foot had slammed down into his throat from the air.

The next time that he looked back up, Axer was staring into the end of Sideway's blade. "So, what helps you go offline better?" he asked. The bounty hunter just stared at the weapon, stunned. He'd always loved the look on a victim's face when they'd realized they'd been done in. Never did he imagine that he'd end in such an ironic fashion. At least he'd passed the trait onto his superior though. "You...you can't do this..." Axer stammered, "You're an-" "Autobot?" Sideways scoffed, "Please. I grow tired of your petty labels. I'm a Cybertronian and you're a Cybertronian. Nothing more, nothing less." "But...do you not feel any regret against this?" Axer vainly attempted a distraction, "anything?"

Sideways studied Axer. He had him there, beneath his blade. Able to deal any form of finishing move that he willed. And yet...he stood there. He paused and thought. What he was about to do would go against everything that he'd been taught, that he'd been trained, that he'd been brought up on. His opponent was defeated. But that wasn't enough! In the battlefield the law was live or die. That was how it was against opponents. That was how Sideways had been brought up, that was how any child of war was fated to be. Born into a life of constant destruction. Yet...he had a choice. Didn't he? The way of the Cyber-Ninja had imposed that upon him. Would he give into the nature that had warped his youth or do the honorable thing?

He never decided. The time he had spent thinking had provided for an opportunity. Having spotted his downed comrade while on the streets, Sky-Bite leapt onto the roof and tackled Axer off before Sideways could make another move. "You imbecile!" he heard Axer scream as he fell, "Couldn't you have just grabbed me! We're falling to the grou-" The voice evaporated into a mix of grumbles and mutterings of profanities once the bodies had hit the streets below. Sideways looked up. The moon now floated in the sky and the forces were leaving the conflicting site. Sideways dropped to his knees with his sights still fixed on the moon. "Why?..."

* * *

Axer could feel his joints rattling in his run. He'd never been more terrified in his entire life. Once Optimus Prime and his leader had descended into the innards of the Earth he thought for sure that the Autobot master would meet his end. Instead it was he that had emerged victorious. And now the Predacons and Decepticons, the few that managed to get away, were on the run. He knew they'd be returning to Cybertron soon, but he also knew something else. He wasn't going to be ignored. If there was anything in the universe that would want him down it'd be the Transformer that he'd gotten involved in the whole situation. Sideways. And he knew that he wouldn't give him up.

The moment he'd spotted the black motorcycle he took off. It didn't take long for him to reach his maximum speed. But that wasn't gonna stop Sideways. He was sure that the Cyber-Ninja was still hot on his trail. Even after he'd morphed into robot-mode and taken to climbing a nearby construction site for shelter Axer could sense him. He'd never leave. Not now that the battle was over. Now it was just a simple game of Ravage and Rattrap. And no matter how skilled he was as a mercenary, the Decepticon doubted that he'd ever be a match for the sleek combatant. Some of the things he'd witnessed the Autobot do completely blew his processor! But he had to try. If he didn't he may as well just paint a bullseye on his hood.

The next grip that Axer gave to the overhanging I-beam felt odd. He was horrified upon shooting a reluctant glance upwards. "Need a hand?" Sideways muttered pulling the arm up. Axer felt his optics squint in anticipation. He'd never been able to figure out how he moved so stealthily. It was as though he was a ghost! "Cause I sorta gotta keep mine." Axer let out a cry as the Autobot let go and watched him drop to the support beams below. The Decepticon was sure he heard a few servos crack in the impact that ensued. He moaned as another beam smashed across his face-plating. Though groggy, Axer heard the thud and saw the feet of his predator drop onto a nearby beam in front of his new prison.

"Alright," Axer coughed, "Y-you win..." "Yes," Sideways agreed. A searing pain rushed through Axer as the black Transformer's hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him out of the makeshift cage. "I know that." Axer gulped. He could see the energy blade in Sideway's other servo. "Look, we can talk this over..." the mercenary tried calming the vicious attacker. Sideways just shook his head. "What will your boss sa-" "He'll say something along the lines of "it is so unfortunate that yadda yadda yadda lost his life today in the tragic accident you described Sideway" and then everyone will nod and agree," Sideways practically recited, "You see, that's the problem with Autobot leaders. Lotsa honor and courage and slag like that. But WAY too gullible."

Hesitantly, Axer swung his leg at the Autobot's torso. It took one small swing of the blade to slice it off. Sideway's hand tightened around his prey's throat to dampen his agonized scream. "You c...can't do this though..." Axer chortled, "You're an Autobot...a good guy...you gotta take me back to Cybertron...trial..." Sideways pulled the Decepticon close to him. Axer could almost make up the glowing optics behind the visor. "I don't gotta do nothing..." Sideways hissed, "And don't think that you can tell me what to do. I may have been brought up an Autobot, but I know the way of the battlefield just as much as any soldier does."

"But this isn't a battle..." Axer coughed, "You've won...I'm just on the run is all..." "And I was minding my own business when you came along and brought me into this conflict," Sideways reminded, "A mistake I doubt you're likely to repeat." "You were in a fucking black hole!" Axer yelled as fluently as possible, "You should be thanking m-" He gagged at the constricting servo about his throat. "What I should be doing is drifting through space..." Sideways muttered, "free from all this fighting and confusing morals." "But you can't do this! You know you have morals!" Axer reasoned, "You can't just-" "Don't tell me what I can't do!" Sideways yelled. Not giving a second thought to it, Sideways reeled his arm back and threw the Decepticon. He could see the fear in his optics as he dropped towards the vertical beams below in the construction site. "Don't ever tell me what I can't do..." Axer could barely make out as his oil-splattered sight faded.

* * *

"You can let go of me," Sideways mumbled. "Sorry sir," the guard apologized, "just following standard procedure." The dark Autobot muttered something under his breath once he was released. "You may leave us," an older voice informed. With a nod of his head, the other Autobot did as he was told and departed from the chamber. The room gave off a life of its own. One Sideways felt a link to. I hope that you were not too badly treated," the older looking Autobot apologized as he descended from a set of steps towards the right. "Well if we're looking for terms to sue here I think he may have chipped away my latest coating along my arm..." Sideways replied. He wasn't thrilled at the little invite he'd been given to begin with.

"You enjoy the distaste of others do you not?" the purple and red-coated Transformer asked. "Who wants to know?" Sideways shrugged. The decrepit old-timer wasn't the most thrilling thing to view in the illumination of the chamber. "Well I would for one," he told the Cyber-Ninja extending a hand to be shaken, "Alpha Trion in case you do not recall in your stay on Earth. It's been known to mess with the memories of Cybertronians after dwelling on another planet for so long." Sideways didn't shake though. Instead he lifted his hand to his jawline and peered at the Autobot before him. "Yeah, I remember an Alpha Trion alright," he told the older Transformer, "But...did you get a gasket lift or something?...you look...different."

Alpha Trion blinked and lowered his hand. "Interesting..." he said to himself. "What?" Sideways asked. "You remember me," he repeated, "But...I know not of you." Sideways cocked his head to the side a bit. "You pulling my stabilizer or somethin?" he asked, "cause you were the one that made sure I came into the world and everything..." "I would remember that," Alpha Trion assured him, "You I do not." For a spell the two beings stared at each other. They examined one another, as though to make sure what they were viewing wasn't skewed as well.

"Where am I?" Sideways eventually asked. "Forgive me," the older Transformer said as he turned and walked towards the center of the room. It had a rather...odd shape decorating the floor. It seemed like a thermonuclear bomb of some sort. "Not many ever are even allowed in here," Alpha Trion explained, "This is the Oracle Chamber. That which is-" "Connected to the Well of Allsparks," Sideways finished. Alpha Trion glanced at the peculiar bot. "You were the one that forced me to learn that stupid line." "I'm beginning to believe that's not too far off a possibility..." the elder being stroked his beard. Sideways rolled his optics. He wouldn't be tolerating the senile old rust piston.

"May you please inform me of what you recall before you arrived on Earth?" Alpha Trion asked while making motions with his hands at the center of the formation. Sideways sighed. If there was anything he wanted to be doing it wasn't telling his life story to some overblown therapist. "Well, after I left you and Optimus-" "Optimus knew of you too?" Alpha Trion asked. Sideways put his hands on his hips irritably. "I'm sorry, please continue." "As I was saying," Sideways muttered, "After that I was sent to green asteroid. When we found the enemy they were too far away to properly combat so Kup had this bright idea to get them closer. Whether or not it was good, it worked. And in the ensuing conflict, no matter the amount of cons I took down, I was eventually propelled into space from one of the blasts and left to drift there for who-knows-how-long until that Axer mercenary found me and brought me to Earth."

Alpha Trion's optics were downcast. "So he came with you," he realized, "is there a part of the story you're perhaps leaving out?..." Sideways thought for a moment. He knew that he wasn't telling of how he had heard the voice in his time in space, but he figured that wasn't really important. That was between him and whatever had been out there...if anything. "No," Sideways told the old Autobot, I've told you everything there is to know." "Very well," Alpha Trion responded as his hands lowered to his sides. The formations he was making with them had stopped and the area around his body was glowing from something that he was standing in front of.

As Alpha Trion moved to the side to give his guest a better view, Sideway's optics nearly dropped out of his face-plates. What he was looking at shimmered in a manner that he hadn't witnessed from any other object. It coursed with life. It reached out for him. Sideways knew its presence. It never left him. Ever. "What...is it?..." he gaped at the web-lined sphere. "This," Alpha Trion presented, "Is Vector Sigma." Sideways didn't talk for a minute. He just stared at the floating artifact. He felt it studying him just as much as he was it. Though it may have looked it, the legendary super computer was not at all inanimate.

"So Crosswire's suspicions were true," Alpha Trion said. Sideways couldn't look at him. His stare wouldn't leave Vector Sigma. "You are from a different universe." "What?..." Sideways asked halfheartedly. He could only devote a fraction of his attention to the other Transformer for the time being. "The Earth you came to," Alpha Trion explained approaching the floating object, "the Cybertron you came from. Neither of them exist here. You are not from this universe. You're from another." Finally Sideways forced his face away from the glistening orb. "WHAT!" Sideways yelled. He felt rage and confusion pulsing through his circuits.

"Whatever happened to you in the depths of the cosmos transported you and Axer from a previous universe to ours," Alpha Trion told him. Suddenly the ancient Autobot looked at Vector Sigma. It had appeared to have flashed a bright light for a second. "Are you sure?...no, of course I don't doubt you." "What?" Sideways repeated for the third time, "Is the thing talking to your or something?" "In a manner of speaking...it appears you're not even from the universe that you were born in..." Sideways backed up a bit. "Alright buddy," he muttered, "I thought Galvatron was a bit crazy, but you're just flat-out senile."

"You know deep down in your Spark that it's true," Alpha Trion spoke. Sideways was about to shrug it off as just another line that the elder being had spouted out, but for some reason he did think about it. Why was he spared from the kiss of death during the fight on Green Comet? How come he was brought to Earth by that bounty hunter and have none of the other Transformers so much as know of him from Cybertron's logs? Why didn't Optimus remember him? But more importantly...why him? Why, out of every other Transformer in the universe, why would he have been the one to have such a fate happen to him?

"Therefore, we can not let you leave," Alpha Trion told him. Before Sideways could turn to run, he heard the door of the chamber seal behind him. "What's this all about?..." Sideways hissed. Alpha Trion began walking towards him. "You're more important than you realize young one," he told him, "And whether or not you want to, you must follow your destiny. Just as your brother would do." "Brother?..." the old Autobot moved his hand towards Vector Sigma. "Do not resist," Alpha Trion ordered politely, "You have a destiny to fulfill anomaly." Sideways attempted to back up, but couldn't. His feet felt glued to the floor in the presence of the glowing sphere once the realization had dawned on him.

* * *

Sideways sighed as he looked over the horizon of the metal planet. The system's star reflected brilliantly off its surface. But it wasn't real. Nothing about the planet was. All that the Transformer race had ever been were just a bunch of living robots designed to mimic what true life really was. He saw that now, more vividly than ever. They may have been living, but they weren't natural. They were designed, manufactured. And for what? War? That's all it really boiled down to. War was already instinctive enough in the humans that Sideways had observed back on Earth. But with it being programmed directly into them...Transformers were some of the most destructive things in existence. They were pathetic.

"Nice view eh partner?" a cowboyish voice bellowed as its owner walked up beside him. "If you say so," Sideways sighed. The bluish purple Transformer at his side gave him a curious glance. "What got ya down matey?" a now pirate voice asked, "the light messin with yer optical units. They gots shades ya know." "It's not that Soundwave," Sideways muttered as he turned around and walked to a nearby chair. He slumped down into it and puts his chin on his hands. "I just don't know what to think anymore is all." The taller Transformer followed him and took his seat on the other side of the corner table. "Whatcha talking about?" Soundwave persisted in a more monotone voice, "I mean ya got everything you could ever need. We got it made buddy."

"Speak for yourself," Sideways glared, "I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ever aim for this luxurious lifestyle that the higher-ups forced on me. I just happened to be some wacky-ass "chosen one" or some shit like that and they decide to make sure that I'm treated like some king. You on the other han-" "was captured by the Autobots of this universe so that they could extort information from me." Sideways lifted his head. That was the first time that his neighbor had shared any information about his past with him. He had always just assumed that the musically-inclined Transformer had just been living in the Fortress Maximus all his life.

Soundwave's optics connected to Sideways. "Things aren't always as you perceive them," Soundwave told him getting up to stretch, "Though you probably know that well enough by this point. This complex is nothing more than a fancy holdin cell for top-of-the-line prisoners. Why the other day I saw some large bot with a big sword blast his way out." "I just thought that was that Terrasaur fellow having a party downstairs," Sideways shrugged. "Really?" Soundwave scoffed, "One that I'm not invited to?" "Good point," Sideways confessed. He too had now risen. "But if you aren't here by your own will...just what is the info that these Cybertronians are trying to get from you?"

Now Soundwave's head turned downcast. "I didn't know why at first, but I always felt a bond of some sort with you," he told Sideways, "I had a friend from where I came from that...well anyhow, the planet I'm from is not Cybertron." Sideways backed up a bit. "There are worlds of Transformers that aren't from Cybertron?..." Soundwave nodded. "At least where I come from," he continued, "But another world ended up pretty much destroying mine. There were only a few survivors...and we were mad. So we tried to find ways to get revenge. Eventually I stumbled upon a legend of an ancient beast that was said to destroy worlds himself, so I went-a-lookin for this goliath."

"And?..." Sideways prodded, "Surely you couldn't have thought it right to employ this thing...if it even existed." Soundwave put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sideways...when you hate something, you will do anything to attack it. To break free from the torment that's been done to you. And that's what I did." "So you got your revenge?" Sideways guessed. Soundwave shook his head. "Not yet. My servitude to the being is not yet up." The black Autobot thought for a second. "Well, if you come from another universe and you're serving this...thing...why are you here?" "To give the information that I have to you," Soundwave told him. Sideways moved a bit closer to the other Transformer. "What's the information?" "Where Unicron is."

* * *

"This will only take a moment Sideways," Alpha Trion assured. Sideways didn't reply. He knew the old Cybertronian could feel his discontempt. The hatred towards the officials of the robotic planet oozed from him. He doubted that the reality he himself had come from was much better when one really got down to it. Behind the scenes there were always secrets forming the foundation for what lay on the surface. And from what Sideways had found, none of them were ever good. "Where are we headed?" he asked. As he did so his leader came to a stop. They were standing in front of the formation that Alpha Trion had lifted from when he had first visited the chamber.

"Oh goodie, another chit chat with my "brother"," Sideways muttered making quotation marks with his fingers. "Not this time," Alpha Trion contradicted. Sideways had to admit, that surprised him. "Please, stand at the center of the formation." More curious than obedient, Sideways did as he was told and folded his arms over his chest. "Am I gonna get a holy shower or somethin'?" "Something like that," Alpha Trion nodded. From his side he produced an artifact that Sideways had only ever heard rumors about. It looked like a key. But within it flowed energy beyond what any Cybertronian could muster. "It has taken us some time to properly manufacture another Key to Vector Sigma, but here it is," the elder declared holding the object out.

At first Sideways didn't move. He wasn't sure of whether he should take it or not. It could very easily be another of the Autobot's twisted workings. But something prompted him. Steadily, Sideways reached out his own hand and grabbed the key. The instant he touched it he could feel the power. The vast powers of the cosmos dwelling within it. That which could both give and take life. The key that could unlock the secrets of the universe. For a moment he contemplated simply sapping the old Transformer's life out of him and leaving his corpse for rust, but he spoke before Sideways got the chance.

"Now use it on yourself," Alpha Trion ordered. The thing that surprised Sideways the most was Alpha Trion's voice. Up until then everything he had said had been calm and collected. But that line provoked something...more demanding. The facade of age had been dropped from him. Sideways didn't dislike the idea though. The very concept of infusing himself with the Key to Vector Sigma's potential was seductive to say the least. It felt as though his hand was moving on its own as Sideways lifted the key to his chest-plating. A hiss sounded at the metal folding backwards to reveal his Spark Chamber. Sideways paused for a second. Then inserted the key.

All in one major rush Sideways could feel the Key to Vector Sigma's effects. His body coursed with energy. It was strange though. The energy didn't feel like it'd come from the key itself. Rather, it felt as though he was simply unlocking himself. The energy had been within him the whole time. Ever since his conception the nigh heavenly power he now possessed had been there just waiting to be released. Sideways lifted the key to optic-level while his chest-plating folded back up. The object was now lifeless. "Good," Alpha Trion sighed with relief, "Now we need you to-gah!" The ancient Autobot's throat began crushing inwards from the force of Sideway's grip as he lifted him upwards.

"To what?" Sideways mocked, "Show you who should be the one giving orders? Great idea!" Alpha Trion couldn't remember a point prior to now that his back had felt such pain from the blow that it had taken to the wall Sideways had thrown him into. "And don't worry, I already know where Unicron is." Alpha Trion's jaw almost dropped. He couldn't believe what was going on. He'd lost control of the situation! "But you haven't even been infused wi-" "I don't need your stupid little Allspark or Matrix or whatever you wanna call it here," Sideways interrupted approaching the doorway. It opened as an explosion rocked the building. "I guess Soundwave's making his exit too." "What...what are you doing?..." Alpha Trion gagged, "If you're not going to destroy the dark one then..."

"My life...it's not mine. I have no control over it," Sideways sighed. His smile was loosely strung about his Spark. He couldn't help but feel the ecstasy of the situation. "Everything about me, every action I have ever made, every thing I've ever thought was planned. Hell, what I'm saying right now could have very well been predicted. Sure bots may come and go, but they don't have their destinies forced upon them. They're free to live their lives and make their mistakes without any boundaries having been made. I don't give a damn if I get killed or anything. I just long for that life, that sense of freedom. For no matter how good a person has it, if they're a slave they want to break free...and that's what I'm doing..."

Alpha Trion passed out as Sideways stepped through the doorway.

* * *

Even as Sideways lay optic on the large enormous structure, he felt no fear. There was no reason to. After all, it was just a damaged floating head. What could it possibly do to him? Especially with his newfound power. In fact...it had felt as though he was being welcomed home. With relative ease, he piloted the Autobot space vessel through the opening around one of the optical units and landed it deep in the cranium of the ancient formations. Sideways had to admit, he was astounded by the designs of the head. It was almost like ruins. Markings along its plating were both Cybertronix and a language that his own race seemed to have spawned their's from. The older one didn't even look at though the wording was carved. Rather it looked like it was...formed. As though the very elements themselves had written across the forbidden monster.

But there he stood. Sideways. Within the depths of the beast. The very being he'd been forged to destroy. That which his race was meant to fend off. Unicron. Looking around he could see that not only was there machinery, but there were also rocks and even what looked like decaying organic tissue. But it still pulsated. There was still life in the ungodly abomination. "I'm here," Sideways declared. He looked around for some sign of a response. There was nothing. After a few minutes of waiting Sideways cupped his hands over where his mouth would be. "Hello?" his voice echoed, "I said I'm here! Me! Sideways! I know it was you Unicron! I'm not so dense that I can't figure out who's been contacting me after all this time!"

"I would hope not," a dark voice slithered through Sideway's audio receptors. Naturally, the Autobot spun around. The response seemed to have come from all over the chamber. There was no owner other than the one he was inside of. Sideways didn't feel fear though. It was just a normal conversation he was engaging in. "Why have you summoned me?" Sideways demanded. Out of the corner of his optic he noticed the organic tissue pulsating a bit faster. "For a purpose," Unicron replied, "I believe you can figure out what that may be." "How's about we skip the guessing games?" he asked irritably. "That is a component I admire about you," the dark god told him, "You just get straight to the point."

"Well thank you," Sideways sneered, "Now I suppose you're gonna give a round of applause from your hordes of decomposing victims?" "Why do you not fear me?" Unicron asked. Sideways knew that his attitude would confuse the dark entity if not enrage him. "Cause, I now have the power to get rid of you," Sideways announced, "or at least damage you in some way. But even if you could win, I don't really give a damn. As long as I'm free to make my own decisions I'm fine." He could sense the presence shifting in focus. "Congratulations," Unicron said, "You have finally broken from your restraints. How's about you have a seat?"

Sideways looked behind him. A mass of organic tissue and metal had stretched from the ground to form a makeshift chair. Without thought, the Autobot did as suggested. It was comfortable to say the least. "I have waited for this moment," Unicron told him. "Not as long as I have," Sideways scoffed. He kicked his legs over each other onto a nearby rock. "You might be surprised," the voice muttered. "So...what all happened to you in my original universe?" Sideways wondered, "I'm sure I'm owed some explanations." "Indeed," Unicron agreed. A nearby flat surface illuminated with what seemed to be a movie. It was Optimus Prime. The one that had overseen his training.

"I am sure you remember your...valiant leader," Unicron guessed. Sideways nodded his head. The movie was canceling out the voice. He could hardly focus on Unicron now. His fixation was on the red and blue Autobot in his battle against a similarly sized gray one. Megatron. Viciously the two swung and tackled each other. He cringed as a chunk was taken out of Optimus' side. It was a fight to the death. "What's that music?" Sideways asked, "It's sorta ruining the mood of the scene..." "You try retaining good footage in the shape I'm in," the dark voice grumbled. Finally, the fight ended. Some red and orange idiot had leapt in the way of the battle and gotten taken hostage by the Decepticon leader leading to Optimus' defeat.

The scene then flipped to another with a group of Autobots and a young human boy huddled around Optimus Prime on a medical bed. "That's the first time I've ever seen Perceptor be useful," Sideways commented. Then the leader's chest-plating folded back revealing a sight that pierced both Unicron and Sideways. The essence of the dark god's brother. The Matrix. Sideways could have sworn he heard a hiss in the back of his head from the presence. "That was passed onto Rodimus Prime who ended up destroying my body with it despite my employing of the Decepticon leader." "Then...you should no longer be alive," Sideways figured, "If the legends are true of course."

"They are," Unicron confirmed, "But there was no way that the Matrix could strike all parts of my being at once. For you see, my soul, as you would call it, is spread throughout my entire makeup. The Matrix, upon being opened, shot off in random directions to hit as much of my soul as possible. There was no way to hit all of it, and as such I've been able to survive...even in this...distasteful state." "It would be a problem," Sideways chuckled. "Like you wouldn't believe," Unicron scoffed, "because of my disrepair I've had very few that I'm able to employ now and those that do usually end up stabbing me in that back...er...if I had one. And don't even get me started on the intellectually enhanced Dinobots that think that they can just waltz in and start making new Transformers!"

Sideways couldn't help but laugh at the dark god's outburst. "Sounds like things out of a Saturday morning cartoon," he commented. "There are very strange instances throughout the multiverse," Unicron agreed. Sideways regained his focus as he calmed. "Either way," he yawned stretching back in the chair, "Whatcha need me for? I mean you managed to get to this universe. Surely you can land on a planet or something and start up a new body there." "Without being detected by my brother's essence?" Unicron scoffed, "I wish. That's why I need you. You see Sideways, you are not like others of your kind. Because of what you are you've been designed to hold my brother's soul. And now that you've been unlocked you can accept it."

Sideways nodded. "Meaning you should have slagged me right when I got out of my ship," he figured. He felt the disapproval of the suggestion from the presence. "No," Unicron replied, "Such disrespect should not come to one so great. For not only are you like your brethren. You are also like me." Sideways blinked and looked down at himself. "I still got my body buddy." "No, I mean our thoughts. We have the same ideas..." Sideways sights now went upwards. "So you think...that everyone should..." "...be destroyed as well," Unicron finished. Sideways put a hand to his chin. He knew his anger had prompted such thoughts throughout his life...but did he really mean it?

"Think about it," Unicron ordered, "The fools that I do not take in care nothing for what they are blessed with. Life isn't a luxury, it's a responsibility. And those idiots just cast it all away with their desires to have fun causing their own existence and other's to fade away. They know not what it means to be alive. All they care about is their selfish desires for happiness and greed." "They don't deserve life," Sideways agreed. He stood up. He could feel the entity wrapping around him. Its seductive tendrils worked its way through his makeup. "Therefore they should be done away with," he realized, "But do we, in all our power have the right to destroy such precious concepts?"

"We are gods," Unicron reminded him, "Those that stand beyond the realm of time and space. Our kind are what brought this plane into being to begin with. We have every right to do with it as we please. But even so, we do not destroy life. Rather...we alter it." The dark soul was pouring into Sideway's body like a river that had just had the bottom torn into and underground cavern. "Yes," Sideways understood, "We shall design our own reality. One which shall be done correctly. A good one...but your brother...the one I was designed to carry-" "-shall not detect me," Unicron told him, "For I shall dwell in you while my body takes to repairing itself. For only you are fit to carry me Sideways. Lord of Darkness." As the last of the presence dripped into the Autobot's form, he could see his body changing. What had once been sleek black plating had been replaced by purple coloring. His form had been altered. Sideways had been reborn. His path was not straight.

* * *

The purple motorcycle knelt down to explain just what kind of opportunity one of the first Predacons was meant for. What his origins were. He could sense the intrigue in its spidery optics. His link to the Vector Sigma Gestalt allowed him view of the saddened Alpha Trion upon being informed of his decision. The elderly Autobot turned to a Protoform pod next to one with an X on it and nodded to the nearby Yoketron. He found a great ally in Soundwave upon meeting up with him again. This time he was the one to introduce himself. It hadn't been too hard to sway the incarnation of the Decepticon. The Star Saber felt hot in his hand upon stealing it from the two leaders of the Cybertronian factions. The pain that seared through him from the Requiem Blaster was near unbearable. He never would have predicted the events that would lead to his resurrection. But he had come back. And he had felt a new connection. One to a much younger Node that had been activated. One that he'd cornered the tyrannic Predacon, Megatron, into revealing the location of. One that would later incinerate him upon threatening her Sparkmate. A being that was like him. A twin.

"Well," Sideways muttered to himself. His gaze had longed to view the lively planet from where he now stood. "Looks like this is it..."

-end of chapter-

Gotcha! You all probably thought the big showdown was gonna happen this chapter! Nope, gotta keep the suspense up a bit longer. And besides, don't you all want some sort of answers to some of the bigger questions (and ones you probably didn't even wonder about to begin with)?

Well, a bit of interesting history to this chapter. You see, I originally was designing this as its own little story to go alongside this one but thought "You know what? It's so short and really just adds background that I might as well throw it in!" And what better place to put it than right before the climax? I mean, it's always so fitting to see the buildup and basis behind the atagonists as the focus right before the climax of the adventure. Really helps bring things full circle, at least that's how I see.

But yeah, pretty much just a background chapter. Gives some needed development to Sideways as his own character and connects G1 to Robots in Disguise to Armada if you didn't pick up on that. Now, there really wasn't much of a firm history to Sideways. He just makes appearances throughout the various universes (to date he's been in Robots in Disguise, Armada, Cybertron, the live action universe, and now Animated (I started work on The Worth of Life before the Allspark Almanacs revealed that though so that's why that version of the character isn't used in this story. Sorry)) and its up to the fans to piece together what goes on behind the scenes. So I've done the best I could with him, and it was sorta the point of this chapter after having researched everything I could about Sideways since the beginning of the story.

But yeah. Got Cybertron Soundwave handing Sideways over to Unicron so that Sideways would then meet up with Soundwave in the future and start the process all over again. Gotta love when that paradoxal stuff happens. I just had to throw in the G1 Movie and the episode where Grimlock becomes smart somewhere in this story as well as a few references to Sideway's Armada incarnation. But I really must say sorry about the John Locke Lost line. I didn't intend to reference Lost with what Sideways ended up saying when he killed Axer. It just felt like the fitting thing for him to say so...yeah.

Next chapter is the big showdown. Promise! No more buildup. Now we move onto the climax...right after art time!

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/The-Path-Not-Straight-198987888


	41. The Darkest Hour

Chapter 41: The Darkest Hour

All was silent as the space craft drifted along the outer rim of the monstrous mechanical planet that now loomed over the Earth. Its pilot still couldn't believe what he was seeing. The ring that wrapped around the over and undersides of the enormous object had to at least be the width of Earth itself! And the spikes that ran along the sides of it almost reached the ring. But the most imposing aspect that the pilot had come to notice was the enormous hole at the front with the two pincers jutting out from it. A red glow seemed to emanate from its depths. It definitely wasn't a good omen. It felt like the object could encompass the pilot's entire home world. It was more scary than anything he'd ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

"Well, I don't see a weak point," Fanzone muttered trying to break the uncomfortable silence in the room that was watching the feed from the officer they'd sent up to observe the newcomer. No one had wanted the task, but Fanzone knew someone had to do it. And he wasn't about to send any Transformers up. Though he hated to admit it, they did need them. They couldn't afford to lose any of their alien comrades until they had to. "I didn't think he'd get so big again the next time we saw him..." the blocky Optimus commented. Sari lifted an eyebrow. "Again?" The big Hot Shot nodded. "The last time we really went head to head with Mr. Apocalypse his physical form was destroyed."

"Well he don't look dead to me," Bumblebee refuted. "I said his physical form," Hot Shot repeated, "Due to his absence there was an imbalance in the natural order since nothing could counteract the good that Primus gave to the universe. Therefore a blackhole was formed, The Unicron Singularity. It caused all sorts of chaos throughout the multiverse until finally the Soundwave from our universe got ahold of the remains of Unicron's essence and struck an innocent planet with it." "I do remember getting rid of the black hole..." Primus said. "I still wish I could have seen it," a younger Autobot that looked to be from the blocky universe whined. "Ironhide...you got to help us go up against Unicron himself a few times..." Hot Shot sighed.

"So he turned the planet into his new body then?" Bulkhead assumed. "Eventually," the blocky Optimus Prime confirmed, "For quite a while though, Cybertronian generals had been receiving reports of a much smaller monster wreaking havoc across battlefields. Some of the dead seemed to be half...eaten..." "Sounds like my brother," Sari shuddered at the memories. "Just like everything, Unicron needs food to grow," Optimus Primal added. "Well this is just great," Fanzone grumbled, "So even if we do end up making it into that...thing, we probably gotta deal with billions of A.V.S.N.s..." "What's a-" "Artificial Vector Sigma Node," Isaac answered before Cheetor could fully ask the question.

"We're all gonna die," Rattrap, Rattletrap, and Bumblebee all said at the same time. The silence that followed was more awkward than any of the participants had ever witnessed. "That was weird," Bumblebee eventually commented, "So...uh...any ideas?..." "Why not ask your leader?" Primus asked pointing Sari's finger to the slender Optimus Prime. The Autobot's optics widened a bit as he subconsciously took a step back. "Me?" he asked, "What about you? You're-" "A god," Primus finished, "I'm your creator. You are the leader of the race I have formed. It is your responsibility." "But I...I wasn't programmed for that...not for this type of situation..." "Optimus Prime," the calm voice said as Sari walked towards the taller Cybertronian, "Being a leader is not something that is programmed. It is something that you earn. It's what you become through the respect of those that look up to you. And I believe there is more than enough respect in this room alone to validate that position in your case."

Slowly Optimus Prime looked to each of his friends. First Ratchet, then Bulkhead, then Bumblebee, and finally Sari. They all nodded. He had been right in saying there wasn't another group that he'd rather be fighting alongside of when they'd gone up against Megatron. And now it was time for them to defend Earth again. To defend their home. Everything. Everything that had ever been now rested on their shoulders. "Well I have had ideas," Optimus Prime admitted, "But we gotta act fast. Oil Slick will lead a group to the Nemesis while we operate from Autobot City." "I'll give a strike that monster will never forget," the Decepticon assured. "But this place is grounded," Bulkhead reminded. Optimus grinned. "Why do you think we were trying to help Masterson get control of the City?"

* * *

Skywarp could feel himself trembling. He'd never been more terrified in his entire life. The image alone struck an irreversible fear in the back of the clone's processor. He'd always known that Unicron was supposed to be terrifying, but never in all that stellar cycles that he'd been online would he have been able to fathom just how much horror the entity actually presented. From all the stories he'd heard, Skywarp had always been made to believe that Unicron was that monster in the closet, that demon lurking in the shadows. Now he saw just why. Unicron wasn't something that wanted to take over people or show that he could outdo another person. He was evil. He was the end. He was what many Decepticons wished they could be but would never want to had they realized just what he was.

"We're going to die..." Skywarp said. He felt an arm link around his while the female Autobot's head rested against his shoulder. "Looks like it," Arcee agreed. The more curvy figure relaxed a bit as Skywarp's trembling lessened. "You have every right to be afraid," she told him. "I know," he replied, "But for some reason...I don't want to. There's no need." The two Cybertronians looked at each other and smiled. "If it's the end we can't stop it," Arcee said. "Exactly," Skywarp nodded, "But...doesn't mean we can't help the others try." The pink Autobot rubbed her cheek against the "Looks like you have learned something."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Henry Masterson blinked at the monitor within the Cerebros Unit. On it was the face of Optimus Prime, "And noob, I thought you got banned from these forums. Aren't you supposed to be offline?" "Long story, no time to explain. Have you seen the sky?" The leader of the Autobots asked. "Well, it's sorta hard to ignore," the young man admitted, "But dude, we ain't even got this leet piece of steel tested yet." "There's no time to," Optimus insisted, "We need you to begin the transformation sequence now." "Not that it's any bandwith off my cyber-shoulders, but what if you noobs get crushed or something in the-" "Do you want to ensure that everyone on this planet dies?"

Henry bit back his next witty remark. Normally he'd have no qualms with arguing against the enormous machines, and especially not mind smashing them all to bits. But with how things were now and with what he'd come to understand, the male was rather hesitant with the situation. He'd never had such pressure on him before. Truly these must have been the end of times. The Headmaster being forced to work with Transformers that wanted to keep the Earth safe. But when things boiled down to it, they were all in one ship. And it was sinking, fast. "Alright fine," Henry Masterson muttered while his fingers began rapping over the keys on the panels in the unit, "But don't blame me if you get slagged..."

Upon the last of the sequence being typed into the keyboards, Henry looked out of the optical components. Nothing was happening. "Come on you slaggin piece of shit," he growled slamming his hand down on the console in front of him. The ground began to shake. "I didn't think that actually worked..." Through the jittery optical units, Masterson could now make out much more active scenery. What had been the upper part of the chest to Autobot City's robotic body was now flattening into a walkway and bending backwards. He could feel the weight pulling against his back as the enormous structure titled. The shoulders had sunken deeper into the main body of the city as had the legs it seemed. The Cerebros Unit itself even melded into the ground a bit.

But Henry could still see. The optical units were designed to be connected to the front of the structure at all times. What he was looking at terrified him. No longer could he see Detroit. Instead the visual of his childhood community had been replaced by the ungodly entity that now loomed above Earth. Its gaping maw peered down in a red glow through the darkened clouds. It felt as though it could swallow him up right there. But for now he was safe behind the various sheets of metal that had been constructed. Henry's machinery would finally be put to use. His skills would be tested in the ultimate arena. "Alright boss bot," he said, "Autobot City is now in Battle Station Mode."

* * *

"You pathetic specter!" Sideways roared. Starscream could almost feel the demonic being seethe through his form with the verbal abuse he'd taken to. "You can't even take care of a lousy wash-up wannabe Autobot leader! And you dare to show your face again after your latest failure? How the bloody hell did you ever think you could take Megatron's place!" "U...um...very pridefully?..." Starscream swore he could see cracks forming in Sideway's clenched teeth. The Decepticon gagged as the purple Transformer's hand gripped his throat. He didn't know nor did he care at the moment just how Sideways had managed to grab him. Starscream just wanted to be ignored.

"I promise you, after this is all over you are going to get some form of punishment somehow..." Sideways uttered to him before tossing the ghost to the ground. Starscream just stared at him dumbfounded as he walked over to the other one that was strung up over his usual pit. "And you are going to break," he growled to the other Starscream, "All you've ever done is cause setbacks. All EITHER of you two have ever done is that. Whether it be to us or even your leaders, you two are complete and utter failures! And you will pay. There is no reason either of you should ever have survived."

"Unicron..." the restrained Starscream coughed. Sideways held an energy blade up to his throat. "What?" the dark god asked. Starscream looked into the glowing red optics behind Sideway's visor. He had his attention. "When all is said and done...Unicron will be destroyed...and the universe will be at peace." The Transformer's groans vibrated out of the hole that had been made from the weapon slamming through the lower jaw of his mouth. "You are a fool," Unicron told the tortured figure, "You were back then and you remain one now." "But please," Sideways added, "do continue your senseless declarations. I do enjoy our time together."

"Aw, is the prince of betrayal having one of his fits again?" Tarantulas chuckled, "Does he need his Angolmoise blanky? Or hows about his Dark Energon bottle?" "Shut it bug," Sideways turned to the interloper distastefully. Tarantulas' eyes were raised in amusement. "Arachnid to be precise." "Why're you here?" "Oh, I just came to inform you of something..." the silvery Predacon pointed Earth. Sideways shrugged. "Yeah, it's green and blue. You and I both know that first-hand." "Not that," Tarantulas smacked his forehead, "Hey, almighty. Can we get a telescope down here?" As requested, a large limber formation rose from the ground beneath them with a scope on the end of it. Sideways bent over to take a look.

"Just...what the hell are they doing down there?" Sideways asked himself. "Well, from my recollection, that's sorta what the battle station mode of the Fortress Maximus looked like," Tarantulas proposed. "Indeed," a new voice interrupted. Both of Unicron's troops turned to the newcomer. Looking towards the planet as well was Shockblast. "Complete with dual laser cannon and a firm communication tower." Sideways and Tarantulas looked at each other. "How do you know so much about the thing?" Tarantulas questioned. "I'm just assuming based on what I've looked over of the other universes that have been traversed," Shockblast replied, "Yes..." Tarantulas rubbed his chin. "There's something eerily familiar about you..."

"Whatever," Sideways huffed, "It's pointless anyway. There's no way in hell that that little tinker toy's gonna do crap to us." "So what do we do while we wait?" Tarantulas asked. "You don't know?" Sideways gave his own chuckle. Tarantulas' eyes slouched to a scowl. "Well excuse me for not having a direct link to our master." "You are," Sideways waved infuriating the arachnid even further, "If you wanna know though, I suggest we start laying out the welcome mat." "Oh goodie," the silver Predacon rubbed his hands together, "ol' fire-spitter's really gonna love this news." "If you can find him." "Please, you know he only ever stays in one place." The two Unicronians grinned. "The Pit."

* * *

"Are all the citizens being evacuated?" Optimus Prime asked Isaac Sumdac. The human nodded his head. "Where to?" "Well, you remember the "bomb shelter" you requested me to retreat to during your final fight with Megatron?" Now the Autobot nodded. "Well, all throughout the underground of the city are passageways that connect to the upper levels of Sector Seven. It's the safest place on Earth." "Good. Your people are gonna need to be as safe as possible. Oil Slick, come in." "Read you Optimus," the Decepticon said through the com-link. "You are ready for a go." "Roger. Alright people, let's get through the Space Bridge." "We're all gonna die." "Shut up Rattletrap," various other voices could be heard around Oil Slick's communicator. "You'll get used to it," a smaller voice followed the disgruntled audience.

"Optimus!" an older voice hollered. Isaac and Optimus Prime turned around to see the old red and white veteran dashing as quickly as his weight would allow towards them. "Something up Ratchet?" the Autobot leader asked. After coming to a halt Ratchet put his hands on his knees and panted. "Really...need to get my filtration system looked at one of these cycles..." he muttered to himself, "I just...wanted to say what an honor it's been to...serve alongside ya kid." Optimus Prime smiled and put a hand on the older Autobot's shoulder. Recovered a bit, Ratchet stood up and saluted the younger Cybertronian. "Likewise," Optimus replied giving his own salute.

"Yo, boss-bot, when we gonna take off?" Bumblebee's voice asked from the com-link, "I don't think this whole waiting thing is being very good on Sari." "I said I'm fine!" her voice insisted next to his, "And I can speak for myself." Optimus looked to the girl's father. He just shook his head. "She's a teenage girl," he shrugged, "human ones have mood swings sometimes." "I heard that..." she growled. "We'll take off soon," Optimus Prime promised, "I just need to get done briefing Ratchet on his part of the mission." "My part?" Ratchet blinked. Shutting off the communicator, Optimus Prime put his hand back on the medic's shoulder.

"Ratchet," Optimus started, "In all my time I have never seen someone as caring and understanding as you. Even if you are a bit...tough to reason with sometimes you still cut the slag when it gets down to it. That's why I'm entrusting you with the safety of the others should I-" "Hold it!" Ratchet yelped, "You ain't dying on us again. Not this quickly." Optimus Prime chuckled at the surprised reaction. "It's just in case," Optimus Prime assured, "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Unicron wants a more fitting end to me than just smashing me to paste like he would anyone else." A shred of fear tore through Ratchet's optic at the concept.

It hadn't hit him until just then what all might actually happen in the conflict that was at their doorstep. "All those humans..." "And Cybertronians," Optimus reminded, "We're all in this together now remember." "But they're so much smaller th-" "Ratchet...you know what Unicron's like. I know how much you care about everyone, even if you don't always show it, but think about it. We are ALL specks of dust compared to him. Humans and Cybertronians both. ANY help is welcome." Ratchet looked his leader in the optic. "And are you okay with sending countless of each species to their doom?"

Optimus Prime looked at Isaac for a moment and then back to Ratchet. Both of them had concern on their faces. "There is a reason that we survived Unicron in our first visit," he to the veteran, "We didn't just go to site-see. We went for experience. To scope out just what it was like there. Swindle knew that the Matrix might not work back then and deep down I knew for sure that it wouldn't." Ratchet's jaw hung a bit. "Then how are we going to get rid of Unicron?" "By killing him," Optimus said, "You see, back then it knew that it couldn't just be opened and annihilate Unicron. There'd be no way for it to strike all of his essence. I'm pretty sure Sari told it that, even if she didn't realize it. But now...after hearing about how his essence was all pooled into one object during that black-hole conflict..."

"It's all in one spot..." Ratchet finished the thought. Optimus Prime's nod confirmed the assumption. "A strike to the heart." "Hey boss-bot..." Bumblebee's annoyed voice interrupted once more. "I'll be there soon," Optimus told him before turning his attention back to Ratchet, "While you get your ship ready." "My ship?" Ratchet asked, "What are you talking about? I'm not coming with you guys?" "Sorry," Optimus Prime apologized, "But you're the only one that really knows much about working with him." "Working with wh...you don't mean..." "The Council always tried to keep him locked up," Optimus said, "But they aren't around anymore. And as I said, we need all the help we can get. I'm sure Omega Supreme wouldn't disagree."

* * *

"All right crooks, listen up," Captain Fanzone grunted to the Society of Ultimate Villainy as he walked by and uncuffed them one by one, "I don't like you and you don't like me. But right now we gotta work together." Due to all the commotion going on, Fanzone figured the others were preoccupied enough for him to have a little chit chat with his captured nuisances. "Or what?" Nanosec laughed whirling around the police chief once his restraints were gone. "Or," Fanzone replied reaching out his hand. Nino Sexton almost felt his spine fly to the front as the body part caught his throat. "You get a round fulla this." All the villains gulped at the revolver that was now being pointed at their comrade's head. "Got it?" Managing a nervous laugh, Nanosec shook his head and Fanzone let go.

"Well even so, what's to stop me from using my little medallion to freeze things so we can fly the coop?" Slo-Mo insisted. Professor Princess and the Angry Archer eyed the law enforcer suspiciously. They too wanted an answer. "Nothing," Fanzone shrugged, "I mean if you wanna make it so that my gun don't work nomore and run away then I can't stop you. But before you do, give a little thought to that decision. What would you do once you were gone?" "Why can thou not put two and two together?" the Angry Archer chuckled, "We would go forth to taking more of thy world's wealth of course! It's the least we can do for you treating us like common scum after we were pardoned by a god."

"Well then what?" Fanzone asked. "What do you mean then what?" Slo-Mo repeated, "We'd be living large, top o' the town!" "What town?" the police captain questioned. The villains looked at each other. "You see, if I don't catch you...suppose that we fail here. Suppose that this Unicron thing does end up destroying the Earth. Killing every single living thing that exists. If I don't get you, he will." "Then let thou foul monster come forth!" the Angry Archer declared, "For seuth, we shall hath lived thy lives the best possible in these waning hours!" "Or you can try to help defend the planet," Fanzone offered. The criminals' brows shifted in the looks they now gave.

"You see...I only see three ways out for you dolts. You can do as you wanted and just go across the planet scrounging whatever you can in the time remaining. Certainly no one would have time on their hands to stop ya. But...supposing we do win, it's just back to the slammer for all of ya." Nanosec was the first one to bite his lip. He knew he could outrun the older man, but if that blazing yellow Autobot was still around he might just wind up back where they had been restrained. "However...if you were to help us you'd either go out doing some good for once in your miserable lives or you'd help save the world and be pardoned of all the crimes you've ever committed."

Nanosec, Professor Princess, the Angry Archer, and Slo-Mo almost felt their eyes roll out of their sockets as their jaws dropped to the ground. "A-all crimes?" Nanosec stammered. "Ever committed?..." Slo-Mo added. "Help you?...one sec," the Angry Archer finished. After regaining their composure, the Society of Ultimate Villainy huddled into a group a few feet away from Captain Fanzone. Murmuring could be heard from the center. "I think this sounds like a good gig..." Slo-Mo's voice stated. "But that thing is so scary!" Professor Princess practically screamed. "Indeed it is," the Angry Archer agreed, "But is it not thy source of all violence and destruction?" "Must destroy violence..." Penny gritted through clenched teeth. "But if we don't survive..." "Nino, that god thing gave me back my powers for a reason," Slo-Mo reminded, "I'm pretty sure this is it." "Then it's decided?" the Angry Archer asked. The four villains nodded their heads and turned back to Fanzone.

"Well?" Captain Fanzone asked. His grin wouldn't leave his face. He knew no matter what he had the hostages beat. "All crimes ever right?" Nanosec wanted to make sure. Captain Fanzone nodded his head slowly. He was hesitant, but he knew that saving the world from such a menace deserved at least some form of reward. "Then Captain Fanzone," the Angry Archer bowed before the head of the law enforcement, "We are at thou's every whim."

* * *

"Alright, we gotta take on Unicron, I get that. Nothing all that new there. But why are we taking these bolt-brains?" Rattrap grumbled jabbing his thumb back towards the Dinobots. "I mean they're basically just animals. They're better off scurrying around back on Earth." "We're takin' em cause they're packin' heat," Rattletrap told him, "And one of em has a friend that's apparently in Unicron." "Wow, they really think he's surviv-" "He's working for the Decepticons, well...what little have remained in Galvatron's control. At least that's what I've heard. I just pick up bits and pieces here and there. Not one for storming into the heat of the conflict myself." "I am so glad you are this universe's me," Rattrap wiped an invisible tear away from his cheek.

"Little rat thing call Dinobots just animals?" the nearby robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex seethed approaching the two look-a-likes. The smaller rodent backed up behind the bigger one's leg. "Grimlock destroy tiny rat thing!" "Wait!" Thundercracker interrupted darting between the two sides, "Friend Grimlock, is this not the same Autobot that helped my magnificent self and yours escape from prison not too long ago?" Giving another look at Rattletrap, Grimlock looked down distastefully and transformed into robot-mode. "Grimlock say he sorry," he sighed, "He just take offense to animal term. And it not nice to pick on traitor's friend." "Traitor?" Rattrap questioned.

Grimlock pointed to the Triceratops of the group. It was looking out the window of the Nemesis towards the large planetoid that had everyone up in arms. From their angle they could more precisely see just how big and long the tusks of the object were. It was scary to say the least. "Dinobots not pets," Grimlock muttered. Though confused as to just what the large Transformer meant, Rattletrap laughed nervously. "Sorry, it's just...well we don't have going up against the god of chaos at the top of our "to-do" list is all." "After all, he gets enough of zat from me!" Blitzwing cackled wrapping an arm around the Autobot's neck. "Don't remind me..."

"Will you dolts knock it off?" Oil Slick grumbled, "We're trying to work on sorting out just how this is gonna go down. Now then, are you sure that-" "Yes," Rodimus Prime cut him off, "I may not be the best leader for our species, but when it comes to combat I know how to handle a battle. I just hope we have enough troops." The Autobot and Decepticon looked at the bickering group that had distracted their attention once again. Sighing, they shook their heads. There was no feasible way that the band of misfits would make it out alive. Or even do a thing against the threat. But miracles were happening it seemed.

"And we'll divert the attention even more," Firestar informed. The Hot Shot she had her arm linked around practically jumped out of his outer shell at the declaration. "U-us!" he gulped, "But that's Unicr...Unicron! How are we gonna-" "We've already been there before," Firestar reminded, "We'll be much more prepared than most of the other loonies diving into the conflict." "But-" "We're going," she told him sternly, "That's final." Oil Slick and Rodimus shrugged to each other. "Whatever helps," Rodimus Prime figured, "Besides, not like you'd do any more damage with us around. You might as well take a vacation to whatever luxurious estate he has set up in there." "Oh well in that ca-" "Shut up Rattrap."

* * *

"You're all set then?" Optimus Prime asked his communicator, "Okay good. You may launch now. Henry...alright, Headmaster, are we ready for launch?...I'll take that as a yes. Prepare the sequence and ignition in three minutes." "Ignition in three minutes," Arcee's voice declared over the intercoms of Autobot City. As the Autobots, Decepticons, and police force bustled around behind her, Sari gazed out of the window of the Command Room of what the others had taken to calling the Fortress Maximus once the community had changed shape. In the distance she could see Detroit. Her home. The place that she'd grown up in all of her life. Where she'd met the Autobots. Where everything had happened. And yet...for some reason...she felt as though she might not ever see it again.

A tear slid down her cheek at the memories. She'd never forget the day she received Sparkplug, her robotic dog. It yipped and jumped around her as lively and joyfully as a real animal would have. It had her in a fit of giggles. That is until the Tutorbot was revealed. But even its horror was incomparable to things such as Powell, the Decepticons, and Unicron. Sari sighed. Everything that she'd ever known, all that they'd worked towards would now all be for naught if they failed in their quest. They had to at least try. Primus made sure that she knew that if she wasn't willing to accept the inevitable. If they didn't win though...

"Nice view," an all-too familiar voice commented. Sari just nodded. She still didn't wish to talk to Bumblebee and give him the recognition that she knew he desired. But she had to make sure that he didn't think they had a chance of being together again. It was for his own good. But Sari couldn't shake the feelings that came with his presence. The simple primitive desire and companionship that he gave. It was a connection that just happened anytime he was around. Ever since the first time she'd laid eye on him she'd been enthralled by his character. It wasn't so much the fact that he was a giant robot...well to her. Sure that had it's own factor. But rather it was his personality. Sari felt as if she'd always known him. "Guess that's why we were so close in the other reality..."

"What?" Bumblebee snapped out of his trance. He too had become hypnotized by the human city in the distance. "Nothing!" Sari blushed. She'd almost let it slip. Concerned, Bumblebee knelt down next to the girl and looked at her. He could see the redness in her cheeks. "Sari...we both know the end is coming. Do you really wanna die alone?" Bumblebee asked. Sari looked up to Bumblebee but just as quickly darted her head back down. "Not like I have a choice," she muttered. Her face was practically a cherry once she felt Bumblebee's hand run along her hair. "You always have a choice," he told her.

"-leaving Sari and Bumblebee to make their way inside." Both of the young Cybertronians jumped a bit at the mention of their names. "Wait what?" Sari gulped turning around. Optimus Prime had already gone onto another group that he was talking to. "What's this about me and vent-head here?" Bumblebee's brows flattened at the nickname. Optimus' annoyance could be felt at having to repeat his commands. But he'd come to expect it from the duo. "Okay, I'll say it once more...the blocky looking bots from the other universe are going to be sent down after we launch A.V.S.N.-" "Why are you-" "To distract Unicron as much as possible," Isaac told her daughter. He'd startled her at his sudden appearance. She was aware enough to accept the gift he placed in her hands. It was her jet-pack.

"We figure that if A.V.S.N. is sent into Unicron it might make him think that he's destroyed the Vector Sigma Node of this universe, and with it the last chance Primus has of playing his hand," Optimus Prime explained, "leaving the real Node to sneak in with her partner and-" "Partner?" Sari shifted her brows to Bumblebee. He looked as innocent as possible. "I'm sorry, but I ain't workin' wi-" "You are," Optimus Prime told them sternly. Neither Bumblebee nor Sari were willing to argue with the leader. "You two have been the best of friends ever since you met. It's only logical that you work together now." "But-" "It's final," Optimus informed, "And once you're inside you do whatever you two can to make your own distractions." "For what?" Bumblebee asked. "For me," Optimus replied, "I have a target to go after."

"Ignition commencing in five...four...three..." "We may wanna hold onto something..." Bumblebee said quietly. "One." The inhabitants of the room rocked and fell as the ground beneath them began to vibrate. A low pitch hum drowned out any of the voices and shouts that some of the more frightened passengers were exclaiming. And then silence. The brief moment of emptiness seemed to last forever before the rockets erupted propelling the fortress into the air. Sari could see shaky clouds rushing past them outside the window. The structure was tearing through the atmosphere of the planet and into the vacuum above. The group of humans and Cybertronians were racing through space to face the greatest evil the Transformers had ever known. They were in a gamble. And the cost was everything.

* * *

Galvatron turned to his remaining troops. He needed to address them. Now. Earth's forces seemed to be making their move. And he knew that Unicron wouldn't want them to just sit back and watch as they tried to make their way inside. Aside from that, he had a personal score to settle. Galvatron still needed to show dominance. The Decepticons that had left were traitors. They were just as bad as the Autobots and therefore enemies. Those few loyal troops that remained were all that he really needed. They would pave the way for the future of the Decepticons as those that went against them now were lost in time.

"My fellow Decepticons," Galvatron's low voice echoed across the audience that had gathered in the chamber. They lifted their heads to their Emperor of Destruction. "Ever since the dawn of Cybertronian life our faction has been pressing to prove itself the true line of life. Now is the time that we reach the climax. Our conflict is almost over. And when all is said and done only one side shall remain from our long drawn-out battle." "But sire..." a troop questioned raising his hand, "Isn't Unicron going to be the onl-" The Decepticon never finished the sentence. His head let out a loud crack where it hit the ground due to the beam that passed through his Spark Chamber.

"Hear this," Galvatron growled, "I lead the Decepticons. ME. No one else. Not Megatron, not Sideways. Not even Unicron. I am your leader and questioning my decisions do not go without repercussions. We have this hierarchy for a reason. The leader knows what's best, and his troops do what he commands. Understand?" The remaining forces gave a shaky salute. All that is except for one. "Dirt Boss, take Devastator topside once Unicron makes his move. You'll fend off any bots stupid enough to actually take on the dark one head-first. The rest of you know your roles. And Strika...come here for a moment."

As her comrades departed from the chamber, the hulking behemoth of a fembot approached her master. She was used to being addressed personally by her lord, but never quite like he had just then. Beneath the stern unquestioning commands he gave, Galvatron's voice had a hint of regret. "Did I do something wrong?..." Strika asked nervously. Galvatron shook his head as he turned back to the planet Earth. The ships were closer. And one of them he recognized. It was the Nemesis. HIS ship. The thought of it being under Autobot control sent a spasm through his circuitry. "No," he replied a bit quieter, "I just wanted to remind you that I need all the help I can get for right now. And you're the best I've got of the cons that aren't my direct servants."

"Of course my lord," Strika bowed, "I will do my best to serve you." "Not like how you've been you won't," Galvatron sighed. The contradiction lifted Strika's head. "Ever since we've taken up residence within the Chaos Bringer you've been troubled. That is going to hinder your actions. We can't have that." "Of...of course sire..." Strika gulped in embarrassment. She'd always felt that if need be she could rather easily hide any actual feelings she had from her master. But apparently that was a futile effort. "What is troubling you?" Galvatron asked her, "I know that the shift to this new environment can be...discomforting to say the least. But-"

"It's not that lord Galvatron," Strika cut him off. Normally she wouldn't dare attempt the action, but she couldn't let him think her so pathetic as to be overwhelmed by a simple rearrangement of their dwelling. "Then what is it?" Galvatron persisted. His back was still to her, though Cyclonus eyed her. "It's..just..." Strika closed her optics, "Lugnut sir." Galvatron blinked and turned around. "Lugnut?" he repeated. The fembot nodded. She could feel her face-plates heating up in even more embarrassment as sorrow and confusion mixed in. "Ever since we met...all we ever desired to do was serve you as your two best cons. And then...you...he's gone...I shouldn't be concerned. I'm sorry."

A rare pang of guilt passed over Galvatron's face before he took a step towards the loyal female Decepticon. Due to the absence of words, Strika opened her optics back up. She was looking into Galvatron's. He lifted a hand to her cheek and stroked it. Her face-plates heated even more. She'd always theorized that she might be sent offline from such a gesture, but it merely froze her processor. She felt glued to the floor while her voice synthesizer became mute. "We all make sacrifices," Galvatron told her, "I know that the bond between you two was much closer than those I've seen in almost any other Decepticon. And while Lugnut may not have been my absolute...favorite Decepticon at times, he fought for what he believed in. To the end. And that's one of the greatest things one can hope to achieve in this life. Do not forget his example. You are dismissed."

Her optics wide, Strika stood back up and turned to exit the chamber. She'd never seen her master, whatever color he took, so passionate and caring in his words. Filled with a renewed admiration for Galvatron, the fembot left to fight alongside her brethren. "That's a side I haven't seen of you for quite some time my liege," Shockblast mused as he entered from a nearby chamber. Galvatron once more took to staring into the void that contained the human planet. The ships were almost within range of Unicron's ring if it had been slanted towards them. "A leader must know when to handle situations in different manners." "Well, let's hope that the Autobot's doesn't." "On the contrary, I desire they do," Galvatron told Shockblast, "I want a good fight."

* * *

Arcee jumped a bit as the vessel came to a stop. Normally she wasn't so shaken by space travel, but due to the components of Autobot City being made out of Earthen materials it was a much bumpier ride than normal. She saw the girl human laughing in the corner at her father who was spinning around dizzily. Obviously she was more used to the experience than he. As was her partner. A shade of jealousy flashed across her face upon viewing them. She'd always heard tales about the two, but never had actually interacted all that much with them. The most she'd ever even really been in contact with them was when they had saved her on the moon right before Megatron was defeated.

But from what she had seen of them they got along well. Too well. Arcee had never seen Cybertronians of any sort that were as close as they. And she somewhat envied that affection. Her career had always kept her too preoccupied to have time for a real relationship. Even with Ratchet, they were just doing their jobs, although pretty good friends when they bumped into each other. And Skywarp...well it was just a little accident. Arcee really hadn't meant anything earlier that day. It just sort of...happened. They were there and they wanted to comfort each other. Skywarp especially. He'd only just then borne witness to what those kind of emotions were like.

"Um...excuse me, Optimus sir," Arcee tapped the Autobot leader's shoulder. The younger Transformer turned around. "Yes?" "You wouldn't by any chance happen to know where Ratchet is would you?" "He's preparing for his part of the mission," he told her. Arcee blinked. "His part?" "Yes. I believe you two were both closely related to his partner." "Part...oh..." Arcee gulped. She was suddenly afraid for the medic's safety. "Don't you think he'd be more apt to operate from here?" "He's the only one that really knows how to work with him," Optimus Prime reminded her, "We all have our parts." Reluctantly Arcee nodded. "Speaking of which, launch Omega Supreme," Optimus ordered into his com-link.

"Um...everyone...I think you should see this..." Bulkhead murmured from the window. All conversations dropped as the group watched. Outside they could see the terrifying figure of Unicron. But it looked like it was...pulsating. The metal across the surface of the planet was moving and shifting as though the outer layer was alive. "What's it doing?" Sari wondered aloud. "Transforming," Vector Prime uttered. The horror that he felt could be heard in his voice. "Launch A.V.S.N. now," Optimus Prime ordered into his communicator. "That thing...can transform?..." Sari gulped. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around Bumblebee's leg.

The movements that were taking place had Sari hypnotized. She didn't know if it was due to Primus' connection to the ungodly abomination or the sheer terror at learning that the thing could morph like any of the other Transformers. Until then she'd always just assumed the entity was a living planet that the Transformers were designed to combat. But it made some sense she figured. A snapping sound echoed in her mind as the ring broke apart along the perimeter of the planet. Its segments started shifting towards the rear as each bit of the form continued to change. If it was in fact a transformation, it was the most complex one Sari had ever seen.

Literally every square inch of the form was crawling. Structures that were firm and sturdy wobbled and fell. Colors changed. Translucency began to sweep across the middle of the blocky morphing amoeba. The whole ordeal was like one of those documentaries of how fetuses developed, except fear replaced the disgustingness of the knowledge. The maw had all but disappeared beneath the foldings. In its place now was what seemed to be a torso of sorts with expanding limbs forming at its ends. Fingers began to sprout while the structures below the knee and elbow joints became encased in a dark bluish color like the shell of the planet had been, similar to the upper chest. What had once been the ring was now a set of terrifying demonic gold wings that's span spread to either side of the Earth to accompany the spikes that had popped out of the arms and shoulders. And finally, a head had appeared, the maw's pincers now its devil-like horns. As the morphing came to a stop, the eyes became filled with a blood red glow.

"It's like I'm looking into the face of pure evil..." Sari said to herself. She now realized why the character on the television screen in the other world had been labeled with Unicron's name. The being truly was what nightmares were made of.

* * *

Ratchet would have fallen out of his seat had it not been a part of the ship itself. "My god..." he said in shock. Never in his life would he have ever even fathomed that he'd witness anything containing even a fraction of the horror that he was now bestowed with. "Tha...that...we're dead..." Mainframe gulped. "Especially if we don't do anything," Ratchet emphasized while his fingers began to stroll along the keyboard of Omega Supreme's main computer. Even though he'd just been introduced to the other Autobot, Ratchet had known of him for quite some time. Those that had worked on Project Omega had called him its father. But now was not the time to get to know someone. They had a job to do. Both of them knew that. After all, they were both veterans.

"Ratchet," Omega Supreme's voice said, "I thought I was the biggest Transformer." "You don't know how much I wish you were right now," the medic told him. "What exactly are you doing?" Mainframe asked from his console. "Sending out a message," Ratchet responded, "Now be quiet. I'm starting the recording. Ahem...to anyone that can hear this, please come help us. We are about to enter the fight of our lives and the battle that will decide the fate of the universe itself. If you want to continue living please lend a hand. We beg you. Whether it be for you or your descendants, we need heroes now more than ever!"

Mainframe shook his head as the recording ended. "What?" Ratchet muttered, "I know it might sound a bit rusty, but it's all I could think of. Under a bit of pressure here if you can't tell." "It's not that. It's just...that transmission won't even reach past the Solar System." Ratchet looked at his feet. "Well...maybe there are some bots on Mars..." he vainly suggested. Shaking his head again, Mainframe began fiddling with his own console. "And what might I ask are you doing?" Ratchet returned the question. "Boosting the transmission," Mainframe told him, "If we recalibrate the frequency of the speed it travels with Omega's Energon reserves it should be boosted to the theorized perimeters of the universe."

Ratchet folded his arms. "I don't understand a slag of what that means anymore than I understand when Bulkhead talks about Space Bridges," he sighed, "Let's hope you can keep up the good work for when we actually engage Unicron." Mainframe smiled at the snarky compliment and pressed a final button on his console. "That should just about do it," he declared. With his backup complete, Ratchet swerved around to his console once more and put a hand to the side of his head to activate his com-link. "Hey Fanzone, just wanted to wish you and the human squadrons luck," he said, "Even with everyone else at each other's backs you're gonna need it."

* * *

"Alright people, I don't think I need to explain to you how important this mission is. It could very well be the end of our world as we know it. Hell, it could be the end of the god damn universe. Either way, we humans ain't going down without a fight. So let's show this monster just what real chaos is!" The smaller species followed their leader through the corridor of doors. As they passed each one the group lessened. "Those of you that remain," Captain Fanzone addressed the ones that hadn't taken a door, "Will be paired up with individual Transformers and accompany me to this thing." "But sir," one of the men spoke, "I thought you hated machines." Fanzone smiled half heartedly. "Right now there's only one machine I hate."

"Good luck Captain Fanzone," Optimus Prime wished the human leader luck as he knelt down. Fanzone nodded to the larger being and walked over to Jetstorm. "Prepare to for how you say the ride of your life!" the blue Autobot mused. "Which you will not be giving Fanzone." A calm voice interrupted. All eyes and optics involved turned to the intruder. "You and your brother I believe should help Jazz," Primus said through Sari. The twins looked at each other and then at Jazz. The older Cybertronian shrugged. "This be the first I catch wind of this," he told them, "Didn't know we were gonna have our own assignment."

"Think of it more as a...request..." the voice told them, "By now you've all seen just what the fragments of my essence are capable of. We will be requiring as many as you can bring in this upcoming conflict if you desire the best results." "But...don't you have the Allspark in you?..." Optimus Prime asked. "That may not be enough to defend your planet properly," Primus told him, "You see, when Jazz and Prowl brought the fragments back together into the Matrix-" "We didn't get all of em," Jazz finished the thought. He couldn't believe he'd interrupted one so holy, but he felt as though he needed to. "We got a bunch dig. But we could only get those fragments within a certain range."

"Exactly," Primus confirmed, "There still remain numerous ones scattered across the Earth." "But how are we gonna get them all in time?" Optimus asked while his optics turned to the window, "I doubt you're brother has that much patience." "Indeed," Sari's head titled to the ground, "Which is why Jazz will be leading the act to gather them. He already knows the most efficient way to do so. He just needs-" "More bots..." Jazz figured, "there's power in numbers." "Which is something my brother would greatly deny," the voice sighed, "But I believe you already have two bots to start off with right here." The Jet Twins leapt at the thought of being addressed.

Jazz smirked. "Alright alright. But no processor-over-matter pushing anyone else we get." As innocently as possible the boys grinned at each other. "Well, fine, I'll just hitch a ride with someone else. Hey, clockwork." Surprised at the nickname he was given, Vector Prime turned his attention to the human. "You up for a trip into ol' beard face out there?" "You don't know how much," the Autobot replied morphing into vehicle-mode. "I sure hope you can fly straight," he muttered as he made his way into his partner. "Oh believe me Captain Fanzone," Primus assured, "If there's anyone in this vessel that knows my brother it's Vector Prime."

* * *

"I still don't see how those little critters are gonna do slag to him," Rattletrap sighed before noticing a glance from his smaller look-a-like, "No offense of course." "Why would we be offended?" Cheetor asked, "Not all of us are Bumblebees." Rattrap seethed through his teeth at the feline. "The more help the better," Rodimus Prime told them. "We're gonna need all of that we can get now," Oil Slick agreed, "Cause guess who's following em in." The two rodent-like Transformers looked at each other and gulped. "I thought you'd already experienced this guy before," Rattletrap muttered. "Hey, it's the others that really had their hands full with him," Rattrap shot back, "And besides, I doubt going inside of him would make it any less frightening."

"Well I personally can't wait," Firestar commented. She'd remained staring out into the evil figure they were drifting towards. She hadn't seemed phased at all by the transformation of the monster. Not that it'd be expected that she wouldn't be more calm than the others. After all, she'd spent a lifetime within the gargantuan Chaos Bringer. But to not quiver a joint at all...it was worthy enough an act to erect a statue for. Even a sense of fear and discomfort could be sensed beneath the watery eyes of the techno-organic Transformers that had accompanied the larger ones to the Nemesis. But for Firestar there was none. There was only hate for the abomination.

"It's for Flareup isn't it?" Hot Shot dared the question. Firestar didn't give a response. He knew the answer. "You know she might be-" "She's not," Firestar told him, "She isn't even a threat to him. He wouldn't off her." Hot Shot looked through the glass as well. He'd been surprised by himself alongside his feminine companion. For what the deity had been built up as, Hot Shot had been far less terrified than he thought. He might have had to credit that to the interaction with his other universe's self. Recently he'd become much more stable. He needed to be. Everyone did. If they weren't they might as well just hand themselves over to oblivion.

They were nearing the side of Unicron's neck. At the base where it connected into the torso could be seen a crevice that had formed along the body-parts. A way in. "Something's wrong," Rodimus Prime muttered, "Why isn't he attacking?" "Unicron may be all powerful, but he is arrogant as hell," Optimus Primal told the taller leader. "And I don't know if you noticed buddy, but we ain't exactly a lion compared to him in this dinky warship," Rattrap added. Rodimus' optics downed a bit. Maybe he was worrying too much. But he couldn't chance the gamble. "Optimus," he said into his communicator, "Is Unicron moving at all?...I know, it seems too easy..."

"Oh he may not be moving, but he knows we're here alright," Firestar muttered under her breath. She could practically feel the large optical units following her. Watching every single one of them through the various layers of metal that comprised the Nemesis. "Hey, where'd the human team go?" Hot Shot asked. Worry began to mix more into his mentality. "They were ordered to find a different entrance than us," Oil Slick informed from the command table where Rodimus was monitoring the actions of the different forces. "More spread out means we'll keep Unicron more distracted," the Autobot Military Commander explained. "If that's possible," Firestar said. "At least that means he can't slag us all at once," Cheetor laughed.

"Dinobots kick butt!" Grimlock declared. "I hope to Primus that he doesn't mean literally," Rattrap rubbed the space between his eyes. "Hey, where are they going?" Rattletrap yelped. Most of the crew didn't realize what had happened until it was too late. At the Dinobot's request, Thundercracker had opened the nearest airlock allowing him and the more primitive Transformers to get sucked out towards the metallic body below. "Everyone hold on!" Oil Slick ordered. The dog-like techno-organic and the spidery female clung to each other for support. "Damn! I didn't think that Unicron might have gravity!" Rodimus hacked as he slammed into the command table, "Oh, so that's why the Dinobots le...wait, what's that Optimus?...he's reaching for what!"

Smoke and fumes filled Hot Shot's visual sensors. He could hear the more organic Transformers coughing from the extremeness of the environment. What he could see was illuminated in the red emergency lights that filled the now plummeting vessel. "We're all gonna die!" he was sure he heard at least one Transformer say. "Yep," a more gruff voice agreed calmly. Oil Slick's figure was still trying to maintain control of the spiraling craft. Hot Shot knew he should be scared, but for some reason he wasn't. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Even the sound of the back half of the warship tearing off from the collision with Unicron's collar felt like it took forever to echo through every bit of the chamber.

The half that did remain soared through the air straight towards the dark god's neck. Hot Shot gripped his arms around Firestar's waist as they impacted shattering most of the windows and spewing even more deadly gas into the Nemesis. Hot Shot hadn't quite experienced the sensation that he felt in the falling they were sent into. It was almost as though he were weightless. Everything dropped at the same pace around him. The Transformers. The ship's equipment. Everything. Oil Slick was no longer moving on the command table. The smoke had cleared enough for him to see that. Hot Shot could tell most of the other Cybertronians were screaming, but he couldn't hear them. There was something about the experience that overtook him. "If it is possible, we will find Flareup," he promised Firestar. They dropped into the depths of the neck and everything went black.

* * *

"Oh my god..." Isaac Sumdac said slowly, "I don't...how can...is he really?..." "He is," Sari's mouth told her father. It wasn't her voice. "How are we going to counter this?" the blockier Optimus Prime wondered, "I mean we've faced him before, but this...we never had this happen to our planets we were defending unless we had a ship or something that could make a huge barrier." "We may not have a ship to defend the Earth from that," the other Optimus replied, "But we do have a barrier." Bumblebee looked to Bulkhead. Neither of them knew what he was talking about. "Remember during the final fight against Megatron?" he told them, "How Jazz and Prowl formed a barrier around me and him?" "And that is one of the reasons you're the leader," Primus told him.

"But boss-bot, I know the fragments are powerful and all, but...really? Against THIS?" Bulkhead's jaw hung. The enormous hand of their opponent had wrapped fully around the Earth's orbiting structure. "My brother may be fierce, but we're both equal in the end," Primus said. "Jazz, have you guys got enough of the fragments?" "We're trying boss-bot," the Cyber-Ninja talked into his communicator, "But we ain't got the most Ninjas there have ever been ya gotta remember. Aside from that, hardly half of them are even fully trained! Most are still just pups!...Jetfire, put your brother down!"

"Well you're gonna have to get them trained fast," Optimus Prime said, "I'm sure you can see the situation we face." Though reluctant to break away from the meditation that had brought various speckles of the glowing blue light up from the Earth, Jazz glanced out the window. The sight almost broke him out of the communion entirely with how much it shook his Spark. Unicron had the moon in his hand! And he was reeling it back as if to throw it...at Earth... "Prowl, I hope you can lend us a hand from the Well..." Jazz murmured to himself. More intent than ever, the white-clad Autobot focused once more on the sparkling fragments. It looked like glowing rain was dripping off the Earth bit by bit. If the moment wasn't so tense Jazz would have been enraptured by its beauty.

Jazz stole another look out the window and bit his lip. Unicron's arm was moving forward. Fast! The former member of the Elite Guard gritted his teeth from the concentration that he continued to build. Suddenly he felt a rush. It was almost as if the entire world around him had vanished. Everything went silent. The fragments below the ship began to pool into a mass near the underside. All that existed. Every little thing that was present dropped away in an instant. All his senses, the other Cybertronians, the ship, the Earth. Everything except the light was gone. But he wasn't alone. Jazz could feel the others with him. Something had happened.

Looking down, Jazz saw a glow. His body was no longer there. He no longer existed. But the light did. Both lights. That which was continuing to build from what they'd collected from the Earth and that which was within himself. His Spark. Upon further inspection Jazz noticed something. The pool of energy wasn't just getting bigger, it was getting closer. He was approaching it! Unable to pull away, Jazz dove for it. He could feel the others doing the same. It was as though they were one. Their minds were now working in complete harmony. And he could sense more than just those who he had started the meditation with.

The moment Jazz breached the pool of energy he fell. "Jazz!...JAZZ!" Optimus Prime's voice hollered through the com-link jolting the Cyber-Ninja back into a sitting position. Looking around the room he could see the other participants in similar states, their energy expended. "Wha...what happened?..." "I suggest you see for yourself." Doing his best to shake of the effects of the experience, Jazz wobbled over to the transparent side of the ship. He supposed it was his pessimistic expectations that caused the most shock. Below the ship the Earth had remained intact. Not only was it still whole; there wasn't even a mark on it! "Impossible..."

The moon had impacted something however. On its side was an enormous dent with various chunks of its outer shell dancing around a central area that it had struck. Beneath them a blue wave seemed to ripple reflections from the sun across the rest of the objects contained in the void like a school of fish swimming across a current. "It worked..." Jazz said quietly, "The force field...we did it?..." The Cyber-Ninja was in a state of joy and disbelief. He looked to the side for support. What he saw, or at least thought he saw, only heightened the dream-like experience. He could have sworn that just for a second he saw the form of a being a similar-color to the fragments turn to him and nod. And then it faded. "...thanks dawg..."

* * *

"Brother..." the dark voice echoed throughout the warped chamber. Every single bit of the dark god had shifted with his transformation. Sideways knew not all their allies would have survived the morphing, but then again he didn't really care. "Does something have our master concerned?" Tarantulas asked. Sideways turned around to face the smaller Transformer. His eyes were gleaming like the fires of the Pit itself. "Oh nothing," Sideways murmured and snapped his fingers. Next to them a monitor appeared out of the organic wall displaying a naked bald human. "It's just that those morons have just thrown away their last hope of doing anything to us."

"They're appeasing us with a sacrifice?" Tarantulas guessed, "What kind of dumbass throws away their Vector Sigma Node?" "The kind that don't have any hope," Sideways answered, "But regardless, why are you so giddy?" "Well, if you haven't noticed, a ship just crashed-landed." "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Unicron's aware of that. The Terrorcons should make short work of-" "Ump up yup!" the spidery Transformer cut him off, "big guy, how's about we view just who it is that made their little landing pad in your neck?" The monitor suddenly flipped to another scene. Scattered throughout the irregular formations of Unicron's insides were the remains of a large purple ship with various Transformers scattered around it. "Yeah..." Sideways said, "As I said-" "Look closer!"

Sideways felt a growl in his throat from the annoyance and practically put his face up against the screen. "Yeah, a Rodimus Prime, a Hot Shot, Firest-oh she decided to come back?...some dork that looks like a giant Rattrap, Rattrap, Blitz-RATTRAP!" Sideways pulled away from the screen and rubbed his optics before taking another look. Amongst the bots and cons were Maximals and a Predacon. "Well I'll be damned..." Sideways chuckled, "Those idiots really do love to lead the assaults don't they?" "And as such I will be taking my leave," Tarantulas informed, "I'm sure I can take down my audience before you can yours."

"You wanna bet?" Sideways laughed. "Well if you're so inclined, how's about fifty Dark Energon shards?" "I'll take your fifty and raise it to a one-eighty." "You're on!" the silvery humanoid exclaimed morphing into Beast Mode before scurrying up the wall and out of sight. Once Tarantulas was gone, Sideways turned his attention back to the monitor. It now displayed the large city-sized ship that the remaining combatants were residing on. "Hope you land soon," he muttered. He could feel his wrist-cannon's heating up in anticipation. "Cause I sure as hell can't wait..." In an unnoticed corner of the chamber, Shockblast rubbed his chin. "Interesting..." he said to himself, "Yes..."

* * *

A large hand caught a woman's body as it flew through the low gravitational pull of the enormous planet-sized Transformer. Curiously Grimlock looked it over. "And other bots say Grimlock not team player," the Dinobot commented setting the human corpse on the ground near where he had landed. It lay motionless other than the shakes caused by the rumbles of the primitive metallic humanoid lifeform's charge. The leader of the Dinobots may not have ever been the most cooperative of teammates, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to tend to others. And that aside, he knew they were all in the fight together. He didn't quite understand just what the feeling he had gotten from being inside the planet on their prior visit had been exactly, but he knew it wasn't good. And now he saw why.

"No one is as great a player as I," Thundercracker boasted soaring past the ground-bound Transformers. They had nearly reached their target. The explosions they'd heard were enough of an indication of that without them having to look. Just a bit ahead of them was a giant Transformer that outsized any one of them. Devastator. "Humans ain't takin' me down!" he bellowed as his hand grabbed another flying Cybertronian and tore it in half killing both it and the passenger inside, "I is in charge now!" "Heresy!" Devastator blinked upon feeling the small impact against his back causing him to raise his arm and look under it. "None are worthy to be in charge above me!" Thundercracker declared from where he had slammed into the giant in his attempt to tackle it.

In annoyance more than anything, Devastator reached back and simply flicked the Seeker off. The weightlessness of the atmosphere sent him hurtling much farther than he'd anticipated. But the distraction had given enough time for the trio he'd accompanied to make their move. "No one commands Grimlock!" the leader roared, "Grimlock king!" Devastator cringed at the pain that seared through him. Looking to his shoulder he could see the Dinobot's firey blade imbedded in it. Before he could grab the smaller adversary he leapt back to the ground while another struck was given to his legs, this time by the Triceratops. "Give traitor's friend back!" Grimlock ordered as the goliath fell. "Is that what you're here for?" the Constructicon growled, "Well I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of making him rip you all apart then!"

Devastator attempted to make a grab for the two Dinobots but couldn't. He'd started sliding backwards! The third one had grabbed him by the leg and was pulling. To make matters worse, the humans that had been cut off from where Fanzone had entered Unicron were now testing their own attack. It was humiliating to say the least. With a loud yell, Devastator pointed Mixmaster's half at the flying metal animal mimic and fired a good gallon of cement at it. He knew it wasn't going to be enough to keep the annoying pest from moving, but it sure would be enough weight to stop his wings. Once he'd made sure that the winged nuisance was falling, Devastator leapt back to his feet only to be met with the now Robot-Mode of the Triceratops' club.

"Dinobots destroy!" Grimlock announced. Devastator knocked the two away with ease, but again the third one had caught him off guard with a strike to the back. Its wings may have not been operating correctly, but its other mode was far from done. "You really gots a deathwish doncha?..." he murmured rubbing his side. Rather ticked off by the individual, Devastator raised his foot to squash him. But an even more unbearable annoyance interrupted. "You dare toss the greatest warrior that our kind has ever seen from a fight so deserving of my attention?" Thundercracker asked watching Devastator fall to the ground once more from the blast he'd given to the Decepticon's face.

"Yeah..." Devastator grumbled making another grab. This time he caught his victim and brought him close to his face, "I sorta do dare..." "Leave Dinobot ally alone!" Grimlock ordered. As Devastator cried out in pain, Thundercracker morphed into vehicle-mode and flew out of his loosening grip. Now furious, the large opponent yanked Grimlock away forcing his blade out of his head. "You just made a big mistake..." Devastator growled. Grimlock looked behind him and grinned. "Not really. Dinobot's allowed puny humans to escape you." His optics wide, Devastator turned around. The last human-piloted Transformer had slipped into a fissure along the segmented ground of the metallic god. "Correction," he seethed tossing the king of the Dinobots into Thundercracker who in turn toppled into the other opponents, "A huge mistake!"

* * *

"Oh my god my head..." Rattrap moaned, "...what the fuck happened?" "Do you want the painful version of the more painful?" Rhinox asked extending his hand to the slumped figure. Rattrap took it and pulled himself to his feet. "Thank Primus I have these now...let's go with more painful this time." "Alright, well, the Dinobots ejected to take on Devastator who we'd passed over and was attacking the human squadron. The vacuum spiraled us into the neck of Unicron and we toppled down into his depths where the ship broke apart even more than it already was and you ended up slamming yourself head over wheels into each and every spike jutting out from his internal walls."

"Oh...you sure that was the whole painful version?" "Extended features cost five Energon goodies." "Damn." Rhinox smiled at the smaller figure and patted his back lightening the mood a bit. The positive feelings began to evaporate however as the rodent looked around the chamber. Those Transformers that hadn't gone offline in the impact were either in temporary stasis lock or struggling to balance to their stabilizers. "Well, I've seen better days than this. You know what I always say," Rattrap sighed and reached behind his back. From it he produced a brick which he placed in Rhinox's large hand. After a few seconds, Rhinox glared at the smaller being and tossed the object. "Shut up Rattrap."

* * *

"...I can't get through to Rodimus," Optimus Prime sighed. "If he's anything like my one then he'll be fine," the other Optimus told him turning his attention to the rest of his crew, "Right now though you have people that still need orders." The first one looked out the window and lifted a finger to his chin to ponder the next course of action. "Sure feels good to have him back don't it?" Bumblebee asked. "Yep," Sari agreed quickly. And that was it. Curiously, Bumblebee knelt down next to her. She didn't look at him. "Sari...you know that we're at the end of the universe possibly right?" "Of course I do," she replied. She still wasn't giving him any recognition. "Is there a problem?"

Bumblebee switched his optics to the sight of the enormous demon in the vacuum outside the ship. "Well...not exactly...it's just that...well do you really wanna die alone? After all that we've been through...all that we've done. This is how it ends? With you being glitchy to me? I mean...you're my best friend, the best I've ever had. Bulkhead's alright, but you...you're the best thing to ever happen to me! Before I came to Earth I'd never found anyone even remotely similar to how I was!" "Bumblebee-" "No, let me finish," the young Autobot interrupted, "Sari, you may have almost killed me when you got your little upgrade, but I still loved you. And hell, you know I'd have acted just as wrecklessly!"

"Bumblebee!" Sari yelled sternly. The male Cybertronian quieted. Normally he'd be embarrassed at being seen having such an outburst, especially if it hadn't been him and instead one of his companions that he was with. But as things were there was nothing to be embarrassed about. If they failed then this day would be their last. There'd be nothing left to be remembered for. No reason to have regrets. Only reason to resolve conflicts before the end. "Bumblebee," Sari sighed. It'd felt like an eternity since the girl had shown the yellow Transformer any affection. If he was a human still he knew he'd have shuddered as her arms wrapped around his.

"I love you too," she assured him, "I just...don't think we should be...intimate right now." "Right now!" Bumblebee blurted, "Sari, we are going to die!" Bumblebee looked around to see if anyone was listening. Everyone was too involved in their own dilemmas to notice the two trivial companions' discussion. After tilting his head to Sari again, he could see her extending and retracting her finger to him indicating him to come closer. Bumblebee gulped in fear of how vicious her response might be, but he had no choice. "I love you too and always will," the girl told him giving him a peck on the cheek, "But...I just don't think it's right for us to be...together...just believe me...you can trust this face, can't you?"

Bumblebee wanted to turn away at the sight of the smiling female, but he couldn't. His optics could never get enough of girl's face when she her mouth was turned upwards. Whether it be mischievous or caring, Sari and Bumblebee always had a way of lifting each other's spirits when things got tough. "...alright fine..." Bumblebee finally gave his own sigh, "But if we live through this we are going to have that little talk about our relationship..." "I know," Sari lifted her brows, "But if anyone dies I doubt it's gonna be you." "Why?" he laughed, "Cause of my turbo boosters? Battle-grade stingers? Or what abou-" "I doubt Unicron'll be able to stomach so much talking," Sari giggled. Bumblebee simply folded his arms across his chest-plating and rolled his optics causing the girl to laugh even more.

"Alright Sari, Bumblebee. You're up." The two young Cybertronians jumped at the sound of their names. It took a few seconds for the realization to register before they approached Optimus. "Us sir?" they asked. The leader of the Transformers nodded and pointed at the glass. Outside they could see four large Transformers seeming to be in a vicious fight against a much larger opponent. "Fanzone's team was finally able to slip in once the Dinobots and Skywarp joined the fray against Devastator. And with him distracted it'll allow you two the time to make your own entrance." Bumblebee's mouth opened in odd shape. His teeth were together. "Not to object to your reasoning or anything oh mighty one," Bumblebee stuttered a bit, "But um...are you sure that sending just me and Sari-"

"Bumblebee," Optimus Prime cut the younger troop off, "Ever since coming to this planet you have been the closest to her. You and she are the best of friends, no matter what happens to you. I'd trust her care to no one else." Sari and Bumblebee looked at each other for a moment in shock. "Really sir?...no one?" Optimus' optics were locked on Bumblebee's. "It takes circuit breakers to be able to stand up to your leader when you know that he's not acting the part like you did when I took the Key from her. You're the one that cares the most about her, and out of any friends I've seen, Cybertronian or otherwise, you two share a bond that goes beyond more than the simple cover of this life.

"And I expect no less from you," he told Sari. The girl gave a half hearted smile and gave the tall figure a thumbs-up. "Well, all aboard then I guess," Bumblebee gave in and morphed into the yellow police car. Wasting no time, Sari leapt in the two wheeled over to the airlock. After receiving the recognition from Optimus, Cliffjumper opened it and the two passed through. "Got your jetpack?" Bumblebee asked. Sari jabbed her thumb to the backseat where it lay strapped into place. "And my ability to not need air," she added morphing into Robot-mode, "You got your turbo boosters?" "Would I ever leave home without em?" Sari grinned beneath her helmet as the second doors gave way to the depths of space. No matter how many times Sari experienced it, the sensation remained as unbelievable as the previous incident. With a roar from the boosters, the yellow car launched into the void and towards the surface of the large body below.

* * *

"Regardless, I do hope you enjoy your seat," Sideways laughed, "You got front row to oblivion! And believe me, there's no better show than it!" The demonic being didn't even seem to realize the two new Transformers entering the chamber whom he effortlessly walked between. "What a delightful one he is," Galvatron muttered. Cyclonus didn't give a response of his own, but he didn't need to. Galvatron knew that he disliked him just as much, if not moreso, than any of the other Decepticons. But he wouldn't do a thing without his leader's order. That was one quality in him that was not within another. His loyalty. At least not after Lugnut's passing.

"Insane..." the blocky mangled figure spat. Galvatron had a hard time looking at the warped Starscream, but he forced himself to approach. Starscream's contempt began to fade at the sight of the large Decepticon. A long forgotten desire swirled within him. That to please his master and find just as much recognition from him as he had given to him. But it had never been enough. Even if He was better than the warlord in the end, Starscream's Spark still stung with the constant beatings and ridicule he had had to endure from his former leader. When one looked up to someone for so long yet gained nothing but pain from them, it was hard to make the scars fade.

After what felt like a lifetime of the two staring at each other one spoke. "Funny," Galvatron muttered, "I thought for sure that I'd hate even gazing in your direction. But what I feel is...pity." The Starscream just hung his head. That was all that should be felt for him. All his life, every last bit of it had been one long cosmic joke of the most agonizing degree. But for Galvatron, all that Starscream had was the upmost respect. Even after all this time, the mere look of him was that of one that should be a leader. He who would achieve great heights and always strive for what he saw to be right. A true warrior.

"Unicron...must be...stopped..." Starscream wheezed. "That is obvious," Galvatron replied. Starscream's head lifted a bit. He hadn't expected that kind of reply. "Unfortunately we have not the means to counteract this monstrosity." The next response was muffled beneath Starscream's strained vocals. "What?" Galvatron uttered. "Spark," Starscream repeated more clearly, "It...it's what's kept me online during all of this..." His voice was devolving to more of a whisper. It was as though he was afraid to be heard. "Ah, yes, I was informed by someone close that you possessed part of our creator's Spark."

Surprisingly, Starscream shook his head. "No..." he stammered, "Just a Spark...one that is strong...that's what matters. In the end...we're all the same. Fragments of Primus...all of us...how he could have turned out if put in our situations..." Galvatron's optics grew a bit and he looked to Cyclonus for support. The dark follower showed no signs of an emotion. "Then you have no way to help us?" Galvatron asked. Starscream's head hung once more. "Together we are more powerful..." he sighed, "More fragments, more pieces brought back together...that is how it must end...till all are one..."

* * *

"So we have everyone that we can alive and stable?" a distant voice asked. Through blurred vision Hot Shot could see a blackish greenish blur nod to a more vibrant orange and red one. "I can only do so much. Our best medic is in our best warrior remember," a deeper voice replied. It belonged to Oil Slick. Hot Shot shook his head a bit but to no avail. The world was still spinning around him. He tried to stand up but all he could manage were to wobble his legs a bit. "They'll only slow us down," he heard Oil Slick's voice insist. "Autobots don't leave their comrades behind," Rodimus Prime retorted. "Well thank Primus I'm not one," Oil Slick sneered, "Besides, it's just simple logic. Taking all the wounded will endanger us all." "Like we ain't already in danger." "Shut up Rattrap!" the voices yelled together. Obviously guests weren't welcome in the conversation.

Again Hot Shot attempted to move. He was surprised to see that his legs actually responded to his thoughts. Connection was returning to them. Just then the Autobot felt something on his shoulder. Due to the closeness, he could make out Firestar's hand. But the shoulder wasn't one he noticed. "How you feeling?" the fembot asked. "Like the Dinobots used me as a punching bag...and then had Omega Supreme step on me," Hot Shot groaned. His vocals were a bit sore. "You're lucky to even be alive given the circumstances," she told him. As he talked, Hot Shot's vision became more detailed. Figuring that he might be returning to normal, the male Cybertronian used all the energy he could muster to slouch into a sitting position. His body stung from the movement.

"Wha...what happened to my arm?..." Hot Shot gulped upon realizing that the limb certainly was foreign. "Your servo got busted on the fall," Firestar explained to him, "I had to keep pressure on your inner tubing so you wouldn't lose too much oil. We don't really have much to work with in here..." "So I was given a part from a fallen bot?..." Hot Shot could taste some motor oil fill the back of his throat at the thought. Grimly Firestar nodded. "Well...at least I don't have to wait six to eight solar cycles to get a new one," the young Transformer joked to get his mind off of the disturbing revelation. Firestar just remained fixated where she was. She didn't even crack a smile.

"Fine!" Oil Slick finally gave in, "We'll take the damned wounded! But when we get sent to the Well I am personally going to kick your exhaust port to the Pit!" Rodimus Prime grinned and stood up. "All right troops!" he exclaimed, "We're moving out! Techno-Organics, I believe you have your own agenda to attend to." "Indeed," Optimus Primal confirmed, "But Rhinox will be staying to aide you just in case." "Great, a near-human sized bot's gonna help us..." Rattletrap rolled his optics. They soon bulged in pain at the kick to the leg he received from said midget causing Blitzwing to go into a fit of giggles. One by one the Transformers began to depart from the chamber of the ruined Nemesis.

"You sure you two want to go it alone?" Rodimus Prime stopped to ask Hot Shot and Firestar, "I mean your friend even has that arm..." "Yes," Firestar replied. "But yo-" "She said yes," Hot Shot repeated the answer. Rodimus was a bit shocked to hear the injured comrade agree with the foreigner. "I've been under your command before sir, and I know how good you can lead a squad. But right now Firestar needs to find something in here. And no offense, but I'm the only one from our universe in this group that's been in here before and Firestar was here for god knows how long before I even arrived. I think we got a better chance than most of your uninjured troops even with my arm." The leader hesitated to argue a third time, but decided on not. Realizing their decisions couldn't be swayed, Rodimus Prime stood up and gave a salute before exiting to the rear of the departing team. "Guess we better get started," Firestar muttered. For a brief second Hot Shot thought he could make out some flames flickering beyond a cavern in the distance.

* * *

The cavernous terrain hadn't appeared all that frightening from the outside, but once they'd delved into it...the shudders wouldn't stop. Captain Fanzone had simply thought they'd be going up against a giant robot. He certainly hadn't expected all the organic and rocky patterns lining the interior. Even from within the cockpit of the holy Autobot he could swear he heard air passing through their corridor as though the being they were inside of was breathing. The police captain had never been more terrified in his entire life. But he couldn't show that. Certainly not in front of his troops. It'd cost him an arm and a leg to even go on the mission, let alone lead the members of the US military. But really there'd be no one else more suited. He'd had more interaction with the alien machines than any other law enforcer on the planet.

"Fear not," the ancient air vessel comforted its passenger, "Our creator is with us this day." "As is his brother," Fanzone grumbled, "Which I can now see why they call evil incarnate..." If the human hadn't been so terrified by the sight that came next he'd have probably vomited. Even at the speed they were moving, Fanzone could still make out a more lively part of the wall. It was more than likely just another victim of Unicron. But it wasn't a Transformer. The being that the human spotted was much more organic. Its struggling was evidence enough of that. The muscle and fat jiggled beneath the wet surface of the helpless being.

The movements were what got Fanzone the most. It didn't operate like how a normal victim would. The mangled mess it'd been warped into from the wall that was absorbing it and the transformation sequence that had obviously twisted it into an even more nightmarish form jerked and spazzed in all sorts of directions. Its movements were like that of an insect that was having its legs pulled off by schoolboys in their torturous youthful activities. Though it was entrancing to see, the pain could be felt with each spasm of the contorted limbs. Before it slipped out of sight, a yellowish purple liquid spouted from the main swollen body of the abomination with the final twitch that Fanzone could see.

"One can only hope that its conscience has passed on and that its corpse is now just an extension of the dark one," Vector Prime remarked. It was the impression that the being had left on Fanzone more than the swerve that the aircraft made to dodge an approaching pillar that gave a tint of green to his cheeks. "That...thing...does everything here..." "Whatever is unfortunate enough to fall within Unicron's forsaken clutches eventually meets such a fate," the ancient being answered. Fanzone gulped. As his fleet passed another pillar he thought he could make out some odd writing along it. They almost looked like hieroglyphs.

For what felt like hours no one talked. They just all followed one after the other. The troops didn't dare question their leaders' judgments in navigation, nor did Vector Prime Fanzone's suggestions to the steering mechanism. For a while Fanzone thought to close his eyes. But it didn't help. The implications of what might be making up the walls the deeper in they got were even worse than what actually did. That didn't ease the human that much though. The environment was still more sickening than anything he'd ever witnessed. Few shots had been fired since they'd entered. It felt strange. Like they were being watched. Observed.

"The others must really be putting up one hell of a distraction," Captain Fanzone eventually muttered. "Doubtful," Vector Prime countered, "He just believes us not to do much of anything to him. After all, he is a god." "Yeah, I know," Fanzone sighed rubbing his forehead, "Really gotta work on your pep talks." "I am sorry...I am unfamiliar with this term...pep talk..." "It means you should give more hope," Fanzone told the vessel, "one of the things I hate about machines is that they are always stating just the facts." "Certainly you do not believe that to be true of all machines," Vector Prime's voice containted a hint of discontent.

"Well...you guys are more than JUST machines I guess..." Captain Fanzone admitted, "I mean if that Sumdac kid turned out to be one of you..." "Indeed," Vector Prime confirmed, "Our species are not all that different." "Yeah, aside from you bots being twenty feet tall and metal." "It's what's on the inside that counts," Vector Prime assured the human, "We're alive just like any other inhabitant of the universe." "Well then real boy, answer me this," Fanzone chuckled leaning on the dashboard, "if we're all alive, does the same thing come for you as it does us after death?" There was a pause for a moment causing a grin to grow on Fanzone's face.

"Not is such vital information to be discussed," Vector Prime eventually replied. "Meaning you do know but you ain't gonna tell," Fanzone scoffed. Another pause followed the disapproving passenger. "Human, I and my brothers were created when reality was new," Vector Prime explained, "Me and the other first Transformers were designed with specifics tasks needed for the balance of existence. I was in charge of the timestream. I have seen things that no life should ever have to. And that no life is supposed to." "So you gonna keep dancing around the question?" Fanzone asked. "No, I simply won't answer it," Vector Prime told him politely, "What I will tell you though is that all universes do meet up at the end. Now hold on." Captain Fanzone let out a grunt as his head hit the ceiling of the cockpit from the twirl Vector Prime made to avoid an elasticy tentacle. "This...is why...I hate...machines..."

* * *

Optimus Prime stroked his chin. The scene was mesmerizing. This is what he had been brought into the realm of the living for. This was his purpose. To lead his people. Even from his youth he'd always wanted to take charge and keep others safe. He knew in the back of his processor that he had the muffler to do it, but over and over again he seemed to be pushed further and further away from his goal. Only to have it approach from a different angle. There had been a reason that he'd been put in charge of his team. A reason they found the Allspark and landed on Earth. A reason that he was the one to stop Megatron. There was a reason for everything. It all lead up to the climax. Anything before then was just progress.

"I wish this was the first time I'd seen something like this," a voice similar to his own commented. Optimus just continued to stare at the battlefield. The way that Omega Supreme darted between Unicron's hands as they flung at him could only be maneuvered from Ratchet's experience. The giant Autobot was giving one hell of a time to the Chaos Bringer. But it wouldn't be enough. Even if his firepower was immense, Unicron was a planet-sized being. "Don't let the seduction of the battlefield overtake you," the other Optimus warned, "After all...it shouldn't be something that anyone craves."

"We can't help it," he replied, though his optics were still hypnotized by the displays beyond the glass, "This is what we were designed for. To keep reality safe from him. No matter if a bot should enjoy the pain and trials of war or not, sometimes it is a necessity when no other alternative presents itself." The more blocky Optimus glanced at his counterpart. "It shouldn't be." "Doesn't change facts." The more experienced leader tilted his head downwards a bit at the statement. "Well, you definitely have the wisdom to be a Prime," he told the younger Autobot. He could see a smile form along his lips. "I just do what I can," he said.

"Where do you think you're going!" Isaac's voice exclaimed. Both leaders turned around. Behind them Bulkhead was groaning against the various Transformers that had taken to restraining him. "If I don't get out there Bumblebee and Sari are goners!" he cried. More out of intimidation than anything, Bulkhead brought out his wrecking-ball and started twirling it around in the air. Some of the Cybertronians back away, but the blockier universe's remained gripping him. "Man, this guy's strong!" Ironhide grunted. "Tell me about it!" Demolisher complained through gritted teeth, "He's gonna wear off my treads!" "Bulkhead stop," Optimus ordered. Instantly the green giant became still causing the other Transformers to collapse from the sudden halt.

"Just what is going on here?" Optimus Prime asked. "The big guy decided that he needed to get out there without telling anyone," Ironhide explained rubbing his nose-piece confidently, "Luckily we were here to-" "I think he has vocals Ironhide," Hot Shot muttered. Dejectedly the younger bot turned his head to the air. "Look out there!" Bulkhead told them. Both Optimus' did. "Yeah, Bumblebee seems to be going along just fine." Frantically, Bulkhead shook his head and pointed. "ABOVE THEM!" At first Optimus thought he just saw another distant star of some sort, but the more Bumblebee distanced himself from the Fortress Maximus the more it became apparent what the figure actually was. "Why's there a purple Cybertronian Space Station above them?"

"Because that's not a Space Station!" Bulkhead declared, "That's Shockblast!" Optimus Prime's optics widened. "I thought he was a tank..." "He has two modes now!" Bulkhead informed, "Ever since becoming Shockblast he's been able to be that and his tank form! And if I don't get out there to help the-" "Go." All optics and eyes looked at the slender leader in shock. "Your friends need help, you need to go help them. We'll try to provide fire from here, but it's best if you ensure their safety. After all, you are the most responsible bot of the group." Bulkhead hesitated for a moment before giving his salute and stepping into the now-open airlock. "It's been an honor serving with you sir!"

Once Bulkhead had begun drifting to Unicron's surface, Optimus Prime turned his attention to something else. "Ratchet," he spoke into the com-link, "the Dinobots could really use some...one second...can anyone tell what those are?..." The new projectiles drew everyone aboard the vessel to the windows. From Earths horizon small specks were drifting towards the conflict. And they were getting bigger. "From what I can tell they appear to be human-based missiles of some sort," Cliffjumper informed from his monitor. "They're atomic bombs!" Demolisher declared. Isaac's mouth dropped a bit in horror. "What exactly is-" "Death," the scientist answered, "The most destructive force on Earth. They'll wipe everything around them for hundreds of miles out of existence!"

The Optimus Primes looked at each other. Both their Sparks fluxed for a moment. "We've never had this kind of thing happen before!" the blockier one assured him. "Who could have authorized that kind of...Masterson...Henry, you tell your boys at the Pentagon to get those things away from here this instant!" "Sorry Optimus Prime," the young man chuckled, "but I think you forget just who's actually in charge of this here ship. Besides, the point is to do as much damage as possible right?" "But we still got people on the surface!" "Then I suggest they get into the big bot fast." Optimus felt his optic twitch in frustration and slammed his fist on the glass. "Damn it!...Ratchet scratch that! You see those things coming at us? Those things are going to wipe out anything around them! Their your guys' target now! We'll give as much support as possible!"

"WE ain't doing nothing noob," Henry's voice corrected over the com-link. The group toppled all over the room at the sudden movement of their vessel. "Sir!" Cliffjumper who had managed to hang onto his console coughed, "The main engines have been activated!" "What!" quite a few passenger exclaimed. "Masterson, just what do you think you're doing!" Optimus yelled. "Well, I can't have you noobs flaming my agenda," the young man laughed, "The way I sees it, I got the power of the cosmos right in my inbox. Alls I gotta do is work my magic on his processor!" Optimus Prime's mouth opened again to respond, but he couldn't. He was too much in shock. For a moment the Fortress Maximus drifted towards Unicron's open mouth in silence. "Primus be with you," he finally found his words for the combatants remaining outside.

* * *

"So I still don't quite get what we're doing here," Rattrap complained. The shoulders of the other members of the group slumped at his whining. "I mean we already know we ain't gonna do slag to Unicron." "We're here to aide the others," Optimus Primal murmured. "Oh really? Guess that's why we stuck with them and didn't just go off on our own," the smaller Maximal spat sarcastically, "We're such team players." "Will you please, just for one second, shut the slag up!" Blackarachnia yelled. "Eh, sure thing eight legs," Rattrap replied, "Just as soon as you stop making innuendos every chance you and Rover there do."

Silverbolt began to growl but was stopped by something. Curiously his ears danced about his head. "What? You want someone to scratch you or something?" Rattrap guessed. The dog-like Transformer ignored him. "I hear something..." he told the rest of the group. Optimus and Cheetor closed their eyes to help them focus. The feline picked it up faster, but there was definitely a sound in the distance of the chamber. A clittering and clattering. Like a dozen tiny feet running along the ground all at once. "Well I don't hear nothing," Rattrap yawned, "and frankly I'm bored. I'd rather be back at Cybertron tending to Botanica's field of-yow!"

The Transformers that had been blocking the smallest member from their mentalities turned their heads upward. Rattrap was seemingly suspended in the air! "Let go a me you creep!" he yelped as his body flung around in the apparent grip of his predator, "I'm warnin' you! I know people!" With a loud explosion Rattrap fell to the ground. "Yeah, us," Cheetor stated while his leader readied another projectile from his surfboard he'd been carrying. "Such charmers you saviors are," Rattrap grumbled wobbling back to his feet. "Quiet everyone," Optimus Primal ordered. For once Rattrap had nothing to reply back with. His life being the one that was put in danger, he was much more than eager to take orders.

"My my, long time no see," a sly voice chuckled to the group, "Things certainly have changed since we first met haven't they? And Blackarachnia? Have you come back to rejoin Unicron? If so I must say that he does not take traitors...lightly..." "Tarantulas..." the female Transformer hissed through her lips. "In the metal!" the backstabbing Predacon declared finally making his entrance. His silver plating glistened beneath the illuminations of the various liquids and pools of energy lying behind the walls of the chamber. "I take it you missed me?" he mused. "Like rattlesnake!" Blackarachnia yelled and took charge.

"My love! No!" Silverbolt cried out. Even if he'd been flying he wouldn't have been fast enough to do anything about the blast that his lover received from the abominable Cybertronian's optics. Effortlessly Blackarachnia was tossed past the group and into a nearby sack that exploded upon impact. Immediately, Silverbolt rushed over to her downed figure. "Open fire!" Optimus Primal ordered. All too happy to oblige, Rattrap pulled out a gun that he'd been saving and Cheetor launched his own weapons. The large leader however decided to get up close and personal. Forcefully he threw his surfboard and leapt on top of it causing him to take flight and make a dive towards the monster.

Having every attack calculated, Tarantulas somersaulted out of the line of fire and grabbed Cheetor's projectiles which he pleasantly returned to his torso. With the two smaller Maximals out of the way, Tarantulas turned his attention to Optimus Primal and launched his shoulder missiles. The leader managed to swerve away from them while firing his own assault at the ones that he couldn't dodge. Tarantulas had to admit he was a bit shocked, but he was prepared. As Primal's fist smashed down towards him, the arachnid based Transformer leapt into the air where he took to hovering. "The dude can fly?" Rattrap exclaimed. "One of the few advantages from my...accident with the Vok," Tarantulas muttered the last word.

"You will pay for harming my beloved fiend!" Silverbolt howled. Taken off guard by the newcomer to the fight, both of Silverbolt's wing missiles hit Tarantulas square in the chest crashing him to the ground. "Just tell us where the Dead Matrix is and we'll let you go," Optimus Primal told him. Tarantulas looked at the group bewildered. "Let me go?" he practically laughed, "You're the ones that are supposed to be begging for mercy!" "For a pred?" Rattrap scoffed as he cocked his firearm, "I think not." Silverbolt had finally helped the other spider back to her feet and had joined the others. It was five to one. Tarantulas' brows furrowed. "How's about you just ask Unicron yourself when I send you to the Pit!" he threatened getting back to his own feet, "You all are going to die!"

* * *

"Anything?" Captain Fanzone asked. The troop held up a crumbling pile of flesh and metal supports that had turned a sickly green color due to the obvious aging it had spent inside the Great Destroyer. The human leader shook his head signaling for the operative to drop their finding. Fanzone let out a sigh but regretted it. The place stank. Even through his space suit he could feel the odors of the digesting victims seeping into his helmet. If he didn't have it on he had no idea how he'd be able to survive even the stench. He knew the others smelled it to. Some had had to take a few breaks in order to cool down.

"Remember people," Fanzone reminded, "We're looking for a thermo-nuclear-bomb...looking...thing..." He saw a female operative shake her head and hang it. He knew that the troops were willing to do what needed to be done, but everyone tired eventually. Even Transformers apparently. Those that hadn't been struck with pure horror upon landing even. "Your guys find anything?" Fanzone asked the ancient Autobot. Vector Prime just stared back at the human. "Yeah, I thought not," Fanzone grumbled, "I know that we humans are a lot more fit to go searching in the little foxholes that make up the more complex parts of these chambers, but we ain't finding nothing other than dead bodies and booby traps. I've already lost a good fourteen people."

"Hopefully their sacrifice is not in vain," Vector Prime said quietly, "But if it is, it is better than just handing your world over to him is it not?" Fanzone folded his arms over his chest and looked at the ground. "I guess so," he tapped his foot on the squishy surface. With lack of much else to do, the police captain clicked on his com-link. "Hey Ratchet. You guys still alive?" "Barely," the medic muttered from the other end, "If Masterson survives this he better be going straight to prison." "What'd the brat do?" Fanzone rubbed the forehead of his helmet. "Had your people launch a ton of things called nuclear bombs at Unicron."

If Fanzone's eyes weren't connected to his brain they would have hit the visor of his helmet. "He what!" Captain Fanzone exclaimed, "But we're still in here! Not to mention those that never made it inside!" "You really think he gives a damn?" Ratchet asked. A mixture of horror and hesitation crossed the police captain's normally stern face. "Look, we're doing what we can to destroy the bombs before they hit out here, but it's just me and Omega Supreme. Autobot City was just driven into ol' horn head's mouth by Masterson." "And here I was calling for something to cheer me up," Fanzone sighed. "Believe me," Ratchet muttered, "I'll let ya know if gods from either race start smiling upon us. But right now I gotta-whoa! Talk later!"

Captain Fanzone closed his eyes once the communication ended. Could things get any worse? "What're you looking at?" the human asked seeing Vector Prime focused on a distant corridor once he'd opened his eyes back up. "I sense something..." Vector Prime replied gravely, "...him..." "Who?" "The traitor," the Autobot said, "Forgive me Fanzone, but I must go." "Hey! Wait just a-" The roar of the propulsion cut the smaller being's words off as Vector Prime transformed and took off down the foreboding section of the chamber. Fanzone's coughs subsided just as the clockwork vehicle faded out of sight. "Dear god...why the fuck did I have to jinx myself?..."

* * *

"Hey Sari, what are those behind us?" Confused as to what the yellow police car was talking about, the girl turned around. In the distance were multiple specks seemingly magnetized to the giant Transformer they now rode upon. "No idea..." Sari mumbled, "What happened to the Fortress Maxi-whoa!" The car skidded a bit from the surprise of the vibrant display that one of the specks erupted into. Omega Supreme was firing at them! "I don't know, but if we're fighting them while all this is going on, they can't be good!" The orange surface of the ground became almost unbearable to look at with the quantity of light that reflected from the explosion.

As another one was struck, Bumblebee was launched off the ground and sent flopping into robot-mode across the surface. But it hadn't been the explosion that had knocked them off course. Just the distant object was impacted a beam of energy shot down in front of the vehicle. Bumblebee could still feel the heat on his feet. Luckily, Sari had managed to grab her jet-pack and midair and used it to slow her fall. "What the slag was that?" she exclaimed as she whirled around. A loud clang had sounded with the vibration beneath them. Standing in front of them was a slender purple Transformer, his arm cannon ready.

"Shockblast..." Bumblebee muttered. "You remembered who I am," he chuckled, "congratulations." "Look, we really don't have time for this right now," Bumblebee told him as he got to his feet. He let out a yelp as he was forced back down from the beam that tore across his left shoulder-pad. "Well I'm afraid you don't really have much of a choice in the matter," the cyclops growled. "Why not?" Sari demanded, "If you can't tell the world's pretty much gonna be destroyed if we don't help stop Unicron. And if you don't you're just dooming yourself!" Ever the knowledgeable Decepticon, Shockblast let out a loud laugh.

"Speak for yourself," Shockblast muttered, "I could care less if this hulking behemoth takes out all the stars in the cosmos." Bumblebee and Sari gave each other nervous looks in the moment of unease that followed. "Don't you care if you live or not?" Bumblebee gulped. The red optic on the intelligent Transformer glowed a bit brighter at the question. "Of course I do, it's natural instinct," Shockblast scoffed, "But I never said I was gonna die. Even if Unicron does away with this universe, there are still countless others out there! And the instant the opportunity presents itself, I shall turn the tables." "Alright, good for you," Sari gave the evil being a thumbs up, "So...you just stick to that and we'll..."

The next beam from Shockblast's arm stopped the retreating girl. Defensively, Bumblebee crawled over to her and put his arm in front of her. "It's me you're after," the young Autobot reminded, "leave her out of this." "That may be, but is it not she that now is blessed with our creator's essence?" Shockblast reasoned, "That would come in much use as a leverage." "Why not just join your fellow brethren?" a calm voice asked from behind Bumblebee's arm. They didn't need to look at Sari to know that Primus was speaking. "Because I have my own agenda," Shockblast replied. Both Bumblebee and he could feel the startle in the holy being's presence. Never had another Transformer dared to argue so seriously with the god. Not even Galvatron. "Now di-gyah!"

Sari could see once again after Bumblebee's arm had retreated from the downing of the purple Transformer. "Leave em alone," Bulkhead growled as he reeled his wrecking-ball back into his wrist-socket. "Bulk-" "Get going!" the green giant cut his two smaller friends off. Bumblebee and Sari hesitated. Shockblast was getting back to his feet. "But-" "GO!" Though reluctant, Bumblebee morphed into vehicle-mode and took back to racing across the surface of the god with Sari his passenger once again. "You'll pay for robbing me of my revenge..." Shockblast seethed upon seeing his prey vanishing on the horizon.

"Shut the slag up and come get a processor full," Bulkhead growled, "You've had this a long time coming...or should I be speaking to your partner?" The green Autobot could've sworn he saw a grin on the mouthless face of the cyclops. "You were talking to the correct opponent," a more confident and smarmy voice chuckled from the Decepticon, "But since you addressed me, I guess there's no reason to put up this facade any longer, yes..." "Megatron," Bulkhead muttered while his arm took to twirling the wrecking-ball around in the air. One could never be too prepared against the madman. "The one and only Emperor of Destruction," Shockblast bowed, "I knew it was only a matter of time before someone figured me out."

"So you thought you could just tear the Primus outta Sari and do away with Unicron?" Bulkhead assumed. At the guess the malevolent being laughed. Bulkhead's optics widened a bit. He was sure that he had his skepticisms correct. "Please...that pitiful excuse for a deity?" Megatron spat, "Oh you of naivety. No...both he and his brother will be nothing compared to my glorious rise to power!" "He really is insane..." Bulkhead whispered to himself. "Wanting to off those two Protoforms was one-hundred percent my host's revenge. Simple as that. I already have a little present prepared for those I find worthy adversaries. But here's a little hint should you survive this ordeal. All of us are just pieces in this game called life. Some are more important than others is all." "Then who're the ones playing?" Bulkhead prodded at the ancient evil's intellect. "Beings far beyond this realm's comprehension," Megatron replied. The two combatants raced towards each other with their weapons set.

* * *

Skywarp saw the world falling around him. For a moment there had been silence. Then a loud sucking had torn across the city-sized vessel from where it'd had the back end suddenly torn off. Lights flickered in all colors and manners while the inhabitants toppled about every which way. The screams could hardly be heard over the wailing sirens. Skywarp knew he should have been scared. Every circuit of his being urged him to feel the fright that came so naturally to him. But he wasn't. There was something in his time with the rest of his race that had triggered a change in him. But even without that newfound hope he wouldn't have been scared. It felt like something that had to happen. He had no way of stopping it even if he objected.

After a few flashes from the lights he could tell that the Transformer he was clutching was Arcee. The only real friend he'd ever found. She could have offlined him all that time ago when the Decepticons had attacked Autobot City. But she hadn't. She worked with him and helped him. It was good people like her that the world needed. It was something to fight for. And Unicron, from all that the phobia-infused Seeker could tell, desired nothing more than the complete and utter annihilation of such a plane of existence.

Times had been simpler back then. But the complexity was needed. The harshness of reality was what had to be felt in order to define just what life meant. There weren't just Decepticons and Autobots, good and bad. They were all the same. Just like the humans. It didn't matter what side that the beings claimed to be on. They strove to do what they did for any number of different reasons, many that made sense solely to them, through the trials their lives had been built upon. The sweetest person in the world could come from a parentless youth with nothing but misfortune. The same set of events could produce the most maniacal tyrant the race had ever seen. Life was nothing but a huge lottery based on the countless components that made it up.

But Unicron wanted it all to end. He couldn't grasp the notions of the worth that came with such a culture. But then again, did he even care? What had been his childhood? Had he been spoiled? Had he been spited by those he saw as examples? It didn't matter. The past was irrelevant. All that had purpose was the present. And what was at the present was Unicron. The Autobots, Decepticons, Humans, and every other living thing were balancing on the brink of existence. Now it was either kill or be killed. Either have the values of life overcome the trial at hand or be tossed away in their vain attempt. After all, what was the worth of life without the strive to preserve it?

Realizing that the Fortress Maximus had still not met the end of its descent, Skywarp remembered something. He could fly! With a click of his heels, his thrusters activated and he rocketed upwards. The breaking plating in the ceiling above gave way as he rocketed out of the collapsing scrapheap. But he'd forgotten something. Looking back down he could still see Arcee panicking amongst the other dwellers of the craft! Immediately, Skywarp shut off his jets and began to fall. The gravity in the planet-sized being was strange to say the least. But as he fell he noticed something else. A scene turned his head from the corner of his optic.

In the distance he could see Cyclonus and Galvatron! They were standing in front of some tortured figure that was strung up by techno-organic restraints. Skywarp hesitated and darted his head back down. Arcee may not even realize that he was gone. "Thanks for everything," he said solemnly and took off in the direction of the captive, "But now it's time for me to help others out myself!" The two purple Transformers didn't even realize the intruder until it was too late. With all his energy Skywarp tackled into the blocky Transformer releasing him from his bonds. Unfortunately for him, at that instant Skywarp also became glued in place where the previous victim had been.

Skywarp had taken the dangers into account before putting his actions into affect, but he hadn't figured the enormous rush that would come from where he was now stuck. All at once he felt the pain that must have been searing through the previous captive. It felt like he was being torn apart! But at the same time another presence could be felt. A more calming and caring one. Both of the factions at once. It was unbearable! Too much! Skywarp opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Only light. His body was glowing! His features were changing with the plating that peeled back from his form! He could see Galvatron and Cyclonus backing up from the bright figure.

Finally the buildup gave way. The restraints exploded in bright forms and the warped Cybertronian fell to the ground in front of the Decepticon leader. What lay before him was not Skywarp. It wasn't even a Seeker. No, what had been reformatted from the energies that had been dwelling inside of Starscream was much sleeker and menacing. A bold servant that stood at his side no matter what happened. But he was still glowing. In pain the new being forced its head upwards to glance at its master. "Forgive...me...Galvatron..." Cyclonus stuttered through the built up energy. And then it faded. The light was gone. As was the newborn warrior.

* * *

For most of the time the duo had driven in silence. At first they had started on foot, but it became apparent to them that they would hardly get anywhere with how enormous the giant Transformer they had fallen into was. They both should have been aware of that fact from their past encounters. Of the numerous individuals now taking to the fight, they had been some of the only ones to actually have experience with the dark god. But even with their previous encounters, every trek into the chaos bringer was new. Added to the fact that he was an entire planet, his body was constantly shifting and turning to rearrange the mass he absorbed or trap new victims.

"So how do we know when we find her?" Hot Shot questioned, more to break the silence than anything. "I'll know," Firestar told him. The male Autobot knew better than to further the interrogation. Red Alert had given him enough experience when he had persisted about getting a new leg after Rodimus Minor's battle with Team Chaar at the Space Bridge. No matter how pretty they may look, there was always a limit to a female's tolerance. But that wasn't the main reason why silence was to overtake the question. It was because of their friendship. The bond that Firestar and Hot Shot shared caused the other to know just when they should and shouldn't converse. And in the time of searching for her pupil, Hot Shot knew better than to make a conversation out of the situation.

"Funny," Hot Shot remarked after a few more minutes. They'd passed by a gate-like structure. Firestar just glanced for a split second before returning to her excavation. "That looks a lot like something that I saw the last time I was here." "It's where I died," Firestar told him. Firestar continued on for a good few yards before realizing that her companion was absent. Mentally sighing to herself, she doubled back and joined the transformed Autobot at the gates that he was clutching the bars of. Knowing that she could probably talk to him better if she were humanoid, she too transformed and stared down into the depths of what had been the arena.

Firestar wished she hadn't filled her optics with the sight. Beneath was a pool of hot greenish liquid. The visual alone crawled across her plating. She could feel the acidic substance working its way through her molecules, tearing her every circuit and mentality apart. Along with all the others that had been in the arena that day. "Dad..." Hot Shot heard the fembot say quietly. Firestar jumped a bit from the arm that her friend put around her, but after a moment leaned against him. It was a nice rarity to have comfort. Especially in such a horrific environment. It still the shivers a bit. But they were still there. They always would be.

"Something's different though..." Hot Shot muttered. Firestar looked at him and then back into The Pit. "What?" she asked, "It's still the same deadly..." Hot Shot felt his face-plates heating up as Firestar leaned deeper into his grasp. "Not the pool," he choked through the nervousness, "Above it. There had been-" "Him..." Firestar remembered. Wildly her optics swiveled around in their sockets. The chamber was vacant of any life, good or evil. The eternally flame-spewing being was nowhere to be seen. "Who was he?" Hot Shot asked her. "Someone that you better hope we don't run into," Firestar answered, "Or your friends..."

* * *

Sari was almost happy at the intense speed she and Bumblebee were traveling. Due to the velocity she couldn't make out any of the disturbing images that she knew lurked within the walls of the enormous devourer. For most the time since they'd gotten past the surface the duo had just rode in silence. Each one was thinking something. "You think Bulkhead will be alright?" Sari eventually broke the silence. "Yeah, I'm sure he can handle ol' Longarm, especially if he's defending someone," Bumblebee replied. "Yeah...he is pretty protective." Again quietness seeped into the vehicle. Only the sound of the wheels sliding along the unusual ground made for any sort of atmosphere for the ears.

The girl let out a sigh and closed her eyes. Sari was sure that she should keep them open, but nothing was happening. She may as well rest as much as she could she figured. With each bump of the seat from the road Sari's mentality shifted. When it finally focused she was brought back to the night that Sideways had first come to Earth. That monster had begun his manipulation even before he encountered Optimus Prime's crew. But he hadn't met the two youngest members until the dance. They'd been busy preoccupying themselves with Bumblebee's new human body as he vainly tried to transform.

Sari's face flushed a bit at the memory. She could hardly believe how she'd acted back then in turn of everything that had happened since. Her body may have matured, but her mind sure hadn't. It had been simply selfish for her to want Bumblebee to stay a human. He needed to be a Transformer, just as she. Every one of them had been designed for a reason. And now it was at their doorstep. But she had become more adult since then. It was needed for what was going on now. Sari felt shivers go down her arms at the thought of what might have happened if she'd chosen to just stay in the world that Primus had given her. There was no room for coveting now.

"You okay Sari?" Bumblebee broke the girl out of her daydream. After blinking a few times, Sari looked out the front window. The scenery was just as it'd always been in the evil entity. Dark and foreboding. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Look, Sari, if it's about our relationship you don't have to st-" "It's not that," she cut him off, "I was just...remembering some things..." "Oh," Bumblebee mumbled, "Hopefully they're good memories." "They are," she told him with a smile and wrapped her arms around the steering wheel, "Remember how we watched movies all night when you became human?" "Well hell yeah," he laughed, "How could I forget. I mean we were wrapped around ea-er-yeah, The Thing was pretty slagging gory."

"Age really hasn't affected it," Sari added. "Age affects everything," Bumblebee told her, "Even Transformers have a death. What state do you think the actors from that movie are in now?" The girl's head drooped a bit. If Bumblebee had been in robot-mode he'd have smacked his forehead realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean anything bad," he jabbed at a recovery, "Just...you know I'm not a pessimist or anything. Just saying that age does affect things. Never changes what memories are like though." He felt the girl's face rub against the steering wheel. "I guess that's what this life is in the end," Sari said, "Just one big memory."

* * *

"Alright people, keep up the good work!" Rodimus Prime encouraged the tired Transformers. He knew the hopelessness they were feeling. But with where they were they had to fight. They were the last line of defense. All of them. Everyone with the desire to live left was in it together now. "You know they aren't doing slag," Oil Slick sighed. "Gotta keep them confident," Rodimus told him as he took a seat next to the Decepticon. Oil Slick just rolled his optics at the futile notion. "What?" the Autobot asked, "does the Decepticreep not believe in having faith?" "While that is true, I give my movements for a different reason." Rodimus tilted his head towards Oil Slick's helmet. "I just find it ironic is all that we, former enemies, are now band together for this final trial."

"Doesn't have to be the final one," Rodimus Prime told Oil Slick, "And what's so ironic? We're all Cybertronians. This is our purpose. Though things might have turned out a bit better if I'd taken to that advice myself a while back." "Or if my team took that same advice," Oil Slick agreed, "Though everyone was probably afraid of what Strika might've done to em if they went against the "master's" orders." "Isn't she the one that was big and-" "Yeah." "And wrecked up Hot Shot's-" "Yeah." The two Cybertronians sat in silence for a spell following the awkward conversing. "You see, that's what I'm talking about," Oil Slick told him, "enemies being the best of pals." "I'm your-" "No."

Again the only sounds that could be heard was from the team they'd brought in their quest to find the evil artifact that the dark god apparently possessed. "If Strika were here right now she'd probably be the one leading," Oil Slick murmured to break the uneasiness between the two warriors, "She was always the one that took charge of Team Chaar back in the day, no matter how superior any of her comrade's processors were." "Humble aren't we?" Rodimus Prime mused. "Who's caring?" Oil Slick retorted. "Well, you got the position now," the Autobot told him. Oil Slick cocked a brow to the firey Transformer. "So where's the Energon goodies for the party?" the Decepticon asked.

The two opposing leaders smiled at each other. There didn't need to be words, but it was inevitable for them to interact without them. "You know, for being a Deceitcreep, you aren't as bad as I thought when you first tried to slag me back at the Space Bridge," Rodimus Prime told Oil Slick. "And you aren't so serious yourself," the more intellectual Cybertronian gave the orange one a playful punch to the shoulder, "Maybe Ratchet was right after-no! Nope nu uh. You Autobots are pitiful excuses of war machines. Shouldn't exist. Never in a trillion solar cycles." Rodimus couldn't help but laugh at his partner's obviously feigned excuses.

Finally something diverted the awkward duo's attention to a contender and reigning champion in the field. "I told you I needed that!" Rattletrap stamped his foot angrily. "For vat?" Blitzwing questioned scanning over the explosive device with his retractable optic, "Zer is no vay zat zis vould do slag to ze blocked off tunnel. Ze Dead Matrix deserves nothing but ze upmost force-" "Vhich ve shall now display!" the red face declared readying its shoulder cannons. Rattletrap threw himself to the ground just as the beams sailed over his head and tore along the dented wall behind him that he'd been trying to burst through. More annoyed than curious, he looked back to see the damage that had been done. Nothing.

"Oh vell," Blitzwing's black face cackled, "You win some you lose some!" "You moron," Rattletrap dusted himself off after wobbling back to his feet, "that bomb you're holding would've done way more damage than that! I may not have been the most willing to get myself slagged, but back when Flareup and Slipstream were with us I picked up some pretty good tips for demolitions from that Autobot femme." "Vell let's test it zen!" the black face suggested. Before Rattletrap could refuse the idea, the bomb went sailing through the air of the chamber and attached itself to the ceiling. "Oh you mellotron of a motherboard..." the brown Autobot hung his head and waited for the impending effects of the crazed Decepticon's actions. "Vell, zats all folks," Blitzwing laughed.

All of the Transformers in the chamber looked towards where the ceiling had come crashing down on the comedic duo. "As amusing as that was," Oil Slick stifled a laugh at the twitching servos that struggled against the weight of the rubble, "it is rather pathetic when this is the last hope for our universe." "No one said we were going out competently," Rodimus Prime alerted as he stood up and stretched. "Well thank the Allspark that we have no one to let down on the account," Oil Slick scoffed imitating the other leader's actions, "Will you cons and bots please get the anchors out of your exhaust ports and pull those bozos out so we can continue?"

"I believe you have more prominent dangers to attend to," a dark almost growling voice sounded. Even Blitzwing and Rattletrap's limbs stopped moving at the newcomer's sound. Rodimus Prime's optics widened upon seeing the Autobot that was thrown to the ground in front of them, battered and injured. Oil was leaking out of him. "Brawn!" he exclaimed. Oil Slick's arm stopped his approach. Before he could persist in his attempt to aide his teammate, Rodimus' attention was drawn to the opponent that had thrown the injured Autobot by the Decepticon's finger. What it pointed at was a being that had only ever been known to him from myths. A large well-built mechanical humanoid with a purple crown atop its head. Flames engulfed every bit of his being. His eyes glowed with hate. "The Fallen..." Rodimus Prime whispered. "My flames shall purge thee!" the corrupted ancient roared. Behind him bird-like and raptor-like mechanoids as well as various warped techno-organic bodies erupted into the chamber. "Well, looks like we got a guard-dog to go through," Rodimus muttered. "You say that like it's a difficult thing Autobot," Oil Slick said. The two Transformers smirked at each other and took to fighting stances.

* * *

"And so the cycle comes to a close," Unicron's dark voice echoed throughout the chamber. Galvatron and Cyclonus were still frozen where they'd been looking at the newly born anomaly vanish. "And with it, your purpose." The declaration broke Cyclonus out of his trance and he backed up a bit. He knew there was nowhere to hide, but he had a rare moment of fear sweep across him. Under normal circumstances he had no care for his life's value or anyone's as long as his master, Galvatron, was pleased with his work. But under the pressure of the revelation, memories began flooding back to him. Ones that had been closed off from his conception. His father. His siblings. Arcee. What he had been fighting for. And most importantly, the sorrow for betraying Galvatron for the Autobots. He'd always regretted it. Even if he'd been happy to switch sides, Skywarp had always held the guilt of not having the courage to stand up for his faction.

"What do you mean his purpose is over?" Galvatron questioned, "He is my follower." "And my creation," Unicron reminded, "Though I'd been in debate about just how he came to be until this moment." "How? I thought Sideways had told him that you guys had sent him out to await my rise!" "Please Galvatron, don't insult your intellect," Unicron begged sarcastically, "Being a Decepticon I am sure you know full well about the concept of lying. Cyclonus found us yes. And we made known to him that it is because of I that he came to be. He had no knowledge of his origins. Nor did we. We just knew that he was somehow linked to me. And now that I know just what he is, that link is shut off."

All at once Cyclonus felt like collapsing. The energy, the unfathomable surge that had granted him his immense domination over all other opponents for the millenias was suddenly gone. A plug had been pulled. He could feel it. Cyclonus was now no more immune to Unicron's imposition as Skywarp or any other Cybertronian had been! "Why get rid of him though?" Galvatron demanded, "He's the best troop I have!" "Due to who he absorbed the energies of, he has the Spark of my brother within him which flung him into the past when the energies collided with the polar opposite. That which I must purge," Unicron answered. "Don't you still want revenge on...Star...Scream..." Galvatron's question slowed as he noticed the previous captive's absence.

"He can wait," Unicron answered, "We have more important matters at hand." Galvatron and Cyclonus whirled around a couple of times once the pincer-bearing tentacles began to erupt from the walls. "Cyclonus. Get out of here." The dark figure blinked a few times and looked at his leader. He was standing still amidst the chaos. He knew the formations wouldn't harm him. It was his servant that he feared for. "But sir, how will I receive your orders?" Cyclonus gulped. "You won't," Galvatron sighed, "This is your final order. Leave. Save yourself." "But what about when I'm safe!" Cyclonus persisted. He couldn't stand the thought of losing his position with Galvatron. It was his life's purpose! "Do what you think you should," Galvatron told him, "Now go!"

It took the Decepticon a few seconds, but just as the tentacles began to clamp onto him he managed to transform. The movements of the vehicles lessened the grip on the restraints allowing for him to tear upwards and into a cavern above. All the while the internal defenses of the evil being continued their pursuit. He only got one more glimpse of his noble ruler before the assailants obscured his vision. "Under other circumstances I might not take such actions kindly Galvatron," Unicron now addressed the Decepticon figurehead, "but there is nowhere he will be able to hide when all is said and done. You however I believe have a little...rivalry to settle." Galvatron looked down the hole that Skywarp had entered from. He could see smoke billowing up through it. "I suppose I should let them recover a bit for the full thrill. I'm sure you have a much less unnerving way to get down than descending through there after all."

* * *

"We have another five at the rear!" Mainframe exclaimed. His optics wide and his teeth clenched, Ratchet yanked against the controls redirecting Omega Supreme's cannons towards the new targets. He may have been the Autobot's greatest warrior, but even he had his limits it seemed. Unfortunately, Ratchet hadn't known their extent until now. The enormous hero could take on even the most vicious of opponents, but never had there been so many offenses! It'd simply take a miracle to down all the projectiles in time. "RATCHET!" Mainframe hollered. After hesitating for a moment, the veteran looked to the surface of Unicron. Along with the explosion that sounded through the low atmosphere that the monster's body provided was an agonizing roar from its own presence. He may have been a god, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel.

Ratchet tried to tear his optics back to the other incoming nuclear bombs but couldn't The one that they had let slip by was too hypnotic. Every single thing for miles and miles around was engulfed in an eruption unlike any Ratchet had ever seen! Even with all the horrifying weapons that he'd known of the Decepticons to possess, few hardly ever matched the terror that came with the man-made destruction. Autobots, Decepticons, and humans alike all looked towards the center of the low frequency that foreshadowed the impending doom. Those that had withstood the shockwave witnessed firsthand what ended up hitting them. For a split second Ratchet could see the figures around the exploding capsule begin to melt and bend and burn. And then they were blasted to pieces. It may have been a second, but Ratchet knew it felt just as long to them as it had to him.

"Ratchet...RATCHET!" the co-pilot of the Autobot legend's voice slowly began to return to the medic's audio receptors. Forcefully, Ratchet shook himself back to the situation at hand. "There's too many Ratchet! We can't stop them all!" Mainframe cried. His fingers never stopped moving across his console. There was no time to be slacking with what all was going on. With each press of a button another bomb was destroyed. But they were just so numerous. It was as though the entire Earth was pouring out its every last ounce of defense in order to stop the abomination. But they couldn't just let everyone on the surface of the Beast die. "Primus...dear Primus..." Ratchet muttered dropping his head into his hands, "...please..."

"Did somebody call for heroes!" an obnoxious voice suddenly sounded through Omega Supreme's intercom. Ratchet's optics practically popped out of his head. "Unknown vessel, we are very busy at the moment. Who are you?" Mainframe questioned through his counterattacks. "No slagging way," Ratchet whispered to himself. "I am Wreck-gar! I am a hero!" the junkion leader exclaimed, "We heard that heroes were needed so we came!" "Who the slag is-" "Kid!" Ratchet yelled back, "Those things that are coming toward us are evil. They need to be destroyed! Whatever one of them touches gets annihilated!"

"We are heroes!" Wreck-gar's voice assured amidst the cheers of the other passengers, "We will stop evil!" Ratchet gave a mental sigh of relief as he looked out the window. From quite a bit away he could see a rather wonky and scrappily put together orange vessel. It seemed to be made out of the same garbage that the planet they'd left the cheerful Transformer on when they last saw him was. It might not have been the most...appealing of spacecrafts, but slag if it didn't move like it had a purpose! The thing practically zoomed across the battlefield firing off every which way. In a matter of seconds the amount of bombs had been halved! "Yeah, I guess you are a hero," Ratchet smirked.

* * *

Bulkhead could hear the more limber Transformer making straining noises as he struggled in his grip. "Let me go you overgrown compactor!" Shockblast yelled. Before he could reply Bulkhead toppled backwards and released the attacker. As he got back up he noticed the traitorous Decepticon's arms snaking away from his own legs. "You know you could have had a respectable job," Bulkhead muttered launching his wrecking-ball. In the distance one of the nuclear bombs exploded flashes all manners of light across their metallic bodies. "You didn't have to go back to working with Megatron with how good you fit in with the other Autobots."

"Well you'll be glad to know that I am no longer," Shockblast muttered. Just as the Autobot's object was about to hit him he ducked and dove at the larger adversary's torso. As quickly as possible Bulkhead somersaulted to the side. "Yeah, just working with something even worse," Bulkhead growled and yanked his arm to retract his weapon. What Shockblast hadn't calculated was that the angle from where he'd cornered the giant bot also allowed for the cord of the wrecking-ball to snap past his feet bouncing him across the body of the metal monster. "It's for the best," Shockblast told him while his arm readied its cannon, "For with this new leader I truly am on the winning side."

"Wanna make a bet on that?" Bulkhead asked launching another assault from his wrecking-ball. As he had on the moon, Shockblast's projectile hit the destructive object sending it hurtling straight back towards Bulkhead. This time he was ready though. Instead of just getting another smash against the processor, he darted towards the purple opponent and thrust his arm right at his face. Shockblast certainly didn't think he could move even a fraction as fast as he had and as such was sent flying across the low gravity environment. Before he could hit however, the Decepticon put his arm back and fired off as much energy as possible. Using his cannon as a rocket, Shockblast came soaring back to the green Autobot and slammed against his head hurtling him in return.

Once Bulkhead had recovered from the counter, he wobbled back to his feet and rubbed the spot he'd been hit at. Taking his hand away he could make out oil dripping from his servo. "Alright buddy, on Earth I may need to be a bit careful, but out here I can really go all out," Bulkhead hissed, "Considering the only one around is the guy I need to hurt." Upon turning around though, he took a step back. Shockblast's cannon was aimed straight between his optics at point-blank. "I'm afraid for you sake that you will not get that chance," he told Bulkhead. The barrel of the cannon glowed brighter. "You incompetent buffoon."

Just as Bulkhead felt the heat of the weapon against his face-plates it began to fade. A light had flashed across the surface. But it hadn't been one of the nuclear bombs. Bulkhead looked towards the right of the Earth just as Shockblast took to doing. In place of where the moon had been before Unicron had launched it from its orbit, a metal sphere appeared from a transwarp. "What in the name of Primus is that?..." Bulkhead wondered to himself. "That...can't be..." Megatron's voice gulped, "...I guess everyone really is showing up for the party." Bulkhead was about to question the insane Predacon, but the celestial body silenced him.

It was moving and swerving about its center. The outer shell of the hollow ball was caving inwards and forming a perimeter around a central point that had begun extending towards the dark god. "Those damn aliens," Megatron scoffed, "The only thing Tarantulas was right in trying to do away with." "Aliens?..." Bulkhead mumbled, "Wait...the Vok?..." Before Megatron could respond, lights began to draw towards the point of the object from the perimeters causing an ominous glow. Even Omega Supreme had stopped his assault at the sight of the newcomer. Just as it reached the peak of its illumination though, Bulkhead noticed something. Shockblast was gone.

In the distraction that had presented itself, the Decepticon had morphed into his tank form and taken off across Unicron's upper arm. Hesitantly, Bulkhead morphed into his own wheel-bound mode and took chase after him. There was no way he was letting the backstabbing intellect get away without a proper punishment. With the amount of gravity there was to be had on the metal body, the two transformers practically moved like bullet trains at their top speeds. Shockblast and Bulkhead were already on Unicron's shoulder by the time the explosion sounded. Both Transformers morphed back into robot-mode and looked down out of curiosity. Bulkhead could have sworn he heard a deep roar in the back of the Chaos Bringer's throat. And for good reason. The light that was traveling across his upper chest from the distant object was causing various explosions to erupt from or try to burst their way out of his body!

"Go Vok!" Bulkhead cheered. "You moron," Megatron muttered, "They're going to get us killed." Bulkhead's optics bulged a bit at the realization. The beam was moving towards them! "Um...please aim somewhere else..." Shockblast just rolled his optic at the Autobot's vain praying and walked onto the upper part of the planet destroyer's body. Bulkhead didn't notice his absence until the arm itself began to move. "Whoa!" he stammered through his shakes, "And I thought I caused earthquakes!" Unicron's optics were now fixated on the attacking object. Violently he brought his arm back. Along the horizon of the metal limb, Bulkhead could see various other Transformers taking flight into space from the sudden movement...as well as himself!

Frantically, Bulkhead attempted to swim against the void, but it was no use. There was no gravity beyond the atmosphere that Unicron's body gave! Shockblast just watched the helpless Transformer, obviously amused at the attempts he gave. After seeing the evil psychopath wave to him, Bulkhead took back his arm in the manner that the dark one had and flung it forward at the same time as he. Just as the evil monster's hand smashed against the alien participant, Bulkhead's wrecking-ball embedded itself a few feet from where Shockblast was standing and he began reeling it back in. Bulkhead knew it was stuck upon feeling the tug of the cord.

Shockblast fired off a few shots at the incoming Cybertronian, but to no avail. He was simply moving too fast upon reentry! Bulkhead could feel the pressure burning against his body. Seeing no other option, Shockblast turned to run. Instead he was thrown to the ground as Bulkhead hit. "Now," he growled, "Where were we buddy?"

* * *

With a bright flash a large mechanical humanoid entered the reality. The sight of where he had ended up certainly shocked his Spark at first. Then he looked down at the techno-organic floor where the gateway he'd use to enter from lay. Its form was that of an unclothed bald human. "What a strange Node..." the ancient being said to itself. He didn't have time to try and figure out just why the Node looked like it did however. He knew that he had work to do if it was the born omega that it was residing within. Slowly he lifted his shining blade up to optic-level. "Guess it's time to pay my respects," he muttered. With another flash he was soaring through the dark god.

* * *

Henry Masterson snickered in his vibrating seat. "Just like a human," he chuckled to himself, "The spinal cord always leads straight to the brain." And what a brain it was. The moment that the Fortress Maximus had entered the dark god's mouth the Headmaster had ejected the Cerebros Unit. Sure it had taken forever to manipulate the incompetent machines and humans, but it was all about to pay off. "PCP, you are about to have yourself the most powerful weapon in the universe at your disposal." As the unit worked its way up the techno-organic columns though, a thought crossed the young man's mind. "Hold up a second..." he muttered, "Powell isn't gonna be the one in control...I am! I won't have to listen to that noob ever again! Why...I could even turn the whole universe into my own personal mmorpg!"

Finally, the Cerberos Unit met the ceiling of the tight vertical corridor. "I didn't study those Autonoobs and Deceptitrolls for nothing," the Headmaster declared while his fingers rapped across the various buttons of the video game controllers he had set up in the unit. A few seconds later, the head-like object had morphed into a more manageable humanoid shape that lifted its hand upwards. The techno-organic matter of the intellectual body-part easily gave way to the beam of energy that the machine expelled from its arm cannon. Masterson could practically feel the raw power seeping out of the hole he'd made even before he'd begun to crawl into it.

"Alright buddy, let's see what makes...you...ti..." The Headmaster couldn't believe his eyes. Once the Cerebros Unit had lifted into a standing position the sheer sight of the alien environment quieted him. He wanted to talk. He desired his snarky remarks. But he couldn't bring himself to make them. Not immediately at least. The emphasis of the hallowed grounds, be the good or evil, would not allow it. Strewn throughout the enormous chamber were various ancient monitors, some in disrepair and leaking out of their organic bindings, while others displayed various settings. Some had movement. Some didn't. But all of them held the same persistence of fear that wormed throughout the enormous entity.

"Well...time for a little joyride..." Masterson gulped. Slowly the Cerebros Unit approached the center of the chamber. He didn't know why he was moving so slow. There was no reason to. In fact, every second he wasted was another that he endangered himself from what he'd come to understand of the monster he now resided within. Nothing attacked him however. Everything seemed rather calm in fact. There were absolutely no defenses that he could pick up on. "Some god," he nervously laughed, "Can't even sap a hacker..." After what felt like an eternity, the Cerebros Unit reached the center of the room and looked at the ground. At its focal point was a mound of techno-organic matter. It looked like it was made for the unit.

Unable to hold back the lust, The Headmaster morphed the unit back into its head formed and slammed it down on the mound. Instantly the screens inside flickered through various images. From blueprints of vehicles and bodies to the very co-ordinates of each calculated point of the multiverse. It was all there! Henry Masterson now had access to all the knowledge. The unthinkable. The intellect to bring about whatever change it wanted! He was a god! But...there was too much! Every time he attempted to shut off a screen another would imprint itself in his subconscious! The beginnings of the universe. Birth. Life. Death. War. Annihilation. All the data that had been collected over the countless ages that the monstrous deity had fed upon reality. It was too much. He couldn't take it!

"Stop!" Henry Masterson slammed his fists over and over again on the consoles. They wouldn't shut off. "I said stop! STOP!" One screen in particular caught his eye. An hydrogen bomb. A subject that had fascinated him ever since his youth. The destructive potential. It was something to be envied. And he finally had that power. But he didn't want it. Not anymore. Even though he closed his eyes he couldn't block out the images of the people being wiped out. The skeletons collapsing in on themselves. The ruination of the chaos that the battles brought. It was as if they were being burned straight into his brain!

"STOP IT!" Henry cried. If he wasn't experiencing so much he really would have been in shock. He was crying! Tears were actually streaming down his cheeks. His! In a frenzy he smashed his head against the consoles in front of him. He needed to make it stop. Somehow. Blood was leaking across the keyboards. "Please...stop..." his fading voice moaned through the foam that was leaking from his mouth. "I'll do anything...just...stop..." And to his distant surprise it did. All at once the screens faded to black. They soon began displaying the image that had been projected across the screens on Earth when Unicron had made his announcement. The glowing red M inside of the diamond-circle.

"No being gives me orders," a dark voice echoed throughout the Cerebros Unit. Henry Masterson spasmed in fear in his seat. "I am that which owns this realm. You bend to MY will!" The human felt his heart skip a few beats at the enraged presence. "It stops only when I feel it should. You have now had your fill of a fraction of what you would be responsible for. I believe your curiosity has been quenched. Now begone. Prepare for oblivion." All that Henry could feel was fear. Terror and horror swirled in his lower chest even after the entity had evaporated. He didn't need to look out the optical units to tell that a hole had opened up beneath the Cerebros Unit. The weightlessness of the descent informed him of that. He was just happy it was over.

* * *

"Look people, I know I don't know where we are, but that ain't helping matters," Fanzone hollered, "and-hey! Put your helmet back on!" "Relax," the man took a deep breath of the unfiltered air, "This place has oxygen, and I'd have rather died than keep on suffocating in this thing." Upon saying the final word he promptly kicked the helmet across the chamber prompting a few others to take theirs' off. "How on Earth can you stand the smell?" Fanzone questioned. "Beats sweating to death," a female troop answered as she shook her hair out, "Dear god I'll need a shower after this." Fanzone just shook his head and turned around.

He did have to admit, it was getting rather tiring and stressful. Added to the fact that they weren't making any progress what-so-ever. Whatever this Dead Matrix thing they were looking for was, he was sure that such a powerful being wouldn't just leave it unguarded and lying around for just any minuscule life-form to wander across it. After realizing that he really wasn't in a position to give the annoyed troops much in the way of orders, Captain Fanzone took a seat on a nearby rock. Even some of the Transformers that had accompanied them were taking similar actions. And he knew the certainly weren't fond of being bossed around by an organic.

The police captain felt his eyelids droop a bit. With nothing else to do, his mind began to drift off. Eventually he too took off his helmet. It certainly wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be and the freshness of the air helped his mentality relax a bit. When he had first joined the military all he had wanted to do was protect people and keep them safe. That notion was all that he had ever hoped to achieve, even after he got kicked out. Normally someone of such a status would be rejected from the position he worked his way into in the police-force, but his skills proved otherwise. And in taking such a role he'd gotten involved in events that surpassed his wildest dreams. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the excitement that the robotic aliens had brought to the planet. And in recent events it'd even helped Fanzone realize that humans weren't just some random event that sprung up in the cosmos. They actually had a reason to live. Anything did.

With a grunt Fanzone forced his eyes open. They felt like they had anvils attached to them. He may have liked the idea of a nice nap; but in such a monster? It was unacceptable. And he had a squad to lead! Remembering just what was at stake, the police captain whirled around and wobbled to his feet. To his surprise quite a few of the troops had actually taken to sleeping! The ones with their helmets still on though were prodding at their comrades. Even the Transformers seemed to be dozing off. After further examining the chamber, Fanzone saw just what the helmeted troops were so frantic about. The tunnels around them were closing! That's when it hit him. "Sedatives," Fanzone slurred.

He didn't know if Unicron was purposely putting them to sleep or if it was just a natural function of the part of the body they were in. Fanzone didn't care. He had to move. "Alright troops!" he yawned loudly, "Get your asses moving! We are going to be trapped!" Fanzone tried to continue his orders, but another yawn overtook him. He had to get out. He could already see quite a few of the helmeted troops pulling some of the sleeping ones through tunnels with the Transformers that were still conscious. Unable to make any more attempts, Fanzone wobbled around and stumbled towards the nearest entrance he could find. No one else was at it. But he needed out. Even though it felt like he was fighting against the pounding surf, he couldn't give in.

Somehow or another he did make it. Just as the transparent wall was about to touch the ground, Fanzone fell forward and rolled beneath it. Almost instantly he regained control of his body. The sleepiness and fatigue evaporated with the shutting of the chamber. "Ugh," he shook his head to get rid of some of the dizziness that remained, "Hope Bumblebee didn't have that bad of an experience when I drugged him..." He would soon wish he hadn't retook control of his visual functions however. Looking back at the transparent wall that had locked the rest of his team within the chamber he could tell that something was happening. Some of the troops had started to move again. Something told Fanzone that they would have preferred to stay asleep.

The moment that he'd stolen his glance back into the chamber liquid was already seeping down from the ceiling. He couldn't tell exactly what color it was behind the pigmented glass-like wall, but it was glowing. And it hurt. That was obvious when it woke the woman that had taken her helmet off up once it had dripped on her. Almost the second that she became conscious again her scream awoke several others, humans and Transformers alike. The breast that it had landed on was deflating! It was caving allowing the fat and muscle and blood beneath to start seeping out and down the front of her body. In no time the room was in a panic.

Frantically the inhabitants pounded against the translucent walls to get their teammates attentions. But they couldn't do anything. All they could do is watch in horror as more and more of their comrades fell victim to horrific fate. Eventually the Transformers started launching attacks at the walls but to no avail. One crazed bot decided to try and stop the source of the flooding and flew out of Fanzone's view. About three seconds later his metal skeleton fell back down on top of a few frightened human troops. They burst upon impact. Their internal organs and bones splattered across the floor under the weight.

"My...god..." Captain Fanzone stumbled back in horror. What had been screams became nothing more than hisses. The vile substance had purged the oxygen from the room. There was nothing to make a sound with. One human that realized it was choking placed a hand a fallen Transformer's leg for support. When she tried to take it back though, it wouldn't come. Her skin had fused to the metal! They were being broken down! Meanwhile, one of the bots that had actually taken a liking to their smaller friends placed himself above his partner to make a shield for the acid. It only delayed the inevitable. He probably was offline before the substance ate its way through his body and drenched the more fragile creature below.

Captain Fanzone almost felt his skull leap out of his head the moment that one of the victims splattered themselves on the wall he was looking through. It was the first troop that had taken off his helmet! Vainly he hit his hand against the transparent barrier. With each pound he left pieces of blood and flesh oozing across the impacted areas. His cheeks were sinking each with each passing moment. His teeth were falling out. Every bit of him was falling apart. When he could give no more energy, his beatings slowed and he slid down. His bloody hand-print leaked down after him. Fanzone held back the vomit that he could feel working its way up and turned to run. He had to get out!

* * *

"Looks like ya finally got me..." Wheeljack said. Seeing the place in shambles upon waking up, the Autobot inventor had dug his way to the surface of the wrecked Autobot City and took to sitting amongst the rubble. Somehow he'd managed to get rather relaxed amidst all the chaos. In the distance he could hear moans and screams from various other injured Transformers or ones that had finally realized just where they were. "Guess you get everyone eventually," he sighed. Nonchalantly, Wheeljack layed back and stretched. The pieces of beams and metal beneath him churned with each of his movements. Unless he were given orders he doubted he'd be doing much from now on.

"Wheeljack!" a dulled voice sounded. More out of curiosity than recognition he looked down from his makeshift bed. Climbing up to him was a red Autobot. Cliffjumper. He'd known the operative ever since the kid had been in Boot Camp. Back then he'd never have predicted he'd become head of Autobot Intel. "Wheeljack!" he repeated, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for the others." "Come to admire the view?" the white Autobot guessed. Cliffjumper shook his head. He couldn't believe that such a respected bot would joke at a time like this. "Optimus wants as many of us down there as possible." "Well...he's the boss..." Wheeljack figured and shifted his weight. From the mere gesture he began sliding down the debris towards Cliffjumper.

"Where to?" he asked. Cliffjumper jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and took off in the direction quickly followed by Wheeljack. For such a short Autobot Cliffjumper could move if he had to. In their run Wheeljack experienced something he hadn't in ages. The scents. The cries getting louder and quieting from distance. The pain. It was war. They were the kind of things only provided on the battlefield. The heat in the air was high with destruction. Wheeljack could feel it burning against his plating. With each passing second Wheeljack could feel the instincts taking hold of his circuitry. He wanted to stop and help those that had fallen. But they couldn't be. There was no time to.

Eventually, the two figures came to a stop at the edge of the rubble and dropped to the warped ground of the chamber below. "I just don't get how we could have survived that fall..." Optimus Prime was debating with his other universe's self, "Weren't Unicron's inner walls closing in to smash us as we descended?" "You can thank me later," a woman interrupted holding up a glistening object in her hand. It was an Allspark fragment! "You?" the more blocky Optimus asked, a bit in disbelief. "Apparently these gigs work on this Unicron character also," the fast-talking female explained, "Back in the ship I hesitated and pulled out my sweet medalion. Presto chango. Techno-Organic walls stopped once I activated it. Figure I had to do something to try and help."

"And that's why I love you," a male human sweetly commented wrapping his arms around the female after zooming up behind her. Both of them were wearing odd suits on top of their already bizarre clothing. "Thank you Slo-Mo," Optimus Prime said. "Don't get used to it," she muttered. "Sirs!" a more excited voice exclaimed. It had come from what many had taken to calling the foreigner Hot Shot. Next to him was his universe's Ironhide. "We haven't been able to find Masterson anywhere!" "Nor for is he within the upper regions!" Jetstorm added as he and his brother landed. Cautiously Isaac Sumdac slid to the orange Autobot's leg. "That's because he detached when we were falling," the scientist told them. All optics went to him. "From what I examined the connecting rods were split when we flew over the chamber that Cerebros had been occupying."

"I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Optimus Prime rubbed his forehead, "For his sake if nothing else." Just then he felt something crackle in his internal audio receptor. "Hello?" Optimus asked, "Rodimus? Is that you?" "Sorry to disappoint Prime," Ratchet replied. The corners of the Autobot leader's mouth lifted a bit. "The missile crisis has been averted," the veteran sighed. His transmission was a bit garbled through the sheets that made up Unicron's body, but it was fluent enough. "Best news I've heard in stellarcycles," Optimus Prime told him, "Any other developments?" "Well we have some friends helping now and a weird moon thing showed up and started attacking Unicron, but he destroyed that. From my calculations its remains will burn up in Earth's atmosphere so there won't be damage to worry about from it."

"Alright," Optimus Prime said, "Keep up the offensive out there. We need all the distractions we can get against Unicron." "Easier said than done," Ratchet muttered, "What's your guys' status?" "Well, Autobot City's now gone down Unicron's throat, Masterson got away somewhere in the process, and we're stranded," Optimus told him. He noticed the grim expressions develop around him as he spoke. "Well just hang in there," Ratchet told him, "If you go out like this it'll at least have a point." "Roger that," Optimus Prime replied and ended the transmission. "So...does thou haveth a plan?" the Angry Archer asked. Nervousness could definitely be heard in his voice.

"I got a few," Optimus Prime assured. Though the tensions were high, the air amidst the group lightened at the words. "But we have to work fast. Optimus." The other one gave the smaller one his full attention. "I believe you have the experience to lead our forces in hunting down what we're after." "Considering he's been in here about three or four times, yeah, he probably does," the blocky Jetfire confirmed at his leader's side. "What about you though?" the blocky leader asked, "These are your forces too." "I have a different method," he told him. The group looked amongst each other for an answer. No one knew just what he was talking about. "Don't worry," he said, "Whatever happens from now on is up to fate." "Well best of luck," the more experienced Optimus wished him and gave a salute, "Til all are one." "Til all are one," he performed the same gestures before morphing into vehicle-mode and driving off into the ominous depths of the monster that they now inhabited.

* * *

"Um...Firestar..." Hot Shot murmured. Hesitantly he poked the fembot. "I hear you," she muttered back, "Don't worry, we're almost at the wall that I remember Flareup getting sucked in-" "Look," Hot Shot ordered. Though frustrated at the distraction, Firestar turned around. She wasn't so much stunned as she was disappointed. She, of any of the Transformers that had entered Unicron, knew full well of the dangers that lurked within his depths. Therefore she wasn't surprised to see parts of the walls and ceilings starting to glow and drip. Slowly the dangling structures took form into a variety of different figures. Some seemed to be small Transformers while others were cannons mounted on orbs that levitated above the ground.

"Run?" Hot Shot guessed. "Fight," Firestar corrected. Hot Shot's mouth widened a bit, his teeth clenched. He certainly didn't like the idea of losing his Spark to the numerous opponents. "We're right near Flareup," Firestar told him, "I can sense her. She's here. Just gotta hold these off." "Think Unicron had this planned?" Hot Shot inquired flipping his arms into their welding forms. "No doubt," Firestar sighed taking aim with her gun at an approaching Dead End antibody, "after all this time I'm sure he knew how I'd react with her missing." "And since we're two of the only ones to survive him-" "We're two of the biggest potential threats he has in this universe," Firestar finished Hot Shot's assumption.

All at once the Minicons attacked. Hot Shot couldn't believe the amount of force that was behind their assault. They may have been the size of humans, but they were crafted with the power of a deity! Even Firestar was impressed with the attack. Each projectile that hit her dampened her stamina. But she was one of the Female Autobots! She wasn't going down without a fight! Viciously the two Autobots battled. Their own shots diminishing the Great Destroyer's forces. "Why'd he make them so tiny!" Hot Shot yelped as he dodged a shot from one of the floating cannons and grabbed it, "Wouldn't bigger bots be more of a threat." "Don't worry, he has those as backup I'm sure," Firestar answered causing Hot Shot's head to hang a bit in worry, "He designed the Minicons to lock onto normal Transformers and fuel the war to allow him to regenerate his body after it was destroyed in my universe in the blockier Transformers' universe while they were distracted."

"Sorry I asked," Hot Shot groaned. He certainly hadn't expected such a detailed explanation, and in the midst of battle it didn't really allow him the time to take it all in. After directing the cannon so that it fired over his shoulder instead of into his face, Hot Shot got an idea. Using all the force could, the Autobot fought against the staining push of the Dead End cannon and turned the Minicon completely around. In no time its attack had decimated its comrades. "Nice move," Firestar complimented. Hot Shot bowed and tossed the Minicon away. "Now for our friend?" he asked. Firestar nodded and walked over to a nearby wall.

The techno-organic structure gave Hot Shot the creeps. Aside from how slimy it looked, the irregular patterns on it were constantly pulsating. And a bit out of his reach an organic eye sat staring at them. The pupil was glowing red. But perhaps the most interesting part of the wall was what Firestar had taken to talking to. "Come on," she whispered to it, "I know you can hear me...I know I may not have ever been the best teacher...but I know that you, of all bots, have the willpower to resist this pathetic creature."

What she was conversing with looked rather vague. It was covered in the same organic texture as the wall and looked to be part of it, but there was a lot more metal involved in its form than the other captive structures. But it was vivid enough for Hot Shot to tell what it was. Flareup. Her optics were wide with what he assumed to be the last moments she had seen in their realm. The mouth was open as though it were screaming, but the body had sunken back enough so that the opening was filled with the matter that made up the rest of the wall. Yet he felt her. Life had been ignited at the interaction with her old friend. "I'm here for you now," Firestar said quietly grabbing what could be touched of the warped Cybertronian's hand. For a second Hot Shot thought that he saw the form twitch in the pulsation of the wall. The optics flashed a brief shade of blue before dulling back to the sickening green hue of that which held her.

Time however wasn't on their side. The echo of a low growl brought the two's attention to the newcomers. Where the Minicons had been minutes before were now a large pack of other assailants. Some looked like large canines and some like birds. "Terrocons..." Firestar muttered, "I knew we didn't have long to-" "You get her out of there," Hot Shot commanded as he readied his welding servos. Firestar was a bit taken back by the young Cybertronian's boldness. "Didn't come this far just to fail," he continued aiming one of the arms up at the wall's eye, "But first..." What sounded like a scream shreeked throughout the techno-organic corridors as the organic component was engulfed in flames. "Hopefully that'll keep him from seeing how we're doing," Hot Shot guessed. The Terrocons were hissing at him in rage. Deciding to make use of the time she had, Firestar grabbed the hand again and continued her pleas. "Well," Hot Shot grinned taking a step forward, "What're ya guys waiting for?" Roars sounding throughout the chamber, the Terrocons leapt at their prey.

* * *

For the first time since the battle had begun, Ratchet could feel hope overwhelming him. Sure Unicron hadn't been beaten, but his call had been answered. There were people other than them willing to fight, no matter how dim-witted they may be. And they had taken out nearly all of the nuclear bombs on their own! If nothing else, there was a great respect to be had for such courage. "Wreck-gar's crew has vanquished evil!" the joyous Junkion leader declared over Omega Supreme's intercom, "We are heroes!" "Good work kid," Ratchet congratulated. He knew that neither Mainframe or Omega Supreme could believe what they'd just witnessed, but they were grateful. "How's about you come aboard an-whoa!"

Omega Supreme let out his own brief cry of surprise once he'd realized just how close his gargantuan target's hand had come to smashing them into pieces. His two passengers clung for dear life to their consoles as their center of gravity shifted from the dodge. They'd almost forgotten what they were supposed to be doing before the weapons of mass destruction had made their debut! "As I was saying," Ratchet hoisted himself back to as comfortable a position as he could get behind his console, "good work, but that wasn't the only evil thing there is here." "Wreck-gar knows," the younger Transformer gave as a surprising response, "We can feel Unicron. He's more evil than anything Wreck-gar's ever come across."

Though glad that the Junkions understood, Ratchet couldn't help but feel fear overtake his Spark a bit. It was a plain crime against nature that something so evil as Unicron could exist if his mere presence could emit that kind of primal notice. He truly was evil incarnate. "Wreck-gar's crew feared that we would have to get our mojo flowing now, but we are heroes! We shall vanquish-" "No," Ratchet cut the prideful Transformer off. "Come again?" Wreck-gar said after a pause. "We have people inside that thing," the medic explained, "Right now they're stranded. I hate to ask it of you, but can you fly into the mouth and help repair their vessels?"

"It is good as done!" Wreck-gar assured with various automated cheers around him, "For we are heroes!" Ratchet just smiled and shook his head as the misshapen vessel began to approach the dark god's mouth. This time he was ready to pilot Omega Supreme out of the swipe of Unicron's hand. "You know you're sending em into the Ravage's den right?" Mainframe gulped. "The others survived," he reminded the intellectual Autobot, "And believe me, they're the best repair bots I've ever seen." "Enough to repair an entire city?" Mainframe questioned. Ratchet tapped the side of his head to see if he could get a message through to Fanzone about the destruction of the atomic bombs. Nothing but static. There was too much interference. "Just gotta have faith sometimes," Ratchet replied.

* * *

Grimlock nodded to Swoop and Snarl who had taken their own hideouts behind the various formations made up the outer layer of Unicron's body. None of them had expected such a disastrous enemy. The fight that had ensued between their forces and Devastator had been nothing but continuous destruction towards them. Their bodies were worn and injuries were continually piling up. But Grimlock was betting that they were wearing the beast down. After all...he couldn't last forever could he? Not against the combined forces of all three Dinobots and a Seeker! Dinobots were supposed to triumph over all. But Grimlock did have to admit, the wreckage that Devastator had caused in Autobot City had been quite impressive, even to him.

Though risky, Grimlock peered out from behind his spike. Amazingly Thundercracker was still continuing his endless barrage of belittling compliments to himself. "And how would you ever make a better leader than I?" the blue Starscream clone quipped, "There is to be none greater! I would never dare taint my glorious processor with the linkage to other inferior ones! You on the other servo have quite the rugged intellect yourself. Why if I were in your stabilizers-yow!" "Grimlock still king," the Dinobot chuckled upon seeing the massive cement-launcher slam against Thundercracker's wing. Obviously fully in control of his actions and meaning to do what he did, the Seeker slammed into the ground and morphed back into robot-mode.

"Would a "glorious leader" crash and burn like yous is doing?" the deep voice of the Constructicon boomed as its owner loomed over its victim. "...but of course!" Thundercracker assured, "It is all part of my elaborate plan to rule in Unicron's pla-" Even though he continued talking, Thundercracker's voice became muffled by the hand that grabbed him. "Yous is pathetic," Devastator told him inciting even louder muffles from his clenched hand. The enormous Transformer was about to lay the final blow on his captive but a shout stopped him. "NOW!" Grimlock's voice echoed across the low atmospheric environment. Before he could turn around Devastator felt a painful stabbing at his lower regions.

"YAH!" he cried. The shock of the sudden assault dropped the Seeker from his hands allowing Thundercracker as well to join in the fray. "I am the best leader there's ever been you overgrown middle-class stooge!" Thundercracker yelled. Devastator gave one of his own from the shot that the blue Starscream clone gave his knee joint. The tide had certainly turned, but not for long. After a few minutes of the blistering splotches of energy sweeping across his legs, Devastator gathered up the strength to ignore the pain and start up his own counter. Swoop noticed the differing stance that the goliath had taken and flew out of reach, but the others weren't so lucky. One by one the two other Dinobots and Thundercracker became cemented to the orange ground.

In desperation Grimlock did the one thing he knew how to do. Destroy. Devastator laughed at the swings Grimlock made to the cement with his flaming sword. "Why gray sticky stuff not destroy!" the king of the Dinobots cried. "Cause yous is just hardening it with you fire dumbass," the arrogant giant informed, "Now which one of yous to pick off-huh?" His brows shifted, the large Constructicon looked behind him. The shortest of the Dinobots was what had hit his leg with his flaming club. Devastator grinned and turned to him. "But of course! The one that'll cause my lackey the most torment!" Dirt Boss' face snickered but his arm wouldn't move.

"Oh fine," he chuckled, "I guess we can save him for last. How's about big and stupid then?..." Now neither arm would move. Devastator blinked and looked at the limbs then down at Grimlock. "Alright, what the slag's going on now?" "Constructibots Dinobot friends!" Grimlock yelled, "Snarl tell us that you not hurt him in City because tall Constructibot his friend." Devastator scoffed at the notion. "Who could be friends with yo-ah!" The fall that Devastator made cracked both Thundercracker and Grimlock out of their prisons. Looking behind where the giant had been standing they could see Swoop next to where he had freed Snarl.

"...I could have done that," Thundercracker told them. "Why yous mooks..." Dirt Boss growled forcing himself to his feet, "How dare you...why is you all so big?..." The smallest Constructicon gulped and looked down at himself. He was just himself again! Behind him stood Scrapper and Mixmaster. "Alright you two, since you ain't operating correctly with me, get them yourselves!" "Sorry boss man," Scrapper replied folding his arms over his chest-plating, "Nothin' doing." "Yeah, maybe if you'd have let us join a union..." Mix added. Neither Constructicon had ever seen the midget so enraged. His teeth gritted in his open mouth while his brows lifted in a furious scowl. "Fine, then manual override time!"

Neither worker would allow it. Not this time. They were amongst friends for once. Actual friends. Firmly Mixmaster and Scrapper grabbed the Cerebro-Shells just inches from their faces and squeezed them to useless piles of scrap. Dirt Boss' jaw practically fell off at the mutiny. "You-yous can't do this!" he gasped, "I'm in charge! I...what's going on?..." The other Transformers noticed the rumbling too. Beneath them the ground was shifting! "Grimlock say move!" the Dinobot exclaimed. Immediately the group was tearing off across the surface of the planet-sized entity. "No seriously!" Mix yelped just barely avoiding a pit that had formed at his feet, "What the slag's up!"

"Swoop theorize that Unicron repairing itself from the damage its taken from metal moon thingy!" Grimlock answered. The talking had distracted the powerful Dinobot from his own path. Just as he was about to take another step the ground fell out beneath him. Luckily, Thundercracker grabbed ahold of him and took off soaring above the rest with Swoop doing the same to Snarl. Figuring their chances were slim, Mix and Scrapper morphed into vehicle-mode and headed for the nearby stable ground. "Yous mooks can't leave me!" Dirt Boss' voice faded as he fell into the depths that had given way around him, "I ain't deserve this! I'm in charge! I'm in charge!"

* * *

Blackout groaned at the weight that pressed against his joints. Even with his massive build he had trouble pillaging through some of the more concentrated buildups of the rubble that the teams had taken to digging through. Ever since he'd decided to go with the other Earth-dwelling Transformers he'd wished that things would just go back to the way they had been. Even if it wasn't the Great War that he could cause more of the envious destruction in he longed for the past. Before everything with Unicron had erupted. Things were simpler back then. The Autobots were the enemy and were to be destroyed. He had known his alliances.

But with how things had become...the insignias they bore didn't even seem to matter anymore! There were double and triple agents everywhere it seemed. And then there were those that didn't even give a damn about the teams they were on as chaos was brought ever nearer to their conflict. They just used the insignias as an excuse to do whatever they pleased! Blackout was hardly even paying attention to his digging anymore. His mind was more focused on how things were. Hadn't he joined the Decepticons to destroy? To amuse himself? Yes. Just as any other rebel, he had his own reasoning. They all did. But as time passed he grew further into the understanding of just what it had meant to be a Decepticon. That had been what ultimately landed him on the ever-feared Team Chaar. The determination to fight for what he believed in.

But that didn't matter anymore. None of it did. The Decepticons were just a joke. All the sides were. They were one race. He may have enjoyed the destruction, but so did Autobots. He saw it in his opponents' optics whenever they were in conflict. It was a natural instinct. To deny such would be absurd, even for his slower processor. Blackout's primal urges may be what he desired, but they were hardly what should be prominent. They were what one needed to survive. That's what his warped friend had taught him on Earth...before its death. Blackout had never felt more devastated in his entire life. The one thing that he knew as a friend...gone. He couldn't imagine how much of that pain he must have caused others. He had finally reached a realization.

His optics narrowed, Blackout reached for a nearby stalagmite and broke it off its formation. After a few seconds of staring at it he brought it to his insignia and pressed it against the plating. The screeching sound it caused as he scraped it through his symbol etched into the depths of his mind. He was a Transformer. They all were. That was all they were. Not Autobots. Not Decepticons. Transformers. One race. To help defend against that which they had descended into. They may have all had different reasonings for what they did, but their purpose was one. It didn't matter how they reached the end goal. It mattered that they did.

Relief washed over the former Decepticon as he dropped the piercing object to the ground and hunched back over to continue his excavation. Even if he hadn't always known it'd, he'd longed for the burden of his alliance to be lifted. But he never got back to his task. Before he could touch the rocks Blackout spotted a round object that was bouncing down his tunnel towards him. As it lit up he noticed the cries from outside. He knew it'd be useless to try and escape so he just waited for the bomb to explode. With smoke and heat trailing from his body, Blackout was launched into the chamber that he had branched off from. In the distance he could see Autobot City.

Blackout didn't make a vocal sound upon impact. He was far too used to the beatings that came with battles. But he was surprised at the scenery. All around him were bird and raptor-like Transformers. And at their lead was a figure he had grown to hate. The Transformer that had been using his previous leader like a puppet to command those that still remained loyal to him. Sideways. The wicked demon was joyfully blasting his way through the numerous Cybertronians that the foreign Optimus Prime had been put in charge of. He stopped moving however once he'd approached one of the humans. The female one that had been given the medallion with the Allspark fragment. Sideways seemed to be giving all the effort he could to budge.

"So this is that Sideways character you always went on about?" a younger blocky Autobot asked his Optimus Prime's right hand bot. "Unfortunately Ironhide," he replied getting his weapons ready, "I'd hoped he'd stayed his Planet X self back in our universe, but it looks like he's just as insane as when we first met him." Finally the evil monster that the two had been talking about snapped out of the hold that the human had on him and grinned down at her. Just as his foot was going to smash her though, a blur about her size swept by and stole her away. "I'll finish them later," he muttered to himself as he turned his attention to the two Autobots.

In one movement he knocked them both off of their feet and grabbed their ankles. They let out a cry as their backs slammed together from his next pull. "You really didn't deserve the Star Saber Hot Shot," Sideways sighed. "Well at least it ended up in capable hands eventually," the addressed Autobot groaned. "Yeah," Sideways chuckled as he made his way towards Optimus, "Mine." "Come on dude, let's Powerlink," Ironhide suggested. "Alright just gimme a second to-gyah!" The moment that Hot Shot had finally managed to stand he was thrown back by a shockwave that spread across the ground from a pink beam of energy. It also launched the four human villains they'd brought with them into a nearby hole. But Blackout knew the energy.

"Strika," Blackout groaned. The debut of his old teammate forced him up and into vehicle-mode. The clearing smoke displayed her wide image rather well. Her intimidation sure hadn't left her. "Vy is it zat you Hot Shots are always so easy to slag?" she asked picking up the smaller Transformer. Her captive's optics were locked on another figure though. With her back turned, Blackout had easily taken to hovering over her and morphed into robot-mode. He knew it would also deal a blow to his allies, but Blackout knew just how tough the fembot was. Everyone around Blackout was thrown to the ground from his impact allowing for him to ready his position for the battle that would ensue.

Strika, to say the least, was surprised to find out just who her attacker was. She'd never have guessed that Blackout, of all cons, would mess with her again after the attack on the moon. Or that he would stay loyal to the Autobots. She'd kept in the belief that he'd simply been captured on Earth or was just awaiting their arrival. "So," she spat kicking Hot Shot out of the way, "I guess I'm the only one of us left loyal to Megatron." "No," Blackout corrected, "Galvatron. If Megatron were still in charge you'd have much more allies." Strika glared at her former comrade. "Not like you to use your processor," she hissed, "or insult our master." "Things change!" Blackout yelled and charged.

* * *

The car screeched as it rounded a corner. The setting had only gotten more and more eerie as time had gone on. The silence was maddening. That was why the vehicle had made the sound. There was nothing in the darkened corridor. No sound...no life. Nothing. The blackness only added to the hysteria building beneath the surface of the mentality. The headlights were needed even to see a few feet in front of them. "You're still alive right Sari?" Bumblebee stammered. "No Bumblebee, your seat belts have strangled me to death," the girl replied sarcastically. "Oh...sorry," the car apologized while loosening the straps against its passenger.

"Why so scared?" Sari asked. She knew the answer, but felt a conversation would help them relax against the evil of the absent noise. "Really?" Bumblebee replied, "Why so scared? A better question would be what scares me the most!" "Other than a sleep-over story?" Sari jibed. She could picture the blush on Bumblebee's human self. The quieted Transformer prodded her to continue, "Alright, what scares you the most?" "I guess...not existing..." Bumblebee answered after some thought. It surprised Sari that he gave such a broad reason. Normally she was accustomed to him stating trivial physical aspects of the opponent.

"What do ya mean?" Sari questioned leaning her front against the steering wheel. The motion brought about the envy of not being able to rub his face against her breasts anymore. They were always so comforting and desiring. "B?" "Oh," he broke out of his daydream. He somewhat wished he could go back to it with the alternative "I guess I mean...you know...death...I don't want to die." "I don't want to either...but if we do there's not much we can do about it." "Says the girl containing Primus," Bumblebee added. Now Sari blushed. "Alright, nothing you can do." Sari grinned at the corrected Autobot. "Well, at least I won't have to compete against a cheating player anymore," Bumblebee thought more about the positives.

"HEY!" Sari exclaimed slamming her foot against the brake and causing the car to jitter a bit in its movements. The girl somewhat regretted the action as she proceeded to hit the back of her seat and the steering wheel a few times. "Well it's true," Bumblebee grumbled as he regained control of his wheels, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have died at Dark Ruins in Vectorman." "That wasn't cheating!" Sari retorted, "That was distracting you! Cheating was when I changed the score on my-i-mean I think the experience built character!" "Yeah, real smooth," Bumblebee mused. The girl just folded her arms over her chest and turned her face to the hood of the car. "Shut up."

The two were both happy though. They were having a pleasant conversation to provide comfort within the terrifying environment. Sari thought that she'd turn away from the window once she looked out, but she didn't. There was something that peaked her curiosity about the chamber. "Hey Bumblebee, does this place look familiar to you?" "Well, we're in Unicron where we know there's disgusting walls and ground of techno-organic matter making up the place. No. It does not look familiar to me in the slightest." Sari rolled her eyes. "I mean off to the right. There's a trench that's been going along our path." Though reluctant, Bumblebee turned his optical units towards the direction. Now that he saw it there was something that he felt he'd seen before.

"Yeah..." he muttered as the driving slowed a bit, "maybe if you added a bit of water it'd...this is where we were the last time!" Sari let out an oof as the car jolted to a stop. "The Sharkticons were here and I blasted Sideways into the water with em!...damn I was badass." "And there you have it folks," Sari announced, "Bumblebee has admitted that he is not normally a badass!" "...shut up..." Sari's face moved up and down a bit giving a silent chuckle to her toothy grin. "Wonder where all the Sharkticons went though," Bumblebee thought.

"Let's try to have better thoughts shall we?" Sari suggested. Delicately she twirled her finger across the steering mechanism. "If you do I promise I do something really good feeling to you when we get back to Earth and trick Bulkhead into making you a human again." Bumblebee could almost feel his car form shuddering at the touch and thought of what might be on Sari's mind with such a motion. "I thought we weren't together," Bumblebee reminded. "Doesn't mean things won't change," she gave him a wink, "Or that we can't still have fun..." Sari didn't have to look at the devices in the car to know that they'd picked up speed.

"Don't forget your promise," Bumblebee warned. "Oh don't worry," Sari said in a sing-song voice as a finger trailed across her lower lip, "I never forget em. Just hope Unicron wins now is all." "Hey!" Bumblebee yelled. "What? Gotta keep you motivated somehow," she stuck out her tongue at the radio. Instantly she felt the seatbelt tighten. "Well you know what else I promised you that night we watched the movies," the male Autobot recollected. Eventually Sari gave up on fighting against the restraints and simply rubbed her cheek across the leather. "But first we gotta keep on our mission," he said, "Do you have any idea what way to go?" "Don't you?" "I think I do..." Bumblebee said, "But I'm not the one that has this guy's brother in him." "Well if you think you do just do what you think," Sari told him, "I'm not going anywhere when you have me like this." "You got that right," Bumblebee agreed confidently.

* * *

The odor of death and destruction was thick in the air. Red Alert's olfactory sensors were filled with it. But that didn't slow her. She was used to the atmosphere. Ever since she'd been working as a medic she had participated in every major battle she could. It wasn't that she had something that she wished to boast about. Rather it was her duty. She never expected to survive. That wasn't her function in the incidents. She was supposed to help downed soldiers. That was the purpose of any medic. Preserving life, even in the face of the snuffing of their own. That was what she had always believed, no matter how warped the more complex workings of society became.

Spotting an incoming projectile, Red Alert put as much force as possible on her front tires and transformed. The built up energy in the components propelled her clean over the explosive objects and landed her right next to her target. "Hang in there," she gave her routine plea to the injured victim. It was Ironhide. "Everything's going to be alright." "Red...Red Alert?" he coughed. Oil came out of his mouth as he spoke. That was never a good sign. "I'm...I'm not gonna make it..." Ironhide moaned. His hand spasmed a bit revealing the wound it was cover at his upper torso. The female Autobot bit her lip and reached behind her.

"Already I can see the Well," Ironhide chuckled. "Don't talk like that soldier!" Red Alert ordered. From a fold in her upper thigh the Autobot medic produced a shoddy-looking metallic patch and a welding mechanism. Despite the chaos around her, Red Alert set to work and melding it to the damaged plating of her patient. But the oil wouldn't stop coming. There was simply too much. Each time she attempted to weld, the liquidy substance baked and cracked the patch right back off. "Remember back on the Space Bridge," Ironhide asked. His optics were dim. Red Alert guessed he was becoming delirious.

"Just you me, Hot Shot, Brawn, and Rodimus Minor," Ironhide chuckled. "Of course," Red Alert said on autopilot. She couldn't stop her work to give complete attention to what he was rambling about. "I remember us watching how far Hot Shot could hit the rocks from," he slurred, "Brawn would pick em up and heave em and he'd fire. Those explosions were awesome." "Yep," Red Alert muttered. She gritted her teeth. Some of the sizzling oil had speckled onto her fingers. "And then there were the times where Brawn would chuck em at me and see how much I could take. I suppose I should tell you that that was my fault that that one piece flew into the complex and busted your EMP..."

The confession arose Red Alert's curiosity a bit, but not enough to distract her. She'd finally managed to deter the oil's course and had almost gotten half of the patch welded onto him. "It's fine," she told him. "N-no..." Ironhide laughed, "It's not...you didn't deserve it. You were the one always looking out for us...wait...Brawn! He's hurt! He-" "I'll get to him," Red Alert assured him with a sigh as the final bits of the patch were locked into place, "Right now you need to rest." "But...uh..." Red Alert shook her head as Ironhide's consciousness faded away from the tranquilizer she'd given him. Hesitantly she looked around for help. "Hey!" she yelled grabbing a younger looking bot from the blockier universe, "Can you get Ironhide to safety."

"Lady I'm fine," he replied before realizing that she was talking about the Autobot lying next to her, "Oh sweet! I have a doppleganger!" "Just go!" Red Alert ordered forcing the orange Transformer into his arms. A bit frightened by her anger, the other Ironhide did as he was told and took off towards the rear of the conflict. "Now where is Braw-gack!" Red Alert's head was swimming a bit at the pain that was induced from the blow she'd taken. She only realized just what had hit her after a minute or so of recovering. One of the bigger techno-organic monsters had toppled into her from a blast that had tripped it over a nearby raptor-like Terrocon's tail.

But as she looked around she spotted her next target. The first injury of the battle. Brawn. He was lying more towards the center of the chaos, but enough out of the way that he was pretty much being ignored. Hastily, Red Alert ran towards him only to be stopped by an enormous purple arm. "This is no place for you," the dark voice growled as it lifted her effortlessly into the air. Red Alert didn't remember a time that she'd been so afraid when compared to that moment that she looked into the eyes of the ancient traitor. Flames lapped at her body from his very form. "There is no use in saving those that fade anyway. You prolong the inevitable that reaches for you all. Now burn."

Red Alert's face scrunched at the heat. She could do nothing but wait as the Fallen's other hand reached to bring its judgment upon her. Fortunately she wasn't alone. It may not have caused any pain to the eldrich monster, but the energy arrows were enough to take his attention to his attacker. "I suggest you put the woman down," Rodimus Prime said. With a shrug, her captive tossed her a bit of the ways through the chamber. "Rodimus?" she moaned sitting back up. Both he and Oil Slick were there as well as the rest of their forces! "Autobot City must have landed closer to the Nemesis than I thought." After taking in the startling appearance of the reinforcements, Red Alert turned her attention to the Transformer next to her. It was Brawn. The toss had landed her right next to him! "Well...better get to work..."

* * *

The firetruck slowed to a stop at the edge of the rocky techno-organic terrain. Beyond it was a flat surface. One unlike the others that the vehicle had come across in its long journey throughout the sentient planet. Though cautious, Optimus Prime transformed back into robot-mode and took a step onto the more crafted surface. It felt like something that he knew. A living chamber that held significance. Spikes lined the walls and ceiling around the pool that showed through the pathways that had been carved in the center. The liquid beneath was a sickly shade of purple. Every so often a red current seemed to flow through it.

"Seductive is it not?" a low but imposing voice asked. Optimus Prime looked across the room. As expected, his adversary was at the other side. "I'd hardly call such a vile substance seductive," Optimus replied while walking towards the suspended pathways. Galvatron did the same. "Sorry to keep you waiting though." "Oh the apology is all mine Autobot," the dark lord placed a hand on his chest, "For if I had not decided to wait for you I would have simply been able to fly down and annihilate you all at once while you lay amongst the remains of the last of your precious civilization." "Yet you didn't," Optimus Prime stated. A grin spread across Galvatron's mouth.

For a while the two just stared at each other. Neither made a move. They just stood studying their opponent. It had been the first time that they had really acknowledged the finer details of their forms. Galvatron's full effect had never been felt during the previous time that Optimus had encountered him. He had been far too caught up in the fight and defending Autobot City to realize. Likewise, Galvatron hardly ever even remembered the Autobot Leader's name. But even in his smaller build, the red and blue Tranformer boasted the respect and admiration that any true leader had worked towards. He truly was Ultra Magnus' successor.

"So I have to ask...if you let my team live...are you against Unicron as well Galvatron?" The Decepticon's optics dimmed for a moment. "You still have a chance to help," Optimus Prime told him, "As long as there is one other creature aside from Unicron you have a chance." "Indeed I am," the dark Transformer answered. Optimus and Galvatron both felt the room flux a bit at the response. Violent red currents whirled through the raw Dark Energon below. "And please, call me Megatron. Galvatron is too much of a slave's title." If Optimus' face-mask wasn't up his slightly shocked smile would have joined the fanatic overlord's. The Decepticon really was warping Unicron's emotions.

"However," Galvatron continued producing a mace from his side, "That in no way means that I am on your side." Now Optimus Prime's brows furrowed. He'd hoped he would have quenched the desire to fight. But it was too ingrained into the Decepticon. Reluctantly, he got out his ax and readied it. Just as Galvatron began to twirl his weapon he fell to his knee and clutched his head. "I know you damned abomination!" he yelled, "I'm going to kill him! But that's where our goals end! I am done being your slave!" Optimus had to admit that he was impressed. Even if he didn't realize just what was going on at first, he definitely had to admire the strength it took to shake off such a hold. Red pulsations were flashing across the walls from the liquid.

"If you're not with Unicron anymore...then why fight? And why not just kill me back when we entered?" Optimus Prime asked. Galvatron let out a laugh. "Really Autobot? I don't want to fight the greatest rival I've ever had when he's on his death bed. That is just simply rude. I want a good fight. And I'm pretty damn sure you know that this battle has nothing to do with Unicron." Optimus' grip on his ax tightened once the purple Transformer had steadied himself and started twirling the mace again. "This fight is for the future of our people. Optimus Prime" "Then so be it Megatron," Optimus sighed, "One shall stand." "And one shall fall," Galvatron finished. The two leaders raced across the carved bridge. Their weapons met at the center.

* * *

"Ugh..."Fanzone grumbled. He wish he hadn't taken off his helmet. He should have known better. But at the time he'd needed the relief of the fresher air, no matter how fowl it had been. But the deeper he traversed the hotter it seemed to get. The ground became softer and the setting more organic and pulsating. Every so often he would come across the remains of those that had met their fates over the course of the unthinkable amount of time that Unicron's body had been building up. It'd have to have been at least a few million millenias. At the least. From everything he'd been able to gather from the other universe Transformers the monster had been defeated countless times, even losing the physical form that he threatened his victims with.

But he never died. Never. How was one to kill a god? Sure with enough power one might cause a setback, but how could the final blow be delivered? Even without being told, Fanzone now knew just what Unicron was. Chaos. A pure monster. The very embodiment of everything that simply was not supposed to be. Death. Destruction. Hate. Spite. Everything that Captain Fanzone had ever been afraid. Everything that ANYONE had ever been afraid of. That was what Unicron was. Pure unmodified evil. He was evil incarnate. The very mindset of the enormous cyborg was the destruction of everything else that existed. For what goal? How would a human understand? There was no point. What Fanzone could comprehend was that it was natural instinct for a creature not to just let itself get killed. Even if it was just a last desperate scream, a living being wasn't to go down without their mark.

But what was he to do? He was all alone. The remaining Transformers had evacuated the doomed chamber in the other tunnels with their human partners. But he had no one. Just a few knives, grenades, and guns. His path was isolation. In the end that's what it always got down to. Though creatures interacted, all they had in the end was themselves. That was the only surefire entity that they could rely on. No matter how trusting one might be towards another, there was never the assurance that one gave to one's self. They were born into life and alone and they died alone. That's how it had always been. It was simple nature, no matter how fearful the notion might be.

Suddenly Fanzone's eyes popped open and he looked around. He could have sworn he'd heard something. "Damn environment," he grunted after making sure that nothing was around. Though he would definitely welcome company, he dreaded just what might have made its home within the dark god. If anything could even survive for long. Doomed to walk the disgusting halls forever. The thought sent shudders down Fanzone's spine. That'd be the only fate he could imagine worse than being terminated at Unicron's hand. Again his neck twisted. He'd heard it again! There was something there with him. That he was sure of.

"Fa-zo...zone!...Fan-one!" The human blinked a few times and lifted his finger to his ear. Carefully he began fiddling with the communicator that rested within it. "Ratchet?" Captain Fanzone asked, "Ratchet?...is that you?" "Fanzone!" the old Autobot exclaimed through the messy static. The head of police had never felt such a large smile on his face. The desire for companionship had been quenched. "How are you guys holding up!" the medic questioned. Fanzone could hardly make out bits of the voice, but it was clear enough. "Guy," he corrected holding up his finger as if the Transformer was actually there with him, "And not too good."

"What happened to the others?" Ratchet asked. "We're in Unicron," Captain Fanzone reminded, "Take a guess." The discomfort could be felt from Ratchet's pause. "Well either way, the nuclear missiles have been destroyed." "Thank god," Fanzone sighed, "At least some people aren't getting the hard hits. Looks like this might be it for me though." "Don't say that soldier," Ratchet told him, "You still got people to protect back home." Captain Fanzone shifted his standing a bit. He hadn't been referred to as a militant operative for quite some time and it had touched something in him. "Stupid vending machine," he muttered. "What?" Ratchet asked. "Nothing," Fanzone replied, "Look, I ain't going down without a fight, but I'm just saying it's not likely that I'm gonna be seeing anyone again."

"Well hang tight," Ratchet told his human friend, "I might have a plan. Think I can pinpoint your location if you stay put." "A plan?" Fanzone laughed, "For this? How the bloody hell do you have a plan for this!" "Just hang tight." Captain Fanzone tapped the communication device a few times once the transmission ended. There was no static. No anything. He was alone again. "Great..." he sighed. But there wasn't silence. The police captain hesitated to search, but decided on doing so. It was the same pulsing sound that he thought he'd heard before his conversation had started. It sounded like a heartbeat. A slapping sound directed his eyes towards a nearby corridor. There looked like there was a human silhouetted in the lighting.

"Thank god," Captain Fanzone sighed in relief, "Finally someone...to...what the..." As he got closer the features on the figure became more prominent. There was no skin. The being certainly was humanoid, but it was not at all a human. Rather it looked like a creature that had all its flesh stripped from it. Its spinal column and bone structures that showed through the tears of the muscle revealed themselves to be shining metal as well as various other portions of its form that were made of machinery. Gasping, Fanzone turned to run but was stopped. More figures were rising from the techno-organic ground. Their eyes all glowing blood red. Craving the soul he carried to fill the ones they'd had stolen in their demise.

"Alright..." Captain Fanzone said quietly unsheathing a knife while arming the other hand with a magnum, "Who's first?..."

* * *

Isaac had never felt such vibrations before. The seat he was in may have been human-sized, but the firepower of the turret certainly wasn't meant for one. He couldn't keep the targeting reticle steady with how much the component was rocking. Not that it mattered. The sheer amount of enemies povided very much margin for error. It was near impossible not to hit something. He knew that he'd have been no help what-so-ever on the actual battlefield. Therefore he'd taken to operating something more his style. But even then he never been all that great at attacking something. He built things, not destroyed them! But desperate times called for desperate measures. There may be a desire for different solutions, but when the only one that presented itself was fighting one had to follow the notion.

It took a good fifteen minutes before one of the endless swarms of enemies noticed his shoddy offense. Isaac gulped and fumbled around trying to unstrap himself from the weapon. It was no use! His buckling was stuck! He was panicking too much. Though still under pressure, the man attempted to calm himself and try with the straps again. This time they loosened but the red-eyed bird was almost at him! As it started to transform Isaac heard a click and looked down. He was free! But the now-humanoid combatant was ready to strike with its glistening green Energon blades. The human knew he didn't have time to get away. He just watched as the weapons slashed through his cockpit causing explosions from various mechanical devices within and tore away the front of the turret.

What happened next Isaac hadn't felt before. Beneath him the damaged beams making up the flooring bent and curved beneath the realized weight of what all the turret contained. The metal made a loud rippling sound and whipped upwards after the inner workings had slid about under the pressure. A snap sounding, the beams broke and launched the human high into the air and off of the Metroplex all together. Seeing that its prey had been dealt with, the Terrorcon returned to the brawl below. Isaac knew that he should be scared, but the feeling of the velocity was so exciting. He assumed that now he knew why his daughter liked to ride with the Autobot that she always did. But another thing fascinated him. From the hole in the ceiling something was descending. In only a few seconds it rushed next to him and he skidded to a stop inside of the trash-composed orange vessel.

"Where am I?" Isaac asked in a daze. "You are about to crash!" a nearby wonky Transformer informed with a smile, "We are heroes! We are here to help!" "...um...hooray?..." Isaac replied unsure of just whether he should be afraid or relieved. As promised the foretold impact occurred and rolled the human all about the bridge of the makeshift spaceship. "Ow..." he moaned sitting back up once the treacherous ordeal had subsided. Amazingly the chamber was still in one piece. Noticing that all of the occupants of the ship were evacuating, Isaac followed in a quick run behind the one that had talked to him. "You're that Fanzone had to tell to stop giving people trash at Christmas weren't you?" the man asked.

Wreck-gar looked down at the human and smiled. "I am Wreck-gar, the trash giving hero! We are here to help repair your vehicles!" Isaac's eyes expanded as a feeling of relief took him. They must have some higher being watching over them with the luck they'd just received. "Well just so you know, the one you just crashed next to is Autobot City. It needs severe repairs, and there's a tunnel nearby that the Nemesis crashed in that needs to be repaired." "We are heroes, we shall save you," Wreck-gar assured him. Happily, the young bot pointed to the nearby City and to the hole that Isaac had pointed out. "Heroes! Start saving!"

"I will never follow orders from such a stupid leader!" a hateful voice yelled. The Junkions that had remained with Isaac and Wreck-gar looked up with them. From a rocky formation that their ship had crashed into another trashy robot descended. This one was different though. Unlike the others it was filled with anger. Detritus. Wreck-gar blinked and his smile widened. "Military leader!" he laughed. "Not anymore," the rogue Junkion his before tackling the leader. The two cartwheeled for a few yards. It wasn't all that hard for Wreck-gar to break free and flip back to a standing position. He now realized that the Junkion was not at all a good guy. Eager to test out the skills he'd been working on after he'd left the Substitute Autobots, Wreck-gar popped out to blue blades and took a step towards Detritus. "I am a hero," he declared, "I shall defeat evil!"

* * *

"Where did they all come from!" Bumblebee cried as he felt his wheels screech painfully against the bumping terrain again. Another of the techno-organic abominations had leapt at him causing him to make one of the many painful dodges he'd been doing since their debut. "My guess," Sari answered from her seat of observation while her voice shifted a bit to a softer and more echoey tone, "the walls and ceiling and floors. Unicron must be getting annoyed at our teams. More than likely didn't think we'd be giving him as much trouble as we are so he's desperately sending any kind of Terrocons that he can produce out that might get rid of the intruders."

"Well your majesty," Bumblebee dared to mock the deity inside of him, "Any slagging idea where to go!" "Where you've been going," Primus responded. Sari could've sworn she heard the radio grumbled at the reply. "Why does everything you say have to be so cryptic?" he whined as he sped past another horde of the monsters. "I mean I don't even have a destination! I'm just driving!" "Just have faith in yourself," the caring god told the excited being. Before Bumblebee had another chance to complain a thumping noise sounded on his hood. "Get it off me!" he cried spinning around in circles. "Bu-mb-b-bee! St-ay still!" Sari tried to calm her friend down in an attempt to stop the crazed rollercoaster ride.

Finally the techno-organic girl managed to reach out the window and fire a bolt of energy at the assailant. It toppled across the ground crisping from the attack. "There!" Sari sighed with relief as the vehicle lurched to a halt, "All better." "Not for long," Bumblebee gulped. Sari's eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates at the sight outside. In the short amount of time that Bumblebee had stayed in the one general place, all of the Terrocons had formed together into an enormous swarm that now surrounded them. "Sari, if this is it-" "I know," Sari muttered putting a hand on the wheel, "You too. But we ain't done just yet. I got a plan." "Like what?" Bumblebee asked, "And you? The one with the plan?" Ignoring the last part of the statement, Sari yanked the upper half of her body out of the window and took aim at the monsters with her hand. "You drive, I shoot."

Too scared of what the alternative might be, Bumblebee did as he was told and took off into the group of pulsating beings. Just as he was about to hit their front Sari's energy balls began picking them off in rapid succession. Body parts and fluids were flying everywhere across his outer plating. He know he didn't need to, but Bumblebee acted his windshield wipers out of instinct. He would have cringed if his face was showing due to the unpleasant buildup that the matter was causing against the wipings. But that was hardly the worst of their problems. Even if the Terrocons in front were being disposed of, the countless ones along the sides piled towards the rear and did their best to drag along Bumblebee's back bumper.

"Sari-" "I know!" the girl yelled over her latest explosion, "Can't you use your boosters?" Bumblebee would have smacked his forehead if he could. Without hesitation the male autobot undid his two back windows and popped the rockets out. Even with their aide though they were dawdling. There were simply too many predators! And the unfolding of his vehicle-mode had allowed even more of them to clamp onto Bumblebee! "It's...not...working!" his voice stuttered through the roaring of the rockets. Realizing just how many were gathering at the back herself, Sari chanced a rather risky move she'd been hoping to avoid. Though she never stopped firing at the front, the techno-organic teenager brought one of the arms around to the opposite side and took to shooting at the ones at the rear as well.

Sari knew it would be near impossible to keep up fire on both sides at once unless she suddenly produced eyes at the back of her head so she mainly kept her concetration towards the front. After all, the ones at the back were mainly just slowing them up. They weren't getting in the way like their more prominent brethren. When she did glance at the back though Sari noticed something. One of the monsters that broke off from a shot spun into the heat of Bumblebee's left booster almost instantly incinerating it. "BUMBLEBEE!" her voice vibrated from her shooting, "FULL SPEED!" "But Sari! You'll go flying off if-" "DO IT!"

Bumblebee knew he shouldn't refuse the order, especially under the circumstances and with how much he trusted Sari, but he was still worried for his best friend. With faith in her decision however, the young Transformer routed all the energy he could muster to the boosters and braced himself. He hadn't needed to, as he had thought, but it still rocked his form quite a bit. The boost was giving them a slight push but the monsters kept their grip firm. And some were even beginning to climb into the openings at the boosters! "Sari!" "I got it!" she told him spinning herself around. With both her arms the girl tossed their excess bit by bit into the inferno that the boosters produced. With each passing second Bumblebee could feel his wheels making more progress across the ground!

"Sari get in!" Bumblebee gave his own order. Sari almost felt the air pressure suck her right out of the vehicle, but fortunately she had pulled herself in just in the nick of time. The only thing outside now were the racing past of the monsters that Bumblebee's built-up thrust smashed through. "Have I told you how much I love you?" the male chuckled through the radio. The girl just rolled her eyes and pounded her fist on the dashboard. "What was that for?" Bumblebee yelped. "Not supposed to be together remember," Sari reminded. "Says you," Bumblebee laughed causing the girl's face to redden a bit alongside the frustration.

The coloring didn't last all that long. Fear overtook Sari as the seatbelt holding her back locked at the pull her body made. Wrestling down the airbag that had popped out, the girl could see the monster that Bumblebee had smashed into. It hadn't budged. Its tentacle-like arms were around his doors. And the other creatures were closing in as well with the vehicle now unable to move. Sari screamed as one slapped itself against her window. Its eye swiveled around in the socket that was pressed up against the glass. It was observing the interior of the vehicle. "Hey Sari..." Bumblebee mumbled against the rocking that the chaotic audience was causing, "I'm gonna transform. You get on your jet-pack and-" "Bumblebee no," the girl said quietly hugging the steering wheel to her chest, "If we go...I don't wanna die alone."

Bumblebee understood. The two waited. It seemed like forever with the sounds outside getting ever louder. The scraping against the car's metal pulled at Sari's heart. She knew it wouldn't be long. The various forms would tear her to pieces in no time probably. They knew nothing else. Only destruction. That's all she saw in the swiveling eye. Chaos. The aspects that didn't belong in their realm. The complete opposite of what life strove for. Annihilation. With what they were produced from she didn't doubt that that was all that they understood. Finally the glass shattered. Sari felt a cold wiring formation reach around her arm. Death. The creatures weren't alive. They were imitating life. They hadn't the affectionate presence that one that was existing did.

As it pulled though Sari felt another tug. It was from within her. Life. That which promoted what was meant to be in their existence. Primus. Unable to control her body, Sari could merely lie helpless in the war over her body. Her joints had started to glow a bright blue with her Spark Chamber illuminating the most. The monster let out a squeal at the sight and released its captive, but it couldn't escape. None of them could. In seconds the light had encompassed a few yards around the car. The creatures turned to silhouettes of what they had been before vanishing entirely in the brightness of the impending energy.

"...what...the slag...was that?..." Bumblebee eventually said. "Three guesses," Sari muttered as she unfolded her helmet and hung her head from the dispensed energy. For a few moments the two were silent. "But if he could do that the whole time why didn't he-" "I do hope you pardon me," Primus answered, "But I must reserve as much energy as possible in case we meet a worse disaster than what we did." "Worse?" Bumblebee choked, "It gets worse?" "By my calcuations, much," Primus told him, "so I suggest we start driving again." Bumblebee was about to ask why but the monsters along the perimeter of where the light had incinerated the others gave the reply. "Oh..." Bumblebee muttered. "At least he got some of em," Sari figured before pushing her foot against the gas pedal, "Now go!"

* * *

Gleefully Sideways slammed his foot against a crawling Decepticon. Its head flew right off its loosened neck deactivating the creature. He always loved the destruction. It was what he lived for. The satisfaction of primal instincts. That's what mattered. It was hardwired into every being. He just followed those urges to a T. "Come one come all," he laughed as one of his shots shattered the Spark Chamber of a nearby Autobot, "the apocalypse turns away no one!" "Doesn't mean we'll be stayin'!" a green bulky Autobot declared. Sideways easily dodged his laser-fire and returned his own knocking the Transformer's wing off causing him to spiral to the ground.

"My, you certainly have changed haven't you Jetfire?" Sideways mused. More for humor than inspection he put a hand to his chin and looked the other universe's second-in-command up and down. "Thank the lord you lost that ridiculous accent." "I liked that accent!" Jetfire yelled firing at the demon a few more times. This time the hits connected riddling Sideways with various holes along his torso. Jetfire gulped. He had sincerely hoped that the purple backstabber had weakened at least a bit over time. But the wounds healed just as fast as he'd been able to turn into a swarm of particles back when he had stolen the Star Saber from Galvatron and Optimus.

"You haven't changed a bit," Sideways chuckled, "Still as thick-headed as ever. But I think I can fix that dilemma. After all, you don't need your head do ya?" Jetfire began to back up. He knew it was no use. No matter where he went, if he was Sideways target, the abomination would terminate him. No matter how long it took. They both stopped moving however upon hearing a strange noise approaching. "Is that..." "Yodeling?..." Sideways finished the question. A rare moment of surprise overtook the insane being as he was knocked to the ground by the own of the noise. The Decepticon had skied right over his back! "Well, Demolisher'll be glad to see an old friend," Jetfire thanked Primus for his assistance.

"How the hell did Snow Cat even get here..." Sideways growled after flipping back to his feet. The two Cybertronians took fighting stances against the monster. "He wasn't trapped here?" Jetfire asked. "Hell no!" Sideways exclaimed, "You think we would have let something that annoying just go waltzing around?" Both the Sideways and Jetfire eyed the crazed Cybertronian. "How's this guy even know about me being Snow Cat anyway?" Snow Cat yodeled, "I thought you were killed back when Unicron was defeated the first time!" "You do have a point," Jetfire muttered, "but he came back when you were left on Cybertron during the Black Hole incident. Though I don't know why he decided to change his color scheme back to how it used to be."

"Cause that wasn't me jackass," Sideways answered. Fed up with the talking, the double-crosser dashed at the two opponents ready to snap their necks. Just as his hands were at their throats an unmatched grip clenched about the servos and hoisted him away from his victims. "Then who was it?" Optimus Prime asked. Though admittedly a bit shocked to be looking at the old adversary, Sideways kicked the taller Autobot in the chest and back-flipped a few feet away. "You know how the Unicron Singularity caused all sortsa paradoxes right?" Sideways asked. As he talked his arm cannons extended. Optimus slid back a bit and brought his hands forward in anticipation. He nodded his head.

"Well, there was always a part of me that was rather fond of that old tape-player that that me was teamed up with," Sideways continued. "So while you were being repaired..." "That part of me took the form of the Sideways you always saw with Soundwave," the purple being ended Jetfire's assumption, "And you don't think I really just napped that whole time did you? I heard everything going on with Alpha Q." "Well then it's a good thing we saved the real fight for you!" Hot Shot yelled. Never more serious, the younger Autobot unleashed all the firepower he could on the monster. His teammates could hardly keep track of him! Sideways seemed to be literally phasing in and out of the line of each shot! "How's he doing that!" Snow Cat yelped. "Doesn't matter! Come on!" Jetfire ordered. Hoping that the enemy was distracted they dashed into the fray to lay their own blows on him.

He wasn't. The movements he made even seemed preplanned! When Snow Cat punched Sideways ducked and grabbed his wrist before kicking out Jetfire's feet and slamming the Decepticon down over his head. The two moaned and were sent flying from a misfired shot by Hot Shot. "Did...I get him?..." Hot Shot asked nervously. He couldn't see anything through the smoke. Nothing until Sideways appeared inches from his face. "No." Hot Shot's left optic frizzled a bit from the chop Sideway's hand made to the side of his head. "Told you you'd regret saving me," he told the eager Autobot.

"And you're gonna regret going against us," Optimus Prime told the traitor. Sideways didn't need to turn around to know that the barrel of the Autobot leader's gun was pressed against his back. But after reaching back and snapping the weapon from his grasp he did and pointed it between his enemy's optics. "Not likely," he grinned. The barrel began to glow with the energy building up behind it. Before Sideways could fire though, the larger Transformer's fist smashed into his abdomen knocking him back a bit and causing him to drop the firearm. "Curse you Optimuses and your ability to avoid dramatic tension," Sideways muttered.

The sight that greeted the monster once he gained the strength to stand up again was that of Optimus Prime's gun. Even though Sideways had raised his arm cannon's to the Autobot, Optimus was the first to have a target. "I wouldn't," Optimus said. "I would," Sideways hissed. Having ages of practice behind him, the blocky Optimus sidestepped just as the barrels fired allowing them to hit a Terrocon that'd been harassing Oil Slick in the distance. "I really wish The Fallen would keep his forces to his own victims sometimes," Sideways growled in irritation at the mess that had mixed from his and the firey Transformer's forces cornering their opponents together.

"And perhaps you should pay attention to yours!" Optimus Prime yelled. With a loud clang Sideways spun around from the blow that had been dealt to his cheek. Sideways had never been more dizzy. Loosely in control of his movements, the demon dropped to the ground. There was something he could feel in his mouth. He spat. What came out was glistening oil and Dark Energon. The ensuing anger of his adversary actually damaging him allowed a darker presence to take hold of Sideway's figure. "I grow tired of your constant interference Prime," the dark voice uttered as Sideway's body rose. He didn't seem to ascend as much as he bent like rubber to achieve his position.

Optimus Prime could feel his Spark flutter a bit. The red glow of the optics behind Sideway's visor certainly didn't help calm him. But it was nowhere near as bad as the first time he'd felt the evil atmosphere. All that time ago. With his old colleague Galvatron. How naive they'd been back then. To think that simply getting rid of the Decepticon leader would vanquish the Great Destroyer. Optimus Prime prepared himself for the fight of his life. He knew that this time he had Unicron's full attention. But the attack never happened. At least not from Sideways. No, where the assault was made was at Sideways himself and from a red Transformer that had seemingly dashed to the ground from the ceiling high above.

"What the..." Sideways grumbled forcing himself back to his feet again, "I'm really getting sick of being on my ass." The purple being blinked. Something wasn't right. His vision was, well, sideways. And Optimus looked startled to say the least. Figuring out what the problem was, Sideways looked at his lower torso. It was bent in a way that would have killed anyone else. But for him all it took was a sickening crack to accompany the relocation of his spine for Sideways to stand up correctly. "You were expecting something else?" he grinned at the Autobot leader. Upon further investigation however, Sideways could tell that it wasn't he that his enemy was staring at. It was what had attacked him. Curiosity overtaking him, Sideways turned and backed up a bit at the sight of the newcomer.

"We have a score to settle," Starscream growled. His wing was in his hand like a sword. Sideways smirked at the vain attempt. "We'd wondered where you'd gotten off to," Unicron's voice echoed from his mouth. "No more talk," Starscream ordered, his stance tightening, "I've had far more than enough of it since meeting you again. This is where you end! Come and get a taste of my blade Unicron!" The dark voice let out a single laugh and moved his arm. The hand caught the blade in mid-swing. The dark being expected the assault to be ended there, but he was mistaken. Feeling as though the movement had been expected, Starscream used all the strength he could muster to yank the blade back slicing off his victim's servo in the process.

Annoyed more than anything, Sideways looked at the shredded hand. The distraction however provided the opportunity Starscream needed to make his next slash. This one carved into Sideway's chest-plating revealing his glistening corrupted Spark beneath. Getting rather irritated at the assailant, Sideways made another swing of his arm. He successfully blocked the next slice. And the next jab. And the next cut. But the attacks were becoming faster. Sideways wasn't prepared. In mere seconds scrapes and holes decorated his body and with a final kick of Starscream's foot he was thrown to the ground. The demon just stared at the ceiling in amazement.

"I guess there is a reason that Megatron had brought you with him..." Sideways muttered. The Decepticon's blade landed next to his face as did the Autobot's foot. The two Cybertronians looked down at the abomination. His wounds were healing. "But I don't see why you continue to press against the impossible. You can't beat Unicron...you know that..." "Maybe not us," Optimus Prime corrected. "But that which carries the essence of your master's brother..." Starscream guessed. The duo took a step back at the red optics flashing wide across the visor. "Brother..." Unicron uttered, "Your Matrix will not serve you well here though."

"Who says it's this Optimus that's gonna open his?" the Autobot leader jabbed a thumb at his chest. The red optics glowed even brighter. "But he no longer carries the Matrix," the dark voice reasoned. "What do you mean?" Optimus Prime asked. His voice stuttered a bit. He knew that the evil creature was catching on. "It's in possession of that..." Unicron didn't finish the sentence. The healed Sideways started to sink into the ground. "NO!" Optimus yelled. Violently he grabbed the warped Cybertronian and held on with all his might. Sideways glared at him.

"We gave you the Vector Sigma Node of this reality!" Optimus told him. Sideways scoffed. "Like hell you did," he muttered, "All you did was just got rid of something that could aid you in an attempt to throw us off. Now get off me." "NEVER!" "Alright," Sideways shrugged and lifted one of his wrist-cannon's to Optimus Prime's shoulder, "You remember how I said I'd have my revenge?" A loud pitch wailing from the shot, the injured leader fell to the ground. Starscream rushed over to him before realizing the that Sideways was almost completely melted into the floor. But he couldn't stop him. He was too far in. Sideways grinned at him. "An eye for an eye," were the final words that sounded as he faded away.

* * *

Below them the dark purple pool rippled at the clash of their weapons. The Dark Energon reacted to their every action it seemed. Galvatron's stern face never faulted even for a moment. Its optics were forever furrowed at his nemesis. "You certainly are quite the Autobot leader," he complimented as his mace swung past Optimus Prime's face-plates. Delicately Optimus caught the weapon with his ax and brought it towards his chest. Galvatron knew better than to tug and instead helped it forward to loosen the chain that had wrapped around his opponent's weapon. "Even death seems to have no hold on you." "What's a leader without something to face?" Optimus smirked bringing the ax back. He knew that the mace would come loose, but to fight against it after Galvatron had realized what he was doing might be suicidal. "You have quite some moves yourself."

"Well, I was one of the first ones to pass boot camp alongside your prior leader," Galvatron informed. "Oh don't worry, I know," Optimus told him. A sense of surprise washed across Galvatron's circuitry, but not enough to paralyze him for the oncoming charge of the bladed pole. Almost a reflex, Galvatron caught the upper region of the ax's handle and made a move with his mace once more. Seeming a twin in quality, Optimus Prime performed the same action to his weapon as Galvatron had done to his. The two stared into each other's optics for a few seconds as they attempted to wretch their weapons back. Due to Galvatron's height though, Optimus shifted his weight enough beneath it so that the leverage gave way from the Decepticon allowing him to snap the spike-balled object from his advesary's clutches.

"An opponent that's done his homework," Galvatron mused as leapt back from Optimus, "I like that." "You and I really aren't so different you know," Optimus Prime told him tossing the mace into the pool of Dark Energon below. It flashed a shade of red as the object impacted the surface. "Oh do tell," Galvatron chuckled. Before giving his answer, Optimus rushed at the Decepticon, his ax at his side. Just before he could bring it down however it was blasted out of his grasp by Galvatron's arm cannon. "Could it be that we can both disarm each other?" "Hardly." Galvatron let out a grunt from the fist that Optimus slammed into his stomach. "We both have the same basic principle," Optimus Prime told him getting ready to make his next move, "We both fight for what we see as right. What we believe in." Seeing the Autobot's hands raising over his bent over form, Galvatron ignored the pain in his lower torso and grabbed at him.

Pain seared through Optimus Prime's throat from the clutch. Aging sure hadn't affected the veteran's determination. "That may be," Galvatron hissed as he walked over to the edge of the bridge, "But you hardly have the information required to know what's right." "I know more than you think!" Optimus Prime yelled. Slightly in desperation, the younger Cybertronian wrapped his legs and Galvatron's neck and pulled. Weight gave way with the shock that Optimus still maneuvered. Whenever he'd had someone in his clutches before Galvatron was always in charge. But he wasn't dealing with just another soldier. He was combating his equal.

Optimus Prime didn't hear any cry of any sort from the leader of the Decepticons as he toppled over the edge of the bridge. Curiously he looked over. There hadn't been a sound to signify that he'd impacted, but he must have. Galvatron was nowhere to be seen. Optimus' optics shot open. He only had seconds to spare before the purple spacecraft behind him fired. With skillful ease Optimus Prime leapt over the blast and landed on the top of the floating vessel. "Good, I hoped you wouldn't think I'd go offline so easily," Galvatron told him. The craft began to descend towards the pool below. Quickly. "With your cycles of experience Megatronus?" Optimus Prime laughed as he wrapped his arms around the barrel of the front cannon, "Never."

Optimus knew what Galvatron would be attempting to do, but he needed to hang on. No matter how much the atmosphere of the close Dark Energon burned his plating he forced his arms to stay locked around the vessel's weapon. Optimus Prime only hoped Galvatron's stamina was lower than his. "You never cease to surprise me Autobot," the dark Cybertronian told him, "After all this time you still come back for more. And you even know my original title. I must wonder why you never rose amongst the ranks of your military." "Cause it wasn't in my programming," he replied. Optimus could hardly feel his servos anymore with how much the Dark Energon was working its way through him. "Fate had other plans for me."

"That's quite obvious just by looking where you are now," Galvatron told him. Optimus Prime gave a mental sigh of relief upon feeling the air around them rushing downwards. The Decepticon leader was finally ascending. "Society's not how it used to be," Optimus Prime continued, "Unicron made sure of that." "Regardless, it still needs a leader," Galvatron countered. The moment that the spacecraft had reached ground level it transformed knocking its passenger to the floor next to where he landed. "One that shows shows dominance through violence?" Optimus asked. The Autobot staggered back to his feet. The effects of the Dark Energon still had yet to fully evaporate.

"There is no other way," Galvatron stated. He too had suffered rather severe burns from the vile substance but still had the energy to lift his arm cannon. "If you've witnessed what I have you'd know that's the only choice." "And if you let yourself see otherwise you'd know there are alternatives. Such as me," Optimus Prime muttered. He finally felt stability return to his legs and readied himself to dodge. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." "And it's my right to take that away," Galvatron declared. The cannon fired.

* * *

"Where is that damn music coming from!" Bumblebee cried wishing he could cover his audio receptors. "Well don't you recognize it?" Sari grumbled with the vain hope that her own hands would keep the music out of her ears. "Soundwave..." Bumblebee sighed. Initially he'd supported the girl's birthday gift over the little tinker-toy that Bulkhead had gotten for her, but in retrospect he didn't figure how he ever could have. The music was nothing but a grating on his circuits! "Well, if this is getting down to Unicron's primal defenses he sure as hell isn't going out without a fight." And the being that possessed it was one of the most dangerous enemies they'd ever had to face since coming to Earth. "Let's just hope he doesn't have any infected oilnog again," Sari commented.

Despite their snarky remarks however, the tune really was driving them insane. Ever since the legions of monsters had dispersed from their path the music had been filtering through their minds. Bumblebee's guess is that the abominations were playing it smart and avoiding the annoying Decepticon as much as possible. "I do have to wonder though," he said, "just why did Soundwave become a Decepticon? He just wanted to destroy organics is all right?" Sari shrugged. Truthfully she couldn't do much else. The movements of her jaw would have caused her ears to have more access to the hellish noise.

"Because Megatron will rule all," the synthesized voice declared. The car screeched to a hault and Sari pressed her face up against her side window. Sitting on a rocky formation in the distance was Soundwave strumming his black guitar. He wasn't even looking at them. It was as though he was on autopilot. "Megatron destroy organics and all that support them," the robotic being continued, "under his rule reality shall serve the superior." "Uh newsflash pal," Bumblebee said morphing into robot-mode and putting his hands over the sides of his head, "Megatron no longer exists. And thank Primus I can now muffle that annoying music!" "You're welcome," the calming entity said from Sari while her own hands remained over her ears.

"Megatron lives," Soundwave told them. Finally he looked at the duo and hopped down from his seat. The brief moment of silence that was granted in the action washed over Bumblebee and Sari like a massage. Even though the Decepticon started playing his instrument once more the moment he hit the ground, the two were refreshed and rested from the insanity that they'd had to endure up till that point. "Join Megatron," Soundwave ordered. The twangs of Ratbat's strings became more vicious. Bumblebee could feel the effects of the Decepticon's hypnotism seeping into him. "He shall pave the way to triumph. You have no chance to survive otherwise."

"Like hell we don't," Sari said and popped open her arms. Before Soundwave realized that the girl had her jet-pack on, Sari had flown over to him and slashed the instrument in half. Immediately Bumblebee wobbled back and forth clutching his head. It was throbbing from the relief it'd received. Just as emotionlessly as ever, Soundwave looked down at his destroyed guitar and then back up at the techno-organic. "We might have thought of purging you of your impurities before," he told her, "But now you both die. Soundwave superior." With a wave of his arm a small army deployed before him. The shorter Transformers that had been encountered back on Earth grinned up at Sari and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee's wobbles became more and more chaotic once the blue and red humanoids had morphed their arms into pile-drivers and started pounding the ground with them. The Earthquakes made it impossible to progress towards the opponents. "Hey bolt-brains," Sari muttered with her arms folded. The twins looked up at the girl. "You realize what you're doing doesn't affect things in the ai-ah!" Just as she finished explaining their failure at attacking her karma struck. Violently Laserbeak wrapped its talons around her and swung her about. The shakes were sickening to say the least. "Let go of me!" she cried. Sari fired off a few balls of energy but the swinging made each one miss its target.

The chaotic firing did impact something though. Curious as to why the rumbling of the ground had lessened, Rumble paused and looked to Frenzy. His internal workings decorated the floor around where his remains had fallen. With the earthquake stopped, Bumblebee took the opportunity to fire a blast of electricity at the mechanical bird. Sari limberly dropped out of Laserbeak's dropping clutches and aimed her sights at the remaining small humanoid Transformer. "Here's a tremor for ya!" "Oh for slag's sake..." With a loud boom the girl's Magnus-like hammer slammed down on the helpless robot ending the assault.

"Illogical," Soundwave said quietly. Beneath the mechanical voice nervousness could be felt. "Soundwave superior...Others Inferior!" Due to Bumblebee's size it was simply an impossibility for him to withstand the weight of the Decepticon that threw itself at him. With lethal intentions Soundwave wrestled the smaller Transformer desperately across the ground. "Die! Die! Dyack!" The final yell became distorted from the blow that knocked Soundwave a few yards away from the yellow Autobot. "That's for getting that stupid bird off me," Sari told her friend with her hammer in hand. "Told you they were evil demons," he smirked. Sari grinned back while Bumblebee transformed back into vehicle-mode. "Shall we continue?" "With pleasure now that that wannabe-rock star doesn't have anything left to play with."

The moment that Sari closed the door of the police-car mimic the duo was off once more. For once in a long time they were relieved. Sure they would still probably not survive, but the nuisance that had accumulated from the dreadful tunes was no longer present. The calmness of the situation brought up a previous worry though. Where exactly were they going? Bumblebee thought he knew what way to go despite never having taken the path he was, but why? "Hopefully we've caused enough of a distraction for boss-bot...but Sari?...why do I think I'm going the right way?" he asked her. "How would I know?" she shrugged. "Cause you have our god in you." The girl blushed and twiddled her thumbs together. "I'm not the only one that's been connected to him ya know," she told him. Bumblebee's driving slowed a bit. "What do you mean by that?"

Before she could reply, Sari felt something grab her by the neck and pull her into the backseat of the car. The black Transformer she was staring up at had a claw reared back and ready to strike. Its face was that of a feline's. "Vell, vile it vould be nice to continue to eavesdrop I have a job to do," it said thickly, "Operative Ravage always gets his prey!" Its grin faded with its face. Sari gasped as the car screeched to a halt pushing her against the backs of the front seats. Ravage however wasn't as lucky. Since he was in the middle backseat he'd been hurtled straight to the front and out the front window. "Vat ze..." he muttered regaining his senses. It wasn't until it was too late that he realized the light he was staring into was the front of the car that had brought itself back up to top speed. "For the glory of the Decepticons!" Sari heard his final declaration.

Once the bumps over the downed mercenary's body had subsided, Sari took her place back up at the front. "Wonder why he was russian," she said to herself, "Hey Bumblebee, slow down will ya? Your new hole isn't the best thing to have blowing at your face." "No can do!" he told her. Sari's brows shifted a bit. "Why?" "Look up!" The girl did. Her eyes widened. Above them the formations of the ceiling were getting larger. The ceiling was descending towards them! "And I never got to play the 32XCD Sonic 2 Special Edition!" Bumblebee cried. "We're not dead yet," Sari gave a nervous laugh, "but uh...any way to flatten out so I don't die first?"

As he had done back during the Space Barnacle incident, Bumblebee transformed into robot-mode but kept his wheels on the ground. The decreased height of the vehicle not only provided more room for the two to maneuver in, but it also shot him forth at a ridiculous speed. The end of the closing trap was in sight. But the ceiling was almost at Sari head! "Come on...go go go!" the girl pleaded plopping herself down on her partner's body. Where she had been sitting seconds before was no longer there. But it was only a few more feet! Both Cybertronians bit their lower lips and clenched their eyes shut. They didn't want to see either of them hurt.

It took a few seconds after the rumble that sounded from the closing for Bumblebee to open his optics again. With a sigh he stood up and looked around. He'd made it...but Sari was nowhere in sight! "SARI!" he cried as he twirled around. Horror flowed through his circuits. Had she fallen off! "Styop spwinning!" the girl's voice pleaded. Both happy and confused, Bumblebee looked down. Sari poked her head out of the top of his chest-plate. Her eyes were rolling as if she'd been in a blender. "And I thought that stupid birthday present gave me a headache..." Bumblebee gave an innocent smile and helped her out. But the joy didn't last long.. "While I do agree that he's nowhere near as useful as another of him that I've come across," the sarcastic voice uttered turning their attention to the demonic being that stood before them, "He's still pretty loyal." "Sideways..." Bumblebee and Sari said quietly. The backstabber's grin grew. "You kids ready for a one-way ticket to the afterlife?"

* * *

Henry Masterson had no idea how long he'd been descending. It felt like forever. If he bothered to guess he gathered it'd probably be about as long as it took to read a chapter from a crappy fanfic. But he didn't care. The relief that came with the release was still in effect. Somehow he doubted that it would ever fully leave. He'd just simply experienced too much. The knowledge that came behind such power...it was unbearable. There'd be no way to manage it all coherently, at least not from a creature of his plain of existence. What the man had had a glimpse into was something far beyond what he had ever dreamed. Or would dare to dream.

It had not been his place to do what he had done. But at the time the overriding of the planet-sized monstrosity was all that was on his mind. The complete and utter ability to do whatever he desired. It'd just been another game to him. That's all that it'd ever truly been to him. One big game. Watching from behind a monitor while what was on the screen met the fate he decided for it. He was the player and they were his targets. But no more. In the face of such imposition he was nothing. Henry was just as much a piece on the playing-field as anyone else involved in the war. That which he had tried to claim was a queen. He was less than a pawn.

But that's not how it should have been. He'd never had to feel the consequences for his actions. Sure the young man had been thrown in jail every now and then, but even then it was still just a timeout. Nothing serious. This was. This was the apocalypse. The end. It only struck him when it was too late. He was just a kid trying to bully a tyrant. He had been an idiot. And from what he'd picked up on of the supernatural being he would most certainly pay a dire price. He deserved it though. He deserved everything that had ever happened to him. It had been right for Isaac Sumdac to fire him. Henry had no idea just what he was dealing with. The countless lives that would have been lost had the Autobots not intervened. It had never struck him just how valuable life actually was.

Henry wished there was someway to rewind what had been done, but there wasn't. He could feel the long vertical shaft he'd been falling through warming up. Something was generating a massive amount of heat. And the smell...the stink burned his nostrils. There was no way to block it out, but even if there had been he didn't try. He knew that no matter what it would just grow stronger and stronger as he got closer to whatever it was. And finally he did meet it. The tube ended as a hole in the ceiling of a chamber. Below him the ground glowed a vibrant shade of green. That was where the smell was coming from. He braced for impact knowing that the crater he'd make would be his final resting place.

Instead of a loud bang though, Henry was surprised to hear a sploosh accompany the rain of the green substance the erupted from where he hit. It wasn't land at all! It was liquid...rather...hot...liquid. Too hot. Henry screamed. The burning substance was eating away at the plating of his suit! Hesitantly he waddled around in the consuming acid for a few seconds before realizing that now more than ever he needed to think. Off to the side he saw a shore. Immediately he began swimming for it. He could feel the liquid seeping through some of the joints of the costume. It was beginning to burn parts of his skin. But he couldn't stop. Lest he lose himself completely to the vile fusion. Henry may have been outmatched, but he still wanted to live!

Just as he could feel the acid bubbling against his shirt, Henry Masterson reached land and rolled onto it shaking off the various melting and burning pieces of his outfit. Once he'd been freed, the young man watched his arm piece disintegrating next to his panting face. He'd never felt such adrenaline before. And hoped he never would again. After a few more minutes of the deep breaths, Henry sat up. He wished he hadn't. As if the sight of the river of acid wasn't unsettling enough, there were things drifting through it. Body parts of all shapes and sizes, whether it be metal or organic, bubbled in the consuming process. Some even still moved helplessly. The man moved his arms back to pull himself further onto shore when his hand touched something. His eyes widened and he looked down.

Lying beside him was the upper part of a skeleton. A human skeleton. Its organs were still strung loosely inside their chest-casing. They swelled and jiggled from the heat. An eye followed in a similar pattern in the socket of its sunken face. What Henry had touched was the bones of the bloody skeleton's hand. Unable to retain his calmness any longer, he bent over the edge of the acid and threw up. As soon as he could he fell back onto the land and crawled over to the nearest section of the rocky wall towards the back. The heat from the liquid was too much to bear and he certainly had no desire to keep his newfound companion company.

Henry bit his lower lip and hung his head. He hardly paid any attention to the horrible aftertaste that haunted the interior of his mouth. Everything else was far too impressionable. Knowing of no other alternative, Henry closed his eyes. A rare tear escaped from one and slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry," his feeble voice croaked. His throat was too choked up to talk normally. "Really...I am...I know I've been bad. I've done horrible things...but if there really is something out there...some...god watching over me...I promise I will never...ever commit a crime ever again if I make it out of this...not that you care...it's just that...why am I even speaking?...why would you, of all things, help me if you...exist..."

Henry's eyebrows were bent in fear. With nothing else for support he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Sighing, he placed his cheek on the makeshift stand and opened his eyes. The acid's atmosphere stung the exposed optical endings. But something popped out to him. Curiously the male got to his feet and started a slow walk to the large mechanical structure. It was about the size of a forklift. He figured that he might as well investigate what little he could in his final dwelling. There was something about the formation that he just couldn't put his finger on. It seemed familiar. He walked around to the front of it and stopped. Staring back at him was the offlined optics of a short warped Transformer. Its outer shell was coming apart.

"You're that Dirt Boss guy ain't ya?" Henry asked the dead metallic body. It just stared back, its jaw hanging open. The man smiled and patted its head. "Well don't worry. I'm a noob too." Upon removing his hand the familiar feature again made itself prominent. More of the outer shell flaked off. It wasn't the Constructicon itself that he had known. It was what was lying beneath. Henry hesitated a moment before gripping the inside of the tear and pulling. Almost immediately the casing started coming apart like a badly wrapped Christmas present. Henry Masterson gasped at what had been revealed. Beneath the damaged mask a Headmaster Unit stared back at him. His Headmaster Unit! Henry just continued to look at it in shock. Perhaps something was watching over him.

* * *

Bumblebee hadn't felt such a pain since Shockblast's arm had wrapped around him back on the moon. The inner workings of the rocky formation that he had landed on gave way and he fell straight through it. The Autobot didn't have time to shake off the effects of the attack. A firm grip clutched his throat and lifted him into the air. His vision may not have stopped swirling, but he could see the evil monster's toothy grin below. His fangs seemed longer and sharper than normal. Knowing that he wouldn't allow himself to go out without a fight, Bumblebee tried to lift his stinger to the purple creature's head but instead felt a strike to his own.

Oil leaked down from the wound that had been caused from Sideways smashing the back of his head against the wall. Bumblebee could see it trailing down his left optic. "So, is everything still just another adventure to you?" Sideways giggled. All Bumblebee could do from his mouth was cough. The choke was too tight for him to form coherent words. "Put him down!" Sari's voice pleaded. Sideway's mouth closed and he shook his head while his hand made a circle at its side. "You really think you can give me orders?" he chuckled. Bumblebee saw his head turn downwards but he himself couldn't look at the girl. The tightness wouldn't allow it.

"Yes, now put him-ah!" Though relieved at the servo finally freeing itself from him, Bumblebee jolted up. Where he'd been thrown was right where Sari's voice had been coming from. Fortunately she had apparently rolled out of the way just in time. But Sideways was still looking at her, his hands on his hips. His cocky smile was still plastered on his face. "There? Happy?" he asked. Two balls of energy formed in the palms of Sari's hands. "Oh please," Sideways spat. Effortlessly he brought his leg back and swung it at the human-sized nuisance. Sari didn't have any time to dodge. She took the blunt of the blow full force and was sent sailing straight into a nearby wall.

"SARI!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He groaned after attempting to transform. His body was too strained from the beating he'd taken. But he couldn't give up. His best friend needed him. Even though he felt his body stinging with each movement Bumblebee started crawling towards where the small hole had been made. He didn't even get anywhere near it though before feeling the backstabber's hand hoist him to optic-level again. "Still trying to be the sacrificing hero for your closest comrade eh?" Sideways lifted a brown. His grin was practically slithering from one cheek to the other. "Well sorry to say, but I'm still not done whipping your ass for what you did to me the last time you bastards were here."

Sari could hear moaning other than her's. She felt like all the bones in her torso had been shattered from the hit she'd taken. The usual transformation noise sounding, her helmet retracted and she spat into her hand. Red liquid trickled across the yellow metal. But she couldn't let that stop her. Not so long as she carried the essence that she did. She was too important. And the climax was finally at hand. With sounds from her throat, the girl pulled herself out of the wall and dropped to the ground below. Her eyebrows tightened as she hit. She could taste the blood behind her clenched teeth. But even with the intense pain Sari could feel her body getting better. The pain was lessening and her wounds were healing.

A shrill scream broke her attention away from the agony completely. Sari looked up. Her escape had gone unnoticed by the purple demon. His front was at Bumblebee's and his head looked to be bobbing up and down at his throat. Gags and pained sounds came from the young battered Autobot's mouth with each descent of Sideway's head. Fear and anger coursed through Sari. It was forming her hands into a new kind of weapon, one she'd never seen before. Her instincts orchestrating her, Sari lifted the limbs up and brought them together. They'd become a cannon! Heat poured across the girl's arms as she took aim.

The deafening echo of the beam that shot ended Bumblebee's cries. Sideway's body had stiffened and he'd let go of his captive. The cylinder of energy had torn straight through one of his back wheels and the right handlebar that jutted out from the side of his head. Sari dashed over to her fallen friend and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Where she had placed herself gave her an optimal view of the wound he'd received. Oil and Energon seeped down Bumblebee's neck. The step of Sideway's foot drew the girl's eyes back up to the vicious abomination. From his mouth flowed the same substances that decorated Bumblebee's neck. The yellow Autobot's body was shaking.

"Well," Sideways hissed lifting a cannon to Sari's face, "Remember that promise back on Earth?...I think now is the time that I should fulfill it." Sari buried her face into Bumblebee's body. She didn't want her last sight to be the strike of the beast. But Bumblebee refused the notion. Though hardly conscious from the loss of his internal liquids, the male Transformer sprung the arm he had at the ground from its position tackling themselves out of the way of the blast. "Told you..." he coughed, oil dripping from his mouth, "Wouldn't let him...lay servo...on you..." Sari's eyes widened. She could feel tears forming along the rims of her eyes as the glow of Bumblebee's optics faded.

It took all of her human strength, but Sari crawled out from under the heavier humanoid. Seeing that Sideways was still turning to them, she looked back. The color of Bumblebee's plating was fading to gray. He hadn't avoided the hit. It'd pierced straight through his right shoulder. Just like...the first time...

Determined not to lose him, Sari skated to a more suitable position and opened her fingers as she did whenever she interacted with technology. She could see the blue of her brightened eyes and Spark reflecting across the surface of his metal body. Deeper and deeper she delved into him. He was growing cold. His own Spark was dimming. But she wouldn't let go. Couldn't. He'd survived the last time the wound had been made and he was going to survive this one! It was a straining ordeal, but she wasn't let go of him. He wouldn't for her. They were two of a pair. "Come on..." she muttered under her breath. Sari could feel life returning to Bumblebee's form with each passing second, but she needed to stay focused. She couldn't chance breaking the link. She'd never felt such an effort. "That power of your Spark crap better be real..."

"You think I'd just make that up?" Bumblebee asked. Sari's eyes snapped open and she flung herself at the Autobot's face. Muffles vibrated through her body from Bumblebee's blocked mouth. If he'd been a human and in a more appropriate environment he definitely would not have minded having his face in her chest, but as things were they seemed to still be in the ungodly monster that loomed over Earth. "What...happened?..." Bumblebee asked after finally pulling Sari off. Tears were flooding down her huge smile. "I killed you," Sideways answered. Fear reoccupying them, Sari and Bumblebee looked up. The hateful humanoid stood with his arms folded over his chest-plate. "Fortunately for you it seems that your girlfriend is maturing in using her techniques...not that that's gonna help much."

"Wait," Sari ordered. Sideways emotionless mouth dripped a bit. He hated being told what to do. Especially from his prey. "Let Bumblebee leave." "But Sar-" "Let him leave," the girl repeated quieting her friend. Sideway's arms dropped to his sides. "And why the hell should I do that?" "Cause this is between us," Sari told him, "Not him. I take it since you were here to greet us that you've figured out that I'm the actual Node in this universe." "Yeah, back when you and your brother had that fight," Sideways nodded, "We were getting suspicious when Lockdown's tracker showed two targets. But regardless, he's still gonna die."

"Then let him go," Primus ordered. A pang of surprise rippled in the depths of Sideway's warped mentality. He was actually being noticed by the deity. "You will have all the time in eternity to catch up with him once you're done here." Unicron's glare glowed through his avatar's visor. "Very well," the deeper more menacing essence sounded. Sideways lifted a hand to his side. A hole opened with his fingers. "He may leave." "No!" Bumblebee exclaimed. All attention was brought to him. He would have felt as though he would die from the notice of the higher entities if one of them wasn't who she was. "I'm not leaving Sari!"

"But Bumblebee-" "No!" he yelled at Primus. Even Unicron's presence lightened a bit at the refusal. He'd never seen anybody other than himself so hostile towards his brother. "I am not leaving Sari to be killed by that unspeakable-" "Bumblebee," the girl's voice calmed his circuits. Bumblebee's mouth shrunk a bit. His brows were contorted in fear. "Don't worry," Sari faked a smile, "This is my choice. I'm the only one that can do this." "But Sari...what if you...will you make it out?..." The girl's eyes dropped to her feet. "We only know what can happen," Primus replied, "And that is that I can win or my brother can. Other than that it is left up to fate."

"And if you don't win Sari will surely get-" "Bumblebee," Sari quieted him again. She placed a hand on his arm causing his optics to focus on her eyes. He didn't want to lose her. "You can trust this face," Sari's smile expanded, "...can't you?..." Bumblebee wanted to look away but reluctantly nodded. Feeling the sorrow, the girl motioned for him to approach. Bumblebee lowered a bit and was met with her lips. He closed his optics. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. There may have been no lashing of the tongues, but there didn't need to be. They were connected. They knew that no matter what they would always be together. "I love you," Sari told him when they did part. "I love you too," Bumblebee replied. They smiled at each other. "Better get going. And remember. Trust your instincts. You know your way around here." "And don't you die on me," Bumblebee told her.

Sari watched the yellow car until it was out of sight at the end of the tunnel. "I will never understand the notion of caring," Unicron's voice uttered. Knowing that the confrontation couldn't be postponed forever, Sari turned to Sideways. "I feel sad for you," she told the deity, "But leave." The redness of the optics brightened. "You dare order me child?" the voice growled. "Yes," Sari replied, "This is between me and my brother. You and yours can have your little conversation on your own time." The red optics narrowed and faded. Sideways was shocked to say the least. Unicron had actually did as the female had said. But he was also happy. He wouldn't want her demise to be by anyone other than himself.

"This should be interesting," Sideways said.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Rodimus Prime coughed. "Hardly." The reflection of the flames notified him that his audience hadn't left. Limply his body was brought into the air by the bigger hand of his opponent allowing him to stare directly into the burning eye holes of the twisted being's face-plating. "You are an arrogant fool," the Fallen's dark voice drolled. Rodimus groaned as the squeeze of the servo tightened. He could feel the flames eating away at his body. Determined not to lose, the Autobot brought his arm up and formed two Energy Arrows in their bow. The Fallen lifted his own hand and placed it around the weapons. With a single flex of his palm the servo was destroyed. Rodimus felt like screaming from the pain but couldn't muster the strength to.

"Though you have put up a decent fight young one, far better than I would have suspected, your time is at an end," the vile humanoid stated while its hand drifted to Rodimus Prime's trembling face, "Any last words?" "I got some!" a raspier voice yelled. Both Rodimus and the Fallen looked to the side. Standing there panting was an older cyan-colored Autobot. His expression was grim. "Kup!" Rodimus Prime exclaimed, "I thought you-ugh!" "Hang on kid!" Kup yelled dashing at the ancient Transformer. Never losing his grip on his victim, the Fallen shot a blast of fire at the veteran. Though surprised by the amount of heat generated by the hand, Kup sidestepped it and continued his run.

The Fallen's burning eyes narrowed. With more concentration he took aim and shot again. This time Kup leapt over it and the Fallen gave a shot to the path he was diving through. Just before the pillar engulfed him, Kup transformed into vehicle-mode. The more horizontal form combined with the added weight brought the vehicle down much faster. The Fallen only stopped the assault once the Autobot had transformed at his feet and jumped up to slam his fist into his cheek. The mere surprise of the skill that the old Cybertronian had displayed freed Rodimus Prime from his captor's hand. Furious at the persistent enemy, the Fallen grabbed Kup by the arm. But the Autobot had one last trick. A popping noise sounding, Kup dislocated the limb and whirled around to kick the ancient traitor in the chest. The force knocked him back a bit allowing the veteran to snap his arm back into place.

"Kup," Rodimus Prime moaned nursing his wounds as he stood up, "How'd you..." "You really think I'd let something like this do me in?" the older bot laughed, "Why being in here reminds me of the attack on Kaon. Does pay to be double-jointed though. Thanks for not fixing me up properly." "But I swear I put all your pieces back in when I repaired you!" the younger Autobot insisted. "Sure ya did," Kup chuckled, "Now quit the yammering. We got bigger things at hand. Sad to say your paint-job's nothing compared to the real thing." Though each Autobot had their scars, they took their stances and prepared for the fight of their lives.

Fortunately, the Fallen became preoccupied with another matter. While approaching the two, the firey form was launched high into the air by an explosion beneath him. It took him a few seconds to regain his composure after hitting the ground, but once he had his eyes widened. Standing over of the hole where the explosion had occurred was a face he hadn't seen in ages. "Brother..." he muttered. Vector Prime nodded and drew his sword. The Fallen cocked a brow at it. "Rhisling will not help you here..." he told him drawing his own blade. "It will more than your sad excuse for a Star Saber," the sibling replied. The two glared at each other and swung their swords.

* * *

Optimus Prime had never felt such adrenaline. Even though his opponent had him by the jaw the Autobot leader hadn't had such an exciting match before. He stared into the glowing pools of red that provided his enemy's vision. "This can't be how our fight ends Prime," Galvatron muttered, "I demand satisfaction!" "Then have it," Optimus replied. The cycles of training backing him, the smaller figure made a grab for the sides of the Decepticon. It may have been age or height or any other various factors. But whatever the reason, the younger Transformer's movement was too fast for Galvatron to react to. With a snap his wings broke off drawing his attention away from his own grip. The distraction provided Optimus the opportunity he needed to put his foot against Galvatron's chest and backflip off. Upon hitting the ground he swung the wings in front of him like a pair of blades.

Galvatron grinned. "You never fail to impress do you Optimus?" "I try," he shrugged. Not wasting a moment, the two equals ran at each other. Easily Galvatron blocked the swipes and knocked Optimus back enough to draw his cannon. The Autobot however was just as prepared. Before the weapon could fire he drew the wings in front of himself. It didn't do much in the way of offense but it did provide a shield. Optimus had assumed that if any metal could withstand a blast from the deadly firearm it would be Galvatron's own. After all, why would Unicron design a body that isn't immune to its own attacks?

"You're quite the resourceful one aren't you?" Galvatron asked firing another blast. This time Optimus Prime leapt to the side and somersaulted beneath another. "Gotta be in my position," he told him as he transformed into a truck. Galvatron smiled and took aim. "I've had this done far too much by now to not know how to counteract it Autobot," he announced as the beam fired. As expected the vehicle morphed back into its robot-self and launched up into the air to avoid the hit. What wasn't expected was that the wings that it'd taken to towing were flung back into Optimus' hands. Galvatron didn't have time to make another move after firing the second time. The wings blocked the shot again! He couldn't believe his opponent's fast thinking!

With a loud piercing sound Optimus Prime landed behind Galvatron, the blades of the wings fresh with his oil. Turning around he could see the Transformer staggering from the slashes he'd inflicted across his body. Galvatron's face was contorted with pain and anger. "I may not have the Magnus Hammer," he told Galvatron, "But I sure as slag think I've proved time and again that it isn't the weapon that makes the bot." "It certainly isn't..." Galvatron muttered and lifted his arm to fire again. This time however he was the one to receive the blast. The barrel of his cannon crackled a few time before exploding. Optimus had manged to make incisions along the vital components of firearm as well!

Galvatron looked at Optimus Prime. He was in shock. Never had a single Transformer ever disarmed him before. Nor had they inflicted such damage. "Times have changed Megatron," Optimus told him, "I'm the leader that our people need." "Prove it," Galvatron growled. Optimus Prime lifted the wings to counter the next movement but couldn't. Galvatron literally threw himself at him! The force alone sent the two worn figures toppling over the edge of the bridge. Optimus hadn't realized how close he'd been to the edge. Just before the last of the width of the path was out of sight, the Autobot slammed his arm forward. The crack that sounded notified him that the impact had embedded the item in the side of the bridge. And in his other hand was the remains of Galvatron's cannon, his taller form dangling below.

It took all of Optimus Prime's strength to even hold Galvatron. He certainly was far heavier than he'd expected. And added to that he was rocking. Curiously Optimus looked down. It wasn't cause of his disproportioned wingless shoulders that he was swaying. He was laughing. "Oh Autobot, that was quite the fight..." Galvatron sighed, more to himself than the younger leader. "I can't hold you for much longer," Optimus told him. Galvatron looked up at him and gave a half hearted shrug. "So? You've won. Drop me." Optimus Prime's optics expanded. He couldn't believe the confession that the Decepticon leader had just given. But he couldn't let go.

"No," Optimus Prime refused, "It's not the right thing to do." For the first time since he had seen the younger form of his adversary during his time in the Well, Optimus witnessed a flash of kindness wash over the old warrior's optics. Galvatron shook his head. "Optimus Prime," he chuckled, "Of all the beings I've ever come across, of all the Cybertronians I've ever lead and slain, you are the one that has upheld our ways of life the best. Now I may not know your full history, but I know a leader when I see it. And you are one. Even Ultra Magnus would have probably been tempted to offline me...but not you...now just drop me. You know that if you keep holding we'll both die. Then who will see that Unicron's dealt with?"

"Megatron, just because you're a criminal doesn't mean-" "Oh please," Galvatron laughed, "Spare me your speech young one. I fight for what I believe in, as have you. And whether or not you like it this is how it has to be. Perhaps in another life we could friends, but as of this one this is where our interaction ends." Optimus' hand was slipping. He was going to fall. "Galvatron, I'm not letting you-" "Then I am!" the Decepticon leader declared. Optimus didn't have a choice in the matter. From beneath Galvatron's wrist he produced a dagger and slashed the connecting hinge of his arm cannon. He'd cut himself loose!

"MEGATRON!" Optimus Prime exclaimed. Galvatron managed to accompany his smile with one last salute before he hit the pool of Dark Energon below. The quickly melting Cybertronian became imprinted in the Autobot Leader's mind. For a few minutes Optimus just hung there looking at where Galvatron had hit the surface of the lethal liquid. Red pulsations flowed from the impact site. It took him a while to regain his composure, but eventually he lifted the remains of the arm cannon to his optics. In spite he threw it to the pool and hoisted himself back up onto the bridge. "Alright Unicron," he muttered, "Time for this to end."

* * *

Blood shot forth from Sari's mouth the moment Sideway's foot fell on her back. For a few moments it lingered in the air in a bit of a pink cloud. Sari heard her bones snap under the weight this time. The feeling alone was sickening enough. After a bit of scraping the girl along the ground like a gum wrapper, the larger being leapt off her and landed a few feet away. She knew he was grinning at the damage he'd caused. But the injuries weren't permanent. Sari could feel them healing. That didn't mean however that she'd survive. The blows were certainly taking their toll and the healing process was indeed slowing due to it. And with how rapidly he'd been attacking, Sideways might just end up doing too much damage to her body all together

That wasn't to say however that he hadn't had his fair share of scrapes. Ever since Bumblebee had left it'd been a long and vicious battle. Even though Sideways was whole, that was simply because he had had far more experience with the abilities they possessed. Throughout the fight he'd had his shoulder blown off at least twice along with numerous wheels, handlebars, and fingers. He may have been far deadlier than any Transformer Sari had ever seen, but that didn't mean that he was unbeatable. Just like any other creature he contained life. And that could be taken away. No matter how sore, Sari stood back up dizzily and brought her helmet back on. She needed to beat him.

Seeing that the girl had yet to fully recover, Sideways leapt into the air and hit the ground as his motorcycle form. Sari's eyes widened. She wasn't going to be able to dodge the oncoming vehicle. It was moving at top-speed! Instead, she did something she'd always wanted to try. Just as it was about to slam into her, Sari leapt to the side and grabbed one of the handlebars. The momentum of the motion swung her onto the purple bike's seat. "Sorry kid, you had your chance when I kidnapped your boyfriend," Sideways muttered. "WHOA!" the girl exclaimed upon feeling the activation of the brakes. She was flung clear over the handlebars and onto the ground in front of the motorcycle. Knowing that Sideways wouldn't waste the opportunity, Sari popped open her feet revealing her roller blades. As quickly as possible she rolled out of the way and stuck her legs out. The tearing sound was all she needed to know that the tires of the motorcycle had been shredded.

"How do ya like me now?" Sari boasted getting back to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. "Even more annoying than ever," Sideways muttered. Even before she'd gotten back up he was standing. Sari rolled her eyes and began walking to the side. Sideways did the same. They were circling the room. "Why are you with Unicron in the first place?" Sari asked, "I mean...if you're like me then why didn't you get infused with your universe's Primus?" "Cause I got tired of being a puppet," Sideways told her. He lifted his arm cannon and fired. The girl simply sidestepped it. "Isn't that what you are still? Only now with Unicron?" A scowl worked across the other Node's face. "I'm with him because he is like me," he hissed, "He's the only one that ever gave me the time of day and we both see that those of this realm aren't worthy of life like those of higher realms."

"So...crappy childhood scenario I take it," the girl figured drawing an enormous blade from her right arm, "But another thing I don't get is why, in all this time that you've been here, haven't you come to Earth yourself? You're always just sending other bots to do us in." Sideways smirked. "Cause kiddo, you hurt me," he told her sarcarstically placing a hand over his Spark Chamber, "lemme tell ya something. Being hit by a mystical object hurts like a fucking bitch. It takes time for me to recover from things like that. And just to put it in retrospect YOU are a mystical object. I am too. We're some of the only real threats to each other, at least as long as we're connected to our gods." "But I didn't have Primus in me when I blew you to kingdom come," Sari reminded. "Well congrats on igniting your hidden potential," Sideways growled as he fired at her.

Just in the nick of time, Sari ducked beneath the blast and activated the blades of her feet. The movement skidded her a few feet forward allowing her to leap limberly over the next shot. She could see the teeth shaking in the grimace that had formed on Sideway's mouth."Why...won't...you...die!" Sideways yelled through his barrage. "Cause you haven't yet," Sari told him. Sideways knew that she'd struck when he saw her dress zoom up between his optics. He hadn't ever felt quite the caliber of pain from a slice before as the one that the techno-organic had just made vertically up his body. The instant she landed on the ground behind him Sideways collapsed in half where he stood.

"That'll teach ya not to mess with my friends," she muttered. "Hardly," his voice replied. It was only wishful thinking that the act had slain the beast. Reluctantly, Sari turned around to face the reforming demon that was rising from the ground. "Come on kid," he sighed, "You know by now that you're not gonna do me in here. No matter what I'm just gonna keep coming back. So just make it easy on yourself and let me rip out your Spark Chamber. I promise I'll just take our creator's..." "Oh what a comforting thought," the sarcasm leaked from Sari's mouth. Sideways smiled and fired again. As before, Sari dashed towards him with her blade ready to strike. This time though she only made it halfway up his reforming body. With ease he clenched his hand around her body and brought her to his optics. Sari gulped.

"Now then..." Sideways chuckled tightening his grip. Sari frantically tried to free herself from painful clamp, but it was no use. She felt her hips cracking under the pressure. "Time for me to have my fun," he told her in a lustful whisper. The tone sent shudders crawling across the girl. Wasn't it bad enough that he was destroying her? "Once we're done here," he continued in his dark joy. He was fully risen and reformed again. "I'll torture your friends to death, one by one after forcing them to see your pathetic little rock you call a home destroyed before I eat them. We'll go biggest to smallest," he hissed, "And here's a hint. You won't be around by then."

Those last words shot Sari's optics open. She hadn't felt such rage and pure anger overtake since when she'd thrown Powell and Masterson into the elevator after finding out that she was actually a Transformer. Sideways took a step back even though he still held the girl in his hand. He hadn't expected the creepy stare. But that wasn't all that he was bending from. For with her expanded sight, a blue illumination was washing over Sari. Energy was pulsing across her body from the designs along her form that allowed her inner energy to leak out. Neither participant had ever witnessed such an action before, but Sideways regretted it.

With no cry or yell what-so-ever to accompany the burst, the light expanded from Sari's body like a rubber band snapping. The sheer speed of the energy alone sent the much taller opponent soaring across the chamber. Sideways looked up in shock and sat back up after being stopped by a wall. Bright blue electrical arcs seemed to be traveling across Sari's body. Marks were made where she walked. She was coming towards him! Surprise adding to the hate he already had, a scowl worked its way across the backstabber's face. He leapt to attack again but was rejected once more by the energy. This time an arc literally whipped him into a wall.

Sideways looked down at the girl. She was only a few inches away from him. The energy was expanding. He had nowhere to go. For the first time since he could remember, fear flooded through the warped abomination. "Unicron!" Sideways' last cry echoed as his metal plating disintegrated. The removed shell gave way to what lay beneath. The mass of swirling darkness that operated from the blood red essence within. The voice finally faded as the glow of the corrupted core vanished. With the sibling dead, the energy retracted back into Sari's body. She could have sworn she heard a deep growl from the walls around her. "Don't worry," Primus told the owner of the noise, "You'll be seeing him again soon."

* * *

A low burst sounded in the more vacant atmosphere around the outside of Unicron's body. From the hole that had made the noise erupted two metallic humanoids, their age the same and their conflict heated. Their forms tore through the vacuum of space like shooting stars. The horrific beast that they had emerged didn't even glance at them. It was far too busy assaulting the large yellow and red Autobot that had proven far harder to deal a blow to than the god had expected. But it was just as well. The two combatants desired no interference in their battle. Not from any human, Transformer, or deity. They had their own score to settle.

"It is never too late brother," Vector Prime tried to reason with his burning sibling, "Please, I beg of you, stop this foolish treachery. You're a Cybertronian. We were designed to protect from this abomination!" "You forget also though that he is our father's brother!" the Fallen hissed as the blades clashed against each other. The mere touching of the weapons skewed the sun's light across the surfaces littering the void. "They were both designed for a purpose. And Unicron is the closing curtain! That which my goal is to meet with! When the flames consume all, thou shall bear thy witness of such labors!" As if on cue, the twisted brother poured a flume of the fire at his sibling.

Viciously Vector Prime dispensed the attack with a slice of his sword and locked it with the imitation of Unicron's Star Saber that the Fallen possessed. "How can you even produce fire in space?" Vector Prime wondered aloud. "How can a Jetfire?" the Fallen countered. The twins' eyes narrowed with the intensity of the pressure on their weapons. Light rippled across Unicron and Omega Supreme's bodies from the reflections they cast. "You know you can't prevent the end of days," The Fallen's voice deepened at the lust he had for the ever-approaching climax. "And you have no right to speed up the process," Vector Prime told him. Furious, the flame-coated Transformer wretched his blade away and slashed at his brother.

Vector Prime's optics widened a bit. He hadn't felt such a physical blow in a long time. The weapon had cut deep into his abdomen. But he still functioned well enough. He and his siblings had been quite refined in their birth. Holding back his own distaste for his counterpart as best as possible, Vector Prime jabbed Rhisling clean through the shoulder of the traitorous Cybertronian. More flames tore out of the injured plating. "Why do you never cave?" the Fallen muttered. "Because you won't," Vector Prime answered. Before the two could resume their fight something caught their vision. Out of the corners of their optics they noticed another figure that Unicron had been dealing with. One brimming with a terrific light and far smaller than Omega Supreme. It wasn't until it was almost at them that they realized who it was. Knowing it would be practically useless at the speed that the newcomer was traveling at, the Fallen put his arms up to block the blunt of the blow.

In less than a second the corrupted sibling was sent sailing through the zero-gravity environment. Vector Prime couldn't believe what he was seeing. Where his brother had been a moment before now floated another. One of red and blue, with a magnificent sword of his own in his hand. "N-Nexus!" he exclaimed in disbelief. The brother turned his head to him and gave him a smile. "Long time no see," he laughed, "Sorry that I didn't come sooner. Really did want to thank the people that sent me that last shard to Prima's Star Saber, but it looks like I might be too late..." "You are just in time!" Vector Prime assured him.

"If you say so," Nexus Prime shrugged, "all I know is that I'm giving ol' uncle a pretty darn good reunion gift. The piercing stars thing is no exaggeration with this." Nexus Prime swung the Star Saber energetically in front of him a few times. "Bet he never expected to see it again." Despite the comforting notion that an old ally had joined the fray, Vector Prime could already see his other brother approaching once more, now more hateful than ever. "Megatronus-" "Don't worry," Nexus Prime winked, "I'll keep Unicron busy while you two settle your quarrel. After all, doesn't seem like this Earth has much in the way of defenses." The two brothers smiled and parted to their respective opponents.

* * *

Primus' gaze remained fixated in front of him as the girl walked. What he was seeing he knew would be there, but that didn't subside the grotesqueness of the situation. Body parts of all sorts lined the walls only more as the entity traveled deeper into his brother. He wasn't expecting any less than the complexity of the build of the internal workings. After all, both he and Unicron had had an unfathomable amount of time to rework their bodies in various ways. It's just that...even though they'd both always had monitors viewing certain areas within themselves, Primus had never actually experienced traveling within it. Not as himself at least. They may have been in control of their forms, but that didn't mean that they knew just how everything worked within them or what everything looked like.

Primus' view didn't even shift to the ancient malformed Beachbomber that he passed. He knew who it had been, but that's all that it had been. All it was now was just a lifeless shell. Another extension that Unicron used to promote his every-expanding body. His suffering had ended. Their's hadn't. But Primus planned to. Before the end of the cycle at least one of the eternal enemies would be put to rest. It had to stop. The constant destruction and defending. To any lesser being it would have been maddening to take part in. But for Primus and Unicron it was what they were. It was their purpose in life. Two sides to the same coin.

"Why do you persist brother?" the dark voice echoed through the hallway that'd been forming in front of the deity. Another swarm of tentacles lashed at him but evaporated before they could touch Sari's body. There was only one thing that was a match for his power. As there was only one that could match his brother's. Anything in between didn't even have a chance against the magnitudes of their souls. That's why the walls tore away before him. And that's why he walked in the path he did. Their essences were attracted like magnets. Polar opposites. "You know it is hopeless," the voice insisted, "The pain...the suffering...it will never stop, with or without me. Reality is doomed from the start. There is no saving it."

"That may be," Primus replied, "But it's not our place to interfere with father's design. His reasoning surpasses all." He could feel his brother's presence weighted by the response. "You don't like hearing about him do you?" Primus asked. The vines again tried a vain strike. "He makes no sense," Unicron told him, "He designed what is. He is a fool." "And you think the way you do because of him," Primus reminded. The wall before him formed a new layer but it was easily dismissed by a wave of Sari's hand. In the back of his mind Primus could hear his brother hissing. "If he desired for reality to remain intact why did he split us?" Unicron interrogated. He craved the answer. His purpose.

"For reasons that he alone knows," Primus answered, "I'm sure you can ask him. It can not be helped how we were created. Light and dark. Harmony and chaos. Good an-" "You know there is no such thing as good and evil," Unicron cut his brother off. Sari stopped walking for a moment. "I apologize," Primus told him, "I know they are just words used to generalize the vague concepts that individuals mature into believing. I guess my time amongst people has altered me speaking a bit." "Indeed," Unicron growled, "Another reason to annihilate them." Sari started walking again. "They know not what actuality is. They squabble over meaningless issues. They do not deserve the splendor of life. They don't understand."

"You don't either," Primus told him. The arm of a mangled Nightscream reached out to grab the female's body. It fell limp just as it touched the metal. "I was designed with that goal. You weren't. You can't understand." He knew that his brother was growing ever more furious with each word he spoke. "And that is why you destroy. You absorb what little you can manage and twist it into your own vision of what should be. That is your goal. A reality with you in charge. No matter how vain the attempt to give life is to you." "If you understand life then why risk the girl's?" Unicron seethed. Once more the girl's feet halted. "Because I now understand just what it means to be alive," Primus told him, "That was her purpose. And even though she has her individuality from me, it is worth the sacrifice."

The girl started walking again but the wall wouldn't recede. Unicron's fixation was too concentrated. "Why is it that I can not understand!" the hateful monster yelled. Primus' vision lighted a bit at the outburst. "How come it is that you are the one that was chosen! Why was I to be forever cursed with this handicap! If such nonsense makes no sense then it matters not! It is by my law that things meet their fate! This universe is mine! This reality is mine! And you are not welcome in it! You are everything that shouldn't exist in my universe! I HATE YOU!" For the first time since he could remember Primus felt an emotion for his brother other than conflict. He felt pity.

"Then there truly is only one way to settle this," Primus declared. Sari lifted her hand a shot a beam of energy at the wall. It shattered upon impact giving way to the dark chamber behind it. A green pulsating rocky formation dangled by vines from the ceiling in the center. Unicron's heart.

* * *

As quickly as possible the red and blue firetruck sped through the ever-increasing chaos of the environment. What had started as loosely occupied chambers had soon become flooded with hordes of defenses ranging from tentacles to Minicons to Terrocons to anything else that Unicron's body could muster. Whatever was going on it had to have been something good to have the dark god this much up in arms. Upon feeling the pull of one of the various abominations, Optimus Prime transformed into robot-mode and kicked it off. Knowing that the movement would severely slow his progression down, the leader brought out his ax and started swinging it at the oncoming assailants.

There'd been a reason that he'd worked his way up the Academy with flying colors. In less than a minute half of the forces in sight had been slaughtered. Normally Optimus would have been apalled by such behavior. But these creatures didn't have lives. They were monsters, plain and simple. Any life that they might have had was stolen from them long ago. All they were now were servants of madness. Aside from their relatively undead state, Optimus couldn't waste any time. Each passing second counted. Any moment the Earth could be destroyed. It was up to him to make sure that the Great Destroyer was stopped, even if he himself couldn't perform the action.

Before the remaining forces could muster the courage to advance on him, Optimus Prime morphed back into vehicle-mode and shot through the cavernous corridors. When he first laid optic on the monster he'd have never guessed that such natural-feeling terrain littered his internal designs. But it only made sense if one were to believe the old stories and had taken a trip into the deeper sectors of Cybertron. Ancient ruins and more organic-looking landscapes decorated the homeworld the closer one got to the core. The same was present in the planet's brother. Only here Optimus questioned just where the ruins came from. They looked exceedingly similar to those he had seen when Sentinel and Elita pressured him into taking a trip through the old catacombs back during boot camp. Had there been a civilization within the evil planet? Or had the ancient structures simply piled up in his body over the unthinkable amount of time that he'd been traversing the cosmos?

Optimus Prime returned his focus back to the task at hand. He needed to keep his attention on what he was doing. There'd be all the time in the world to analyze just what had been witnessed inside Unicron later if they survived. But it wasn't going to be easy. Just as Optimus rounded a corner he was knocked off his wheels by a rather large wave of energy. Painfully, Optimus Prime morphed back into robot-mode and looked towards where the attack had come from. What he saw startled him. Standing at the end of the hall that he had entered was a giant. Its face was that of a skull with a single horn jutting out from between the eyes. Four brown spidery legs adorned its greenish plated chest which held the massive red shelled arms beneath. Its eyes glowed yellow with hate.

"W...what are you?..." Optimus Prime managed to ask. "We are our master's loyal servants! Tripredicus!" three voices replied from its mouth, "And this is what we look like!" Confused as to why it had stated the last part of its declaration, Optimus Prime got ready for the inevitable fight. He soon turned though for the monster had flipped around and aimed its primary weapon at the wall behind it. Hundreds of green pulsating bulges flowed across it. The moment the beam hit one they all burst drenching the evil creature in the lethal juices that rained from them. Optimus Prime only had seconds to spare when he got to the end of the hallway and made a leap at the rocky wall. The impact hurt, but it was much less painful than it would have been to succumb to the effects of the river below.

Without a second thought, Optimus started climbing the wall. The liquid may have been far below, but it was rising, despite its slowness. When he got to the top however he saw just why the trap had been put in place. What lay before him was a dark chamber with a single formation at the center dangling from cords providing the only illumination. Even though Optimus had never seen it before he knew what it was. Unicron's core. His heart. All the darkness of the vile demon flowed from it. But that wasn't all he saw. Standing a few feet from it was Sari. Throwing caution to the wind he broke into a run for the girl. Bumblebee wasn't with her!

As if expecting the Transformer, the girl's head turned revealing the glowing blue eyes. It wasn't her that was in control of her body. "Primus..." Optimus Prime said quietly as he slowed to a stop. Before the two could continue the reunion Optimus was knocked back. A dark figure had dropped down in front of him. He shook his head to clear the blurriness from the blow and got back up. The sight of the attacker stopped him from getting out his ax. He was looking at himself! The color scheme may have been darker with shades of blue and terrifying red optics, but the form and design was his down to the very last servo!

"Behold young one," Unicron's dark voice snaked from the core of the room, "you are not the only chosen disciple." Violently the dark duplicate flung himself at the red and blue Autobot. Knocked out of the surprise, Optimus placed his feet flat against the ground and put his hands on the twisted being's shoulders. Using the equal weight to his advantage, he pressed down on one of the arms and yanked it back up. The startling shift of weight caught the monster off guard allowing Optimus Prime to tumble it across the ground. Unfortunately it seemed to know the move and somersaulted back into a fighting position a moment later.

"What are you doing?..." its deep voice drolled, "You know you can't win against the almighty...you shouldn't even be in charge." Optimus Prime's optics widened a bit. He certainly hadn't expected such a destructive being to be capable of speech. But it was the words that it spoke that got him. "That was Sentinel Prime's job and you stole it from him!" it yelled. Viciously it slammed its fist into his cheek tossing him into a nearby rock. Optimus didn't even attempt to counter it. For some reason...he thought...he deserved it. "You know that being a leader wasn't in your programming," it continued as it began to approach, "Ultra Magnus blatantly told you that. But no, you just kept pressing and pressing and happened to stumble upon the Allspark."

Optimus Prime's head was hanging when his look-a-like's knee hit his chin. He fell flat on his back. "Congrats at winning the lottery," it spat, "But you know you don't deserve it. You never did. Why else would you have been put in charge of some misfit band of rejects other than to quench your thirst for power?" The maniacal doppleganger lifted his foot above the Autobot's face. It brought it down but there was not a drop of oil spread. Optimus Prime had grabbed the leg and thrown him to the side. "I may not be the greatest leader in the universe," he told the monster as he got back to his feet, ax in hand, "But my team is one of the best there is! And the Allspark chose me for a reason!"

In one swing the corrupted figure was shattered to pieces. Its remains sunk into the floor at Optimus Prime's feet. His engine was revving from the anxiety he'd experienced. "It is good to see that you have come to terms with the past Optimus Prime. Thank you for your assistance," Primus' calm voice spoke from Sari's form. Remembering who he was in the presence of, the Autobot turned around. His optics were still downcast. "I believe you have earned your retreat," it added and lifted its arm to its side. A hole opened in the nearby wall from it. Optimus looked down at Sari's figure hesitantly. "You're going to want to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible," he told him. After glancing back at Unicron's heart he nodded and morphed into vehicle-mode. Once the firetruck was out of sight the hole closed. Primus turned his attention back to his brother. "And with your last defenses gone, I believe it is time we finished this."

* * *

"Though we fight valiantly comrades, he is able to hold us off! How so?" Silverbolt panted. An explosion shook the rock that he had taken refuge behind with Blackarachnia. "Well gee, I dunno. Maybe it's the army that the guy's throwing at us!" Rattrap yelled. Once he'd finished the response he popped out from behind his own hideout and started firing at the hordes that had been hunting them. There was an endless stream of them! But even amidst all the destruction Rattrap made his way over to where the other two Maximals had taken refuge. "Any idea where fearless leader is!" "Last I saw him he was dragged towards the center," Blackarachnia told him.

Hoping to see some sign of their commander, the trio peaked over the rock. Instantly were met with laser-fire. But they'd kept their heads up long enough to spot the techno-organic humanoid. What appeared to have been a ring of enemies had been surrounding Optimus Primal, Cheetor, and Tarantulas. But there was no way to get to them! Attempting such a reunion would simply be suicide. "Well...it's like I always say," Rattrap sighed, "We'r-" "Don't," Silverbolt and Blackarachnia glared clamping their hands over his mouth. The smaller Transformer's brows bent amusedly. "What I'd give to have ol' chopper-face here now," he muttered once he'd been freed, "He'd carve his way through these goons in no time."

"Rattrap, Blackarachnia, Silverbolt!" Optimus Primal's voice startled the comrades. Silverbolt lifted his finger to his temple. "We're here sir!" the dog-like humanoid replied, "We aren't really in the position to do much!" "Can you at least retreat?" the leader asked. The three Maximals gave each other worried looks. "Cause that's what I've been told we need to do!" "Don't ever gotta tell me twice! Alright rover-boy, get to flappin' those wings!" Rattrap exclaimed excitedly. "But what about you and Cheetor?" Blackarachnia asked. "Don't worry," Optimus Primal replied with a grunt. He'd obviously taken a hit, "Got my board remember? NOW GO!"

Reluctantly Silverbolt grabbed ahold of Blackarachnia and Rattrap and lifted into the air. He knew that the instant he was above the rock they would be bombarded again. But somehow he managed to dodge the vicious assaults and aimed for a nearby hole. From Blackarachnia's calculations their fight had brought them to practically the surface of Unicron with only a layer or so forming his skin above them. Silverbolt flew faster than female Maximal had ever known him to in the times that she'd gone for rides on him.

The pilot may not have had time to look back down but Rattrap did. Sure enough Optimus Primal was sailing with his right-hand man after them on his board. But something else was on their tail as well. Along the wall was a trail of smoke from the speeding vehicular-mode that Tarantulas possessed! "I don't think so!" the rodent yelled firing a few blasts at the arachnid. It easily swayed through the blasts and made its way into the hole just a few feet after Optimus and Cheetor. But they were almost out! Silverbolt could see outer space in front of them! Hardly any of them had felt the sensation that came with the release from the vile planet's gravity. They literally soared into the cosmos.

But so had something else. It only took Cheetor flying past them on the board to drag their attention back to their leader. Below them he struggled in the grip that Tarantulas had on him. The two wrestled weightlessly in the black environment. "Oh how I've longed to see your Spark fade," the spider chuckled, "He whom has been interfering with my agenda since day-one..." Just before his fangs could break the techno-organic's skin however, the two were blasted apart by a purple beam of energy. "What the Pit!" Tarantulas yelped. "Is that a purple satellite?..." Optimus Primal wondered to himself, his eyes following the trail of energy to its source.

As the center of the astral structure was starting to charge back up Optimus Primal felt a tug on his shoulder and looked up. At first surprise took him, but a smile soon replaced his hanging jaw. "You may not be my favorite bot in the multiverse Primal," the flying manta ray muttered, "But when push comes to shove we always seem to be on the same side." "Thanks Depth Charge." Having expected the satellite to have fired again, the Maximal leader stole a glance back at it. It was tumbling out of control from a blow that a figure that soared up next to them had given it. "Two-heads always no good," Waspinator stated.

* * *

Strika groaned from the blow she'd just received. She knew that Blackout was among the strongest of the Decepticons, but she'd never had to deal with him using his full force before. The gargantuan Cybertronian's force went beyond even Lugnut's! Her thoughts turned back in time with her turn to her opponent. Ever since he'd left with Megatron's group Strika had missed the purple fanatic. She knew there'd be a chance that they wouldn't see each other ever again, but deep down she was sure that she would. And when she finally did...he was crushed. Their very leader had been his executer. That which they had striven so hard to raise to power.

Viciously the Decepticon shook her head. She couldn't think like that. No matter what she and Lugnut had dedicated their lives to their master. Mind, body, soul. But...hadn't Lugnut gone against him? Even if he had had no memory of their glorious tyrant...it had still been him hadn't it? The thoughts had distracted the fembot. Again she was knocked back by one of Blackout's fists She couldn't abandon Galvatron. He was the rightful heir to the throne of Cybertron! He was who should be leading their race! Filled with fixation from the confusing feelings, Strika morphed into vehicle-mode and sped full-speed at her former partner. Just as she was about to meet him her wheels hoisted into the air. But it wasn't her choice.

"Ugh!" Strika grunted once she hit the ground and unfolded back into robot-mode. Out of the corner of her optic she could see the intruder. It shocked her more than Blackout had! The purple right-hand con of Galvatron gave her a stern look before turning his attention to the large green combatant. Easily he knocked Blackout to the side and sheathed the blades he'd use to sweep Strika into the air. "No one shall stand in my way..." Blackout growled. "Correct," Cyclonus sighed. Strika's brows shifted in confusion. His sight was downcast. "We are all against Unicron." Strika's optics nearly sprung from their sockets. Had Galvatron turned against Unicron! "VAT!" she exclaimed hoisting herself back to her feet and stomping towards the smaller but deadly member, "Ver is Galvatron? Did he give ze order to join-"

"He's dead," a new voice declared. All optics turned to the blue and red-coated leader. Optimus Prime. The slender one from their universe. Clearly worn and exhausted, he walked slowly past them. Strika had never felt such a blow to her ego before. Her Spark itself nearly faded at the words. And then anger overtook her. "You murderer!" she screamed. Before she could launch herself at the returning Autobot leader however, Cyclonus' blade grabbed the underside of her jaw and turned her attention back to himself. "Galvatron ordered me to flee and leave him," he informed, "He'd had enough of Unicron. Now please. Let Team Chaar fight together again once more and hold off these beasts for the others." It took about thirty seconds of nervous glances to her old colleagues, but eventually the female of the group nodded.

As the trio set to laying waste to the continually growing swarms of Terrocons the more blocky Optimus Prime approached the smaller one. The more slender one noticed the wound on the shoulder and they smiled at each other. "I guess every leader needs to get hurt sometimes," the shorter one laughed. "You have no idea," the blockier one smiled. "How many times have you come back to life?" For a bit the two observed each other and the chaotic surroundings. Safeguard and Jazz spared a glance at the reunited figureheads as they passed. "You know if Rodimus' group got the message?" The taller Optimus nodded.

"That Rattletrap one actually blew a hole into our area and our groups helped each other in the battle. They retreated back to the Nemesis just before you showed up." "Well that's good and all, but are the ships any better than we...left...them..." the slender Optimus Prime's question slowed upon seeing the glistening and reconstructed form of Autobot City's spacecraft-mode behind the taller leader. "And it doesn't even need that Masterson guy to pilot it this time." "But how..." "Those Junkions that your Ratchet sent down really are pros at fixing things," the bigger Optimus laughed, "Why, I bet they could have fixed your Ultra Magnus right up without even having to use the Matrix." Both Optimus Primes shared another smile. "Well, guess we should prepare for liftoff."

* * *

Flareup moaned. When she opened her eyes she could see a rocky ceiling moving above her. Air was rushing past her. The environment brought back memories. Painful ones. "B...beachcomber..." she slurred dizzily. The speed slowed a bit. "Looks like she's awake," a male voice said, "Didn't know she hung out with that hippie though." "Probably not your version," a female voice told him. Flareup tried to get up but didn't have the strength to. "What do ya mean? She hasn't ever traveled to any other universe." "That may be, but things aren't normal when you're absorbed by Unicron," the female informed, "he gives you a new life in a new world. His."

The speed was picking back up again from the vessel that Flareup was riding on top of. "He's jealous of his brother," the voice explained to the other, "And so he attempts to create what he does not understand in the way that he sees fit." "Hold up a cycle!" the male exclaimed, "So you're telling me that there are hundreds more people trapped within this monster!" "Hardly hundreds," the female almost laughed, "Try billions. That might get a fraction of it." For a while neither voice spoke. "But then...what happens to them when we get rid of Unicron?..." he eventually asked. "Would you rather they keep living that mutilated facade?"

Flareup could feel the regret flowing through the two others. But one word had stuck out to her from the conversation. Unicron. THAT was what snapped her back to life. She remembered now. The horrifying infection that overwhelmed her as she became one with the dark god of destruction. That which she had unknowingly helped in destroying her home planet. The emotions that came with the memories were too great. She supposed that she now understood just what made humans cry. "Firestar..." Flareup said quietly. "Yes?" replied one of the cars beneath her. "...I'm not gonna see Beachcomber again am I?..." She could feel the nervousness of the older female without her even saying anything.

"The pain of the realization will get better, I promise," Firestar told her, "But you did have the willpower to let me get you out of there." "And just in time," Hot Shot sighed, "A few more minutes and those creatures that live here woulda torn us to shreds. They were getting to be way too many!" Though knowing she should have been thankful that she was safe, Flareup didn't entirely know if she was as grateful as she should be. Everything that had happened in that world had felt so real. The joy, the adventures, the love...but it was all for nothing. Fake. Every last bit of that happy dream was just that. A dream. Fabricated by that which sought to do what it had done to her to everything else.

"Where are we going?..." Flareup asked after a bit of thinking. "A few meters further," Hot Shot answered. Flareup looked up. She could see an the enormous purple Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. "So we got it..." she chuckled lightly, "And this is the rescue party..." "Better," Hot Shot told her, "We're getting rid of Unicron. Though don't really see how the ship's back up and running. Wasn't it a wreck?..." Flareup's brows jumped a bit in surprise. "We just received word that we need to evacuate now...like right now! Hot Shot move!" Firestar yelled. The doors to the ship were closing! As quickly as they could the cars sped towards the spacecraft. But it wasn't enough. There was too much weight. Without even consulting the duo, Flareup fell off.

"Flareup!" Firestar yelped and spun around. She repeated the motion so that she'd gone in a full circle once she'd seen how her apprentice was. The moment Flareup had hit the ground she'd morphed into vehicle mode and was picking up speed. The vacancy of her body had in turn allowed Hot Shot to zoom for the hatch. But it still was too slow. Practically instinct, the male Cybertronian place his welding servos near the ground and activated them. A stream of fire erupted from the back of the car thrusting him to the ship. Just before the hatch could seal he slipped through and pulled Rhinox's arm away from the control panel. The hatch started to open back up. "Looks like we're going home," Firestar sighed happily.

* * *

"Is that...all...ya...got?..." Fanzone panted. He looked down at his firearm and cringed. He only had about five bullets left and a dagger. All of his grenades had been used up as had the ammo for his machine gun. Sweat and blood drenched his body as did the smell of death. The creatures of chaos practically expelled it anywhere they went. Half of his uniform had been torn off in the battle. But he had made every shot count. Some between the eyes. Cuts to what he could make out to be arteries. All the training he'd ever accumulated he now put to use. But even with all of his experience it wasn't enough. There was just too much.

"Come get some..." the police captain spat. More than eager to accomadate the request, one of the monsters dashed at him. Figuring that it would lash at the left from how it'd seen him act earlier he ducked to the right. Fanzone had been correct. It struck the complete opposite of where he'd moved! Before it had the chance to turn around he placed the barrel of the gun to its temple and pulled the trigger. The internal workings of its head splattered across the ground behind it. With the fall of the monster though, about seven others picked up the charge and rushed at the human. Captain Fanzone bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

With a grunt, Fanzone rolled between the legs of one the creatures and spun around. A shot rang out and it fell. But something was different. None of the others turned to where he'd repositioned himself. In fact...they weren't moving at all. It was as if they were frozen. "Guess these things work on the same level as all the other things around here," Slo-Mo assumed. Captain Fanzone practically leapt out of his skin at the sound of the newcomers. The villains smiled at him and began attacking with a wave of the female's hand. In literally no time at all Nanosec had torn his way through the remaining six beasts. "For seuth, what luck to have fallen down near thy fairest officer," the Angry Archer said as he fired a few arrows into the crowd that surrounded the group.

Viciously the monsters roared and threw off all their limiters. The entire swarm started to advance. "You all just need to chill out," Slo-Mo told the creatures as she held the medallion up to them. Immediately they stopped. Grinning, the woman bowed and moved to the side making way for her partners to lay waste to the horde. Fanzone sighed in relief and fell to the ground. "Guess you owe us one," she shrugged. The police captain grumbled. "These blue fragments really are better though," the villainess said to herself, "calming, peaceful, easy to use." Just then the two bystanders looked to the far end of the sea of monsters. There'd been an explosion that hadn't come from the villains!

Slowly, an ambulance made its way to the center of the crowd and strolled up next to Slo-Mo and Fanzone. "I thought you said you were alone," Ratchet said. "This ain't war Ratchet," the police captain sighed, "This is hell..."

* * *

"Ver did ze ship go!" Blitzwing's red face exclaimed. "Guess we missed it," Rattletrap put a hand to his forehead. "But vy vould ze leave us behind!" "Cause we're the comic relief?" the other shrugged, "I knew I should have never freed you." "Hey, it's not my fault zat-" "I just had to display my wonderful love of cheerios to ze masses of monsters!" the black face laughed. The only thing keeping him from punching the Decepticon's face-plates in were the creatures that surrounded the two. But for some reason there hadn't been movement for quite a few minutes. The Terrocons, Sharkticons, and other horrors that littered the interior of the Chaos Bringer's body just stood where they were, some not even looking at the duo.

"Vell at least you blew a way into the other chamber so zat ze other Optimus could help us," the blue face tried to look at the positive side. "Keeping in mind that that was your fault for fooling around like you always...blew...a...way...that's it!" Rattletrap snapped his fingers. Blitzwing looked down at him curiously. "We ain't dead yet three-face, get into vehicle-mode and let me on!" "How dare you command us rodent!" the red face yelled, "Vy I should-" "Help the elf up the well!" the crazy one laughed. Rattletrap sighed. "Just do it..." Now back in control of his body, Blitzwing did as he was told and turned into a military jet.

"Ver are ve going?" the Decepticon asked. "The others got out by a hole the Junkions made in the throat," Rattletrap said, "That's where we're headed." "But vat if it is blocked off again?" "That's what these are for," the brown Autobot told him dangling a few bombs in front of his window. "Vell, you aren't a complete waste after all." Ignoring the comment, Rattletrap hung onto the nose of the air vessel for dear life as its thrusters sprung to life and propelled them high into the air. In seconds they were soaring through the long catacombs of Unicron's throat. The disgusting environment could now be seen to be drenched in a thin layer of liquid. But that wasn't what Rattletrap's optics remained fixated on.

As Blitzwing had proposed, the area of Unicron's throat that had attempted to smash Autobot City was closed. Biting his lip, Rattletrap flung three of the bombs at the structure. "FIRE!" he yelled. The heat of Blitzwing's lasers were more than enough to activate a reaction. At first they could see nothing through the smoke of the explosions. But as it cleared it became apparent that nothing had been done. Rattletrap hesitantly threw another slew. Blitzwing didn't need a command to attack this time. The smaller Cybertronian was about to clench his optics shut to brace for the impact, but just as he was about to the smoke cleared again giving way to the sight of a hole. Not a big hole, but big enough.

With a cry of joy from the Autobot the Decepticon flew through the opening and up the higher part of the Great Devourer's throat. In no time at all they were passing along the tongue and teeth. And finally into outer space. Confidence and happiness overtaking him, Rattletrap turned his front to the enormous demonic beast and stuck his middle finger upwards in his direction. "We ain't dying this time!" he laughed.

* * *

The yellow car sped through the cavernous terrain as fast as he could. Its boosters quickly turned the techno-organic environment to more a rocky one. The further away he got from the deeper parts of the beast the more the corridors looked like they were actually part of a planet with bits of mechanical devices here and there. The vehicle was rather surprised that there hadn't been any offensive since he'd left the chamber. There was literally no sign of life other than himself, good or evil. Maybe Sari really was taking care of Unicron...no! She was just there to help Optimus whenever he got to the Dead Matrix was all. That had to be it. There was no way that she'd risk her life to bring an end to the chaos. While neither deity had given a viable response to when he had asked if she'd be okay, he knew deep down that what resulted probably wouldn't be good for her. She was just there to help their leader was all..that had to be it...

Caught up in his thoughts, Bumblebee didn't realize that he had finally made it out of the forbidden caves until he was thrown high into the atmosphere of the abominable planet. He'd forgotten how low the gravitational pull was! Hesitantly he morphed back into robot-mode and dropped back onto the orange metallic surface. Bumblebee had never been more relieved to see the Earth. The built up exhaustion from the adventure sat him down on the gargantuan humanoid's body. and he sighed. He didn't think that he'd be leaving without Sari by his side. "Well..." he laughed half-heartedly, "Hope you weren't serious about wanting Unicron to win..."

"BUMBLEBEE!" a low voice exclaimed accompanied by tiny Earthquakes that bobbed him up and down. Through the vibrations he could see a much wider green figure approaching. Bulkhead. "Hey dude," he waved once the giant had come to a stop. Bulkhead's brows bent a bit. He'd never seen Bumblebee so calm. But what disturbed him was the attitude he was giving off. There was something...missing to him. "What's got you down?" Bulkhead asked sitting down next to him, "And where's Sari?..." Bumblebee jabbed his thumb back to the opening in the skin that he'd emerged from causing Bulkhead's jaw to drop. "But we...she was going to show me some of Picasso's work when we got back..."

For a moment Bumblebee looked confused before smacking his forehead. "No, she's not dead," Bumblebee sighed. His friend gave one of relief. "She's allowing Primus to go talk to his brother." Bulkhead's jaw dropped even further. "And you just left-" "You think I would have?" Bumblebee yelled. The larger Autobot scooted back a bit. "She's my best friend Bulkhead...there's no way I would have let her go on her own if I had had a choice, but when you argue with someone that has the power of a god..." Bulkhead's head lowered with his smaller companion's. "But either way...how'd Shockblast go?..." Bulkhead gave a weak smile. "Sent him flying through space," he tried to chuckle, "And he's not the only one."

Before Bumblebee could ask what he was talking a new voice startled them. "Well, you kids stayed safe then," the ambulance muttered upon pulling up next to them. The humans inside waved. "Where's Sari?" Again the younger Cybertronians' looks were downcast. The medic grumbled. "Figured this would happen," Ratchet muttered, "I spend all that time back on Earth trying to keep the girl safe and she just waltzes into the Chaos Bringer's clutches...just hope she knows what she's doing." "Not as much as me," Bumblebee told him. Ratchet felt a rare moment of sympathy for the usually over-eager Autobot run through his circuits.

"Looks like our ride's here," Bulkhead pointed to Omega Supreme. The sight of Mixmaster and Scrapper partying inside the lower windows of the torso brought a smile to his face. "Wait...if you're here then who's piloting?" Bumblebee asked Ratchet. "I left Mainframe in charge when I went to rescue Fanzone," the ambulance told him. It began driving towards the opening in the giant Autobot warrior's foot. Out of the corner of his optic though, Bumblebee noticed something else. Two much larger ships. The Nemesis and Autobot City! They'd broken through Unicron's optics with a rather ratty-looking vessel behind them. And from the final one an equally as garbage-comprised angry Transformer was floating off. Frantically Bumblebee put a finger to his head and activated his com-link.

"Optimus!" the young Autobot exclaimed, "Optimus, do you read?" "Which one?" a sterner voice than he was used to replied. "Uh...my one..." Bumblebee told him. "I'm here Bumblebee. We see you. You should probably get into Omega Supreme.." "I will," he told his leader, "But first I gotta know. How's Sari?..." The was silence for a moment. "I said-" "I heard," Optimus Prime sighed. Fear was washing over the smaller Transformer. But his hope still remained. "She...she's still at Unicron's heart..." Bumblebee blinked a few times. "I'm sure you've figured out by now that this was all just a big distraction for her to get to the Dead Matrix herself." "I was hoping that wasn't the case..." Bumblebee stammered. "Come on man," Bulkhead urged. Bumblebee wasn't moving. Eventually the green giant just picked him up and dragged him into their old ship. The yellow Autobot had never felt more alone. But he still vainly hoped.

* * *

Finally Sari took a step forward. To the two brothers it had seemed like an eternity of waiting, and in retrospect that wouldn't at all be a surprise for it to be. But in all the time that they had existed together, neither had spent the time with each other that the opportunity now presented them. It was maddening. The mere closeness that they now shared. The polar opposites of the realm just staring at each other in the unknowing amount of time that passed. Order and Chaos. Harmony and Destruction. Good and Evil.

Primus and Unicron.

"I must raise again the point that you are willing to give up this female's life," the dark entity reiterated. "Believe me, I would not take the risk without her consent," Primus assured, "And besides that, why should you care?" Unicron was silent as the girl continued her trek towards the glowing green rock. "But what of you?" he asked slowing the advancement a bit, "Surely you do not expect to survive if you intend to actually destroy me this time brother..." "What makes you think I care?" Primus replied. Again Unicron lost his voice and the approach continued. "You see brother, unlike you I know more than selfish thoughts. We may have spawned from the same origin, but we are complete opposites."

"How can you say that?" the dark voice chuckled, "Do you not know of what I present to those that I take in?" "Oblivion," the calmer voice answered. He saw the heart ripple a bit. "Hardly," Unicron muttered, "Those that become one with me are given a new life. One that-" "You are in complete domination of," Primus finished. He could feel the tension building inside of the growing green formation. "You can not simply create a new world for everyone," Primus told him, "Especially considering you don't even understand how to do such." "You did it," Unicron retorted. Sari stopped walking. "It's not that hard to tap into others' minds and give them their desires."

"But that is not how life is," Primus sighed, "You can't just give them what they want and keep them on a leash. They'll never be free." "They don't deserve to be," Unicron growled. "And such is the reason why you can not mimic father," Primus informed. Sari took another step and stopped for good. She was standing mere centimeters from the heart. "Now no more delays brother," Primus ordered, "There has been far more than enough fighting. The deception, the betrayals, the destruction. All the insanity of our conflict ends here! We are nothing more than a plague on reality and we have no right to interfere with the One's design!" "I am impressed brother," Unicron told him, "Truly I am."

Eagerness racing through the controller's entity, Sari's hands lifted and pressed against the rock. A tense burning sensation filled the arms as they sunk into it. In an instant the techno-organic structure shattered like glass and rained down around where it had been hanging. The arms then dropped to their sides. What Primus saw would have made his own heart skip a beat if he had one. It was the form of an old accomplice that he thought he would never see again. The blocky primitive blue and yellow Transformer. The first. "Prima..." Primus said quietly. Like most things in the dark god, the ancient Cybertronian's torso and arms were fused into the structure of the chamber. But it was aware. Its optics glowed a hateful red. "Cruelest dream reality I believe they say," Unicron's voice uttered from its mouth.

Primus' attention remained focused on the warped figure of his son for a good minute or so before it drifted downwards. Within his chest-plating was an object that occupied where the Matrix was meant to be within the first Matrix Bearer. The object looked like it was meant for it except for one vital difference. Instead of the lively blue aura that emitted from the god's essence, the Matrix instead held a dark tint of corruption and chaos. His brother's essence. The Dead Matrix. "Only if it's warped that way," Primus replied. Determination vacating the notion of his son, Primus reached Sari's arms up to the indentation in the older Cybertronian's chest-plating and gripped the underside of the Dead Matrix. It sizzled in her hands and popped out of its resting place.

For a few moments the girl's eyes stared at the object. The temptations and vileness could be felt leaking from its very form. But it had to end. The arms brought the Dead Matrix close to her own breast-plating and her Spark Chamber began to glow. In response so did the Dead Matrix's core. They were like magnets. "For everything that ever was..." Primus said quietly. With nothing more between them, the brothers struck each other.

* * *

For a brief moment Unicron's battle-worn figure just hung above the planet Earth. All movements had stopped. The body was no more than a giant empty shell now. The glow had died from his optics along with any other trace of where the undead light could seep out of. All was dark. To some it seemed even more eerie than when he had been active. And then the first explosion happened. With no soul to hold the remains of the abomination together the corpse just simply began collapsing! All the damage that had been taken was no longer held back by any resistance. The countless stream of matter that had been absorbed was free to move about on its own finally!

At first the scar that the Planet Buster had swept across the Chaos Bringer's body was all that erupted, but the bursts soon spread out from the central point like some cleansing infection. The arms flung about from the amount of pressure induced by the tearing and were swung to shrapnel while a similar occurrence happened in the legs only much more remained intact until the pelvis joined its limbs. Though a majority of the form was gone, the chest continued to break up until finally the sun's beams of light broke through to the planet below that the god had been blocking. Nothing left to hold it in place, the head of the deceased monster was flung helplessly through the dark void. Unicron was dead. The universe was safe.

"SARI!" Bumblebee's scream could be heard throughout Omega Supreme.

-end of chapter-

Dear lord...DEAR LORD! 73 pages! 73 fucking pages is how long this damn chapter is! I mean yeah, I knew it was gonna be long, but I never expected it to be this long. Ah well...I just couldn't stop writing. Everything just needed to get put down. That's sorta how it's been for all the chapters. I just stop when I feel that it should stop. Don't really set a goal...

...

...but yeah...Unicron's dead. The universe is saved...and Sari...well...I got alternate endings if anyone wants a better outcome for now...

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TWoL-Alternate-Ending-1-209463969?q=gallery%3Awarahi%2F11927923&qo=4

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TWoL-Alternate-Ending-2-209593040

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TWoL-Alternate-Ending-3-209699694

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TWoL-Alternate-Ending-4-209911675

And the art for the actual chapter itself:

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Fallen-Deity-158475277?q=boost%3Apopular%20fallen%20deity&qo=3

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Against-All-Odds-209911665

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Duel-of-the-Nodes-209911603


	42. Dawn

Chapter 42: Dawn

"Is she going to be okay!" "Give me some room kid! Mr. Sumdac keep that cloth on her arm!" Bumblebee kept as close as he could to the speeding ambulance. The wears from the latest trial were still scarred into him, but he didn't care. He was more concerned about Ratchet's passenger. The moment that Unicron's head had drifted out of sight the young Autobot had insisted on looking for Sari. He knew that she had to have been out there somewhere amidst the remnants of the Great Destroyer. And he had been right. Though some of the others in Omega Supreme had lost hope of finding the girl, he still persisted. Eventually they'd come to a stop near where the center of Unicron's chest had been. That is where Sari had been. Suspended motionless in the stillness of outer space, her eyes wide and unresponsive behind her face-plating.

And so there they now were. Rushing through the everlasting corridors of Autobot City once they'd redocked. It had yet to return to Earth. Blurs never seemed to move so speedily for the yellow Transformer. Their sirens were wailing. "How is she?" Optimus Prime asked driving up alongside the veteran. "Not looking good," Ratchet told him. "Is she-" "I didn't say she was dead," he said sternly to Bumblebee, "Prime, can ya get the kid away?" "But Sari-" "Bumblebee, Ratchet, Red Alert, Oil Slick, and her dad qualify as medics, you don't," the leader informed, "so just put on the brakes and fall back. With how severe the situation is they need as much room as they can get."

Bumblebee kept going for another few yards before reluctantly complying with the request. He continued to watch the red and white vehicle until it rounded a corner. He knew that Optimus was still behind him and heard him transform. The younger Cybertronian did the same. Optimus' hand on Bumblebee's shoulder prompted a sigh from him. "I just..." "I know Bumblebee," the more experienced Autobot told him, "We care about her too. And you're not the only one that's lost someone." Bumblebee looked at Optimus Prime. His optics were closed. "Elita-1, Arcee for Ratchet. You're not alone Bumblebee. But sometimes all you can is just have faith. Without hope there's no reason." The younger bot's head dipped a bit. "Now come on, let's get back to the others."

* * *

Flareup let out a soft moan as she opened her optics. The escape from her hellish captivity along with the time spent there had worn her down a lot more than she'd expected. But now she had all the time in the universe to rest. There was just a slight problem though. Someone was sitting at the edge of her bed. "Hey," she said startling the intruder. Nervously the brown Autobot climbed back up onto the bed from where he'd fallen off. "H-hey," he laughed, "How ya feeling?" "How do you think?" Flareup muttered. Rattletrap crawled back a bit, his uneasy smile still matted on his face. "Is there some reason you're here?" the female inquired.

"Oh, n-not really," Rattletrap mumbled tapping pointer fingers together, "Just wanted to make sure yous is doing alright is all..." The discontent Flareup had for the question evaporated a bit. Something had been troubling the male Autobot. "Firestar told me that you wouldn't be in the mood to talk or anything," he continued, "But I just wanted to make sure is all..." Flareup's stern face began to calm a bit as she shook her head. She motioned for him to come closer and he did so. "Why do you care about me so much?" she asked. Rattletrap blinked. "Uh...I's don't know what yer talking about..."

Flareup rolled her optics. "Look, ever since we've run into each other back at the old Earth Decepticon base you've been trying to interact with me. Why?" "You really think three-face never gets old?" Rattletrap gave his own question. The two shared a chuckle. Once they'd calmed down Rattletrap looked at his lap. "I dunno," he sighed, "I guess it's just...well you were the only other Autobot on their side. I felt I could relate to you more being an outcast and all." "Even though I would have doomed you and everyone else to death?" she reminded. Rattletrap smiled. "Told ya that didn't matter. Live for the present." Flareup's brows bent downward a bit. "Besides," he said slinging an arm around her neck, "that ain't happening now."

Flareup's optics drifted towards Rattletrap, though her expression was still a bit bitter. "Now don't be so hard on yourself," he gave her a pat on the back, "You do got people that care about you. I mean look at how that Firestar chick risked her and Hotshot's life to get you back. Just cause you screwed up once doesn't mean you should have that regret hanging over yours head for the rest of your life." "You think so?" the brightly colored female sighed. Rattletrap laughed. "Girl, if it were true that that's how you should be I would never be showing my face with all I've done." "So what have you done?" she smirked dipping Rattletrap's face to the side, "Or should I ask what do you plan to do now since we actually survived?"

"Vell now zat ve are all back together hows about a rousing trio for ze others of ze ship!" Blitzwing popped up from behind the resting place. Both Autobots leapt and clung to each other at the surprise. "How did you even get in here!" Rattletrap yelped. "Ze rule of funny allows for all kinds of oddities," the blue face informed. Rattletrap and Flareup eyed each other. "Trust me," he said, "You get used to it the longer you hang around him." "Vas I interrupting something?" Blitzwing asked, "ze party is downstairs-" "unless of course you were trying to be alone here!" the black faced laughed and grabbed the back of the Autobots' heads, "In which case allow me to help." Without any warning the Decepticon's hands brought the pair's heads together forcing their lips against each other.

* * *

"Hey Bulkster! How's about some oil for you and half-pint! It's on the house! Rodimus himself is giving it away!" Mixmaster greeted Bumblebee and Bulkhead thrusting two drums of the stuff into their servos before trouncing off through the crowd. Bulkhead eyed his smaller friend. "May help cool ya down." Bumblebee sighed and took a sip. "The only thing that'd cool me down right now would be seeing Sari's face smiling like a goofball..." Bulkhead gave a sigh of his own and turned his attention back to the crowd. "And that is how I saved the group from that stupid Predacon!" he heard a nasally voice boast in the distance. "And this has been Rattrap's warped version of the truth," Rhinox added receiving several groans and a loud smacking sound.

"I remember when I got my boosters..." Bumblebee spoke again, "How much fun we were having...you know, before we ran Prime over and all." "Relax," Bulkhead patted his shoulder, "Ratchet'll fix her up good as new." "Considering how he just shoved all the parts he left out of you down your throat when he patched you up?" Bumblebee scoffed. Bulkhead bit his lip at the memory. He still wasn't sure if he'd ever been completely back to optimum efficiency after that incident. "Well he fixed you up after Sari nearly offlined you remember," he reminded the smaller Autobot. Bumblebee glared at him. "Right," Bulkhead laughed nervously, "Bad example..."

"I still can't believe that we were all just a distraction for that girl!" a human that had survived the ordeal exclaimed. "Would you have cooperated as well if you'd known we were a distraction?" the Ironhide from the other universe asked. Bulkhead turned his attention back to his friend. His best friend. He really did think of Bumblebee as a brother. They may have had some bumps in their relationship, but when push came to shove they always stood up for each other. "You got through nearly dying once when you were human," he told him. Bumblebee's brows were bent from anxiety. "Yeah," he muttered, "But I just got my arm nearly blasted off. I didn't have to use my Spark Chamber to stop a god..."

Again Bumblebee took a sip of the substance and continued to stare down. Something had changed with the ground. It'd gotten darker. Curiously he looked at Bulkhead. His jaw was hanging like how it'd done when they first encountered Blackarachnia. Bumblebee's did the same once he'd taken notice of the figure that was standing in front of them. Looking at them was a much taller bot. A red and blue Transformer with radiant life flowing across it. Its form had only vaguely been displayed in old legends. "Nexus...Prime..." Bulkhead said slowly. Hardly any of the crowd had given the holy figure any attention. There was far too much going on for him to be out of place with all the other weirdness. Bumblebee dropped his oil drum as his optics expanded. For the first time since the death of Unicron his mind tore away from Sari.

"Greetings," the ancient Cybertronian bowed. "Dude!" Bumblebee exclaimed waving his arms in the air, "You're like one of the first thirteen aren't ya!" Nexus Prime laughed lightly upon standing back up and nodded. "And I believe this was from you," he told the younger Autobot holding out his hand. In it was a shard. The shard that he and Sari had gotten from Powell. Bumblebee blinked before looking back up at the Transformer's face. "Hold up a second...YOU are the guy that was trying to get that shard?..." "You guys have met little buddy?..." Bumblebee shook his head, his optics not leaving Nexus'. "Not personally...but if that shard was for you..."

Nexus Prime's smile grew as he held up the Star Saber. "Sure helped in keeping your world safe from the ungodly one," he told him, "But now that he has been dealt with I figured it might be best to return the shard to those who gave it to me. It'd probably serve you better with what all I've heard that you've gone through in this reality." Bumblebee looked at the shard for a few seconds before finally plucking it from the larger hand and stuffing it into the fake hood on his chest. "Th...thanks..." Bumblebee stuttered. "And thank you," Nexus Prime told him before walking back into the crowd towards his brother, "So, how did Megatronus..."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other in shock.

* * *

"And stay out!" a male and female voices yelled. Once the door had slammed the two outside looked down at the Decepticon that had slid out. "You may wish to refraim from going in there," Blitzwing informed Firestar and Hot Shot as he stood up and dusted himself off. "...how'd he even get in there?..." Hot Shot wondered aloud after the taller figure had departed for the festivities. Firestar shrugged. "I'm just happy that Flareup's safe," she sighed. For a moment the male Autobot thought he saw a smile on her face. "Told ya we'd get her," he reminded. Hot Shot wasn't expecting the femme's next movements. Without warning she took a step to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks."

Hot Shot bit his lip and wrapped his arms around her waist. For a while they stood outside the door holding each other. Finally the male worked up the courage to work her off of him. They looked into each other's optics. "No problem," he said quietly, "But uh...now that Unicron's dead..." Firestar lifted a brow at what he might be asking. "Well...you will be returning to your original universe now won't you?..." Firestar's optics drifted to her forehead. It took a few moments but she eventually responded. "No," she smiled, "I died to that universe. I think for now I'll stick around in this one for a while." Firestar had never seen Hot Shot's smile so big as when he leapt on her from the answer.

* * *

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai," Blitzwing, Wheeljack, and Grimlock sang with their arms linked around each other's necks while their legs kicked out every so often. Those that weren't laughing were patting a beat on their own legs at the performance. "Such a brilliant display of emotion," Sunstorm admired. "I could do better," Thundercracker assured his brother. Bumblebee was too caught up in a fit of giggles from how intoxicated he'd become. Bulkhead just patted to the beat like most of the others that were in control. That was until they were interrupted.

"Hey...Bumblebee..." Bulkhead muttered tapping his shoulder. It took a few more but eventually he got the smaller Autobot's attention. His drunken demeanor faded a bit at the sight of the medic behind them. "Kid, it's alright for you to come see her now," Ratchet informed. Bumblebee blinked for a moment and looked at Bulkhead. "Wha?..." The green giant smacked his forehead. "He's talking about Sari. Geez Bumblebee, I mean you must have drunk more than both Mix and Scrapper combined!" "Eh, lay off him," Ratchet sighed, "There are sometimes where that kind of drinking's appropriate. Now come on kid."

Vaguely sure of what was going on Bumblebee tossed his oil drum to the side and strolled lazily after the veteran. "Sorry if I seemed a bit mean earlier," he told the younger Cybertronian upon reaching the elevator, "Just...you know how seriously I take my work and all. And considering who it was..." "Naw, it's okay dude," Bumblebee gave a slurred laugh while patting Ratchet's arm, "You just...you know you're a good guy man...I'm just so slaggin' stupid sometimes...you know we should spend more quality time together..." The more experienced Transformer shook his head and entered the elevator with the yellow compact. He definitely had had quite a good amount of oil.

When the doors opened again however the drunkenness dissipated quite a degree more. Littering the floor before them were countless bodies. Some moving some not. Some Transformers some human. Ratchet just walked calmly through the moaning environment. Bumblebee stayed almost fearfully in his shadow. "Everyone thinks that once a battle's over it's time to celebrate," Ratchet said, "But a medic knows far better than that." Bumblebee cringed. A human that had lost an arm and what seemed to be three toes was flailing around on a bed that two other humans were running through the pained dwelling.

"Don't worry," Ratchet said spotting where the Autobot was looking, "Sari's not with them." It took a good minute or so before the duo came to a stop. Once they had Ratchet lifted his hand to a panel next to the door they were in front of. With a hiss it opened and he stepped in prompting Bumblebee to do the same. The chamber they had entered was much brigther than the halls and rooms outside. And suspended in its center was Sari Sumdac. "Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed and rushed towards her. A glass tube around the girl was what stopped her friend from reaching her. "She's stabilized," Oil Slick said from a console to the side, "But she isn't gonna last long if we take her out."

Bumblebee noticed another figure in the room, one that was also viewing Sari. Isaac. Her dad was on a platform on the right-hand side. He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his cheek. "We've done everything we can think of," Ratchet told Bumblebee, "But as things stand she is pretty much in the same condition you were in back when you were in the hospital. Take her out she dies pretty much is how it is." If Bumblebee could cry he would have. A thud sounded from the glass as his head hit it. He didn't want to lose her. He could feel Ratchet rubbing shoulder-pad. Trying to comfort him. It wasn't helping. There was something though that caught Bumblebee's attention.

While Sari had needed to be in robot-mode to survive in space, the medical team had apparently wrenched her mouth-plate apart allowing for her human face to be seen beneath her yellow helmet. A thin line of blood had trickled down from the top of her head to her chin where it hung in the stasis. That's when it hit him. The instant he saw the image formations began sifting from the back of his mind. Readings, calculations. Blueprints. Bumblebee's optics widened. It was the same scene he'd viewed when he and Sari had been trapped in Soundwave's virtual world! It'd been what'd been haunting him in his dreams!

"I know how to save her..." Bumblebee said quietly. Ratchet gave the younger Cybertronian a curious look and glanced at Oil Slick. He shrugged. "What are you talking about kid?" "I know how to save her," Bumblebee repeated more audibly. Now Isaac was looking at him as well. "Back when we were getting stuff from the Plant, the day it blew up, me and Sari were trapped in a virtual world Soundwave had made. That's what she meant when she told me she wasn't the only one connected with Primus. I saw a picture of what I'm looking at right now...I was imprinted with her schematics...I know that there's something in those blueprints that shows how to fix her." "But that was before Primus was-" "Then I reached another Vector Sigma Node or something," Bumblebee cut the veteran off, "I don't really give a damn how I was connected. What matters is that I was. Now I'm right here. Let's get me hooked up to something so you can look through my memory banks." Ratchet bit his lip and looked at Oil Slick again. "Not like anything isn't worth a shot at this point," the Decepticon figured.

* * *

"So you remember?" "Yes," the dark figure said. His metal hand rubbed his helmet. "Ever since I bore witness to my origin the memories have been coming back. My father, my sister...you..." Arcee rubbed her arm bashfully. She certainly hadn't expected the infamous lethal member of Team Chaar, Cyclonus, to reveal himself as Skywarp. "I truly am sorry," he sighed. Arcee eyed him in confusion. "Abandoning you and the others to save that other version of my...father..." Arcee smiled and patted his shoulder bringing his optics to her's. "That's nothing to apologize for," she told him, "You did what you thought was right. That's something to be proud of."

Cyclonus' view shifted to the various lifeforms in the ship that were participating in the party. They were so happy...so...unlike the emotions he'd felt. "I just wish I'd known sooner," he told her, "But that guilt for betraying Galvatron...it'd been building up for so long before I...became me that I guess it just overwhelmed me when I took my new form." "Well you're more mature now," Arcee reminded taking a sip of some oil, "And you didn't even need my help." Cyclonus let out a laugh. It sent shivers down Arcee's plating. "Like the Pit I didn't," he sighed, "If I hadn't had your teachings I wouldn't have ever done what I did." Arcee looked at her oil. It bounced up and down from the beats that Jazz was playing. "...Well...what are you going to do now that Galvatron is no more?" That made Cyclonus close his optics. "...live..."

* * *

"I said your rock!" "And I said you rock..." Bumblebee murmured to the distant voice of his passenger. The lack of a response prompted him to open his optics. He wasn't on the road. Hell, he wasn't even in vehicle-mode or Detroit. Hesitantly he looked around. He was on a medical bed with something attached to the back of his head. Though unsure of what it was he tugged it out and looked it over. It was some sort of thick cord. "Ah, so you're back with us," his medic's voice noticed. Bumblebee remembered now. He'd allowed Red Alert, Ratchet, and Oil Slick to sift through his mind in order to find Sari's schematics. Sari!

Eagerly the young Autobot leapt from the bed but instantly fell to the ground. "Whoa there Blurr-boy," Ratchet laughed hoisting the smaller Transformer back onto the bed. Bumblebee shook his face to clear the dizziness. "You gotta give yourself some time to get your reactions flowing up before you go trouncing about." "Wh...what happened?..." Bumblebee yawned. "Had to use some theoretical techniques on you in order to peak into your Primus-forbidden processor," Ratchet told him holding the cord again to his face, "Cortical Psychic Patch. And just so you know, you might wanna keep some of your thoughts to yourself." "Have I ever?" Bumblebee smirked. Ratchet gave a similar expression.

"Well either way," Ratchet huffed stuffing the cord back into its socket on the bed, "I'm sure that the Earth can get you a copy of that Earthworm Slim thing for being such a hero and what-not." "It's Earthworm Jim and Sari was supp...Sari...is she..." Ratchet bit his lip provoking a spell of silence between the two old comrades. "We've done all we can," he told him. Bumblebee closed his optics and tilted his head to the ground.

-end of chapter-

Well, of the few reviews I got for the previous chapter apparently some people were thinking the story was over. It isn't. Sorry to those that wish it was or that it would end. But either way, just one more chapter to go! This one is obviously a lot shorter than the last, so hopefully those that remained won't abandon the story due to the length.

But will Sari make it? Guess you'll just have to wait for the final chapter to find that out.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Lemme-Help-210896346


	43. Til All Are One

Chapter 43: Til All Are One

"Make sure those insignias are hung correctly Ratchet. We can't have any mishaps for this," the bold voice of the Transformer leader ordered. Hastily Optimus Prime paced around looking over the pad that he was carrying. On it was written various assignments that he had to make sure got done. "Bulkhead, are all the rocks out of the way on the trail here?" he tapped his com-link. "Still working on it boss-bot," the duller voice replied. The red and blue Autobot shook his head. "Why's it taking so long? We don't have all day." "Well, it'd run smoother, but I don't really have anyone out here to help," the larger Cybertronian informed. Optimus' brows bent a bit.

"I thought Bumblebee was helping," he said. "He...couldn't be here...you know how he is with Sari and everything..." "Right," Optimus Prime sighed, "I guess it's only natural for him. Well I'll be out there in a few cycles. Just gotta make sure things in the main stage-room are organized." After receiving a positive response from his follower, Optimus shut off the com-link and looked around. With practically all the Decepticons helping in the construction the building had gone up a lot faster than he had expected. He wouldn't doubt that the structure was one of the best-built ones on Earth. Optimus turned his attention to the stage. Around the podium were two large pictures with the appropriate insignias decorating the wall behind.

The Transformer leader sighed and closed his optics. Never in all his stellar cycles at the Academy would he have ever thought that what had happened would have. He certainly hadn't expected to take the reigns of his entire civilization, but destiny had strange ways of working sometimes. A hint of sadness mixed in at the remembrance of his last sights of his original homeworld. Cybertron. Ever since he could remember Optimus had strove through the ranks of the mechanical beings. Right from when he first found out about the processing of Protoforms from the Sonic Canyons Optimus had known that he was destined for more. He'd never forget his escape from the doomed astral entity in its final moments. The very land before him lifting into the sky towards its lethal opposite. Unicron.

But finally the demon had been dealt with. And with it their own god. Primus. Optimus Prime may not have entirely understood just why every single thing happened the way it did, but perhaps it was better that way. What needed to happen did. That's what mattered. Unfortunately it was the tragedy that was needed to finally unite the Cybertronian race into the single alliance that they were meant to be against the Chaos Bringer. The ammunition they were meant as in bringing about the closure to the timeless conflict between the two brothers. And the sacrifices that had been made... Optimus Prime opened his optics again to view the stage. He'd never felt more pride from the figure displayed on the pictures. The sacrifices had been needed, no matter how much he wished they weren't. Everything was needed. Everything that had ever been fell into place to react with and against each other in the end.

"I doubt many humans will be showing up," a voice intruded. Optimus Prime looked down. Standing there in a black outfit was Isaac Sumdac. His eyelids were a bit hung, but he too was staring at the stage. "Still, it's fitting for you to be here professor," Optimus told him as he picked him up to give him a better view, "Considering your relationship and all..." A loose smile was strung about the man's face. He was relieved no-doubt, but the past haunted him too. It did all things to an extent. But there was no way to go back and rewrite what had been. In retrospect of what all had happened though, neither being was sure if they would change anything.

"I must ask; why aren't you in your normal clothing?" Optimus Prime questioned now having a better looking at the more formal suit that Isaac was draped in. The smaller humanoid raised and eyebrow and looked himself over. "It's just custom on this planet to wear dark clothing at funerals."

* * *

"-in other news the terrible floods and tidal waves have been subsiding a bit in the wake of Unicron's attack with the moon. This reporter can not say how thrilled he is to be alive," the usual Detroit news reporter declared from the radio, "Meanwhile, Henry Masterson has returned to Earth with the intention of suing Porter C. Powell with never-before seen info. Back to you Newsbot!" "Thank you Lester Black. This reporter has never seen such carnage as that which-" "We too find it incredible to be alive," Jetfire remarked turning off the voices coming from his chest-plating. "Yes, but not for so remarkable to be undergoing such torturous treatment," his brother sighed.

Again the humans scurrying across their bodies could be felt cleaning every last bit of their being. It was nice to have such attention to detail paid to, but they'd be lying if they didn't say it was annoying. "Well cool your jets dawgs," Jazz ordered from his own seat, "We need this polishing dig? We ain't going to this Paw Paw ceremony looking like we just got the slag beat out of us." "But did we not?" Jetfire joked. "Brother is correct," Jetstorm agreed, "We saved universe from the Great Destroyer. Who could not blame us for our looks afterwards? We weren't even close to the one that the funeral's for." "We're getting cleaned," Jazz muttered, "Whether you like it or not."

"Unless of course you want to join the others on their little mission," another voice suggested. All optics turned to the firey looking Autobot that had entered the Auto Parts facility. "They'll be departing just after the ceremony. And I highly doubt you'll need to be there if you're getting ready for the other." "Don't give em any ideas sir," Jazz sighed fading the two younger Cybertronian's smiles. Rodimus Prime laughed sat down next to Jetfire. Immediately various humans got to work on scrubbing his stabilizing servos. "Speaking of which...I thought you were supposed to be going on that mission." "Still deciding," Rodimus shrugged, "Just figure I should look my best no matter what. So I would agree that getting polished is what you boys should do regardless." It was the brothers' turn to sigh.

* * *

Clacking could be heard from the keyboard that the blue Autobot was tapping away on. After having survived such a traumatic ordeal, Hot Shot's confidence had been refilled. He felt like there was nothing he couldn't take on. That might have been part of the reason why he was so eager to tag along with his old teamates, Red Alert, Brawn, and Ironhide, when they had decided to head off on the new mission that had been proposed. And with how the Nemesis had been reworked it was nowhere near as imposing an interior as Hot Shot had always imagined it to be. In fact, the entire ship had practically been rebuilt once they were back on Earth. And with the Constructicon and Dinobots' help the operation was done in no time at all.

"You sure you're the same Hot Shot I used to know?" a female voice asked. Hot Shot turned around to answer Firestar only to nearly fall out of his chair. His optics expanded to the size of truck tires at the figure that stood in the doorway he was a few feet from. In front of him was a rather sleek and slender fembot with two structures jutting out of the side of her head and an orange ball-like structure at the top. Like the bot he'd known, her armor was red and pink and shared the same general form as Firestar had had. But she was so much more...curvy...more...visually appealing. Actually, she looked like she could have been Flareup's sister. Casually she lifted a gun from her side and looked it over. "Cause you sure don't seem to be afraid of those keys jumping off their board and biting you or anything."

It took a while of Hot Shot staring before Firestar waved her hand in front of him. "...hello?...anyone home?...you in stasis-lock or something?..." Suddenly Hot Shot fell out of his chair causing the female Autobot to jump in surprise. But his optics remained on her. His mouth opened a few times. Shrugging, the female locked her arms around the male's and hoisted him back into his seat. "...Firestar?..." Hot Shot finally managed to say. Happy that he was actually still able to communicate, the female nodded her head and smiled. "In the metal," she declared. For a minute or two Hot Shot just continued to look the figure up and down.

"You're...different..." he finally concluded. Firestar sarcastically clapped her hands. "And we have a winner," she said. "Stop the joking," Hot Shot told her as he shook his head, "What the slag happened to you!" "You like it?" she asked twirling around for him, "I figured that since that Bulkhead guy was able to turn that Bumblebee into a human that he could easily do something as simple as reformatting me into a form more suitable for this universe." Hot Shot reached out and ran his hand along her thigh. It sure did seem a lot more dynamic than her more blocky previous form had. But his touching didn't last for long.

"Guess you do have a bit of confidence back," Firestar chuckled removing the body part from her's." "Well, it is a good look for you," Hot Shot confessed, "But...why are you here?..." "Well someone has to keep you bozos in check. And who better than someone that's actually been across universes and dealt with at least a fraction of what we're probably gonna go up against out there?" "And I'm not qualified enough for that after what I've been through?" Hot Shot smirked. His expression soon changed. Delicately Firestar's hand drifted across his shoulders as she knelt down in front of him. "Never said that," she grinned, "But wouldn't you like a bit of help from me?"

* * *

Isaac Sumdac couldn't help but be bewildered. Sure he had seen the amount of Transformers before, especially during the battle with Unicron, but never had he seen so many gathered in one place and acting so harmonic towards each other. Autobots, Decepticons, and any other faction inbetween. Even Captain Fanzone had shown up to the event. "Dear police captain," the scientist greeted, "Whatever are you doing here? I thought you hated machines." "Doesn't mean I don't have a heart," the human shrugged, "Besides, I know how much this person meant to everything. Best to see a little conclusion myself. I figured...ya know...out of everyone that I've met, you have brought quite the excitement to our humble little planet."

Isaac smiled at the taller man, but before they could continue their conversation another voice filled the large chamber. "Greetings everyone. Fellow Cybertronians and Earthlings alike," Optimus Prime started. From his place on the stage he could see everyone. Strika had her full attention to the stage. Ironhide had Brawn on top of his shoulders for a better view. Scrapper and Mixmaster were busy guzzling their usual oil before the Dinobots urged their attention to the leader. Rattletrap had his arm around Flareup's waist. Jazz was busy keeping the rather sparkly jet-twins optics to Optimus. Arcee was leaning against Ratchet. The red and white veteran nodded.

Optimus Prime sighed and closed his optics. "It has been a long journey. From our ancestors the Guardians, the Protectobots, and the Destrons to those that would lead the latest version of the factions: Ultra Magnus and Galvatron. Each whom have passed away. Both that I bore witness to the ends of..." While one might feel a burning hate behind the optics of many of the Decepticons in the crowd, quite a few just hung their heads. "But it has finally come to an end," Optimus Prime continued, "All the pain and suffering and fighting has reached its climax. We have confronted what we were designed to and triumphed. The light has shone through the Darkest Hour.

"Yet there is still much to come. We're still here. We survived. Though our initial purpose has been fulfilled, that in no way signifies that we are done. We have been blessed with the gift of life and must pave the way for the future. That is what he whom this ceremony is for had been working towards. A future that he saw fit." With the sentence ended lights flashed on behind the red and blue Transformer illuminating the pictures of the Cybertronian that had passed away. The glistening gray figure in the banners behind the podium still seemed imposing. His faction's insignia adorned the sides of the illustrations. Megatron.

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't know why Megatron did what he did," Optimus Prime sighed. Many of the Decepticons kept their optics on the pictures as he talked. In the sky three aircrafts could be seen soaring above. A vessel seemed to be missing. "And even though we were enemies I must respect him. For he was not just some other bot. He fought for what he believed in...to his death...we must honor that notion, for the future that we must now make our own. The final meeting between him and I was to decide who would lead our race in the wake of Unicron's demise. Now is the time to cast off the shackles of seperation. We are not Autobots or Decepticons. We are Transformers. But...I can not perform this task alone...therefore I must ask the only bot that I know of if he will help me...Ratchet..."

Quite a few optics turned to the blue faced medic. He could've sworn that it was turning red. Ratchet darted his head about a few times in shock. "Ratchet," Optimus Prime said, "out of everyone that I know you have had to do the most extremes that life has to offer. Save the lives of others...and destroy them..." The veteran bit his lower lip and looked at Arcee. "Will you please help lead our race in our new home?" The female Autobot nodded causing her partner shake his head and start his walk to the stage, grumbling all the way. Arcee shook her own head sympathetically as she looked up. She was the only one that noticed that one of the aircrafts had morphed into its robot-mode and taken to watching the ceremony from the roof of the chamber. "Alright alright," the older Autobot barked into the mic, "But we gotta get things sorted out." Noticing that the figure had disappeared down the side of the roof Arcee started towards the door.

"Wait!" she exclaimed once she got outside. Cyclonus stopped and turned to her. His expression was as stale as it'd always been. The fembot too came to a stop as she neared him. "You-" "I must go," he told her. Arcee's brows bent a bit in anxiety. Surprisingly the Decepticon took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his body. "I am not the young one you once knew," he reminded, "I have killed...many...without remorse or regret until now. My only thought for those billions of stellar cycles had been Galvatron. And now he is gone." "But where are you going?" Arcee insisted in her attempt to get him to stay.

"He who dared to take the previous persona of my master is still out there somewhere," Cyclonus informed, "And there is no doubt in my mind that he will use the remnants of those that did not join us to form his own group. He must pay for his treachery. For as long as he exists the multiverse can not rest easy." Arcee looked up at the dark figure's red optics once he'd taken his arms off of her. "So you're going with the rest of the Axalon crew?" she asked. Cyclonus nodded. "Strika shall be joining too once she pays her respects. But you know who you should be with and it is not I. Now farewell old friend. Until we meet again."

Just as the taller Transformer was about to take off, Arcee lifted her hand and gave a salute to him. For the first time since she'd seen Skywarp's newer form he smiled and performed the gesture back to her. It seemed like an eternity before they lowered their hands to their sides. Arcee continued to watch until his vehicle-mode was out of sight in the horizon. "Some student you had," Ratchet chuckled. Arcee practically leapt out of her shell from the sudden appearance of her fellow veteran. "I thought-" "You honestly think I'm one for long speeches?" he asked. Arcee's grim atmosphere lightened a bit. "Come on," he said taking her hand, "best have some of the oil before the Constructicons make off with it all."

* * *

"Come on vermin, they aren't gonna wait forever," Flareup urged the shorter brown Autobot away from the memorial. "So it's true," a rather serious voice interrupted. The two turned to the larger Decepticon behind them. "You are leaving." Flareup and Rattletrap gave each other a doubtful glance. "I'll catch up with ya," Rattletrap told her. Flareup nodded and morphed into vehicle-mode before speeding off. "Look, Blitzwing...it's not that I wouldn't mind staying or nothin...it's just that...well...I feel like I need to be more involved is all." "Stand right zer and I'll get you more involved zan you'd ever vant to be!" the red face yelled.

Rattletrap let out a sigh and turned his back to his old partner. The afternoon air was fresh with the scent of grass. The planet may not have been Rattletrap's first choice for one to dwell on, but it certainly did have unique appealing qualities to it. "Please," a scratchy voice uttered. Rattletrap raised a brow and looked back at the Decepticon. It was strange enough that the taller Transformer was showing any sign that he would miss the Autobot, but even stranger was the face that had pleaded. It was the black face. The crazy one. That which was just completely random and fun-loving. "They all go," it told him, "Everyone I know goes away in the end..."

Rattletrap blinked a few times. He didn't know how to respond. He'd never witnessed this kind of action from the insane being. "Ze others don't like to show it, but ve do feel pain," it explained solemnly, "Loss, anxiety...zey normally turn to me to lighten ze mood. But zer's just so much one can take. First Lugnut, now my new dance partner...ve don't vant to be alone...there'll be no one to get annoyed with me..." Rattletrap honestly couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Blitzwing's lunatic personality conversing calmly, and even sadly, with him. "Not everyone may show it, but all ze bitterness of life affects zem."

"You won't be alone though," Rattletrap told him, "You got hordes of other bots to annoy now that the Decepticons and Autobots are one." "I doubt it vill stay zat vay," the blue face retorted, "Besides...never was all zat close to many of em." For the first time Rattletrap felt a bit of sympathy for the warped mentality overtake him. The atmosphere drooped a little. He hadn't noticed how close their bond was until then. "Look...Blitzbrain, it's not that I don't like you or nothin'. I mean don't get me wrong, you're grating as hell most times, but you did keep me safe from the other Decepticons and...well...with you I've had some of the most fun that I ever have.

"It's just that I feel like I need to do this," Rattletrap told him. Blitzwing turned his head to the side to avoid the rodent's face. "That other me was on the Axalon of their universe. After helping to turn the Nemesis into this one's one I doubt that I was provoked to go crawling around in walls and destroying things with explosives just as a small distraction for an evil god. Somewhere out there is that insane lunatic that calls himself Megatron, and I'll finally be doing something useful. After all, gotta do something now that we survived the apocalypse." "Vut about your carefreeness?" Blitzwing muttered. "Eh, didn't say I think we'd run into him actually," Rattletrap laughed, "mainly doing it cause I'll be with that smokin' hot babe all alone in space."

The two shared a grin. "Very vell," the blue face sighed and flipped to the black one, "But ven you get back ve have a rousing boxing match against ze cabbage patch!" "See you later too buddy," Rattletrap replied. Once the Autobot had gotten quite a bit away the two waved to each other and he morphed into vehicle-mode and started towards Autobot City. "Always so touching dem friendships," Mixmaster wiped an invisible tear away before thrusting a barrel of oil into the lonely Decepticon's hand. "Don't leak it man," Scrapper said wrapping an arm around Blitzwing's neck, "You'll get used to the vacancy. Besides, in the meantime you can hang with us!"

* * *

Most of the audience had dissipated by the time that Isaac had made it up to the stage and behind the podium. Ever since he'd gotten there he'd been looking down into the crater that the entire complex was built around. The crater. The one that he'd discovered the evil tyrant Megatron's head residing within all those years ago. That which without his robotics empire would not have come to be. And that which without most everything that had occurred would not have happened. What if he hadn't found Megatron? He would have never been able to resurrect him. Isaac would have just stayed a simple boy fiddling around with electronics till the day he died.

But in spite of all the pain that Megatron had caused, things would not be what they were without him. For without the vicious and cruel warlord Sari may have never come to be. The Autobots could have possibly stayed in stasis aboard their ship until the end of the world. The lives of so many humans would not have been improved by the advancement that Sumdac Industries had learned from Isaac's reverse-engineering. But most importantly, Unicron may not have been stopped. For without Megatron to oppose him how would Optimus Prime have come to power? What would be there to make the sacrifices needed against the Chaos Bringer?

With a sigh Isaac Sumdac lifted something to his eye-level. A fragment. The one that he'd retrieved from Megatron to use in the Artificial Vector Sigma Node project. Bumblebee had given it back to him earlier under the impression that he should possess it since he was the original owner. Again Isaac looked down at the crater. He wasn't the original owner. Megatron was. He felt like a kid again upon looking at the fragment once more. It glistened brilliantly in the light that drizzled through the roof of the complex. "Thank you," the man said quietly and tossed the object into the grave. Be it good or bad, everything happened for a reason. Fate is not driven by such petty concepts as those of generalized actions.

* * *

A soft moan sounded causing the boy's head to turn up. He'd nearly fallen asleep. Viciously he shook his head to clear any lingering dreariness and scooted his chair closer to the bed. It took a few more sounds, but after a minute or so the girl's head moved around on the pillow and she cracked open her eyes slightly. At first they got extremely wide then shrunk back to normal a bit as she let out a yawn and rubbed them after taking her hands out of their clenched position. "Well," Sari said quietly, "Can't be in heaven if you're here..." "I'm supposing that's supposed to be an insult," the dark skinned boy replied. Sari smiled and looked at him.

"So this is that Well of Allsparks crap you guys always talked about I take it," she said as her eyes trailed the room, "...a lot more bland than I expected..." "What?" Bumblebee blinked a few times, "...no...this is Detroit...you're not dead Sari..." Now Sari blinked. She looked down at where she was laying and pulled her covers off of her. Her body looked just fine from what was revealed below her dress. "But...wha...I..." she tried to speak, "...what about Unicron? I felt it when they hit each other...my body felt like it was being torn apart..." Bumblebee's smile widened and he pointed to himself. "Not the only connected remember?" he winked, "You're welcome. I had your schematics in my mind from that Soundwave world. They told me you'd be waking up today if you were going to so they got you all dressed and everything."

Sari looked back down, this time at her hands. Inquisitively she broke them apart and wriggled them around to make sure they all still worked. "That really is creepy..." Bumblebee's eye twitched. Without any warning, Sari wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug. Instinctively Bumblebee returned the embrace. The holding lasted for about fifteen seconds. Bumblebee could feel himself blushing but not nearly as violently as he once had at the female's touch. "Thanks," she whispered into his ear before parting. Bumblebee nodded his head joyfully. He could see Sari blushing as well. "Bumblebee..." she sighed, "About our relationship...I just was trying to get us apart so that you wouldn't be so hurt if I...you know..."

Sari was startled by the boy's laugh. "Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "We're together no matter what happens. That's what matters no matter how close we are." Sari closed her eyes as the blush intensified. "So you don't wanna get back together," she figured. "Now I didn't say that...it's just that I'm pretty sure our bond goes beyond the relationship we were in." Sari glanced at the boy for a second before giving him a bop on the head. "Hey!" he exclaimed rubbing the impact-site, "What was that for!" "You were being smart," she told him, "That doesn't suit you. Don't do it again." For a spell the two smiled at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Well either way," Bumblebee said once he'd regained his composure, "You feel like getting out of bed?" "Do I ever," Sari moaned with a stretch. Lazily she flung her feet over the side and stood up...before falling flat on her face. "Oh, didn't know humans had to get feeling back to their circuits too," Bumblebee recounted his own fall when he'd first gotten up from Cortical Psychic Patch operation. "Me either..." Sari's muffled voice sounded from the ground. Hastily Bumblebee helped her back to her feet and let her lean against him for support. He felt his cheeks heat up again at the contact with Sari's breast that mashed against his side. "I thought that was only in the movies...wait a second...I just realized. You're a human! What the hell!"

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee laughed remembering just how he looked, "forgot to tell ya. Bulkhead finally got the bugs worked out in the reformatting process. Figured it might be a nice surprise for you and all. Also don't wanna chance outliving you or anything. And no turning back into a huge-ass car this time." Sari smiled with relief and stood up on her own. The feeling had returned to her limbs. Happy to be by each others' side once more, the two teenagers exited the medical room and took the first elevator they saw to the bottom of Sumdac Towers. "I do gotta wonder though how the folks back at Autobot City are gonna reproduce now that there's nothing to instill life into Protoforms..." "Why do you think I was so enthralled by the three we found on the moon?" Sari asked. Bumblebee raised a brow. "I didn't just scan em for nothing. At first I thought that might've been where I came from, but now I know what it was really for. Primus may not have known exactly how he naturally gave life, but I sure do. And besides, he wanted to integrate his people as best as possible into actual organic life on Earth. I'm sure me and you can give pretty good examples to them of how we can continue new generations for Cybertron for those that decide to reformat into techno-organics."

Bumblebee was about to ask just what she meant by "continue new generations" when the elevator came to a stop. Sari was happy to be able to see daylight at the front door. It was sign of hope. That they'd survived. That life would go on. They had fought for the right to live and won. "So whatcha wanna do first?" Bumblebee asked as they walked out into the parking-lot, "Burger Bot? Autobot City? Got the Plant fixed back up while you were asleep. Or we could do baseball. Or just walk aroun-" "All units report!" Fanzone's voice suddenly sounded from Bumblebee's ear causing the two to jump, "We got a 411 in progress! The S.U.V. has been spotted making off with various supplies from Downtown Detroit! Need backup!"

"I guess that answers your question," Sari replied morphing into robot-mode. Bumblebee nodded. The girl's eyes expanded at what happened next. With a transformation noise similar to her own, the boy's skin disappeared and became replaced with metal. He still retained his stripe on his chest-plating, but other than that he'd become a mechanical being just as fast as Sari had. "Well let's going then," he smiled before his V-shaped guard swept down in front of face causing two horns to jut out from the sides of his head. Beneath Sari's mouth-plating she grinned. "I could get used to this," she admired the boy's new look. She started skating through the streets while Bumblebee used the new wheels on his heels to keep up with her. "Hey Bumblebee," Sari said to her partner, "How long do you think we'll keep going on these adventures?" "Til all are one?" he suggested. "Til all are one," Sari agreed.

The End

-Author's Note-

Tada! You have reached the end of the story! You have successfully read over 660 pages of this crap! Conglaturations! Woo!

Now, before I bore everyone with what I'm about to talk about, here's the credits:

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Q1rUr_TFRQU

So...yeah...it's done. I honestly can't believe it. I mean I just started this story cause I didn't think I'd have anything to do once I got out of high school. Little did I know that just around the corner my mom and dad would break up, we'd end up having to move, and I'd end up having to take care of the entire family.

But regardless, I wasn't about to give this story up. No matter what all happened in my life I made it a priority to actually finish one of my fanfics. Now I'm not gonna pull a George Lucas and say I had everything planned from the beginning. That'd be stupid. For ANYONE to say about anything they work on. I will however say that by the second chapter I pretty much had the MAIN plot figured out. All that foreshadowing in the early chapters? Yeah, I had it pretty much set in stone how most the story would go. Of course I added in things as I got deeper into detailing and fleshing it all out, but for the most part it was down in my head.

But I do realize there are errors. HUGE errors. You see back when I first started this both Almanacs weren't out yet and Transformers Animated had just finished. So I do whole-heartedly apologize for all the atrocious continuity mistakes I made. But with how thought-out I had the story I wasn't about to change it so I tried to meld it in as best as I could with what I learned over time. Still don't know Sari's full origin so that's still up for grabs (though I'm pretty sure it can't be the one I came up with now).

As for the story itself...well I wanted two different things. I wanted a story about Sari and Bumblebee's relationship, just to see how many people actually liked that. You see back then there was almost literally NO art or stories at all of the two in a romantic relationship of any sort. But I didn't want it to just be a romantic relationship. I wanted to focus on their bond. How they are as friends. I honestly could care less if they're in love or spouting out ten kids or what-not. The only reason they stayed as close as they did in the story was because of you. Yes, you. The viewers. Those that reviewed. I was going to have them probably end up drifting off into being JUST friends again by the end (which may be the case seeing how their final conversation went, but left it as a sorta cliffhanger to their relationship so that it could go either way. You know, letting the reader's decide what it should be in their minds). Also was originally going to have a contest to see who all wanted Sari to die and live in the final chapter, but by the time I got here that'd just be stupid. It'd have been obvious what everyone and their toy collection would've voted for.

But the other thing I wanted to focus on was Unicron. The Dark God of Destruction. The Chaos Bringer. The Great Destroyer. Blah blah blah. Ever since Armada I have been enthralled with him. Sure he made his most impressive physical appearance in the original movie, but as a character he really had depth added to him when they reintroduced him all that while later. Being the polar opposite of Primus I didn't want to treat him as just some monster. I HATE when he's portrayed as just a hungry giant with all razor-sharp teeth and pure slasher-material. What's scary about him I felt should be what he actually is. It doesn't matter what form he takes. It matters that he's evil. He's everything that wasn't meant to be in reality. From the get-go that was the notion I wanted to work with. His personality, not his look. I wanted to emphasize just how much of an abomination he actually was, not just discard him as an apocalypse card. Give him reasoning and substance.

So I decided to simply combine the two since I didn't wanna start another story.

And then there was Sideways. If it wasn't obvious I threw him in pretty early. I knew he had to be the one that linked everything. And I'm so glad they made it actually be his multiversal self instead of just making a new version of him for the Almanac (which again, I didn't have access to so I didn't know what he looked like. Hope my version wasn't too bad in his appearance). But either way he needed depth also. A LOT of depth. Sure he'd always appeared here and there throughout the franchise but he was never really explained so I gave my shot at it. It was obvious in Armada that he wasn't just some other Transformer.

Now I could go on and on and on for hours. Hell, I could probably make an entire other story just telling what all I did for making this and all the background for it. How I made Transformers born on Earth use more Earthen slang than Cybertronian and yadda yadda yadda. But no. Even though this is probably the last thing I'll ever actually write for this story I am happy with how it turned out. No matter how bad the writing is or how cheesy the plot gets at times I did enjoy every moment I worked on this. It really was how I would have ended Animated and give a conclusion to Universe, and hell, even the franchise had I been in charge.

I just hope you all got a kick out of reading it. If not...well why the bloody fuck did you read all the way to this sentence? But...the final art segment.

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Salvational-Aftermath-213883764?q=gallery%3Awarahi%2F11927923&qo=21

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Bad-Fuel-215936653?q=gallery%3Awarahi%2F11927923&qo=9

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Air-Bags-216065970?q=gallery%3Awarahi%2F11927923&qo=6

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/At-the-Movies-216433971?q=gallery%3Awarahi%2F11927923&qo=4

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Galvatron-216435869?q=gallery%3Awarahi&qo=3

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Like-the-New-Look-216436633?q=gallery%3Awarahi&qo=1

warahi(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Endless-Adventure-216491622

And as he asked, this artist's fan art is what became what I based Bumblebee's final techno-organic appearance off of:

redeyesblackdragon(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/TFA-technorganic-bumblebee-2-204909734?q

So yeah...

...

the end.


End file.
